Digimon Adventure 2027
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: El día de la venganza ha llegado. Los nuevos niños elegidos son los únicos que pueden detenerle. Acepta tu destino, haz que tu emblema brille con intensidad, sé leyenda y solo así, podrás traer la paz y el equilibrio al Digimundo. cont DA2009!
1. Premonición

Hola a todos digimaniacos y… ¡feliz aniversario digimon!, porque hoy se cumplen 11 años desde que… "_Seven young kids go to camp for the summer, Wind up livin' in the digital land…._" Vale, mejor dejo de plagiar la letra de la canción "Hey Digimon" ¿no?, jeje, ya se ha entendido la idea. Pero bueno, que no solo se cumplen 11 años de Digimon sino también un año de mi fic "Digimon Adventure 2009" ¡yuuuuju! Y por eso he decidido empezar a publicar la…. ¡continuación!.- digo con voz espeluznante mientras Tentomon hace un rayo detrás de mí.

El caso, que desde que lo escribí, supe que acabaría haciendo una continuación, si, fue un final tan… triste y tan, bueno, que creo que merecía una continuación y por ello ¡aquí esta!. Un fic lleno de digimons, niños elegidos, risas, lágrimas, problemas conyugales, hospitales, emblemas, algún que otro maligno, alguna que otra profecía, algún que otro digimon sagrado, posesiones demoníacas, terapias de grupo, infidelidades, discusiones, venganzas, dosis de sorato obligatorias en mis fics, partidos de futbol, de béisbol, un coche deportivo, muertes, una ama de casa agotada, una francesa, un par de embarazos y por supuesto ¡rayos de Tentomon detrás de Gennai cuando este se flipe más de la cuenta!… jeje. Supongo que para entender mejor esto tendréis que leer el anterior fic, venga leerlo que es diver, venga, venga, venga…. ¿ya?… vale pues entonces, ya podéis leer este.

Bueno y quiero agradecer de forma especial a una escritora de esta página a la que le tengo mucho cariño, la cual me ha animado mucho a hacer este fic, no solo con palabras sino también inspirándome con su propio fic "Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas". Por cierto que es un fic maravilloso que todos los amantes de digimon y de su esencia deberían leer. Así que **Amai do**, muchas gracias. Espero que disfrutes la historia, ¡que la disfruten todos queridos lectores!

Como siempre decir que:

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… ni siquiera mis dos personajes favoritos (a pesar de que solo salen un par de minutos en toda la serie), evidentemente hablo de ¡los adorables hijos del sorato!**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE 2027**

**~ La leyenda de Baransu ~**

**Premonición:**

_Estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, algo le llamó entre la penumbra, esa voz, le resultaba familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla, aunque había algo en esa voz que le ponía los pelos de punta, no podía ser humana. Estaba asustado, no sabía que hacía ahí, deseaba volver a casa, sentirse a salvo, pero le llamaban, necesitaban su ayuda._

_A lo lejos, pudo vislumbrar algo, una figura, parecía un niño, lo reconoció, era un compañero de colegio, el hijo de una de las mejores amigas de su padre, ahí vuelto de espaldas, empapándose con la lluvia, ¿era él quien le llamaba?_

_Se acercó y con una voz temerosa pronunció su nombre._

_-Hayashiba… ¿eres tu?… ¿te encuentras bien?_

_No hubo respuesta, por lo que el apoyando la mano en su hombro lo zarandeó un poco volviéndole a llamar._

_-Kibou, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Pero antes de que lo volviese, le tomó la mano, retorciéndosela, haciendo que el joven gritase de dolor mientras caía lentamente al suelo. Una vez ahí, sujetando con fuerza su mano rota preguntó asustado._

_-¿Quién… quién… Quién eres?_

_El chico se dio la vuelta, el rostro era el de su compañero de colegio Kibou, pero había algo que le atemorizó, lo ojos, esos ojos rojos, en nada se parecían a la dulce mirada característica de Kibou, parecían de un demonio sediento de sangre y venganza. Abalanzándose hacia él gritó con una voz que solo podía provenir del infierno._

_-Yo soy tú… ¡Tenshi!_

…

…

Se despertó, empapado en sudor, miró hacia todos partes y respiró de alivio al reconocer el lugar donde estaba, su habitación.

-Solo… ha sido un sueño…- se dijo aún con la respiración acelerada.

Su compañero se removió, el grito de Tenshi lo había despertado y aún con síntomas de somnolencia le preguntó:

-Tenshi, ¿estás bien?

El chico se volvió hacia su digimon, se veía gracioso, puesto que aún estaba medio dormido y con una sonrisa lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Si Tokomon, solo ha sido un mal sueño, no te preocupes.

Volviendo a acomodarse entre las sábanas, mientras miraba la hora, las 4 de la mañana, cerró los ojos, deseando que esa extraña pesadilla jamás se volviese a repetir.

…

Los primeros rayos del alba impactaron en la cara de la pelirroja, se revolvió incómoda, finalmente tuvo que abrir los ojos, el sol pasaba por completo del ventanal de la terraza, miró a su lado y no le sorprendió lo que vio, su marido ni se había enterado de que amanecía, seguía profundamente dormido, sonrió dulcemente al observarlo. Con cuidado para no despertarle quitó el brazo que el rubio mantenía alrededor de su cintura y se levantó, directa a la terraza, confiaba en echar la persiana y poder dormir un poco más, pero cuando estaba en ese labor, la voz de su marido la desconcentro.

-¿Qué haces?, vuelve aquí…

Sora se sorprendió, que pasa ¿Yamato tenía un radar para saber cuando ella ha dejado la cama?, porque estaba convencida de que había sido sigilosa.

-Solo voy a echar la persiana, duérmete.- dijo volteándose lo justo para verle.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Ishida se había desvelado por completo y ver a su esposa bañada con los rayos del alba, que rebotaban en sus cabellos rojizos, haciendo que pareciesen fuego, le había dado una gran idea.

-Deja eso y ven aquí.- pidió el hombre, dando con la mano en la cama y con una sonrisa provocativa en sus labios.

-Yamato, no puedo dormir con el sol dándome en la cara.- se quejó la chica, volviéndose hacia el ventanal y presionando el botón de bajado de persiana.

En menos de un segundo la oscuridad se adueñó de la habitación y la diseñadora regresó a su lecho. Palpó el lado donde hace un instante estaba su esposo, pero ahora ahí no había nadie.

-Yamato, no tiene gracia, ¿Dónde estás?.- llamó ella en tono cansado.

Los rayos del alba le volvieron a dar en la cara, puesto que la persiana que acababa de bajar estaba siendo subida. Y ahí lo vio, de pie al lado del ventanal, sonriendo con travesura.

-Yamato, baja eso, así no hay quien duerma.- pidió la mujer tratando de tapar con la mano el sol que le daba en los ojos.

-Pero es que aquí, ya no va a dormir nadie, cariño.- respondió este con picardía a la vez que caminaba hacia la cama.

-Yamato…- recriminó esta, pero ya era tarde, el rubio ya estaba encima suya, sembrando miles de besitos por su cuello.

En dos segundos, Sora también se había desvelado, la verdad esta era una forma de despertarse demasiado buena para desaprovecharla.

-Amor… ¿Cómo te puedes despertar tan fogoso?.- preguntó divertida, mientras le empujaba, para subirse ella encima y tomar la posición de dominio que tanto le gustaba.

-Es porque me inspiras cielo.- contestó el rubio, rodando para quedar otra vez él encima y sin dejar de besarla con pasión.

Sus traviesas manos ya se perdían por dentro del camisón de la pelirroja, para divertimento de esta, pero claro, había una cosa que le preocupaba.

-Yama… no se si es buena idea… los niños se despertarán dentro de poco y vendrán a darnos la lata…

Pero esa afirmación provocó una carcajada a su marido.

-¿Los niños?, son unos troncos, no se despertarían ni aunque les pasase el tren bala por encima.- aseguró Ishida, acariciando el muslo de su mujer, mientras sus labios se perdían por su escote.

Sora ya estaba convencida y más que dispuesta a seguir con esta labor mañanera, pero en ese momento Yamato Ishida descubrió que no conoce a sus hijos tanto como pensaba.

-¡Papá, mamá!.- gritó un pequeño pelirrojo, parado en la puerta, no hace falta decir que escuchar a su hijo hizo que los amantes se pusiesen completamente blancos y Yamato se separase de su esposa en el momento.

-¡Hijo!… que… haces… no sabes… no se molesta… vete a dormir.- balbuceó Yamato apurado, mientras Sora se adecentaba un poco el camisón.

-¡Ya es hora de levantarse!.- gritó el niño, corriendo como una bala hacia la cama y tirándose a ella como un saltador olímpico, con tal mala suerte de que…

_-_¡Aaahhh!.- agonizaba Yamato, en el momento en que su pequeño hijo saltó con todas sus fuerzas sobre sus partes, obviamente el pequeño no fue consciente de eso.

El chico, con total tranquilidad, fue directo a su madre, a sentarse en su regazo como hacía siempre, mientras esta le abrazaba y acariciaba su fino cabello.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?.- preguntó con inocencia tirando la cabeza para atrás para buscar la cara de su madre.

-No le pasa nada, Yamato deja de hacer el tonto.- respondió la diseñadora, acostumbrada a las payasadas de su marido.

-¡¿Nada?.- gritó este, que ya había rodado fuera de la cama con las manos en sus partes y alguna lagrimilla que otra saliendo de sus ojos.- claro, como se nota que tu eres mujer y luego os quejáis de la regla, ¡este dolor es mucho peor que la regla!

-Yamato, ¿quieres dejar de decir tonterías delante del niño?

-No son tonterías…- se quejó este subiendo de nuevo a la cama aún con síntomas de dolor.

-¡Te duelen los cataplines!.- gritó Yuujou con alegría señalando las partes que se agarraba su padre.

-¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra?.- preguntó Sora desconcertada, porque su pequeño e inocente niño de 5 años dijese esas cosas.

-Um… no se… - respondió el pelirrojo pensativo.

-Mis cataplines… nunca volverán al ser lo mismos.- hablaba Yamato desde su mundo mirándose a sus partes.- ¡Chibi-Yamato aguanta!

Sora rodó los ojos con desesperación y más cuando su pequeño se quedó mirando a Yamato y le preguntó con inocencia.

-¿Quién es chibi-Yamato?

Yamato abrió los ojos al máximo, mirando a su esposa, esta le miraba con cara de "Bien, y ahora como le explicas a tu hijo que le has puesto nombre a tu miembro viril"

-Eh… eh… chibi-Yamato es… es… mi pilila.- Sora se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- la tuya hijo se llamaría chibi-Yuujou, bueno de momento aún chibi-chibi-Yuujou…

Y antes de que Yamato siguiese diciendo paridas y su hijo metiese la cabeza dentro de sus pantaloncitos para iniciar su primera conversación con su miembro, Sora decidió cortar esto por lo sano.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a tu hermana?.- preguntó con alegría tomándolo de nuevo en brazos, alejándolo todo lo posible de Yamato.

-O si no que se vaya a dormir… aún es pronto.- añadió el rubio mirando a su esposa como diciendo "chibi-Yamato quiere fiesta".

Pero su hijo, era de esos que una vez que se despiertan no hay quien lo duerma.

-¡No!.- dijo este con autoridad.- dijiste que hoy íbamos al Digimundo, yo quiero ver a Tsunomon.

Y es que para el día de hoy, la familia Ishida había planificado un picnic en el mundo digital y para que fuese perfecto sus respectivos digimons ya se habían adelantado para preparar todo y les esperaban en el Digimundo desde el día anterior.

-Vale… de acuerdo, por eso vete a despertar a tu hermana mientras papá y yo nos levantamos.- habló Sora con la paciencia de una madre.

-Ai-chan no se despierta ni aunque le pase un tronco porque duerme como un tren bala.- refunfuñó el niño cruzándose de brazos, ante la incomprensión de sus padres.

-Hijo se dice que duerme como un tronco y que no se despierta ni aunque le pasa un tren por encima.- explicó Yamato haciéndose el sabio, mientras su hijo le miraba con desaprobación.

-¡Eso es lo que he dicho!.- gritó el compañero de Tsunomon con autoridad.

-No has dicho eso.- replicó su padre.

-¡Si lo he dicho!.- volvió a gritar el pequeño.

-No, no lo has dicho y no discutas cosas que no llevas razón.- dio por concluido el tema el rubio.

Yuujou no estaba dispuesto a dar la victoria tan fácil a su progenitor, por eso paso al plan b, y que por supuesto le ponía de los nervios a Yamato.

-… no discutas cosas que no llevas razón.- repitió el niño las mismas palabras y gestos que Yamato.

Yamato supo en el momento que pretendía su pequeño, ponerlo de los nervios repitiendo cada cosa que decía, pero no estaba dispuesto a que un mocoso de 5 años se riese de él.

-Yuujou…

-Yuujou…- repitió el aludido con el mismo tono.

-Sabes que no me gusta que repitas todo lo que yo digo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que repitas todo lo que yo digo.- repitió el niño con una sonrisa, por ver la cara de desesperación que ponía su padre.

-Bien, vale… no me molesta.- decidió cambiar de táctica Yamato.

-Vale, no me molesta.- repitió el niño.

Y la sicología de Yamato duró, como era de esperar, media milésima.

-¡Sora, dile algo!.- gritó desesperado.

La portadora del amor, llevaba rato aguantándose la risa, era sumamente divertido ver como un niño de 5 años ponía en jaque a un hombre hecho y derecho como Yamato.

-Venga cariño, no hagas rabiar a tu padre.- dijo Sora a su pequeño, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Vale.- asintió el niño, dejándose mimar por su madre.

Eso a Yamato le molestó todavía más que cuando su hijo se ponía en plan loro, sino es por el niño, él sería ahora el que estuviese recibiendo los mimos de Sora, pero no, su esposa solo tenía ojos para el pequeño Yuujou.

-¡Eres un bebé!.- sentenció el rubio, ante el enfado de Yuujou y la sorpresa de Sora, ¿su marido tenía celos de su hijo?

-¡Yo no soy un bebé!.- se defendió el chico, poniéndose en pie.

-Claro que lo eres.- empezó Yamato con naturalidad.- mírate, todavía estas en los brazos de mamá… irás a la universidad y aún querrás que te acune mamá, ¿verdad?

El niño estalló, pero para sorpresa de todos volvió a poner en evidencia a su padre.

-¡Entonces tu también eres un bebé!.- dijo con contundencia.- porque tu también quieres estar siempre en brazos de mamá.

Sora volvió a reír para sus adentros y Yamato enrojeció en el acto.

-Vale, se acabó, ¡vete a despertar a tu hermana ahora mismo!.- ordenó señalando la puerta.

-Voy…- asintió el pequeño sin mucho convencimiento mientras bajaba de la cama, pero antes de abandonar la habitación se volvió a su padre y haciéndole la burla gritó.- ¡Bebé!

-¡Yuujou!.- gritó el rubio, dispuesto a salir corriendo detrás de él, pero fue retenido por los brazos de su mujer, que rodeándole del cuello, le tiró para atrás recostándolo sobre ella.

-Yama… no hagas el tonto.- dijo con dulzura, mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-No me tiene ningún respeto.- hablaba Yamato abatido, dejándose mimar por su esposa.- ¿bebé?… ¿yo un bebé?, ¡que niños más maleducados!

-Amor, no gruñas.- seguía la mujer con dulzura proporcionándole dulces besitos.- además, me encanta que seas mi bebé grande, siempre lo serás.- susurró esto, acompañándolo de un provocativo mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, que por supuesto a Yamato le hizo olvidar todas sus penas.

-¿Si?.- preguntó el rubio, volviéndose hacia su mujer, recostándola debajo de si, a la vez que ya se perdía entre sus labios con pasión.

-Espera.- le separó un poco Sora.-… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Los dos adultos quedaron estáticos con las orejas bien abiertas y al fin se produjo lo que esperaban.

-¡YUUJOU, DÉJAME DORMIR!.- se oyó el ensordecedor grito de su hija mayor.

-Hora de levantarse.- anunció Sora con tristeza por tener que posponer la placentera labor de estar con su esposo.

-Si…- asintió este, levantándose también con desanimo.

**Yamato Ishida** y **Sora Takenouchi-Ishida **ambos con 39 años de edad, casados desde los 22 y compartiendo su vida desde las Navidades del 2002. Cuando decidieron formar una familia, se mudaron a una casita unifamiliar a las afueras de su antigua ciudad, Odaiba, y de esa forma cumplieron uno de los grandes sueños de Yamato, tener un jardín y un perrito. Yamato fue un gran astronauta, su mayor hazaña llegar a Marte, pero desde entonces y según sus propias palabras "ya estoy viejo para seguir con eso", por lo que ahora tiene un trabajo mucho más tranquilo de papeleo en las oficinas de la JAXA, para felicidad de su esposa y también de sus hijos, los cuales tuvieron mucho que ver en este retiro de Ishida. Por supuesto que Yamato ya no tiene ningún interés en volver a viajar por el espacio y conquistar planetas, porque todo su universo ahora lo tiene en su casa, es un feliz padre de familia. Sora es la dueña de una firma de moda cuyo éxito ha incrementado en los últimos años, adquiriendo fama internacional, lo que significa que cada vez debe viajar más por trabajo, pero a pesar de eso, es una mujer de su hogar. Intenta trabajar lo máximo posible desde casa, ya que esta muy apegada a sus hijos, sobretodo al pequeño, que lo sigue mimando como si se tratase de un bebé, aunque, como ella siempre dice "Aiko y yo tenemos que cuidar a 2 bebés", porque en efecto, para Sora los hombres Ishida, siempre serán sus bebés. 

**Aiko Ishida**, la hija mayor del matrimonio, cuenta con 9 primaveras, posee la dulzura de su madre y el genio de su padre. De este también heredó, a parte del aspecto físico, su habilidad musical, aprendió a tocar el piano antes que a escribir, para orgullo de su padre y desesperación de su madre, aunque últimamente su afición es la guitarra. No es demasiado femenina, pero a pesar de eso, suele practicar ikebana con su abuela y se deja vestir con vestidos por su madre, para que ellas estén contentas, tampoco es que le tenga terror a las faldas, lo que pasa es que, como ella dice "es muy incomodo patear a Yagami en el culo con una falda" su compañero digimon es Yokomon. 

**Yuujou Ishida**, el benjamín de la familia, tiene 5 años, es muy inocente y bastante mimado por todos, lo que le hace un poquito cobarde. Los días de tormenta duerme en la cama de sus padres, para desesperación de Yamato, pero no solo cuando hay tormenta, también cuando ha visto una película de miedo, o cuando su hermana le cuenta una historia de miedo, o cuando Gabumon se quita la piel para darle miedo, en conclusión, se podría decir que, Sora duerme con dos hombres prácticamente todos los días, lo que eso significa que Yamato se da de cabezazos contra el lavabo casi todos los día, echando de menos los tiempos en los que tenía a su amada esposa solo para él. Siente gran adoración por su hermana mayor, aunque es un poco bocazas y le suele meter en más de un lío cuando esta quiere hacer algo que sus padres no aprueban, también quiere mucho a su primo Tenshi y no le gusta que le dejen de lado por ser pequeño. Físicamente es igual que su madre, con su carácter dulce y alegre con las personas que conoce porque con los extraños se muestra excesivamente tímido y desconfiado, en eso se parece a Yamato cuando era más pequeño. Le encanta dibujar todo lo dibujable y aunque no tiene tanto talento musical como su hermana, no se le da mal del todo y ya se ha apoderado de la armónica de su padre. Nunca se separa de su querido Tsunomon

…

-Ya estoy papá.- anunció un moreno con alegría, mientras se adentraba en la cocina con una mochilita en la espalda.

Taichi se volvió lo justo para mirar a su hijo y no tardó en darse cuenta de que esa mochila estaba llena de juguetes y demás tonterías innecesarias, pero bueno, ahora no tenía tiempo para educar a su hijo, estaba demasiado ocupado preparando la cajita de comida para el picnic.

-Muy bien hijo.- dijo por inercia, mientras interiormente se maldecía por haberse ofrecido muy amablemente a preparar la comida, y es que esas bolitas de arroz no se parecían en nada a las que de normal preparaba su amada esposa.

-Argh… no me gustan.- se quejó Taiyou, tras probar bocado tan desagradable.

-Hijo no molestes.

-Pero esta asqueroso, ¿Por qué no lo hace mamá?.- preguntó el niño con inocencia.

Taichi llevó la mente hasta su esposa, llevaba rato en el baño, indispuesta por lo que parece y todo hacía indicar que no iría al maravilloso picnic.

-Mira hijo, cuando lleguemos hacemos el cambiazo a la cesta de picnic de los Ishida, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Vale!

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, como que Taichi seguía siendo un negado para la cocina y también por supuesto que aprovechaba cada ocasión para batallar con su amigo Yamato. Por su parte Akane llevaba demasiado en el baño y su esposo ya estaba empezándose a mosquear, por lo que al fin decidió ir a su encuentro.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó con dulzura pegando en la puerta.- oye, ¿quieres que llame a los Ishida y les decimos que nosotros tampoco vamos?

Silencio absoluto, lo que empezó a preocupar en serio al portador del valor.

-Akane, voy a entrar ¿de acuerdo?

-E… ¡espera!.- gritó la mujer, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Taichi había entrado.

Al entrar se encontró a su mujer, sentada en la tapa de la taza del inodoro y escondiendo rápidamente algo en la mano con nerviosismo.

-Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Yagami acercándose a ella.

-Eh… ah… nada… estoy bien, ¿has hecho las bolitas?.- preguntó con una adorable sonrisa.

-Si… pero, bueno, lo he intentado.- se excusó el embajador, poniendo carita de niño bueno.- entonces, ¿todo bien?

-Si, perfecto, estaba aseándome.- dijo Akane con nerviosismo, poniéndose en pie, haciendo ademán de salir para que su esposo salga primero.

El moreno salió del baño, sabía perfectamente que su mujer le ocultaba algo, pero no le obligaría a decírselo… o si…

En un rápido movimiento, se volteó y abrazó a Akane, para que sus manos se encontrasen con las de ella y poderle arrebatar lo que escondía tras de si.

-¡Taichi para!.- gritó la mujer empezando a forcejear.

-Oh, vamos amor, ¿Qué escondes?, ¿el regalo de mi cumple?.- preguntaba Yagami divertido mientras trataba de arrebatarle el pequeño objeto.

-Espera, ya te lo enseño, pero para por favor.- cedió la castaña, pero lo que no sabía es que su marido ya había agarrado el pequeño objeto.

-¡Tarde!.- anunció con una sonrisa, mientras lo cogía y se volvía para ver de que se trataba.

-No lo cojas por ese lado.- anunció la mujer en tono cansado.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el compañero de Agumon, que aún no se había enterado que era lo que tenía entre manos.

-Porque por ahí es donde he meado.

-¡Aaahh!.- por acto reflejo Taichi soltó el objeto y volviéndose a su esposa preguntó con repulsión.- ¿Qué clase de regalo escatológico vas a regalarme por mi cumpleaños?

La mujer negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa y es que su marido siempre será un despistado que no se entera de nada. Por eso, lo recogió y se lo puso en la cara a su esposo.

-El regalo llegara dentro de 9 meses, papá.

A Taichi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al contemplar que era eso, en efecto, ¡un test de embarazo! y en efecto, ¡daba positivo! Quedó con la boca abierta durante varios segundos, sin reacción, por lo que la mujer se empezó a preocupar.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?

-Estas… estamos… estoy… vamos a… bebé… vamos… a… otro, ¿vamos a ser papás otra vez?.- logró al fin articular el moreno, poniéndosele un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Creo… creo que si.- asintió Akane, bajando la mirada con un ligero rubor.

Y Taichi pegó un grito de euforia que se oyó hasta el Digimundo, abrazándose a su esposa y elevándola por los aires con jubilo, en este momento era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-En… serio, ¿te hace ilusión?.- preguntó su esposa, ya que tenía la pequeña preocupación de que Taichi no quisiese tener más hijos.

-¿Qué si me hace ilusión?.- preguntó con una sonrisa indescriptible.- es lo mejor que me ha pasado.- dijo dándole un beso en los labios.- gracias, muchas gracias, te amo mi amor.- repitió besándola de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Taiyou sorprendido por tantos gritos, mientras comía una de las bolitas de arroz, a pesar de que hace un segundo hubiese dicho que estaban asquerosas.

Yagami, aún sin dejar de abrazar a su mujer, miró a su hijo.

-Pues Taiyou, vas a tener un her… au.- paró al sentir un codazo de su esposa.- ¿Qué?

-Prefiero estar segura antes de decirlo.- susurró Akane.- he pedido cita con el ginecólogo para que lo confirme y diga que todo va bien.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el moreno con felicidad.- voy a llamar a los Ishida para decirle que no vamos.

-Eres un amor.- le dijo la mujer, al ver lo atento que era su esposo.

**Taichi Yagami**, ahora un ejemplar padre de familia de 39 años. Embajador de la Tierra en el Digimundo, viaja mucho a New York por su trabajo en la ONU pero su residencia habitual se encuentra en Tokio. Casado con **Akane Yagami**, prima de su amigo Iori. Iniciaron su relación en el verano del 2009 y desde entonces jamás se han separado. Estudió derecho al igual que su primo y siempre ayuda a su esposo con los discursos, aunque desde que nació su hijo trabaja de ama de casa, su compañero digimon es Kapurimon.

**Taiyou Yagami** de 9 años, posee la terquedad de su padre y su peinado también. Adicto al futbol, leal, amigo de sus amigos, decidido, un poco temerario y sin demasiado tacto, sobre todo para tratar con su mejor amiga Aiko. Mantiene una relación de amor odio con ella, lo que hace que a Yamato no le caiga nada bien y se refiera a él como el "maldito Tarzán". Siente tremenda admiración por su primo mayor Kibou, su digimon es un Koromon.

Instantes después en la residencia de los Ishida-Takenouchi, estos ya estaban preparados para su maravilloso día de picnic.

-Cielito, te vas a caer dentro del plato.- hablaba Yamato divertido al ver como a su hija se le cerraban los parpados solos.

-Es muy pronto, para que me has hecho levantar tan pronto.- dijo la chica recostándose encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Su desanimo, nada tenía que ver con la alegría que mostraba su hermanito menor, que se paseaba por toda la casa tocando un pequeño tamborcito de juguete, con el perro detrás ladrando y él gritando:

-¡Picnic, picnic, picnic, picnic…!

-Yuujou cállate ya.- bufó la chica, tapándose los oídos.

Ajena a estas aventuras, Sora que ultimaba los preparativos de la cesta de comida, había recibido una llamada de su mejor amigo.

-… ¿pero es grave?.- preguntaba la pelirroja con preocupación.-… vale, si… no me lo quieres decir, vale, si lo entiendo… oye, ¿quieres que nos llevemos al niño de picnic?

Al escuchar eso, Yamato abrió los ojos apurado y se dirigió hacia su esposa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-… no es molestia, Yamato pasa a buscarlo que no le cuesta nada.- seguía Sora, mientras el rubio se desesperaba.- si… vale, venga, nos vemos luego.

Y nada más colgar el teléfono, Yamato estalló.

-¡Pero como se te ocurre decir que nos llevamos al Tarzán!

-Yamato, ve a buscarlo y se amable.- ordenó Takenouchi ignorando a su esposo.

Ishida bajó la cabeza abatido, debería ocuparse del hijo de Taichi, mientras este se escaqueaba con su mujer, este picnic ya empezaba a dejar de ser tan maravilloso.

…

-¿Seguro qué estás bien?.- preguntó nuevamente el pequeño Tokomon.

Tenshi, que seguía preparando su bolsa de deporte para su inminente partido le miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por… bueno, te despertaste a mitad de la noche apurado.- dijo el pequeño Tokomon.

El niño puso cara de no saber de lo que hablaba y con su característica alegría prosiguió organizando su bolsa.

-No se, habré tenido un mal sueño, pero no me acuerdo… estoy perfectamente.- contestó, mientras miraba hacia todos lados pensativo.- ¿has visto mi bate?

-Debajo de la cama.- contestó el digimon con naturalidad.

-Ah, si.- sonrió al tenerlo de nuevo entre sus manos.- hoy voy a hacer mínimo tres home run.- anunció con felicidad mientras bateaba al aire.

-¡Hijo!, ¿estás ya?.- se oyó a su padre llamándolo.

-Si, voy.

El joven hijo de Takeru se puso su gorra de béisbol, dejo que Tokomon se subiese en su cabeza y tras coger su bolsa de deporte salió de la habitación.

Nunca se imaginó la sorpresa que le esperaba al llegar al salón. No se lo podía creer, hacía ya más de un año que no la veía. Dejando caer la bolsa de deporte al suelo de la impresión, corrió a los brazos de la persona que estaba ahí.

-¡Mamá!.- gritó eufórico abrazándose a su progenitora, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh, mon Ange!.- decía su madre abrazándolo amorosamente.

Todo esta escena era contemplada por Takeru con una radiante sonrisa, porque a pesar de que su hijo no pudiese ver demasiado a menudo a su madre, él se encargaba de hacer que le mandase cartas o le llamase por teléfono para conservar una buena relación.

Tras la euforia inicial, Tenshi al fin dejó respirar un poco a su madre.

-Mamá, que guapa estás.- hablaba con adoración, observándola detenidamente.- leí tu ultimo articulo, es genial, ¿me contarás todo lo que has visto?

-Claro que si, mon amour.- respondió abrazándole por el hombro.- pero ahora creo que tienes un partido.

-¿Vas a venir a verme?.- preguntó completamente ilusionado.

-Claro, para eso he venido.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- oh Tokomon veo que no pierdes la costumbre de ir en la cabeza de mi Ange.- dijo divertida al ver al digimon.

-Supongo que es cosa de familia.- respondió este señalando a Patamon que ya se había subido en la cabeza de Takeru.

-Venga vamos, que al final vas a llegar tarde.- puso un poco de orden Takaishi, tomando la bolsa de deporte de su hijo.

**Takeru Takaishi,** guapísimo y adorable escritor de 36 años, es padre soltero y vive en Tokio con su hijo. Cuando estuvo en Francia estudiando, después de la última batalla del verano de 2009, tuvo un romance con una compañera de universidad, **Nicolette Dubois**. Ella es periodista vocacional, conocida desde la universidad como "Lois Lane", porque su prioridad siempre ha sido su trabajo y buscar la noticia. Takeru y ella nunca llegaron a casarse, pero su apasionada relación dio como fruto a Tenshi, el hijo de ambos. Mantiene muy buena relación con Takeru, aunque no siempre fue así, ahora por el bien de Tenshi, más que ex son grandes amigos, su digimon es Gazimon. 

**Tenshi Takaishi**, el alegre hijo de la pareja, tiene 11 años y se ha criado con su padre, su abuela paterna y todos los amigos de Takeru en general, ya que sin haber cumplido el año de vida, Takeru regresó con él a su antiguo hogar, Tokio. Es bastante comprensivo y entiende la postura de su madre, por lo que lejos de guardarle rencor por elegir su trabajo antes que a él, disfruta de los momentos que puede estar a su lado, aunque a pesar de su optimismo y alegría natural, siente algo de pena por no haber tenido nunca una familia estructurada, como la que tienen sus primos. Por ello, cuida de ellos y los quiere como si fuesen su hermanos. Deportista, juega al béisbol en el colegio, que por cierto va a la misma clase que el hijo de Hikari, con el que no se lleva especialmente bien, su digimon es Tokomon.

…

-Pásala… pásala… ¡pásala!, ¡imbécil!.- gritó Daisuke poniéndose en pie como una fiera como si se estuviese jugando el mundial de futbol.

-¡Daisuke, por favor!.- recriminó su esposa atónita.

No era para menos, ya que lo que estaban presenciando era el partido de escolares de su hijo, pero es que Daisuke llevaba unos días demasiado irritado. Otros que se quedaron un poco perplejos fueron el matrimonio Hayashiba, que también estaban viendo el partidillo, puesto que su hijo jugaba en el.

-Daisuke, relájate un poco, solo es un partido de primaria.- dijo Hikari.

-¡Otra pelota que ha perdido tu hijo!, ¡Kibou esto es futbol no ballet!, ¡nenaza!.- gritó como un desquiciado Motomiya.

Evidentemente ese comentario llegó al alma a Hikari, iba a decirle algo, pero su marido se adelantó.

-Daisuke… eh, no hagas eso.- empezó el Señor Hayashiba con excesiva educación.- es un deporte para pasar el rato, no es bueno que metas esa clase de presión a unos niños de 11 años.

El moreno bufó, tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Métete en tus cosas Freud!

El hombre negó con la cabeza, para regresar su mirada a Hikari, había decidido no darle importancia a ese comentario, además por su trabajo de sicólogo ya estaba acostumbrado a que Daisuke le llamase así.

-Disculpadle.- se excusó la señora Motomiya.-… no se que le pasa, esta muy raro desde que volvió de su último viaje de EEUU.

**Daisuke Motomiya,** el heredero del valor no es tan tonto como parecía y consiguió de la nada crear un gran monopolio de restaurantes de comida rápida, a sus 36 años, vive en Tokio, a donde regreso después de hacer las Américas y forrarse, viaja a menudo por negocios y mantiene muy buenas relaciones con Mimi por trabajo. Casado con **Keiko** **Motomiya**, esta le ayuda con su restaurante de Tokio ya que es experta en repostería, su digimon es un Lopmon. Han pasado por varias crisis matrimoniales, pero siempre vuelven más enamorados que nunca, o eso es lo que dicen, Keiko tiene mucha paciencia y también esta profundamente enamorada de su marido, tanto que aún le sigue considerando como su héroe. Tiene un hijo, **Musuko Motomiya**, es el reflejo de su padre, tiene 11 años, valiente, bromista, un poco despistado pero con un gran corazón, sus goggles son su mayor tesoro, su digimon es Chibimon.

El partido terminó con una dolorosa derrota para el equipo de Odaiba, colegio al que, muy seguramente por nostalgia, la mayoría de los digielegidos llevaban a sus hijos.

-Venga hijo, lo has hecho muy bien.- dijo el señor Hayashiba, nada más reencontrarse con su hijo.

Pero el pequeño Kibou no se dejó consolar fácilmente, sabía que la derrota había sido en gran parte por su culpa. Y es que, realmente a Kibou no le gustaba demasiado al futbol, pero con un tío adicto a este deporte como Taichi, que le empezó a entrenar prácticamente desde la cuna, no era fácil plantarse y decir la verdad.

**Hikari Yagami-Hayashiba** profesora de jardín de infancia, 36 años, vive en Tokio y esta felizmente casada con **Yuuto Hayashiba**, al que conoció estudiando magisterio infantil. Comparte con él la adoración por los niños, él es psicólogo infantil lo que le hace bastante comprensivo, su digimon es Gotsumon. Su hijo se llama **Kibou Hayashiba**, cuenta con 11 años, es bastante reservado, no soporta a Tenshi y mucho menos a Takeru, tiene excelente relación con Taiyou, su mayor confidente es su tío Taichi, al que admira y por eso uno de sus mayores temores es decepcionarlo, su digimon es Salamon.

Al mismo tiempo que el partido de futbol se disputaba, en un campo cercano, se jugaba otro partido, esta vez de béisbol, en el que también un hijo de digielegido era protagonista.

-¡Así se hace Tenshi!.- gritó Takeru eufórico.

-Muy bien Tenshi.- le siguió Tokomon, más emocionado aún.

En el día de hoy, Tenshi parecía más motivado que nunca y muy seguramente que su madre estuviese en el campo tenía mucho que ver en eso.

-Juega genial, es increíble, ¡corre hijo!

Takeru sonrió complacido, era la primera vez que Nicolette asistía a un partido de su hijo. Tenía la esperanza de que empezase a venir más a menudo por Tokio o que Tenshi pudiese ir los veranos a Francia y mantener una relación más estrecha con su progenitora. Pero cuando la madre de su hijo le miró, dejó de fantasear en el momento, conocía muy bien esa mirada. Nicolette le iba a decir algo importante y lo más probable es que le desagradase.

-Escúpelo Lois.- pidió Takeru con seriedad.

La mujer se sorprendió pero no demasiado, en cuanto a sentimientos, a Takeru era casi imposible engañarlo.

-Verás.- empezó con nerviosismo.- no te he contado para que he venido.

-Supuse que para ver a tu hijo, pero veo que me he equivocado.- cortó el rubio en forma de reproche.

-No te has equivocado, por supuesto que he venido a ver a Ange.- se excusó la periodista, para nada le había gustado el tono recriminador de su ex novio.- y no solo a eso…

Takaishi que mantenía la mirada fija en el partido se volvió hacia la mujer, entonces se percató de que señalaba una alianza en el dedo.

-Eh… ah… uh, ¿te has casado?.- acertó a preguntar incrédulo.

-Si.- asintió Nicolette con un leve sonrojamiento.- no te dije nada, porque fue todo muy rápido, pero le amo, me ama y soy muy feliz.

Takeru no sabía que pensar, esta era una noticia completamente inesperada, daba por hecho que su ex novia era un alma libre, que jamás se casaría porque para ella lo más importante siempre fue su trabajo. Por un lado se alegraba enormemente, ya que a pesar del hijo que tenían en común, nunca la amo lo suficiente como para que un matrimonio funcionase y deseaba que encontrase el amor. Pero por otro lado también era bastante desolador, porque él seguiría solo, enamorado de sus recuerdos, mientras todos vivían en el presente y avanzaban, él continuaba atrapado por su pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza para desterrar esos desmoralizadores pensamientos, ahora debía ser feliz por su amiga.

-Enhorabuena.- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba.- me alegro mucho aunque no se como se lo va a tomar Tenshi.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Hay más.- añadió la mujer con nerviosismo.

Takeru la miró con expectación.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo rápidamente.

Esta vez Takeru no respondió, se había quedado de piedra, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, sin ni siquiera pestañear. Al no escuchar nada por su parte, la mujer se volvió hacia el rubio.

-Takeru.- llamó tímidamente.

El hombre al fin reaccionó, eso si, ignorando por completo a su amiga.

-Patamon ¿me traes un refresco?.- pidió con tranquilidad. Evidentemente, el digimon que se encontraba ajeno a todo esto, mirando con Tokomon el partido, ignoró a su compañero.

-Takeru, ¿me has escuchado?

-¿Eh?, si claro, ¿tu de que lo quieres?, ¿limón o naranja?.- siguió el rubio a lo suyo.

-Quiero llevarme a Ange.

-Si, por supuesto, yo de limón, es más refrescante.

-Tenemos una casa en Niza preciosa y he conseguido un trabajo en el periódico local mucho más estable, voy a dejar de ser corresponsal.

-Naranja mejor, si… limón es demasiado ácido.

-Él es médico, lo conocí haciendo un reportaje en Somalia. Me sorprendió ver un francés ahí, es una gran persona te encantará y esta deseando conocer a Ange.

-Un té mucho mejor, donde va a parar, ¿Patamon me has escuchado?

-Hasta le hemos mirado el colegio y estoy segura de que se pondrá a saltar de alegría cuando sepa lo de su futuro hermano, será muy feliz y no te preocupes podrás verlo cuando quieras, en verano vendrá aquí y…

-¡Me tomas por imbécil!.- cortó finalmente Takeru rojo de furia.

-Vaya, por fin me escuchas…- musitó Nicolette apurada.

No era para menos, ese ensordecedor grito había sido escuchado por todo el campo, haciendo que hasta Tenshi dejase de jugar y se quedase mirando a la grada.

Tratando de contener su furia, Takeru esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hijo, para que siguiese jugando. Este la aceptó, aunque conocía a su padre y sabía que llevaba un enfado monumental, tomó el bate entre sus manos para seguir el partido.

-Olvídalo, no se lo que te has tomado para venir aquí o es que el embarazo te ha afectado a las neuronas, pero nunca, ni se te ocurra pensar, que voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hijo.- masculló el escritor contundentemente.

-No olvides que también es mi hijo.- defendió la periodista.

-No me olvido que lleva 11 años siendo tu hijo, 11 años en los que nunca te has interesado por él.

-¡Eso no es verdad!.- alzó la voz esta vez la mujer, que al ser consciente de que se estaba alterando, trató de tranquilizarse.- siempre me he preocupado por él.

-Una postal en Navidad no es preocuparse por él.- dijo el rubio irónicamente.- fuiste tú la que elegiste tu trabajo antes que a tu hijo, la que rechazaste tener una familia y entonces no te pareció mal que yo me quedase con él, de hecho te pareció una gran idea. Así que, si ahora quieres jugar a las familias y compensar los errores que cometiste con Tenshi con tu nuevo hijo, me parece perfecto, pero deja en paz a mi hijo. Él es muy feliz aquí, con su padre, con su familia.- sentenció Takaishi, dando por concluido el tema.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejas que decida él?.- preguntó la chica.

Takeru murmuró alguna que otra maldición. Se estaba empezando a enfadar demasiado. Pero este tema debería ser aplazado, ya que el partido terminó y Tenshi ya corría hacia sus padres, esperando esa pizza doble que le habían prometido.

Delante del niño, ambos adultos volvieron a sonreír aparentando felicidad, no querían preocuparlo aún, a pesar de que muy pronto él tendría que tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

…

-¿Dónde están los niños?

-Por ahí…

-¿Y los digimons?

-Por ahí también, olvídalos

La mujer giró la cabeza para mirar a su esposo. Realmente sus respuestas no eran para nada tranquilizadoras, pero si algo tenía Yamato era poder de convicción, sobre todo en Sora.

La pelirroja dibujó una sonrisa por contemplar la sonrisa traviesa de su marido, simplemente la adoraba y contagiándose de su tranquilidad, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, para que estuviese complacido y pudiese comenzar a jugar son sus mechones pelirrojos.

-Cuando estoy aquí, así y contigo, siento que vuelvo a tener 15 años.- susurró, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, quería disfrutar de este agradable día de picnic.

El picnic de la familia Ishida y el acoplado Yagami estaba siendo idílico. Habían pasado la mañana jugando al futbol, al frisbee, al balón prisionero, incluso Taiyou se atrevió a meterse al lago para darse un chapuzón. Después devoraron, literalmente, la comida y ahora por fin los adultos podían disfrutar de un poquito de calma. Tumbados, relajándose mirando las nubes o simplemente acariciándose y diciéndose tonterías al oído como si en verdad fuesen adolescentes. Mientras, los niños, hacían honor a su nombre y como buenos infantes eran completamente incansables. Corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de dejar atrás a Gabumon y Piyomon, porque para que engañarse, esos dos digimons, cuando hacían de canguro, eran aún más pesados que sus compañeros humanos.

-Ya… parece que por fin se han dado por vencidos.- narró Aiko, llevándose las manos a las rodillas. Estaba bastante agotada.

-Waa… que pesados son, Agumon ni se habría molestado en seguirme, es mucho más despreocupado.- dijo Taiyou a la vez que tiraba al aire y recogía a su feliz Koromon.

-Mira Ai-chan, mariposas.- señaló Yuujou, observando unas hermosas mariposas de llamativos colores que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

-Si, genial.- medio ignoró la mayor de los Ishida. En ese lugar había cosas más interesantes que hacer que contemplar unas aburridas mariposas.

En seguida se dieron cuenta de que se habían alejado considerablemente de sus adultos, y aunque eso no les preocupaba, ya que el Digimundo era como su gran parque de juegos, si era inquietante el lugar donde se hallaban. Se podría decir que nunca habían estado ahí. Al contrario del tranquilo campo donde habían comido, este lugar estaba bastante más oscuro. Ni en un millón de años se habrían imaginado que podía haber tanta deferencia de aspecto en lugares tan cercanos en el Digimundo. Era boscoso, se parecía más a una jungla, tal vez eso explicaba la ausencia de luz, pero entonces, un destello llamó la atención de la compañera de Ishida.

-Aiko mira, he visto una luz.- dijo Yokomon, saltando a los brazos de su compañera.

Aiko y Taiyou miraron hacia la jungla, intentando vislumbrar lo que Yokomon explicaba. Todo seguía igual de oscuro, realmente ese lugar daba un poco de miedo, más que otra cosa por la ausencia de luz, mientras no se adentrasen se sentían seguros, hay donde estaban, el sol era resplandeciente. Era como si fuesen dos mundos diferentes, en un lado, donde ellos se encontraban, había mariposas de colorines, flores de colores también alegres, el cielo azul y el sol bañando todo por completo. Y si daban un paso, se adentrarían en esa jungla, oscura, de cielo grisáceo y vegetación de tristes colores, era algo completamente surrealista. Pero, justo en el momento en el que se iban a dar por vencidos e iban a volver al lago donde estaban los adultos, Aiko vio el destello.

-¿Lo has visto?.- preguntó sin dejar de mirar hacia la jungla.

-Si.- asintió el moreno tan absorto en ese misterioso paraje como su amiga.

-¿Vamos?.- preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.

-No lo digas dos veces Ishida.- le siguió el juego Yagami, con la misma sonrisa.

Los dos chicos con sus correspondientes digimon en brazos iban a adentrarse a la zona con decisión y valor o por lo menos aparentándolo, pero Aiko no pudo dar ningún paso, ya que una manita agarrando su pantalón la detuvo.

-Ai-chan, ¿Dónde vas?, ese sitio me da miedo.- susurró el pequeño Yuujou, que mantenía a su inocente Tsunomon en sus brazos.

La chica se giró hacia su hermano, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

-Yuujou tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, es solo una jungla.- le dijo dulcemente apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su hermano.- pero si te da miedo, quédate aquí, no pasa nada.

-Pero…

El niño bajó la cabeza con tristeza. No le gustaba ser tan cobarde y tampoco le gustaba quedarse solo en los sitios, por lo que si se quedaba ahí, iría corriendo en busca de sus padres y tendría que pasar la vergüenza de reconocer, una vez más, delante de su padre, que era un miedica.

Taiyou presenciaba sonriente la tierna escena fraternal, pero aunque Aiko fuese la mejor hermana del mundo, existía algo, a su juicio, que nunca entendería, el orgullo masculino. Por eso, el pequeño Yagami decidió echar una mano, según él claro, a su pelirrojo amigo.

-No le hagas caso a tu hermana Yuujou.- dijo de repente, haciendo que Aiko le mirase sorprendida a la par que molesta.- tu eres un valiente ¿lo oyes?, por eso, estoy seguro de que vas a entrar en ese bosque con nosotros y no te va a dar ningún miedo.- anunció cerrando los puños para abajo con efusividad.

Yuujou le miró, le gustaba cuando le llamaban valiente, pero no podía evitarlo, la selva le daba miedo.

-Pero esta muy oscuro.

-¿Y que?, ¡Eres un valiente!, no debes temerle a nada.- como el niño seguía un poco indeciso, jugó su última carta.- y sino quieres entrar, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, irte llorando a tu papá y que él te mire decepcionado al ver lo cobarde que es su hijo, el hijo de un astronauta…

-¡Cállate!.- le dio un empujón Aiko, para que dejase de decir tonterías.

Para ella, esto más que un estímulo, había sido un trauma para su hermano, pero Yuujou le sorprendió por completo.

-¡Yo soy un valiente!.- gritó frunciendo el ceño con rabia. Gesto totalmente inesperado, Aiko nunca le había visto con una expresión tan rabiosa.- ¡y no voy a llorar nunca!, ¡soy más valiente que papá!, ¡vamos Tsunomon!

Sin más dilación, Yuujou empezó a trotar hacia el misterioso lugar. Evidentemente, cuando Aiko lo vio, casi le da una parada al corazón y Taiyou no podía dejar de sonreír, sentía que había hecho un gran trabajo con el pequeño Ishida.

-Venga chicos será mejor seguirle para que no se pierda.- anunció Koromon, saltando también hacia la jungla.

No se lo pensaron más y los dos niños siguieron los pasos de sus amigos. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, se internarían en ese espeluznante lugar y ya de paso buscarían al responsable de ese enigmático destello que tanto les había cautivado.

.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí este primer capítulo. No sé, creo que no hay mucho que comentar. Aclarar que el nombre de Tenshi significa ángel, y al ser francesa, su madre se lo dice en francés, Ange, pero se llama Tenshi. Nada más de momento, no ha pasado gran cosa, sorato a tope y poco más jaja, habrá capítulos más emocionantes (espero). Lo de siempre, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y que, trataré de ir actualizando lo más seguido posible. Cada dos semanas o así como mucho, si veo que me voy a retrasar más lo avisaré.

¡Feliz día de digimon a todos!, cuídense, matta ne!


	2. Una extraña distorsión

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y sobre todo a los que comentaron, espero que este sea de su agrado, creo que la cosa se van poniendo más interesante, enjoy!

.

* * *

**Una extraña distorsión:**

Vivir en la ciudad más poblada del mundo, como todo, tenía sus grandes ventajas y sus inconvenientes. Las ventajas es que en una ciudad como Tokio era imposible el aburrimiento, siempre había algo que hacer, un lugar donde ir, un amigo al que visitar. El inconveniente, es que era casi imposible encontrar un momento de calma entre tanto bullicio. Incluso en un templo, lugar ideal para encontrar el sosiego y el relax, las aglomeraciones de gente lo hacía imposible. Es por eso, por lo que el pequeño de los digidestinados, amante de las tradiciones, decidió huir del estrés de la ciudad y encontró la paz en un tranquila población a unos 50 kilómetros de Odaiba. Ahí vivía en una preciosa casa tradicional, con su esposa, su hija y su madre. Aunque eso sí, a pesar de que pudiese disfrutar de esta calma en su hogar, no se libraba del agotamiento de la ciudad puesto que todos los días debía ir por trabajo y su hija igualmente, pero ella por el colegio, ya que para mantener el contacto con los digielegidos, también acudía a la escuela primaria de Odaiba.

En el salón del hogar Hida siempre permanecía, al igual que años atrás estuviese en su casa de Odaiba, un altar para los muertos de su familia, pero este ya no solo estaba compuesto por la foto de Hiroki Hida, el padre de Iori, sino también por su ya fallecido abuelo, Chikara Hida y por una persona que todos los digidestinados conocían de sobra, Yukio Oikawa. De hecho, su fatal desenlace, impactó en Iori y fue un punto de inflexión para su vida y también para sus estudios posteriores.

La hija de Iori, se encontraba junto a su abuela rezando en ese altar, era una persona, que como su padre, respetaba mucho las tradiciones y la familia, claro que también era una niña, y a pesar de su educación, si un domingo por la mañana le llamaba una de sus amigas para ir de compras, aceptaba encantada.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó con calma la madre de Iori, al ver a su nieta botar leyendo el mensaje de su DC (Digital Communication).

Eran como una especie de ordenadores de bolsillo, parecidos a los D-terminal que en su día tuvieron los digidestinados, solo que mucho más sofisticados, el cual tenía bastante más funciones y hasta se podía abrir una puerta al Digimundo en el propio aparato. Evidentemente el creador de esa obra era Koushiro, y por su puesto que obsequió a todos los digielegidos y sus hijos con uno de ellos.

-Es Minako abuela, ¿puedo ir a la ciudad?.- preguntó la chica de forma apresurada.

-Bueno, pregúntaselo a tus padres pequeña.

La chica asintió de manera obediente y con emoción pero sin perder la compostura, salió al jardín, donde en ese momento, su madre tendía la ropa con tranquilidad.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir de compras con Minako?

-¿Yo puedo ir?.- preguntó Upamon, que estaba tomando el sol, pero como buen digimon, estar con su compañera le parecía más apetecible.

-Claro que si.- contestó la chica poniendo los brazos, para que su Upamon se subiese de un salto.- por supuesto, si mamá me deja…- dijo esto último mirando a su madre con carita lastimosa.

La mujer, se volvió a su hija clavando sus intensos ojos negros en ella.

-Cariño, lo siento, pero ahora no puedo llevarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa y luego tengo que ir a la compra.

-¡Cojo el tren no te preocupes!.- interrumpió la muchacha, sobresaltando a su madre, no era normal que la pequeña Hida mostrase tanta efusividad.

-No he terminado.- prosiguió la mujer, volviendo la vista al tendedero.- no puedo llevarte, pero tu padre esta a punto de ir a la ciudad por trabajo, de hecho creo que precisamente tiene que ir a casa de los Ichijouji primero así que, si te das prisa…

-¡Gracias mamá!

Esta vez, a pesar de sus prisas por correr a casa e interceptar a su padre antes de que se fuese, si le dio tiempo a hacer la correspondiente reverencia de cortesía, tal y como le enseñó su padre.

Trotó con velocidad al interior de su hogar, estaba tan ansiosa por ir con Minako que casi se comió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, y es que normalmente por el día las puertas de todas las habitaciones estaban abiertas, por eso le extrañó que estuviese cerrada. Sin pensar más la corrió y entonces es cuando empezó a recapacitar, su padre parecía bastante enojado. Estaba con el teléfono en la mano, como si acabase de tener una conversación bastante molesta y cuando la puerta se abrió fijo la mirada en su hija, una mirada severa, a Iori no le gustaba este tipo de intromisiones.

-¿Qué es eso de corretear por la casa?, ¿y que es eso de entrar sin llamar?.- inquirió con autoridad.

La niña bajó la cabeza y posicionó las manos sobre su falda, para hacer mínimo tres reverencias de disculpa seguidas.

-Lo siento papá.

-Iori, no seas tan duro con ella.- pidió Armadillomon, mientras andaba hacia la chica y dejaba que el asustado Upamon se subiese encima suya.

Iori giró el rostro pensativo. No es que fuese un padre autoritario que castigase a su hija a la mínima, pero si le gustaba que en la casa hubiese calma y serenidad, y si a eso se le unía el mal humor que tenía en estos momentos, podía resultar tremendamente irascible. Pero Armadillomon tenía razón, no podía pagar su mal humor con ella.

-Perdona hija, ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó con el tono dulce, el cual siempre empleaba para su hija.

-Ah… bueno, mamá me ha dicho que ibas a casa de los Ichijouji y Minako me ha llamado para quedar con ella y ¿puedo ir?

Iori trató de esbozar una sonrisa complaciente.

-Ve al coche con Armadillomon, yo terminó de recoger estos papeles y voy.

-¡Gracias!.- gritó debido a su euforia, elevando demasiado el tono de voz. Iori la recriminó con la mirada, para él, las cosas se decían mejor en un tono suave.- digo, que… muchas gracias papá.

Y tras hacer su nueva reverencia, se dirigió al coche de su padre. Estaba de los nervios por ir con su amiga Minako y sobre todo, por el plan que tenían para esta mañana de domingo.

**Iori Hida,** el pequeño de los digidestinados tiene 34 años, es muy serio y tradicional, abogado, buscando la tranquilidad se mudó fuera de la ciudad, donde posee un dojo de kendo puesto que conjuga su trabajo con dar clases de este deporte. Casado con **Yuuna Hida** desde antes de que acabasen la universidad, se conocieron en clase de manualidades, esa mujer conquistó el corazón de Iori desde el primer momento, haciendo que dejase de ir de flor en flor de una vez por todas y por lo tanto finalizase con sus locuras de adolescente. Ella es una discreta ama de casa, su digimon es Otamamon. Su hija se llama **Shizuka Hida**, como su nombre dice es calmada y pacífica, tiene 11 años, practica kendo con su padre y su mejor amiga es Minako Ichijouji, con la que comparte más cosas de las que ella en realidad quisiera, su digimon es Upamon.

…

-¡Venga dámelo!, ¡Minako!.- suplicaba un pequeño niño peli-lila, mientras saltaba para intentar arrebatarle a su hermana su preciado netbook.

-¡Tendrás que saltar más canijo!.- seguía la joven a limpia carcajada, levantando alto el brazo, para hacer que el netbook fuese inalcanzable para el chico.

Los Ishida no eran los únicos digielegidos que vivían en esa tranquila urbanización de casas unifamiliares a las afueras de Odaiba. Tres calles más abajo, en una casita un poco más pequeña y discreta que la de los Ishida, puesto que el sueldo de un policía, no tenía mucho que ver con el de un astronauta y una diseñadora juntos, vivían los Ichijouji. Pero para ellos esta casita era perfecta, porque solo les bastaba con vivir juntos en paz y armonía.

-¡Minako dale de una maldita vez el dichoso ordenador a tu hermano!.- gritó con la vena del cuello apunto de estallar una histérica Miyako.

No era para menos, ser ama de casa y ocuparse de dos niños y un bebé, era totalmente agotador.

Minako giró los ojos para ver a su madre, parecía que estaba enfadada de verdad, o por lo menos eso dejaba ver cada vez que cruzaba el salón; cargada de ropa sucia, luego ropa limpia mojada, ropa limpia seca, ropa doblada o simplemente con el bebé a cuestas. La pobre, como buena ama de casa, no tenía ni un segundo de respiro. Por eso y porque conocía el genio de su madre, Minako dejó de hacer uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: "molestar a su hermano" y le entregó su dichoso netbook.

-Toma, pero que sepas que te estás volviendo un estúpido nerd, todo el día pegado a eso.

-Prefiero estar con esto que hablando tonterías por teléfono como haces tú.- refunfuñó el chico, mientras tomaba entre sus manos su amado netbook y ya empezaba a teclear con ilusión.

La joven bufó ignorando a su hermanito, dejando que este se sumergiera en su mundo de ceros y unos. Se llevó la mano a su DC, hacía unos minutos que le había mandado un mensaje a su mejor amiga para quedar y esta aún no le había respondido. Como si estuviese preparado, entonces llegó el mensaje. Sonrió al ver que Shizuka ya estaba de camino a su casa.

-Papá.- corrió hacia su progenitor, que se encontraba repasando unos papeles.

-¿Si?

-Papá, ¿me das la paga?.- pidió extendiendo la mano y con una sonrisa de niña buena. Sabía que a su padre, siempre le ganaba con esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ni hablar, ya te di dinero hace un par de días.- excusó Ken, haciendo aspavientos con la mano. Esa niña era una derrochada.

-Y fue una gran inversión, mira que gorra más chula.- dijo la chica, señalando la gorra que llevaba.- pero ahora es diferente, porfa, es que quiero hacerle un regalo a un amigo.

Al escuchar eso, el pobre detective casi se atragantó con el té que bebía. Encima que le pedía dinero, iba a ser para un chico, ¡su pequeña le iba a hacer un regalo a un chico! Ni hablar, no lo permitiría, bastante mal lo pasaba por el hecho de que no parase de tontear en los recreos con todos.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es estudiar y dejarte de tonterías.- sentenció el hombre, mientras guardaba sus papeles en su maletín.- y ahora déjame, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Pero, porfa papi.- Minako cambió de estrategia, subiéndose así a las rodillas de su padre para intentar ablandarle el corazón.- si es para Musuko, fue su cumpleaños el otro día y yo no le regalé nada y me sentí muy mal.

-¿Musuko Motomiya?.- preguntó Ken extrañado.- pero si yo mismo le compré el regalo, fue de parte de la familia y le encantó así que no hace falta que le regales nada más.- terminó, haciendo que su hija bajase de sus rodillas.

-Pero papá, yo quería regalarle algo más especial.- musitó bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

Ken llevó la mirada hasta el techo. No soportaba ver a su hija tan triste, sabía que se trataba de una de sus estrategias, pero aún así le partía el corazón ese tono de desolación con el que hablaba. Y la verdad, que al menos esta vez, pedía el dinero para una buena causa, hacer un regalo a su mejor amigo, no era que quisiese comprarse unos zapatos nuevos o regalarle un skate a un chico que acababa de conocer. Resopló un par de veces, para acabar llevando la mano a la cartera.

-Esta bien.- se rindió entregando un par de billetes.- pero no se lo digas a tu madre que me mata.

-¡Muchas gracias papi!.- exclamó eufórica colgándose al cuello de su padre, dejando a este con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Y entre una cosa y otra, los Hida al fin llegaron al hogar.

-Mira Ken, Iori ya esta aquí.- anunció Hawkmon, invitando a pasar a su amigos.

Ni Miyako, ni Ken, ni tan siquiera Wormon, pudieron acercarse a recibir a sus amigos, puesto que Minako, apareció como un tornado para abalanzarse a Shuzuka.

-Shuzu-chan, venga vamos, que sino llegamos tarde.- empezó la joven agarrándole de las manos con efusividad.

-¿A dónde vais?.- cuestionó Iori un tanto estupefacto.

-Primero de compras y luego a ver el partido de Musuko.- anunció Minako, calzándose a toda velocidad.

-Eh… ¿no preferís que os lleve?.- se ofreció Hida, que aún tenía las llaves de su automóvil en la mano.

-Cogemos el autobús señor Hida.- explicó Ichijouji, ya abriendo la puerta.

-Si, no te preocupes papá.- se excusó educadamente Hida.

-¡Hasta luego papá, mamá, enanos!.- gritó la peli-azul en forma de despedida.

-¡Espérame Minako!.- voló tras ella el pequeño Poromon.

-Pues venga, rápido.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Iori quedó perplejo, porque aunque esa chica fuese como Miyako de joven, nunca se acostumbraría a tanta vitalidad.

-Iori pasa, ¿quieres un té?.- ofreció Miyako amablemente, a la vez que le encasquetaba el bebé a Ken.

-Si, gracias.- aceptó el joven con una reverencia.

-¿Y tú Armadillomon?.- preguntó ya desde la cocina.

-¡Una bolsita de gelatina!.- pidió el digimon con alegría. Eso era una de las cosas buenas de ir a casa de Miyako, que siempre tenía productos del supermercado de su familia.

Los dos hombre tomaron asiento. Habían quedado para hablar sobre un caso, el cual el imputado iba a ser defendido por Iori y Ken quería convencerle de que era una total perdida de tiempo.

-En serio Iori, prácticamente le pillamos gritando manos arriba y está lleno de antecedentes, es totalmente culpable.

-Sabes que todas las personas tienen derecho a una defensa.- rebatió el pequeño de los dos.

-Si, lo sé, pero…

Todo parecía indicar que iban a tener uno de sus característicos debates sobre la justicia y la forma de enfocar los casos, pero lo que Ken no se esperaba es que Iori estuviese con la mente en otro asunto.

-¿Has hablado con Daisuke últimamente?.- cuestionó de repente con seriedad.

-¿Eh?… uh, si como siempre, ¿ocurre algo?

-Me llamó esta mañana, me dijo que como a mi me considera una persona justa, yo no le juzgaría con severidad. Quería mi opinión, pero, lo que ha hecho para mi es repugnante y ahora no se que hacer, como comportarme con él. Él me dijo que esta arrepentido, pero, ni siquiera se lo ha confesado a Keiko.

-¿Qué demonios a hecho?.- preguntó el detective asustado.

El castaño exhaló con fuerza.

-Lo siento pero, es algo que debe contarlo él, perdona, pero yo necesitaba desahogarme.

-Claro, no te preocupes.- asintió Ichijouji con preocupación y también decepción porque al margen de lo que haya hecho Daisuke, le hubiese gustado que su mejor amigo confiase en él.

**Ken Ichijouji **y** Miyako Inoue-Ichijouji,** ella tiene 37 años, él 36, ella es ama de casa, el inspector de policía, ella es histérica y gritona, él calmado y pacífico, la pareja perfecta. Viven en la misma zona residencial de Yamato y Sora, lo que les hace prácticamente vecinos y que tengan una gran relación. Se pasan la vida cuidándose a los hijos mutuamente. Tienen 2 fieras y un bebé. 

**Minako Ichijouji**, 11 años, la personalidad de su madre y también su habilidad informática, aunque tampoco está enganchada al pc, prefiere maquillarse, ir de compras, ver películas románticas y tontear con chicos para desesperación de su padre que ya ha tenido que inventarse antecedentes de unos cuantos chicos de su clase con los que tonteaba. Y aunque su padre no lo sepa, ese tonteo con varios chicos solo es una estrategia para darle celos al chico que de verdad le gusta. Su mejor amiga es Shizuka Hida y ella es la única que conoce los verdaderos sentimientos de Minako, su compañero es Poromon.

**Osamu Ichijouji**, tiene 8 años, lleva ese nombre en honor a su tío fallecido, es el más tranquilo de la familia y al contrario que su hermana a este si que le encanta pasar las horas en el pc. Está enganchado a su inseparable netbook desde que Koushiro se lo regaló con un montón de actividades extra incorporadas. Como mapas del digimundo, radares, analizador de digimons y algún que otro juego, ya que el pelirrojo ve en él a su sucesor, por supuesto que Osamu admira de sobremanera a Izumi. Su digimon es Minomon. Y luego esta el pequeño **Yoshi Ichijouji**, de solo 7 meses, es un bebé muy tranquilo y le encanta que sus hermanos y digimons jueguen con él, su compañero es Leafmon.

…

-¡Mira lo que has hecho baka!.- gritó la rubia empujando nuevamente a Yagami.- como le pase algo a Yuujou, te patearé el culo tan fuerte que…

-¡Ai-chan!

No había duda de que era la voz de su hermanito, y al girarse, pudo respirar aliviada por primera desde que se habían adentrado en esa misteriosa jungla, ya que el pequeño Ishida corría hacía ella.

-¡Yuujou!.- exclamó Aiko, abriendo los brazos para abrazar a su hermano.

-Ai-chan, este bosque me da miedo.- murmuró el chico escondiendo su cara en la tripa de su hermana mayor.

-Tranquilo, ya estás con nosotros, no va a pasar nada.- susurró dulcemente Ishida, acariciando la cabellera de su consanguíneo.

Taiyou, imitando el característico gesto de su padre, se llevó las manos a la nuca, haciendo que Koromon tuviese que dar un pequeño salto para no perder el equilibrio. Después de observar la escena protagonizaba por sus amigos, hizo unas reflexiones en voz alta.

-Ai-chan, ¿por qué a mi nunca me hablas con esa dulzura?.- preguntó con tristeza.

Obviamente, esa preguntó atravesó a Aiko, pero no solo a ella, también dinamito su paciencia, haciendo que se volviese con furia a su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué?, ¡¿y preguntas por qué?, no se, ¡tal vez porque le metes locas ideas a mi hermanito, haciendo que se adentre solo en un bosque misterioso!, ¡no se te ha ocurrido pensar que es por eso!, ¡baka!.- terminó girándose de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos con desaprobación.- como mi padre siempre dice, "un Yagami siempre te meterá en problemas"

-Pues mi padre siempre dice que "si te metes en problemas, que sea con un Ishida, ya que los Yagami y los Ishida juntos somos imparables".- terminó de decir, gesticulando con los brazos al máximo.

La mayor de los Ishida no pudo evitar un leve sonrojamiento en sus mejillas al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿En serio titoichi dice eso?.- preguntó, volviéndose lentamente hacia su amigo.

-Si, y yo pienso igual que él, si me meto en problemas que sea con vosotros dos.- manifestó el moreno, revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo del inocente Yuujou.

-Bueno.- empezó Aiko, mirando el suelo con nerviosismo.- a mi también, me gusta meterme en problemas contigo.- finalizó dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo a su amigo.

Taiyou sonrió complacido, no era muy común que Aiko le dijese cosas agradables, es más, no era muy común que le tratase como a un ser vivo. De normal, Aiko siempre le daba desplantes y las únicas veces en que tenía en cuenta su presencia, era para luchar. En muy contadas ocasiones podía disfrutar de esa sincera sonrisa y esos ojos tiernos con los que le miraba ahora.

-Lo ves.- habló Taiyou, alzando la mirada hacia su Koromon, que descansaba en su cabeza.- te dije que cuando sonríe es guapa y que no siempre tiene esa cara de bruja que ha puesto cuando nos ha gritado.

Al dirigir nuevamente la vista hacia su amiga, supo que lo había estropeado, definitivamente, nunca tendría tacto con Aiko Ishida.

-¡Y tu tienes cara de culo!, ¡estúpido Tarzán!.- bufó la muchacha, tomando la mano de su hermanito para reemprender la marcha.

Al hijo del portador del valor solo le quedó resoplar y seguir los pasos que marcaban sus amigos.

-Yuujou, ¿llevamos a Ai-chan al lugar de la luz?.- preguntó Tsunomon inocentemente.

-¿Cómo?.- inquirió con curiosidad la rubia.- Yuujou, ¿habéis estado donde el destello que vimos desde fuera?

-Había un hoyo, de donde salía una luz.- habló agarrándose a cada paso, más fuertemente a su hermana.

-¿Un hoyo?.- cuestionó Yokomon.

-Yo creo que era más parecido a un pozo.- explicó Tsunomon.

-Llévanos a ese pozo.- pidió Aiko, despertando su espíritu aventurero.

Unos pasos más atrás, Taiyou miraba esa escena con cierta envidia. No lo podía evitar pero siempre que estaba con los hermanos Ishida sentía una envidia sana. Envidia de esa complicidad y de esa devoción que tenían el uno para el otro. Y por muchos amigos que él tuviese, ese amor fraternal era algo único, algo que aún no había podido sentir con nadie y que por supuesto deseaba sentir.

-Ojala tuviese un hermano.- murmuró para si mismo.

Koromon, al percibir la tristeza de su compañero iba a decir algo, pero se quedó sin habla al presenciar el gran destello que brilló unos metros delante de ellos.

A diferencia del débil destello que habían visto a las afueras del bosque, este fue de gran intensidad, tanto, que por un momento, a causa de ese majestuoso brillo, todo el cielo del bosque quedó dorado.

-¡Taiyou corre!.- oyó el llamamiento de Aiko.

La voz de su amiga hizo que dejase de mirar el cielo absorto y corriese hacia sus amigos. En seguida les alcanzó, estaban parados al borde de un pozo, mirando a su interior, que era de donde salía el brillo, eso sí, ya no tan fuertemente como hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué crees que será?.- preguntó Yagami, asomándose lo máximo posible al pozo.

-No se, pero voy a ir a buscarlo.- dijo Aiko con decisión, tomando la cuerda del pozo para subirse al cubo.

-¡Es peligroso Aiko!.- exclamó Yokomon con terror.

-No te preocupes.- dijo esta guiñándole el ojo.- me las apañaré.

Ya se estaba subiendo al borde del pozo, cuando Taiyou la agarró haciendo que bajase.

-Mejor voy yo Ai-chan, tú quédate aquí.- dijo, aunque sonó como una orden.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿por que vas a ir tú?, yo lo vi primero.

-Ai-chan no seas terca, es mejor que te quedes cuidando de tu hermano.- explicó señalando a Yuujou, que asintió con la cabeza a esa proposición.- además tengo que cuidar de ti, tío Yamato nunca me perdonaría que te hicieses daño estando conmigo.

Y nuevamente, las desafortunadas palabras de Taiyou despertaron la furia rubia, porque si había algo que no soportaba es que la sobreprotegiesen por ser una chica.

-¡Voy yo!.- anunció tomando de nuevo la cuerda.

-Ai-chan, no seas cabezona, voy yo…

-Yo…

-¡Yo!

-¡YO!

Los chicos empezaron a forcejear con la cuerda y como parece ser que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, Koromon tuvo que entrar en acción.

-¿Y que os parece si os lo jugáis a algo?

Esa proposición logró calmar un poco a las dos fieras.

-Está bien.- cedió Ishida.

-De acuerdo.- asintió también el moreno.- ¿a que nos lo jugamos?

-No se eh…- empezó ella tomando una pose pensativa.- ¡ya esta!, ¡a los dramons!

Yagami emitió un leve gruñido, Aiko siempre le ganaba a ese juego.

-Pero…

-¡Ya he dicho un juego!, ¡haber pensado tú uno antes!.- exclamó la muchacha, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Según las normas no escritas de los juegos entre Ishida-Yagami, si uno pensaba en un juego primero, el otro tenía que aceptarlo sin rechistar.

-Está bien.- cedió Yagami abatido.- empieza.

-Ahí va… ¡Seadramon!

-¡MetalSeadramon!

-MegaSeadramon!

-¡Cyberdramon!

-… Eh… ¡Machinedramon!

-Eh… ah…

-5 segundos tic, tac, tic, tac…

-¡Gigadramon!

-Eh… uh… ¡Megadramon!

-Ah… eh… uh….

-Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac….

-¡Cállate! ahora digo uno… una semo… sano… ¡Sinedramon!.- gritó Taiyou apurado.

-Tiempo.- anunció Aiko con tranquilidad.- y lamento decirte que Sinedramon no es valido, porque te lo acabas de inventar.

-¡Mierda!.- refunfuñó el moreno pataleando con fuerza.- odio este juego.

Pero aunque Taiyou detestase el juego, debía acatar las normas, Aiko había ganado y por lo tanto ella bajaría a buscar al causante del sobrecogedor brillo.

-Ten cuidado hermana.- pidió el pelirrojo atemorizado.

-No te preocupes Yuu-chan.- tranquilizó su hermana, mientras se metía en el cubo.- sé lo que hago.

-Agárrate bien.- dijo Yagami y cuando Aiko levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, empezó a bajar el cubo muy lentamente.

No es que ese cubo tuviese mucha estabilidad que digamos, a cada segundo se balanceaba más. Pero al menos, conforme Aiko bajaba más profundamente, la luz crecía en intensidad, por lo que podía ver el interior del pozo a la perfección y también su profundidad. Fue un alivio comprobar que el pozo estaba seco, pero cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos metros del fondo, su improvisado ascensor se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la muchacha, mirando hacia arriba, donde podía ver las cabezas de sus amigos.

-No sé, se ha atascado.- explicó Yagami, tratando de averiguar donde estaba enganchada la cuerda.

-¡Para!, ¡lo balanceas mucho!.- gritó la rubia apurada.

-Perdona, ¿estás muy lejos del fondo?

Aiko llevó su vista hacia abajo y calculó que como mucho habría un metro de altura. Le daba un poco de apuro saltar, pero su curiosidad por ese destello y sobre todo su orgullo de no quedar como una miedica delante de Yagami fue más fuerte en ella.

-¡Estoy cerca, Tai-chan!, ¡voy a saltar!

-¡Ten cuidado!

Tratando de inmovilizar el cubo lo máximo posible, se puso en pie, respiró fuertemente y no se lo pensó más, saltó al vacío. No cayó demasiado bien y lo supo al apoyar la mano para evitar que el golpe fuese mayor y sentir un gran dolor en su muñeca. Se la había lastimado de verás y todos fueron conscientes de eso debido al grito de dolor que dio.

-¡Hermana!

-¡Aiko!

-¡Ai-chan que ocurre!.- gritó Taiyou apurado.

La chica se sujetó fuertemente la muñeca, no pudiéndose resistir a soltar alguna que otra lágrima por el dolor, pero se apresuró a tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-¡Tranquilos!, una mala caída, no os preocupéis.

-¡Voy a ir a buscarte!.- dijo contundentemente Yagami.

-Espera…

-¡No!, voy a ir Ai-chan, nunca debí dejar que bajases tú.

Con estas palabras, Taiyou tomó la cuerda del cubo entre sus manos, listo para empezar a deslizarse.

-Espera Taiyou, voy contigo.- Yokomon saltó a la espalda del moreno.

-Yo también voy.

Koromon también se iba a acoplar a la expedición, pero Taiyou no se lo permitió.

-Koromon, quédate con Yuujou, además, no hay sitio en mi espalda para nadie más.

Mientras el pequeño Yagami bajaba por la cuerda, Aiko ya se había olvidado de cualquier dolor que sintiese, porque ante ella tenía el objeto responsable de esa luz tan mística. Lo observó sin atreverse a tocarlo, tenía una forma extraña, como una pelota incrustada en una base ovalada, parecía una especie de medallón dorado que cabía perfectamente en su mano. Logró reconocer el dibujito que estaba inscrito en la esfera, había visto un dibujo similar en el libro que escribió su tío Takeru sobre sus aventuras. Pero ahora no recordaba en que capítulo exactamente, lo que si estaba segura era que no era uno de los 9 emblemas conocidos. Fue a cogerlo con la mano izquierda, ya que la otra continuaba en dolorida, pero fue imposible moverlo ni un milímetro.

En eso, Taiyou iba llegando al fondo, aunque con su balanceo, la cuerda era cada vez menos segura y debido al constante roce en el borde del pozo, acabó rompiéndose. Lo bueno fue que Yagami ya estaba prácticamente en el fondo y solo se dio una culada, lo malo que se quedó con la cuerda en la mano y ahora les sería muy difícil salir.

Pero en un primer momento, el hijo de Taichi no pensó en eso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¡Aiko!.- corrió hasta su amiga.- ¿estás bien?.- preguntó a pesar de que sus ojos se clavaron en ese precioso medallón.

-¡Aiko!.- se apresuró Yokomon a saltar al hombro de su amiga.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis.- anunció esta como hipnotizada por el artefacto.

Yagami se acercó para estudiarlo en profundidad.

-Yo he visto este símbolo antes.- dijo agachándose.- en el libro de tu tío.

-Si, a mi también me resultó familiar.

-Si… es… es.- empezó llevándose la mano a la cabeza para intentar hacer memoria.- ¡eso es!, ¡Magnamon!, es el símbolo que llevaba el digi-huevo del milagro, el que hizo que V-mon digievolucionase en Magnamon y derrotase a digimon Kaizer.

-Waa… si que te has leído bien el libro de mi tío…

-Si… jeje.- confesó Yagami rascándose la cabeza.- ¿has probado a cogerlo?

-Está como pegado.

-Voy a probar.- dijo el moreno con decisión.

-No podrás moverlo.- sonrió Ishida con diversión.

Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Taiyou lo levantó con total tranquilidad.

-Alucinante…- susurró Aiko observando la escena atónita.

Pero el tomarlo entra las manos, dejó de brillar en el acto, tornándose a un color grisáceo, característico de la piedra y por lo tanto sumiendo el pozo en una gran oscuridad.

-¡Hermana, Taiyou!.- se oyó al apurado Yuujou.

-¡Estamos bien!, no te preocupes.- tranquilizó su hermana.

-¡Yuujou escúchame!- llamó Taiyou con autoridad.- la cuerda se ha roto y no podemos salir, así que tienes que hacer algo por nosotros, vete a buscar a tus papás o a algún digimon que pueda adentrarse aquí y nos pueda sacar, ¿me has oído?

-Pero el bosque está oscuro.- se excusó el chico, aferrándose al borde del pozo. Tenía miedo a vagar por la jungla solo.

-No te preocupes Yuujou, nosotros estamos contigo.- saltó Koromon sobre su cabeza, mientras Tsunomon asentía con decisión.

-Pero…

-¡Yuu-chan!.- llamó esta vez Aiko.- puedes hacerlo, confío en ti hermanito, ¡demuestra que eres un Ishida!

El chico se mostró titubeante, miraba a un lado y a otro y la selva le seguía pareciendo más tenebrosa a cada momento, pero no debía ser tan miedica. Su hermana le necesitaba, debía hacerlo por ella.

-¡De acuerdo!.- gritó aparentando una valor inexistente.- ¡ahora vuelvo!

-¡Confiamos en ti!.- le dio ánimos por última vez Taiyou.

Con Tsunomon en brazos y Koromon en su cabeza, el chico empezó a vagar tratando de buscar el camino por el que habían venido y por lo tanto la salida del lugar. No estaba seguro de que llevase la dirección correcta, pero tenía tanto miedo que eso era su menor preocupación. El terror se hizo más presente al escuchar un zumbido, a cada segundo más cerca de donde se encontraba. Se dio la vuelta y el pánico se adueño por completo de él al darse cuenta de que provenía de un Kuwagamon, que se dirigía sin control hacia su posición.

-¡Socorro!.- gritó apurado llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirse.

-¡Yuujou!.- saltó en su defensa Tsunomon seguido de Koromon.

Ambos digimons bebés, se lanzaron sobre Kuwagamon, soltando burbujas por la boca para proteger a su amigo humano, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron cuando Kuwagamon les atravesó como si nada. Al presenciar eso, Yuujou se aterró por completo, ahora si que no había nada entre ese feo digimon y él.

-¡No me hagas daño!.- gritó haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el zumbido alejarse, con cautela debido al susto en el cuerpo, se incorporó y buscó con la mirada al Kuwagamon. Este ya se alejaba de Yuujou, era un hecho, le había atravesado también a él.

Mientras tanto en el pozo, Aiko y Taiyou seguían esperando pacientemente el regreso del pequeño Ishida con la ayuda que había ido a buscar.

-Que oscuro esta y que frío.- hablaba Aiko, sentándose en el suelo, mientras dirigía su vista hacia arriba para intentar vislumbrar algo.

-Aiko, confía en Yuujou, seguro que encuentra a Piyomon y nos saca de aquí.- consoló su compañera digimon.

-Si…- musitó la rubia, al mismo tiempo que emitía un quejido de dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho?.- preguntó Taiyou, tomando asiento a su lado.

-No es nada.- trató de hacerse la dura Ishida.

A penas podía ver, por lo que le sobresaltó sentir una mano tomando su muñeca. Pero pronto se tranquilizó al descubrir que era la de su amigo. Se la había tomado tan delicadamente que se podía decir que le había mitigado un poco el dolor, nunca se imaginó que ese niño bruto y bocazas pudiese ser tan delicado.

-Ya verás como pronto te curas.- susurró Yagami, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la muñeca de su amiga, proporcionándole suaves caricias.

En otras circunstancias, Aiko le habría dado un empujón para que dejase de tocarle, pero los dedos de su amigo eran mágicos, le aliviaban el dolor y sobre todo agradecía el tono con el que le hablaba, le daba calma y tranquilidad.

Pero ese momento íntimo entre los chicos finalizó cuando Yokomon saltó a la cabeza de su compañera, haciendo que los dos humanos se pusieran alertas.

-He oído algo.- advirtió la digimon.

En seguida, los dos niños se pusieron de pie, clavaron su vista en la entrada del pozo y permanecieron en absoluto silencio.

-¡Papá es por ahí!.- pudieron escuchar claramente.

En ese momento los tres que permanecían atrapados en el pozo, empezaron a brincar y gritar de jubilo, estaban salvados. Yuujou había conseguido traer ayuda, aunque esa voz que habían escuchado no fuese la del pelirrojo.

-¡Estamos aquí!.- empezaron a gritar los dos chicos y el digimon con fuerza.

-¡Papá, mamá!

-¡Tío Yamato, tía Sora!

-¡Gabumon, Piyomon!

Un chico se asomó al pozo mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Aiko tratando de forzar la vista lo máximo posible.

-Es… es… ¡Kido!, ¡Makoto Kido!, ¡estamos salvados!.- gritó eufórico Taiyou.

-¡Makoto-kun!, ¡sácanos de aquí!.- vociferó la hija de Sora.

Pero se extrañaron cuando el chico ni siquiera les contestó, con lo fuerte que habían gritado, les debería haber escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que está sordo?.- preguntó el moreno empezando a molestarse.- ¡KIDO!

Otra figura pasó por el borde del pozo, haciendo que los chicos recuperasen la esperanza.

-¡Es el Dr. Kido!.- exclamó la rubia con alegría.- ¡Doctor Kido!, ¡ayúdanos!

-Venga hijo, deja el pozo, tenemos que buscar a ese Kuwagamon.- se limitó a decir Jyou, empujando a su hijo lejos del borde.

-¡No!, ¡No os vayáis!, ¡Doctor Kido!.- bramó Taiyou hasta quedarse afónico.

Escucharon sus voces cada vez más lejos, habían pasado por delante de sus narices y no les habían visto ni oído, esto era bastante inquietante y la desolación y el miedo se apoderaron de los inquilinos accidentales de ese pozo.

-¿Dónde estamos Taiyou?.- preguntó la chica con preocupación.

…

-Y entonces yo le hice mi mirada penetrante y el muy idiota empezó a tartamudear… como cuando tenía 15 años y me dijo lo… lo… lo… siento… se… se… digo… profesor Takenouchi… yo solo… le … quitaba el abrigo… no… no le metía mano, ¡lo juro!, ni te imaginas lo que me pude reír, sigue tan cobardica como siempre, menos mal que Toshiko me obligó a invitarle a mi cumpleaños, la de risas que me habría perdido…

-Profesor, eres siniestro y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que querías casarme con tu hija, de la que me libre.

-Si, no sabía como quitar a ese rockero melenudo de encima de mi hija, pero bueno, mirando el lado bueno, si se hubiese casado con otro, no tendría unos nietos tan preciosos.- habló mientras sacaba la cartera y dejaba ver un montón de fotos de los pequeños Ishida.- aunque la verdad, han salido a mi hija, hasta la niña, porque una tía lejana mía tenía los ojos azules, seguro que los tiene tan bonitos por mis genes y no por los de ese engreído astronauta.

-Waa… que grandes están.

Mientras el profesor Takenouchi y Shuu Kido cotilleaban y seguían enseñándose fotos, había un hombre en ese laboratorio que si trabajaba, de hecho, el único que se tomaba su trabajo como investigador del Digimundo en serio, a veces demasiado en serio. Se trataba, como no podía ser menos, de Koushiro Izumi.

-Papá me aburro.- llamó una niña tirando de la camisa del pelirrojo.

Este, que se encontraba en su asiento, mirando la pantalla del ordenador sin pestañear, a penas se inmutó por el llamamiento de su hija.

-Dile al profesor Takenouchi que te cuente un cuento.- dijo sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

-Tu trabajo es un rollo.- bufó cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué no he podido irme con mamá a la India a ver a los abuelos?

-Tienes colegio ya lo sabes, si quieres hazle una video llamada con el DC o mejor ponte en ese ordenador de ahí que es más grande y no me molestes más que estoy trabajando.

La chica bajó la cabeza con tristeza, cuando su padre trabajaba nunca le hacía caso, en general cuando tenía una pantalla de ordenador delante, era como si esa pantalla le absorbiese el cerebro y no existiese en el mundo nada más que eso.

-Papá nunca me hace caso.- musitó tristemente encaminándose hacia la ventana.

-Chikako no estés triste.- trató de animar un Motimon subiéndose a su espalda.

-Pero si es verdad.- dijo asomándose por la ventana, para poder ver ese hermosos cielo.- Aiko hoy iba de picnic con sus papás, sin embargo papá nunca me ha llevado de picnic al Digimundo. Siempre que vamos encuentra un millón de cosas más interesantes que hacer que jugar conmigo. Y al final siempre terminamos metidos en ruinas, leyendo manuscritos o hablando con el señor Gennai de cosas aburridas…- acabó, apoyando la cabeza en las manos que mantenía en el borde de la ventana.

-Chikako…- susurró el digimon con impotencia.

El compañero de Koushiro, no pudo evitar mirar esa escena y enternecerse. Entendía a esa niña a la perfección, él mejor que nadie sabía que cuando Koushiro se interesaba por un tema, desaparecía todo el mundo a su alrededor, pero también conocía la sensibilidad de su compañero y que en ningún momento se imaginaba que su hija estuviese ten triste. Puede que fuese hora de hacerle ver la situación.

-Oye Koushiro…

-¡Pero que es esto!.- exclamó el pelirrojo, levantándose de la silla.

Tentomon conocía demasiado bien esa expresión, sabía que su conversación tendría que esperar.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- se interesó Shuu, seguido de Takenouchi.

-Es muy raro, hacía tiempo que no presenciaba algo así…- explicaba Izumi, tecleando en el gran ordenador.

-¿Es una distorsión?.- preguntó Kido perplejo.

-Eso es lo que parece.- siguió el informático con preocupación.

-¿Dónde?.- se interesó Haruhiko.

-En la jungla del área 14H, en el continente Server.- informó Koushiro, señalando el mapa que mostraba la pantalla.

-¿Esa zona?, mi hija, Yamato y los niños iban hoy a ese lago cercano, ¿le ha afectado?

-No creo, solo se concentra en la jungla… pero…¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa Koushiro?.- preguntó Tentomon con preocupación por ver a su compañero tan alterado.

Chikako dejó de mirar el cielo y también dio la vuelta para interesarse por la situación.

-Parece que la causa de la distorsión viene de la zona oscura.- explicaba, al mismo tiempo que abría el portal de acceso al Digimundo.- tengo que ir a hablar con Gennai en seguida.

En lo que tardó en colocar su digivice en el dispositivo que permitía reconocer a los viajeros al Digimundo, el portal se abrió y Koushiro fue absorbido.

-¡Espérame Koushiro!

Con la euforia se había olvidado de su pobre compañero. A este le tocaría poner la garra en el panel identificador, para que el portal lo reconociese como digimon y le dejase paso.

-Papá… pero, ¿y yo que hago?.- susurró la niña sintiéndose totalmente abandonada.

**Koushiro Izumi** el genio de los ordenadores lleva 38 primaveras a sus espaldas. Para variar, su trabajo sigue siendo su obsesión de niño, el mundo de los ordenadores y el Digimundo. Es el fundador de D2I2 (descubrir, detectar, investigar e identificar) una fundación creada para investigar el Digimundo y preservarlo de la intromisión humana que pudiese dañarlo. Como es lógico, los gobiernos de La Tierra se interesaron por este apasionante mundo y para protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiese abusar de él, Koushiro, con ayuda de los digidestinados y Gennai, creo este sistema de control de viajes al Digimundo. De esa forma todas las personas que entran y salen del Mundo Digital quedan totalmente registradas, gracias a la creación de los portales digitales, los cuales solo permiten viajar a personas que tengan su dispositivo identificado. Con todo este trabajo, Koushiro apenas sale de su laboratorio.

Casado con **Mina ****Izumi**, la niña elegida de la India, con la que empezó una relación cibernética prácticamente desde que se conocieron en 2002 y física y sentimental después de los acontecimientos del 2010, cuando Koushiro viajó a la India con ella. Su digimon es Meramon. Tiene una hija de 8 años llamada **Chikako Izumi**, por los genes también es bastante inteligente, aunque no es tan adicta a los ordenadores como su padre. Amante de los animales y la naturaleza, prefiere jugar al aire libre y desearía que su padre le hiciese un poquito más de caso, a pesar de eso, su mejor amigo es otro adicto a los ordenadores, Osamu Ichijouji, y su digimon es Motimon.

…

-¡Venga ánimo!, ¡vamos Musuko!,¡tira!

-Se acabó.- comunicó Shizuka.- Odaiba suma una nueva derrota.

-Bueno, al menos Musuko ha marcado un gol, venga vamos a consolarle.- dijo Minako, tirando de su amiga en dirección a los chicos.

El partido de futbol del equipo de Musuko, en el que también jugaba Kibou, ya había finalizado y Minako acompañada de Shizuka aprovecharía para darle el regalo que le había comprado esa misma mañana.

-¿Estás segura de que Musuko es del Tokyo Verdy y no del F.C Tokyo?.- preguntó Ichijouji con inseguridad.

-Si, estoy completamente segura.- asintió Hida, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Musuko tragó saliva atemorizado cuando vio a su padre gritando como un desquiciado a Kibou. Si con el hijo de Hikari estaba tan enfadado, a él le llevaría hasta a casa a collejas. De normal su padre no era así, bueno si perdía un partido siempre le pegaba un par de gritos pero acababan atiborrándose a comida juntos en su restaurante, por lo que el enfado no era muy serio. Pero el pequeño Motomiya, al igual que su madre, también había notado que desde que volvió de su viaje de EEUU la semana pasada, estaba raro, distante y muy irritado.

Ralentizaba lo máximo posible la acción de beber agua y recoger sus cosas del banquillo, estaba a punto de correr hacia los vestuarios sin ni siquiera pararse a saludar a sus padres, pero supo que eso no sería una opción cuando vio a Daisuke llamándolo, agitando la mano con brusquedad.

-Ey Musuko, cada día vuestro equipo es más malo jeje.- dijo un alegre Chibimon, saltando del banquillo a su cabeza.

-Chibimon, ahora se supone que me tendrías que dar ánimos.- manifestó de mala gana, mientras tomaba las goggles que su digimon había estado guardando durante el partido.

-Musuko, vete a ducharte ya, ¡hueles!.- exclamó el digimon azulado, tapándose la nariz con la mano.

-¡¿Qué dices?, ¡baja de ahí de una vez!.- gritó Motomiya tratando de atrapar a su digimon, pero este saltaba cada vez más alto y volvía a depositarse en la cabeza de su compañero desesperándolo más y más, sobre todo por sus estruendosas carcajadas.

Mientras Musuko seguía en su particular guerra con su digimon, sus dos compañeras de clase se acercaron a él.

-Idiota.- masculló Motomiya, cruzándose de brazos derrotado.

-Chibimon, ¿otra vez haciendo rabiar a Musuko?.- preguntó Poromon volando hacía él.

Chibimon sonrió con travesura, saltando de la cabeza de su compañero para jugar con sus amigos que acababan de llegar.

-Estábamos jugando.- excusó el futbolista rascándose la nuca, un tanto avergonzado porque las dos chicas hubiesen presenciado su pequeña guerra y su dolorosa derrota.

-Musuko has jugado muy bien.- empezó Minako en un intento de reestablecer los ánimos de su compañero.

-Si hubiese jugado bien, no hubiésemos perdido por siete goles.- explicó el moreno con resignación.- pero la próxima semana me resarciré de este horrible partido y meteré diez goles.- anunció apretando el puño con fiereza.

Musuko no era de esa clase de personas que permanecía deprimido por mucho tiempo. Tras una derrota, el hijo de Daisuke se levantaba en el momento refortalecido y preparado para la siguiente batalla.

-Ese el espíritu Musuko.- dijo Minako.- por cierto…

La primogénita de los Ichijouji llevó su mano al interior de la bolsa que llevaba, sacando un pequeño paquete. Esta chica no solía ponerse nerviosa con facilidad, pero Musuko tenía ese efecto en ella, sobre todo cuando le miraba con esa cara de despistado que tenía ahora.

-Bueno que… tengo un regalo para ti, por tu cumpleaños.

-Si ya fue y tu padre me dio el regalo, un yoyo con luces y sonidos, parece una espada láser cuando lo dejo caer… es genial…

Antes de que Musuko se emocionase demasiado hablando de su nuevo yoyo y fuese corriendo hasta su bolsa de deporte en el vestuario para buscarlo, Minako le dio el paquete.

-Pero este es de… mi parte, solo, de mi parte.- dijo esto último bajando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojamiento, obviamente, Motomiya no lo captó.

-Vaya, pues… muchas gracias.- lo aceptó alegremente.

Lo abrió rudamente, rompiendo todo el papel y dándoselo con brusquedad a Ichijouji, mientras sus ojos brillaban al contemplar su regalo.

-Waa… la camiseta oficial de este año de los Tokyo Verdy… ¡está chulísima!, ¡muchas gracias!.- gritó, a la vez que se abrazaba a la camiseta. Iba a ponérsela, pero al levantar el brazo pudo detectar el desagradable olor de su axila y decidió que mejor sería ducharse antes de ponerse tan preciada prenda.

-Tenías razón es de los Verdy, te debo una.- susurró Minako a su amiga chocándole los nudillos, mientras esta presenciaba la escena con una tristeza contenida.- seguro que te dará suerte para el próximo partido.

-Ojala.- deseó el moreno.- Shuzuka, la pulsera que tu me regalaste no me ha dado mucho suerte para hoy.

La chica se disculpó de forma automática con una reverencia.

-Pero no importa, la seguiré llevando.- anunció el compañero de Chibimon.

-¡Musuko, ven ya!

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar ese llamamiento de su padre. Estaba muy enojado, parece ser que hoy debería ducharse en casa, porque lo último que deseaba era hacerle esperar más.

-Chicas mejor me voy.- se apresuró extendiendo el brazo para que Chibimon subiese por él.

Minako ni le despidió, se había quedado descompuesta, sin palabras, tratando de asumir lo que acababa de pasar. Lentamente, llevó su vista a Shizuka.

-¿Le regalaste una pulsera?.- preguntó incrédula.

-Eh… uh… bueno.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- inquirió empezando a fruncir el ceño.

-Es solo un regalo, para su cumpleaños.- excusó Shizuka.

Se sentía culpable por haberle ocultado esa información a su amiga, pero tampoco podría habérselo contado, se habría puesto histérica, sobretodo si llegaba a descubrir su significado.

-Una pulsera… una pulsera… ¿desde cuando le regalas pulseras a los chicos?.- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa irónica.- no recuerdo que le regalases ninguna a Tenshi o Kibou, ¿Por qué se la has regalado a Musuko?

Shizuka bajó la vista avergonzada. Ya era tarde, el asunto se le había ido de las manos, tendría que haber sido sincera con su amiga desde el principio, desde el momento en que le empezó a gustar Musuko, pero le daba miedo que Minako se enfadase con ella, ya que todos sabían, excepto el interesado, que la mayor de los Ichijouji suspiraba por Motomiya desde la guardería.

-¿De que vas?.- alzó la voz dolida.- ¿estás interesada en él?

-Minako yo… no… te enfades.- dijo la chica apurada. Trató de agarrar del brazo a su amiga, pero ella se revolvió con violencia.

-¡Mosquita muerta!.- gritó no pudiendo controlar las lágrimas.- ¡eres mi mejor amiga!, ¡sabes lo mucho que me gusta! Y tu… ¡le vas regalando pulseritas por detrás!

-Minako, por favor, déjame explicarte…

-¡¿Qué hay que explicar?, ¡eres una traidora!.- bramó, pasándose la manos por los ojos para tratar de secar sus lágrimas.- ¡tú y yo hemos terminado!

Con esta declaración, Minako huyó corriendo del campo de futbol, dejando a su amiga abatida, sujetándose la cara con las manos y sintiéndose la persona más despreciable del mundo.

El responsable indirecto de esta discusión, ni se enteró de lo que pasó, puesto que él ya estaba demasiado saturado recibiendo los gritos de su padre.

-¿Y el sexto gol que os han marcado?, dime, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil de perder la pelota en medio campo?, antes de ponerte a regatear, ¡aprende!

El niño suspiraba cabizbajo, con los pensamientos puestos en cualquier otra cosa ajena al futbol, definitivamente, su padre había perdido la razón. Los Hayashiba se miraban con cara de circunstancias, sentían lástima del chico, pero tampoco se atrevían a intervenir y Kibou agradecía que Musuko por fin hubiese hecho su aparición, así Daisuke dejaba de despotricarle a él

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar al niño de esa forma!.- Keiko perdió la paciencia.

Daisuke calló de mala gana, evitando mirar a su mujer.

-Es un idiota, solo aprende a base de gritos.- excusó Motomiya padre.

-Pues yo le voy a llevar a comer, porque se ha esforzado y se lo merece.- sentenció la mujer rodeando a su hijo del cuello, provocándole una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Lo malcrías.- bufó Motomiya, empezando a caminar.

Los Motomiya ya se habían ido, aunque Hikari quedó bastante pensativa. Ese no era el Daisuke que conocía, ya estaba maquinando alguna forma de tratar de ayudarle, cuando todos sus pensamientos se diluyeron, al ver las personas que se acercaban.

-Eh mira, ¡es Takeru!.- exclamó Yuuto, haciendo un saludo con la mano.

Kibou rezongó asqueado después de ver como Takeru correspondía el saludo y se dirigía hacía ellos. Hikari sonrió a su ex novio al verlo acercarse, aunque conocía demasiado bien a Takeru y por la expresión de su cara supo que estaba disgustado. Además que se sorprendió por la mujer que le acompañaba, nunca la había visto, pero por como iba hablando animadamente con Tenshi dedujo que sería la madre del chico, cosa que le sorprendió aún más.

Tras los saludos de cortesía, Takeru hizo la correspondiente presentación.

-Os presento a Nicolette, la madre de Tenshi.- dijo con voz apagada.

Hikari sintió un encogimiento en su corazón, habían pasado muchos años desde que ella no estaba con Takeru, ambos habían tenido otras relaciones y hasta hijos, pero eso no quitaba para que ver a la mujer que había estado con su amado Takeru, le resultase doloroso. Eso le hizo pensar, que quizás Takeru sintiese lo mismo al ver a Yuuto, y a pesar de eso, siempre era amable y educado con él, guardándose sus sentimientos para si mismo.

-Encantada.- correspondió Hikari, tras sus reflexiones. Por encima de todo la respetaba, porque era la madre de Tenshi y ella adoraba a ese niño.

Mientras los adultos mantenían conversaciones intranscendentes, a Tenshi le pareció mucho más divertido conversar con su compañero de clase.

-Que patéticos, 7 a 1 jaja….- rió el rubio descaradamente señalando el marcador final del partido.

-Cierra el pico.- se limitó a decir el castaño, apartando la vista. Lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre ahora, eran esas continuas miradas de complicidad que se dedicaban Takeru y su madre.

-Nosotros hemos ganado, he jugado genial, he hecho hasta 5 carreras, ¡pum!.- revivía Tenshi el partido bateando al aire.

-El béisbol es de nenazas.- dijo Kibou juntando su cara a la de su compañero lo máximo posible para provocarle.

-Bueno, prefiero ser una nenaza y jugar a un deporte que me gusta, que ser un miedica que no me atrevo a decirle nada a mi tío y jugar a un deporte que detesto.- expuso el muchacho sonriendo con triunfo.

-Muérete.- gruñó Hayashiba, para después dirigirse donde se encontraban sus padres.

Poco a poco los campos deportivos del colegio de Odaiba se fueron vaciando, la mañana había llegado a su fin.

.

* * *

N/A: tampoco hay mucho que explicar, estos capis son como una especie de prologo. Agradecer a **Amai do**, **Lord Pata**, **MariiaKaroliina** y a **Fabiola **por sus reviews.

Y aprovecho para contestar a Fabiola: como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, el fic de Amai do me sirve de mucha inspiración, es un honor que me digas que te recuerda a él. En cuanto al tiempo entre actualizaciones… De momento prefiero ponerme fechas y ser constante, que no publicar rápidamente todo lo que tengo escrito y que luego este varios meses de parón al no conseguir terminar los capítulos. Si el fic va como espero, a medida que avance intentaré publicar más seguido. Y en cuanto a los nombres, es que, aún no han aparecido todos los personajes y por eso prefiero presentarlos poco a poco, pero en cuanto aparezcan todos (en el próximo capítulo ya saldrán los que faltan), pondré los nombres de los niños al principio de cada capítulo para que no haya lugar a confusiones.

Gracias por leer, Cuídense, ciao!


	3. Sorpresas inesperadas

Agradecer a los que siguen el fic y dejan sus reviews. espero que disfruten del capítulo.

.

* * *

**Sorpresas inesperadas:**

Después de estar durante un rato vagando por los alrededores del lago donde la familia Ishida había llevado acabo su picnic, Gabumon y Piyomon decidieron tomarse un respiro y relajarse ellos también, porque para ellos esta era una situación injusta, puesto que sus compañeros humanos, cada vez que venían al Digimundo, podían estar completamente relajados ya que los digimons eran los que tenían que hacer de canguro de sus indomables hijos. Además, si a eso se le añadía que el Digimundo llevaba durante más de 15 años siendo un lugar completamente pacífico, no había nada de que preocuparse. Cuando los niños se cansasen de corretear, volverían con sus padres.

Hacía ya más de una hora, desde que les habían perdido de vista, cuando regresaban con Sora y Yamato. Daban por hecho, que los niños ya estarían por ahí dándoles la lata o buscando más comida, auque cuando se acercaron, descubrieron que todavía no se les había gastado las pilas porque ahí solo estaban Sora y Yamato, no había ni rastro de los pequeños.

Pudieron llegar tranquilamente hasta sus compañeros humanos sin que estos se enterasen de su presencia, debido a que los señores Ishida estaban inmersos en un profundo sueño.

-A que se ven monos los dos juntitos.- no pudo evitar decir Piyomon.

Verdaderamente la estampa era de lo más tierna, con Yamato tumbado boca arriba, con la mano izquierda en la nuca haciendo de almohada y con el otro brazo rodeando a su mujer, que descansaba recogida a medio lado, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo abrazandolo de la cintura.

-Igual que cuando eran adolescentes.- expresó Gabumon, aunque al fijarse bien en su compañero, notó una leve diferencia a cuando dormían en el Digimundo de más jóvenes.-… claro que entonces Yamato no dormía agarrándole del pecho a Sora.

Piyomon miró con más detenimiento, y en efecto, la mano de Yamato no había encontrado mejor apoyo al rodear el cuerpo de su mujer, que uno de sus senos.

-Es un salido.- negó la digimon medio asqueada.

Gabumon asintió con resignación, para luego inspeccionar que comida quedaba en la cestita de picnic. Pero digimons hambrientos y fisgones nunca son sigilosos y cuando empezaron a sacar los restos de comida y a zampársela, sus estruendosos ruidos despertaron a Yamato.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó en tono somnoliento, a la vez que levantaba un poco la cabeza y se tallaba los ojos.

Pese a que sus movimientos habían sido suaves, Sora despertó al darse cuenta de que su apoyo se movía.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó esta más somnolienta que su esposo.

-Somos nosotros, queremos comer.- dijo el digimon de la amistad con naturalidad.

El astronauta, ya se había incorporado quedando sentado en la hierba, sin parar de pestañear y bostezar, tratando de desperezarse. Observó su alrededor, a su derecha Sora seguía tumbada, esta vez con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y los ojos los volvía a tener cerrados, parecía que ella quería continuar con la improvisada siesta. Y en frente suya, dos digimons repartiéndose la poca comida que había sobrado, todo parecía normal. A la cuarta vez que inspeccionó su alrededor, ya hubo cosas que no le parecieron tan normales, más concretamente los digimons, ¿Qué hacían ahí sin los niños?, se supone que ellos les vigilaban.

-¿Y los niños?.- preguntó, por el tono sus amigos supieron que ya había despertado del todo.

-Por ahí.- contestó Gabumon haciendo una señal con la garra.

Y esa respuesta, la cual hace una hora, había sido la tranquilizadora respuesta que le había dado a su mujer el mismo, ahora le pareció totalmente inaceptable.

-¿Por ahí?, ¿Qué es eso de por ahí?, ¡se supone que les teníais que vigilar!.- gritó el rubio enfurecido mientras se levantaba.

Evidentemente, esos gritos perturbaron la tranquilidad de Sora.

-Yamato, ¿Por qué gritas ahora?

-Han perdido a los niños…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos al máximo, incorporándose en una milésima de segundo.

-¡¿QUÉ?.- gritó, interrumpiendo así a Yamato y dejando a sus digimons tragando saliva.

-Sora están en el Digimundo, están a salvo.- sonrió Yamato con tranquilidad.- venga, vamos a buscarlos.

Tomó el DC en sus manos, estaba configurado para que detectase los dispositivos digitales de sus hijos, por eso solo tenían que seguir la señal, auque lo extraño fue que no detectó ninguna señal.

-Qué raro.- dijo el hombre, toqueteando su DC estupefacto.

-Espera, voy a ver con el mío.- dijo la pelirroja, tomando el suyo.- el mío tampoco los detecta.

-Igual se ha roto esa función.- teorizó Yamato.- voy a mandarles un mensaje para que vengan.

Pero no se esperaban lo que salió en la pantalla del DC.

_-No se ha podido mandar el mensaje, el receptor no existe o no está disponible_.- leyó la mujer comenzando a alarmarse.- ¡que demonios es esto!

-No te preocupes.- tranquilizó Ishida, mientras guardaba el aparato.- seguro que hay algún error con las conexiones en el Digimundo, ya le llamaré a Koushiro cuando volvamos, ahora vamos a buscarles.

El matrimonio empezó a caminar, pero paró mosqueado al darse cuenta de que nadie les seguía.

-Ejem.- dijo Yamato mirando a los dos digimons que ahora se daban de comer mutuamente acaramelados.

No se dieron por aludidos, pero al sentir las petrificantes miradas de sus compañeros tuvieron que volverse.

-Yamato, nosotros ya hemos estado correteando detrás de esos monstruitos toda la mañana, nos toca descansar.

-Gabumon…- amenazó el rubio.

-Dejarnos estar un poco tranquilos, comiendo y…

-Piyomon...- amenazó esta vez Sora.

Los digimon fueron conscientes de que no iban a conseguir dar lástima a sus compañeros y que tendrían que aplazar su momento de tranquilidad e intimidad.

-Se fueron por ahí.- señalizó el rumbo Gabumon con frustración.

…

-Ikkakumon, te dije que lo inmovilizases, no que le aplastases.- regañaba Jyou, al ver a su enorme digimon encima de su paciente.- ahora la herida que tenía en su ala va a ser el menor de sus problemas.

-Lo siento Jyou.- se disculpó el digimon.- ¿Qué hago, me levanto o no?

-Quédate ahí, después de estar toda la mañana persiguiéndole no quiero que se me vuelva a escapar.

El doctor Kido, llevaba su bata blanca y su maletín, lo que significaba que estaba trabajando. El digimon que iba a tener la "suerte" de recibir su ayuda era un Kuwagamon que tenía una rama incrustada en su ala. Este digimon tenía la costumbre de volar entre los árboles sin ninguna prudencia y de vez en cuando, ocurrían accidentes como este.

-A ver… que tenemos aquí.- hablaba Kido, inspeccionando la zona.- ven hijo, mira.

Jyou quería instruir a su hijo en la medicina de digimons desde pequeño, por eso, los fines de semana, era muy frecuente que le acompañase al trabajo.

Al acercarse el chico, el Kuwagamon se revolvió con fiereza.

-¡Papá!.- saltó detrás de su padre.

-Tranquilo, solo está asustado, no debes tenerle miedo, además, Ikkakumon lo sujeta bien, ¿verdad?.- preguntó esto con nerviosismo, porque si existía la mínima posibilidad de que el digimon se escapase, sería Jyou el que saltase detrás de su hijo.

-Todo controlado Jyou.

-Bien, pues a trabajar.- se dijo, abriendo su botiquín para empezar la cura.

**Jyou Kido, **el mayor de los digidestinados, 40 añazos, reconocido médico del Digimundo por lo que interactúa mucho con Koushiro, Taichi y en general con todos los digielegidos cuyo trabajo esta más relacionado con el Mundo Digital. A pesar de que logró sacarse el título de medicina, sigue sin soportar la sangre, por lo que dedica su trabajo exclusivamente a los digimons. Se acaba de comprar un deportivo, consecuencia de que esta inmerso en la crisis de los 40, cada día hace una estupidez nueva para sentirse más joven. Casado con **Momoe Kido**, la hermana de Miyako, esta se ha hecho cargo de la tienda de sus padres, y aunque no suele estar mucho en ella, viven en Odaiba, su digimon es Mushroomon. Tiene un hijo, **Makoto Kido,** de 10 años, más miedica que su padre, aunque también quiere seguir sus pasos y convertirse algún día en médico de digimons, por eso le gusta acompañarle por el Digimundo cuando esta trabajando, su compañero es Bukamon.

Los Ishida ya habían llegado a la explanada al borde de la jungla y a cada paso que daban su preocupación iba en aumento, no había ni rastro de los niños.

-Yamato ¿y se les ha pasado algo?.- preguntó la pelirroja, llevándose las manos a la boca angustiada.

-Ya verás como aparecen de un momento a otro, no te preocupes.- tranquilizó Piyomon, mientras iniciaba un nuevo vuelo para ver desde las alturas.- ¿quieres que digievolucione en Birdramon y peinamos la zona?

-Espera.- detuvo Yamato con seriedad.- he oído algo, viene de la jungla.

Ante ellos, se expandía una preciosa jungla con vegetación tropical y muy colorida. Su aspecto ahora, era completamente diferente a como se mostró cuando los niños se adentraron en ella. No esperaron más, se dirigieron a la jungla y se decepcionaron por completo al ver a quién había oído Ishida.

-Jyou eres tu.- saludó con desgana Yamato.

El médico, que estaba terminando de vendar al Kuwagamon, ni se ofendió por ese medio desprecio de Yamato, estaba bastante claro de que él no era la persona que buscaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?, parecéis sofocados.- habló Kido, siguiendo con el vendaje.

-¿Han pasado mis hijos y Taiyou por aquí?.- apresuró a preguntar Sora.

-Ni rastro y llevo toda la mañana aquí.- negó Jyou con la cabeza.- ¿vosotros habéis visto algo?

-No.- contestaron Makoto e Ikkakumon a una voz.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo de todas formas.- dijo Yamato, poniéndose en marcha.- ¿hueles algo?.- preguntó, viendo como Gabumon olfateaba al aire.

-Perdí el rastro al entrar en la jungla, creo que no están aquí.

-Piyomon… shinka… Birdrmaon.

-¡Joder!, avisa.- gritó Yamato dando un salto apurado, para esquivar al recién aparecido pájaro.

-¡Vamos a buscarlos por los aires!.- gritó Sora colgándose en su digimon, que ya se perdía por los cielos.

...

Llevaba rato sin avanzar, apoyado en un árbol llorando acobardado, sin hacer caso a su compañero que le llamaba constantemente. Entre sus sollozos no paraba de llamar a sus padres y hasta a su hermana, porque se había movido tanto que ni siquiera estaba seguro del camino de vuelta al pozo. Para Yuujou, su esperado picnic se había convertido en una pesadilla. Seguía atrapado en esa jungla sin vida, de tonos grisáceos y en la que todos los digimons que se encontraba le atravesaban como si fuese un fantasma. ¿Acaso había muerto y era ahora eso?, ¿un fantasma? Al llegar a esa conclusión lloró con más fuerza todavía, haciendo que su llanto retumbase por todo el lugar. Por eso, no escuchó cuando Koromon empezó a gritar de jubilo, seguido de Tsunomon.

-Yuujou mira, ¡es mamá!.- exclamó subiéndose encima de su compañero para que le escuchase.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que el pelirrojo dejase de llorar y levantase la cabeza buscando con la mirada a su madre.

-En el cielo.- señaló Tsunomon.

-¡Birdramon!.- gritaba Koromon dando saltos, pero era inútil el digimon volaba por los cielos y parecía que no les oía.

-¡Mamá estoy aquí!, ¡mamá!.- gritó Yuujou, aún con los ojos llorosos, pero con la sonrisa en el rostro por ver a su madre.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, los tres gritaron, saltaron y gesticularon hasta que no pudieron seguir más el camino de Birdramon y le perdieron la vista. Y entonces Yuujou, comenzó a gimotear asustado.

-Se ha ido, ¡mamá vuelve!.- intentó gritar, aunque a causa de su sollozo, no le salió la voz.- mami…

-No nos habrá oído porque volaban muy alto, no te preocupes.- dedujo Koromon esperanzado.

-Koromon tiene razón, seguro que pronto nos encuentran.- trató de animar el digimon naranja a su compañero, que permanecía a gatas en el suelo llorando desconsolado.

-¡YUUJOU!.- oyó haciendo que la esperanza regresase a él. Porque esa potente voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, era la misma voz que llevaba escuchando desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, la misma que le cantaba en la cuna, la misma que trataba de imitar siempre cuando la escuchaba acompañando la guitarra, que el mismo dueño de la voz tocaba, la de su amado padre.

-¿Papá?.- preguntó levantándose y volviéndose hacia atrás.

-¡Es Yamato!, ¡estamos salvados!

-¡Genial!.- gritaban Koromon y Tsunomon saltando alegremente.

-¡Papá!.- exclamó el pequeño secándose las lagrimas con la manga y sonriendo de felicidad, su padre le había encontrado.- ¡PAPÁ!

Corrió a toda velocidad a su encuentro a tirarse a las piernas de su padre, pero no pudo abrazarse a ellas como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, como pasó con los digimons, lo atravesó y Yuujou impactó contra el suelo.

-¿Papá?, papá… ¡papá!, ¡estoy aquí!.- volvió a tirarse hacia él y de nuevo lo atravesó.- papá, no tiene gracia, papá… mírame, papá, seré bueno lo prometo, sácame de aquí papá, ¡papá!

Todas las veces que se cruzó con él lo traspasó, al igual que los digimons bebés, mientras el rubio continuaba llamando a sus hijos y avanzando. Lo había tenido en frente y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El pequeño de los Ishida quedó exhausto de tanto correr detrás de su padre, hasta que cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas, era inútil, para su padre no existía. La teoría del fantasma se hacía más fuerte en la inocente cabeza de Yuujou. Nuevamente iba a romper a llorar de impotencia y sobretodo terror, pero se contuvo al ver a un digimon delante suya. Se trataba de un Demidevimon, que ya estaba preparando su ataque. Enrabietado y furioso, Yuujou se dirigió hacia él.

-¡No puedes hacerme daño tonto!, ¡soy un fantasma!, ¡me atravesarás!

-Yuujou, no te acerques.- advirtió su compañero adelantándose.

-¡Que más da!.- gritó el niño con enfado.- ¡no puede hacernos nada!, ¡somos fantasmas!

-¡Demidardos!

El pelirrojo ni se inmutó, es más, extendió los brazos para que el ataque le impactara de lleno. Tsunomon, en un acto instintivo se interpuso entre el ataque y su compañero y todos quedaron asombrados y aterrorizados cuando el digimon salió por los aires, para acabar inconsciente en el suelo. El ataque había sido real.

-¡Tsunomon!.- gritó Ishida corriendo a socorrerle. Pero quedó paralizado por el pánico cuando vio como ese digimon reía y preparaba un nuevo ataque.

-¡Demidardos!

-¡Cuidado!.- saltó esta vez Koromon.- ¡ataque burbujas!

El compañero de Taiyou, también cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Ahora es tu turno niño llorón.- amenazó el digimon, a punto de realizar otro ataque.

-¡No!.- gritó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.- ¡mamá!, ¡papá!, ¡hermana!

…

-Yo elijo a… ¡Imperialdramon!.- exclamó Taiyou con jubilo.

-Perdiste.- anunció Aiko con burla.- Omnimon es más fuerte que Imperialdramon, así que… ¡espada transcendental!

-No, no, no, no.- se apresuró a negar Yagami.- no he terminado, porque soy Imperialdramon Paladín así que, ¡ríndete Armageddemon!

-¡Que yo soy Phoenixmon!, ¡y soy más fuerte que todos!.- gritaba Yokomon tirando burbujas al aire, mientras Aiko y Taiyou saltaban para romperlas con la cabeza.

El responsable de este ambiente festivo que ahora reinaba dentro del pozo, no era otro que Yagami. Sabía que la espera se hacía más llevadera con optimismo y buen humor y a pesar de que al principio Aiko solo le había gritado y empujado para que dejase de hacer tonterías, poco a poco había conseguido meterla a ella también en su mundo.

La niña estaba tan concentrada rompiendo burbujas con su amigo que a penas se acordaba de su en dolorida muñeca, pero dejó de saltar paralizada al ver una silueta en el borde del pozo. Tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para creerse que estaba ahí de verdad. El moreno, dejó de jugar y llevó la vista al mismo lugar que mantenía cautivada a Aiko.

-¡Tío Yamato!.- gritó con euforia.

-¿Tu también lo estás viendo?.- preguntó la rubia contagiándose de la euforia de su compañero.- ¡papá!, ¡papá!

-¡Aiko!.- llamó el astronauta asomándose.

-¡Papá soy yo!, ¡estamos atrapados!.- chilló la niña con todas sus fuerzas tratando de controlar su emoción.

Yamato permaneció mirando el interior de ese pozo durante un buen rato, pero para desgracia de los niños atrapados en el, sus razones no tenían que ver con ellos. Inevitablemente, unos muy agradable recuerdos habían llegado a su mente.

-Yamato, venga sigamos.- llamó Gabumon, devolviendo a la realidad a su amigo.

-Si claro.- dijo agitando la cabeza.- es que…

-¿Si?

-Bueno, este fue el pozo, en el que encontré mi emblema junto a Koushiro.- sonrió en tono melancólico.

-Ya recuerdo, cuando nos quedamos en casa de Piximon.- añadió el digimon haciendo memoria.

-Si… venga sigamos… ¡Aiko!, ¡Yuujou!, ¡Taiyou!

No era momento de perderse en sus recuerdo, ahora la prioridad eran sus hijos.

-¡Papá!, ¡papá!.- gritaba la niña desesperaba al ver alejarse a su progenitor.

-Otro que no nos ve.- refunfuñó Yagami cruzándose de brazos.- esto empieza a no gustarme.

-Creo que ahora te va gustar menos.- añadió Yokomon mirando el suelo con terror.

-¿Te has meado Yagami?.- inquirió Aiko asqueada.

El suelo se había transformado en un mar oscuro que lentamente iba subiendo adueñándose de todo el pozo.

-¡Ai-chan!.- gritó Yagami asustado. Ishida empezaba a distorsionarse.

-Taiyou te estás poniendo a rayas, como un holograma defectuoso.- indicó la niña. El hijo de Taiyou también se estaba distorsionando.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Pero en ese momento, un resplandor en forma de circunferencia salió de una de las paredes del pozo y los chicos pudieron escuchar una voz.

-Venga pi, salid por aquí pi, ¡rápido! pi.

-Creo que ya sabemos quien se ha hecho pipi, pi… pi… jeje ¿lo pillas?.- preguntó Taiyou dándole un amistoso codazo a su amiga, con la mirada, Aiko le dio a entender de que, si de normal odiaba sus chistes, en estos momentos deseaba estrangularle.- vale, lo he entendido, venga vamos.

-¿Cómo que vamos?.- preguntó la chica con desconfianza.- aparece un circulo misterioso en un pozo olvidado del mundo y tu te vas a meter, así, a lo loco.

-No tenemos muchas opciones o salimos por ahí o nos desintonizamos en este charco que cada vez me da más mal rollo.

-¡Venga pi!, ¡no puedo mantenerlo mucho rato abierto pi!.- se oyó esa voz, cada vez más enfadada.

Como explicó Taiyou, no tenían muchas opciones y realmente, esa luz desprendía mucha más calidez que el mar que se estaba formando en el pozo. No se lo pensó más, tomó a Yokomon entre sus brazos y saltó a la luz.

-¡Pero espérame!.- saltó tras ella Taiyou.

En el momento en que entraron, la luz desapareció del pozo, al igual que el mar y la oscuridad, la jungla había vuelto a la normalidad.

En un inicio a Taiyou le costó abrir los ojos debido a que tras casi una hora metido en un pozo oscuro, la luz del día era de lo más molesta. Conforme sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la nueva intensidad de luz, el moreno empezó a distinguir diferentes siluetas, la primera la de su amiga Aiko.

-Ai-chan, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó acercándose todavía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si.- asintió débilmente.

Estaba demasiado absorta como para responder de otra manera, no solo porque por arte de magia habían abandonado ese pozo y hasta la jungla, sino por el impresionante lugar en el que se encontraba ahora. Estaban en lo alto de una gran montaña, en medio se hallaba una enorme estatua de un digimon, Aiko lo reconoció, se trataba de Piximon, y alrededor se extendía lo que parecía su casa, que imitaba el aspecto de un fabuloso coliseo. Y ante ella, paseando de una lado a otro con desaprobación se hallaba el digimon responsable de su rescate.

-Pixmon, muchas gracias, nos has salvado.- habló Yokomon alegremente.

-Piximon.- repitió Yagami, observando todo su alrededor.- ¡waa!, ¡estamos en la casa de Piximon!.- gritó emocionado.

-¡Cállate pi!.- ordenó el digimon, volando para darle con la lanza en la cabeza.- sois unos novatos, ¡más inútiles que vuestros padres cuando les conocí!

-Había oído decir a mi padre que a pesar de su aspecto, este digimon tenía muy malas pulgas, no se equivocó.- refunfuñó el moreno, frotándose el golpe de la cabeza.

-¡Y eso tan bien va por ti pi!.- señaló al Yokomon.- ¡no estáis a la altura!, ¡necesitáis muchísimo entrenamiento pi!

-¿Entrenamiento?.- preguntó Ishida confusa.

El digimon no le respondió y a ella tampoco le importó, porque ahora sus ojos y todos sus pensamientos estaban clavados en la personita que acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Yuujou!.- llamó con alegría.

El niño pensaba que estaba viendo visiones, aunque gracias a Piximon se había dado cuenta de que no era un fantasma, no podía evitar tener miedo a atravesar a su hermana igual que hizo con su padre.

-¡Yuujou!, ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Koromon!

-¡Taiyou!

Estos dos no se lo pensaron tanto como los hermanos Ishida y ya estaba abrazados saltando de felicidad.

-¿Aiko?, ¡Aiko estás aquí!.- gritó el niño tirándose a su hermana con júbilo, sobretodo cuando pudo sentir como ella le correspondía el abrazo y no le traspasaba.- Ai-chan, no soy un fantasma.

-Claro que no hermanito, sabía que nos sacarías.- dijo la muchacha revolviendo ese fino pelo de tonos rojizos.

A pesar de que le encantase recibir las felicitaciones de su hermana y ser el héroe, Yuujou sabía que él no había hecho nada, el rescate era merito de su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito, Piximon.

-Piximon me salvó y luego os salvó a vosotros, todo es gracias a Piximon.- explicó el pelirrojo tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño digimon.

No era normal que Yuujou se tomase tantas confianzas con desconocidos, aunque fuesen digimons, por eso Aiko supuso que su hermano lo había tenido que pasar realmente mal.

-Tu también necesitas entrenamiento pi.- dijo Piximon, en un tono un poco más amable que antes. Pese a ser un digimon gruñón, como le pasaba a la mayoría de los seres vivos, una personita tan inocente como Yuujou le daba ternura.

-Vale, nos esforzaremos mucho, ¿a que si Tsunomon?.- preguntó el chico a su digimon, que respondió dando un salto de alegría.

-Oye tú…

-¡Más respeto pi!

Yagami se volvió a llevar otro lanzazo en la cabeza.

-Au… pero que he hecho.- se quejó el hijo de Taichi, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Piximon, ¿de que entrenamiento hablas?, ¿nos vas a hacer subir todas esas escaleras como les mandaste a nuestros padres?.- preguntó Aiko con una sonrisa divertida.

-No os vendría mal pi.- respondió el hada digimon, clavando suavemente la lanza en la tripa de Yagami.- no parecéis niños elegidos pi, parecéis niños malcriados pi.

-Pero Piximon, nosotros no somos niños elegidos.- explicó Yuujou con naturalidad.

-No sabéis nada pi, ¡sois unos ignorantes pi!.- debido a la gesticulación exagerada de Piximon, Yagami se volvió a llevar otro lanzazo en la cabeza.

-No me gusta este digimon….- se quejó el chico desesperado, poniendo a Koromon en su cabeza como protección para el próximo golpe.

-Los emblemas han vuelto pi, el Digimundo peligra, es hora de que los nuevos niños elegidos tomen posesión de sus emblemas pi.- explicó Piximon, dejando a los chicos asombrados.

-Quieres decir que… ¿nosotros somos los nuevos niños elegidos?.- preguntó Taiyou con ilusión.

-No lo se pi, se que han vuelto los emblemas pi, no se quienes son los niños, pero vosotros encontrasteis un emblema, es lógico que seáis niños elegidos pi.

-Buf, parece Yoda, no me entero de nada.- agitó la cabeza Aiko perpleja.

Pero su compañero si que iba encajando las piezas y más cuando recordó lo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Emblema….- repitió sacando el misterios artefacto que encontraron en el pozo.- pensé que era un digi-huevo, ¿es un emblema?

Piximon lo examinó con curiosidad.

-Esto es.- empezó como si hubiese encontrado el tesoro del universo.-… no se lo que es.- concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, provocando las caídas de sus amigos.

Si fuese por Piximon, habrían pasado toda la mañana en su casa, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía a sus chachas particulares, pero ya era tarde, los niños debían regresar. Piximon les llevó hasta la salida de su esfera mágica, abriéndola justamente en la parte de la jungla donde estaba buscando Yamato, pero antes de salir, Taiyou tenía algo que hacer.

-Toma.- dijo ofreciendo el artefacto con el símbolo del digi- huevo de los milagros.

-¿Por qué me das esto?.- preguntó Aiko extrañada.

-Lo viste tú, quiero que te lo quedes.

-Pero solo lo pudiste coger tú, debe ser por algo, ¿no crees?.- explicó la chica rechazando el regalo.

-Yo quiero dártelo a ti, al fin y al cabo, te has hecho daño en la mano por cogerlo.- siguió el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- la rubia acabó aceptándolo mientras se sonrojaba. Ese chico era increíble, podía luchar con ella por una ridícula bola de arroz y sin embargo no dudaba en regalarle un objeto tan valiosos como ese.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, pero de nuevo su momento íntimo no llegó a más, porque en cuanto Yuujou vio a su padre, saltó de la esfera mágica corriendo a sus brazos.

-¡Papá!

-¡Yuujou!, oh hijo, ¿Dónde os habíais metido?, llevamos un buen rato buscándoos, nos teníais preocupados.- habló el rubio al mismo tiempo que estrechaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo elevaba para sentarlo en sus hombros.

…

Esguince leve en la muñeca derecha, dos semanas de reposo con el vendaje. Esa era la consecuencia de la caída al pozo de Aiko Ishida y por supuesto, para Yamato era inaceptable esta situación. No se perdonaba que sus hijos se hiciesen año, si es por él, los tendría toda la vida encerrados en una habitación de colchonetas, pero aceptaba que los accidentes pasaban, lo que no aceptaba era que tuviese una hija tan suicida.

-Pero es que… ¿Quién te mandará meterte en un pozo?.- gritaba por enésima vez Yamato, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en dirección a la salida.

-Yamato.- trató de tranquilizarle su esposa.

Algo inútil, el rubio estaba cardiaco, Aiko aguantaba el chaparrón con la cabeza baja, Taiyou trataba de darle ánimos con la mirada y Yuujou iba a ajeno a todo esto, agarrado a la mano de su madre con fuerza para no volver a perderse, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la deliciosa piruleta que le habían regalado las enfermeras.

-Es increíble, seguro que la culpa fue de este Tarzán que te mete ideas estúpidas en la cabeza.- culpabilizó el rubio, dándole una suave colleja en la cabeza al hijo de Yagami.

Pero Aiko no permitió eso.

-Papá, no fue culpa de Taiyou, fue idea mía.- defendió la niña, llenando de orgullo a su madre por esa acción, sorprendiendo a Yagami y poniendo más furioso si puede a su padre.

-¡¿Y que demonios pretendías buscar?

-Nada.- musitó la rubia, llevándose la mano al bolsillo para agarrar con fuerza el objeto. Por alguna razón, no quería comunicarles a sus padres su descubrimiento, ni sus aventuras en el bosque distorsionado.

-La luz, ¿cogisteis la luz?.- preguntó Yuujou con naturalidad, mientras lamía ilusionado su caramelo.

-¿Qué luz?.- preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

-La…

-¡Nada!.- interrumpió Aiko con nerviosismo.- no era nada Yuujou, solo una… una… una…

-¡Lata!.- ayudó Taiyou, dejando a todos confusos, ¿una lata había reflejado una luz capaz de verse desde fuera de la jungla? La excusa de Yagami, no había sido demasiado acertada.

-Si… lata…- asintió la chica, nada convencida.

Claro que esa información incremento la parada cardiaca del portador de la amistad.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que te metiste en un pozo por una lata?

-Bueno papá, pensé que me comprenderías, al fin y al cabo tú te metiste en un pozo para buscar tu emblema.- comentó la pequeña Ishida, recordando el comentario de su padre en el borde del pozo.

-Que… que...- empezó el rubio con nerviosismo.- cielito no mezcles cosas, yo era un niño elegido y teníamos que salvar el mundo, tú estabas en un picnic con tu familia y lo único que tenías que hacer era divertirte.- sentenció, ejerciendo de padre.

-Venga Yamato ya, no le des más vueltas, son niños, es normal que tengan accidentes.- explicó la diseñadora, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Si bueno, pero pensé que teníamos una hija más responsable…- bufó el hombre cruzándose de brazos, estaba disgustado y decepcionado y la niña lo sabía.

El ambiente era tenso y Sora no quería discutir con su esposo ahí, sabía que su enfado era una máscara para ocultar su verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales eran de culpabilidad, se sentía responsable de todo lo malo que le pasase a sus hijos. Ahora solo deseaba llegar a casa y disfrutar por fin de un poquito de tranquilidad, aunque quedaron completamente en shock en el momento en que el ascensor que tenían en frente se abrió, saliendo de ella una apasionada pareja que se comía a besos.

-Taichi… Taichi para, por favor… que vergüenza.- trataba de frenar a su efusivo marido la mujer.

-Oye, estos besos son para mi hijo, no para ti.- excusaba el moreno, sin soltar los labios de su esposa.

-¿Papá?, ¿mamá?.- al oír eso, pararon de inmediato y se volvieron. Se asombraron y el rojo llegó a sus mejillas al ver delante suya a los Ishida y a su propio hijo.

-Ey chaval.- saludó Yagami revolviendo el pelo a su hijo.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

No hubo respuesta, todos permanecían con la boca abierta mirando a la pareja, hasta que Sora, se atrevió al fin a hablar.

-¿Estás embarazada?

El matrimonio Yagami compartió una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Si.- asintió Akane.

Silencio por parte de todos, era una noticia totalmente inesperada, fue Yamato, el que tras procesar la información, se abalanzó a su mejor amigo.

-¡Enhorabuena idiota!.- gritó cogiendo la cabeza de Yagami para metérsela debajo del brazo y poder clavarle el nudillo de la otra mano de forma amistosa.

Tras los gritos de júbilo y lloros de los dos matrimonios, unos felicitando y los otros recibiendo la felicitación, Taichi se agachó hacia su hijo que al igual que los otros dos niños, miraba la escena sin entender mucho lo que pasaba.

-¿Has oído Taiyou?, vas a tener un hermanito.

-Her… her… ¿hermanito?.- acertó a preguntar, conforme la ilusión se apoderaba de su rostro.

-O hermanita, aún no lo sabemos.- respondió su madre acariciándose el vientre.

-Es… es…- A Taiyou no le salían las palabra. Había deseado esto desde que nació el hermano de su amiga Aiko, para él este era un sueño hecho realidad, por fin conocería ese amor fraternal por el que suspiraba, no lo pensó más y se tiró a la tripa de su madre, para abrazarla con fuerza.- ¡gracias!.- exclamó, no pudiendo evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima de emoción.

Todos contemplaron esa tierna estampa con una sonrisa, bueno solo el matrimonio Ishida y Aiko, Yuujou aún no entendía muy bien lo sucedido, seguía inmerso en su propio mundo comiendo su piruleta, pero se extrañó al ver un brillo que salía del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su hermana.

-Brilla.- señaló alucinado, pero nadie salvó él, fue consciente de eso.

…

-… y frótate también detrás de las orejas, que nos conocemos.- gritó Keiko en la puerta del baño.

Aunque por los gritos y risas que se oían desde dentro supo que su hijo ni le había escuchado, algo predecible, teniendo en cuenta que se estaba bañando con Chibimon, V-mon y Lopmon. Negando con la cabeza con diversión se dirigió hacia el salón y quedó observando a su marido que estaba asomado a la ventana como mirando a la nada. Su hijo estaba de lo más entretenido, no les interrumpiría, por lo que era el momento de que su marido se sincerase de una vez por todas con ella y le explicase porque desde que había vuelto de New York no se parecía en nada al Daisuke bromista y divertido de siempre.

-¿Vas a contarme de una vez porque estás así?.- inquirió la mujer, colocándose detrás de su esposo. Le observó con detenimiento, Daisuke se venía abajo con la presión, estaba segura de que acabaría contándole sus problemas. Se empezó a desesperar por la negativa a hablar de su marido, así que tuvo que atar cabos.- Oh venga… no seguirás enfadado porque no fui.

El moreno se volvió lentamente a su mujer, no atreviéndose a mirarla a la cara.

-Que… estoy como siempre.- excusó con velocidad.

-No me engañas.- trató de sonar más dulce la mujer.- estás así desde que volviste de New York, estás enfadado porque no fui a la inauguración, ¿verdad?, pero alguien tenía que quedarse aquí y Musuko tenía colegio y…

-¡No puedo más con esto!.- interrumpió Motomiya llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No quería seguir soportando esta presión y este agónico sentimiento de culpabilidad.- siéntate, tengo que contarte algo…

-Daisuke, no me asustes…

…

-Frótate más.- exigía Chibimon metiéndole la toalla a su compañero hasta la trompa de Eustaquio.- que sino tu madre se dará cuenta.

-Chibimon me dejas sordo.- trató de protestar el muchacho.

-Chibimon, deja de hacer rabiar a Musuko.- dijo Lopmon, dando un respiro al joven, su digimon le martirizaba.

-Si, bastante tiene con este olor de pies que perdura en él aún después de haberse bañado.- añadió V-mon, olfateando los pies del chico.

El joven se revolvió molesto, empezando a dar toallazos a su alrededor.

-Dejadme en paz, solo os habéis metido a bañaros para molestarme ¿verdad?

Chibimon y V-mon se miraron un instante, para después sonreír con malicia y volverse hacia Musuko.

-Es divertido molestarte.- dijo Chibimon saltando al pelo de su amigo.

-Es verdad, me recuerdas tanto a Daisuke, cuando me dejaba bañarme con él, ahora como prefiere bañarse con Keiko.- habló esta vez V-mon con melancolía.

-No les hagas caso.- negó Lopmon, ese era el único digimon un poco comprensivo con el pobre Motomiya.- yo me lo paso bien bañándome contigo.

-Gracias Lopmon, eres el único que me entiendes.- dramatizó Musuko.

-Pelota.- murmuraron los dos digimons azulados mirando a su amigo con cara de sicópatas.

Musuko estaba terminado de asearse, lavándose los dientes, cuando se sorprendió al escuchar gritos entrecortados con llantos y algún que otro insulto. Lo que le aterró fue descubrir que procedían de su madre y que el destinatario era su padre. Con los digimons, que también estaban alarmados, se asomó hasta el salón, lo suficiente para poder ver la escena sin ser visto y lo que presenció le dejó sin habla, su madre mantenía la puerta abierta, con una expresión llena de furia, los ojos vidriosos, mientras su padre, le suplicaba prácticamente de rodillas.

-¡Lárgate y no quiero que vuelvas!

Esas fueron las definitivas palabras de Keiko antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a su marido fuera, después se llevó las manos a la cara y rompió a llorar desconsolada. Sin saber, por supuesto, que Musuko había estado presente en la discusión. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero lo que si sabía es que no le gustaba en absoluto. Esta discusión de sus padres no se parecía a las de sus anteriores crisis, en donde siempre terminaban en el sofá tirados y saliendo ropa por todos lados, esto parecía mucho más serio y definitivo.

…

-Está muy enfadado, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Aiko, mirando desde la distancia a su padre.

Sora levantó un segundo la vista del precioso Yokomon que estaba dibujando en la venda de su hija, la llevó hasta su marido, que como decía Aiko, parecía muy enfadado. No había duda, ya que Yamato estaba viendo el canal deportivo, y Yamato solo veía el canal deportivo cuando estaba realmente enojado.

-Puede que esté un poco enfadado.- explicó la madre, volviendo a su dibujo.- pero no contigo cariño, está enfadado consigo mismo, se siente culpable.

La niña miró a su padre, que seguía mirando la televisión con detenimiento, como si los resultados de la liga de futbol búlgara fuese lo más interesante que había visto nunca. A sus 9 años, Aiko ya conocía a su padre, y por mucho que su madre quisiese animarla, ella sabía que estaba enfadado con ella, por su comportamiento, por ser tan imprudente teniendo un hermanito pequeño. Desvió la mirada a Yuujou, que junto a su madre pintaba un Tsunomon en el improvisado lienzo. Entonces entendió a Yamato, nunca se hubiese perdonado que a Yuujou le pasase algo, había sido una irresponsable, ella era la hermana mayor, debía dar ejemplo y cuidar a su hermanito con su vida.

-Tiene razón, fui una irresponsable.- murmuró para si misma, bajando la cabeza, lo que no supo es que Sora la oyó y le llenó de ternura y orgullo, no había duda de que esa niña quería ser igual que su padre.

-¡Sora teléfono!.- se oyó a Ishida de muy malas formas.

-No te levantes, no, ya va la chacha.- regañó las mujer, dejando las pinturas y mirando a su marido con desaprobación.

Este continuaba mirando la televisión como si nada.

-Seguro que es para ti, para que me voy a levantar.- se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

La diseñadora hizo un gruñido de rabia, ahora su marido estaría de mal humor durante todo el día y aunque lo amaba, Yamato tenía la capacidad de volverse tremendamente insoportable.

-Cariño, termina a Yokomon.- le dijo dulcemente al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado, para después dirigirse al teléfono. Y Yamato tenía razón, era para ella.- Mimi, ¿Qué tal estas?, hace un montón que no llamabas…

-¡Sora!.- interrumpió la mujer al otro lado de la línea.- tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pues habla.- invitó la portadora del amor, por el tono sabía que Mimi quería decirle algo importante, pero como para Mimi, que sacasen una colección nueva de bolsos Gucci lo convertía en una emergencia, no le dio mucha importancia.

-So, en persona, es importante.

-Eh…

-Donde Digitamamon en 15 minutos.

-¿Al Digimundo ahora?, si acabamos de volver, Aiko se ha hecho un esguin…

-¡15 minutos!.- cortó para después colgar, dejando a Sora asustada y sobretodo desanimada. No le apetecía nada volver al Digimundo de nuevo, pero tampoco tenía otra alternativa.

…

Al llegar al Mundo Digital, la diseñadora comprendió que la emergencia de su amiga no tenía nada que ver con una crisis de ropa, ya que Mimi ya le estaba esperando en una de las mesas y eso era preocupante, Mimi nunca llegaba puntual a una cita sino se trataba de un asunto de vital trascendencia.

Parecía bastante nerviosa tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, y mirando a un lado y a otro a través de sus enormes gafas de sol. Cuando vio a su amiga, se apresuró a saludarla con la mano, invitándola a tomar asiento en frente suya.

-Hi Sora, ¿Qué quieres tomar?.- saludó la mujer, tomando el menú con fingida calma

Sora removió la cabeza estupefacta, por teléfono Mimi parecía mucho más angustiada y ahora la recibía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Mimi, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.- negó la cocinera leyendo el menú con normalidad.- creo que voy a probar estos crepes…

-Mimi, ¿cual es tu emergencia?.- inquirió elevando la voz molesta.- porque si me has llamado para una tontería me vuelvo para casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con una hija con un esguince, un niño traumado con miedo a los bosques y a los fantasmas y un marido cabreado viendo partidos de futbol rumano…

-La cagué.- interrumpió Mimi, quitándose las gafas de sol. Sora calló en el acto por la voz entrecortada de su amiga y sus ojos vidriosos y ojerosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó la mujer tiernamente.

Mimi comenzó a gimotear llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Eh… yo… ah… con… y… me… el…- sollozaba sonidos incoherentes, mientras rebuscaba pañuelos por su bolso.

-¡¿Te has acostado con Daisuke?.- gritó la pelirroja incrédula, haciendo que Mimi dejase de llorar y abriese los ojos como platos.

-¿Como lo sabes?, ¡puedes leerme la mente!, ¡que clase de bruja eres!.- exclamó Tachikawa con histerismo.

Sora, se limitó a ponerle su móvil en la cara, donde había una foto de ella y Daisuke besándose.

-Mierda, pensé que las había borrado todas.- se apresuró a arrebatarle el celular.- ¿para que cotilleas mi móvil?

-Quería ver si tenías el juego del gatito y los quesitos.- habló la pelirroja como ida, esa imagen le había traumado para el resto de su vida.

La castaña depositó el móvil contra la mesa bruscamente, para después llevarse las manos a la cabeza y golpearse como una desquiciada.

-Tonta, tonta, ¡tonta!

Ver a su amiga en ese estado hizo reaccionar un poco a Sora.

-Mimi.- se apresuró a pararle.- Mimi, respira, tranquila, puedes contármelo.

-¡La culpa es tuya!.- señaló comenzando a lloriquear de nuevo.

-Mejor no me lo cuentes.- alucinó la pelirroja.

-Si hubieses venido, todos, si alguno hubieseis venido… nos disteis plantón. Uno de los días más importantes de nuestra vida y nos dejasteis tirados…

-¿Pasó el día de la inauguración?.- preguntó Sora, algo evidente.

-Si… yo bebí… él bebió y… nos despertamos juntos y desnudos con un móvil repleto de fotos peor que la que has visto y sin acordarme de nada.- rompió a llorar desconsolada.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada, Mimi no podía articular palabra, cuando pareció un poco más calmada, la portadora del amor tomó la palabra.

-Pero… ¿y Michael?, pensaba que estábais bien.

-¡Michael!.- repitió la chica furiosa.- para estar bien ahí que estar y él nunca está. Ni siquiera estuvo en la inauguración, no sabes lo sola y desamparada que me sentí, todos me miraban y murmuraban cosas como que él estaría con cualquiera, que no me quiere, y es verdad, ¡no me quiere!.- siguió llorando con fuerza.

-Mimi, no digas eso.- trató de calmarla Sora.

-Y mañana vuelve a casa y… no puedo mirarle a la cara.

-Deberías contárselo…

-¡Contárselo!.- interrumpió nuevamente la chef, dejando sorda a su amiga.- no puedo contárselo, me dejará… y yo le quiero…

-Pero, si te sientes culpable deberías…

-Debería, debería , debería, ¡deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer Takenouchi!.- confirmado, Mimi estaba fuera de si.- ¿acaso tu se lo dirías a Yamato?

-Pero es que yo no le he sido infiel a Yamato.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos, ya se estaba empezando a molestar y por supuesto que esa acción dinamito la poca cordura que le quedaba a la castaña.

-¡Oh, perdona!.- exclamó levantándose y haciendo una exagerada reverencia con el brazo.- olvidaba que estoy hablando con la perfecta, que nunca se equivoca, Sora Takenouchi, que tonta fui… ¡no sé para que te llamo!, ¡siempre restregándome que eres mejor que yo!, ¡pues no lo eres!, ¡eres una…

-Ya pasó, venga… tranquilízate.

Calló en el acto cuando Sora la abrazó con fuerza. Simplemente correspondió el brazo, llorando entre los brazos de su amiga, haciendo algo que llevaba necesitando mucho tiempo, desahogarse.

-Perdona, pero es que…- balbuceó Tachikawa, tomando asiento un poco más calmada.- no se que hacer… yo amo a Michael, pero últimamente no le veo nada, se pasa todo el año viajando de una lado a otro con películas y mierdas de esas y… cuando llega a casa me trae un regalo carísimo y se pone a hacer la maleta para su nuevo viaje, ¿se cree que me puede comprar con joyas?

-Mimi, seguro… que si lo hablas…

-No sabes lo sola que me siento, ni te imaginas lo que es que tu marido esté siempre fuera.

-Yamato era astronauta.- acotó Sora de manera cautelosa, porque la mirada que le echó Mimi, le hizo volver a sentir miedo.

-Oh claro, astronauta, ya ves tú máxima preocupación es que sodomice a ET…- Sora rodó los ojos asqueada por imaginar esa situación, Mimi ya le había arruinado otra de las películas de su infancia.- pero mi Michael, trabaja con todo tías buenas y… seguro que se acuesta también con todas.

-No digas eso, tienes que confiar en tu marido…- la diseñadora calló por las lágrimas descontroladas de sus amiga.

-Igual que el confía en mi.- musitó con la voz quebrada.- la he cagado…

-Venga Mimi, no digas eso.- la abrazó la pelirroja, tratando de reconfortarla, sin duda, su llamada había sido de vital importancia.

**Mimi Tachikawa-Barton**, 38 años, aunque tiene falsificado su carnet para que su edad nunca pase de los 25 y por su aspecto juvenil, en verdad aparenta los 25. Estrella televisiva de la costa este Estadounidense, famoso su programa de cocina. Hace poco abrió un restaurante junto con Daisuke en New York, llamado el "Digital Park", con una gran fiesta de inauguración de fatales consecuencias. Como es obvio, su residencia está en la ciudad de los rascacielos, adicta a la moda y al shopping, casada con **Michael Barton**, famoso productor de cine y televisión, por su trabajo cada vez pasa más tiempo lejos de casa, su compañero digimon es Betamon. Tiene un hijo de 8 años, **Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton**, odia que le llamen Mishi, su madre le llama Mishi y le da besos en público lo que le hace sentirse avergonzado, aunque a pesar de eso siente tremenda adoración por su progenitora. Es casi tan presumido como ella, bastante caprichoso, provocador y en ocasiones arrogante, pero en cuanto siente aprecio por una persona, muestra su lado educado, galante y caballeroso, sobre todo si es una niña guapa. De mayor quiere ser el nuevo Jean Claude Van Damme pero sin despeinarse y salvar a damiselas en apuros, como Aiko, creemos que le gusta aunque él lo niega, Aiko pasa un poco, bastante, de él, su digimon es Tanemon.

.

* * *

N/A: no me matéis, estaban muuuuuy borrachos. Perdonad, pero es que tenía que dar un poco de emoción al asunto jeje, (así además me reservo la idea de explicar la pequeña aventurilla de Daisuke y Mimi en otro fic jeje)

Este capítulo me quedó un poco corto (en comparación a lo que suelo escribir), nah, los siguientes capítulos ya se empezaran a parecer un poco más a lo que estoy acostumbrada (parrafadas infumables). Y tampoco es que hubiese mucha trama, estos primeros capítulos aún son para situarnos en el fic digamos y "presentar" a los personajes. ¡Ya han aparecido los niños! ¡Todos! Ahora iba a ponerlos aquí, con el significado de su nombre y el por qué elegí ese nombre, pero he pensado que lo haré en el último capítulo, jeje. De momento os recuerdo como se llaman y de quienes son hijos para que os vayáis familiarizando, a partir del próximo capi lo pondré siempre al principio. Por cierto, que no lo dije antes, pero tanto los adultos como los niños tienen el aspecto físico del epílogo de 02.

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)


	4. ¡Se acabó!

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

...

* * *

**¡Se acabó!:**

A primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, Koushiro convocó a todos los digidestinados en su casa para, junto con Gennai, comunicarles las noticias de última hora en el Digimundo. Todos acudieron a la cita, a excepción de Mimi que alegó un contundente "Mi vida se va a la mierda, ¡déjame en paz!", para escaquearse. Los que si fueron, para alegría de ellos, ya que de esta forma se perdieron un día de colegio, fueron los hijos del matrimonio Ishida y el hijo de Yagami. Porque aunque sus padres no estuviesen al corriente de sus aventuras, Koushiro si que había descubierto que ellos estuvieron inmersos en una especie de mundo paralelo debido a la distorsión y por eso su presencia era crucial.

-Vaya mierda de canapés que sacas.- escupía Daisuke con desprecio.

-Son flores decorativas.- informó el pelirrojo con desgana. No iba a perder más el tiempo con ese deprimido moreno, era hora de informar a sus amigos de que una nueva aventura estaba cerca.- chicos os he llamado para…

Se detuvo al sentirse ignorado, porque el barullo era ensordecedor, ya se sabe como van estas cosas: "¡Cuánto tiempo!", "voy a tener un hijo", "mi mujer me ha echado de casa" "el Olympiacos ha ganado la liga de futbol griega", "15 días de vendaje", "mi deportivo corre que se las mata", "la madre de mi hijo está en la ciudad", "mi hijo es un antisocial", "eres un depravado infiel", "¿has vuelto a dejar dinero a la niña?", "creo que esta noche duermes en el sofá"… etc, etc…

-Chicos, chicos… ¡chicos!.- Izumi se desgañitó, pero consiguió que el silencio se hiciese dueño del lugar.- ya sé que hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos pero si os he llamado es porque ha pasado algo muy importante y…- nuevamente se detuvo mirando algo anonadado.- ¡mi madre!, ¡¿te has hecho un piercing?

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la persona en cuestión, que no era otro que el mayor de los digidestinados, Jyou Kido.

-Bueno.- empezó sonrojándose, señalando su piercing en la oreja.- estoy en plena juventud, es normal que me ponga estas cosas.

Los amigos compartieron miradas entre ellos asombrados y murmurando cosas, era un hecho que los 40 estaban causando grandes estragos en Kido.

-Vale, de acuerdo…- trataba de calmarse el pelirrojo, respirando profundamente.- está bien, como decía… ¡también un tatuaje!

Nuevamente todos los ojos se clavaron en el médico del Digimundo, que en esos momentos estaba haciendo como si se estiraba para dejar bien visible su "tatuaje".

-¡Eso no es un tatuaje!.- señaló Taiyou divertido.- es una calcomanía, salen en las bolsitas de "chunny booms"… yo tengo una.- terminó de decir remangándose el jersey para enseñar su calcomanía desgastada, que en su día fue un adorable payasito.

En el momento, Jyou se la tapó avergonzado, había hecho un asombroso ridículo y otro que se la tuvo que tapar fue Yagami, pero este porque su padre se lo ordenó en el acto.

-¡Sabes que no me gustan los payasos!

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el niño con inocencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿y preguntas por qué?.- Taichi puso cara de circunstancias por contar su trágica historia.- corría el año 1999 y un payaso… me dio una paliza y después, me convirtió en llavero…

Yuujou que escuchaba la historia con la boca abierta, alzó la cabeza hacia su madre, que mantenía la mano en el pecho compungida.

-Mami, ¿a ti tampoco te gustan los payasos?.- la mujer negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-Yo… bueno… era el verano de 1999 y… un payaso me transformó en llavero…

-¿Y a ti?.- preguntó ahora a su padre.- este también negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-Es una historia trágica, pero se resume en que un payaso me convirtió en llavero…

-Y…

-¡Basta ya!.- interrumpió Koushiro haciendo un gesto de desesperación con las manos.- todos cogimos miedo a los payasos por culpa de Piedmon, no hace falta que lo contéis uno a uno.

-¡Mi trauma no lo causo Piedmon!.- anunció Jyou con superioridad, todo le miraron expectantes.- mi historia es más trágica si puede, yo era un inocente niño, estaba con mi madre viendo una actuación, entonces el payaso pidió un voluntario y me eligió a mi, quería que le diese un objeto personal, yo llevaba a Fifi, mi peluche de la infancia, él lo metió en su chistera y… ya nunca más volvió a aparecer…- terminó llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Jyou, creo que eso causo tu trauma por los magos, no por los payasos.- apuntó Gomamon, haciendo pensar a su compañero.

-Tienes razón… entonces, mi miedo a los payasos lo causo… corría el año 1999 y un…

Caída generalizada de todos los presentes.

-¡Apasionante!, ¡pero esto no es una terapia de grupo!.- gritó Koushiro, pero parece ser que no le escuchó nadie.

-Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya.- se puso en pie el empresario.- y quiero decir, que mi mujer me ha dejado.

La mayoría compartieron miradas de desconfianza, Daisuke rompía con su mujer cada dos por tres y a los dos días siempre estaban reconciliados.

-Esta vez va en serio…

Mientras Daisuke lloriqueaba, Iori y Sora le miraban con cara de desaprobación porque eran los únicos que hasta el momento conocían lo sucedido, Koushiro se desesperaba, Gennai se preguntaba para que demonios había venido y los demás compartían opiniones a limpio grito, Takeru permanecía en una esquina con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y la mente lejos de cualquiera de las conversaciones que se estaban sucediendo en ese lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- se acercó la única persona que se había dado cuenta de su estado.

El rubio la miró con ojos vacíos, era como si no estuviese en esa habitación, como si nada de lo que le rodeaba existiese, lo que hizo preocuparse cada vez más a Hikari, no era normal ver a Takeru tan apesadumbrado.

-Puedes contármelo, ¿Qué te preocupa?.- preguntó dulcemente la mujer, apoyando la mano en su brazo.

Takaishi siguió los movimientos de Hikari con la mirada todavía sin decir nada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que haya venido la madre de Tenshi?.- se atrevió a preguntar con cautela.

Algo se revolvió dentro del rubio al escuhar eso, y aunque desease la ayuda y el consuelo de Hikari, no quería meterla en esto. Koushiro les había reunido por algo importante, no era el momento de preocupar a los demás con sus problemas. La castaña conocía demasiado bien a aquel rubio y por los gestos de su rostro supo que algo le preocupaba profundamente, que le llenaba de tristeza y que muy seguramente había acertado con sus suposiciones, pero también entendió que Takeru no quisiese hablar del tema, y mucho menos con ella, al fin y al cabo, era una ex. Por eso, decidió dejarlo pasar y ceñirse a lo que les había reunido hoy ahí.

-¿Estás preocupado por lo que pueda pasar en el Digimundo?.- preguntó con cierto temor, que por supuesto Takeru captó y le hizo por fin articular palabra y volver a tierra firme.

-¿Tu lo estás?

-No sé…- contestó la mujer con inseguridad.- es que…- no quería hablar del tema, la última vez que hubo una crisis seria en el Digimundo había sido hace 18 años y finalizó con la decisión más dura y triste de sus vidas.- pero es que me preocupa… Gatomon, lleva días rara, dice que siente algo y Kibou...

-No debes preocuparte.- interrumpió el rubio con su sonrisa de seguridad y la mirada dulce de siempre, a pesar de que todavía conservase un ápice de tristeza.- él no puede volver, es imposible, acabamos con él para siempre.

-Y si…

-No pienses en eso, ya verás como no tiene nada que ver con eso.- tranquilizó ahora el escritor, pasando las manos por los brazos de su amiga.

Era irónico, Hikari había ido a animar a Takeru y Takeru había acabado animando a Hikari. Pero así había sido desde niños, animándose, ayudándose y protegiéndose mutuamente y así seguían haciéndolo de adultos.

Por fin, Koushiro logró callar al personal y poner orden en la sala para poder empezar a explicarse.

-Os he llamado porque están ocurriendo cosas en el Digimundo, ayer hubo una distorsión de la que fueron testigos Aiko, Yuujou y Taiyou.- comentó sorprendiendo por completo a sus padres, esos jovencitos deberían de dar más de una explicación.- pero la de ayer no ha sido la única.- prosiguió, dando a un mando a distancia, para que en una pantalla gigante empezasen a salir mapas del mundo digital.- he estado toda la noche recopilando datos y analizando hasta la más mínima vibración entre los diferentes mundos y desde hace varios días se están sucediendo estas distorsiones, no me había dado cuenta antes, porque salvo la de ayer, las otras fueron prácticamente imperceptibles…

-¿Qué nos quieres decir?.- inquirió Ken, mirándose el reloj molesto. No podía pasarse todo el día ahí.

-Os quiero decir, que la oscuridad está absorbiendo la luz.- concluyó el pelirrojo seriamente.

-¡Eso quiere decir que nos preparamos para un nueva batalla!.- exclamó Agumon con felicidad. Parece ser que le hacía ilusión luchar después de tantos años inactivo.

-Ese es el punto discordante.- interrumpió el informático.- … el Digimundo necesita niños elegidos, pero esos, ya no somos nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?.- un gran murmullo y muestras de preocupación se hicieron dueños del lugar.

-Escuchad.- tomó la palabra Gennai, que seguía con su aspecto juvenil, parece ser que los años ya no pasaban para él.- vosotros hicisteis un gran trabajo en vuestro momento y el Digimundo y los digimons os lo agradeceremos eternamente, pero ya no es vuestro tiempo. Desde siempre, cuando el Digimundo está en crisis y la oscuridad supera a la luz, elige a niños con unas características determinadas que puedan hacer digievolucionar a sus compañeros digitales. Se eligen niños, porque los niños tiene el corazón puro y como durante años este mundo debía estar en secreto necesitábamos personas que nunca tratarían de aprovecharse de él, que lo amarían y lo cuidarían y esos son los niños, inocentes y honestos. A pesar de que las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años, el Digimundo sigue precisando de ese corazón bondadoso de los niños, por eso va haber nuevos niños elegidos.

-Bueno entonces, ya no tenemos nada que hacer, más que pasar el testigo a esos chicos.- asumió Yamato con deportividad.

Al fin y al cabo, era como librarse de una carga. A partir de ahora ya no tendrían esa presión de salvar y proteger al Digimundo, podrían disfrutar de él con tranquilidad.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?.- Daisuke por el contrario, no quería librarse de esta placentera carga.- ¡yo quiero seguir protegiendo el Digimundo!

-Lo seguiremos protegiendo, pero de otra forma.- habló Hikari, también con aparente alegría por esta liberación.- seremos los guardianes de esos chicos, les enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos.

-Nunca mejor dicho.- murmuró Koushiro para si mismo, él ya conocía toda la información y Gennai no hizo esperar a los demás.

-Los niños ya han sido elegidos.- comunicó el digi-humano.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Sora con curiosidad.- ¿y quienes son?

En ese momento 14 haces de luz de diferentes colores salieron de la pantalla del ordenador de Izumi, dispersándose por toda la habitación hasta desaparecer, 4 de ellas concretamente desaparecieron muy pronto, en el mismo momento en el que encontraron los dispositivos correspondientes y se metieron en ellos. Los dueños de dichos dispositivos eran los tres niños presentes y el bebé que mantenía la señora Ichijouji en brazos.

-Waa….- Aiko se apresuró a sacar su dispositivo alucinada, aunque aparentemente no hubiese habido cambio alguno. Le siguieron Taiyou y Yuujou, mirando sus dispositivos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?.- preguntó Inoue, mirando el dispositivo de su hijo estupefacta.

-Quiere decir que… los niños elegidos son… ¡vuestros hijos!.- exclamó Gennai flipándose más de la cuenta mientras Tentomon hacía uno de sus característicos rayos detrás suya.

-Maldita sea Tentomon, ¿ya estas otra vez haciendo tonterías?.- zarandeó Koushiro, no le gustaba que Tentomon hiciese rayos en casa.

-Es que, no he podido evitarlo.

La inesperada información había causado un shock a todos los presentes, sin duda, esto era lo último que se imaginaban, aunque parece ser que sus hijos estaban más que contentos por esta noticia.

-¡Has oído Ai-chan!.- llamó Yagami a su amiga.- ¡Piximon tenía razón!, ¡somos los niños elegidos!, ¡salvaremos el mundo y seremos héroes!

Lentamente la ilusión se fue apoderando de la cara de Ishida, pero su padre se apresuró a cortar esta locura.

-¡Se acabó!.- exclamó contundentemente, todos le miraron con curiosidad, todos menos su mujer, que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle, conocía ese expresión de seriedad demasiado bien.- ¡dejad de decir tonterías!, ¡mis hijos no van a ser nada de eso!

-Pero papá…- iba a protestar la niña.

-¡Cállate!.- ordenó su padre de mala gana.- escúchame Gennai, nosotros ya fuimos los elegidos, ya llevamos esa carga e hicimos nuestro trabajo, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirle a nuestros hijos que hagan esto.

-Yamato.- musitó Gabumon sorprendido, sabía que a veces había dudado de su misión como digielegido, pero no se imaginó que lo detestara tanto.

-Yamato, debes de entender que necesitamos niños con las cualidades de…

-¡No me vengas con esas!.- cortó Ishida las explicaciones de Gennai.- ¿me estás diciendo que en todo el mundo no hay otros niños con estas cualidades?, ahora el Digimundo no es un lugar secreto, ¡busca a otros niños y déjanos en paz!

-No hay tiempo para eso, vuestros hijos son los indicados, no solo porque poseen las cualidades sino porque conocen el Digimundo y están preparados para la lucha.

-¿Una niña de 9 años y un niño de 5 están preparados para la lucha?.- gritó irónicamente.- ¡no digas tonterías!, mis hijos lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a la escuela y jugar, ¡no es justo que les metas en esto!

-Pero papá, puedo hacerlo.- se atrevió a interrumpir la pequeña Ishida.- si es por Yuu-chan no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él.

-¡Si no puedes cuidar de ti misma como vas a cuidar de tu hermano!

Ishida había perdido la paciencia por completo y con ese grito Aiko quedó abatida, sintiéndose inútil y al borde de las lágrimas. Yuujou estaba asustado, nunca había visto a su padre tan desquiciado, todos los demás no se atrevían a intervenir, ni siquiera Sora, cuando Yamato se ponía en esta plan era intratable.

-Cariño, no llores.- consoló rodeando por el cuello a su hija y echando una mirada de reproche a su esposo.

-No quiero escuchar más, nos vamos.- ordenó, comenzando a andar. Pero nadie le siguió, Sora permaneció inmóvil con sus compañeros digimons e hijos.- Sora, nos vamos.

La mujer dirigió la vista al suelo, para luego mirar a su marido.

-Yamato, tranquilízate por favor.

El rubio resopló molesto. Lo que le faltaba, ahora su mujer le trataba como un trastornado delante de todos. Tratando de mantener la compostura, se acercó a su familia.

-Apóyame, por favor.- susurró de una forma que solo lo pudiese escuchar la pelirroja.

La mujer miró a sus digimons, que permanecían a la expectativa, miró a sus hijos; su pequeña, que gimoteaba escondiendo la cabeza en su vientre y su benjamín que miraba para un lado y otro asustado, finalmente su vista acabó en la mirada penetrante de Yamato.

Aún sin demasiado convencimiento asintió, no le habían gustado en absoluto las formas del rubio, pero interiormente estaba de acuerdo con él, ella tampoco deseaba que sus hijos tuviesen que luchar como lo hicieron ellos en el pasado.

Después de que los Ishida se fueran todos quedaron unos minutos en silencio y cariacontecidos, había sido una reacción totalmente inesperada, pero bueno, tampoco les podía sorprender, conocían a Yamato y aunque últimamente estuviese más tranquilo, su genio se hacía presente cada vez que tocaban a su familia. La siguiente que tomó la palabra fue Miyako, que permanecía con su bebé en brazos.

-Ken, Yoshi es solo un bebé y… yo no quiero que les pase nada a mis hijos.- susurró a su marido apurada.

Otro que estaba muy pensativo era el futuro padre, a Akane le daría un disgusto cuando se enterase de que su hijo era un niño elegido y tenía que irse a luchar contra quien sabe que. Y en su estado, lo último que deseaba era preocuparla, debía estar tranquila por el bien del bebé. No lo pensó más, su obligación era mirar por los intereses de su familia.

-Taiyou, nos vamos.- dijo tomando a su hijo de la mano.

-¿Qué?… pero papá.

-No discutas, lo que tu tienes que hacer es estar con tu madre.- sentenció dirigiéndose hacia la salida.- ¡vamos Agumon!

-Voy.- asintió el digimon confuso, él deseba luchar.

Poco a poco los digielegidos, tomando el ejemplo de Yamato y Taichi, fueron abandonando la casa de Izumi. No querían que sus hijos pasasen por lo mismo que ellos. Todos acabaron marchándose, excepto uno que no tenía donde ir y el dueño de la casa.

-¡Esto es una mierda!.- protestaba Motomiya alterado.- Gennai, mi hijo hará lo que sea, no te preocupes.

-Tienen que ser todos, pero gracias.- agradeció Gennai tristemente.

-Gennai, ¿y que vamos a hacer?.- cuestionó el pelirrojo pensativo.

-No lo sé y aunque desconozco con exactitud que va a suceder, sin los niños elegidos estamos perdidos.

-¿Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada?.- preguntó Tentomon preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero vuestros dispositivos ya han perdido su poder, ahora ni siquiera podréis viajar al Digimundo.

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó Daisuke aterrado, sobresaltando también a Koushiro, el Digimundo era su vida.

-Lo siento, pero para protegerse y prepararse para lo que le espera el Digimundo va a cerrar sus puertas y sus comunicaciones con el mundo real.

Ambos hombres tomaron sus dispositivos entre sus manos.

-No funciona.- dijo Izumi, removiéndolo extrañado.

-Están inactivos, ya no sirven para nada.- explicó Gennai.

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó Daisuke más aterrado que antes, su vida se desmoronaba por completo.

-Vuelvo al Digimundo, buena suerte chicos, ha sido un honor trabajar con vosotros.

Poco después, Gennai despareció por la pantalla, cerrándose la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué hace?, seguro que era un farol.- empezó Daisuke apurado.- ábrela.

-Si ábrela, nosotros tendremos que volver, ¿no?.- añadió V-mon con preocupación, esta tarde tenía timba de póker con Starmon y Deputimon y todo el mundo sabe que no es recomendable dejarlos tirarlos.

Koushiro trató de abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible ¿acaso Gennai tenía razón?, ¿lo habían hecho de verdad?, ¿habían cerrado la puerta digital para todos o solo para ellos?, ¿o es que al igual que cuando eran niños solo podrían ir al Digimundo los nuevos niños elegidos?

-Es imposible.- finalizó apoyando las manos en la mesa abatido.- se acabó.

…

Mientras los adultos mantenían su reunión de emergencia, en la escuela elemental de Odaiba transcurría con total calma y normalidad un día común.

En la hora del descanso, dos chicos charlaban amigablemente de sus respectivos partidos del día anterior, se trataban de Musuko y Tenshi. Y a pesar de que ambos eran unas personas optimistas y alegres por naturaleza, en el día de hoy solo mostraba esa alegría Tenshi.

-¡5 carreras!, ¡fue genial!, ¡épico!, ¡homérico!, ¡grandioso!, ¡Omnigrioso!, ¡Imperiadrastico!, ¡Magnangecelar!

Mientras Tenshi seguía inventándose adjetivos sin ton ni son, inmerso en su mundo feliz, su compañero permanecía con la cabeza agachada y la mente lejos de todo, seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido ayer en su casa, por qué su madre estuvo toda la noche llorando y su padre había dormido fuera.

-¡Musuko!.- zarandeó el rubio.- menudo careto tienes, hoy estáis todos que parecéis muertos vivientes, entre tú, Shizuka lloriqueando en clase no se porqué, creo que se ha peleado con Minako porque no se han hablado en todo el día, bueno Minako no ha hablado con nadie, lleva un cabreo.- describía el chico, a pesar de que su compañero no le hiciese ningún caso.- y Musuko es el tío más imbécil del planeta, juega como el culo al futbol y los Tokyo Verdy son una mierda…

No hubo respuesta por parte de Motomiya, seguía resoplando con la mirada fija en el suelo y entonces Tenshi supo que le pasaba algo serio.

-¡Musuko!, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿estás así por la derrota de ayer?

-¿Huh?.- por fin Musuko se enteró de que alguien le hablaba.- eh… nada uh, voy a… adiós.

Sin decir más, el pequeño Motomiya tomó otro camino, quería estar solo o por lo menos con una persona menos optimista y no tan cargante como Tenshi.

-Que mosca le habrá picado…- murmuró el rubio para si mismo.- bueno, ya se le pasará.

El chico continuó su camino con total felicidad, no era para menos, ayer había hecho un partido para el recuerdo y lo que más feliz le hacía, su madre lo había presenciado y estaba en la ciudad.

Iba con el guante de béisbol en la mano, tirando la pelota para arriba y recogiéndola una y otra vez, por eso no se dio cuenta de que cruzaba por medio del campo de futbol. Algunos jugadores le gritaron y el más efusivo, por supuesto que fue Kibou.

-¡Siempre tienes que hacer el idiota!.- le gritó con desprecio.

Al verlo el rubio sonrió de manera provocativa y adrede ralentizó al máximo sus andares y la paciencia de Kibou desapareció por completo. La relación de estos dos era caótica, pero a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer no siempre se llevaron así. Cuando los dos eran pequeños e iban a la guardería eran grandes amigos, siempre jugaban juntos, tal vez influía el hecho de que Hikari fuese la profesora. Pero luego empezó la primaria, se fueron distanciando, cada vez se aguantaban menos y ya últimamente Kibou no lo podía ni ver, también es verdad que en los últimos tiempos Kibou estaba más reservado e irritable que nunca.

El balón que le tiró el castaño no llegó a impactarle, pero la acción de su compañero hizo que desapareciese su sonrisa, ya estaba harto de Hayashiba y de que siempre le tratase mal.

-¿De que vas?, menos mal que eres malo, porque si me llegas a dar te lo tragas.- amenazó Takaishi, encarándose al chico.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que pasar por aquí?, estamos jugando.

-¡No lo había visto!.- gritó Tenshi más fuerte.

La lucha verbal era cada vez mayor lo que provocó que los alumnos curiosos comenzasen a hacer corro alrededor de ellos.

-Venga, a otro con esas Takaishi, que nos conocemos.

-¡Tú no me conoces en absoluto!, ¡nunca te has molestado en conocerme!

Hayashiba rió irónicamente, para luego pegar su cara a la de su enemigo.

-Ni quiero conocerte más, me das asco.- masculló provocando la ira del rubio. A pesar de que a veces le gustase hacerle rabiar y desafiarle, no entendía este odio absurdo.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

-Mi problema… es que, no me gusta la cara de baboso que pone tu padre cuando mira a mi madre.

Tenshi le dio un leve empujón en le pecho, eso le había enojado, pero él también sabía dar donde más duele.

-¿Qué mi padre mira a tu madre?.- preguntó de manera sarcástica.- yo creo que es al revés, no hay más que ver tu nombre, dime, ¿en que estaba pensando tu madre cuando te tuvo?, mejor dicho, ¿en quién?

-¡Se acabó!

Lleno de furia, Kibou se abalanzó hacia su compañero, arrojándolo al suelo empezando así una encarnizada lucha, mientras los chicos de alrededor se limitaban a jalear entusiasmados. No se detuvieron hasta que se acercaron Musuko y Shizuka y consiguieron separarlos.

-¿Pero que hacéis?, ¿estáis locos?.- gritó Motomiya sujetando a Kibou.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡voy a matar a ese cerdo!.- se revolvía el chico.

-Mira como tiemblo.- provocaba más si puede Tenshi, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Y en ese momento de tensión, varios haces de luz de diferentes colores llegaron hasta ellos, adentrándose en sus dispositivos digitales.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- preguntó Shizuka extrañada, nadie le respondió porque hubo una estampida de gente cuando vieron a un profesor acercándose.

-¡Hayashiba, Takaishi!, ¡al despacho del director!

…

Unas horas más tarde, era cuando en la otra punta del mundo amanecía y prácticamente con la salida del sol, Michael Barton, el marido de Mimi, llegaba por fin a casa después de un largo viaje. No esperaba encontrarse a su esposa levantada, pero así fue. Por lo visto Mimi llevaba desde su desliz sin lograr conciliar el sueño por la noche, y esta con más razón, ya que había tomado una decisión, contarle la verdad a su esposo.

Permanecía en el sofá agazapada, sujetando fuertemente un cojín contra su pecho, intentando de esa forma conseguir fuerzas de algún sitio para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Respiró temerosa cuando le escuchó abrir la puerta, pero finalmente logró ponerse en pie, se secó las lágrimas, aunque sus terribles ojeras seguían delatándole y se encaminó al recibidor.

-Betamon, despierta a Paul y dile que vaya preparándome la maleta para mañana.- habló el hombre, nada más entrar, mientras dirigía la mirada a algunas cartas que llevaban su nombre.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿puedo ir a ver a Mike y Palmon antes?.- preguntó el digimon con entusiasmo. Como él también estaba siempre fuera con su compañero, no podía disfrutar mucho del niño y de sus amigos digimons.

-Pero no despiertes al niño, ni a Mimi.- contestó sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-No creo que la despierte.- musitó el digimon al ver a la mujer de pie delante suya, pero Michael seguía absorto a todo.

-¿Te vas mañana otra vez?.- susurró Mimi con un hilillo de voz.

El rubio reconoció esa voz y por primera vez desde que llegó alzó la vista, dejó las cartas sobre una mesita y se encaminó hacia su mujer sonriente.

-Honey, ¿estás despierta?, no hacía falta que me esperases levantada.- dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Sin molestarse en mirarla más se llevó la mano a la chaqueta y sacó un paquete.

-Toma, para ti.

La mujer lo aceptó con tristeza, siempre hacía lo mismo, después de un viaje de meses fuera le traía cualquier joya y se preparaba para salir de nuevo, a penas se molestaba en preguntarle que tal estaba.

-¿No lo abres?.- preguntó el productor estupefacto.

-Ya lo abriré… luego.- balbuceó Tachikawa.

-Como quieras.- asintió su marido, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.- estoy muerto, ¿y el niño?, ¿Cómo está?, le he traído un montón de juguetes…

-Seguro que se alegra de verte.- musitó la mujer tristemente. Esto era desesperante, este matrimonio seco y frío, era tan diferente a como fue al principio. Lleno de amor, pasión y muestras de cariño y lo peor es que Michael ni se daba cuenta o no le importaba, él todo lo solucionaba con regalos y lujos.

-Voy a la cama, mañana tengo que volar a Los Ángeles de nuevo.

-Okey… darling.- susurró la cocinera, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el paquete.

Todo el valor que había estado acumulando durante la noche y durante toda la semana se diluyó en el momento en que vio a su marido. ¿Qué podía hacer?, si le contaba la verdad le dejaría y en teoría eso era peor que su estado actual, porque aunque no tuviese el marido que deseaba al menos su hijo si que tenía a su padre y las pocas veces que lo veía, podían estar los tres juntos, como una familia.

Michael ya se estaba desvistiendo en el borde de la cama, cuando Mimi entró en el dormitorio.

-¿Y que tal el trabajo?

-Bien… bueno… los actores cada día son más caprichosos, pero bien…- rió el rubio.

-¿Por qué no te quedas unos días?.- preguntó en tono suplicante Mimi.

-No puedo, ya lo sabes.

-Podrías cogerte unas vacaciones.

Deseaba intentarlo una última vez, hacer todo lo posible para salvar su matrimonio.

-Mimi, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces.- excusó Michael con cansancio.

-¡Pero es que estoy harta!

La portadora de la pureza perdió la paciencia rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado, durante demasiado tiempo llevaba mucha presión y si a eso se le añadía el sentimiento de culpabilidad de los últimos días, ya estaba totalmente destrozada. Esta no era la vida que imaginaba de pequeña, Michael había dejado de ser su príncipe azul.

-No grites, ¿Por qué gritas ahora?.- recriminó el rubio molesto.

-Porque no me comprendes.- sollozó con dificultad.- no te importo nada, te crees que lo solucionas todo con joyas y lujos y ya estoy harta.

-¿Ya estamos con esas?, ¿Qué estás harta?, siempre igual, cada vez que vuelvo tienes que armarme la bronca, me dices que te da igual los lujos, pero luego bien que te gusta llevar diamantes, conducir tu Jaguar y veranear con los famosos, ¡pues todo eso lo da mi trabajo!, ¡mi dinero!.- gritó el rubio muy malamente.

-¡Maldita sea Michael!, ¡me importa una mierda tu dinero!.- gritó arrojándole a la cara el paquete que le había regalado.- esto está acabado, este matrimonio es una mierda, tú eres una mierda, ¡ya no me quieres!, siempre pensando en el dinero… parece mentira que me conozcas tan poco, echó de menos a mi Micky, él que escalaba a la ventana de mi habitación por la noche para darme una vuelta con su moto, ¡cuando yo aún era lo más importante para ti!, ¡¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

El rubio bufó, estaba terriblemente cansado por el viaje y estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa y lo último que le apetecía era escuchar una reprimenda de su mujer.

-Tengo sueño, déjame en paz.- fue lo único que dijo, mientras abría la cama para meterse.

Tachikawa observó todos sus movimientos con disconformidad, dolor, rabia y fraguando un gran ataque de ira. Le ignoraba completamente, tratándola como a una histérica, por eso no se pudo controlar más y dejando salir su furia, le arrebató todas las sábanas de encima.

-¿Sabes que me acosté con Daisuke el día de la inauguración del "Digital Park"?, ¡en esta misma cama!.- exclamó en un tono provocador. Y funcionó, Michael dejó de ignorarle, se levantó y empezó a escanearla detenidamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Quieres provocarme?

El arranque de ira de Mimi finalizó en el mismo momento en el que vio esa expresión de incredulidad con la que le obsequiaba su esposo. Ahora de nuevo reinaba en ella el sentimiento de culpabilidad, tristeza y sobre todo miedo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?.- volvió a inquirir el productor de cine acercándose a la compañera de Palmon.

-Lo siento…- gimió la castaña mirando al suelo y llevándose las manos a la cara.- lo siento mucho… perdón…

Barton quedó con la boca abierta, se resistía a creer que lo que estaba escuchando fuese real. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ser consciente, estaba dolido, decepcionado y por sobre todo, se sentía traicionado, lo normal en una situación así. Si bien últimamente su relación no había sido de color de rosa, él seguía profundamente enamorado de Mimi y al fin y al cabo, que trabajase tanto lo hacía por ella, siempre quiso tenerla como una reina, sin darse cuenta de que Mimi quería otras cosas de él. Cierto era que había descuidado su matrimonio pero nunca se imaginó que hasta este punto. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, no quería creerse lo que había escuchado, al verlo tan afectado, Mimi se atrevió a llamarle.

-Honey…

Eso fue el detonante para que Michael se volviese hacia su esposa y cambiase su expresión de negación e incredulidad por una de total rabia. No quería escucharla nunca más.

-No me llames así.- masculló, cerrando los puños con fiereza.

-Pero…

-Eres una…- se mordió la lengua para no decir ninguna barbaridad.

-Michael yo a… yo… puedo… Michael…- sollozó de manera entrecortada. Sin duda este estaba siendo el momento más amargo de su vida.

-Te voy a destrozar la vida.- advirtió el rubio colérico.

-Me voy…- susurró ella, abriendo el armario.

No podía escuchar más, le destrozaba demasiado esta situación, la mirada de su marido, las cosas que le decía y sobre todo el tono de odio con el que le hablaba.

-Si vete.- hizo un movimiento despectivo.- es lo mejor, pero que sepas que en cuanto salgas por esa puerta una legión de abogados va ir detrás tuya, te voy a dejar en la puta calle ¿lo oyes?

La mujer ya no le escuchaba o hacía como sino le escuchase. Se limitaba a secarse las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano mientras metía a todo correr en su maleta cosas de primera necesidad, en las que inexplicablemente entraban su colección de más de 20 zapatos de Manolo Blahnik.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?.- siguió Michael con su ataque de furia, tomando la lámpara de diseño y estampándola contra la pared.- a la mierda tus veraneos en Miami Beach, me voy a quedar con la casa y con la de la playa también y con el yate y con tu Jaguar y con tus acciones de la productora, ¡hasta con tu programa!… y al niño.

Mimi le miró frunciendo el ceño en cuanto escuchó esa palabra, era lo único de todo lo que había enumerado Michael que le importaba, su pequeño.

-Si, me voy a quedar con el niño, no lo vas a volver a ver en tu puta vida, ¿me has entendido?, si no lo has entendido igual entiendes esto, _Fuck you bitch_!

Un par de habitaciones más al fondo, el pequeño hijo de la pareja continuaba profundamente dormido, o eso es lo que pensaba el matrimonio, de lo contrario seguro que habrían intentado guardar la compostura a pesar de la difícil situación. Para el pequeño Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi", esto estaba siendo una pesadilla. No había podido evitar escuchar toda la horrible discusión y aunque a su edad de 8 años había cosas que no entendía muy bien, entendía lo suficiente para llorar descorazonado. Es decir, su padre gritando y rompiendo cosas y su madre llorando y diciendo que se iba. Trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero le era imposible, las lágrimas no dejaban de salirle por mucho que apretase la almohada contra su cara. Pero no estaba solo, tanto su compañero Tanemon, como Betamon y Palmon estaban a su lado, tratando de que se abstrajese lo máximo posible de la discusión.

-Venga Mike, vamos a dormir.- saltaba Tanemon intentándole animar.

-Con la ilusión que me hacía que volviese mi daddy.- susurraba el chico a la vez que se absorbía los mocos y se pasaba la manga por la cara.

-Y está aquí, deseando verte, ya verás como mañana está todo bien.- apostilló Betamon.- ¿a que si Palmon?

Intentó buscar el apoyo de su amiga, pero esta se encontraba ajena a todo, mantenía la oreja pegada contra la puerta con preocupación, sabía que Mimi llevaba muchos días mal, totalmente deprimida y decaída y esta discusión era más seria que de normal. Saltó a la cama junto a "Mishi" cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, a pesar de que se siguiesen escuchando de fondo los gritos de Michael y el impacto de objetos contra el suelo y la pared. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, entonces todos se hicieron los dormidos, no querían que les echasen la bronca a ellos por estar despiertos.

Mimi entró aún cariacontecida, pero ya sin llorar, no iba a llorar delante de su pequeño, no quería preocuparlo más. Sin decir nada pero con determinación, abrió el gran armario de su hijo, tomó la maleta y comenzó a llenarla de cosas. Tanto el niño como los digimons presenciaron esa escena, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, "Mishi", trataba de llorar lo más silenciosos posible, mientras Betamon y Tanemon le consolaban, fue Palmon la que se dirigió a su compañera.

-Mimi…- llamó suavemente.

-Shhh.- apresuró Mimi, poniendo el dedo en la boca.- no despiertes a Mishi.

-Ya está despierto.- confirmó la digimon con tristeza.

La portadora de la pureza se maldijo por dentro, si su hijo había escuchado la horrible discusión no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

-Sigue haciendo la maleta.- musitó a su compañera, mientras se levantaba.

-Pero Mimi.

Palmon deseaba una explicación.

-Haz lo que te digo, por favor.- pidió con autoridad, para después dirigirse a la cama de su hijo.

El niño permanecía con la sábana cubriéndole toda la cara, cuando se acercó a él, Mimi pudo escuchar sus gimoteos y haciendo lo posible para no contagiarse de ese llanto, destapó a su hijo.

-Sweetie…- le susurró dulcemente a la vez que acariciaba su cabellera.

-Mammy...- acertó a decir, levantando la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos vidriosos de su madre, pero a la vez tiernos y dulces y por supuesto llenos de cariño.

-No llores mi vida.- suplicó limpiándole las lágrimas, a pesar de que ahora la que lloraba era ella.- oye, vamos a irnos unos días a Japón, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Daddy?.- preguntó débilmente. Se imaginaba que su madre quería irse a Japón para estar lejos de él, pero quería una confirmación.

-Eh… bueno, tu daddy, ya vendrá cuando pueda, ahora va a estar trabajando, ¿ok?.- engañó la mujer apenada, no podía hacer otra cosa de momento.

A pesar de que el chico supiese que era mentira, asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su madre. Iría sin rechistar donde ella le llevase.

Justo en el momento en el que Mimi le soltó para continuar haciéndole la maleta, un haz de luz iluminó la habitación perdiéndose en el dispositivo del castaño.

-¿Y eso?.- preguntó la cocinera estupefacta.

…

Dos que salieron juntos de la infructuosa reunión de Koushiro fueron Takeru y Hikari. A pesar de las negativas de sus compañeros digitales ambos estaban de acuerdo con el planteamiento de Ishida, no deseaban que sus hijos fuesen niños elegidos, mucho menos después de lo que pasaron ellos hace 18 años, condicionando así el resto de sus vidas. Gatomon y Patamon si querían luchar, se trataba de su mundo, pero también comprendían la posición de sus compañeros, no era fácil pedirles esto, sus hijos eran lo más importante para ellos.

-¿Y entonces que va a pasar?.- hablaba Patamon con su amiga.

-No lo sé, buscarán otros digielegidos o…- calló la digimon apesadumbrada.

-¿O?.- siguió el digimon de la esperanza.

-Todo estará perdido… sino lo está ya.- susurró esto para sí misma.

-Gatomon, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Era incapaz de engañar a Patamon, entre ellos existía un vínculo muy fuerte, más desde que se fusionasen hace 18 años, pero no solo por eso. También un vínculo de sentimientos, comprensión y cariño, a veces, era como si pudiesen sentirse mutuamente. Por eso Patamon percibía en el momento la preocupación de su amiga.

-Patamon no se lo digas a nadie, pero… estoy preocupada por Kibou.

-¿Kibou?

-¿Has notado algo raro en Tenshi últimamente?

-Bueno, anoche no se cepillo los dientes.- contestó el digimon inocentemente.

-Patamon me refiero a algo más… no sé como explicarlo… oscuro, de otro mundo, incluso demoniaco.- intentó hacerse entender la digimon.

-¿De quien estás hablando?.- cuestionó el compañero de Takeru con temor.

-Patamon… creo que ha vuelto…

Al mismo tiempo sus compañeros humanos también mantenían una charla, hacía tiempo que no hablaban tan íntimamente el uno con el otro. En los últimos años, sus conversaciones eran escasas y triviales, pero hoy, con todo este asunto digital, tenían un tema de conversación más profundo.

-¿Crees que hacemos bien?.- preguntó el rubio confuso.

-Takeru, no expondré a Kibou a ningún digimon maligno nunca.- contestó con autoridad.- es mejor que renuncien a eso, el Digimundo buscará otra forma de protegerse.

-¿Y si no pueden renunciar?, ¿y si es su destino?, como era nuestro destino ser niños elegidos.- comentaba el hombre con melancolía.

-Y estar juntos.- Takeru se sorprendió por esa afirmación, contuvo la mirada en la mujer, que ahora mantenía la vista perdida, como si estuviese viajando por sus recuerdos.- y por culpa de todo esto tuve que renunciar a lo que más amaba en ese momento, no renunciaré a lo que más amo ahora, el destino de mi hijo lo decidirá él.- sentenció con la mirada firme.

Con el paso de los años, Hikari había ganado carácter y personalidad. Era dueña de sus propias decisiones, la vida ya había sido demasiado dura con ella por cumplir su deber, ya nunca más dejaría que nadie decidiese por ella y mucho menos por su hijo.

No dijeron ninguna palabra más, estos temas les afectaban demasiado, pero el sonido del celular de la castaña rompió el silencio.

-Moshi, moshi?, si… hola señor director, un placer… ¿cómo?, ah… hi, si voy para allá… no se moleste, el señor Takaishi está ahora conmigo, iremos juntos.

Tras cortar la llamada dirigió la vista a Takeru, que le miraba expectante desde que había escuchado su nombre.

-Los niños, se han vuelto a pelear.

…

Gabumon estaba triste, Piyomon confusa, Yuujou asustado, Aiko sin salir de su habitación, Sora enfadada por los modales de su esposo, Yamato cansado de los reproches de su esposa y el perro ladrando sin parar por toda la casa. Esta era la situación en este momento de la familia Ishida y la más que charla que mantenía el matrimonio en su dormitorio era un fiel reflejo de la tensión que existía en el hogar.

-¡Se acabó!.- gritó el rubio haciendo un gesto con las manos.- Sora, déjame tranquilo, que no estoy de humor y luego te gritaré y te enfadarás porque te grito.

-Pues habla Yamato, habla, aunque te cueste entenderlo, es posible decir las cosas sin necesidad de gritar.- explicó la mujer con calma, a la vez que taponaba el paso a su marido, impidiéndole entrar en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

-¿Es que tampoco me vas a dejar cagar a gusto?.- pidió de forma desagradable, Sora se hizo a un lado resoplando.

-Yamato si yo estoy de acuerdo…- empezó la mujer, la contestación de Ishida fue un gran portazo.- "paciencia Sora, cuenta hasta 10".- se decía mentalmente la pelirroja.- Yamato ¿me escuchas?

No hubo contestación. Así permanecieron unos minutos, con la diseñadora llamando a su marido a través de la puerta y este ignorándole concentrado en sus propios asuntos. Pero en cuanto escuchó la cadena del inodoro, la mujer dejó de contar, hasta 138 había llegado, su paciencia se esfumó y de malas formas abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué narices te pasa?

El rubio se sobresaltó al ver a su mujer entrando en el baño como el increíble Hulk, pero siguió sin hacerle el menor caso, mientras se dirigía al lavabo. La portadora del amor no aguantó más, se adentró hasta la ducha, tomó la alcachofa en sus manos y abrió el grifo de agua fría a presión, apuntando a su marido.

-¡Pero estás loca!.- gritó como un poseso, tratando de esquivar el chorro que Sora dirigía a su cabeza.

Una vez que su cabeza estuvo bien empapada, Sora pensó que ya tendría las ideas más claras, cerró el grifo y se dirigió hacia él con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Cállate!.- el rubio calló acongojado, no era fácil poner a Sora tan furiosa.- y ahora ve a la habitación de tu hija y compórtate como un padre, no como un energúmeno, ¿me has entendido o quieres un nuevo chapuzón?

-Va-vale.- tartamudeó el astronauta asustado.

Tomó una toalla para ir secándose sus chorreantes cabellos por el camino, pero al salir de la habitación encontró, en forma de monstruos digitales, sus primeros obstáculos antes de llegar a consolar a su hija.

-¿Yamato te gustaría no haber sido un niño elegido?.- inquirió Gabumon tratando de que su expresión fuese de enfado, pero le era imposible, estaba demasiado apenado.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos hoy?.- preguntó abatido llevándose la toalla al hombro.

-Bueno, creo que lo que dijiste en casa de Koushiro está bastante claro, detestas ser un niño elegido y no quieres que tus hijos lo sean, es decir, te gustaría no haberme conocido.

-Gabumon, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

No era normal ver a Gabumon enojado con Yamato y mucho menos pidiéndole explicaciones por algo, por eso, el rubio comprendió que su digimon estaba dolido de verdad.

-Gabumon.- empezó agachándose para estar a la altura de su compañero y poder tomarle de las garras.- conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Jamás sería lo que soy sino es por ti, ya lo sabes.- cortó antes de emocionarse más de la cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿no soy una carga?

-Eres mi amigo y lo único que quiero es proteger a mis hijos, soy tan feliz ahora, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé y solo quiero que siga así.

El digimon de la amistad esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar las conmovedoras palabras de su amigo. Le entendía, ahora Yamato era completamente feliz y no quería que nada perturbase su felicidad, a pesar de que esa negativa pusiese en peligro su mundo y consecuentemente el mundo real.

-Estoy contigo Yamato, para lo que decidas.

Primer obstáculo solventado con éxito, y lo mejor es que le dio ánimos y confianza para su siguiente prueba, la prueba decisiva: consolar, sin perder los nervios, a su pequeña niña de 9 años.

-Se puede.- llamó, asomándose por la puerta.

Aiko se encontraba sobre la cama con la cara incrustada en la almohada, ya sin llorar, pero con una expresión de evidente enfado y rechazo a su progenitor.

Yamato no espero respuesta y entró, sabía que no lo iba a tener fácil, esa niña tenía su genio, por eso confiaba en que sacase pronto su lado Takenouchi y le escuchase sin pegarle ningún bufido.

-¿Qué tal la manita?.- preguntó sentándose en la cama. La respuesta de la niña fue girar más la cara.

No se dio por vencido, lo intentó varias veces, hasta hizo la imitación de los andares robóticos de Andromon, con la cual Aiko siempre estallaba a carcajadas, pero fue inútil, esa niña no quería saber nada de él.

-… hablarme a mi debes, porque triste me pondrás sino mi pequeña Ishiwalker, tu padre tonto es, no gritarte debió, pero tu perdonar tienes, para al lado oscuro no caer… la ira lleva al odio, el odio al sufrimiento…

Funcionó, la sabiduría del maestro Yoda siempre era eficaz con la pequeña Ishida, que por no escuchar a su padre tratando de hablar como el viejo jedi, dejaba de ignorarle en el acto.

-Que… - no fue ni pregunta, ni exclamación, ni nada, su tono era completamente desganado, pero al menos ya había sacado la cabeza de la almohada y tomaba asiento en la cama.

-Cielito.- empezó el progenitor, acariciándole ligeramente la cara.- sé que no debí haberte gritado, lo siento mucho, ¿me perdonas?.- pidió con una sonrisa adorable.

-Claro.- musitó la niña bajando el rostro.

Pero a Yamato eso no le bastó, porque Aiko lo había dicho igual que cuando su madre le obligaba a comer lentejas alegando que tienen mucho hierro. No era un perdón sincero.

-Oye, pero me lo tienes que decir de verdad, tienes que perdonarme con el corazón, sino me pondrás muy triste.- pidió Ishida como un niño pequeño.

Parecía que se habían intercambiado los papeles, Yamato suplicando el perdón de su hija infantilmente y su hija decepcionada con él. Aiko, alzó el rostro, quedando sus ojos frente a los de su padre, esos océanos casi idénticos chocaban creando un verdadero tsunami, porque eso era lo que pasaba cuando dos caracteres fuertes como los suyos se enfrentaban. Tras el duelo de miradas, la niña tomó la palabra.

-Ya no estoy enfadada porque me hayas gritado.- el rubio dibujó una media sonrisa, pero desapareció cuando Aiko continuó hablando.- lo que pasa es que no confías en mi, nunca, te crees que soy un bebé y que haré todo mal, ¿así como voy crecer?, no quiero que estés toda la vida detrás de mí impidiendo que haga cosas, si me caigo quiero que me recojas, pero sino me dejas subir es imposible que caiga, que crezca.- terminó tristemente.

Yamato quedó impactado con su hija, con la boca abierta, sus palabras desprendían una madurez poco común en una niña de 9 años, sin duda, el lado Takenouchi dominaba en esa niña. Agitó la cabeza para sobreponerse de la impresión meditando lo que acababa de escuchar, dejar crecer a su hija… le costaba tanto, él aún la veía como esa bebé que le sonreía en la cuna. Pero era inevitable, a su edad, él ya no era un niño, también es verdad que él tuvo que madurar muy pronto por la situación de sus padres, por eso quería que su hija continuase siendo una niña eternamente, disfrutase de su infancia sin ninguna preocupación, que él ya se preocuparía por los dos. Una sonrisa nostálgica se adueñó de su rostro, eso ya era imposible, Aiko ya tenía preocupaciones, miedos, responsabilidades, sentimientos y ganas de crecer, ya era tarde para encerrarla en una almena y mantenerla alejada del mundo. Se acabaron las charlas a lo Yoda o el hacer marionetas con sus peluches, desde hoy tendría que empezar a hablarle como a un igual, como a un adulto.

-Te quiero tanto mi cielito.- dijo sin pensar, mientras le acariciaba su rubio cabello.- lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo y seas feliz.

-Ya lo sé papá.

-Es que… solo, prométeme que nunca harás ninguna estupidez y locura ¿vale?, antes de hacer algo piensa lo que yo haría, mejor, piensa lo que haría tu madre, ¿me lo prometes?

-Claro papi.- ese "claro" sonó mucho más vivo y convincente que el de antes, lo que llenó de alegría al rubio, sin saber que su pequeña hijita igual no era tan madura como había aparentado y mantenía sus deditos cruzados tras la espalda.

-Ven aquí y dame un beso.- exigió el portador de la amistad, abrazando a su primogénita, mientras esta le correspondía colgándose de su cuello y ofreciéndole ese inocente y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Papi…- empezó la chica pasando la mano por el pelo de Yamato extrañada.- estás empapado.

-Si bueno… una fuga, tu madre, ha roto una tubería… nada importante.- excusó el astronauta levantándose, le avergonzaba decir que le habían tenido que enchufar el chorro de la ducha en la cara para que dejase de comportarse como un desquiciado.- vamos a cenar ¡te llevo a caballito!

-¡Sí!

Con cuidado, por la mano que tenía vendada, la niña trotó hasta la espalda de su padre y gritando de alegría salieron de la habitación, aunque al abrir la puerta, cuatro digimons y dos humanos rodaron, dejando a los dos rubios estupefactos.

-Sora, ¿tú también espiando?.- cuestionó Ishida con desaprobación.

-Ha sido precioso mi amor.- fue lo que dijo la mujer, que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlar las lágrimas, mientras besaba los labios de su esposo.

…

-¿No me vas a decir porque os peleasteis esta vez?.- preguntaba Takeru con cansancio.

Tenshi siguió con lo mismo que llevaba haciendo desde que llegó a casa, jugar con Tokomon en sus brazos medio ignorando a su padre.

-Ese tipo es un idiota, la tiene tomada conmigo.- explicó alegremente.

-Oh cariño, no será para tanto.- trató de ayudar Nicolette.

-¿Te importa?, estoy hablando con mi hijo.- interrumpió Takeru secamente, la mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a un segundo plano.

Tenshi presenció esa escena e inevitablemente frunció el ceño, aunque tratasen de guardar las apariencias había notado que desde el partido del día pasado, su padre no dirigía la palabra a su madre y las pocas veces que se dirigía a ella era para hacerle comentarios cortantes, y por supuesto que eso no le gustaba.

-Tenshi.- empezó nuevamente, apoyando la mano en su hombro.- ¿Por qué no hacéis un esfuerzo?, si os conocieseis, seguro que os llevarías bien.

Tenshi se movió lo justo para apartar la mano que su padre mantenía en su hombro y en un tono despectivo, que jamás había empleado con nadie, mucho menos con Takeru, dijo:

-Que tu babees por su madre, no significa que yo me tenga que llevar bien con ese imbécil.

Dicho esto, abandonó el salón y se encerró en su habitación. Había dejado a Takeru desencajado, por el tono, por las palabras, por todo, nunca se imaginó en estos 11 años que llevaba cuidando de él que le hablase de esa manera y de esos temas.

Y por si esto no fuera poco, ardió de furia cuando escuchó una risa irónica de su ex novia.

-El hijo de Hikari… debí habérmelo imaginado, esa chica siempre tuvo que estar hasta en la sopa y ahora también su hijo…

-¡No digas ni una palabra más!, ¡no hables de ella!.- gritó el escritor colérico.

La seguía amando, siempre la amo, Nicolette lo sabía, fue por una de las muchas razones por lo que lo suyo con Takeru no funcionó, era imposible mantener una relación con una persona cuyo corazón le pertenecía a otra.

-Voy a hablar con mi hijo.- anunció la francesa con decisión.

-¿Qué dices?.- se interpuso Takeru apurado.

-Él decidirá lo que quiere hacer.

-Ahora está enfadado conmigo, no es justo que se lo propongas.- sonó hasta suplicante, su mayor temor era perder a su hijo.

-Es lo suficiente maduro, esto no es condicionante.- concluyó, a punto de adentrase en la habitación de Tenshi.

-No lo hagas…- suplicó una última vez. No surtió efecto, la mujer entró en la habitación de su hijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- se acabó…- musitó Takaishi amargamente, pegando la frente en esa fría puerta de madera.

…

-¡Se acabó!.- exclamó Ken con apuro.

-¿De que hablas?.- inquirió la mujer, mientras deshacía la cama y comprobaba una última vez por el monitor que su bebé estuviese bien.

-De la pasta de dientes, ¡no queda!.- anunció el detective asomándose del cuarto de baño con el cepillo en la mano.

-En el cajón tiene que haber más…- explicó Inoue fatigosamente.

-¿Qué cajón?.- se oyó nuevamente al policía, mientras abría y cerraba cajones a diestro y siniestro.

-En el cajón, ¡el cajón de la pasta de dientes!.- exclamó la mujer agotada, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba entre sábanas y se quitaba las gafas disponiéndose a dormir.

-No lo encuentro.- se asomó Ken con inocencia.

La mujer bufó molesta, incorporándose lo suficiente para quedar sentada y mirar a Ken como una sicópata.

-¡Vas a hacer que me levante para buscarla!, ¡estoy muerta Ken!, este es mi único momento de descanso y tú, ¡vas a hacer que me levante porque no encuentras la maldita pasta de dientes!.- terminó sofocada, aunque pasasen los años, el bueno de Ken seguía sin acostumbrarse a los gritos de su amada.

-Ya la he encontrado.- inventó, para no enfadarla más, mientras se escondía en el baño.

Para seguir con su farsa comenzó a cepillarse sin pasta solo con agua, lo importante era que Miyako escuchase el cepillo y creyese que todo era perfecto, claro que no sabía que estaba apunto de hacer un gran ridículo, cuando la peli-lila entró, ni miró a su esposo, de forma automática abrió un cajón, sacó el tubo de pasta de dientes se lo entregó a su estático marido y volvió a salir y a tumbarse en la cama sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Gra-gracias cariño.- logró decir el hombre que aún estaba en shock por esta inesperada aparición fantasmal.

Unos minutos después, Ken, con su maravilloso aliento olor a menta, se adentraba en la cama junto a su esposa.

-¿Estás dormida?.- preguntó Ichijouji, moviendo un poco a Miyako.

-Sí…- volteó ella de mala gana.

-¿Has pensado en lo que dijo Gennai?

-¿Has pensado en que te voy a dar una patada en la espinilla como no te calles?

-Miyako.- susurró, medio haciendo pucheros.

La mujer se volteó desesperada, encarándose a su marido.

-Ken, llevo todo el día sin parar, por favor déjame dormir, solo un poquito, ¿vale?, si quieres mientras duermo puedes tomar mi cuerpo, haz lo que quieras, pero no me hables por favor.

-Miyako.- repitió esta vez con una tierna sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa.

Sabía de sobra que ese truco siempre funcionaba, Miyako no se resistía a su mirada tierna y su tono infantil.

-Amor, ¿que quieres?.- preguntó con resignación.

-Solo quiero hablar con mi amada esposa antes de dormir.- explicó el hombre con una sonrisa de niño bueno que a Miyako le pareció irresistible.

-Está bien.

La compañera de Hawkmon aceptó, deslizando el cuerpo hacia arriba para quedar sentada, mientras Ken hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó, como si le fuese a hacer caso y todo.

-Es que, he estado pensando sobre lo que nos dijeron Gennai y Koushiro, ¿no deberíamos contárselo a los niños?

-Claro, genial y dime ¿a quién se lo contamos primero?, al bebé, al niño adicto a los ordenadores o a la niña derrochada que lleva todo el día sin hablar con nadie dando portazos.- expuso la mujer irónicamente. Daba por hecho que sus hijos no querían saber nada del tema.

El portador de la bondad quedó pensativo, haciendo una mueca de descontento, tenía razón, sus hijos no es que estuviesen demasiado entusiasmados con el Digimundo. Bueno cuando hablaba de sus hijos se refería a la niña obviamente, Osamu era caso aparte debido a su antisocialidad, pero para Miyako, Osamu era intocable, era su ojito derecho además de que lo encontraba aún muy pequeño como para heredar el difícil trabajo de ser un niño elegido.

-Supongo que Koushiro encontrará alguna solución.- se auto consoló sin demasiado convencimiento.- por cierto, ¿que es lo que le pasa a Minako?

-Ken, es una preadolescente, ¿en serio crees que le va a contar sus problemas a su madre?.- replicó Inoue con sentido común.- habrá visto una gorra nueva y querrá comprársela… esa niña nos va a arruinar.

El policía contuvo una risa nerviosa, porque así como su mujer no le negaba nada a Osamu, él no le negaba nada a su pequeña Minako.

-Pero he pensado… - prosiguió con sus reflexiones, desesperando a su mujer, hoy su marido tenía muchas ganas de hablar.- que igual, eso de ser niños elegidos no les venga tan mal, seguro que Minako aprendería a dejar de ser tan materialista y Osamu, bueno, igual hace más amigos de carne y hueso.

-Deja al niño en paz.- saltó en defensa de su pequeño.

-Solo quiero que no esté solo, yo estuve solo en mi infancia y se lo mal que se pasa.

-Cariño, no compares, tu sufriste un gran trauma, además de que tenías esa semilla de oscuridad, a Osamu lo único que le pasa es que le gustan los ordenadores y punto. Es un niño completamente normal, además tiene muchos amigos.

-Dime uno sin contar digimons y la hija de Izumi.- pidió el hombre con superioridad.

-¡Deja el niño en paz!.- repitió la mujer, al quedarse sin argumentos.

Ya estaba harta, apagó la luz y se recostó, no le apetecía dar más pie a las conversaciones insulsas de su esposo. El hombre lo entendió, si volvía a abrir la boca era más que probable que acabase durmiendo en el sofá, por eso también apagó su luz y se recostó al lado de su amada, aunque la calma duró, lo que Yoshi tardó en despertarse.

-Mierda.- maldijo la ama de casa encendiendo su lamparita y echando un vistazo al monitor. En efecto, su pequeño lloraba sin descanso.- Ken, ve…- ordenó dando un manotazo a su esposo.

Astutamente, Ichijouji ya hacía el viejo truco de hacerse el dormido, pero claro ese truco no funciona si había estado hablando como una cotorra hasta hace escasos segundos, y Miyako no estaba dispuesta a levantarse ahora que por fin había callado a su esposo.

-¡Ken!

-Eh…- se hizo el somnoliento girándose al otro lado.

-Ken, ya conoces la norma, mis hijos de día, tus hijos de noche, te toca.- ordenó, destapando a su marido.

Al bueno de Ken no le quedó más remedio que acceder y levantarse a consolar a su bebé. Lo que no sabía es que su pequeño no era el único hijo que tenía despierto, los otros dos también lo estaban.

-Es alucinante, ¿que habrá querido decir esa luz?, le he enviado un correo a Chikako a ella también le ha pasado, me dijo que hablaría con su papá y me contaría que pasa.- explicaba Osamu, mientras tecleaba en su netbook.

Pero para no variar el pobre estaba hablando solo, de nada le había servido ir a la habitación de su hermana mayor a compartir su entusiasmo, porque aunque ella estuviese despierta, le ignoraba como de costumbre. Osamu negó tristemente al darse cuenta de que sus palabras no habían llegado a nadie y prosiguió tecleando. Minako, se encontraba sentada en la pequeña repisa de la ventana, sujetándose con fuerza las piernas que apoyaba en su pecho, mientras miraba la calle con tristeza y sus pensamientos estaban lejos del Digimundo, digimons y digielegidos.

Al sentirse ignorado, Osamu ya estaba recogiendo su netbook para volver a su habitación, pero antes de salir contempló una última vez a su hermana. En nada se parecía a esa chica vital, cuya mayor diversión era molestarle, llevaba todo el día sin hablar con nadie, pegando gruñidos y sin probar bocado. ¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en echar a su hermano de su cuarto!, y aunque Osamu no fuese detallista con los sentimientos, ese gesto era más que significativo, a Minako le pasaba algo grave.

-Hermana…- se atrevió a llamar el chico, acercándose sigilosamente a la aludida. Ella ni se movió.- hermana…

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó con desgana sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-¿Estás bien?

-La vida es una mierda, todos en los que confías te traicionan, ojala fuese una antisocial sin amigos como tú.

A su manera, Minako le había hecho un cumplido a su hermano y como Osamu no se molestaba porque le llamasen antisocial sonrió de alegría. Era la primera vez que su hermana le trataba como a un hermano y no como a un "enano molesto".

-Puedes confiar en mi.- dijo acercándose más a su hermana, tanto que llegó a darle un fraternal beso en la mejilla.- felices sueños.

La chica quedó paralizada por la acción de su hermano, ella no le trataba bien como para que él le quisiese tanto, pero así era Osamu, todo el día inmerso en su mundo de computadoras pero cuando alguien necesitaba su cariño no dudaba en dárselo. Inmediatamente después de esa acción, Osamu abandonó la habitación y Minako, sonrió por primera vez desde que discutió con Shizuka.

-Enano molesto.- susurró tiernamente, a la vez que su vista volvía a la calle.

…

En el hogar de los Ishida-Takenouchi ya habían apagado las luces y todos dormían placidamente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Evidentemente, fue ignorado por los dormidos esposos, los niños y los digimons pero lo que si despertó a Sora fue su teléfono móvil.

-Que mierda…- bufaba Yamato volteándose de un lado a otro.

Para no despertar más a su marido, la pelirroja salió de la cama para contestar esta inoportuna llamada.

-¿Quién?.- preguntó de mala gana, estaba tan somnolienta que ni había mirado la foto de quien llamaba.- ¿qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿aquí?, ¿ahora?

La información despejó un poco a la diseñadora, que se apresuró a asomarse a la terraza. Colgó la llamada al distinguir en su jardín la figura de Mimi, su hijo, su compañera digimon y media docena de maletas. Todavía alucinada por lo que le esperaba se apresuró a bajar a la entrada.

-Se acabó.- fue lo único que dijo la castaña, cuando Sora se la encontró al otro lado de la puerta.

No dijo nada, solo la abrazó y la hizo pasar. Ahora vendría lo complicado, explicarle a Yamato lo de esta inesperada huésped, pero no pensó en eso, lo único importante era que su mejor amiga la necesitaba.

…

-Se acabó.- lloriqueaba Daisuke en la puerta de casa de Takeru.

A pesar de que Takeru no estuviese de humor como para tener invitados y mucho menos si se trataba de Daisuke, le hizo pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta vez va en serio, la he cagado de verdad, Keiko me ha echado de casa, solo he podido recoger mi despertador de Dragon Ball y mi cepillo de dientes.- explicaba Motomiya enseñando su pertenencias con desanimo.- ¿Dónde duermo?

El rubio resopló, Tenshi aún hablaba con su madre sobre su decisión de ir a Francia o no, por supuesto que él ni podía pegar ojo hasta que supiese lo que había determinado su hijo, y por si esto no fuera poco, ahora se le acoplaba Daisuke. Cuanta verdad tiene esa frase de "las desgracias nunca vienen solas".

-¿Te sirve el sofá o quieres un futon?

-Supongo que el sofá está bien.- dijo el moreno, mientras tomaba asiento y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza dispuesto a compadecerse de sí mismo.

Takeru tomó asiento a su lado, tal vez no era tan malo tenerle de invitado, podrían compadecerse mutuamente.

…

-¡Kibou!, ¡Kibou!.- llamaba una y otra vez su madre.

Algo inútil, desde que el chico llegó a casa, se había encerrado en su habitación sin dar ninguna explicación a sus padres.

-¡Se acabó!.- exclamó Yuuto, sorprendentemente perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Kibou voy a entrar!

El hombre abrió la puerta y lo que vieron les dejó sin palabras. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, bien que Kibou no era Mary Poppins en cuanto a la limpieza, pero tampoco era normal tanto desorden. Y en medio de todo, ignorando a sus impresionados padres, Kibou, sentado en el suelo, mutilando personas entusiasmado con su sangriento juego de consola.

-¿Queréis dejarme en paz?.- se limitó a decir el joven sin ni siquiera mirar a su progenitores, mientras seguía jugando.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?, no te vamos a castigar.- expuso Hikari dulcemente, quería hacer lo posible por comprender a su hijo.

El castaño apartó la vista de la pantalla para ponerse en pie y seriamente se dirigió a la puerta, donde al otro lado se encontraban sus padres esperando la oportuna explicación. Dejó que una sonrisa irónica se escapase de su cara y sin decir ni una palabra más, les cerró la puerta en las narices, desesperando más a su padre y angustiando a su madre, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo?

Yuuto iba a volver a entrar, pero no pudo, Kibou había atrancado la puerta con algo, le llamaron hasta quedarse afónicos pero el chico no les escuchó porque no tardó en poner la música a todo volumen.

-Kibou, ¿no deberías hablar con tus padres?.- preguntó temeroso Salamon.

Hayashiba ni se molesto en mirarle, estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo de satisfacción por hacer estallar la cabeza a un tipo de su juego.

-Sangre… ¡morid malditos!.- gritó con una sonrisa sádica.

-Kibou.- susurró Salamon asustado.

Llevaba un tiempo que no reconocía a su compañero, su comportamiento había cambiado por completo. Aunque siempre fue un chico reservado y tímido, era bueno y sobre todo respetuoso con sus padres, no había duda de que algo maligno crecía en su interior.

De esa forma, la noche envolvió por completo la ciudad de Tokio y un nuevo día pasó. El día de la venganza estaba cada vez más próximo y esta vez, con los digielegidos sin poder y los herederos sin tomar posesión de su cargo, nadie podría detenerle.

...

* * *

N/A: pregunta de trivial, ¿Cuántas veces he dicho las palabras "se acabó"? jaja. Nah, al principio este capitulo tenía otro título (no lo recuerdo, no sería demasiado grandioso *imaginación escasa*), pero como todo el rato me salía esa dichosa frase, pues decidí ponerla, sin más. En próximos capítulos intentaré explicar más cosas para que poco a poco vayan encajando, espero que al final del fic esté todo entendido y me quede algo con sentido. En teoría en mi cabeza se ve todo perfecto (sino mal vamos) espero llegar a plasmarlo como deseo.

Agradecer a todos los que siguen el fic, de forma especial como siempre a los que se molestan en dejarme su review y respondiendo a **Mike**: pues verás, ese subtítulo de "La Leyenda de Baransu" hace referencia a… digamos la clave para salvar el Digimundo y… no voy a decir más de momento jeje, tendrás que seguir el fic. Pero ten un poco de paciencia que se explicará perfectamente (espero), más adelante.

Bueno y quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio: últimamente he ido avanzando bastante este fic, ya que deseo terminarlo antes de Navidad por razones de un fic que ando preparando y tendría spoliers de este otro jeje. Así que es probable que vaya actualizando más a menudo. Espero seguir con este buen ritmo y cumplir mis calendarios mentales jeje.

Nada más que lo de siempre, gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya entretenido.


	5. Sucedió en París

Como siempre agradecimientos a quien sigue el fic y me lo hace saber, y bueno este capítulo es algo diferente. ¿Habéis visto Lost?, pues hay que ver Lost jaja. Nah, es broma, era solo para explicar que para hacer el capí mi inspire en la estructura de los capítulos de Lost, es decir, que se van intercalando flashbacks con los sucesos que transcurren en el presente. Espero que no es resulte muy lioso y que no os aburra demasiado, porque este capítulo es como un pequeño break dentro de la historia. Nada más, espero que os guste!

…

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Sucedió en París:**

Habían pasado muy pocos días desde la derrota de Kuraimon en el mar de oscuridad y por lo tanto desde que la paz y la luz hubiesen regresado a los dos mundos. Takeru, voló a Francia casi inmediatamente después de esa pelea, sin dar explicaciones y por supuesto sin despedirse de nadie más que de Hikari por medio de una dolorosa carta y de su madre, la cual ya había hablado con sus padres para que lo acogiesen en su casa. Los que, como casi todos, no estaban al corriente de esto, eran el futuro matrimonio Ishida, los cuales radiaban felicidad por su próximo enlace.

-¡Sora ya lo tengo!.- anunció Yamato alegremente.

El rubio se acercó a la asqueada joven, trayendo consigo una sortija todavía manchada de excremento digital, eso sí, la había cogido con los guantes de fregar puestos.

-Yamato por favor no me pongas esa guarrada en la cara.

-Que tiquismiquis eres.- negó con la cabeza Ishida, mientras preparaba un barreño con agua, jabón y desinfectante para meter ahí el anillo.- menos mal que al final Gabu lo ha cagado, porque sino haber como te compro otro anillo.

-Seguro que Mimi te volvería a dejar dinero.- expuso la muchacha con burla, irritando a su novio.

-No hace falta que lo repitas todo el rato ¿no?.- preguntó Ishida con enfado, quitándose los guantes de fregar bruscamente.

-Perdona, pero es que… no se en que pensabas cuando aceptaste su dinero.

Esto ya era demasiado para Yamato, se había humillado, rebajado a aceptar la caridad de Tachikawa, se lo había confesado a su prometida y esta se lo echaba en cara, definitivamente debería haberle comprado un anillo en una chuchería.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡dijiste que te encantaba!

-Y el anillo me encanta, pero...- comenzó la pelirroja apurada.

-¿Pero?

-¡Que me tiene harta!, cada día se le ocurre una estupidez nueva para nuestra boda, quiere hacer un bodorrio mayor que el de Lady Di, y yo ya no se como decirle que no, está tan ilusionada…

El rubio sonrió, abrazando a su mujer por detrás con ternura, comenzando así un pequeño balanceo.

-Amor, ya se le pasará, es Mimi, ya la conoces, en cuanto salga la nueva colección de Prada o alguno de esos se entusiasmará con eso y nos dejará organizar nuestra boda tranquilamente.

-Si tu lo dices.- asintió la mujer dejándose convencer.

-Claro que si, no te preocupes, nuestra boda va a ser como nosotros queramos, mejor, como tú quieras.- terminó girando a su prometida para tenerla en frente y poder darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Tienes razón, va a ser perfecta.

-¿Has pensado alguna fecha?.- preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Eh..

-¡Yo he pensado una!.- siguió entusiasmado sin darle a su novia tiempo de pensar.- ¡me gustaría casarme el 24!

La mujer, tratando de salir de su aturdimiento por la velocidad de palabra de su novio, y ver que ya lo tenía todo planeado, se contagió del entusiasmo de Yamato.

-¡Es perfecto!, así no habrá tiempo de traer cisnes, ni Westlife, ni Marc Anthony, ni la carroza de la reina Elizabeth II, ni nada. Es genial mi amor y como es en verano, nos podemos casar en la playa descalzos, así, en plan hippy.

-Eh… uh… creo que…- tartamudeos incoherentes de Yamato, había habido una confusión.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que bueno, no me refería al 24 de este mes, sino a el 24 de diciembre, nochebuena, con frío y luces navideñas.- explicó el portador de la amistad con inocencia, llenando de ternura a su mujer. Definitivamente, Yamato había pensado todo para que ese día fuese perfecto y el más feliz de sus vidas.

-Eso si que sería perfecto.- asintió la pelirroja, acercando sus labios a los de su amante.

Ya tenían decidido el día, y lo que también habían decidido desde hace mucho tiempo, es que no iban a dejar nada para la noche de bodas, o por lo menos eso es lo que se deducía de los intensos besos que se daban ahora, lástima que una visita les hiciese posponer esta noche de bodas adelantada.

-¿Mamá?.- saludó Yamato extrañado al abrir la puerta, para luego hacerse a un lado para que la mujer pasase.

Traía un semblante serio que Ishida captó en el momento, Sora en cambio estaba demasiado ilusionada por anunciar su futuro enlace con Yamato que no se dio cuenta.

-Natsuko, que alegría que hayas venido porque Yamato y yo tenemos que darle una noticia…

-Yo también.- interrumpió la mujer con nerviosismo.

Entonces Sora supo que algo no iba bien y compartió la seriedad de su prometido.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?

-Es tu hermano, no… me dijo que… bueno que se ha ido.

-¿Ido?, ¿Cómo que se ha ido?, ¿A dónde?.- preguntó Ishida extrañado.

-A Francia.

-¿De vacaciones?.- cuestionó esta vez la pelirroja.

-A vivir…

…

…

-No puedo creer que hayas metido a la adultera en casa.- refunfuñaba Yamato molesto.

-Cállate, no la llames eso, bastante mal lo está pasando.- recriminó Sora con enfado.- y estira bien la sábana.

La aparición en mitad de la noche de Mimi había perturbado por completo la tranquilidad de los Ishida, tanto, que mientras Mimi acomodaba a su pequeño "Mishi" en la habitación de Yuujou, Yamato ayudaba a Sora a hacer una de las cosas que más detestaba, preparar la cama de invitados.

-Es que no entiendo porque se tiene que quedar aquí, está forrada, que se vaya a un hotel, además, es una mala influencia.- seguía despotricando el rubio al mismo tiempo que metía la sábana por debajo del colchón.

-Quita.- apartó Sora con desprecio, como era de esperar Ishida estaba haciendo una chapuza en su lado de la cama.- es nuestra mejor amiga, necesita nuestra ayuda, así que ten más cuidado con tus palabras. Puede que haya cometido un error, pero nosotros no somos quien para estigmatizarla y ponerle la letra escarlata, ¿me has entendido?

-Eso díselo a ese niño que va a quedar traumatizado para toda la vida.- argumentó el astronauta cruzándose de brazos con descontento.

-Mimi es una madre excelente.

-Que ha tirado por la borda su matrimonio, marcando así a su hijo de por vida.

-¡Tú que sabes!

-Creo que de padres incompetentes que no piensan en sus hijos sé un poco más que tú.- habló el rubio irritado, por recordar su infancia.

-Pero cada matrimonio es un mundo, igual vuelven o se separan amistosamente o… no sé, no tiene porque ser malo para el niño.

El rubio se aguantó una carcajada, en ocasiones sentía que su mujer vivía en los mundos de Yupi, donde todo era felicidad y no existían los problemas.

-El yankee no la va a perdonar en la vida y bien hará, es más, si fuese un hombre de verdad vendría hasta aquí y la partiría la mandíbula a ese desgraciado de Motomiya.

-Que bestia eres Yamato, menos mal que se te va la fuerza por la boca.- negó Sora. Yamato podía llegar a ser demasiado extremista y exagerado.

-Yo nunca te perdonaría algo así.- sentenció.

Sora le medio ignoró, mientras terminaba de adecentar la cama.

-¿Tú me perdonarías algo así?.- volvió a inquirir con seriedad.

-Ay Yamato, por favor…- trató de desviar el tema la pelirroja.

-Es una pregunta sencilla.

Takenouchi clavó la vista en su marido, con estos temas de divorcios y problemas matrimoniales se ponía cardíaco e irascible, lo mejor era responderle cualquier tontería.

-No lo sé Yamato, según las circunstancias y no sé… no puedo contestarte a eso.

-Yo si lo sé, no me perdonarías en la vida. Te conozco y aunque ahora trates de ir de liberal, sé que eres más posesiva que yo.- concluyó el rubio con superioridad.

La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza, nunca se había planteado este tema hasta esos extremos, prefería no planteárselo porque esa sería una decisión demasiado amarga y difícil de tomar y sinceramente no sabría como actuar.

-Además prefiero que sea así, porque si ahora tu me dices que me perdonarías eso significaría que darías por hecho que yo te perdonaría y ¡hala! A abrir la veda y te acostarías con quién te diese la gana.

Debido a su más que evidente inseguridad, Yamato ya se estaba armando su propio drama, para desesperación de Sora.

-Yamato, ya me acuesto con quién me da la gana, no necesito abrir una estúpida veda y si te perdonaría o no es asunto mío, y solo lo sé yo ¿quieres dejar de decir tonterías, por favor?.- pidió Sora masajeándose las sienes, su marido era capaz de ponerle dolores de cabeza increíbles.

-¡Oh claro!, pues mira, vamos a hacer la prueba.- Ishida ya estaba desquiciado.- voy a salir, me acuesto con la primera que vea y luego vemos si me perdonas.

Yamato salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras llegando al salón donde ya se encontraba Mimi, sentada en el sofá lloriqueando, mientras Sora seguía a su marido incrédula.

-Con tantos viajes te has acercado demasiado al sol y te ha derretido el cerebro, ¿verdad?, sino, no entiendo que estás haciendo…

-¡Me voy!.- exclamó dando un portazo.

-¡Pero a donde vas en calzoncillos!.- recriminó Sora cansada, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, era agotador convivir con las excentricidades de su esposo.

Mimi estaba tan triste que ni se dio cuenta de que Yamato había pasado por delante suya en calzoncillos, lo que si escuchó fue la discusión de sus amigos y lo último que deseaba era arruinar otro matrimonio.

-Lo siento Sora.- sollozaba la mujer, poniéndose en pie.- no debería haber venido, ni arruinar tu matrimonio, que parece ser que es lo único que se hacer.- terminó de decir, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- me voy.

Sora quedó completamente estupefacta, ahora también tendría que lidiar con una amiga depresiva y más excéntrica aún que su marido.

-¡Venga!, ¡Y esta se va en camisón!.- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza siguiendo los pasos de Yamato y Mimi.

Mientras Sora trataba de que los adultos entrasen en razón y se metiesen en casa, ya que la noche era fresca, por lo que no era recomendable pasarla en el jardín, el hijo de Tachikawa se acomodaba en su provisional habitación.

-¿Duermo aquí?.- preguntó desganado señalando la camita de Yuujou.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, desde que el pequeño Barton había invadido su habitación, permanecía en un rincón asustado con Tsunomon en brazos. Escasas veces había visto a ese niño, por lo que para él era un desconocido, por lo tanto le tenía miedo y desconfianza. El castaño se encogió de hombros por la mirada paralizada de su pequeño anfitrión y con tranquilidad se puso su pijama de vaqueros.

En la puerta de al lado, Aiko, ni se había enterado de que había invitados en casa, estaba demasiado concentrada haciendo melodías con un programa específico de música que llevaba incorporado su DC.

-Suena bien.- animó Yokomon, al escuchar la melodía que la niña había creado.

-Creo que está muy bien, sí, estoy deseando recuperarme de mi esguince para poder tocarla al piano, ¡mejor! voy a adaptarla para la guitarra, así papá alucinará un montón.

Se apresuró a esconder su divertimento e intentar hacerse la dormida cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta, puesto que sabía cuanto molestaba a sus padres que a la hora de dormir se entretuviese con estas cosas. Pero levantó nuevamente la cabeza al ver de quién se trataba.

-Yuu-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

En efecto, el pequeño hermano de Aiko aguardaba en la puerta con Tsunomon en brazos, sin esperar permiso, fue directo a la cama de su hermana y se metió con ella.

-¿Qué haces?.- protestó esta molesta. A este paso su hermano nunca dejaría de ser un miedica.

-Hay un niño en mi cama que me da miedo.

¿Niño?, Aiko había escuchado infinidad de excusas de su hermano para dormir con ella, "el monstruo del armario", "el monstruo de debajo de la cama", "el monstruo del edredón", "el monstruo del ciberespacio" (este fue después de que Yamato contara una anécdota espacial), "un digimon feo me persigue" (era Gabumon después de darse un baño) "mamá y papá no me dejan dormir con ellos, supongo que tendrán mucho calor porque estaban desnudos" (esto fue… bueno, un día que Yuujou pilló a sus padres en una situación bastante comprometida), pero ¿un niño?, esta excusa era nueva y por supuesto que absurda.

-¿Qué niño?, venga Yuujou no digas tonterías.- se desesperó su hermana, levantándose dispuesta a devolver al pelirrojo a su cuarto.

-Es verdad, habla de una forma rara y está con un Tanemon.- explicó el niño apurado.- ¿a que si Tsunomon?

-Pero parecía inofensivo.- excusó el digimon naranja.

-¿Un niño?.- repitió la rubia con curiosidad, estaba dispuesta a adivinar de quien se trataba, aunque no le hizo falta salir de su habitación, el susodicho se adentró con su Tanemon en brazos.

-¿Dónde estás niño?.- llamaba el chico, que en efecto, como describió Yuujou, su acento americano le hacía un habla bastante pintoresca, pero sus ojos chocaron con lo que para él era un lindo ángel.- Aiko…

-¿Mishi?.- reconoció la chica estupefacta. No lo veía desde la última reunión en el Digimundo.

-En realidad es Michael K. Barton-Tachikawa.- se presentó, tratando de impresionar a la niña todo lo posible.

-¿Quién es?.- llamó Yuujou tirando del pijama de su hermana.

-Es Mishi.- Tachikawa carraspeó molesto.- el hijo de Mimi, la del programa de televisión… Endulza la vida con la comida… estarás más feliz… endulza la vida… con la comida.- cantó Ishida la canción de dicho programa hasta que Yuujou la reconoció o hizo como si la reconociese. Aunque eso no hizo que dejase de mirar con desconfianza al invitado.

-¿Y que haces aquí?.- cuestionó Ishida con una sonrisa.

-He venido con mi mamá, nos vamos a quedar unos días.

-Que bien.- contestó ella, por contestar algo.

Quedaron un segundo en silencio, los hermanos Ishida esperando que el chico se fuese y el chico esperando que los hermanos le indicasen donde dormía, finalmente, tomó la palabra.

-¿Duermo aquí contigo Ai?.- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante señalando la cama.

-En realidad es Aiko Ishida-Takenouchi.- imitó la rubia, las palabras de antes de su invitado, solo que esta de mala gana, no le gustaba que se tomasen tantas confianzas.

-Me gusta más Ai.- contestó este con naturalidad, mientras se tumbaba en la cama.- te llamaré Ai.

Era un hecho, Michael Kiyoshi Barton, no era del agrado de los hermanos Ishida.

-¿Por qué no mejor duermes en la habitación de mi hermano? mi hermano dormirá aquí, conmigo.- trató de guardar la calma Ishida.

-Prefiero dormir aquí, contigo.- respondió el chico estirándose todo lo posible.

-Michael Kiyoshi, ¿Por qué no haces caso a Aiko?, estás en su casa.- le medio recriminó Tanemon.

-Yo hago lo que quiero.- contestó él con enfado.

Aiko ya empezaba a híper ventilar, detestaba los niños tan chulitos y caprichosos y "Mishi" tenía todas las pintas de ser uno de ellos, pero sacando una paciencia digna de su madre se dirigió al armario, sacó un futon y lo extendió en el suelo.

-Si quieres dormir en la habitación duermes ahí y yo duermo en mi cama con mi hermano.- sentenció la compañera de Yokomon.

Mike miró el futon con desprecio para luego acomodarse mejor en la cama de Aiko.

-Soy americano, no duermo en el suelo.

Y claro, esa afirmación fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de la primogénita de los Ishida. Fue directa al chico, le tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo echó, literalmente, de la cama.

-Soy japonesa y esta es mi casa, duermes donde yo te diga, ¿has entendido o te lo digo en tu idioma Mishi?… miau… miau, ¡miau!, ¡al menos yo no tengo nombre de gato!

Yuujou comenzó a reír descontrolado por los maullidos de su hermana, mientras Mike la miraba con rabia, nunca nadie se había atrevido a burlarse de él así.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?.- interrumpió encarándose a la rubia.- no sabes con quien estás hablando niñata.

La chica lo detuvo colocando el dedo índice en su frente, por supuesto que Aiko no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente.

-Cállate o sales por la ventana, ya me estás hartando principito.

-Pues, pues…

"Mishi" tenía tanta furia en el cuerpo que no sabía por donde sacarla, finalmente salió por donde nadie se esperaba, abalanzándose a los brazos de Aiko llorando descontrolado. Evidentemente que esa acción cogió por sorpresa a la niña, que se sentía incapaz de calmarlo.

-Que… pero… que…

-Mis papás se van a divorciar… se gritaron mucho… y mamá lloraba… Ai… no quiero que mis papás se divorcien.- logró decir entre su sollozo.

-Eh… ah… yo… tranquilo.- fue lo único que logró decir Ishida, mientras instintivamente abrazaba al chico dejando que se desahogase en su pecho.

Estuvo un rato gimoteando y al final consiguió su propósito, dormir con Aiko, eso sí, también con Yuujou que se metió en medio de los dos por petición de su hermana, que no se fiaba demasiado de ese niño tan precoz.

-Tranquilo, igual todo es un malentendido.- hablaba Yokomon por animar al chico.

-No creo, se gritaron mucho y mamá lloró mucho.- explicó el chico abatido.- Ai…

-¿Si?

-Prométeme que cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos nunca discutiremos.

No hace falta decir que esa afirmación dejó blanca a Ishida, cuyos pensamientos estaban muy lejos de futuros matrimonios y mucho menos ser madre.

-Ai-chan, ¿te vas a casar con Mishi?.- preguntó Yuujou con inocencia, volviéndose a su hermana.

-Claro que no.- apresuró a desmentir la rubia, pero al mirar la cara de desolación que se le había quedado a Mike, trató de arreglarlo un poco.- es… bueno Mishi es que… yo… no es por ti, pero, yo nunca me voy a casar y mucho menos tener hijos, lo siento.

-¿Por qué no?.- inquirió su pretendiente con seriedad.

-Pues porque no.- excusó Ishida, dándose la vuelta y apagando la lucecita de su mesilla.- todos a dormir.

-Yo te conquistaré Aiko Ishida-Takenouchi.- susurró el castaño antes de caer dormido abrazado a su Tanemon. Había sido un día muy duro para todos, sobre todo para él, pero al menos, en esa habitación, había encontrado en Aiko su motivo para sonreír y olvidar la pesadilla por la que estaba pasando.

…

…

Lo Nochebuena en Francia, no era tan diferente a la de Japón, bueno, cierto es que en Europa la Navidad se celebraba con un poco más de recogimiento y sentimiento que en Japón, donde no era más que otra fiesta comercial, pero básicamente, por las calles era todo igual. Luces, árboles con adornos, Santa Claus tocando la campana y haciendo unos estruendosos "ho, ho, ho" y frío, mucho frío. Llevaba más de cuatro meses en Francia y todavía se sentía como un verdadero extraño, no se acostumbraba a los centros comerciales de París, ni a las líneas de metro, y aún se le escapaba un melancólico "mira la torre de Tokio" cuando veía la Torre Eiffel, pero esperaba que todo fuese cuestión de tiempo.

No había vuelto ni una sola vez a Tokio desde su huida, apenas había hablado con nadie, solo con su madre y con su hermano, con este tras un monumental enfado por su parte, al fin empezó a contestarle las llamadas y las cartas, aunque a pesar de sus preguntas, no confesó a nadie la razón de este repentino viaje.

Ya llegaba a casa, con su inseparable compañero en la cabeza, después de esa agotadora tarde de compras donde no había llegado a comprar nada, simplemente porque su mente estaba lejos de todo, en Tokio con su Hikari. Ahí, ya había planeado el regalo de navidad de la castaña, la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante romántico, paseo romántico y acabar la velada en un acogedor hotelito donde pudiesen demostrarse físicamente todo el amor que se procesaban. Claro que ahora ya todo eso estaba olvidado, por lo menos debía olvidarlo, aunque era imposible, esta separación le estaba matando.

Nada más entrar en la gran casa de sus abuelos bufó molesto al percibir el aroma de un rico asado, no tenía ganas de celebrar la nochebuena, pero tendría que cenar con ellos y además poniendo buena cara, ya que le acogían en su casa sin ponerle ninguna pega. Al menos eso pronto acabaría, más concretamente en cuanto empezase la universidad. Ya lo había hablado, se iría a vivir a la residencia universitaria. Le haría bien para poder comenzar definitivamente su nueva vida en Francia.

-Que bien huele.- husmeó Patamon, volando hacia la cocina.

-Takeru ¿eres tú?.- escuchó a su abuelo.

-Si abuelo, voy a mi cuarto.- saludó el chico con desgana.

-¡La cena está a punto!

-¡Ya bajaré!.- contestó subiendo por las escaleras.

Llegó a su habitación y entró en ella resoplando como lo hacia siempre desde que llegó a Francia. Su optimismo y alegría estaban desaparecidas, ahora se comportaba como un fantasma, a penas hablaba ni se relacionaba con nadie. Estaba tan en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en su habitación.

-Menudas vistas, hacía tantos años que no estaba aquí que ya las había olvidado.

Se alarmó al escuchar esa voz, pero enseguida la reconoció y pudo distinguir una sombra asomada a la ventana. No se lo podía creer, no podía estar ahí, no debía estar ahí, pero no había que ser hipócrita, le alegraba que estuviese ahí.

-Hermano.- susurró, a la vez que Yamato se volvía.

El rostro del mayor de los Ishida era severo, por lo que Takeru bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Hola Takeru.- saludó secamente.

Fueron unos momentos de tensión, Yamato aguantando su mirada pétrea en Takeru y este desviándola hacia el suelo avergonzado. Sabía que esto pasaría, que Yamato le pediría explicaciones por huir sin despedirse. Alzó el rostro cuando notó la mano de Yamato en su hombro y sintió alivio al ver una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu hermano?

Le abrazó, por supuesto que si, le necesitaba con todo su alma y el solo hecho de volar en una fecha tan especial para él a Francia para verle, era el mejor regalo que Takeru pudiese imaginar en este año para olvidar.

Hablaron, rieron, se pusieron al día, eso sí, Takeru siguió sin desvelar la razón de su misterioso rompimiento con Hikari, puesto que ambos decidieron que sería mejor así, que esta carga solo la llevasen ellos dos y sus compañeros digitales. Todo iba bien hasta que la conversación llegó a… "¿Qué demonios hacía Yamato en Francia el supuesto día de su boda?"

-Que tonterías dices Takeru, ¿como me iba a casar sin ti?.- explicó el rubio con gran sentido común.

-¿La habéis suspendido?

-Aplazado.

-¿Hasta cuando?

-Hasta el año que viene.- Takeru cayó en el abismo de la culpabilidad.- es que queremos casarnos en Nochebuena y evidentemente, la próxima ya es dentro de un año.

-Lo siento.

Sí, había arruinado la boda de su hermano.

-Tranquilo, así es mejor, Mimi ya tendrá una nueva afición y dejará de darnos la lata.- miró el lado bueno Yamato.- a no ser que, el año que viene tampoco vengas y la tengamos que aplazar otro año y otro y otro… así hasta que vengas.

Yamato Ishida había aprendido con los años a hacer grandes chantajes emocionales a los que Takeru por supuesto accedía.

-Iré el año que viene.- confirmó el pequeño rubio, pero había algo más extraño todavía, si Yamato estaba ahí, quería decir que… ¿no iba a celebrar su aniversario con Sora? .- ¿Y Sora?, ¿no celebras la Nochebuena con ella?

-¿Quién te crees que esta aguantando las chapas de la abuela mientras nosotros estamos aquí?.- habló Ishida con naturalidad.

-¿Está aquí?.- preguntó comenzando a ilusionarse.

-Venga, vamos a rescatarla antes de que la abuela se pase con el vino y le cuente eso de que nuestro tatarabuelo es hijo bastardo de Napoleón.- dijo el rubio abrazando a su hermano por el cuello, sacándole así de la habitación.

-… porque Napoleón tuvo un affaire con una descendiente no reconocida de Luis XIV con la cual, por supuesto estamos emparentados….- se oía una mujer un tanto ebria.

-Tarde…- anunció Takaishi trotando por las escaleras para salvar a su adorada hermana postiza de este suplicio.

Aunque esas Navidades hubiesen mejorado un poco por la presencia de sus "hermanos", como todo acabó y la odiosa rutina de no tener nada por lo que vivir que le acompañaba desde que abandonó Odaiba, le envolvió de nuevo.

Los días pasaron, el frío se transformó en calor y un nuevo año llegó y con ello, también llegó la "independencia" universitaria de Takeru. Para seguir la estela de sus padres, se matriculó en periodismo, aunque su gran sueño, cuando aún tenía sueños, era ser escritor. Por eso, empezó a invertir todo su tiempo en narrar sus aventuras de la infancia, porque cuando se sentaba delante del ordenador y dejaba que los dedos se deslizasen por las teclas, olvidaba todo. Sus preocupaciones, su tristeza, a ella, es más, volvía a estar a su lado. Volvía a ser ese chico de 8 años, Hikari le tomaba fuertemente la mano, regresaba a los 11 años, volvía a "pelear" con Daisuke por el amor de Hikari. Sus recuerdos eran ahora su felicidad, por eso no se despegaba de su ordenador, quería recordar hasta el más ínfimo detalle, plasmarlo en esa futura novela y que así, el tiempo pasase con velocidad. Prefería dejar de vivir, para poder seguir recordando cuando aún era feliz.

Claro que todo eso, en la mente de Takeru sonaba maravilloso, pero en la práctica era más complicado ser un recluido. Por una razón de peso, universidad, clases, residencia, compañeros, chicas…

-¡Eh tú japo!.- exclamó una enérgica joven abriendo su habitación de golpe, perturbando por completo la tranquilidad del escritor.

Se trataba de su compañera de clase, Nicolette Dubois, conocida por todos como "Lois Lane" por su obsesión por buscar la noticia. Era una mujer bastante atractiva, con una melena castaña clara, casi siempre recogida en una coleta, piel clara y ojos azul cielo. Más de un chico se había fijado en ella, pero evidentemente, Takeru, cuyo corazón seguía teniendo dueña, no entraba dentro de ellos.

-Demonios Dubois, ¿es que no sabes llamar?.- bufó el rubio de mala gana.

-No, si habíamos quedado hace 15 minutos en la cafetería.- contestó esta acercándose a él con enfado.- ¿Qué escribes?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- contestó mientras cerraba el portátil.

-¿Esta es tu novia?.- preguntó, agarrando una foto donde salían Takeru y Hikari sonrientes.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!.- repitió esta vez con más enojo, arrebatando la foto y depositándola nuevamente en la mesa.

-Oye Godzilla, tranquilízate, sino quieres venir le dices al director del periódico que no cuente más contigo, pero mientras sigas siendo redactor y te siga mandando cubrir aburridos coloquios del decano conmigo, vendrás, ¿has entendido?.- sentenció la muchacha.

Estaba claro cual era su relación con Takeru, simplemente compañeros de periódico universitario, aunque también era verdad que a la chica le parecía bastante atractivo el rubio y no descartaba intentar tener alguna cita con él, claro que para eso debería dejar el genio en casa y por supuesto dejar de ser un ermitaño recluido.

No lo consiguió, a pesar de hacer una gran pareja profesional, después de realizar los trabajos Takeru evitaba a toda costa cualquier tipo de conversación con la francesa, y así, poco a poco otro año se fue consumiendo y otra Nochebuena llegó, una muy especial, porque en Tokio, se celebraría el enlace matrimonial entre Ishida y Takenouchi.

…

No es exagerar decir, que la reaparición de Takeru en el país del sol naciente casi eclipsó la boda de su hermano. Todo el mundo quería saber de él, ya que a muy contadas llamadas respondía, los mails a penas los leía y ya no hablemos de las cartas, las cuales iba guardando en un cajón sin abrir. Por lo que entre sus amigos, fue un gran acontecimiento que el hijo pródigo del grupo regresase por lo menos para un día.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, porque no sabía como actuar cuando la viese, si como debía actuar, con tranquilidad y sosiego, pero sabía que era muy difícil conseguirlo. Interiormente deseaba abrazarla, besarla más que nunca y llorar desconsolado por este eterno año separados, pero no podía hacer eso, por mucho que le matase por dentro, debía guardar la calma, tratar de ser lo que le prometió cuando se separaron, su amigo.

La vio y el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, se encontraba simplemente guapísima, no la recordaba tan bella. La conocía demasiado bien, se notaba nerviosa a pesar de que no dejase de sonreír a sus amigos, pero sabía que interiormente compartían ese mismo miedo por reencontrarse. Entonces ocurrió, en la inmensidad de la gente, sus ojos se encontraron, pudo percibir esa mirada triste que dejó en Odaiba. Sudor frío, mariposillas en el estómago y un ligero tembleque sintió su cuerpo cuando la vio acercarse, pero se extrañó al ver a un chico ir a su lado, decirle algo, ella apenas cambió la expresión de su rostro. Sintió una intensa agonía en su pecho, las mariposas fueron sustituidas por punzadas, desapareció el tembleque por completo, porque al ver a ese chico tomando de la mano a su Hikari, Takeru Takaishi quedó totalmente destrozado

Bajó al rostro al darse cuenta de que ahora se dirigían los dos hacia él. En teoría esto era lo correcto, era lo que deseaba, que Hikari encontrase un buen hombre que le hiciese feliz, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto y su estado de ánimo desastroso era muestra de ello. Se sentía tan idiota, él había estado más de un año guardando un luto absurdo, sin ganas de vivir, pensando en ella, escribiendo de ella para mantenerla viva a su lado y ella, ella lo había conseguido. Había hecho lo que le pidió su amado Takeru, seguir con su vida e intentar ser feliz.

-Hola.- saludó tímidamente Hikari.

Parecía tan lejana esa voz, pensaba que ya la había olvidado pero no era así, seguía siendo esa dulce voz que oía en su mente cada noche para dormir.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus sentimientos, Takeru alzó la mirada y por primera vez en más de un año, se encontraron uno frente al otro.

-Hikari, te… te veo bien…- musitó con apuro.

No es que la situación fuese tensa, ni incomoda, era otro sentimiento el que les envolvía a los dos. Tristeza, melancolía, nostalgia, cantidad de sensaciones desesperanzadoras llenaban el ambiente ahora.

Hikari no podía dejarse llevar por sus desmoralizadores sentimientos, a pesar de que como sospechaba, seguía amándolo con locura, verle hoy había sido la agónica confirmación. Pero el tiempo de los dos había pasado, era hora de empezar una nueva etapa en su relación y poder convivir con su trágico destino.

-Takeru… este… es Yuuto Hayashiba.- presentó, mientras el educado joven hacía una reverencia.- es un compañero de la universidad.

Cuando Takeru le tendió la mano, supo que era él, el hombre que haría feliz a Hikari, supo que sería su futuro marido y muy posiblemente el padre de sus hijos, ese hombre sería quien viviría la vida que él deseaba con toda su alma.

No hubo tiempo a cruzar demasiadas palabras más, la ceremonia iba a dar comienzo y por muy emotivo que fuese el reencuentro, si alguien se atrevía a estornudar en su boda, Sora le mataría y Yamato enterraría su cadáver.

Luego si que hubo tiempo para divertirse, otra cosa no, pero Sora y Yamato habían preparado una gran fiesta para su boda, y acabó, como acababan siempre estas ceremonias, con todos con unas copas demás. Era delatador la verborrea imparable de Taichi contando a los Srs. Takenouchi con todo lujo de detalles, cuando pilló a Sora y Yamato besándose más de la cuenta en el cuarto de los trastos del instituto, menos mal que los progenitores de la pelirroja también llevaban más de una copa encima y la conversación acabó contando ellos mismos sus anécdotas sexuales, dejando pálido al pobre Yagami. También se le veía bastante perjudicado a Daisuke, que desafinaba unos temas con la orquesta, evidentemente de Sora y Yamato no se sabía nada y era preferible seguir sin saber nada, ya que las últimas noticias habían sido de Jyou cuando entró a mear, inexplicablemente, al baño de las mujeres y escuchó gemidos, respiraciones entrecortadas y al asomarse para ver, vio caer el liguero de la novia. Los digimons también habían probado el liquido de la "felicidad" y arrasaban con todo a su paso, comida, flores, hasta alguno se comió un adoquín. Pero Takeru permanecía al margen de toda esta felicidad. Este si que estaba desaparecido, hasta la bodega del restaurante se había ido para poder compadecerse de si mismo sin interrupciones.

Pensó que ahí nadie le encontraría, una vez más Takaishi se equivocó, porque existía una persona de la que no se podía esconder, le conocía demasiado bien.

-Sabía que estabas aquí.

Takeru se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, tanto, que soltó la botella que examinaba con desgana, llenado el suelo de cristales y vino gran reserva traído específicamente de Francia para esta ocasión especial.

-Veinte años entre barricas y botellas francesas y a ti solo te dura dos minutos.- explicó la castaña, tratando de reconfortar, a su manera, a Takeru.

-Eh… ah, supongo que lo estropeé, como todo.- excusó el joven con nerviosismo.

Hikari dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica, esto para ella tampoco era fácil.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Eh, bien ha sido una boda preciosa.- contestó el rubio, haciendo lo posible para desviar el tema.

Era incapaz de mirarla, no se sentía con fuerzas.

-¿Los estudios?.- insistió la castaña.

-Todo bien.- cortó Takeru, no quería explayarse demasiado.

-Te he echado de menos.- musitó Yagami, más para sí misma, aunque Takeru también lo escuchó.

No fue consciente de cuando lo hizo, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no pudo reprimirse por más tiempo. Y en un segundo besaba con pasión los labios de esa castaña de la que seguía profundamente enamorado y a pesar de que la acción le pilló por sorpresa, ella correspondió el beso, intensificándolo más si puede, mientras acariciaba ese pelo rubio que tanto amaba. Era como si jamás se hubiesen dejado de besar, como si continuasen ese primer beso que se dieron hace tantos años, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados, porque así era realmente, sus corazones seguían conectados por el mismo sentimiento.

-Mi luz, te amo tanto.-susurró el chico entre sus besos desesperados.

Sabía que pronto terminaría, que se separarían, él volvería a Francia y ella volvería a los brazos de otro hombre, pero ahora no le daba importancia, sería feliz si se congelase el tiempo en ese preciso momento. Pero no ocurrió, muy a su pesar la muchacha se apartó, llevándose la mano a la boca avergonzada, ella ahora tenía novio, no era lo más correcto que ándase besando a otro chico, por mucho que lo continuase amando.

-Takeru…

-Perdona, no debí, lo siento.- se disculpó el chico volteándose. La siguiente vez que miró a la puerta estaba solo, Hikari ya le había abandonado.

…

La boda finalizó y antes de que acabase el año, Takeru Takaishi estaba de vuelta en su residencia universitaria.

Ver a su amada Hikari con otro chico le había afectado mucho, pero no era tiempo de deprimirse, era el momento de tratar de seguir los pasos de su amada. Ella había sido más fuete que él, debía hacer lo mismo que ella y buscar su felicidad.

Esto pasaba por su mente mientras contemplaba la foto que había mantenido encima de su mesa durante este año y medio, tal vez, era el momento de guardarla.

-¡Bonjour japo!

Casi se le cae la foto por el susto que le dio Nicolette al abrir la puerta de su habitación con ese descaro. Menos mal, que logró retenerla y guardarla al fin en el cajón.

-¿No sabes llamar?.- preguntó con desgana.

La mujer no contestó y Takeru observó atónito como dejaba una bolsa que desprendía un olor muy fuerte sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué tal por el país de Mazinger?, mira te he traído quesos del pueblo, mis padres, que se creen que en la capital no podemos comprar queso, que rollo de Navidades, todos para ti.

La mujer poseía una verborrea considerable y por primera vez ocurrió algo que desconcertó a Dubios, Takeru en vez de bufarle molesto, rió.

-Vaya con el rubito, si sabe reír.- se burlo ella desconcertada.

No pensó, debía dejar de martirizarse, por eso, cerró la bolsa llena de quesos para que dejase de desprender tanto olor y tomando la chaqueta entre sus manos, dijo sonriente.

-Te invito a cenar.

Por supuesto que Nicolette aceptó y desde ese día el japonés y la francesa comenzaron una especie de relación de pareja, nunca tan formal como la que llegó a tener con Hikari, pero si apasionada y bastante divertida. Tanto, que por fin pudo empezar a olvidar a la castaña.

…

Takeru contaba ya con 22 años, le faltaba poco para graduarse en la universidad y dejar la residencia. Después de eso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer con su vida, profesionalmente deseaba seguir con su novela y llegar a publicarla algún día, sentimentalmente continuaba con esa relación informal con Nicolette. Lo que si sabía es que no deseaba volver a Japón, poco a poco había conseguido hacer su vida en el país del croissant; era becario en un periódico local, tenía amigos, estaban sus abuelos para seguir teniendo esa dosis de familia que necesitaba, una novia. Por fin, tras tantas desdichas la vida le sonreía, hasta que ese día recibiría la noticia que llevaba tiempo esperando pero que deseaba que nunca se produjese.

Como no, se la daría su hermano, con él que hablaba a menudo por el chat.

_**Soy el novio de "Lois Lane" y no llevo capa ni calzoncillos por fuera dice:**_

"… _al final pasamos la noche en el calabozo pero… conseguimos la noticia, Nicol escribió un articulo genial, es muy talentosa y no solo escribiendo… jeje… ¿lo pillas?"_

_**Yamato está felizmente casado con Sora Takenouchi dice:**_

"_No soy Daisuke, claro que lo pillo, quieres decir que tu novia es una bomba sexual…"_

_**Soy el novio de "Lois Lane" y no llevo capa, ni calzoncillos por fuera dice:**_

"_Trataba de ser sutil hermano, pero si, es una maquina en la cama"_

_**Yamato está felizmente casado con Sora Takenouchi dice:**_

"_Sora si que es una maquina, ¿viste nuestro video de la luna de miel?… waa, no se cansaba jaja, es genial estar casado y poder hacerlo todas las noches, creo que es lo más genial de estar casado"_

_**Soy el novio de "Lois Lane" y no llevo capa, ni calzoncillos por fuera dice:**_

"_¿Y que hay de eso tan cursi que me decías de: despertar juntos, desayunar juntos, ver la tele juntos, hacer la compra juntos, pagar las facturas juntos… ?"_

_**Yamato está felizmente casado con Sora Takenouchi dice:**_

"_Ya bueno… eso te lo escribí un día que tenía a Sora al lado, tenía que disimular"_

_**Soy el novio de "Lois Lane" y no llevo capa, ni calzoncillos por fuera dice:**_

"_Hermano, no se como conseguiste que Sora se casase contigo"_

_**Yamato está felizmente casado con Sora Takenouchi dice:**_

"_Creo que la sortija le convenció jeje… por cierto… hablando de matrimonios"_

_**Soy el novio de "Lois Lane" y no llevo capa, ni calzoncillos por fuera dice:**_

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

_**Yamato está felizmente casado con Sora Takenouchi dice:**_

"_No sé si te lo habrá dicho alguien, bueno, no se como decírtelo, es… Hikari, se casa"_

_**Soy el novio de "Lois Lane" y no llevo capa, ni calzoncillos por fuera ha cerrado sesión.**_

Cerró el laptop bruscamente para llevarse las manos a la cara. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría pero eso no era inconveniente para que le rompiese el corazón igual. A pesar de que estaba con Nicolette y la quisiese mucho, era inevitable, llevaba a Hikari grabada a fuego en su corazón.

Como de costumbre, aunque en estos años ya se había acostumbrado, Nicolette entró dando un portazo y gritando como una desbocada.

-¡_Le Figaro_!, ¡_Le Figaro_!.- era lo único que decía sosteniendo la prensa en sus manos y mostrándosela al todavía afectado Takeru.- ¡me ha publicado!, ¡me ha publicado _Le Figaro_!, ¡_Le_ _Figaro_!

Saliendo lentamente del estado de shock por los clamorosos chillidos de su novia, el rubio tomó el citado periódico en sus manos, examinándolo detenidamente.

-Eh… uh…- miraba estupefacto al no ver nada firmado por ella.

Takeru era bastante optimista si pensaba que su novia ya iba a firmar en primera plana.

-38.- se lo arrebató la histérica joven, hasta llegar a la página, señalando un minúsculo artículo en una esquina.

-_Por fin, los parquímetros del centro están arreglados…_.- leyó Takaishi la interesante noticia.- es bueno saberlo.

-¡Cállate!.- se lo arrebató Nicolette con enfado.- sé que es una mierda, pero es mi primer articulo en _Le Figaro_, el periódico que toda Francia lee, así que no te burles porque es… es ¡_Le Figaro_!, ¿sabías que cuando era pequeña pedía a mi madre que me leyese _Le Figaro_ para dormir?

En ese momento, Takeru olvidó por completo la dolorosa noticia que había recibido de Japón y sonrió feliz. Esa joven le había devuelto la sonrisa, puede que nunca llegase a amarla tanto como a Hikari, pero la quería lo suficiente para poder ser feliz con ella, eso era lo que importaba.

-Era broma tonta.- dijo divertido, abrazándola de la cintura.- estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos esta noche?

-¡Me vas acompañar a hacer guardia a la cena de gala del presidente para sonsacarle información del escándalo de corrupción "operación: toilettes"!.- exclamó la muchacha dando una palmada de alegría.

Para ella, ese era el mejor plan que se le podía proponer para un viernes por la noche.

-Bueno yo había pensado más en una cena y… acabar enseñándote mis superpoderes en la cama.- propuso el chico con picardía y a la mujer ese plan no le disgustó del todo.

-Como decirte que no rubito.- terminó pasándole los brazos por el cuello y dándole un caluroso beso.

No se entretuvieron más, Nicolette aún tenía que proclamar su gran artículo por el piso bajo de la residencia, pero antes de salir, Takeru le propuso otra cosa.

-¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

La proposición cogió por sorpresa a la francesa y también al propio Takeru, ya que nunca lo había pensado, simplemente le había venido ahora a la cabeza pareciéndole una idea maravillosa.

-¿Eh?

-Eh… bueno, dentro de un semestre terminamos el curso, deberemos abandonar la resi, ¿Por qué no irnos ahora?, sería divertido, ¡podríamos acostarnos juntos todos los días!

-¿Eh?

-Yo me encargo de todo, buscó una buhardilla acogedora, cerca de la redacción de _Le Figaro_…

-Vale.- la periodista salió de su estupefacción.- ya me darás la llave y la dirección.- estaba claro que los planes de Nicolette no pasaban por buscar piso con su novio y tener una vida tranquila, como tal vez, desease Takeru.-¡_Le Figaro_!, ¡_Le Figaro_!.- se volvió a oír por todos los pasillos de la residencia.

…

Y los años continuaron pasando y esos niños perdidos que viajaron hace mucho tiempo a un lugar extraño llamado Digimundo, el cual ahora amaban como su hogar propio, crecieron, convirtiéndose en adultos, en este caso un adulto de 25 años. Tenía un trabajo estable en un periódico, bien que escribir los anuncios por palabras no dejaban expandir demasiado su creatividad, pero no le importaba, ya que reservaba toda su creatividad para lo que de verdad amaba, para su novela. A pesar de que en los últimos años no hubiese empleado tanto tiempo en ella como cuando llegó derrumbado a París, no la había olvidado. Más que nunca deseaba reflejar sus experiencias en ese libro y ya casi lo tenía terminado, lo complicado sería conseguir un editor que desease publicárselo, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba. Era demasiado feliz escribiéndolo que no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, aunque nunca nadie leyese su historia, él la escribiría igual, porque sin duda, era algo que merecía la pena ser contado.

Pero ese día, una vez más su mundo iba a cambiar por un pequeño detalle que sería una impactante noticia.

-¡Bonjour amour!.- saludó el rubio alegremente adentrándose en el pequeño apartamento.

No le sorprendió no recibir contestación, supuso que como de costumbre, llegaba a una casa vacía, lo inusual era encontrar a su novia ahí.

Fue a la habitación, quería darse un baño relajante antes de ponerse un rato con su novela y entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Su novia estaba sentada en la cama, sin pestañear, con una cara totalmente descompuesta.

-Lois cariñito, ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó Takaishi tomando asiento a su lado, ella ni se inmutó.- ey venga, no me asustes, ¿Qué ocurre?.- insistió el portador de la esperanza tomándola del mentón hasta conseguir que le mirase.

Estuvieron unos segundo en silencio hasta que unas palabras lo rompió, dando un giro de 180º a la vida de Takeru.

-Estoy embarazada.

La miró varias veces para cerciorarse de que no era una broma, estático, mudo, ahora él no pestañeaba. Sin duda esta era la noticia más inesperada de su vida. Muy lentamente logró ir procesando la información.

-Emba… embarazada… ¿estás segura?

La mujer se levantó de la cama de mala gana.

-Claro que sí, sino no te lo diría.

Takeru quedó entonces pensativo. Un hijo, iba a tener un hijo, esto no entraba en sus planes, bueno realmente si que deseba tener hijos, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso. Recordó con nostalgia cuando fue la primera vez que habló de esto con alguien, fue con Hikari, el día que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Entonces, planeó su vida por completo, querían tener por lo menos dos, pero… un hijo, su hijo. Esa fue la razón por la que se separó de Hikari, por si ese demonio cumplía su venganza y renacía en su hijo, era demasiado arriesgado. Desde ese día, jamás había vuelto a plantearse tener un hijo, ya que era incapaz de imaginar otra madre para su hijo que Hikari, eso significaba que ¿renunciaría a ser padre?. Era absurdo pensar eso, ya que se separaron precisamente por eso, para no tener que renunciar a tener hijos de forma natural. Hikari deseaba ser madre y así lo podría ser y él, no había que engañarse, él también deseaba ser padre. Un hijo, su propio hijo, iba a tener un hijo y ningún demonio podría aprovecharse de él. Lo había conseguido, Myotismon moriría para siempre al no poder reencarnarse y él sería padre.

Al concluir sus reflexiones ya sonreía, incluso reía abiertamente, esta era una gran noticia par él, la vida empezaría a tener sentido con ese niño.

Se levantó abrazando a Nicolette, que no parecía demasiado ilusionada con esta maternidad.

-Es fantástico.- balbuceó con síntomas de emoción.

-¿Tu crees?.- preguntó la francesa sin demasiado convencimiento.

-Gracias, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- dijo el rubio, sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas.- muchas gracias, te amo.- finalizó besando los labios de la futura madre de su hijo.

Nueve meses después, Nicolette y Takeru fueron padres de un precioso niño llamado, por petición de su padre, Tenshi, su pequeño ángel de la guarda.

…

No veía la hora para abandonar el trabajo y correr a casa a contemplar a su angelito, era tan parecido a él, sus ojos, su pelo, hasta su sonrisa, era lo más hermoso que había presenciado en la vida.

-Es igualito a ti.- decía Patamon, mirando tiernamente al pequeño Takaishi.

-Si que lo es, mi hijo, nunca pensé que algo tan pequeñito podría hacerme tan feliz.- hablaba el orgulloso padre, tomando a su bebé de 6 meses por los aires.

Entonce, la madre de la criatura regresó al apartamento.

-Mira quien esta ahí, es mamá, la reportera estrella de _Le Figaro_.- señaló Takeru.

La periodista sonrió, acercándose a su pequeño bebé.

-Eres precioso Ange.- dijo tomándolo en brazos, mientras le besaba con dulzura la mejilla.

El rubio contempló la escena emocionado, era lo que deseaba, lo que se le había negado desde la infancia, una familia, su familia. Pero por desgracia, todo hacía indicar que las desdichas nunca cesarían en la vida de Takeru.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo con seriedad Dubois, depositando al niño en la cuna.

El portador de la esperanza se percató del tono serio empleado, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Takeru… eh, es que, me tengo que ir.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- preguntó Takaishi con tranquilidad, estaba acostumbrado a que Nicolette viajase por trabajo.

-Dos años.- musitó bajando el rostro.

Takeru sacudió la cabeza no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Dos años?, como que… ¿dos años?

-Takeru es el sueño de mi vida, me voy de corresponsal a Afganistán, ¡es genial!

-¡¿Qué tiene Afganistán de genial?.- gritó el rubio incrédulo. Pensaba que con la maternidad Nicolette tendría claras sus prioridades y que su hijo sería su mayor prioridad, se equivocó.

-Que es noticia Takeru, es maravilloso, reportera de guerra, es un sueño hecho realidad.- justificó la mujer con ilusión.

-¿Y Que hay de tu hijo?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, quédate con él.- habló con tranquilidad.

Esa tranquilidad exasperó por completo a Takeru. Su hijo necesitaba a su madre, dos años era mucho tiempo, sobre todo para un bebé.

-No puedes tomar estas decisiones por tu cuenta, ¡tienes una familia!

-¡No tengo una familia!.- reivindicó su independencia la francesa.- solo tengo un novio histérico y un hijo, no tengo porque estar atada a eso, mi sueño es mi trabajo, ¡lo sabes de siempre!, si quieres jugar a las familias felices allá tú, pero déjame a mi vivir mi vida.

El rubio desesperaba a cada palabra, había estado tan cerca, a punto de conseguirlo, de ser una familia feliz y ahora la madre de su hijo, la mujer que amaba, se iba. Prefería andar por un país en guerra a quedarse con él y su pequeño, era tan injusto. No obstante, todavía no estaba todo perdido, debía luchar por su familia y por los intereses de su hijo.

-¡Cásate conmigo!.- pidió, como una suplica.- yo quiero una familia, cásate conmigo.

-Oh… Takeru.- negó con la cabeza la mujer, no creía lo que oía.- ¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio para que no me vaya?.- preguntó cada vez más enfadada.

-No… y no sé, solo sé que no quiero perderte, que quiero seguir como hasta ahora.- excusó el chico torpemente.

-Llevamos saliendo más de 5 años, hemos tenido un hijo y nunca se te ocurrió pedirme matrimonio, porque nunca tuviste intención de pedirme matrimonio.- sentenció la muchacha con resentimiento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

La mujer soltó una media carcajada irónica, para después tomar entre sus manos el borrador de la novela de Takaishi. Abrió algunas páginas al azar y comenzó a leer palabras sueltas.

-_Mi luz, mi luz_… _mi luz_… oh mira, ¡mi luz!.- terminó cerrándolo de mala gana.- siempre has estado enamorado de ella y lo sigues estando.

Ahora Takeru estaba afligido, ¿Nicolette tenía celos de Hikari?, si jamás le había hablado de ella, aunque quizá, esa novela fuese más delatador que cualquier palabra, porque inconscientemente, Takeru había escrito una oda a su amor eterno por Hikari.

-A que viene ahora…- no le salían las palabras, porque en estos años ya ni se daba cuenta de lo muy enamorado que seguía de Hikari.- puede que… Hikari no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti y… te amo.- se declaró con una mirada sincera.

-¿Más que a ella?.- interrogó la mujer, tratando de mantener la entereza.

Los segundos en silencio de Takeru fue más que contestación y el detonante para que Nicolette comenzase llorar.

-Nicol, yo… te amo, no sé… es diferente, pero yo te amo, de verdad que si y quiero que esto funcione.- trató de calmar Takeru, pero esta le despreció violentamente.

-Mi trabajo es mi vida, me hace sentir mejor de lo que tu me has hecho sentir nunca.- dictaminó la mujer, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-No es justo que me digas eso.- dijo de manera entrecortada Takaishi, intentandó evitar lo máximo posible el irremediable llanto que ya se fraguaba en su interior.

-Así es como me he sentido, te divertías, pero nunca me amaste de verdad.

-¿Y tu?.- preguntó ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mujer le miró con detenimiento, sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban un gran amor no correspondido.

-Yo te amé desde el primer día que te vi, con esa mirada descompuesta, esos tristes andares y esa pena tan evidente, pero también supe que jamás podría reemplazar en tu corazón a la chica que te había hecho eso.- trató de calmar las lágrimas que no cesaban de derramar sus ojos.- me voy, tengo una vida por delante, un gran futuro como periodista, fue divertido mientras duró, pero soy muy joven para entregar toda mi vida a un hombre que no me ama como me merezco.

Takeru permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, buscando un punto fijo al cual agarrarse. Un sitio donde pudiese desvanecerse, o mejor, donde pudiese volver atrás, a la edad de 8 años y revivir la etapa más feliz de su vida, cuando estuvo perdido en el Digimundo por primera vez. Sin embargo un llanto le devolvió a la realidad, a su lugar en el mundo, porque procedía de la personita por la cual debía seguir ahí sin derrumbarse, era su mundo.

-¿Y que ahí del niño?

-Ahora no puedo ocuparme de él, pero vendré a verle y le escribiré y… le mandaré fotos…- paró de hablar, debido a que se le quebró la voz de la emoción.

-Puede que me vaya a Japón.- manifestó el rubio con voz neutra.

Si su vida en París se desmoronaba intentaría reencontrar la vida que dejó en Japón, ahí al menos el niño tendría una familia. Además, sin Nicolette, le parecía absurdo seguir en París, todo estaría muy triste y desencantado sin su entusiasmada novia francesa.

Puede, que ya fuese hora de regresar a casa, de dejar su exilió, de afrontar los hechos, de volver a verla y continuar con la promesa que hace tantos años hizo, protegerla hasta su último aliento.

…

…

-¿Quieres decir que igual se lleva a Tenshi?.- preguntó Daisuke llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- no puedes permitirlo es… ¡llama a Iori!, hay que saber cuanto antes que medidas legales debes de tomar para…

-Si se quiere ir no voy a impedírselo Daisuke.- cortó el escritor mirando por la ventana abatido.

Eran las horas más eternas de su vida, la madre de su hijo llevaba rato en la habitación de Tenshi, exponiéndole su idea y poniéndose al día de todo. Fijó la vista en un solitario coche que permanecía esperando que el semáforo cambiase a verde y pensó que así de solitario estaría él si Tenshi le abandonaba, ya no le quedaría nada en el mundo. Sin embargo debía empezar a hacerse a la idea de que pronto viviría solo, porque la oferta de Nicolette era irrechazable, sobre todo para un niño como Tenshi. Siempre deseo tener un hermano, ahora lo tendría, una familia, todo eso se lo ofrecía su madre, no él, él jamás pudo dárselo.

-Takeru, Tenshi te quiere mucho y sabe todo lo que has hecho por él, estoy seguro que…

Patamon dejó de hablar cuando Tenshi y su madre aparecieron en el salón. Takeru observó a su hijo y nada más verlo, supo que ya había tomado una decisión, su mirada le delataba.

-Papá.- llamó con nerviosismo.- papá no te enfades, pero he decido que quiero vivir con mamá, por lo menos un tiempo, voy a tener un hermano y quiero cuidar de él.

Se le desgarró el corazón por completo. Cuando se separó de Hikari supuso que nunca podría sentir algo tan doloroso como eso, se equivocó. Este momento superaba a ese, a cualquiera, porque ese pequeño era lo que amaba por encima de todo, su razón para existir y ahora, se iría a vivir a otro país, lejos de él. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo que más mató a Takeru fue que no pudo enfadarse, ni protestar, solo sonreír y asentir la petición de su pequeño.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces niño?.- todos se sobresaltaron por ese grito, que provenía de un histérico Daisuke.- ¡no puedes hacerle esto a tu padre!, ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para romper el corazón de las personas así?, ¡tú padre te ama más que a nada!, ¡lo ha dado todo por ti!, ¡tienes que estar con tu padre!.- finalizó su inesperado discurso con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba claro que ya hablaba de su hijo, un día lejos de casa y ya lo echaba de menos.- ¡mi pastelito me ha echado!, ¡Keiko te amo!

Y por si quedaba alguna duda ese llanto descontrolado invocando a su esposa las resolvió todas, Daisuke Motomiya vivía en su propio mundo.

-Hijo, no le hagas caso a ese, soy feliz hagas lo que hagas.- mintió descaradamente Takeru, tratando de conservar la sonrisa. Era lo único que podía hacer.

-Gracias papá.- se abrazó con fuerza a él.- Patamon, Tokomon, ¿nos damos un baño?

El alegre chico, seguido de los digimons correteó en dirección al baño y solo en el momento en el que Tenshi estaba lejos, Takeru perdió la sonrisa y miró a Nicolette con verdadero odio.

-Takeru...- trató de llamar esta.

-Fuera de mi casa.- sentenció el hombre.- nunca te voy a perdonar esto.

…

…

Llevaba pocos días en Odaiba, a pesar de que resultase un poco penoso volver a casa de su madre con el rabo entre las piernas, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Natusko estaba entusiasmada con eso de ser abuela y era la mejor canguro que Tenshi podía tener mientras su padre buscaba un trabajo o terminaba de una vez con su dichosa novela. Aún no estaba capacitado para criar a un hijo solo, así que si toda su familia estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, él se dejaría ayudar encantado, para eso precisamente había regresado a Tokio.

Ese día, como cualquier otro, aprovechaba sus momentos libres para pasarlos con su pequeño bebé. Se sentaba durante horas en un tranquilo parque, observando como Tenshi se impregnaba de todo su alrededor, entonces una risa muy conocida captó su atención. Se giró para buscar con la mirada a esa joven, y sorprendentemente, lo que vio, le hizo esbozar una tierna sonrisa. Era una familia feliz y le alegró ver a la muchacha que radiaba tanta felicidad, su Hikari.

Ella ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupada sacando fotos a su marido que sujetaba un inquieto bebé entre sus brazos, mientras bromeaban entre ellos, sin parar de darse muestras de cariño. Era una estampa muy tierna y aunque en un primer momento deseó ser el hombre que sujetaba a ese bebé, no le importó en absoluto no serlo, ella era feliz, era lo importante, lo único necesario para que él pudiese ser feliz.

En el instante que sus miradas se cruzaron, Hikari abrió la boca sorprendida, por su expresión, Takeru dedujo que no tenía ni idea de su vuelta. No era para menos, la última vez que se habían visto fue en la boda de Yamato y Sora, hace más de cinco años.

El portador de la esperanza no pudo evitar sonreír, se levantó del asiento y empujando la silleta en donde descansaba Tenshi, se dirigió al encuentro de su ex novia.

Ella no dijo ninguna palabra, el primero en hablar fue su marido, que a pesar de estar casi más sorprendido que ella, no dudo en saludarle alegremente. Él no sabía con exactitud lo ocurrido entre Hikari y Takeru pero lo importante era que había oído hablar muy bien de Takaishi y por ello contaba con su aprecio.

-Takeru, cuanto tiempo sin verte, que alegría.- saludó extendiendo la mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba a su bebé.

-Un placer Yuuto.- correspondió el chico cortésmente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño bebé. Estaba al corriente de que Hikari había sido madre, pero nunca se imaginó de un niño tan guapo, era igualito a ella.

-¿Y este quien es?.- preguntó acariciando la mejilla del chico dulcemente.

-Es Kibou, saluda a Takeru, Kibou.- habló el padre de la criatura, mirando a su hijo embobado.

Lo que si desconocía Takaishi era el nombre del pequeño, le impresionó que Hikari hubiese elegido ese nombre, era obvio que ella todavía lo mantenía presente en sus recuerdos.

La mujer estaba inmóvil, tratando de que su cabeza procesase que estaba frente a Takeru, no solo eso, que estaba frente a un niño, que por sus rasgos, era evidente de quien era hijo.

-Es igual que tú.- expresó Yuuto, mirando el bebé de la silleta.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Tenshi.- dijo Takaishi sonriendo orgulloso.

-Mira Kibou, es Tenshi.- seguía hablando el hombre con su pequeño.- uh… ¿te has hecho caquita?.- se volvió un poco hacia Hikari.- amor voy a cambiarlo, nos vemos en casa.- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.- un placer verte Takeru.

Una vez que Hayashiba se fue con el bebé, Takeru y Hikari volvieron a quedar solos uno frente al otro. Yagami seguía sin decir ni una palabra con la vista clavada en el bebé, mientras Takeru examinaba sus gestos, esperando que saliese de su pequeño trance.

-¿Es tu hijo?.- logró preguntar la castaña rato después.

-Sí, es mi hijo.- respondió el joven permaneciendo a la expectativa.

-Y su… ¿madre?

Esa pregunta incomodó al rubio y también le entristeció.

-Eh… en Francia, en realidad Afganistán o… es, no funcionó.

Escuchar eso hizo que Hikari levantase por fin el rostro y mirase al chico a los ojos.

-Lo siento.- le dijo de una manera que a Takeru le pareció la más sincera del mundo.

-No pasa nada, ahora está aquí y no le va a faltar de nada.- habló el portador de la esperanza, más para su hijo que para la muchacha.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿has vuelto para quedarte?.- preguntó la mujer tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionada.

-Sí.

Hikari ahora no sabía como actuar, por un lado era una gran alegría recuperar a Takeru, pero por otro, seguía teniendo sentimientos fuertes por él y temía que en algún momento no pudiese controlar esos sentimientos y se dejase llevar. Pero miró a Takeru, que le sonreía con esa seguridad con la que solo él era capaz. Tenía que confiar en él, llevaba toda la vida protegiéndola y buscando su felicidad, estaba convencida de que Takeru no intentaría ninguna tontería. Tal vez, era hora de pasar página del todo y poder ser esos amigos que Takeru le prometió que serían cuando tuvieron que separarse. Inevitablemente Hikari sonrió y la luz por fin iluminó el corazón sombrío de Takeru.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo la mujer afectuosamente.

-Gracias.- correspondió el chico con cariño.

-Me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos.- se despidió la muchacha, pero antes de que se alejase del todo, Takeru la llamó.

-¡Estás muy guapa!

La chica sonrió con nostalgia y simplemente dijo:

-Y tú, has crecido mucho…

…

…

-Ya está dormido.- confirmó la castaña, entrando en la sala donde le esperaba su marido.

Yuuto observó los movimientos de su mujer con preocupación, porque se mostraba desconcertada y temerosa. No entendía que le pasaba a su hijo, porque se comportaba de esta manera extraña últimamente. Él también estaba un poco desorientado por el comportamiento de Kibou, pero como buen psicólogo, trataba de encontrar la explicación más racional posible.

-Venga, tranquilízate, en teoría, no es tan extraño que un niño se empiece a rebelar a su padres a su edad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Hikari con preocupación.

-Quiero decir que es un preadolescente, su cuerpo pronto será una bomba de relojería de hormonas, es normal que se haga más independiente.- explicó Hayashiba con convencimiento.

Hikari negó con la cabeza. Ella lo sentía, ese comportamiento no tenía nada que ver con las hormonas, algo mucho más oscuro rondaba a su hijo. Nunca le confesó a su marido el porqué se separó de Takeru, la cruel amenaza del demonio Myotismon, dio por hecho que si no tenía un hijo con Takeru nunca debería preocuparse por esto, ¿y si le mintió también en eso?, ¿y si era otra cruel treta de Myotismon?

-¿Qué te preocupa?.- inquirió el psicólogo.

-Yuuto y si… y si tiene algo que ver con los digimons.

El hombre la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Digimons?, ¿hablas de lo que me comentaste?, ¿Qué es un niño elegido?

-No precisamente, es algo más…- no se atrevía a hablar, era demasiado horroroso solo de pensarlo.-… tengo miedo a que… algún digimon le haga daño.- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

El hombre leía bastante bien el interior de las personas, sabía que la preocupación de su mujer iba más allá, pero tampoco había que ponerse alarmistas. La rodeó entre sus brazos tiernamente.

-Sea lo que sea, lo superaremos, nunca dejaré que le pase nada a nuestro hijo.- anunció, besando la frente de su amada con seguridad.

…

Donde _ahora me encontraba, era un lugar muy extraño, nunca había estado en un sitio así. Era frío, apagado, con un sonido repetitivo de fondo, algo así como de olas. Me dí la vuelta y ahí lo vi, un mar, un mar oscuro y tenebroso. Me estremecí al pensar lo que era, ¿y si fuese el mar que tanto temía mi madre?, ¿aquel al que fue llamada cuando tenía 11 años?_

_Fue extraño pero esos pensamientos tampoco me atemorizaron, ese mar no era tan malo como me lo habían descrito. Eso fue lo que me asustó, ese sentimiento de pertenecer a ese lugar, él no sentir miedo, ni pánico por estar ahí._

_Caminé por la orilla buscando una salida, cuando una sombra se paró delante de mí. _

_-¿Quién eres?.- le pregunté con autoridad. Jamás había temido a la oscuridad y no iba a empezar ahora._

_-¿No me reconoces Kibou?_

_Era él. No podía creerlo, esa sombra, ese espectro oscuro, era quien atormentaba en mi cabeza desde que recuerdo. Esa voz, era la voz que me dominaba cuando decidía pegar a Tenshi, despreciar a mi madre u odiar a todo el que me rodease. Pensé que era mi conciencia, que simplemente deseaba odiar porque eran mis sentimientos, pero desde que estaba en ese mar, no tenía esos sentimientos de rencor que solían dominar en mi. No los tenía porque el responsable de esos sentimientos estaba frente a mi, se había ido._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi?, ¿me vas a dejar en paz?_

_-Kibou, no puedo dejarte, soy tú y deseas que continúe siendo tú, que me apoderé por completo de cada partícula de tu ser.- me dijo con sorna. Nunca me paré a pensar cuanto odiaba esa voz._

_-¡Cállate!, ¡quiero que me dejes en paz!, ¡no te necesito!.- le grité con rabia. No quería que me volviese a controlar nunca._

_-¿Me vas a decir que no disfrutaste golpeando a Tenshi esta tarde?, ¿Qué no fue divertido ver la cara afligida de tu madre cuando le cerraste la puerta en sus narices?, no te engañes Kibou, te conozco mejor que nadie. Estás repleto de oscuridad._

_Oscuridad, esa palabra retumbó en mi mente, ¿Por qué nunca la temí?, mi madre era la portadora de la luz, según mi tío, era capaz de emitir una luz tan milagrosa y pura que recobraba las fuerzas a cualquier digimon, que iluminaba hasta el corazón más oscuro. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo hijo de la luz no detestará la oscuridad? ¿Ese ser que me atormentaba desde mi nacimiento tenía razón?, ¿era más oscuro que él?_

_-¡Cállate!.- le volví a gritar llevándome las manos a la cabeza.- no, no quiero que sigas en mi. Le hago daño a mi madre con mi comportamiento, a todos. No quiero preocuparlos más, quiero que desaparezcas. _

_-Nunca voy a irme de tu lado Kibou.- me amenazó la burlona voz._

_Era desesperante, nunca les había comentado a mis padres esto, ¿Cómo les decía que algo dentro de mi me empujaba a la oscuridad y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo?, es más ¿que cuando más disfrutaba era cuando me dejaba llevar por esta voz? Era impensable decirle algo así a mi madre, me odiaría por ser un ser de oscuridad, por no ser tan puro como ella, porque mi alma estuviese contaminada irremediablemente por este sentimiento oscuro._

_-Kibou, no pienses más, es lo mejor créeme. Dame todo tu ser, yo me ocuparé de los dos, tranquilo.- sonó convincente e incluso amable._

_¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿de verdad deseaba que él se ocupase de todo?, era lo más cómodo, se acabaron las preocupaciones y los remordimientos, él me cuidaría, tal vez era lo mejor. Dejarme guiar por él, quizá, era un destino del que no podía huir._

_Me abandoné, sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo dejaba de pesarme, como todo mi ser se desvanecía, cómo quedaba en un rincón a merced de lo que quisiese hacer mi compañero de viaje._

_-Tú serás el primero en morir. _

_Sonó en mi cabeza, es lo último que recuerdo antes de dejar de ser yo, de perder mi alma, aunque lo peor de todo fue no perder la conciencia, y entonces empezó mi gran tormento. Esos ojos, esos ojos de un demonio sediento de venganza me atormentaban, me hacían daño, un dolor intenso. No físico, sino mental y espiritual, había entregado mi alma a un demonio y lo peor es que vería y sentiría su venganza. Como me dijo morí, morí en vida al saber que era lo primero que haría con mi cuerpo, vengarse de quien le hizo esto, esa venganza que llevaba esperando 11 años desde que lentamente empezase a tomar mi espíritu, iba a matar a la luz, yo iba a matar a mi amada madre._

…

Kibou volvió del mar de la oscuridad igual que fue, sin enterarse. Durante todo el viaje había permanecido recostado en su cama, cuando despertó, Salamon apresuró a llamarle.

-Kibou, ¿estás bien?

El digimon dio un paso para atrás asustado cuando vio la mirada de su amigo. Kibou ya no estaba ahí, esos ojos eran los de un demonio. Sin decir nada, tomó su dispositivo en sus manos, un dispositivo negro que había tenido desde su nacimiento, señalando a su digimon hizo que apareciese una luz oscura que lo envolvió por completo.

Salamon gritó intensamente al ser consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo su compañero, le estaba haciendo digievolucionar en la oscuridad, cuando el dispositivo dejó de emitir luz, Salamon y su alma bondadosa habían desaparecido, ahora era un sanguinario BlackGatomon.

-Por fin llevaré a cabo mi venganza luz.- susurró el demonio con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿capítulo de relleno?, bueno, no sé. Adoro a Takeru y me apetecía contar su historia, nada más. Para el fic no tiene mucha transcendencia, bueno, solo sirve para conocer un poco más a las parejas de Takeru y Hikari supongo. Espero que no esté quedando muy lioso, el extraño "viaje" de Kibou a la oscuridad y su comportamiento, también creo que se entenderá mejor más adelante, el porqué Kibou no teme a la oscuridad. Siento que no me haya metido a explicar demasiado el personaje de Kibou, pero es que ya me saturaba demasiado y realmente no encontraba grandes cosas que explicar de él, digamos que siempre ha sido un niño un poco rarito (su madre brillaba porqué si y nadie decía nada, ¿no?) Pero al margen de llevar toda la vida con el alma de un demonio latente esperando para apoderarse de su cuerpo, es un buen chico.

Bueno ya dije que el fic iba muy bien así que ahora voy a ir actualizando a la semana y media o así. Espero seguir con este buen ritmo y que no tenga que hacer un parón largo, soy optimista, creo que conseguiré mi propósito de acabarlo para antes de Navidad. De todas formas cualquier variación en los plazos de actualización, os la haré saber.

Gracias nuevamente a todos por sus reviews y a raíz del comentario de Natsumi-chan que tanta gracia me hizo, y parafraseando al gran Frodo de La Comarca, diré que: "Me hace feliz que estéis aquí conmigo. Aquí, al final de todas las cosas, Sorato fans"


	6. Reencarnación

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Reencarnación:**

Por fin, tras tantos años esperandom podría cumplir su venganza. El sólo hecho de poder matar a Hikari con el cuerpo de su hijo era de lo más reconfortante para el demonio y no esperaría más, estaba deseando reencontrarse con la luz.

Los señores Hayashiba todavía no se habían acostado, la preocupación por el comportamiento de su hijo era tan grande que Hikari no podía pegar ojo, no solo por eso, ella lo presentía en su interior, aunque lo negase, sabía que la oscuridad rondaba cerca.

Se sobresaltaron al ver a su hijo parado delante de ellos.

-Kibou, que susto.- habló Yuuto llevándose la mano al pecho.- pero me alegro que hayas decidido hablar con nosotros por fin.

Iba a acercarse, pero la mano de su esposa le detuvo, ese que tenían delante ya no era Kibou y ella lo sabía. Conocía demasiado bien la mirada de su amado hijo como para dejarse engañar.

-Deja a mi hijo, no lo metas en esto.- ordenó firmemente, impresionando a su marido y también al propio Kibou.

-Mamá ¿qué dices?, solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento.- habló el chico, a pesar de que su tono trataba de ser amable, era imposible que Hikari se lo creyese, era increíblemente irónico.

-Hijo sabía que reflexionarías.- se adelantó el psicólogo alegremente.- sabes que nos puedes contar todo, nosotros te apoyaremos.

El hombre apoyó paternalmente su mano en el hombro del chico, acción que nunca debió hacer, porque en el momento que Kibou sintió ese contacto se volvió hacía él con mirada demoníaca.

-No me toques escoria.- ordenó y antes de que Yuuto pudiese actuar, de un empujón sobre humano lo sacó por los aires, incrustándolo contra unas estanterías, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Yuuto!.- se llevó las manos a la boca Hikari.

Pero esta tampoco pudo reaccionar más, porque en seguida el demonio se abalanzó sobre ella estrangulándola con fiereza.

-No sabes la de tiempo que llevo esperando esto.- hablaba el chico, ya con su verdadera voz, que por supuesto Hikari reconoció en el acto.

-Myotismon… deja… a mi hijo…- intentaba hablar la castaña, tratando de liberarse de la mano con la que Myotismon le estrangulaba.

-He esperado tanto este momento luz, 18 largos años, pero por fin, podré vengarme y hacer lo que debí haber hecho cuando tan solo eras una mocosa, ¡matarte!.- habló, intensificando la fuerza.

-Maldito… dijiste que… renacerías en el… hijo de esperanza y… luz… es… es…

-Mentí.- confirmó el digimon con una estruendosa carcajada.

Hikari ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, tanto físico como mental, sentía que ya no le pasaba el aire, que de un momento a otro su traquea se rompería en dos. Pero, ¿y su hijo?, ¿dónde estaba?, a ella no le importaba morir si sabía que su hijo estaba a salvo, sin embargo, la cruda realidad era que ese demonio había renacido en su hijo, que su hijo era quien le estrangulaba. Con lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas, dejó de luchar, si su hijo se había transformado en esto, prefería morir, ¿y que mejor forma de morir que a manos de lo que más amaba?

-¡Golpe de gato!

Kibou soltó a Yagami cuando le impactó ese ataque, llevándose la mano al rostro, por donde ahora sangraba consecuencia del arañazo de la gata.

-Gatomon.- masculló el demonio con rabia.

-¡Yo me ocuparé amo!.- pidió BlackGatomon, posicionándose para la lucha.

El Gotsumon, compañero de Yuuto, se unió a Gatomon preparándose para combatir, mientras Hikari seguía de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo fuertemente, tratando de recuperar la respiración. La reencarnación de Myotismon le hizo levantar la cabeza tomándola con fiereza del cabello.

-¡Suéltala maldito!.- advirtió Gatomon con desesperación, momento que aprovechó BlackGatomon para atacarle duramente.

-He cambiado de planes maldita mocosa.- empezó Myotismon con malicia.- quería que sufrieses, todo lo que he sufrido, quería que tu hijo sufriese igual, porque él está aquí y es consciente de que voy a matarte…

-Kibou.- llamó con un sollozo.

-… pero dejaste de luchar, lo que significa que prefieres que te mate el cuerpo de tu hijo antes de hacerle daño tú, así que, lo que voy hacer es complementar mi reencarnación, conseguir mi cuerpo verdadero y entonces podré abandonar el cuerpo de este asqueroso humano, vas a ver como lo destruyó poco a poco, vas a sufrir su sufrimiento, porque sufriría, te lo aseguró y solo entonces, cuando estés llorando desconsolada abrazada al inerte cuerpo de tu hijo, aliviaré tu tormento matándote, porque ya me conoces, soy demasiado compasivo.- finalizó, riendo sarcásticamente.

Soltó con brusquedad el cabello de la destrozada Hikari, para luego dirigirse a BlackGatomon, que proseguía su encarnizada lucha con los dos digimons.

-Nos vamos.- ordenó, mientras hacía un movimiento con los brazos, para que le rodease una esfera de oscuridad.

-¿Pero no los matamos amo?.- preguntó BlackGatomon con decepción por no poder acabar con esos dos digimons.

-Todavía no, nos veremos pronto luz y Gatomon, por supuesto.

-¡Vuelve aquí demonio!, ¡deja en paz a Kibou!.- trató de correr tras él Gatomon, pero el chico ya se perdía por el cielo levitando en su esfera oscura.

-Ha pasado… mi hijo, mi hijo, mi pequeño Kibou, perdóname.- susurraba Hikari, llorando contra el suelo completamente descompuesta.

…

Desde ese momento, todo fueron llamadas, salidas nocturnas, lloros, enfados y asombro para los digidestinados, que no se reunirían hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fue en el hospital, donde se encontraban Hikari y su marido, en contra de su voluntad ya que deseaban buscar a su hijo como fuese, donde los digidestinados y sus hijos montaron este gabinete de crisis, y esta vez, no hubo ninguna falta. Hikari y Takeru decidieron por fin, tras 18 años de silencio, hablar de la maldición que les dejó Myotismon el día que lo mataron en su última reencarnación. Escuchar eso fue un golpe duro para los digielegidos, en especial para Taichi, aunque más duro fue para el marido de Hikari. Por fin todo encajaba.

-¡Nos lo deberías haber contado!, ¡habríamos podido protegeros!, llevaríamos esta carga juntos, ¡como lo hemos hecho siempre!.- despotricaba Taichi llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Hikari ni se inmutó, proseguía con la mirada perdida que tenía desde los horrendos sucesos de la noche pasada.

-Pensamos que así, todo estaría bien, que no renacería.- excusó Takeru, apretando los puños con rabia. Se sentía despreciable, se separó de Hikari para protegerla a ella y a su futuro hijo y no lo había conseguido.

-No deberías haberos fiado de Myotismon.- negó Ken, tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Un momento!.- alertó Gatomon con nerviosismo.- tal vez no fuese mentira, le dijo a Hikari que aun tenía que completar su reencarnación para poder abandonar el cuerpo de Kibou.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?.- preguntó Mimi asustada.

-Tal vez, necesita algo de Takeru para conseguir su verdadero cuerpo.- reflexionó Izumi en voz alta.

-Tenshi.- susurró Takaishi con preocupación.

-Hermano, le protegeremos y también a Kibou, acabaremos con ese maldito demonio de una vez por todas.- anunció Yamato frunciendo el ceño con ira.

-Le está matando… le está matando por dentro… lleva toda la vida destruyendo su alma… contaminándola y yo… no he podido hacer nada para impedirlo.- susurraba Hikari en su mundo, negando con desesperación.

-Venga chicos, no nos pongamos nerviosos, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora debemos estar más unidos que nunca.- trató de animar Sora, que se encontraba al lado de la castaña, abrazándola tiernamente. A pesar de que le resultaba imposible ponerse en su situación y el sufrimiento por el que estaría pasando.

-Sora tiene razón.- añadió Motomiya.- Koushiro, ¿has conseguido hablar con Gennai o algún contacto con el Digimundo?

El pelirrojo negó abatido.

-No hay forma de abrir la puerta.

-Pues si no volvemos pronto al Digimundo nos quedaremos sin energía, debe de existir alguna forma de abrirla.- añadió Tentomon con preocupación.

-Todo son problemas.- murmuró Taichi escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Agumon miró a su compañero, para luego dirigir la vista a los niños que estaban en una mesa a parte, ajenos a esta conversación. Aunque a sus padres no les gustase, solo existía una solución.

-Taichi, deben hacerlo ellos, son los niños elegidos, los únicos que podrán hacerlo.- explicó el digimon naranja.

Todos quedaron pensativos por sus palabras y también tristes, ninguno quería ni imaginarse lo que sería pasar por lo que estaba pasando Hikari, o peor, perder a su hijo para siempre. Además, puede que ya fuese tarde, Myotismon ya se había apoderado por completo del cuerpo de Kibou y de lo que si estaban seguros es de que no iban a mandar a sus pequeños a luchar contra Kibou.

-Encontraremos la forma Agumon.- dijo Taichi con contundencia.- hermana, voy a devolverte a Kibou auque sea lo último que haga, te lo prometo.

La conversación siguió su curso, era una situación muy difícil y no podían cometer más errores o perderían a Kibou para siempre. Yuuto, al igual que su esposa, permaneció durante toda la conversación sin hablar, mirando a la nada, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que cuando lo vio oportuno, abandonó la mesa donde discutían. De todo lo que estaba pasando en la mesa con sus compañeros, esa acción de Hayashiba fue lo único que Hikari vio, y en seguida se levantó para reunirse con su esposo.

Lo siguió hasta la ventana de la cafetería por donde se asomaba abatido y por primera vez desde que Kibou fue poseído, Hikari volvió a la realidad y habló con alguien.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó acariciándole dulcemente el hombro, para finalizar en el collarín que llevaba debido al golpe que le dio su propio hijo.

-Deberías habérmelo contado.- dijo tristemente, sin ni siquiera volverse.

-Creí que nunca pasaría, lo siento.- gimió la castaña descorazonada.

-Me refiero a porque te separaste de Takeru.- explicó Hayashiba, sobrecogiendo a Hikari.- ahora todo encaja.

-Yuuto…

-En serio.- interrumpió el hombre, mirando por fin a su mujer y acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.- si me hubiese dicho que un digimon demonio que te la tiene jurada desde los 8 años juró vengarse de vosotros reencarnándose en vuestro hijo, lo habría entendido, por fin lo habría entendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó la mujer sin ninguna fuerza.

-Nada, que habría entendido porque no estabais juntos si aún os seguíais amando.- confesó el hombre tristemente.

-Yo te amo a ti mi amor, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?.- preguntó la maestra de manera entrecortada. No era el momento para esto, ahora necesitaba a su marido más que nunca, a pesar de que, como casi siempre, sus palabras rebosasen sabiduría y acierto.

-Ya lo sé, ahora lo importante es nuestro hijo, vamos a salvarlo y luego, ya nos preocuparemos del futuro, no es importante ahora no te preocupes.- tranquilizó el psicólogo abrazando delicadamente a su esposa, aunque en su corazón sentía, que esta sería una de las últimas veces que podría tenerla entre sus brazos.

…

Como años atrás, Myotismon había tomado el edificio de la Fuji TV como su cuartel general, y también se había aliado con su siervo preferido, a pesar de que este no guardase muy buen recuerdo de su amo, pero bueno, para su retorcida mente, siempre era mejor estar del lado demoniaco.

-¡Así que no encontraste el emblema!.- gritó furioso Kibou, asustando de sobremanera al digimon.

-No amo, la distorsión se produjo como estaba previsto, pero fue Piximon, salvó al niño llorón cuando estaba apunto de matarle…

-¡Cierra el pico!.- ordenó el demonio con cuerpo humano.

El pequeño digimon, llamado Demidevimon se estremeció, porque aunque su amo estuviese en el cuerpo de un niño, su voz, su mirada y sus formas, asustaban al más valiente, no había ninguna duda de que se trataba de Myotismon.

-¿Me dejas torturarlo un poco amo?, de ese modo no será tan insolente.- pidió BlackGatomon, acercándose al digimon con una sonrisa divertida.

Aterrorizado, el digimon dio un vuelo para escapar de ese digimon y se dirigió a Kibou.

-Amo, se quien lo cogió, bueno, no lo sé seguro.- mirada espelúznate del demonio.- si, lo sé seguro, fueron los niños, esos niños que estaban en la jungla, creo que son los nuevos niños elegidos, además son los hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos, ¿no es genial?, matamos dos Piyomons de un tiro amo.

El demonio se dio la vuelta e hizo un silencio reflexivo.

-Así que aunque haya destruido a esa mocosa portadora de la luz, hay otro que heredará el emblema de la luz, la esperanza, todos… tengo que acabar con ellos.

-¡Muy bien amo!.- peloteó Demidevimon.

-Tranquilízate amo.- habló su compañero, dándole un puñetazo a Demidevimon por pelota.- no podrán hacerte daño, estás en el cuerpo de uno de ellos, aprovéchate de su debilidad, del amor que les une a este humano, seguro que son todos unos estúpidos sentimentalistas.

Kibou hizo una mueca de agrado, sería maquiavélicamente hermoso ver como todos los hijos de los digidestinados mueren a manos de seres que aman, así, también se vengaría de los adultos. Si sus hijos morían, los destruiría para siempre.

-Tienes razón BlackGatomon, ¡Demidevimon!

El digimon, tembloroso, acudió a la llamada de su amo. Hayashiba lo tomó de las alas para ponerlo a su altura.

-Ve donde están, averigua donde está ese maldito emblema y si puedes enfadarlos un poco y dividirlos hazlo, como en los viejos tiempos.- sonrió Kibou, mientras el digimon tragaba saliva apurado.

-Si amo, pero prométeme.- mirada petrificante de Kibou.- eh quiero decir que, me gustaría que, si no es mucha molestia, no me comiese esta vez…

-Te prometo, que en mi paraíso de oscuridad serás recompensado.- dijo Kibou con convencimiento.

-Gracias amo.- salió volando el digimon con felicidad.

-¿En serio que vas a recompensar a ese idiota?.- preguntó BlackGatomon extrañado.

-Claro BlackGatomon, dime que mejor recompensa que ser mi primer alimento cuando consiga mi cuerpo digimon.- expresó Kibou con una burlona sonrisa.

…

-¡Nunca debimos hacerles caso a nuestros padres!.- exclamó Taiyou golpeando la mesa con furia.- estoy seguro que si nos hubiesen dejado hacer nuestro trabajo de niños elegidos esto nunca habría pasado.

-¿Niños elegidos?.- preguntó Makoto algo temeroso.

-¿No lo sabes?, se supone que somos nosotros, ¿no te llegó el otro día una luz al dispositivo?.- explicó Musuko, dejando al joven pensativo.

-Pensé que era una alucinación.- confesó el pequeño Kido cada vez más aterrado.

En eso, Yuujou por fin llegó a la mesa de sus compañeros después de cumplimentar la dura misión que le había sido encomendada, es decir, meterse debajo de la mesa donde estaban los adultos y espiar su conversación.

-Hermano, ¿Qué han dicho nuestros padres?.- se apresuró a preguntar la rubia.

El pelirrojo quedó pensativo, llevó su vista a Tsunomon, que como de costumbre descansaba en sus brazos, después la aparcó en Aiko, de vuelta a Tsunomon, para que al final acabase en el suelo.

-Venga, habla.- pidió Tenshi, que con Taiyou era de los más afectados por este suceso. Y eso que los adultos no les habían contado todos los detalles, o lo que es lo mismo, las palabras posesión demoníaca, no habían sido mencionadas.

-Es que no entendí muy bien, creo que hablaban en un idioma raro.- excusó el inocente pelirrojo.

-¿Idioma?.- preguntó Minako.

-¿Raro?.- le siguió su hermano.

Los niños miraron a su alrededor y sus oídos primero y después su vista, les dieron la explicación de lo que había pasado. Al parecer, en la mesa contigua de la de sus padres, había una familia extranjera hablando bastante alto.

-Yuujou te has equivocado de mesa.- medio recriminó Chikako.

-Yo… no.- buscó el apoyo de su hermana con la mirada, pero esta asintió la afirmación de Chikako y solo entonces el pelirrojo se convenció de su error.- lo siento.

-Tranquilo campeón.- le animó Tenshi frotándole el pelo.- además, creo que con los "maravillosos" planes de no dejarnos cumplir con nuestra misión de nuestros padres, no conseguiríamos nada, ¡debemos actuar ya!

-¡Estoy contigo Tenshi!.- afirmó Motomiya con energía.

-¡Y yo contigo Musuko!.- exclamó Minako con cara de felicidad.

-¡Y yo contigo Minako!.- lo intentó Shizuka, pero no tuvo éxito. Minako dejó de sonreír, la miró con desprecio y giró la cabeza, dejando a Hida desolada.

-Por cierto ¿alguien sabe dónde está el emblema?.- preguntó alguien.

-¿Qué emblema?.- preguntó Musuko curioso.

-¡Ah si! encontramos un emblema.- explicó Yagami con efusividad.- ¿es que no lo recuerdas para preguntarlo Yokomon?

Yokomon le miró extrañada.

-Pero si yo no he preguntado nada.

-¿Ah no?.- se sorprendió Aiko.- entonces ¿quién ha sido?, ¿Mishi?.- este negó con la cabeza.- ¿Tanemon?.- hizo lo mismo que su compañero.- que raro…

Todos se miraron extrañados, preguntándose con la mirada quien lo había preguntado. En ese instante, a Chikako se le cayó un trozo de la chocolatina que comía al suelo, y al agacharse a recogerlo, casi murió del susto al ver quien se escondía debajo de la mesa. Sin duda era el responsable de la pregunta.

-¡Aaahh!, ¡DemiDevimon!.- gritó alertando a todos.

-Mierda, maldita mocosa, estaba tan cerca.- maldijo el pequeño digimon, mientras volaba rápidamente a la salida.

-¡Seguro que sabe donde está mi primo!, ¡sigámosle!.- ordenó Taiyou con decisión.

Tanto digielegidos como digimons salieron en estampida de la cafetería, persiguiendo a ese malicioso digimon. Sus padres, que no habían sido conscientes de la aparición del esbirro de Myotismon, se sorprendieron y también se enfadaron, un hospital no era un lugar para meter jaleo.

-¡No podéis corretear por aquí como si fuese vuestro campo de juegos!, ¡aquí hay enfermos!.- gritaba Jyou como un desquiciado asomándose a la puerta.- ¡Makoto me estás escuchando!.- tarde, los niños ya se habían perdido por los pasillos.- buf, cuando está solo mi Makoto no hace estas tonterías, vuestros hijos son una mala influencia.- negó para si mismo. Claro que los padres de las criaturas contra las que acababa de despotricar no le miraron de forma muy amistosa que digamos. Y Jyou, se cagó aterrorizado.

El digimon volaba con celeridad, normal teniendo 11 fieras y sus digimons corriendo tras él pidiendo su cabeza. Esquivaba las enfermeras como podía, carritos con medicinas, hasta que al girar, vio su escapatoria en forma de cuarto de lencería. Entró y se escondió entre las sábanas, a los pocos segundos, los estruendosos pasos de los niños fueron sustituidos por preguntas confusas y maldiciones.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?.- preguntaba Musuko mirando a un lado y a otro.

-¿Lo sentís?.- preguntó Osamu a los digimons.

-No… lo siento.- le contestó Minomon tristemente.

-No puede estar muy lejos, ¡tenemos que buscarlo!.- exclamó Aiko.

-Si, seguro que sabe lo que le pasa a mi primo.- rezongó el compañero de Koromon con rabia.

Ya iban a dividirse para buscarlo por todos los rincones del hospital pero un sonido les detuvo, la voz de Tentomon diciendo "mensaje", la cual era característica de sus DCs, era obvio teniendo en cuenta que fueron creados por Koushiro.

-¿No es extraño que hayamos recibido todos un mensaje a la vez?.- cuestionó Shizuka, mientras tomaba su DC y sus compañeros hacían lo propio.

-¡Es de Kibou!.- se le iluminó la cara a Taiyou.- _Hola a… to-dos… com-pa-ñe… ñe… ñeros._

-¡Cállate!.- ordenó Ishida mayor desesperada. Era un hecho que Taiyou Yagami debía empezar a leer más.

"_Hola a todos compañeros, perdonad si os he preocupado pero es que tengo miedo. Necesito vuestra ayuda, os espero esta noche a las 00:00 en el "Tokyo Big Sight". Por favor, no le digáis nada a vuestros padres ni a los míos. _

_Os necesito, gracias._

_Kibou"_

-¡Genial!, ¡está bien!.- exclamó Taiyou alzando a su digimon y bailando con él sobre la cabeza, al igual que hacía su padre de joven.

Sobre todo los más pequeños estallaron de jubilo. Eso era lo único que le pasaba a Kibou, estaba asustado y necesitaba de sus amigos, en cambio, los mayores permanecieron a la expectativa, no se fiaban demasiado de esto.

-¿No lo encontráis un poco raro?.- comentó Tenshi, adquiriendo una pose pensativa.

-Tienes razón, conozco a Kibou y él jamás se escaparía de casa y mucho menos le pondría la mano encima a sus padres.- reflexionó Shizuka.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que la celebración desapareciese, sustituyendo su alegría por tristeza y sobre todo confusión, ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

-Escuchad.- rompió el silencio Motomiya.- no sé muy bien que le ha pasado a Kibou, pero lo único que sé es que no le vamos a ayudar quedándonos de brazos cruzados en casa. Si quiere hablar con nosotros, hablará, por lo menos conmigo, es mi mejor amigo y no le voy a dar la espalda.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras, nunca se imaginaron a Musuko tan intenso y cabal.

-Waa… Musuko, si a veces pareces listo y todo.- habló su Chibimon impresionado, minando la moral de su amigo.

-Pero tiene razón, ¡cuenta conmigo!.- exclamó Yagami con decisión.

Los hermanos Ichijouji se miraron entre ellos para buscar en el otro una confirmación.

-Nosotros también iremos.- habló por boca de los dos la mayor.

-Bien, ¿y tu Ai-chan?.- preguntó el moreno a su amiga.

Esta quedó pensativa, por supuesto que deseaba ir, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación del día pasado con su padre, cuando le prometió no hacer tonterías. Llevó su vista a Yuujou, debía cuidar de él y esta misión podía tornarse peligrosa. Jamás pondría en peligro la integridad de su hermanito nunca más.

-Yo iré.- resolvió tras un minuto en silencio.- pero mi hermano no, es muy pequeño para andar por la calle a esas horas.

-¡Ai-chan, yo quiero ir contigo!.- protestó el pelirrojo. Realmente no sabía muy bien de que le hablaban, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería que le excluyesen.

-Yuujou, harás lo que yo te diga.- sentenció la muchacha. Al niño no le quedó más remedio que resignarse, no deseaba hacer enfadar a su hermana.

-Supongo que si va mi princesa Ai, yo iré con ella para protegerla.- explicó Mike, sonriendo de manera coqueta a la rubia y dejando a Taiyou con el ceño fruncido, ¿de que demonios iba ese niño?

Las vistas se dirigieron ahora al más callado de todos, y que por supuesto menos ilusión le hacía esta expedición, Makoto Kido.

-Y tú que doctorcito, ¿vendrás o no?.- cuestionó Musuko.

-Eh… yo.- empezó el niño, subiéndose la montura de las gafas.- es que, debería consultárselo a mis padres y no creo que les haga gracia.- comenzó a excusarse.

-¡Makoto!.- recriminó su prima Minako.- se trata de Kibou, nuestro amigo. Nuestros padres no pintan ahora nada.

-Pero…

-¡Venga Makoto!.- le dijo Bukamon, subiéndose por su hombro.- yo cuidaré de ti, no tienes que ser tan cobardica.

Miró a su digimon sin mucho convencimiento, para que al final dejase salir un leve asentimiento.

-Chikako, ¿nosotros que vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Motimon a su compañera.

-Pues que va a ser, somos los niños elegidos, cumpliremos nuestra misión.- dijo con decisión sorprendiendo a todos. Ya que aunque su padre fuese muy posiblemente el humano que más conociese el Digimundo y los digimons, ella nunca se había mostrado demasiado entusiasmada por estos temas. Parece ser, que en momentos de crisis, los genes Izumi aparecían en la pequeña pelirroja.

Por último las miradas se clavaron en los dos que faltaban por dar su confirmación y que ambos estaban uno al lado de otro.

-Yo es que….- comenzó Shizuka, removiéndose la falda con las manos.- lo siento pero es que… no voy a poder ir hasta ahí a esas horas, mi casa está muy lejos.- concluyó con tristeza.

-No es excusa, te quedas a dormir en la mía.- dijo con voz seca Minako sin volverse a la que un día fue su mejor amiga.

-Minako.- susurró Hida un poco emocionada. Es posible, más que probable, casi seguro, que lo hacía por Kibou y que a ella seguía sin perdonarle, pero al menos le había ofrecido su casa, volverían a compartir esos momentos de amistad aunque solo fuese por unas horas.

Finalmente, Musuko clavó su mirada en el rubio que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y bien Tenshi?, ¿tú que vas a hacer?

El rubio correspondió la penetrante mirada de su amigo. No las tenía todas consigo, pero lo que si sabía es que, aunque se llevase a matar con Kibou, nunca le daría la espalda. Era algo inexplicable, pero desde siempre tuvo una especie de conexión con él, creyó que era por ser amigos en la guardería, pero en los últimos años, donde su relación era un caos, la conexión era más fuerte. Sabía que le necesitaba, que se necesitaban mutuamente.

-Nos vemos a las doce de esta noche. No os retraséis.- fue lo único que dijo, para después abandonar el lugar muy lentamente.

"Estúpido Kibou" pensaba el rubio una y otra vez. Ahora que su vida iba a dar un gran cambio, él lo estropeaba, como siempre. Sino es por él, ahora estaría preparando la maleta para irse con su madre, pero no, el viaje debería esperar, primero tendría que ocuparse de Hayashiba, no podía dejarle así, debía solucionar esto.

…

La mayoría de los digielegidos y sus hijos ya habían abandonado el hospital. Ahora lo que hacían era echar mano de sus agendas, amigos, contactos, conocidos o desconocidos daba igual, cualquiera era valido si sabía algo de Kibou. Mientras tanto en el hospital un digimon se compadecía de su cruel destino. Había conseguido escapar de los niños, pero no tenía ninguna información sobre el dichoso emblema, y la idea de que la historia se volviese a repetir y Myotismon le acabase comiendo, se hacía cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza.

-Estúpidos mocosos.- decía desganado, paseando por un pasillo cualquiera.- si vuelvo con las manos vacías, seguro que Myotismon me castiga o peor, hará que ese sádico de BlackGatomon afile sus garras conmigo.- hablaba Demidevimon cada vez más atemorizado.

Se alertó y apresuró a esconderse al reconocer a un hombre, concretamente un hombre que llevaba espiando en secreto mucho tiempo, normal, siendo el padre de la reencarnación de su amo.

Había sacado un café de la maquina y se dirigía con desgana a un banco cercano para tomárselo, o simplemente dejar que le abrasase las manos, porque no tenía fuerzas para nada. Un Gotsumon, le acompañaba.

Entonces, Demidevimon tuvo una gran idea, puede que no hubiese conseguido averiguar donde escondían el emblema los niños elegidos, pero tal vez, podría manipular a ese hombre y cumplir otra de las cosas que le había pedido su amo, y que particularmente, era con lo que más disfrutaba, manipulando a la gente y poniéndolos los unos contra los otros.

Desde la perspectiva de su banco, Yuuto tenía perfecta vista de la máquina de café y también de la persona que le estaba dando uso en este momento, Takeru, sacó dos cafés concretamente, ¿sería el otro para Hikari?

-Supongo que es duro descubrir porque se casó tu mujer contigo.

Hayashiba se giró extrañado, pero también molesto, encontrándose con Demidevimon, que estaba apoyado detrás suya justo en la repisa del ventanal.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- inquirió con severidad.

-Yo… eh, nada, solo observo lo que me rodea.- se excusó el digimon.- y lo que observo aquí es que… él siempre ha estado presente en su corazón y nunca dejará de estarlo.

Yuuto escuchó sus maliciosas palabras. En parte tenía razón, lo sabía, su mujer y Takeru siempre tendrían algo especial que él nunca llegaría a comprender. Su vista se clavó en Takeru, que ahora compartía unas palabras con Patamon sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Si lo destruyes, jamás se volvería a interponer en tu camino.- susurró el digimon, a la oreja del hombre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.- apresuró Gotsumon.- Yuuto, no le hagas caso, este digimon no es de fiar.

El psicólogo parecía que estaba lejos de todos, en otro mundo. Fruncía el ceño con fuerza visualizando todos los movimientos de ese dichoso rubio. Era verdad, cada vez estaba más convencido de que esto se acababa, de que Hikari acabaría en los brazos de Takeru, si lo destruía, eso nunca pasaría.

-Venga vamos, lo estás deseando, siempre ha estado presente, ¡hasta en el nombre de tu hijo!, dime ¿no te parece una humillación que lo llamase "esperanza"?

Esas palabras penetraron por completo en el hombre, que lentamente se giró hacia ese digimon. Permaneció unos segundos observándolo con detenimiento, para que finalmente se levantase del banco.

-Lo que no sabes, es que fui yo el que elegí el nombre de mi hijo.

Esa afirmación hizo que Demidevimon tragase saliva, había estado tan cerca.

-¡Gotsumon!

-¡Lanzamiento de rocas!

El ataque impactó de lleno en el digimon maligno y alertó a Takeru y Patamon.

-¡Dime donde está mi hijo!.- exigió Yuuto, tratando de agarrarlo, pero el digimon logró escurrirse y salir por la ventana.- ¡maldito!

-¿Qué ocurre?.- llegó Takeru, acompañado de su digimon.

-Demidevimon, debe saber donde está Kibou.- hablaba Hayashiba, asomándose todo lo posible por la ventana.

-Demidevimon.- susurró Takaishi pensativo.

-Voy a ver si lo encuentro.- dijo Patamon, volando con decisión.

Aunque para desgracia de todos, no se veía por ningún lado, parece que se había esfumado.

-¡Mierda!.- gritó Yuuto, dando un puñetazo de impotencia a la pared.- debí haberte avisado desde el principio, no debí dejar que me hablase… mierda, tan cerca y se me ha escapado.

-Tranquilo.- calmó el rubio, apoyando la mano en su hombro.- te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar.- finalizó mirando por el ventanal de forma reflexiva.

…

Los digielegidos se organizaron para buscar al desaparecido Kibou por toda la ciudad. El encuentro con Demidevimon era señal de que al menos, seguiría en Tokio y no en el Digimundo, donde ya sería imposible encontrarle, puesto que la puerta se había cerrado para todos los humanos y digimons, que ahora estaban atrapados en la Tierra.

La noche cayó y los niños se acostaron, eso sí, hasta la hora de encuentro en el "Tokyo Big Sight".

Yamato seguía buscando por la ciudad junto con Gabumon, mientras en su casa aguardaban Mimi y Sora, que por supuesto no podían pegar ojo, y sus respectivos hijos, que ya se habían puesto en marcha.

-Ai-chan, ¿Por qué no puedo ir con vosotros?.- preguntaba el pequeño Yuujou, mientras contemplaba como su hermana y "Mishi" terminaban de vestirse.

-Yuujou, no es momento para esto, obedéceme.- sentenció Aiko, era un asunto crucial y ya casi no le quedaba paciencia.

-Venga haz caso a tu hermana.- pidió Tsunomon triste por ver la cara de desolación de su compañero.

-Claro…

-¿Por donde salimos Ai-chan?.- preguntó Yokomon, mirando hacia la ventana.- ¿por la ventana como siempre?

La chica iba a responderle, pero Mike habló antes que ella.

-¿A dónde vas niño?.- preguntó seriamente, al ver como Yuujou abría la puerta.

-Solo voy a decirle a mamá que os vais.- contestó inocentemente.

Mike frunció el ceño ¿un mocoso de 5 años les estaba chantajeando?, en cambio Aiko, que conocía demasiado bien la inocencia de su hermano, supo que lo había dicho sin ninguna maldad ni doble sentido y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta antes de que saliese.

-Hermano escúchame, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿lo oyes?

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Porque es un juego y si mamá nos pilla perdemos, y no quieres que perdamos, ¿verdad?.- explicó la chica con dulzura, mientras Mike la miraba con una sonrisa tonta.

-No…- musitó el chico tristemente. Era pequeño, pero no tonto y en estos momentos, su hermana le tomaba por tonto y no le gustaba.

-Mira.- la rubia fue a su escritorio y escribió una nota.- toma, tu quédate aquí con Tsunomon, no te muevas y cuando mamá venga y pregunté por mi, le das la nota, ¿entendido?

-Si Ai-chan, entendido, no soy un bebé, ¿sabes?.- medio protestó, con el morro torcido.

Esa acción llenó de ternura a su hermana.

-Ya se que no eres un bebé.- dijo revolviendo su cabello.- por eso confío en ti y en que harás lo que te he pedido, es muy importante, de hecho tú eres el más importante de todos, sin ti, estaríamos perdidos.

El niño fue sonriendo paulatinamente, su hermana siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle sentir bien y sobre todo único e imprescindible.

-Muy hermoso princesita.- se dirigió hacia ellos "Mishi".- pero, tenemos que irnos ya.

Aiko miró la hora, el niño con nombre de gato tenía razón, sino salían ya, no llegarían a la cita.

-Este es el plan.- comenzó yendo a su ventana con decisión.- salimos al alfeizar, de ahí cogemos esa cuerdita que esta atada al barrote de la pequeña terraza de la habitación de invitados, nos deslizamos y llegamos al césped, ten cuidado en no pisar los rosales de mamá o te matará. Luego, tiraré unas galletitas de perro al otro lado del jardín para que Garu no nos moleste y ¡wala!, estamos fuera.- concluyó la chica con sonrisa triunfal, por lo visto, esto ya lo había hecho antes.

El castaño, miraba por la ventana nada convencido visualizando todos los pasos que había descrito Aiko, y por mucho que lo visualizase, en todas terminaba viéndose caído contra el suelo y lo peor de todo, despeinado.

-Esto Ai, ¿y si salimos por la puerta?, no sé aquí, pero en USA solemos usar las puertas.

-Mi madre y tu madre están por toda la parte baja de la casa, además de Piyomon y Palmon, es imposible. Créeme es la única salida de la almena.- determinó Ishida, pero a Mike, seguía sin gustarle la idea.

-Venga Mike, no es tan difícil.- animó Tanemon.- ¿o es que eres un cobarde?, así solo llegarás a hacer películas llenas de azúcar, donde tu mayor escena de acción será esquivar una hormiga mientras le recoges el pañuelo a una chica.

A cada palabra que decía su compañero, el hijo de Mimi se iba enfureciendo más, sin duda Tanemon le sabía dar en su punto débil.

-¡Yo Soy Jean-Claude Van Damme!.- exclamó con osadía, ya saliendo por la ventana.- princesita, nos vemos abajo.- finalizó haciendo un gesto de despedida con los dedos sobre la frente, para que segundos después realizase el camino que le indicó Aiko.

La niña se asomó a la ventana rápidamente para asegurarse de que su amigo no se rompía la crisma. Le sorprendió gratamente su habilidad y que además lo hizo todo sin despeinarse.

-Vaya, no está mal para ser un chico.- se dijo a si misma la muchacha, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

…

Ken, hacía escasos segundos que había llegado a su casa. Se encontraba completamente agotado, había estado todo el día con llamadas, interrogatorios e intentando recopilar alguna pista. Todo era inútil, parecía que Kibou había sido tragado por la tierra. Pero no era tiempo de descansar ni mucho menos, en cuanto llegó a casa, volvió a conectar su ordenador y a mirar todos los mapas de la ciudad que había conseguido del ayuntamiento, hasta la última alcantarilla, para así preparar los rastreos de mañana.

-Amor, ¿Qué tal?.- preguntó su esposa, abrazándolo por detrás tiernamente.- ¿alguna pista?

-Nada esto es…- resopló impotente.

-Tranquilo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- voy a prepararte algo de comer.

-Gracias, ¿Qué tal Hikari?

-Fatal, apenas ha hablado conmigo, bueno, con nadie.- se oía a la mujer desde la cocina, asomando la cabeza de vez en cuando.- les han dado el alta a ella y a Yuuto, pero creo que no han vuelto a casa, por lo menos las veces que he llamado no lo ha cogido nadie.

-Que desastre.- negó Ken, él mejor que nadie sabía por lo que estaba pasando ahora ese niño. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido provocado por Wormon al impactar contra el suelo agotado. Rápidamente acudió a recogerlo.- Wormon, ¿Qué sucede?

-Ken, me quedó sin energía.- susurró el digimon.

-Ha sido un día muy duro.

-No es eso Ken, necesito ir al Digimundo.

-Tiene razón.- siguió Hawkmon, también con síntomas de cansancio.- estamos agotados, normalmente después de un día de mucho trabajo, podemos ir al Digimundo donde nos recuperamos rápidamente, pero sino podemos ir, pronto nuestra energía desaparecerá del todo.

Otro problema añadido, encima de que no podían digievolucionar, estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y si seguían así, puede que acabasen muriendo.

-Encontraremos la forma de abrir la puerta, no perdáis la esperanza.- aseguró Ichijouji.

…

En la habitación de Minako, ya había tres personas dispuestas a perpetrar su huída. No podía fallar, hacía una hora que Miyako había pasado, justo después de ocuparse del bebé, y había comprobado como su hija y Shizuka dormían placidamente. Luego hizo lo propio con su pequeño Osamu, claro que ella no sabía, que sus hijos estaban con la ropa puesta metidos entre las sábanas y haciéndose los dormidos.

-Aiko me ha mandado el mensaje, nos esperan en la esquina de su casa.- explicó Osamu sigilosamente.- papá acaba de llegar y mamá le está preparando un té, pasaran rato en el salón hasta que suban.

-De acuerdo, salgamos por la ventana de la habitación de Yoshi, da a la parte de atrás y ellos no podrán vernos desde el salón.- propuso Minako.

Desde que Shizuka había llegado a su casa con el pretexto de dormir, no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Era una situación desesperante para la castaña porque nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con Minako, se conocían desde siempre y en este tiempo no habían tenido ningún enfado. Echaba de menos a su impulsiva y alegre mejor amiga y estaba dispuesta a recuperarla.

-Minako.- la aludida la miró de reojo con desprecio.- solo, quería darte las gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

-Lo he hecho por Kibou, quiero ayudarle, porque él si que es un amigo de verdad.- dijo cortantemente, resaltando la palabra "amigo".- cuando esto acabe, no quiero volver a tener ningún tipo de relación contigo.

-¡No te parece una actitud ridícula!.- recriminó Hida, alarmando a todos.

-Shizuka, no grites tanto que nos van a descubrir.- susurró Upamon, pegado a la puerta apurado.

Lo que Shizuka no sabía es que había desencadenado la furia de su amiga. Osamu fue consciente de ello al ver su mirada, y desesperado por lo tarde que era, intentó hacer de intermediario.

-Hermana, no es…

-¡Alguien te ha dado permiso para existir!.- cortó Ichijouji mayor de mala gana.- no, ¿verdad?, pues te callas, enano molesto.- Osamu bajó el rostro abatido y Minako ya se dirigía a Shizuka.- y en cuento a ti, no vayas ahora de madura dejándome a mi como una histérica, ¿o te pareció una actitud muy madura regalar pulseras a escondidas al chico que me gusta?

-Minako, no fue así, solo…

-¿Te gusta?.- interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

-Minako…

-Respóndeme, si alguna vez has sido mi amiga, respóndeme, te gusta ¿si o no?.- sentenció la muchacha.

La contestación de Hida fue bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Se sentía incapaz de mirar a su amiga a la cara y por supuesto que ese gesto fue mucho más significativo que cualquier palabra.

-Es increíble.- negó Ichijouji con incredulidad. Pero no era el momento de esto, como dijo antes, la prioridad ahora era Kibou.- venga Poromon, salgamos de una vez.

…

Makoto y Chikako no tuvieron demasiados problemas para abandonar sus hogares, el primero aprovechó cuando sus padres echaban una cabezada en el sofá para poder continuar con su noche en vela, y la segunda simplemente evitó el estudio de su hogar, donde Koushiro permanecía todo la noche, con el sonido de las teclas del ordenador como única compañía. Musuko también aprovechó que su madre dormía, ya que la ventaja de que su padre no estuviese en casa era que no tenía que esquivarlo. Quien lo tuvo un poco más complicado fue Taiyou.

A priori, el plan era sencillo, su padre estaba fuera buscando a Kibou, de modo que solo tendría que evitar a su madre. Lo malo, que su madre no abandonaba el salón por nada del mundo, ¿y por qué?, porque hay era donde estaba su tía Hikari.

Taiyou estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte cuando Koromon entró en su cuarto.

-Nada, siguen ahí, mamá, tía Hikari y Kapurimon.

-Mierda, así va a ser imposible.- se lamentó Yagami, pataleando un cojín. Se miró el DC, faltaba menos de media hora para que fuesen las doce de la noche.- no se puede esperar más, venga.

-¿Pero Taiyou?

-Tú sígueme.

Con sumo silencio, Taiyou salió de su habitación y llegó al lugar de los obstáculos, el salón. El sitio en si, se componía de un tresillo y un par de sofás más sueltos, pudo observar que las mujeres estaban sentadas en el tresillo, hay la suerte le sonreía, podría salir a gatas por detrás y nadie los vería. Ya estaba en ese labor, como cual lagartija, cuando una pequeña sombra paró delante de ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis?.- preguntó el pequeño Kapurimon.

-Shh…- trató de hacerle callar Yagami, pero ya era tarde, Akane se había alertado.

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?.- preguntó mirando hacia atrás.- no son horas de andar jugando, vete a dormir.

El chico se apresuró a levantarse del suelo y mientras se sacudía la ropa, trató de excusarse le mejor posible.

-Yo, quería… yo… ¡darte un beso de buenas noches!.- exclamó, para después besar a su madre con efusividad.

Acto seguido abrazó a Hikari y con la mayor ternura posible la besó.

-Buenas noches tía, te prometo que voy a encontrar a Kibou.- susurró, haciendo que Hikari solo pudiese escuchar un murmuro, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a ese abrazo.

Hora de volver a la habitación. Le habían descubierto y el tiempo continuaba transcurriendo. Desde la cazada de detrás del sofá ya había probado el truco de "voy a bajar la basura", "voy a mirar el buzón", y el extraño y desesperado "voy a sacar a pasear a Koromon", por supuesto que nada le había dado resultado. Y ahí estaba, en su cuarto, mirando como la dichosa aguja del reloj no paraba ni un segundo y como cada vez estaba más cerca de la hora acordada.

-Mierda, mierda.- maldecía paseándose por la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo existía una salida, ¡la terraza!.- venga Koromon, tendremos que salir por aquí.

-Pero Taiyou, vivimos en un sexto piso, lo más probable es que nos matemos.- apuntó muy acertadamente el digimon rosáceo.

-Prefiero eso a quedarme aquí sin ayudar a mi primo.- dijo con decisión.

Se asomó, miró a un lado y a otro, buscando algún lugar por donde pudiese descender. En momentos así envidiaba a su amiga Aiko, si él viviese en una unifamiliar, no tendría estos problemas. Eso le hizo pensar en cuando Aiko le contaba como salía de su habitación por la noche para ver las estrellas en el jardín una vez que sus padres ya la habían mandado a la cama, una cuerda, ella siempre tenía una cuerda atada a la terraza contigua de su habitación.

Empezó a rebuscar por toda su habitación, lo más parecido que encontró fueron unos tirantes y una corbata de su padre, no existía otro solución, tendría que emular a los presidarios con la sábana. Sin más dilación, la amarró y empezó a descender, lo que no pensó cuando lo hizo fue que la sábana solo le llegaba al piso de abajo, le sería imposible alcanzar la calle con ella. Con precaución pero sin detenerse, Taiyou Yagami, demostró que era digno hijo de su padre y alcanzó su objetivo.

-Mierda, ¿y ahora como bajamos al siguiente piso?.- empezó el chico, mirando desde la recién conquistada terraza.

En ese momento Koromon alcanzó a su amigo.

-Taiyou mira.- indicó la puerta que llevaba al interior de la casa vecina.- esta entreabierta.

-¡Genial!, podremos coger otra sábana y seguir bajando.

El chico entró con Koromon en su hombro, al cual la idea de Taiyou le parecía genial, pero no contaban con que la cama de la vivienda en la que acababan de entrar estuviese ocupada.

-¡Rayos!.- susurró el moreno escondido entre las sombras.- ¿ahora como seguimos bajando?

-Taiyou he pensado.- empezó el digimon con inocencia.- igual esta casa tiene puerta a la calle…

-¡Claro!, ¡es verdad!, ¡y mi madre no estará en el salón!

El poder deductivo de Taiyou dejaba mucho que desear, además, cuando se emocionaba mucho con una cosa, como era el caso, no controlaba su tono de voz y lo supo, cuando se encendió una pequeña lucecita.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¡Corre!

De esa forma, Taiyou y Koromon consiguieron escapar, sin que su madre se enterase y sin que su vecino de abajo llamase a la policía.

…

Otro que preparaba su huída era Tenshi, aunque en este caso no debía escapar de ninguna persona. Tanto Takeru, como el invitado de excepción Daisuke, estaban patrullando por las calles de Odaiba buscando al desaparecido, por lo que Tenshi se encontraba solo en casa. No tendría que dar excusas, ni explicaciones a nadie.

Ya se estaba preparando para salir, a pesar de que no le agradase del todo la idea, tenía un mal presentimiento el cual le era imposible explicar, pero aunque su intuición le dijese que era una trampa y que no podía confiar en Kibou, debía ir al encuentro.

Se puso su gorra de béisbol, confiando en que no solo le diese suerte en los partidos, iba abrir la puerta de la calle cuando le vino un repentino flash. Desconocía de que se trataba, pero lo único que pudo reconocer fue la lluvia.

-Tenshi, ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Tokomon con apuro.

El rubio no contestó, fue directo a la ventana y sucedió lo que se imaginó, estaba empezando a lloviznar. Cerró los ojos al sentir un intenso dolor en la cabeza, estaba empezando a recordar, pero ¿el qué?. Era él, encontraba a Kibou, reconoció el lugar, la emisora Fuji TV, donde todavía trabajaba su abuelo. Él estaba vuelto, empapándose con la lluvia. Abrió los ojos sudando.

-Tenshi, dime que te pasa.- comenzó a asustarse el digimon.

-Es… yo he visto esto antes… ¡aaahhh!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza en la siguiente visión, el dolor fue mucho más intenso, tanto que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"_La lluvia empapaba su cuerpo. Todo empezó a encajar, esto ya lo había visto antes, ya lo había vivido antes. Reconoció a su compañero Kibou y de nuevo le estremeció su mirada, sus ojos de demonio, ahora lo recordó todo, hasta las escalofriantes palabras que le dijo cuando se abalanzó hacía él… Yo soy tú Tenshi"_

Despertó empapado en sudor, rápidamente se revolvió, debía darse prisa en avisar a sus compañeros.

-Vamos Tokomon, es una trampa.- dijo desesperado, pero el digimon apenas se movió, estaba en estado de shock contemplando a su compañero.

-Tenshi, ¿estás bien?

-Tokomon, no hay tiempo, debemos avisar a los demás, quien nos envió el mensaje no es Kibou.

-Pero Tenshi… mira la hora.

Extrañado, el chico tomó su dispositivo. Tuvo que mirarlo un par de veces para creerse lo que ponía, pero era cierto. Las 0:07, había permanecido más de media hora inconsciente.

-Mierda-.- maldijo el chico atónito.- ¡venga, no hay tiempo que perder!

…

Siete minutos antes a las puertas del "Tokyo Big Sight", el espectacular edifico de las cuatro pirámides invertidas, se habían ido reuniendo los demás niños, como era de esperar tras su gran aventura para escapar, el último que llegó fue Yagami.

-¡Llegas tarde baka!.- le dio un empujón Aiko nada más verle.

-Perdona, no lo tuve fácil para escapar.- se excusó el chico frotándose el brazo.

"Mishi", que presenció la escena, también decidió impartir justicia por su damisela.

-¡Llegas tarde stupid!.- emuló a Aiko, hasta en el empujón, pero Taiyou no aceptó esta recriminación con el mismo talante que la de Ishida.

-¡Que haces cretino!.- le devolvió el empujón con el triple de fuerza

Esa acción hizo enfurecer por completo a Tachikawa, empezando así un pequeño forcejeo, mientras Aiko, no creyéndose lo que acababa de pasar, intentaba separarles. No tuvo éxito, él que si lo tuvo fue Motomiya, que no iba a permitir más estupideces. Estaban ahí por algo demasiado importante.

-¡Parad ahora mismo!.- gritó con furia. Todos se asustaron, no era común ver a Musuko enfadado, era una persona alegre y optimista por naturaleza.- si lo único que vais a hacer es comportaos como bebés, volvéis a casa, ¡no quiero niños malcriados en mi equipo!, ¡todos somos uno!, ¿entendisteis?.- finalizó tomando a cada niño de una oreja y demostrando sus dotes de líder.

-Waa… Musuko, en momentos así, hasta te respeto y todo.- dijo Chibimon, impresionado por la madurez de su amigo.

Otras que quedaron impresionadas y un poquito avergonzadas fueron Shizuka y Minako. Musuko dándoles lecciones de madurez, menos mal que era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de que ellas no se hablaban por su culpa, sino, seguro que le decepcionarían.

-Seré bueno Musuko.- aceptó Taiyou, bajando el rostro como un niño avergonzado.

El americano en cambio, le miró con una sonrisa arrogante de triunfo, hasta que Aiko carraspeó y se encontró con su mirada de descontento.

-Eh, ah… quiero decir que… perdona Yagami, yo también me portaré bien.- se apresuró a decir, mirando de reojo a Ishida, y si ya le miraba con mejores ojos.

No hubo tiempo para más, entre la lluvia que cada vez caía con más intensidad apareció Kibou, pero no vino solo, lo hizo acompañado de su compañera, BlackGatomon.

-¡Primo!.- iba a correr hacia él Taiyou, pero Musuko que era el que más adelantado estaba junto con las dos chicas más mayores; Minako, que estaba delante de su hermano, y Shizuka, que se había colocado delante de Chikako y Makoto, le hizo una señal con el brazo para que parase.

-Espera, tengamos cautela.- explicó Shizuka, mirando a Kibou con desconfianza.

-Chicos, soy yo, no debéis temer nada.- habló el demonio digimon, utilizando la voz humana de su anfitrión.

-¿Y ese digimon?.- cuestionó Minako con suspicacia.

-Es Salamon, digievolucionó, ¿no os gusta?.- prosiguió Kibou con una sonrisa irónica.

-Kibou, soy Taiyou, tu primo.- se adelantó Yagami.

-No hace falta que te presentes stupid, si es tu primo te debería conocer.- recriminó Mike, poniendo de mal humor al hijo de Taichi.

-¡Cállate!, déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

-Taiyou, ya sé que eres mi primo, tranquilo.- interrumpió Kibou, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como inspeccionando la zona y a los presentes.- ¿Y Tenshi?.- preguntó extrañado.

-Es verdad, ¿Dónde está mi primo?.- preguntó también Aiko, que ahora era consciente de que Takaishi no había aparecido.

-No sé, se supone que tenía que haber venido.- contestó Musuko, sin despegar la vista del supuesto Kibou.- ¡Kibou!, si de verdad eres tú, vuelve a casa, tus padres te perdonarán lo que hayas hecho.

El castaño sonrió con malicia, dedicándose a ignorar el comentario de Motomiya. Entonces, sacó su dispositivo oscuro del bolsillo.

-Decidme, ¿os gustaría que vuestros digimons digievolucionasen?

-¿Sabes como hacerlos digievolucionar?.- preguntó Osamu ilusionado, sacando también su dispositivo.

-Osamu cállate y quédate ahí.- ordenó Ichijouji mayor, empujando con el brazo para atrás a su hermanito.

-Pero, no sé si es buena idea provocar una digievolución.- apuntó Kido, provocando una carcajada en Kibou.

-Makoto tiene razón, según mi padre, pocas veces una digievolución provocada sale bien.- explicó Chikako.

-Es verdad, en teoría, Salamon debería haber digievolucionado a Gatomon y no a BlackGatomon.- continuó Osamu pensativo.

Kibou gruñó, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con las deducciones y parloteo de esos niños, así que optó por dirigirse a los digimons.

-¿Y vosotros?, ¿queréis digievolucionar?

Los digimons no se movieron de donde estaban, cada uno delante de su compañero dispuestos a protegerles, la que respondió fue Ishida.

-Kibou, deja de hacer el tonto y ven con nosotros ahora mismo, tienes muy preocupados a tus padres y eso no está bien.

El demonio llevó la vista hacia esa persona tan insolente y de nuevo soltó una carcajada, está vez más espelúznate que la anterior.

-Eres más arrogante que tu padre.- dijo, pero ahora su tono de voz ya no fue la de un niño, sino la del demonio, infundiendo temor a todos.

Levantó su dispositivo y sin más tardanza, hizo que un haz de oscuridad saliese de él, envolviendo y penetrando en los digimons bebés que estaban ahí.

-¡Digievolucionad en la oscuridad!.- gritó de forma vil.

Los digimons gritaron, sus compañeros intentaron atraparlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la oscuridad estaba penetrando en ellos.

-¡Koromon!

-¡Chibimon!

Hasta 9 nombres de digimon procedentes de las infantiles voces de sus compañeros se escucharon, pero no pudieron hacer nada, tan solo resguardarse de la onda de energía oscura que sus respectivos digimons produjeron con su inducida digievolución.

-¿Koromon?.- preguntó Taiyou estupefacto, al ver delante suya un horrible SkullGreymon.

Pero Koromon no era el único que había digievolucionado a un tipo virus; Yokomon ahora era un Gigadromon, Minomon se había transformado en SkullScorpiomon, Bukamon a SkullBaluchimon, Chibimon a Orochimon, Poromon a Sandiramon, Motimon a Okuwamon, Upamon había tomado la forma de Tekkamon y Tanemon, ahora era un sanguinario WarMonzaemon.

Los niños quedaron sin palabras al contemplar a sus amados digimons transformados en horribles bestias tipo virus y lo peor es que todos estaban pendientes de la orden que les diese Kibou. El castaño, comenzó a levitar en su esfera oscura, acompañado de BlackGatomon y antes de perderse por el cielo, doy la orden.

-¡Destruidles!, ¡Destruid toda esta maldita ciudad!

…

Tenshi corría más veloz que nunca, pero para desgracia de sus compañeros no llegó al lugar de encuentro, porque en su camino se cruzó con el enemigo. Realmente Kibou, volaba a gran altura en su esfera y no vio a Takaishi, pero el rubio si que se percató de su presencia.

-Maldito.- masculló, cambiando de dirección.

-Tenshi, ¿es que no vamos con los demás?.- preguntó Tokomon apurado.

-Vamos a la Fuji, soy el único que puede detenerle.- sentenció el muchacho con decisión.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa y el cielo desapareció, lentamente una profunda niebla fue envolviendo la ciudad, al igual que pasase en el verano de 1999, Odaiba, quedó incomunicada.

.

* * *

N/A: este capítulo junto con el próximo es la base de mi fic, lo primero que se formó en mi cabeza, de ahí fueron fluyendo las demás ideas. Supongo que entenderéis que la reencarnación de Myotismon en el cuerpo de Kibou es la continuación propiamente dicha de Digimon Adventure 2009, Myotismon muerde a Hikari, le deja parte de su alma y renacerá en su hijo.

Como siempre agradecer vuestros comentarios y observaciones, las cuales tomó siempre en cuenta para tratar de mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias!

Nada más de momento, merci!


	7. Digievoluciones oscuras

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

…

* * *

**Digievoluciones oscuras, ¡La luz de un milagro!:**

Cuando Yamato regresó a casa, alrededor de las doce de la noche, a primera vista no encontró nada diferente a lo que había dejado. Sora y Mimi haciendo terapia conjunta preocupadas por el destino del pequeño Kibou, y sus compañeras digimons cada vez más agotadas. Entró abatido, se sentía tremendamente inútil, de nada había servido estar más de cinco horas buscando por toda la ciudad. Aunque ese sentimiento era mucho mayor en Gabumon, ya que, sin ni siquiera poder digievolucionar, y a cada minuto más debilitado, no podía evitar verse como una carga.

Al ver a su marido entrar en casa, Sora se apresuró a ir a su encuentro.

-Cariño, ¿Qué tal?, ¿ha habido suerte?.- Yamato negó con la cabeza, mientras se descalzaba y se quitaba la chaqueta.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido este niño?.- preguntaba Mimi con frustración.- si le pasase algo parecido a mi Mishi, no sé lo que haría.

-Voy a ver a los niños.- habló Ishida con desgana, ya que contemplar a sus amados hijos, era lo único que le devolvía la sonrisa en días tan oscuros como este.

La primera puerta a la que tenía acceso después de subir las escaleras era a la habitación empapelada de planetas, cohetes y estrellas, o lo que era lo mismo, la habitación del pequeño Yuujou. Nada más abrirla se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la cama, no le sorprendió, raras veces dormía Yuujou en su habitación, siempre terminaba durmiendo con ellos o con su hermana, como sería el caso de hoy. La siguiente puerta era precisamente la de la habitación de la rubia. La abrió silenciosamente, esperando encontrar a sus hijos y también al pequeño Barton compartiendo cama como el día pasado. Se le cambió el rostro al ver la luz encendida, y que en esa habitación solo estaba Yuujou, sentado en el suelo, echando una cabezada apoyado en Tsunomon, que dormía con él. Confuso y empezando a alterarse se dirigió a la ventana y se desesperó del todo cuando observó que estaba abierta.

-¡Sora!.- llamó colérico, mientras se agachaba para zarandear a su hijo.- ¡Sora, ven ya!

Con esos gritos, es evidente quien se despertó de su improvisada siesta.

-Papá.- saludó medio somnoliento, mientras se tallaba los ojos con la mano.

-Yuujou, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?.- preguntó con cara de enfado.

-Ah…- el pelirrojo comenzó a buscarse por los bolsillos la nota que le había dado Aiko.

En eso, Sora acompañada de Mimi llegaron a la habitación.

-¿Por qué gritas ahora Yamato?.- preguntaba Sora con calma.

Yamato no le contestó, se limitó a echarle una mirada de reproche y descontento, mientras le arrebataba la hoja a su hijo.

En un principio, Takenouchi no entendió la mirada de su marido, la comprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en esa habitación, los niños se habían escapado delante de sus narices, era imperdonable.

-¿Aiko?, no puedo creerlo… estaba aquí hace una hora, lo prometo.- se excusó la pelirroja, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, originándose en ella un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

Se llevó un soberano empujón por parte de Mimi, para que dejase de obstaculizar la entrada y ella pudiese dar rienda suelta a su ataque de histerismo al no ver ahí a su hijo.

-¡Mi Mishi!.- gritó, revolviendo todo, para acabar pegando los ojos en la nota que leía Ishida.- ¿Dónde está Mishi?

-Aquí no pone nada.- la arrugó Yamato con rabia.- solo que no nos preocupemos… esa niña…

Lentamente, la pelirroja fue asimilando lo que había sucedido y en el momento que logró calmarse, se agachó hacia su hijo.

-Cariño, dime, ¿Dónde han ido tu hermana y Mishi?

-No sé.- contestó el niño, mientras acariciaba a su Tsunomon y este le correspondía con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Yuujou, no nos mientas!.- gritó Yamato de malas formas, tomando a su hijo del brazo para levantarlo.

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó Sora por la brusquedad de su esposo.

-No lo sé papá.- repitió el niño, comenzando a gimotear, no le gustaba esa mirada tan fría de su padre. Nunca en toda su vida la había visto.

Ishida fue consciente entonces de que estaba asustando a su hijo y soltándolo, trató de tranquilizarse y pensar.

-Yuujou, principito.- habló esta vez Mimi dulcemente, no había duda de que los niños se le daban bien.- dime, ¿han ido con los demás amiguitos, ya sabes, Taiyou, Minako, Tenshi…?

El niño asintió.

-Iban a ver a Kibou.- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba!.- gritó Yamato angustiado, tomando su teléfono móvil. Se desesperó más al ver que no había línea.-… pero que demonios…

Al advertir esa acción, Sora bajó rápidamente al salón para probar con el fijo. El resultado fue el mismo, la comunicación estaba cortada.

-Probaré con el DC.- habló el rubio, mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguida de Mimi y Yuujou.

Mientras Yamato trataba de contactar con sus amigos por el DC, el cual parece que seguía funcionando, unas inesperadas visitas llegaron al hogar de los Ishida. No le sorprendió a Sora encontrarse con los Ichijouji al otro lado de la puerta.

-Los vuestros también se han escapado, ¿verdad?.- fue lo primero que dijo Miyako, adentrándose con su bebé en un pequeño moisés transportable, seguida de Ken.

-Ya he advertido a los demás por medio del DC, vamos a buscarlos.- ordenó el rubio con decisión dirigiéndose a Ken.

-Sí, Miyako quédate aquí con Sora y tú Hawkmon cuídalas.- pidió el detective, el digimon asintió.

Iban a ponerse en marcha, pero Sora no estaba dispuesta a quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras su hija iba en busca de la reencarnación de un demonio.

-¡Voy con vosotros!.- exclamó con autoridad.

-¡No vienes!.- ordenó Yamato con severidad.- ya has hecho bastante, quédate aquí por si el niño se acuerda de algo más y espero que este no se te escape.- finalizó con excesiva dureza. Estaba decepcionado con su esposa y esa afirmación y sobre todo ese tono, le llegó a la diseñadora hasta las entrañas, confirmado, para Yamato era una mala madre.

Tratando de apaciguar este momento tenso, Ichijouji tomó la palabra.

-Vamos en mi coche, ya lo tengo aquí sacado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, ¡vamos Gabumon!.- ordenó nuevamente.

Y otra vez, cuando estaban saliendo, fueron interrumpidos por otra mujer.

-¡Esperad!, yo también voy.

-Mimi.- comenzó a resoplar Yamato molesto. Lo que le faltaba, cargar con una mujer histérica.

-No vayáis de machitos conmigo, ¿oísteis?, ninguno de los dos sois mi marido y aunque lo fueseis, nunca dejaría que me hablaseis así, ¡eso va por ti Ishida!.- le regañó, sacando así la cara por su amiga.- voy a buscar a mi hijo, os guste o no, así que, ¡vamos Palmon!

No hubo tiempo a más palabras, Mimi y su compañera se apresuraron a salir y montarse en el coche, dejando a Ken, Yamato y sus compañeros con la puerta en la mano y la palabra en la boca.

-Será mejor que vaya, ella no está acostumbrada a conducir por la izquierda.- comentó Ken, observando como Mimi se había sentado en el asiento del conductor y no paraba de revolverse toqueteando todos los botones.- Miyako, tranquila, los vamos a traer.- se despidió, dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando la mejilla de su bebé.

Yamato iba a seguirle, pero antes se dio la vuelta para observar a su esposa. Esta se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y un semblante de tristeza, parecía que iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro, y Yamato se sintió la persona más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra. Deseaba tragarse todas sus palabras anteriores una detrás de otra, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se enfadaba, hablaba sin pensar y siempre lo pagaba con las personas que más amaba. Deseó acariciarla, besarla, pedirle disculpas y decirle que la amaba, que no se preocupase, que él se encargaría de todo, pero no lo hizo. Giró el rostro y se fue, sin dedicarle ni una sola palabra. Sora había apostado lo que fuese a que Yamato no se volvería, ni le diría nada, no se equivocó, a veces su orgullo era lo único que le dominaba. Pero no era tiempo de lamentarse, ella debía hacer también lo posible por buscar a su hija, de modo, que tomando a Yuujou en brazos, trató de, con la mayor ternura posible, sacarle toda la información que conociese.

…

Taichi, junto con su cuñado Yuuto, también habían llegado a casa del primero, entonces fue cuando Yamato les alertó de la desaparición del resto de los niños. Rápidamente, todos se pusieron en marcha para buscarlos y Hikari, por primera vez en el día se mostró esperanzada, al menos ellos sabrían donde se encontraba su hijo. Claro, que la esposa de Yagami también era de armas tomar, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar el regreso de los hombres quieta en casa.

-Akane, no seas cabezona y quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso.- trató de hacerle entrar en razón su esposo, lo que no calculó fueron las palabras.

-¿Peligroso?, ¿pretendes que me quede aquí mientras mi niño corre algún peligro?

-Eh… ah, no he querido decir eso, eh… Agumon, ¿a que no he querido decir eso?

Mirada desaprobatoria de su mujer, que como buena embarazada, antojo que quería, antojo que conseguía y ahora su antojo era ir en busca de su primogénito.

-Taichi, no discutas, yo también voy. Además, en caso de tener que luchar, Kapurimon puede digievolucionar, cosa que Agumon no.- explicó la mujer, dejando a Yagami pensativo y al pequeño Agumon triste, no se hacía a la idea de que sus compañeros habían perdido el poder sagrado.

-Hermano, no tengo más tiempo que perder.- sentenció Hikari seriamente.

-En marcha.- habló también Gatomon.

Al igual que en la casa de los Yagami, conforme los digielegidos se percataron de la desaparición de sus vástagos, fueron poniéndose en marcha, menos mal que la mayoría vivían en Odaiba, o lo que es lo mismo, dentro de la niebla que se había formado, el que lo tuvo imposible para llegar fue Iori con su esposa. Simplemente el coche no avanzada por la niebla, era como si la bruma nunca finalizase, por lo que para él Odaiba era inalcanzable.

…

Tenshi no lo tuvo difícil para adentrarse por la emisora de la Fuji TV, la conocía perfectamente, ya que llevaba correteando por sus pasillos desde que era bebé, y su abuelo lo llevaba al trabajo para dar envidia a sus compañeros y que babeasen con lo lindo que era su nieto. Cuando llegó al mirador, por fin recordó su horrible sueño de hace unos días, era exactamente igual, Kibou le esperaba vuelto de espaldas empapándose con la lluvia.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!.- exclamó Takaishi con decisión.

Escuchó una risa y dio un paso para atrás sobrecogido en el momento que Kibou se volvió y pudo ver su mirada, esos mismos ojos rojos que le atemorizaron en su sueño.

-¡No sé quien eres pero deja a Kibou!.- dijo con decisión el rubio, acercándose con la debida cautela.

-Hola Tenshi.- saludó Kibou con una sonrisa maligna. Tenshi frunció el ceño al escuchar su voz. Realmente le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no iba a mostrar sus debilidades.

-Has estado todo el tiempo aquí… pero es imposible, ¡tendríamos que haberte encontrado!.- habló Tenshi incrédulo, habían registrado la Fuji TV hasta el último rincón.

-Mira hacia arriba, ¿no es maravilloso?.- preguntó el demonio reencarnado señalando su cada vez más potente niebla.- digamos que antes la niebla solo estaba aquí, era imposible que los humanos idiotas me encontrasen, como ahora me he apoderado de Odaiba, es imposible que nadie encuentre nunca está asquerosa ciudad, ha desaparecido del mapa.- rió con perversidad.

-Esa ridícula niebla desaparecerá en cuanto te destruya.- anunció Tenshi con convencimiento, pero manteniendo la distancia por precaución. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para el digimon en cuerpo humano.

-Has aprendido la lección.- comentó el demonio mirándole con indeferencia.- dime, ¿has tenido algún sueño últimamente?

Takaishi gruñó colérico, ese demonio había estado jugando con él.

-¡Eras tú!

-Verás, necesitaba que vinieses, así como a tus amigos los puedo matar tranquilamente, contigo debe ser algo más especial.- explicó el digimon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Que les has hecho a mis amigos!.- gritó el rubio cerrando el puño con rabia.

Kibou detuvo su mirada en el joven rubio, esperaba que tuviese más miedo, que no le retase de esa forma, pero tampoco le sorprendió, al fin y al cabo, era hijo de una de los digielegidos, tenía la misma arrogancia, seguridad en sí mismo y ganas de impartir justicia que sus predecesores.

-Tranquilo, no va a ser nada, en comparación con lo que te voy a hacer a ti.- terminó relamiéndose los labios con apetito.- BlackGatomon, ¿te apetece divertirte un poco?

-Será un placer amo.- asintió el digimon acercándose a Tenshi burlesco.- ¡golpe de gato!

-¡Tenshi!.- se apresuró a saltar Tokomon para protegerle, llevándose así el golpe.

-¡Tokomon!

El siguiente golpe de BlackGatomon fue en forma de patada, y está vez Tenshi si que lo recibió, en todo el estómago. Cayó de rodillas, sujetándose con fuerza la tripa, momento que aprovechó el digimon para darle una bofetada, haciéndole un arañazo, del que comenzó a emanar sangre.

-Creo que me voy a divertir mucho.- habló el digimon, chupando la sangre de su garra, demostrando su ferocidad.

Todo era contemplado por Kibou y por sus estruendosas carcajadas, era más que evidente que estaba disfrutando el momento.

-Asqueroso niño.- BlackGatomon iba a darle otro golpe, pero un malherido Tokomon se lo impidió abalanzándose sobre él, mordiéndole el brazo con fuerza.- ¡Asqueroso digimon!.- gritó BlackGatomon empujándolo contra una pared.

-Tokomon.- llamó el chico, todavía con síntomas de dolor.

BlackGatomon, entonces, le tomó de los pelos para que le mirase y riendo cruelmente, comenzó a hacerle dibujos por el rostro con la uña, dejando que de cada arañazo, fluyese más sangre.

-¡Aaahh!.- gritó el chico de dolor.- ¡Tokomon!

-¡Tenshi!.- llamó el digimon arrastrándose.

-¡Tokomon!.- suplicó más fuerte.

El digimon miró a su compañero y comenzó a llorar. Hasta el día de hoy, lo único que había compartido con Tenshi era su amistad, ratos de diversión y juego, él nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta. Pensó en Patamon, él era un verdadero guerrero, un gran luchador que protegía a su compañero con la vida, ¿Por qué él no era capaz de lo mismo?, estaba sufriendo, le necesitaba. Era hora de hacer algo por su camarada, los tiempos de risas habían acabado, ahora era la hora de realizar su verdadera misión, proteger a su compañero.

-¡Tenshi!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces sucedió, del dispositivo de Takaishi apareció una luz poderosa que envolvió a su compañero e hizo retroceder a BlackGatomon, esa luz era demasiado sagrada para él, le debilitaba. Otro que se sorprendió fue Kibou, ya que creía que los nuevos niños elegidos aún no poseían ese poder sagrado, se equivocó.

-Esto no me gusta.- susurró, cuando contempló al digievolucionado digimon de su víctima.

BlackGatomon también dio un paso para atrás de la impresión, porque ante él se encontraba un digimon, que a pesar de su aspecto de niño, era de los más poderosos ángeles, Lucemon.

-¿Tokomon?.- susurró el chico todavía adecuando los ojos a la potente luz que había desprendido el digimon.

El digimon se colocó justo en frente de BlackGatomon para proteger a su compañero.

-Amo, ¡necesito poder!.- pidió el digimon oscuro con temor, Kibou hizo que de su dispositivo volviese a aparecer oscuridad, que envolvió a su compañero, convirtiéndolo en un digimon con un aspecto realmente desagradable, que infundía terror a cualquiera, NeoDevimon.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.- anunció Lucemon preparándose para la lucha.

…

Entretanto, Sora y Miyako seguían intentando sonsacar la mayor información posible del pequeño Yuujou, aunque parecía que no conseguirían sacar más. Yuujou no solía mentir, más que nada porque nunca lo había necesitado, hiciese lo que hiciese sus padres nunca le regañaban, por lo que no se había visto en la tesitura de tener que esconder algo. Takenouchi ya se iba a dar por vencida, pero en ese momento, Tsunomon por fin dijo algo de interés.

-Oye Yuujou, ¿y el mensaje que os envió cuando estabais en el hospital?, igual ahí decía algo.

Tanto Miyako, como la madre de la despistada criatura exhalaron desesperadas, pero nuevamente, Sora trató de armarse de paciencia.

-Cariño, ¿tienes un mensaje?

-¡Es verdad!.- al fin, el pequeño Ishida, supo de que le estaban hablando.- voy a buscarlo.

Los escasos segundos que tardó Yuujou en buscar su DC y entregárselo a su madre, fueron los más lentos de su vida. Solo una vez que la diseñadora lo tuvo en su mano, respiró de alivio.

-En el "Tokyo Big Sight".- anunció la portadora del amor.- Miyako, avisa a todos.

-¿Tú a dónde vas?.- inquirió al contemplar a su amiga poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Voy a buscarles, cuida de Yuujou por favor.

-Está bien, ten cuidado.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y llamó a Piyomon para que le acompañase, pero no pudo abandonar todavía la vivienda.

-¿Dónde vas mamá?.- preguntó con preocupación el pequeño pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes chiquitín, solo voy a buscar a papá y a tu hermana, volveré pronto.- dijo con dulzura.

Una vez más, Yuujou Ishida consideró que le trataban como a un bebé engañable, pero como todas las demás veces no protestó, simplemente bajó la cabeza con tristeza. En momentos como este, deseaba medir más de dos metros, así, le tendrían un poco más de respeto.

…

La situación era crítica, al menos, los digimons estaban entretenidos destrozando el gran edificio de exhibiciones de Tokio y alrededores y de esa forma los niños habían conseguido resguardarse de sus ataques en un edifico cercano. Aunque estaban seguros de que esos monstruos pronto se aburrirían de destruir cosas sin vida y les buscarían.

-… yo digo que son nuestros digimons, nuestros compañeros, nuestros amigos, ¡tenemos que hablar con ellos!.- decía Musuko, incapaz de seguir viendo por más tiempo como su compañero hacía el mal.

-¡Nuestros compañeros no están ahí!.- le replicó Osamu.- ese monstruo de Orochimon no es Chibimon, han contaminado su espíritu, no te reconocerá.

-No, Chibimon es mi amigo y…

-Musuko, creo que mi hermano tiene razón.- interrumpió Minako afectada por ver en lo que se había convertido su querido compañero.

-Es como cuando Agumon digievolucionó en la oscuridad.- reflexionó Taiyou en voz alta.

-Yokomon.- susurró Aiko, mirando esas bestias.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Motomiya alterado.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Yagami dio un paso al frente y frunciendo el ceño habló con determinación.

-Les destruiremos.

-¡¿Qué?.- gritaron los demás aterrorizados.

-¿Te has vuelto loco Yagami?.- empujó Aiko furiosa.- ¡no vas hacer daño a Yokomon.

Pero está vez, Taiyou le devolvió el empujón a su compañera.

-¡Koromon también está ahí! Y conozco a mi compañero, estoy seguro de que desearía mil veces que le matase antes de verse convertido en un instrumento de la oscuridad.- dijo encarándose a Ishida, sin poder controlar alguna que otra lágrima de impotencia, que conmovió a la rubia.

-Taiyou…

Ahora "Mishi" fue el que empujó con violencia a Yagami, ya era un hecho, no soportaba a ese chico.

-¡Como toques a Tanemon te reviento!.- bramó con fiereza.

Taiyou iba a agarrarle del pescuezo para iniciar un nuevo forcejeo, pero el que logró poner calma fue Kido.

-Chicos por favor, no es momento para esto.- pidió con la voz entrecortada, señalando con la cabeza a sus compañeros.

Mike y Taiyou se quedaron sin palabras al contemplar la visión que tenían delante de ellos, todo sollozaban como niños pequeños, murmurando el nombre de su compañero. Makoto tenía razón, ya había demasiado sufrimiento como para crear una pelea absurda.

Sin embargo, aunque la idea de Yagami fuese la única salida, todavía existía un pequeño problema, el cual se resumía en, ¿como 9 niños de edades comprendidas entre los 8 y 11 años iban a derrotar a 9 bestias sanguinarias?

-Tal vez…- comenzó Osamu tomándose el dispositivo.- tal vez con el dispositivo podamos devolverles a la luz.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan?.- bufó la mayor de los Ichijouji con desaprobación.- ni lo sueñes enano, no voy a dejar que te acerques a esos monstruos.

-Pero…

-Tal vez funcione.- le apoyó Musuko.- se supone que somos los niños elegidos, que tenemos el poder sagrado, no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

-¡Es un plan magnífico!.- cambió de opinión la hija de Miyako con alegría.- pero los pequeños se quedan aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- añadió Makoto.

-Primo, tienes 10 años, entras dentro de los mayores.- sentenció Minako, haciendo que desapareciese la felicidad de Kido y que por lo tanto, que esta idea, ya no le pareciese tan buena.

Musuko asintió, pero lo que no tuvieron en cuenta era que los considerados niños, eran personas de gran carácter.

-Yo voy, ¡fue idea mía!.- empezó a protestar Yagami.

-Yo también voy, quiero salvar a Yokomon.- siguió Aiko.

-No dejaré a mi princesita sola, ni tampoco a mi compañero, ¡soy Jean-Claude Van Damme!.- anunció Mike en su mundo.

-Motimon es mi mejor amigo, quién más se preocupa por mi, no le dejaré en manos de la oscuridad, ¡es mi deber protegerle!.- se unió también Chikako.

-Yo quiero ayudar a Minomon.- es lo único que dijo Osamu, poniendo cara de lástima a su hermana.

Los mayores quedaron pensativos, o al menos hacían como si lo estuviesen pensando, porque la respuesta estaba clara, no les dejarían salir del escondite ni en un millón de años, sin embargo, con lo que no contaban era con que sus digimons fuesen a ellos antes de que se decidiesen.

…

El digimon ángel de aspecto aniñado impactó contra la gran esfera del edificio Fuji TV tras recibir el poderoso ataque de NeoDevimon. Pero el digimon no se detuvo ahí, una vez que Lucemon estuvo empotrado, le hizo su ataque "alturas muertas", cayendo en picado contra él. Era desesperante, menos mal que a esas horas apenas había gente en el edificio y se había podido evacuar con velocidad, pero es que ese digimon maligno no se detenía nunca, parecía como si tuviese el triple de energía de su rival.

-La niebla…- musitó Tenshi, observando la batalla con impotencia.

El poder de la oscuridad era demasiado fuerte, sobretodo para un digimon sagrado, al cual le debilitaba considerablemente.

Kibou, también veía la batalla con una sonrisa, y más porque, con Lucemon entretenido, nadie protegería a Tenshi. Fue entonces cuando en una acción improvista para el chico, se le acercó y le tomó fuertemente del cuello.

-En cuanto beba tu sangre, podré despedirme de este maldito humano.- susurró la reencarnación del digimon demonio, inmovilizando a Tenshi y ladeando su cuello.

-¡Detente!.- trató de revolverse Takaishi, pero era inútil, Kibou ahora poseía una fuerza sobre humana.

Ya se estaba relamiendo y sacó los colmillos, que para nada tenía Kibou, eran más propios del digimon vampiro, estaba a punto de perforar la piel del chico cuando en el último momento se detuvo. Le miró y recordó este mismo hecho en el pasado, como en su día, la sangre de la portadora de la luz le provocó una gran indigestión, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Tirando a Tenshi con desprecio contra el suelo, alzó los brazos. El hijo de Takeru todavía no era consciente de lo que pasaba, el porqué ese demonio se había detenido a última hora, lo supo cuando alzó la mirada y vio como se dirigían hacia él una horda de murciélagos.

-¡Aaaahh!.- gritó en el momento en el que le empezaban a morder.

-Ellos beberán tu sangre y después me la darán.- explicó el digimon son maldad. Con el paso de los años se volvía más astuto y perverso.

A pesar de que NeoDevimon lo tuviese ocupado, Lucemon escuchó perfectamente los gritos de su compañero y rápidamente desvió la mirada a él. Voló con velocidad hacia Tenshi, espantando así a los murciélagos.

-¡Myotismon voy a acabar contigo!.- anunció, sin importarle que aún estuviese en el cuerpo de Kibou.- ¡espada galáctica!

Tomó la espada, pero no llegó ni a rozar al demonio con cuerpo de niño, porque, como era de esperar, NeoDevimon se lo impidió.

-¡Garra noqueadora!.- atacó el compañero de Kibou, impactando de lleno contra el ángel. Lo agarró nuevamente y lo llevó lejos de ahí, para que los murciélagos pudiesen seguir picoteando a Tenshi y Myotismon pudiese complementar su reencarnación.

…

-¡Cuidado!.- gritó Musuko, al ver como Gigadromon se dirigía hacía ellos.

Los chicos, para evitar el ataque se esparcieron por los alrededores, quedando divididos en varios grupos, por un lado Aiko, Taiyou y "Mishi", por otro Minako, Osamu y Chikako, y otro tercer grupo compuesto por Shizuka, Musuko y Makoto.

El tiempo de tomar una decisión había finalizado, los 9 digimons malignos ya les habían descubierto y les seguían dispuestos a ejecutar el mandado de Kibou.

Musuko, Makoto y Shizuka, habían optado por esconderse detrás de unos coches, bien que el escondite no era muy bueno, pero tampoco existían grandes lugares donde elegir. Los dos mayores trataban de guardar la calma, mientras Makoto estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria.

-Nunca debí haber venido, tendría que habérselo dicho a mi padre…- gimoteaba asustado.

-¡Cierra el pico doctorcito!.- gritó Musuko enfurecido, mientras observaba como Orochimon rondaba por la zona.

Kido, dejó el gimoteo reemplazándolo por escandalosas lágrimas, pero lo que no sabía es que a Shizuka, le había dado una idea.

-Musuko, voy a mandar un mensaje a nuestros padres.- habló Hida tomando su DC.

Motomiya se limitó a observar los movimientos de su amiga, tendrían que haber pensado esto antes. Pero le descolocó la acción de Shizuka, completamente aterrada, dejó caer el DC sin llegar a escribir nada. Fue entonces cuando el hijo de Daisuke volvió la vista al frente y se encontró ante él a Orochimon y SkullBaluchimon preparando su ataque.

-¡Estamos perdidos!.- gritó Kido llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de hacerse un ovillo.

-¡Musuko!.- corrió la chica a agarrarse del brazo del joven espantada.

Por un momento había quedado sin reaccionar, aterrado, en sus 11 años de vida, era la primera vez que tenía miedo de verdad, pero los gritos de sus compañeros le devolvieron a la realidad, no sabía si funcionaría o no, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¡Te quiero Chibimon!.- gritó sacando su dispositivo y apuntando hacia los monstruos.

Una potente luz salió del dispositivo, provocando que los digimons retrocedieran. Al verlo, Hida dejó atrás su ataque de histerismo y acompañó a su amigo, uniendo su luz a la suya. Hasta Makoto se les unió al ver que no estaba muerto. Parece que funcionaba, que lo iban a lograr, los dos digimons retrocedían cada vez más, pero en ese momento otro digimon hizo su aparición.

-¡Fragmento de bomba!.- el ataque impacto justo entre los digielegidos y los dos digimons oscuros, provocando que los tres niños se sobresaltaran y la luz desapareciese.

Entonces, el malicioso Tekkamon, responsable de este ataque, se acercó a ellos uniéndose a sus compañeros. Ahora sí que estaban perdidos.

Nuevamente prepararon sus ataques.

-¡No os rindáis!, ¡volved a poner el dispositivo!.- pidió Motomiya, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Disparo infernal!.- atacó Orochimon.

Los niños cerraron los ojos, pero por suerte el ataque no les llegó. Cuando los abrieron, visualizaron al digimon que había bloqueado ese ataque, Sunflowmon.

-¡Mamá!.- gritó Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver a la compañera de ese digimon.

-¡Dr. Kido!.- llamó también Shizuka con cierta alegría.

-¡Rayo brillo de sol!.- atacó el recién aparecido Sunflowmon.

El rayo impactó en Orochimon, pero a penas le hizo nada. Un digimon de cuerpo campeón no era rival para tres digimons de cuerpo último. Se unió a la lucha Gomamon, pero estaba claro que sin poder digievolucionar, su presencia sería testimonial.

Al menos, mientras Sunflowmon los entretenía, Jyou y Momoe pudieron acercarse a los chicos y alejarlos.

-¡Chibimon!.- se resistió Musuko.- tío Jyou, no lo entiendes, es Chibimon, puedo ayudarle con el dispositivo…

-¡Vámonos!.-ordenó Kido, llevándoselo casi arrastras.- los digimons se encargaran.

Conforme decía eso, pudo ver como ya se empezaban a acercar Monochromon, el compañero digievolucionado de Yuuto, y Guardromon, el compañero digievolucionado de Akane. Poco a poco los digielegidos se iban reuniendo.

…

A pesar de la situación, Osamu no estaba demasiado asustado, era más Minako, la que en su histerismo, había hecho que su hermano y Chikako se adentrasen en el derruido edificio de exhibiciones de Tokio, el "Tokyo Big Sight", su teoría, si ya se habían cansado de destrozarlo, no volverían.

-Pero hermana, debemos probar a devolverles a la luz.- empezó Osamu.

-Cierra el pico, que nos descubrirán.- sentenció la muchacha agazapada entre varios cascotes, contemplando como esos digimons volaban y saltaban de un lado a otro sembrando el caos, puesto que la batalla ya había llegado a las viviendas de los alrededores, originando el pánico de las personas.

-Ya he alertado a mi padre.- musitó Chikako guardando su DC.- pero creo que Osamu tiene razón, deberíamos tratar de…

-¡¿Alguien te ha dado permiso para existir?.- cortó la muchacha completamente enloquecida, acongojando tanto a Chikako como a su hermano. Ella daba más miedo que los digimons.- ¡No!, ¿verdad?, ¡pues te callas!

-En momentos así agradezco ser hija única.- susurró la pelirroja.

-¡Te he oído niña!.- exclamó Ichijouji mayor perdiendo los nervios.

Estaba tan alterada que ni le importaba pelearse con una niña tres años menor que ella, cuyo único mal que había hecho era guardar mejor la serenidad en un momento de crisis. Ya se dirigía hacia ella con cara de psicópata, Osamu trató de detenerla, pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces un ruido se escuchó, era el ataque de un digimon que venía directo hacia ellos, concretamente Sandiramon, y sin pensárselo dos veces, Minako se tiró encima de los dos niños para protegerlos.

No les impactó, pero el ataque destruyó más si puede el edificio y el digimon que les había descubierto, no dudo en adentrarse para buscarlos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- ordenó la mayor, empujando a los dos niños para que comenzasen a correr.

Trotaron, adentrándose por las diferentes galerías, algunas estaban totalmente derruidas, tanto que estaba cortado el paso, mientras, el digimon les seguía de cerca sacando su lengua viperina. Subieron a lo más alto de lo que quedaba de edificio, hasta que llegaron a la terraza y supieron que ya no tenían escapatoria, sobre todo cuando se asomaron por ella y vieron como se aproximaba a todo velocidad Okuwamon.

-¡Minako!.- gritó Osamu apurado, agarrándose a su hermana con fuerza.

Esta, rodeó tanto a su hermano como a la pequeña Chikako, sujetándolos con firmeza contra su vientre. Miró para un lado, Sandiramon estaba a punto de alcanzarles, miró para abajo, las pinzas de Okuwamon ya se veían, y entonces con una sangre fría que aún no sabe de donde la sacó, encontró la escapatoria.

-¡Venom Axe!.- Sandiramon escupió veneno de su boca.

-¡Tijeras Omega!.- atacó la digievolución oscura de Motimon.

-¡Al suelo!.- gritó la peli-azul empujando a los niños debajo de ella.

Quedaron con las manos en la cabeza, inmóviles, solo cuando vieron que los ataques no habían impactado contra ellos, Minako se atrevió a alzar la vista y sonrió viendo que su plan había funcionado. Los dos digimons se habían atacado mutuamente, comenzando así una encarnizada lucha entre ellos y olvidándose de los niños elegidos.

-Salgamos de aquí.- ordenó la mayor con sigilo pero con rapidez.

-Espera, ¡es Motimon!.- se detuvo Chikako, resistiéndose al agarre de Minako que tiraba de su brazo con fuerza.

-¡No seas estúpida!, ¡solo conseguirás que nos maten!.- alzó la voz más de lo debido Ichijouji.

-Pero… Motimon.- insistió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dejó de resistirse cuando sintió la mano de Osamu en su hombro y lentamente se volvió hacia él.

-Creo que mi hermana tiene razón, nos mataran.- susurró con tristeza.

Observó detenidamente a su amigo, seguro que él era uno de los que peor lo estaban pasando, ya que de todos era sabido que Osamu no tenía don de gentes y su mejor amigo era Minomon, que también había sido contaminado por la oscuridad. Pensó lo difícil que sería esta situación para él, y mirando por última vez a Okuwamon, asintió, siguiendo el camino que mostraba Minako.

Lograron salir del edificio en ruinas, pero no dejaron atrás el peligro, porque en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que SkullScorpiomon ya les estaba persiguiendo. Ya se estaba preparando para atacar con la afilada punta de su cola a los tres indefensos niños, y lo llegó hacer, pero no les alcanzó el ataque debido a que en ese momento, los brazos de dos hombres, los sujetaron empotrándoles contra la pared en la que ellos estaban escondidos.

Había pasado tan rápido que los niños ni se dieron cuenta de quienes eran sus salvadores, fueron conscientes cuando vieron a los digimons que estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a SkullScorpiomon, un pequeño Patamon y un debilitado Tentomon.

-Papá.- sollozó Chikako, al ser consciente de que los brazos que le rodeaban eran los de su padre, mientras se volteaba para abrazarse a él.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya estáis a salvo.- susurró Koushiro conmovido, mirando la desigual batalla con rabia y preocupación.

-Señor Takaishi, gracias.- musitó Minako, aún con el apuro en el cuerpo. Osamu también susurró algo, pero a penas se entendió, estaba como ido observando la digievolución oscura de su digimon.

-¿Y Tenshi?.- preguntó el rubio con firmeza.

-No vino.- negó Ichijouji.

Takeru apretó los dientes, no quería ni imaginarse donde estaba su hijo, conociéndole, seguro que en el lugar más peligroso que haya encontrado, pero ahora, debían sacar a esos niños de ahí. No tenían mucho tiempo, SkullScorpiomon ya parecía aburrido de tirar por los aires a Patamon y Tentomon. Con ligereza y haciendo el menor ruido posible, Koushiro cargó a su hija entre sus brazos y abrió la marcha, siguiéndole Takeru, abrazando contra su vientre al pequeño hijo de Ichijouji, sin embargo Minako se hizo la independiente, yendo unos metros más adelante.

Quedaron estáticos al escuchar unos gruñidos y un ataque, SkullScorpiomon no iba a dejar que se escapasen.

-¡Púas de caparazón!

Un Tortomon se interpuso entre el digimon oscuro y los humanos. Digimon que Takeru reconoció de inmediato, era la forma evolucionada del Gazimon, compañero de su ex novia. La buscó con la mirada, no le fue difícil se dirigía con velocidad hacia ellos.

-Gracias.- logró decir Takeru, corriendo junto a ella, para buscar un lugar más seguro donde esconderse.

-En que demonios has metido a mi hijo, Takeru.- masculló la mujer con furia, sin ni siquiera mirar al rubio, llenándolo a este de un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si a su hijo le pasaba algo, sería solo responsabilidad suya.

…

Dos niños y una niña no habían parado de correr desde que el grupo se había dividido, y como los tres eran de fuerte carácter y armas tomar, no se habían decidido por ningún escondite, preferían trepar de un lado a otro huyendo de ese gran WarMonzaemon y de ese esquelético SkullGreymon que les perseguían. Lo bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera, es que, como eran dos digimons de lo más sanguinarios, se entretenían un buen rato destrozando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, dando así ventaja a los tres niños y eternizando esta macabra versión del clásico juego de "pillar"

No obstante, aún siendo niños incansables, llegó un momento en el que tuvieron que parar exhaustos.

-Esto es ridículo, no vale la pena seguir corriendo.- expuso Mike, jadeante llevándose las manos a las rodillas. Sus dos amigos imitaron sus gestos, estaban tan cansados que ni podían hablar.- lo que tenemos que hacer es eliminar su oscuridad, como dijo el niño rarito de la computadora y la niña bonita pelirroja.

-Estoy contigo Mishi, necesitan nuestra ayuda.- agregó la rubia con decisión, tomando ya en sus manos su dispositivo, no estaba dispuesta a seguir huyendo.

Lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción de Taiyou, directamente le pegó un manotazo en el dispositivo tirándolo al suelo, le iba a agarrar la mano para seguir corriendo, pero Aiko se resistió violentamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima a mi damisela.- saltó el castaño tomando de la camisa al moreno.

-¡Mishi puedo defenderme yo sola!.- gritó molesta, mientras recogía su dispositivo y se encaraba a Taiyou.

Yagami no decía nada, solo miró con desprecio a Barton cuando le soltaba la camisa y se preparó para recibir el característico empujón de Aiko.

-¿Es que no quieres salvarlos?.- cuestionó Ishida con fiereza.

-¡No entendéis nada!.- exclamó Yagami, dejando a sus amigos atónitos y más al ver como derramaba lágrimas.- ¡os mataran antes de que os acerquéis a un metro de ellos! y no voy a dejar que eso pase.

-Taiyou.- musitó la rubia contagiándose de las lágrimas de su amigo.

-Solo hay una salida…

-¡¿Matarlos?, ¡ese es tu gran plan Yagami!.- vociferó Mike con desaprobación.

-¡Pues si!.- le rebatió bruscamente.- no sé tu, pero yo conozco a Koromon y moriría antes de hacerme daño y ahora inevitablemente me va a hacer daño. Es mi amigo y voy a salvarlo y si la única forma es matarlo, lo haré.

-¿Si?, ¿y como se supone que lo vas a hacer genio?, no tenemos compañeros que luchen contra ellos.- recalcó "Mishi", aún sin querer compartir las ideas de Taiyou.

Entonces, digimons se empezaron a vislumbrar a lo lejos y Taiyou fue capaz de distinguir a su padre entre ellos.

-Igual ellos tienen alguna idea.

Mike sonrió viendo a los adultos que llegaban a su rescate y más todavía cuando un coche paró cerca de ellos, saliendo de él, Ken, Yamato, su madre y sus respectivos digimons, que en seguida se unieron a la lucha.

-¡Mammy!.- gritó el chico, dejando atrás el niño héroe que le gustaba ser delante de Aiko, para volver a su estado de niño mimado y consentido que le gustaba ser con su madre.

-Mi Mishi.- lloriqueó Mimi abrazando a su hijo con efusividad.

Ya prácticamente todos los adultos estaban por los alrededores, hasta Sora había llegado en el coche y Aiko lo vio. Miró para un lado, donde su padre y Ken daban ordenes no se sabe a quien, intentando visualizar la situación y tratando de organizar las cosas, miró hacia el otro, donde Piyomon ya corría a unirse a la lucha y su madre se encaminaba hacia ella gritando y haciendo gestos con la mano para que se refugiase, y en medio de ese caos y griterío su vista quedó clavada en el digimon que tenía apenas unos metros, su amada Yokomon en ese horroroso cuerpo de Gigadramon. No lo pensó más, ella no mataría nunca a su compañera, debía salvarla.

-Yokomon.- susurró corriendo hacia el digimon.

En el momento que Sora vio esa acción suicida de su hija se le paró el corazón. Corrió más rápido que nunca, pero estaba demasiado lejos, solo le quedaba gritar, gritar hasta quedarse afónica. Y en ese barullo, alguien la escuchó, más que nada porque no podía creer que esa voz estuviese ahí, ella debía estar ahora en casa, a salvo. Yamato buscó con la mirada a la dueña de esa agónica voz que no paraba de repetir el nombre de su hija, pronto encontró a su esposa, pero no la miró demasiado, porque extrañado y temeroso, llevó la vista al mismo lugar donde la tenía puesta la mujer, y ese instante, en el que vio a su dulce ángel corriendo hacia un digimon despiadado, fue el momento más terrorífico en la vida de Ishida. Su pequeño cielo iba con decisión a una muerte segura, se le encogió el corazón, por un momento hasta dejó de respirar, pero solo fue una milésima, pasase lo que pasase por su cabeza, sus piernas iban por libre y ya corrían hacia la pequeña.

-Yokomon, soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?.- hablaba la niña con una sonrisa, delante de ese horrible digimon. Por precaución iba a sacar su dispositivo, pero resbaló de su mano aún lastimada. Y sintió terror, al darse cuenta de que el digimon iba a atacarla.

Permaneció petrificada por el miedo, empezando a llorar, sintiéndose estúpida. Cerró los ojos, para desear que al abrirlos estuviese en su cama, con Yokomon saltándole al lado y que todo esto hubiese sido una amarga pesadilla. Pero no era así y el digimon atacó.

-¡Ataque misiles oscuros!

-¡AIKO!.- gritó Sora desesperada.

Todo fue muy rápido, cuestión de milésimas en las que Aiko salió volando por las aires debido al empujón más fuerte que le habían dado en su vida, cayendo contra el asfalto, haciéndose vayas magulladuras. Y en ese cortó periodo, los misiles impactaron y la explosión hizo que el hombre que había apartado a la niña del objetivo de Gigadramon saliese también por los aires, pero a diferencia de lo que pasó con la niña, este cayó inconsciente, completamente cubierto de sangre.

-Papá…- susurró la niña atontada.

-¡Yamato!.- se escuchó un grito aterrado.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

…

Después de que su madre se fuese, Yuujou se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana desganado, Miyako, que ya había depositado al pequeño Yoshi en el moisés, dejó a Hawkmon a cargo de él y siguió al chico. Si se le escapaba, Yamato la colgaría de las orejas de la torre de Tokio y tenía mucho cariño a sus orejas.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuujou?.- preguntó amablemente, tomando asiento en el suelo junto al pequeño.

-Todos me tratan como a un bebé, no me dicen que pasa y yo sé que pasan cosas, que Kibou está malo y que el Digimundo no está bien y nadie me deja hacer nada.- explicó el chico con tristeza y rabia.- puede que me den miedo las cosas, pero yo quiero hacerlas, quiero ayudar a Aiko, que cuente conmigo para sus aventuras y quiero enseñarle a papá que no soy un bebé, que puede estar orgulloso de mi…- seguía el chico empezando a gimotear.

-Venga tranquilo, no tienes que demostrar nada.- trató de animar Inoue.- tu padre está orgulloso de ti y nadie te considera un bebé.

-Lo ves, ¡tú también lo haces!.- protestó el chico disgustado, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué dices?.- trató de hacer la mujer, gala de su experiencia materna.- venga Yuujou.

-¡No!

El niño estaba enrabietado, dispuesto a largarse ahora mismo de casa y buscar aventuras con su hermana y los demás, con Tsunomon en brazos ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando un gran destello tiñó todo el cuarto de dorado. Boquiabierto, fue en busca de donde provenía la luz y entre las cosas de su hermana, encontró un pequeño medallón que brillaba con intensidad.

-El símbolo del digi-huevo de los milagros.- musitó Inoue, más asombrada que el chico.

La luz se hizo más y más potente, iluminando toda la casa, llegando a Hawkmon que permanecía en la planta baja con el bebé.

-Mi energía, la recupero.- susurró alimentándose por esa majestuosa luz.

Pero no solo recuperó su energía, la luz le envolvió por completo, haciéndole armodigievolucionar en Peacockmon.

-Waa...- susurró el pelirrojo teniéndolo en las manos, pero no se quedó ahí, la luz, también entró en su dispositivo.

Entonces Peacokmon se asomó por la ventana de la habitación y después de matar de un susto a Miyako anunció que ya era hora de irse. Y así, iluminando cada vez más Odaiba, Miyako Yuujou y Tsunomon, se unieron a la batalla junto con Peacockmon.

…

-Tú quédate aquí.- decía Taichi a su esposa, escondiéndola para que permaneciese lejos de la batalla con Taiyou. En eso, se les unió Hikari, que apresuradamente se dirigió a su sobrino.

-Kibou ¿Dónde está?

-Está malo tía Hikari.- es lo único que dijo Yagami.

-Lo sé, pero dónde está.- repitió perdiendo la calma.

-No sé, se fue.

-¡Mierda!.- maldijo la castaña.

Pero tampoco tenían tiempo para más maldiciones, los digimons ya estaban por los suelos completamente debilitados, la única que aún aguantaba era Gatomon, que seguía haciéndole frente a SkullGreymon.

Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos vieron una hermosa luz entre la niebla y los digimons comenzaron a recuperar su poder.

-Que… es eso…- acertó a decir Taichi desconcertado.

…

Ese instante también fue de confusión para Iori, que seguía junto a su mujer perdido por esa niebla infinita. Pero una grieta se abrió entre la bruma, un milagroso rayo de luz, repleto de bondad y esperanza les mostró el camino, no solo eso, penetró en Armadillomon haciéndole armodigievolucionar en Elephantomon y adentrándose con fuerza a Odaiba, por fin se unirían a la lucha.

La luz dorada ya cubría por completo el lugar de la batalla y los digimons malignos dieron un paso para atrás al ver que por fin tenían rivales de altura, porque los compañeros de Daisuke y Ken, al igual que los de Iori y Miyako, habían armodigievolucionado en Magnamon y Kongoumon respectivamente.

-El digi-huevo de los milagros, pero… ¿dónde está?.- se preguntó Daisuke con asombro, contemplando como Magnamon descargaba su furia con Orochimon.

Pero el cielo dorado testigo ahora de la batalla, de lo único que le servía a Sora era para hacer más visibles su lágrimas, que derramaba con fuerza abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, mientras llamaba como una desquiciada a auxilio, pero parece que nadie la oía. Aiko estaba en shock, nunca había visto tanta sangre, nunca había visto a su madre llorando tan afligida, tan desesperada y por supuesto que nunca ni se imaginó ver a su padre en ese estado. Lentamente había conseguido alcanzar a sus progenitores y situarse justo detrás de la cabeza de su padre. Acarició su sedoso pelo, ahora viscoso por la sangre. Quedó inmóvil observando su manita teñida de ese rojo tan oscuro. Otra vez llevó la mano hasta su cara, acariciándole con ternura, llamándole suavemente para que despertase, pero no hubo contestación y para colmo, Gigadramon estaba preparando un inminente ataque.

Piyomon y Gabumon rodaron nuevamente por el suelo al lado de sus compañeros, estaban exhaustos y a pesar de su furia, ya no podían hacer más, no tenían fuerzas ni para levantarse. Entonces, por primera vez desde que se abrazase a Yamato, Sora despegó su vista del cuerpo de su marido, clavándola en ese detestable digimon que ahora les atacaba. No sintió miedo, ni pánico, ni odio, ni nada, estaba vacía, era un cuerpo sin alma, porque su alma, su corazón, todo su ser, se encontraba entre sus brazos, Yamato era su vida. Sin decir absolutamente nada, ni tan siquiera a su hija, dejó caer su cabeza contra ese pecho que tan bien conocía, en el que había dormido tantas noches, pero por desgracia, al contrario de todas las demás veces que su cabeza descansó en él, esta vez no notaba el sube y baja de su respiración, ni sus latidos apasionados y calmados por igual, nada, estaba vacío, su amado Yamato ya no existía, y si él no estaba aquí, ella iría donde estuviese. Por eso, no le importó nada, moriría feliz porque moriría abrazada a su vida, a su amor.

-¡Ninjinken!

-¡Vajira!

Turuiemon, el compañero digievolucionado de Keiko y Kongoumon, la armodigievolución milagrosa de Wormmon, se abalanzaron contra Gigadromon, mientras Keiko se apresuraba a tomar a Aiko entre sus brazos para apartarla de ahí, a pesar de su negativa porque ella deseaba permanecer con su padre, la esposa de Daisuke consiguió llevársela. Al mismo tiempo Ken se agachó donde Sora y trató de levantarla del brazo.

-Ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia, no puedes hacer nada, debes ponerte a salvo.

-¡Suéltame!, no lo dejaré.- fue lo único que respondió la pelirroja, abrazándose a Yamato con furia.

-Sora por favor…- trató de hacerle entrar en razón Ken, pero era inútil, ella no se movía ni un milímetro.

Levantó la vista, buscando alguien que le pudiese ayudar, pero todo su alrededor era demasiado caótico, todos estaban inmersos en batallas o demasiado ocupados esquivando ataques. Lo tendría que hacer él, por fin descubriría si su entrenamiento en la academia de policía sirvió para algo o no, y que mejor forma de descubrirlo que cargando un cuerpo de más de 80 kilos hasta un lugar seguro.

Estaba en la labor, cuando una vez más todos quedaron paralizados y asombrados, porque de la luz dorada que les rodeaba, empezaron a salir luces de diferentes colores, yendo a cada uno de los dispositivos de los niños, que a su vez transmitían esa luz a los dispositivos de los adultos, creando un asombroso arco iris por toda la zona, con rayas de colores de una lado a otro. Sora tomó su dispositivo en la mano, brillaba de ese color rojo fuerte característico de su infancia, hacía casi 20 años que su dispositivo no reaccionaba así, estaba vibrando más que nunca, observó que un destello azul salía del bolsillo de Yamato, pertenecía a su dispositivo, que también vibraba con intensidad. Su vista al final volvió al rostro del rubio y quedó en shock viendo esos ojos azules que por un momento pensó que jamás volvería a ver, mirándola con extrañeza, como si no supiese que estaba pasando, finalmente, las luces llegaron a sus digimons y se produjo el milagro.

-Gabumon… warp shinka… ¡MetalGarurumon!

-Piyomon… warp shinka… ¡Phoenixmon!

Pero sus digimons no fueron los únicos que consiguieron digievolucionar a su nivel último. Ocurrió lo mismo con los compañeros de todos sus amigos, en un segundo, WarGreymon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon y Vikemon estaban de cuerpo presente y con las energías renovadas preparados para la lucha, aunque lo más espectacular fue ver a los compañeros de Takeru y Hikari, los imponentes Seraphimon y Ophanimon, y con ellos, la luz dorada y el arco iris de colores desaparecieron. En seguida, también llegaron Iori y Elephantomon y el compañero de Miyako, Peacockmon, por fin los niños elegidos estaban reunidos y la batalla empezaba a igualarse, incluso a ponerse a favor.

…

A pesar de que su compañero digimon se había unido a la lucha, Miyako no se detuvo ahí, el porqué era fácil, Yuujou. No con tanta intensidad, puesto que ya el cielo había perdido ese majestuoso brillo, pero el pequeño artefacto que portaba Yuujou seguía brillando y continuaba guiando al pequeño Ishida a algún lugar.

Cuando llegaron a los pies del edificio de la Fuji TV, Yuujou, con la ventaja que le daba conocer ese edifico gracias al abuelo Ishida, comenzó a corretear con velocidad, dejando un poco atrás a la apurada Miyako. Antes de llegar al mirador, un digimon se cruzó en su camino, digimon que al verlo el niño frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ese digimon y entonces, el medallón con el símbolo del milagro que llevaba salió volando de su manita, directo al mirador donde todavía se fraguaba una cruenta lucha. Yuujou iba a seguirlo, pero el digimon se interpuso en su camino.

-Niño llorón, ahora no está Piximon ni nadie para salvarte.- comentó DemiDevimon con malicia.- te mataré y el amo Myotismon me recompensará.

-Cállate digimon tonto, ¡déjame pasar!.- exigió el chico, sacando un valor de no se sabe donde.

-¡Demidardos!.- atacó sin más preámbulos.

-¡Burbujas venenosas!.- le respondió Tsunomon saltando hacia él.

Como era de esperar el infantil ataque del compañero de Yuujou no surtió ningún efecto y Tsunomon cayó al suelo malherido.

-¡Ahora es tu turno enano llorón!.- exclamó el digimon, abalanzándose hacia Yuujou.

Este se tiró al suelo para cubrirse la cabeza con las manos, pero eso no evitaba que DemiDevimon se divirtiese estirándole del pelo y arañándole.

-¡Déjame!.- comenzó a lloriquear el niño.

-Mejor te llevaré a mi amo, seguro que él disfruta más matándote, o igual, prefiere que seas su comida.- dijo, finalizando en una estruendosa carcajada, empezando a tirarle con más fuerza para que se levantase y le siguiese.

-¡No!, yo no quiero que me coma nadie.- sollozaba el niño, imaginándose en una cazuela llena de condimentos.

Tsunomon escuchó el sollozo de su compañero y aún en dolorido saltó en su ayuda.

-¡Suéltale!.- exigió con determinación.

DemiDevimon rodó los ojos cansado.

-¿Otra vez tu?.- preguntó con indiferencia.- está bien, ¡Demidardos!

-¡Tsunomon!.- gritó el pelirrojo asustado y en ese momento, su dispositivo comenzó a brillar.

-Tsunomon… shinka… Psychemon.

La luz que había envuelto al pequeño Tsunomon despareció dejando así visible a Psychemon, un digimon de aspecto muy parecido a Gabumon, solo que más colorido y psicodélico.

-Mierda.- temió por su vida DemiDevimon.

-¡Deja a Yuujou!.- exigió con autoridad.- ¡Danza de colores!

El ataque impactó en DemiDevimon, que decidió salir volando de ahí para seguir con vida, pero Psychemon no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-Vamos Yuujou, debemos seguirle.- dijo corriendo tras él, escaleras abajo.

El niño que aún estaba alucinado por esta inesperada digievolución, sonrió de felicidad y ya olvidándose por completo de emblemas, milagros o luces doradas, siguió los pasos de su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito, Psychemon.

…

Por otro lado, los digimons de cuerpo supremo y las armodigievoluciones milagrosas por fin habían contrarrestado los ataques de los digimons contaminados por el poder de la oscuridad de Kibou. Aunque estaban dispuestos a matarlos, en el último momento Ophanimon y Seraphimon se lo impidieron a sus compañeros, estaban convencidos de que podrían devolverlos a la luz. Y así fue, como Magnamon, Kougomon, Peacockmon, Elephantomon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Rosemon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon y Vikemon, lograron cercar a los digimons oscuros, cada vez más debilitados y posicionándose cada uno de los ángeles a un lado, intentaron hacer el milagro. Ambos, comenzaron a volar en círculo alrededor de los digimons malignos, cada vez con más velocidad.

-¡Canto Angelical!

-¡Jabalina del Edén!

Dijeron Seraphimon y Ophanimon respectivamente y luces sagradas invadieron toda la zona adentrándose en los digimons contaminados por la oscuridad, ante la atónita mirada de adultos y la esperanzadora mirada de los niños. Cuando el espectáculo de luces terminó, los dos ángeles volvieron a sus cuerpos infantil, Patamon, y maduro, Gatomon, pero no solo ellos, el resto de digimons también regresaron a su etapa infantil y en medio de todos ellos, empezaron a aparecer los digimons bebés, compañeros de los hijos de los digidestinados, por fin les habían devuelto a la luz.

Todos los niños corrieron a abrazarse a su respectivo compañero con una gran alegría, no cabían de júbilo, por fin esta pesadilla había finalizado, lo que no se esperaban es que la verdadera pesadilla empezaba ahora.

-Koromon, Koromon.- llamó Taiyou con lágrimas de felicidad. Lentamente el digimon abrió sus grandes ojos.

-Taiyou… gra-gracias, sabía que harías lo que debías.- dijo el digimon débilmente.

-Por supuesto que…- dejó de hablar cuando vio que su compañero empezaba a desaparecer transformándose en datos.- ¿Koromon?

-Taiyou, búscame y encuéntrame otra vez, amigo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de volatilizarse por completo.

-¡¿Qué?.- gritó no creyéndose lo que pasaba.- ¡Koromon!

Taichi, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo.

-Se fuerte hijo, lo volverás a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó Chikako resistiéndose a que Motimon, que ya empezaba a descomponerse, muriese en sus brazos.

-Eran muy pequeños y todo esto ha sido demasiado para ellos.- explicó Izumi compungido, acercándose también a su pequeña.

-Motimon.- lloró desconsolada.

-Chikako, volveremos a vernos, no te preocupes, se firme y perseverante y lo lograrás…

Y Motimon también se hizo datos.

-Papá, haz algo.- gimió Makoto, con su pequeño Bukamon en brazos.

-Hijo, lo siento.

Jyou se arrodilló, llorando con angustia junto a Gomamon y su esposa, sintiéndose completamente impotente.

-Makoto, eres un chico muy especial y me alegro de ser tu compañero, nunca cambies, si tu corazón es sincero, volveré a renacer, no te preocupes…

Los datos de Bukamon también se perdieron por el cielo.

-¡Tanemon!.- lloraba desconsolado Mike, abrazando a su Tanemon, mientras a la vez, él era abrazado por su madre, que lloraba más disgustada todavía que su hijo.

-Michael Kiyoshi…- el castaño sonrió un poco, su compañero era el único ser en el mundo que le había llamado alguna vez por su nombre entero.- eres un soñador y me gusta que seas así, si lo deseas, me volverás a ver, porque tus deseos se harán siempre realidad…

Mientras Tanemon acompañaba a sus compañeros haciéndose datos, la que lloraba ahora era Shizuka.

-Upamon, lo siento, es culpa mía.

-Shizuka, no digas eso, tú me has salvado, gracias por no rendirte, por no dejar que ese ser de oscuridad se saliese con la suya. Eres una persona realmente buena y gracias a esa bondad, podré renacer pronto….- se despidió con una sonrisa Upamon, convirtiéndose en datos al igual que los demás.

-No llores hija, el responsable de esto lo pagará.- consoló Iori, dejando que su pequeña llorase en sus brazos.

-Minomon has sido siempre mi mejor amigo, quien más me comprende, al único al que le puedo contar todo, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?.- decía Osamu tomando a su digimon abatido.

-Esfuérzate Osamu, no te rindas, eres muy listo, encontrarás la forma de hacerme volver.- se despidió Minomon.

Ken se agachó a su lado, abrazándolo contra él.

-No estás solo hijo, le haremos volver.- dijo bastante afectado, él también sabía lo que era perder un compañero.

Unos metros más a la derecha, su hija mayor lloraba estruendosamente con su Poromon en brazos.

-¡Poromon no te vayas!, sé que no he sido la mejor compañera del mundo, que a veces te ignoraba y te lo hacía pasar mal, ¡pero no te vayas!, ¡te quiero mucho!.- gritaba como una histérica estrujando a su pequeño compañero.

Este sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que echaría de menos esos estrujones que le dejaban sin aliento.

-Minako, ya sé como eres y lo mucho que me quieres no hace falta que me lo digas, sé que tienes un corazón inocente y sentimientos puros, no lo olvides nunca…

Cuando Poromon se convirtió en datos, enseguida Ken se apresuró a rodear con el brazo a su hija, dando así consuelo a sus dos niños.

Aiko todavía continuaba conmocionada por todo lo ocurrido esa noche, aún no se había quitado de la cabeza la horrenda imagen de su padre inconsciente envuelto en sangre y ahora esto, Yokomon se moría. La tomó como por inercia entre sus manitas, la miraba, pero era como si viese a un fantasma, estaba totalmente ida.

-Aiko, te quiero mucho y gracias por haberme hecho sentir completamente querida, sigue así y con tu amor, podré renacer…

La rubia siguió sin decir nada y solo cuando vio como Yokomon desaparecida ante ella reaccionó y las lágrimas brotaron con fuerza de sus ojos.

-Yokomon.- susurró primero.- ¡Yokomon!.- este último fue más fuerte y desesperado.

-Cariño, la volverás a ver, te lo prometo.- consoló Sora, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No puedes irte, haré lo que sea, por favor Chibimon no te rindas, se fuerte.- lloraba Musuko, tratando de mostrarse entero, mientras sostenía al pequeño digimon azulado.

-Waa… Musuko, en momentos así hasta te quiero y todo…- dijo el pequeño con su característico sentido del humor.

Musuko sonrió nostálgico, ni en un momento así dejaba de meterse con él. Se abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeño cuerpecito, no renunciaría a él.

-Chibimon te voy a salvar.

-Musuko, ya lo has hecho, no te preocupes, eres un guerrero, valiente y decidido, estoy orgulloso de ser tu compañero, siempre lo he estado…

Y Chibimon siguió el mismo camino de sus compañeros difuminándose por el cielo.

-Chibimon, ¡CHIBIMON!.- gritó haciendo que su voz retumbase por toda Odaiba.

…

Apenas unos segundos antes, en el mirador de la Fuji TV, Lucemon y NeoDevimon proseguían con su encarnizada pelea, en ese mismo tiempo, los murciélagos que habían estado devorando a Tenshi ya estaban saciados y cubrían ahora a Kibou, dándole la sangre de Takaishi, mientras este, permanecía en el suelo malherido. Fue en ese momento, cuando un haz de luz llegó hasta ellos, el emblema de los milagros iluminó la estancia, produciendo que tanto Kibou como NeoDevimon, diesen un paso atrás, cubriéndose de tan cegadora luz.

Finalmente el artefacto llegó a su destino, Lucemon, que ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero fue milagroso, justo cuando fue bañado por esa luz, recuperó su energía.

-NeoDevimon, es hora de acabar con esto.- dijo con determinación.

El digimon oscuro gruñó, aún cubriéndose la cara.

-Nunca, ¡muere Lucemon!, ¡Pena profunda!

El digimon ángel hizo un gesto con sus manos y contrarrestó el ataque de su enemigo.

-¡Cruz suprema!

El poderoso ataque de Lucemon impactó en NeoDevimon, pero no solo consiguió derrotarle, sino que hizo que la oscuridad abandonase también su cuerpo, y rodeado de luz dorada, Salamon reapareció.

-Gracias Lucemon.- dijo, mientras se hacía datos. Había vuelto a la luz, pero compartiría el mismo destino que sus compañeros, su cuerpo aún no estaba preaparado para tantas luchas.- por favor, salva a Kibou, es el único que podrá manejar la oscuridad sin caer en la tentación de dominar todo, es parte del equilibrio.

Salamon desapareció, pero no iba a ser el único, como pasase años atrás con el digimon de su padre en su lucha con Devimon, el digimon de Tenshi también había gastado toda su energía. Cuando Tenshi abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue una luz calida envolviéndole, por fin, ese sentimiento de oscuridad y maldad que cubría el edifico había desaparecido. Adecuó sus ojos a esta nueva luz y pudo ver a Lucemon, que se desintegraba poco a poco pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír.

-Tenshi, me alegró mucho de haberte conocido.

-¿Lucemon?

-Escúchame Tenshi, luz y oscuridad son las diferentes caras de una misma moneda, si destruyes la oscuridad destruirás la luz, no debes destruirla nunca. La oscuridad debe existir y no por eso es mala, solo lo es cuando trata de cubrir la parte que no le corresponde, la de la luz, al igual que si la luz trata de cubrir la parte de la oscuridad, también se pierde el equilibrio y el mundo se transforma en un caos. Debes reestablecer ese equilibrio Tenshi, puedes hacerlo…

-Espera…- llamó estirando la mano, pero ya tan solo quedaba la cabeza de Lucemon para convertirse en datos.

-Tenshi, confía en tu luz interior, no te rindas nunca y si lo deseas con fuerza, pronto nos volveremos a ver…

Lucemon desapareció por completo y la luz dorada con él.

-Lucemon, ¡Lucemon!, ¡Tokomon!.- gritó Tenshi llorando, dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza abatido. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, estaba completamente destrozado.

Pero tuvo que volver a levantar el rostro al escuchar los ruidos infernales que provenían de Kibou. Los murciélagos ya se habían esparcido y ahora le envolvía una esfera de oscuridad. Sus ojos seguían rojos, su mandíbula acolmillada, Tenshi se preparó para lo peor, pensó que Myotismon seguiría con su mutación y transformaría al inocente Kibou en un demonio completo, pero no fue así. Abrió la boca y de él salio una terrorífica sombra negra con esos ojos demoníacos, cuando abandonó por completo el cuerpo de Kibou, este, con su rostro completamente humanizado, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Oscuridad, ¡necesito oscuridad!.- gritó la sombra, abriendo una brecha en la niebla y yéndose por ella, en el momento en el que despareció, la niebla que envolvía Odaiba, lentamente, se fue disipando.

Pero Tenshi no se percató de eso, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hasta su compañero, lo justo para rozarle la mano y acabar tomándola con la suya.

-Kibou aguanta, ya estás a salvo, aguanta amigo, mi hermano.

Quedó también inconsciente, tanto, que ni se despertó con el histérico grito de Miyako, que por fin había alcanzado el mirador. Con ella ahí, la ayuda médica no tardaría en llegar.

Por los alrededores de la Fuji TV también tenía lugar otra lucha, la protagonizada por DemiDevimon, huyendo despavorido y Psychemon, corriendo tras él. Entonces, en lo alto de la Fuji, donde la gran esfera, vieron esa sombra espeluznante abriendo una grieta por la niebla, para que segundos después la bruma desapareciese.

Yuujou estaba absorto mirando como desaparecía la niebla, que ni se dio cuenta de que su compañero también se difuminaba.

-¡Yuujou!.- gritó Psychemon, poniéndose a rayas, no era el único, a su enemigo también le pasaba.

-¡Psychemon!.- gritó el niño al ser consciente de que su digimon se iba.

-Yuujou, búscame cuando vayas, te esperaré.- fue lo último que logró decir, antes de acabar distorsionándose y desapareciendo por completo.

-¡Espera!, ¡no te vayas!.- exclamó el niño sin entender lo que pasaba. Abatido comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y cuando llevó la vista al cielo, por fin se asustó de verdad.- mami…- musitó temeroso.

…

En ese momento, en el lugar de reunión, es decir, el ya derruido "Tokyo Big Sight", tanto digimons como humanos seguían afectados por el desenlace de los pequeños digimons bebés, y entonces la niebla comenzó a disiparse. Al principio pensaron que era bueno, pero se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba como debía cuando los digimons comenzaron a ponerse a rayas.

-Taichi…

-¡Agumon!, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Parece una distorsión.- comentó Koushiro con preocupación.

-¿A dónde van?.- preguntó Daisuke apurado.

-No lo sé, puede que al Digimundo o al mar de la oscuridad, o vete a saber que mundo, por lo visto hay un desequilibrio bestial en estos momentos.- intentó pensar lo más rápido posible Izumi.

No pudieron hacer nada, todos los digimons presentes, tanto los de los antiguos niños elegidos, como los de Yuuto, Nicolette, Momoe y Keiko desaparecieron, a excepción de Gatomon, que en el momento en el que se distorsionaba, su anillo sagrado brilló, dejándola en este mundo.

-Gatomon, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Hikari tomándola en brazos.

-No sé que sucede Hikari, mi anillo me ha protegido, pero no sé de que.- comentó la digimon estupefacta.

Pero la desaparición de sus compañeros era el menor de sus problemas, lo supieron cuando la niebla se disipó por completo y pudieron ver el cielo que cubría ahora Odaiba.

-No, otra vez no.- dijo Mimi negando con la cabeza.

-No es como la otra vez.- comentó Taichi.

-Es todavía peor.- completo la frase Takeru, mirando el cielo con rabia, ya que mostraba un paisaje bien conocido por él y que le traía muy dolorosos recuerdos.

.

* * *

N/A: waaa… buf. Estoy exhausta, este es sin duda, de lo que llevo de fic, el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, y no sé si quedó como quería, bueno, más o menos jeje. Realmente quería hacer más hincapié en las batallas y en los digimons pero… buf, no pude más, mis recursos no llegan a más, lo siento. Prometo que en este fic, narraré alguna batalla más homérica, es mi asignatura pendiente.

Bueno, empezamos con las aclaraciones y agradecimientos. Primero, todos los digimons que he usado existen, por eso no los he descrito, si tenéis alguna duda los tecleáis en google y aparecen jeje. Esto lo enlazo para agradecer a la web Wikimon y Digital Monster Almanac (DMA), porque verdaderamente si no es por ellas no podría haberlos escrito, ya que he hablado de digimons que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Bien, para las digievoluciones oscuras me hice la cabeza un lío, pero creo que todos los digimons que puse según la web DMA, tienen una línea evolutiva coherente.

La digievolución de Tokomon, quería ponerle un ángel (obvio), no sé si estará bien en la línea evolutiva, según Wikimon creo que si, que Tokomon puede digievolucionar en Lucemon, y si no, bueno, tampoco es delito, ¿no?. Y aclarar que es el Lucemon primero, uno que tiene cara de niño rubito, muy mono, vamos, que no es el que sale en frontier mitad ángel mitad demonio. (ahora no sé si salía también el otro, frontier no lo he visto mucho la verdad jeje).

De digimons creo que tampoco hay mucho que contar, sí, me he cargado a todos los bebés menos a Tsunomon, ¿o también ha muerto? chananaaaa…

Creo que nada más, sé que queda el capítulo con incógnitas y así, pero eso se ya lo veréis en el próximo, ¿no?, sino menuda gracia, nah, que lo de siempre, muchas gracias por leer, más por comentar, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis sentido por un momento que veíais el anime, por lo menos eso quería transmitir.

Nos vemos pronto, **arigato!**


	8. Esperanza

Hola otra vez digifans! Bueno esta vez quiero agradecer de forma especial vuestros reviews en el capi anterior. Veréis es que ya lo dije, ese fue por ahora el que más me costó escribir, hasta tuve un severo bloqueo en ese capi y estuvo parado alguna semana. Al final no las tenía todas conmigo de cómo había quedado, pero sin duda vuestros comentarios me animaron muchísimo y me dieron moral para continuar el fic e intentar mejorar a cada capítulo (y tratar de poner más batallas jeje). Bueno, era solo eso, ¡muchas gracias!

Ahora este capi es bastante más tranquilito, pero espero que no os aburra, considero que es necesario esta clase de capítulos para pasar de una aventura a otra. No os entretengo más, ¡os dejo con la lectura!

...

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Esperanza:**

Si bien las inquietantes distorsiones de los últimos días no habían cesado, e incluso cada vez eran más evidentes, en el Digimundo se seguía respirando un ambiente tranquilo, sobre todo para los digimons, que sin ningún tipo de alarmismos continuaban con su vida cotidiana. Como por ejemplo Ogremon y Leomon, que a pesar de los años y renacimientos de este último, proseguían con la batalla que llevaban a cabo desde que tenían memoria y ese día, no era una excepción.

-¡Leomon ríndete ya!.- exigió Ogremon, atacando con su garrote.

-¡Tienes todas las de perder Ogremon!

Leomon contrarrestó fácilmente ese ataque con su espada, iba a preparar su poderoso puñetazo, cuando sin previo aviso, el cielo comenzó a parpadear. Fue un fenómeno extraño que hizo que los dos digimons aplazasen por unos segundos su eterna lucha, quedándose contemplando el firmamento con estupefacción. Era como si el cielo se estuviese deformando, tornándose en colores grises, rayado y de repente una grieta se abrió y una sombra oscura se adentró por ella. Parecía que ese ser reunía todos los sentimientos negativos, emanaba maldad, frialdad, desesperación, odio, rencor y por sobre todo venganza.

Leomon gruñó al percibir ser tan monstruoso, él era un digimon de luz, justo, noble y digno guerrero del bien, por eso, corrió rápidamente a su encuentro, no permitiría que ser tan malvado se adentrase en su mundo.

-¡Espera Leomon!.- trató de llamar su atención su contrincante, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¡vuelve a la oscuridad de la que perteneces!.- demandó con contundencia el digimon león.

-Oscuridad….- retumbó una voz siniestra, mientras un haz de oscuridad envolvía a Leomon.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¡suéltame!, ¡Aaaahhh!.- gritó de dolor, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que la oscuridad se adueñase de él.

-Leomon.- musitó Ogremon que observaba la escena desde la distancia.

Cuando la oscuridad dejó de envolver al digimon, la sombra desapareció por el horizonte y Leomon quedó completamente gris, ligeramente mayor y por supuesto sin su personalidad bondadosa, la oscuridad le había atrapado y le manejaba como años atrás.

-Destruir el Digimundo y a los digimons.- repetía como un robot, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Ogremon.

-Leomon, ¡espera!

Ya estaba apunto de realizar su ataque contra su archienemigo, pero una providencial aparición se lo impidió, que no fue otra que miles de digimons. Comenzaron a surgir a rayas, como distorsionados, igual que desapareciesen de la Tierra, hasta quedar con su cuerpo completo en el Digimundo, pero no solo se encontraban los compañeros de los antiguos digidestinados, absolutamente todos los compañeros digimons de humanos que estaban en ese momento en la Tierra regresaron al Digimundo.

En seguida hubo una gran estampida de digimons asustados y confusos, buscando algún lugar donde protegerse, pero claro esta, que ciertos digimons no se movieron, es más, se alegraron de ver a su amigo Leomon.

-¡Leomon!.- gritó Agumon, extendiendo los brazos y corriendo hacia su amigo.

-¡Es que de tanto vivir con los humanos ya os habéis vuelto tan estúpidos como ellos!.- gritó Ogremon deteniéndole.- ¡está lleno de oscuridad!

-¿Eh?.- Agumon miró hacia todos lados confuso.

-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!.- atacó Leomon, impactando contra alguno de los digimons que estaban ahí y haciéndoles volar por los aires.

-Leomon, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡tú eres un digimon bueno!.- exclamó Gomamon con tristeza.

Pero el digimon no escuchaba nada, más que la voz de la oscuridad que seguía retumbando en su cabeza.

-No es el Leomon que conocemos, está infectado.- habló Piyomon, empujando a Gomamaon para que se resguardase.

Todos estaban confusos, el Digimundo seguía deformándose, cada vez más gris, con un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso, entonces es cuando Patamon alzó la mirada al cielo y la preocupación se apoderó de él.

-¡Es el mar de la oscuridad!.- gritó, alertando a los demás digimons, que estaban tan ocupados esquivando los ataques de Leomon, que ni siquiera Tentomon pudo hacer uno de sus característicos rayos.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó V-mon, reponiéndose con fiereza de un golpe de su rival.

-Debe ser la distorsión de la que habló Koushiro.- trató de explicar Tentomon.- me pregunto si en la Tierra también habrá sucedido.

-¿Quieres decir que el mar de la oscuridad se está tragando los dos mundos?.- preguntó Wormmon.

Lástima que su rápida deducción no fuese contestada por nadie, debido a que Leomon ya se estaba empezando a hartar de este juego y su siguiente ataque fue mucho más duro que los anteriores.

-¡Golpe del rey bestia!

-¡Rayo solar!

El ataque fue contrarrestado por el recién aparecido Centauromon. Pero Leomon no se detuvo, intensificó su ataque, lo que hizo que Centauromon también tuviese que incrementar la fuerza de su rayo, y mientras mantenían su duelo de energías chocando entre sí, se giró un poco hacia los digimons.

-No sé cuanto tiempo podré retenerlo, digimons id a casa de Gennai, es el único lugar seguro.

-¿Y tú Centauromon?.- preguntó Agumon con preocupación.

-Yo intentaré daros tiempo. Rápido, Gennai os contará los detalles de lo que está pasando.- ordenó, haciendo visible el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantener a Leomon, ya que cada vez, la bola de energía estaba más cerca de él, por lo que la batalla se ponía a favor de Leomon.

Los digimons sabían que no podían hacer nada, sin sus compañeros ahí y sobre todo sin ningún emblema milagroso les era imposible realizar digievolución alguna, pero en el día de hoy habían visto demasiadas muertes de digimons por culpa de la oscuridad. Digimons pequeños y que ellos amaban como sus propios hijos, por lo que se resistían a dejar a sus amigos ahí y ver como otros valerosos digimons perdían su vida.

-Centauromon, ¡ven con nosotros!.- pidió Palmon, con lágrimas en los ojos. Con los años, se había contagiado cada vez más de la sensibilidad de Mimi.

-¡Maldición!, ¡largaos ya!.- ordenó furioso, desencadenado esa furia en energía y que finalmente impactase en Leomon.

-Venga chicos, Centauromon tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada aquí.- puso el punto de cordura Gabumon. Con tristeza e impotencia, sus compañeros asintieron y se alejaron del lugar.

Leomon, pronto se recuperó del golpe de Centauromon, iba a seguir a los digimons de los digidestinados, pero Centauromon, con su rápida velocidad volvió a bloquearle el paso, pero esta vez no estaba solo, Ogremon se sumó también a la lucha.

-¡Yo soy el único que tiene permitido matar a Leomon!.- gritó colocándose al lado de Centauromon, pero este le empujó violentamente.

-Vuestro combate debe ser aplazado, vete con los digimons.

-¿Yo compañero de esos mequetrefes?, ¡ni hablar!.- gruñó el digimon sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ogremon, no es momento de orgullos, el Digimundo corre un gran peligro, el mal supremo se está apoderando de todo, debes proteger a esos digimons, sobre todo al único que ha sobrevivido de los compañeros de los nuevos niños elegidos.- explicó Centauromon, al mismo tiempo que realizaba un ataque contra Leomon.- ¡debe sobrevivir!, ¡ahora es el único que podrá hacerlo!

-Pero….- se resistió el digimon de tipo virus. Era un gran debate interno, su naturaleza le hacía verse siempre más cerca de la oscuridad, pero también era verdad que no deseaba la destrucción de su preciado mundo y mucho menos de los digimons. Aún refunfuñando, el digimon verde aceptó.

-¡Leomon cuando esto acabe, continuaremos nuestra lucha, no se te olvide!.- exclamó con furia y cierta nostalgia, a la vez que se alejaba, dejando a un Centauromon cada vez más debilitado y a un Leomon cada vez más lleno de oscuridad y por lo tanto más poderoso.

...

Desde que la batalla concluyese en pleno centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, el ruido de sirenas y el tráfico de medios de transporte de emergencia no habían parado ni un momento. Existían demasiados destrozos materiales y lo más preocupante, muchos heridos, entre ellos parte de los digidestinados.

En un primer momento, todos aterrizaron en el hospital acompañando a sus amigos, algunos quedaron ingresados y los que ya no podían hacer nada más ahí, comenzaron a abandonar las instalaciones, como era el caso de los Motomiya.

-Venga hijo.- hablaba Daisuke, rodeando a su hijo del cuello y abrazándolo contra él.- ya verás como se pone bien, no te preocupes.

Musuko no dijo nada, prosiguió con la vista en el suelo. Completamente mudo, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Chibimon murió en sus brazos y mucho menos después de ver a su mejor amigo Kibou en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora.

-Musuko.- llamó esta vez su madre con dulzura acariciándole el rostro.- no estés triste, tú eres una persona alegre, a Chibimon le gustaría verte siempre contento.

El chico miró lo justo a su madre, para proseguir su camino por los pasillos del hospital. Daisuke compartió una mirada de preocupación con su esposa, aunque esta le volvió el rostro enseguida. A pesar de lo que había pasado hoy y de la crisis del mundo, ella seguía totalmente destrozada por la infidelidad de su esposo, y nuevamente, esa acción, le hizo sentirse a Daisuke la persona más despreciable del mundo, aunque entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que olvidase todo lo demás, su hijo habló.

-Papá, esta noche, vas a venir a casa con nosotros, ¿verdad?.- preguntó mirando a los ojos a su progenitor.

Mirada que a Daisuke le llegó al alma, se podría decir que nunca la había visto en su hijo, era triste, temerosa y muy necesitada. El empresario no pudo mantener por más tiempo esa mirada, estaba terriblemente avergonzado, por culpa de un error, de una debilidad que nunca debió haber dejado que pasase su hijo estaba sufriendo por no tenerlo cerca. Tratando de controlar su pena, balbuceó algunas palabras.

-Hijo yo… eso…

-Claro que viene hijo, no te preocupes.- se adelantó Keiko, reemprendiendo el camino, dejando a Daisuke desconcertado, más que por la acción, porque ni siquiera le había mirado. Estaba claro que Keiko también haría lo que fuese por su hijo y no permitiría que sufriese más en el día de hoy.

Fuera del pabellón infantil se encontraba ingresado el único de los adultos que pasaría la noche ahí, pese a que él insistiese en que se encontraba en perfecto estado, después de su incidente y su milagrosa recuperación, los médicos habían decidido que se quedase esa noche por precaución.

-Yamato no seas terco por favor.- decía Sora agotada empujando a su esposo para que volviese a recostarse en la cama.- si los médicos han dicho que te quedas aquí, te quedas aquí.

-Pero estoy perfectamente.- se revolvió Ishida, detestaba los hospitales y más si era él el convaleciente.

-Mi amor por favor, que yo te vi, tuviste el corazón parado, no respirabas.- dijo la diseñadora asustada por recordar ese horroroso momento.

-¡Pero ahora estoy bien!, ¿no ves?.- replicó el rubio señalando el monitor de sus latidos.

Era cierto, inexplicable pero real, Yamato Ishida no poseía ni un solo rasguño, cuando abrió los ojos en ese arco iris de colores creado por los dispositivos y el emblema de los milagros, estaba perfectamente, totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, como si no hubiese estado al borde de la muerte, o incluso muerto.

-Venga Yamato, sino obedeces a tu esposa, obedece por lo menos a los médicos.- habló Jyou Kido, apareciendo en ese momento en la habitación.

-Jyou, tú no tienes ni idea de humanos.- bufó Yamato molesto, ya dejándose caer en la cama vencido.

-Eres peor que un crío.- negó con la cabeza Kido, para asombro de Yamato, porque ¿en serio un hombre de 40 años que se pone las calcomanías que regalan con las bolsas de chuches le decía eso?

-¡Pues tú bájate el cuello de la camisa!, que pareces Drácula, los jóvenes no van así.- gritó el rubio, mientras Jyou, que pensaba que llevaba un look de lo más juvenil, se levantaba aún más el cuello de su camisa.- ¿no iras también enseñando los calzoncillos, verdad?.- cuestionó Ishida asqueado.

El médico palideció y lo único que pudo hacer es subirse disimuladamente sus pantalones, porque en efecto, el look "juvenil" de Kido, consistía a parte de muchas otras ridiculeces, en enseñar la goma de los calzoncillos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo están Kibou y Tenshi?.- preguntó Takenouchi con preocupación y llevando por fin la conversación a un tema serio.

El médico recuperó su expresión seria, era un asunto delicado.

-Tenshi está bien, le hemos curado las heridas y solo necesita descansar, en cuanto a Kibou…- hizo una pausa para respirar con fuerza. Ese pobre niño lo tendría muy difícil para salir adelante.- no despierta, parece que ha entrado en coma.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca con angustia, tratando de controlar lo máximo posible sus lágrimas, a su vez Yamato hizo un chasquido con la lengua molesto, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza intentando contener su furia, pero entonces, dos niños entraron a la habitación dibujando en sus padres una ligera sonrisa.

El pequeño pelirrojo entró a todo correr y pese a los gritos de Jyou, que ya se iba en ese momento, y a los de su madre, no dudó en saltar sobre el abdomen de su padre, quedando así sentado sobre él. Fue totalmente opuesta la reacción de su hermana, que entró como alma en pena y sin decir nada a nadie se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la pared, con la mirada perdida.

Evidentemente que Sora y Yamato se dieron cuenta de la actitud de su primogénita, pero el rubio no pudo hacer de momento nada debido al pequeño niño que tenía encima, metiéndole una piruleta en la boca.

-¿Quieres papi?.- preguntó Yuujou, Yamato apenas pudo contestar, ya tenía la piruleta en el esófago.

Asintió con la cabeza y solo entonces el pelirrojo la soltó y Yamato pudo cogerla, sacársela de la boca y comenzar a respirar.

-Gracias hijo.- dijo por decir algo, mientras dejaba el dulce, el cual ya estaba completamente chupeteado por su hijo con anterioridad, en la mesilla.

-Papá, ¿Qué haces en esa cama?, ¿estás malito?.- preguntó con inocencia, mientras miraba todo los monitores de alrededor.

El astronauta le rodeó con los brazos por su pequeña cintura y le sonrió con seguridad.

-Claro que no hijo. Tú papá está completamente sano, lo que pasa es que tengo que quedarme aquí esta noche, igual que tu primo, pero no pasa nada.

Y el niño frunció el ceño con desaprobación, una vez más, le trataban como a un bebé tonto.

-¡No soy un bebé!, sé que han pasado cosas malas y Psychemon se fue, igual que Gabumon y Piyomon y Yokomon…- dejó de hablar al escuchar un sollozo de su hermana.

Yuujou no entendía que había hecho mal, no sabía que Yokomon y todos sus amigos habían muerto, y mientras Sora intentaba consolar a su hija, a pesar de que esta hiciese gala de su carácter y la rechazase, Yamato trató que su pequeño se abstrajese de la tristeza de su hermana.

-Así que Psychemon ¿eh?, ¿estás contento de que Tsunomon haya digievolucionado?.- preguntó Ishida, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo, para que le volviese a mirar.

El niño asintió con la cabeza como ido. No podía evitarlo, no le gustaba ver llorar a su hermana, ella casi nunca lloraba y le daba fuerzas a él. Era descorazonador ver a tu modelo a seguir tan derrumbada.

-Venga Yuujou, ahora iros a casa y recuerda que tú te quedas como hombre de la casa, debes de cuidar a tu madre y a tu hermana, ¿entendido?.- siguió el compañero de Gabumon, para después abrazar a su hijo, besarlo con cariño en la frente y hacer que bajase de encima suya.

En el momento, Yuujou fue hasta su hermana y rebuscando por los bolsillos logró encontrar otra piruleta para dársela a ella e intentar que sonriese un poco, mientras Sora ya hablaba de nuevo con su marido.

-Llamaré a mis padres para que se lleven a los niños y yo me quedo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?.- propuso dulcemente, acariciando el cabello de su amado.

Pero como era de esperar, Yamato se negó.

-Sora quiero que vayas a casa con ellos.

-Pero…

-Sora.- la hizo callar posicionado un dedo en sus labios.- ya han sufrido mucho, esta noche necesitan a su madre.

-Pero… ¿y tú?.- musitó bajando la cabeza.

-Yo estoy bien.- le dijo con su arrogancia característica, mientras le hacía levantar la cabeza tomándola del mentón. Entonces le acarició con esa ternura que solo usaba en exclusiva para ella y le dijo.- lo siento.

La mujer le miró extrañada no entendiendo porque se disculpaba su esposo. Él ahora le obsequiaba con esa mirada dulce y amorosa de siempre, mientras su dedo se deslizaba por su rostro acariciando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Yamato, que pasa.

-Por lo que te dije cuando me fui a buscar a Aiko, fui muy brusco lo sé.

Sora sonrió, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, era en lo último que pensaba. Aunque se emocionó que Yamato fuese tan detallista, porque así era él, cuando sabía que sus formas le habían entristecido, en cuanto se le pasaba su ataque de orgullo, enseguida rectificaba y pedía perdón.

-Yamato no tienes que discul…

-Si me hubiese pasado algo.- interrumpió seriamente.- nunca me habría perdonado que nuestra última conversación hubiese sido así.

-No digas eso, no hay última conversación, nunca va a ver última conversación, ¿lo oyes? Estás bien y vas a seguir así por muchos años, muchísimos.- se apresuró a responder Sora agobiada.

No le gustaba que Yamato hablase de esa forma, como si estuviese diciendo sus últimas voluntades. Se lo tenía prohibido hasta cuando hacía sus misiones de astronauta, eso de "si me pasa algo..", era una frase tabú para la pelirroja. Mucho menos después de haberlo tenido completamente inerte entre sus brazos. No quería ni pensarlo más, esa sensación que había sentido durante esos minutos no quería volverla a experimentar nunca en la vida, había sido como si le desgarrasen el corazón, como si la vaciasen por completo. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería perder a Yamato para siempre.

El rubio entendió por la expresión de su mujer lo mal que lo había pasado y no quiso hurgar más en el tema.

-Bueno pequeña, solo quería decirte que te amo, siempre, me comporte como me comporte.- habló, mientras tiraba de las manos de Sora, para que se recostase un poco encima de él y pudiese besarla en los labios.

-Ya lo sé tonto, no te preocupes.- susurró la mujer, ya casi en la propia boca de su esposo, justo antes de fundirse en un delicado beso.

Aunque lo ideal para Yamato hubiese sido que su esposa y sus hijos se quedasen ahí adorándole y mimándole toda la noche, no podía ser, debían irse a descansar. Yuujou volvió a abrazarse con efusividad a su progenitor, sin embargo su hermana, apenas levantó la cabeza cuando pasó al lado de la cama de Yamato, claro que este, no iba a dejar que su hija se fuese sin despedirse, y por eso al tenerla al lado, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la subió hasta sentarla en su pecho, como antes lo hiciese Yuujou.

-Cielito por favor no estés triste.- habló Ishida con voz queda, mientras pasaba la mano por sus mechones rubios.

La niña no respondió.

-Yokomon renacerá, lo prometo y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Pero la niña no aguantó más y rompió en un estruendoso llanto, abrazándose con fuerza al cuello de su padre.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, todo es culpa mía, debí haberte hecho caso. Soy una idiota irresponsable, por mi culpa Yokomon ha muerto y tu casi te mueres.- logró decir entre su sollozo.

El padre la abrazó intensamente contra sí, dejando que se desahogase y que sus inocentes lágrimas mojasen todo su cuello. Cuando notó que estaba un poco más tranquila, la separó de él, y con una sonrisa, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo cielito.- dijo, la niña que seguía afectada no entendió muy bien a que se refería su padre.- si un amigo estuviese en la posición de Kibou y yo pensase que podía salvarlo, aunque solo hubiese una remota posibilidad, yo lo habría intentado, por eso, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras penetraron en Aiko, produciendo más lágrimas en su interior, pero esta vez de emoción, sentía que no se merecía al padre que tenía y que nunca podría llegarle ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-Papá, te quiero mucho.- musitó de forma vacilante.

-Y yo a ti mi cielito, eres tal y como siempre deseé.

-Papá… tú, no te vas a morir, ¿verdad?.- preguntó haciendo pucheros. La imagen de su padre ensangrentado en el suelo aún invadía su mente.

-No tengo ninguna intención.- contestó él con diversión, pero Aiko continuó con su semblante triste, y con ternura, Yamato le volvió a acariciar el rostro.- cariño tranquila, estoy bien, soy tú papá, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, más guapo que Superman y más habilidoso que Luke Skywalker.- finalizó, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriguita.

Y por fin Aiko sonrió y Yamato pudo respirar de alivio y satisfacción.

...

Sora, acompañada de sus hijos, se disponía a abandonar el centro hospitalario, pero antes de poder hacerlo pasó un momento por la planta infantil. Al coger el pasillo vislumbró a su mejor amigo, apoyado contra una pared, observando con detenimiento hacia la cristalera que tenía en frente, donde se podía ver el interior de la habitación. La diseñadora sintió una gran congoja en su pecho, si esto por la que ahora estaba pasando Taichi era horrendo, mucho más para su hermana. El moreno escuchó los pasos y giró la cabeza lo justo para ver a Sora, que ya casi estaba a su lado, y sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra, porque ahora todas las palabras sobraban, le abrazó con fuerza dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se separaron, Taichi, con los ojos todavía vidriosos, trató de esbozar una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento y Sora se apoyó en la pared a su lado, observando esa habitación. Esa triste y desoladora habitación en la que el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los llantos y susurros cariñosos procedentes de unos descorazonados padres y el ruido de ese respirador artificial al que el pequeño niño estaba enchufado. Permanecieron unos segundos así, sin poder decir nada, tampoco sabían que podían decir para que esta situación mejorase, porque bien sabían que hiciesen lo que hiciesen, no despertarían al pequeño Kibou. Entonces, una voz perturbó ese respetuoso silencio.

-¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó el pequeño Yuujou, echando la cabeza para atrás en busca de su madre.

-Está malito cariño.- dijo Sora tratando de guardar la compostura, mientras rodeaba a su hijo del cuello y lo achuchaba contra ella.

-¿Se va a morir?.- preguntó esta vez Aiko con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que no.- se apresuró a responder Sora.- aquí no se va a morir nadie, ¿entendido?.- dijo contundentemente, tanto que aunque la niña no lo creyese, asintió.

Después llevó la vista a Taichi, lo último que deseaba era que los bocazas de sus hijos le minasen más la moral, pero por suerte, por decir algo, parece que Taichi ni les había escuchado, tenía la mirada perdida observando el interior de esa habitación. Parecía que su mente estaba lejos de ese pasillo, como si solo la tuviese en su sobrino.

-Recuerdo el día en que nació…- dijo de repente, con una sonrisa nostálgica.- recuerdo la mirada de Hikari con su pequeño en sus brazos, recuerdo la felicidad que vi en su mirada. Nunca la había visto antes en ella y mucho menos desde que Takeru se fue a Francia. Juro que lo quise matar porque desde entonces Hikari siempre tenía la mirada apagada, triste, pensé que nunca la volvería a ver feliz, ni siquiera el día que se casó pude ver esa mirada de felicidad plena, seguía teniendo una pena muy dentro de ella, y yo lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos, que a pesar de que amase a Yuuto, tanto como para casarse con él, existía una parte de ella que nadie podría reconfortar, la parte que se llevó Takeru cuando se fue a Francia. Y entonces nació él, Kibou, y la volví a ver, después de tantos años, esa mirada de felicidad plena. Pensé que ese niño llenaría a mi hermana todos sus vacíos, y así fue, durante estos años ha sido la persona más feliz y ahora… no es justo.- no pudo evitar sollozar el diplomático.- no es justo que le pase esto, ni a ella, ni a Kibou, no es justo…- finalizó cubriéndose la cara con las manos, llorando sin consuelo.

...

Mientras Sora abandonaba el hospital, algunos de sus amigos ya habían llegado a sus correspondientes hogares, o a sus hogares de acogida, como era el caso de Mimi y su hijo. El pequeño "Mishi", cayó dormido en cuanto llegó a casa, había sido un día muy duro, para olvidar, mientras Mimi había recibido una esperanzadora llamada, la de su esposo.

-¿Así que Betamon también ha desaparecido?.- cuestionaba Tachikawa con preocupación.- parece ser que se han ido todos los digimons.

-¿Y Mike?.- preguntó el rubio cortantemente, dejando claro que no estaba dispuesto a jugar a las suposiciones y teorías con su esposa.

-Está dormido.- respondió la mujer con tristeza. No soportaba ese tono de Michael.

-Le llamaré mañana.- anunció secamente.

-De acuerdo Mich…- ni siguió hablando, ya que la llamada ya estaba cortada por parte del americano.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono abatida, ni en un momento de crisis su marido quería saber nada de ella, era desolador, pero tampoco era el momento de pensar en eso, en el mundo estaban sucediendo problemas mucho más graves que sus disputas matrimoniales.

Ya era hora de dormir también para ella y aunque muy seguramente no llegase a pegar ojo, se metió en la cama con su hijo, para al menos velar su sueño.

...

-Sí, entiendo, así que ahí también el mar de la oscuridad está interfiriendo, creo que es parecido a lo que pasó en 1999. Claro que sí no te preocupes Mina, Chikako está bien.- hablaba Izumi por teléfono de un lado a otro.- no, tal y como están las cosas no creo que sea seguro coger ningún medio de transporte, seguro que las comunicaciones fallan. No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos.

Mientras Koushiro hablaba por teléfono con su esposa, la pequeña Chikako, la cual ya debería estar en la cama, se había levantado y le preparaba un té a su padre. Ella al igual que Koushiro tampoco podía dormir y por eso quería ayudar en lo posible. Cuando entró en la habitación que Izumi usaba como despacho, vio que este ya se encontraba delante de los ordenadores, tecleando a una velocidad endiablaba. Dejó un segundo de teclear al sentir la presencia de su hija, giró para verla, iba a recriminarla por estar despierta, pero no pudo, le llenó de ternura la acción de su pequeña, se había levantado para prepararle un té, no podía reprocharle nada.

Con una sonrisa complaciente lo aceptó.

-Muchas gracias Chikako, pero no tienes que molestarte, es mejor que vayas a dormir.

-No puedo dormir, ni quiero.- dijo con contundencia, mientras miraba las pantallas de su padre.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza extrañado, se podría decir que nunca Chikako se había adentrado en su despacho y mucho menos para ver sus monitores.

-Hija…

-Papá.- interrumpió ella con decisión.- quiero ayudar, no voy a quedarme dormida mientras pasan tantos horrores a mi alrededor. Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo, tal vez así aprenda algo útil de una vez por todas.

Al portador del conocimiento esas palabras le llegaron directas al corazón, sintiendo una tremenda angustia. Su hija nunca hablaba de esa forma, ni le daba importancia a los ordenadores, ella era feliz correteando por el parque, en los columpios, haciendo ikebana con Aiko y Toshiko Takenouchi, o jugando con digimons y animales, y aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho, ni mostrado, adoraba que su hija fuese así, incluso más que si fuese una adicta a la informática como él. Le encantaba la forma de ser de Chikako, tan natural, tan feliz, no necesitaba demasiadas cosas para disfrutar, ella se divertía contemplando las nubes o viendo a los peces en el agua, le gustaba esa capacidad que tenía de apreciar y amar los pequeños detalles de la vida que para todos pasaban desapercibidos. Por eso, le disgustó ver ahora a su hija tan seria, hablando así de sí misma, como si durante sus 8 años de vida hubiese estado perdiendo el tiempo y sintió que él era el responsable de que Chikako viese las cosas de esta manera. Nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna afición de su hija y mucho menos la había compartido, tal vez, la tenía mucho más descuidada de lo que él pensaba. Se prometió a sí mismo que cuando todo esto acabase, si acababa, empezaría a disfrutar de ella de verdad y le daría todo el cariño que se merece, pero para que eso llegase, debía solucionar primero esto, y a pesar de su corta edad, Chikako era increíblemente inteligente y puede que en el futuro necesitase poner en practica alguna de sus habilidades informáticas, por eso, aceptó su ofrecimiento y la sentó a su lado, haciendo que por fin, ese día, Chikako hiciese honor a su nombre.

...

-De acuerdo cariño, sí, no te preocupes. Yo también espero que se recupere, no llores amor, todo va estar bien.

Al cortar la llamada, Akane se llevó el teléfono al pecho y la otra mano instintivamente fue a parar a su vientre. Todo esto estaba siendo una gran pesadilla y sabía que si el pequeño Kibou no salía de esta, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre, las de todos. Sabía que su marido jamás lo superaría, ni mucho menos lo perdonaría, que pasaría el resto de su existencia buscando venganza para su amado sobrino y su hermana, que no solo perdería a Kibou, también perdería a Taichi, a Taiyou, a toda su familia, lo perdería todo.

Pensando esto, no pudo evitar que lágrimas brotasen de las cuencas de sus ojos, no era justo, nada de esto era justo. Ahora que una nueva vida crecía en su interior, que le daba un nuevo hijo a su esposo, que existía un motivo de felicidad y celebración, no podían disfrutarlo, era una situación totalmente desesperante.

Trató de controlar sus emociones para no derrumbarse delante de su hijo, no quería que se preocupase más de la cuenta, aunque al verlo ya supo que eso era imposible, ese niño era igual que Taichi.

Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, observando la calle por la que hasta hace unos segundos aún se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos y ambulancias, sin embargo sus pensamientos se encontraban en un lugar bastante más remoto. Su mirada lo decía todo, con el entrecejo arrugado, esos ojos chocolate miraban un punto fijo, pero lo que veía nadie más lo podía ver, no estaba en la calle. Él observaba todo lo sucedido esa noche, su primo poseído, la agónica batalla, la amarga victoria, la muerte de su amigo, y ahí, sin decir ni una palabra supo que lo haría, se lo prometió a sí mismo, no descansaría hasta que el responsable de esto ardiese en el infierno.

Akane, que conocía muy bien a su hijo, se estremeció por la expresión tan dura de su rostro, nunca se la había visto y decidió que pasase lo que le pasase por la cabeza no dejaría que lo llevase acabo, no permitiría que la sed de venganza consumiese el corazón bondadoso de su vástago.

-Taiyou vete a la cama, por favor.- dijo, volteándolo del hombro para alejarlo de la ventana.

El niño se movió quedando frente a su madre, pero su expresión facial no mostró cambio alguno.

-Hijo sé que ha sido un día muy duro, que lo has pasado muy mal, todos lo hemos pasado muy mal y lo vamos a seguir pasando mientras Kibou permanezca en ese estado, pero sea lo que sea lo que estás maquinando, olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?, tú padre se ocupará de todo.

-¿Qué lo olvide?.- rió irónico.- ¡¿Qué lo olvide?.- gritó esta vez.- mamá, ¡Koromon a muerto en mis brazos, después de haber intentado matarme!, ¡después de que la persona que más admiro se lo ordenase!, ¡como quieres que olvide algo así!

-Hijo por favor, no grites.- trató de calmarlo su madre, intentándolo abrazar contra ella, pero el joven Yagami se resistió.- cariño, te entiendo, créeme, pero ese no es el camino correcto, buscando venganza no conseguirás nada.- explicó intentando acariciar su rostro, pese a que él, le volvía la cara.

Finalmente, clavó su mirada, la cual ya no se parecía a la de un inocente niño de 9 años y con determinación dijo:

-No busco venganza mamá, busco justicia y te aseguró que la encontraré.

Seguidamente abandonó el salón y Akane entendió que esa noche, su hijo había madurado a la fuerza.

...

Los Motomiya ya habían llegado al hogar, lo que eso significaba, que el cabeza de familia, después de un eterno día lejos de su casa, también había regresado, aunque como era de esperar, su esposa seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y su cama de hoy, si lograba conciliar el sueño, volvería a ser el sofá de su salón.

Ahí se encontraba precisamente, acomodándose, o al menos intentándolo, mientras su hijo permanecía sin hablar, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pata del sofá, jugando, o más bien dejando caer y enredando sin ninguna gana, la cuerda del yoyo que los Ichijouji le regalaron por su cumpleaños.

Daisuke quedó observándolo con detenimiento, él nunca se había visto en una situación como esta, es decir, en una situación en la que tuviese que ejercer de padre. Musuko siempre era alegre, extrovertido e independiente, no se metía en líos serios y si lo hacía conseguía salir de ellos él solo, por eso esta nueva actitud de su hijo le desconcertaba y le daba miedo, sentía, no, estaba completamente seguro que no estaba a la altura como padre. Pero pese a sus inseguridades, debía intentarlo, Musuko había reclamado su presencia esta noche y él le demostraría que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarle.

-Hijo, Kibou es muy fuerte, saldrá de esta, no te preocupes.- habló y permaneció un segundo en silencio, para ver si su hijo le seguía la conversación. Nada, Musuko continuaba inmerso en ese gran nudo de la cuerda de su yoyo.- y Chibimon también es muy fuerte, también saldrá de esta.

Silencio total, se podría, de hecho se oían, hasta el ruido de las hojas transportadas por el viento que golpeaban la ventana. Pero el moreno no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Y V-mon también es…

-Papá.- interrumpió el muchacho, continuando con la vista en su yoyo.

-¿Sí?.- se apresuró a contestar el mayor, por fin su hijo daba señales de vida y no tendría que seguir diciendo las típicas frases de apoyo que tanto detestaba.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mamá?.- inquirió con firmeza, mientras seguía intentando desenredar su juguete.

La pregunta cogió completamente desprevenido al compañero de V-mon, sin duda era de lo último que esperaba que su hijo quisiese hablar, y por supuesto que de lo que menos deseaba, ya que se sentía avergonzado y miserable, ¿como un padre le explicaba a su hijo algo así?. Dejaría de ser su modelo a seguir, dejaría de adorarle, incluso le podría hasta retirar la palabra y si eso pasaba, Daisuke no volvería a levantar la cabeza del suelo en toda su vida.

-Hijo eh… es complicado, es algo…

Por primera vez, Musuko se volvió a su padre y le miró con dureza.

-No me trates como a un niño, tengo derecho a saber que clase de padre tengo.

Esas palabras fueron como finas agujas atravesando el corazón de Daisuke, había perdido a Keiko por una debilidad absurda, que nunca debió dejar que pasase, y ahora, consecuencia de su lamentable error, también perdería a su hijo, se le caía el mundo encima.

-Hijo.- bajó el rostro incapaz de mantener la mirada de su vástago.- yo…

-Sabes de sobra que clase de padre tienes Musuko.

Ambos hombres se giraron para ver quien había dicho eso con tanta seguridad, Keiko, que se adentraba ahora con una manta, mirando a su hijo con severidad.

-Mamá…

-Tienes un gran padre, el mejor, deberías dar las gracias por eso. Te ama por encima de todo y siempre va a cuidar de ti, eso es lo importante y no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar en ese tono en tu vida, ¿has entendido?.- recriminó con seriedad, dejando ahora avergonzado a Musuko y a Daisuke completamente conmovido.

En seguida el chico se volvió a su progenitor y sin dudarlo lo abrazó.

-Perdona papá, te quiero mucho.

-No te preocupes hijo.- dijo de manera entrecortada Motomiya mientras le acariciaba la cabellera.- y perdóname tú, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre me vas a tener.

Una vez que Musuko se fue a la cama, Daisuke dirigió la vista a su mujer, agradeciéndole con la mirada su ayuda, pero ella, una vez más le volvió el rostro, solo se acercó hasta él para darle la manta, pero antes de que se alejase, Motomiya le tomó de la mano.

-Keiko.- imploró con un hilillo de voz.

La mujer apretó los dientes, diciéndose a sí misma que no llorase, que fuese fuerte, que apartase la mano de su esposo con brusquedad y le diese la espalda, pero no pudo, a pesar de todo aún le amaba y le estremecía el contacto de su piel con la suya, la delicadeza con la que siempre la había tratado. Era algo bastante gracioso e increíble para los que le rodeaban, ya que todos conocían a Daisuke, su grosería, sus malas maneras, su brusquedad, sin embargo con Keiko todo eso desaparecía, desde que empezaron a salir. Ella descubrió un Daisuke que nadie más conocía, porque a nadie más se había mostrado de esa forma; cariñoso, delicado, con suaves modales y una bonita palabra siempre en la boca para ella. Sin quererlo mirar demasiado y maldiciendo su debilidad, no hizo nada para impedir que él tirase de su mano hasta sentarla a su lado. Permaneció con la vista clavada en el suelo, mirando nada en concreto, lo único que sabía que no deseaba mirar era el rostro de la persona que tenía al lado y que precisamente no despegaba su vista de ella.

Tras unos segundos así, Daisuke se armó de valor y no pudo resistirse a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos el suave rostro de su amada y sonreír al comprobar que lo seguía teniendo de porcelana. Ella al principio se dejó, hasta que cerró los ojos, frunció en ceño y agitó la cabeza, haciendo que Motomiya apartase su mano de la cara en el acto y quedase mirando al suelo avergonzado.

-Lo siento.

-Toma duérmete.- fue lo único que dijo la mujer, entregándole la manta y ya haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Daisuke se lo impidió tomándole nuevamente de la mano.

-Keiko por favor, sé que lo que he hecho es imperdonable, pero te necesito, mi vida sin ti es una mierda. Sé que he traicionado tu confianza, tu amor, pero necesito que me perdones, te amo demasiado como para perderte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la persona que más me ha amado y por supuesto a la única que amo….- suplicó, sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas, mientras llevaba la mano de su esposa a su cara.

La mujer no pudo hacer nada por no contagiarse de las lágrimas de su marido. Siempre le había parecido tan sincero, porque Daisuke resultaba muy simple y predecible, incapaz de ocultar nada o hacer daño a nadie deliberadamente. Ella deseaba que esto no hubiese pasado y poder seguir mirándolo con esa adoración de siempre, como si aún fuese el héroe que le rescató de manos de MaloMyotismon, pero ahora le resultaba muy complicado verle así. Lo único que veía era a él traicionándole con otra y haciéndola sufrir. Además, tampoco era momento para esto, por muy grave que estuviese su situación matrimonial ahora existían otras prioridades.

-No es momento de esto Daisuke y lo sabes. Cuando todo esto pase, hablaremos.- dijo con contundencia secándose las lagrimas para después levantarse y perderse por su habitación.

...

Ya todos los niños estaban en sus casas y la mayoría habían podido conciliar el sueño, algunos después de estar durante más de 3 horas llorando sin parar como era el caso de Minako, otros lo asumían con la misma tristeza pero más serenidad, como era el caso de Shizuka, y otros menos afortunados deberían pasar lo que quedaba de esta horrible noche en el hospital.

-Estoy bien papá, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?.- protestaba Tenshi, revolviéndose en la cama.

-¡Tenshi estate quieto de una maldita!.- chilló Takeru furioso y eso fue muy significativo para el pequeño Takaishi, era muy difícil enfurecer a su padre.

Todavía refunfuñando se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras su madre que permanecía a su lado, le acariciaba con dulzura la frente.

-Ange no te preocupes, ahora voy a casa y voy a hacer tu maleta para que mañana mismo vueles conmigo y te alejes de todo esto de una vez.

Takaishi observó a la madre de su hijo desconcertado, ¿es que pretendía llevárselo ahora con todo lo que estaba pasando? Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua, desde el principio asumió que esta sería decisión de su hijo, y si él deseaba irse mañana mismo, se iría. Pero de lo que Takeru no se había percatado era de que Tenshi miraba a Nicolette con más desconcierto que él mismo.

-Mamá, ¿Qué dices?, ahora no es el momento de irme.- dijo con decisión.

-Hijo mírate, tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo, no voy a dejar que te pase algo más, mañana mismo nos vamos.- trató de convencer la francesa, pero parece ser que desconocía más cosas de las que pensaba de su hijo, como su genio y su sentido del deber.

-¡No!.- negó frunciendo el ceño.- mamá tú no lo entiendes, ahora no puedo irme, no con Kibou así, no sin saber donde está Patamon y por supuesto que no sin haber resucitado a Tokomon. Primero tengo que solucionar las cosas aquí, es mi responsabilidad y yo no huyo de mis responsabilidades.

Esa palabras que desprendían tanta madurez conmovieron a Takeru. Ahora ya podía estar contento hiciese lo que hiciese su hijo, si vivía en Francia o donde sea, sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo, que había criado a un niño excepcional. Por el contrario Nicolette desvió la mirada al suelo un tanto avergonzada, definitivamente ese niño era igual que Takeru, porque él tampoco huyo de su deber, no como ella que se desentendió de su hijo cuando debería haberlo criado. Pese a todo, esa mirada triste de su progenitora apenó al muchacho, tal vez no hubiese tenido demasiado tacto.

-Mamá, es mejor que vayas a casa, cuando acabe todo esto, iremos a Francia, no te preocupes.- le dijo con una cautivadora sonrisa, que también le hizo recordar a Takeru. Hablaban, se comportaban y sonreían de la misma forma, era como una copia de su ex novio en miniatura.

-De acuerdo cariño, descansa.- se despidió Dubois dándole un beso en la frente, seguidamente lo hizo de Takeru con una mirada y abandonó la habitación.

-Venga hijo, todo se solucionará.- tomó la palabra el padre, intentando tapar con la sábana a su hijo, cosa un poco difícil debido a que este ya se estaba levantando.- ¿Qué haces?, vuélvete a tumbar ahora mismo.

-Papá por favor, déjame ir a ver a Kibou, tengo que hablar con él.- suplicó el muchacho.

-Aún no ha despertado…

-Papá, es importante.- sentenció el rubio menor y por supuesto que a Takeru no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Además que le enterneció la preocupación de su vástago hacia Hayashiba teniendo en cuenta que antes de que todo esto pasase su último encuentro acabó en pelea.

Mientras esto pasaba, el pequeño hijo de Hikari continuaba tendido en la cama, aún sin despertar y según el diagnostico médico cada vez con menos posibilidades de hacerlo, era como si ya estuviese en otro mundo. Sus padres no se habían despegado de él desde que lo habían traído, Hikari tomaba su mano dulcemente entre las suyas, besándola con ternura y pasándosela por las lágrimas que no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas. Yuuto no se separaba de su esposa, mirando a su hijo con ojos vidriosos, pero sin romper a llorar, sentía que él debía ser el fuerte en este momento, ya que Hikari se encontraba completamente destrozada.

-Despertará créeme, no pierdas la esperanza.- trató de animar Yuuto, pasando la mano por la espalda de su mujer.

Esperanza. Esa palabra retumbó con fuerza en la cabeza de la castaña. Esperanza, ese sentimiento tan importante, el último que hay que perder, porque cuando la esperanza desaparece, la luz se apaga y todo se transforma en desolación, en oscuridad. La esperanza que mantiene la luz, en el Digimundo y también en su vida. La esperanza, el nombre de su hijo, ese niño que en verdad le hizo recuperar la esperanza.

-Esperanza.- musitó la mujer débilmente, inmersa entre sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes por qué quise llamarlo Kibou?.- preguntó de repente Yuuto, que mantenía la vista fija en su hijo.

Eso hizo que Hikari, por primera vez apartase la vista del muchacho y la desviase a su marido. En efecto, fue Yuuto el que propuso ese nombre, de lo contrario Hikari jamás se habría atrevido a llamarlo así, pero nunca le contó el por qué, simplemente lo aceptó.

-Tenía la esperanza de que él te devolviese la sonrisa, que te diese esa felicidad que yo nunca pude darte.- empezó el hombre haciendo esfuerzos para no emocionarse demasiado.

-Yuuto.- musitó la muchacha con tristeza. Se sentía tan miserable, él siempre la amó por encima de todo y ella, por mucho que lo amase, nunca le pudo corresponder tanta devoción, porque nunca llegó a ser el hombre que más amaba.

-Y lo consiguió, cuando nació te vi tan feliz, como nunca antes te había visto.- prosiguió de forma irregular, se estaba quedando sin voz debido a la emoción y tristeza que le daba hablar de esto.- entonces fuimos felices, ¿verdad?, te hice feliz, él te hizo feliz, te devolvió la sonrisa y para mi ese fue mi mayor regalo. Verte a ti feliz, es lo único que deseo y la único que desearé siempre.

Finalmente llevó la mirada a su esposa, que le escuchaba atentamente llorando sin parar.

-Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.- pidió tomándola de la mano.- que sigas siendo feliz. Kibou va a salir de esta, te lo prometo y cuando eso pase, quiero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, que no mires por mi ni por nadie sino por ti misma y busques esa felicidad plena, esté donde esté.

Eran palabras confusas que Hikari entendió perfectamente, sintió que no merecía un hombre así a su lado, un hombre que la amase tanto como para renunciar a ella sin ponerle ningún tipo de pega. Desconocía que haría, cuales eran sus sentimientos reales, que era lo que querría para su vida, pero tampoco lo pensó, porque llevó su mirada nuevamente a su hijo. El futuro de su vida no existiría si él no salía de esta, sino se recuperaba ella moriría con él, no le valía la pena pensar que quería para sus vida a partir de ahora o a quien amaba con toda su alma. Lo único que era importante para ella era su hijo, todo lo demás no existía o se veía tan lejano que a penas podía entenderlo. Era como si no hubiese tenido vida antes de esta noche, como si todo empezase hoy o por el contrario finalizase antes de empezar, y de lo único que dependía que Hikari tuviese una vida otra vez era de ese castaño que permanecía en la cama, de que volviese a ver sus ojos miel, su sonrisa tímida y volviese a escuchar esa dulce voz diciéndole "mamá".

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió tímidamente, entrando por ella Tenshi, por el contrario, Takeru permaneció en la puerta, sin atreverse a pisar el interior y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No podía mirar a ese niño, ni a Hikari, ni tan siquiera a Yuuto, porque aunque fuese una absurdez, él se sentía responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

Fue Gatomon, que permanecía a los pies de la cama, con un semblante de seriedad, la que alertó a los Hayashiba de esta visita.

-Hola Tenshi.- saludó la digimon sin demasiado entusiasmo. En ese momento tanto Yuuto, como Hikari dirigieron la vista al rubio.

-Hola.- contestó sin elevar demasiado la voz, no deseaba perturbar a Kibou, a pesar de que sabía que aunque gritase con todas sus fuerzas tampoco lo despertaría.

Hikari trató de esbozar una sonrisa como saludó, para luego volver la mirada a su hijo.

-¿Qué tal estás?.- se animó a preguntar Yuuto, encaminándose al joven.

-Bien señor Hayashiba.- contestó el chico con formalidad.- esto…- empezó mirando al suelo con nerviosismo.- podría… ¿podría hablar con Kibou?

A Hayashiba se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad, mientras pasaba la mano por la cabeza de ese chico, igual que hacía siempre con su propio hijo.

-Claro, seguro que a él le encantará escucharte.

Tenshi lo agradeció con una reverencia, fue hasta el borde de la cama, pero se empezó a incomodar al darse cuenta que ni Hikari, ni Yuuto, ni Gatomon, ni tan siquiera su padre se movieron, es decir, existía cero intimidad.

-Eh… seño.- llamó suavemente a Hikari, aún conservaba la costumbre de referirse a Hikari igual que lo hacía en la guardería.-… ¿te importaría que hablase con él en privado?

Realmente que esa petición cogió desprevenida a la castaña. Ella no se había separado ni un segundo de su hijo desde que lo habían traído. Se encontraba confusa y muy aturdida debido a la fatiga tanto mental como física que acumulaba, por eso, tal petición le pareció una locura. No estaba dispuesta a soltar de la mano a su pequeño. Tenshi fue consciente de los gestos raros de Hikari, parecía como si ni le hubiese escuchado y buscó con la mirada a Yuuto, pidiendo su ayuda.

-Hikari, venga, déjale, te hará bien airearte un poco.- apresuró a ir el psicólogo, ayudando a su esposa a levantarse.

Ella se dejó guiar como un zombi.

-Sí Hikari, Yuuto tiene razón. Necesitas comer algo, refrescarte y dormir.- le siguió Gatomon con preocupación.

No protestó, en estos momentos era como un cuerpo sin alma, sin vida, solo un trozo de carne que lo podrían llevar a cualquier lado. Fue entonces, a la salida, cuando se cruzó con Takeru, haciendo que el rubio levantase la vista por primera vez. Sus ojos chocaron y a Takeru le destrozó esa mirada de Yagami. Vacía, sin vida, solo con una gran pena, aunque lo que más le impresionó fue la acción de la castaña, que sin importarle que fuese su marido el que la llevaba muy cuidadosamente del brazo, se arrojó a los brazos del rubio, escondiendo su cabeza entre su pecho.

Nadie se esperaba esa acción, al mismo Takaishi le cogió tan de sorpresa que ni le dio tiempo a corresponder el abrazo. Además inconscientemente su mirada se desvió a Yuuto, que miraba la escena con tristeza contenida, pero no con rabia, ni con celos, aguardaba sin decir nada en un segundo plano.

-Sálvalo por favor, sin él nada tiene sentido, sálvalo.- susurró la castaña, restregando sus lágrimas en el pecho de aquel rubio, al que hace tantos años amó, y quizá, aún seguía amando.

Eso fue lo necesario para que Takeru dejase de pensar, dejase de sentirse culpable, o pensar en los sentimientos de los demás e hiciese lo que deseaba, lo que ansiaba desde hace tantos años, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrazarla por completo, como si siguiesen en aquel mar de oscuridad, como si nunca se hubiesen separado.

-Te prometo que va a salir de esta, mi luz.- musitó de una forma que solo pudiese escuchar ella, mientras la besaba con ternura en la frente.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Tenshi tomó asiento en la silla donde había estado sin moverse durante tantas horas Hikari. Quedó impresionado por la imagen que tenía delante suya. Kibou, ese chico tan sano con el que tan solo un par de días atrás peleó en el colegio, ahora tenía un aspecto frágil, delicado, moribundo. Con esa máscara de oxígeno en la cara, sin la cual ni siquiera podría ni respirar, era una estampa atroz. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y también los puños, tratando de ser fuerte y decirle a esas lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos que ni se les ocurriese salir. Finalmente, se levantó, tomando ahora asiento en el borde de la cama, para acariciar de forma fraternal la frente del chico.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?.- empezó tras unos segundos de silencio.- bueno.- dejó que se le escapase una risa.- en teoría nos conocimos de bebés, pero me refiero a cuando íbamos juntos a la guardería. ¿Recuerdas que siempre jugábamos juntos?, yo sí.- soltó una sonrisa nostálgica, llevando la mirada hasta las paredes blancas de encima de la cama.- me acuerdo de lo buena que era tu madre conmigo, siempre se preocupaba de que estuviese bien, a veces estaba triste porque llevaba días sin saber nada de mi madre y lo único que me consolaba era la señorita Hikari. Esos días que estaba triste, ella me sentaba en sus rodillas en el recreo y me contaba un cuento solo para mí, me hacía sentir muy especial y querido. También recuerdo cuando me llevaba a casa y tú y ella permanecíais conmigo hasta que mi padre o mi abuela volviesen del trabajo. Ella siempre me trató como a un hijo y tú como un hermano, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día que los dos nos resfriamos por jugar en la lluvia?, yo sí, me dijiste que desde ese día, yo siempre sería tu hermano. Hace mucho tiempo de eso, yo no lo olvidé, supongo que tú sí, aunque también es verdad que yo no lo puse fácil y si hubiese sabido que el alma de un demonio digimon estaba dentro de ti esperando el momento adecuado para apoderarse de tu cuerpo habría tenido más paciencia, no te habría provocado tanto, hubiese tratado de seguir siendo tu amigo. Perdóname, te he fallado, pero te prometo que te voy a salvar, vas a salir de esta, se lo debo a Tokomon, Salamon a todos los digimons, a Hikari y sobre todo a ti. Yo me ocuparé de todo, tú descansa… mi hermano.- finalizó totalmente emocionado besándole la frente con cariño.

Seguidamente se puso en pie, se secó con violencia las lágrimas que inevitablemente había derramado y abandonó la habitación, prometiéndose que lo cumpliría, salvaría a Kibou aunque tuviese que renunciar a su propia vida.

Al salir, Tenshi se reunió con Taichi, que permanecía inmóvil contra la pared, velando a su sobrino, aunque ahora lo hacía flanqueado por Takeru, que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y por Gatomon, que también parecida bastante ida, fue precisamente ella la que rompió el silencio sepulcral.

-Me pregunto.- comenzó mirando al techo.- ¿Dónde estará Patamon?

...

-¿Entonces crees que Gatomon se ha quedado en el mundo humano?.- preguntó Patamon con preocupación, volando junto Piyomon.

-Supongo que sí, no te preocupes Patamon.- trató de consolar, la siempre maternal ave.

Los digimons seguían atravesando ese Digimundo cada vez más desvirtuado y lúgubre, siguiendo los pasos de Tentomon, que era el que supuestamente conocía un atajo para llegar al hogar de Gennai.

Justo al lado de Piyomon, andaban dos digimons casi del mismo aspecto, solo les diferenciaba sus colores y también el tamaño, siendo el más joven un poco menor.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sabía que protegerías a tu compañero.- hablaba Gabumon, sonrojando al heroico Psychemon.

Unos metros más atrás otro digimon llevaba repitiendo durante todo el camino la misma dichosa frase desesperando así a sus compañeros.

-Falta mucho, falta mucho, falta mucho…

-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez!.- no aguantó más Ogremon, que bastante amargado iba por compartir camino con los digimons de los digidestinados, como para aguantar sus tonterías.

V-mon calló en el acto, bajando la cabeza abatido.

-Chibimon lo hacía siempre.- musitó con tristeza por recordar a su pequeño amigo.

En seguida, todos sus compañeros compartieron su tristeza, recordando el trágico final de los pequeños bebés digimon.

-Poromon siempre me quitaba mi gelatina.- dijo Wormmon con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Y Minomon se dormía colgado de la estantería y Miyako le gritaba porque no le dejaba quitar el polvo.- añadió Hawkmon, que llevaba sobre su cabeza al pequeño Leafmon, compañero de Yoshi.

-Upamon se empeñaba en practicar Kendo con Shizuka y al final siempre terminaba llorando de los palazos que se llevaba y Shizuka llorando con él sintiéndose culpable.- explicó Armadillomon.

-El pequeño Koromon solía meterse dentro de la cazuela de los guisos de Akane, bueno hasta el día en que estaba ardiendo y se quemó.- comentó Agumon no pudiéndose reprimir una carcajada por recordarlo.

-Yokomon era tan alegre, siempre se metía en problemas por seguir a Aiko, ¿recuerdas cuando se comió los rosales de Sora y se hizo todo heridas en la boca con las espinas?.- preguntó esto último mirando a Gabumon con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí, aunque lo peor fue el enfado que se pilló Sora al ver sus amados rosales hechos añicos…

-Yokomon…- susurró Psychemon sin poder controlar las lágrimas, esa digimon era como su hermana.

-Pobre Chikako, Motimon era quien estaba siempre a su lado, lo va a echar mucho de menos. Siempre jugaban a ver formas en las nubes, Motimon veía en todas comida y Chikako se enfadaba con él, pidiéndole un poco más de imaginación.- soltó Tentomon contagiándose de la sonrisa nostálgica de sus amigos.

-Bukamon se pasaba la vida en la bañera, recuerdo una vez que inundó todo el cuarto de baño para hacer una gran piscina, las caras de Jyou y Momoe cuando lo vieron fueron muy graciosas. De hecho Jyou se quedó tan pálido que hasta me preocupé.- habló ahora Gomamon.

-Tokomon siempre me decía lo mucho que le encantaría digievolucionar para poder volar. Yo le decía que le enseñaría y al final volaría más rápido que yo.- contó su pequeña anécdota Patamon.- y le enseñaré, pronto, cuando vuelva, porque va a volver, todos volverán.- dijo contundentemente, haciendo honor a ese sentimiento que le hace digievolucionar, la esperanza.

Entre la conversación, los digimons al fin llegaron a su destino. Como siempre que iban a ese lugar, las aguas se abrieron y pudieron acceder a la casa de Gennai. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que su anfitrión ya les estaba esperando.

-Por fin habéis llegado, me alegro de que estéis bien.

-Señor Gennai, ¿Qué está sucediendo?.- cuestionó la digimon del amor con preocupación.

-He estado con Azulongmon y me ha informado de algo muy interesante y también me dio esto.- explicó, mientras tomaba una esfera y la acercaba a Psychemon.

Entonces, la esfera penetró en el digimon, haciendo que brillase con intensidad y que gritase al sentir tanto poder.

-¿Qué le has hecho?.- salió en su defensa Gabumon.

-No te preocupes, es necesario para que en el momento debido pueda hacer la digievolución sagrada.- explicó Gennai, quitándole importancia.

-¿Estás bien?.- se interesó por él Piyomon.

-Sí, creo.- asintió el digimon, que ya había dejado de brillar sin ningún cambio aparente.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de la digievolución sagrada?.- se interesó Agumon.

-Es fácil, él, bueno sin contar Leafmon que aún es muy joven, es el único que sigue vivo, por lo tanto el único que podrá digievolucionar cuando los niños elegidos encuentren sus emblemas.

Los digimons aceptaron esa explicación, tampoco es que la entendiesen demasiado, pero confiaban en Gennai.

-Oye.- llamó desde la distancia Ogremon.- ¿puedes explicarme que está pasando en el Digimundo?

Gennai respiró con fuerza, ni él lo sabía con certeza, pero después de ver a Azulongmon había descubierto algo muy revelador, que le daba pánico pero a la vez proporcionaba esperanza de que el Digimundo, por fin, recuperase su equilibrio para siempre.

-Alguna vez habéis oído hablar de… ¡Baransu!.- dijo con voz tenebrosa, mientras Tentomon no se resistió a hacer un rayo detrás suya.

Los digimons se miraron entre ellos extrañados y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Se come?.- preguntó V-mon, para él si algo no se comía, no era importante retenerlo en su cabeza.

Fue Ogremon, que había quedado pensativo, quien tomó la palabra.

-Yo sí, pero pensé que era una leyenda.

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero es cierto y por lo que me ha dicho Azulongmon, hay una posibilidad de que pueda volver.- dijo Gennai, aún con emoción.- pero, solo volverá si los niños elegidos toman posesión de sus emblemas.

-¿Y la sombra que vino desde el mundo real?, ¿Quién poseyó a Kibou?, ¿era Myotismon?, ¿tiene algo que ver con ese Baransu?.- preguntó a todo correr Armadillomon rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

-En su día fue Myotismon, pero ahora no lo es, ni siquiera es un digimon, en su ser compuesto de maldad, una reencarnación de aquel, al que hace muchos años se denominó como… ¡Akuma!.- anunció de forma tenebrosa.

Pero todos se quedaron mirando a Tentomon, echando de menos su rayo.

-Perdonad estaba… jeje.- se sonrojó dejando ver un pequeño excremento de digimon en un rincón.

-Tengo cuarto de baño, ¿sabes?.- comentó Gennai asqueado, llevándose la manos a la nariz.

Ogremon fue quien, pasando de sus asquerosos y momentáneos amigos, quedó otra vez pensativo.

-Pensé que Akuma era otra leyenda.

-Y yo.- asintió el rejuvenecido digi-humano.- pero está aquí, está haciendo que el mar de la oscuridad absorba tanto el Mundo Digital, como el real y cuando eso pase, estaremos perdidos.

-¿Y que hacemos?.- preguntó V-mon, dispuesto a salir a luchar ahora mismo si hacía falta.

-Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada más que esperar, esperar que vengan los niños elegidos, que den poder a los emblemas, que despierten a Baransu y que se produzca un milagro.- dijo Gennai sin demasiado convencimiento. Sin duda esta era la peor crisis que atravesaba el Digimundo, esta vez, el enemigo era el mal total, la más absoluta oscuridad había tomado cuerpo y no se detendría hasta destruir ambos mundos.

-Por cierto señor Gennai.- tomó la palabra Wormmon.- ¿Quién es ese tal Baransu?

Gennai tomó asiento, al igual que los digimons, dispuestos a contarles la gran leyenda de ese ser, que ese día había dejado de ser leyenda, para convertirse en realidad, más concretamente, para ser la última esperanza de salvación del Digimundo.

.

* * *

N/A: bueno ya lo dije al principio, este es un capítulo que yo llamo de transición, espero que no os haya aburrido demasiado.

Ya ha salido el nombre de ese misterioso Baransu y por lo visto es el arma secreta de Gennai, su gran esperanza. Esto se explicará detenidamente dentro de dos capítulos, (por fin conoceréis toda la historia de ese tal Baransu) y espero que las cosas encajen. Solo advertir que me tomaré la libertad de hacer la mitología, por decirlo de alguna manera, y la historia del Digimundo a mi manera. Bueno realmente en adventure y 02 que es en lo que está basado el fic tampoco hablaban mucho de la historia del Digimundo así que puedo inventármela yo a mi antojo. Vamos que aquí no hay ni Royal Knights, ni Yggdrasil, ni nada de eso. La verdad tampoco entiendo mucho de eso, porque las temporadas de Digimon en las que salen no las he visto demasiado.

Lo de siempre, gracias por leer, más por comentar!


	9. El legado, ¡Adelante, niños elegidos!

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

**.**

**

* * *

**

**El legado, ¡Adelante, niños elegidos!:**

Un nuevo día se había hecho presente en la ciudad de Odaiba, a pesar de que debido al extraño fenómeno que cubría el cielo de la Tierra, no había amanecido, o si lo había hecho so se apreciaba. Ese terrible mar de oscuridad seguía encapotando todo el cielo, alertando, como es evidente a los diferentes gobiernos del mundo. Pero aunque todos quisiesen sacar sus artilleras y combatir lo que fuese que se les avecinaba militarmente, era inútil, nada podría llegar a ese mar de oscuridad que ahora les cubría. Y como pasase hace más de 25 años, cuando entonces el mundo que apareció fue el Digital, los aviones que volaban cerca se quedaban sin trasmisión y todos los instrumentos fallaban, por lo que era sumamente peligroso e inalcanzable llegar hasta ahí.

Debido a esa razón, el teléfono de Taichi Yagami no había cesado de sonar desde que el mundo se sumiese en este caos, al fin y al cabo era el enlace entre el Digimundo y el mundo humano y por ello el responsable de dar una explicación y dirigir ahora los movimientos.

-Sí… sí señor ministro, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, las puertas al Digimundo están bloqueadas… sí, voy a reunirme con los científicos de D2I2 y os haremos llegar un informe de la situación, a usted señor ministro, adiós.

Resopló con fuerza mirando ese móvil y pensando en lo mucho que desearía estamparlo ahora contra la pared, para que absolutamente nadie más le molestase. Lo último que deseaba era ponerse a trabajar, su mente seguía en Kibou y por mucho que el deber le llamase no podía, ni quería despegarse de su sobrino. Estaba deslizándose por la pared, para quedar sentado en el suelo, cuando aparecieron su mujer y su hijo. Al verlos, Taichi se reincorporó en el acto y fue hasta ellos.

-Amor, ¿Cómo estás?.- saludó Akane, acariciando tiernamente el rostro de su amado, donde podía percibir su cara de cansancio y que en verdad no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Estoy bien.- sacudió la cabeza el moreno, restando importancia a su estado.

-¿Y mi primo?.- preguntó Taiyou, dirigiéndose al cristal, desde donde se podía ver a Kibou en la cama.

-Se pondrá bien.- habló la mujer, al ver que Yagami no decía nada, estaba con la mirada perdida, incapaz de darle ánimos a su hijo, cuando ni él mismo creía que saldría de esta.

Entonces agitó nuevamente la cabeza y estirándose un poco, para aliviar el entumecimiento de sus músculos consecuencia de pasarse toda la noche prácticamente sin moverse, se dirigió a su esposa.

-Tengo que hablar con Koushiro, para ver si ha descubierto como abrir la puerta y hacer un informe tranquilizador para la ONU.

-Cariño, tómatelo con calma, por favor.- trató de detener su esposa con preocupación.

-¿Ha llegado ya?.- cuestionó el moreno medio pasando de los consejos de Akane.

-Creo que no, pero vendrá, quedamos en reunirnos a las nueve en la cafetería.- explicó la mujer con tristeza y resignación. En estos momentos solo la muerte podría detener a Taichi.

El embajador llevó la vista a su reloj, todavía quedaban unos minutos para las nueve.

-Voy a ir yendo a la cafetería, me vendrá bien un café.- dijo, pasándose las manos por la cara en señal de agotamiento.

Los Yagami fueron bajando al lugar de reunión, a excepción del pequeño Taiyou que se quedó con la cara pegada en la cristalera, observando el interior de esa habitación.

Dentro de la habitación, seguía el pequeño Hayashiba sin ningún cambio, y en ese justo momento, quien velaba su sueño no era otro que Takeru. Pero entonces, el padre del muchacho entró, trayendo un par de cafés consigo. Se quedó extrañado al ver a Takeru solo ahí, ya que cuando él se fue a por los cafés, la que estaba al lado de la cama, como siempre, era Hikari.

-Ha ido al baño.- comentó el rubio, al ser consciente de que Yuuto buscaba a su mujer con la mirada. Ya se estaba levantando un tanto incomodo, pero Hayashiba tomó asiento a su lado y le ofreció su café, haciendo que por cortesía Takeru quedase sentado y lo aceptase.

-No te preocupes, yo ya iré a por otro.- dijo Yuuto, viendo como Takeru titubeaba para aceptar su café.

Con sumo cuidado, el padre de Kibou depositó el otro café, el de Hikari, en la mesilla. Al hacerlo su brazo pasó por encima de Takeru y el escritor no pudo contener una sonrisa viendo ese vaso.

-Largo, con tres cucharadas de azúcar, Hikari nunca cambiarás.- susurró negando con diversión.

-¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó el psicólogo, que había escuchado algo, pero tampoco muy claro, o hizo como si no lo entendiese.

-Nada.- apresuró Takaishi.- eh, será mejor que me vaya, van a dar de alta a mi hermano y también tengo que ir a ver a Tenshi y…

Ya se estaba levantando, excusándose con nerviosismo, pero de repente Yuuto habló y Takeru quedó petrificado por su pregunta.

-¿La amas?.- repitió el hombre, mirando a Takeru con determinación.

El escritor comenzó a tartamudear con nerviosismo, esta era la última pregunta y el último tema de conversación que hubiese esperado que sacase el marido de Hikari, ¿cómo responder una pregunta así? Le prometió hace años a Hikari que serían amigos, que velaría por su felicidad, que jamás se interpondría en nada, ¿la llama de su amor por ella seguía viva? Bueno, realmente la pregunta sería si alguna vez se había apagado. Una lucha interna se fraguaba en su interior, por un lado reconocer y dejar salir de una vez esos sentimientos que llevaba reprimiendo desde que se separó de Hikari, y por otro lado seguir mirando por su amiga, por su felicidad, aunque también es verdad que si Yuuto le había hecho esa pregunta sería por algo. Por su trabajo era muy observador y sabía ver muy bien el interior de las personas, ¿acaso había visto tan claro el amor que Hikari seguía manteniendo a ese rubio?

Viendo las dudas de Takaishi, Yuuto se puso de pie en frente suya y apoyando la mano en su hombro, le suplicó:

-Por favor, se sincero, ¿la sigues amando, verdad?

Takeru miró a los ojos de ese hombre, esos ojos que ahora estaban ligeramente cristalinos, eran ojos sinceros, tristes, pero también esperanzadores. Entonces, comprendió porque Hikari se había casado con ese hombre, porque se había enamorado de él tanto como para convertirlo en el padre de su hijo, simplemente era un hombre de corazón noble y alma bondadosa, un hombre que al igual que él, buscaría la felicidad de la persona que ama antes que la suya propia, la única clase de hombres a los que una chica como Hikari podría amar.

-Sí… la amo.- reconoció bajando el rostro avergonzado y dándose cuenta de que por primera vez en 18 años publicaba su amor por Hikari en voz alta.

No pudo ver la reacción de Hayashiba porque en ese momento reapareció la castaña que ambos hombres llevaban en su corazón y Takeru evitando mirar lo posible tanto a ella, como a él, abandonó la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?.- acertó a preguntar la compañera de Gatomon.

Su marido le sonrió tratando de darle seguridad y le tendió su café.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, es que necesitaba asegurarme de algo, todo estará bien.

La mujer no entendió muy bien esas palabras y tampoco reflexionó demasiado en ellas, simplemente, se agachó para besar la frente de su hijo, para después emprender el camino con su marido al punto de reunión, la cafetería.

**…**

Mientras esto pasaba, en la planta de adultos, un hombre por fin podría respirar de alivio, más concretamente respirar algo que no fuese ese olor a desinfectante característico de las clínicas, porque tras su milagrosa recuperación y su noche en observación, al fin le habían dado el alta.

-Lo ves, no era para tanto, solo una noche y ya estás como una rosa.- hablaba Jyou apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con síntomas de cansancio. Por lo visto, su particular paciente le había dado la brasa durante toda la noche.

-Pues ya dije yo que estaba completamente sano, los médicos no tenéis ni idea de nada.- bufaba Yamato, mientras se vestía.

-A mi no me metas, yo soy médico de digimons.- dijo Kido, para lavarse las manos de cualquier queja o mal diagnóstico.- bueno parejita, me bajo a la cafetería, ahora os veo.

Jyou salió de la habitación, dejando como bien había dicho a la parejita, más conocida como el matrimonio Ishida.

-¿Y los niños?.- preguntó Yamato, mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Con Tenshi.- contestó la pelirroja, apresurándose a ayudar a su marido.

Yamato se incomodó un poco, quedándose con las manos en alto sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Cariño, eh, no te molestes pero, sé atarme una camisa.- dijo, haciendo que la abnegada esposa enseguida enrojeciese y dejase de atarle los botones como si fuese un crío.

-Perdona.- se disculpó la diseñadora volviendo el rostro.

Si algo tenía Sora era devoción por los seres que amaba y estaba claro que después de que Yamato hubiese pasado una noche en el hospital y aunque los médicos le asegurasen que estaba completamente sano, ella lo iba a tratar como si fuese un enfermo terminal al cual había que colmar de mimos.

-Cielo, gracias por todo, no sé lo que haría sin ti.- compensó el rubio, tomando a su mujer del mentón y dándole un beso en los labios. Ella sonrió satisfecha.- venga, ahora vamos a bajar con los demás, haber si hay alguna forma de arreglar este desastre.

**…**

Una que había llegado al hospital con Sora era su flamante compañera de casa, Mimi, que tras dejar a su hijo y a los de Ishida en la habitación de Tenshi ahora se dirigía a la reunión de los mayores. Torció el pasillo para tomar el ascensor que le bajaría hasta la cafetería, pero en ese momento el ascensor ya se cerraba, pegó un grito y sin importarle sus tacones de 17 centímetros corrió hasta él, mientras la persona que estaba dentro, que había oído a alguien corriendo hacia el ascensor, ponía la mano en los infrarrojos para evitar que se cerrase y darle así tiempo a Mimi a llegar.

-Thanks.- agradeció la cocinera, mirando al suelo todavía jadeante.

Y cuando entró y vio a quien tenía al lado casi le da un vuelco al corazón, pensó que lo mejor sería salir de ahí, pero ya era tarde, esta vez la puerta sí se había cerrado y el ascensor bajaba sin remedio.

Estaba claro que la mujer que habitaba el ascensor antes de llegar Tachikawa no sabía que se trataba de dicha persona de lo contrario, jamás lo habría parado y habría dejado que Mimi o fuese por las escaleras o esperase otro ascensor, o se tirase de una ventana, que particularmente era la opción que más le agradaba a esa mujer en ese momento. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, las dos estaban en el ascensor, por lo que Mimi y Keiko tendrían 8 largos pisos para hablar tendidamente.

La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, la mujer de Motomiya tenía la vista hacia el frente, lo más alejada posible de Mimi y con una mueca de total asco y desagrado, mientras, la portadora de la pureza mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared y mirando de vez en cuando a esa mujer de reojo, sintiéndose cada vez más rastrera.

Todavía iban por el piso 6 cuando Mimi no aguantó más ese silencio demoledor, el cual le dejaba escuchar perfectamente la vocecita de su cabeza recordándole una y otra vez su culpabilidad. Debía acabar con esto de una vez por todas, esa mujer se merecía una disculpa.

-Perdona, lo siento mucho.- soltó a todo correr Tachikawa.

Keiko ni se inmutó y Mimi se empezó a incomodar más si puede.

-Sé que piensas que soy la zorra más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra.- Motomiya continuó con su semblante pétreo, solo desvió la mirada para ver en que piso iban, el quinto, y resopló molesta, en cinco pisos Mimi podría terminar sacándola de quicio muy fácilmente.- si te consuela yo me siento como la mierda de la mierda de la mierda de la mierda de la mierda del Numemon más mierdoso y guarro que te puedas imaginar.

Keiko rodó los ojos y sin ni siquiera mirarla, le advirtió, eso sí, sin perder la serenidad y compostura.

-Cállate, por favor.

Y para Mimi ese tono de despreció y asco fue más aniquilador que 20 insultos que conllevasen la palabra "zorra" dichos desde la rabia y el dolor. Desvió de nuevo la mirada al suelo abatida.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo no quería , ni él, fue todo tan…

-¿Acaso me vas a relatar hasta las posturas que hiciste con mi marido?.- preguntó con ira, encarando por primera vez a Tachikawa.

Esta vez fue la cocinera la que miró los pisos, número tres, en tres pisos a esa mujer le daría tiempo a matarla perfectamente.

-No, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó…

La mujer negó volviendo la vista al frente, ¿es que esa mujer no entendía cuando debía dejar de hablar? Parece que sí, porque desde entonces Mimi, completamente avergonzada, permaneció callada en su rincón, con lo difícil que era hacer callar a Mimi, era prueba de su desastroso estado anímico.

Al fin llegaron, Keiko no veía el momento de que se abriesen las puertas, ese último piso había sido el más eterno, pero justo en el momento en el que el ascensor se abría, sub forzosa compañera recuperó el habla.

-¡Lloró!.- exclamó, haciendo que Keiko se detuviese momentáneamente.- cuando nos despertamos, lloró como un niño, estaba abatido, destrozado, sé que es lo último que quieres escuchar de mi pero, te ama… mucho.

Y Keiko reemprendió su camino, aunque debido a esas últimas palabras de Mimi, esta vez no pudiese reprimir las lágrimas.

La compañera de Palmon quedó totalmente desalentada, tanto que ni se movió del ascensor, hasta que al ver que las puertas se cerraban, apresuró a salir de ahí. No era el momento de pasarse viajando para arriba y para abajo con su depresión.

Pero aún así, continuó con la cabeza gacha deseando que un digimon maligno la pisotease, porque en sus pensamientos, eso era lo único que se merecía en ese momento. Pero entonces, uno de sus amigos llegó, Koushiro con su hija, y por muy extraño que resultase ya que Koushiro de sentimientos y emociones humanas nunca entendió mucho, esta vez sí percibió la tristeza de Mimi.

-Chikako, ¿crees que puedes subir a la habitación de Tenshi tú sola?

La niña le miró con indignación, cruzándose de brazos.

-He estado toda la noche ayudándote a reprogramar los ordenadores para intentar abrir la puerta al Digimundo, ¿en serio crees que no se ir a una habitación de hospital?

-Eh, sí claro, perdona hija.- rió con nerviosismo Izumi, nunca acertaba con esa niña.- pues ve mientras los mayores hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, comenzando a trotar hacia el ascensor y entonces el pelirrojo se acercó a su abatida amiga.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Koushiro.

En un principio la mujer se sobresaltó, pero al ver de quien se trataba, llevó nuevamente la vista a las baldosas.

-Soy una zorra.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo negó, rebuscándose por los bolsillos un pañuelo. La verdad que Koushiro nunca había sabido como actuar en estos temas, pero también sabía que no podía dejar a su amiga así.

-No digas eso por favor, tú no eres así, lo sabes.

La mujer levantó la vista lo justo para agradecer con la mirada esas palabras. Llevaba deseando escuchar eso desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque le agradase ese consuelo, sentía que no se lo merecía.

-Gracias, pero yo sé como soy.- habló nuevamente tomando el pañuelo de su amigo, para secarse delicadamente los ojos, evitando que se le corriese más el rimel.- lo mejor es que te alejes de mí o arruinaré tu matrimonio, igual que he arruinado el mío y el de Keiko y el de todos, soy una apestada.

-No lo eres.- repitió el pelirrojo, tomando esta vez a la mujer de los brazos, para que le mirase atentamente.- has cometido un error, al igual que Daisuke, pero ese no es motivo para que te martirices. Mimi tú sigues siendo la misma chica egocéntrica, histérica, egoísta, presumida, caprichosa...- la castaña ya se estaba empezando a deprimir de nuevo, Koushiro necesitaba urgentemente clases de "como animar a una chica sin deprimirla más".- eh… quiero decir que, eres todo eso, pero también sigues siendo esa chica dulce, inocente, cándida, sensible, bondadosa y encantadora que todos queremos.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le decía algo tan bonito, por eso no pudo evitar una media sonrisa.

-Eso es muy bonito Koushiro, ¿lo crees de verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.- bajó ahora este la vista medio sonrojado.- para mí, sigues siendo la misma chica gritona que se metió en un laberinto porque yo no le hacía caso.

La mujer sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esa anécdota, hacía muchos años de eso.

-Gracias Koushiro, tengo que decirte que Mina ha obrado un milagro en ti, por fin ves más allá de un ordenador.- sonrió la muchacha sacando la lengua con burla.

-Bueno.- empezó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.- tengo mujer y una hija, he tenido que aprender a escuchar y socializarme más.- volvió a su rostro serio.- aunque no creo que sea un gran padre.

-No digas tonterías.- le pegó un golpe en el brazo.- seguro que sí, yo no te he visto porque no vivo aquí, pero si esa niña es igual que tú seguro que le encanta estar en los ordenadores contigo.

Izumi puso cara de circunstancias.

-No creas…

-Es igual, seguro que compartís aunque sea alguno de tus gustos aburridos.

Ahora Koushiro la miró con extrañeza, pero también con cierta alegría, por fin Mimi volvía a ser esa mujer que parloteaba sin parar con tanta inocencia que no se daba cuenta de que siempre hablaba de más.

-Ven aquí.- pidió la cocinera abriendo los brazos, el hombre dio un paso para atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un abrazo Koushiro, para darnos energías mutuamente, los humanos solemos hacer estas cosas, equivaldrá a recargar la batería de tu laptop, ¿o acaso tu también funcionas con batería?.- preguntó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, sumergiéndose en su mundo de "Mimi y sus deducciones con solo sentido para ella".

El pelirrojo ya no respondió nada más, simplemente correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, sintiéndose que por primera vez en días había hecho algo útil, y sorprendente no tenía nada que ver con su parte fría y calculadora que utilizaba en sus ordenadores, sino con su parte humana que tanto le costaba manejar a veces.

Justo en ese momento, llegaban al hospital otras dos familias, los Ichijouji y los Hida, y claro está que se quedaron de piedra al presenciar esa escena.

-¿Ahora va a por Koushiro?, esta chica no tiene remedio.- cotilleó de mala gana la esposa de Iori.

-Yuuna, por favor no cotillees, ni juzgues a los demás.- cortó el abogado con seriedad, él no aceptaba los chismorreos.

-Está bien, pero tú por si acaso no te acerques a ella.

El compañero de Armadillomon negó con la cabeza molesto, reemprendiendo su camino.

-Al menos con Koushiro, lo entiendo… porque Daisuke argh.- hablaba ahora Miyako, llevándose los dedos a la garganta en muestra de asco.

-Miyako, por favor, no hables mal de tus amigos.- reprimió Ken molesto.

-No hablo mal, Mimi siempre va a seguir siendo súper Mimi pero… ¿Daisuke?, argh, pobrecita.- repitió, volviendo a hacer el mismo gesto.

Y siguiendo el camino de Iori, Ken también se adelantó molesto, no soportaba que su mujer fuese tan cotilla.

-Que fuerte lo de Daisuke y Mimi, ¿eh?.- susurró Ken a Iori.

-Ya te digo…- le seguía el rollo Iori, demostrando que los hombres entre ellos, pueden ser mucho más cotillas que las mujeres.

**…**

Al mismo tiempo que los adultos se ponían al día y se deprimían juntos al darse cuenta de que no habían encontrado ninguna solución, los niños estaban reunidos en la habitación del todavía ingresado Tenshi.

-¿Quieres primo?.- ofreció Yuujou una piruleta, como era de esperar, toda chupeteada por él.

-Em… eh… otro día campeón.- dijo para no herir demasiado sus sentimientos, mientras le revolvía la cabellera.- chicos.- llamó ahora en general, mientras se levantaba de esa cama que tanto detestaba.- esta noche me ha dado tiempo a pensar detenidamente y creo que ya es el momento de actuar, de no tener más miedo, por fin debemos comportarnos como niños elegidos.

-Sí, sí, eso que has dicho es muy bonito.- dijo Minako dando palmadas de forma burlona.- ¿pero que se supone que podemos hacer nosotros?, la última vez que quisimos ser héroes mira como acabó todo, con nuestros compañeros muertos y Kibou en coma.

-¿Quién está muerto?.- preguntó Yuujou mirando a su hermana asustado.

-Nad…

-¡Todos!.- gritó Minako sin nada de tacto, interrumpiendo así a Aiko y sobresaltando a todos.- ¡absolutamente todos!

Los ojos del inocente niño comenzaron a humedecerse y su hermana lo abrazó contra ella tiernamente.

-No le hagas caso hermanito, está enfadada.

-Minako, por favor, ten más tacto.- se atrevió a pedir Shizuka.

Ichijouji solo bufó girándole la cara como ya era su costumbre.

La tirantez entre los chicos era más que evidente, por lo que se deducía que sería difícil llegar a un acuerdo. Fue Taiyou, que estaba extremadamente reservado, quien tomó la palabra.

-Chicos, Tenshi tiene razón, es hora de que cumplamos nuestra misión, de que vayamos al Digimundo y solucionemos esto.

-Es verdad, ya es nuestra hora ¡debemos recoger el legado de nuestros padres!.- enfatizó la pequeña Izumi, dejando a Taiyou un poco confuso y preguntándose si en verdad, él había dicho eso.

-¿Legado?.- susurró a la persona que tenía al lado, en este caso Osamu.

-Sí…- le respondió él, que viendo la confusión de Yagami, entendió que su respuesta había sido escasa.- tenemos que recoger el legado, el testigo de nuestros padres.

-¿Cómo el testigo de un juicio?.- preguntó esta vez rascándose la cabeza. A cada palabra le liaban más.

-Que idiota que eres de verdad.- habló la chica con más mal carácter de las presentes, es decir, Minako.- ¡que seguiremos los pasos de nuestros padres!, ¡que ahora somos los niños elegidos!.- le gritó en la oreja.

El niño se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Pues eso es lo que había dicho, la culpa es de Chikako, que utiliza palabras raras para hacerse la lista.

Todos rodaron los ojos excepto la pequeña Izumi que bajó la mirada con tristeza. Pero en fin, no había más tiempo que perder, tenían que ponerse ya en marcha, aunque en todos los grupos, siempre hay alguno que le pone pegas a todo.

-Ni lo soñéis chicos, yo no voy a hacer nada.- se excusó Kido, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con las manos.

Hasta diez miradas fulminantes le atravesaron.

-Primo…- empezó con su tono amenazante Minako.

-¡No!.- se plantó por primera vez en su vida Makoto.- hasta ahora me había ido bien obedeciendo a mis padres y la única vez que no lo he hecho mira lo que ha pasado. Yo no haré nada sin su consentimiento.

-¡Pero como puedes san tan cobarde!.- saltó con furia Ishida mayor.- ¡hasta mi hermano que solo tiene 5 años está dispuesto a todo!

-¿De verdad?.- se preguntó a sí mismo el pequeño pelirrojo, él no estaba al corriente de esa información.

Y como en las últimas reuniones, si Aiko se enfrentaba a alguien, su autodenominado galante caballero tomaba esa lucha como suya propia.

-Shit.- masculló "Mishi" con rabia, mientras tomaba de la camisa a ese chico dos años mayor que él.- escúchame boy scout, en el mundo hay dos clases de personas, los héroes y los que aplauden a los héroes, ¡tú sabrás en que grupo quieres estar!

Kido, estuvo a punto de mearse de miedo, mientras todos los demás contemplaban la escena con estupefacción, por un momento, ese chico con extraño apodo felino se había convertido en un héroe de película como Bruce Willis, o mejor, su adorado Jean-Claude Van Damme. Era un hecho, para Barton, la vida era una cinta de cine de máximo riesgo.

-Yo lo tengo claro.- siguió inmerso en su papel, esta vez mirando a Aiko con coquetería.- ¡Yo soy Jean-Claude Van Damme!

Después de este pequeño teatrillo, la mayoría decidieron ignorarle, claro que Taiyou tenía una gran duda en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es Jean-Claude Van Damme?

Todos dirigieron su mirada confusa a Barton, porque sinceramente, de lo último de lo que estaban al corriente estos niños era de los héroes de acción de los años 90, para ellos quedaba muy lejano. El castaño permaneció con la mirada en el suelo, intentando retener su furia, hasta que la levantó y apretando sus puños con rabia, gritó:

-¡Jean-Claude Van Damme es el mejor héroe de acción de todas la historia!, y por muchas pelis que haga, ¡el idiota de Zac Efron nunca podrá igualarle!

Al escuchar ese nombre, los presentes hicieron un largo suspiro, por fin lo entendían todo.

-¿Así que Jean-Claude Van Damme es como el Zac Efron de hace 40 años?.- preguntó Musuko con alegría. Tenía todas las pelis de acción de Zac Efron, parece ser que el tiempo de musicales ya había pasado para ese chico, siendo ahora el nuevo Bruce Willis del cine americano.

El pequeño Barton pegó un gruñido de cólera, pero finalmente decidió morderse la lengua y mascullar unos cuantos "shit" más, dirigidos a sus compañeros.

Fue la chica más cabal del grupo, es decir, Shizuka, la que devolvió la conversación al rumbo correcto.

-Makoto-kun, no te preocupes, sino quieres ir no pasa nada, nadie te va a obligar.

-¿Qué demonios dices?.- se alertó Motomiya.- ¡debemos estar todos!

-No, Shizuka tiene razón.- tomó la palabra Takaishi, que ya se estaba terminado de vestir, tenía claro que no iba a pasar ni un segundo más en ese hospital.- ser niño elegido es un don, es un regalo, pero como todo, tiene sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes, sus derechos y sus deberes. Yo lo aceptó de buen grado, pero si alguien no quiere aceptarlo no podemos obligarlo porque no funciona así, si su corazón no lo desea, jamás podrá cumplir esta misión, porque lo único que necesitamos para vencer es nuestro corazón, y si ese corazón no tiene espíritu de lucha, no podrá conseguir nada, no se puede obligar a nadie a hacer esto.- todos quedaron conmovidos por esas palabras, incluso Kido, que miró a Tenshi cuando este apoyó la mano en su hombro.- no te preocupes Makoto, nosotros lucharemos por ti.

Bajó la cabeza con tristeza y cierta vergüenza de sí mismo. Era un cobarde, sí, pero tal vez era el momento de ir quitando sus miedos. Miró un segundo a cada uno de sus compañeros, estudiándolos atentamente, todos tenían ganas de luchar, de buscar justicia por Kibou y sus amigos digimons. Para algunos parecía que no existía el peligro, que ellos podrían con todo, como era el caso de Musuko, "Mishi" o Taiyou, la expresión de otros era más contenida, con algo de precaución, como era el caso de Aiko mirando a su hermano, el cual también estaba dispuesto a luchar, Minako observando también de reojo a ese que ella denominaba "enano molesto", Tenshi o Shizuka, otros tenían el don de mimetizarse en cualquier lado, que allá donde los demás fuesen ellos les seguirían fielmente, sin mirar atrás, como eran Osamu o Chikako. Eran diez personas diferentes, con sentimientos, preocupaciones y personalidades distintas, pero con un mismo camino y un mismo ideal, y eso era lo que les hacía uno. Y él, aunque tuviese miedo, aunque no quisiese desobedecer a sus padres, formaba parte de esto, debía hacerlo por ellos, pero no solo por sus compañeros sino por Kibou, por los digimons, por el Digimundo, por sus padres y las generaciones anteriores que también lucharon, y sobre todo, por él mismo.

Finalmente, alzó la cabeza y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Esta vez yo no seré de los que aplaudan.- dijo esto mirando a Mike con complicidad.- ¡contad conmigo chicos!

La alegría y felicitaciones al pequeño Kido se hicieron dueñas de la habitación. Estando todos unidos el camino siempre se vería menos empedrado y la luz brillaría con más intensidad.

-¡Muy bien chicos!.- empezó Musuko, demostrando sus dotes de mando.- ¡vamos a ir al Digimundo!

-¡Síííí!.- le siguieron los demás alzando el puño.

-¡Vamos a encontrar nuestros emblemas!

-¡Síííí!

-¡Vamos a salvar a Kibou!

-¡Síííí!

-¡Vamos a recuperar a nuestros compañeros!

-¡Síííí!

-¡Vamos a desterrar la oscuridad de los mundos!

-¡Síííí!

-¡A devolver el equilibrio a la Tierra!

-¡Síííí!

-¡Y vamos a patear tan fuerte en el culo a ese demonio que no querrá volver a reencarnarse en un millón de años!.- finalizó con ímpetu.

-¡Síííí!.- gritaron los demás, con más fuerza que nunca alzando el puño y saltando de un lado a otro.

-¡Sí!.- siguió Musuko eufórico, claro que en seguida le vino una pregunta a la cabeza haciendo que desapareciese todo su entusiasmo.- eh chicos, ¿alguien tiene algún plan para hacer todo esto?

Sus compañeros cayeron descompuestos, a las primeras de cambio su gran líder ya les había fallado, todo el optimismo de su espectacular arenga había desaparecido, porque Motomiya tenía razón, ¿cómo iban a viajar al Digimundo si las puertas estaban cerradas?

Los diez chicos quedaron reflexivos, bueno realmente solo nueve, el pequeño Yuujou seguía comiendo su piruleta ajeno a las habladurías de sus amigos, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que él tampoco deseaba aplaudir, esta vez también sería el héroe.

-Escuchad chicos.- habló Chikako.- no se puede abrir la puerta de forma normal, lo que quiere decir que tal vez solo la podamos abrir nosotros, los digielegidos, y si es así, supongo que la única forma será con esto.- terminó mostrando su dispositivo.

-Eso suena lógico.- razonó Tenshi.- de acuerdo, es ahora o nunca, nuestros padres van a estar reunidos toda la mañana, tenemos que ir…

Tenshi calló y los demás intentaron disimular al escuchar la puerta abrirse, aunque les extrañó que no había nadie, luego miraron para abajo y ahí lo vieron, el único digimon que permanecía en la Tierra.

-Chicos, ¿Qué tramáis?.- preguntó Gatomon subiéndose a la cama con desconfianza.

-Eh… ah… nada, hablábamos de …- empezó Taiyou.

-¡Zac Efron!.- le siguió Aiko.- ¿lo viste en esa peli que desmantelaba él solo esa organización terrorista que quería gobernar el mundo a través del regaliz de palo?

-Ou sí, sí… muy interesante.- disimuló, muy malamente Yagami. Los demás, algunos con más arte que otros siguieron el pequeño teatro, todos menos una personita, que a su temprana edad seguía sin entender este tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué decís?.- empezó el pequeño Ishida, todos le miraron con cara de sicópatas.- hablábamos de irnos al Digi…

-¡Digitown!.- interrumpió Minako, tapándole la boca.- el parque de atracciones de digimons, sí, hace tiempo que queríamos preparar una excursión.

Gatomon llevaba rato observando con suspicacia, evidentemente que no era tonta y estas excusas baratas no se las tragaba, además, hubo un pequeño detalle que captó su atención.

-Tenshi, ¿Qué haces con ropa de calle?, tú aún estás ingresado.

-En um… yo, bueno, ¡me niego a seguir con ese horroroso pijama, no conjunta con mis ojos azules tan bonitos!.- saltó por donde nadie se esperaba.

-Waa… por un momento pensé que escuchaba a mi padre.- susurró Aiko con diversión.

-Chicos.- la digimon, decidió dejar de hacerse la ingenua y habló con firmeza.- sé que tramáis ir al Digimundo.

-No, claro que….- trató de excusarse otra vez el compañero de Koromon, pero Gatomon no se lo permitió.

-No os preocupéis, estoy con vosotros.

Todos se impresionaron y respiraron de alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿No se lo dirás a nuestros padres?.- preguntó Osamu con esperanza.

La digimon gata negó.

-Vuestros padres no están teniendo objetividad en este asunto, ellos se creen que el problema aún es suyo, que siguen siendo los niños elegidos, se resisten a dejar el legado, mucho menos a sus hijos. Yo sé que vosotros sois los únicos que podéis solucionar esto, que podéis despertar a Kibou y sé que cuanto más tiempo tardéis en ir, más consecuencias negativas habrá, así que, cuanto antes os pongáis en marcha mejor.

-Gracias Gatomon.- habló Tenshi en boca de todos, que asintieron.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?.- preguntó ahora el goggle-boy.

-No, lo siento chicos, pero siento que debo estar con Kibou, que el anillo sagrado me hace que no pierda energía y me permitió quedarme en este mundo por alguna razón y solo la sabré cuando Kibou despierte.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el moreno, luego miró a sus compañeros.- venga, en marcha.

-Sí, ¡adelante, niños elegidos!.- exclamó con entusiasmo Minako, siguiendo los pasos de Motomiya.

Gatomon no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de nostalgia, por lo mucho que esa enérgica chica le había recordado a Miyako y a sus aventuras de hace tantos años.

-No os preocupéis, yo entretendré a vuestros padres todo lo posible y recordad que sois los únicos que podéis hacerlo, vosotros sois el legado.

Legado. Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Yagami, palabra que hasta hace 10 minutos ni sabía su significado y ahora le llenaba de gran orgullo. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente, ellos eran el legado, debían andar el camino de sus padres y que mejor manera de hacerlo que homenajeándolos.

-Esperad chicos, se me ha ocurrido una idea.- llamó, haciendo que todos se detuviesen, luego se volvió a Gatomon.- oye Gatomon, ¿por casualidad no seguirás guardando una cosa, verdad?

**…**

-¿Estás segura de que está aquí?.- preguntó Yuujou con apuro.

-Sí, sigue buscando y sino en la caja de al lado.- le contestó su hermana con convencimiento.

Al chico no le quedó más remedio que ceder, al fin y al cabo era su hermana la que le había subido al altillo del armario de la habitación de sus padres y hasta que no encontrase lo que buscaba, no le bajaría.

-Aquí no hay nada.- se quejó el pelirrojo, abriendo una nueva caja y tirando al suelo todo lo que encontraba en ella, siendo la mayoría de las cosas fotos, algún que otro peluche de feria y cartas, de cuando sus padres eran jóvenes.

Aiko dirigía la operación desde el suelo y la curiosidad fue fuerte en ella cuando le empezaron a llover todas esa cartas de su padres. Cogió una al azar que correspondía a los tiempos en los que Yamato estudiaba en EEUU teniendo una relación a distancia con Sora, quería ver que clase de frases bonitas le escribía su padre a su madre.

-"_Mi cielo… mi corazón palpita con violencia recreándome una y otra vez con tu presencia, no veo el momento de verte desnuda en mi cama y acariciar tus turgentes…"_.- no leyó más, completamente blanca la echó para atrás, prometiéndose que nunca más se preguntaría que clase de relación a distancia mantenían sus padres de jóvenes.

Pero entonces su hermano, gritó con júbilo, devolviendo a Aiko a la realidad.

-¡Creo que es esta!.- exclamó metiendo la cabeza en una de esas cajas.

-¡Bájala para ver!.- pidió la muchacha.

El niño asintió y empujó la caja para que impactase en el suelo, con el golpe varias cosas se desprendieron de ella, y Aiko sonrió, en efecto, era la correcta. Ya iba a empezar a mirarla toda ilusionada, cuando el pequeño Yuujou se quejó.

-Ai-chan, ¡bájame!.- pidió temeroso.

La niña tuvo que reprimir por un momento sus deseos de explorar a fondo el interior de la caja e ir en busca de su hermano. Se subió a una pequeña escalerita, lo tomó en brazos y lo bajó, y entonces sí, ambos hermanos comenzaron a inspeccionar el contenido de la caja.

-Como mola.- hablaba el niño, sacando varias prendas de vestir.- ¿en serio esta es la ropa que papá y mamá llevaron la primera vez que fueron al Digimundo?.- preguntó estirando la mítica camiseta verde sin mangas de Yamato.

-Sí.- asintió la muchacha, tomando dicha camiseta.

-¡Me la quería poner yo!.- refunfuñó el niño molesto, viendo como su hermana ya se la estaba colocando.

-A ti te irá muy grande.- excusó la rubia mirándose en el espejo, a ella de largura también le iba un poco grande, pero se veía bastante bien. Luego cogió una pequeña bolsita para la cintura de color rosa, cuya dueña hace muchos años había sido su madre y también se la colocó. Y entonces sí, Aiko Ishida encontró que ya estaba preparada para su misión.

Por el contrario su hermano estaba un poco triste mirando lo que quedaba en esa caja, a su juicio, su hermana se había apoderado de lo más significativo.

-¿Y yo que me pongo?.- preguntó tratando de dar lastima.

-Bueno, tú ya llevas la armónica de papá, ¿no?

-Sí.- respondió, sacándola de una de uno de los muchos bolsillos que poseía su pequeño peto verde.- pero yo también quería algo de mamá.

Entonces Aiko sonrió, contemplando un objeto que a ella le pareció perfecto para su hermano y sin decir nada lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo colocó a Yuujou en la cabeza.

-Te queda muy bien.

El niño miró para arriba ilusionado, para después correr a contemplarse en el espejo, y aunque le cayese todo el rato sobre los ojos, le pareció que le quedaba perfecto. Por fin, ese extraño gorro azul, volvía a tener un dueño.

Ya se estaban flipando haciendo posturas en frente del espejo, cuando el hijo de Mimi se asomó a la habitación y rió con fuerza por ver a sus dos amigos.

-¿Ya habéis acabado de disfrazaros?.- preguntó de forma despectiva.

-¡No es un disfraz!.- protestó el más pequeño tirando de su gorro.

-No le hagas caso Yuujou, Mishi también debe ponerse las cosas de su madre.- dijo la rubia con seguridad.

El niño entró con su característica arrogancia.

-Lo siento mi princesa, pero, por mucho que me gustaría ponerme el vestido rosa que llevaba mi encantadora mamá, está en New York, así que, tendré que ir como estoy.- explicó con ironía, para él, era un alivio que no hubiese ahí nada de su madre, ya que en vez de sentirse orgulloso, se habría sentido humillado por ir de rosa.

Aiko quedó mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa que este no entendió muy bien, entonces hizo una seña a su hermano y Yuujou le enseñó una caja que habían encontrado con anterioridad.

-¿Qué es esto?.- acertó a preguntar el aspirante a actor con temor.

-Ábrelo.- fue lo único que dijo Ishida.

Con desconfianza, pero intentando mantener su expresión de indiferencia, abrió el paqueta y palideció al ver lo que tenía delante, ¡un traje de vaquera igual al de su madre!, ¡hasta el sombreo era idéntico al que se perdió en el Digimundo!

-Pero como…- tragó saliva el apurado muchacho.

-"_Hello my best friend…_.- Mike llevó la vista a Aiko al escuchar como leía entusiasmada, imitando a Mimi, una nota que por lo visto estaba dentro del paquete.-_… espero que estés pasando un cumpleaños súper, happy, happy, happy birthday!. Si todo va bien recibirás este paquete en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, sino es así y se retrasa, házmelo saber para no volver a contratar esa compañía de envío de paquetes. Desearte un muy feliz 15 cumpleaños… wow, ¿Qué te ha regalado Yamato?, es el primero como novios, de lo que te regalé hoy sabrás como van a ser tus regalos futuros y si deberías dejarle ya o darle tiempo hasta vuestro aniversario a ver si mejora. Aunque nada se va a comparar con mi súper regalo, a que es beautiful!, una replica del traje que llevé al Digimundo!, así, cuando vaya a Odaiba, podremos vestirnos de gemelas, es genial! Espero verte pronto y que disfrutes mi regalo xoxoxoxoxo, Mimi"_.- finalizó la compañera de Yokomon con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Ah… no.- negó el muchacho, mientras Aiko se acercaba con el traje.

-Oh, venga, por lo menos el sombrero.- pidió entregándoselo.

-¡Hazlo!.- imploró Yuujou.- ¡yo también me he puesto el sombrero de mi mamá!

Y al pobre muchacho no le quedó mas remedió que ceder, al fin y al cabo, habían acordado que todos llevarían algo característico de sus padres, y así por fin, tras casi 25 años muerto de risa en el altillo, el traje que Mimi le regaló a Sora en su 15 cumpleaños iba a tener alguna utilidad.

-Está bien, pero solo lo llevaré atado en el cuello, ni soñéis que me lo voy a poner, es tan grande y tan rosa…- negó con desaprobación, mientras se lo ataba.

**…**

Esa era la gran idea que había tenido Taiyou, homenajear a sus padres con su vestimenta, para sentir que ellos estaban a su lado en este duro camino y también contagiarse de su alma guerrera y valiente que devolvió la luz al Digimundo hace tantos años.

De esa forma, antes de reencontrase para tratar de abrir la puerta y aprovechando que sus padres seguían en el hospital, los niños fueron primero a sus casas para prepararse para esta aventura.

Makoto encontró el jersey de empollón que llevaba entonces su padre y también la gran bolsa de provisiones y medicinas. Minako, pese a su negativa al principio, aceptó ponerse la pañoleta característica de su madre y desterrar de esta aventura sus gorras, su hermano en cambio, no tuvo ninguna pega para ponerse la chaqueta gris, uniforme de la escuela de Tamachi a la que iba su padre de niño, eso sí, Minako le tuvo que recoger las mangas ya que le quedaba enorme. Shizuka tuvo que descartar la ropa de su progenitor, ya que le iba pequeña, pero lo que si cogió fue un _shinai_, precisamente con él que su padre practicaba por esos tiempos el deporte del Kendo.

Lo primero que se puso Musuko antes de rebuscar los objetos de su progenitor, fue su camiseta de los Tokyo Verdy, regalo de Minako por su cumpleaños y que con todo este jaleo no había podido ni estrenar, pensó que le daría suerte. Luego buscó la chaqueta con las llamas de fuego que a Daisuke le aparecía exclusivamente en el Digimundo, pero que después de la última batalla, por fin se le hizo real y pudo llevársela al mundo real. Sonrió al comprobar que le quedaba como un guante, hecho a su medida, seguidamente, se recolocó bien las goggles, esas goggles que tantas batallas habían vivido, todas, absolutamente todas se reflejaban en esos cristales, primero con Taichi como portador, luego con Daisuke y ahora por fin, sería su turno de llevarlas con orgullo.

Chikako se apoderó del laptop que su padre manejase la primera vez que fue al Digimundo, y que precisamente, lo había recompuesto tantas veces, que aunque ya solo quedase del original la carcasa, seguía funcionado a la perfección. Además, también encontró y no dudo en colocarse los característicos guantes amarillos de Izumi. Tenshi por su parte sustituyó su gorra de béisbol por el gorro blanco de su padre, haciendo que pareciese un clon de Takeru con 11 años y también tomó prestada la mochila azul que llevó en sus primeras aventuras, eso sí, llenándola de cosas más útiles que chucherías. Y por último quedaba Taiyou, que como de costumbre, apuraba hasta el último segundo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Ya se había colocado con orgullo la camiseta azul con alguna que otra estrella dibujada que lucía en sus tiempos de niño elegido su progenitor, también se había guardado el viejo catalejo de su padre y aunque no tuviese goggles para lucirla más, la cabeza iba adornada con la banda azul característica del pelo de los Yagami. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir para reunirse con sus compañeros, un brillo captó su atención. No era la primera vez que había visto ese brillo, lo recordó, era casi tan intenso que el brillo que salía de ese pozo en el que estuvo atrapado con Aiko, ¿sería posible que el extraño objeto hubiese vuelto a sus manos? Se asomó a debajo de su cama que era de donde aparecía el brillo, y se extrañó al contemplarlo de nuevo, en efecto, el medallón con el símbolo del digi-huevo de los milagros estaba ahí.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y justo en ese momento dejó de brillar, pero esta vez lo que le sorprendió fue el objeto que había al lado, un dispositivo digital como el suyo.

Al cogerlo comprobó que reaccionaba con el supuesto emblema, inconscientemente miró si seguía llevando su dispositivo, así era, lo mantenía colgado de su cinturón, por lo que este dispositivo era otro, de otra persona diferente. Irremediablemente la sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro al pensar a quien pertenecía, estaba casi seguro que sería de él.

-Es el tuyo, ¿verdad hermanito?.- susurró con alegría, aún no había nacido y ese niño ya era un niño elegido con un papel que desempeñar.

**…**

En esos momentos, en la cafetería del hospital el debate casi había concluido, y como era de esperar, nadie se había puesto de acuerdo. Koushiro, Daisuke y esta vez Takeru también se les había unido, defendían la idea de que era hora de pasar el testigo a sus hijos, además que no les quedaba otra. Pero los demás, con Yamato y Taichi a la cabeza descartaban esa opción, sobre todo después de su última batalla, para ellos era una locura intentar enviarlos a no se sabe donde, sin ni siquiera sus compañeros digimon. Cada uno con su opinión y sin saber que hacer, los adultos ya empezaron a dispersarse, aunque lo primero que tenían que hacer era ir a la habitación de Tenshi a recoger a sus respectivos hijos, y aunque la pobre Gatomon, que ya había tenido que disimular en más de una ocasión, les intentó detener, nada pudo hacer para que al final los adultos descubriesen la verdad, sus hijos se habían vuelto a fugar.

Fueron minutos de agobio, desesperación y tensión, pero por suerte, gracias a los contactos en comisaría de Ken, en seguida recibieron noticias de sus hijos. Habían sido visto 11 niños como los descritos en un lugar muy significativo para ellos, el mismo lugar por donde en 1999 viajaron al Digimundo después de derrotar a VenomMyotismon.

Por suerte, los niños llevaban una considerable ventaja y para cuando los adultos se quisieron poner en marcha ellos ya se habían reunido.

-¡Llegas tarde baka!.- le saludó con su característico empujón Aiko al recién aparecido Yagami.

-¡Llegas tarde stupid!.- imitó "Mishi", pero esta vez, Taiyou no le plantó cara, estaba demasiado emocionado por lo que traía en su mano.

-Chicos, no es momento de pelear, debemos irnos ya.- anunció Musuko, sacad los dispositivos.

El conjunto de niños se puso en corro y fue sacando sus dispositivos, todos menos Taiyou, que se puso en medio del corro y colocó el emblema de los milagros en el suelo, luego, volvió a su sitio con un dispositivo en cada mano.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Osamu, acercándose para inspeccionarlo.

-Es el emblema de mi hermano y él nos ayudará a ir al Digimundo.- anunció con convencimiento.

-¿Tienes un hermano?.- preguntó Motomiya revolviendo la cabeza confuso. Todos se miraban igual de confusos.

-Lo tendré, cuando salga de la barriga de mi madre, hasta entonces yo me haré cargo de su dispositivo y emblema.- explicó alegremente.

-Así que era el emblema de tu hermano.- dijo Aiko pensativa.- ahora entiendo porque lo pudiste coger tú y no yo.

Realmente casi ninguno de los presentes estaba al corriente de esas aventuras y desde cuando ese emblema estaba en posesión de Yagami, pero tampoco había tiempo a hacer preguntas, era hora de irse.

-¡Mierda!.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza Minako con apuro.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- se interesó el compañero de Tokomon.

-Hablando de hermanos, no cogí el dispositivo de Yoshi, tal vez no podamos ir si falta uno.

-Tranquila hermana, lo tengo yo.- dijo Osamu sacándolo, esperando la felicitación de su consanguínea, cosa que por supuesto no ocurrió.

-¡Dame eso enano molesto!.- se lo arrebató con velocidad.- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Osamu, ya estaba abatido, para su hermana nunca existiría.

-Se lo cogí a mamá del bolso.

-¿Qué?.- era algo impensable para ella.- ¿Cómo conseguiste cotillear en el bolso de mamá?

-Antes de irnos del hospital, se lo pedí y lo cogí.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros, no veía que fuese algo para alterarse tanto.

-Es increíble.- bufó la muchacha negando con la cabeza.- a mí mamá no me deja acercarme a menos de 5 metros de su bolso y a ti te lo deja para que cotillees a tu antojo… enano mimado y favorito…

Ignorando los problemas fraternales de los Ichijouji, Tenshi iba a tomar el mando, pero Taiyou se le volvió a adelantar, sacando de su bolsillo un objeto, que Gatomon le había dado para él esa misma mañana. Era un silbato, el mismo que Hikari llevase en su infancia, el mismo que regaló a Gatomon, el mismo que Gatomon regalase a Kibou, y que ahora, por todos los acontecimientos había acabado en manos de Taiyou.

-Es de mi primo, creo que debes llevarlo tú.

Tenshi lo aceptó tratando de no conmoverse demasiado y se lo colocó en el cuello, así, Kibou también estaba con ellos, y por ende Hikari, todos estarían representados en esta última batalla.

-Haré honor a él.- logró decir, mientras lo examinaba, seguidamente, volvió a sacar el dispositivo, pero antes de que hablase, Taiyou se volvió a adelantar.

-Hola, soy Taiyou Yagami.- todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose con quien hablaba ese chico del peinado pintoresco. Evidentemente que no vieron a nadie, parece que el hijo de Taichi hablaba con el emblema.- supongo que tú sabes quien soy, nos has ayudado mucho y sé que estás esperando a que nazca tu portador, que es mi hermano. Por eso quiero pedirte que otra vez hagas un milagro, por Kibou, que es nuestro primo y al que quiero mucho. Él me enseña a jugar al futbol y quiero que también enseñe a mi hermano, aunque es un poco malo, él se esfuerza y nunca me niega un partido, porque es muy bueno y me quiere mucho, y también querrá a mi hermano. Necesitamos tu ayuda, tenemos que ir al Digimundo, no sé exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer, pero si sé que lo tenemos que hacer nosotros, por favor, hazlo por nosotros, por nuestros mundos, por los digimons y por Kibou, él no se merece estar enfermo, debería estar aquí con nosotros, porque también es un niño elegido.

Tras las emotivas palabras que dejaron con un nudo en la garganta a todos los presentes, el medallón representación del emblema de los milagros comenzó a brillar nuevamente y a elevarse por el cielo, y como pasó en la batalla de la noche pasada, luces de diferentes colores salieron de todos los dispositivos, creando un hermoso túnel de arco iris, por fin, la puerta se había abierto.

-Genial Tai-chan.- felicitó Aiko todavía emocionada, mientras Yagami, recuperaba al vuelo el emblema responsable de abrir la puerta.

-Chicos es la puerta.- susurró Tenshi.

-Pues no esperemos más, ¡adelante!.- gritó Musuko haciendo un gesto con el brazo.

-¡Quietos!

Todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar esa imponente voz y se giraron para ver a su dueño, Taichi Yagami, que venía acompañado de todos los demás padres. Los niños empezaron a temer por su vida, y lo más importante por su misión, aunque Yuujou, como de costumbre no fue consciente de la grave situación.

-¡Mira mamá llevo tu gorro!.- exclamó alegremente.

-¡Cariño vuelve aquí!.- llamó la angustiada madre.

-No te preocupes mamá, yo cuidaré de él.- dijo con determinación la rubia, tomando de la mano a su hermano.

Pero evidentemente su padre perdió los nervios.

-¡Aiko deja de decir tonterías y vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

-¡No!.- plantó cara la pequeña Ishida, demostrando el mismo genio que su progenitor.- no puedo papá, tienes que entenderlo, soy una niña elegida, es mi deber y lo que tu tienes que hacer es quedarte ahí y esperar a que vuelva.

Yamato tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creerse lo que escuchaba, su hija hablándole con dureza y dándole lecciones a él, aunque interiormente sintió un gran orgullo al escucharla, su pequeña era digna de recoger el testigo.

-Aiko.- llamó otra vez más amable.- confío en ti y no se te ocurra separarte de tu hermano, ¿has oído?

La niña sonrió satisfecha, por fin su padre le mostraba apoyo y confianza, en cambio su madre no lo veía tan claro.

-Yamato ¿Qué dices?, son muy pequeños, mucho más pequeños de lo que éramos nosotros.- protestó colgándose de su brazo temerosa.

-Lo harán bien Sora, son nuestros hijos, lo llevan en lo genes.- contestó el hombre con una media sonrisa para ocultar su preocupación y dar confianza a Sora. Ya no era momento para sobreprotegerlos, ahora deberían volar solos, y lo malo, es que él no podría estar para recogerles cuando se cayesen.

Sus compañeros quedaron pensativos por la acción de Yamato, pero Ishida tenía razón, ellos eran la única esperanza, por mucho que doliese y la preocupación que sintiesen, debían dejarlos marchar. De ese modo, poco a poco, padres e hijos se fueron despidiendo.

-Makoto hijo, ¿llevarás tus pastillas para la alergia verdad?.- preguntó el doctor Kido con apuro.

-Sí papá, no te preocupes.

-¡Y no te separes nunca del grupo!.- añadió Momoe, con lágrimas en los ojos.- mi pequeño…

-Papá, ahora estarás orgulloso de mí, te lo prometo.- dijo Chikako con convicción.

-Siempre lo he estado Chikako, nunca dejes de ser como eres, porque a mi me encanta como eres.

Por fin, tras ocho años, Izumi expresaba sus verdaderos sentimientos por su hija.

-Gracias papá.- asintió ella emocionada.

-Shizuka, piensa antes de actuar y toma siempre las decisiones con tu corazón y con precaución.- aconsejó Iori.

-Lo haré papá.- asintió ella haciendo una reverencia.- hasta pronto.

-Minako cariño, cuida mucho de tu hermano y de ti, y no te pongas nerviosa y no te separes de Shizuka, que es la más sensata de todo el grupo.- hablaba Miyako llorando descontrolada.

-Sí mamá.- asintió para que estuviese contenta, mientras cruzaba una mirada con Shizuka, para después bajar la cabeza, ella era la última con quien quería compartir esta aventura.

-Osamu, sé que lo harás bien.- fue lo único que pudo decir Ken, él no era muy bueno para dar consejos en estas situaciones.

-Gracias papá.

-Mi "Mishi", darling, ten mucho cuidado, te quiero muchísimo.- lloriqueaba Mimi teniendo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

-Don´t worry mammy, es cosa de niños. Vencer al malo, devolver la luz a los mundos y quedarme con la chica.- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a Aiko, mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-¡¿Quién se ha creído ese niño ligando con mi cielito?.- Yamato ya estaba a punto de entrar en cólera, menos mal que Sora lo sujetó.

Ahora fue el turno de Tenshi, que dio un paso al frente.

-No te preocupes papá, vete haciéndome la cena porque volveré pronto.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Takeru no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de su hijo.

-No pierdas la esperanza hijo y recuerda que allá donde estés, yo estoy contigo, todos lo estamos. Y si necesitas algo, solo tienes que silbarme.- finalizó clavando sus ojos en el silbato que su hijo llevaba al cuello.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Taiyou, siempre lo he estado y sé que lo vas a conseguir.- le tocó el turno ahora a Taichi.

-Mi niño, ten mucho cuidado.- añadió su preocupada madre.

-Tranquilos, mamá tu cuida de mi hermano y tú papá, cuida de mamá, de Kibou y de tía Hikari, que yo me ocuparé del resto. Haré que despierte, lo prometo.

Taichi sintió un tremendo orgullo escuchando a su hijo, era su mismo reflejo, no podía ser más afortunado.

El último que tomó la palabra fue Daisuke, que ya estaba apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Y Musuko, pase lo que pase, tú adelante, que…

-¡Tranquilo papá!.- interrumpió el muchacho con una sonrisa.- ¡se notará que soy tu hijo!

Motomiya compartió la sonrisa con su vástago, debía empezar a cambiar de frases, porque de tantas veces que le había dicho esta, Musuko ya la acababa por él.

Padres e hijos compartieron unas últimas miradas, unas últimas palabras y unos últimos gestos de cariño, para que al final, los niños se adentrasen por ese arco iris. Segundos después, el arco iris de colores se esfumó y la tierra volvió a tener el aspecto gris que daba el reflejo del mar de la oscuridad. Los padres solo pudieron dar largos suspiros, ahora, todo estaba en manos de ellos, de sus hijos, del legado.

Luces de diferentes colores quebraron el cielo del Digimundo, abriendo una pequeña puerta, por donde aparecieron 11 niños dispuestos a cumplir su misión.

-Bien chicos.- habló Musuko observando ese triste y lúgubre lugar en el que se había convertido su amado Digimundo.- ya estamos aquí.

.

* * *

N/A: creo que no hay muchas cosas que aclarar aquí, quizás como anécdota curiosa comentar que, sí, el traje de vaquera que tiene Sora regalo de Mimi es el que le regaló en mi fic "Doce meses". Evidentemente cuando escribí ese capítulo, hace más de año y medio, no pensaba en este fic ni mucho menos, (aún no era casi ni proyecto, era idea lejana) Pero al escribirlo me acordé y me di cuenta que me venía perfecto, jeje.

Decir que a partir de aquí el fic se va a poner más interesantillo (creo yo), porque ya va a ser esencia digimon total y los capis van a estar centrados prácticamente en los niños y sus aventuras en el Digimundo.

Lo de siempre, gracias por leer y mil gracias más a los que se molestan en comentar.

Un saludo, matta ne!


	10. Cuando solo había un emblema

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Cuando solo había un emblema:**

Un gran estremeciendo recorrió el cuerpo de los once niños nada más llegar al lugar. Ese Digimundo en el que estaban poco, por no decir nada, tenía que ver con el Mundo Digital en el que estaban acostumbrados a jugar, corretear y divertirse desde que tenían memoría. Algunos sintieron miedo, temor, otros furia, ganas de vengarse e incluso odio, en otros sus sentimientos eran de necesidad de impartir justicia y devolver la paz, pero en absolutamente los once, el sentimiento que más fuerte habitaba dentro de ellos, aquel que se había apoderado inconscientemente de su alma, era el de la rabia. Estaban encolerizados con el responsable de esto, por demacrar de esta forma, tanto su querido Mundo Digimon como el mundo real, por controlar a sus compañeros y hacerles morir, por poseer a Kibou y simplemente por todo el mal que le hacía desprender a un lugar que siempre habían recordado como cálido y lleno de luz, el Digimundo. Nunca le perdonarían al ser responsable de todos estos ultrajes, en ese momento, visualizando su alrededor tomaron sin hablarlo una decisión, ninguno se detendría hasta que el Mundo Digimon volviese a su ser, y la maldad que lo habitaba ahora desapareciese para siempre.

-Es imperdonable.- dijo Shizuka frunciendo el ceño con decisión.

-Se lo haremos pagar.- continuó Minako compartiendo la misma furia.

-Nunca se arrepentirá lo suficiente de haberse atrevido hacer esto a nuestro amado Mundo Digimon.- dijo también Tenshi con la misma expresión de dureza.

-Le enseñaremos que nunca debió haberse metido con nosotros, los niños elegidos.- finalizó Musuko este reconocimiento inicial.

Los mayores del grupo, y que por tanto llevaban las riendas ya habían hablando, asombrando a los más pequeños, pero también alentándolos a seguir su ejemplo, como sus mayores, ellos tampoco perdonarían nunca estas atrocidades.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha ya.- anunció Taiyou con determinación.

-¿Y cual es tu gran plan?.- preguntó "Mishi" en tono de desafiante.- este no es el Digimundo que conocemos, ni tenemos a nuestros digimon y ni siquiera sabemos contra que tenemos que luchar.

-¡Pues ya lo averiguaremos!.- saltó Yagami encarándose al chico.- pero tendremos que ponernos en marcha.

-No voy a andar a lo loco para que un digimon oscuro me mate, primero necesitaremos un plan stupid.- rebatió Tachikawa, tomándolo de la camisa y comenzando así un pequeño forcejeo.

-¿Para que has venido?, ¿para poner pegas a todo?, lo siento pero esta no es misión paras un mimado como tú, aquí te vas a despeinar.- siguió Yagami, alborotándole el pelo, despertando así la furia del compañero de Tanemon.

-¡Qué tu no sepas lo que es un peine no quiere decir que los demás tengamos que ir con tus pelos!, ¡que pareces Tarzán!.- replicó el chico tomándole la cabeza para metérsela debajo del brazo e intentar hacerle una llave de judo.

-¡Y a ti parece que te ha lamido una vaca!.- despotricó Yagami, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Se acabó!.- forcejeó Mike, rojo de ira.- ¡has despertado a la bestia!, ¡que sepas que hago kick boxing cara culo!.- exclamó empezando a hacer posturitas y pegando grititos a lo Bruce Lee.

Taiyou le miró con indiferencia, para él, estaba haciendo un asombroso ridículo.

-¡Yo prefiero el estilo Greymon!

Dicho esto se abalanzó hacia "Mishi" como si fuese el gran dinosaurio compañero de su padre, derribándolo sin darle opción a defenderse, dejando el marcador en un claro: estilo digimon 1, estilo kick boxing, más imaginación de "Mishi" que otra cosa, 0.

Y mientras Taiyou y Mike seguían con su pelea absurda sustentada de sólidos argumentos como que peinado era el más ridículo de los dos, los demás chicos ignorando por completo las niñerías de sus amigos ya se habían puesto en marcha.

-¡Chicos venid de una vez!.- exclamó Aiko con cansancio, ya unos pasos más adelante.

Al escucharla, los dos jóvenes dejaron de forcejear y miraron a su alrededor desconcertados al darse cuenta de que estaban solos. Finalmente, llevaron su vista al grupo, que ya se empezaba a adelantar demasiado y tras compartir una mirada de desprecio, Taiyou adecentarse la ropa, y Mike pasarse la manos por el cabello para intentar peinárselo, corrieron al encuentro de sus amigos.

-Creo que lo mejor será buscar al señor Gennai, porque si existe alguien capaz de decirnos que debemos hacer será él.- apuntó Osamu, mientras tecleaba en su netbook, buscando un mapa que le guiase por la ruta más corta a la casa de Gennai.

-Osamu tiene razón, buscar al señor Gennai es la mejor opción.- le dio la razón Makoto, que lo único que deseaba era encontrar refugio cuanto antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió también Musuko.

-Además, igual él sabe donde están los digimons de nuestros padres.- dijo Chikako con esperanza por reunirse pronto con digimons amigos.

-¡Bingo!.- exclamó Minako dándose un golpe en la mano y dejando a todos atónitos, ¿acaso esa pañoleta de Miyako tenía el poder de darle su personalidad a su hija?.- Wormmon, Hawkmon y los demás nos protegerán, si los encontramos, este mundo no parecerá tan oscuro.- terminó temerosa mirando lo espeluznante que era el mundo a su alrededor.

-Entonces ya está decidido.- tomó la palabra Takaishi.- Osamu, guíanos a casa de Gennai.

El niño asintió, pasando así a encabezar la marcha junto a Chikako, escoltándole iban Tenshi y Musuko y un poco más atrás el asustado Makoto con Minako. Les seguían Taiyou y Mike que ya se habían unido al grupo, pero no por eso dejaban de discutir y despreciarse, y cerrando la pandilla iban los hermanos Ishida y Shizuka, que se encargaba de que ningún pequeño quedase rezagado, como era el caso de Yuujou.

-Hermano venga.- se desesperó Aiko, viendo como Yuujou se quedaba atrás.

-Es que tengo pipi.- protestó el niño llevándose las manos a la vejiga reflejando así su necesidad.

-Está bien.- fue hacia él la rubia resoplando, pensando en que tendría que haberle traído un orinal, ya que ese niño era un meón.

-¡Chicos esperad!.- detuvo la marcha momentáneamente Hida.

-¿Qué sucede?.- se interesó Tenshi yendo hacia ahí, al ver que se trataba de sus primos.

-Nada primo, Yuu-chan tiene pis, ahora volvemos.- explicó la pequeña Ishida mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para llevarlo a un lugar un poco más íntimo.

-Voy con vosotros.- anunció el compañero de Tokomon. Estaba claro que no iba a dejar que sus primos vagasen solos por este mundo que seguro que estaba lleno de peligros.

La zona por la que estaban ahora, era un tanto desértica, como parece que se estaba quedando todo el Digimundo, la única vegetación que resistía eran algunos matojos de malas hierbas y árboles secos y ahí es donde Yuujou encontró el sitio ideal para hacer sus necesidades.

-Venga rapidito.- pidió Aiko, cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Pero el pequeño pelirrojo no hizo nada, solo se limitó a mirar a su hermana apurado.

-Ai-chan, si me miras así no me sale, quiero estar solo.

-¡¿Qué?.- la compañera de Yokomon no dio crédito a lo que oía.- Yuujou por favor, si siempre que te estás bañando me pides que me meta contigo para jugar, no seas absurdo.

-¡Pero ahora es diferente!.- protestó nuevamente el pequeño.- Ai-chan no quiero que veas a mi chibi-chibi-Yuujou.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Quién era exactamente chibi-chibi- Yuujou?, ¿acaso su dulce hermanito le había puesto nombre a su miembro viril? Y si era así, su mayor incógnita era ¿de qué mente trastornada había sacado la idea de llamarlo así? Iba a montar en cólera, pero Tenshi, que hacía grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa, la volteó del hombro e hizo que diese un par de pasos con él.

-Venga déjale, es normal, a nadie nos gusta que nos miren mientras hacemos nuestras necesidades.

-Claro, ahora se hace el mayor.- refunfuñó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.- pero en casa cuando se hace pipi en la cama, bien que viene para que le ayude a cambiar las sábanas y ocultárselo a papá.

Para no perder más tiempo, Aiko, haciendo caso a los consejos de su primo, cedió a los caprichos de su hermano menor. De esa forma Yuujou comenzó con la dura labor de orinar, mientras los dos rubios se desesperaban ya que el chorro no acababa nunca, ¿Cómo era posible que de una persona tan pequeña como Yuujou saliese tanto pis? Finalmente, el pelirrojo acabó, pero no fue directamente a reencontrarse con su hermana y su primo, ya que mientras miccionaba unos seres habían captado su atención. Algo que precisamente había visto también el día que se perdió en el bosque con su hermana y Taiyou, unas hermosas mariposas de colores no paraban de revolotear a su alrededor. Además, ahora llamaban todavía más la atención debido al aspecto gris y desolado que tenía el Digimundo, las alegres mariposas de vivos colores, era lo primero colorido que Yuujou veía desde que llegó al Mundo Digital.

-Mariposas.- susurró el chico, mirándolas encantado.

Entonces las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear con más fuerza, alejándose un poco y Yuujou, sin ni siquiera alertar a su hermana, las siguió.

-Hace rato que no se oye.- informó Tenshi.

-Seguro que está teniendo problemas para abrocharse el peto y para no parecer un bebé no nos llama.- negó con la cabeza Ishida, ya conocía muy bien a su hermano menor.

Pero de repente a unos metros se produjo un gran destello de luz, seguido de un pequeño grito de Yuujou que alertó tanto a los primos como al resto del grupo, ese destello había iluminado por un momento el lúgubre paisaje.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Yuujou!

Corrieron a su encuentro los dos rubios. A pocos metros encontraron a Yuujou, de pie y mirándoles con una radiante sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada porque notaron que había algo extraño en él, cuando Aiko se iba a acercar todos los demás al fin llegaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- indagó Taiyou, adelantándose con Ishida.

-No sé.- susurró esta, sin quitar la vista de su hermano.- Yuujou, ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, está bien, no voy a hacerle daño.- contestó el pelirrojo con calma y serenidad.

Estaba claro, ese de ahí no era Yuujou y el pánico se adueñó de todos recordando que fue lo que pasó la última vez que algo poseyó el cuerpo de uno de sus amigos.

-¡Seas lo que seas sal de mi hermano!.- gritó Aiko con histerismo dando un paso al frente.

-¡Esta vez no nos engañarás maldito demonio!.- le siguió Barton contagiándose de la furia de su damisela.

-¡Por qué tienes que coger al más pequeño e indefenso de todos!, ¡deja en paz a Yuujou!.- se adelantó siguiendo a sus compañeros Yagami mirando a ese ser con un gran odio.

-Es solo un niño inocente igual que lo era Kibou, tu acción es imperdonable.- masculló Shizuka con furia desenvainado el _shinai_ y tomando una posición de ataque.

-Espera.- le detuvo Musuko, estirando el brazo para que guardase calma.- ¿no lo notáis?.- preguntó mirando a su alrededor buscando un apoyo con la mirada y encontrándolo en Tenshi.

-No es lo mismo que poseyó a Kibou, el sentimiento que desprende es todo lo contario, sea quien sea es un ser lleno de luz, tal vez diga la verdad.- explicó Takaishi, tratando así de tranquilizar a los furiosos chicos, aunque ninguna de esas afirmaciones sirviese de alivio para Aiko.

Pero el ser que había poseído a Yuujou no hacía caso de los demás chicos, porque desde que había visto a Shizuka desenvainando su _shinai_ no había parado de sonreír, esa mirada, esos gestos, ese sentido de la justicia, lo había visto antes hace mucho tiempo.

-Hida.- dijo acercándose más a la chica, ella se sobresaltó al ver que conocían su apellido.- tienes la misma mirada que tu padre, la misma que tu abuelo, Hiroki.- susurró con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿de que conoces a mi familia?.- preguntó comenzando a intranquilizarse.

-…"transformó su vida en energía y la esparció por el Mundo Digimon"…- murmuró Taiyou pensativo, recordando un pasaje de la novela de Takeru.- no puede ser… será… ¡Yukio Oikawa!

Todos a excepción de "Mishi" abrieron la boca hasta el suelo, sobre todo Shizuka.

-¿Quién demonios es ese Oikawa?, ¿sale en alguna peli?.- preguntó el castaño llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ya sabía Tenshi que regalo hacerle por Navidad, ¡el libro de las aventuras de sus padres!

-Como… es… es, ¿verdad?- acertó Shizuka, comenzando a emocionarse y bajando la guardia.- ¿es usted Yukio Oikawa?, ¿el mejor amigo de mi abuelo?

Yuujou llevó la vista al cielo melancólico, hacía demasiado tiempo de eso y para él quedaba como parte de otra vida completamente diferente.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.- manifestó tras un silencio reflexivo.- pero sí, una vez fui un humano llamado Yukio Oikawa.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué es?.- preguntó Osamu con curiosidad.

-Se convirtió en energía para arreglar el Digimundo, es energía.- le intentó responder Minako, mientras se levantaba la montura de las gafas.

Yukio en cuerpo de Yuujou rió divertido.

-Sí, más o menos. Ahora vivo en el Digimundo intentando hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo y mantenerlo lleno de luz.

-¿Es usted un espíritu digital?.- preguntó esta vez Chikako.

-Solo soy alguien que quiere un Digimundo pacífico, igual que como ha estado todos estos años.

-Vale, de acuerdo señor Oikawa, todo eso está muy bien, pero sal de mi hermano por favor.- pidió la mayor de los Ishida con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila no le pasará nada.- dijo Tenshi apoyando la mano en el hombro de su prima para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes Aiko Ishida, no le voy a hacer ningún daño a tu hermano, te lo prometo.- declaró Yukio con sinceridad.

Seguía sin gustarle que un espíritu bueno o malo estuviese dentro de su hermanito de cinco años, pero no le quedaba otra, debía confiar en él. Sin demasiado convencimiento Aiko asintió y el cuerpo de Yuujou esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Señor ¿Por qué se ha metido en el cuerpo de Yuujou?.- preguntó ahora Motomiya.

-Era la única forma de poder contactar con vosotros, de hecho ya lo intenté hace unos días, cuando acabasteis metidos en un pozo y encontrasteis el emblema de los milagros.- explicó sonriendo a Taiyou y a Aiko.

-¿Y para que necesitabas contactar con nosotros?.- cuestionó con su característico tono asustadizo Kido.

-Porque no sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ¿verdad?.- preguntó, todos se miraron y pusieron cara de circunstancias. En efecto, sabían que debían ir al Digimundo pero desconocían que podían hacer para reestablecer la paz.- llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, impregnándome de la historia del Digimundo.- continuó empezando a levitar y haciendo que los demás niños también levitasen.- seguidme.

-¿Llevarás paracaídas, verdad?.- preguntó Minako con preocupación por ver sus pies cada vez más lejos del suelo.

Sin decir ni un palabra más, los chicos, encabezados por Yuujou volaron a gran velocidad por ese Mundo Digimon devastado, hasta que al llegar a ningún punto en concreto, Yuujou se detuvo y volviéndose hacia ellos, les señaló el horizonte. Todos sonrieron maravillados, pues al contrario de todo lo que habían dejado atrás, allí por fin se vislumbraba la luz, los colores vivos y la calidez propia del Digimundo. Vieron que poco a poco esa luz les rodeaba, hasta quedar inmersos en ese lugar pacífico, por fin el mar de la oscuridad había dejado de presidir el cielo del Digimundo, todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero de repente un gran Digimon, aparecido de la nada, se acercó hasta ellos situándose en la parte Este, era Azulongmon.

-¡Azulongmon!.- gritó Osamu sorprendido y emocionado, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona.

-No puede oírnos, esto ya ha pasado, hace mucho tiempo.- cortó Yuujou dejando a todos desconcertados.

Poco después, aparecieron otros digimons gigantes, situándose al Norte, uno llamado Xuanwumon, cuyo aspecto parecía una tortuga de dos cabezas con un gran árbol en el caparazón. También se les unió desde el Sur un pájaro de fuego llamado Zhuqiaomon y finalmente hizo su aparición, desde el Oeste Baihumon, un digimon bestia con aspecto atigrado.

-¡Omnigrioso!, son las cuatro bestias sagradas.- comentó Tenshi, sin salir de su asombro.

-Shhh, parece que van a hacer algo.- cortó Taiyou que no se perdía detalle.

Y es que en ese momento, una bola azul se desprendió del cuerpo de Azulongmon, otra de color amarillenta de Xuanwumon, otra rosa de Zhuqiaomon y finalmente Baihumon dio una bola anaranjada. Las cuatro bolas de energía incalculable se fusionaron, creando una inmensa explosión de luz, tan cegadora, que hizo que los niños que presentaban el espectáculo cerrasen los ojos y para su desgracia, cuando los abrieron, todo había desaparecido, flotaban de nuevo en dirección a donde les guiase Yuujou.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Musuko consternado.- ¿y las bestias?

-El Mundo Digimon y el mundo real siempre han estado relacionados, se dice que el Mundo Digimon fue creado a partir de los datos y los deseos del mundo humano.- empezó Oikawa con su explicación mientras volaban por ese Digimundo de paz y luz de hace tantos años.-… por eso, para protegerse, los primeros datos que tomaron cuerpo real fueron los representativos a los 4 bestias sagradas, los equivalentes a Suzaki, Genbu, Seiryuu y Byakko, las cuatro bestias sagradas de los puntos cardinales según la mitología japonesa.

-Es verdad, mi abuelo me ha hablado de eso, tendría que haberle prestado más atención.- comentó Aiko con tristeza.

-…pronto las cuatro bestias supieron cual sería el mayor riesgo del Digimundo, al igual que es el mayor riesgo en la Tierra o en cualquier lado, que se pierda el equilibrio, porque cuando la balanza se decanta a un lado, sea luz o a otro, sea oscuridad, desaparece la armonía, o lo que es lo mismo la paz. Por eso, lo primero que hicieron fue juntar su poder, para crear un ser guardián del equilibrio, ese fue el primer emblema, Baransu.

-¿Baransu?.- se preguntó Chikako.

-Así es.- asintió Yuujou, parando de nuevo el paseo.

Seguían en un Digimundo pacífico, con cada vez más digimons de diferentes formas y colores, algunos eran reconocibles, otros no, pero desde todos los puntos de vista se podía ver la torre más alta de un gran templo que hacía la vez de montaña radiando luz a todo el Digimundo. De repente, la expedición de niños estaba dentro del templo, más concretamente en la torre comentada, desde donde se podía contemplar todo el Digimundo. Ahí había un ser sin forma definida, lo único que los niños podían ver con claridad de él era el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Era igual que el emblema de los milagros que encontraron, con la única diferencia que en la esfera incrustada había dibujado algo parecido a la representación gráfica del yin y el yang, en donde luz y oscuridad conviven en equilibrio.

-¿Quién es?.- se atrevió a preguntar Minako.

-Es el tal Baransu, ¿verdad?.- le respondió su hermano. Yuujou asintió y Minako le miró con desprecio, a su juicio siempre tenía que hacerse el listo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?.- preguntó Musuko.

El el ser de nombre Baransu estaba frente a un tablón donde había 12 medallones iguales al suyo, cada uno con un dibujo. Los niños elegidos reconocieron varios, como el dibujo representativo del emblema del amor, el valor, la amistad, el conocimiento, la sinceridad, la pureza, el destino, los milagros, la bondad y la esperanza, quedando así dos por reconocer y echando de menos el emblema de la luz.

-En aquel tiempo, el Digimundo era un lugar pacífico, Baransu se encargaba de que la luz habitase su espacio y la oscuridad el suyo, lo que vosotros conocéis como Mar de la oscuridad. Pero al igual que el Digimundo se alimenta de deseos puros, los humanos también poseen deseos impuros y para protegerse de ellos se crearon los emblemas, emblemas representativos de las características que tiene un mundo como este. En ellos se encuentra el valor, necesario para hacer los sueños realidad y proteger lo que amas, el amor es el sentimiento más puro, en donde se debe sustentar la paz y todos los demás sentimientos, la amistad es el lazo que une a todos los emblemas, el conocimiento, porque no hay que olvidar que este mundo se compone de datos y por lo tanto de mentes curiosas con ganas de aprender, la sinceridad, porque sin ella es imposible mantener la amistad y los sentimientos comenzarían a corromperse, la pureza, porque la parte de la luz no conoce la maldad y solo es posible mantenerla con corazones puros, la bondad porque todos los emblemas parten de esa bondad, los milagros, porque nunca hay que perder la fe en el Digimundo, el destino, ya que todos llevan a un mismo camino de proteger el equilibrio, la tenacidad, porque hay que permanecer constante y sin bajar la guardia, el deseo porque es una de las bases del Mundo Digimon, nació del deseo por tener ese lugar donde conocieses a tu compañero de vida y por último de esperanza, porque la esperanza es lo que mantiene viva la luz, el equilibrio.- finalizó Yukio, señalando los medallones, dejando a todos los niños impresionados.

Justo después, otra sombra sin definir, pero mucho más oscura y con ojos rojos de demonio, se apareció en la torre donde estaban ahora ellos.

-¡Es él!, ¡quién poseyó a Kibou!.- gritó Makoto, escondiéndose detrás de Tenshi.

-No te hará nada, esto ya ha pasado.- masculló el rubio con impotencia, desearía matar a ese demonio en ese mismo momento.

-Ese es Akuma.- comentó Oikawa.- procede de la zona oscura y es la maldad en su estado más puro. Está creado de todos esos deseos impuros que no tienen cabida en la base de datos del Digimundo. Al igual que Baransu, él también creó sus propios emblemas que corrompiesen los buenos valores representados en el Digimundo y así contrarrestasen el poder de los emblemas de la luz; en ellos se encuentran el emblema del orgullo, del odio, de la ira, de la avaricia, de la hipocresía, de la lujuria, de la perversidad, de la desilusión, de la fatalidad, de la pereza, del desprecio y finalmente de la desesperación. Pero para poder controlar todo eso y hacerse fuerte y que todos esos fatales sentimientos invadiesen el Digimundo, necesitaba una parte del emblema de Baransu, una parte del equilibrio, necesitaba la oscuridad.

Los niños quedaron sin poder reaccionar al ver una legión de sombras oscuras, posiblemente correspondientes a esos emblemas oscuros, enfrentándose a haces de luz que salían de cada medallón, la batalla transcurría entre ellos, atravesándoles como si nada, pero concluyó cuando el denominado Akuma le arrebató el medallón a Baransu. Justo en el momento en el que perdió el medallón ese ser divino repleto de luz se volatilizó y el medallón quedó dividido en dos un poco más pequeños, uno con el símbolo del emblema de la luz y otro con el del emblema de la oscuridad.

Después de ese suceso, nuevamente los niños levitaron, su alrededor desapareció y con Yuujou a la cabeza prosiguieron su viaje en el tiempo.

-Desde el día en el que el emblema del equilibrio se dividió, el mundo también perdió su equilibrio y desde entonces la lucha entre luz y oscuridad no ha cesado. El ser llamado Akuma ha intentado que la oscuridad invada la luz en infinidad de ocasiones, con muy diferentes digimons, que no eran más que una extensión de su maldad.

Ahora, la visión de los digielegidos era la de Devimon, Etemon, los Dark Masters y las diferentes batallas que libraron sus antecesores.

-¡Son nuestros padres!.- exclamó Taiyou con alegría, viendo al Taichi de 11 años, acompañado de todos sus amigos.

-Para protegerse, hemos tenido que ir modificando la forma de los emblemas, primero los ahora 14 emblemas se transformaron en Digimentals, en donde residía el poder de la armodigievolución y de esa forma nadie los podría controlar y lo más importante Akuma no podría utilizar el de la oscuridad, pero entonces llegaron vuestros padres, cada uno representando con fuerza una cualidad de algunos de esos emblemas, y por ello tuvimos que darle a los emblemas otro poder, un poder que hiciese digievolucionar de forma natural a los compañeros de los niños elegidos.

Por alrededor de los niños se empezaron a suceder imágenes de los diferentes momentos en donde los emblemas de sus padres brillaron por primera vez, mostrando así a MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lilymon, Angewomon y por último MagnaAngemon.

-Bueno, esta parte ya la conocéis.- habló Oikawa por boca de Yuujou.- cuando el poder de la oscuridad inactivó nuevamente los emblemas, tuvimos que recurrir otra vez a los digimentals.

Eran Daisuke con V-mon, Miyako con Hawkmon, Iori con Armadillomon y sus diferentes digievoluciones los que cubrían ahora la panorámica.

-¡Ese es mi padre!.- gritó Musuko con orgullo al verlo activar el digimental del valor por primera vez.

-Pero tras la derrota de la última reencarnación de Akuma, conocido por vuestros padres como el demonio Myotismon, sucedió algo inesperado.

La expedición hizo una nueva parada y ahora el lugar si que era realmente espelúznate, no era para menos, se encontraban inmersos en el mar de oscuridad. Los chicos se estremecieron y Tenshi dio un paso al frente al reconocer una figura.

-¡Papá!

Así era, estaban contemplando la batalla en el mar de la oscuridad que libraron hace 18 años Takeru y Hikari contra Kuraimon.

_-¿Es lo que crees?, Luz déjame decirte, que cuando te mordí, no solo me alimenté de ti, sino que dejé parte de mi alma, que estará en tu cuerpo hasta que luz y esperanza tengáis un hijo, entonces yo renaceré en él__… _

Se escucharon las últimas inquietantes palabras de Kuraimon mientras se convertía en datos, que dejaron a todos desconcertados, sobre todo a Tenshi, ahora por fin las cosas encajaban.

-Por eso te separaste de Hikari, para protegernos.- susurró el rubio conmovido.

-Maldito monstruo.- gruñó ahora Aiko con rabia.

-Al saber eso, decidimos aprovecharnos del plan de Akuma.- todos volvieron a prestar atención al pequeño pelirrojo.- había dejado parte de su alma en Hikari, que renacería en el hijo de luz y esperanza, aunque como se ha visto eso no fue necesario, lo único que necesitaba era la sangre de esperanza, la de Tenshi para renacer del todo y así no tener que valerse toda la vida del cuerpo de Kibou y ya la consiguió.- Takaishi se pasó la mano por las múltiples tiritas que aún llevaba en el cuerpo por culpa de esos murciélagos que le mordieron.- pero como dije antes, decidimos aprovecharnos de esta fatalidad, porque por primera vez desde que se dividiese el emblema del equilibrio, nacería un niño, Kibou, que gracias a que desde pequeño conviviría con un alma oscura, podría entender la oscuridad y llegar a dominarla. Depositamos todas las esperanzas en ese niño, en que no temiese a la oscuridad y que dicho emblema reaccionase ante él y de esa forma pudiésemos juntarlo con el de la luz y devolver al fin el equilibrio.

Volvieron a volar, pero esta vez ya no lo hacían por el Digimundo, lo hacían por su propio mundo, más concretamente fueron visitando sus casas, viéndose ellos de niños, más pequeños aún, parece ser que en el momento en el que el Digimundo recogía sus datos y veían cual era la característica que predominaba en cada uno y si así, los emblemas podrían volver a tener portador.

-Así, conforme fuisteis naciendo fuimos recomponiendo los emblemas originales uno a uno, hasta el de los milagros, que lo hicimos hace tan solo unos días, supongo que ya sabéis quien es su portador, ¿verdad Taiyou?.- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi futuro hermanito!.- exclamó alegremente.

-Sois nuestra última esperanza, Akuma espera poder controlar el emblema de la oscuridad y si eso ocurre absorberá el de la luz y sus emblemas oscuros harán lo propio con los demás. Por eso debéis daros prisa en encontrar vuestros respectivos emblemas.- habló ya en tierra firme, en el mismo Digimundo devastado del que habían partido a este viaje por la historia.

Los chicos miraron alrededor cerciorándose de que en verdad su expedición había finalizado.

-Pero señor Oikawa.- tomó la palabra Osamu.- ¿de que nos servirá encontrar nuestros emblemas si nuestros compañeros murieron?, nadie podrá digievolucionar y hacer frente a ese monstruo.

-No te preocupes por eso, uno de vuestros compañeros ya ha recibido el poder sagrado de Azulongmon y de esa forma podrá absorber la energía de todos los emblemas, recordad un emblema para todos y todos los emblemas para uno, ocurre lo mismo con los digimons, si vuestros corazones están conectados el de ellos también lo estará y vivirán en uno solo.

-Entonces, tenemos que encontrar los emblemas y al compañero de Yuujou, ¿no?.- preguntó esta vez Tenshi.

-Así es.- asintió el espíritu digital.- chicos no puedo quedarme más tiempo, solo me queda desearos buena suerte, el destino del Digimundo y por lo tanto el de vuestro mundo está en vuestras manos.

Los niños elegidos asintieron con seriedad y determinación, mientras Oikawa estaba a punto de abandonar el cuerpo de Yuujou, pero Shizuka lo detuvo.

-Espera señor Oikawa.- captó su atención, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.- solo quiero que sepa que mi padre y todos, estamos orgullosos de usted, en verdad es una persona buena, digno guardián del Digimundo.- dijo no pudiendo retener lágrimas de emoción.

-Gracias Shizuka.- agradeció el espíritu que habitaba el cuerpo de Yuujou, también emocionado.- dale las gracias al pequeño Iori, por creer en mí y darme fuerzas para que mi deseo se hiciese realidad.- fue lo último que dijo antes de que un gran destello saliese del cuerpo de Yuujou.

Seguidamente el pequeño quedó medio inconsciente, aunque no cayó al suelo, ya que Tenshi se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y mariposas de alegres colores revolotearon hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Tras unos minutos en los que Aiko abofeteaba cariñosamente la cara a su hermano para que despertase y los demás permanecían emocionados por la historia, Musuko tomó como de costumbre la iniciativa.

-Chicos ya habéis oído tenemos…

-¡Yuujou!.- interrumpió ese clamoroso grito.

Y el digimon dueño de esa voz que se acercaba corriendo acompañado de Piyomon, no era otro que el digimon que debían buscar, Psychemon.

-Creo que no es tan difícil como ese espíritu nos lo ha planteado.- se burló "Mishi" con superioridad.

Esa aparición alegró a los muchachos, eran los primeros digimons que veían desde que habían llegado, y lo más importante, eran amigos, pero también les desconcertó y no pudieron evitar preguntarse si en verdad iba a ser tan fácil.

-Aiko.- corrió Piyomon a abrazar a la hija de su compañera, la chica también correspondió el abrazo, aunque sin tanta efusividad, al fin y al cabo, no hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían.- hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía.- dijo la digimon, trastocando así la mente de los niños.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?.- se apresuró a preguntar Izumi.- si os fuiste de nuestro mundo ayer.

-Ahora todo es diferente, desde que ese ser oscuro vino, ha desequilibrado todo, el tiempo, los fenómenos naturales, todo se está consumiendo en la oscuridad y llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando que vinieseis.- explicó la digimon rosa, restregando el pico por la pierna de la pequeña Ishida. Había echado de menos poder ser empalagosa con los humanos.

-Vaya, si que tiene serios problemas el Digimundo.- comentó Makoto, llevándose la mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa.- debería haberme traído muda de repuesto, por si acaso.

Pero en ese momento, todos dejaron de pensar y se volvieron al pequeño pelirrojo que seguía manteniendo Takaishi en brazos, porque entre leves susurros, al fin estaba abriendo los ojos.

-¿Yuujou?.- llamó el rubio dulcemente.

El niño miró a un lado y a otro, para que finalmente una radiante sonrisa se apoderase de su rostro por ver a quien tenía en frente, mirándole con ojos vidriosos.

-Psychemon…- susurró felizmente.

...

Segundos, menos aún, milésimas era el tiempo transcurrido en la Tierra desde que los niños habían viajado por ese majestuoso arco iris con destino al Digimundo. Y los pacientes, preocupados y también orgullosos padres no se habían movido ni un milímetro, querían que cuando sus hijos regresasen les encontrasen en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera en que ellos les habían dejado, al igual que años atrás, ellos se encontraron a sus respectivos padres esperando pacientemente su regreso.

-Es increíble.- murmuró Sora, alertando así a su esposo.- casi 30 años después, por fin entiendo a mi madre.- terminó de decir, cerrando los ojos pensativa y dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Yamato.

Él la abrazo fuertemente, de la misma forma protectora a como la abrazaba desde que eran novios.

-Estarán bien, debemos confiar en ellos y en el trabajo que hemos hecho educándolos en estos años.- dijo, para después besar cariñosamente la frente de su preocupada esposa.

-Mi pequeño…- susurraba unos metros más a la derecha, una mujer llevándose la mano al vientre.- Taichi, estará bien, ¿verdad?, no se ha ido a una misión suicida, ¿verdad?.- preguntó completamente angustiada.

El moreno quedó unos segundos en silencio, recreando en su mente todas las batallas y peligros que pasó cuando fue un niño elegido, después clavó la vista en su esposa. Su gran duda era ahora: mentirle y decirle que no es tan malo, que seguro que Taiyou estaba bien y cumpliría su misión con éxito o decirle la verdad, es decir, que estaba aterrorizado por pensar en lo que pueda encontrarse su hijo en ese Digimundo, finalmente optó, por hacer las cosas al estilo Taichi.

Llevó la mano al vientre de su esposa, acariciándolo con ternura, para después sonreírle con total seguridad.

-Creo que va a ser niña…- desvió por completo el tema, haciéndose el loco.

-Pero no has respondido Taichi…

Y antes de que Akane le recriminase, él ya la besaba dulcemente, devolviéndole así poco a poco la sonrisa, y lo más importante el optimismo y la confianza en su hijo.

-¡Maldita sea!.- maldecía otra de las mujeres que estaban en la misma situación.- ese niño es igual que tú, ¿Por qué demonios tendrá que ser igual que tú?

Para Daisuke eso era un halago y se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de que su hijo se le pareciese tanto, no solo físicamente sino también tuviese su mismo espíritu aventurero, eso sí, con un poco más de cabeza y prudencia. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta su situación conyugal, no era lo más recomendable dar gritos de euforia pensando en las heroicidades que estaba haciendo ahora su hijo, por eso, mantenía la cabeza gacha, asintiendo a todas las maldiciones que echaba su mujer.

-Bueno.- Daisuke levantó la vista al escuchar ese tono mucho más sereno e incluso amable.- al menos, si se parece tanto a ti, volverá sano y salvo.

Motomiya pestañeó unas cuantas veces para creerse lo que de verdad estaba viendo, su mujer, la misma que le había echado de casa hace escasos días, le había hecho un cumplido y hasta parecía que le sonreía. Cierto que era una sonrisa un poco triste, pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa, que llegó directa al alma de Daisuke.

-No te preocupes por eso, sabe cuidarse muy bien y también cuidará de los demás.- asintió el moreno, pensando que era el momento ideal para iniciar un acercamiento a su esposa, claro que cuando ella se volteó, poniendo la mano para que la cara de Daisuke chocase en ella, supo que su reconciliación, si llegaba, sería bastante más complicada que cualquier lucha en el Digimundo.

-¡Seguro que no se ha llevado muda de repuesto!.- exclamó la apurada Momoe llevándose las manos a la boca.- pobrecito, con la de miedo que le da…- quedó en silencio pensando en los miedos de su hijo, que eran unos cuantos.- bueno… todo en general. Espero que no se meta en líos.

Se volteó al sentir la mano de su marido apoyada en su hombro. Sorprendentemente, la expresión de Jyou no era de preocupación, más bien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No te preocupes, cuando yo fui al Digimundo por primera vez me daba miedo todo y mírame ahora.- explicó sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Jyou.- llamó su mujer con desgana.- hay una avispa volando cerca de tu cabeza.

El clamoroso grito que dio el mayor de los digielegidos, revolviéndose con terror, fue escuchado hasta en el Digimundo.

-¡Quítamela!, ¡quítamela!, ¡socorro!.- lloriqueaba angustiado.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese?.- cuestionó Miyako asombrada por los revolcones de Jyou en el suelo, dignos de un campeón de breakdance.

-No sé, yo con tal de que no le de por volver a la jerga urbana "rapeando" todo el día, soy feliz.- contestó Ken, no queriendo recordar esa eterna semana en donde la genialidad para sentirse más joven de Kido fue ingresar en una tribu urbana y hacerse llamar "Doc Kid".

La mujer rodó los ojos con indiferencia, ya se estaba acostumbrado a las absurdeces de su cuñado, además lo que le preocupaba ahora eran sus dos pequeños.

-Mis niños.- susurró observando al pequeño Yoshi que la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa.

-Se cuidarán mutuamente, no te preocupes, lo conseguirán.- alentó Ichijouji, tomado a su bebé en brazos para relevar a su esposa de tan cansado cometido.

Otro matrimonio también aguardaba el regreso de su hija con preocupación, pero sin perder la esperanza. Confiaban en que pronto, el mar de oscuridad que cubría el cielo desapareciese dejando visible el hermoso y tan preciado, sobre todo en estos casos, cielo azul de la Tierra.

-No hay que perder la esperanza, además nuestra hija es muy cabal y sensata, no hará ninguna estupidez, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Iori con seguridad.

Su mujer le iba a responder, pero otra mujer, que no tenía a nadie con quien estar, decidió acoplarse a la conversación.

-¿Tú crees?.- preguntó de repente Tachikawa, aun con lágrimas en los ojos de la llorera que se había pegado.

El abogado se sobresaltó un poco por esta aparición, pero la que más se sorprendió y también se enojó fue Yuuna, que tras dirigir una mirada fulminante a Mimi, tiró del jersey a su marido, para apartarlo de ella y dejar claro a quien pertenecía ese hombre.

-¿Tú crees?.- repitió entonces Yuuna, la misma pregunta de Tachikawa para que Iori se la respondiese a ella y a nadie más.

La cocinera, completamente abatida, bajó la cabeza sintiéndose nuevamente la apestada del grupo. En otras circunstancias nunca habría permitido un desprecio así, pero ahora, con su estado anímico por las alcantarillas y su pequeño principito, que era el único ser que le podía sacar una sonrisa, en una batalla contra quien sabe que, no tenía fuerzas para nada, más que para acabar sentándose en un banco, alejada del mundo.

Pero lo bueno del mundo es que aunque a veces quieras separarte de él, siempre hay alguien que te recuerda que el mundo es muy amplio, solo hay que buscar el sitio donde estar, y esta vez ese fue un rubio con sonrisa encantadora.

-No llores.- dijo Takeru, tomando asiento al lado de Mimi.- te pones muy fea cuando lloras.

A la castaña le costó reaccionar ante ese pseudo halago, sobretodo porque lo último que se esperaba era que alguien la consolase, mucho menos Takeru, que si bien no era su hermano, compartían la misma sangre y teniendo en cuenta que Yamato solo se habría quedado a gusto grabándole a fuego la "A" de adultera, no sabía lo que se podía encontrar con el pequeño Takaishi.

Dirigió la vista a Takeru, compartiendo así las típicas sonrisas incomodas de no temer ningún tema del que hablar, finalmente el escritor tomó la iniciativa.

-No estés preocupada, son los niños elegidos, tú mejor que nadie sabes que es eso. Se las apañarán.

-No sé.- negó la chica conservando su expresión de apuro.- tú hijo parece más cuerdo e independiente, pero mi Mishi se lo ha tomado todo como una película de acción, creo que no mide el peligro y la culpa de todo es mía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque sí, desde que llegamos a Odaiba se ha puesto como una coraza, como si viviese en otra realidad, supongo que para olvidar que su madre ha destrozado un matrimonio y por tanto le ha destrozado su infancia feliz.- finalizó con amargura, tratando de controlar su llanto.

Takeru la rodeó con el brazo para darle así su apoyo.

-Eso no es malo. Si esta aventura le sirve para distraerse de los problemas familiares por los que ahora estáis pasando, está bien. ¿O acaso preferirías que estuviese deprimido y llorando por los rincones?, créeme que no es divertido.- manifestó el compañero de Patamon sumergiéndose en sus propios recuerdos.

-Supongo.- murmuró la mujer tristemente.

Sentía pánico a cuando todo esto acabase y tuviese que volver a su vida, porque así como su hijo ahora estaba inmerso en otra realidad, en estos días ella también había estado como en su pequeña burbuja, lejos de su hogar, de su trabajo, y de lo que más le entristecía, de su marido.

Ahora quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida era Takaishi, mirando con melancolía a sus amigos, todos emparejados, incluso Koushiro estaba hablando por teléfono, supuso que con su esposa. Inevitablemente llevó la mente al hospital donde estaba su Hikari y se sintió despreciable por considerarla su Hikari, y más todavía tras la última conversación que mantuvo con Yuuto. La culpa le atormentaba, ¿realmente tenía derecho a entrometerse en un matrimonio así? Ni siquiera lo había hablado con Hikari, pero si su marido ya daba por hecho que ella aún conservaba sentimientos por él, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿intentarlo o desaparecer nuevamente del mapa?

-Mimi.- musitó con timidez, no podía más con esta carga, necesitaba desahogarse y consejo, aunque fuese de una mujer aún más deprimida que él, como era el caso de Tachikawa.- ¿crees que tengo derecho a destrozar un matrimonio?

La chef, le miró con ira, definitivamente eran los mismo genes que los de Yamato.

-_Fuck you_!.- gritó, para darle después un bolsazo e irse con toda la dignidad posible, pero Takeru, todavía sobreponiéndose del mal genio de Mimi la detuvo.

-Perdona Mimi, que no lo he dicho por ti, es por mí.

Viendo la expresión de apuro del escritor, Mimi entendió que se había precipitado y sonrió al comprobar que solo se parecía a Yamato en el color de los ojos y el pelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- habló ya con su dulzura característica, tomando nuevamente asiento junto a Takeru.

-Es…- empezó el hombre apurado, hacía demasiados años que no hablaba de este tema con nadie, pero la mirada de Mimi le dio confianza, en estos momentos ella sería la única que no le juzgaría duramente.- es que, es por Hikari, es yo… la amo, aún la amo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- replicó Tachikawa con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pero es que…- Takeru se llevó las manos a la cabeza angustiado, este era uno de los mayores dilemas que afrontaba en lo que llevaba de vida.-… ella está casada y tienen un hijo y aunque ella siguiese sintiendo cosas por mí, sé que es feliz con su familia, porque lo ha sido hasta ahora, y yo me siento un miserable al tener estos sentimientos, porque no quiero perjudicarla pero… me pongo a pensar y veo el futuro, si todo se soluciona, ya no existirá ese temor que nos hizo separarnos hace 18 años y solo pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría estar con ella, envejecer con ella, porque no quiero estar solo y sé que no voy a encontrar a nadie con quien desee realmente compartir mi vida. Ya ves, traté de formar una familia y lo estropeé y ahora hasta Tenshi me va a abandonar y voy a estar solo y la única persona que podría hacer desaparecer mi soledad es Hikari. Fui un idiota, nunca debí haberme ido, debí haber permanecido a su lado y hubiésemos solucionado las cosas juntos y…

-No digas eso.- cortó la castaña, claramente conmovida.- piensa en que si no os hubieses separado Tenshi no estaría aquí, puede que hubieses tenido otro hijo, o varios con Hikari, pero no sería Tenshi, él no existiría. Ten eso presente siempre que eches la vista atrás, porque hasta de las decisiones más amargas y de las que crees que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida sale algo bueno y si volvieses atrás y tomases otra decisión no solo se llevaría lo malo, también desaparecería lo bueno.

El rubio escuchó a su amiga emocionado y sorprendido, estaba claro que debajo de esa fachada de "pink lady", existía una chica dulce, sensible, y lo más inquietante, realmente sabía.

-Waa… los años te han vuelto...- Mimi le miró como diciendo "no la cagues ahora".- muy buena consejera.- finalizó con una sonrisa, para salir airoso.- seguro que cuando se entere Sora de que en el grupo hay una nueva Pepito Grillo, se pondrá celosa.- añadió para poner humor al asunto.

Los dos adultos compartieron unas risas, al menos, habían conseguido animarse mutuamente, y tras eso Takeru no dudo en dirigirse al hospital. Evidentemente que aún no tenía las ideas claras y aunque hubiese tomado una decisión sabía que no era el momento de jurar amor eterno a Hikari, pero lo que sí sabía era que deseaba estar a su lado en este trance tan duro para todos.

Mientras los desparejados se consolaban, el genio de los ordenadores, Koushiro, intentaba dar explicaciones convincentes a su mujer sobre donde estaba la niña intentando evitar las palabras "Digimundo", "mar de la oscuridad", "batalla", "se ha ido".

-… jugando, sí, no te preocupes… cariño, de verdad que está bien… no te miento, si ya sabes que no sé mentir y… no… no se puede poner porque aah… está… vale de acuerdo, se ha ido al Digimundo junto con los demás digielegidos para luchar contra la oscuridad, pero no te preocupes por ella estará… no… no grites.- hablaba ahora, quitándose el teléfono de la oreja.- genial ahora se pone a despotricar en hindi.- murmuró al escuchar las palabras de su esposa.- cariño, lo siento, te llamo luego… namaste.

Pero lo que ni Koushiro, ni nadie se esperaba era que nada más finalizar la llamada, su DC comenzase a brillar. Se sorprendió e ilusionó al darse cuenta de quien le estaba contactando. Entonces un holograma, un poco defectuoso, apareció de él.

-¡Es Gennai!.- exclamó el pelirrojo posicionando su aparato en el suelo, mientras todos los demás se situaban alrededor expectantes, aunque hubo uno que no pudo controlar su furia.

-¡Eres un cabrón!.- gritó Taichi haciendo ademán de darle un golpe, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso, ya que no estaba ahí físicamente.- ¡tú sabías lo que le iba a pasar a mi sobrino!, ¡lárgate!

-Cariño, cálmate por favor.- le tomó del brazo Akane apurada.

-Sí Taichi, deja hablar a Gennai.- imploró Izumi.

-Taichi, siento mucho lo sucedido a Kibou, pero yo no estaba al corriente de eso.- habló Gennai.

-No te creo.- fue lo único que dijo el moreno, antes de cruzar los brazos y volverse con desprecio.

-Si sabias que son los niños elegidos, ¿de verdad esperas que nos creamos que no estabas al corriente del renacimiento de Myotismon en el cuerpo de Kibou?.- preguntó esta vez Yamato con escepticismo.

-Podéis creerme o no, pero solo os diré, que si les hubieseis dejado antes aceptar su misión de niños elegidos y encontrar sus emblemas, tal vez eso no hubiese pasado, tal vez habrían conseguido devolver el equilibrio antes de que renaciese el demonio y así neutralizarlo para siempre y eliminarlo del cuerpo de Kibou, pero supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos.- habló el digi-humano con dureza.

Yamato bajó el rostro con impotencia y sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque si lo que decía Gennai era verdad no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Por su ultra protección a sus hijos, la vida del pequeño Kibou estaba en peligro, se sentía sumamente mezquino. Muchos compartieron los mismos sentimientos, salvó Taichi que seguía con su expresión de rechazo, para él solo había un culpable y se encontraba frente a él, fue Sora, la que como de costumbre, puso un poco de cordura.

-Chicos no es momento de buscar culpables, no sirve de nada, ahora debemos luchar todos juntos.

Todos, hasta Gennai asintieron a esas sabias palabras, excepto Mimi que no pudo evitar maldecir la rapidez verbal de su amiga. A ella también se le habían ocurrido unas palabras de ánimo geniales, pero como de costumbre cuando estaban en público, la pelirroja había llevado la iniciativa, llevándose así ella, toda la fama de buena consejera.

-Pensé que las comunicaciones habían desaparecido, ¿acaso la puerta ha vuelto a abrirse?.- cuestionó Izumi, llevando la conversación al tema de interés.

-Así era, pero cuando los niños elegidos vinieron al Digimundo, se abrió una pequeña grieta, aunque tampoco puedo mantener la comunicación mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo están los niños?.- preguntó Miyako apurada.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de verlos, pero están bien, no os preocupéis, vuestros compañeros digimon hace tiempo que partieron para encontrarlos y cuidar de ellos.- explicó el holograma, ya empezando a distorsionarse.

-¿Cómo que hace tiempo?.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza Jyou.- si nuestros digimons se fueron ayer.

Gennai llevó al vista al doctor Kido.

-Cuando el ser que poseyó a Kibou volvió al Digimundo provocó distorsiones con el mar de la oscuridad, haciendo que… ¡el tiempo que pasa en la Tierra no sea el mismo que en el Digimundo!.- gritó esto ultimo flipándose como ya es costumbre.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos con nostalgia.

-Sin los rayos de Tentomon como que pierde gracia, ¿verdad?.- apuntó Miyako, para que después todos asintiesen.

-¿Quieres decir que un minuto en la Tierra es un día en el Digimundo?, ¿como cuando fuimos por primera vez?.- tomó ahora la palabra Koushiro pensativo.

-Más o menos…- la voz ya empezaba a trastocarse demasiado.

-¡Que más da el tiempo!.- exclamó Motomiya como un histérico.- dejad de preguntarle estupideces, tú Gennai.- bramó con autoridad.- dime que hay que hacer para despertar a Kibou y que este maldito cielo de oscuridad se vaya para siempre.

-No está en vuestra mano… son los niños elegidos y los emblemas los que obran los milagros.- dijo esto dirigiendo la vista a Yamato. Sin duda el día pasado gracias a los emblemas tuvo una recuperación milagrosa, salvándole de una muerte segura.- debéis confiar en los niños elegidos… él despertará… debe ser así… o sino…

Y la conexión se cortó, desapareciendo el holograma.

-Mierda, se va en el momento más interesante.- maldijo Motomiya.- por vuestras preguntas idiotas y además.- se llevó la mano al pecho compungido.- se ha ido sin que haga la imitación de la princesa Leia, "ayúdame Obi Wan Kenobi…"

Y como de costumbre, al escuchar una parida de Daisuke, todos sus amigos quedaron tirados por los suelos.

...

En el Digimundo, ya hace rato que Yuujou había despertado después de que el espíritu de Oikawa utilizase su cuerpo de la misma forma que otro espíritu tomase años atrás el de Hikari para comunicarse con los digielegidos. Al menos ahora ya conocían su misión y lo que debían hacer primero: encontrar los emblemas.

-Así que dices que los compañeros de nuestros padres fueron a buscar los emblemas…- repetía Osamu, después de que Piyomon les hubiese puesto al día.

-Sí, pensamos que tardarías mucho en venir y entonces nos pusimos en marcha, pero claro nosotros no podemos coger los emblemas pero al menos, trataremos de protegeros por si hay digimons oscuros cerca.- explicaba la digimon rosa.

-¿Digimon oscuros?.- cuestionó Shizuka con preocupación.

Piyomon bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Ese ser oscuro tiene la capacidad de llenar de oscuridad hasta a los digimons más bondadosos y nobles, por eso cada vez vamos quedando menos digimons, lentamente ha ido sumiendo a todos en la oscuridad…

-Y quiere los emblemas como sea, para destruirlos y el de la oscuridad para volverse más poderoso y que jamás se pueda reestablecer el equilibrio, así que seguro que habrá digimons malignos buscando también los emblemas, es muy peligroso.- continuó Psychemon la historia de su mamá digimon.

-Cuanto sabes Psychemon.- dijo emocionado Yuujou, ruborizando así a su compañero.

-Tranquilos chicos, ya no tenéis de que preocuparos, nosotros nos encargaremos.- manifestó Musuko con seguridad en sí mismo.

Pero el paseo se detuvo en el instante en el que el viejo laptop de Izumi recibió un mensaje. La portadora de dicho aparato lo colocó en el suelo para ver de que se trataba.

-Genial, esto nos va a venir muy bien.- habló Chikako, tecleando con entusiasmo.

-¿De que se trata?.- cuestionó Osamu asomándose a la pantalla con curiosidad.

-Chicos, sacad vuestros DCs.

Todos obedecieron y Chikako pasó la información que había llegado al laptop al pequeño ordenador de bolsillo de todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué es?.- preguntó "Mishi", no parecía ni un juego, ni una película, por lo que ya no era de su agrado.

-Waa…- el pequeño Ichijouji ya estaba de lo más ilusionado viendo toda esa cantidad de información.- son los emblemas, para que los reconozcamos y… ¡un radar!

-En efecto. Con esto podremos encontrarlos rápidamente, sin necesidad de vagar sin rumbo, gracias señor Gennai.- concluyó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todos compartieron el entusiasmo de los pequeños genios y más al ver como una lucecita brillaba cerca.

-¡Hay uno aquí al lado!.- gritó Aiko ilusionada, ya tenía ganas de saber cual era su emblema.

Sin más tardanza el grupo comenzó su travesía, siguiendo esa lucecita que cada vez brillaba con más intensidad en su radar. Para no variar, iban en fila, prácticamente emparejados, como mucho iban tres juntos, y como era costumbre, el pequeño Barton-Tachikawa no se separaba lo más mínimo de su princesa y eso ya empezaba a irritar demasiado a Yagami, que no entendía el porqué Aiko no había despachado ya a ese pesado. Vio su oportunidad de averiguarlo cuando, sin preocuparse tan siquiera por qué motivo, Mike quedó un poco rezagado.

-En serio Ai-chan, ¿Por qué vas todo el rato con ese pesado?.- preguntó Yagami con su nulo tacto, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las manos tras la nuca. La niña simplemente se encogió de hombros, no le apetecía iniciar una discusión con ese moreno.- si yo fuese tan pelma como él, estoy seguro de que ya me habrías pateado el culo.

La chica le miró de soslayo.

-Cállate baka, no lo entiendes.

-¿El que no entiendo?.- preguntó comenzando a enfadarse, ¿acaso a su temprana edad ya tenía un ataque de celos?.- es un plasta, mimado, caprichoso, consentido que se cree que el mundo ha sido creado solo para él, pensé que odiabas a esa clase de niños, y vas y no paras de consentirle todo, ¡hasta dejas que te llame princesa!, a mí ya me habrías partido la cara.

-No grites.- le recriminó tomándole del brazo para que se dejase de histerismos.- tiene una explicación.

-¿Cuál?.- volvió a inquirir el moreno.- ¿te gusta ese idiota?, es demasiado idiota incluso para ti.

-¡Tú si que eres idiota!.- empujó Aiko de mala gana.- claro que no me gusta, lo que pasa que me da pena, creo que sus padres se van a divorciar y quiero ayudarle, solo eso.- confesó al fin la chica.

Pero se le heló la sangre al sentir una respiración detrás de ella, cada vez más alterada. Lentamente se volvió y sintió una puñalada en el corazón al presenciar el rostro de "Mishi", dolido, al borde las lágrimas pero intentando hacerse el fuerte y con una gran rabia contenida.

-Mishi.- musitó la chica con voz temblorosa.

-Se te había caído.- dijo tendiéndole el dispositivo, Ishida lo aceptó, pero antes de que pudiese agradecérselo, el castaño explotó.- ¡te odio!, ¡os odio a todos!

Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie, salió corriendo con velocidad.

-¡¿A dónde vas?.- gritó Taiyou apurado.

Los gritos alertaron al resto de la pandilla.

-¿Qué sucede?.- corrió rápidamente Tenshi.

-El idiota de Barton se ha largado.- comunicó Yagami.

Tenshi apretó los dientes intentándolo buscar con la mirada pero no lo consiguió, debido a que la zona por la que ahora estaban, si bien no tenía demasiada vegetación, tenía varios desniveles, limitando considerablemente el campo visual, a parte de que cada vez el panorama era más sombrío.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- se interesó el goggle-boy.

Fue Yagami quien le tuvo que poner al día, ya que Aiko estaba con la cabeza gacha, en una especie de estado de shock contemplando su dispositivo.

-Vale chicos.- tomó la iniciativa Motomiya una vez enterado de los hechos.- vamos a buscarle, esperemos que el dispositivo nos de alguna señal.- dijo mirándose su dispositivo el cual no reaccionaba a nada. Era normal, el poder de la oscuridad era demasiado potente, haciendo que así los dispositivos solo pudiesen encontrarse en un radio muy pequeño.- Minako, ve con tu hermano y tu primo hacia el Este…

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?.- cuestionó la mayor Ichijouji cruzándose de brazos.

Musuko, sin saber a que se debía ese interés en ir con él, empezó a balbucear incoherencias, lo que hizo que tomase el mando Takaishi.

-No hay tiempo, vosotros por ahí, vosotros por allá, Piyomon, busca por las alturas y yo buscará por ahí.- organizó en un segundo el rubio.- y tú prima.- la chica seguía como ida.- ¡Ai-chan!.- zarandeó del brazo.

-¿Huh?.- cobró el sentido al fin.

-Tú quédate con tu hermano y Psychemon aquí, volveremos pronto.

La joven aceptó y todos los demás se pusieron en marcha para buscar al niño perdido.

...

-¿Por qué se ha ido Mishi?.- preguntó el inocente Yuujou, mientras jugaba a tirar del cuerno de Psychemon.

La chica que estaba sentada a su lado, haciendo círculos en la tierra con un palo, suspiró con tristeza.

-Porque soy tonta.

-Ojala vuelva, a mí me cae bien, se sabe muchos chistes y juega muy bien a las películas.- habló el niño con una sonrisa. Hace unos días apenas lo conocía y ahora ya lo consideraba como su humano favorito y nuevo mejor amigo.

Su hermana quedó pensativa con esas palabras y concluyó que su hermano tenía razón. Puede que Mike no llegase con muy buen pie, que fuese arrogante y descarado, y puede que ella le empezase a tratar bien porque sentía lastima de él, pero estaba claro que en estos días había forjado con él una verdadera amistad, como para no, Tachikawa se mostraba ante ella realmente encantador, en verdad le había cogido un cariño real. Desvió la vista a su mano todavía vendada, muy concretamente a la dedicatoria que le dejó Mike. Era un corazoncito con sus nombres dentro, y aunque cuando lo escribió deseó matarlo e intentó borrárselo de las vendas, ahora le reconfortaba y le llenaba de ternura. No lo pensó más, ese chico se merecía una disculpa por su parte.

Yuujou miró a su hermana atemorizado cuando se levantó, conocía demasiado bien esa expresión de determinación de Aiko, y lo que ello conllevaba, que le iban a dejar solo.

-Yuujou…

-¡Hermana no me dejes solo!.- se adelantó el muchacho agarrándose a la pierna de ella.

-No estás solo.- explicó tratando de sonar amable.- Psychemon está contigo.

El chico volteó la cabeza lo justo para ver al digimon, que asentía con decisión.

-Pero…

-Tengo que ir, ¿es que no quieres que traiga a Mishi de vuelta?.- el pequeño pelirrojo dejó salir un leve "sí".- bien, entonces ahora vuelvo.- posó su mano en el gorro azul que llevaba.- tú no te muevas.

Con el dispositivo en la mano, la joven Ishida comenzó a vagar por el lugar, esperando poder detectar pronto una señal, porque hasta que eso pasase, de lo único que se guiaba era de su intuición. Ando durante varios metros, subiendo y bajando diversos desniveles y entonces, por fin ocurrió, el dispositivo comenzó a emitir una señal.

Repleta de confianza y satisfacción la siguió, hasta que la señal se hizo mucho más intensa. Entonces miró hacia todos lados y la desilusión volvió a ella, no había ni rastro de "Mishi". Iba a continuar con su camino cuando tropezó con un objeto, y al mirar de que se trataba se dio cuenta de que era el dispositivo digital de su amigo. Ahora si que sería complicado encontrarlo, la única pista que tenían para seguir era el digivice, y si Mike lo había tirado, nunca lo encontrarían.

Ya estaba apunto de derrumbarse, pero al darse la vuelta vio algo que le llamó la atención, un agujero. En el saliente de tierra que acababa de descender, había una especie de cueva y sin pensárselo más entró, algo le decía que hay podría esconderse Barton.

No se equivocó, en seguida lo vio, apoyado contra una pared con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas y gimoteando como un bebé. Se acercó sigilosamente, era más que probable que ella fuese la última persona que desease ver Mike, pero debía intentarlo.

-Mishi.- susurró moviéndolo lo justo.

El chico levantó la cabeza y la miró colérico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡lárgate!.- ordenó, levantándose con brusquedad.

Sus suposiciones fueron acertadas, no lo tendría nada fácil.

-Oye Mishi siento lo que…

-¡Es Michael K. stupid!.- gritó encarándose a la joven.- ¡y no quiero escucharte!, ¡eres como todos!, pensé que te importaba pero no, ¡eras la misma mierda que todos!, ¡déjame en paz!

Aiko recibió esos duros gritos tratando de no descomponerse, porque sabía que se los tenía merecidos, había sido una idiota con el pequeño Michael Kiyoshi. Cuando le vio un poco más calmado, se atrevió a intervenir.

-Perdóname, siento mucho lo que dije, Taiyou se pone muy pesado y… no lo pienso de verdad…

-_Shut up_!.- ordenó el muchacho, llevándose las manos a los oídos.- ya no me importa lo que digas, pensé que eras mi amiga, que te caía bien, pero no es así, solo te doy pena, no te importo, como no le importo a mis padres, ni a nadie.- dijo entre sollozos.- y al único que le importaba era a Tanemon y está muerto por vuestra culpa, ¡nunca tendría que haber venido a tu asquerosa ciudad!, ¡nunca tendría que haberle hecho caso a mi madre ni a nadie!, ¡estoy aquí por su culpa!, ¡yo no quiero ser un elegido!, ¡no lo pedí!

-No digas eso.- le recriminó la rubia, contagiándose de su desesperación.- no tienes ni idea, claro que me importas, no solo a mí, le importas a mucha gente, sino ahora no habría afuera 9 personas buscándote, ¿entiendes?, eres muy importante, todos los somos. Fuimos elegidos por algo, ¿crees que solo estás aquí por ser el hijo de Mimi Tachikawa?, ¿no te has parado a pensar que tal vez ellos fueron elegidos para pasarnos a nosotros el testigo?, ¿Qué nuestro destino estaba escrito desde antes que el de nuestros padres?… ¡somos importantes por lo que somos y lo que debemos hacer! y por eso tú eres importante para más gente de la que te imaginas.

-_Shut up_!.- repitió, cada vez más furioso por escucharla.- pues si solo me buscan porque soy un maldito niño elegido y me necesitan para la misión, ¿sabes lo que te digo?, ¡que me da igual!, si desaparece el Digimundo o mueren los digimons, ¡no me importa!, o ese otro niño del hospital que a penas conozco, ¡que se muera!, a mí…

Calló en el acto al recibir una dura bofetada de Aiko, y eso que se la tuvo que dar con la izquierda. El chico se llevó la mano a su mejilla enrojecida, era la primera vez en todo sus vida que le daban un cachete, cada vez más furioso por esta atrevida acción, se volvió hacia Aiko, pero no le salieron las palabras y menos al ver el rostro descompuesto de su amiga.

-Eres un idiota, no te consiento que vuelvas a decir algo así nunca. No puedes ni pensarlo, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque eres mi amigo y te quiero y yo jamás querría a un monstruo que pensase así.- dijo duramente, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

-Entonces, el problema es tuyo, porque yo soy así.- susurró el chico, bajando la cabeza destrozado.

-No lo eres.- se la hizo levantar Aiko.- yo te conozco, puede que al principio me acercase a ti por lastima, porque no quería que estuvieses mal, pero si soy amiga tuya es porque te conocí y me gusta como eres, me gusta tu forma de afrontar las cosas, tu valentía, tu sentido del humor y sobre todo me gusta que seas un soñador.- finalizó sonriendo conmovida, contagiando esa sonrisa al chico.

-Nunca me había dicho algo así, gracias por creer en mí.- contestó de manera entrecortada por la emoción.

Y en ese instante, una cálida e inmensa luz iluminó la oscura cueva, los chicos se voltearon para ver de donde venía, viendo en el suelo, medio enterrado, un medallón parecido al de los milagros, solo que este portaba otro dibujo en la esfera.

-Es el emblema de los deseos.- musitó Barton acercándose.

-Prueba a cogerlo.- alentó la rubia, mirando el emblema con la boca abierta.

El niño no mostraba mucho convencimiento, pero una sonrisa de Aiko bastó para que la confianza y la seguridad en sí mismo regresaran a él. Y como si de una pluma se tratase, "Mishi" levantó el artefacto haciendo que dejase de emitir la majestuosa luz.

-¿Has visto?, ¡es tu emblema!.- exclamó la hija de Sora con alegría.

-¿Es mío de verdad?.- se preguntó el muchacho ilusionado.- ¡tengo el emblema de los deseos!.- gritó ahora con más energía.

La muchacha posó la mano en su hombro de forma amistosa.

-Bien hecho MK.

El compañero de Tanemon miró a su amiga arqueando una ceja.

-¿MK?, no lo había pensado, suena bien, puede ser mi nombre artístico imagínate, "La jungla de cristal 88, terror en el ciberespacio, protagonizada por MK Barton".- relataba el chico viendo las luces de neón y todo.

La chica rió divertida, para después tenderle un objeto que había perdido.

-Toma, se te había caído.

"Mishi" recogió su dispositivo emocionado, realmente el verbo acertado hubiese sido "tirado", por eso agradeció a Aiko su comprensión.

-Gracias.

-Que, ¿preparado para enseñarle tu emblema a todos?.- animó la niña empezando a caminar.

-Ya verás cuando se lo enseñe al idiota de Yagami, se cree muy súper porque él porta el de su futuro hermano, stupid.- comentó el muchacho, haciendo un gesto con la mano.- vamos Ai.

-Eh… oye ya te dije que era Aik…

-¿Prefieres princesita?.- interrumpió el chico con su galantería habitual.

-Ai está perfecto.- confirmó la compañera de Yokomon con apuro.

De esa forma, todos fueron avisados por medio del DC de que Mike volvía al grupo, reuniéndose así con Yuujou y Psychemon. El castaño estaba más sonriente que nunca, sobre todo porque Aiko le había permitido que cogiese su mano para volver con los demás, evidentemente que esa acción no pasó desapercibida para Yagami, que no pudo evitar torcer el morro fastidiado. Para él era una situación injusta, porque era él quien aguantaba todos los días a Aiko y solo recibía empujones y desplantes y ese niño de lo más repelente y repipi, se llevaba todo su cariño y sonrisas. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sí sabía que no le gustaba que ese niño se llevase tan bien con su mejor amiga.

-Ya se te ha pasado el enfado.- le habló Minako, tomándole de los cachetes como si fuese un crío, es decir, como lo que era.

-Para.- le detuvo completamente avergonzado, esa chica era capaz de avergonzarle más que su propia madre.

-Mishi ha encontrado su emblema.- anunció Aiko, demostrando cuanto le había durado al pobre chico su nuevo mote de MK.

Menos mal que estaba demasiado emocionado mostrándolo a todos como para percatarse de ese detalle.

-Que feo.- dijo Taiyou, por llevar la contraria a todo los demás que le daban la enhorabuena.

-¡Cállate!.- le dio un coscorrón su prima Shizuka.- no le hagas caso, es muy bonito y todos estamos orgullosos de ti.

Fue demasiado para Yagami ver todo esto: no solo como después de hacerles perder un montón de tiempo por una rabieta infantil, que nadie se lo echase en cara, sino que Aiko seguía sonriéndole encantada, y no solo ella, también el pequeño Yuujou lo había adoptado como su hermano mayor, papel que antes desempeñaba él. Ese niño le había robado todo lo suyo, ciego por los celos y la ira, corrió hacia él, tumbándolo en el suelo, para empezar una encarnizada lucha, ante la mirada cansada de todos los demás.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Ishida, mirando a Yagami con indiferencia.

-Apártate de mí, pelo escoba.- forcejeaba Barton con su rival.

-Venga, dejad de hacer el tonto, tenemos que seguir.- trató de poner cordura Makoto, pero entonces ambos chicos que se retorcían en el suelo quedaron paralizados, mirando algo completamente blancos.

Sus compañeros, que estaban vueltos a ellos contemplando su "lucha", se giraron lentamente para ver quien había sido el causante de ese milagro, y rápidamente compartieron el temor de sus pequeños amigos.

Ante ellos se encontraba el primer digimon, sin contar Piyomon y Psychemon, que veían desde que llegaron, y por su aspecto, todo hacía indicar que se trataba de un enemigo.

.

* * *

N/A: como veis digifans para hacer este capítulo me he inspirado en el capítulo 45 de adventure, solo que puse de espíritu a Oikawa. El pobre creo que es un personaje olvidado y al final de Digimon no olvidemos que se redime de sus actos y queda como protector del Digimundo.

Ahora vamos como de costumbre a los agradecimientos, esta vez tengo que agradecer a la Wikipedia, porque de ahí es de donde saque los diferentes digimentals, en teoría son de los juegos y no sé de que más sitios, pero para no inventarme emblemas nuevos, pues cogí los digimentals, inventándome así solo el emblema del equilibrio.

Los nombres; Baransu significa equilibrio y Akuma gran demonio creo (agradecimientos de nuevo a Internet y la información que aporta).

Ya advertí que iba a inventarme toda la hitoria del Digimundo, espero que haya resultado creíble. Y para los que preguntan por el pequeño Kibou solo decir que tengan paciencia por favor, muuucha paciencia. Valdrá la pena (espero).

Ya me despido, especial agradecimiento como siempre a los que se molestaron en dejar sus reviews ya que es lo que me anima a continuar publicando, que no escribiendo jeje ¡hasta pronto!


	11. Frente al mañana

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Frente al mañana:**

De piel agrisada, al igual que se le ponía a todos los digimons infectados por Akuma, tamaño considerable, más para 11 niños pequeños, y ojos rojos que emanaban locura, el enemigo hizo su aparición dando un sonoro gruñido que se quedó en un tétrico cacareo.

-¿El gallo Claudio ha sido infectado?.- preguntó "Mishi" con terror, todavía con el estático Yagami encima.

-¡Es Akatorimon!.- señaló Osamu, con una inexplicable sonrisa. Porque a pesar de que tuviese el cartel de "maligno" en la frente, Osamu no podía evitar emocionarse viendo digimons en acción.

El digimon dio un pasó al frente, listo para preparar su ataque.

-¡Huyamos!.- ordenó Minako, tomando por los aires a su entusiasmado hermano para correr despavorida.

-¡Cicatriz de ojos rojos!.- atacó el digimon, disparando rayos por los ojos.

Todos se dispersaron para no recibir el ataque, incluso Taiyou y Mike se levantaron a velocidad endiablada para resguardarse. Pensaron que habían conseguido esquivarlo, pero entonces Musuko se percató de la horrible verdad, uno de sus compañeros se había quedado paralizado por el miedo, quedándose así petrificado por el ataque del digimon.

-¡Makoto!.- gritó Shizuka aterrorizada.

Así era, el pequeño Kido, no sabiendo para donde correr, al final había caído presa del terrible digimon pájaro. Todos se horrorizaron viendo a su pequeño amigo convertido en piedra, eso sí, conservando su expresión de miedo en la mirada. Los Ichijouji fueron los más afectados, tanto que a Osamu le desapareció la sonrisa, ese digimon ya no le parecía alucinante, más bien despreciable, y Musuko lleno de rabia dio un puñetazo en la tierra para descargar su furia. Se sentía fracasado, porque aunque nadie lo hubiese nombrado, él sentía que debía cuidar de todos, porque todos lo sentían como su líder, ¿que clase de líder no se daba cuenta de que uno de los suyos se había quedado atrás?.

-¡Desgraciado!, ¡mierda!.- golpeaba el suelo, para luego mirar a ese digimon con odio.

-Musuko no es culpa tuya.- trató de calmar Shizuka, pero no consiguió un resultado satisfactorio.

-Osamu, ¡dime como devuelvo a Makoto a la normalidad!, ¿tengo que acabar con ese pajarraco?.- preguntó con convencimiento. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos.

No recibió contestación por parte del pequeño Ichijouji, que ahora sollozaba como el niño que es, en brazos de su hermana, que también miraba a su primo sin poder controlar sus lágrimas. Puede que Makoto fuese un cobardica que pusiese pegas a todo y que no le hiciese demasiada ilusión ser un niño elegido, pero por sobre todo era uno de ellos, igual de importante que el resto.

Viendo la incapacidad de Osamu, fue Chikako la que laptop en mano, dio respuestas a Motomiya.

-Supongo que si le derrotamos volverá a la normalidad.

-¡Pues en marcha!.- exclamó el compañero de Chibimon, dispuesto a enfrentarse él mismo al digimon, pero Shizuka, le detuvo del brazo, prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Musuko, no lo hagas es una acción suicida.

-¡No me importa!.- forcejeó con decisión.

Pero aunque corriese no le daría tiempo a detener el ataque de Akatorimon, estaba a punto de derribar la estatua de Kido de una patada. Gritaron de terror, Minako volteó a su hermano para que no lo viese, Shizuka se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de Musuko, que se quedó sin habla, sin fuerzas, sin capacidad de reacción. Si ese digimon mataba a uno de ellos, todo se habría perdido, no solo porque faltaría un elegido sino porque destruiría a los demás. Destruiría sus almas, sus sentimientos, su inocencia y su bondad, quedarían esperando quien sería el siguiente, sin ganas de volver a levantarse nunca, contemplando como la maldad suprema absorbía todo lo conocido.

No sucedió, por supuesto que nada de eso sucedió, ni sucedería, porque ante todo eran un equipo, y lo bueno de jugar en equipo era que si uno se quedaba paralizado porque le habían robado la pelota, siempre había un compañero detrás dispuesto a recuperarla. Ese era el secreto, cuidarse y protegerse mutuamente.

-¡Fuego mágico!

-¡Danza de colores!

Atacaron tanto Piyomon y Psychemon, mientras Tenshi, Aiko, Yuujou, Taiyou y "Mishi", o lo que es lo mismo, los que habían huido hacia el otro lado, le tiraban tierra y algún que otro pedrusco, porque no había mucho más por ahí para usar como arma.

Consiguieron su propósito, con los ataques, los digimons alejaron lo suficiente al gran digimon, momento aprovechado por Tenshi y los demás para coger cuidadosamente la estatua de su amigo y juntarse con el resto del equipo.

-Lo habéis salvado.- musitó Motomiya, que aún estaba en shock por todo lo sucedido.

-Musuko, no olvides que no juegas solo.- le sonrió Tenshi.

-Por cierto Mishi, buena puntería con esa roca que le dio en el entrecejo.- felicitó Yagami al que hace unos minutos era su archienemigo.

-Tú tampoco tiras nada mal.- le contestó el halago, dándole un amistoso empujón en el hombro.

Era muestra de lo que era ser compañeros, luchar por una causa común, por algo mucho más importante y prioritario que cualquier rencilla estúpida.

De nuevo estaban reunidos y por unos segundos podían respirar de alivio, Piyomon y Psychemon se las apañaban bastante bien entreteniendo a ese gallo gigante, pero claro, no podían huir sin más, debían derrotarle para devolver a Makoto a la normalidad.

-Chikako, ¿Cuál puede ser el punto débil de este digimon?.- cuestionó Tenshi, observando la pelea con detenimiento.

-Eh… bueno.- tecleaba la niña, buscando su ficha.- no sabe volar.

-No creo que eso nos sirva de mucho.- negó una ya más calmada Minako.

-¿En la serie no le hacía perradas a un perro?, tal vez con un perro.- reflexionó Barton con convencimiento, como si sus palabras tuviesen sentido y todo.

-¡Que no es el gallo Claudio!.- le gritaron Aiko y Taiyou cada uno a un oído.

Piyomon rodó por los suelos y el valeroso Psychemon, todavía era demasiado joven para afrontar la pelea el solo y retrocedió asustado. Entonces, Akatorimon llevó su vista de nuevo al gran grupo de digielegidos, otra vez iba desencadenar su furia contra ellos.

Esperaban que les convirtiese en piedra, pero el digimon optó por alargar su sufrimiento, con su ataque "postal bomba", hizo un gran círculo de llamas alrededor de ellos, estaban perdidos en una prisión de fuego.

-¡Vamos a morir!.- gritó Minako teniendo un ataque de histerismo.

-¡Minako, por favor!.- trató de calmarla Shizuka, pero ni en un momento como este, la mayor de los Ichijouji enterraba el hacha de guerra con su ex mejor amiga.

-Y lo peor es que lo último que voy a ver es tu asquerosa cara de traidora.- dijo con excesiva crueldad.

Shizuka llevó la vista al suelo, volviéndose a sentir el último piojo del culo de un mono.

Menos mal que los demás estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de pensar como no morir achicharrados como para percatarse de la pelea de sus amigas. Fue Chikako, que era de las que mejor guardaba la calma, la que tuvo la idea, y fue precisamente al mirar a su mejor amigo Osamu, el cual estaba acariciando como en trance a su primo petrificado, ¿Dónde había visto piedra antes?

-¡La medusa!.- exclamó con brillo en la mirada.

-¿También una medusa?.- preguntó Taiyou asqueado.- no me gustan una vez me pico una y se me puso toda la pierna roja y…

-¡Cállate!.- le cortó Musuko dándole un capón, parecía que Chikako había tenido una idea de verdad.

-Me refiero a la medusa, un personaje de la mitología griega que tenía serpientes en el pelo y transformaba a la gente en piedra con la mirada.- explicó Izumi haciendo gala de su inteligencia.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el gallo Claudio?.- preguntó Mike encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que convierte en piedra baka.- le calló Tenshi, prestando todos sus sentidos a la historia de la pelirroja.- ¿y como le vencieron?

La compañera de Motimon se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa. No quedaba mucho tiempo, el círculo de llamas cada vez era más pequeño, por lo que pronto Akatorimon disfrutaría de su menú de gala, niños asados.

-No sé, no recuerdo muy bien la historia…- finalizó la pequeña con tristeza.

-¡Yo sí!.- intervino Ishida mayor.

El conjunto de niños recobró la esperanza y todas las miradas se posaron en Aiko.

-Mi abuelo me la contó, me cuenta un montón de historias sobre mitología y…

-¡Al grano!.- exigió Tenshi.

-Sí… eh… la medusa, su historia venía en un libro que mi abuelo tenía desde la universidad. Era la historia de Perseo y… entonces, cuando tenía cuatro años mamá pintó las páginas del libro…- Aiko prosiguió diciendo absurdeces, mientras todos los demás se miraban estupefactos, para que finalmente llegase a la terrible conclusión.- lo siento, el día que mi abuelo empezó a contarme la historia, acabó contándome anécdotas de las trastadas que hacía mi madre de pequeña.- finalizó abatida.

Y todos volvieron a ver su final más cerca.

-¡Vamos a morir!.- gritó Ichijouji mayor de rodillas en el suelo como una posesa. De hecho llevaba todo el rato gritando lo mismo.

-Morid niños elegidos.- dijo el digimon oscuro, lanzando un nuevo ataque con sus ojos para petrificar a sus enemigos.

El espacio para moverse ahora era excesivamente pequeño debido a su jaula de llamas y no todos pudieron esquivar el rayo, Minako había quedado petrificada por su ataque de histerismo.

-¡Minako!.- gritó Hida con agitación.

Cada vez estaban más nerviosos y afectados, pero fue escuchar ese grito desgarrador de Hida, lo necesario para que uno de los chicos volviese en sí.

Osamu miró a su hermana frunciendo el ceño de forma automática. Él había ido a la lucha sin entender la gravedad de la situación, amaba a los digimons y el Digimundo por encima de todo, por eso partía de la base de que todos los digimons eran sus amigos. Comprendió que eso no era así cuando su Minomon digievolucionó en la oscuridad, pero aún así, tenía la esperanza de no tener que luchar contra demasiados digimons en esta aventura. Por fin desterró esas ideas soñadoras de su cabeza. Ya había visto bastante, hasta donde podía llegar la maldad de algún digimon, había presenciado la muerte de su compañero, la agonía de Kibou, a su primo convertirse en piedra, y ahora también a su hermana. No estaba dispuesto a permitir más atrocidades, si matar era la solución, lo haría. Sus seres queridos estaban por encima de todo.

-¡Un escudo!.- exclamó, yendo hacia sus amigos, que le miraron con extrañeza y desconfianza. Realmente ninguno se había percatado de que estaba en shock.

-¿Qué dice ahora el niño rarito?.- susurró "Mishi" a Aiko, permaneciendo a la expectativa.

-Para no mirarla a los ojos, Perseo miró el reflejo en su escudo y así pudo cortarle la cabeza sin que lo convirtiese en piedra.- explicó Osamu, dando muestra de sus conocimientos.

-Pues menuda mierda de plan.- pataleó Yagami.- no tenemos ni escudo, ni espada para cortarle la cabeza a ese bicho.

Otra vez estaban en un abismo, estaba claro que recurriendo a la mitología griega no iban a acabar con ese digimon. Eran los segundos más interminables de sus vidas, y ya estaban perdiendo los nervios por completo; Mike y Taiyou volvían a pelear sin motivo aparente, Tenshi y Musuko discutían sobre que hacer cada vez más acalorados, no era para menos tenían las llamas a escasos centímetros. Shizuka lloraba desconsolada abrazada a la fría piedra en lo que se había convertido Minako, Osamu miraba todo cada vez más resignado, al igual que Chikako, aunque esta parecía tratar de discurrir una nueva alternativa, el pequeño Yuujou, miraba a su alrededor con susto subido en Psychemon, todos parecían al borde de la demencia, y la que más Aiko Ishida. No era para menos, ya que nadie en su sano juicio sonreiría en una situación así, pero ella lo hacía, con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo, en su hermanito, más concretamente en lo que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su peto, que brillaba con intensidad.

-Aiko sube, trataré de sacaros de aquí mientras Psychemon lo distrae.- comenzó Piyomon apurada, pero Ishida no la escuchó, tenía unos planes mucho mejores.

-Creo que voy a reescribir la historia de Perseo.- anunció, mientras con decisión tomaba el pequeño objeto que asomaba del bolsillo de su hermano.

-¡La armónica de papá!.- reclamó él, estirando la mano para recuperarla.- Ai-chan, papá me la dio a mí.

Pero ella ni se inmutó.

-Perfecto.- sonrió al comprobar lo bien que se veía su reflejo en ese instrumento metalizado.

Miró a su alrededor y solo vio dos chicos que le prestaban atención, los pequeños Osamu y Chikako, observó como compartían con ella una sonrisa cómplice, como dando su visto bueno a la idea que había tenido.

No lo pensó más y pasó a la acción.

-Piyomon, haz que te ataque.- ordenó, la digimon rosa le miró espantada.- confía en mi.

Milésimas fue el tiempo que la compañera de Sora dudó, porque aunque el plan de Aiko fuese suicida, la situación actual no es que fuese demasiado buena, así que cualquier idea para salir de ahí había que probarla. Piyomon reemprendió el vuelo.

-¡Fuego mágico!.- atacó llamando así la atención del digimon.

-Así muy bien, ponte justo encima de mí.- le indicó la muchacha.

Tardaron lo suyo, pero el resto de compañeros al fin se percataron de que había movimiento y dejando por un momento sus luchas y discusiones, llevaron la vista hacía los dos pájaros y Aiko.

-¿Qué pasa pájaro tonto?, ¿no sabes volar?.- se burlaba Piyomon haciendo piruetas por los aires, enfureciendo más si puede a Akatorimon, su mayor frustración era la de no saber volar.

-Muy bien Piyomon, venga, enfurécelo más.- animó Chikako, mientras todos los demás miraban expectantes. No tenían ni idea de lo que tramaban sus amigos.

-¡Fuego mágico!

El ataque impactó en el digimon maligno, no le hizo mucho, pero si lo suficiente para desencadenar su furia y que por fin hiciese lo que Aiko esperaba.

-¡Cicatriz de ojos rojos!

Lanzó el rayo petrificante por los ojos directo a la pobre Piyomon. Era evidente el peligro que corría, ya que si le transformaba en piedra en las alturas caería, se haría añicos y moriría.

Expectación, miedo, incomprensión, esperanza, miles de sentimientos invadieron a cada niño y entonces ocurrió.

-¡Mi armónica!.- gritó Yuujou desesperado al ver como su hermana tiraba la armónica hacia arriba.

Se produjo un gran destello, Piyomon cerró los ojos pensando en que eso era lo que se sentía cuando te transformaban en piedra, nadie pudo ver exactamente lo que pasó, pero sonrieron cuando el resplandor desapareció y vieron a Piyomon conservando todas sus plumas. Luego dirigieron la mirada a Akatorimon y vieron como empezando por la cabeza se estaba petrificando, hasta acabar con todo el cuerpo de fría piedra. Entonces una armónica en perfecto estado cayó al suelo y Yuujou se apresuró a recogerla y cerciorarse de que aun estaba bien y sonaba, mientras miraba a su hermana con disgusto por haberle quitado su más preciado objeto así por las buenas.

-Alucinante.- fue lo único que dijo Yagami todavía con la boca abierta.

-El reflejo, hiciste que disparara a su propio reflejo para que se convirtiese en piedra a sí mismo.- relató Tenshi sonriendo fascinado. Su prima era una genio y él no se había dado cuenta hasta hoy.

-Aiko.- bajó hasta ella abrazándose con fuerza Piyomon, abrazo que por supuesto Ishida correspondió encantada.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Piyomon, muchas gracias.

Otro que sonreía satisfecho y embelesado con su damisela era "Mishi".

-Es que mi princesita es muy lista.

-Tal vez sino hubieseis estado ocupados discutiendo tonterías, Aiko no lo hubiese tenido que pensar todo ella sola.- recriminó Izumi, mientras todos los demás miraban al suelo como buenos niños regañados.

Mientras hablaban se dieron cuenta de que poco a poco el calor ya no era tan intenso porque las asfixiantes llamas de Akatorimon iban menguando desde que se había convertido en piedra, hasta quedar en cenizas y al ver como eso desaparecía todos dirigieron sus miradas a sus compañeros petrificados.

Respiraron aliviados viendo como tanto Makoto y Minako iban recobrando el color normal de su piel, es decir, que volvían a ser de carne y hueso.

-¿Estás bien doctorcito?.- le ayudó a levantarse Musuko.

El niño miró a un lado y a otro confuso y aturdido, no sabía muy bien que le había pasado, pero por lo visto su cuerpo sí se había enterado y no había podido evitar tener una reacción automática.

-Creo que me hecho pis.- musitó avergonzado.

Musuko torció la boca con desagrado, pero aún así, le siguió atendiendo y dándole una merecida bienvenida al mundo de los niños de carne y hueso.

Osamu y Shizuka eran los que sonreían felizmente viendo como Minako volvía a la normalidad, en la misma postura en la que se quedó, con los brazos extendidos maldiciendo todo. Al volver a tener corneas, pupilas, y todo lo necesario para ver, la primera reacción fue similar a la de su primo, aturdimiento y no saber muy bien donde estaba, pero de manera inconsciente sonrió al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Shizuka.- susurró con alegría.

Hida estaba llorando de la emoción y tras ayudarla a levantar se abrazó a ella, y ahí lo estropeó, porque Minako recordó que aunque en su corazón siga siendo su mejor amiga y la quiera con locura, en su terca cabeza seguía siendo la traidora roba-chicos.

-¡Aparta!.- gritó con despreció empujándola, para después correr, derribando por los suelos también al pequeño Osamu que estaba agarrado como una garrapata a su pierna y Minako ni se había enterado, y caer, previa gran llorera dramática, en brazos de, según su fantasiosa imaginación, su salvador.

-¡Musuko!.- exclamó abrazándose a su pecho con fuerza.

Obvio decir que el pobre muchacho quedó desconcertado y sin saber como actuar.

-Oh, muchas gracias.- agradeció la peliazul el pañuelo que le tendía Motomiya.

Quedó completamente blanco presenciando la repugnante escena de Minako, sonándose los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas con ese pañuelo. Entonces llegó Tenshi acompañando a Makoto, que ya llevaba unos pantalones limpios, aunque le iban un poco más holgados, normal siendo como eran los de repuesto de Tenshi, y los dos se aguantaron las arcadas presenciando la escena de la mayor de los Ichijouji.

-Prima.- llamó su atención Kido.- ¿Qué haces con mis calzoncillos manchados de pis?

Todos hicieron grandes esfuerzos para aguantar las carcajadas, hasta la desolada Shizuka hizo un milagro para no reírse de la asquerosidad de su mejor amiga, pero Minako demostró que era una chica madura que no se dejaba llevar por histerismos y tras quedarse mirando los calzoncillos que se había restregado por toda la cara, se los entregó con delicadeza a su legítimo dueño y trató de conservar su dignidad.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.- dijo con aparente calma, para que segundos después se arrojara al suelo como una histérica y empezase a restregar su amado rostro por la tierra, las cenizas y hasta las piedras.

Y así, con Minako queriéndose arrancar la piel a tiras, deseando asesinar a su primo, y hasta su adorado Musuko, es como acabó la primera batalla de los digielegidos en el Digimundo. Fue una lucha especial, porque les enseñó a jugar en equipo, a apoyarse, a pensar en conjunto y a darse cuenta de que en los momentos de crisis no había que discutir sino actuar, como bien hizo Aiko. Fue una batalla que les llenó de moral, porque hasta entonces solo habían percibido dolorosas derrotas, a manos de Kibou o frente a sus compañeros. Esta fue su primera victoria, su primer paso para alcanzar su objetivo, lo que necesitaban para recarga las pilas y darse cuenta de que por muy difícil que se pongan las cosas, podrían superarlas. Para ellos, fue más que una victoria, fue el principio de muchas, fue el comienzo de sus aventuras.

...

Llevaba rato contemplándola a través del cristal, observando embelesado la mirada tierna que le dedicaba a su hijo, las caricias y los amorosos besos que le daba en la frente, sin parar de hablarle y de susurrarle palabras bonitas.

Se preguntó por enésima vez que demonios hacía ahí, si hacía lo correcto estando ahí, y como las otras veces no concluyó ninguna respuesta coherente. Su mente le decía que no debería estar ahí, que no le correspondía a él, los padres de Kibou eran los que debían cuidar de él y de hecho eran lo que desempeñaban esa labor de forma ininterrumpida. Su corazón en cambio, tenía sentimientos muy diferentes, solo estaba puesto en ella, en su dulce luz, queriendo protegerla, cuidarla, llevarla lejos de este sufrimiento y amarla al igual que hiciesen en su juventud.

Ella ni se había percatado de la presencia de Takeru, seguía inmersa en su propio mundo, en el cual en estos momentos solo tenía cabida el pequeño Kibou. Yuuto, por el contrario si que había visto al rubio a través del cristal, en cuanto lo vio, su cara perfiló una triste sonrisa dándole la bienvenida.

Al verlo Takeru solo pudo bajar el rostro avergonzado, por eso, no presenció la conversación que mantuvo el matrimonio, como Hikari se volvía hacia los cristales y miraba al que durante tantos años fue su compañero sentimental.

No podía explicar lo que sentía al mirarle, solo sabía que teniéndolo cerca un sentimiento calido la envolvía, aún en días tan oscuros y amargos como estos. ¿Sería la esperanza que mantiene viva la luz? Tal vez esa fuese la respuesta al por qué simplemente mirándolo, a Hikari se le dibujaba la primera sonrisa en días. Takeru siempre tuvo ese efecto en ella, un efecto tranquilizador, emanaba optimismo y por sobre todo esperanza, siempre tuvo la sensación de que a su lado todo saldría bien.

Se sobresaltó saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano sobre la suya, sujetándola con cariño y delicadeza. Dio la vuelta y por primera vez en días también, dedicó una sonrisa al padre de su hijo. Sus ojos chocaron y Hikari leyó en su mirada, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. La maestra le miró con amor, con todo el amor que le procesaba, pero también con tristeza y culpabilidad, Yuuto, entendió a la perfección esa mirada, le estaba pidiendo disculpas adelantadas, unas disculpas por otro lado totalmente innecesarias, porque nadie debía disculparse por amar y por actuar con el corazón, y aquel hombre, que había dado a Hikari lo que más amaba, su hijo, se lo hizo saber acariciando su mejilla, secando esas lágrimas que Hikari había empezado a derramar sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento.- susurró la castaña con la voz quebrada, besando la mano de su esposo, que ahora pasaba por sus labios.

-Shhh.- siseó el hombre tratando de mantener entereza, a pesar de que sus ojos ya estuviesen completamente cristalinos.- no tienes que disculparte de nada.

-Claro que sí… yo nunca, yo no te amo como te mereces.- Hikari ya lloraba completamente descompuesta.-… nunca, a pesar de todo, nunca podré amarte como a él…- confesó, llevándose las manos a la cara sintiéndose completamente despreciable.

El llanto de Hayashiba también era bastante evidente. Él lo sabía, desde que descubrió la verdad de la separación de su mujer con el amor de su vida, sabía que esos sentimientos seguían latiendo con fuerza en su interior. En ese momento deseó ser egoísta, deseó ponérselo difícil, deseó decirle que era su esposa, la madre de su hijo, que era a él al que debía amar y que nunca la dejaría amar a otro hombre, pero simplemente no pudo. No pudo porque miró a su mujer, esa chica de la que quedó hechizado desde la universidad, esa chica dulce, bondadosa y también triste. Recordó que fue lo que deseó la primera vez que la vio, deseó que estuviese feliz, que sonriese siempre, porque su sonrisa era como la luz del sol y verla era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Ahora deseaba seguir viendo esa sonrisa, quería que su mujer por fin estuviese completa, que recuperase aquello que le arrebataron cruelmente, que fuese por fin completamente feliz.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, chocando su frente con la de ella. La pobre mujer ya respiraba con dificultad, habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan pocos días, y a eso se le sumaba el cansancio tanto físico como mental que tenía en el cuerpo desde que Kibou fue poseído. Entonces miró los ojos de su esposo y al fin pudo empezar a tranquilizarse.

-Escúchame.- comenzó él tratando de guardar la calma.- no tienes que pedirme disculpas, ya has sufrido demasiado como para que yo te haga sufrir más. Mi vida….- respiró fuertemente, tratando de que le saliese la voz, porque estas palabras sin duda serían las más duras de pronunciar en su vida.- te mereces estar con él y él se merece estar contigo, os merecéis esa oportunidad que os arrebataron…

-Yuuto…- musitó la mujer entre su sollozo, sentía que no merecía un hombre como él.

-Hikari, no te preocupes por mi por favor, me has hecho increíblemente feliz y me vas a seguir haciendo feliz mientras no me prives de tu sonrisa, porque quiero que sonrías todos los días, ese es mi mayor deseo, solo quiero que seas feliz. Y lo nuestro jamás se acabará, pase lo que pase, porque compartimos lo más grande de nuestra vida, nuestro hijo y eso nunca va a cambiar…- finalizó, besando la frente de su amada, para después abrazarla contra su pecho, desahogándose el uno con el otro.

Pero entonces un sonido les hizo ponerse alerta ya que venía de los monitores de su hijo, lo miraron aterrados, estaba teniendo una gran crisis, su corazón se estaba parando.

-¡Kibou!.- gritó Hikari, abrazándose al pequeño desesperada, tratando de encontrar el llamador para que alguien viniese en su ayuda.

Yuuto llevó rápidamente la vista afuera, esperando que Takeru hubiese visto lo que pasaba y ya estuviese llamando a un médico, pero se desesperó al ver que donde tan solo unos minutos antes estaba Takaishi, ya no había nadie.

Sin perder más tiempo salió él mismo a los pasillos.

-¡Un médico!, ¡por favor!.- gritó totalmente desesperado.

...

-Suena por ahí.- indicaba Taiyou, DC en mano, todo convencido.

-Stupid.- se oyó murmurar a "Mishi", también con su DC.- es por allá.- indicó otra dirección.

Mirada de odio de Yagami.

-Los dos estáis equivocados, suena por ahí.- habló Ishida mayor señalando el frente.

Un gran barullo se formó por parte de todos los digielegidos, todos con los DC en la mano y cada uno señalando hacia un dirección distinta.

-Hermano, ¿hacia donde señala el tuyo?.- se interesó Aiko, al ver a Yuujou todo emocionado con su DC.

-¿Eh?.- alzó la vista ajeno a todo.

La niña giró los ojos abatida viendo como su hermanito estaba jugando al juego del gatito y los quesitos, con el cual tenía un pique con su madre, porque siempre le ganaba.

-Nada.- negó mirando a sus compañeros para ver si tomaban alguna decisión.

Pronto llegaron a una conclusión, cada DC indicaba hacia un lugar diferente, o lo que es lo mismo, cada DC mostraba la dirección de un emblema determinado. No había otra solución, para ganar tiempo y encontrar los emblemas cuanto antes, deberían dividirse en diferentes grupos.

-Muy bien.- tomó las riendas el goggle-boy.- ¿Dónde estamos?.- cuestionó mirando a Osamu. De su netbook empezaron a salir hologramas de diferentes mapas.

-Isla File.- dio los datos como si fuese un robot.- nosotros somos esto.- señaló unos monigotes en el mapa, tecleó y salieron muchos más puntos brillantes.- he conectado con los diferentes DCs y todos estos puntos son los diferente emblemas. Yo creo que deberíamos dividirnos en tres grupos, ya que en cuatro quedarían muy pequeños y puede ser peligroso. De esa forma uno se ocupará de los sectores de la zona A, otro de los sectores de la B y el último de las zonas C y D.- terminó de hablar, mientras el mapa se dividía en recuadros representando las diferentes zonas.

Por las caras que ponían los niños, todos se dieron cuenta de que la única que había entendido un poco de que hablaba era Chikako, pero para hacerse el listo, Musuko dio un largo suspiro de entendimiento, y entonces todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

-¿Qué es eso de las zonas?, ¿desde cuando el Digimundo está dividido en zonas?, ¿en serio te has enterado de algo?.- preguntó incrédulo Takaishi.

Musuko le miró con descontento, ese maldito rubio ahora le dejaría en ridículo, por eso, ignorando por completo sus incomodas preguntas, decidió dejarse de tanta palabrería solo con sentido para un Izumi y los científicos de D2I2, e hizo las cosas a su manera.

-Como dijo Osamu.- le miró haciéndole con el pulgar para arriba, para que no se sintiese ignorado.- los emblemas están por todos lados…

-Creo que Osamu lo explicó un poco mejor.- se atrevió a interrumpir Chikako.

Motomiya sentía que unos mocosos le iban a volver a poner en evidencia.

-¡Cállate niña repelente!.- le ordenó Minako, que ahora estaba con todo arañazos en la cara.- ¿no ves que nuestro líder nos está hablando?

Musuko se sonrojó y sonrió complacido como un niño, era la primera vez que le llamaban líder en público.

-¿Cómo que líder?, ¿desde cuando Musuko es nuestro líder?.- protestó Yagami cruzándose de brazos con descontento.

-¿No vas a serlo tú estúpido Tarzán?, dime ¿Quién sería tú compañero digimon?, ¿la mona Chita?.- aprovechó para decir "Mishi" una frase graciosa que se le había ocurrido hace rato y aún no había encontrado el momento para decirla. Cierto es, que en este momento tampoco venía a cuento, pero el hijo de Tachikawa ya no podía resistirse más.

-¡No he dicho eso idiota!.- le empujó Taiyou perdiendo la paciencia y completamente furioso, pese a que no había entendido el insulto ya que desconocía quien era esa tal Chita.- ¡además yo sería un gran líder!

Esta vez fue Aiko la que se aguantó la carcajada, haciendo desaparecer la poca cordura que le quedaba a Yagami.

-¡Y tú de que te ríes bruja!

Aiko le mató con la mirada, dispuesta a hacerle pagar ese insulto con sangre, pero como pasase en los últimos tiempos, su caballero defensor se le adelantó.

-Stupid!.- gritó agarrándole de la camisa lleno de furia.- esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, pídele disculpas.

-¡Jamás!.- forcejeó el moreno, ya estaba harto de esa parejita.

Mientras, Aiko se desesperaba, porque desde que "Mishi" llegó a la ciudad, no podía tener ninguna pelea ya que él se las robaba todas, ¡con lo que le gustaba a Aiko pelear con Yagami!

-¡Yo soy la única que puede patear el culo a Yagami!.- exclamaba con irritación, tratando de llamar la atención de Barton, pero él seguía a lo suyo, y en su mente, solo había uno forma de solucionar esto y hacer pagar a Taiyou por esta afrenta.

Le soltó de la camiseta, para luego mirarle con la más absoluta seriedad y determinación.

-Taiyou Yagami, te reto a un duelo.

-¿Huh?.- Taiyou miró a ese niño arqueando una ceja con desconfianza.

-Al amanecer.- seguía Mike en su mundo.

-¿Huh?.- repitió Yagami sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Esto Mishi, aquí ya no amanece, tenemos el mar de oscuridad en el cielo todo el día.- apuntó Aiko, que estaba igual de estupefacta que Yagami.

Pero el hijo de Mimi ni se inmutó, siguió con su mirada pétrea en Yagami.

-Estás muerto Yagami.- sentenció, pasándose el dedo por la garganta, para finalizar haciendo un gesto con el pulgar hacia abajo.

-¿Huh?.- definitivamente, Taiyou nunca entendería a ese fantasioso americano.

Y mientras Barton, Yagami e Ishida mantenían sus peleas absurdas y sin sentido, los mayores y pequeños con más capacidad de atención, es decir, Chikako y Osamu, ya estaban dividiendo los grupos y forjando un plan para devolver la luz a los mundos.

-… y luego se pone la salsa con el toque Motomiya y ¡wala!, tienes los fideos Paladín, el plato estrella del restaurante Motomiya.- relataba Musuko todo emocionado, mientras a los demás se les hacía la boca agua.

Realmente había dos chicos, una pelirroja y un peli-lila que no estaban escuchando las recetas de Musuko, sino que se miraban alucinados entre ellos, ya que consideraban que no era momento para esto, pero tampoco se atrevían a intervenir, más que nada por el pánico y terror que les daba cierta chica, que miraba y escuchaba a Motomiya maravillada, evidentemente, se trataba de Minako.

Menos mal que alguien volvió al mundo real y se atrevió a interrumpir al ilusionado Musuko.

-Es fantástico Musuko.- empezó Shizuka, mirada fulminante de Minako y sonrisa atontada de Musuko, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hiciesen cumplidos.- pero, creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya.

Escucharla fue lo necesario para que Tenshi dejase de imaginar ese suculento bol de fideos, se secase las babas, y compartiese la seriedad de su amiga.

-Shizuka tiene razón. Musuko, yo iré con mis primos, me encargaré de esta parte.- señaló en el mapa.

-Se llaman zonas C y D.- atrevió a decir Ichijouji menor.

-Como se llamen, el caso es que mi DC indica por esos lugares.

Motomiya asintió, olvidando también su rica salsa de fideos y regresando a la seriedad que exigía esta situación.

-En ese caso llévate también a uno de esos.- señaló a "Mishi y Taiyou, que ahora emulaban un duelo del oeste. El dedo era la pistola y el tiro lo hacían con la boca, sobra decir que ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo de quien había hecho el disparo antes.- no paran de discutir, mejor que estén alejados.

Tenshi miró la escena con cara de circunstancias, realmente no le apetecía cargar con ninguno de esos dos, bastante tenía con su prima, que si de normal era un encanto, también podía llegar a ser la más gruñona del mundo, y con el pequeño Yuujou, que parecía estar ajeno a todo jugando con Psychemon y Piyomon. Pero puestos a elegir, se decantó por el chico más simple, o lo que es lo mismo, menos estresante, Yagami.

-Me llevo a Taiyou.- resopló Takaishi.

Entonces los digimos se unieron por fin a la charla, sentían que tenían grandes cosas que aportar.

-Nosotros también iremos.- habló Piyomon, Psychemon asintió con decisión, para luego mirar a Piyomon y preguntar temeroso.

-¿A dónde?

La digimon rosa ignoró al pequeño digimon y voló hacia el mapa que seguía proyectándose desde el netbook de Ichijouji.

-Hacia esa zona fue Tentomon y Wormmon, por ahí fue Agumon y por esa otra V-mon…

Piyomon terminó de indicar las zonas con sus plumas, eso sí, haciéndose un pequeño lío ya que no nunca entendería muy bien los mapas, aunque fuesen de su hogar, y con esa información, Musuko continuó organizando los grupos.

-De acuerdo, Minako, Shizuka, Chi…

-¡Un momento!.- interrumpió la compañera de Poromon con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar.- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con esta?.- preguntó señalando con desprecio a Hida.

La calmada Shizuka sentía que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con los desplantes de su amiga, pero tras respirar con profundidad, pudo seguir conservando su serenidad característica.

-Minako, no es momento para estas tonterías.

Y Minako estalló, una vez más.

-¿Tonterías?, ¡deja de tratarme como a una histérica!, ¡no te soporto!, ¡ni a ti, ni a tus aires de superioridad!

Y Shizuka, por primera vez, también explotó.

-¡Ya me tienes harta!, ¡madura de una vez!

Los gritos cada vez eran mayores, las palabras peores y sus caras estaban tan rojas que parece que iban a explotar. Era tan llamativa su discusión que hasta "Mishi", Taiyou y Aiko aparcaron sus guerras particulares para observarlas, mientras los demás estaban atónitos, no creyéndose lo que veían, sobre todo Tenshi y Musuko que contemplaban la escena con los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo.

-Buf, pelea de gatas…- soltó el rubio, dibujándosele una sonrisa divertida, pero su compañero de al lado, no lo encontraba para nada divertido.

-¡BASTA YA!.- gritó hasta quedarse afónico.

Las chicas pararon en el acto y se volvieron lentamente hacia la persona que había pegado ese ensordecedor grito. Empezaron a enrojecer y a morir de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Musuko, una vez más, les iba a dar una lección de madurez.

-¿En que demonios estáis pensando?.- comenzó, las chicas posaron sus manos una sobre la otra y comenzaron a hacer reverencias de disculpa.- ¿es que acaso habéis olvidado por que estamos aquí?, ¿Queréis que os lo recuerde?, porque os aseguro que yo aún siento como Chibimon desaparecía de mis manos convirtiéndose en datos, y al cerrar los ojos no puedo ver otra cosa que no sea a mi mejor amigo, en esa cama, con ese mascarilla, en ese hospital, luchando para continuar respirando, para continuar con su vida.

Absolutamente todos bajaron el rostro avergonzados y conmovidos. Sin duda Musuko era su líder, porque a pesar de lo inverosímil que resultase, un Motomiya era quien ponía el punto de cordura y recordaba cual era su misión cuando parecía que todos la olvidaban o sentían que sus pequeñas rencillas eran más prioritario que lo demás.

-Musuko yo…- comenzó Shizuka.

-Lo siento…- finalizó Minako.

Motomiya las miró con severidad, era increíblemente difícil enfadarlo tanto y ponerlo tan serio, ya que él siempre estaba de broma, pero consideraba que lo que estaba en juego era demasiado importante como para tomárselo a risa.

-Bien, ¿vais a explicarme que os pasa?, tenía entendido que erais mejores amigas, ¿se puede saber porque ahora no podéis ni miraros?.- cuestionó, esperando la respuesta impaciente.

Tanto Shizuka como Minako se miraron de reojo apuradas, para después volver a llevar la vista a sus zapatos. Debido a la inexistente respuesta de las chicas, fue Makoto el que se atrevió a dar su opinión.

-Igual es por un chico.

Tanto la hija de Iori como la hija de Ken, aniquilaron con la mirada a Kido, por el contrario, Musuko a penas le había prestado atención, puesto que esa razón le parecía completamente absurda.

-No digas tonterías doctorcito.- habló con seguridad.- Minako y Shizuka están por encima de todo eso, su amistad es mucho más primordial que cualquier chico, las conozco y sé que nunca se pelearían por semejante estupidez.

Y las aludidas de nuevo compartieron una mirada, esta vez sintiéndose completamente idiotas y sin hablar llegaron al acuerdo de que jamás le dirían a Motomiya el por qué de su enfado. Se decepcionaría enormemente y encontraría a las dos tan tontas, que nunca podría corresponder los sentimientos de ninguna, porque para él, la amistad debía primar ante todo. Finalmente, fue Minako la que recuperando su vitalidad natural, tomó la palabra.

-Claro que no es por eso Musuko, son… cosas de chicas, ¿verdad?.- preguntó esperando el apoyo de Hida.

-Ajá.- apresuró a asentir, todavía avergonzada.- nada importante, no te preocupes Musuko, nos comportaremos.

El chico sonrió complacido por esta victoria y mientras la gente, que había estado expectante de esta pelea, volvía a sus conversaciones y a interesarse por los mapas y los radares, Tenshi se le acercó apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Como diría Chibimon, waa… Musuko, en momentos así, parece que hasta entiendes a las mujeres y todo.

El goggle boy sonrió nostálgico, empezando también a sonrojarse por ese cumplido.

-¿Tu crees?.- preguntó ya como un tomate, frotándose con el dedo por debajo de la nariz.

Tenshi le revolvió la cabeza para que dejase de soñar.

-Venga, no te lo creas tanto y sigamos haciendo los grupos.

Sin demasiados contratiempos, excepto el intento de asesinato a todos sus compañero de Mike cuando descubrió que no solo le separaban de su princesa sino que Yagami iba con ella, consiguieron terminar de hacer los grupos, quedando divididos y nombrados de la siguiente manera:

"Los Angemones y Koromon mola más que todos juntos, Ishida power", compuesto como era de imaginar por Tenshi, Aiko, Yuujou, Taiyou, Piyomon y Psychemon. Al ser el más numeroso se encargarían de los emblemas escondidos en las zonas C y D.

"Las chicas al poder cargan con el enano molesto", compuesto por Minako, Shizuka, Chikako y Osamu, que se encargarían de rastrear la zona A.

"Goggle-boy, MK Van Damme y el doctor pis" integrado por Musuko, "Mishi" y Makoto, que irían a buscar los emblemas de la zona B.

...

El primer grupo ya se encaminaba a sus zonas correspondientes, entre las cuales se encontraba las proximidades del monte Panorama.

El camino para llegar hasta ahí era agotador, ya que debían atravesar unas planicies completamente desérticas, lo bueno, por ver el lado bueno a las cosas, era que no tenían que soportar el sofocante sol que en condiciones normales azotaría esa zona, más bien una brisa fría y sobrecogedora era lo que les acompañaba.

Perdieron por completo la noción del tiempo, sentían que llevaban andando horas aunque bien podrían ser solo minutos, ya que el paisaje que dejaban atrás era repetitivo y desesperanzador, lo bueno, que cada vez la señal que emitían los DCs era más potente.

-Ya falta poco.- anunció con convenciendo Piyomon, no era para menos, hasta hace unos días que fue en busca de los niños elegidos este había sido su hogar, a pesar de que no había podido encontrar el emblema que habitaba en él.

Como anunció la digimon ave, poco después, pudieron vislumbrar el monte Panorama en la lejanía. Realmente el motivo por el cual no habían podido verlo antes se debía a la intensa negrura y continuas distorsiones del Digimundo, porque el monte se encontraba relativamente cerca. Pero los ojos del más pequeño del grupo no se posaron en ese monte, quedaron clavados en la fuente que tenía apenas a unos metros. Hasta donde llegaba su memoria, siempre tuvo recuerdo de un agua pura y fresca emanando de esa fuente, por eso se apresuró a correr para echar un trago. Estaba sediento, más desde que habían llegado a esa zona, debido a que la brisa traía consigo unas desagradables cenizas, que dejaban un sabor amargo en su boca.

-¡Yuu-chan no te adelantes!.- alertó Aiko.

-¡Espérame!.- corrió tras él Psychemon.

Cuando los demás alcanzaron al pequeño pelirrojo, no encontraron lo que se esperaban, es decir, a Yuujou prácticamente bañándose en la fuente, estaba sentado en el bordillo, mirando con desolación como la fuente estaba completamente seca, incluso con ramas y tierra por el fondo, daba la impresión de que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía agua.

-Está seca.- anunció lo evidente Taiyou, tocando el fondo para cerciorarse.

-No lo entiendo, hace una semana bebí agua de aquí, ¿no te acuerdas Ai-chan?.- explicó el benjamín de los Ishida sin entender lo que pasaba, mientras su hermana, le ayudaba a saltar de la fuente.

-Lo sé hermano, mucho ha cambiado el Digimundo desde entonces.- manifestó la rubia mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. La aldea Yokomon que tantas veces había visitado con su Yokomon estaba totalmente abandonada, con restos de magma seco, lo que explicaría el calor, en comparación con el resto del camino, que hacía ahí. Todo hacía indicar que el volcán, o lo que es lo mismo, el monte Panorama estaba activo.

-Toma primo bebe.- ofreció Tenshi, sacando su cantimplora. El pelirrojo bebió como si su tripa fuese un camión cisterna y por fin Tenshi entendió porque su primo necesitaba ir tanto al baño. Mientras, Piyomon paseaba por esa aldea con tristeza.

-Hace tiempo desde que los Yokomon desaparecieron, al parecer Akuma pasó por aquí y a los que no convirtió en su poder oscuro, simplemente los mató.- narró afligida, al recordar lo inútil que se sintió.

-Piyomon.- susurró la rubia compartiendo la tristeza de su amiga.

-¡Se lo haremos pagar!.- exclamó Yagami pegándose en el puño con rabia.- ese maldito no se va a salir con la suya…

Taiyou ya estaba preparando una arenga para que en la próxima misión le proclamasen el líder, pero un gran destello, seguido de una explosión alertó a todos, y más al darse cuenta de donde provenía, del interior del monte Panorama, por el cual, ahora empezaba a salir magma por las laderas.

-¡Ha entrado en erupción!.- exclamó Aiko aterrada.

Todos dieron unos pasos para atrás, menos Tenshi que quedó simplemente maravillado.

-Esto si que es Imperiadrastico.- musitó fascinado.

-¡Tenshi!.- tiró de su brazo Aiko para que dejase de flipar.

Y mientras los niños trataban de resguardarse, Piyomon advirtió tres digimons contaminados por Akuma, a pesar de que sin contaminar dichos digimons también eran bastante gamberros, se trataba de los hermanos Mamemon y al parecer salían del interior del monte Panorama.

-¡Mirad!.- señaló la compañera de Sora.- el volcán no ha entrado en erupción, ¡son ellos los que provocan las salidas de lava con sus explosiones!

-¡Malditos!.- gruñó Psychemon.

-¡Tontos!.- se atrevió a imitar a su compañero Yuujou, eso sí, con la seguridad que le daba su posición, es decir, detrás de Psychemon que a su vez estaba detrás de Aiko, que estaba detrás de Taiyou, este se encontraba resguardado por Tenshi, y al rubio mayor lo protegía Piyomon, ya preparándose para la lucha.

Los tres digimons no tardaron en llegar a la posición de los niños y sin más tardanza empezaron una oleada de explosiones. Para salir vivos de ahí los niños tuvieron que correr despavoridos, mientras a Piyomon y Psychemon les tocaba otra vez luchar, a pesar de que sus fuerzas ya empezasen a flaquear.

-¡Bomba energética!.- atacó MetalMamemon.

-Psychemon, yo me encargarlo de él.- dijo Piyomon, volando hacia él tras esquivar su ataque.

-¡Fuego mágico!

El flojo ataque, más todavía por su débil estado apenas le rozó a su enemigo, lo que provocó que empezase a reírse de ella y le lanzase un nuevo embiste, esta vez con sus garras hiriéndole considerablemente. Pero Piyomon pronto se levantó, su misión era proteger a los niños elegidos y por ello, solo le podría detener la muerte. Mientras Piyomon hacía lo que podía, Tenshi, Aiko y Taiyou huían del gran BigMamemon en dirección al monte, o lo que era lo mismo, en dirección a la lava, sin darse cuenta que habían dejado al más pequeño atrás. Fue Aiko, la que buscándolo con la mirada para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, lo encontró parado mirando con curiosidad como Mamemon estaba apunto de atacarle.

-¡Yuujou!.- gritó con pánico.

Iba a retroceder sobre sus pasos, pero Tenshi le detuvo.

-Mira al suelo prima.- señaló con angustia.

La rubia todavía acelerada observó lo que le indicaba su primo y rápidamente recogió el pie que aún estaba por el aire, había estado a punto de pisar la lava.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor temerosos, viendo como la lava les cubría por todos lados, y que a ellos les salvaba que estaban huyendo por una zona rocosa que se elevaba en el suelo. Su único camino era subir más alto y continuar hacia el monte, pero no retroceder, porque la aldea ya había sido completamente inundada por lava.

Eso hizo que la angustia fuese mayor en Ishida, su hermanito estaba completamente solo con tres digimons furiosos.

-¡Yuujou!

Pero como de costumbre, el pequeño pelirrojo no medía la gravedad de las situaciones, y estaba más que encantado observando a ese Mamemon.

-¡Hazlo otra vez!.- pidió dando una palmada ilusionado.

Y es que antes de atacarle el Mamemon había hecho una demostración de su ataque contra unas rocas y a Yuujou, ver esos guantes sonrientes antes de explotar le había parecido de lo más divertido.

-Yuujou que no es un amigo.- trató de que entrase en razón Psychemon empujándole.

-Pero si es muy gracioso.- defendió el muchacho a su de momento posible digimon favorito y nuevo mejor amigo.

El digimon rió con malicia disponiéndose a repetir su ataque pero esta vez en la cara de Ishida.

-¡Bomba de sonrisas!.- disparó su guante.

El hijo de Yamato quedó contemplando con una sonrisa divertida como ese guante iba hacia él y como le sonreía, pero evidentemente el ataque no le impactó porque Psychemon lo interceptó con su cuerpo.

-¡Psychemon!.- exclamó el niño afectado.

Solo entonces, al ver a su compañero malherido, es cuando se dio cuenta de lo cruel que era ese ataque, y que ese digimon sonriente era igual de maligno que los demás.

-¡Eres muy malo!, ¡por que le has hecho eso a Psychemon!.- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, definitivamente Mamemon no iba a ser su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito.

Pero las inocentes palabras del pequeño no surtieron ningún efecto en el digimon oscuro.

-¡Muere niño elegido!.- exclamó preparando un nuevo ataque.- ¡bomba de sonrisas!

Yuujou ya se llevaba las manos a la cara, su hermana tenía que estar siendo sujetada por Tenshi y Taioyu para que no corriese a su encuentro, a pesar de que BigMamemon ya les estaba rondando, pero en ese instante, Psychemon resurgió y comenzó a girar con velocidad, desprendiendo una potente luz roja.

-¡Tornado Psicodélico!

El potente ataque consiguió neutralizar momentáneamente a Mamemon y ganar un poco de tiempo. A pesar de eso, el final de la batalla se seguía viendo oscura para los digidestinados.

Taiyou apretó los dientes de impotencia, ellos no podían hacer nada más que continuar. Miró a su alrededor, la pobre Piyomon estaba siendo masacrada por MetalMamemon y al otro lado, aunque Psychemon ahora pareciese que dominaba la pelea no tenía mucho que hacer contra tres digimons de cuerpo perfecto, y por si esto fuera poco, el más grande de los hermanos Mamemon, ya estaba preparando su ataque contra ellos.

-Mierda…- susurró completamente desesperanzado.

-Estamos perdidos.- le siguió Tenshi, resguardando a Aiko con su brazo.

-Yuujou.- musitaba la rubia, mirando a su hermanito, sin ni siquiera percatarse de que los que estaban en grandes apuros eran ellos.

El normalmente apacible BigMamemon, ahora perverso y maligno por culpa de la maldad que se había apoderado de él estaba a punto de desencadenar todo su potencial contra los tres niños, pero el ataque nunca llegó, porque de repente empezó a convertirse en datos.

Tenshi y Taiyou compartieron el mismo asombro y sonrieron de felicidad cuando los datos de BigMamemon se fueron diluyendo y pudieron ver al digimon que les había salvado la vida y que por lo visto, todavía no había sucumbido al poder oscuro.

-¡Meramon!.- exclamaron los dos chicos.

-Niños elegidos, me alegro que por fin hayáis venido.

Al escuchar a un digimon amigo, Aiko por fin dejó de observar la agónica pelea de Psychemon y como su hermano se escondía como podía y llevó la vista al frente.

-¡Meramon ayuda a mi hermano por favor!.- suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

El digimon de fuego asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, pero vosotros debéis llegar hasta el monte, dentro hay un emblema.

-¡Como vamos a entrar ahí!, ¡estará lleno de lava!.- exclamó Takaishi perdiendo los nervios.

-Si seguís por ese camino, encontrareis una abertura en la ladera, podréis entrar por ahí.- indicó el camino que seguía, tampoco tenían mucho donde elegir ya que todo lo demás estaba cubierto de lava.

-¡Y que hay de mi hermano!.- exigió Aiko.

-¡Haré que se reúna con vosotros!.- gritó ya descendiendo por la lava.

-Venga Ai-chan, debemos confiar en él.- dijo Tenshi, empujando a su prima para que continuase el camino.

La diversión de MetalMamemon ahora era la siguiente: mantener agarrada de los pies a la ya desfallecida Piyomon y bajarla lentamente para que se le abrasasen las plumas con el magma, veía como se le chamuscaban y la volvía a subir, y así una y otra vez.

-¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque impactó en el digimon oscuro, haciéndole perder la concentración y que arrojase a Piyomon lejos. La suerte que tuvo es que no llegó a caer porque Meramon la detuvo, y haciendo gala de su velocidad la depositó a salvo con Yuujou y Psychemon, relevando a este último de su lucha.

-Psychemon, lleva a Piyomon y al niño hacia los túneles.- ordenó Meramon.

-¡Sí!.- asintió el digimon con decisión, para segundos después darse la vuelta y rascándose la cabeza preguntar.- ¿Qué túneles?

Meramon se medio desesperó, no era fácil dar ordenes a un niño que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, una digimon inconsciente y un digimon que hasta hace unos días era un bebé malcriado en el mundo humano, mientras trataba de no morir a manos de los dos hermanos Mamemon que quedaban.

-Bordear la aldea Yokomon y cuando llegáis al monte, bordearlo también y encontrareis la abertura que conduce a los túneles subterráneos.- dijo, momentos antes de impactarle una de las bombas de Mamemon.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el digimon, mientras se colgaba a Piyomon a la espalda.- muchas gracias Meramon.

-¿Y Meramon?.- musitó Yuujou, agarrándose a su compañero y mirando a Meramon con cara lastimosa. Le gustaba ese digimon porque era muy bueno con él y siempre que iba a la aldea Yokomon le asaba los peces que su padre pescaba en el lago, y no quería dejarlo solo.

-Venga Yuujou, no hay tiempo que perder.- habló con determinación Psychemon, empujándolo al camino.

El niño miró por última vez a su amigo de fuego, lo valiente que era enfrentándose a esos dos digimons y a pesar de su tristeza, obedeció las ordenes de su compañero, ahora debía encontrar a su hermana y a los demás.

...

Lo habrían logrado, a pesar del calor y del magma, el trío compuesto por Taiyou, Aiko y Tenshi, estaban alcanzando su objetivo y ya vislumbraban la pequeña entrada en una de las laderas de la montaña, y sonrieron de satisfacción al cerciorarse de que Meramon no les había engañado, por esa pequeña abertura había un camino el cual estaba limpio de lava.

-¿Alguien más se siente como Frodo cuando fue a tirar el anillo único?.- cuestionó Tenshi, abriendo la expedición. Porque si bien por el camino no había lava, tenían que tener cuidado, todo el suelo de alrededor estaba cubierto de esa lava que no dejaba de entrar en ebullición.

-¿Quién es Frodo?.- preguntó Yagami en voz baja a su amiga, no quería quedar como un tonto.

Aiko ni le miró, ni le escuchó, mantenía una expresión de seriedad absoluta, su mente estaba fija en su hermanito. Entonces, los dispositivos comenzaron a emitir una señal, el emblema estaba cerca.

Yagami se adelantó y desde donde acababa el camino pudo ver a unos cuantos pasos el emblema que habitaba ahí. No podía alcanzarlo porque estaba en un pedrusco aparte rodeado de lava, pero lo que si vio fue el dibujo que tenía en la esfera.

-¡Es el emblema del amor!.- anunció con entusiasmo.

Aiko arqueó las cejas prestándole atención por primera vez desde que se separasen de Yuujou y Tenshi miró a su prima con una sonrisa.

-Aiko tienes que ir a buscarlo.- le dijo posando la mano en su hombro.

Yagami se volvió hacia ella.

-Tu primo tiene razón.

-¡Un momento!.- sacudió la cabeza la rubia.- ¡por qué estáis tan seguros de que es mío!

-¿De quien va a ser sino?.- contestó Takaishi con diversión.

-Sí es verdad, sin duda alguna eres la más indicada para portarlo.- dijo Taiyou, llevándose las manos a la nuca en muestra de seguridad.

La muchacha quedó pensativa, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, no le gustaba esa seguridad con la que hablaban todos de sus sentimientos y forma de ser, más porque no se sentía digna de ese emblema. Ese era el emblema de su madre y ella no se veía parecido alguno con su progenitora.

-Oye no hay tiempo que perder.- empezó Tenshi, devolviendo a Ishida a la realidad.- tienes que ir a buscarlo.

-Pero…- musitó ella angustiada, observando detenidamente su alrededor.- ¡aunque fuese mi emblema, no hay forma de que pueda cogerlo!

-Ai-chan tiene razón, aunque no hay mucha distancia, no podrá alcanzar la roca de un salto.- explicó Taiyou, mientras se sacudía la camisa tratando de airearse.

Tenshi no iba a perder más el tiempo y ya había tenido una gran idea. Empezó a rebuscar en su mochila, sacando cuerdas y un par de cazuelas, al parecer, al contario que sus compañeros, Tenshi había traído unas provisiones útiles y necesarias. También sacó la cantimplora, que conservaba totalmente fría el agua.

-Tengo una idea, pero tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.- comenzó el rubio con autoridad.

Su prima, a pesar de tener cierto miedo, asintió ocultándolo.

-Voy a ponerte las cazuelas en los pies con abundante agua, pero a pesar de ello tendrás que pasar muy rápido, ¿lo oyes?, intenta dar los menos pasos posibles para llegar.

Ishida abrió los ojos al máximo por el terror, pero volvió a asentir, aunque evidentemente, Taiyou no iba a permitir que Aiko corriese semejante peligro.

-¿Qué dices Tenshi?, la lava fundirá el metal y los pies de Aiko.

-Por eso tiene que pasar muy rápido y casi sin apoyar el pie, es una barrera muy momentánea.- explicó el mayor de todos.

Yagami negó, seguía sin verlo claro.

-Piensa otra cosa Tenshi, eso es muy peligroso.

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero acabó agachando la cabeza abatido. Taiyou tenía razón, era un plan estúpido y arriesgado.

-Tienes razón…- desistió el hijo de Takeru, pero como de costumbre, Ishida ya iba por libre.

-Lo haré no te preocupes.- dijo, ya comenzando a atarse esos originales zapatos.

-¡No lo hagas!.- le detuvo el compañero de Koromon.

-Yagami aparta, tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma de conseguir el emblema.- comenzó a forcejear con él.

-Pero te abrasarás los pies y yo necesito tus pies para que puedan patearme el culo.- explicó con desesperación.

Y por supuesto que ese comentario dibujó la sonrisa en la cara de Ishida.

-Taiyou…- comenzó, pero entonces la lava volvió a burbujear con más fuerza, inundando poco a poco el pequeño camino y subiendo por el pedrusco en el que estaba el emblema.

-Cambio de planes chicos, ¡salgamos de aquí ya!.- ordenó Takaishi, tomando del brazo a su prima, que ya había terminado de atarse las cazuelas en los zapatos.

-¡No!.- forcejeó con fiereza.- ¡no lo entiendes!, desconozco si ese emblema me pertenece o no, pero lo que sí sé es que perteneció a mi madre, ¡y jamás dejaré que el emblema de mi madre sea tragado por la lava!

Dicho esto, corrió velozmente, cogiendo la cantimplora de Tenshi por el camino, no escuchó los gritos de su primo, y logró esquivar el placaje que le intentó hacer Yagami. Dio una gran zancada sobre ese suelo rojo de lava y sintió que el pie se le derretiría en ese momento, pero no se detuvo, apoyando mínimamente el pie, dio otro gran paso. Pegó un grito de dolor que alertó a los chicos, no solo se estaba abrasando el pie sino ella entera, pero siguió sin detenerse, el emblema estaba demasiado cerca para parar ahora. Con dos zancadas más, logró dar un gran salto y alcanzar su objetivo, el diminuto pedrusco en el que apenas entraba ella en pie, y en donde estaba incrustado su medallón.

-¡Lo ha conseguido!.- gritaron con júbilo Tenshi y Taiyou abrazándose.

Lo primero que hizo Aiko nada más conquistar su objetivo fue quitarse esa cazuelas que ya estaban rojizas, empezando a fundirse y tirarlas donde fuese, en este caso a la lava, para después vaciar la cantimplora sobre sus ardientes pies, para aliviarse un poco de este infierno. Después de recomponerse un poco, miró al suelo y como dijo Taiyou, era el emblema del amor. No sabía como saldría de ese pedrusco, si la lava la tragaría con él, pero lo que si sabía es que al menos el emblema del amor no se perdería solo, ella cuidaría de él.

Sin más tardanza, porque tiempo precisamente era lo que no tenían, se agachó para tomarlo, pensó que no tendría que hacer demasiada fuerza, pero se equivocó, el emblema no se movió ni un milímetro, y al contrario que con el de "Mishi" que brillaba con intensidad, su color seguía siendo apagado y gris. Tiró, tiró hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, pero le fue imposible, ese emblema no era para ella. Lo miró con angustia y unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, porque si bien no se sentía digna del emblema, en su corazón siempre quiso portarlo, llevarlo con el mismo orgullo que su madre y que esta, pudiese sentirse orgullosa de su hija.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Taiyou, al ver a la chica paralizada.

La niña levantó la cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo completamente destrozada.

-No es para mí.

Taiyou abrió los ojos con incredulidad y Tenshi se llevó la mano a la cabeza, esto no entraba en sus planes.

-Y ahora que hacemos...- musitó con zozobra, más por ver como la lava seguía creciendo y de un momento a otro les abrasaría.

Era una situación crítica, Aiko no había conseguido el emblema y ahora estaba atrapada, y los chicos no podían ir hasta ella pero tampoco la dejarían sola. Tenshi se quitó el gorro un segundo para rascarse la cabeza con intensidad, tratando así de pensar algo rápido, mientras Taiyou aguardaba al borde del camino, estirando la mano, en un gesto más simbólico que útil, para decirle a Aiko que no la dejaría sola.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.- decía con su sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-No digas estupideces Yagami, vamos a morir y lo peor es que he dejado a mi hermano solo y mis padres nunca me lo perdonarán, les prometí que no haría ninguna tontería y mírame, van a sufrir por mi culpa.- habló de manera entrecortada debido a su sollozo.

-Aiko, no pienses en eso. Tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti, además por Yuujou no te preocupes, eras la mejor hermana que conozco, ojala yo sea la mitad de buen hermano que tú.- siguió tratando de conservar su sonrisa, a pesar de que Aiko ya le empezaba a contagiar las lágrimas.

-No me extraña que no merezca el emblema del amor, porque hago daño a todos los que quiero.- dijo la chica en un gran llanto.

-¡No!.- volvió a negar Taiyou, ya dispuesto a empezar a andar sobre la lava, porque no podía aguantar las lágrimas de su amiga.- por supuesto que mereces el emblema del amor, porque a mí me haces feliz cada vez que me empujas, me llamas baka, o me dedicas una de tus preciosas sonrisas. Las personas que tengan tu amor siempre serán las más afortunadas del mundo, así que deja de decir tonterías y no llores, que me haces llorar a mí tonta.- finalizó con la cara completamente cubierta de lágrimas.

La niña quedó paralizada viendo a su amigo, ese chico que estaba apunto de poner un pie en la ardiente lava y que estiraba su brazo tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a dislocar el hombro. Su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, aquel con quien había compartido risas, peleas y travesuras por igual, ese chico que por una cosa u otra, siempre le hacía esbozar una sonrisa y hacerle sentir bien.

-Taiyou.- musitó afligida.

Entonces ocurrió, un destelló de luz roja cubrió por completo la cara de Aiko, asombrando a todos los presentes, el emblema brillaba con intensidad.

-Ha reaccionado.- susurró Tenshi paralizado.

-¡Aiko cógelo!.- exclamó Taiyou con efusividad.

La chica asintió, aún estaba en medio shock por todo lo ocurrido, pero no había tiempo que perder, luego ya pensaría, recapacitaría y se preocuparía del intenso dolor de sus heridas. Pero cuando se agachó para cogerlo, otro fenómeno que no se esperaban sucedió, la lava estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Los tres, inmóviles, dirigieron la vista al responsable de esto, que estaba parado en la puerta de la gruta.

-¡Meramon!.- gritó Yagami, feliz por volver a verle.

Pero Tenshi no compartió su felicidad, ese ya no era el Meramon que les había ayudado. Estaba grisáceo y parece que no les reconocía, todo hacía indicar que Akuma le había infectado.

-Mierda, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!.- exclamó el rubio con apuro.

El digimon estaba absorbiendo toda la lava para concentrar al máximo su poder y desencadenarlo contra ellos.

Pero no había otra salida, Meramon tapaba la única, y Aiko nuevamente se había quedado paralizada, sin atreverse a levantar su emblema, en eso, el magma que cubría el suelo que separaba el camino hasta el pequeño pedrusco en el que se encontraba Aiko ya había sido absorbido por Meramon y los niños pudieron correr donde su amiga.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, coge el emblema de una vez!.- le gritó su primo, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Vamos Ai-chan!.- animó también Taiyou.

-¡Ruge Fire!

Tarde, Meramon ya lanzaba su poderoso poder, incrementado por toda la lava absorbida, contra los niños.

-¡Estamos perdidos!.- gritó Tenshi cubriéndose con las manos.

-¡No!.- dijo también Taiyou.

Y mientras el ataque era disparado, la primogénita de los Ishida, aquella que llevaba la palabra "amor" en su nombre, no se lo pensó más, agarró el emblema, y esta vez sí, pudo despegarlo con toda la facilidad del mundo, y en ese momento, sintió que la tierra se movía a sus pies.

-¿Qué sucede?

No dio tiempo a decir más, el ataque de Meramon impactó contra la pared debido a que el suelo debajo de los niños se había resquebrajado por completo y ellos caían sin remedio entre los cascotes ardientes que componían el suelo de esa gruta. Los tres gritaron, se llamaron los unos a los otros, trataron de agarrarse a algo, pero les fue imposible evitar su caída.

Y así es como los niños elegidos consiguieron el emblema del amor, pero desconociendo el precio que pagarían por él y también el lugar donde caían irremediablemente, un lugar oscuro, que encogería el corazón del más valiente.

Por otro lado, el niño que se había quedado rezagado junto con los digimons había llegado a su destino, y ante él se encontraba la entrada a la inmensidad de los túneles subterráneos que existían bajo el volcán, también llamado monte Panorama. Unos túneles llenos de galerías, pasadizos, niveles, un auténtico laberinto para quien los conociese, más sobre todo para los que nunca habían estado ahí. Y sobre todo, un lugar lleno de peligros y de digimons, muy poco amistosos.

.

* * *

N/A: bueno, en este último párrafo creo que me flipé más de la cuenta, nah, luego no será ni la mitad jeje, pero hay que dar emoción y crear tensión, ¿no?

Lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado y siento dejar en incógnita el destino de Kibou, ¿se salvará?, ¿no se salvará?, chananana… os mantendré con la intríngulis un poco más, ya que los próximos capis me centraré más en los niños y como consiguen sus emblemas, pero pronto volveré a Kibou, tranquis.

No sé si quedó un poco inverosímil la parte de los zapatos cazuela y así, (no sé que es más poco creíble, que Aiko pudiese andar por la lava, o que Tenshi llevase dos cazuelas en su mochila jajaja… aviso desde ya que la mochila de Tenshi va a ser un poco como el bolso de Mary Poppins, habrá de todo jeje) Realmente desconozco cuanto tarda en fundirse un metal en la lava, nunca he estado dentro de un volcán buscando un emblema, o tirando un anillo único, o meditando como el Fénix… cachís… jeje. A lo que iba, lo que me pasa es que me emociono escribiendo, meto a los personajes en líos considerables, y me digo ¿y ahora como los saco de aquí?, y tengo que recurrir a soluciones un poco mortadélicas, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

¡Ah! Y aclarar que el gallo Claudio eran unos dibujos que yo veía alguna vez cuando era canija y luego al ver a Akatorimon y Kokatorimon me recordaron a él y me vino a la mente. Digamos que Mishi está al corriente de dibujos, actores y pelis de hace mil años porque es un cinéfilo amante de los 90 y décadas anteriores. Porque claro, ¿y yo que sé que actor estará de moda en el 2027?, ¿Zac Efron?

Por último, el nombre del capi hace referencia a una canción de adventure, llamada _Ashita ni Mukatte_, viene en el ost2 y me encanta porque era la que ponían al final de los capítulos o así, cuando se flipaban, empezaban la marcha hacia el siguiente peligro y solía aparecer el narrador también flipándose un poco jeje. Si ahora no caéis cual es, buscadla, ya veréis como diréis ¡ah si!, es mítica de digimon. El caso, que me lío, que sin más, me vino a la cabeza cuando escribía su victoria contra Akatorimon y dije, como no puedo insertarla porque es un fic, al menos, la pongo de título. Recomiendo que leáis el fic como yo lo escribo, es decir, con las canciones y ost de digimon de fondo, sobre todo estas partes más digimonociosas ¡toma palabra inventada!, jeje… nah en serio, es que las canciones me hacen meterme más en la aventura y me inspira. Bueno, la traducción del título no sé si es la correcta, hice lo que pude, si alguien conoce una traducción más acertada, que me lo diga.

Y ya despido mi más extravagante nota de autora agradeciendo vuestros reviews, ya os voy a denominar mis queridos cuatro fantásticos: **Amai do, dark-fallen-angel91, CieloCriss y Nat-chan**. Ni os imagináis cuanto me animan vuestros comentarios.

Gracias, hasta la próxima!


	12. Todo el mundo quiere a los Kido

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Todo el mundo quiere a los Kido:**

El equipo denominado "Las chicas al poder cargan con el enano molesto" ya se encaminaban a la zona A, en la cual se encontraba el conocido pantano de los Gekomons, que si de normal no era un sitio nada agradable para Minako, ahora con la oscuridad y el sentimiento de desolación que invadía el Digimundo no era agradable para nadie.

Al igual que en los últimos días, las chicas mayores seguían sin hablarse, habían acordado no discutir, y si hablaban, discutirían irremediablemente. Unos pasos más atrás, pero sin quedarse regazados iban Chikako y Osamu, ambos hablando de cosas inentendibles para las chicas que les precedían, consultando animadamente sus respectivas computadoras.

-Este lugar es asqueroso, siempre lo detesté.- hablaba Minako, lo más recogida posible para no tocar nada a su alrededor.

El pantano a penas tenía agua, y la poca que había se encontraba estancada entre vados y barrizales. La vegetación estaba prácticamente muerta, y las lianas que colgaban repletas de maleza que hacía cada vez más difícil el paso.

-A mí me gusta.- susurró Shizuka, mitad por llevar la contraria a Minako, mitad porque en verdad le gustaba, ahí solía acudir muy a menudo con el Otamamon compañero de su madre.

Minako simplemente resopló sin mirarla, porque había decidido que a partir de ahora emplearía otra táctica con su ex mejor amiga, la cual se resumía en ignorarla hasta que alguien le diese permiso para existir, y por supuesto que ella, nunca le concedería tal honor.

Shizuka la miró con el ceño fruncido, la situación había empeorado considerablemente, porque antes, sus gritos y mal genio, eran señal de que aún le importaba, pero ahora, parecía que le era indiferente, lo que significaría que ya no tenía un hueco en el corazón de su amiga, ni para bien, ni para mal.

No quería que esto acabase así, por eso, si la peliazul le ignoraba, sería ella la que empezaría la guerra. Hizo ademán de mover los labios pero un ahogado grito proveniente de atrás le alertó.

Ambas chicas se volvieron corriendo al ver que se trataba de Chikako.

-¿Qué sucede?.- se interesó Shizuka.

La pelirroja, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza cubriéndose, mientras delante suya se encontraba lo que había aparecido como de la nada; una especie de maraña de red, colgada de alguna parte. Y como era de esperar, el agobio de Izumi, contrarrestaba con el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo, que ya inspeccionaba con el dedo y una cara de completa felicidad el extraño espécimen.

-Osamu, ¿es que siempre tienes que toquitear todo?.- le detuvo su hermana de mala gana, apartándole las manos del posible bicho.

Pero en ese momento, una cabeza se asomó rompiendo la red.

-¡Es Wormmon!.- exclamó Shizuka con entusiasmo, ayudándole a romper el ovillo de red en donde se encontraba resguardado.

-¿Wormmon?.- preguntó Chikako, atreviéndose al fin a abrir los ojos.

-¡Wormmon!.- exclamó Osamu con alegría.

Y para no perder la costumbre, la más melodramática fue la mayor de los Ichijouji, que, tras darle un empujón a Shizuka, incrustándola prácticamente contra el lodo que cubría el suelo, se aferró con fuerza al compañero de su querido padre, llorando desconsolada.

-¡Wormmon estás vivo!, ¡sabía que estarías bien!, Wormmon, Wormmon, Wormmon.- lloraba y gritaba por igual, dándole uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos al digimon gusano, balanceándolo contra su pecho.

-Ne-ce-si… to… ai-re…-logró articular el digimon, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y el color morado en su rostro.

Cuando pasó la fase de efusividad, el digimon, al igual que hacía con Ken, se colocó en el hombro de Osamu, y comenzó a ponerles al día sobre ese pantano y el posible emblema que escondía.

-¿Así que te hiciste esa crisálida para protegerte?.- cuestionó Chikako, tras escuchar la historia de su amigo.

-Así es, en este pantano hay muchos digimons oscuros, pero antes de resguardarme, encontré uno de los emblemas, el de la bondad.

-¿Has oído Minako?, ¡el emblema de papá!.- exclamó Osamu con júbilo.

La compañera de Poromon se llevó el dedo al oído, como si su hermano le hubiese dejado sorda.

-Enano molesto.- musitó con desagrado por los potentes pulmones de su hermano, después dirigió a Wormmon su sonrisa adorable.- Wormi, dime, esos digimons que hay por esta zona, ¿de que clase son?, no serán esos guarros tira cacas que…

Paró de hablar en el momento en el que una caca le impactó en la cabeza. Permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, rezando para que lo que tenía en el pelo no fuese lo que se imaginaba y todos sus amigos habían visto, no hubo suerte, era una caca rosácea, igual que las que utilizaban como armas los…

-¡Garbagemon!.- señaló Shizuka.

No solo uno, hasta cuatro, perfectamente enfilados y con ese color de piel grisáceo que distinguía a los digimons contaminados por el demonio que poseyó a Kibou.

-Matar a lo niños elegidos.- repitieron como si fuesen robots.- ¡Cañón de popo!

De cada bazooka, un nuevo excremento fue disparado, cada uno con destino a uno de los niños. Todos se dispersaron para esquivarlos, excepto la primogénita de los Ichijouji, que estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis de ansiedad por el hecho de que una caca se deslizase por su amada melena.

-¡Red pegajosa!.- saltó en su defensa el compañero de Ken.

Con su ataque consiguió neutralizar la caca antes de que impactase en la ida Minako, momento aprovechado por Hida, para tomarla del brazo y moverla de ahí, aunque fuese arrastras.

-¡Huyamos!.- llamó Osamu.

Los chicos comenzaron a corretear por ese pantano lleno de trampas, mientras Wormmon se quedó rezagado para combatir al enemigo y darle a sus amigos tiempo para escapar. Y así lo hicieron, hasta que llegaron a una zona donde el agua estancada y lodosa parecía más profunda.

-¡Quietos!.- paró Chikako justo en el límite.

Osamu iba tan disparado que chocó contra ella, haciéndola avanzar un poco más, pero no cayeron, claro que cuando aparecieron las chicas más grandes, ambas corriendo como si no hubiese mañana y chocaron contra los pequeños cuerpos de sus amigos, la niña primera no pudo soportar semejante empujón y sus pies se deslizaron, cayendo al interior del pantano.

-¡Chikako!.- gritó Osamu aterrado, tratando de darle la mano.

Tarde, la niña había caído del todo y se hundía por esas aguas lodosas.

-¡Socorro!.- llamaba apurada.

-¡Voy a buscarte!.- aseguró Osamu con valentía. Se tapo la nariz con la mano, tomó impulso y dio un gran salto. Salto que no llegó a ningún lado más que al suelo, debido a que su hermana le había atrapado justo a tiempo y lo había tirado hacia ella.

-¡Que haces!.- se revolvió el muchacho con enfado. Podría decirse que era la primera vez que se enfadaba con su hermana.- ¡tengo que ayudarle!

-No digas ridiculeces.- habló la chica, empujándolo para levantarlo de encima suya y que ella también se pudiese poner en pie.- eres un enano, deja a las mayores.

Apretó los dientes con rabia y hasta gruñó, para luego hacer lo que hacía siempre, bajar la cabeza y asentir a todo lo que le decía su hermana, mientras Shizuka, asomada todo lo posible al bordillo, trataba de darle la mano a Chikako.

-No llego.- se quejaba la pelirroja, chapoteando cada vez más apurada.- algo me tira hacia abajo.

-Debe de haberse enganchado con la maleza.- explicó la hija de Iori, cuando sus amigos se asomaron también al bordillo.- voy a ir a buscarla.- habló con determinación.

-¡Te hundirás tú también!.- espetó la chica Ichijouji.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?, ¿o acaso quieres ir a buscarla tú?, no espera, si lo haces mancharías tus pantalones, y sé que para ti son más importantes que una amiga, ¡porque no tienes amigas!, ¡eres una superficial, egoísta ¡que se cree la única con derecho a tener sentimientos!.- explotó Shizuka contra su amiga, en el momento más inoportuno todo hay que decirlo.

Minako se había quedado blanca, nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta crueldad y lo peor es que sus palabras llevaban acierto, y procedían de un de las personas que mejor le conocía y más quería. Para ocultar sus lágrimas de dolor, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, despotricar con histerismo y buscar culpables.

-¡Eso es lo que piensas de mí!

-¡Sí, así es!

Al mismo tiempo que Shizuka y Minako se decía a la cara de forma bastante hiriente todo lo que pensaban la una de la otra, olvidándose ya de la pobre Chikako, Osamu tuvo una idea. Fue al ver el _shinai _a la espalda de Hida.

Se lo quitó y entonces es cuando las chicas dejaron su discusión, volviéndose hacia los pequeños y recordando cual era la prioridad en este momento, salvar a la pequeña Izumi.

-Venga agárrate.- estiró Osamu el brazo todo lo posible.

-No… sé si…- decía Chikako, tratando de alcanzarlo, se le había metido barro en los ojos y apenas veía.

-Aparta.- empujó como de costumbre Minako a su hermano arrebatándole la espada de bambú y estirando el brazo. De los tres que estaban ahí, era la que tenía el brazo más largo.- vamos Chikako, casi lo tienes.

Logró acercárselo prácticamente a la mano y cuando sus dedos lo rozaron un poco, se agarró con fuerza con las dos manos.

-¡Muy bien!.- exclamó el chico.

La hija de Miyako comenzó a tirar con energía, pero el lodo era muy denso y pesado, además de que la pierna de Chikako seguía enredada en la maleza. Al ver que apenas podía sacarla, tanto Osamu como Shizuka se unieron a Minako tirando con todas las fuerzas de las que disponían.

Parece que lo estaban consiguiendo, con mucho esfuerzo, el cuerpecito de Izumi comenzaba a salir de la superficie, ya casi estaba. Shizuka estiró los brazos para tratar de atrapar su cuerpo y poder sacarla de una vez, pero en ese momento las fuerzas flaquearon, las manos de Chikako se resbalaron cayendo al fondo, mientras sus compañeros caían para atrás por el impulso. Se apresuraron a volver a asomarse, pero esta vez lo único que pudieron ver fue un guante amarillo, el que llevaba en su mano, hundiéndose poco a poco. Chikako Izumi había sido tragada por el pantano.

-¡Chikako!

Gritaron y chillaron angustiados, hasta quedarse afónicos. Ese asqueroso barrizal se reflejó en sus lágrimas que empezaron a brotar con intensidad, pero no era tiempo de llorar, tenían que salvarla como fuese. Se frotó las lágrimas con violencia y sin esperar más, Ichijouji mayor comenzó a bajar por el inestable bordillo, pero en ese momento un grito la detuvo.

-¡Quieta!.- escuchó una aguda voz, que venía del otro lado.

No lograron vislumbrar quien era, lo supieron al ver como de sus manos salían lianas, se sujetaba con fuerza por la maraña de árboles y saltaba hacia ellos. Una vez encima de Minako, la digimon planta estiró los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre y las lianas se introdujeron por el fondo del pantano. Segundos después, Chikako, inconsciente y completamente cubierta de lodo, aparecía rodeada de las lianas de ese digimon y era depositada en el suelo, junto a sus compañeros.

-Muchas gracias Palmon.- hizo una reverencia la compañera de Upamon, para después apresurarse a socorrer a la niña.

Minako, emulando las locuras de su madre, como cuando escaló una torre de oscuridad, se apresuró a subir lo poco que había descendido y a contemplar a la desfallecida Izumi.

-Chikako.- removía Osamu, limpiándole el barro de la cara.

-Aparta enano.- se lo dijo de una forma que pareció hasta amable y todo. Pero el caso, que una vez más, Minako empujó a su hermano hacia un lado con desprecio.

Sin más dilación, la peliazul comenzó a practicarle los primeros auxilios, haciéndole la respiración artificial.

Shizuka ya gimoteaba amargamente, abrazando contra sí a Osamu, que miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, angustia, pero también admiración. No sabía que su hermana supiese hacer eso, supuso que se lo habría enseñado su tío Jyou y pensó, que tal vez, debería empezar a relacionarse más con humanos de carne y hueso y menos con computadoras. Así el también aprendería cosas útiles para situaciones límites de la vida real, en donde un ordenador no servía para nada.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, tanto los humanos como la digimon presentes tenían el corazón en un puño, mirando detenidamente como esa chica gritona y presumida le hacía el boca a boca a esa niña soñadora y pacífica. Segundos, minutos u horas podrían haber transcurrido perfectamente, que ellos ni se habrían dado cuenta, ahora estaban en otra realidad donde el tiempo no existía. Por lo menos no existiría hasta que Chikako volviese a respirar.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las exhalaciones que había hecho, cuando de repente la niña al fin reaccionó. Dio un pequeño tosido, escupiendo bastante agua por su boca. Rápidamente, Minako la ladeó para que escupiese más agua con comodidad. Alzó la mirada hacia sus amigos y compartió con ellos una agónica sonrisa. Lo habían conseguido.

Tanto Osamu como Hida iban a abrazarla para darle la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, pero no dio tiempo a eso porque en ese momento les volvieron a llover cacas. Miraron atrás y vieron a Wormmon, abriéndose paso con su red pegajosa haciendo las veces de liana, imitando al mismísimo Tarzán, seguido de casi una docena de Garbagemons.

-¡Corred!.- le pudieron oír apurado.

No tenían tiempo y Palmon llevó la iniciativa.

-¡Yo os pasaré!.- dijo, rodeando a Chikako con una mano y estirando los dedos de la otra, haciendo el camino de antes solo que a la inversa.

-¡Venga rápido!.- pidió la peliazul, todavía llevaba restos de caca en su amado cabello y no deseaba otro nuevo excremento adornándolo.

Por fin les sonreía un poco la suerte a los niños. Entre Wormmon con su "red pegajosa" y Palmon con su "hiedra venenosa", evacuaron a los niños con relativa rapidez y al fin se libraron de esos desagradables digimons, que quedaron en la otra orilla.

-¡Asquerosos!, ¡no habéis podido con nosotras!.- se burlaba Minako sacando la lengua y estirando con el dedo el ojo hacia abajo.

-Venga vamos.- la arrastró Palmon. Pese al estar al otro lado, los bazookas de los Garbagemon eran bastante potentes y lo mejor era no tentarlos.

De esa forma, con una Chikako ya saliendo del estado de shock y una Minako eufórica por haber ganado esta mini batalla, el equipo prosiguió su marcha, según Wormmon, el emblema de la bondad estaba cerca y según los DCs, también.

Abriendo la marcha iba Minako, haciendo posturitas de karate, bueno más bien un pseudo karate digno de una Inoue. Estaba irreconocible a como llegó al pantano, ahora rompía lianas, pisaba charcos y tocaba todo lo que podía, eso sí, dando sus correspondientes gritos de guerra, demostrando a los digimons que estuviesen ahí que no los temía. Por lo visto salvar a Chikako le había dado moral, confianza en sí misma y sobre energía para comportarse por fin como una niña elegida, un poco temeraria y alocada todo hay que decirlo, vamos, prácticamente como su madre cuando tenía su edad. Tras ella iba Shizuka, con un gran semblante de tristeza mirando al suelo, estaba avergonzada de lo que le había dicho a su ex mejor amiga, más después de verla resucitar a Izumi cuando ella se quedó paralizada por el miedo y la angustia, y cerrando la marcha iban como de costumbre Osamu, Chikako y los digimons.

-¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó Osamu, mirando a la pelirroja con preocupación.

La chica apenas le miró, porque lo primero que creía que debía hacer al volver al mundo de los vivos era comprobar que el amado laptop de su padre no hubiese sufrido ningún desperfecto, de lo contrario, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Respiró de alivio al teclear y comprobar que seguía en óptimas condiciones, por lo visto la funda impermeable a prueba de golpes en el que lo llevaba, había hecho su trabajo.

-Está bien, menos mal.- sonrió la niña.

Pero el pequeño peli-lila que llevaba al lado, le miró extrañado y con decisión le bajó la pantalla del laptop en el que ya tecleaba.

-Eso ahora no es importante, lo importante es que tú estés bien.

La hija de Koushiro tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creerse lo que escuchaba, ya que para el pequeño Ichijouji los ordenadores siempre eran lo prioritario, más el mítico laptop de Izumi por el que babeaba desde que tenía memoria. De hecho en su casa, tenía una foto de dicho laptop en un altar para venerarlo como se merece. Por eso la niña se sorprendió, pero enseguida esbozó una tierna sonrisa, pese a su antisocialidad con el género humano, Osamu era de los más sensibles y preocupados de sus amigos.

-Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por salvarme, has sido muy valiente.- contestó la muchacha sonrojando a su mejor amigo.

-Eh… ah… en realidad, el mérito es de mi hermana.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando tapar su colorado rostro.

Los que seguían a los niños protagonistas de esta tierna escena, no pudieron evitar reír al contemplarla, sobre todo la fantasiosa y romántica Palmon.

-¡Que pareja más kawaii hacen!.- habló juntando sus manos, mientras sus ojos brillaban entusiasmada.

Wormmon le miró con extrañeza, por un momento había parecido que el espíritu de Mimi se había metido dentro de Palmon. Definitivamente, cuantos más años compartía con su compañera, más mutaba en ella, ¿acabaría tiñéndose el pelo de rosa y poniéndose estrellitas? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esa imagen de su mente, para después saltar al hombro del hijo de su compañero y dejar a Palmon que siguiese inmersa en su mundo de fantasía, o como lo denominaba Mimi, en su mundo pink-power.

Antes de que Minako trepase a lo alto de un árbol como cual Spiderman, para ver el horizonte que se extendía más allá de ese pantano, Shizuka, la alcanzó.

-Minako…- comenzó con un hilillo de voz sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Sabía que lo más probable era que Ichijouji siguiese sin querer saber nada de ella, pero consideraba que su, todavía en su corazón, mejor amiga se merecía una disculpa por su parte.

La peli-azul apenas la miró un poco de soslayo, puso cara de desagrado y prosiguió abriendo el camino con determinación.

Hida cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mentalmente. Como pensaba no lo tendría fácil, por eso decidió emplear otra táctica diferente. Si disculpándose no funcionaba, la halagaría, ya que sabía de sobra cuanto de grande era el ego de su amiga y lo mucho que le gustaba que la adorasen.

-Oh Minako, eso que has hecho antes con Chikako ha sido maravilloso.- dijo alegremente, tratando de llegar al fin al corazón de su amiga. Como era de esperar ella la ignoró y Shizuka se decepcionó considerablemente, pero no se daría por vencida.- ¡No sabía que supieses hacer algo tan magnífico!.- exclamó mostrando gran admiración.

La chica se estaba empezando a enfadar, porque, aunque sus ideas estuviesen claras y quisiese ignorar a su amiga, sus sentimientos y temperamento dominaban a sus ideas racionales, por eso ya estaba a punto de saltar.

-Parece que no me conoces como pensabas.- medio bufó, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Cada palabra despreciativa era como una bofetada en su rostro, pero en este caso, la compañera de Upamon sintió que se lo tenía merecido, verdaderamente, antes había sido cruel e hiriente con Minako, y por supuesto que se arrepentía de lo que le dijo, y no lo pensaba, mucho menos después de verla salvar la vida a la pequeña Izumi.

-Lo siento mucho Minako, no lo pienso realmente.- susurró, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de tristeza.

-Si lo piensas, toda la vida juntas y en una semana he descubierto como eres realmente y lo que piensas de mí, ya no perderé más al tiempo enfadándome por haber perdido tu amistad, no vales la pena.- dijo con dureza, pero también con amargura que Shizuka percibió a la perfección.

-¡Ya no lo soportó más!.- exclamó sin hacer nada por remediar sus lágrimas mientras paraba a la imperturbable Minako tomándola del brazo.- ¡vale , perdona!, debí habértelo contado desde el principio, ¡tenía que haberte dicho que Musuko me gusta!, ¡lo siento!

Ichijouji se revolvió furiosa, por fin su amiga le había confesado la verdad sin rodeos.

-¡Así que te gusta!.- señaló con ira.

Y esa afirmación, que desembocó en un nuevo ataque de ira por parte de Minako, pilló completamente desprevenidos a los cuatro que las seguían y que estaban de piedra presenciando el nuevo enfrentamiento de las chicas.

-Se están… comenzó Chikako incrédula.

-… peleando….- le siguió Osamu estupefacto.

-… por…- logró decir Wormmon removiendo la cabeza.

-... ¿Musuko?.- finalizó Palmon con la boca abierta.

Los cuatro se miraron compartiendo la inesperada sorpresa, para que segundos después estallasen en sonoras carcajadas. Evidentemente las chicas mayores perdieron la paciencia al escucharlas, para ellas era un asunto de vital importancia, no era para menos, se trataba de sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Alguien os ha dado permiso para existir?.- gritaron las dos al unísono con furia.- ¡no!, ¿verdad?, ¡pues os calláis!

Temiendo por su vida, tanto Osamu como Chikako, como los digimons, callaron en el acto y las ahora mimetizadas Shizuka y Minako volvieron a la carga.

-Minako, por favor, esto es inaguantable, eres mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?, ¿quieres que no vuelva a mirar a Musuko ni hablar con él?, lo haré si es lo que quieres.- suplicó Hida, descomponiéndose.

Por su parte Ichijouji tampoco aguantaba más las lágrimas, pero lo que sí conservaba intacto era su orgullo.

-No se trata de eso y lo sabes, ¡se trata de que llevas toda la vida engañándome!, ¡siempre has sido mi mayor confidente y nunca me dijiste nada!

-¡Mírate!, ¿Cómo querías que te lo contase?, te gusta Musuko desde la guardería, me sentía fatal por tener estos sentimientos hacia él, quería que desapareciesen lo prometo…

La peliazul se adelantó unos cuantos metros más, para después volverse hacia Shizuka que seguía derramando lágrimas de manera ininterrumpida, y alzar los brazos al cielo muestra de su gran indignación.

-¡Lo ves como no me conoces!, ¿Por qué das por hecho que no te habría comprendido?, ¡yo también sé que las demás personas tienen sentimientos!, si hubieses sido sincera desde el principio no me hubiese dolido tanto, ¡incluso te habría entendido!.- ahora apretó los puños con rabia.- ¡no confiaste en mi!, ¡nunca lo has hecho!, ¿Qué clase de amiga se supone que eres?

-Minako no….- trató de defenderse la ojiverde, pero se detuvo al percibir un cierto temblor bajo los pies de su amiga.- ¿Qué es eso?

Minako estaba tan ocupada despotricando contra todo que ni se dio cuenta.

-¡Hermana cuidado!.- fue Osamu el que la alertó al ver que del suelo en el que estaba de pie su hermana salía una cabeza de digimon entre los lodos.

Ella no pudo ni reaccionar, porque antes de que se diese cuenta de la inestabilidad de su suelo, el digimon se puso en pie saliendo al fin del lodo y tirando para atrás a Ichijouji.

-¡Minako!.- apresuraron todos a mostrar su interés.

Por suerte, la chica solo había sufrido un golpe leve y con la mano en la cabeza ya se estaba reincorporando para ver quien era el responsable de este ataque.

-¡Es Roachmon!.- se adelantó Palmon junto a Wormmon.

El digimon insecto miró con indiferencia a esos dos digimons que le enfrenteban. Dirigió su vista a Minako, mientras con sus manos trataba de tocarle el rostro. Obvio decir que ver a un digimon tan desagradable de cerca, provocó en Minako un gran ataque de histeria y que Wormmon y Palmon no se lo pensasen más y atacasen con ferocidad.

-¡Red pegajosa!

-¡Hiedra venenosa!

El compañero de Ken con su ataque y la digimon planta con el suyo lograron retener de ambas manos al digimon virus. Pero su ataque era demasiado débil y con un simple movimiento de brazos, agarró la red y las lianas que le inmovilizaban y las tiró por los aires, llevando consigo a los digimons de los digielegidos. Los tiró con fuerza y cayeron previo golpe en un gran árbol, contra el suelo.

-Ven aquí preciosa.- habló Roachmon dirigiéndose nuevamente a la apurada Ichijouji.

-¡Aparta asqueroso!.- gritó la mujer llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¡Hermana!.- exclamó Osamu, apunto de salir en su defensa, pero fue Shizuka esta vez quien le detuvo.

Con su _shinai _desenvainado, tomó una posición de ataque y miró con gran furia a ese desagradable digimon.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi mejor amiga. Tus sucias manos no son lo suficientemente dignas.

El digimon, enfurecido por esas palabras, se giró a la muchacha que le desafiaba.

-¿Qué has dicho maldita mocosa?

Tendría que haber sabido que en una lucha las palabras sobran. Casi le salieron los ojos de las cuencas después de recibir un golpe en su estómago. Y mientras se recomponía sujetándoselo con fuerza, Shizuka no perdió el tiempo y siguió con su ataque sobre su cabeza, incrustándolo así en el sucio lodo.

Chikako y Osamu saltaron de júbilo al verlo, Minako estaba tan conmocionada que casi no se enteró de lo que pasaba, pero eso no fue inconveniente para que instintivamente sonriese al ver a su mejor amiga no solo defendiéndola sino que dando una paliza a ese digimon. Shizuka permanecía en guardia esperando el próximo movimiento del digimon. No tardó en llegar, Roachmon iba a desencadenar toda su furia, pero una voz les detuvo a todos.

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer el estúpido!

Miraron al cielo, que era de donde provenía, para vislumbrar a otro Roachmon, pero la visión en seguida se enturbió, más que nada porque dicho Roachmon empezó a esparcir basura sobre los digidestinados.

En un momento todo se convirtió en un caos, los niños tratando de resguardarse de tanta porquería, mientras el Roachmon que acababa de aparecer recriminaba al primero. Todo se convirtió en una gran nube de basura, hasta que de repente dejaron de llover residuos y los niños pudieron reaccionar.

Había basura por todos lados, pero Osamu no tardó en darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no solo no había ni rastro de los Roachmon, tampoco de su hermana, había desaparecido.

-¡Shizuka, se la han llevado!.- gritó con histerismo colgándose al brazo de la castaña.

-Es imposible…- comenzó a inspeccionar la zona apurada, hasta que cayó en la verdad de que, en efecto, Minako había desaparecido.- Minako.- susurró con impotencia, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Lágrimas que al caer al suelo, produjeron un gran destello.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Izumi escarbando en el suelo.

Quitando un poco de lodo y basura, vio el artefacto causante de ese majestuoso brillo.

-El emblema de la bondad.- anunció Chikako, mirándolo anonadada mientras Osamu miraba al horizonte apurado y Shizuka seguía sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.- cógelo Shizuka.

Reaccionó al notar la mano de la pelirroja sujetando la suya, entonces abrió los ojos y vio ese maravilloso emblema. No se sintió digna ni de tocarlo, pero entonces Osamu también le miró.

-Cógelo Shizuka y vayamos a buscar a mi hermana.

Se enterneció enormemente por esas palabras y todavía sin demasiado convencimiento se agachó a cogerlo.

Y el emblema, se dejó coger sin ninguna dificultad, la bondad ya tenía nueva portadora, Shizuka Hida.

-Minako, voy a salvarte.- dijo frunciendo el ceño con determinación, mientras se llevaba ese medallón al corazón. Haría honor de ese emblema, cueste lo que cueste.

...

-… 1000, no 2000 kilómetros llevábamos andados, la mitad de ellos por esta dificultosa nieve que no se acababa nunca. Una nieve oscura y tenebrosa debido al reflejo que ese mar de oscuridad provocaba en ella. Once salimos del mundo real, ahora solo quedaba yo, para salvarlos a todos y devolver la paz a los dos mundos…

Musuko arqueó una ceja sin poder contener una sonrisa por escuchar a ese fantasioso americano, pero no dijo nada, dejó que continuase con su, como él lo había denominado "make-off" de su gran aventura en el Digimundo.

Cierto es que había exagerado un poco, bastante, vamos que prácticamente todo lo que llevaba grabando y narrando con su DC desde que habían salido era mentira, pero eso sí, partiendo de hechos verídicos.

Es decir, la mitad del camino andado, que obviamente no eran 2000 kilómetros, lo llevaban haciendo por esta dificultosa nieve oscurecida, pero hasta esa zona era a donde debían ir, ya que así lo indicaban sus DCs, estaba claro, que por la zona glacial había un emblema escondido.

Musuko iniciaba la marcha con determinación, haciendo así lo más dificultoso, que era abrir el camino por esa nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, lo que significaba que a "Mishi", que era el más bajito, le llegaría hasta el ombligo. Por eso, al hacer él el camino, sus amigos solo debían seguirlo y así no tenían tantas dificultades para andar. Aunque también es verdad que al castaño apellidado Barton no le hubiese importado hacer el camino, estaba de lo más entusiasmado narrando sus heroicas, e inventadas aventuras. Esto era lo más emocionante que había vivido nunca, por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad, era el protagonista de para él, una película de acción, porque esta aventura se la tomaba como un trepidante film. Poco tenía que ver el entusiasmo de Mike con la expresión del otro compañero de aventuras, Makoto Kido.

El hijo de Jyou, iba casi pegado a la espalda de Motomiya, abrigado con sus propios brazos y sin parar de tiritar mientras miraba a todos lados con temor. Cada vez que soplaba el viento o sonaba algún ruido que él consideraba peligroso, pegaba un grito de terror y se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero, lo que había provocado que este cayese de morros contra la nieve en más de una ocasión y Tachikawa se partiese de risa grabándolo con su DC.

-Tengo frío Musuko.- decía por enésima vez Kido.

Motomiya tuvo la misma reacción que llevaba teniendo desde que lo repitiese por décima vez, ignorarle por completo y continuar el camino.

-¡Akuma!.- se oyó el gritó histérico de "Mishi", acompañado de más gritos como si hubiese un forcejeo.

Al escucharlo, Kido iba a saltar a la espalda de Motomiya, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo porque el moreno se apresuró a volverse hacia "Mishi" para socorrerlo, pero claro, quedó estupefacto cuando se cercioró de que ahí no había nadie salvo ellos.

Miró atónito como Barton no paraba de hacerse primeros planos de su cara pegando gritos como si le estuviesen matando, para luego luchar consigo mismo. Estaba claro que ese chico estaba inmerso en su propio mundo.

-¡Vencí!, ¡Yo MK Van Damme!.- finalizó, poniendo una pose heroica.

El goggle boy observó esa escena cada vez más furioso, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. Les había dado un susto de muerte y no había sido más que otra de sus fantasías, era hora de traer a ese niño al mundo real.

Completamente irritado, se acercó hasta él.

-Ahí viene goggle boy, supongo que para felicitarme por esta gran victoria.- seguía narrando Michael Kiyoshi en su mundo.

Se extrañó y empezó a enfadarse al ver que no venía a darle una medalla al mérito, sino a arrebatarle el DC y poner el dichoso radar, para que dejase de hacer el idiota con él y lo usase para lo que debía.

-¿Qué haces?

Esa acción no fue del agrado de Tachikawa.

-¡Tenemos una misión que hacer, deja de comportarte como un niño estúpido!.- exclamó Musuko agarrándole de la oreja.

"Mishi" se revolvió violentamente.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?.- gritó colérico.

Motomiya aguantó la mirada al portador de los deseos, comenzando así una guerra entre miradas desafiantes. Estaba apunto de perder los nervios y darle un tortazo que no olvidase en la vida, de hecho lo iba a hacer pero detuvo su mano cuando su vista quedó clavada en lo que llevaba en la muñeca. La pulsera que le regaló Shizuka. Inevitablemente pensó en su amiga y concluyó que ella jamás actuaría de esa forma, dando bofetadas a niños tres años menor que él. Guardaría la calma, la compostura, respiraría profundamente e intentaría hacerle entrar en razón.

Así lo hizo, cerró los ojos, respiró, tratando de meditar una solución pacífica y entonces lo vio, entendió que podía hacer para que ese niño caprichoso y rebelde dejase de jugar en solitario y se comportase como miembro de un equipo, y lo más importante, que obedeciese sus decisiones.

-¡MK!.- exclamó con autoridad, como si fuese un sargento.- ¡has sido seleccionado para realizar una gran misión!

El niño, que en un primer momento miró a Motomiya con recelo por este cambio de actitud, enseguida se contagió de ese espíritu guerrero.

-¡Señor, MK Van Damme, soldado universal a su servicio, señor!.- contestó con el mismo tono militar, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¡¿Vas a obedecer las ordenes de tu capitán?.- prosiguió Musuko con su juego.

-¡Señor, sí señor!.- gritó dejándose la voz el castaño.

-Bien, pues no es momento de jugar, ¡tenemos un emblema que encontrar soldado!

-¡Señor, sí señor!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para después pegar un grito de guerra y empezar a correr por el camino.

-Igual ahora lo he animado demasiado.- susurró Musuko con cara de circunstancias al ver lo flipado que iba ahora su amigo.

El caso es que lo había conseguido, parecía que Mike por fin iba a empezar a obedecer a sus mayores. Viendo como ya se alejaba demasiado, Musuko se apresuró a seguirle, no sin antes claro, sacar la cabeza de Makoto de la nieve, ya que desde el grito de "Mishi", estaba escondido y atemorizado.

-Venga doctorcito, que te vas a enfriar.- le llamó, al pasar a su lado.

Titubeante, Kido se reincorporó un poco mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Y Akuma?, ¿no estamos muertos?

Sin más contratiempos, por lo menos dignos de ser narrados, los tres jóvenes prosiguieron su andanza por esa región de nieves perpetuas y a cada paso que daban el entusiasmo era mayor puesto que la señal emitida por los DCs se hacía más intensa.

Hacía varios minutos que les costaba avanzar, debido a que se había formado una gran ventisca de nieve, pero tampoco encontraron ningún lugar para resguardarse. Por suerte, fue un fenómeno muy pasajero y cuando su horizonte volvió a quedar despejado pudieron vislumbrar algo completamente surrealista, pero que tampoco les sorprendió, estaban acostumbrados que en el Digimundo la tecnología y la naturaleza estuviesen completamente mezclados. Lo que si les alegró ver era que parecía que se encontraba en perfecto estado, y eso era algo que celebrar, ya que era lo primero tecnológico que veían desde que habían llegado que no había sido derruido, tal vez Akuma no hubiese pasado por esa zona.

Se trataba de una especie de montaña de hielo, parecido a un iceberg solo que en medio de la nieve, tenía escaleras de hielo para subir a lo alto, donde se encontraba lo que parecía un ascensor incrustado en el iceberg.

-¡Apuesto a que si entramos por ahí llegaremos hasta el emblema!.- exclamó Motomiya, al ver como el DC señalaba hacía esa dirección.

-¡Pues vayamos!.- anunció Barton sin pensárselo.

-Pero, seguro que es peligroso…- musitó con apuro Kido.

Y no se equivocó, "Mishi" tuvo que dar unos pasos para atrás para no chocar contra un digimon que había aparecido de las nieves. Se trataba de Penguinmon, un digimon normalmente simpático, pero este no iba a serlo. Su aspecto agrisado y sus ojos rojizos delataba que había sido contaminado por Akuma y Musuko se enfureció por verlo. Se había equivocado en su suposición de antes, ese odioso demonio no había dejado ni en un rincón sin visitar.

-¡Ice Prism!

No esperó más. Golpeó contra el suelo, provocando que saliese un bloque de hielo directo a Mike, pero no llegó a impactarle, solo a lloverle virutas, ya que en el último segundo había sido hecho añicos. Todos sonrieron de felicidad viendo al digimon que les acababa de salvar, Gabumon.

-¡Corred!, yo me encargo de él.- dijo, mientras comenzaba un forcejeo con ese digimon.

-Ya habéis oído, ¡vamos!.- ordenó Motomiya, dándole un empujón a "Mishi" para que comenzase a andar y haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Makoto.

Tanto el "solado universal" como el goggle-boy comenzaron a trotar con velocidad por esas escaleras de hielo, en cambio Kido, iba mucho más despacio, ya que tenía pánico a resbalarse, caer y romperse la cabeza. Los accidentes pasaban y él siempre pensó que era un poco gafe.

Mientras tanto la lucha del digimon oscuro y el compañero de Yamato se decantaba a favor de este último y aunque es verdad que por el poder de la oscuridad Penguinmon tenía bastante fuerza, no era comparable con la fuerza de Gabumon, ya que al luchar desde siempre, los compañeros de los digidestinados eran de los digimons de cuerpo infantil más poderosos del Digimundo.

Con su cuerno le tiró por los aires para entonces rematarlo con su fuego y dejarlo gravemente malherido, con la única salida de huir despavorido.

Sonrió de satisfacción viendo como ese Penguinmon mordía el polvo, en este caso la nieve, seguidamente, fue a alcanzar a los niños elegidos.

-Venga, yo te ayudo.- se ofreció Gabumon, agarrando a Makoto de la cintura, al encontrárselo subiendo las escaleras a gatas.

-El hielo es muy resbaladizo.- lloriqueó, mirándose sus manos rojas por el frío.

El digimon de la amistad negó con la cabeza divertido, ese niño era igualito a Jyou y por eso no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos de aventuras cuando sus amigos eran niños como ahora lo eran sus hijos.

En el tiempo que tardaron Kido ayudado de Gabumon, es decir, Gabumon llevando a caballito a Makoto, en subir a lo alto del iceberg, a los veloces "Mishi" y Musuko ya les habría dado tiempo a subirlo y bajarlo diez veces a la pata coja.

-¡Doctorcito es para hoy!.- gritó el goggle-boy desde la cima, por el contrario su compañero ya estaba internándose en ese ascensor con decisión.- ¡espera!

Nada más entrar se contagió de la expresión de Barton, es decir mirar la pared maravillado, porque justo ahí, incrustado, se encontraba uno de los medallones. Motomiya se acercó para examinarlo más de cerca y pudo distinguir el dibujo de la esfera, era el emblema de la sinceridad. Sin ningún convencimiento de que fuese para él, probó a cogerlo y sus especulaciones fueron acertadas, ese emblema era de otro y casi seguro que sabía de quien era.

-Tiene que ser del doctorcito.

Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Mike para que este último saliese fuera y le anunciase a Makoto la buena noticia. Lo malo que no llegó a salir afuera, en el último segundo, las puertas de ese pequeño habitáculo se cerraron.

-Shit.- maldijo "Mishi", al casi chocarse de morros con ellas.

-Que demonios…- masculló Motomiya al ser consciente.

Llegó hasta la posición de su amigo, que no paraba de intentar abrir la puerta, era inútil, estaban atrapados.

-Mierda.- maldijo esta vez Musuko.- esperemos que el doctorcito pueda abrirlas desde afuera.

Pero al ver el rostro descompuesto de Mike, entendió que estaban en serios problemas. Desvió la mirada para mirar a través del pequeño cristal que había en la puerta y compartió la visión de Barton, un Mojyamon para nada amistoso.

-Estamos en un lío.- narró Motomiya dando unos pasos para atrás.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y se agarraron el uno al otro al notar que el ascensor se movía. Descendía con lentitud por el interior del iceberg, hasta que poco a poco fue ganando velocidad. Finalmente, ya caía sin ningún tipo de sujeción, el Mojyamon ya había cortado la cuerda.

Los inquilinos del ascensor fueron conscientes de eso, tocaron todos los botones pero nada reaccionaba, hasta que al fin, oyeron un gran ruido, como de aguas chocando y notaron que la velocidad volvía a descender, pero mirando por la ventanita se dieron cuenta a que se debía. Habían llegado al agua y caían irremediablemente hasta el fondo. Se encontraban debajo de la montaña de hielo, en el agua que se extendía bajo esos grandes bloques de hielo que hacían la vez de suelo. Estaban atrapados en una prisión de hielo y la pregunta era como morirían antes, o por el frío o por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Ahora estamos en un submarino?.- preguntó Mike, asomándose lo posible por la ventanilla, viendo como el hielo que les quedaba arriba cada vez se veía más alejado.

Musuko no perdía el tiempo, tenían que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes.

-Llamaré al doctorcito.- dijo tecleando en su DC.

Fuera de esa inesperada prisión, Makoto y Gabumon, al ir tan retrasados no habían llegado a ver lo ocurrido, se dieron cuenta cuando alcanzaron la cima y vieron el hueco del ascensor y la cuerda cortada.

-¡Se han muerto!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Kido agobiado.- ¡yo seré el próximo!, ¡tienes que salvarme!.- exclamó con histerismo zarandeando al pobre digimon de los hombros.

Antes de que los sesos de Gabumon quedasen como después de meterlos en una batidora por los zarandeos de ese niño, Makoto lo soltó tras pegar un grito asustadizo y acabar agachado cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. El motivo de este repentino ataque se debía a que había escuchado un ruido según él peligroso. Cuando el compañero de Yamato logró recomponerse y conseguir que todo le dejase de dar vueltas, se quedó mirando a Kido desconcertado.

-Creo que es tu DC.- señaló, al ver que una luz brillaba de dicho aparato.

Lentamente el asustadizo niño dejó a un lado su complejo de avestruz, sacó la cabeza de la nieve y miró todavía con tembleque en el cuerpo el DC, comprobando que Gabumon tenía razón, era el sonido de una llamada.

-¿Suena así?, como nunca me llama nadie…- musitó el muchacho al darle al botón. Al segundo la cara de Musuko invadió la pantalla.

-Muy bien doctorcito, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo vas a hacer, pero estamos atrapados bajo el iceberg, rodeados de agua helada y nos tienes que sacar de aquí, ¿has entendido?

-Que… que… como… yo… solo… yo….- tartamudeó el niño con el miedo en el cuerpo.

-Makoto, eres nuestra única esperanza. Además, tu emblema está aquí esperándote, debes mostrarte digno de él.- trató de convencer Motomiya con psicología, pero el peli-azul volvió a negar.

-Ni hablar, yo no sé hacer nada solo, me da miedo todo y…

Antes de escuchar una ridícula excusa más, "Mishi" le arrebató el DC a Musuko y su cara fue ahora la que apareció en la pantalla.

-Escúchame boy scout.- empezó Mike, con su voz de héroe de acción.- en el mundo hay dos clases de héroes, los héroes y los amigos molestos de los héroes que no sirven pora nada, ¡tu sabrás de que lado quieres estar!

-Yo ah… eh.- siguió con sus balbuceos el compañero de Bukamon. Simplemente no se sentía capacitado para esto.

-Makoto no lo entiendes.- volvió a tomar la palabra Motomiya.- sino haces algo moriremos y yo no quiero morir, tengo muchas clases de fideos por probar.

-¡Y yo tengo que casarme con Aiko!.- espetó el castaño.- tú serás el único culpable de que mi damisela se quede viuda antes de tiempo.

-Yo…- Makoto cerró los ojos. Ahora tenía lugar una gran lucha en su interior, entre su parte cobarde y miedosa, que era el 99,9% de su ser y su parte del sentido del deber y la responsabilidad, que era el pequeño resto que quedaba. Cuando abrió los ojos ya había tomado una decisión y sus amigos lo supieron al verlo.

-¿Se estaba echando un pedo o que?.- murmuró Mike con cara de asco.

Realmente, solo Musuko lo supo.

-Sálvanos doctorcito, se un héroe.- le alentó dándole una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Confiad en mí.- dijo, todavía con su miedoso tartamudeo.- yo os sacaré, lo prometo.

La llamada del DC se cortó y Makoto con decisión, miró el horizonte, dejando que una brisa helada azotase su cara. Respiró ese aire que le congeló los pulmones, pero no se quejó, ahí ya no estaba el Makoto cobarde y quejica, había mutado en un nuevo Makoto decidido y valiente. Ya no podía echarse atrás, ni debía echarse atrás, tenía que comportarse con valor y determinación, hacer todo por sus amigos y ser el héroe que debía ser.

-Gabumon.- llamó con autoridad. El digimon le miró con asombro, entusiasmo e incluso admiración, esperando que plan heroico y sofisticado se le había ocurrido a Kido.- este es el plan, tú te las apañas para sacarlos de ahí, mientras yo te espero escondido en esa esquina.

Como era de esperar, nada más oírlo, Gabumon cayó patas arriba y toda la admiración hacia ese chico desapareció en un instante comprobando que Makoto Kido, sería siempre un Kido.

-Venga Makoto.- animó el digimon zarandeándole del brazo.- has prometido que les sacarías de ahí, recuerda lo que diría tu padre en una situación como esta.- trató de implorar el digimon de la amistad a la conciencia de un Kido.

-¿Huye lejos?.- cuestionó el peliazul, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar los grandes consejos de su padre.

-¡No!.- negó Gabumon, comenzando a enfadarse.- te diría que las promesas siempre hay que cumpli…¡HUYAMOS!.- se interrumpió a sí mismo, viendo como Mojyamon había aparecido detrás de Makoto, saltando con un trozo puntiagudo de hielo en la mano para darle un golpe.

Al ver a ese digimon con malas pulgas abalanzarse hacía él, Makoto estuvo apunto de orinarse otra vez, pero tenía tanto miedo y hacía tanto frío que ni le salió y si lo hizo se congeló antes de manchar sus pantalones. Tanto Gabumon como Kido corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo, claro que como dijo antes Makoto, el hielo es sumamente resbaladizo y el pequeño Kido no tardó en dar el resbalón, cayendo así sobre Gabumon que iba delante suya. Pero eso no les detuvo, el digimon con Makoto encima siguió deslizándose con la tripa por las escaleras a velocidad endiablada, ahora haciendo las veces de trineo. Iba tan rápido que del impulso salieron volando en varias ocasiones, mientras Mojyamon les seguía como si fuese una gran bola de nieve.

En el último salto que dieron, Makoto cerró los ojos pensando en que no quería morir incrustado en la nieve, agarró de los brazos a Gabumon con fuerza y le tiró para arriba, tanto que casi se los disloca al pobre que iba tragando hielo bocabajo. Pero finalmente cayeron contra una zona de nieve más blanda, revolcándose como croquetas. Tardó, pero Kido sacó la cabeza de la nieve y observó con agonía como ese cansino Mojyamon seguía bajando las escaleras tras ellos. No lo pensó más, agarró el cuerno que asomaba por la nieve y adjudicó a Gabumon, y siguió corriendo con el compañero de Yamato cubierto de nieve en brazos. Pero se dio cuenta que hacia donde corría no había salida al chocar con lo que parecía una gran roca grisácea. Le extrañó ver una roca ahí sin estar cubierta de nieve y más al ser consciente de que salía de un enorme agujero de agua que había en el suelo, sin estar cubierta de hielo. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en esto, porque se dio la vuelta y observó que el Mojyamon ya les había alcanzado y preparaba su ataque "boomerang óseo" contra ellos.

-¡Voy a morir sin que ninguna chica me haya hecho caso nunca!.- se abrazó con fuerza a Gabumon.

-Y yo voy a morir al lado de un Kido.- se quejó el digimon lastimoso.- ¿para eso tantas misiones peligrosas junto a Yamato?

Como buen digimon guerrero, él deseaba una muerte heroica, tal vez luchando contra extraterrestres en Marte para salvar a su compañero de un absorbimiento cerebral o luchando contra el demonio Akuma, salvando a los hijos de su amigo Yamato, no esto, contra un Mojyamon cutre y con el digielegido más cobarde de todos. Los digimons también tenían sueños.

Pero en el momento que la vida del niño y el digimon pasaba por sus ojos como diapositivas y Makoto se daba cuenta de lo aburrida que había sido hasta ahora su vida, y Gabumon se daba cuenta de que cierta digimon ave rosa estaba en casi todos los momentos felices de su vida, la gran roca gris se movió, mas concretamente se abrió y ambos fueron tragados por ella.

Cayeron sin poder hacer nada por ese pasadizo rosáceo, hasta llegar a una zona más espaciosa, con gran cantidad de agua, pero no lo suficiente como para ahogarlos. Estando ahí dentro, apenas pudieron percibir cuando la supuesta roca se movió de su posición, adentrándose al interior del océano que circulaba por debajo de esa gran zona glacial.

-¿Me he muerto ya?.- tartamudeó Makoto, sin atreverse a abrir demasiado los ojos.

Gabumon no le respondió en el momento, alzó el hocico y olfateó para identificar el lugar, no había duda, olía a digimon y hasta pudo reconocer a que digimon.

-Estamos dentro de Whamon.

Escuchar esas palabras fueron lo necesario para que Makoto reaccionase y hasta sonriese por primera vez. ¡Estaban salvados!, ya que Whamon siempre se había identificado por su bondad y su disponibilidad a ayudar en todo lo posible a los digidestinados.

-¡Genial!, Whamon nos ayudará a rescatar a Musuko y a Michael K.

Su expresión esperanzada cambió a angustia otra vez, al mirar la cara de preocupación de Gabumon.

-Whamon está contaminado por la maldad de Akuma.- sentenció el digimon con seriedad. Había percibido la gélida sensación que producía un ser de oscuridad desde el principio.

-Entonces sí que estamos acabados.- lloriqueó, una vez más Kido, regresando a su posición avestruz, es decir, encogido en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y rezando por que su muerte sea lo menos dolorosa posible.

Los primeros segundos e incluso minutos fueron angustiosos, navegando sin rumbo por esas aguas gélidas dentro de Whamon, pero al fin Makoto, tras recibir varias bofetadas por parte de Gabumon para que se dejase de histerismos, pensó en algo que podría hacer desde su posición para ayudar a sus amigos. Concluyó que aunque fuese malo estar en el estómago de un digimon oscuro, era peor estar en un ascensor rodeados de agua, así que usaría a Whamon para su beneficio.

-¿Quieres que se trague a Musuko y Mishi?.- cuestionó el compañero de Yamato, rascándose la cabeza tras escuchar la idea de Kido.

-Al menos así estaremos todos juntos y a nuestros padres les será más fácil encontrar nuestros cadáveres y darles sepultura.- explicó el peliazul su visión tan "optimista" de su plan.

El digimon solo pudo encogerse de hombros y asomarse a la pantalla del DC, con el que ahora estaba distraído Kido.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Le estoy mandando a Musuko un sonido de llamada para Whamon.- explicó con determinación.

-Yo no oigo nada.- se quejó el digimon cornudo.

-¿Te llamas Whamon?.- le rebatió el muchacho con determinación.

Gabumon se volvió a encoger de hombros y hasta parece que se lo pensó.

-Verás, mi padre siempre ha estado interesado en los digimons marinos y hace tiempo que colabora con el señor Izumi y D2I2 en su estudio. Por eso en mi DC tengo gran cantidad de información sobre ellos, así como vibraciones que transcurren en una onda sonora solo perceptible para, en este caso, Whamon.

Gabumon, aparentando que se había enterado de algo, asintió, para después sonreírle al pequeño Kido.

-Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti.

Makoto compartió la sonrisa de su amigo digital.

-Bueno, con tal de que no vuelva a venir a mi clase haciéndose pasar por un niño de diez años, para integrarse con la juventud, soy feliz.- dijo, no queriendo recordar ese bochornoso día en el que compartió pupitre con su progenitor.

...

Mientras todo esto ocurría, dos chicos sobrevivían en su circunstancial submarino, esperando pacientemente que Makoto sacase sus dotes de héroe y les salvase. Obviamente que con esta única esperanza tanto Musuko como "Mishi" ya habían preparado sus testamentos, el futuro se veía más oscuro que la mente retorcida del demonio Myotismon planeando sus venganzas.

-… mi princesa Ai, recuérdame siempre, yo te llevaré en mi corazón… I love you, honey.- finalizó su agónica declaración "Mishi", antes de caer desfallecido en una pose memorable.

Segundos después se reincorporó como si nada.

-¿Ha estado más creíble la anterior, no?.- preguntó removiendo su DC para encontrar la anterior grabación.

En efecto, el hijo de la reconocida chef Mimi, llevaba todo el rato grabando diferentes tomas de su heroica muerte, ante la agotada mirada de Musuko.

-Mishi, deja de hacer el tonto, que al final vas a gastar todo el aire.- se quejó Motomiya llevándose lo que el consideraba su porción de aire, con las manos hacia su boca.

-¡Me estoy declarando!, si tu estuvieses enamorado lo entenderías.- bufó el castaño, ya preparado para grabar una nueva toma.

Musuko perfiló una diagonal sonrisa, acercándose al muchacho con diversión. Y con travesura, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, mientras repetía como un crío:

-A Mishi le gusta Aiko, a Mishi le gusta Aiko…

-Es Michael K. stupid y no me gusta, ¡la amo!.- detuvo el niño de ocho años las manos de su amigo, revolviéndose de sus cosquillas. Pero Motomiya había parado con su juego y miraba a Mike con seriedad.

-¿Consideras que mi peinado es una escoba?.- preguntó con severidad, señalando sus cabellos.

Barton hizo un gesto con la boca de "¿como responder a esto sin llevarme una colleja?". Digamos que las puntas para arriba no eran del agrado del principito.

-Eh…

-¡No!, ¿verdad?.- se respondió a sí mismo por las dudas del pequeño.

-Supongo.- se encogió su compañero de hombros.

-Bien, pues no soy Taiyou Yagami, a mí me respetas, ¿has entendido niño?

-Sííí…- respondió alargando en exceso la última letra, como si le diese la razón como a los tontos.

Realmente no conocía demasiado bien a Musuko y desconocía si estaba bromeando o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que no deseaba discutir sobre peinados con un chico que parecía un puercoespín.

Los minutos pasaron y ahora ambos jóvenes compartían confidencias, sentados contra la pared, bueno, más bien era "Mishi" quien contaba vida y milagros de Aiko emocionado, mientras Musuko se dedicaba a mirar el techo inmerso en sus propios dilemas.

-El amor es una mierda.- soltó de repente, hablando consigo mismo, pero evidentemente que Mike lo escuchó y no solo le desconcertó sino que también le enfadó. El sentido de su vida desde que llegó a Odaiba era esta especie de "amor"-obsesión que sentía por Aiko y sus principios no permitían que nadie hablase mal de este precioso sentimiento.

-El amor lo es todo, ¡no hables mal de él!.- se puso en pie el aspirante a actor mirando a su abatido amigo con furia.

-El amor es una mierda.- repitió Motomiya con su mismo tono de asco.- un día se quieren más que nada, tanto que hasta te avergüenza que vayan a verte al partido porque no paran de meterse mano y al día siguiente se insultan, se odian y se van de casa. Todo por culpa de "el amor".

A eso se debía este repentino desagrado a este sentimiento que debe ser maravilloso. Tenía en mente a sus padres y lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos días. Lo que Musuko no sabía, ni se imaginaba era que los padres de "Mishi" estaban en una situación parecida y mucho menos que además la crisis de ambos matrimonios se debiesen al mismo error.

Se empezó a preocupar y lamentó sus palabras al ver la expresión tan triste que se le había quedado a su joven amigo. Su vitalidad, fantasía y elogios al amor y al ser amado habían desaparecido, ahora desprendía una gran amargura.

-Oye, no me hagas caso, no…- trató de enmendar su error Motomiya, pero tampoco sabía muy bien como manejar estos asuntos.

-Mis papás se van a divorciar.- musitó Mike, tomando asiento de nuevo, escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Definitivamente, Musuko hubiese deseado quedarse mudo o al menos guardarse sus teorías sobre el amor para él solo.

-Lo siento.- intentó reconfortarle rodeándole con el brazo.- sé lo que sientes, mis papás también están pasando un mal momento y puede que… también acaben divorciándose.- dijo esto último sin apenas fuerza. Por nada del mundo deseba que eso pasase, pero no había que engañarse, era una posibilidad.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?.- susurró Mike, sin poder contener sus inocentes lágrimas.- ¿Por qué los adultos solo piensan en ellos mismos?

-Eh… yo…- bajó la cabeza abatido para acto seguido abrazar a Tachikawa contra sí.- no lo sé, pero no pienses en eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?, siento haberte puesto triste.

No permitió que muchas más lágrimas saliesen de él. Ahora era un soldado universal, no un niño llorón, debía seguir como hasta ahora, inmerso en su película, olvidando por completo el infierno que vivía en su hogar.

-_I´m fine_.- se revolvió el chico, queriendo conservar su orgullo intacto, mientras secaba esas rebeldes lágrimas con su manga. Acto seguido se puso en pie y miró la puerta que les tenía atrapados.

Como si de un duelo del oeste se tratase, el tiempo se detuvo, los ojos miel de "Mishi" escanearon de arriba abajo esa puerta y al verlo Musuko lo supo, supo que su pequeño amigo ya volvía a ser MK Van Damme, el héroe de acción que no temía a nada ni a nadie y por supuesto que no lloraba nunca.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- se interesó el goggle-boy.

-Voy a echarla a bajo.

Musuko abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y se puso en pie con celeridad.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?, estamos debajo del océano, mejor dicho de casquetes de hielo perpetuo y nieve. Nos congelaremos antes de que nos ahoguemos.- trató de razonar lo más rápido posible Musuko, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-¿Y que?, dime, ¿Por qué peli recuerdan a Leo Dicaprio?, ¿por el Aviador?, ¿por esa en la que era un estafador y Tom Hanks nunca le pillaba?, ¿o por la que murió congelado por amor?, es una muerte genial. ¡Pasaré a la historia con heroísmo!

Musuko se había quedado desconcertado y estupefacto, primeramente porque desconocía quien era ese Leo Dicaprio, y por supuesto sus películas, y segundo porque ese niño estaba más trastornado que nunca. Hablaba de la muerte con una ligereza pasmosa, como si después de morir, fuese a despertar recibiendo el oscar por su actuación. Dejó de pensar para agarrar al muchacho, que ya estaba cogiendo carrerilla.

-Te lo diré en tu idioma niño, ¡you´re crasu!

Mike alzó una ceja y le miró sin entender que le estaba diciendo.

-Croso, cruso, crezo, crazo.- Motomiya ya se estaba armando un lío y Barton seguía sin entender.- ¡que estás loco, maldito mocoso!.- finalmente, perdió la paciencia y las ganas de seguir haciendo el ridículo con su patético intento de hablar en inglés.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Is crazy stupid…

-¡Como sea!.- le sacudió con brusquedad de los hombros.- no estamos en una peli, si mueres aquí, mueres de verdad, no te dan un oscar ni te ponen la alfombra roja.

Al ver la cara de sicópata de Musuko, Mike bajó la cabeza y asintió, tal vez tuviese razón. Evidentemente que era una estrategia porque en cuanto Motomiya se relajó pensando que ya había eliminado esa loca idea de la cabeza del americano, "Mishi", como sino hubiese mañana, ya corría hacia la puerta.

-¡Yo soy Jean-Claude Van Damme!

-¡Noooo!.- dramatizó Musuko, más de la cuenta.

Se tapó la cara con las manos para no ver, al escuchar el golpe que Mike produjo al empotrarse contra la puerta. Esperaba entonces, el gran golpe que le produciría esa agua helada entrando a presión. Pero al pasar los segundos y no sentirse empapado, se quitó las manos de la cara y miró al frente.

El valiente americano, se encontraba en el suelo, frotándose el brazo con fuerza y gimoteando como un bebé.

-En las pelis siempre funciona.- musitó con cara lastimosa.

-En las pelis las puertas son de cartón piedra.- murmuró Motomiya, yendo a donde estaba tirado el niño minino, para levantarlo y sujetarlo para que no se le ocurriese hacer ninguna tontería más.

No pasó mucho rato más, cuando por fin, tuvieron noticias de la persona que ya no esperaban tenerlas, daban por hecho de que ya habría muerto congelado por su propio pis. Por eso, se alegraron de sobremanera al enterarse de que Makoto tenía un plan para salvarlos.

-"Reproduce este sonido".- leyó Musuko el mensaje salvador de Makoto.

-¿Nos manda una canción?, o igual es un pedo, o…

Antes de que "Mishi" siguiese con sus suposiciones absurdas, Musuko apretó el botón, poniendo el volumen de su DC lo más alto posible.

Los dos chicos se pegaron al aparato digital y compartieron una mirada de confusión al no escuchar sonido alguno.

-Igual es un pedo mudo, esos son los que más huelen.- teorizó el héroe de acción.

A Motomiya no le dio tiempo ni a pensar porque en escasos segundos, notaron un temblor, más que eso, el ascensor se movía de una lado a otro. Se abrazaron con fuerza, Mike ya estaba pensando alguna frase célebre para ser recordado para la eternidad y Musuko maldecía su falta de ingenio por no poder pensar en estos momentos, esperando así que su amigo dijese algo para robárselo. Entonces, comenzó la caída. Rebotaron contra las paredes de un lado a otro, por el techo, por el suelo, era como estar dentro de una coctelera.

Finalmente, la última caída libre y el golpe fue tan fuerte, que el ascensor se hizo pedazos y por fin Makoto y Mike salieron de su prisión bajo el mar, claro que lo que ellos no sabían era que el magnífico plan de Makoto consistía en meterles en otra mucha más peligrosa.

-Musuko, Michael K.- corrió a su encuentro Kido.

-Doctorcito.- dijo el compañero de Chibimon al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no estaba muerto, puesto que en su cielo, jamás estaría Makoto Kido.

"Mishi" también consiguió reestablecerse, el golpe había sido fuerte, pero estaban en perfecto estado.

-¿Boy scout?.- preguntó al ver a su amigo.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Eh…- comenzó a tartamudear Kido. Era muy probable que se llevase una paliza por dejar que Whamon les comiese, por eso miró a Gabumon.- ¡fue idea suya!

El pobre digimon se sobresaltó, señalándose con la garra.

-¿Mía?, que yo sepa aquí el eminente doctor que conoce las ondas víbricas musicales para Whamons eres tú.- Gabumon no sabía ni lo que había dicho, ni falta que hacía. Se sentía sabio por lo que acababa de decir y eso era lo que le llenaba de orgullo.

Niño y digimon comenzaron senda discusión, ante la mirada atónita de los dos muchachos que acababan de llegar.

-¡Basta!.- paró Musuko, metiéndose en medio.- ¡doctorcito!, como tú líder y casi primo, te ordeno que: primero, me hagas los deberes de aquí hasta la universidad y segundo ¡me expliques donde demonios estamos!

No dio tiempo, un balanceo les desestabilizó a todos cayendo hacia un lado.

-Nos ha comido Whamon.- llegó a decir el compañero de Bukamon, mientras vomitaba en un rincón completamente mareado.

Musuko y "Mishi" compartieron una mirada, para después fijar la vista en ese niño moribundo e imaginarse como le desangraban vivo.

-¿Has hecho que nos coma Whamon?, ¿Como a Pikachu?.- gritó el portador de las goggles, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Será Pinocho.- se atrevió a corregir Kido. Todavía con la cara pálida debido a su estómago revuelto.

-¡Pero que ha hecho el boy scout!.- se contagió de la furia de Motomiya el castaño.- casi prefería el ascensor submarino, al menos eso no digiere, ni tendríamos que salir por un culo. ¡Me niego a salir por el culo de una ballena gigante!

-Si ese es el problema tranquilo, no creo que llegué a digerirnos.- tomó la palabra Kido, aparentemente más restablecido, mientras se subía la montura de sus gafas y todos ya sabían lo que significaba ese gesto, les iba a dar una chapa considerable.- estoy seguro que en cualquier momento nos matará en su estómago y ya esta, cuando salgamos por el recto, ya seremos cadáveres muy seguramente descompuestos y…

-Makoto déjalo, ya se lo has aclarado bastante.- paró el digimon de la amistad viendo la lividez de las caras de sus jóvenes amigos.

Ahora sí que estaban en un gran apuro y lo peor era que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo salir de ahí.

-Lo siento.- susurró Kido con desanimo.

No era un gran plan pero al menos les había sacado del ascensor tumba, es decir, había cumplido su promesa. Y fue en el instante que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, cuando se percibió un destelló entre los escombros del ascensor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- preguntó Gabumon asomándose.

-¡Claro!.- chasqueó los dedos el hijo de Daisuke.- ¡el emblema!, ¡ya olvidé por completo que estaba ahí!

-¿Emblema?.- preguntó Makoto temeroso, más porque, Musuko le sonreía y también Mike.

-Venga boy scout, seguro que es el tuyo, es el de la sinceridad.- le alentó el hijo de Mimi.

-¿Mi emblema?.- volvió a preguntar el muchacho, comenzando a emocionarse.

-Adelante Makoto.- le dio el último empujón el compañero de Yamato.

Y el chico no se lo pensó más, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió al lugar del intenso brillo y quitando un par de cascotes lo vio. Lo que le habían contado sus amigos, el emblema de la sinceridad le estaba esperando. Por fin se sentiría de verdad uno de ellos, un digielegido, sería un héroe de verdad, no un amigo de héroe molesto.

Como todos esperaban, Kido pudo coger ese emblema con la mayor de las facilidades, pero esta vez el brillo no se detuvo al tenerlo él en las manos, se hizo más potente, hasta llegar a envolver por completo la cavidad estomacal de Whamon.

Entonces, comenzó a moverse todo de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho doctorcito?.- preguntó Musuko, mientras rebotaba para un lado y otro.

-Yo nada, lo prometo.- excusó el muchacho temeroso.

No hubo tiempo a más conversación, de repente, algo les empujó con violencia hacia arriba. Salieron de Whamon por el orificio de su cabeza y unos instantes estuvieron por los aires, por fin tras tanto rato, respiraban el aire puro, lo malo que también pensaron que sería lo último que respirasen, ya que daban por seguro que Whamon ahora les mataría, pero entonces cayeron en la cabeza del digimon. No se dieron cuenta porque todavía estaban demasiado impactados por todo, pero Whamon ya tenía su color característico, no ese grisáceo tétrico representativo de la oscuridad.

-¿Estáis bien?.- preguntó una profunda voz.

-Wow… Musuko, como te ha cambiado la voz de repente, debe ser la pubertad.- dijo Mike sorprendido, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y se cercioraba que después de tanto movimiento seguía perfectamente peinado.

-Yo no he dicho nada.- apresuró a contestar el aludido.

-Chicos es Whamon.- anunció alegremente Gabumon. El digimon ya estaba sanado y libre de maldad.

-Muchas gracias niños elegidos, gracias a vuestro poder sagrado, habéis desterrado esa oscuridad con la que me había infectado el demonio Akuma.- explicó el afable digimon.

-Debe ser el emblema.- supuso Makoto guardándoselo.- al tenerlo dentro le ha purificado.

-Genial, eso significa que podemos salvar a los digimons de la oscuridad.- teorizó Motomiya con esperanza.

-Es muy complicado hacer eso, conmigo ha sido posible porque he tenido el poder sagrado dentro de mi ser, pero no os hagáis ilusiones. Lo más seguro es que los digimons sumidos en la oscuridad no vuelvan a la luz hasta que Akuma sea destruido.- explicó Whamon tristemente.

-En ese caso, ¡destruyamos a Akuma!.- exclamó Makoto, completamente motivado por tener su emblema entre las manos.

-¡Sííí!.- le siguieron sus compañeros con el puño en alto.

-Será un honor poder ayudaros.- dijo Whamon, contagiado del espíritu aventurero de sus amigos.- ¿hacia donde?

-¡Al Este!.- comentó Musuko, viendo la intensidad de la señal de su DC.- ¡en el Este es donde estará mi emblema!

-Pues agarraos chicos.- advirtió el digimon gigante.

Unos instantes después, tres niños y un digimon viajaban en el interior del gran Whamon, rumbo a donde el DC les indicase, o lo que es lo mismo, al lugar donde se escondía el emblema de Musuko, que era el único de ellos que no había sido encontrado.

Y así fue como Makoto encontró su emblema y le hizo reaccionar, "Mishi" aprendió a jugar en equipo y juntos devolvieron a la luz a un digimon de naturaleza bondadosa como Whamon, pero los peligros recién habían comenzado y ellos lo sabían.

Esto no había sido más que un pequeño aperitivo, estos valientes niños, todavía tendrían que enfrentarse a miles de batallas, sufrimientos y dolorosos sacrificios.

...

Habían llegado a lo que parecía un pequeño almacén, eso sí, sus paredes eran inexpugnables. Era completamente metalizado, con unas puertas imposible de mover, menos por unos digimons de cuerpo infantil. La única posible entrada era una pequeña ventana a lo alto que precisamente estaba entreabierta y de la que se desprendía un repugnante olor a basura.

-¿Aquí es?.- preguntó conde terminación una castaña.

-Sí.- contestó Palmon.- es donde los hermanos Roachmon acostumbran a guardar sus tesoros.

-Es decir, su basura.- añadió Chikako, que conocía las costumbres de esos dos digimons.

-¡Mi hermana no es una basura!.- espetó Osamu alterado.

-No he querido decir eso.- apresuró a excusarse la pelirroja.

-¡Silencio!.- ordenó Hida, para mirar al frente con gran decisión.- Minako, no te preocupes, voy a sacarte de ahí.

.

* * *

N/A: siento dejarlo aquí, pero hay que cortar en algún momento. Por cierto que en próximo capi, también retomaré el grupo de Tenshi (no me he olvidado de ellos), y sabréis que ha sido de Kibou, también lo dejé en una situación crítica. Decir que para hacer el digimundo en general, sus zonas y así, me he inspirado en el juego Digimon World, creo que ese Digimundo es bastante parecido al de adventure, así que por eso lo utilizo.

Disfruté mucho haciendo este capítulo, me sentí como si estuviese en digimon, ojala os haya transportado aunque sea por un momento a ese mágico mundo.

Respecto al título, sí, confieso que adoro a Jyou y por expansión a mi querido Makoto jeje. La verdad es que le tengo especial cariño porque siempre me hacía reír en adventure con sus histerismos y por eso trato de que en este fic, ese punto de humor lo ponga su hijo, pero aparte, como habéis visto en este capí muchos niños se han salvado gracias a los conocimientos de un Kido, así que decidí dedicárselo, porque… ¿Quién no quiere a los Kido?

Lo de siempre, gracias por leer, especial agradecimiento a los que comentan y hasta pronto!


	13. Oscuridad eterna

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Oscuridad eterna:**

Oscuro, el lugar estaba tan sumamente oscuro que no sabría decir con seguridad si había abierto los ojos o no. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía como si tuviese un peso muerto encima. Entonces recordó lo sucedido, el temblor, el agrietamiento del suelo, la caída por el interior de ese volcán. Muy seguramente eso que le mantenía inmovilizada fuese algún cascote de roca, lo que significaba que muy posiblemente estuviese atrapada. Trató de moverse, pero en ese momento, algo cayó sobre sus ojos, por la oscuridad no pudo distinguir que era, pero era blandito, parecía cubierto de ropa y en el extremo se dividía en varias terminaciones, hasta cinco prolongaciones diferentes contó, también de distintos tamaños. No estaba segura pero todo hacía indicar que se trataba de un brazo, por si acaso tiró de él y entonces escuchó una risa en su oreja.

-Me haces cosquillas.- susurró una voz encima suya. Voz que conocía de sobra, era su amigo Taiyou, no había duda.

Pensó lo más rápido que pudo y poco a poco fue atando cabos, porque esta supuesto roca en la que estaba atrapada, estaba caliente, notaba que subía y bajaba como una respiración, y ahora ¿hablaba como Taiyou?

Abrió los ojos con ira al ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

-¡Yagami quítate de encima ya!

-¿Huh?.- un semi inconsciente Taiyou levantó un poco la cabeza.

-¡Aparta!

Tras un pequeño forcejeo, más bien empujones, puñetazos y patadas de Aiko a su mejor amigo que aún no sabía muy bien donde estaba, la rubia pudo ponerse en pie y tomar aire, y el moreno, quedó sentado en el suelo despejándose, preguntándose porque ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya que no había sido consciente de la paliza que le había propinado Ishida.

En ese momento, un pequeño punto de luz iluminó la estancia, realmente solo la cara cubierta de restos de polvo, cenizas y alguna magulladura sin importancia de otro rubio, que ya estaba puesto en pie.

-¿Estáis bien?.- preguntó apuntando con una pequeña linterna.

Tanto Aiko como Taiyou se llevaron la mano a la cara cuando el primo de la primera les puso el molesto foco en los ojos.

-Estaba bien, antes de que tú me dejases ciega.- se quejó amargamente.

Takaishi desvió la luz a otro lugar.

-¿Y Meramon?.- preguntó Yagami, por fin reaccionando.

El rubio apresuró a apuntar con la linterna hacia arriba, pero todo estaba oscuro, no había ni rastro de lava, ni del digimon y parecía imposible que pudiesen escalar hasta allá, por mucho que a Tenshi le quedasen cuerdas en su mochilita azul.

-Parece que ya no está, tal vez nos diese por muertos.- reflexionó en voz alta, tratando de tranquilizar a los niños.

Pero los dos chicos se volvieron con velocidad al percibir otro foco de luz. Se calmaron al cerciorarse de que provenía de Aiko, más concretamente de la enorme pantalla táctil de su magnifico DC.

-¿Qué haces?.- se interesó el moreno, asomándose.

No contestó, obtuvieron la respuesta cuando vieron el rostro sonriente de Yuujou en la pantalla.

-¡Hermana!.- exclamó con júbilo el muchacho.

-Pequeñito, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó la rubia con ternura, sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima de emoción por contemplar a su amado hermano.

-¡Sí Ai-chan!, ¡estamos bien!, bueno Piyomon está dormidita, pero se pondrá bien, ¿a que sí?.- preguntó con esperanza.

-Claro que sí.- contestó su hermana con voz queda. Estaba tan conmovida mirando a su hermano y viendo que estaba en perfecto estado, que apenas podía hablar.

-¿Y tú Ai-chan?, ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes una cara muy sucia y casi no te veo?

-No te preocupes, estamos bien.- dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro limpio por su polvoriento rostro.

Viendo la emoción de su prima, Tenshi se asomó al DC.

-Yuujou, dime, ¿Dónde estás?

El niño, con su despiste natural, movió la cabeza primero hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda.

-No sé primo, pero en frente hay un hueco y está muy oscuro.

-Es la entrada a los túneles que hay debajo del monte Panorama.- se oyó la voz de Psychemon.

-Túneles.- repitió Tenshi pensativo.

-¡Tenshi estamos en los túneles Taladro!.- exclamó Yagami como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

-Muy bien Taiyou, pero ya lo podría haber deducido yo solo.- le rebatió Takaishi molesto, por ese ensordecedor grito en su oreja.

-¿Huh?, ¿tú también has leído el cartel?.- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Cartel?.- se volvió hacia Yagami.

El moreno del peinado imposible, que ahora tenía entre sus manos la linterna, señaló un gran cartel en la pared y al verlo Tenshi arqueó una ceja estupefacto.

-Pone, "Túneles Taladro, 4º nivel".- leyó Taiyou con autoridad y un poquito más abajo, señaló una parte escrita con spray, muy posiblemente por un gamberro.- "Akuma cómeme el…

-¡Ya es suficiente!.- cortó Takaishi enrojeciendo, mientras Taiyou, DC en mano forzaba la vista para seguir leyendo.- por cierto, no sabía que supieses leer caracteres digimon.

-¡"Rabo"!.- exclamó el hijo de Taichi con alegría.- lo habrá escrito algún Monochromon o alguno de esos que tienen un rabo grande, ¿no?.- preguntó con inocencia.

-Sí, seguramente.- dio la razón como a los tontos Takaishi, mientras le arrebataba la linterna, para que dejase de utilizarla para tonterías y al hacerlo vio como Taiyou sabía leer caracteres digimons, con el traductor que venía en el DC, y pensó que ya iba siendo hora de que él también empezase a usar el DC para algo más que para hacer sudokus.

Entretanto, la pequeña Ishida ya había terminado de hablar con su hermano y se dirigía a sus amigos.

-Le he dicho que nos espere donde está. Es la salida, así cuando estemos cerca nuestros dispositivos reaccionarán con el de Yuujou y nos será más fácil encontrar la salida.

Tenshi asintió la proposición, en cambio Taiyou estaba de lo más ilusionado por mostrar el cartelito que había descubierto a su amiga y mientras estiraba de la mano a Tenshi para que señalase el letrero con la linterna se dirigió a Aiko con felicidad.

-Mira, mira, Aiko, "cómeme el rabo".

Y la bofetada que se llevó Taiyou, se escuchó hasta en la cima del monte en el que estaban.

-¿Pero que he hecho ahora?.- se quejó llevándose la mano a su enrojecida mejilla, sin entender lo que pasaba.- ¡pero si pone eso!

-Vamos Taiyou.- le empujó de la nuca Tenshi para que comenzase a andar.- no desesperes, algún día te darás cuenta de que Aiko no es un bestia descerebrado como tú, sino una chica delicada y sensible y empezarás a tener un poquito de tacto con ella.- dio Tenshi, sus consejos de pseudo hermano mayor.

-¿Aiko delicada y sensible?.- susurró para sí mismo observando la espalda de su amiga.- no creo entonces que Aiko llegue a ser una chica nunca.- terminó todavía frotándose la mejilla.

Antes de que la decidida primogénita de los Ishida ándase sin rumbo y se perdiese más, Tenshi, la alcanzó.

-Ai-chan, relájate, ya has visto que Yuujou está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Ya.- asintió ella, sin perder la concentración.

Su mirada lo decía todo, era idéntica a la de su padre cuando estaba preocupado por proteger a sus seres queridos, por lo que, hasta que Aiko se reencontrase con Yuujou, ambos chicos sabían que no iba a estar demasiado social y comunicativa.

-Mira Tenshi.- llamó Yagami, tirándole del brazo muy pesadamente.- he encontrado mapas de estos túneles en el DC.

-DC, DC, DC… repitió el rubio con irritación.- ¿es que hay algo que no sepan hacer esos estúpidos trastos?

-Que tú no sepas ni mirar la hora, no significa que los DCs sean estúpidos.

Tuvo que resistirse bastante para no darle un capón a ese bocazas, más porque su enorme cabeza le llegaba a la altura justa para caponearle sin tener que levantar la mano, pero se aguantó. Al fin y al cabo, Taiyou tenía razón, esos aparatos que Tenshi veía como tecnología innecesaria, estaban siendo de lo más útiles en esta misión.

-Por la derecha encontraremos un ascensor.- indicó Taiyou.

Llegaron a la siguiente desviación y a la derecha, en efecto había un ascensor pero parecía completamente destartalado. Para asegurarse, Tenshi lo abrió y esa acción fue un gran error, dentro aparecieron media docena de Numemons.

-¡Numemons!.- gritó alertando al resto.

Pero Taiyou no compartió la angustia de su amigo, esos digimons, que se trataban de esconder del potente foco de luz de la linterna de Tenshi, no parecían para nada peligrosos, más bien inofensivos. Y lo más esperanzador, seguían conservando su tono de piel verdoso, es decir, no estaban infectados por la oscuridad.

-Numemons.- llamó Yagami, tomando a uno entre sus manos.- ¿estáis bien?

-¿Quiénes sois?.- preguntó el digimon con desconfianza.

-Soy Taiyou Yagami, hijo del gran Taichi Yagami, portador del valor y embajador de la Tierra en el Mundo Digital…

-¡Venga, dales hasta el nº de carnet de identidad, no te digo!.- bufó Ishida de mala gana, no quería entretenerse con las payasadas de su amigo y su manía de alargar en exceso presentaciones completamente innecesarias.

-¿Sois los niños elegidos?.- cuestionó otro Numemon.

-Así es, soy Tenshi, el guapo del grupo, esa es mi prima, la guapa del grupo y ese es Taiyou el bocazas.- imitó el chico la presentación de su amigo, solo para hacerle rabiar.

-¿Vais a salvarnos?.- preguntó un debilitado Numemon.

-Sí, para eso hemos venido.- habló Ishida con seriedad.- por favor, decidnos como salir de los túneles.

-Él os ayudará.- respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Él?.- preguntó Taiyou con extrañeza.

-Uno de los vuestros, lleva días por los túneles luchando contra digimons de Akuma, buscadlo.- habló otro asustado Numemon.

-¿Quién es…

La pregunta de Takaishi se quedó en el aire, cuando escuchó risas y pasos.

-¡Goblimons!.- alertó el Numemon que estaba en brazos de Taiyou, saltando al suelo.- ¡corred niños elegidos, nosotros los entretendremos!

-Pero…- comenzó Taiyou dubitativo.

-¡Salvad el Digmundo! y ahora, ¡corred!.- dijo uno de los Numemons.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de fuego iluminó toda la estancia, proveniente de uno de esos digimons diablo. Tenshi contó hasta cinco juntos, era un suicidio enfrentarse a ellos, incluso para los Numemons, por eso no dejaría que su sacrificio fuese en vano.

-¡Ya habéis oído!, ¡huyamos!.- ordenó el mayor, empujando a los dos pequeños.

-Pero… ¡Numemon!.- gritó el moreno con desesperación.

-Les honraremos sobreviviendo y salvando el mundo, no temas.- alentó el hijo de Takeru, huyendo lo más rápido posible del lugar, mientras como música de fondo se oían los gritos de dolor de esos valientes Numemons y las risas demoníacas de los Goblimons.

Corrieron sin rumbo por no se sabe cuantos minutos, hasta que exhaustos, pararon a tomar aire, considerando que ya habían escapado lo suficiente y podrían volver a hacer uso de los mapas de Taiyou.

-Venga Taiyou, dinos por donde seguimos.- pidió el compañero de Tokomon, apoyándose en la pared, mientras miraba como ante ellos se bifurcaban hasta tres caminos diferentes, y que por supuesto ninguno tenía un cartel guía.

-Pobres Numemons.- musitó sin apenas fuerza el hijo de Taichi.

Levantó el rostro al sentir una delicada manos en su hombro y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba la ya con todas las letras portadora del amor.

-Taiyou, si cumplimos nuestra misión renacerán, al igual que Koromon, Yokomon y todos los amigos que se están sacrificando por nosotros. Así que no es momento de ponerse triste, es momento de seguir hacia delante, con más fuerza que nunca.

Sus palabras expresaban una calidez que nunca antes había sentido Yagami, quizá estuviese equivocado en sus suposiciones de antes, no, seguro que estaba en un error, ya que esa chica que le miraba con tanta ternura, desprendía una gran sensibilidad. Sí, definitivamente, Aiko Ishida era una chica.

-Está bien Ai-chan.- se contagió de su sonrisa Yagami.- el camino es… es…- sacudió su DC confuso.- según esto, aquí no debería haber ningún desvío.

Sus dos amigos, no pudieron evitar caer completamente desmoralizados.

-¡Sabía que no nos teníamos que fiar de ese aparato!.- aprovechó Takaishi para meterse con el, para él, imposible de usar DC.

-Son los mapas, deben de estar obsoletos.- habló Taiyou con naturalidad, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Obsoleto?.- preguntó Ishida alucinada mirando a su primo, que compartía la misma cara de estupefacción que la rubia.

-Taiyou, ¿desde cuando sabes usar ese tipo de palabras?.- preguntó incrédulo, ya que Taiyou no se distinguía por su riqueza de vocabulario precisamente.

-¿Eh?, venía en un discurso que vi de mi padre y siempre quise usarla, ¿no está bien empleada en este momento?.- preguntó con cara de decepción.

-Eh… ah, sí, sí, es un uso muy correcto.- le animó Takaishi.- enhorabuena.- terminó acariciándole la cabeza como si fuese un perrito y acabase de aprender una nueva orden.

Y después de que Yagami por primera vez en su vida se sintiese el culto del grupo y los Ishida-Takaishi se recuperasen de la impresión, el dilema llegó a la mente de los tres, y con él, una nueva discusión Ishida-Yagami sobre que desviación era la correcta.

-¡Yo digo derecha!.- exclamaba la rubia indicándola con el brazo.

-¡Y por qué tiene que ser lo que tu digas!.- se quejaba una vez más Yagami.- ¡yo quiero ir por la izquierda!

Así llevaban durante interminables minutos, mientras Takaishi ajeno a esta discusión en la que por supuesto no tenía ni voz, ni voto aprovechaba para descansar y mirar la cantidad de aplicaciones que poseían esos dichosos DCs.

-¡Se acabó!.- habló con determinación la pequeña rubia.- ¡nos lo jugamos a algo!

-¿A que?.- preguntó Taiyou cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

-¡A los Metal!.- exclamó la chica.

-¡A eso no!, ¡no me gusta!

-¡Yo he elegido antes!, ¡haber pensado tú!.- dio por concluida la discusión Aiko.- empiezo con el más poderoso digimon que existe, el cuerpo supremo de mi querido Gabumon… ¡MetalGarurumon!

-Pues yo digo a un digimon mucho mejor, ¡MetalGreymon!

-MetalGarurumon es mucho mejor que MetalGreymon.- farfulló Ishida, para luego seguir con el juego.- ¡MetalEtemon!

-¡MetalMamemon!.- prosiguió Taiyou.

La rubia ya tomaba su pose pensativa, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio, mismos gestos que hacía su madre cuando pensaba, pero otro habló antes que ella.

-Metal vamos por el centro.- dijo Tenshi con serenidad, levantándose de su descanso y empezando a andar.

-Primo tú no estás jugando.- refunfuñó Aiko, para ella un juego era sagrado.- hay unas normas que respetar.

-Sí, además, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerte caso?.- se le unió Yagami.

-Porque yo tengo la linterna y si me voy, quedareis a oscuras.- sentenció el muchacho con su encantadora sonrisa.

Aiko y Taiyou se miraron, esto era una gran injusticia, pero no les quedó otra que aguantarse y correr tras Tenshi antes de que se alejase demasiado y perdiesen su única iluminación.

La gruta que había elegido Tenshi no parecía el camino más fácil ni mucho menos, hacía frío, notaban humedad por las paredes, por no hablar de que se estrechaba cada vez más.

-La última vez que le hacemos caso a tu primo.- bufaba Yagami con descontento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, se cree el líder por ser mayor y no tiene ni idea de nada, si una vez hasta se perdió en mi casa jugando al escondite.- rió Ishida con su amigo.

-No me perdí, lo que pasa que preferí estar comiendo las galletas que había preparado tía Sora en vez de estar buscándote en tu armario, que por cierto, podrías empezar a cambiar de escondite, resultas muy previsible.- habló con contundencia Tenshi sin ni siquiera volverse, sobresaltando a sus amigos que nunca se imaginaron esta faceta de "yo lo oigo todo", de Tenshi.

Ya sin criticar a su primo, Aiko junto con Taioyu caminaron a su lado sin cuestionar sus decisiones, a pesar de que el final del camino se presentó de forma repentina, y no precisamente era la salida. Un montón de rocas se levantaban ante ellos haciéndoles imposible dar un paso más.

-Camino equivocado primo.- dijo la compañera de Yokomon encogiéndose de hombros.- tendríamos que haber ido por la derecha como yo decía.

Tenshi frunció el ceño pensativo, palpando esas rocas que se levantaban ante él y que como se imaginaba se encontraban húmedas.

-Tiene que ser por aquí.- murmuró con convencimiento, examinando minuciosamente esa pared.

-¡Aparta Tenshi!.- exclamó Taiyou de repente.- ¡yo me encargaré!

Ambos primos se volvieron hacia el moreno y quedaron desconcertados al verle empezar a hacer extrañas posturitas con las manos, para acabar manteniendo las dos en su lado derecho como si concentrase una bola de energía evidentemente invisible.

-¡KAAAMEEEE-HAAAMEEE-HAAAA!.- acabó diciendo, como si fuese el mismísimo Goku, descargando todo su imaginario poder contra la pared.

-¿Que hace?.- preguntó Takaishi con indiferencia.

-¿Aparte del ridículo?.- comentó Ishida negando con la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrada a los espectáculos de su mejor amigo.

Taiyou volvió a su posición normal con una mueca de total desilusión.

-¡Y si llega a salir que!

Los rubios negaron con la cabeza, pero entonces todos se sobrecogieron al sentir un gran estremecimiento en el muro de rocas y al fijarse vieron que se estaba resquebrajando.

-Oh mon dieu!.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza Tenshi en medio estado de shock.- ¡a que va a ser un saiyan de verdad!

-Ya sabía yo que ese pelo no podía ser humano.- susurró Ishida completamente atónita.

-¡Al suelo!.- gritó Tenshi, empujando a su prima, al advertir que una gran bola atravesaba la pared, terminándola de resquebrajar.

Pero Taiyou que todavía estaba con la boca abierta, pensando que tenía súper poderes, no se movió y esa bola amarillenta le impactó en toda la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

Quedó medio conmocionado, y solo entonces, encima de Taiyou esa bola dejó de rodar y le salieron unas patas, cabeza y hasta rabo, y Tenshi y su prima que permanecían a la defensiva observando sus movimientos, al fin sonrieron de felicidad.

-¡Armadillomon!.- dijeron a una voz.

El pequeño digimon sacudió la cabeza y sonrió viendo la cara de Yagami, pese a que este parecía estar viendo estrellitas.

-¡Chicos, por fin os encuentro!.- gritó con júbilo, brincando, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa colchoneta tan blandita era la tripa de Taiyou y que se la estaba haciendo puré con sus saltos.

-Armadillomon, que alegría verte.- saludó Tenshi, tomándole de las manos.

-Estamos salvados, seguro que conoce el camino a la salida.- especuló Ishida con alegría. Cada minuto que pasaba lejos de su hermano, era un minuto de preocupación y agonía por pensar que le pudiese pasar algo.

-Por supuesto.- asintió el alegre digimon compañero de Iori.

Con él abriendo la marcha, y una vez que Taiyou dejase de ver Agumons disfrazaos de payaso revoloteando por su cabeza, y se convenciese de que no era el hijo secreto de Goku, es más, que Goku era un personaje inexistente, los niños se unieron al digimon amigo, y traspasaron la pared que hasta hace unos segundos les impedía dar un paso más.

Al llegar al otro lado vislumbraron algo que en otro tiempo hubiese sido espectacular. De una de las paredes rocosas solía emanar agua pura y cristalina, les dio tristeza ver ahora esa pared cubierta de musgo y malas hierbas. Y en el suelo, existía un desnivel, con una gran roca en medio. En otros tiempos eso solía estar cubierto de agua, haciendo un especie de embalse, y esa agua fluía por la gruta por donde habían entrado, yendo bajo tierra, por las diferentes galerías hasta la fuente que había en el campamento Yokomon y que en estos momentos estaba completamente seca.

Era una de las maravillas del Digimundo, esa mezcla extraña que solo se podía dar en un lugar como ese, y como en el mismo monte convivían un volcán de llamas abrasadoras, que hasta hace poco había estado dormido, y un manantial de aguas tan frescas como esta. Pero actualmente nada de eso se apreciaba, lo que era una verdadera lástima. El poder maligno de Akuma y la oscuridad que azotaba el Digimundo había destruido todo, convirtiendo lentamente ese mundo en un paraje desolado solo habitado por maldad.

Una vez recuperados de la impresión, el sentimiento de tristeza volvió a invadirles por completo, era descorazonador la situación actual de ese lugar que tanto amaban.

-Hace mucho tiempo que el agua dejó de nacer aquí.- narró el compañero de Iori, pasando por ese lugar con una gran tristeza.- pero venga, no es momento de detenerse.

Siguiendo al digimon armadillo, los tres chicos cruzaron esa sombría galería, prometiéndose eso sí, que en un futuro regresarían para beber de las aguas que debían nacer ahí y contemplar entonces sí, toda la hermosura que correspondía a ese lugar.

Con su nuevo amigo unidos a ellos, todo se hizo mucho más fácil, Armadillomon llevaba varias semanas ahí y conocía cada túnel a la perfección y también como esquivar a los digimons oscuros. Les contó miles de anécdotas y batallas ocurridas en ese lugar, hasta que un día enfadado escribió cierto mensaje en el rótulo de "Túneles taladro 4º nivel". Al escuchar eso, Taiyou abrió la boca al máximo, sus suposiciones habían sido bastante aproximadas ya que consideró que Armadillomon tenía el rabo largo, más todavía en su estado de Ankylomon.

Y entre conversaciones absurdas y chistes malos, los niños fueron cada vez aproximándose más a la salida, tanto que el dispositivo les empezó a reaccionar, ya deberían estar cerca de Yuujou.

-Vamos, ¡ya tiene que faltar poco!.- animó Aiko eufórica adelantándose.

-¡Espera Ai-chan!.- trató de calmarla Tenshi.

Pero en ese instante, un gran temblor azotó la estancia y de ambos laterales de los túneles, empezaron a caer cascotes.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.- miró Yagami confuso.

-¡Drimogemons!, ¡corred!.- advirtió el compañero de Iori.

Así era, dos taladros uno de cada lado ya se asomaban y los niños pudieron ver a esos digimons y comprobar que estaban sumidos en el poder de la oscuridad.

A no demasiados metros, a pesar de que no se pudiese distinguir la salida debido a la oscuridad que también habitaba el Digimundo, el pequeño Yuujou con sus dos amigos digitales esperaban la llegada de sus compañeros de grupo.

El chico, pese a su gran pánico a quedarse solo y más en lugares oscuros, se estaba comportando como un verdadero valiente, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, pero entonces un temblor de tierra proveniente de ese túnel que tenía delante de él le hizo ponerse en guardia, más al ver como caían rocas sin cesar, si seguía así, la salida quedaría bloqueada y su hermana y los demás no podrían salir.

-Tengo que ir.- concluyó Ishida, tratando de mostrar entereza y valor.- mi hermana está ahí.

-Espera Yuujou, es peligroso.- le detuvo su compañero.

-Pero mi hermana está ahí, tengo que cuidarla, se lo prometí a papá, ¡soy el hombre de la casa!.- razonó el niño. Aunque pareciese que no, cada palabra que le decía su padre se le quedaba siempre grabada y pese a su corta edad sentía esa necesidad de proteger y cuidar a las personas que ama con su vida.

El digimon frunció el ceño, colocándose delante de Yuujou, impidiendo así que diese un paso más.

-Y yo tengo que cuidarte a ti, es mi deber, así que no te muevas, yo iré a buscarles.

-¡Pero Psychemon!.- trató de protestar el pelirrojo. Tarde, su compañero ya se había hecho un gran tornado rojo y se adentraba al túnel dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuese.

Permaneció unos segundos completamente asustado, se podría decir que fueron los más interminables de su vida, abrazado fuertemente a la desfallecida Piyomon, como si fuese su peluche y quisiese resguardarse en ella, sin dejar de mirar ese túnel con cara de preocupación.

Se oyó un desprendimiento, gritos, más ruidos de roca cayendo, golpes y una gran polvareda salió del túnel. Yuujou comenzó a toser, sin poder ver nada, deambuló de una lado a otro, pero en ese momento chocó contra una sombra. Se golpeó tan fuerte que quedó sentando en el suelo, mirando ese ser con gran terror.

-No me hagas daño.- suplicó llevándose las manos a la cara.

Y en ese momento, esa sombra se agachó para estar a su altura y sin más preámbulos le abrazó con fuerza. Solo entonces Yuujou abrió los ojos, cuando notó su olor, su piel y escuchó un leve susurró diciéndole.

-Hermanito…

Lloró descontrolado con una gran sonrisa correspondiendo ese abrazo, por fin, estaba otra vez junto a su hermana, sintiendo así que nada podría salir mal.

...

Un nauseabundo olor la despertó. Le costó abrir los ojos debido al terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, entonces lentamente las imágenes de lo ocurrido empezaron a invadir su mente. Lo último que recordó fue el olor que percibía ahora y una gran nube de desperdicios abalanzándose sobre ella, también pudo ver al causante de todo eso, un Roachmon.

Nada más hacer memoria, abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que todos estaban bien, pero lo que le extrañó y empezó a llenar de pánico fue el hecho de que ahí no había ni rastro de su hermano, ni ninguna de sus compañeras. Estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, pero parecía un almacén de basura debido a que la gran montaña de desechos ocupaba la mayor parte de espacio y ella estaba incrustada en ella.

Empezó a híper ventilar al ser consciente de eso, este día estaba siendo demasiado repugnante; primero se limpiaba la cara con el pis de su primo, luego le tiraban una caca a su amado cabello, después le hacía la respiración artificial a una niña moribunda cubierta de maloliente lodo, después un Roachmon trataba de ligar con ella y finalmente acababa cubierta de basura en la casa de dicho Roachmon. Sintió que no se merecía todo esto, que el karma se estaba ensañando de forma cruel con ella, iba a gritar y empezar a patalear todo con fuerza, pero en ese momento vio las sombras de los dos Roachmon y su instinto de supervivencia primó sobre su ataque de histeria, y aguardó con la debida calma y cautela. No era momento de llamar la atención.

Tapándose entre los desperdicios, Minako fue deslizándose por el lugar, tratando de buscar una salida, pero quedó paralizada e instintivamente metió la cabeza entre la basura cuando escuchó a los Roachmon cada vez más fuerte. Sacó la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos, primero para respirar y segundo porque fue conciente de que los Roachmon no se acercaban a ella simplemente discutían entre ellos como era su costumbre.

-¡Por qué la has tenido que traer!, ¡eres idiota!, ¡seguro que tiene algún compañero digimon súper poderoso y viene y destruye nuestra basura!.- gritaba uno de ellos.

-Pero a mí me gusta es muy guapa, ¡solo quiero invitarla a salir!.- se excusaba el otro.

Se llevó un gran capón por parte de su hermano.

-¡Idiota!, las humanas tan guapas no salen con tipos como nosotros.

Ichijouji permaneció escuchando la conversación cada vez más pálida. ¿Ese detestable Roachmon quería hacerla su novia? Su autoestima comenzaba a rozar el subsuelo. En ese momento no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma llevando un vestido de novia hecho de papel higiénico y acunando a varios chibi Roachmon mientras su marido llegaba a casa agotado después de un gran día recolectando basura. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para no gritar aterrorizada, no podía permitir que eso pasase.

Entonces, la suerte le sonrió, los hermanos ya habían pasado de su discusión verbal a las manos, mientras ellos estuviesen ocupados, ella podría salir de su prisión. Enseguida vio que solo había una puerta, de puntillas para pasar desapercibida y tapándose la cara con un volante de coche roñoso que había en la montaña de basura, llegó hasta la gran puerta doble metálica.

Empujó, tiró, le dio puñetazos, patadas, e incluso intentó hacer palanca. Era inútil, acabó completamente agotada y la puerta no se había movido ni un milímetro. Era casi imposible salir por ahí. Se tiró de nuevo a la montaña de basura para que los Roachmon, que ahora parecían luchadores de pressing catch revolcándose por toda la estancia, no viesen que ya había despertado.

Miró al techo cada vez más desesperanzada, empezando a gimotear y haciéndose a la idea de que se pasaría la vida tejiendo jerseicitos de cuatro brazos para sus futuros hijos Roachmon, pero entonces, vio la salida. En lo alto de una de las paredes había una ventana, y lo mejor era que estaba entre abierta, si conseguía llegar hasta ella, podría salir y olvidar su futura vida como señora de Roachmon.

Se cercioró una última vez de que sus raptores aún no se hubiesen percatado de que ya había despertado y dado que lo único que podía ver era una nube de humo y basura, con patas y brazos saliendo de ella a velocidad endiablada, dio por hecho que en efecto, su batalla les iba a tener un tiempo ocupados, y así, empezó con su huída. Fue escalando por esa repugnante montaña de desperdicios, donde coexistían una caja fuerte, con unas deportivas más malolientes que las de Daisuke después de un partido, o una cáscara de plátano, con una guitarra sin cuerdas. Digamos que todo lo imaginable se podía encontrar en ese almacén, eso sí, el único requisito para ser considerado tesoro por los Roachmon era que se tratase de algo completamente inútil o deteriorado.

Mientras escalaba, lo único que tenía en la mente, a parte claro está de las dos semanas que estaría metida en su bañera cuando llegase a casa, que a cada paso la distancia a la ventana era más pequeña. Tan motivada estaba que en poco más de un minuto logró alcanzar su objetivo, y ahora vendría lo difícil. Si bien estaba a la altura de la ventana, tenía una distancia de alrededor de un metro para alcanzarla. Se estiró todo lo que pudo, pero era inútil, pensó en saltar, pero enseguida lo descartó. Era muy poco probable que llegase, y entonces caería y los Roachmon se enterarían de que ya había despertado. Comenzó a apurarse nuevamente, pero no dejó que las imágenes de su boda con el digimon cucaracha invadiesen su mente esta vez. No tenía que dejarse llevar por el pánico, debía pensar de una manera fría la forma de salir de ahí, y entonces lo vio, entre tanta basura, el brilló de algo le llamó la atención, se trataba de una hebilla. La cogió y sonrió de satisfacción al comprobar que el cinturón a la que pertenecía estaba entero. ¡Eso era lo que le hacía falta!. No tardó en hacer un lazo y emulando a Indiana Jones arrojó su improvisado látigo hacia la ventana, esperando que quedase sujeto a la manilla. A la primera no lo consiguió, pero esta vez no desesperó, lo volvió a intentar y a la cuarta, el cinturón quedó sujeto en la manilla de la ventana. Ya casi estaba, solo un último esfuerzo.

Tomó aire y sin pensárselo demasiado más, para no echarse atrás, saltó agarrada al cinturón hacia su objetivo. Y lo consiguió, más o menos, realmente se dio de morros contra la pared, pero no soltó el cinturón, se repuso con velocidad y comenzó a escalar la poca distancia que le quedaba a la ventana. Minako estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría cuando sus dedos se agarraron al alfeizar, ahora sí que estaba fuera, solo necesitaba un pequeño impulso y conseguiría sacar su cuerpo, en eso estaba cuando algo le desconcertó, concretamente unas especie de lianas amarrándose a la ventana desde fuera.

-¿Palmon?.- preguntó extrañada.

No dio tiempo a más, de repente una chica entró por la ventana, chocando de frente con Minako y obviamente haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Desenlace: pues ahora que Ichijouji había alcanzado la cima, volvió a incrustarse en su montaña de basura, con una chica encima y por si fuera poco, con el golpe y el grito de las dos, los Roachmon se alertaron de sus planes.

-¡Eres idiota!.- despotricó Minako, dando un empujón a la recién aparecida chica para que se quitase de encima.

-Minako, he venido a salvarte.- se excusó ella con tristeza por tal recibimiento.

-¿Salvarme?, ¡ya me salvaba yo sola!, ¡estaba fuera y tú me has vuelto a meter dentro!, ¿tanto me odias?, ¡claro es perfecto!, si me dejas aquí tendré que casarme con ese Roachmon y así tú te quedas con Musuko, ¡lo tenías planeado desde el principio!.- dijo la peliazul desvariando por completo.

Shizuka la miró con cara de no entender nada de lo que le hablaba, pero entonces un fuerte carraspeo las devolvió a las dos a la realidad, e instintivamente se abrazaron mirando a esos dos Roachmon con terror.

-¿Habéis acabado ya?.- preguntó el primero que se les apareció.

-Humanas.- negó el otro con desaprobación.- solo saben gritar y discutir, ¿en serio quieres salir con una de ella?.- le preguntó a su hermano.

-Pero son muy lindas.- babeó el aludido.- y lo mejor es que ahora tendré dos novias.

-¡Genial!.- bufó Ichijouji, cruzándose de brazos, no sin antes empujar a Hida.- no solo me robas a Musuko sino también a Roachmon, ¿es que nunca te cansas de amargarme la vida?

-Minako.- bajó la cabeza Shizuka con desesperación, parece ser que ni en una situación así iba a obtener su perdón.

Pero en ese momento que parecía todo perdido, Wormmon y Palmon aparecieron por la ventana, colocándose delante de las chicas para protegerlas.

-¿Otra vez vosotros?.- preguntó el Roachmon con cara de cansancio.- que aburridos.- terminó burlándose de ellos con un gran bostezo.

-¡Ken jamás permitiría que su querida hija saliese con alguien como tú!

Con estas palabras, Wormmon abrió el combate, disparando su red pegajosa a los ojos de Roachmon, mientras, Palmon trató de inmovilizarle, pero evidentemente que esos simples ataques no duraron mucho y solo lograron enfadar a los Roachmon.

Mientras los hermanos Roachmon jugaban a una especie de voleibol sádico con los dos digimons, Shizuka aprovechó para excusarse con su mejor amiga por enésima vez.

-Minako, por favor, perdóname.- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Minako la miró un segundo, se le enterneció el corazón, pero exteriormente continuó con su expresión de rechazo.

-Igual esta es nuestra última batalla y no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo, no puedo soportarlo más, lo siento y…

Un estruendoso llanto se hizo dueño del lugar, tanto que por un momento los Roachmon pararon su partido, mientras Shizuka se había quedado de piedra viendo que provenía de su mejor amiga, y ya casi le da un infarto cuando esta se abrazó a ella fuertemente.

-Lo siento Shizuka.- lloraba, a la vez que estrujaba con efusividad a la castaña entre sus brazos.- he sido muy cruel contigo y a pesar de todo tú has venido a salvarme, igual que la paliza que le diste a ese Roachmon por mí. ¡Y yo no quiero morir!.- gritó con histerismo, demostrando así, su preocupante carácter bipolar.- ¡mucho menos enfadada contigo!

Puede que verdaderamente estos fuesen sus últimos momentos de vida, que dentro de unos instantes muriesen a manos de esos Roachmon que tenían en frente, pero a la pequeña Hida le era indiferente, porque por fin, después de interminables días, su mejor amiga le perdonaba.

-Minako.- habló ella, una vez que Ichijouji se calmase un poco.- todo empezó por una pulsera y quiero que acabe con una pulsera.- explicó al mismo tiempo que se soltaba una pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca.- toma.

Esa acción a Minako le conmovió considerablemente.

-Shizu-chan, es tu pulsera, la que te hizo tu madre antes de que nacieses, incluso lleva tu nombre.

-Sabes lo importante que es para mí y por eso quiero que la lleves para que sepas que siempre serás lo más importante para mí.- dijo la compañera de Upamon, mientras se la ataba, sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas de emoción.

Y Minako, nuevamente rompió en un gran llanto, estrujando a su mejor amiga.

-Te prometo que la cuidaré Shizu-chan y prometo que nunca más te voy a reprochar nada, ni voy a discutir contigo de chicos.

-Yo te prometo que siempre te voy a contar todo y que no voy a discutir contigo ni de chicos ni de nada.- gritó Shizuka, tomando de las manos a su amiga, contagiándose de su efusividad.

-En ese caso, amigas para siempre.- dijo Ichijouji con una sonrisa.

-¡Por siempre, siempre, siempre jamás!.- dijeron las dos al unísono, mientras hacían un pintoresco choque con las manos y terminaban en un gran abrazo.

Sobra decir, que tanto los Roachmon como Palmon y Wormmon contemplaron esta original e inesperada reconciliación con la boca abierta y gran estupefacción. Pero rápidamente uno de los Roachmon revolvió la cabeza dirigiendo su vista a sus contrincantes, era hora de echarlos de su almacén de basura. En un rápido vuelo, incrustó a Wormmon contra la pared de una patada.

-¡Wormi!.- llamó Minako apurada. Pero gritó de terror, resguardándose detrás de Shizuka, que ya había desenvainado su _shinai_, al ver a su pretendiente dirigirse a ella.

-Dime preciosa, ¿te casarás conmigo o deseas morir?

-¡Morir!.- exclamó Mianko por todo lo alto.

A penas se percibió pero esa afirmación llegó a Roachmon al corazón y debido a ese rechazo la rabia se acumuló en él. Estaba decidido, mataría a esas dos chicas, pero con lo que no contaba era con que Palmon se hubiese percatado de sus sentimientos.

-¡Un momento!.- llamó la digimon planta, dirigiéndose a las aterradas chicas.- ¿no habéis notado algo diferente en estos digimons?

-¿Que son unos babosos?.- cuestionó Hida sin perder de vista los movimientos del digimon insecto.

-A parte de eso.- prosiguió Palmon pensativa.- fijaos en su cuerpo, su tono de piel es normal, no están agrisados y poseen personalidad propia, no repiten como robots "destruir a los niños elegidos".

-Quieres decir…- comentó Shizuka incrédula.- ¡¿Qué no están contaminados por Akuma?

Palmon asintió a esa pregunta, sin embargo a Minako la desconcertó del todo y la enfureció considerablemente, porque era incapaz de entender como con la situación tan delicada que el Digimundo estaba viviendo, unos digimons se dedicaban a hacer este tipo de acciones en vez de ayudarles a restaurar la paz.

-¡¿Es cierto eso?.- gritó como una histérica, encarándose al Roachmon, que lleno de pánico por la mirada de Ichijouji, dio un paso atrás.- ¿no estáis contaminados por Akuma?

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

-¿Quién es Akuma?.- preguntó uno de ellos.

Shizuka bajó la guardia dando un suspiro de abatimiento, por el contrario, Minako, roja de furia, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar incoherencias.

-¡Como podéis hacer esto!, ¡no sabéis que el Digimundo corre grave peligro!, ¡como podéis ser tan malos y poco considerados por voluntad propia!, ¡no lo entiendo!

Y nada más decir eso, lágrimas de impotencia e incomprensión resbalaron por sus mejillas, haciéndolas más visibles un potente brillo de color verde, procedente de la montaña de basura.

Los Roachmon se cubrieron un poco por la cegadora luz, mientras todos los demás, llevaron la vista al lugar de donde provenía.

-Debe ser un emblema.- comunicó Palmon.

-Tu emblema Minako.- alentó Shizuka con una sonrisa.

La chica, todavía afectada por el comportamiento tan deplorable de los Roachmon, poco a poco se dejó llenar por esa majestuosa luz que desprendía calidez y sobre todo pureza.

-¿Mi emblema?.- preguntó sin demasiado convencimiento, mientras se limpiaba sus inocentes lágrimas con la mano.

Para no perder tiempo, Palmon, buscando el origen de la luz, ya había escarbado por la montaña de desperdicios y sonrió al contemplar el medallón, más todavía por el dibujo que había en él.

-El emblema de la inocencia.- susurró con nostalgia, ese era el emblema de su compañera.

Miró a Shizuka que le sonreía, miró a Palmon que le mostraba el camino, y por último miró a Wormmon que gracias al brillo se había recuperado del gran golpe de Roachmon, para que finalmente, se armase de valor y observase el emblema que iluminaba toda la estancia. Y como todos pronosticaron, Minako pudo cogerlo con total facilidad, haciendo que en el momento que estaba en sus manos, dejase de brillar.

-¡Bingo!, ¡tengo mi emblema!.- celebró Ichijouji, haciendo la señal de la victoria con sus dedos.

Sus amigos no tardaron en abalanzarse a ella para felicitarle, olvidándose por completo de sus enemigos, que ahora estaban pensativos y desconcertados.

-Oye hermano, ¿tú habías oído hablar de ese tal Akuma?

-¿Es basura?.- su hermano se encogió de hombros.- entonces como quieres que lo conozca.

Antes de empezar una nueva discusión con su hermano, el Roachmon se dirigió a las humanas.

-Y ese tal Akuma, ¿que hace exactamente?

Las chicas y los digimons se sorprendieron por este cambio de actitud y con cierta desconfianza, Minako le respondió:

-Va a destruir el Digiumundo, el mundo humano, ¡todo!, quiere sumirlo en la oscuridad eterna.

-¿Y donde guardaremos nuestra basura?.- preguntó rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

-¡No habrá basura!.- respondió Minako.- ¡también la destruiría!

Ante esa afirmación los Roachmon casi sufren una parada al corazón.

-Y vosotros, ¿podéis evitar eso?.- se atrevió a preguntar, con temor por perder su tan preciada basura.

-Para eso hemos venido, somos los niños elegidos, sino lo conseguimos nosotros, nadie lo hará.- explicó Hida con determinación.

Los Roachmon se miraron el uno al otro pensativos, como si estuviesen deliberando que hacer en ese momento.

...

-¡Banzai!.- gritaba Minako, como cual kamikaze dejando que la brisa despeinase su gran melena.

-Hermana eres increíble, con ellos avanzaremos mucho más rápido.- dijo el pequeño Osamu, bien agarrado a la cintura de su hermana, mientras trataba de controlar su emoción por volar a tanta altura.

-Muchas gracias Roachmon, sabía que en vuestro corazón sois buenos.- hablaba Palmon, sujetándose tras Chikako que a su vez iba agarrada a Shizuka, las tres montadas en su inesperado medio de transporte.

-Que conste que lo hago por mi montaña de basura.- dijo el Roachmon. A pesar de ayudarlas, seguía sin gustarle las humanas. Todo lo contrario que a su hermano, que iba encantado llevando a su espalda a Minako.

-Minako y cuando acabéis con ese Akuma, ¿saldrás conmigo?

Cara de circunstancias de Minako.

-Vaya hermana, vas de mal en peor, primero Musuko y ahora un Roachmon.- comentó Osamu, llevándose un capón de su hermana.

-Pues para mí que ha mejorado.- dijo Chikako, provocando las risas de los digimons y la mirada fulminante de Shizuka.

De ese modo, Minako consiguió su emblema y también aliados para esta dura lucha contra el gran demonio que azotaba el Digimundo. Y ahora, surcando los cielos en la espalda de esos Roachmon, la búsqueda de los emblemas que faltaban se presentía más fácil, nada más lejos de la realidad.

...

En un lugar como ese, no se podía decir que la noche había caído, ya que a causa de su horrible estado, la noche en el Digimundo era perpetua, pero lo que si era verdad era que llevaban demasiadas horas de aventura, y después de todo lo vivido, ya era hora de descansar un poco.

Así lo hicieron el grupo de "Los Angemones y Koromon mola más que todos juntos, Ishida power". Por suerte, encontraron refugio bastante cerca del lugar, más concretamente del lago de Seadramon. El lugar en sí era un edificio destartalado y abandonado, como casi todos las construcciones que quedaban en pie en el Digimundo. Aunque a todo los niños les llenó de especial tristeza que ese edifico estuviese así, ya que hace tan solo unos días terrestres se encontraba lleno de vida y por supuesto en perfecto estado. Se trataba del, como ponía en su cartel medio roto, "Vista de pájaro", y fue creado para que los humanos pudiesen hacer una visita por el Digimundo desde las alturas. En lo alto del edificio, había una gran pasarela, que desembocaba en una mirador, justo encima del lago y ahí es donde solían posarse los digimons aves que trabajaban en ese lugar, y donde cargaban y descargaban a los humanos que por un económico precio, podían sentir el privilegio de volar a través de ese cielo mágico del Digimundo y observar lo que sólo los pájaros veían, el mundo a sus pies.

Pero no había tiempo de lamentarse, lo importante era que el lugar parecía libre de digimons oscuros, y por tanto, en él podrían descansar, como ya estaba haciendo el valiente Psychemon y Yuujou, auque este último se resistía a quedarse dormido, y por eso su paciente primo, había vuelto a empezar por décimo quinta vez, la trepidante aventura del día de hoy.

-… y en ese momento de confusión, donde solo podíamos ver los taladros de esos peligrosos Drimogemons, un torbellino de luz invadió la oscura gruta…

-¡Psychemon!.- interrumpió el pelirrojo eufórico.

-Silencio, lo vas a despertar.- dijo Tenshi, señalando al dormido digimon, que descansaba abrazado a su compañero.- pero sí… era el valiente Psychemon, que confundiendo a los Drimogemons hizo que sus potentes taladros chocasen y…

Mientras Tenshi proseguía narrando con emoción la heroica batalla del túnel y Yuujou seguía interrumpiéndole resistiéndose a dormir, afuera del edificio, alrededor de una hoguera, Taiyou se preparaba para su guardia, mientras Aiko, con toda la delicadeza posible, terminaba de curar las heridas a la malherida Piyomon.

-Gracias Aiko.- agradeció la digimon una vez que su enfermera particular acabase su trabajo.

-De nada Piyo, ahora vete a descansar con mi hermano.

Aiko siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la digimon rosa con una gran sonrisa, sin percatarse de que Taiyou, no apartaba la vista de ella, también con una radiante sonrisa. Al ser consciente de ello, frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Que miras Yagami!

El chico movió la cabeza, llevando ahora la vista al hipnotizante fuego, mientras con un palo, movía un poco la escasa leña que habían encontrado.

-Al final sí que vas a ser una chica.- murmuró solo para sí mismo, con una divertida sonrisa.

Ishida decidió ignorarle, aunque si bien ahora sus pensamientos estaban perdidos y su vista atrapada en el medallón que portaba. En su emblema, el emblema del amor. Todavía estaba confusa, ¿Cómo iba ser ella la portadora? A su juicio, no se parecía en nada a su cariñosa y comprensiva madre, por lo que ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tan diferentes lo portasen?

-Taiyou.- habló, volviendo al mundo real.- crees que, ¿me parezco a mi madre?

-Claro que no.- apresuró a negar el moreno.- si tu eres igual que tío Yamato, mismos ojos, mismo pelo, misma piel, mismo mal genio, mismo..

-¡Cállate!.- cortó Ishida, antes de que las enumeraciones absurdas de su amigo acabasen con su paciencia.- me refiero al interior, si me parezco a mi madre en el interior.

-¡Claro que sí!.- asintió esta vez Yagami, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza en la rubia.- pero eso no tiene mucho mérito, por dentro todos somos iguales, ya sabes, tenemos corazón, pulmones, estofado…

-Será estómago burro.- corrigió la rubia, cayendo en un abismo, era imposible mantener una conversación con Yagami sin caer en el surrealismo.

-Bueno, pero dentro del estómago, tendremos estofado, ¿no?.- bromeó el alegre moreno.

Ishida negó, mirándole con desaprobación. Definitivamente, nunca encontraría la gracia a sus chistes malos.

Dio unos pasos al frente, mirando ese detestable cielo en el que era imposible contemplar la luna que tantas noches había estado mirando con sus padres, dejándose hechizar por ella al igual que les hechizaba a ellos, quizá, para tratar de comprenderlos mejor.

-¿Has leído el libro de mi tío?.- preguntó de repente.

-Como un millón de veces.- contestó Taiyou, llevándose las manos a la nuca, mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga.

-Entonces, sabrás como era mi madre.- comenzó Aiko con una sonrisa de orgullo.- era una heroína, fuerte, decidida, no se rendía nunca y daba ánimos a todos cuando los necesitaban.

-Sí, tía Sora es genial, me da galletas.- dijo Taiyou en su mundo, su amiga le miró con desagrado.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- se puso un poco más serio.

-Que se enamoró de mi padre.- bajó la cabeza con desilusión.- y desde entonces su mayor aventura es plancharle sus camisas y ella es feliz, pero yo no me veo así. Yo no quiero enamorarme ni tener familia nunca, prefiero pasarme toda la vida buscando aventuras.- explicó con cierta desesperación.

-Pues hazlo, no tienes porque ser como tu madre.- contestó Yagami encogiéndose de hombros. Él siempre veía las cosas muy sencillas y no entendía porque Aiko se complicaba tanto.

-¡Claro que sí!.- contestó un tanto irritada.- tengo su mismo emblema y aunque me hace ilusión, por otro lado siento que no me lo merezco, porque soy egoísta y solo pienso en mí.

-Que tonterías dices Aiko.- dijo Yagami con naturalidad.- porque no quieras tener una familia como tu madre no significa que no quieras a las personas, ¿o es que cuando crezcas ya no vas a querer a tus padres?, ¿o a Yuujou?, ¿o a los digimons?, ¿o a mí?.- finalizó con una sonrisa, que contagió a la regañada Aiko.- además cuando tu madre consiguió su emblema no estaba casada, ni tenía hijos, era una niña dispuesta a enfrentarse a miles de aventuras, como tú.

Aiko hizo una media risa, negando con la cabeza lo estúpida que había sido y más estúpida que se sentía por el hecho de que Yagami le hubiese abierto los ojos. Pero tenía razón, no existía exclusivamente una forma de amor, el amor era infinito y existen millones de formas de demostrarlo y sentirlo. Miró el emblema esta vez con una sonrisa de orgullo, sintiéndose desde que lo cogió merecedora de él, porque sí se lo merecía. Puede que no fuese como su madre, ni quisiese llegar a ser como su madre, pero sí tenía ese mismo amor dentro, su característica más representativa era el amor.

Entre tantas reflexiones, Tenshi por fin consiguió dormir a su primo y se reunió con sus compañeros.

-Taiyou, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacer la guardia?, ¿no estás cansado?.- se interesó Takaishi.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!.- aseguró el moreno frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que le tratasen como un niño.

-Está bien, entonces Armadillomon te relevará en dos horas y las últimas dos las haré yo.- hizo sus cálculos mentales el rubio, pero con lo que no contaba era con su prima.

-¡Yo también quiero hacer guardia!.- exigió.

-Ai-chan, tú descansas.- dijo Tenshi medio ignorándola.

-Sí, es verdad, las chicas y los bebés que duerman, ¡esto es cosa de hombres!.- anunció Taiyou, dándose un golpe en el pecho.

El compañero de Tokomon se llevó la mano a la cabeza, porque con esa insignificante acción Taiyou lo había estropeado, de sobra sabía que Aiko odiaba que la ultra protegieran por ser chica.

-Yo hago guardia primo.- dijo, no sin antes dar un empujón a Yagami, que casi lo tira contra el fuego.- y sino me dejas, estaré toda la noche despierta.

Tenshi rodó los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

-Tu ganas, harás la última hora de guardia.- se rindió, dando un gran bostezo.- y ahora a dormir.

Realmente todos estaban desfallecidos, incluso la vital Aiko. Haciendo caso por primera vez en toda la aventura a su primo se adentró al edificio y pronto encontró su lugar para dormir, al lado de su hermanito, que ya descansaba como un tronco.

No llevaba ni dos minutos tumbada cuando sintió unas plumas rodeándola y un pico cayendo en su espalda. La afectuosa Piyomon ya dormía con ella al igual que lo hacía con Sora cuando era pequeña, pero lo que a Aiko le conmovió y le llenó de satisfacción fueron las palabras que pronunció en sueños.

-Estás llena de amor, Aiko.

...

Gracias a los Roachmon, el equipo de "Las chicas al poder cargan con el enano molesto" habían avanzado considerablemente, pero como sus compañeros también se encontraban terriblemente cansados. Encontraron su lugar de descanso en un edifico, como la mayoría, bastante deteriorado, en este caso se trataba de un portal de entrada. Había varios de esos esparcidos por el Digimundo y como su nombre indicaba se empleaban para acceder a dicho mundo desde la Tierra. Aunque claro, lo que empezó con un pequeño ordenador, se había transformado en un gran negocio y eso ya parecía una estación de autobuses; con tiendas de souvenirs, cafetería, etc. Y la ventaja que disponía este grupo era que no hacía falta que ninguno hiciese la guardia, ya que sus aliados Roachmon dormirían fuera y controlarían que nadie se acercase.

Nada más entrar, Osamu, como una exhalación fue directo a los ordenadores.

-¡Una Digi-gate!.- exclamó mirando dicha puerta emocionado y empezando a conectar su netbook a alguna corriente de energía.- tal vez pueda hacerla funcionar.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es descansar.- bufó Ichijouji, pero su hermano ya no la escuchó, estaba inmerso en su teclado virtual y sus grandes hologramas que iluminaban toda la estancia.

Así como los portales de acceso comunicaban el Digimundo con el Mundo real, los científicos de D2I2 en colaboración con los digimons crearon una red de comunicación a través del Digimundo, las conocidas Digi-gate. Su modo de empleo era sencillo, simplemente, se metía los datos del lugar del Digimundo donde deseases ir y se creaba una conexión con la Digi-gate más próxima a la zona indicada. De esa forma los viajes por el Digimundo se hicieron mucho más rápidos y cómodos.

Aunque ya era hora de dormir, los únicos que lo hacían eran Palmon y Wormmon, que estaban agotados por sus peleas, en cambio los humanos parecía que no tenían ninguna intención de descansar. Por un lado Osamu estaba tan emocionado con el lugar, que estaba a años luz de sus compañeras, por otro Shizuka y Minako no paraban de hablar emocionadas, poniéndose al día de todas las cosas sucedidas en estos días en los que no habían sido amigas y por otro Chikako se encontraba distante, observando a Minako detenidamente, diciéndose a cada segundo que era el momento, pero al igual que todos los segundos anteriores su valor se esfumaba en el último instante.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos de indecisión, la hija de Koushiro se puso en pie y caminó hacia su salvadora.

-Hi Minako-san.- saludó con una ligera reverencia. Esa chica siempre le había intimidado, más que nada porque siempre que iba a su casa pasaba de ella, ni le saludaba y era conocida como la amiga pesada del "enano molesto".

Ichijouji la miró de arriba abajo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mejor os dejo que habléis.- excusó Shizuka, levantándose y dejando intimidad a las dos chicas.

La pelirroja bajó la vista mientras sus manos empezaron a juguetear con su vestido.

-Es que, quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros, quitándole cualquier tipo de importancia a esa acción. No iba a sentirse como una súper heroína por haber hecho lo correcto, por lo menos eso aprendió de su padre.

-No tienes que darlas, todos habríamos hecho lo mismo.

-De todas formas quiero que sepas que nunca lo voy a olvidar y si mis padres me regalan alguna vez un animal de compañía, como llevo pidiéndoselo desde que tengo uso de razón, le pondré tu nombre, Minako.

Ahora se le cambió el rostro, imaginándose a un perro pulgoso con su maravilloso nombre, eso sí que no lo iba a aceptar.

-No es necesario, de verdad.- excusó ella con nerviosismo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- contestó Izumi con una sonrisa.

-Pero Minako, no lo veo yo como nombre de…- la pobre ya no sabía que inventarse.- ¿Por qué no lo disminuyes a Mina?, a mí, me haría igual de ilusión.

La compañera de Motimon se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditando un segundo esa propuesta.

-Pero es que mi mamá se llama Mina, igual no le hace ilusión compartir su nombre con un animal.- explicó con la más absoluta de las inocencias.

La primogénita de los Ichijouji casi se cae patas arriba, ¿para su madre lo entendía y para ella no? Pero después de escuchar un chasquido con los dedos hecho por la pelirroja y ver su cara de felicidad, empezó a recuperar la esperanza de que lo hubiese comprendido.

-¡Ya está!.- exclamó Izumi.- le llamaré Sattva.

Minako puso cara de póker, sin comprender nada, ahora parecía que le balaban en hindi, y en efecto, le hablaban en hindi.

-¿Sattva?

-Sí, en el hinduismo esa palabra representa la pureza, como tu emblema, ¿te gusta?.- preguntó alegremente, por haber encontrado el nombre perfecto para su mascota imaginaria.

-Es… es bonito.- contestó la compañera de Upamon, por contestar algo.

-¡Perfecto!.- dio una palmada de alegría la chica. Seguidamente, volvió a ponerse un poco más seria.- Minako-san, siempre serás mi heroína.

Y sin más preámbulos, besó la mejilla de su nueva ídolo, ante el total enrojecimiento de esta. Igual le empezaba a gustar esto de ser una heroína y todo.

-No es para tanto…

-¡Claro que sí!.- prosiguió Izumi con efusividad.- ojala yo tuviese una hermana mayor, me encantaría que fuese como tú.- el brilló de sus ojos delató, que una gran idea cruzaba su mente.- Minako-san, ¿te gustaría ser mi hermana mayor?

Esa proposición le cogió a Ichijouji desprevenida. Eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Además, ya tenía la responsabilidad de ser la hermana de dos niños, otra más era demasiada carga y no sabía si podría estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

-Es que yo ya tengo a Osamu y a Yoshi, e igual mis padres siguen queriendo tener más hijos, con lo loca que está mi madre por los bebés.- negó con la cabeza.- y por mi padre.- murmuró esto último, recordando una escena en concreto que desearía borrar de su mente de por vida.

-Prometo que no te daré la lata, por favor.- suplicó con cara lastimosa.

Minako suspiró, para después hacer un gesto de conformidad con la mano.

-Está bien.- asintió.

Adquiría una nueva y complicada responsabilidad, ¿estaría a la altura? Dejándose caer al suelo dispuesta a dormir, dio su primera orden como "hermana" mayor de Izumi.

-Apartarte de mi vista, enana molesta.

Y Chikako sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo, sintiéndose por fin parte de su familia, contagiando su sonrisa también a Minako, sintiéndose una perfecta hermana mayor. La mejor hermana mayor.

...

El grupo de las tres M, es decir Musuko, Makoto y "Mishi", ya habían dejado de viajar a bordo de Whamon. El amable digimon les llevó lejos de la zona glacial, dejándoles en tierra, por donde indicaba el DC la presencia del emblema que les faltaba, y evidentemente que por esos lares Whamon no les podía acompañar. Pero eso no les importaba ya que este grupo se caracterizaba por su valor y su decisión en las acciones.

-Vamos por aquí.- mandaba Musuko con autoridad.

-Ni hablar, por ahí huele raro.- reabatía "Mishi" con cara de desagrado.- yo quiero ir por allá.

-Tengo miedo.- se quejaba Makoto, abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando su alrededor con pánico.

-Ya sabemos de donde viene el olor.- comentó Gabumon olfateando a la altura del trasero de Kido.

Verdaderamente no se pondrían de acuerdo ni para echar una lotería, pero eso ahora no importaba, porque el cansancio les había llegado como a todos y lo único que querían era buscar un buen refugio. No se complicaron demasiado la vida, tras más de media hora yendo de una lado a otro, sin ponerse de acuerdo y sin encontrar un lugar apropiado para descansar, decidieron hacer un fuego y dormir al raso.

Ese momento, sería aprovechado por el más pequeño de todos para conseguir sacar toda la información posible a Gabumon sobre su, en sus sueños, futura mujer y madre de sus hijos.

-Venga Gabumon, tú conoces desde siempre a mi princesa Ai, cuéntame todo de ella.- pedía "Mishi" emocionado, tumbado al lado de Gabumon.

El reservado digimon tomó una pose pensativa, desconocía si tenía autorización de Yamato para hablar a niños sobre su amada primogénita, pero como de costumbre, como buen digimon haría lo que le apetecía.

-Yo conozco a Aiko desde que era un bulto en la tripa de Sora, no, desde antes, desde que era una cámara de vídeo, porque creo que digievolucionó a cámara de video, bueno eso aún no me queda muy claro, Yamato estaba muy raro e histérico por aquel tiempo.- viendo la cara anonada de Mike, el digimon se sintió útil y muy sabio, por lo que continúo con su extravagante explicación.- luego nació y se pasaba todo el día en una cuna, moviendo los ojitos, llorando, haciendo pompitas con sus babas y moviendo las garritas y patitas. No hacía nada más, era un poco aburrida, pero para Yamato y Sora parecía que era lo más increíble que habían presenciado nunca, así se pasó como unos siete u ocho años…

Era evidente que el amigable Gabumon todavía no llevaba muy bien esa extraña costumbre de los humanos de contar el tiempo con años, meses, semanas… ya que según su explicación, Aiko debería estar todavía gateando.

Y mientras el compañero de Ishida seguía entusiasmado contando anécdotas de Aiko, mejor dicho, inventándoselas y Barton se enamoraba más de su princesa a cada palabra, el goggle boy se dirigía a su otro compañero, el pequeño Makoto. Como buen líder, debía animar y felicitar a todos sus amigos, y quieran o no, ese día Makoto les había salvado la vida, por eso Motomiya había preparado una recompensa para él.

-Doctorcito.- tomó asiento a su lado mientras le pegaba una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

Para no variar, Kido dio un grito de terror, se aferró más fuerte a su rodillas y se arrimó lo máximo posible al fuego.

-Eres tú.- respiró de alivio al ver a Musuko.

-Claro, no hay mucha gente más por aquí.- explicó el moreno, aún estupefacto por lo cobarde que llegaba a ser su amigo.

-Ojala esto acabe cuanto antes, no me gusta dormir al raso, seguro que la tierra me da alergia, no puedo dormir sin mi colchón hipoalergénico y sin mis lucecitas de colores en el techo…

Viendo como Motomiya se aguantaba la carcajada, Makoto entendió que había hablado más de la cuenta y el rojo de la vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro.

-Oye Makoto, ¿hay algo de lo que no te quejes?.- cuestionó el compañero de Chibimon estirando los brazos hacia arriba, para acabar con las manos apoyadas en la nuca.

-Claro que sí, cuando estoy en mi casa con mi bote de complemento de vitaminas, mis pastillas para la alergia y muda limpia de mi propiedad, no me quejo, ¡no creo que pida tanto!.- finalizó con histerismo.

El chico le contempló divertido, en otras circunstancias su mayor entretenimiento en este momento hubiese sido hacer rabiar a Makoto hasta el límite para ver de cuantas cosas a la vez era capaz de quejarse, pero ahora no era momento para eso. Motomiya lo había decido, tenía grandes planes para el portador de la sinceridad.

-Doctorcito, alégrate, porque he decido que tú vas a ser… ¡el segundo al mando!.- exclamó con efusividad.

-¿Eh?.- revolvió la cabeza Kido.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues eso, el segundo que más manda en la pandilla. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero por aquí, a mí me han nombrado líder.- le dijo, señalando sus goggles con orgullo.- y después de lo de hoy, he decido que si me pasa algo, tú quedas al mando, ¿Qué te parece?, ¿estás contento?

Pálido, tan pálido que empezaba a resultar preocupante, esa fue la respuesta de Makoto. ¿Segundo al mando?, era mucha responsabilidad, y lo que más le inquietaba, estaba casi seguro de que no podría imponerse y nadie le haría caso.

-Yo… no sé, hay mucha más gente.- trató de excusarse Makoto.

-¿Cómo quien?.- inquirió Motomiya con escepticismo.- ¿el Janclude Van doma ese?.- cuestionó mirando con indeferencia a "Mishi", que seguía escuchando a Gabumon embelesado.- ni hablar, tú eres el indicado, eres responsable, cauto y con capacidad de reacción cuando se te necesita, hoy lo has demostrado.

-Eh… ah.- comenzó a balbucear el compañero de Bukamon.- pero hay muchos más que serían mejores líderes antes que yo…

-No creo.- le cortó Motomiya negando con la cabeza.- Taiyou por ejemplo es demasiado niño e inmaduro, si es por él mandaría a Mishi a pelear solo contra Akuma y lo peor es que celebraría la victoria de Akuma. Aiko lo mismo, bastante tiene por preocuparse de su hermano…

-¿Y los mayores?.- interrumpió esta vez Kido, al ver que su amigo se iba por las ramas.

Musuko le miró alzando una ceja, por supuesto que ya había pensado en todos los mayores y no había encontrado ninguno que le convenciese.

-Los mayores… buf, Minako, es muy divertida, es mi mejor amiga y me río mucho con ella, pero no puede ser una líder esta demasiado craza.- mirada de desconcierto de Makoto.- croza, crasa, crisa… ¡loca leche!.- terminó gritando el goggle boy, maldiciendo que ya se le hubiese olvidado esa estúpida palabra.

-Ah… crazy.- se hizo el sabio el hijo de Jyou, ganándose una mirada de odio de su casi primo.

-Sí, craze.- confirmó Musuko, de nuevo inmerso en sus pensamientos.- luego está Shizuka, es encantadora, siempre tan amable y considerada.- inconscientemente su rostro perfiló una sonrisa al hablar de ella.- pero así como Minako es demasiado impulsiva, Shizuka es demasiado calmada, no creo que supiese reaccionar a tiempo en una situación de riesgo. Y por último Tenshi, sí, es valiente, decidido, preocupado, pero también demasiado independiente, creo que su mente vive a años luz de donde reside su cuerpo, siempre está pensando en sus cosas, no, no es el adecuado, así que solo quedas tú, dime, ¿aceptas el puesto o se lo doy a Yuujou?.- preguntó ya empezando a molestarse.

Kido tragó saliva, tratando de controlar su emoción, era la primera vez en su vida que le daban un puesto de responsabilidad y alguien depositaba su confianza en él. También era verdad que era un título más significativo que real, ya que él mismo sabía que si a Musuko le pasaba algo, se quedaría en posición avestruz esperando ser el próximo en morir y todos los demás harían lo que les apeteciese, reinaría la anarquía total. Pero bueno, no había que ser tan pesimista, confiaba en que Musuko siempre estuviese en primera línea y él solo le tuviese que decir "buena idea líder" a todos su planes.

-Acepto Musuko.- dijo bajando la cabeza, como esperando que le pusiesen una medalla o algo.

-¡Genial!.- le dio una amistoso manotazo en la cabeza.- espero que estés a la altura de la circunstancias.

Y tras esta investidura, Makoto, sintiéndose por primera vez importante no pudo dormir, a pesar de su cansancio. Sentía que debía estar bien alerta, ya que ahora era el responsable del grupo, en cambio su líder si que aprovechó para descansar, aunque antes no pudo resistirse a tomar el DC en sus manos para mirar algunas fotos con cierta nostalgia.

Eran de él con su mejor amigo, en el equipo de futbol, jugando, en su último cumpleaños o simplemente haciendo tonterías juntos.

-Kibou.- susurró con tristeza.- tú si que serías un perfecto segundo al mando.

...

Con la cabeza gacha y un gran sentimiento de tristeza y sobre todo culpabilidad, Takeru Takaishi vagaba por los pasillos del hospital en dirección a la salida. Se sentía miserable por haber ido hasta ahí, por tratar de consolar a Hikari por algo que él mismo le prometió que no sucedería. Y sobre todo, por tratar de ser la persona que no era, el hombre de la vida de su amada, el que debería estar ahora a su lado. No, por mucho que le hubiese gustado entrar y tomarle de la mano, no tenía derecho a eso. Ese lujo solo era apto para su marido, para el hombre que juro protegerla y amarla hasta la eternidad y aunque en su corazón también existiese esa promesa, no tenía derecho a hacerla pública. Lo supo cuando vio, a través del cristal, a Yuuto y Hikari hablar tan cariñosamente. Evidentemente que desconocía el tema de la conversación y que precisamente el protagonista había sido él, pero tampoco lo deseaba saber. Lo tenía decidido, salvaría a Kibou, el Digimundo y después volvería a irse lejos, al fin y al cabo, Tenshi también iba a marcharse, no quedaría nada que le atase a Tokio, solo sus recuerdos y su anhelo de ese amor que nunca volverá a tener.

Fue entonces, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor para bajar, cuando escuchó varios gritos, juraría que era la voz de Hayashiba. Llamaban a un médico, incluso le pareció oír su nombre, ¿habría despertado Kibou?

Esperanzado, pero también con prudencia, deshizo sus pasos con velocidad. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la habitación y ver a Hikari, llorando pero esta vez de felicidad, abrazada a su hijo despierto, aunque un terrible presentimiento cruzó su mente por el camino, ¿y si era al revés? ¿y si lo que se encontraba era a Hikari llorando descorazonada abrazada al inerte cuerpo de su hijo?

Agitó la cabeza, eso no quería ni pensarlo, jamás se perdonaría que su amor pasase ese sufrimiento, que ese inocente niño abandonase este mundo sin apenas haber vivido en él, no, no debía pensarlo. Pero al llegar, sus pasos fueron parando de forma gradual, conforme las cuencas de sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas, porque lo que había ahora en esa habitación era lo último que hubiese deseado. Era una imagen atroz, demasiado terrible como para describirla.

La madre lloraba abrazada a su hijo, el padre lloraba pegándose con la frente contra la pared y los médicos miraban la hora con tristeza, mientras, el sonido del corazón que antes retransmitía la maquina con regularidad ya no existía.

En ese momento, para Kibou, el tiempo se detuvo para siempre, quedando sumido en la oscuridad eterna.

.

* * *

N/A: aaaahhh!, ¿Qué he hecho?, ¿o no lo he hecho?… ¿o sí?, chanananananana… Se verá próximamente. Me estoy dando cuenta escribiendo este fic de que soy muy cruel. Pobres mis niños con lo que los adoro a todos.

Creo que no hay demasiado que aclarar, bueno solo una pequeña curiosidad respecto a la relación Musuko, Makoto. Me refiero a ellos como casi primos porque en mi universo digimon creado por mi extraña mente, caso a Jun (hermana Daisuke) con Shuu (hermano de Jyou). Como veis no me complico mucho y mi imaginación es escasa. A lo que iba, que si bien Makoto y Musuko no son primos de sangre, si tienen primos en común, de ahí que tengan una relación un poco más estrecha y lo de casi primos jeje. Solo eso, es una tontería, pero para que no os liéis y les busquéis más parentesco del que tienen. Me estoy dando cuenta de que podría hacer un árbol genealógico de todos, porque al final parece que están todos por un lado u otro emparentados, jeje. Me lo voy a poner como misión, ¡emparentar a los digidestinados!, nah, no me hagáis caso, que como de costumbre digo tonterías.

Por cierto, por cierto, por cierto (cuando me emociono tengo la manía de repetir las cosas tres veces como los loritos, o como una niña ilusionada de 3 años, mi edad mental aproximada 23 horas diarias, siempre tienes que dedicar al menos 1 hora a ser mayor, que se le va a hacer, exigencias de la vida), el caso, que como el fic ya va avanzado y conocéis a los personajes es hora de que haga… ¡la encuesta! (rayo tras de mí), sorry pero me prometí que si algún día hacía un fic de este tipo, haría algo que me parece obligatorio como es… ¡votar por vuestro personaje favorito! (Tentomon deja de hacer rayos)

Aquí están las bases del concurso, tiene que ser hijo de digidestinado (o digimon, aquí incluyo a los compañeros de los padres, porque los pequeños digis como que no rascaron muchas líneas en este fic) y… bueno no hay más bases jeje. Empiezan las votaciones de aquí al final y el ganador… bueno no sé lo que hará el ganador, tendrá una frase heroica o una escena heroica o ya se me ocurrirá algo heroico… (a no ser que sea Makoto Kido… es broma, también lo haría con mi Makoto-Kun jeje)

Si seguís el juego igual me animo y voy haciendo más jueguillos a cada capítulo, así se hace más diver jeje… ¡ah! y obvio que hay que dar razones de por qué votas a tu favorito, sino no tiene gracia, más que el quien me interesa el por qué.

Venga ¡animaos!

Me despido ya, gracias por leer y más gracias por comentar (y votar).

Un saludo, hasta pronto, lo prometo!


	14. Rayos y relámpagos

Hola a todos ¡feliz Navidad!, espero que estéis pasando unas buenas fiestas y sino es así que por lo menos al leer este capí se os aparezca una momentánea sonrisa. Bueno, en fecha tan señalada debo hacer mención a los fans del sorato y desearles, una vez más, un ¡feliz Navidarsario!, espero que sigáis dando regalos a esta bella pareja que tanto me inspira.

Decir que este capítulo está dedicado a la padawan fan de ESDLA y lectora y comentarista habitual de este fic **¡Nat-chan!. ****¡Feliz cumpleaños!**, espero que te guste el regalito, verás que como te dije tiene muchos rayos de Tento XD.

Bueno, que lo disfrutes, gracias por seguirlo, que lo disfrutéis todos, muchas gracias de corazón. Y ya por si no os "veo" más en este año, que tengáis un muy buen comienzo de año, y ahora, ¡al turrón! (nunca mejor dicho jeje)

.

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Rayos y relámpagos, ¡La digievolución eléctrica!:**

Un estremecimiento recorrió hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo, seguido de un dolor agudo en su pecho. Rápidamente se llevó la mano al corazón, era inexplicable, porque ahí no había nadie salvo él y no había sufrido ningún ataque, pero justo en ese momento sintió como si una fina aguja atravesara su corazón, como si de repente sintiese que le faltaba algo, que había perdido parte de él.

Se quitó el gorro, para secarse con él su sudosa frente y terminar pasándoselo por el rostro, acto seguido, agitó la cabeza con violencia y miró la hora en el digivice, iban a dar las cinco y habían convenido que dormirían hasta las seis, pero también acordó con su prima que la última hora de guardia la haría ella. Desvió un segundo la mirada al interior del edificio, rezando para que Aiko no se hubiese echado atrás y le relevase de esta labor, porque lo que Tenshi ahora más ansiaba era echarse un rato y descansar. Pensó que eso solucionaría todo este dolor que sentía desde sus entrañas, asfixiándole se podría decir que hasta el alma. Esta incomprensible angustia que se había apoderado de su ser desde hace unos minutos. Sí, esa debía ser la respuesta que buscaba, estaba tan agotado que ya el cuerpo no le respondía y le provocaba dolores imaginarios.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver a una niña rubia salir del edificio, estirándose y bostezando con pinta de somnolienta y se sintió un poco ridículo por su anterior pensamiento. Esa niña era tan terca y de fiar como sus padres, si prometió que haría la última guardia, la haría aunque cayese redonda de sueño. Cuando sus ojos azulados chocaron con los también zafiros de su primo, Aiko le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando así de mostrar seguridad en sí misma.

-Venga primo a dormir, ¡aquí está tu relevo!.- exclamó con énfasis, pese a que todavía se tallase los ojos con la mano y no pudiese dejar de bostezar.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿no prefieres que haga yo tu hora?.- preguntó Takaishi, para quedar bien más que nada, porque estaba completamente seguro de la respuesta de su prima. Además, que necesitaba echarse a descansar urgentemente.

-Tenshi, deja de tratarme como a una niña indefensa. ¡Lo habíamos acordado!, ¡estoy lista!.- gritó con cierto enojo la rubia.

Tenshi respiró con conformidad, justo lo que se había imaginado que respondería su prima. Así que haciéndole creer que había ganado ella, se encogió de hombros como si cediese y se encaminó al interior.

-Tú ganas Ai-chan, pero a la mínima señal de peligro, nos despiertas, ¿entendido?

-Sí.- asintió alargando en exceso la "i" en tono cansado. Para Aiko, su primo hablaba y mandaba demasiado.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya se le habían cerrado los párpados solos unas 20 veces. Esto era un suplicio para la pequeña Ishida, sobre todo porque nunca llevó muy bien madrugar. Si lo pasaba mal en su casa, tras dormir mínimo nueve horas en una mullida cama, más aún en el Digimundo, sin haber conseguido dormir más de una hora seguida, en el frío, sucio y duro suelo de ese refugio. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse y entonces sus ojos entrecerrados vislumbraron lo que tenía en frente, el lago. En efecto, así como la fuente del poblado Yokomon y el nacedero de la montaña estaban completamente secos, ese inmenso lago todavía conservaba bastante agua. Al llegar a la orilla estaba dispuesta a meter la cabeza entera en el agua para despejarse, pero al ver ese agua se asqueó enormemente. Estaba sucia y contaminada, nada que ver con las aguas cristalinas que había de normal, y parecía completamente libre de digi-kamurus. En ese lugar la vida no existía.

Retrocedió tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, pero entonces un ruido le llamó la atención. Juraría que se oía como cuando volaba con Birdramon, es decir, como si un digimon cortase el viento con sus alas. Hizo un reconocimiento visual a su alrededor y al alzar la vista los vio. Uno, dos, hasta tres Airdramons volaban por la zona y por su aspecto, era claro que estaban infectados por Akuma. Se quedó un segundo paralizada por el miedo, pero rápidamente logró reaccionar. Despacio para tratar de pasar inadvertida fue caminado hacia el edificio que les había hecho de refugio aquella noche, sin embargo volvió a detenerse al escuchar el volar de esos digimons más cerca de ella. Con inquietud giró un poco la cabeza, y entonces sí, se dejó llevar por el pánico.

-¡Airdramons!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas triándose hacia el interior del edificio, mientras uno de los Airdramon atacaba batiendo sus alas, desprendiendo de ellas dos cuchillas.

Debido al grito de Aiko y al impactó del ataque del digimon, tanto Taiyou, como Tenshi se despertaron. Segundos después también lo hizo Piyomon, Armadillomon y hasta Psychemon, que al moverse despertó al pequeño Yuujou.

-¿Qué sucede?.- inquirió Yagami, ayudando a levantarse a Ishida.

No le respondió la portadora del amor, lo hicieron los ataques simultáneos de los digimon.

Bloquearon la puerta y el ya de por sí derruido edificio empezó a venirse abajo. Con este panorama el pánico se apoderó de los niños, salvo, como de costumbre, del más pequeño de todos.

-Papá es un bebé y yo no, ¿a que sí mami?.- hablaba el pequeño Yuujou, sentado en el suelo, pero todavía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad. Seguía inmerso en el mundo de los sueños.

-¡No hay otra salida!, ¡tendremos que ir a la pasarela!.- dijo Piyomon, mostrando las escaleras.

Taiyou y Aiko asintieron, mientras Tenshi cargaba con su primo, que solo entonces, con tanto ajetreó abrió los ojos y empezó a recordar donde estaba.

-¿A dónde vamos Tenshi?.- preguntó medio asustado.

-Tranquilo campeón, tú agárrate muy bien a mí.- le contestó él, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, ya trotando por la escalinata de caracol.

Piyomon abría la marcha, Taiyou, Aiko y Tenshi la seguían, y el compañero de Yuujou junto con Armadillomon eran los que se habían quedado como cierre, lanzando ataques tras de sí, para mantener a los Airdramon a distancia.

A cada paso que daban la escalera iba perdiendo estabilidad y los ruidos de vientos provocados por los digimons malignos eran más potentes, pero finalmente llegaron a la cima, pudiendo empezar a cruzar la pasarela. Fue Taiyou el que se adelantó, llegó hasta el mirador y se asomó. Había sido la única salida de morir enterrados en escombros, pero sin duda era un callejón sin salida.

-¡Este es un camino obsoleto!.- gritó con apuro, mirando que bajo ellos, solo estaba el lago.

-No creo que esta palabra ahora sea adecuada.- refunfuñó Aiko, agachándose y cubriéndose de esos Airdramons que volaban por alrededor de ellos, provocando ventiscas.

-¡Yo me encargo!.- se ofreció Piyomon con decisión.- ¡fuego mágico!

Mientras la digimon rosa lanzaba sus ataques que no producían ningún rasguño a los Airdramons, los niños y los digimons alcanzaron a Taiyou.

-Primo ¿que hacemos?.- preguntó Aiko tirando de la manga al aludido.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una prisión aérea, un camino sin salida, bueno, realmente había una salida.

-Yo no quiero mojarme.- advirtió Psychemon, había mirado a Tenshi, que mantenía la vista fija en el lago, adivinando así sus pensamientos.

-Es el único lugar por donde podemos escapar.- explicó el hijo de Takeru.

-Espera Tenshi, mi hermano no sabe nadar, apenas chapotea como un perrito.- dijo la rubia con angustia.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró a la cara al chico que le tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Sí sé!.- exclamó con autoridad.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Tenshi con desconfianza.

El niño se abrazó más fuerte al cuello de su primo y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sí sé, pero no me sueltes Tenshi.- musitó temeroso, demostrando que su hermana tenía razón, pero su mini orgullo de Ishida le impedía reconocerlo.

-En ese caso, no hay más tiempo que perder.- manifestó el moreno del grupo, ya saliendo por la barandilla.- ¡Por Koromon!.- gritó como un poseso, mientras saltaba al lago.

Pasó tan rápido que a sus compañeros no les dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Se quedaron mirándole con los ojos como platos.

-¿Nos vamos y le dejamos ahí?.- preguntó Aiko con malicia.

Tenshi le correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice, pero en ese instante los Airdramon decidieron por ellos, ya que uno de sus ataques rompió la pasarela.

Gritaron como nunca, antes de caerm Aiko se agarró a Psychemon, Tenshi sujetó con más fuerza contra él a su primo y entre los cascotes de la pasarela, los tres chicos y los dos digimons cayeron al lago que tanta repulsión le causó a Aiko hace unos minutos.

Fueron momentos de confusión, agua les rodeaba por todas partes y ni siquiera podían abrir los ojos porque estaba completamente oscuro y no podrían ver nada. Nada más caer, Aiko trató de nadar hacia arriba, no le fue difícil, enseguida sintió como alguien le ayudaba, agitó la cabeza y respiró de alivio al sacarla a la superficie, acto seguido vio un cuerno a su lado y la cabeza de Psychemon, el digimon que le había ayudado. Trató de distinguir a sus amigos alrededor, sonrió al ver la mata de pelo propia del gen Yagami, al lado de una bola la cual era Armadillomon, siguió mirando esperando encontrar a su hermanito todavía abrazado como un koalita a su primo. Pasaron segundos que se hicieron como horas, vio a Piyomon volando justo encima suya, diciéndole algo que ni entendió o ni escuchó, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en vislumbrar cuanto antes a su primo y a su hermano. Ya se estaba empezando a apurar, cuando entonces vio algo que le resultó muy familiar, un gorro blanco y nadó hacia él con una sonrisa al comprobar que debajo de ese gorro seguía estando su primo.

-¡Yuu-chan!.- llamó nada más alcanzar al compañero de Tokomon.

Quedó de piedra al ver el rostro de angustia de este.

-Lo perdí.- logró articular, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

No pensó, no gritó, ni le recriminó, simplemente tomó aire y se adentró por las aguas. Yuujou no sabía nadar y muy seguramente estaría tan asustado que ni podría chapotear. El compañero del pelirrojo, Tenshi y hasta Taiyou y Armadillomon cuando fueron conscientes de lo sucedido empezaron sendas inversiones en busca del desaparecido. Se miraban los unos a los otros al sacar la cabeza, comunicándose con gestos y la desesperación comenzó a invadirles, cada segundo que pasaba era crucial.

-Yuujou.- musitó la rubia, incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas, preparándose para hacer una nueva zambullida.

-¡Espera!

Se detuvo al oír ese grito de Piyomon, la miró, para después llevar la vista al mismo punto que ella, todos lo hicieron. Y ahí entre esas aguas oscuras y sucias, un gorro azul del que salían mechones pelirrojos empezó a sobresalir, para acto seguido aparecer la cabeza del pequeño Ishida.

-¡Yuujou!.- apresuraron a nadar hacia él.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y tosía fuertemente, ya que había tragado algo de agua, pero al escuchar voces familiares logró abrir los ojos y enfocar a sus amigos.

-¿Hermano estás bien?.- le acarició la mejilla Aiko con ternura.

El niño asintió todavía asustado.

-Sé nadar.- fue lo único que dijo. A pesar de todo deseaba seguir conservando su orgullo.

Tanto su hermana, como su primo y su compañero intercambiaron una sonrisa y le felicitaron. Sin embargo, Yagami tenía curiosidad en otra cosa y era ¿Cómo Yuujou flotaba encima del lago?

-Yuujou, ¿cómo lo haces?.- señaló estupefacto.

El niño no sabía a que se refería, pero entonces, asomó también su pecho, sus brazos y hasta sus piernecitas y los niños comprendieron lo sucedido.

-¡Gomamon!.- saludó con alegría Armadillomon, al verlo haciendo de caballito con Yuujou.

Lo malo fue que no hubo tiempo para explayarse más con el reencuentro, los Airdramons se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Tomad aire y seguidme.- anunció el compañero de Jyou segundos antes de que se sumergiese todavía con Yuujou en su espalda.

Esa acción les pilló tan de sorpresa que les costó reaccionar, pero Aiko, fue la siguiente en sumergirse y agarrando de la mano a su hermano, porque no veía el camino bajo el agua, buceó a donde les llevase Gomamon. Le siguieron Psychemon, Taiyou, Armadillomon y Tenshi, quedando rezagada Piyomon que continuaba volando resintiéndose a mojarse las plumas.

-Siempre que me mojo parece que me he hecho la permanente.- negó con la cabeza, para acto seguido, seguir el camino bajó el lago junto con sus amigos.

No veían nada, por lo que ahora el único sentido de utilidad era el tacto, y para no perderse, iban haciendo una gran cadena humana-digital, agarrados los unos a los otros, siguiendo el camino de Gomamon. Yuujou ya sentía que no podía mantener la respiración por más tiempo, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo, al igual que su hermana y que todos. Seguro que no llevaban ni un minuto bajo el agua, pero era como si hiciese siglos que no respiraban. Se estaba eternizando por completo, y lo peor era que Gomamon no les daba ningún tipo de explicación. Taiyou soltó todo el aire que le quedaba en la boca, ya sentía que se iba a desmayar y trató de nadar hacia arriba, pero Armadilloomon, que era el que iba sujetándole se lo impidió. Fue un momento angustioso, y poco a poco todos los niños tuvieron la misma reacción de Yagami, incluso algún digimon, pero entonces, sintieron que caían sobre tierra y que ya no les rodeaba agua.

-Ya hemos llegado.- escucharon a Gomamon.

Dieron grandes bocanadas de aire al ser conscientes de que ya no estaban rodeados por agua. Ahí, tirados sobre esa tierra seca, jadeando con fuerza tratando de tomar todo el aire que les habían negado a sus pulmones durante estos interminables segundos.

Lentamente lograron ir recomponiéndose y mirar a su alrededor. Quedaron boquiabiertos al entender donde estaban. Era una especie de cueva o refugio bajo ese lago, y hoy era la primera vez que se enteraban de su existencia. Por donde habían entrado el agua caía en cascada haciendo de pared, pero en ningún momento inundando la cueva, era como si hubiese un campo invisible que impedía su entrada. El lugar se extendía, y lo mejor era que, a diferencia de los túneles taladro, la iluminación por las paredes de esta gruta funcionaba a la perfección.

-Waa, ¿dónde estamos?.- preguntó Aiko, cuando logró salir de su asombro.

-No sé, pero no viene en los mapas, debe ser un túnel obsoleto.- contestó Taiyou consultando en su DC.

-No te lo he preguntado a ti.- bufó Ishida.- y deja de decir esa estúpida palabra.

-Envidiosa.- dijo por lo bajini Yagami, inmerso en su DC, de modo que no se percató de la mirada asesina de Aiko.

-Chicos, no discutáis.- puso orden el mayor, metiéndose entre ellos dos.- Gomamon, ¿Qué es esto?

El digimon se rascó la nuca, como haciéndose el despistado.

-Gomamon, ¿a dónde nos has traído?.- preguntó esta vez Piyomon con terror. Más miedo dio ella a sus compañeros ya que tras agitarse sus plumas el cardado de Diana Ross quedaba en una pequeñez en comparación con el suyo.

-Eh… jeje.- trató de hacerse el despistado Gomamon, según lo que cuentan jeje…

-¡Qué!.- le gritaron todos ya perdiendo los nervios.

-Es la guarida de Seadramon.- confesó, saltando para esconderse detrás de Yuujou y que no le hiciesen daño.

-Sea…- comenzó Aiko.

-… dramon.- lo continúo Tenshi compartiendo el pavor de su prima.

-Estamos perdidos.- negó Armadillomon cubriéndose el rostro.

Como de costumbre, la angustia de los rubios no tenía nada que ver con el optimismo del moreno del grupo.

-¿Y que pasa?, no es para tanto, Seadramon es un buen tipo, siempre que me baño en este lago me saluda, ¡hasta un día me recuperó el bañador, que se me había caído!

-Eres un baka.- le empujó Aiko, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.- ¡que sepas que ese Seadramon casi mata a mi papá cuando era pequeño!

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?.- preguntó Yuujou, tirando de la camiseta a su hermana, completamente aterrorizado.

Evidentemente su hermana le ignoró, ya que estaba inmersa en una de sus características luchas con Yagami.

-¡Pero eso fue porque mi papá y Agumon le quemaron la cola!, ¡Seadramon es muy bueno y es mi amigo!.- le rebatió Yagami devolviéndole el empujón.

-¡Encima fue culpa de tu papá!, ¡estúpidos Yagami!, ¡siempre nos metéis en líos!.- gritó más fuerte la rubia con auténtica ira. En momentos así Yamato se sentiría sumamente orgulloso de su hija.

-¡No hables así de los Yagami!.- perdió los nervios también Taiyou.

Y en un segundo, Ishida y Yagami se revolcaban por el suelo en una encarnizada lucha, ante la mirada atónita de Tenshi, la asustada de Yuujou, ya que aún no sabía muy bien quien había intentado matar a su papá y la indiferencia de los digimons, que estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose del nuevo peinado de Piyomon.

-¡Ríndete!.- pedía Taiyou retorciéndole el brazo a su amiga, tratando de subirse encima de ella.

-¡Nunca!.- gruñó Ishida, demostrando su carácter.

La niña se revolvió, pero por mucho que lo intentó no logró quitarse a su amigo de encima y dejar de morder el polvo. Además que con una muñeca lastimada no estaba en condiciones de luchar con un Yagami como es debido.

-¿Qué pasa Ai-chan?, ¿es que sin tu novio Mishi ya no sabes defenderte?.- provocó el moreno finalizando en una estruendosa carcajada.

Su cara se tornó completamente roja, un rojo muy especial, un rojo de furia y orgullo herido. Le dio un codazo en la tripa tan fuerte que Yagami tuvo que soltarla llevándose las manos al estómago, o como él diría, estofado, pero ahora Aiko no tendría clemencia y sin darle tiempo a respirar se tiró encima suya, sujetándole las manos contra la tierra, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

-¡Vencido!.- anunció ella.

Él trato de revolverse, pero no pudo escapar, le tenía sujetado muy fuerte y todavía le dolía la tripa por el golpe. Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no claudicaría ni pediría clemencia. Lástima que esta batalla no llegó a más, ya que Tenshi, harto del espectáculo de sus amigos, cogió a su prima y la levantó de ahí.

-¡Aún no se ha rendido!.- protestó la niña. Si la levantaban ahora, no ganaría la lucha. Esas eran las reglas de los enfrentamientos Ishida-Yagami, la batalla finalizaba cuando uno se rendía. Obviamente que con estas normas nunca habían finalizado una batalla, ya que la palabra rendición no entraba dentro del vocabulario de ninguno de los dos.

-¡Basta!.- se puso serio el rubio, zarandeando a su prima del brazo.- es suficiente, tu hermano ya está demasiado asustado como para que tú encima estés con estas tonterías.- recriminó, señalando a Yuujou.

-No estaba asustado.- musitó el pelirrojo, claramente asustado, asomándose de detrás de Psychemon.

Los dos aceptaron esa regañina y coincidieron en que su batalla se resolvería cuando todo esto acabase, y que entonces, nadie les detendría, habría un vencedor y un vencido.

...

El camino era angosto, aunque parecía que un Seadramon podría pasar por ahí sin no demasiada dificultad, lo que confirmaba cada vez más la teoría de Gomamon. Lo peor era que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de donde acabaría y como saldrían de ahí, pero ahora no les quedaba otro remedio, ese era su único camino. Pero de repente un sonido, transformó ese lugar en el que estaban porque no tenían más remedio, en el lugar que más deseaban estar, ya que el radar del DC señalaba que por ahí había un emblema.

-Venga chicos, ¡sigamos!.- iba Yagami el primero completamente eufórico.

-Me pregunto cual será el emblema que estamos detectando.- dijo Aiko, mirando su DC pensativa.

-¡Igual es el mío!.- exclamó Yuujou con alegría.- ¡el de la amistad!

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que tu emblema es el de la amistad?.- preguntó Armadillomon.

El niño no entendió a que se debía esas dudas, estaba completamente seguro de que, así como su hermana había heredado el emblema de su madre, él tendría el de su padre. De hecho, no deseaba ningún otro emblema que no fuese ese.

-Es el de mi papá y yo quiero el emblema de mi papá, para que esté orgulloso de mí y no me llame bebé.- explicó el inocente pelirrojo, que por su cara, todas sus palabras parecían de vital importancia. Porque aunque, a su tierna edad, él no fuese consciente de eso, su mayor deseo era ser como su adorado padre.

Pero la agradable charla se vio interrumpida al escuchar una especie de rugido. Todos se detuvieron un instante, mirando el camino que dejaban atrás, ya que de ahí era de donde provenía el espeluznante ruido. Taiyou retrocedió sobre sus pasos y llevándose su catalejo al ojo, intentó averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

Todos acertaron con sus pensamientos que no se habían atrevido a decir en voz alta, lo que se acercaba era Seadramon.

-¡Es Seadramon!.- anunció Taiyou.

-¿Y está, con-ta-minado?.- tartamudeó Tenshi con terror.

El niño miró más detenidamente por su anteojo.

-¡Corred!.- fue la única respuesta que dio.

Así era, un grisáceo, con ojos rojos y cara de muy pocos amigos Seadramon, se acercaba a los niños a gran velocidad. Estos comenzaron a correr por la gruta, dándose cuenta entonces de que la guarida de Seadramon no había sido el lugar más acertado para esconderse ni mucho menos.

La gruta se acababa y finalizaba en algo completamente surrealista, ya que parecía, que bajo ese lago se escondía una estación de metro. Entonces es cuando se dieron cuenta de que la gruta por la que habían pasado y que Seadramon usaba como guarida, no era más que un túnel de rail, ¿acaso hace tiempo ese lago había sido una estación de metro? Si era así, por fin encontraban explicación a las cabinas abandonadas que solían encontrar por el lugar. El Digimundo no dejaba de sorprenderles.

Pero no tenían tiempo para pensar, el enemigo seguía acercándoseles y en cuanto la estrechez del túnel acabase llegaría hasta ellos y ahí podría moverse y atacarles con toda facilidad. Tenían que pensar rápido y la repuesta la obtuvieron mirando alrededor de donde acababa el túnel. Si provocaban un desprendimiento, Seadramon no les podría alcanzar.

-Chicos, tenemos que bloquear esa entrada.- señaló Tenshi.

Los digimons asintieron y empezaron con sus ataques. Poco a poco cascotes fueron cayendo, pero no los suficientes.

-¡Chorro congelante!

Se oyó el ataque de Seadramon. Tanto los niños como los digimons tuvieron que hacer malabarismos para esquivar ese ataque, lo que no se imaginaban era que les iba a resultar beneficioso.

Seadramon, sin querer, congeló parte de las rocas que ya habían tirado los digimons de los digidestinados para bloquear la entrada, haciendo así, que la barrera fuese mayor y Seadraomon fue consciente de su error al llegar al final de la gruta y quedar atorado entre casotes y hielo.

Los niños dieron unos pasos para atrás, viendo la cabeza de Seadramon tan cerca, pero respiraron de alivio al darse cuenta de que no podía avanzar, se había quedado completamente atascado. Mientras el digimon forcejeaba y lanzaba ataques para liberarse, y Piyomon, Armadillomon, Psychemon y Gomamon le contrarrestaban, Taiyou se acercó un poco al digimon malvado.

-Seadramon.- musitó con tristeza.

-Taiyou, no vas a poder hacerle entrar en razón.- informó Tenshi, apoyando su mano en el hombro del pequeño, para que no se acercase demasiado.

-Seadramon, amigo, te prometo que te curaré, os curaré a todos.- dijo con determinación.

Justo en ese instante, una poderosa luz azulada envolvió la estancia.

-¡Debe ser el emblema!.- exclamó Ishida mayor con júbilo.

Siguiendo de donde provenía la luz, no tardaron en hallarlo y nada más verlo a Yuujou se le iluminó la cara, era el emblema de la amistad, el emblema de su papá, el emblema al que debía su nombre, el que en su corazón, era su emblema.

-¡Mi emblema!.- no se lo pensó más y rápidamente se agachó, tirando de él para levantarlo.

-Vamos hermano.- alentó la rubia, observando la escena.

El pelirrojo tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero para asombro de todos, no pasó nada, el medallón continuó sobre la tierra, como si estuviese pegado a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó el compañero de Psychemon mirando a su hermana con tristeza.

-Tal vez, no sea tuyo.- susurró Aiko, contagiándose de la tristeza de su hermano.- ¡Primo, prueba tú!

-¿Eh?.- se señaló el aludido estupefacto.- ¿yo?

-¡Venga!.- le empujó la hija de Sora.

-Mi emblema.- se hizo a un lado Yuujou claramente afectado.

Tenshi, sin demasiado convencimiento, trató de cogerlo, pero le fue imposible, al igual que pasase con Yuujou, el medallón no se movió.

-Imposible, este no es mi emblema.- reflexionó Takaishi, dando muestras de que había hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-Será entonces de…- empezó Aiko, mirando al despistado Yagami con terror.

Su primo llevó la mirada al mismo chico, que permanecía a la expectativa. En su imaginación, no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que ese emblema le perteneciese, pero cosas más asombrosas se habían visto.

-Venga Tai-chan, prueba.- ordenó el mayor de todos.

-Pero, seguro que no es mío.- se resistió el moreno.

En ese instante escucharon un gran estruendo, Seadramon se estaba liberando y lo estaba haciendo provocando un gran desprendimiento, y lo peor de todo era que del techo ya se empezaba a colar agua, de un momento a otro, ese túnel estaría completamente inundado.

-¡Chicos debemos irnos!.- alertó Piyomon volando hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos Yagami!, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!.- le zarandeó Tenshi, de la cabeza, tirándolo prácticamente contra el emblema. No era momento de dudas.

Decidió no pensar más y con una facilidad pasmosa, logró levantar el artefacto del suelo. Era un hecho, el emblema de la amistad pertenecía a Taiyou Yagami.

-A mi padre le dará un infarto cuando se entere.- negó Aiko, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Mi emblema!.- protestó Yuujou, tratando de apoderarse del medallón que ahora portaba Yagami.

Fueron momentos de confusión y sorpresa, sobre todo para el recién estrenado portador de la amistad, pero Seadramon les hizo recordar cuales eran ahora sus prioridades. ¡Salir inmediatamente de ahí!

-¡Tenemos que irnos!.- corrió Gomamon, seguido de sus compañeros. El agua ya empezaba a llegarles hasta los tobillos.

Los chicos asintieron, lo malo que la única salida que vieron ahí era en forma de metro, concretamente una cabina que parecía que llevaba siglos abandonada, y que por supuesto, que funcionase, sería un milagro.

Ya dentro, Tenshi empezó a toquitear todos los botones con nerviosismo.

-Ai-chan.- la cogió del brazo, poniéndola al mando.- ¡hazla funcionar!

La niña no dio crédito a lo que oía, ya que hasta para montar un juguete de Lego tenía que pedir ayuda a su padre, ¿como iba manejar una cabina de metro?

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Tú padre conduce naves espaciales, ¡es que no has aprendido nada de él!.- preguntó Takaishi, perdiendo la razón.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. Esto era sumamente injusto.

-De acuerdo primo, lo haré, ¡cuando tú escribas un best-seller!.- sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. A este juego podían jugar los dos.

El rubio hizo un chasquido con la lengua, mientras mataba a su prima con la mirada por retarle de esa forma, y lo que más le incomodaba, por dejarle en evidencia, ya que Aiko tenía razón. No obstante, ese no fue impedimento para que continuase con su plan, si la hija de un astronauta no le ayudaba, sería él mismo quien pusiese en marcha ese trasto.

-¿Qué haces?.- le miró Aiko con indiferencia mientras Tenshi daba a palancas y apretaba botones indiscriminadamente.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!.- advirtió Gomamon, subiéndose por el hombro de Takaishi.

El digimon marino estaba en lo cierto, puesto que Seadramon revolviéndose cada vez con más fuerza estaba apunto de salir de su atascamiento. El derrumbamiento era inevitable y el agua ya les invadía considerablemente, sino salían de ahí de inmediato, morirían ahogados, aplastados o a manos de Seadramon, pero la cuestión era que morirían de una forma cruel.

-Es inútil, no va.- se quejo Tenshi al límite de la desesperación.

-Funciona ¡YAAA!.- gritó esta vez Yagami, mientras corría como un energúmeno hacia los mandos, para terminar dándole una patada digna de Jackie Chan.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver esa acción.

-¡¿Qué haces idota?.- bramó con histerismo el compañero de Tokomon.

Ya iba a matarlo, no solo él, también Aiko, los digimons y Yuujou aprovecharía para arrebatarle a su cadáver el emblema de la amistad, pero justo en ese momento, los mandos se encendieron y empezaron a emitir sonidos.

-Será posible…- murmuró Tenshi alucinado, volviéndose hacia los mandos.

Sonrió abiertamente contagiándole esa alegría a sus compañeros al sentir que el destartalado vehículo comenzaba a moverse.

-¡A toda máquina!.- gritó la niña Ishida, alzando el puño.

Su primo solo rió con fuerza y la cabina de metro comenzó a desplazarse, incrementando a cada segundo su velocidad, metiéndose por un nuevo túnel, escapando así del agua que ya dejaban atrás. No sabían hasta donde llegarían, si habría una red de metro por el subsuelo de todo el Digimundo o si llegarían a un callejón sin salida, pero ahora no pensaban en eso. Por fin la suerte les sonreía y podrían relajarse disfrutando del paseo, por lo menos hasta donde llegasen las vías.

...

Mientras dos chicas dormían placidamente, otra chica y el único chico humano del grupo se habían pasado la "noche" en vela. Más que en vela trabajando, uno de ellos por amor al arte, ya que su curiosidad era fuerte en él y cada vez que veía algo tecnológico no podían evitar toquetearlo y querer aprender todo de él, la otra por sentido del deber. Si bien la tecnología no era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, es más, a veces hasta le desagradaba, sabía que si conseguía hacer funcionar esa Digi-gate, les resultaría mucho más rápido y seguro viajar por los diferentes lugares del Digimundo en busca de los emblemas, y puesto que las creo su padre, algún conocimiento del tema poseía.

-Chikako, ¿crees que funcionará?.- preguntaba el pelila, dando según él, los últimos retoques.

-Estos diagramas no tienen perdida, si los has seguido, debería funcionar.- explicó Chikako, mostrando en la pantalla de su ordenador los mapas de funcionamiento de dicho aparato.

Estaban a punto de probarlo, de crear la conexión y ver si podrían viajar a través de ella, y el lugar elegido para la prueba no había sido otro que la casa de Gennai. Osamu ya metía los últimos datos cuando de repente un gran ruido les alertó, despertando también a Shizuka, Minako y los digimons.

-Maldito enano molesto, ¡que has hecho ahora!.- bufó Minako entre sueños. Estaba acostumbrada a, en su casa, despertarse con los ruidos de explosiones creados por Osamu y su maravilloso juego de química que le regalaron por su último cumpleaños y que Minako tiene en la lista de "cosas que destruir de su hermano".

-No he sido yo.- apresuró a negar el muchacho, volviéndose hacia la entrada.

Entonces entendieron de donde provenían esos ruidos, justo en la entrada tenía lugar una batalla.

Palmon se asomó un poco para ver.

-Oh no, han infectado a Andromon.- narró con amargura.

Pero Andromon no era el único digimon que se encontraba ahí, los hermanos Roachmon debían intentar mantener a raya a parte de a este, a varios Guardromon, Hagurumon y otros digimons cibernéticos más. Al parecer esta era su zona.

-¿Andromon?.- preguntó Chikako trágicamente.- pobrecito.

-¡Espada espiral!.- se oyó el ataque, que impactó contra uno de los Roachmon entrando en el edifico por el impulso del golpe.

-Roachmon, tenemos que irnos.- llamó Shizuka.

-No hay otra salida, tendremos que ir por aquí.- señaló el pequeño Ichijouji la Digi-gate.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿y si se rompe?, ¿o si no la has arreglado bien?.- cuestionó Minako haciendo aspavientos con la mano.- nos quedaremos atrapados hechos datos para la eternidad. Nos difuminaremos para siempre y adiós a todo. ¡No quiero convertirme en un montón de datos atrapados en un túnel!

-Confía en mí hermana, ¡la he arreglado!.- insistió el compañero de Minomon tirando del brazo a Minako para que le acompañase, pero esta se soltó de él con desprecio.

-¡Ni hablar!, aquí mando yo y este es el plan…

-¡Minako!.- interrumpió Wormmon apurado, lanzando un ataque contra Andromon, que no le hizo nada.

El digimon androide se dirigía hacia la muchacha, ya preparando su inminente ataque.

-Wormmon, ¡ayúdame!, ¡Palmon!.- gritó la chica retrocediendo apurada, pero para su desgracia ninguno de esos digimons estaban disponibles, ya que los Guardromon ahora les estaban atacando.

-¡Espada espiral!

Sin más tardanza el digimon atacó. Minako cerró los ojos y gritó con fuerza, Shizuka se llevó la mano a la cabeza y también grito, al igual que los más pequeños, y el ataque impactó en su objetivo.

La hija de Ken y Miyako cayó al suelo, pero entonces algo muy pesado cayó encima de ella. La pobre todavía estaba en estado de shock, pero al escuchar un susurró, supo que no estaba muerta y abrió los ojos.

-Estás… ¿estás bien Minako?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, pero un gran sentimiento de amargura les invadió a todos al percatarse de que ese Roachmon tan valiente que había salvado la vida a Minako interponiéndose en el ataque de Andromon, se estaba transformando en datos.

-Roachmon, le ha salvado la vida a Minako.- susurró Chikako, tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Roachmon.- musitó la peliazul, acariciando el rostro del digimon con ternura.- muchas gracias.

-Salva mi basura, por favor y… cásate conmigo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de volatilizarse por completo.

Las lágrimas empañaron los azules ojos de Ichijouji, resaltando su presencia debido a sus anteojos. Ese digimon que la secuestró y tanto le repugnó había dado su vida por ella. No soportaba ver esa clase de maldad y mucho menos de manos de un amigo como Andromon, ya estaba harta de ver a sus amigos sufrir.

-¡Roachmon!.- gritó incorporándose con fiereza.

Pero otro digimon que compartía las lágrimas de la muchacha era el hermano del muerto y este era quien tenía derecho a su venganza.

-¡Hermano!.- chilló poseído por la rabia, abalanzándose contra Andromon empezando con él un forcejeo.- ¡te arrepentirás de haber matado a mi hermano!

Minako observó la escena compartiendo la ira del Roachmon, en estos momentos, su corazón también clamaba venganza, pero Shizuka le hizo volver a tierra firme.

-Roachmon se ha sacrificado por nosotros, tenemos que aprovechar para huir.- explicó tomándole de la mano y guiándola hacia la Digi-gate, y ella se dejo llevar.

-¿Funcionará?.- cuestionó Palmon, observando como la puerta comenzaba a emitir ruidos, para al final, aparecer el cartelito verde que indicaba que ya estaba operativa.

-Claro que sí.- asintió Ichijouji menor con seguridad, para luego susurrar para sí mismo.- espero.

No hubo tiempo para más, una gran explosión, Andromon volviendo a realizar su ataque, un grito agónico del Roachmon, y los cuatro niños y los dos digimons fueron tragados por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Cayeron en un gran bolo tras finalizar el recorrido por el túnel. En un primer momento no sabían si habían llegado a su destino, pero lo que si sabían era que eran otra vez de carne y hueso, por lo que la puerta había funcionado y no se habían desfragmentador en datos para la eternidad.

A los pocos segundos, se escuchó un gran grito.

-¡Queréis apartaos de encima de mí!.- dijo la reconocible voz de Minako.

Porque así era, todos habían caído encima de la peliazul y tampoco es que se diesen muchas prisas para levantarse, pero después del grito y de que ella se empezase a revolver como una histérica, sus compañeros empezaron a reincorporarse.

-¿Esta es la casa de Gennai?.- inquirió Chikako con escepticismo. La encontraba muy diferente a la última vez que la visitó.

Antes de mirar a su alrededor, Osamu consultó su DC para cerciorarse de donde les situaba su localizador.

-Continente Server.- narró el chico, dándole al zoom.- casa de Gennai. No hay duda, estamos en su casa.

-Está muy diferente.- comentó Shizuka con tristeza, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Minako.

-Igual Akuma también pasó por aquí.- especuló Palmon.- nos fuimos de ella hace mucho tiempo y entonces estaba perfectamente.

Digamos que la casa ya no tenía ni tejado y por supuesto que sus alrededores estaban completamente secos, el lago que se abría para hacerla visible había desaparecido. Era obvio que ahí había habido una batalla, o peor, una masacre.

Cuando esa idea cruzó la mente de los niños se encogieron atemorizados.

-¡Señor Gennai!.- apresuró a llamar Osamu.- ¡señor Gen…

No le dio tiempo a acabar porque un rayo tras él iluminó por un momento ese lúgubre lugar y ya de pasó dio un susto de muerte al pequeño Ichijouji. Pero la que no se asustó fue Chikako, es más, sonrió de gran alegría y corrió a abrazarse al responsable de ese rayo.

-¡Tentomon!

-Tentomon.- repitió el compañero de Minomon, con la mano en el pecho y todavía la respiración agitada.

-Me alegro de veros.- saludó el educado digimon, después de recibir los abrazos de sus amigos, tanto humanos como digitales.

-Tentomon, ¿nos contarás que ha pasado aquí?.- cuestionó Shizuka, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Y el señor Gennai?.- preguntó con preocupación Ichijouji.

El digimon insecto bajó la cabeza como abatido.

-El señor Gennai está…- hizo una pausa, los niños comenzaron a llevarse la mano al corazón por la angustia. Se imaginaban lo peor.-… ¡en el baño!.- acabó haciendo un potente rayo y provocando que todos sus amigos diesen un grito y terminasen rodando por los suelos.

No pasaron demasiados minutos tras escuchar la cadena del inodoro, lentamente una sombra de la figura del digi-humano fue apareciendo, hasta quedar completamente visible ante sus anfitriones.

Al verlo, todos se llevaron la mano a la boca de la impresión, pero como de costumbre, fue Minako, la que sin pensar, dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Quién es ese viejo?.- señaló con desagrado.

-Maldita mocosa.- masculló el anciano.

-Minako es el señor Gennai, cuando Mimi y los demás vinieron al Digimundo por primera vez también estaba así.- susurró Palmon, también impactada por ver a Gennai con ese aspecto, más porque desde el 2002 había conservado su aspecto juvenil.

-¡No!, ¡me niego!.- gritó la peliazul, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- Gennai es guapo y está bueno, me encanta el señor Gennai y ese es un abuelo repelente.

-Ya vale niña, ¿Quién te has creído que eres para faltarme el respeto de esta forma?.- se abalanzó Gennai sobre ella, colgándose de su espalda y estirándole de los mofletes completamente furioso.

-Cálmese, por favor.- pidió Shizuka, mientras los digimons trataban de apartarlo de Ichijouji.

Finalmente el digi-humano se recompuso, volviendo a su posición características con las manos en la espalda, mientras Minako caía al suelo, con los mofletes completamente rojos e hinchados.

-Señor Gennai, ¿que le ha pasado?.- preguntó Chikako con preocupación.

Gennai dio un largo suspiro por recordar su trágica historia, mientras los demás se sentaban en corro para escucharla y Palmon y Wormmon aprovechaban para saquear lo que quedase en su nevera.

-Fue después de que hablase con vuestros padres.

-¿Hablaste con nuestros padres?.- interrumpió Osamu ilusionado.

Mirada fulminante de Gennai.

-Es lo que acabo de decir y no me interrumpas, estoy demasiado debilitado y cada palabra me cuesta un gran esfuerzo.- de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos.- pude comunicarme muy poco tiempo con ellos, porque en ese momento fui atacado. Destruyeron mi casa y me atacaron con su poder oscuro, debilitándome y… ¡envejeciéndome!.- gritó con su habitual flipe, mientras Tentomon le hacía un rayo detrás.

-Igual que cuando Piedmon le atacó hace tantos años.- susurró Chikako, recordando las anécdotas contadas por su padre.

-Lo siento mucho señor Gennai.- dijo Hida.- ¿Quién le atacó?

En ese momento escucharon golpes, sonidos de ataques y feroces gruñidos. Los chicos se levantaron asustados, mientras los digimons se ponían en guardia.

-No os preocupéis es Centauromon, él nos atacó.- habló Tentomon con naturalidad.

-¿Centauromon es malvado?.- preguntó Osamu con tristeza.

-¡Que más da eso!.- le dijo su hermana.- ¡está aquí!, ¡tenemos que largarnos!

La hija de Miyako ya estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria, tratando de buscar refugio por ese destartalado lugar, pero un rayo proveniente de Tentomon hizo que parase en el acto.

-He dicho que no tenéis de que preocuparos, está encerrado.- repitió el compañero de Izumi.

-¿Dónde?.- cuestionó Wormmon con desconfianza.

-En el sótano.- respondió Gennai con la misma tranquilidad que Tentomon.

-¿Desde cuando tiene sótano esta casa?.- pregunto de nuevo Chikako.

Tentomon y Gennai compartieron una mirada.

-Realmente es un foso del lago, que como ahora está seco, es usado como sótano.- explicó el digimon insecto.

-¿Y no podrá salir de ahí?.- volvió a preguntar Minako con temor.

-Te aseguro que no.- explicó Tentomon con convencimiento.- será mejor que vengáis.

Sin saber muy bien que les esperaba, los niños y digimons comenzaron a seguir a Tentomon, pero entonces, el anciano Gennai cayó al suelo.

-Tentomon, encárgate tú, yo me quedaré aquí.- dijo con síntomas de agotamiento.

Sin embargo, Chikako y Osamu se apresuraron a socorrer al digi-humano.

-Señor Gennai, venga con nosotros por favor.- empezó Chikako con dramatismo.

-No puedo.- habló Gennai, medio agonizante. Para después girar la cabeza, dejándola caer

Los ojos de ambos niños se humedecieron al presenciar esa escena. No podían ver algo así, era demasiado horrible, se resistían a pensar que su amigo Gennai muriese en sus brazos.

-No, señor Gennai, aguanta, no se muera, por favor, ¡señor Gennai!.- gritó Osamu con fuerza, mientras ninguno de sus compañeros podía reprimir las lágrimas.

Pero entonces, el digi-humano abrió los ojos y se encaró al muchacho.

-¡Es que no me vas a dejar echarme una maldita siesta!, ¡y no me grites, que no estoy sordo!.- finalizó, para acabar otra vez tumbado en el suelo, vuelto de lado a los chicos y roncando. Evidentemente que los niños se quedaron descompuestos, definitivamente habían dramatizado en exceso.

-Será mejor dejarlo.- musitó Tentomon llamando a los chicos.- desde que envejeció necesita dormir 20 horas al día e ir al baño 200 veces.

Estaba claro que el ahora cascarrabias abuelo Gennai no les iba a resultar de mucha ayuda, así que sin más dilación siguieron el camino que marcaba el compañero de Koushiro. Caminaron entre los escombros de la casa y conforme avanzaban, los golpes y ruidos provenientes de Centauromon se hacían más potentes lo que asustó a los niños, que no a Tentomon que tenía bien claro donde debía dirigirlos. Finalmente el digimon paró, justo encima de unas rocas, sin duda era el epicentro de los ruidos, ¿acaso Centauromon estaba ahí abajo?

-Centauromon está ahí abajo.- indicó Tentomon, los niños dieron un paso atrás, no estaban dispuestos a ponerse encima de un digimon tan poderoso.

-¿Y para que nos traes aquí?.- preguntó con su histerismo natural Minako, zarandeando al pobre digimon.

-Mi-mirad, bien.- logró decir el digimon, entre las sacudidas de Ichijouji.

Todos llevaron la vista a esos cascotes, pero solo Chikako y Osamu los reconocieron.

-No puede ser… parecen…- comenzó la pelirroja estupefacta.

-Es imposible, pero no hay duda, deben ser de…- musitó el pelilla pensativo.

Minako pegó la oreja en sus pequeños amigos para ver si se enteraba de algo, después miró a Shizuka que tenía la misma cara de confusión que ella.

-¡Malditos niños!, ¿Queréis terminar las frases que empezáis?, ¿Qué demonios son estos cascotes que os han impresionado tanto?.- gritó, perdiendo la paciencia, como si alguna vez la hubiese tenido, la portadora de la pureza.

Chikako miró a su desde ayer hermana mayor adoptiva, al contrario que Osamu, ella todavía no era inmune a los gritos histéricos de Minako.

-Son cascotes de las ruinas.

La compañera de Poromon prosiguió con su semblante de confusión y para evitar su nuevo ataque, Shizuka tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué ruinas?

-Las ruinas del templo de Centauromon.- contestó, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-¿Cómo es posible?.- preguntó la digimon planta.- ese templo está en la isla File, en el monte infinito.

-Bueno.- tomó la palabra Tentomon dispuesto a dar una explicación.- fui hasta ahí a buscar un emblema, me encontré a Centauromon ya contaminado por Akuma y a otros digimons malignos, hubo una batalla, explosiones, rayos, relámpagos, digi-gates abriéndose y acabó en la casa de Gennai, tanto Centauromon, como parte de las ruinas.- resumió el digimon.

Todos asintieron la explicación, excepto Osamu que seguía entusiasmado observando y tocando esas ruinas, pero entonces los DCs empezaron a emitir un sonido.

-¿Hay un emblema aquí?.- preguntó Shizuka extrañada.

-Ah sí, se me olvidaba, el emblema del conocimiento estaba en el templo y con la batalla, fue transportado entre las ruinas y ahora esta… ¡en el foso junto a Centauromon!.- se flipó, haciéndose un propio rayo, que casi le chamusca.

Los niños elegidos tragaron saliva apurados.

-Espero que el emblema del conocimiento no sea muy importante porque se va a quedar ahí.- anunció Minako, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano y ya dirigiéndose a su hermano para levantarlo de las ruinas.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a dejar ahí?.- protestó Chikako indignada.- es el emblema de mi papá.

-Es verdad, es el mejor emblema de todos.- sentenció Osamu, revolviéndose del agarre de su hermana.

-Minako no podemos abandonar un emblema, debemos tener todos.- explicó Shizuka, poniendo el punto de cordura.

-De acuerdo.- se resignó ella cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cuál es el plan para conseguirlo sin que ese digimon nos mate?

Los presentes pusieron caras de circunstancias, compartiendo miradas de confusión y tratando de pensar algo que no fuese extremadamente suicida.

-¡Ya está!.- chasqueó los dedos la enérgica Minako.- seguro que la portadora es Chikako, pues la atamos a una cuerda, la bajamos y que se las apañe.

Chikako puso cara de terror, resguardándose en Tentomon. Menos mal que la chica cabal del grupo también estaba de su parte.

-Gran idea y muy poco suicida, donde va a parar.- dijo Hida haciendo gala de su ironía.- pero ¿y que pasa si el emblema no es de Chikako?

-¿O si Centauromon me arranca la cabeza?.- se atrevió a preguntar Izumi atónita.

Minako la miró como si ese fuese un daño colateral sin importancia, para después continuar escuchando a Shizuka con la mayor atención.

-¿Has pensado que el portador de ese emblema sea tu hermano?

La chica agitó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué es repelente?, Chikako también lo es, incluso más que Osamu. Tú no la has aguantado en tu casa exhibiendo su colección estúpida de fósiles y rocas "bonitas" con parecidos a animales, en serio es una niña inaguantable.

-Ya, pero Osamu también tiene lo suyo, siempre queriendo toquitear todo, arreglar todo, leer todo, es muy pesado.- defendió su teoría Shizuka, olvidando que los dos niños contra los que despotricaban estaban presentes.

-Oye no hables así de mi hermano, ni tampoco de mi hermana postiza, son molestos, cansinos y bastante autistas, pero son míos y les quiero.- despotricó Minako, llevando la conversación a un sin sentido y dejando boquiabiertos a todos, ¿en verdad Minako Ichijouji había defendido, no solo eso, había proclamado su amor por esos dos pequeños?

Nadie salía de su estupefacción y la chica lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que ni sabía porque ahora todos le miraban sorprendidos, lo entendió cuando sendas garrapatillas, denominadas Chikako y Osamu, se le agarraron a cada pierna diciéndole lo mucho que ellos también la querían.

Tras esta escena repleta de surrealismo, humanos y digimons volvieron a sus poses pensativas. Debía existir alguna forma de sacar ese emblema de ahí sin exponer sus vidas a una muerte atroz.

-¡Ya está!.- exclamó nuevamente Ichijouji chica.

Todos la miraron con indiferencia.

-Nada de bajar a Osamu con una cuerda.- sentenció Wormmon, dejando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y pataleando. Otro plan arruinado.

-Tampoco sería una gran perdida, además, nos sigue quedando Yoshi…- bufaba ella en su propio mundo.

Y otra que estaba en su mundo creado por ella misma, contemplando a su amigo Tentomon era Chikako.

-Es un digimon muy fuerte, en cuanto lo liberemos nos atacará… si tuviésemos aunque fuese un digimon de cuerpo maduro para mantenerlo ocupado.- reflexionó en voz alta.

Los demás compartieron los mismos pensamientos con tristeza, sobretodo los digimons presentes, ya que para ellos era un suplicio no poder digievolucionar y ayudar a sus amigos más. Pero lo que no sabía la pequeña Izumi era que había dado una gran idea al compañero de su padre.

-¡Hazme digievolucionar!.- dijo de repente, alertando a todos.

-¿Cómo?.- apresuró a preguntar Palmon.- los dispositivos de nuestros compañeros perdieron el poder sagrado.

-Esa no es la única manera de digievolucionar.- contestó el digimon insecto con determinación.- el dispositivo es un catalizador de energía, en el reside el poder de nuestros compañeros, pero la base de nuestra digievolución es energía, venga de donde venga.- explicó el digimon.- Koushiro lo ha probado varias veces, solo necesito energía.

-Pero eso puede ser muy peligroso.- saltó la pequeña Izumi.- no sabemos cuanta energía necesitas, un exceso puede ser mortal, además que tampoco es una forma fiable de digievolucionar, hay un millón de cosas que podrían salir mal.

-Chikako tiene razón, tus datos podrían sufrir una sobrecarga e inactivarse.- siguió Osamu, emocionado por tener un debate de este tipo con sus amigos eruditos.

-¿Quieres decir que le puede dar un cortocircuito?.- trató de traducir Minako, rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Algo así.- comentó Wormmon.- así como la falta de energía nos debilita y nos hace retroceder de cuerpo, el exceso de energía puede llegar a dañar nuestro cuerpo de una forma irreparable, que nuestros datos se cahamusquen para siempre.

-Eso quiere decir que….- comenzó Shizuka aterrada.- ¿Tentomon no podría renacer nunca?

Nadie respondió, algunos como Chikako, Osamu, y el propio Tentomon bajaron la cabeza. Dando como respuesta ese silencio tan confirmativo.

Tras ese momento el digimon del conocimiento volvió a dar un paso al frente.

-No hay tiempo que perder, yo estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-¡No!.- se abalanzó Chikako con lágrimas en los ojos.- ya he perdido a Motimon, no quiero perderte a ti también.

El digimon correspondió ese abrazo y sonrió divertido, pensando en lo diferente a la hora de expresarse, que esa chica era a su compañero. Koushiro, pese a estar seguramente más preocupado y aterrado que su hija, jamás lo expresaría tan claramente.

-Chikako, esto lo hago por Motimon, por todos los bebés que murieron y por todos los digimons. A veces es necesario correr riesgos. Si no hacemos algo, todo se acabará y nuestros datos jamás renacerán, los de ninguno.

Con los años, este digimon había ganado valor y poseía la misma determinación en sus acciones que su compañero. Además, se moría de ganas por ver la cara de todos los demás digimons, en especial de Patamon (aún no había olvidado lo chulito que se puso la primera vez que digievolucionó en MagnaAngemon), cuando le viesen que él había alcanzado el cuerpo maduro y ellos no.

-En la casa de Gennai siempre ha habido grandes fuentes de energía, seguro que podemos lograrlo.- comentó Osamu, todo emocionado, dando por hecho que iban a seguir ese peligroso, pero a la vez apasionante para una mente curiosa como la suya, plan.

-Espera enano.- le atrapó su hermana, antes de que empezase a conectar su netbook a cualquier cosa.- todavía no sabemos si vamos a hacer esto, así que no te emociones tanto.

La decisión estaba en una niña y el compañero de su padre. Ya un poco más tranquila, la pelirroja miró a los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Confío en ti Chikako.- asintió el digimon.

-Pero prométeme que no te vas a morir.- suplicó, tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez que juegues a mirar las nubes con Motimon, yo estaré acompañándote.- asintió con total seguridad.

-De acuerdo.- se contagió de la sonrisa Chikako.

Ahora sí que estaban decididos y con Osamu a la cabeza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pasaron a la sala de donde procedía la fuente de energía que abastecía la casa de Gennai, rezando eso sí, para que no estuviese muy dañada y aún conservase la suficiente para hacer la digievolución inducida.

En seguida, Chikako y Osamu, con cada ordenador, comenzaron a teclear enérgicamente, mirando la gran batería que tenían en frente, brillando intermitentemente. Había energía suficiente, ahora solo tendrían que traspasarla al cuerpo de Tentomon.

-¿Tienes los datos de Tentomon?.- preguntó Osamu, inmerso en sus pantallas.

-Enseguida…- asintió la pequeña Izumi compartiendo con su amigo ese mundo de solo sentido para ellos dos.

Mientras, las otras dos chicas y los otros dos digimons, no se perdían detalle del experimento.

-¿Te apetece ir el próximo sábado de compras?.- hablaba Minako a años luz del tema de interés.

La pregunta pilló un poco desprevenida a Shizuka.

-No sé…- comenzó titubeante.

-¿Por qué igual se acaba el mundo y desaparecemos?.- le cuestionó su amiga.

-Yo lo decía porque en mi hucha no queda ni un yen, pero ahora que lo dices…

Su futuro se veía cada vez más oscuro, sobretodo para Tentomon, que ahora trataba de hacerse el fuerte.

-Tentomon, es muy valiente lo que vas a hacer. Todos los digimons estamos orgullosos de ti- dijo Palmon con preocupación medio abrazando a su compañero.

-Cuando esto acabe y Takeru escriba esta nueva aventura, le diremos que te dedique un capítulo entero.- manifestó Wormmon, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser amigo de digimon tan valiente.

-¡Yo le diré a Mimi que te prepare un plato exclusivo para ti!.- exclamó la digimon planta con gran ilusión.

-Oye, habláis como si me fuese a morir.- balbuceó Tentomon, cada vez menos seguro de su decisión.

-¡Mejor!.- volvió a gritar como una desbocada Palmon.- ¡yo te prepararé un plato!

El rostro del digimon insecto se tornó pálido, tragando saliva apurado.

-En ese caso, espero no salir de esta.- susurró para sí mismo. Solo una vez había probado un plato de su amiga Palmon y la indigestión que le causó le tuvo pegado al wc durante una semana entera.

No hubo tiempo para más despedidas, por lo visto ya todo estaba preparado y Chikako no tardó en pronunciar las palabras mágicas.

-¿Estás listo Tento?

-¡Espera!.- pidió el digimon, parando todo el proceso.- es solo un último deseo.

Todos se miraron estupefactos, viendo como ese digimon corría a otra estancia de la vivienda, segundos después, apareció empujando a un somnoliento Gennai.

-Que pesado que eres.- negaba el anciano.

-Si a ti te gusta más que a mí, y lo sabes.- rebatió el digimon insecto, haciendo que Gennai no pudiese reprimir una sonrisa de complicidad.

-De acuerdo Chikako, hacedlo cuando Gennai os lo diga.- anunció el compañero de Koushiro.

Izumi, todavía extrañada, dirigió su vista a su amigo Osamu que asintió, todo estaba preparado. Al verlo, Tentomon respiró profundamente y el anciano Gennai tomó la palabra.

-Ya es la hora de que… ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONES!.- gritó con su voz más tenebrosa, flipándose más que nunca, mientras Tentomon hacía su rayo más espectacular tras de él.

En su corazón y en el corazón de todos, este momento quedó grabado para la posteridad, sabían que habían formado parte de algo muy grande. Bueno realmente solo Chikako y Osamu compartieron la emoción del momento, las chicas mayores y los digimons restantes miraron la escena con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Sin más interrupciones, Osamu dio a la tecla idónea y en seguida Tentomon comenzó a sentir como la energía iba apoderándose de su cuerpo, de todos sus datos.

-¿Tú sabes el dineral que cuesta esa batería?.- gritó Gennai como un loco, arrojándose al cuello de Osamu, mientras le estiraba de los mofletes como hiciese con anterioridad con su hermana. Si llega a saber que estos eran los planes de Tentomon, para rato le habría concedido su capricho.

Mientras el sabio, y ahora un poco senil digi-humano continuaba haciéndole llaves al pequeño Ichijouji, en la pantalla de Chikako se podía ver como iba subiendo la energía en Tentomon, raya a raya, y conforme eso pasaba, la batería de la casa de Gennai iba parpadeando cada vez más, disminuyendo la intensidad de luz de la vivienda. Los gritos de Tentomon retumbaron por todo el lugar, a cada segundo su cuerpo brillaba con mayor potencia.

-¡Quema!.- logró decir entre sus gritos.

-¡Basta!, voy a pararlo ahora mismo.- dictaminó Chikako incapaz de ver por más tiempo el sufrimiento de su amigo.

-¡No!, ¡no lo hagas!, ¡siento que estoy a punto de conseguirlo!.- acabó en un gran gritó, ya cubriéndose por completo de luz.

Ahora ya no se diferenciaba a Tentomon, solo había una gran bola incandescente. La luz de la vivienda desapareció, la batería dejó de parpadear quedando completamente gris, inactivada, y todos los presentes, cubriéndose los ojos por lo cegadora que era esa luz, dieron un paso atrás.

Entonces, una gran explosión emanó del digimon, provocando una onda expansiva que lanzó a todos por los aires y también las pocas paredes que quedaban en pie en esa casa.

-¡Tentomon!.- gritó la hija de Koushiro apurada, tratando de resguardarse.

Pero de repente, todo desapareció, la más absoluta oscuridad invadió el lugar.

Los presentes estaban terriblemente asustados y conmocionados por lo sucedido, hasta Gennai, que ahora permanecía sin moverse agarrado a la espalda del chico que hasta hace unos segundos quería matar. Ni siquiera los digimons se atrevían a mirar, pero un sonido les hizo reaccionar. Era como una especie de gruñido, lo que significaba que Tentomon seguía vivo pero, ¿habría salido bien la digievolución?

Fue Chikako la primera que se atrevió a levantar la vista y rápidamente sonrió. Al no escuchar un grito de horror de la pelirroja sus amigos se animaron a ir mirando y las sonrisas fueron adueñándose de sus caras conforme sus ojos chocaban con el ser que tenían enfrente.

Cuando Tentomon fue consciente de lo que pasaba, dio un paso al frente con decisión.

-Ahora soy… ¡Kabuterimon!.- dijo con gran alegría no resistiéndose a hacer una giga-explosión.

El ataque casi acabó con la vida de todos sus amigos y entonces Kabuterimon entendió, que en este cuerpo, no tenía que fliparse tanto o podría acabar haciendo una desgracia.

De momento todo salía como estaba planeado. El siguiente paso sería hacer que Kabuterimon entretuviese al atrapado Centauromon, claro que con lo que no contaban era con que la onda expansiva de la explosión hubiese arrasado con todos los cascotes que mantenían atrapado al digimon infectado y que hubiese salido por sí solo de su prisión. Se dieron cuenta de ello, al escuchar el ataque del digimon a su espalda.

-¡Rayo solar!

Humanos, digimons y hasta el digi-humano presente, que continuaba agarrado como una lapa a la espalda de Osamu, saltaron hacia los lados para esquivar el ataque, y sobre todo para no ser pisoteados por Centauromon, que trotó a la velocidad de la luz hacia Kabuterimon, dándole un empujón que lo sacó por los aires.

-¿Pero como ha salido de su prisión?.- preguntó Minako, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y adoptando una posición muy usada por su primo: la archiconocida posición avestruz.

-¿Qué importa eso?.- cuestionó Wormmon. Lo importante es que ha salido, por lo que ya podremos coger el emblema que estaba en el foso.

-Tienes razón.- asintió la mujer, buscando con la mirada a Osamu y Chikako, sus miradas se cruzaron y se comunicaron.

Despacio para no llamar demasiado la atención de Centauromon comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, pero lo que no se esperaban era que les cayese del cielo dicho digimon.

Tuvieron que volver a dar saltos y piruetas para esquivarlo.

-¡Kabuterimon, ten más cuidado!.- pidió Shizuka molesta.

-Perdón.- se excusó el digimon, volando hacia Centauromon, para alejar la batalla de los niños.

Parece que de momento sí, Kabuterimon cumplió su cometido y libres de digimons demoniacos, los chicos pudieron llegar hasta el lugar que había sido la cárcel de Centauromon.

-No hay duda, aquí hay un emblema.- se asomó Osamu, viendo el radar de su DC.

No era muy profundo el foso, pero como comentó Tentomon estaba lleno de cascotes de las ruinas. Estaba claro que si el portador de ese emblema era alguno de los presentes, eran o Chikako o Osamu, por eso, ellos fueron los únicos que bajaron colgados de las lianas de Palmon.

Nada más poner el pie en tierra, de algunos de los cascotes comenzó a emitirse una potente luz morada. Ambos niños sonrieron dejándose guiar por esa luz. Quitaron alguna que otra piedra y por fin lo pudieron vislumbrar, el medallón correspondiente al emblema del conocimiento.

Osamu no se resistía más, iba a tocarlo, pero en el último segundo recogió la mano y le hizo un gesto a Chikako.

-Venga cógelo, seguro que es tuyo.

La niña se extrañó por esas palabras, ya que ella estaba convencida que el dueño de ese emblema era Osamu.

-No digas tonterías, tú te mereces ese emblema mucho más que yo.

El compañero de Minomon se medio sonrojó un poco. Sería un sueño hecho realidad ser el poseedor de ese emblema. Pero aunque Chikako tuviese razón no se sentía con el derecho de tocarlo primero, para él lo correcto era que Izumi fuese la primera en intentar cogerlo.

-No sé, prueba tú primero.- insistió el educado joven.

Chikako sonrió, podrían pasarse un siglo entero ahí sin ponerse de acuerdo.

-¡Queréis cogerlo de una maldita vez!, tenemos cosas que hacer como… ¡salvar el mundo!.- escucharon la chillona voz de Minako y entendieron que si no se decidían, tendrían un serio problema con la portadora de la pureza.

-Que te parece si lo cogemos los dos a la vez.- propuso finalmente Izumi. Su amigo asintió conforme.

Las dos pequeñas manos se dirigieron al medallón, sus dedos se rozaron, ellos se sonrieron un tanto avergonzados por eso, pero no se detuvieron, tocaron el medallón, esa esfera que brillaba tanto y simplemente lo levantaron.

Fueron unos segundos, en los que se miraron y sus manos y por tanto sus corazones compartieron el mismo emblema, porque traspasado ese tiempo, el medallón cayó, como si tuviese vida propia, enteramente en la mano de su verdadero dueño.

-Que… ocurre.- miró esa acción Osamu, completamente estupefacto.

La niña sonrió con cierta tristeza contenida.

-Es tuyo, enhorabuena.- explicó, viendo su mano vacía.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó el chico mirándolo incrédulo.- es… ¿es mío de verdad?, ¡¿soy el portador del emblema del conocimiento?

Era la primera vez en su vida que Osamu mostraba tanta euforia, y al verla, Chikako sonrió más abiertamente, pero esta vez con entera sinceridad. En su interior, aunque creyese que su padre podría estar decepcionado por este suceso, se alegraba enormemente por su amigo, y sabía que no podía existir, en esta generación, un portador mejor para ese emblema.

El chico no se cansaba de mirarlo y mostrarlo hacia arriba para que lo viese su hermana, todos le felicitaron, hasta su consanguínea, eso sí, a su estilo.

-Muy bien enano y aunque me encantaría que te quedases con tu amiguita ahí atrapado de por vida… ¡queréis salir de una vez!.- perdió los nervios Minako. No era para menos, las explosiones y el ruido de la batalla entre los digimons se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Claro.- asintió el chico, mirando y acariciando su emblema como si fuese la mayor joya del mundo.

Acto seguido, las mismas lianas que les habían bajado aparecieron para volverlos a subir, pero ahora fue Chikako la que había visto algo de más interés.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- se interesó Osamu, viendo a su amiga tan absorta con uno de los cascotes.

-Mira.- señaló.

El pelilila se asomó y no tardó en compartir el mismo asombro que su amiga. La roca que miraban era parte de las ruinas que habían viajado desde el templo, pero no era un trozo de roca cualquiera, en él, había grabado algo. No reconocieron exactamente lo que ponía, algunos caracteres eran reconocibles pero otros no, y por su aspecto, parecía que se trataba de una tablilla muy antigua.

-¿Qué pondrá?.- preguntó el nuevo portador del conocimiento inclinándose más.

La chica no le respondió, estaba como hipnotizada mirando ese cascote que podría haber pasado inadvertido como cualquier otra ruina. Inconscientemente su mano fue acercándose a las escrituras. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero sí que debía hacerlo, era como si algo, de dentro de esas escrituras la estuviese llamando, como si hay estuviesen las respuestas a todas las preguntas.

-¿Qué haces?.- inquirió Ichijouji viendo a su amiga como poseída.

-Tengo que ir.- fue lo único que dijo, justo antes de tocar las escrituras.

En ese instante una luz salió de las letras, arrastrado con ella a Chikako. Fueron escasos segundos, pero cuando la luz desapareció, ni Chikako, ni la tablilla estaban en ese foso.

-¡Chikako!, ¡Chikako!.- gritó como loco Osamu, mirando por todos lados.

-¡Que ha pasado!.- se asomó Shizuka apurada.

-Es… se… se ha ido.- balbuceó Ichijouji, dejándose caer de rodillas contras el suelo, completamente abatido.

.

* * *

N/A: charanananaaaaa… Al final vais a acabar hartos de mi chananana jeje. Siempre dejo los capís en el momento cumbre, pero como siempre, todo se resolverá más adelante (espero).

Ahora vamos al turrón. Bueno yo sigo con mis ideas estrafalarias, como por ejemplo la estación de metro bajo el lago de Seadramon con sus correspondientes túneles. Creo que tengo una obsesión por tener al grupo de Tenshi todo el rato bajo tierra. Bueno a lo que iba, que se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía y así le di un poco de sentido a las cabinas que había en el anime. Aunque creo que era cabinas de tranvía o trolebús o algo así ¿no?, pero bueno, digamos que es la magia del digimundo.

Respecto a la digievolución de Tento. No sé si estará demasiado correcta, pero me basé en el primer capi en el que Tento digievolucionaba, que Koushiro lo empezaba a hacer mediante su ordenador con una gran pila de energía y eso. Bueno, que como he explicado, considero que hay varias formas de conseguir la digievolución y dando un montón de energía, es para mí, una de ellas.

Creo que de aclaraciones y eso nada más. Ah sí, espero que os hayan gustado mi sesión de rayos de Tento jeje, la verdad que este capi es un poco homenaje a esa paranoia que me entró en el fic que precede a este y que todavía sigue en mí jeje. Pero me encantan! Ojala yo tuviese un Tento para que hiciese rayos tras de mí cada vez que me flipo (nah, lo tendría todo el día detrás jeje) Y de nuevo felicitar a mi querida **Nat-chan**. Espero que te haya gustado.

Y ahora vamos al… **¡Ranking!**

**1- Taiyou Yagami (2 puntos): **con dos votos de momento va en cabeza de lista, parece que los peinados imposibles que se pusieron de moda hace 11 años siguen al orden del día y este chico es muestra de ello, ¡enhorabuena Taiyou!

**2- Yuujou Ishida (1 punto): **adorable, inocentón, llorica y adicto a las piruletas que le regalan las enfermeras del hospital. El pequeño hijo del sorato con su encanto, se abre hueco en este ranking con un importante punto.

**2- Patamon (1 punto): **representando la zona digi, el gran compañero de Takeru se hace un hueco en este lugar con un preciado punto. De algo tiene que servir ser uno de los digimons más poderosos y salvar siempre la situación ¿no?, Bien por ti Patamon, esperemos que sigas volando alto.

**2- Psychemon (1 punto): **compartiendo la plata con su propio compañero y el más adorable de los digimons orejudos, aparece Psychemon, el único superviviente de los digis bebés (sin contar Leafmon). Estad atentos porque este digimon dará alguna que otra sorpresa más. ¡Digievoluciona Psychemon!

**2- Kibou Hayashiba (1 punto): **también en el segundo puesto, con un punto, se cuela el misterioso hijo de Hikari. Me alegro que aún sin saber cual será su futuro haya entrado en este ranking. No desesperes Kibou, todavía queda mucho fic para que puedas tener líneas heroicas, ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje).

Y creo que va a haber una nueva base del concurso, haciendo caso a CieloCriss voy a ampliar las votaciones que podéis hacer en cada capítulo. Vais a poder dar 3 nombres y 3 razones (parezco el de gran hermano) Así estará un poco más animado ya que aún hay muchos a los que les gustaría entrar en el ranking (conozco a un americano con apodo de gato al que no le va a gustar no solo no ser el más popular, sino que Yagami lo sea jaja)

Hasta aquí, muchas gracias por votar y sabed que todavía lo podéis seguir haciendo hasta el final del fic. Puede que este sea un concurso de popularidad pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, es muy divertido, por lo menos para mí. ¡Seguid votando para que vuestro favorito alcance la primera posición y obtenga su regalo! (que por cierto, ya se me ocurrió cual va a ser el regalo y creo que es bonito, a mí me lo parece)

Ahora sí que nada más creo. Solo lo de siempre, gracias a los que siguen el fic, especialmente a los que se molestan en hacérmelo saber.

Gracias, matta ne!


	15. ¡Adiós amigo!, las lágrimas de Leomon

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

**.**

**

* * *

**

**¡Adiós amigo!, las amargas lágrimas de Leomon:**

Cinco horas con cinco minutos, ni más, ni menos. Ese era el tiempo exacto que les había permitido dormir a sus amigos el flamante segundo al mando del grupo: Makoto Kido. Y lo más inquietante de este hecho, a parte de que ni "Mishi", ni Musuko, ni siquiera el dormilón de Gabumon habían matado a su particular despertador, era que el más activo y descansado de los tres seguía siendo él. Él único que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, daba la impresión de que ya no necesitase dormir, su nuevo cargo lo era todo para él.

-Maldita la hora en que le hice segundo al mando.- murmuraba Motomiya sin parar de bostezar, siguiendo los pasos de Kido.

-Sí mammy, tus huevos con nata están muy ricos… mmm.- se relamía unos pasos más atrás Tachikawa, que permanecía todavía con los ojos cerrados y dejándose arrastrar por Gabumon.

-Aún estando en órbita he dormido más que con este mandón.- dijo el digimon, compartiendo el mismo estado anímico de sus amigos.

Excepto claro, de Kido. El chico, que ya se había adelantado bastante, dio la vuelta por vigésima vez desde que despertase al grupo.

-¡Venga dormilones!, el emblema no se va a encontrar solo.

Musuko, Mike, que con ese grito por fin se despertó y se secó sus babas, y hasta Gabumon compartieron una mirada de odio hacia ese chico.

-Quien se ha creído.- murmuró Barton frunciendo el ceño.- ¡eh, boy scout!.- gritó andando a paso rápido para alcanzarle.

Por el contrario Makoto ni se inmutó. Ahora llevaba una ramita seca en la mano, que según él era su vara de mando, moviéndola por los aires de un lado a otro, mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla de campamento. Se podría decir que su miedo natural había desaparecido, incluso que estaba contento por tener esta aventura por el Digimundo. Sin duda, ser segundo al mano, era lo más estimulante que le había pasado a Kido en la vida. Pero lo que no entraba en sus planes era el "soldado universal", el cual no estaba acostumbrado a obedecer ordenes y menos de un niño que se mea en los pantalones.

-¡No te emociones tanto doctor pis!.- exclamó, al alcanzarle.

-Tenemos una misión que hacer, no es momento de descansar.- contestó Makoto, mirando al frente y sin disminuir el ritmo.

-Shit.- masculló el héroe de acción.

-Y llámame por mi nombre, ¿quieres?.- pidió, un tanto enfadado. Cosa que desconcertó al castaño, ya que ese tono no se parecía en nada al del chico asustadizo que conocía.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes.- rebatió Kido con seriedad.- creo que yo soy el único del grupo que te llama por tu nombre y no con ridículos apodos de gato, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llamarme a mí por mi nombre y no con ofensivos apodos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo boy scout?.- se quejó el muchacho no dando crédito a lo que oía.

Makoto paró en seco, llevando la cabeza al suelo. Todo hacía indicar que le había dado en su punto débil.

-Que… que, nunca lo llegaré a ser porque, ¡me echaron siendo un joven castor!.- gritó no haciendo nada por controlar sus lágrimas. Ese era uno de los numerosos traumas de Kido.- fue en nuestra primera acampada, me daba miedo todo y unos chicos empezaron a hacer ruidos por la noche, imitando fantasmas, ¡odio a los fantasmas! y entonces me hice pis y no pude volver a vestir ese uniforme, ni ir de acampada, ni dormir sin mis lucecitas de colores.

"Mishi" escuchó la historia con los ojos como platos, compadeciéndose un poco de ese pobre muchacho, tal vez, era hora de tenerle un poco más de respeto. Al fin y al cabo era de los que más se estaban superando consigo mismo.

-Está bien, perdona Ma… Mak… Mok… Maki…- se rascó la cabeza apurado.- ¿Makoy?

Y de nuevo Kido cayó en un abismo.

-¡¿Es que no te sabes mi nombre?.- espetó con furia, tanta que asustó al pequeño Michael K.

-Eh… bueno.- no sabía ni como excusarse.- solo os veo una vez al año y nunca había hablado contigo y… ¿amigos?.- finalizó al no encontrar excusa, tendiéndole la mano con una cautivadora sonrisa.

-Claro.- musitó el chico, con su habitual educación.

-Oye, anímate, seguro que ninguno de esos chicos que te dieron miedo habría llegado hasta aquí en una misión tan difícil. Eres un gran boy scout. ¡Siempre listo!.- le alentó, haciendo el saludo boy scout con la mano.

-¡Siempre listo!.- le contestó Makoto recobrando la sonrisa.- tienes razón, cuando vuelva, prometo que seré digno otra vez de ese uniforme, así que… ¡en marcha tropa!

Ahora no solo estaba motivado por ser segundo al mando, sino también por volver a vestir su uniforme de scout y por ello prosiguió la marcha más rápido y mandón que antes.

-Muy bueno Mishi.- estuvo a punto de caponearle Musuko cuando lo alcanzó.- ahora estará más crecido todavía.

Esa mirada de desagradó penetró en el compañero de Tanemon y al mirar a Makoto entendió que Musuko tenía razón, a partir de ese momento, gracias a esta nueva motivación, ese chico estaría insoportable. Volvió a maldecir pero esta vez a sí mismo, por una vez en su vida que hacía una acción noble y en vez de machacar daba ánimos, el tiro le salía por la culata.

Prosiguieron el camino como la habían iniciado; con Motomiya, Gabumon y Barton como muertos vivientes y con Makoto venga desafinar las canciones de los jóvenes castores.

-Juro que si le ataca un digimon, yo no lo voy a defender.- dijo Gabumon harto, tapándose los oídos con las garras.

-Y todavía queda camino.- continuó el goggle boy mirando el DC.

El hijo de Mimi también observó su DC, pero a este hubo algo del mapa que le llamó la atención, más concretamente el lugar exacto en donde se detectaba el emblema.

-Gabumon en esta zona, ¿no había un cementerio?.- indicó, fraguando en su interior una gran esperanza de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

El digimon se rascó la cabeza en señal de confusión. Miró el mapa que le señalaba "Mishi" y después su alrededor, así hasta cuatro veces, cuando al fin recordó.

-¡Tienes razón!, hacia allá está el cementerio.

Tachikawa sonrió, mirando a Musuko con malicia, como esperando que entendiese sus perversos planes.

-¿Tienes algún familiar enterrado aquí?.- preguntó Motomiya estupefacto, demostrando que a veces, en él, también dominaban los genes de su padre.

El chico cayó totalmente desbaratado, para luego mirar a su "Oh, gran líder" sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena y no solo porque ahora su mayor preocupación del mundo fuese ver hasta donde daba de sí el moco que se estaba sacando de la nariz, sino también porque no había duda, debajo de esas goggles y fachada de chico con sentido común, residía una mente Motomiya.

Musuko disparó su moco en forma de pequeña bolita y "Mishi" después de tener varias arcadas recordó, al escuchar los desafines de Kido, en que estaba pensando antes de que las asquerosidades del goggle-boy le diesen ganas de querer matarlo.

-Musuko, que todo hace indicar que el emblema está en el cementerio.- comenzó con su explicación.

-¿Y?

-Shit.- masculló el castaño con rabia por estar, según él, en el grupo de los idiotas.- el boy scout tiene miedo a todo, sobre todo a lápidas, fantasmas…- prosiguió, tratando que Musuko viese lo que le intentaba decir.

Pero no tuvo éxito, Motomiya rió con fuerzas.

-Oh no te preocupes.- le revolvió el pelo, con la misma mano con la que había realizado la excavación por sus fosas nasales. Mike cerró los ojos al sentirlo, tratando de controlar sus náuseas y sus ganas de poner en práctica sus técnicas de kick boxing con Motomiya.- míralo, ahora es muy valiente, estoy seguro de que no lloriqueará ni nos dará la brasa.

El hijo de Mimi se apresuró a quitarse la mano de su amigo del pelo.

-Primero.- empezó con furia.- no vuelvas a tocarme el pelo y segundo, ¡lo que quiero es dar un susto de muerte al boy scout para que vuelva a ser un miedoso y deje de decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer!.- gritó salivando más de la cuenta, hecho que padeció el rostro de Musuko.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso.- trató de poner el punto de cordura Gabumon, tirando del brazo a Tachikawa.

-¿Por qué?.- inquirió de mala gana revolviéndose, no le gustaba que le toqueteasen tanto.

-Gabu tiene razón, Makoto se ha superado consigo mismo y nos será de mucha más utilidad así que metiendo la cabeza en la tierra cada vez que oye un ruido.- razonó el moreno.

El más pequeño se cruzó de brazos mirando al horizonte con desagrado, ¿acaso era él el único que echaba de menos al cobarde Kido?, ¿o es que tenía celos de que Makoto fuese ahora el héroe de acción? Pero ese era su puesto, y si eso ocurría, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer él?, ¿mearse en los pantalones?

-¡NOOOOO!.- gritó de repente como un poseso, dejándose caer sobre la tierra, ante la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos. A cada día estaban más seguros de que a ese chico le faltaba un tornillo.

Pero ese grito, tampoco pasó desapercibido para el segundo al mando, que ya se creía el líder. En unos pasos alcanzó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que queréis continuar durmiendo?, ¡pero con que cuadrilla de bebés me han traído!, sabéis lo que podéis hacer, volver a casa, decirle a vuestra mamá que os cuente un cuento y dejar esta misión para hombres de verdad.- terminó dándose un golpe en el pecho, sin tener en cuenta que todavía tenía su vara y casi se rompe las gafas.- yo sigo, vosotros haced lo que queráis, ¡nenazas!

Era evidente que al que se le había ido la pinza con su nuevo cargo era al joven Kido y las miradas de odio que le dedicaron tanto Musuko como Gabumon, fueron clara muestra de que no iban a estar dispuestos a obedecer sus ordenes por demasiado tiempo.

-Ese niño va a estar con la cabeza entre las piernas y los pantalones mojados en menos de lo que V-mon come diez kilos de fideos.- aseguró Musuko.

Mike sonrió de gran alegría al escucharle, por fin le iban a hacer caso y bajarían a Makoto de su nube, y entonces sí, él volvería a ser el indiscutible héroe del grupo.

Sin más contratiempos, el grupo de héroes prosiguieron con su camino, acercándose a tierras mucho más sombrías que el ya de por sí sombrío Digimundo. "Mishi" tenía razón, el radar les estaba llevando hasta el cementerio del Digimundo, un lugar siempre tenebroso repleto de Bakemons y digimons de las tinieblas.

Makoto trató de seguir haciéndose el fuerte y el valiente y no dejó la cabeza de la expedición, eso sí, cada vez más apurado, ya que uno de los lugares que más miedo le producían del Mundo Digital, siempre fue ese, y más desde que su padre le contase historias de fantasmas que comían humanos.

Unos pasos más atrás, Musuko, Mike y Gabumon, iban compartiendo sus risitas cómplices, sobretodo cuando el viento soplaba, algo se movía y Makoto daba un brinco de terror.

-Makoto, si tienes miedo dínoslo, te dejaré ir agarrado a mi espalda, como siempre.- habló Motomiya con calma.

-Eh… ah… estoy bien.- su tartamudeo delataba su pavor, pero quería seguir conservando su dignidad. Además que esto ya era un asunto personal, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía volver a vestir el uniforme de los scouts.- venga, sigamos.

Pegó un gran gritó de pánico y empezó a temblar al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿trabajas de conductor de coches fúnebres o que?.- rió con fuerza Barton, todavía tocando con la mano a Kido.

El peliazul se dio la vuelta lentamente. Sus amigos se llevaron las manos a la boca para disimular sus risas, ya que la cara pálida de Makoto no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

-Estoy bien.- repitió, tratando de conservar la compostura y de que su corazón dejase de querer salir por su boca.

Volvió a mirar al frente y otra vez estuvo a punto de intentar trepar al árbol más alto, al ver como una lápida se resquebrajaba ante él, pero entonces recapacitó. Sus amigos no paraban de reírse de él, seguro que le estaban gastando otra broma.

-Muy bueno chicos.- sonrió con superioridad.- venga, dejadlo ya, no voy a caer.

Una escalofriante brisa le erizó hasta el último vello, dándose cuenta, de que sus amigos ya no estaban ahí, lo habían dejado solo.

-Chi… ¿Chicos?.- llamó medio lloriqueando, más cuando la tumba se rompió del todo, saliendo de ella un Phantomon, claramente contaminado por Akuma.

-¡Pero doctorcito no te quedes ahí parado!.- gritó con apuro Musuko, que junto a "Mishi" y Gabumon, trataba de resguardarse.

-¡Segadora de almas!.- lanzó Phantomon su ataque.

Y lo que le salvó a Makoto fue su instinto Kido, es decir, dejarse de hacer el héroe y apresurarse a realizar la posición avestruz. Lo malo que no le serviría por demasiado tiempo. Phantomon se abrió camino rompiendo lápidas con su guadaña.

-¡Makoto sal de ahí!.- se apresuró a ordenar Gabumon.- ¡fuego azul!

El ataque del digimon de la amistad apenas rozó al digimon de cuerpo último, pero al menos sirvió para que Makoto, gateando, lograrse escapar de ahí.

Phantomon clavó sus ojos rojos en Gabumon que le desafiaba con fiereza, sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades contra ese digimon claramente superior, pero también sabía que era la única defensa que poseían los niños. Lucharía hasta la muerte por ellos.

-¡Fuego a…

No llegó a terminar, el digimon maligno lanzó su cadena contra Gabumon, rodeándole del cuello, ahogándolo con brutalidad. En cuestión de segundos el digimon astronauta sintió como ya no llegaba aire a sus pulmones, trató de romper la cadena con sus garras pero era inútil, estaba cada vez más debilitado.

-¡Gabumon!.- gritó Musuko aterrado.

Escaneó velozmente su alrededor tratando de buscar algo con lo que poder hacer frente al digimon y salvar a su amigo, pero para no variar, el "soldado universal" se adelantó a todos.

-¡Gabumon yo te salvaré!

-¡Mishi!.- llamó el goggle boy.

Era tarde, la futura estrella del cine americano ya corría como una exhalación hacia Phantomon.

-Deja en paz a mi amigo.- ordenó Tachikawa, mientras que con un trozo de roca trataba de romper la cadena y liberar a Gabumon.

-Muere niño elegido.- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Phantomon en el momento que llevó su guadaña directa al cuello de Mike.

El castaño quedó paralizado, sin poder reaccionar, mirando ese arma con atención, viendo como a cada segundo se acercaba más a su cuello, viendo como a cada centímetro la muerte le esperaba más cerca, y lo malo es que nadie iba a gritar "¡corten!", esto era la vida real.

-¡Agáchate!

En el último segundo, fue Kido, sacando su último resquicio de valor antes de volver a temblar, el que le tiró de las pierna para agacharlo, dejando que la guadaña solo le arrebatase algunos pelillos.

No sabía porque estar más asombrado, si porque le debía la vida a Makoto, o por sus amados cuatro cabellos que ahora caían directamente a su mano.

-Mi pelo, mi querido pelo, ¡stupid!.- la furia volvió a dominarle poniéndose en pie.- ¡que sepas que mi madre aseguró mi precioso cabello por 100000$!, ¡envidioso!

-Este niño no aprende.- se llevó la mano a la cara Musuko.

-Os… im-porta… me… estoy… murien-do.- logró articular el asfixiado Gabumon, viendo como sus amigos ya le ignoraban.

-Sí, tranquilo.- apresuró a ir hasta él Motomiya.

-¡Gabumon, ya estás viejo!.- se oyó esa voz retumbando por todo el cementerio.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor desconcertados, hasta Phantomon disminuyó la intensidad de su cadena, buscando al que muy posiblemente fuese su nuevo enemigo.

-Deja paso a ¡los jóvenes!

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero de repente, una mancha azul y roja pasó con velocidad cortando la cadena. Gabumon quedó por los suelos recuperando la respiración, el digimon maligno desorientado y Makoto escondiéndose tras una lápida temblando, definitivamente su ataque de heroísmo ya había desaparecido para siempre.

Fue "Mishi", quien habló tan incrédulo como emocionado.

-¡Es Superman!

Pero Musuko ya sonreía abiertamente, por fin había reconocido esa voz y más tras ver el cabezón de la mancha azul y roja.

-¡V-mon!.- gritó con entusiasmo.

Haciendo una postura heroica el digimon se dejó ver.

-Soy el gran ¡súper V-mon!.- se presentó, dejando que el aire hondease la capa roja que ahora llevaba atada al cuello.

-¿V-mon es Superman?.- preguntó "Mishi" cada vez más ilusionado.- cuando lo cuente en el colegio no me van a creer.

-¡Phantomon prepárate para morir!.- alucinaba más de la cuenta el compañero de Daisuke.- ¡V-cabezazo!

-¿Pretende matarlo con su cabezota?.- inquirió Barton desconcertado.- que lo queme con su visión calorífica… oh igual, todavía no ha descubierto todos sus poderes.- se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

Por el contrario, Musuko, ignorando las suposiciones de Mike, animaba con energía al compañero de su padre.

Pero como era de esperar, el ataque de V-mon quedó en intención, ya que un digimon de cuerpo infantil no era rival para uno de cuerpo último por mucha capa que llevase. El que no tardó en recuperarse fue Gabumon, que enseguida volvió a la lucha, no estaba dispuesto a que V-mon le tratase como a un viejo, demostraría que todavía era un temible digimon.

-Yo me encargaré.- dijo el digimon, mientras V-mon rodaba por los suelos.

Evidentemente que si antes Gabumon no fue rival, ahora malherido menos todavía y por si no tenían suficiente con Phantomon la cosa se complicó considerablemente cuando a los niños les rodearon varios Bakemons.

-¡Fantasmas!.- saltó Kido a la espalda de su casi primo.

-Mierda.- maldijo el moreno, empezando a defenderse, golpeando a los Bakemons.

Pero fue "Mishi" quien tuvo una idea, justo al ver uno de esos Bakemons rodando a su pies.

-Chicos.- fue hasta sus amigos.

Musuko ya le iba a dar otro puñetazo, pero rápidamente Mike levantó la tela del Bakemon con la que se había cubierto.

-Soy yo.

El compañero de Chibimon detuvo el golpe justo en el último segundo.

-Maldita sea Mishi, quítate eso, no tenemos tiempo para jugar.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien.- comenzó el portador de la sinceridad, subiéndose la montura de las gafas.- tal vez si nos disfrazamos pasemos más desapercibidos.

-¡Pues eso es lo que yo había pensado!.- refunfuñó Barton cruzándose de brazos por el hecho de que a él le ignorasen de antemano y no le diesen tiempo a explicarse.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Motomiya tras pensarlo un segundo.- ¡cuidado!

Y tras esquivar ese ataque, los tres jóvenes no tardaron en arrebatar las vestiduras a otros Bakemons. Bueno fue más bien Musuko el que apaleó a los pobres digimons mientras "Mishi" iba recogiendo las mantas de dichos digimons y Makoto los debilitaba con cánticos sagrados que le enseñó su padre por si alguna vez se encontraba en una situación así.

Los compañeros de Daisuke y Yamato ya estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, pero entonces tres llamativos "Bakemons", llamativos sobre todo porque cada uno de era un tamaño e iban con deportivas, seguidos de una legión de los mismos llegó al lugar, y entre la marea de digimons fantasma nadie se dio cuenta de que Gabumon y V-mon fueron vestidos con esas sábanas y por lo tanto camuflados entre todos.

Phantomon dio un pasó hacia atrás desconcertado, entre tanto digimon igual no diferenciaba donde estaban sus enemigos. Permaneció un segundo indeciso, pero entonces encontró la solución.

-¡Segadora de almas!.- lanzó su ataque contra varios Bakemons que desaparecieron en el momento convirtiéndose en datos.

-Mierda va a matar a todos.- susurró Motomiya apurado.

-Entonces larguémonos.- dijo "Mishi"

Corrieron y tuvieron suerte, porque los Bakemons, a pesar de no ser muy listos y menos dominados por Akuma, también se dieron cuenta de que les iba a matar a todos y huyeron en estampida, sirviendo así de camuflaje nuevamente a los digidestinados.

Ni saben por cuentos minutos corrieron, solo que lo hicieron hasta que dejaron de escuchar el retumbar del feroz ataque de Phantomon, entonces se dieron un segundo de descanso.

-Muy buena idea chicos.- halagó Gabumon claramente agotado.

-¡Fue mía!.- apresuró "Mishi" dejando a Makoto con la palabra en la boca.

-Y yo que creía que la había dicho yo.- se dijo a sí mismo pensativo.

-Bueno, no importa, fue un gran trabajo en equipo, ¡de los cinco!.- alentó Musuko con su alegría habitual.

Sin embargo hubo algo que les desconcertó ya que hay no estaban solo cinco, sino seis.

-¿Pero que?.- preguntó intrigado, quitándose por fin el disfraz de Bakemon.

Todos le siguieron y entonces es cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían un intruso. Gabumon y V-mon ya dieron un paso al frente dispuestos a combatirlo, aunque sintieron un poco de lastima y vergüenza ajena al ver que el pobre Bakemon trataba de quitarse también su traje, y acabó haciéndose un lío y enredándose en el suelo, demostrando que la inteligencia de estos digimons brillaba por su ausencia.

-Vámonos, no merece la pena.- negó Motomiya.

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron los pasos de su líder.

-Por cierto V-mon.- llamó de repente Musuko tomando a su amigo por los aires con felicidad.- ¿de dónde has sacado esa capa?

-¿Te gusta?

-Estás muy chulo.- asintió el moreno chocando su cabeza contra la de V-mon, al igual que hacía siempre Daisuke.

-A ti también te queda muy bien esa cazadora.- dijo el digimon con nostalgia.- cuando te vi, me pareciste Daisuke.

-Gracias V-mon.

Musuko estaba radiante por haber encontrado a su querido V-mon, el digimon que le había cuidado desde que tenía memoria, y sobre todo, por lo mucho que ese digimon se parecía a su compañero Chibimon, sentía que aunque fuese un poquito, lo volvía a tener a su lado.

Mientras los Motomiya se ponían al día y Makoto le metía una chapa considerable a "Mishi" sobre las reglas de los boy-scouts, los chicos se acercaban cada vez más al emblema, por lo menos eso indicaba el radar. El emblema no lo vieron, pero lo que si vislumbraron fue una enorme mansión, que sorprendentemente no estaba derruida, quizá se había salvado por el lugar en donde se encontraba y los digimons que rondaban de normal por aquí, los cuales eran todos siervos de la oscuridad.

-Waa… que grande.- manifestó Kido, absorto de la impresión.

-Puf.- agitó la mano con despreció "Mishi".- solo mi habitación de mi casa de Malibú ya es como esta "mansión".

-Siempre nos han contado que en esta casa vive un digimon muy oscuro y malo, que come digimons bebés y se los lleva por la noche en un saco.- narró Gabumon con apuro por recordar sus tiempos en los que era un pequeño Punimon y digimons más grandes que él le asustaban con estas historias.

-Vaya, ¿los digimons también tenéis vuestro propio hombre del saco?.- cuestionó Kido, pero no espero respuesta, ya que se alarmó al ver a Musuko todo convencido dirigiéndose a la puerta.- ¿es que estás loco?, ¿no acabas de oír lo que ha dicho Gabumon?

-Oh, venga doctorcito.- hizo un aspaviento con la mano Motomiya.- no te creerás esa historia, ¿verdad? Además, un monstruo sanguinario llamado Akuma busca nuestra muerte, ¿en serio crees que voy a tener miedo al "digimon del saco"?.- terminó con burla mientras abría la puerta.

Entró el primero, seguido de Gabumon con cierto recelo y V-mon con su necedad habitual, el siguiente en hacerlo fue "Mishi", no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa a Kido. Cuando Makoto, completamente encogido en sí mismo iba a entrar, una cabeza se asomó de medio lado, evidentemente que era la de Mike.

-Huye boy scout, ¡huye!.- gritó haciendo caras raras y fingiendo que se agarraba con fuerza al marco mientras alguien tiraba de él. Finalmente, paró dejando caer la lengua y poniendo los ojos en blanco como si estuviese muerto.

-¡Aaaaahh!.- exclamó Makoto con pavor, pero no llegó a huir ya que pudo respirar de alivio en el momento que la mano de Musuko tomó de la cabeza a Mike.

-Deja de hacer el tonto.- se oyó, seguido de las risas de Tachikawa.

-Tendrías que haber visto que cara ha puesto.- reía el muchacho.

-No tiene gracia.- dijo Kido, respirando todavía con dificultad y con la mano en el corazón. Tenía la sensación de que en una de estas el corazón le saldría por la boca y ya no le volvería a entrar.

Sin hacer más estupideces, los chicos fueron inspeccionando ese lugar. Realmente era como la típica mansión de las películas de miedo, donde la madera cruje, pasan sombras misteriosas y acaban con todos los protagonistas muertos de una forma cruel.

-Chicos no nos separemos.- habló Mike con decisión.- es la regla número uno de las pelis de miedo, el que queda solo, muere.- dictaminó diciendo esta última palabra mirando a Makoto.

-No me dejéis solo.- se agarró más fuerte a la espalda de Musuko.

-Menuda mochila más cobarde te has buscado.- negó "Mishi", mientras Musuko suspiraba de resignación.

Pero justo en ese momento, Motomiya paró en seco, con los cinco sentidos bien alerta para prestar atención a todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

-¿Habéis oído eso?.- preguntó con seriedad.

-Si querías darme miedo ya lo has conseguido.- balbuceó Makoto atemorizado.

-Hablo en serio.- sentenció Motomiya y por su rostro todo el mundo supo que en verdad había algo que le inquietaba.

Quedaron en silencio, muy juntitos los unos de los otros y entonces el ruido se volvió a escuchar con más intensidad.

-Lo he oído Musuko.- alertó Barton.

-Igual son las almas de los bebés que el digimon del saco se ha comido.- especuló Gabumon con cierto miedo. Él nunca se había caracterizado por ser un digimon miedoso, pero esta historia le aterraba desde que era un digihuevo.

-No me mates por favor.- imploró Kido, poniéndose de rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Suena como a…- acertó a decir Musuko, realmente el ruido le resultaba familiar pero no acertaba a reconocerlo.

Otra vez se escuchó más fuerte, era como una especie de burbujeo.

-Se acerca.- narró "Mishi".

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó V-mon con cansancio subiéndose al hombro de Musuko.

-Shhh.- le hizo callar con el dedo, sin perder de vista todo su alrededor, estaba convencido que en cualquier momento el digimon responsable de esos extraños ruidos aparecería, y no se equivocó. Volvió a retumbar el sonido, pero esta vez lo sintió en su oreja.

Miró a V-mon, que no paraba de mirarse el estómago con abatimiento, para después resoplar y seguir caminado.

-Falsa alarma chicos, eran las tripas de V-mon.- comunicó con desencantó.

Mike también se llevó una gran decepción, estaba deseando encontrarse con ese digimon como bebés, sin embargo para Makoto y Gabumon fue un gran consuelo, para el primero porque le daba miedo hasta su sombra, y para el segundo porque no tendría que enfrentarse a su terror de infancia.

Para ser sinceros, esa mansión daba más miedo por fuera que por dentro. En resumidas cuentas era una casa vieja con alguna que otra telaraña, alguna que otra puerta extraña que se abría sola y desprendía maldad, resoplaba el viento a través de las cristaleras rotas haciendo que eso sí pareciesen las almas de los bebés pidiendo ayuda, y también, como en todas las viejas casas misteriosas que se precien había algún que otro pasadizo secreto y Mike estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo.

-Deja de hacer el tonto.- repetía Motomiya con agotamiento.

No era para menos, habían llegado a la biblioteca y "Mishi" no paraba de esparcir todos los libros buscando cual abría el pasadizo secreto.

-Tiene que esta por aquí.- decía con convencimiento.

Mientras, V-mon y Gabumon se dedicaban a leer los títulos de dichos libros cada vez más aterrados.

-"Como exprimir al máximo un Koromon", "Chibimon en su salsa", "El placer de cocinar a Pabumon", "Ensalada de Punimon con extracto de Tanemon"….- tiró Gabumon los libros llevándose las garras a la cara. Parece que todo lo que le habían contado de ese sitio se quedaba corto.

-¡Venga tenemos que seguir!.- llamó Motomiya empezando a enfadarse.

-Pero seguro que está por aquí.- se quejó Mike, pero Musuko ya había perdido la paciencia y se lo llevaba arrastrándolo del brazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, larguémonos ya de aquí.- habló Makoto siguiendo a sus amigos.

Pero con lo que no contaba era con el ataque de histerismo de Gabumon, que empezó a correr de un lado a otro gimoteando, mientras V-mon trataba de calmarle y que justo acabaron estampándose con Kido. Este a su vez cayó de espaldas contra el gran espejo giratorio que había en la habitación y al girar, tanto el peliazul como los dos digimons desaparecieron del lugar.

-Pero que demonios...- masculló Musuko volviéndose al escuchar semejante escándalo.

Estupefacto visualizó toda la sala, no saliendo de su asombro por no encontrar ni rastro de su casi primo y los digimons.

-¡Seguro que han encontrado el pasadizo!.- exclamó Mike, entrando en la biblioteca con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Deja ya las tonterías.- bufó el chico.- ¡Makoto!.- llamó a viva voz.

No obstante, Michael Kiyoshi seguía convencido de la existencia de su pasadizo secreto y sus suposiciones cobraron forma al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el gran espejo todavía se balanceaba. Con decisión pero sin perder la debida cautela, lo giró un poco asomándose y sonrió de satisfacción viendo que el espejo tapaba un túnel, que solo estaba abierto cuando dicho objeto se giraba, sino pasaba desapercibido ya que la entrada no era visible.

-¡Musuko aquí!

El chico corrió al lugar indicado y se asomó junto a Mike.

-Waa… si va a ser verdad lo del pasadizo y todo.

Para no perder la costumbre, "Mishi" ya iba cien pasos adelantado al resto.

-Nos vemos al otro lado del espejo.- saludó, poniendo un par de dedos en la frente, para después arrojarse por el túnel.- ¡yo soy Jean-Claude Van Damme!

Fue todo tan rápido, que Musuko ni se dio cuenta de cuando se había quedado completamente solo, así que sin pensarlo, siguió el camino que marcaba el grito de Tachikawa.

-¡Banzai!.- gritó con entusiasmo, mientras se deslizaba por esa especie de tobogán.

Fue un recorrido de infarto, que duró escasos segundos, para desgracia de los jóvenes que se quedaron con ganas de más. Cuando Musuko llegó a tierra, igual que le pasase a sus compañeros, sus morros se estamparon contra el suelo, pero en seguida se recompuso.

-Menos mal que estáis aquí.- musitó Makoto, abrazándose al moreno.

-Ya pasó.- le medio ignoró dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Estaba absortó con lo que tenía a su alrededor.

El lugar era más oscuro que el resto de la mansión, la única iluminación eran las antorchas que había por la pared, luego el camino se extendía a no sé sabe donde. Cogió una de esas antorchas e inició la marcha.

-Pero a donde vamos.- lloriqueó Kido.

-Seguro que aquí es donde los cocina.- seguía Gabumon en su mundo.

-Pero igual ya se ha muerto, esto parece abandonado.- trató de reconfortar V-mon.

No tuvieron que andar demasiados metros, pronto el túnel desembocó en la sala principal de esa habitación secreta. La estancia en la que entraron ya estaba perfectamente iluminada con luz eléctrica por lo que Musuko pudo dejar la antorcha a un lado. No salían de su asombro por ver todo lo que tenían a su alrededor, era como una especia de laboratorio, con probetas de colores y olores que echaban para atrás, ordenadores que no paraban de imprimir hojas con diferentes datos, y hasta una camilla con correas. No había duda de que eso era un laboratorio clandestino y ni querían pensar que barbaridades se habrían practicado ahí.

-A que ese digimon come bebés en realidad es un chalado Frankenstein.- teorizó Michael Kiyoshi, viendo con pánico ese instrumental quirúrgico para nada aséptico y muy rudimentario.

-Pobres pequeños.- suspiró Gabumon demasiado afectado.

-¿Crees que experimentarían con ellos?.- cuestionó V-mon.

El compañero de su padre no le respondió, prefería no hacerlo, porque simplemente deseaba no pensar en ello para no encolerizarse demasiado. Makoto, a pesar de que todavía mantenía el tembleque en el cuerpo, también se animó a inspeccionar la estancia y entre varios productos químicos encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

-¡Musuko ven!.- exclamó.

No hacía falta que le dijesen lo que había encontrado, lo sabía de sobra más por la luz anaranjada que envolvió en ese momento el lugar y por la intensidad con la que el radar indicaba la presencia de un emblema.

-El emblema del valor.- susurró al tenerlo en frente.

-Cógelo de una vez y salgamos de este lugar tan espeluznante.

El joven asintió, mirando ese emblema con gran orgullo, dejando que ese sol que brillaba con tanta potencia se reflejase en sus goggles y sin pensárselo más lo cogió, pero todos quedaron de piedra al ver que no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro.

-Que…- masculló Motomiya negando con la cabeza, no podía creer que ese emblema no fuese suyo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- se interesó Barton.

-¿No es para ti?.- preguntó también V-mon con incredulidad.

-Parece que…- empezó el chico con un gran dolor en su corazón.- ¡por supuesto que sí!.- asintió levantándolo como una pluma con una mano, mientras hacía el signo de la victoria con la otra y sonreía satisfecho, sacando la lengua con burla.

Los chicos cayeron por los suelos y Makoto fue el que más furia mostró.

-¡No es momento para bromas!

Pero Musuko, no hizo el menor caso a la cara roja de Kido que tenía a escasos milímetros de su rostro despotricando contra él, porque su vista se había quedado en el digimon que tenía enfrente.

-Es Ogremon.- señaló Gabumon y respiró aliviado viendo que todavía conservaba su color de piel natural, lo que significaba que no había sido contaminado por Akuma.- tranquilos, está con nosotros.

-Yo no lo veo tan claro.- dijo Musuko, sobre todo después de verle sacar su garrote dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Al suelo!.- gritó el digimon.

Por inercia e instinto de supervivencia, Musuko obedeció arrastrando con él a Makoto. El garrote lanzado por Ogremon pasó a escasos centímetros de sus cabezas, para acabar impactando en el enemigo, del que ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Fueron conscientes cuando el garrote quedó partido en dos y de las sombras apareció Leomon totalmente gris.

-Leomon sí que está contaminado.- informó V-mon, mientras los niños se reagrupaban.

-Largaos yo me ocuparé.- dijo Ogremon, lanzando su ataque contra su némesis.

Leomon esquivó sin demasiada dificultad el ataque y contraataco dándole un terrible puñetazo que le empotró contra una de esas mesas repletas de material de laboratorio.

-Ogremon.- iba a correr hacia él Musuko, pero fue detenido por V-mon y Gabumon.

-Venga tenemos que irnos, Leomon es muy poderoso.- habló el digimon de la amistad.

-Sí Musuko, a mí también me duele dejarlo, pero es la única formar de salvarnos y continuar con la misión.- añadió el digimon azul.

-No, no, ¡lo va a matar!.- se revolvió el chico sintiéndose impotente.

Como dijo Musuko, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el digimon ogro. Acumulaba demasiadas batallas desde que este caos llegó al Digimundo, y además, no había que olvidar que Leomon, gracias al poder de la oscuridad, era mucho más fuerte que de normal.

-Corred.- suplicó, tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero no lo consiguió debido a la nueva patada que recibió de su archienemigo en toda la cabeza.

-Ogremon…- susurró también Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos, en infinidad de ocasiones había acompañado a su padre a curar a ese gruñón y sentir que ahora no podía ayudarle le llenaba de amargura.

-¡Ya basta sádico!.- exclamó "Mishi", tirando un bote de algún producto químico a Leomon.

Le impactó en la cabeza y como pretendía le hizo parar la paliza que le estaba dando a Ogremon. Se volvió gruñendo con furia hacia ese chico, él le iba a mirar con su característica arrogancia, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que al ver esos ojos rojos llenos de locura y maldad, un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que empezó esta aventura, Michael Kiyoshi tuvo miedo de verdad.

-¡Golpe del rey bestia!.- atacó sin más dilación.

El golpe no le llegó a impactar, en el último segundo Gabumon logró empujarle y apartarlo del objetivo, pero no de la mente de Leomon. Lo tenía decidido, ese niño sería el primero en morir.

-¡Corre Mishi!.- le llamó Musuko apurado.

No había escapatoria, tirando la camilla y mesas por los aires, el digimon león se abrió paso, hasta encontrarse con el asustado muchacho y levantarlo, agarrándole del cuello con fuerza.

-Lo va a matar.- lloriqueó, una vez más Kido.

El pobre chico pataleaba, ya que ni siquiera podía gritar, Gabumon, V-mon y hasta Musuko se abalanzaron contra el digimon, pero los tres fueron sacados por los aires sin ninguna dificultad, mientras su mirada no se despegaban de los ojos del muchacho, quería ver como se consumía esa vida, como esos ojos perdían su brillo, como ese niño de ocho años moría entre sus manos. Pero no sucedió, porque sus ojos sedientos de sangre quedaron presos de algo que el niño llevaba atado al cuello, el enorme sombrero rosa de vaquera. Fue algo totalmente inesperado para todos, Leomon quedó como hipnotizado, de repente la imagen de Mimi, esa niña de 10 años a la que le salvó la vida y lloró su muerte hace tanto tiempo había invadido su mente y como por acto reflejo soltó al chico, que cayó al suelo, no creyéndose que continuaba vivo. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, pero ese momento de confusión fue aprovechado por el rival de Leomon, debía alejarlo de los niños como fuera.

-¡Puño imperial!

El digimon animal dio la vuelta al recibir ese ataque, para ver a Ogremon de pie retándole como llevaba toda la vida.

-¿Un niño? Ese no es rival para ti Leomon, lucha con alguien de tu talla.

El ahora aliado de los digidestinados se abalanzó contra Leomon, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero en ese momento sintió un intenso dolor en su abdomen, vio como salían datos que flotaban por alrededor de su rostro. Solo escuchó los gritos de terror de los niños, pero no muy claramente, todo empezaba a ser borroso para él, el malvado rostro de su archienemigo cada vez estaba más difuminado. Finalmente cayó y Leomon sacó su puño de la tripa de Ogremon, en la que ahora solo había un gran agujero, desde donde se iba desfragmentando el resto del cuerpo del digimon.

-Es horroroso.- dijo Musuko sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas, abrazando contra él al pequeño "Mishi" para que no viese este horripilante espectáculo.

Leomon pegó un nuevo gruñido, iba a encararse hacia los digidestinados para ver cual era el siguiente en morir, pero el cuerpo no le respondió. Había quedado paralizado viendo el cuerpo cada vez más desintegrado de su enemigo. Sin saberlo, una lucha se estaba fraguando en su interior, Leomon, el verdadero Leomon jamás había arrojado la toalla y ver a Ogremon morir, es más, matar a Ogremon le había hecho despertar y la furia ahora le invadía por completo. Pegó un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Que le sucede?.- acertó a preguntar Kido.

-¡Maldito!.- lograron oír entre sus gruñidos y sus gritos.

-Es Leomon…- musitó Gabumon.- chicos, ¡tenemos que ayudarle!

Los niños se miraron, asintieron y emblema en mano, corrieron a rodear al digimon.

-¡Leomon vuelve!.- gritó Musuko apuntándole con su emblema, del que salió una luz naranja.

Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y las luces de diferentes colores rodearon al digimon. Fueron unos segundos angustiosos de gran sufrimiento para él, entonces una onda oscura les hizo retroceder a todos y cuando las luces de los diferentes emblemas desaparecieron, Leomon, el verdadero Leomon, con su color habitual y su alma bondadosa había regresado.

-Leomon.- sonrió Musuko al verle.

-Que… que.- se encontraba medio aturdido, pero pronto el digimon verde que se moría en el suelo captó su atención.

-Leomon, me alegró de que hayas vuelto.- susurró con voz agonizante.

-Ogremon.- correspondió él, tomándole la mano que le ofrecía.- lo siento mucho.- habló sin hacer nada por controlar sus amargas lágrimas.

-Retomaremos la batalla, como lo hicimos hace tantos años, no te preocupes…

Los datos cada vez cubrían más el lugar, ya no quedaba casi nada de Ogremon ahí. El digimon león apretó los dientes con furia, mientras los niños y demás digimons presenciaban la escena compungidos. Era claro que aunque estuviesen destinados a luchar eternamente no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, se podría decir que hasta eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Oye no te tomes esto como una victoria Leomon, volveré y entonces acabaré contigo.- susurró justo antes de que la desfragmentación llegase a su cara y desapareciese del lugar.

-Ogremon...- balbuceó Leomon aferrándose a esos últimos datos.- te lo prometo, no descansaré hasta que renazcas, ¡Ogremon!

Ese grito retumbó por toda la mansión pero lo espectacular fue que vino acompañado de una explosión de luz procedente de Leomon. Al desaparecer, un digimon de aspecto atigrado y grandes colmillos estaba frente a los niños, SaberLeomon.

-En marcha, es hora de que Akuma pague todo el mal que ha hecho.- sentenció el digimon de cuerpo último.

Otra gran explosión derrumbó ese laboratorio, pero no se quedo ahí, hasta la mansión entera cayó sobre sus cimientos, y no muy lejos de ahí, galopando con determinación iba el responsable de esto, SaberLeomon y a su lomo, los digidestiandos y sus amigos digimons.

-¿Dónde vamos?.- preguntó Makoto agarrándose con fuerza a Musuko, el lomo de SaberLeomon era cuanto menos inseguro.

Este se miró el DC y enseguida el radar le mostró una nueva lucecita y por lo tanto su destino.

-¡Al monte Infinito!

...

Ya hacía rato que la cabina de metro, tras atravesar un complejo enmarañado de túneles subterráneos, había salido a superficie y lo que llevaban de viaje era prácticamente lo que los niños y digimons llevaban descansando. En un principio no se atrevían a cerrar los ojos, estaban demasiado nerviosos y en tensión, pero finalmente, cuando vieron que esta especie de tren iba solo por las vías y ellos no podían hacer nada por controlarlo, simplemente se dejaron llevar. Llevaban demasiadas horas de infarto y este descanso lo necesitaban urgentemente.

Tenshi, con los ojos escondidos bajo su gorro, dormía placidamente medio recostado en uno de los asientos, bajo sus pies, quien había encontrado la posición ideal era Armadillomon, Gomamon descansaba en otro asiento junto a Piyomon y completamente desparramado, medio hablando en sueños, estaba Taiyou, mientras, Aiko también mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no había llegado a dormirse del todo, y el que estaba completamente despierto, junto a su compañero, era el benjamín del grupo, que además aprovecharía el momento para recuperar lo que, según él, le pertenecía por derecho.

-Pero Yuujou, ¿estás seguro de que es tuyo?.- susurró Psychemon siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

-Claro que sí, es de mi papá y mi papá me lo daría a mí, como su armónica.- argumentó el pelirrojo sacando su adorada armónica.

El digimon hizo un gesto de convencimiento, si su compañero lo decía, tendría que ser verdad.

Sin entretenerse más, Yuujou gateó, para tratar de pasar desapercibido, hasta su objetivo, que no era otro que el dormido Taiyou. Lo que no se imaginaba el pequeño Ishida era que su expedición estaba siendo vigilada por su hermana, que en cuanto había oído los cuchicheos de Yuujou, había abierto los ojos para controlar cada movimiento, pero eso sí, sin decir nada.

El pequeño llevó su mano lentamente a Taiyou, la retiró un segundo cuando este ronroneó, dio varios manotazos para acabar haciéndose un ovillo dándole la espalda a su ladrón particular.

-Aiko que debilucha eres…- se oyó con una risa, entre sus sueños.- ¿a que sí Koromon?

Menos mal que eso la rubia no lo escuchó, sino le despertaría a golpes para que dejase de soñar con ella, pero su hermano, ajeno a todo esto, continuó con su propósito. Metió la mano por el bolsillo trasero de la pantaloneta de Yagami y empezó a enredar todo lo que había ahí. Sacó un pequeño muñeco de un Gormiti, unas cartas del anime de moda en ese momento, un cromo de su ídolo Son Goku, un pañuelo lleno de mocos, restos de patatas fritas, un pistacho completamente cerrado y dos monedas de 5 yenes atadas con una cuerda del pequeño agujerito que tienen en el centro, se supone que para no perderlas. El pelirrojo desparramó por el suelo todos los cuestionables tesoros del moreno y cada vez más decepcionado llevó la mano al bolsillo lateral. Con lo que primero se encontró fue con una de las reliquias de los digidestinados, el catalejo de Taichi, lo apartó a un lado y siguió inspeccionando y por fin su pequeña mano tocó algo de su agrado, no había duda, ese era el medallón.

Sonrió de par en par al sacar la mano, pero la sonrisa se difuminó en el momento que vio el dibujo de la esfera central, no era el de la amistad sino el de los milagros.

-¡Malo!.- no pudo resistirse a gritar, tirándolo contra Yagami, para que después él mismo se arrojase al dormido moreno y empezase a zarandearle subido en él.- dame mi emblema…- exigió con una expresión de total furia.

-Yuujou, tranquilo.- trató detener Psychemon, pero fue inútil, Yuujou ya había perdido la paciencia.

Yagami se fue despertando conforme Yuujou le zarandeaba y obvio decir que no se creía lo que veía, su pequeño amigo encima suya tirándole de la camiseta y mirándole con esa gran cara de enfado. Mientras trataba de desperezarse e intentaba entender que estaba sucediendo, Aiko llegó hasta su hermano y le tomó de la mano con firmeza.

-Yuujou, quita de ahí, esta no es manera de comportarse.- dijo terriblemente seria, mientras le obligaba, ya que se resistía a moverse, a bajar de Yagami.

-¡Tiene mi emblema!.- espetó el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es tu emblema!.- rebatió Aiko con severidad, tanta que despertó a sus amigos y evidentemente se quedaron mirando la escena desconcertados, nunca habían visto a Aiko hablando de esa forma a su hermano.

-Claro como tú tienes el de mamá, te de igual lo que yo tenga, ¡yo quiero el de papá o sino dame el de mamá!.- exigió haciendo gala de su genio, pero ya empezando a humedecerse sus ojos, no le había gustado que su hermana le hablase así.

Pero al igual que su hermano, y como le solía pasar demasiado a menudo a su padre, la rubia perdió los nervios. Era demasiado presión y el cansancio hizo mella en ella.

-No eres más que un bebé malcriado, ¡papá sentiría vergüenza de ti!

Conforme dijo esas palabras se arrepintió, sobre todo al ver la expresión de su hermanito. Nunca la había visto, de tristeza, desolación, decepción y sobre todo dolor. Sin hacer nada más por controlarse rompió a llorar desconsolado.

-Yuujou.- trató de reparar su error Aiko. Ver a su hermano así le había roto el corazón, pero el chico se revolvió.

-Déjame, ¡no me quieres!, ¡eres tonta!

Salió corriendo al rincón más alejado, seguido de Psychemon que trataba de reconfortarle, su hermana iba a seguirle también pero Taiyou, pese a estar estupefacto por los sucesos, la detuvo.

-Déjame a mí.- pidió, mientras se levantaba e iba hacia Yuujou con una seriedad para nada propia de él.

La rubia asintió abatida, bajando la cabeza sintiendo una gran vergüenza de sí misma, pero pronto sintió las plumas de Piyomon rodeándole, y sin decir nada correspondió el abrazo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen, eso sí, lloró tan silenciosamente, que nadie salvo la compañera de su madre se dio cuenta de eso.

Tenshi y los demás digimons estaban todavía demasiado atontados como para saber exactamente que había pasado, pero cuando vieron a Aiko un poquito más calmada, se apresuraron a interesarse por lo sucedido, mientras Taiyou hacía sus prácticas de futuro hermano mayor con el pequeño Yuujou.

-Venga Yuujou deja de llorar.- dijo Psychemon contagiándose del escandaloso llanto del pelirrojo.

-Déjame.- sollozaba él, escondiendo la cabeza en su antebrazo.

-Oye campeón.- empezó Yagami, poniendo la mano en su sombrero.- no llores, eres un valiente, ¿recuerdas?, más valiente que tu papá.

-Déjame, papá no me quiere, ni Ai-chan tampoco, solo soy un bebé que molesta a todos.- balbuceó entrecortado inmerso en su llanto.

El moreno se agachó para estar a la altura de Yuujou, después le quitó el brazo de la cara y solo cuando vio que el niño le miraba sonrió con gran seguridad.

-Yuujou todo el mundo está orgulloso de ti.- dijo con determinación.- no tienes que hacer caso a lo que te ha dicho Ai-chan, está cansada e irritada, pero no lo piensa y tú la sabes. Ella te quiere mucho.

Yuujou se aspiró los mocos con fuerza, mientras se pasaba la manga por su ojos llorosos. Estuvo unos segundos aguantando la mirada a Yagami, pero enseguida volvió su sollozo.

-No es cierto.- negó.- para Ai-chan solo soy un estorbo y para papá solo soy un bebé.

Yagami se llevó las manos a la nuca, para después reír con fuerza, evidentemente que esa acción enfadó considerablemente a Yuujou.

-No te rías, ¡tonto!.- exigió poniéndose en pie, sustituyendo así sus lágrimas por una mirada de furia.

-Yuujou, sino quieres que te llamen bebé, demuestra que no eres un bebé.- explicó con naturalidad. Ishida torció el morro pero no le replicó.- ¿sabes como puedes demostrarlo?, yendo a donde está tu hermana y dándole un abrazo, créeme que con esa acción tu padre estará más orgulloso de ti que si portases 20 emblemas de la amistad.

El niño levantó la vista llevándola a donde estaba su hermana. Puede que Taiyou tuviese razón, se veía bastante destrozada pasándose las manos una y otra vez por las mejillas para ocultar sus lágrimas, pero eso no le convencía. Las palabras que le habían dicho eran muy duras y seguía convencido de que ella no le quería.

-Pero me ha dicho que papá se avergüenza de mí, seguro que está muy enfadada conmigo.- musitó lleno de tristeza, empezando a gimotear nuevamente.

-Yuujou, eras la persona que más quiere tu hermana, daría todo por ti. No la viste cuando estuvimos en los túneles bajo la montaña, no descansó ni un segundo para reunirse contigo cuanto antes.- Yuujou escuchó eso, pero su cara todavía no expresó ningún cambio.- y en cuanto a tu papá, está orgullosísimo de ti, lo sé, pero de todas formas si tanto quieres llevar su emblema, yo te lo doy.- sentenció el hijo de Taichi sacando el medallón.

En ese momento, la esfera brilló un poco, tornándose de ese color azulado característico de la amistad. El brillo se reflejó en los ojos cristalinos del niño que quedó absorto contemplándolo, y su mano, fue de manera inconsciente hasta el objeto. Sus dedos rozaron la esfera, estuvo a punto de cogerlo, pero en el último segundo guardó la mano y miró a Taiyou con determinación.

-Es tuyo Taiyou, no mío.

Por fin lo había entendido y por mucho que le doliese y decepción que le causase no ser el heredero de su padre tenía que asumirlo, ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como un bebé al que le conceden todos los caprichos, si quería que le tratasen con respeto debía ganárselo y tenía que empezar aceptando los hechos.

-Muy bien Yuujou, estoy orgulloso de ti y te prometo que voy a cuidar de este emblema con mucho cariño.- manifestó Taiyou sonriendo al chico.- ya eres un chico grande.- finalizó frotándole la cabeza.

El pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar eso, una sonrisa sincera e ilusionada, pero la sonrisa desapareció nuevamente al llevar la vista a su hermana. Miró a Taiyou que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, también a Psychemon que le dio unas palabras de ánimo y finalmente se armó de valor y se encaminó a ella.

Tanto Piyomon como Tenshi y los demás se apartaron al ver a Yuujou parándose delante de la chica, estaba claro que los Ishida necesitaba un poco de intimidad. Aiko mantenía la cabeza gacha, completamente avergonzada mientras Yuujou se mostraba titubeante, estaba convencido de que Aiko seguía enfadada con él.

-Ai-chan.- susurró agarrando con su manita la camiseta de su hermana.

Esa acción bastó a la rubia para abrazarlo con fuerza contra ella.

-Lo siento mucho hermanito, no pienso lo que dije, perdóname.- susurró entre lágrimas a la vez que besaba con dulzura la cabeza del pequeño.- estoy orgullosa de ti, al igual que papá y mamá y todos, perdóname…

Aunque a Yuujou nada de esas disculpas le hacían falta, ya que en el momento que sintió los brazos de Aiko rodeándole sonrió de felicidad. Era lo único que necesitaba, saber que su hermana le quería y estaba orgullosa de él.

-Ai-chan, nunca vas a dejar de quererme ¿verdad?.- preguntó, medio suplicante, levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de la portadora del amor.

Esa pregunta llenó de ternura a la muchacha que no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro del chico que le miraba con tanta adoración.

-Claro que no campeón.- sonrió ella.- siempre te querré y cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo.

El pelirrojo se abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana, completamente satisfecho y sintiéndose la persona especial e imprescindible que siempre le hacía sentir Aiko. Sus compañeros miraban la escena con una tierna sonrisa, a Piyomon le resultaba difícil aguantar las lágrimas de emoción, pero entre tantas miradas, la de Aiko se posó en la de su mejor amigo. Todavía inmersa en el abrazo de su hermano, movió los labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido y Taiyou sonrío satisfecho al leer ese perfecto "gracias" que le dedicó Aiko.

-Creo que serás un gran hermano mayor.- le dijo Tenshi, posando la mano en su hombro.

El joven rió con nerviosismo enrojándose ligeramente.

-Gracias.- dejó salir mientras se rascaba la nunca. Se moría de ganas por tener ya a su hermanito, poder cuidar de él y demostrar que en verdad era un buen hermano mayor.

No pasó demasiado tiempo tras esa muestra de amor fraternal de los Ishida, hasta que la cabina de metro por fin paró, el viaje había terminado. Humanos y digimons fueron bajando y con gran ánimo comenzaron la andadura, más porque desde que bajasen el DC había empezado a sonar, lo que significaba que un emblema se encontraba cerca de ellos. Anduvieron durante varios minutos sin saber por donde, seguían el radar y eso era lo único que bastaba, pero entonces el ruido se hizo cada vez más fuerte y Tenshi fue el primero en reconocer el lugar a donde les había llevado el DC.

Lo miró con gran angustia y tristeza, ese sitio no podía estar así, era imperdonable, ese lugar debería estar siempre lleno de luz.

-Que horror.- negó con la cabeza completamente frustrado.

-Oh no.- le siguió Aiko escaneando el lugar con gran pena.

-Fue de los primeros lugares que Akuma destrozó.- susurró Gomamon con rabia.

-Maldito.- masculló Taiyou cerrando los puños acumulando una gran ira.

Y entre tanto dolor y cólera, fue Yuujou, como de costumbre, el que puso voz a esa infantil inocencia.

-¿Y los bebés?, ¿y los digihuevos?, ¿dónde están?.- preguntó mirando a su hermana.

Ella solo negó, era demasiado duro responder a eso y Yuujou lo comprendió. A base de ver cosas horrendas poco a poco estaba entendiendo a que se enfrentaba, que el mundo era mucho más horrible de lo que jamás hubiese deseado descubrir.

Un aire frío azotó sus caras, transportando unas plumas que todavía salían de una de las colchonetas características de ese lugar. Tenshi agarró una de ellas al vuelo y la miró, esa pluma blanca, repleta de pureza, le recordó a Angemon, o mejor a Lucemon, su compañero. La apretó con fuerza hacia su pecho y se juró a sí mismo que restauraría ese lugar, que la ciudad de los bebés volvería a llenarse de luz, de miles de digihuevos y cunas, y que muy pronto, él volvería, pero esa vez para frotar un digihuevo, para devolver la vida a su compañero.

...

...

_Era una luz tan resplandeciente que pensé que no podría ni mirarla, que me cegaría por completo, pero no sucedió, podía verla, es más, diría que estaba inmerso en ella, que formaba parte de ella. Sonreí, no sé por qué, ya que carecía de motivos para sonreír, mis últimos recuerdos no eran muy agradables. Yo matando a Tenshi, aunque no era yo el que lo hacía, era ese ser que me controlaba, ese ser que había vivido de mí toda mi vida, esa asquerosa presencia que ya había abandonado mi cuerpo, tal vez por eso sonreí, porque por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí puro, un ser de luz como mi amada madre. _

_Así debía ser, por fin estaba inmerso en la luz, este lugar era tan reconfortante, era cálido y un gran sentimiento de bondad me invadía, penetrando por todo los poros de mi piel, asociándose con mi alma, purificándola. Me recordó a mi madre, lo que sentía aquí era lo mismo que cuando ella me abrazaba y me decía que me quería, o igual que cuando ganaba un partido de futbol y me abrazaba con mis compañeros, la misma sensación a cuando mi padre me ayudaba con los deberes, o yo ayudaba a mi primo a hacer los suyos. Era felicidad, ese bienestar único que solo puedes sentir cuando el amor de los que te rodean entra en tu interior. Pero ahora era todavía mejor, no recordaba haberme sentido tan liberado nunca, sentía que flotaba en ese lugar perfecto, quería quedarme ahí el resto de la eternidad, pero entonces algo perturbó esta sensación tan dulce. Fue tan amargo, como un pinchazo en mi corazón, ese sonido no podía dejar de escucharlo, era desesperanzador, quería que callase, deseé que callase, no quería que ella sufriese. Me fue imposible sacarlo de mi mente, ese llanto, el llanto de mi madre, ¿Qué clase de juego era este?. No quería verla sufrir, ni oírla sufrir. Cada lágrima que derramaba era como si derramase una parte de mi corazón, ella era lo que más amo y no quería escuchar sus lágrimas nunca más._

_-¡Basta ya!.- grité con fuerza._

_Era un sufrimiento tan extremo, toda esa bondad que me envolvía ya no la sentía, lo único que quería era correr donde ella y abrazarla, reconfortarla, decirla que nunca más le iba a hacer daño, que por fin sería el hijo que se merece._

_-Mamá no llores.- supliqué, pero sentí que nadie me escuchaba, mucho menos ella._

_Pero justo en ese momento, sentí una presencia._

_-Tranquilo Kibou, todo va a estar bien.- me dijo una dulce voz, una voz que reconocí en el momento._

_-¿Salamon?_

...

...

Gatomon miró por última vez a su compañera, viendo que el calmante empezaba a hacer su efecto y que poco a poco cerraba los ojos y caía inmersa en el mundo de los sueños. Pensó en que si es por ella nunca despertaría, porque al menos en sus sueños se reencontraría con él y podría olvidar la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Observó al hombre que estaba a su lado, tomándola de la mano delicadamente, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la frente, dándole cariñosos besos, pero también salados por las lágrimas que no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas. Supo que esta vez no la dejaría, que no la volvería a dejar nunca, que Takeru jamás se separaría de al lado de su cama y que su mano sostendría la suya para siempre. Ella no podía hacer nada más ahí, el rubio cuidaría de su compañera, mientras ella podría hacer lo que debería haber hecho desde el primer segundo, proteger a Kibou.

Dio un golpe tan fuerte en la pared que la agujereó, ¿proteger a Kibou?, esa era su misión y había fracasado, Kibou estaba muerto y ella no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Sintió una gran impotencia, deseó que se cambiasen las tornas, que fuese ella la que estuviese muerta no el pequeño Kibou, pensó que eso habría sido más correcto, menos cruel, pero no, ese maldito demonio había sabido encontrar su venganza. Juró que Hikari lo pagaría y lo cumplió.

Cada vez más furiosa, pero sin poder controlar las lágrimas deambuló por el hospital, más concretamente hasta la habitación en la que hasta escasos minutos había estado Kibou y que ya estaba vacía, tan solo quedaban algunas pertenencias de los Hayashiba. Gruñó, dando un golpe también a esa cama, pero entonces un brillo iluminó esa estancia. Asombrada, por un segundo, volvió a creer en los milagros y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía. Entre las cosas de Kibou encontró el objeto que lo emitía, el DC, la puerta estaba abierta, pero no era una puerta hacia el Digimundo eso estaba claro. A la digimon gata no le dio tiempo a pensar más, porque en milésimas fue absorbida por el aparato, que cayó al suelo ya completamente apagado, la puerta hacia ese extraño lugar había sido otra vez cerrada.

.

* * *

N/A: sabéis que viene ahora ¿no?, por supuesto el chanananana… ¿Qué pasará?. Bueno como de costumbre dejo las cosas a la mitad y sin explicar, pero como de costumbre digo también, al final se resolverá todo y espero que no os quede ninguna duda, ¿Dónde está Kibou?, ¿en verdad ha muerto?, ¿y Gatomon? Todo esto se explicará, creo que dentro de un par de capítulos (aparecerá, yo creo, que uno de los personajes más queridos de digimon, no digo más…) y ya todo irá cobrando forma, porque el fic poco a poco va ir llegando a su fin oooohhhh!, bueno aún quedan unos cuantos capis, tranquilos. Y bueno alegraos que al menos Kibou por fin ha vuelto a tener frases, siento si me paso de misterioso, pero es que es el hijo de Hikari, tienes que ser un poco místico, ¿no? Jeje

Que más, ou sí, ¡no he matado a Leomon! Aplausos, pero tranquilos que todavía puede morir jeje, en toda la saga de digimon que se precie debe morir ¿no?, o igual esta es la excepción, bueno ya se verá chananana… el que si ha muerto es Ogremon, me ha dado una pena matarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, exigencias del guión.

Y siento que al final no diese forma al digimon come bebés pero es que no tenía ni idea de a quien poner, digamos que es más leyenda que otra cosa, y aparte, la casa estaba abandonada, así que si existió fue hace mucho tiempo. (cuando Gabu era un pequeño Punimon jeje… adoro demasiado a Gabumon)

Momento de ver como va nuestro… **¡Ranking!**

**1- Taiyou Yagami (4 puntos): **suma y sigue el nuevo portador de la amistad encabezando nuestro Ranking, como para no, teniendo en cuenta de que te puede hacer un Kame hame ha y dejarte en el sitio XD, ¡enhorabuena Yagami!

**2- Yuujou Ishida (2 puntos): **representando a los Ishida el pequeño Yuujou continua a la zaga de Yagami, ¿conseguirá arrebatarle el primer puesto?, ¿y el emblema de la amistad? ¡Continúa así campeón que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti!

**2- Musuko Motomiya (2 puntos): **el goggle boy por excelencia, digno reflejo de su padre, aportando eso sí una cordura no propia de los Motomiya. El gran Musuko también entra en la plata, pero ¿por cuento tiempo? ¡Esperemos que por mucho goggle boy!

**2- Chikako Izumi (2 puntos): **con las nuevas normas aparecen más nombres y esto se empieza a animar de verdad. Aunque desconozcamos su paradero en el fic, sí lo sabemos en el ranking, comparte el segundo puesto con Musuko y Yuujou. ¡Buena entrada Chikako!

**3- Patamon (1 punto): **representando la zona digi, el pequeño Patamon se mantiene en la tercera posición con un valioso punto. Hoy no te han votado pero no desesperes, todavía puede haber una sorpresa y que gane un digi, ¡sigue volando Patamon!

**3- Psychemon (1 punto): **y en el mismo puesto, el otro digi del ranking. Que pena que en esta votación no se les haya unido ninguno más, pero bueno, estoy segura de que Psychemon tratará de alzarse con la victoria por todos sus compañeros, ¡confiamos en ti Psychemon!

**3- Kibou Hayashiba (1 punto): **baja hasta el bronce con sus compañeros y alguno más el todavía convaleciente Kibou. No te preocupes, todos estamos seguros de que te llevarás algún punto más, todavía no has dicho tu última palabra, ¿o sí? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

**3- Shizuka Hida (1 punto):** también una gran entrada directa al podium. Esta chica se ha ganado el cielo aguantando a nuestra querida Minako, enamorándose de Musuko, y por qué no, también este merecido bronce. ¡Continúa así Shizuka!

**3- Minako Ichijouji (1 punto): **un importante punto ha conseguido rascar Minako en este capítulo y es que, ¿Quién se atreve a dejar a esta chica fuera del concurso de popularidad?, ¡esperemos que escales más puestos en la clasificación y que consigas llegar hasta tu adorado Musuko!

**3- Tenshi Takaishi (1 punto): **muchos personajes para solo un puesto, pero ¿acaso no se merece este lindo chico ocuparlo? Os aseguró yo que sí, ¡brilla con más fuerza Tenshi!

**3- Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (1 punto): **como diría alguien que yo me sé, ¡yo soy Jean-Claude Van Damme! Y por fin entra en el ranking nuestro querido principito. De momento en el bronce, pero estoy segura que él no parara hasta arrebatarle el oro a ese Yagami, ¡muchas suerte niño minino!

Y hasta aquí el ranking. Muchas gracias por vuestros puntos y recordad que podéis seguir votando 3 nombres y 3 razones en cada capítulo, y animaos a hacerlo porque este empate de bronces hay que deshacerlo como sea, sino a este paso el ranking me quedará más largo que el propio capítulo, que ya es decir. Además, todavía queda mucho fic por lo que el oro no está decidido, ¿quieres que tu personaje favorito se lleve el premio?, pues no lo dudes y ¡vota!

Nada más, solo lo de siempre, muchísimas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia en la que le estoy poniendo todo mi cariño y más por vuestros estimulantes reviews. Me alegra mucho que mi historia os guste de verdad, es un gran premio para mí.

Venga, nos vemos pronto, ciao!


	16. Wisemon, el señor de la magia

Ya sé que ultimamente me estoy retrasando con la actualización de este fic, mis disculpas, ya saben, falta de tiempo, de inspiración, de ganas... blablabla, (que original soy, podría haber dicho que un tigre me ha amputado los brazos y tengo que aprender a escribir con la nariz, ¿no?, si me retraso mucho en el próximo capítulo, echad la culpa al tigre...) Solo quería deciros que pase lo que pase lo terminaré, por supuesto que sí, aunque me lleve más de lo que tenía previsto y se lleve la poca vista que me queda, esta historia tiene su fin en mi mente, por lo que tendrá su fin escrito.

.

**Taiyou Yagami** (9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Wisemon, el señor de la magia:**

En ese momento, Wormmon y Palmon terminaban de levantar los últimos cascotes del interior de ese foso, confirmando así, que en ese lugar no había nadie, ni tan siquiera la misteriosa tablilla que había absorbido a Chikako. Minako se llevó las manos a la cabeza angustiada, por si no tenían suficientes problemas con Akuma y la absorción de los mundos conocidos por el mar de la oscuridad, ahora se les sumaba esto. Una de su grupo, más que eso, una querida amiga se había volatilizado sin dejar rastro.

Llegó hasta la sala principal y con una mirada se comunicó con Shizuka, bajando esta última la cabeza también desolada. Seguidamente la mayor de los Ichijouji la alcanzó e hizo lo mismo que ella hacía, contemplar a su hermano. Osamu no había descansado ni un segundo desde que Izumi desapareciese, primero escarbó por ese foso hasta herirse las manos y cuando Minako le obligó a detenerse, tomó su computadora y empezó a teclear sin ton ni son, debía existir alguna interferencia y Osamu la iba a descubrir. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Kabuterimon había logrado encerrar a Centauromon de nuevo, y aunque a Gennai no le hiciese ninguna gracia tener a ese digimon en su habitación, tampoco le quedaba otra, ahora mismo había cosas demasiado importantes como para tener un ataque de viejo senil.

-¿La habéis encontrado?.- habló Kabuterimon, que permanecía con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la habitación en la que Centauromon estaba atrapado.

Los digimons que acababan de hacer su aparición negaron.

-No hay rastro de ella, es como si hubiese desaparecido.- comentó Palmon con tristeza.

El compañero de Koushiro dio un gran gruñido, acompañado de un manotazo que destrozó la única lámpara que le quedaba nueva a Gennai.

-Ya verás la próxima vez que vaya a casa del desgraciado de tu compañero, no le va a quedar ni suelo por el que andar.- murmuró el anciano con gran ira.

-Osamu, ¿encuentras algo?.- preguntó con dulzura Shizuka, arrodillándose al lado del muchacho.

El joven no cambió de expresión, con el ceño fruncido, dejó que las pantallas invadiesen el lugar, pasando a tanta velocidad que a nadie le daba tiempo a distinguir nada.

Fueron momentos de tensión, estrés e incertidumbre, nadie sabía lo que hacer y por su puesto que ya nadie se atrevía ni a mirar a Osamu, estaba como ido en su propio mundo.

-Oye anciano, ¿y tú no sabes nada de esto?.- preguntó Minako con su descaro habitual.

Gennai la mató con la mirada y su contestación fue echarse a un lado en el suelo y roncar como un cerdo. Era un hecho, ese viejo cascarrabias no les iba a resultar de ninguna ayuda. La portadora de la pureza ya empezaba a híper ventilar, se preparó para hacer una llave de judo a ese digi-humano para que empezase a resultar útil, pero en ese instante ocurrió algo que hacía varios minutos que no ocurría, Osamu habló.

-Alucinante.- se oyó murmurar. Todos corrieron como una exhalación a pegarse al chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Has encontrado a Chikako?.- apresuró a preguntar la digimon planta.

-No.- contestó él dejando que las pantallas iluminasen su cara.- pero observar esta línea.

Las chicas y los digimons miraron dicha línea y evidentemente no entendieron que era.

-Enano explícate.- amenazó la peliazul.

-Representa un mundo diferente, un lugar para nosotros desconocido. Mirad esas de ahí arriba, representan el Digimundo, la tierra y el mar de la oscuridad.- explicó señalando tres líneas las cuales estaban completamente enmarañadas, sobre todo con la de la zona oscura.- están así debido a las distorsiones que no paran de sucederse, de normal suelen estar paralelas, como esta otra de aquí abajo.- señaló la primera línea que les indicaba.

-Pero aquí esta línea se ha entrelazado con la del Digimundo.- comentó Minako señalando el mapa.

-Así es.- prosiguió el portador del conocimiento.- normalmente, cuando se abre una puerta entre el mundo digital y nuestro mundo, las líneas se entrelazan un segundo y después siguen su camino, lo que quiere decir, que se ha abierto una puerta entre el mundo digimon y este otro mundo que representa la línea de abajo y ahora ya se ha cerrado.- terminó de contar, viendo que la línea de nuevo seguía su camino sin interferir con las de los mundos que se estaban distorsionando.- y el momento en el que se abrió esa entrada coincide justo cuando Chikako desapareció.- concluyó su teoría.

-Lo que quieres decir es que Chikako está en otro mundo.- reflexionó Shizuka en voz alta.

-Más que otro mundo yo diría una dimensión aparte del Digimundo constituida con su propia normas y materia, las ondas que llegan de él, no son como las ondas normales de otros mundos, parece más como…

-¿Magia?.- terminó la frase Palmon pensativa.

Todos la miradas se clavaron en ella.

-Podría decirse que sí.- asintió Osamu expectante.

-¿Sabes donde está?.- inquirió Minako.

-He oído hablar de lugares.- empezó la compañera de Mimi a hacerse la misteriosa.

-¿A quien?, ¿a Gatomon?.- preguntó Wormmon confuso. Palmon negó.- entonces, ¿a Piyomon?

-¡Tengo mas amigos a parte de nuestro reducido grupo!, ¿sabíais?.- contestó la digimon verde medio indignada.

Wormmon bajó la mirada y calló en el acto, pensando en que debería empezar a abrir su reducido círculo social.

-¡Que mas da!.- cortó Ichijouji mayor haciendo un gesto de desesperación con las manos.- ¿sabes donde está o no?.- preguntó, mientras agarraba de muy malas formas el pelo-flor de Palmon.

-No sé.- se revolvió ella apurada. Otra de las manías que se le había pegado de Mimi era tratar su pelo como su más valioso tesoro.- pero me han contado de un lugar donde viven los digimons magos, dicen que es como otra parte del Digimundo, pero regido con sus propias normas y como Osamu dijo que esa interferencia era de un lugar así, pensé…

-¡Deja de pensar y dinos como podemos ir ahí!.- cortó con su bordería natural de nuevo la hija de Miyako.

Palmon llevó uno de sus dedos a su barbilla, tratando de recordar que más había oído aquella vez en esa taberna de magos, donde quedó con Piyomon y la dejó plantada, nunca mejor dicho. Esos eran sus grandes círculos sociales.

-Yo… bueno esto…

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?.- decidió cortar su sufrimiento Hida.

-No.- bajó la cabeza abatida.

Y todos sus amigos acompañaron su desanimo. Habían avanzado, tenían una teoría de dónde podía estar, pero lo malo era que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo acceder a ese lugar y por lo tanto traerla de vuelta.

...

Pasó a tanta velocidad que no sabría decir si su cuerpo se hizo datos y se recompuso como pasaba siempre que viajaba al Digimundo, o si en verdad había sido absorbida de una forma inexplicable por esa tablilla y la había transportado enteramente al nuevo lugar donde se encontraba. Al reponerse y conseguir levantarse pensó que la segunda opción era la más probable, pero tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, ahora lo más prioritario y lo que debía averiguar era; saber donde estaba y la forma de volver cuanto antes con sus compañeros.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de ese lugar fue la luz del sol, la radiante y siempre hermosa luz del astro rey doraba su cara y sus cabellos rojizos. Cerró los ojos rápidamente pues había pasado tantos días en tinieblas que estaba completamente deslumbrada, no podía ver nada, era como si estuviese mirando al sol directamente, absolutamente cegador. Otra de las cosas que le llamó la atención fue el gran jaleo que se escuchaba, algo muy poco común desde que llegase al Digimundo, donde los digimons se contaban con cuenta gotas y los no contaminados por Akuma apenas existían.

Con el brazo en los ojos, empezó a correr de un lado a otro, buscando un lugar donde no notase el calor en su piel, es decir, una sombra en la que resguardarse. Pero al correr sin visión, no se dio cuenta de por donde iba, ni con quien tropezó, cayendo al suelo.

-Maldita sea, ¿es que no ves por donde vas?.- escuchó una desagradable voz.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y pudo vislumbrar al ser que tenía en frente. Era un digimon, no había duda, recordaba que lo tenía en su base de datos pero no sabía su nombre. Por su aspecto, quien le vino a la cabeza fue Wizardmon, pero su traje era diferente, rojo como el fuego, que precisamente salía de su sombrero y demás partes de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento señor.- logró disculparse Izumi.

Tragó saliva apurada al darse cuenta de que el digimon no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Una humana, eres una humana, ¡ya habéis invadido el Digimundo que demonios hacéis aquí!.- con furia, tomó su báculo en la mano, dispuesto a golpear a la pelirroja.

-¡Basta!.- se escuchó.

Todo pasó a gran velocidad, el bastón del misterioso digimon que trataba de atacar a Chikako salió por los aires y la niña todavía en estado de shock, volvió la vista a su salvador.

Ese sí que parecía Wizardmon, aunque sus colores fuesen más pálidos y su báculo diferente, pero al menos parecía más amistoso que el otro.

El digimon de color rojo gruñó para después volverse con violencia al recién aparecido.

-Socerymon, ¿Qué te crees que haces?, los humanos no pueden estar aquí, esa es la norma.

-No hay momento para normas.- masculló el digimon de nombre Socerymon.- el Digimundo está siendo consumido por la Dark Area ¿y sabes lo que le pasará a esta dimensión si el Digimundo desaparece?, ¡pum!.- hizo una pequeña implosión de hielo.- también desapareceremos.

El digimon no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta en señal de rechazo, recogió su báculo y quedó mirando desde la lejanía. No se fiaba de esa humana, realmente no le gustaban los humanos, pero sabía que Socerymon llevaba razón. Si el Digimundo desaparecía, su dimensión también lo haría.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?.- se acercó Socerymon, tendiéndole la mano a Chikako, para ayudar a levantarse.

Con cierto recelo, la niña acabó aceptando la ayuda de ese digimon. Al fin y al cabo le acababa de salvar la vida.

-No le hagas caso a ese gruñón de FlameWizardmon.- explicó Socerymon señalando con la cabeza al digimon de vestimenta roja.- no le gustan los humanos, en realidad no le gusta nadie que no sea él mismo, pero no es un mal tipo.

-Eh… vale.- musitó Chikako. No sabía que hacer ni que decir, aún se encontraba conmocionada por todo lo sucedido.

-Y dime.- comenzó a andar Socerymon.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

La chica arqueó las cejas con confusión, confiaba en que él le respondiese a esa pregunta.

-Ni siquiera sé donde estoy, como para saber como he llegado.- desvió la mirada a su alrededor, empapándose de todo cuanto ahí acontecía. Varios digimons de diferentes tipos, pero todos con poderes mágicos, luchaban o simplemente entrenaban sus trucos. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de esos digimons, los cuales la mayoría eran desconocidos para Izumi. Parecía un pueblo, mejor una ciudad pequeña, donde se respiraba paz, la vegetación se conservaba saludable y el cielo azul reinaba sobre todo. Le recordó al Digimundo en sus buenos tiempos, antes de que todo pasase, por lo que dedujo que esto no podía ser el Mundo Digital.- ¿no estamos en el Digimundo, verdad?

Socerymon esbozó una sonrisa, que no fue visible por culpa de su alto cuello.

-Es parte del Digimundo, otra dimensión, un lugar dominado por la magia, bueno en realidad no son más que datos más sofisticados, como todo, pero gracias a eso este lugar puede estar al margen de los males que ocurren en el Digimundo, a no ser claro que sea destruido del todo, entonces también desapareceríamos.- musitó esto último con preocupación y tristeza.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de la mirada de Chikako, estaba alucinada desde la primera palabra.

-Estamos… en… en… ¿Witchelny?

-¿Así que conoces este lugar?.- inquirió el digimon amigo.

-Mi padre se va a morir de envidia.- susurró la pelirroja con los ojos como platos.

Era cierto que Koushiro en sus investigaciones había oído hablar de este lugar, hasta Gatomon había hablado alguna vez de él, recordando cosas que vivió con Wizardmon, pero era verdad que nunca habían conseguido abrir una puerta hacia él, ni siquiera plasmarlo en el mapa. Era una dimensión completamente blindada por la magia.

-¿Este es el hogar de Wizardmon?.- cuestionó la chica con emoción.

Al oír ese nombre, FlameWizardmon que andaba unos pasos más atrás, se apresuró a llegar hasta la joven.

-¿Conocías a Wizardmon?.- preguntó tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

-Eh… ah…- tartamudeó apurada.- yo no, murió hace mucho tiempo, pero he oído hablar de él. Siempre ha ayudado a los digidestinados.

-¿Así que esa era su misión?.- preguntó al aire Socerymon.

-¿Erais amigos?, siempre oí que su única amiga era Gatomon.- susurró Chikako, con miedo a meter la pata.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, olvídalo. Ese estúpido de Wizardmon.- bufó FlameWizardmon adelantándose, ya había escuchado suficiente.

-Crecimos juntos.- respondió Socerymon tras una pausa.- pero él siempre fue especial, sentía que debía hacer algo, que necesitaba a alguien, entonces fue al Digimundo y ya no volvió, se olvidó de su hogar. Solo espero que encontrase lo que buscaba.- dijo con melancolía.

-Claro que sí, encontró a Gatomon.- sonrió la chica.- si no es por él la mamá de Kibou nunca habría sabido que era una digielegida y Myotismon habría matado a nuestros padres cuando eran niños. De verdad que cumplió su misión.

-Me alegro por él.- asintió el compañero de infancia de Wizardmon.

Con este nuevo amigo, Chikako recorrió las calles de ese mágico lugar, hasta se permitió el lujo de comerse un helado que le supo a gloria, pero claro, no tardó en invadirle el sentimiento de culpabilidad, al pensar en Tentomon, Osamu y los demás que estarían muertos de preocupación y por supuesto en Akuma, el caos que traía consigo y su mundo al borde del colapso.

-No puedo estar más aquí, debo volver al Mundo Digital de inmediato.- se apresuró Chikako, levantándose de la agradable terraza en la que se estaba tomando un batido de fresa.- Socerymon por favor, dime como volver.

El digimon bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, pero desde que las distorsiones comenzasen a sucederse, la puerta entre esta dimensión y el Digimundo también se cerró. Ahora es imposible llegar hasta él, ni siquiera nosotros, los digimon magos podemos ir hasta ahí.

La pelirroja se alteró considerablemente al escuchar eso, ¿quería decir que estaba atrapada en esa otra dimensión?

-Eso no puede ser, debe existir una forma de volver, es urgente que vuelva, el destino de los mundos y de mis amigos depende de ello.- acabó acalorada, zarandeando de la ropa al estupefacto Socerymon.

Lo que no sabía Chikako era que su acaloramiento venía de FlameWizardmon, que estaba detrás suya como una lapa.

-Dime como viniste hasta aquí niña.- es lo único que dijo con su habitual tono gruñón.

La chica emitió un sonido asustadizo y apresuró a esconderse tras Socerymon, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos del otro digimon.

-Contesta Chikako, es necesario que nos digas lo que sepas para poder ayudarte.- insistió el digimon de los hielos, con más amabilidad que su compañero.

La niña asintió y comenzó sus reflexiones en voz alta.

-Bajamos al foso, estaba el emblema del conocimiento, era de Osamu, había ruinas, ¡eso es!, caracteres digimon, estaban en una tablilla y sentí que debía tocarlos, lo hice y…- hizo un silencio arrugando el entrecejo.- lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme aquí.

Socerymon y FlameWizardmon se miraron, el primero le hizo un gesto a su compañero y la repuesta de este fue pegar un gruñido de asentimiento, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con indiferencia, habían pensado en lo mismo.

-Debe ser cosa de Wisemon.- se atrevió a decir en voz alta Socerymon lo que los dos pensaban.

Chikako clavó su vista en su amigo, para que lentamente una sonrisa esperanzadora perfilase su cara.

-¿Wisemon?, ¿él puede ayudarme a volver?, ¡llevadme con él por favor!.- suplicó.

Socerymon suspiró y fue el digimon de fuego el que respondió.

-No sabes lo que dices niña, ese digimon es el más poderoso de por aquí y si te ha mandado traer, te aseguró que no es para tomar un helado.- terminó el digimon, metiéndole miedo a la pobre muchacha.

Izumi sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escuchar esas espeluznantes palabras. Deseó gritar, esconderse y que ese digimon no la encontrase nunca, pero no, no lo hizo. Como de costumbre Chikako seguiría firme en sus ideales y su objetivo y si ese objetivo le mandaba enfrentarse a un digimon tan tenebroso como ese, lo haría. El bien supremo estaba muy por encima de cualquiera de sus insignificantes miedos.

-No importa. Si es la única forma de volver estoy dispuesta a todo.- sentenció aparentando más valor del que realmente tenía.

Los dos digimons se asombraron, incluso FlameWizardmon empezó a sentir un poco de respeto por esa tenaz muchacha, no obstante el tiempo de palabras había finalizado, ya era el momento de los hechos. Lo supieron cuando una ráfaga de viento azotó sus rostros y una turbulencia empezó a formarse en el cielo, de donde salió una de las voces más sobrecogedores que Chikako había escuchado en su corta vida.

-¿Tantos deseos tienes de verme?

Por acto reflejo, Socerymon cubrió a su invitada de honor con su brazo, mientras él se ponía en guardia, por el contrario su compañero apenas cambió su expresión, lo único que hizo fue dirigir su habitual mirada de despreció al digimon que estaba apareciendo.

Un gran libro se abrió desapareciendo el torbellino oscuro, saliendo de él, quien todos esperaban, el temible Wisemon.

Al verlo Chikako se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, era terrorífico, sus ropajes solo dejaban ver su cara oscura como la noche y sus ojos amarillentos.

-Acércate.- pidió abriendo sus brazos en los cuales sostenía a cada bola.

Izumi miró a Socerymon, pero sus ojos no se encontraron, el amigo de Wizardmon miraba atentamente a Wisemon, tenía claro que no dejaría que se llevase a la pequeña Chikako.

-Wisemon esto es un error, los humanos no deben estar aquí, devolvámosla al Digimundo y olvidemos esto.- trató de razonar el digimon de hielo.

-¿Acaso alguien te ha dado permiso para hablar?.- pronunció Wisemon, haciendo un gesto con las manos, que desplazó a Socerymon al suelo, seguidamente Chikako comenzó a levitar hacia el digimon demonio.

-¡Socerymon!.- gritó FlameWizardmon, al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

-No dejes que se la lleve.- musitó, claramente en dolorido.

El digimon de fuego miró al frente con decisión.

-¡Detente!, ¡Fire cloud!.- disparó una gran bola de fuego.

Esa acción provocó la furia de aquel digimon al que todos temían en ese lugar, por su poderosa magia y sobre todo por su maldad.

-¡Pandora dialog!

Los ataques del digimon mago fueron absorbidos, para luego devolvérselos con mayor intensidad. FlameWizardmon pegó un grito de dolor y salió por los aires, no era rival para semejante digimon. Socerymon ya se estaba poniendo de nuevo en pie, no obstante ya no haría falta que luchase más, Chikako había tomado una decisión, no dejaría que sus amigos sufriesen por su culpa.

-¡Basta!.- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.- haré lo que me pida, pero déjales en paz.

Una burlona carcajada que pareció que provenía del mismísimo infierno retumbó por toda la ciudad. Después estiró una de sus manos y en cuestión de segundos, Chikako se había volatilizado de nuevo, ahora estaba atrapada en la esfera de Wisemon, muy seguramente para el resto de la eternidad.

Chikako ya no escuchó nada, en la lejanía las voces de Socerymon y FlameWizardmon se iban apagando, cerró los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos volviese a estar en casa de Gennai junto a Osamu, Minako, Shizuka, Kabuterimon y sus demás amigos digimons. Eso era con lo que se conformaba, ya no pedía despertarse en una pradera, en su mundo real, observando las nubes con Motimon, eso ya le parecía una utopía, para ella, si pudiese volver a ver ese horroroso cielo oscuro que presidía el Digimundo, ya sería feliz. Porque a pesar de todo, por muy difícil que fuese su batalla en el Digimundo, era mejor que estar en manos de ese Wisemon, porque allí no estaba sola, tenía a todos sus amigos luchando a su lado. Ahora no, ahora se enfrentaba a un cruel destino y nadie podría ir a su rescate.

Lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza porque no, salieron de los ojos negros de aquella pelirroja, pero no podía rendirse ahora, tendría que sacar fuerzas de donde fuese. Se secó las lágrimas con fuerza y al abrir los ojos tuvo que pestañear varias veces para saber si lo que veía era real. Era increíble, porque se diría que estaba inmersa en un gran universo que giraba a su alrededor. No se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo, por muy intrigante que fuese, esa era su prisión y lo que debía hacer era salir de ahí cuento antes. Escaneó velozmente el lugar y se desesperó por completo, todo era homogéneo, un gran universo se extendía hasta donde le llegaba la vista, juraría que era algo infinito. Pero justo entonces, un destello captó su atención, se veía demasiado lejano para alcanzarlo, pero no desistiría, puede que fuese la única salida de su prisión. Trató de llegar hasta ahí, pero le fue imposible, siempre estaba a la misma distancia y por primera vez ocurrió algo que era francamente difícil, encolerizar a Chikako.

-¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿No lo sabes?.- se oyó una voz que retumbaba por todo ese espacio.

La niña apretó los dientes y hasta quedó un segundo pensativa, finalmente volvió a fruncir el ceño y mostrar seguridad.

-¡No!, ¡no lo sé!

La cara de Wisemon invadió todos los espacios del lugar, llenando de pánico a la pequeña Izumi, pero por supuesto tuvo aguante y no lo demostró, no quería que ese ser se aprovechase de sus debilidades.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo buscándolo.- comenzó Wisemon, la niña mostró confusión en su rostro.- quiero tu emblema.

Esas palabras crearon una inmensa consternación en la hija de Koushiro, si ni siquiera sabía ella cual era su emblema, ni lo había encontrado, ¿Cómo era posible que ese ser ya lo quisiese?

-¿Mi emblema?, yo no tengo emblema.- excusó la chica con cierta cautela.

-Mientes.- dijo con calma Wisemon.- me darás el emblema del conocimiento o morirás.- dictaminó.

Chikako exhaló con fuerza de la impresión. Era eso, ese ser creía que ella era la portadora del emblema de Osamu.

-Pero, yo no lo tengo.- negó, pero sin tratar de parecer demasiado convincente. No deseaba que ese digimon encontrase también a Osamu.

-Con el emblema del conocimiento no habrá nada que se me resista, conoceré hasta el último secreto de todas las dimensiones, seré el digimon más poderoso, hasta el demonio Akuma se arrodillará ante mí y pedirá clemencia. Lo necesito, con él salvaré los mundos, ¡entrégamelo!

Se le estremeció hasta la última célula que componía su organismo. No sabía que era peor si Akuma o él, pero lo que sí sabía era que nunca permitiría que el emblema del conocimiento cayese en manos de ese digimon, él lo corrompería y lo utilizaría para someter los mundos. Jamás consentiría que el emblema de su padre fuese utilizado para fines tan maléficos. Definitivamente, aunque fuese verdad y les pudiese librar de Akuma, sin duda venderían su alma al diablo.

-No sé de que me hablas.- musitó la chica, sin poder controlar su tartamudeo.

Entonces, las repetidas imágenes de Wisemon desaparecieron, Chikako respiró un segundo de alivio, pero esa fue la única tregua que le dio su enemigo, porque acto seguido, los penetrantes ojos amarillos de Wisemon entraron por la mirada de Izumi, le estaba leyendo en su interior.

-¡Para!.- se resistió ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Así que su portador es ese niño.- se oyó, mostrando la imagen de Osamu.

Wisemon desapareció, y esta vez sí, parece que lo hizo de verdad. Cuando Chikako se recuperó apresuró a llamarle, quería alejarlo de Osamu como fuese, no hubo manera, Wisemon ya no estaba ahí. Pensó lo más rápido que pudo y concluyó que debía avisar a sus amigos como fuese, sacó el DC, hasta su laptop, pero fue inútil, como había imaginado, nada funcionaba en ese lugar. Estaba atrapada para siempre.

...

En otro lugar, la casa de Gennai, apenas habían transcurrido minutos, ya que como se ha demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones el tiempo no existía entre las distintas dimensiones o mundos. Cada uno se regía por diferentes leyes espacio-temporales. En cualquier caso, los pocos minutos que habían pasado habían dado mucho de sí. Por diferentes especulaciones, viejas leyendas y más científicamente, al ver la distorsión con la línea que achacaban al lugar donde había ido Chikako, los digidestinados se hacían una idea de lo que había podido pasar.

-¿Quieres decir que Chikako está en el País de Nunca Jamás?, ¿Con Peter Pan y Campanilla?.- preguntaba Minako, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Palmon, que era la que había llegado a esa deducción, medio asintió, claro que sus compañeros ni se imaginaban que tan solo unos días antes de que pasase esta crisis en el Digimundo estuvo animando a Mike en su pequeño papel de Peter Pan en la obra del colegio, y puede, casi seguro que todavía estuviese un poco emocionada con el niño que no quería crecer y eso causase su pequeño lío mental.

Menos mal, por la salud física de la digimon planta y mental de los demás, que justo en ese momento la pantalla de Osamu comenzó a emitir un ruido, los hologramas comenzaron a parpadear, todos se pusieron alerta, pero no pudieron hacer nada, pasó muy rápido. Vieron una sombra correspondiente a Wisemon y en cuestión de segundos, Osamu había desaparecido con ella.

-¿Qué demonios?.- masculló Minako.- ¡Osamu!.- gritó como una desquiciada zarandeando el netbook.

-Ese ser se lo ha llevado.- narró Shizuka tratando de sobreponerse de la impresión, y lo más difícil, calmar a Minako.

Pero había un digimon en la sala que lo pudo llegar a reconocer.

-Ese era Wisemon.- susurró entre dientes Kabuterimon, dando una nueva patada y por lo tanto haciendo un nuevo boquete en la tarima de Gennai.

Como pasase con Izumi, Osamu realizó el intenso camino in tridimensional, pero al contrario que su compañera él no llegó a Witchelny, sino directamente a las garras de Wisemon, a su pequeño universo apartado de todo lo que conocían.

Todavía conmocionado, el peli-lila logró ponerse en pie y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al máximo viendo su alrededor. Puede que ese lugar conociese todos los secretos del universo, pero en seguida su expresión de asombro fue sustituida por una sonrisa al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¡Chikako!.- exclamó volviéndose hacia esa voz.

Y se encontró lo que esperaba, a su amiga a su lado, aunque le desconcertó y empezó a preocupar la expresión que traía.

-Oh no, te ha traído.- musitó apesadumbrada.

El niño movió un poco la cabeza hacia los lados, para después apoyar la mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de sosegarla. Realmente Chikako estaba en lo cierto, ese digimon le había traído sin previo aviso, pero Osamu cambiaría los papeles, él sería el salvador de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí y tú estás bien y vamos a salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?.- trató de sonar convincente.

-¡No lo entiendes!.- espetó la niña con furia.- ¡quiere tu emblema!, ¡va a convertirse en el digimon más poderoso!, más aún que el demonio Akuma.

Inconscientemente el chico comenzó a temblar al escuchar esa información, para que engañarse, él no era un caballero andante como "Mishi", ni alguien ingenioso y decidido en situaciones límites como Taiyou. Él solo era un pequeño muchacho adicto a los ordenadores, al cual si le sacaban de su mundo se quedaba paralizado, sin saber que hacer ni decir.

La pequeña hija de Koushiro vio la mirada de su amigo, cada vez más atemorizado y supo que lo había asustado de más.

-Lo siento Osamu, no quería sonar tan dura. Saldremos de aquí.- le dio una sonrisa de confianza.

Pero justo entonces, se escuchó una maquiavélica carcajada que retumbó en aquel extraño lugar.

-Tú sí saldrás, pero él no.

Dicho esto, Chikako comenzó a distorsionarse, Osamu trató de agarrarla apurado pero fue imposible.

-¡Chikako!.- exclamó, tratando de tomar su mano, pero ya estaba en otro plano espacial y por tanto la atravesaba.

-Osamu no se lo des por nada del mundo, voy a sacarte de…

No dio tiempo a más, la compañera de Motimon desapareció por completo, apareciendo acto seguido en el lugar donde dejó a sus amigos Socerymon y FlameWizardmon, el cálido suelo de las calles de Witchelny.

-Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?.- le ayudó a incorporarse Socerymon.

Rápidamente Chikako miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y Wisemon?, tiene a Osamu, tengo que ayudarle.

-Oye humana, has tenido mucha suerte pero tu amigo no creo que la tenga. Wisemon es demasiado poderoso para todos nosotros.

La angustia se apoderó de la pelirroja, ella había conseguido escapar, pero a cambio de entregar a su mejor amigo a ese monstruo, y lo peor era que pronto conseguiría el emblema y tendría poder para corromper todo.

La desesperación, angustia e incluso ira comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, pero justo en ese momento, un haz de fuego quebró el cielo.

-¡Basta Wisemon, no te permitiré que llevas a cabo lo que te propones!.- con esa potente voz un digimon se hizo presente, Chikako forzó la vista para reconocerlo, a pesar de la incomodidad de la luz del sol, pero sus amigos lo reconocieron antes que ella.

-¡Es Mistymon!.- exclamó Socerymon.- tu amigo está salvado.

-¿Mistymon?.- musitó Izumi boquiabierta, más porque de repente, Mistymon dio un golpe a no se sabe que y Wisemon se hizo presente, con su gran libro y sus esferas.

-Mistymon es el único digimon de por aquí capaz de hacer frente a Wisemon.- explicó FlameWizardmon esperanzado.

-Estúpido Mistymon, no podrás detener mi poder.- se enfureció el digimon mago lanzando un rayo, pero el nuevo aliado, lo detuvo con suma facilidad.

-Libera al niño.- exigió.

-¡No!

-¡Libéralo!.- repitió, esta vez dando un espadazo a una de sus manos, haciendo así que cayese una de sus esferas.

Al impactar contra el suelo, la esfera se rompió y Osamu se apareció ante ellos.

-Osamu, ¡estás bien!.- apresuró Chikako a abrazarse a su amigo.

El chico todavía estaba un poco conmocionado, pero fue capaz de sonreír a Izumi, y no solo eso, señalar un medallón que había salido de la esfera con él. Chikako llevó los ojos a dicho objeto y quedó maravillada.

-No hay duda, es el resplandor que vi cuando me atrapó, el emblema de la tenacidad estaba dentro de la esfera de Wisemon.

-Cuando lo vi, supe en el acto que sería tuyo.- dijo Ichijouji con convencimiento.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, no estaba tan convencida como su amigo pero algo le decía que podía ser verdad, que ella era la portadora de ese emblema, incluso que era el emblema lo que le había traído hasta ahí y no Wisemon, por eso, con el sonido de la batalla de esos poderosos digimons de fondo, la niña se agachó, se dejó envolver por la luz que emitió el artefacto, y sin ningún esfuerzo logró levantarlo. El emblema era suyo.

Pero la cosa no concluyó ahí, ya que justo del lugar donde había cogido el medallón se hizo un remolino, una pequeña puerta se estaba abriendo.

-Conduce al Digimundo.- informó Socerymon.- debéis iros rápido.

La niña quedó dubitativa, mirando a sus nuevos amigos, para luego mirar a ese extraño que les había salvado la vida, Mistymon, que luchaba sin tregua contra el malvado Wisemon.

-Niños elegidos, sois nuestra única esperanza.- escuchó las palabras del digimon guerrero.

Fue lo que necesitó para asentir con decisión, pero antes abrazó una última vez a Socerymon y hasta a FlameWizardmon que a pesar de su carácter gruñón no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Muchas gracias, prometo que esta dimensión no desaparecerá, salvaremos el Digimundo.- dijo con seguridad, pero justo cuando se iba a marchar se percató de un pequeño detalle, Osamu no estaba a su lado.

-¡Osamu!.- le llamó y casi le da un infarto al ver donde estaba.

El chico con su curiosidad habitual había llegado hasta el gran libro de Wisemon, que se le había caído en la batalla, estaba convencido de que ese manuscrito tendría millones de cosas de interés.

-Osamu, no hay tiempo.- le tiró del brazo su amiga.

-Pero, hay un montón de conocimiento.- excusó el peli-lila.

-¡Osamu!.- le regañó la chica. No daba crédito a lo que oía, ahora existían cosas más prioritarias.

-Chicos, la puerta se va a cerrar de un momento a otro.- advirtió Socerymon.

-Tenéis que iros.- le siguió su compañero.

Osamu miró el libro, miró su emblema, luego a Wisemon y finalmente a su amiga, muy a su pesar tenía razón y aunque nunca más pudiese estar en disposición de encontrar tal cantidad de conocimiento, debía renunciar a él.

-Tienes razón.

Los dos niños, agarrados de la mano, se metieron por el remolino y segundos después desapareció. El viaje in tridimensional fue parecido al de ida, pero la llegada fue mucho más feliz. Osamu cayó contra su hermana, que alucinantemente no le despotricó ningún insulto por aplastarle sino que lo estrechó entre sus brazos con efusividad y cariño, y Chikako iba directa a impactar contra la pared del impulso que llevaba, pero no fue así, porque los fuertes brazos de Kabuterimon la sujetaron.

-Chikako.- susurró el digimon con alegría.

-Kabuterimon.- saludó tras recuperarse de la impresión inicial.- mira tengo mi emblema.

No hubo lugar a demasiadas charlas, Chikako estaba eufórica por contar sus aventuras y enseñar su emblema y Osamu feliz porque por primera vez en su vida Minako le trataba como a un hermano, pero entonces los radares, volvieron a sonar.

-Es otro emblema.- comentó Shizuka.

-¿Dónde indica?.- preguntó Wormmon.

-Al monte Infinito.

-Bien, pues entonces en marcha.- alentó Ichijouji mayor.- Osamu, prepara la Digi-gate, volvemos a la isla File.

...

Por más que caminaban por él, el paisaje no dejaba de ser desolador. Sin duda ese era el lugar donde más se notaba la crueldad de la maldad de Akuma, la ciudad del inicio, el sitio donde todos los digimons y humanos depositaban sus esperanzas se había transformado en la ciudad de la desesperación, pero todavía era pronto para alterarse, gracias a un brillo parpadeante en el radar de los DC. Un emblema estaba cerca lo que significaba que estaban más próximos de conseguir su misión y poder devolver la luz y la vida no solo a esa ciudad sino al resto del Mundo Digital.

Los niños y digimons caminaban con decisión pero con cautela, demasiadas sorpresas se habían llevado y querían estar siempre en guardia para no ser sorprendidos por algún digimon maligno. Pero en ese momento un digimon les interceptó, pero no les causó temor, todo lo contrario ya que se trataba de un digimon muy querido por todos, sobre todo por Tenshi.

-¡Tenshi!.- saludó volando con alegría hacia el grupo.

-¡Es Patamon!.- anunció el rubio compartiendo la sonrisa del compañero de su padre.

-Patamon, me alegro que estés bien.- voló hacia él, la siempre maternal Piyomon.

Todos los presentes saludaron al recién aparecido, el más efusivo por supuesto que fue Takaishi que tras achucharlo con fuerza dejó que descansase en el lugar donde tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado, encima del sombrero blanco, solo que ahora su portador era diferente, pero a Patamon no le importó en absoluto y Tenshi se mostró encantado por llevar a su amigo en la cabeza.

-¿Dices que aquí está el emblema de la esperanza?.- preguntó Tenshi tras escuchar las noticias que traía el pequeño digimon.

Como de costumbre, ajeno a las explicaciones iba Yuujou, cuya idea más prioritaria ahora pasaba por el compañero de su tío.

-Patamon.- llamaba, estirando del brazo a Tenshi.- ¿te subes a mi cabeza?.- pidió con cara de lástima, señalándose su gorro.

Le gustaba Patamon y sus grandes orejas y evidentemente que la ilusión de su vida en este momento era que su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito fuese en su cabecita.

Tenshi miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada del digimon. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y el rubio acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno.- cedió como si estuviese perdonando vidas. Acto seguido Patamon se posó en la cabeza del pelirrojo y la sonrisa de ilusión y emoción que esbozó fue la mayor recompensa para todos los presentes, porque además era la primera vez desde que encontraron su no correspondido emblema de la amistad, que Yuujou se mostraba tan feliz. Los niños no necesitaban grandes cosas para sonreír.

A cada paso la señal era más fuerte y los digimons comenzaron a adelantarse ilusionados. Tenían ganas de encontrar los emblemas y resolver la batalla final cuanto antes, pero entonces, para no variar un terrible digimon se puso frente a ellos.

-Destruir a los niños elegidos.- habló sin personalidad, era un títere en manos de Akuma.

En un segundo Gomamon, Armadillomon, Piyomon y Psychemon estaban preparados para el ataque, pero no lo llegaron a hacer porque Patamon se adelantó hacia el digimon que acababa de aparecer, era un buen amigo suyo y no deseaba hacerle daño.

-Elecmon, no queremos hacerte daño, vete.- dijo con cierta tristeza. Como todos, se imaginaba la respuesta.

-¡Trueno eléctrico!

El ataque fue fácilmente contrarrestado por los digimons de cuerpo infantil amigos de los humanos. El pequeño Elecmon, aun con la ventaja que le daba luchar entre el poder de la oscuridad no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, pero no le llegaron a matar, solo a dejarlo inconsciente, esperando que la próxima vez que despertase ya fuese el Elecmon de siempre, el digno guardián de la ciudad de los bebés.

-Pobrecito, espero que no se haya hecho mucho daño.- susurró Taiyou, mientras avanzaba con sus amigos.

-La única forma de ayudarle es devolviendo la luz al mundo.- contestó Ishida mayor.

-Ojala eso pase pronto.- se dijo el pelirrojo.- ¡Elecmon la próxima vez jugaremos!.- se despidió ahora con su efusividad característica, mientras dejaba que Patamon volviese a posarse en su cabeza.

-Claro que sí Yuujou, no pierdas la esperanza.

-No lo haré.- confirmó el niño, sin saber muy bien de que le hablaban.

Continuaron su camino hasta que Gomamon se adelantó y señaló algo en el horizonte. Al acercarse descubrieron lo que era, una torreta, hecha de grandes cubos de diferentes colores y tamaños de mayor a menor, característicos de ese lugar. Estaban colocados de tal forma que quedaba como una escalinata para poder subir hasta la cima.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- cuestionó el mayor del grupo con desconfianza.

-No sé, pero el DC indica hacia ella.- argumentó Ishida.

Eso fue lo necesario para que Tenshi no pensase más y se pusiese en marcha.

-Vamos Yuujou.- le tomó de la mano, iniciando la marcha.

El niño miró a su hermana asustado y luego a su primo que ya estaba tomándolo por los aires para trepar el primer escalón.

-¿A dónde primo?

-Pues a por el emblema.- sonrió Takaishi con decisión.

-¿Y por que tengo que ir yo?, ¿es mi emblema?.- cuestionó todavía no muy convencido.

-No lo sé, pero de alguno de los dos será, ¿no?.- respondió el rubio mayor con su encantadora sonrisa, prosiguiendo el camino.

-Tenshi tiene razón, ellos dos son los únicos que no han encontrado sus emblemas.- informó Piyomon.

-Buena suerte hermanito.- le animó Aiko, pulgares arriba.

No le hacía excesiva ilusión ya que aunque se hubiese prometido no seguir mostrándolo, él solo deseaba portar el de la amistad, pero todos le sonrieron y le animaron, incluso Tenshi que le tendía la mano, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.

La torre parecía más alta desde el suelo, una vez ahí, lograron escalarla con la mayor de las facilidades, cierto era que en los últimos escalones se dificultaba la subida debido al poco bordillo que quedaba, pero finalmente alcanzaron la cima sin haberse roto la cabeza y eso era algo para celebrar. Como explicó Patamon, que ya había alcanzado a sus amigos volando, el emblema de la esperanza estaba ahí. Tenshi dejó que se reflejase en sus ojos del color del cielo, Yuujou también lo contempló con los preciosos ojos rubí que heredó de su madre, pero su mirada era más confusa y menos ilusionada que la de su primo. Para él, no era más que otro emblema más.

-Venga Tenshi, intenta cogerlo de una vez.- alentó Patamon.

Por esas palabras el rubio salió de su pequeño trance y asintió. Era una sensación rara lo que sentía al ver ese emblema, lo sentía como suyo desde su nacimiento, deseba portarlo más que ningún otro, pero en su interior algo le decía que no le pertenecía, que su destino era portar otro emblema diferente, que él no era el heredero de su padre.

No dando tiempo a que su cabeza se liase más, lo agarró, le desconcertó ver que el color no cambió, siguió ese gris sin vida, pero no desesperó, tiró fuertemente hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero como intuyó no lo pudo levantar, ese emblema no era para él.

-Tenshi, ¿no es para ti?.- preguntó Patamon con síntomas de decepción.

Takaishi también estaba decepcionado, pero no lo manifestó, todo lo contrario, sonrió rápidamente al chico que tenía al lado mirando la operación con recelo, Yuujou.

-Venga campeón, intenta cogerlo.

-Pero...- trató de excusarse el pelirrojo.- es que, no sé si lo quiero.

-No digas tonterías, claro que lo quieres, venga cógelo.- le ordenó el muchacho ya no tan amablemente.

Ni su cara comodín con la que derretía siempre a todo el mundo, es decir, su cara de cachorrito desvalido, logró ablandar a su primo. Vio esa mirada que tantas veces había visto en su padre, Tenshi estaba a escasos segundos de sacar su gen Ishida y perder la paciencia, por lo que para no enfadarlo más, se tiró hacia el emblema y ocurrió lo que se esperaba. Brilló fuertemente, un color amarillento, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Yuujou no solo tenía el emblema en la mano sino que caía con su primo por entre los cubos, ya que la torreta se estaba desplomando. Menos mal que eran de colchonetas y eso hizo que tuviesen una blanda y delicada caída.

-¡Hermano!.- apresuró a llamar Aiko junto con los demás amigos.

Quitando algún que otro cubo, en seguida rescató a Yuujou, solo a él, porque daba por hecho que el grandullón de Tenshi ya se rescataba solo y sino, que lo rescatase algún otro. Le ayudó a levantarse y sonrió de felicidad al descubrir lo que guardaba su manita, ¡era el portador del emblema de la esperanza!

Lo tomó por los aires dándole vueltas, estaba claro que a Aiko le hacía más ilusión que a Yuujou.

-Waa… Tenshi, ¿Cómo es que no portas el emblema de la esperanza?.- metió el dedo en la yaga, con su habitual despiste Yagami.

El rubio, que estaba recuperando su gorro después de la caída, acuchilló a ese moreno con su afilada mirada.

-¿Cómo es que no portas el emblema de la esperanza?, ¿Cómo es que no portas el emblema de la esperanza?.- repitió poniendo una burlona voz, claramente afectado.- estúpido Tarzán.- acabó mascullando.

Era un hecho, los genes Ishida se habían apoderado por completo de Tenshi y de paso le habían arrebatado la cordura que le quedaba.

Taiyou dio un paso hacia atrás acongojado, más porque Tenshi siempre tenía sonrisas, humor y buenas palabras para todos, excepto para Kibou, pero desde la mañana estaba más irascible e irritable que nunca, y tras este largo día, todo hacía indicar que se le había ido la cabeza del todo.

-Si no he dicho nada.- musitó el portador de la amistad con tristeza, buscando el consuelo de los digimons. Su intención, no era ni mucho menos molestar a Tenshi.

Al mismo tiempo, la rubia ya se había cansado de marear a su hermanito, sobre todo porque su rostro no había dejado su mustia expresión en todo el rato, cuando de normal sonreiría y pediría que le volteasen más rápido todavía.

-Sugoi.- dijo desganado, al pisar el suelo.

Su hermana le miró con preocupación.

-Oye que pasa, ¿no estás contento?.- se adelantó Psychemon, también alertado por la cara de desolación de su compañero.

El niño clavó su vista en su emblema.

-Sí, pero es que… yo no quería este.- explicó al borde de las lágrimas, pero tratando de aguantarse. No quería que su hermana se volviese a enfadar con él y le volviese a llamar bebé.

Ver eso fue lo necesario para que Tenshi dejase de planear un asesinato contra Taiyou, o una mala como tenerle con la boca cerrada de aquí a los próximos 20 años, y fuese directo a su primo. Puede que Takaishi se pareciese a su tío Yamato más de lo que todo el mundo se podía imaginar y eso se hacía visible precisamente en situaciones como esta. Se podría decir que sentía verdadera adoración por su primo pequeño y solo verlo le llenaba de ternura.

-Oye campeón.- llamó con su habitual sonrisa.

En su mundo, Yagami se deprimió un poco por ver esa sonrisa de Tenshi cuando a él solo le dirigía miradas de psicópata.

-¿Y yo que he hecho para que este enfadado conmigo?.- se quejaba apurado, mientras el pobre Armadillomon, que era el ser contra el que descargaba su furia, se encogía de hombros e intentaba pasar desapercibido.

El recién estrenado portador de la esperanza, miró con atención a, para él, la persona más sabia que conocía, su primo.

-Este es el emblema de mi papá, ¿no quieres llevar el emblema de tu tío Takeru?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Titokeru mola, pero…

-No solo eso.- se arrodilló para tomarle de los hombros y que sus caras estuviesen casi a la misma altura.- es un emblema muy importante, el más importante, ¿a que si Patamon?, ¿Cuáles son los emblemas más importantes?

El compañero de Takeru entendió el juego de su amigo a la primera.

-Son…

-¡Valor y amistad!.- se oyó al fondo a Taiyou, segundos después un capón propinado por Aiko. Definitivamente hoy no era el día del moreno.

-No le hagas caso son ¡Luz y esperanza!.- exclamó Patamon con convencimiento.

Sin embargo, Yuujou no era tan engañable como todo el mundo creía, miró una vez más su emblema, no podía decir que no era bonito, parecía una estrella fugaz, eso le recordó un poco a su padre.

-¿De verdad es tan importante?.- preguntó después de un silencio, empezando a esperanzarse.

-Claro que sí.- aseguró su primo.- tú tienes un trabajo muy importante que hacer, no solo tienes que mantener viva la esperanza en tu corazón, sino dárnosla a todos nosotros, mira el cielo.- alzó la vista inmerso en este arranque metafísico.- está oscuro, muy oscuro, pero no estará así siempre. Tú tienes el poder de cambiarlo, de hacer que desaparezca esa oscuridad, tú debes mantener la esperanza aun en la más absoluta oscuridad, la esperanza es lo que hará que la luz brille con fuerza cuando todo nuestro alrededor este oscuro.- terminó algo emocionado.

No solo él, Aiko también lo estaba, Patamon y los demás digimons, incluso Taiyou sintió que no tenía ningún comentario absurdo e irrelevante que hacer en este momento y entonces, el pequeño Ishida sonrió.

-Lo haré Tenshi, quiero que la luz vuelva y mantener la esperanza en vuestros corazones.- tras decir eso, el emblema brilló y a Yuujou le pareció el emblema más bonito que había visto en su corta vida

-Así se habla hermano.- apoyó la mano en su hombro Aiko, totalmente orgullosa.

Tenshi también estaba orgulloso de su primo menor, le sonrió mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie y finalmente apoyó la mano en su sombrero, haciéndole que cayese sobre sus ojos.

-Voy a echar de menos esto.- susurró medio nostálgico.

Pensó que nadie le escuchaba y los que lo habían hecho no le habían dado importancia, claro que no contó con el buen oído de su prima.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso Tenshi?

-¿Uh?.- se hizo el despistado el rubio y esta vez sí, agradeció al bocazas de Taiyou su interrupción.

-¡Suena!.- indicaba con el DC todo emocionado.- tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

-Ya habéis oído.- dio una palmada Takaishi, para que sus compañeros empezasen a moverse.- no hay tiempo que perder.

Caminó a paso rápido, mirando de reojo a Aiko que no le quitaba la vista de encima, siguiendo ese paso tan infernal que marcaba su primo. Cuando fueron conscientes los digimons, Taiyou y Yuujou de que los dos rubios ya estaban a 10 metros de ellos, reemprendieron también la marcha y el primero en alcanzarles fue Patamon.

-Primo, ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?.- seguía la rubia con suspicacia.

-No sé de que me hablas.- daba evasivas Tenshi, cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Qué echarás de menos?, ¿Por qué vas a echar de menos darle consejos a mi hermanito?, Tenshi, ¡te estoy hablando!.- exclamó la rubia, ya teniendo que correr para no perder su paso.

-Ai-chan, estás equivocada…- no sabía que excusa inventar, pero por suerte, en realidad por desgracia, Patamon habló por él, evidentemente sin saber que Tenshi no deseaba relevar tal información.

-¿No lo sabes Aiko?, Tenshi se va a ir a Francia con su mamá.

Tenshi paró el camino, resistiéndose las ganas de estrangular a su amigo alado, viendo su mirada Patamon supo que había metido las orejotas hasta el fondo, y enseguida se disculpó. Pero el ataque de furia de Takaishi no dio para más, sobre todo por la intensa y petrificante mirada de su prima. Con cierta vergüenza, se volteó a ella.

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas?.- acertó a preguntar, sin salir de su estupefacción.

El chico miró hacia los lados buscando una salida, pero como era de esperar no la encontró ahí. La salida estaba en su cabeza y era la verdad. Tenía que ser sincero con su prima, se lo merecía.

-Oye no es momento para hablarlo, pero sí, es cierto. Cuando esto acabe, iré a vivir con mi madre, por lo menos una temporada.

Esa afirmación penetró en el corazón de la muchacha, no deseaba que su primo se fuese a otro país por nada del mundo. Desde siempre había sido como su hermano mayor, el chico con el que hacía travesuras, le ayudaba a esconder sus travesuras a sus padres, jugaba con ella hasta cansarla, la llevaba al cine, al parque, a todos lados, y sobre todo, la escuchaba. Para Aiko era el mejor consejero del mundo, siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo en el momento apropiado, una sonrisa cuando se necesitaba, era la persona ideal a la que acudir cuando necesitabas un abrazo y sentías que el mundo se había vuelto en tu contra. Sin duda para Aiko, era un verdadero ángel.

-¿Cómo que te vas?.- preguntó cada vez más descompuesta.- ¿Por qué?, ¿y que hay de mí?

Ver a su prima en ese estado afectó al pobre muchacho y a pesar de que como dijo antes, este era el peor momento para esto, debía exponer sus razones, sabía que entonces ella le entendería.

-Ai-chan, es una decisión difícil, pero es que, voy a tener un hermanito, no solo eso, una familia, es lo que siempre he querido.

Pero ese comentario, despertó la furia de la rubia.

-¿Un familia?, ¡y yo que soy!, ¡no soy tu familia!, se supone que la familia es eso, quien está todos los días a tu lado, no quien te manda un Christmas por Navidad y el resto del año ni se acuerda que existes.

Era una afirmación dolorosa para Tenshi, pero no dejó que la ira se adueñase de él e intentó sacar su espíritu conciliador.

-¿No lo entiendes?, ahora tengo la oportunidad de vivir con mi mamá, de conocerla mejor y de…

-¡Que le den!.- cortó Ishida histérica.- ¡si nunca se ha preocupado por ti!, ¡yo sí!

Y la dinamita que guardaba Tenshi en su interior, estalló.

-¡No hables así de mi madre maldita mocosa!.- espetó zarandeándola del brazo.

-Tenshi, relájate.- trató de calmarlo Patamon, sin ningún resultado.

Le apretó con demasiada fuerza, tanta que a Aiko le dolió, pero no lo reflejó, sus ojos humedecidos se clavaron en los de Tenshi, y no un tsunami sino un verdadero huracán se formó entre ellos. Apretó los dientes furiosa y forcejeando para librarse de su agarre, gritó:

-¡Pues vete con ella!, ¡pero vete ya!

Seguidamente salió corriendo, dejando a su primo colérico, aunque a los segundos la tristeza ya era el sentimiento que le invadía. Había perdido los nervios por completo.

Los niños que iban unos pasos más atrás, es decir, Taiyou y Yuujou, no se enteraron muy bien de lo que pasó, pero al pelirrojo no le hizo falta, solo le bastó ver salir corriendo a su hermana gimoteando para ir detrás de ella. Por el contrario, Yagami, demostrando que también tenía valor, fue a hablar con Tenshi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó, estirándole de la manga para que le prestase atención.

Takaishi, que estaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, al cabo de unos segundos empezó a prestar atención al impaciente niño.

-He perdido los nervios.- susurró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. En estos momentos sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, tenía una jaqueca insoportable.

-¿Por qué?.- volvió a preguntar Taiyou con preocupación, buscando la cara de su amigo.

-Por nada.- mintió él, lo que le faltaba, tener que explicarse sobre sus decisiones con ese moreno despistado.- es que no me entiende, es tan…

-¿Terca?, ¿cabezona?, ¿orgullosa?, ¿arrogante?, ¿tonta?, ¿desagradable?.- Taiyou seguía enumerando recordando sus vivencias con Aiko, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba aumentando nuevamente la ira de su amigo.

-¡Que estás hablando de mi prima idiota!.- le dio un empujón en el brazo para que cerrase el pico.

-Ya sé que es tu prima idiota.- respondió Yagami, devolviéndole el empujón que lo tiró al suelo. El pobre no comprendía lo que Tenshi había querido decir.- pero que sea tu prima no significa que no sea complicada.

El compañero de Tokomon, ahora tumbado boca arriba, resopló, estirando los brazos para acabar descansándolos debajo de su cabeza, mientras sus ojos contemplaban ese sombrío cielo.

-Discutimos por tonterías, ya ves, tal vez ni siquiera vuelva a ver a mi madre, ni a mi padre, ni a nadie. Que tonto soy por hacer planes para el futuro si ni siquiera estoy seguro de que vaya haber un futuro.

Taiyou escuchó esas desalentadoras palabras, en otras circunstancias le habría rebatido, decirle que ese no era el espíritu que había que tener, pero no lo hizo, porque muy a su pesar, en el fondo de su mente, compartía esos desafortunados pensamientos.

Mientras eso pasaba, Aiko, sentada en uno de los cubos que se desparramaron con anterioridad, no paraba de insultar a su primo en un inútil intento por hacerse la dura y apaciguar sus lágrimas, cosa que por supuesto no consiguió.

-Ai-chan, no llores.- llamaba Yuujou apurado.- mira, tengo mi emblema y me gusta, prometo que no me voy a volver a portar como un bebé malcriado, pero no llores hermana.- terminó compartiendo las lágrimas de ella.

Era automático, si Aiko lloraba, Yuujou también lloraba, así había pasado desde que era un bebé.

-No le importamos nada, es un egoísta.- refunfuñaba la chica a la vez que se trataba de limpiar esas lágrimas que no deseaba soltar.

-No digas eso.

Ambos hermanos se sobresaltaron por esa aparición y llevaron la vista al el responsable de esas palabras.

-Patamon, no lo entiendes.

-¡Claro que sí!.- cortó el digimon con sobriedad.- para tu información te conozco desde antes de que fueses una bebé, igual que a Tenshi, así que no me subestimes, lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees, la que no lo entiendes eres tú.

La rubia pegó un gruñido, se levantó y le dio la espalda al digimon con desprecio.

-¡Cállate!, esto no va a contigo.

-Hermana.- le estiró del jersey Yuujou con angustia.- no le digas eso a Patamon, a mí me gusta mucho.

Comprobado, Patamon era el nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito del inocente y maleable Yuujou.

-¿Por qué no te pones en su lugar?.- preguntó el digimon volador.- imagínate que no vivieses con tu madre y que Yuujou fuese a nacer y no pudieses estar con él, ¿no darías todo por poder estar con él?

La chica le escuchó atentamente. Realmente Patamon tenía razón, ella nunca se había puesto en la piel de su primo, en ese caso, la egoísta era ella, no él.

-Bueno.- empezó más calmada.- yo, no había pensado en eso.

-Pues piénsalo, la decisión que ha tomado Tenshi no es fácil ni agradable.- explicó Patamon, sin duda sabía de lo que hablaba.

Ishida asintió, su amigo estaba en lo cierto y ahora sentía vergüenza de sí misma, se había comportado como una cría inmadura, o peor, como un bebé malcriado.

-Lo entiendo.- acabó por decir bajando el rostro apenada.- pero es que le voy a echar mucho de menos cuando se vaya. Siempre ha sido como ese hermano mayor guay y permisivo que toda chica desea.- explicó con una nostalgia anticipada.

Patamon sonrió, habiéndose sentido útil por primera vez desde la batalla en Odaiba, Aiko le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que era lo que debía hacer ahora, por el contrario, Yuujou a cada palabra estaba más traumado.

-Quien se va a ir Ai-chan, ¡hazme caso!.- tiraba de los ropajes de su hermana indignado, hasta que escuchó a Psychemon haciendo una pedorreta con el brazo y ya todo se le olvidó, corriendo a su, sin duda, mejor amigo y digimon favorito, el divertido Psychemon.

-¡Hazlo otra vez!.- pidió con la ilusión en la mirada, al llegar hasta él.

Su hermana en cambio ya había llegado a donde estaba su primo descansando, ya que todavía no se había hecho ni levantar del suelo, todo lo contrario, sus ojos, no queriendo ver por más tiempo ese detestable mar de oscuridad se habían cerrado. Parecía que estaba dormido, pero no era así, tampoco reflexionaba, simplemente descansada, sin nada en absoluto en la cabeza. Sentía que no tenía ansias para pensar más en lo que le quedaba de vida. Su agotamiento mental era mucho mayor que el físico que ya era decir. Pero pese a tener los ojos cerrados, el resto de los sentidos estaban alerta y por eso sintió cuando alguien se puso a su lado y al abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se encontró con esa mirada dulce de su prima, la misma que veía asomado a esa cuna hace 9 años.

-Hola.- le saludó ella sonriente.

-Hola.- contestó él sin moverse.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero para nada incomodo, finalmente la rubia habló:

-Lo siento mucho Tenshi, he sido una tonta, ¿me perdonas?

El hijo de Takeru prosiguió con su relajada sonrisa y alzó la mano para revolver la cabellera de la chica.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Así era, las disculpas sobraban entre ellos, porque con una mirada se decían mucho más que con cien palabras.

Por fin, Tenshi se reincorporó un poco y ese momento fue aprovechado por Aiko para abrazarse a él.

-Es que te quiero mucho primo.

-Y yo también pequeñaja.- contestó él, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le molestaba a Aiko que la llamasen pequeñaja.

La escena, como no, era presenciada por el resto, que ya se miraba la hora con preocupación porque a este paso no encontrarían los emblemas hasta el año 3000.

-A mí Aiko nunca me ha pedido disculpas así.- bufó Yagami, cruzado de brazos, sintiéndose totalmente desplazado.

-Es que son iguales.- negaba Piyomon con diversión.

Taiyou la miró de reojo con indiferencia, a su juicio, esa pájara era más tonta que él.

-Pues claro que sí Piyomon, son rubios, ojos azules…

Antes de que siguiese haciendo el ridículo, Armadillomon le tiró del pantalón.

-Creo que Piyomon se refiere al interior.

El moreno rezongó molesto, a cada minuto estaba más a disgusto con el equipo que le había tocado. Pero no era momento de quejarse, ni de lamentarse, ni de discutir, aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer, vamos lo de siempre; encontrar emblemas, destruir al malo malísimo, salvar a Kibou, resucitar a sus amigos, devolver la luz a los mundos, y lo que más deseba Yagami, llegar a casa y comer hasta reventar.

No iba a haber más contratiempos, eso se habían prometido los chicos, tenían una misión que cumplir por lo que las peleas personales tendrían que esperar. Lo bueno, que el DC ya les indicaba otro emblema, lo malo, que el paisaje era cada vez más intrigante y peligroso.

Un bosque, era increíble pero real, en ese Digimundo desértico había aparecido un bosque tras andar varios metros. Los chicos hubiesen jurado que antes no estaba, pero ya, después de tantos días de lucha, no sabían que era real o que su imaginación, por eso, no le dieron más vueltas y se adentraron, al fin y al cabo, el DC señalaba por ahí.

-Esto es muy extraño.- negaba Gomamon, subido a la espalda de Yagami.- seguro que aquí hay Gatomon encerrado.

Ya lo que les faltaba, que Gomamon les metiese más miedo, por suerte Tenshi no se dejó llevar por el pánico y continuó adelante dirigiendo la marcha, pero entonces, vio una sombra entre los árboles.

-No puede ser.- masculló lleno de pánico, parando la marcha al instante.

Su prima chocó contra su espalda, lo miró extrañada y con preocupación, ya que su cara se había tornado lívida, el sudor chorreaba de su frente y hasta había empezado a temblar.

-Tenshi, ¿que pasa?

Las hojas comenzaron a agitarse, un viento fuerte azotaba ahora el bosque, los digimons se pusieron en guardia, los niños trataron de protegerse la cara de esos latigazos de aire, pero Tenshi no reaccionó, siguió inmóvil con la vista al frente y entonces lo volvió a ver.

Era esa sombra que salió de Kibou, no había duda era Akuma, quería resguardarse pero no pudo, los músculos no le reaccionaban y entonces todo desapareció y él lo vio.

Tembló con más fuerza al verle los ojos, esos ojos rojos que había visto en Kibou, le aterrorizaban como nunca pensó que le podría aterrorizar algo, y lo peor era que él, a pesar de no tener boca sonreía, él lo sabía. Cerró los ojos para no verle, pero le continuó viendo, estaba dentro de él, leyéndole su mente, atormentándole.

-Basta.- gritó sin apenas fuerzas, pero entonces escuchó su malévola risa.

"_Él ya ha muerto"_.- retumbó en su cabeza.- _"el próximo serás tú"._

Se arrojó de rodillas al suelo gritando con fuerza, no quería escucharle ni que jugase con él de esa forma. Deseó que todo desapareciese y sobre todo librarse de su presencia. En ese momento de amargura entendió por primera vez en su vida a Kibou, lo mucho que debió haber sufrido teniendo a ese maldito demonio atormentándole. No sabe cuantos minutos estuvo así, gritando para no escucharle, hasta que de repente, ya no notó su presencia.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró rodeado de sus compañeros que le hablaban con preocupación. No entendía muy bien lo que le decían porque su mente estaba como en otro lugar, las palabras y las imágenes eran difusas. Agitó la cabeza y enfocó el horizonte, dándose cuenta de que no había ningún árbol tapándoselo, el bosque también había desaparecido.

-Tenshi, ¿te encuentras bien?.- vio a Patamon volando en su campo visual.

-Y… el… bosque.- logró decir, todavía con la respiración acelerada y la mente dispersa.

-Desapareció de repente.- le contestó Taiyou.

-Ha estado aquí, jugando conmigo.- susurró el rubio, tratando de recomponerse.

-¿Quién primo?.- se interesó Aiko, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

-Ese monstruo, Akuma.- gruñó rabioso por recordarlo.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Qué te dijo?.- preguntó Taiyou frunciendo el ceño.

Era decir ese nombre y la ira le dominaba.

-Él, me dijo que…

Trató de recordar y exhaló con fuerza al revivir sus palabras "Él ya ha muerto", ¿se referiría a Kibou? Sí, Tenshi estaba seguro de que sí, por eso este día había estado tan mal física y moralmente. En su interior lo sabía desde el principio, porque al parecer, estaba conectado con Kibou de alguna manera, les unía más de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Qué?.- le zarandeó con impaciencia Yagami, para que volviese de su trance.

Se comió las palabras, no podía decirle a Taiyou eso o lo destrozaría, así que negó, tomó el DC en su mano y reinició la marcha, quería olvidar este momento cuanto antes.

Taiyou se atrevió a protestar un poco, pero viendo que todos le ignoraban y ya seguían a Tenshi, no le quedó más remedio que guardarse su furia para más tarde.

Caminaba decidido, ahora más que nunca buscaba la destrucción de ese demonio. Sabía lo que pretendía Akuma al presentarse ante él de esa forma, desmoralizarle, que diese la batalla por perdida, pero lo que no esperaba el demonio era que en Tenshi tendría el efecto contrario. Ahora deseaba acabar con él más que nunca y si ya Kibou no podía ayudarles, lo haría él solo, no descansaría hasta vengar la muerte de su amigo, de su otro yo.

.

* * *

N/A: capítulo un tanto extraño, creo que he metido demasiadas fumadas pero bueno jeje. Algo que diferencia a digimon es que siempre mete algo que te hace pensar que las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen, que hay muco más mundo del que nos muestran. En 02 por ejemplo con el mar de la oscuridad y por eso yo he querido hace un poco lo mismo.

Chikako estaba claro que la quería mandar a otra dimensión o algo así, pero buscando un malo maloso a la altura me encontré con Wisemon y al encontrarme con Wisemon me encontré con la dimensión Witchelny y dije… uuuaaaahhh, demasiado bueno como para no usarlo. Así dejo esa ventana de hay más malotes en el mundo, no solo el terrible Akuma.

Ya veis que en mi reparto de los emblemas pocos heredan los de sus padres, pero desde el principio tuve claro que el pequeño del grupo tendría el de la esperanza, y bueno, creo que los de Tenshi y Kibou ya os imagináis cuales son… ¿no?… las dos caras de una misma moneda, lalala…. Jeje.

Por cierto, ahora que ya casi todos han encontrado sus emblemas pediros que releáis en el capítulo 7, el momento en el que mueren los compañeros digitales de los niños, ¿Qué les dicen al despedirse?, ¿os parece que tiene algo que ver con sus respectivos emblemas? Jeje. Los pequeños digis ya sabían más de lo que ellos mismos creían. Y tengo que hacer un reconocimiento especial a **Alonzo13 **por haberlos acertado, ¡muy buen ojo! Por cierto me ha encantado eso de mínimo boy XD.

Que más ah, sí… chananana… el próximo capítulo… ¡aparecerá Kibou!, ¡y tendrá líneas! Sí… porque, ¿creéis de verdad que está muerto?

Y ahora es momento de ver nuestro… **¡Ranking!**

**1- Taiyou Yagami (7 puntos): **el nuevo portador de la amistad ya tiene una importante ventaja frente al resto, pero… ¡no te duermas Taiyou porque la victoria todavía no es tuya!

**2- Yuujou Ishida (4 puntos): **el benjamín del grupo, orgulloso portador de la esperanza (después de unos cuantos lloros todo hay que decirlo) se afianza en la plata. ¡Ánimo Yuujou, la victoria aún está a tu alcance!

**2- Musuko Motomiya (4 puntos): **empatando en la plata se cuela el heredero del valor. Parece que la lucha por el podium va a estar reñida de verdad y Musuko no está dispuesto a renunciar al valioso segundo puesto ¡buen trabajo Musuko!

**3- Chikako Izumi (2 puntos): **la recién estrenada portadora del emblema de la tenacidad baja hasta el bronce, pero no abandona el podium y eso, a estas alturas, es ago muy importante, ¡sigue así Chikako y no te metas en más líos!

**3- Kibou Hayashiba (2 puntos): **suma un punto más, no le sirve para escalar posiciones, pero al menos sí para mantenerse en el bronce. No desesperes Kibou, como ya he avisado en el próximo capítulo tendrás líneas, ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a ese personaje).

**3- Aiko Ishida (2 puntos): **una gran entrada directa a combatir por el bronce con dos de sus amigos. La pregunta es, ¿alcanzará también la plata de su hermanito y Musuko?, ¿y el oro de su querido-odiado Taiyou? No lo sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que de momento, se queda en la tercera posición. ¡Gran entrada Aiko!

**4- Patamon, Psychemon, Shizuka Hida, Minako Ichijouji, Tenshi Takaishi, Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton, Gabumon y V-mon (1 punto): **y el cuarto puesto, fuera del podium, es también el más concurrido, conviviendo todos los que todavía no tienen más que un punto. Cabe destacar la entrada de dos nuevos digis, Gabumon, que se lo ha merecido por superar sus traumas infantiles con ese digimon como bebés y V-mon, que se lo ha merecido por ser ¡súper V-mon! ¡enhorabuena a los dos!

Hasta aquí el ranking. Como siempre gracias por seguir el juego y no dudéis en seguir votando, 3 nombres y 3 razones, (por cierto, parece que no es muy popular, pero hay cierto chico boy scout que es el único niño que no tiene punto, haber si un alma piadosa le da un puntito en este capítulo, aunque no haya tenido líneas jaja) Nada más, aún no hay nada decidido y vuestro favorito todavía puede alzarse con la victoria, ¡seguid votando!

Ahora sí, me despido como siempre, agradeciendo vuestro interés y vuestros reviews.

¡Hasta pronto!


	17. Recuerdos

¡Hola otra vez! Solo decir que este capítulo se parece un poco al 5, me refiero en la estructura claro. Vamos que también intercalo flashbacks, solo que mucho menos extensos y por supuesto que sigo con la historia. Si hago un break a estas alturas sé que podría morir jeje. Era eso, que lo disfrutéis, ¡a leer!

.

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Recuerdos:**

No podía hacer nada más por ella ahí. Estaba tan profundamente dormida que lo único que haría sería perturbarla, por eso, por primera vez desde la desgraciada noticia, Takeru dejó a su amada Hikari.

Vagó por los pasillos del hospital todavía con esa sensación de irrealidad que provocaba una situación como esta, pero sabiendo en su interior que esto que estaba sucediendo era totalmente cierto. Sus manos sostenían su teléfono móvil, estaba buscando un nombre muy concreto en su agenda, Taichi Yagami, pero cada vez que se decía que tenía que pulsarlo, desaparecía su valor por completo. ¿Cómo se supone que se tenía que dar una noticia como esta? Respiró y exhaló hasta en tres ocasiones, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas suficientes y finalmente lo hizo, su dedo pulso la tecla verde.

Se lo llevó a la oreja esperando escuchar el primer tono, pero no llegó a oírlo, cortó la llamada antes de que sucediese, pero no por cobardía, sino por lo que veían sus ojos, a Yuuto. El hombre seguía en la habitación, ahora vacía de su hijo, sentado en una silla, removiendo entre sus manos su pequeño jersey y con la mirada perdida. Era el reflejo de un hombre al que le acaban de quitar algo peor que la vida, las ganas de vivir.

Era imposible que Takeru le pudiese decir algo que le hiciese sentir un poco bien en este momento, pero sintió la necesidad de entrar y darle un abrazo, llorar juntos si era necesario.

Yuuto alzó la vista al percibir la presencia de Takeru, le miró un instante, sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, acto seguido su mirada volvió a clavarse en el pequeño jersey amarillo de su vástago.

No sabía como empezar, tragó saliva, tratando de aclarar un poco la garganta y que la voz no sonase tan quebrada, luego apoyó la mano en el hombro de Hayashiba. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, al sentir ese contacto, Yuuto se movió para apartarlo en el momento, después se levantó y simplemente dijo:

-Vete, vete a cuidar de Hikari.

Su voz era completamente apagada, como la de un espectro sin vida, cierto era que Takeru nunca había escuchado a un espectro sin vida, pero supuso que sonaría así.

-Seguro que le gustará verte cuando despierte.- susurró Takaishi sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

Yuuto lo miró con desprecio.

-Mientes muy mal.- dijo medio encarándose a él.- pero me da igual, ya me da igual todo. He perdido lo que más amo, ya no quiero verla ni a ella ni a nadie, ojala nunca la hubiese conocido.

...

...

Por esos días, Yuuto Hayashiba era un apuesto estudiante de la universidad de Tokio, que soñaba, bueno más bien su padre soñaba en que siguiese sus pasos y se convirtiese en un aclamado psicólogo. Aunque la ilusión de su juventud no era la de ser un come-tarros de diván, como llamaba siempre a su padre, con los años ya se había resignado. Además que todo el mundo decía que se le daba muy bien escuchar, algo muy valorable para ese trabajo, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que sí estudiaba psicología, sería especializada en una de sus mayores pasiones, los niños.

Al margen de esto, desde que comenzase la universidad había empezado a experimentar una especie de, como sus compañeros de facultad lo denominaban, obsesión enfermiza por una joven. Era algo muy inocente, pero desde que la vio el primer día, sacando esa chocolatina de la maquina y mirarla con esa expresión de vacío, quedó absolutamente prendado de ella y no podía evitar contemplarla todos los días, repitiendo esa misma acción a la misma hora, aunque nunca se atreviese a decirle nada.

-Hayashiba nos estás empezando a asustar.- comentó un chico, colgándose del susodicho.

El hombre se sobresaltó un poco y se hizo el despistado.

-¿De que hablas?.- trató de disimular, mirando a sus compañeros.

-Oh vamos, no le quitas ojo a esa castaña, ¿Por qué no la invitas?

Yuuto comenzó a tartamudear con nerviosismo.

-No sé de que me estáis hablando.

Uno de los chicos rió con diversión.

-Como quieras, pero sino te das prisa, otro se la llevará, es muy guapa.

Hayashiba hizo como si pasase de ese comentario, como si no supiese de que le hablaban, pero por supuesto que lo sabía, era de esa joven de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero que ya la tenía grabada en su corazón.

No era un chico demasiado extrovertido, mucho menos con las chicas, solo había tenido dos novias en su vida, Sumiko, su novia del pueblo a los 8 años y Kohana, su novia del instituto con la que creyó que se casaría, tendría hijos y una hipoteca. Claro que todos esos sueños se esfumaron cuando en el último curso trasladaron al padre de ella a USA, al principio mantuvieron la relación, pero cuando Kohana conoció a un tal Brian, se olvidó de su novio Yuuto para siempre.

De eso hacía más de un año, pensó que jamás levantaría cabeza, pero nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera el dolor y su corazón por lo menos aparentemente había cicatrizado, hasta el día que vio a esa misteriosa chica de la chocolatina, le había devuelto esos latidos apasionados que pensó que nunca más sentiría.

Durante aproximadamente un mes, Yuuto siguió con el mismo ritual, es decir, observarla escondido en una esquina, pero ya lo tenía decidido, ese día todo estaba a su favor, por lo menos eso era lo que le había salido en una galletita de la suerte, y por fin hablaría con ella.

Faltó a las primeras clases para preparar su estrategia, porque esta vez la esperaría no en una esquina, sino en la mismísima maquina de las chocolatinas. Ni sabe cuantos yenes se gastó en la dichosa maquina sacando todas las chocolatinas del modelo que consumía todos los días la chica de sus sueños, pero era parte de su plan, después, se limitó a esperar y a la hora del almuerzo, ocurrió.

La chica fue como de costumbre a la maquina, hasta echó el dinero y fue en el instante en el que no le cayó la chocolatina cuando fue consciente de que no quedaban de sus favoritas.

Resopló con desgana, sin ni siquiera mirar al chico que tenía al lado, ya se iba a marchar, pero Yuuto, sacando un valor de no se sabe donde, se lo impidió.

-¡Puedes comer la mía!- exclamó, para luego llevarse la mano a la cabeza, eso había sonado muy mal, ¿en serio esa iba a ser la primera frase que le dijo al amor de su vida?

Pero lo importante era que consiguió su propósito, es decir, llamar la atención de la castaña.

-¿Cómo?.- se volteó extrañada.

El muchacho tragó saliva, intentando mantener a raya sus nervios. Su voz sonaba como la de los ángeles, aunque lo mejor era que no le sorprendió, en su imaginación siempre había sonado así.

-Que, he visto que querías la chocolatina y yo me he llevado la última.- se la mostró, solo una obviamente, no las cien que tenía en la mochila.- toma si la quieres.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, quédatela tú.

Rechazo. Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Yuuto haciéndole sentir más desgraciado que cuando vio colgada en Facebook la foto de su todavía novia de instituto morreándose con ese tal Brian. Ya iba a darse por vencido, pero entonces su vista quedó clavada en su mochila, que olía terriblemente a chocolate ya empezándose a derretir. Se había esforzado mucho para conseguir hablar con esa muchacha, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

La chica ya había tomado asiento dispuesta a tomarse su café, aunque esta vez sin nada dulce que lo acompañase, cuando entonces, una mochila contra la mesa perturbó su tranquilidad. Le hizo abrir los ojos al máximo ver que sobresalían decenas de chocolatinas. Sin saber que pensar, llevó la vista al dueño de la mochila, que obviamente era el chico de antes.

-He sacado todas las chocolatinas de la maquina para poder hablar contigo.- soltó a todo correr, sorprendiéndose de que no le diese un infarto.

La castaña se encontraba en estado de shock, era una situación cuanto menos surrealista, ¿Qué debía pensar de ese chico? Lo miró directamente a los ojos y sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía, calma, paz y sosiego, los ojos de ese hombre emanaban demasiada bondad como para tratarse de un acosador, y otra cosa no, pero esa chica tenía un sexto sentido para encontrar la luz en el interior de las personas.

En seguida Yuuto supo que había asustado a la muchacha y por eso apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-Soy Yuuto Hayashiba, psicología infantil, primer año.- se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

Aún impactada, la muchacha siguió los mismos pasos que el hombre, más por automática cortesía que por otra cosa.

-Hikari Yagami, magisterio infantil, primer año.

No lo mostró, pero en el interior Yuuto soltó un "oooh", porque algo también le había dicho que esa chica tendría tanta pasión por los niños como él. Era difícil de explicar, pero sentía que la conocía de siempre.

-Bien, ahora que nos conocemos, ¿compartimos nuestras chocolatinas?.- tomó asiento Hayashiba en una demostración de osadía.

Y entonces escuchó el sonido más hermoso de su vida, la risa de Hikari. Ni ella misma se entendía, pero ver a ese muchacho con una mochila llena de chocolatinas derretidas, le había parecido lo más divertido y gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Y por supuesto lo más amable que le pasaba desde que su ex novio se fue a vivir a Francia.

Así fue como Yuuto y Hikari se conocieron, hablaron y se escucharon, y cuando no tenían nada que decir escucharon el silencio, porque como Yuuto siempre había dicho, lo más difícil es interpretar y escuchar el silencio de una persona, y por suerte para Hikari, ese hombre supo leer en su silencio como nadie.

...

...

-¡Esto es absurdo!.- maldecía por enésima vez Tenshi, subiéndose el gorro para arriba para rascarse la frente.- ¡debería estar aquí!

Así era, Tenshi y el resto del grupo se encontraban justo en el lugar donde el DC indicaba el siguiente emblema, pero no había ni rastro de él.

-Estará escondido.- dedujo Taiyou, rebuscando un poco entre la tierra.

Como era de esperar, Tenshi le ignoró y continuó la marcha. Desde lo que pasó en el extraño bosque, no había hablado prácticamente con nadie y por supuesto que la expresión de furia no había abandonado su rostro.

-Oye primo, tiene que estar por aquí, que te parece si nos separamos para buscarlo.- trató de calmarle Aiko.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de complacencia.

-Yo iré por ahí.- comenzó a andar decidido.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, pero tampoco le siguieron, salvo el compañero de su padre.

-Tenshi, yo voy contigo.

-Vete con los demás.- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Pero Tenshi…

-¡Quiero estar solo, vale!.- gritó perdiendo los nervios y haciendo que Patamon bajase las orejitas acongojado.

No le siguió, le vio alejarse con tristeza.

-Tenshi, no dejes que la oscuridad se adueñé de tu corazón, por favor.

A cada paso estaba más enfurecido, tanto que podría decirse que sus huellas iban dejando cenizas a su paso, porque echaba fuego por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un segundo tratando de meditar, mejor dicho tratando de olvidar la pesadilla que vivió hace unas horas en ese misterioso bosque, pero era completamente inútil, la odiosa voz de Akuma proclamando la muerte de su amigo le retumbaba hasta en las entrañas, haciéndole entrar cada vez más en su juego. Una espiral de ira, sed de venganza e incluso odio. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente su alrededor otra vez había cambiado, la planicie desértica por la que se encontraba había desaparecido, ahora parecía que estaba de nuevo bajo tierra. Por lo menos esa era la sensación que le daba esa oscura cueva.

Pero lo grave de la situación fue que él ni se percató de que su alrededor se tornaba tan escabroso, de repente su mirada había perdido su brillo característico, se estaba consumiendo en las sombras, para ser más exactos, en la oscuridad de su corazón.

Andó ni sabe por cuanto tiempo, cuando de repente, como si de una pantalla de cine se tratase, imágenes empezaron a salir delante de él. Paró y las miró sin ganas, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, eran de él y de Kibou.

Varios momentos de su vida se vieron reflejados, pero todos de crecidos por decirlo de alguna manera, es decir, de su última etapa, la etapa en la que eran enemigos irreconciliables. Peleándose, insultándose, ignorándose, despreciándose, eso era todo lo que recordaba en ese momento Tenshi, lo único que su corazón podía proyectar, ¿acaso había olvidado los tiempos en los que eran inseparables?, ¿los tiempos en los que eran "hermanos"?

Su mirada opaca prosiguió visualizando esas escenas, la expresión de su rostro ya era muy diferente a como había entrado en la cueva, su mirada de furia había desaparecido, cada vez era menos persona, estaba perdiendo todos sus sentimientos, pronto sería un simple trozo de carne que ya no recordaría nada, ni tan siquiera el odio a Akuma.

Continuo inmóvil, viendo como le daba un puñetazo a Kibou a la edad de 10 años, cuando sintió algo a su alrededor. Lo primero que sus mermados sentidos notaban desde que estaba ahí dentro, era una presencia a su lado, pero no solo se quedó ahí, escuchó una voz que no pudo reconocer.

-No siempre fue así, hermano.

...

En el exterior o Digimundo real, el resto del grupo llamaba a Tenshi sin descanso. No era para menos, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que se separasen y no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Lo has visto?.- cuestionó Aiko apurada, al ver llegar a Piyomon.

La digimon negó con la cabeza.

-Ai-chan, ¿Por qué se ha ido el primo?.- preguntó Yuujou con su carita de tristeza absoluta.

La chica solo pudo achucharlo contra ella.

-Sabía que pasaría.- gruñó Patamon.- se estaba encerrando en sí mismo, la oscuridad lo habrá envuelto.

-¿Piensas que se ha metido en una cueva como le pasó a Sora y a Yamato?.- dedujo el ave rosa, que de tonta no tenía ni una pluma.

Patamon asintió, pero como de costumbre, después de haber traumado al pequeño Ishida.

-¿En que cueva se han metido mis papás?

Y como de costumbre también, nadie le escuchó.

-Nada, el digivice no indica nada.- habló Taiyou al reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

-Creo que si está en la cueva de oscuridad, tendrá que salir por si solo, no podemos llegar hasta allá.- comentó Gomamon.

Resoplaron con resignación, porque, ¿Qué harían ahora?, ¿esperar con los brazos cruzados a que la luz volviese a Tenshi y encontrase el camino?, pero con lo que no contaban era que el Digimundo no les iba a dar un respiro.

Escucharon un feroz gruñido y el pánico se adueñó de ellos al ver lo que se les venía encima, un nuevo siervo de Akuma, en este caso, el poderoso Deltamon.

-Oh, mierda.- musitó Taiyou negando con la cabeza.

-Que feo es.- se atrevió a decir Yuujou temeroso.

-No te preocupes Yuujou, no dejaré que te haga daño.- se adelantó el decidido Psychemon, junto con los demás digimons.

Y empezó la batalla, Taiyou apresuró a resguardar a los hermanos Ishida, mientras los digimons median su potencial con ese digimon. Armadillomon fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose hacia él como una bola, con un golpe de uno de sus brazos fue fácil de contrarrestar. El pobre Gomamon no tenía mucho que hacer, ya que no tenía agua para invocar a sus peces, de una patada salió volando.

-Vamos Patamon.- alentó Piyomon.- ¡Fuego mágico!

-¡Disparo de aire!

-¡Triple fuerza!

El digimon con aspecto de dinosaurio, disparó sendos rayos de sus tres cabezas, impactando contra los pobres digimon voladores. Llevaban demasiados días sumidos en oscuridad y librando desiguales batallas, sus fuerzas eran cada vez más escasas.

Fue entonces, al mirar a su alrededor cuando el joven Psychemon se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo contra ese desmesurado digimon. A priori sintió miedo, ganas de resguardarse con Yuujou y olvidarse de todo esto, pero fue precisamente Yuujou el que le hizo no hacer esa acción tan cobarde. Aunque en estos 5 años de vida muy pocas veces hubiese tenido que hacerlo, su deber era luchar por Yuujou y morir por él si era preciso. Eso por lo menos fue lo que le enseñaron Piyomon y Gabumon y también lo que sentía su corazón cada vez que miraba a su querido compañero.

-Ya basta, yo acabaré con él, ¡danza de colores!

Pero su espectacular y animado ataque, no tuvo efecto contra ese vil digimon.

-¡Mordedura de serpiente!

-¡Psychemon!.- gritó Yuujou al verlo.

Deltamon, con la cabeza de su mano, mordía salvajemente al valiente Psychemon, si seguía así lo iba a matar. Lo soltó porque nuevamente le impactó una bola en la pierna, era Armadillomon. La misma operación de antes, los digimons de cuerpo infantil atacaron con toda la energía de la que disponían a Deltamon, pero el resultado no varío. Los digimons de los digidestinados mayores salieron por los aires y Deltamon prosiguió con su camino.

Miró adelante, donde aguardaban los tres niños y tras pisotear a Psychemon, quedó frente a ellos. Apuntó con cada cabeza a uno de ellos, y solo le quedó decir:

-Destruir a los niños elegidos.

Los niños se abrazaron los unos a los otros y cerraron los ojos, menos el más pequeño de todos que vio perfectamente como cada boca acumulaba energía.

-Psychemon.- susurró sin apenas fuerzas.

Pero Psychemon lo escuchó, no con el oído, sino con el corazón. Tenía más furia que nunca, y su furia se convirtió en fuerza, en energía que le hizo ponerse otra vez en pie.

-¡Yuujou!.- gritó corriendo desbocado hacia Deltamon.

Y entonces sucedió. La luz, la siempre sagrada luz procedente de los digivices se hizo dueña del lugar, saliendo del dispositivo de Yuujou y entrando en Psychemon.

A causa de ese inesperado resplandor, Deltamon pospuso se ataque y se volvió a Psychemon cubriéndose de la cegadora luz.

-Psychemon… shinka… ¡Moosemon!

Justo después, la luz desapareció y los niños, primero boquiabiertos de la impresión, por fin sonrieron de alegría, el digimon del pequeño Yuujou había digievolucionado.

-Se parece al papá de Bambi.- informó el moreno con alegría, aunque nunca lo llegase a decir en público, Bambi era su película Disney favorita.

-Que bonito es.- musitó el pequeño pelirrojo, al encontrarse ante su compañero con cuerpo campeón.

...

-… ¿y recuerdas cuando se cayó del columpio y se hizo esa pequeña brecha?, tampoco lloró.- hablaba una pelirroja con una melancólica sonrisa.

El hombre que la abrazaba con fuerza, también sonrió con ella.

-Yo recuerdo que no me dejaste acercarme a ella en una semana.- explicó su visión de la anécdota que había contado Sora.

-¡Se supone que la vigilabas!, ¡porque la dejaste subir en un columpio tan peligroso!.- exclamó la mujer, recordando el enfado que se cogió con su esposo esa tarde.

-Era un caballito que apenas se balanceaba, ¡yo que sabía que Aiko se iba a arrojar de cabeza contra el suelo!

Haciendo tiempo, los Ishida habían empezado a recordar divertidas anécdotas de sus amados hijos, y como se presuponía, estaba acabando en una acalorada discusión entre el matrimonio, pero como siempre las aguas volvieron a calmarse y Sora suspiró con preocupación.

-¿Hace cuanto que se fueron?

El rubio miró su digivice.

-No hace ni una hora.

-Pues a mí ya me parece que llevan días fuera.- susurró ella con desconsuelo.

-Para ellos sí que habrán pasado días.- comentó el astronauta, recordando que ahora el tiempo entre ambos mundos era diferente.

-Mis pequeños.- susurró la mujer, tratando de no derrumbarse.

Pero entonces sonó una canción de "Queen", o lo que es lo mismo, el celular de Yamato.

-Takeru, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?.- habló Ishida de mala gana.-… ah, vale entiendo pero podrías haber avisado… eh… ¡que!

Al verlo tan alterado, Sora pegó la oreja al teléfono de su marido, pero Yamato se volteó no dejándola escuchar nada. La pelirroja, molesta por esa acción miró a Yamato de forma desafiante, pero su rostro pronto cambió a una expresión de extrañeza y sobre todo temor. Yamato se había quedado completamente blanco, casi no podía hablar y le pareció que hasta estaba a punto de llorar.

-… yo se lo digo, no te preocupes. Sí, quédate con ella, es lo mejor… adiós hermano.- colgó, aunque le costó reaccionar. Fue cuando Sora le acarició el brazo tiernamente cuando dejó de mirar ese teléfono de manera fantasmagórica y miró al frente, buscando a alguien con la mirada, a Taichi, que ahora se encontraba sentado en un banco junto a su mujer, sin parar de acariciarle la tripita y decirle tonterías al oído.

-Yama, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?

No la escuchó, empezó a andar hacia su mejor amigo, ni notó cuando el brazo de Sora ya no le sujetaba.

-Chicos, ¡aquí están los cafés!.- apareció Jyou con síntomas de cansancio y trayendo como podía una docena de cafés.- ahora Momoe viene con algo de comida.

Las vistas se clavaron en Kido, incluso la de Taichi, que no pudo evitar relamerse al verlo, las únicas que no le prestaron atención fueron la de Yamato que continuaba fija en su objetivo y la de Sora que continuaba fija en su marido.

Había un murmullo a su alrededor rebuscando entre los cafés de Jyou el de su gusto, el pobre Jyou estuvo a punto de caer, se pudieron hasta oír risas, las primeras desde que los niños se fuesen, pero Yamato no escuchó nada. Para él ya no había nada a su alrededor, seguía con paso firme hasta que al fin Yagami le vio. Encima el muy idiota estaba sonriente, a Yamato le partió el alma ver esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo y saber que él se la borraría para siempre.

-Yama-kun.- le pegó un golpe en el hombro con diversión, como para no, Yamato parecía un fantasma.- ¿sabes si Jyou ha traído un descafeinado?, no quiero que Akane tome cafeína así embarazada, cuando estuvo de Taiyou tomó y mira como nos ha salido, guapo, listo, adorable pero tremendamente hiperactivo.

Ishida ni se inmutó y entonces fue cuando Taichi se empezó a preocupar, conocía demasiado bien a ese rubio como para saber cuando pasaba algo grave.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- cuestionó con recelo.

Encima el muy idiota lo pregunta. Esto era sin duda lo más difícil que iba a hacer en su vida y por supuesto lo más triste, algo que a nadie le gustaría hacer, comunicar una desgracia a un ser querido. Movió los labios, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca, en el último segundo se había echado atrás, no le salía ni el aire. Miró nuevamente a su amigo, que le miraba con esos ojos de idiota, porque para Yamato, Taichi solo tenía un adjetivo, completamente idiota. Pero cuanto le gustaban esos ojos de idiota, porque transmitían vida, alegría, diversión, valor, determinación… todo su ser y sabía que en cuanto le comunicase la noticia, jamás volvería a ver esa mirada de idiota. Vería otra muy distinta, vacía de sentimientos, no, mejor dicho, repleta de odio. No pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo y sin decir nada lo abrazó.

Evidentemente que ese abrazo cogió por sorpresa a todo el mundo y por eso el silencio se hizo dueño del lugar, y la mirada de todos los presentes quedaron fijas en esa acción. Taichi ni lo correspondió, solo pudo cambiar su mirada de, como Yamato decía, idiota integral, por una de total sorpresa.

-Yamato que…

Ni siguió hablando, al sentir las lágrimas de su amigo, su sollozo y un leve murmuro.

-Lo siento… dejó de respirar.

Esas palabras penetraron directamente en su corazón, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando. Le prometió a su hermana que siempre la cuidaría, ¿como no había podido protegerla de esta atrocidad?

...

...

-… sí chaval, ya has oído, ella es mi tesorito y como alguna vez le hagas daño te voy a hacer tragarte mis calcetines sucios y te aseguró que son muy sucios, de hecho una vez el gato se metió en el cesto de mis calcetines sucios y luego lo encontramos medio muerto y la pobre Hikari empezó a llorar y llorar, ¿te acuerdas querida?.- hablaba un feliz hombre con síntomas de embriaguez, estrechando bajo su axila a un apurado Yuuto.

-Claro que sí cariño, pero deja respirar al chico.- salió a su rescate una mujer, con un gran parecido a Hikari, solo que evidentemente más mayor.

Esa escena era presenciada por, en aquel tiempo, la promesa diplomática para el Digimundo y su compañero digimon. El moreno se sirvió otra copa entre risas, le encantaba que su padre dejase las cosas claras a ese atrevido muchacho y por supuesto que le temiese para el resto de su vida y que tuviese claro que si alguna vez Hikari derramaba una lágrima por su culpa, no solo el señor Yagami sino él mismo, le descuartizarían vivo.

Viendo a su compañero, Agumon, con un trozo de pastel entero en la boca, hizo una acertada reflexión.

-Taichi, con los años te estás transformando en tu padre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- cuestionó él, dando un trago a su sake, acción que justamente en ese momento realizaba Susumu Yagami y que hizo que Agumon creyese que veía doble. Un poco más mayor el padre, pero ya eran prácticamente iguales, hasta tenían un peinado parecido.

-Por nada.- se escaqueó el digimon naranja, mirando su pastelito cerciorándose de que no fuese de licor.

Entonces, una castaña con las manos en la cabeza se abalanzó a su hermano. La pobre quería pedirle ayuda sin saber que estaba más ebrio incluso que su padre.

-Taichi esto es horrible, sabía que no tenía que hacer una estúpida fiesta de compromiso con vosotros, ¡le estáis volviendo loco!, por favor dile a papá que deje de comportarse como un desquiciado.- suplicaba Hikari con su carita de hermana indefensa con la que siempre había conseguido todo de su adorado hermano mayor.

Taichi con la sonrisa en el rostro, revolvió el pelo de su hermanita.

-Relájate, aquí está tu hermano mayor, yo me encargo.- habló medio trabándosele la lengua.

Al verlo tan perjudicado, Hikari se arrepintió en el acto de haberle pedido ayuda, seguro que hacía más ridiculeces incluso que su padre. Estaba claro que si después de esta esperpéntica fiesta de compromiso con los Yagami, Yuuto seguía queriéndose casar con ella, era amor de verdad.

-Papá, tranquilo, yo me encargo del patillas este.- llamó Yagami hijo haciéndole una seña con la mano a Yuuto para que se acercase.

-¡Ni hablar!.- trató de impedir un imposible Hikari.- ¡y no le llames así!

Desde que le conoció, Taichi se refería a ese educado muchacho como "el patillas", cierto era que en la universidad puede que llevase una temporada patillas un poco largas, aunque hacía ya mucho tiempo que se las había recortado, pero parece ser que el portador del valor, no veía eso.

-Tranquila cariño, va a ser una conversación de cuñados.- tranquilizó Yuuto, al pasar al lado de su prometida, mientras Taichi le estiraba del brazo hacia la terraza.

-¡Pero si ves que intenta tirarte llámame y Gatomon irá en tu busca!.- exclamó la joven.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que meterme en sus líos?.- negó Gatomon, que estaba de lo más tranquila dormitando en el sofá.

Yagami y Hayashiba salieron a la terraza. Realmente a Taichi le venía bien tomar un poco de aire fresco. Yuuto observó todos sus movimientos con cautela, como miraba un poco hacia el interior de la casa, para cerciorarse de que nadie se fijase en él y después sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos, ofreciéndole uno a Yuuto.

Este negó con las manos.

-No sabía que fumases.- se atrevió a decir.

-Es una mierda.- gruñó Taichi encendiéndoselo.- juro que lo dejo, para cuando estéis casados lo habré dejado, lo juro.- se excuso tal vez más de lo debido. Pero teniendo en cuenta que a sus 25 añazos se lo escondía a sus padres, mejor dicho a su madre, era más que evidente que se avergonzaba de este detestable vicio que adquirió en su primera frenética semana de exámenes universitarios.

-Yo si quieres te puedo ayudar, tengo libros de ayuda y…

Paró de hablar al ver que tras dos caladas mal dadas, lo apagaba en una maceta, estaba claro que Taichi no era un fumador empedernido.

-Bien chaval, vas a entrar en la familia, ¿sabes lo que significa entrar en la familia?.- comenzó Yagami, como cual capo, mirando a ese joven con excesiva seriedad.

El chico no es que tuviese una gran confianza con Yagami pero después de casi cuatro años saliendo con su hermana, se empezaba a tomar algunas libertades.

-¿Es que me vais a dar una chapa?, "I´m Yagami".- dijo divertido.

El rostro del moreno siguió pétreo.

-¿Te parece divertido algo de lo que he dicho?, ¿crees que esta es la cara de una persona que está de broma?.- preguntó acercándose de manera intimidatoria.

El chico tartamudeó y dio unos pasos para atrás.

-Yo… lo siento…

El compañero de Agumon esbozó una sonrisa, que acabó en una enorme risotada.

-Es broma, menuda cara has puesto.- dijo revolviéndole su pelo castaño, de un tono un poco más oscuro que el de Hikari.

Hayashiba se contagió de la sonrisa de Taichi, aunque la suya fuese totalmente temerosa. En su cabeza, aún existía la posibilidad de que a Taichi se le cruzase un cable y lo arrojase por la terraza.

-Ya sé que eres un buen tipo, conozco a mi hermana y mi hermana solo sale con buenos tipos. Tiene un radar para ver la luz de las personas créeme, la tendrías que haber visto cuando a los ocho años empezó a iluminar a todos esos Numemons y…

Taichi se sumergió en sus recuerdos, contándolos un poco desvirtuados y con más de una risotada por en medio debido a su evidente borrachera, mientras Yuuto hacía como si le escuchaba asintiendo a todo lo que decía, hasta que de repente, el moreno se volvió a poner serio, más que serio triste.

-Ella siempre estaba tan feliz, hasta que ese idiota se largó.- ahora su rostro se tornó furioso y en un repentino movimiento agarró de la camisa a Hayashiba.- te juro que como le hagas lo mismo que le hizo el otro no tendrás mundo donde esconderte miserable…

Yuuto cerró los ojos para que no entrase en ellos los potentes salivazos de Yagami y cuando vio que se le pasó este pequeño ataque de ira, se atrevió a hablar.

-Cuando te refieres al otro, ¿hablas de Takeru?

-¡Pues claro que sí patillas!, ¡por quien tomas a mi hermanita!, no ha tenido más novios.

Hayashiba se volvió a acongojar por la reacción tan violenta de Yagami, pero decidió que no se detendría, puede que él le pudiese dar las respuestas que Hikari nunca le había dado, tampoco es que hubiese indagado demasiado en el tema, solo con escuchar el nombre de Takeru, Hikari se ponía triste. Pero a pesar de todo, Yuuto tenía curiosidad por saber que sucedió entre ellos.

-Oye Taichi, y tú… ¿sabes por qué cortaron?

Taichi lo miró alzando las cejas con incredulidad, hacía ya años que no se hacía esa pregunta, ni a su hermana ni a él mismo.

-¡¿Te han dicho alguna vez que el mayor misterio del universo es eso de "de donde venimos", "a donde vamos"…?

Yuuto se quedó estupefacto por esa pregunta, no venía a cuento para nada, pero asintió, más por temor que por otra cosa.

-¡Pues es mentira!.- gritó haciendo un exagerado gesto con los brazos.- el mayor misterio del universo es ¡por qué Takeru y Hikari cortaron! De verdad era como esas parejas que están destinadas a estar juntas y siempre estaban juntos, eran casi tan repelentes de ver como Sora y Yamato y de la noche a la mañana, ¡puf!, todo se esfumó.

Yuuto quedó pensativo, se moría por saber que había pasado entre ellos, por qué si se querían tanto como decían no estaban ahora juntos, por qué no era Takeru quien se casaba con Hikari.

-Yo creo que tuvo algo que ver con Myotismon.- soltó Taichi mirando al frente, Hayashiba le volvió a prestar atención.

-¿Myotismon?, ¿el digimon que intentó matar a Hikari a los 8 años?

-Y a los 11 y a los 17.- prosiguió el moreno.- ese digimon nos la tiene jurada desde siempre, sobre todo a mi hermana y a Gatomon. Por eso me da que pensar, porque Takeru se largó sin despedirse justo después de la última batalla.- se sumergió en sus pensamientos.- pero lo que pasó, se lo guardaron para ellos, Hikari nunca me lo ha contado y yo tampoco se lo he preguntado demasiado, le entristece ese tema y yo no soporto verla triste.

Yuuto entendió a la perfección ese sentimiento de su futuro cuñado, era lo mismo que le pasaba a él. Par él, la felicidad de Hikari era su gran objetivo, lo que siempre trataría de darle, se encontrase donde se encontrase.

Salió de su trance al sentir el brazo de Taichi rodeándole del cuello.

-Pero no hablemos ahora de esto hermanito.- lo estrechó contra él.- lo importante es que te encontró a ti y la vas a hacer feliz.

Él asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bueno.- sonrió ahora con picardía.- y a ver cuando me dais un sobrinito.

El chico se sonrojó y otra vez empezó a tartamudear, ¿en serio estaba hablando de esto con el ultra protector hermano de su novia?

-Igual tú, nos lo das antes, ¿no?.- trató de desviar el tema.

-¡No lo entiendes!, ya lo he hablado con Akane, esperaremos a que vosotros tengáis un hijo, así podré practicar con él y cuando sea el mejor tío del mundo tendré los míos propios y seré el mejor padre del mundo ¡está todo pensado!.- terminó dándose con el dedo en la frente.

-En ese caso, haré lo que este en mi mano.- se comprometió el muchacho. Como para no, Hikari estaba muy buena y lo peor es que Taichi era consciente de eso. Fue entonces cuando cambió el chip en su mente y de nuevo con su mirada furiosa fulminó al pobre Yuuto.

-¡Me estás diciendo que te vas a acostar con mi hermana maldito desgraciado!.- le estranguló con fiereza, demostrando una vez más, los estragos del alcohol.

...

...

Llevaba rato mirándole, castaño, ojos miel y sonrisa radiante, pero él seguía sin reconocerlo. Sus ojos ya no eran esos zafiros cristalinos que miraban a través de las personas, ahora más bien se habían transformado en dos bolas opacas, representativas de su corazón, también estaba ciego, carente de sentimientos.

Tras esos minutos, el chico que acababa de aparecer, rió divertido.

-Tal vez así…- empezó, para después fruncir el ceño y gritar.- ¡Muérete Takaishi!

Esa frase retumbó en su mente, en diferentes tonos, en diferentes momentos que acababa de ver frente a él, entonces, eso quería decir que ese chico que tenía delante era el mismo con el que se pegaba en sus recuerdos.

-Kibou.- dijo en tono neutro.

Escuchó una risa y hasta un aplauso.

-¡Bravo Takaishi!, no eres tan tonto como pareces.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó con su misma expresión pétrea. Parecía un muñeco de paja, vacío por completo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?, salvarte, me necesitas.- dijo el muchacho, que se encontraba de lo más vital y divertido, como hacía tiempo que no era.

-No te necesito, no necesito a nadie.- sentenció el rubio, prosiguiendo su camino.

-Estoy muerto.

Sin saber por qué, se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Quizá existiese algo en su interior que todavía conservaba sus sentimientos.

-Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?.- volvió a hablar el castaño.

Tenshi pestañeó un par de veces, pero sus ojos continuaron con la misma opacidad. Él notó su muerte, de alguna forma lo supo, de alguna manera misteriosa estaban conectados, pero ya no le importaba.

-Yo también moriré entonces, tú eres yo.- dijo sin pensarlo, eran palabras que le salían del alma, bueno, de lo que quedaba en su interior, pero sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Estoy aquí para que eso no ocurra, soy la luz de tu corazón y te aseguro que es la luz más hermosa y potente que he visto nunca, más incluso que la de mi madre.

El chico negó como si esas palabras no tuviesen ningún significado, y realmente, para él, ya no significaban nada.

-Siento que no voy a volver a ver la luz, yo no tengo luz, lo he perdido todo.

Hayashiba sonrió, empezando a brillar con fuerza, tanta que deslumbró a su compañero, tan majestuosa que eclipsó por completo la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Tenshi, ¿por qué no recordamos juntos?.- dijo, cuando todo su alrededor desapareció, encontrándose de repente en una ciudad.

Se trataba de Odaiba, pero no la Odaiba de ahora, llena de oscuridad, era la Odaiba de hace siete años aproximadamente. Estaba en un parque que Tenshi no pudo reconocer, pero que para su corazón le resultó familiar, había también una cafetería en frente de ese espacioso parque, ahí, vio un hombre rubio, que tampoco reconoció, una mujer castaña, y dos niños, rubio y castaño, como los adultos, al único que reconoció fue al pequeño rubio, porque se trataba de él mismo.

-¿Qué es eso?.- murmuró el muchacho, el otro sonrió.

-Recuerda.

De repente, los dos niños de unos cuatro años de edad salieron disparados de la cafetería, hacia el parque, supervisados por las sonrisas de sus padres.

Se divirtieron como nunca en los columpios, jugando a pillar, en la arena, pero ocurrió algo que nadie había pronosticado en esa tarde tan clara, nubes encapotaron el cielo, y lo que empezó como unas débiles gotitas acabó como jarrones de agua.

Sin embargo para los dos niños esa lluvia no fue sino otro elemento más de diversión y aprovechando que sus padres estaban tan ocupados hablando animadamente, que ni se dieron cuenta de que llovía, jugaron, se embarraron y se mojaron hasta quedar totalmente empapados.

En realidad solo estuvieron minutos, porque en cuanto los padres se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían sus traviesos hijos se apresuraron a ir en su busca.

El paisaje cambió y se encontraron en el interior de una vivienda, la de los Hayashiba.

Ahí fue donde acabó ese día, puesto que era el lugar más cercano y la mujer insistió en que deberían cambiarse cuanto antes, y ahí estaba, el padre secando con una toalla la cabeza de su hijo y la madre haciendo lo propio con el suyo, mientras ellos solo se echaban sonrisas cómplices y repetían lo divertido que había sido.

Ya estaban otra vez solos, el castaño entregándole algunas de sus ropas favoritas a su amigo rubio, que las aceptaba encantado y entonces comenzó lo que para ellos en ese momento era lo más divertido, sin saber que en días posteriores les traería grandes consecuencias, ¡los estornudos!

Parecía que hacían competición de quien de los dos hacía el más escandaloso y entre tantas risas, tantos estornudos y tanta diversión, el castaño dijo unas palabras.

"_Desde hoy, siempre serás mi hermano, Tenshi"_.-acompañó Tenshi mayor esas inocentes palabras, todavía viendo la escena como en trance.

Justo después sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su alrededor desapareció devolviéndole a la realidad, a su oscura cueva.

De repente notó un cálido sentimiento entrando en su pecho, envolviéndolo por completo, era esa luz sagrada que desprendía Kibou, que desprendían sus sentimientos. Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando los recuerdos invadieron su mente; el rostro de su padre, de su madre, de sus tíos, de sus primos, de los digimons, de todos sus compañeros, por fin los estaba recordando, por fin la luz volvía a su corazón.

-Lo había olvidado, había olvidado ese momento, todos.- susurró con amargura, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Yo también lo olvidé, pero tú me lo recordaste en el hospital.- habló el castaño tiernamente.

Esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos, esos ojos que habían recuperado su cristalinidad, esos ojos que ya volvían a reflejar su alma y mirar a su amigo con máxima atención.

-Kibou, ¿aún puedo salvarte verdad?.- cuestionó en un tono prácticamente suplicante.

El niño lo miró con cariño y una cómplice sonrisa, la misma de aquel niño de cuatro años con el que hacía travesuras.

-No dejes que mi emblema caiga en sus manos, Tenshi.

-¿Tu emblema?.- agitó la cabeza, todavía con aturdimiento.- tu emblema es… quiero decir, yo soy luz, ¿tú eres oscuridad?

-Es lo mismo, solo que visto de diferente ángulos, ¿no crees?.- cuestionó el muchacho con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Dónde están?

-Dame la mano, hermano.- extendió su mano Hayashiba.

Titubeó un poco, pero finalmente, acabó aceptando su mano. Justo al rozarla, dio un pasó hacia atrás, cubriéndose los ojos porque la luz que desprendió fue casi más cegadora que la anterior. A las milésimas, el destello había desaparecido y Kibou también, quedando Tenshi con algo en la mano, el emblema la luz.

-¡Kibou!.- llamó con apuro mirando a su alrededor. No podía perderlo otra vez.- ¡Kibou!

Su grito retumbó por las paredes, que en segundos también desaparecieron, Tenshi ya no estaba atrapado en una cueva sino en medio de una batalla.

-¡Es Tenshi!.- señaló el hijo de Taichi.

En efecto, como aparecido de la nada, Takaishi había regresado con sus compañeros.

Aiko también estaba estupefacta por esa aparición, pero más por ver la cara de alucinado que traía, estaba claro que no sabía ni donde estaba.

-¡Primo quítate de ahí!

Escuchó esa voz y entonces es cuando vio a su prima y a los demás y también algo que le extrañó.

-¿El reno de Santa Claus?.- sacudió la cabeza estupefacto, viendo como Moosemon preparaba su ataque.

No le dio tiempo a mirar más porque Armadillomon le derribó, ya que sin que Tenshi lo supiese, Deltamon había estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, pero el combate ya había durado demasiado y el compañero de Yuujou lo resolvería.

-¡Hanging Twister!

-¡Cuidado!.- se cubrieron los niños y digimons, viendo como Moosemon creaba un gran tornado que atrapaba a Deltamon mandándolo tan lejos que los niños ni lo vieron. Cuando sintieron que el viento se calmaba, todos saltaron de júbilo y el más efusivo fue Yuujou, que no tardó en subirse en su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito, Moosemon.

-Ha estado genial Moosemon, enhorabuena.- felicitaba la afectuosa Piyomon, seguida de los demás monstruos digitales, mientras Taiyou, Aiko y Patamon apresuraban a ir con Tenshi, que todavía parecía un poco embarullado, pero lo importante era que traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era como si Kibou se la hubiese contagiado.

-¿Dónde estabas primo?.- indagó la rubia con preocupación.

-Sí, en cuanto te largaste apareció ese Deltamon, menos mal que estaba yo para proteger a los niños.- se hizo el héroe Yagami.

-¡A quien llamas niño!.- le dio un coscorrón Ishida.

Tenshi observó la escena no pudiéndose aguantar una carcajada, pero Patamon continuó mirándole con detenimiento.

-Tenshi, ¿Dónde has estado?.- insistió.

-Que importa eso.- respondió con seguridad.- lo importante es que tengo, ¡esto!.- anunció alzando su medallón, con esa esfera tan reluciente.

-Waa…- quedaron impresionados los pequeños de nueve años.

Y así fue como Tenshi encontró su emblema y recobró la confianza en sí mismo, en su luz interior, en sus compañeros y sobre todo en Kibou, ahora más que nunca sabía que todavía no había nada perdido, que él se reuniría con ellos tarde o temprano. Era un presentimiento, más que eso, era una gran seguridad, pero antes, debería poner a salvo su emblema, el emblema de la oscuridad.

...

Yuuto estaba terminando de recoger las cosas de su hijo, quería irse de ese horrible lugar cuanto antes y a ser posible no tener que volver a pisarlo nunca, aunque supuso que eso no sería muy difícil, total, dentro de horas, con suerte días, el mundo sería absorbido por la oscuridad y todos acabarían, ¿muertos? Se le dibujó una irónica sonrisa, muestra de su desquiciamiento, al pensarlo, porque en estos momentos ese sería su mejor regalo.

Ya había guardado su ropa, su dispositivo y entonces cogió su DC y algo hizo que se quedase mirándolo. Una luz brillaba con una fuerza majestuosa.

-¿Qué es eso?.- se preguntó estupefacto.

Esperanza. Esa fue la palabra que le vino a la mente. La esperanza mantiene viva la luz y la luz puede producir milagros asombrosos, ¿y si su hijo tuviese alguna esperanza?, ¿y si Kibou estuviese vivo?

...

...

-… de modo que sientes instintos asesinos con tu profesor de matemáticas, ¿no?.- preguntaba Hayashiba, libreta en mano, hablando con un niño de diez años.

-Sí… bueno y por el de lengua…

-Ajá.- tomó nota el joven.

-… y el de inglés, sociales, ciencias, gimnasia…- el chico continuó enumerando como si nada, mientras Yuuto apuntaba cada vez más apurado.- y también estoy empezando a sentir esas cosas contra mi psicólogo.- terminó, mirando a Hayashiba atentamente.

El hombre tragó saliva claramente asustado, no hacía ni una año que tenía el título, y hasta ese extraño niño, su mayor caso había sido de un chico que tenía un miedo irracional a la plastilina, nada más. Sentía que no estaba preparado para lidiar con un aspirante a asesino en serie, por eso decidió que lo mejor era pedir una ayuda un poco más especializada.

-Voy a llamar a unos colegas para… y… bueno.- balbuceaba, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- quédate aquí.- terminó saliendo y cerrándola con llave tras de sí.

-Señor Hayashiba.- llamó su secretaria, que se acercaba con una notita en la mano.

-Llama a mi padre, dile que tengo un caso de un niño que seguro que le interesa.- explicó, feliz por quitarse el marrón de encima, obviamente sin hacer caso a su secretaria.

-Señor Hayashiba.- llamó su atención de nuevo.

-¡Mierda!.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza en su mundo.- me he dejado los bolis, seguro que ese niño es capaz de fabricar un arma mortífera con ellos.

-¡Señor Hayashiba!.- lo intentó una vez más la secretaria alzando la voz demasiado.

-… o sino, me rajará el cuello con los afilados cantos de los folios, hay gente que puede matar con una carta de póker…- el pobre ya se había quedado traumatizado para siempre y la secretaria, al límite de su paciencia, ya no sabía como llamar su atención.

-¡Señor Hayashiba que su mujer está dando a luz!.- gritó hasta quedarse afónica, dejando al joven, primero estupefacto, porque no conocía esa capacidad pulmonar de su secretaria y segundo extrañado, porque cuando su secretaria gritaba no vocalizaba y solo había entendido, "no sé que de apagar la luz"

-¿Qué?.- preguntó desconcertado.

Recuperando la debida compostura, la mujer, le pasó una notita de papel.

-Ha llamado su cuñado, ha dicho literalmente "dile al patillas que venga al hospital ya, ¿se cree que puede dejar embarazada a mi hermanita y luego no estar con ella en el parto?, voy a matar a ese desgraciado… ¡voy a ser tío!" y luego ha empezado a llorar y a gritar más incoherencias que no he podido comprender.

Quedó inmóvil, medio en trance, tratando de recapitular lo que había escuchado y hacérselo entender a sí mismo, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que…

-¡Voy a ser padre!.- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y corriendo como un desbocado.

Le pareció que habían pasado horas desde que salió de su consulta, consiguió tomar un taxi y llegó al hospital, aunque la verdad era que había sido bastante rápido en hacer todo eso, y en menos de 40 minutos, ya había llegado a la clínica. Al entrar estaba como ido, en otro mundo, ni saludó a sus suegros, ni a su hermano, ni a Taichi que le gritó incoherencias en el oído, ni a sus amigos, estaba perdido, buscando a Hikari y a su hijo.

-Hikari todavía está de parto, ¿es que no vas a entrar?.- fue lo único que su cabeza retuvo y ni sabría decir quien se lo preguntó.

Por supuesto que entró y desde ese momento todo pasó con velocidad. De repente estaba vestido de verde, tomando la mano a su esposa que nada más verle le dedicó una sonrisa, a pesar de su cansado rostro.

1, 2, 3... Y ya no sabía que más había sucedido, solo que escuchaba un llanto, solo que una enfermera ponía un bebé en el regazo de su esposa, solo que Hikari lloraba y le miraba y le besaba, y él lloraba con ella. Y ahí hubo algo que se le quedó grabado en el corazón para siempre, la mirada de Hikari al ver a ese bebé, la mirada de Hikari al cruzarse con la suya propia, radiaba felicidad, más que eso radiaba esperanza.

-Kibou.- acertó a decir él, mirando a esa personita de escasos minutos de vida, mientras sus ojos se humedecían sin remedio.- quiero llamarlo Kibou.

Su mirada se perdió en los ojos miel de su amada y ella le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

-Es perfecto.

...

...

Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas recordando ese momento, sustituyendo así las amargas lágrimas del día de hoy por esas tan esperanzadoras. A su hijo aún no se lo habían llevado demasiado lejos, todavía estaba en el hospital. Desatendiendo a las enfermeras y médicos que le impedían el paso, entró a la habitación donde descansaba su cuerpo, completamente cubierto con esa sábana. Tenía una esperanza, una esperanza de que al levantarla viese los ojos de su hijo, le sonriese, le abrazase y le llevase lejos de ahí.

Estuvo a punto de no descubrir su rostro, su parte racional se lo impedía, porque realmente no deseaba ver otra vez el cuerpo de su hijo sin vida, pero ¿y si era cierto que despertaba?. Era un riesgo que tenía que correr. Levantó la sábana y cerró los ojos en el acto maldiciendo todo lo existente. Su hijo seguía igual de inmóvil, igual de inerte. No pudo aguantar el llanto, dejó caer la cabeza encima de la de Kibou, llorando desconsolado, sin saber, que no muy lejos de ese lugar, la luz volvía a brillar con más fuerza que nunca.

.

* * *

N/A: Cada vez estoy más dramática, ¡que me pasa! Este capí me quedó un poco corto en comparación con los anteriores, igual fue un poco apresurado también, no sé, pero bueno tampoco quería extenderme en detalles como es mi costumbre jeje, y si metía más cosas iba a quedar inmenso así que, lo dejo así. Yo, y mis flashbacks y mis viajes espirituales y mis tonterías. Advertí que el fic se estaba tornando extraño. Espero que no resulte muy lioso, si tenéis alguna duda preguntarme y yo trataré de resolverla pero no os quedéis con dudas porfi. Bueno no sé que comentar, solo que me apetecía hablar un poco de Yuuto, por lo que veo en alguno de vuestros reviews creo que es un personaje bastante querido, y quería mostrar también su punto de vista, su dolor. Más adelante me meteré más en Hikari, lo prometo. También hablaré en el próximo de los otros grupos, necesito ya mi dosis humorística de Mishi, Minako, Musuko y compañía porque sino creo que me voy a cortar las venas con tanto dramón jeje.

Y por cierto aunque le confundan con un reno o con el papá de Bambi, Moosemon me parece precioso, por eso lo elegí. Además que es la armodigievolución de Hawkmon con el digiegg de la Esperanza, así que eso fue también un factor importante para que lo eligiese. Es ideal para mi adorable Yuujou.

Un día más hora de comentar el… **¡Ranking!**

**1- Taiyou Yagami (7 puntos): **primer capítulo en el que el flamante hijo de Taichi no obtiene ningún voto, menos mal que su gran ventaja hace que no pierda el oro, ¡fans de Taiyou apoyadle que los de atrás vienen pisando fuerte!

**2- Yuujou Ishida (4 puntos): **el pequeño del grupo tampoco tuvo votos en el capítulo que consiguió su querido emblema, pero aun así también sigue conservando su plata, eso sí, cada vez compartiéndola con más gente. En cualquier caso, nada está decidido todavía y el chiquitín aún tiene el oro a su alcance, ¡ánimo Ishida!

**2- Musuko Motomiya (4 puntos): **Confirmado. Las primeras posiciones se quedaron sin ningún voto. En este capí sigues sin tener líneas goggle boy, pero esperemos que no te perjudique demasiado y puedas seguir conservando la plata y ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez llegues al oro, ¡está a tu alcance!

**2- Aiko Ishida (4 puntos): **si tuvo una gran entrada, la escalada de este capí ya ha sido de infarto. Iguala a Motomiya y a su mismísimo hermano en la plata. ¿Seguirá así hasta el oro?, ¡buena suerte Aiko!

**3- Chikako Izumi (3 puntos): **y la cosa se va apretando pero la pelirroja del grupo sigue afianzada en el podium, algo cada vez más difícil y valioso, ¡continúa así Chikako!

**3-Tenshi Takaishi (3 puntos): **y el rubio del grupo al fin consigue llegar al podium, compartiendo bronce con Chikako, y esperemos que tras este capítulo pueda escalar más y llegar a la plata de sus primos. ¡Mucha suerte angelito!

**4- Kibou Hayashiba, Patamon, Osamu Ichijouji (2 puntos): **fuera del podium son Kibou, Osamu (genial entrada) y Patamon los que se destacan un poco, seguramente que alguno de ellos llegue al podium próximamente. Por lo menos ellos darán lo mejor de sí para intentarlo, ¡seguid luchando!

**5- Psychemon, Shizuka Hida, Minako Ichijouji, Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton, Gabumon, V-mon, Makoto Kido, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji y "?" Yagami (1 punto): **y el último puesto sigue siendo el más apretado. Este capítulo lo han abandonado unos cuantos para escalar posiciones, y destacar la entrada de Makoto, el nuevo digi Tentomon y con los votos a Yoshi y el futuro hermano/a de Taiyou ya todos los niños han recibido por lo menos un punto. No os desaniméis por estar ahí abajo, el fic es muy largo y todavía tendréis tiempo de mostrar lo que valéis. ¡Buena suerte héroes!

Aquí acaba el ranking, agradecer vuestros votos y animaos a que continuéis con el juego, ya sabéis 3 nombres y 3 razones. Yo estaré encantada de recontar vuestros votos y modificar el ranking. ¡Seguid votando!

Nada más, como siempre agradecer vuestra fidelidad y reviews claro. Hasta pronto!


	18. La Alianza, ¡Luz y Oscuridad!

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**La Alianza, ¡Luz y Oscuridad!:**

Agitó la cabeza todavía no creyéndose lo que había pasado, preguntándose a que lugar misterioso había sido transportada. Lo único que sabía con total seguridad era que no tenía nada que temer, porque el lugar donde se encontraba estaba lleno de luz, de esperanza, de amor, de millones de cálidos sentimientos. Sentía que flotaba, en completo sosiego, hasta que su mente empezó a recordar, ¿acaso había ido a ese lugar maravilloso del que le habló Hikari hace tantos años?, ¿a ese lugar donde pudo hablar con…

-¡Wizardmon!.- gritó esperanzada, dejando que la boca hablase antes que sus pensamientos.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Wizardmon, por favor!, ¿estás ahí?.- se le quebró la voz de apuro.- Wizardmon soy yo, ¡Gatomon!.- exclamó, dejando que saltasen algunas lágrimas de emoción.

Entonces sintió que algo se acercaba a ella, aunque no lo pudo ver, lo sintió en su corazón.

-Gatomon, has venido.

Sonrió de felicidad al reconocer esa voz, sin duda era la de su amigo Wizardmon.

-Wizardmon.- susurró con alegría.

-Gatomon, escúchame, como le dije a Hikari no puedes estar aquí mucho rato o tu cuerpo se descompondrá para siempre…

-Lo siento….- interrumpió la digimon gata abriendo los ojos al máximo.- ¡está aquí, ¿verdad?, ¡KIBOU!.- gritó revolviéndose por todo ese espacioso lugar.- ¡Kibou!

-¡Gatomon espera, no pude oírte!.- cortó Wizardmon a su alarmada amiga.

No hizo nada por controlar sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-Entonces está vivo, ¿verdad?, tú lo trajiste, tú lo has protegido.

-Está aquí, pero se quedará en este limbo para siempre con todos vuestros amigos digimons si no me escuchas.- sentenció la voz de Wizardmon con autoridad.

La compañera de Hikari asintió con máxima atención.

-Solo hay un lugar donde Kibou podrá renacer.

-Haré lo que digas.

-Hace mucho tiempo buscaban de Hikari un heredero, ¿recuerdas?, pues ya lo tienen. Llévalo ante él.

La digimon entendió las palabras a la perfección pero no creyó lo que escuchaba. Toda la vida había estado huyendo de ese lugar, de hecho era eso lo que amenazaba con absorber tanto el Digimundo como el mundo real, ¿y ahora Wizardmon le pedía que llevase a Kibou allá? Era un suicidio.

-Ni hablar, son seres de oscuridad, ¡no se puede confiar en ellos!, ¡seguro que son aliados de Myotismon!

-¡Gatomon!, no olvides que Kibou es el portador de la oscuridad, ese lugar le pertenece solo a él. Deberán mostrarle lealtad.

Con esas inquietantes palabras retumbando en la mente de Gatomon, todo su alrededor se diluyó y no le sirvió de nada llamar a su amigo Wizardmon, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba otra vez en el hospital, en la vacía habitación de Kibou.

...

-¡Ahí está!.- señaló una muchacha con anteojos.

Un joven peli-lila se asomó de su hombro como si fuese un pequeño koala.

-Es verdad, es el monte infinito, ¡muy bien Kabuterimon!.- gritó, haciendo efusivos gestos con los brazos.

-¡Que no grites!.- se revolvió la muchacha harta de los gritos de su hermano en su oreja.

Debido a este pequeño intercambio de opiniones, estuvieron, una vez más a punto de caer del gran Kabuterimon, pero por suerte no ocurrió y para antes de que Minako dijese su archiconocido "enano molesto", el compañero de Izumi ya había tocado tierra firme, a los pies del monte Infinito.

-Debe de estar por aquí.- murmuró Shizuka, tomando su DC, que parpadeaba continuamente.

Pero entonces un grito desconcertó a todos, sobre todo a dos de las chicas, al comprobar que se trataba de Musuko.

-¡Estáis ahí!.- gritaba, cabalgando en el imponente SaberLeomon con los demás compañeros, incluso Makoto que con tanto ajetreo ya iba agarrado del rabo del digimon león, tratando de no caer.

-¡Wormmon!.- exclamó Súper V-mon al ver a su amigo.

Todos corrieron a su encuentro para saludarse y estrecharse en brazos, ya que por fin tras tantas aventuras y desventuras, volvían a reunirse.

-¿Y mi princesa Ai?.- preguntaba "Mishi", medio indiferente con el grupo con el que se habían encontrado.

-Acabamos de llegar, no hay nadie.- contestó la educada Chikako.

-Shit.- masculló él, mirando a la lejanía.

-Primo, ¿has encontrado tu emblema?.- saludaba Osamu alegremente a Kido.

El peliazul trató de poner una pose de héroe, pese al pálido de su cara, puesto que el viaje en SaberLeomon le había mareado bastante.

-¡Pues claro que sí!, ¡que te pensabas!.- decía, poniendo una posturita épica. Claro que al no obtener respuesta de nadie, se sintió ignorado y más al ser consciente de que hasta su primo había pasado de él, ya que había encontrado algo mucho más llamativo y alucinante.

-Waa… SaberLeomon, está chulísimo.- describía Ichijouji, totalmente ensimismado, tocando con el dedo uno de sus dientes de sable.

Entretanto, Musuko iba por fin al encuentro de sus dos amigas y teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veían desde que hicieron las paces, nadie sabía como reaccionarían esas dos chicas.

-¿Estáis bien?.- se interesó el joven.

Shizuka iba a decir algo, pero Minako se le adelantó y de muy malas formas se encaró al muchacho.

-Por supuesto que estamos bien, que te creías, ¿Qué íbamos a discutir por ti?, ¡creído!.- finalizó dándole una bofetada y volteándose.

Motomiya quedó estupefacto y Shizuka boquiabierta, era lo último esperado y empezó a palidecer al ver que Minako la miraba, esperando que la siguiese, y la pobre Hida, por no volver a discutir con su mejor amiga, lo tuvo que hacer.

-Eso.- balbuceó con inseguridad en la cara de Motomiya.- ¡creído!.- repitió, tratando de darle una bofetada, que se quedó en leve caricia.

A Shizuka le costaba mucho abofetear a la gente y más sin tener culpa alguna de nada. Pero al menos, Minako asintió complacida esa acción de su amiga, demostrando así que desde hoy, jamás volverían a pelear por nadie, es más, llegarían al pacto de "los chicos siempre tienen la culpa de todo".

El pobre Musuko se había quedado de piedra sin saber exactamente que había sucedido y porque sus mejores amigas le habían abofeteado sin razón aparente, pero perdió los nervios al escuchar una risa.

-Wow… Musuko, que éxito tienes.- se carcajeó Mike, que estuvo a punto de llevarse un capón, pero increíblemente Musuko se aguantó las ganas y solo se llevó alguna que otra maldición.

Y como les estaba pasando cada vez que llegaban a un lugar cercano a un emblema, uno de los pocos digimons que faltaban se hizo presente, el compañero de Miyako y en estos momentos de crisis adoptado por Minako, ¡Hawkmon!

Para antes de que el digimon dijese algo y los demás se enterasen de su aparición la mayor de los Ichijouji ya estaba asfixiándolo, de rodillas, con una increíble llorera.

-¡Hawki!, ¡estás bien!, te he echado de menos.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a esa crazy?.- preguntó "Mishi", diciendo esa última palabra impronunciable para Musuko, mirándole y vocalizándola al máximo. Si seguía así, a la próxima era bastante probable que se llevase el capón.

Fue Osamu, quien se asomó hacia su hermana.

-¡Si es Hawkmon!.- le gritó en el oído, y capón no, pero empujón por parte de Minako si se llevó. A este paso se veía a los 15 años usando sonotote.

El pobre digimon por fin logró escapar de las garras de la hija de su compañera y respirar algo que no fuese colonia de coco mezclada con el aroma de basura y lodo que se impregnó en Minako tras la aventura en el pantano. Luego dejó que de sus plumas saliese un asustadizo digimon, que nada más ver a Osamu, saltó hacia él con alegría.

-¡Leafmon estás vivo!.- abrazó con felicidad al compañero de su hermano menor.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero esa escena fue presenciada por Minako con un tierna sonrisa, ya que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, adoraba a sus hermanos y les gustaba verlos felices.

-Yo también me alegro de veros.- saludó Hawkmon, pasada la fase de euforia.- tengo que deciros algo…

-¡No me lo digas!.- interrumpió Mike, con los dedos en las sienes como si fuese un mentalista.- ¡aquí hay un emblema!

El digimon águila, cuya costumbre de llevar el cinturón en la cabeza en vez de en la cintura, seguía intacta, se quedó pico-abierto.

-¿De verdad?

-¿No estás aquí por eso?.- cuestionó Makoto.

-No, estoy aquí porque esta es… ¡la guarida de Akuma!.- exclamó, con una giga explosión detrás que casi le mata.

-¡Kabuterimon!.- regañaron todos recuperándose de la impresión.

-Lo siento.- se excusó, rascándose la nuca.- se me olvida que soy tan fuerte.

-Es verdad Kabuterimon.- se dirigió a él Súper V-mon emocionado.- ¿como conseguiste digievolucionar?

-Sí, estás genial.- asintió Gabumon.

Y Kabuterimon pudo hacer algo con lo que llevaba soñando siglos, darle un alazo con chulería y decir, imitando la voz de MagnaAngemon:

-¿De verdad?

-Es más creído que Yamato.- murmuró el digimon de la amistad molesto por semejante empujón.

Al margen de esto había 3 chicas y un chico sufriendo una parada cardiaca, un chico alucinado porque pese a la maldad que rezumaba el monte infinito, le hacía ilusión estar en la cueva de Akuma, otro chico todavía frotándose la mejilla y preguntándose por qué ahora las chicas le odiaban, y un pequeño soldado visualizando su heroica victoria frente a ese monstruo y como su pequeña princesa se lo agradecía casándose con él. Menos mal, que esta vez contaban con un digimon con sentido común que les hizo salir a todos de su universo fantasioso.

-Hawkmon tiene razón.- habló SaberLeomon, consiguiendo la atención de la gente.- pero ahora no está aquí, no siento su presencia. Hay que aprovechar para coger el emblema.

Musuko asintió con decisión.

-Tienes razón, si conseguimos el emblema ya solo nos quedará que regresen Tenshi y los demás y podremos patear el culo a ese Akuma.

-Gran plan, ¿pero como lo hacemos?.- preguntó Minako cruzándose de brazos de forma desafiante.

-El DC indica a lo alto del monte.- comentó Chikako.

-¿Y como vamos a subir hasta ahí?.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Makoto.

Entonces todas las miradas se clavaron en el único digimon que podría llegar hasta allá.

-¿Yo?.- señaló Kabuterimon sintiéndose observado.

-Claro que sí Kabuterimon, eres el único de nosotros que puede volar tan alto.- animó Palmon.

-Sí, como eres tan fuerte y tan guay.- añadió Gabumon con cierta maldad. La poca que podía tener un digimon tan afable como él.

-Eh… ah…- retrocedió el compañero de Koushiro, deseando haberse comido sus palabras. Pero todos tenían razón, era el único que podía alcanzar la cima.- bueno, está bien, lo haré.

-¡Yo voy contigo!.- se animó Osamu, ya subiéndose al digimon.

-Tú harás lo que yo te diga.- lo detuvo su hermana de la cabeza antes de que se emocionase más de la cuenta.

-Tenemos que ir hermana, seguro que es el emblema de Yoshi, solo nosotros lo podremos coger.- explicó su teoría el pequeño Ichijouji, mientras Leafmon asentía de la única forma que sabía, dando brinquitos en la cabeza de Osamu.

-Lo que dice Osamu suena lógico.- ayudó la pelirroja.

-Es verdad, tiene que ser de vuestro hermano, así que lo mejor es que vayáis vosotros, nosotros esperaremos aquí haciendo guardia.- concluyó Motomiya.

La compañera de Poromon espetó molesta, no iba a dejar que su adorado-odiado Musuko le diese ordenes.

-He dicho que mi hermano hará lo que yo diga.

Todos la miraron extrañados, sobretodo el goggle boy que no entendía como de la noche a la mañana esa chica había pasado de obedecer siempre sus ordenes con una sonrisa, a desafiarle a cada palabra. Fue Shizuka, la que se atrevió a razonar con su mejor amiga.

-¿Y que quieres hacer Minako?

La peliazul se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa, hasta que dio un chasquido con los dedos, señal de que ya había tenido una esplendida idea.

-¡Lo tengo! seguro que es el emblema de Yoshi de modo que iremos Osamu y yo con Kabuterimon a buscarlo mientras vosotros os quedáis aquí cubriéndonos las espaldas.

El extraño equipo formado por humanos y digimons se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, porque jurarían que era lo mismo que había dicho Musuko, pero los compañeros de sus padres que ya conocían demasiado bien a esa chica tan especial, le siguieron el juego.

-Esa idea es genial.- empezó Hawkmon satisfecho.

-Sí, mucho mejor que la de Musuko.- añadió Wormmon, mientras todos los demás asentían, excepto claro está el marginado moreno, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

No perdieron más el tiempo, los Ichijouji a la espalda de Kabuterimon comenzaron la subida de la gran montaña, mientras los demás permanecían abajo con los ojos bien abiertos, sabían que de un momento a otro se les podría aparecer Akuma, es más lo presentían, por eso, debían darse prisa en reunir los emblemas, aunque de nada serviría que consiguiesen el de Yoshi, si el equipo de Tenshi seguía sin aparecer.

...

-Oye Tenshi, llevamos como horas yendo de un lugar a otro, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos ya con los demás?, ellos habrán encontrado los emblemas que faltan.- trataba de razonar un agotado moreno, pero el rubio casi ni se inmutó.

DC en mano, seguía andando sin rumbo fijo, esperando que se encendiese alguna lucecita que le indicase donde estaba escondido el emblema que faltaba, el de Kibou.

-Tengo que encontrarlo yo, Kibou me lo pidió.- respondió sin pensar en sus palabras.

Evidentemente cuando Taiyou escuchó el nombre de su primo, quedó totalmente paralizado.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con Kibou?

Al escuchar esa frase, fue consciente de que había hablado de más.

-Eh… ah, no es importante.

La excusa de Takaishi no le sirvió a ninguno de los presentes, que ahora mantenían sus vistas clavadas en el muchacho. Con autoridad, Yagami dio un paso al frente y se encaró al hijo de Takeru.

-Dime donde has hablado con mi primo.- exigió frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí primo, cuéntanoslo.- se le unió Aiko.

-Tienen razón, si hay una esperanza de reunirnos con él, la deberíamos conocer.- agregó Patamon.

Tenshi suspiró, sabía que debía comentárselo a sus compañeros, que tenían derecho a saber como estaba la situación, claro que se ahorraría algún que otro detalle sin importancia, como por ejemplo, que Kibou le había dicho que está muerto.

-Él me dio el emblema de la luz.

Y ya, esa fue toda su información, pensando en que había hecho un gran trabajo prosiguió la marcha, pero como era de esperar nadie lo siguió.

-Tenshi, ¡dime donde está mi primo!, ¿está bien?, ¡por qué no se ha reunido con nosotros!, tengo derecho a saberlo.- habló Yagami totalmente alterado

-Está bien.- se rindió el joven.- no sé demasiado, no está aquí en estos momentos, pero sí está con nosotros, él nos cuida y me pidió que encontrase su emblema para poder reunirse con nosotros.- contó a grandes rasgos, tampoco era momento de perderse en detalles que además no sabría ni explicar.

Pero entonces todos se volvieron a Taiyou que había empezado a gimotear como un bebé. Su cara de ilusión, con esos ojos humedecidos y esas sonrisa bien abierta no tenía precio. Había sido la mejor noticia que el joven Yagami podría recibir, su adorado primo estaba bien, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para continuar.

-Entonces, está vivo, lo conseguimos, ¡está vivo!.- exclamó sin poder contenerse, abrazándose con fuerza a Tenshi.

Ese abrazo pilló desprevenido al muchacho que no supo muy bien como actuar.

-Ahora, todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad Tenshi?, todo se va a arreglar, ¿a que sí?.- dijo no pudiendo parar de llorar de alegría.

Ver eso conmovió al hijo de Takeru, que en estos momentos tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado quería compartir la felicidad de Taiyou y pensar igual que él, pero por otro, todavía veía las cosas demasiado oscuras, porque ¿y si Kibou no podía reunirse con ellos?, sería el fin. Finalmente, logró comportarse y sacar una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad.

-Claro que sí Taiyou, no te preocupes, pronto todo acabará.- le correspondió el abrazo, para que después su rostro volviese a la más absoluta seriedad.

No le había mentido, todo esto pronto acabaría, lo inquietante era que no sabía como, si para bien, o para mal.

Tras ese momento de relajación y euforia contagiada por Yagami, el grupo continuó la marcha y lo mejor era que ahora no se quejarían, todos estaban dispuestos a remover cielo y tierra para encontrar el emblema de Kibou. Lo complicado iba a ser precisamente eso, hallarlo, porque, ¿Cómo encontrarían un emblema si el DC era incapaz de detectarlo?

Anduvieron minutos que se hicieron como horas, horas que se hicieron como días, pero todo continuó igual, por muchos kilómetros que anduviesen, no había ni rastro del emblema, podrían pasar por encima suya que ni se darían cuenta o, tal vez, Akuma ya había encontrado la manera de apoderarse de él. Descartaron esa idea de su mente, por el simple hecho de que todavía continuaban vivos y se imaginaban que si Akuma obtenía el emblema de la oscuridad se sucedería una especie de Apocalipsis en todos los mundos.

-Estoy cansado.- se desplomó Yuujou, dejándose caer en esa tierra cada vez más sombría.

-Venga hermano.- le alentó la rubia, pero es que el pobre niño ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Hacían horas que no comían ni bebían nada, ya que habían acabado con todas las provisiones de Tenshi, por no hablar del tiempo que llevaban sin pararse a descansar. Para un niño de cinco años, esta aventura era demasiado agotadora.

-Tranquilo Yuujou, ahora digievoluciono en Moosemon y te llevo.- asintió Psychemon todo convencido empezando a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.- Psychemon… shinka…

-Estate quieto-mon.- lo detuvo Tenshi agarrándolo del cuerno, para que dejase de dar vueltas.

-¡Por qué me detienes!, no ves que no puede más.- se quejó el compañero del pelirrojo.

-¡Eres el único digimon que puede digievolucionar, tienes que reservar tu energía para el enemigo!.- habló Takaishi con contundencia.

-Pero…

-Tenshi tiene razón.- interrumpió Piyomon, pasando sus plumas por el valiente digimon.- te necesitaremos con todas tus fuerzas más adelante.

-¿Y que hacemos?, mi hermano no puede dar ni un paso más, seguir así, sin saber a donde tenemos que ir es un suicidio.- se desesperó Ishida, arrodillándose a la altura de su hermano, acariciándole el rostro con mimo.

Tenshi meditó un poco esas palabras, Aiko tenía razón, no podían vagar sin rumbo por más tiempo o acabarían desfallecidos, pero entonces, Taiyou llamó su atención.

-¡Que estáis diciendo!, hemos pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, estamos a un paso de conseguirlo, de encontrar el emblema de mi primo…

-¡Y después que!- le cortó la rubia, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas de impotencia.- ¡que pasará si encontramos su emblema!, yo te lo diré ¡nada!, que Akuma nos lo quitará y nos matará a todos.

-Hermana.- susurró Yuujou con angustia contagiándose del llanto de la rubia.

-Aiko, no digas eso, no pienses así por favor.- trató de calmarla Piyomon.

-Chicos, esto es lo que él quiere, que os vengáis abajo, no lo permitáis.- añadió Armadillomon.

-Es verdad, llevamos demasiado tiempo resistiendo, esperando que llegaseis, como que para ahora, tan cerca del final, os rindáis.- dijo Gomamon.

Un barullo de voces se fue formando, de digimons tratando de dar ánimos, con Aiko sintiendo que ya nada tenía sentido, con Taiyou aguantándose las ganas de darle una bofetada a su amiga para que dejase de decir esas cosas tan horribles, con Tenshi con los ojos cerrados intentando que alguien le diese una pista de que debían hacer ahora, y entre todo eso, nadie se dio cuenta de que el benjamín del grupo se había separado.

Sintiéndose culpable por esta discusión, Yuujou, cabizbajo, andaba por los alrededores sollozando, seguido por supuesto de Psychemon, que fue el único que se percató de esta huída.

-Yuujou no es buena idea que te separes del grupo.

-No quiero estar más aquí Psychemon, quiero irme a casa con papá, mamá, Ai-chan, Gabumon, Piyomon, Yokomon y contigo. Quiero que todo sea como antes, que vayamos de picnic y papá me diga que soy su campeón y mamá me arrope y me abrace fuerte. Hace mucho tiempo que no me abraza y la echo de menos.- acabó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y llorando con fuerza.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de su madre, perdido en medio de un lugar cada vez más desesperanzador. Al fin y al cabo, era solo un niño, cuyo mayor deseo era saltar por las mañanas en la cama de sus padres y que estos le mimasen como habían hecho hasta ahora.

-Yuujou por favor no llores.- lo abrazó su digimon, incapaz de ver sufrir a su pequeño amigo.

-Sácame de aquí Psychemon.- suplicó, abrazándose a su compañero.

El digimon se sintió impotente. Él no tenía el poder de hacer eso y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil y por no poder hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento de su compañero. No le ayudaría, pero al menos trataría de secar sus lágrimas. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando un extraño pañuelo azulado en el suelo, justo lo que necesitaba. Tiró de él, pero le desconcertó que no lo pudo coger con facilidad, tiró con más fuerza y entonces empezó a salir y se dio cuenta de que el pañuelo estaba unido a una gran cabeza, o mejor dicho, el pañuelo era el ala de DemiDevimon.

Justo al verlo, lo soltó poniéndose delante de Yuujou a la defensiva.

-Yuujou, no te muevas es DemiDevimon.

El digimon estaba inconsciente y parecía malherido, pero en ese momento, con el zarandeó, comenzó a moverse un poco y Yuujou se escondió todavía más en Psychemon.

-¡Ese digimon me hizo daño!, ¡mátalo!

Psychemon iba a obedecer, pero en el último momento se detuvo, tal y como se encontraba, DemiDevimon parecía inofensivo, incluso le dio un poco de lástima. Si así era como había acabado la mano derecha de Myotismon, era evidente que le había vuelto a traicionar.

Una cosa era luchar por defender lo que ama y matar si hace falta y otra muy distinta acabar con digimons moribundos que no pueden ni defenderse.

-No parece que en ese estado nos pueda hacer más daño.- explicó el digimon.

-No me importa.- se revolvió el niño.- es malo.

-Pero Yuujou.- siguió el digimon con su inesperada objeción de conciencia.- no me parece que esté en nuestra mano decidir quien vive o no, ¿no crees? Además está claro que ese tal Akuma ya ha prescindido de él.

El chico escuchó a su compañero, para después mirar a ese digimon con rabia. No podía quitarse de la mente los momentos vividos con él, cuando le atacó en la jungla de Piximon, y más tarde a los pies de la Fuji TV, pero observándolo más detenidamente fue entendiendo a Psychemon, porque fue compartiendo su visión. Ese digimon ya no inspiraba ningún miedo, sino compasión. Además, sus padres siempre le habían enseñado que no debía aprovecharse de los mas débiles, y acabar con su vida en este momento habría sido abusar de su poder. No podía hacer eso.

-Bueno.- dejó salir, como un susurro.- pero, ¿no me hará daño, verdad?

Psychemon sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose orgulloso del comportamiento de su amigo y también del suyo propio, para acto seguido, tomar entre sus brazos al desfallecido digimon.

-Te prometo que no permitiré que te toque ni un pelo.

Con este inesperado compañero en sus brazos, Psychemon y Yuujou volvieron con el grupo.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?.- apresuró a despotricar Aiko, claramente nerviosa.

Yuujou no dijo nada, ni falta que hizo porque todos se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que traía Psychemon en brazos.

-¿De donde demonios ha salido eso?.- preguntó Tenshi mirándolo con ira.

-Está malherido.- defendió el compañero de Yuujou.

-Es un siervo de Akuma, que se muera.- bufó Taiyou.

-Pero…

-Psychemon, ese digimon no es de fiar, créeme, lo sé por experiencia.- explicó Piyomon, mirando con rencor a DemiDevimon, que ahora parecía un indefenso bebé.

-Piyomon tiene razón, solo sabe malmeter y confundirnos, es el digimon más traicionero que conozco.- dijo Patamon, recordando también la desagradable experiencia que vivió cuando se encontró con ese digimon por primera vez.

-Donde mejor está ese digimon es muerto.- comentó Aiko, negando con la cabeza y alejando a su hermano lo máximo de él.

Psychemon frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que las personas hablasen de la muerte y juzgasen quien se la merece y quien no tan a la ligera. Nadie tenía derecho a decidir cuando vive uno o muere otro, por mucha maldad que haya cometido.

-Bien, pues quien quiera matarlo que lo mate.- desafió colocándolo en el suelo.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por esa acción y los digimon se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber como reaccionar. Tal y como estaba, con un ataque podrían convertirlo en datos, pero, ¿Quién de ellos se atrevería acabar con la vida de un digimon que no se puede defender? Finalmente, bajaron la cabeza, no podían hacerlo, iba en contra de sus principios. Quitar vidas de una forma tan traicionera y salvaje era propio de tipos como Myotismon, no como ellos.

-No le quites la vista de encima.- sentenció Piyomon, dándose la vuelta, sin querer saber más del tema.

Viendo como todos asentían de una forma u otra, algunos volviendo la cara y otros simplemente rezongando, Psychemon volvió a sonreír de satisfacción, había ganado esta pequeña lucha y lo mejor de todo, sin derramar la sangre de nadie. Buscó con la mirada a Yuujou, pero este lo miró medio asustado, agarrándose a la mano de su hermana, a pesar de todo, seguía sin fiarse de ese digimon y no quería estar cerca de él.

En cualquier caso, el equipo prosiguió con su andadura, aunque esta vez si que tenían un rumbo, habían decidido que se reunirían con sus compañeros, confiando en que todos juntos pudiesen encontrar el emblema de Kibou con más facilidad. Pero a los pocos minutos de ponerse en marcha, DemiDevimon por fin despertó.

Al verlo moverse entre sus brazos, Psychemon quedó un segundo a la expectativa, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, pero el que quedó en shock fue el propio digimon murciélago al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-¡Los mocosos!.- exclamó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, bajando al suelo.

Psychemon no hizo nada por detenerlo y de esa forma DemiDevimon cayó, trató de reponerse, pero estaba demasiado malherido.

-Si te portas bien no te haremos daño.- tomó la palabra el compañero de Yuujou.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes de que nos arrepintamos de haberte perdonado la vida.- voló hacia él Patamon, dándole un pequeño empujón.

El digimon de tipo virus rodó al mínimo roce, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

-Venga, continuemos.- puso orden Tenshi, empujando de la cabeza a Psychemon que se resistía a dejar tan malherido a ese digimon.

Pero todos pararon al escuchar un susurro, proveniente de DemiDevimon.

-Sé lo que buscáis y puedo llevaos hasta ello.

Como una exhalación el portador de la luz fue hasta él, agarrándolo de las alas para ponerlo a su altura.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que sé donde está el emblema de la oscuridad.- repitió con síntomas de agotamiento.

-¿Y se supone que tenemos que fiarnos de ti?.- volvió a inquirir el rubio.

-Tenshi, no escuches nada de lo que diga, no dice verdad alguna.- advirtió Patamon.

-Sí, dejémoslo ahí y sigamos.- apoyó su postura Yagami.

El hijo de Takeru iba a hacerles caso, pero DemiDevimon, sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, se revolvió liberándose de su agarre.

-Si lo encuentra mi amo todo estará perdido. Puedo ser lo que queráis pero os aseguro que no quiero morir a manos de mi amo. Con una vez tuve suficiente.- excusó el digimon con una voz tan aterrada que parecía hasta creíble y todo.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa que todo esté perdido?.- cuestionó Patamon con desconfianza.- ¡vete de una vez!, ¡no caeremos en tu trampa!

-Bien dicho.- asintió Tenshi, volteándose dispuesto a seguir su camino.

El digimon de la oscuridad quedó abatido, mirando la suelo con temor, a Psychemon le pareció ver que incluso temblaba. Realmente no parecía que estuviese aliado con el ser que ahora campaba a sus anchas por el Digimundo.

-¡Y si dice la verdad!.- soltó de repente el compañero de Yuujou.

Todos se detuvieron suspirando y murmurando alguna que otra maldición. ¿Por qué de repente Psychemon tenía tanto interés en salvar la vida a malvados?

-Psychemon eres muy joven.- comenzó la comprensiva Piyomon.- pero ese digimon es malo, nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado y si puede nos lo volverá a hacer ahora, créeme, un digimon como él siempre será un instrumento de la oscuridad.

Psychemon quedó triste por esas palabras. Piyomon era como su madre, siempre le daba buenos consejos y casi siempre tenía razón, pero, ¿y si esta vez se equivocaba?

-Pero Piyomon.- protestó, desviando un segundo la mirada a DemiDevimon.- yo tampoco me fío de él, las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado han sido para pelear, pero tampoco tenemos muchas opciones, ¿no?. Sea una trampa o no, no tenemos mucho que perder. Sino confiáis en él lo entiendo, pero confiad en mí.- finalizó mirando atentamente a Yuujou, buscando su apoyo.

-¡Ya basta!.- cortó Takaishi.- no tenemos tiempo que perder y te aseguro que no voy a seguir a ese digimon, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros, así que vete solo con él si tanto lo deseas.- terminó duramente, tanta que hasta Yuujou se conmovió por ver la tristeza de su compañero.

-Vamos Tenshi, no te alteres.- trató de calmarle Armadillomon.

Psychemon no abrió más la boca, estaba claro que a la hora de tomar decisiones nunca lo tendrían en cuenta, que para los humanos solo era el digimon de Yuujou, y solo le hacían caso cuando lo necesitaban para luchar.

Empezó a caminar cabizbajo, lo que no se imaginaba era que su compañero le comprendería, bueno, no sabemos si llegó a comprenderle pero lo que si era cierto, era que el pequeño pelirrojo no soportaba ver esa cara de desolación en su mejor amigo, y sorprendiendo a todos se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Yo confío en ti Psychemon e iré donde tu vayas.

El digimon sonrió de satisfacción al sentir ese entrañable abrazo, pero no duro mucho tiempo, enseguida Aiko lo tomó de la mano para apartarlo.

-Tú irás donde yo vaya, ¿has entendido?.- hizo amago de regañar la rubia, dejando al portador de la esperanza entre la espada y la pared.

Pero entonces, contra todo pronostico, otro de los presentes rompió otra lanza a favor de Psychemon y por ende DemiDevimon.

-Creo que lo que dice Psychemon tampoco está tan mal.- atrevió a decir Yagami.

-¡Oh vamos!.- masculló Tenshi molesto.- ¿tú también?

-Mira nuestra situación, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de donde buscar ese emblema. Diga la verdad o no, es nuestra única oportunidad de encontrarlo.- expuso su visión el hijo de Taichi.

Tenshi hizo un gesto muy significativo, se levantó un poco el gorro para rascarse la cabeza con violencia. Después de eso resopló y llevó la vista hacia DemiDevimon que permanecía a la expectativa.

-Por tu bien que no se uno de tus trucos.- avisó, bueno, más bien amenazó claramente.

Escuchar eso hizo que Psychemon sonriese al momento. Lo había conseguido, cierto que gracias a Taiyou, pero al menos, darían una oportunidad a ese digimon de naturaleza maligna.

De esa forma comenzó la travesía que les conduciría, en teoría, al emblema de la oscuridad. La marcha la abrían DemiDevimon y Psychemon, seguidos de hasta cuatro miradas petrificantes digitales y tres humanas y al resguardo de Psychemon, mirando a DemiDevimon con recelo, pero a la vez creciente interés, se hallaba Yuujou.

-A la mínima que vea que nos conduces a una trampa te mataré, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.- advirtió el compañero de Yuujou con contundencia.

El digimon murciélago hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, ya estaba cansado de que le repitiese la misma cantinela durante todo el camino.

-Todavía no entiendo, por qué no me has matado desde el principio.- reflexionó el digimon en voz baja, tampoco era cuestión de provocarle.

Observó a Psychemon, que ahora tenía la cabeza baja, totalmente afligido.

-Porque ya he visto la muerte de demasiados digimons.- murmuró casi para sí mismo.

DemiDevimon lo escuchó, pero evidentemente no dijo nada, él también había visto muchos digimons morir, pero lo grave era que había participado en eso.

-DemiDevimon, ¿por qué eres malo?.- preguntó de repente Yuujou con su característica inocencia.

Esa pregunta pilló de sorpresa no solo al siervo de Akuma, sino también a su propio compañero.

-Yo… bueno.- balbuceó DemiDevimon sin saber como responder. Nunca se había planteado esa pregunta.

-Piyomon me ha dicho que cuando mis papás eran pequeños te portaste muy mal con ellos y que al final tu amo acabó comiéndote a pesar de que siempre le obedecías y ahora que has renacido, en vez de ser bueno, vuelves a hacer caso a ese digimon malo, ¿por qué?, ¿no tienes miedo a que te vuelva a comer?.- cuestionó el pelirrojo, cada vez más interesado y menos temeroso con ese digimon.- si fueses bueno, yo no te comería, ni ninguno de nosotros.

-Cállate ya mocoso, no lo entiendes.- cortó el digimon hastiado por ese parloteo.- yo soy así.

-Puedes no serlo, los digimons también podemos elegir como queremos ser.- tomó la palabra Psychemon.

-No es cierto, mi destino es ser malo, no puedo evitarlo, así como tu destino es ser compañero de un maldito mocoso y protegerlo.- justificó el digimon, cada vez más molesto por tener que dar explicaciones a esos dos.

-Eso que has dicho no es así.- sonrió Psychemon, pasando su garra por el sombrero de Yuujou para acariciarle.- yo protejo a Yuujou y al resto de mis amigos porque les quiero y lucho contra el mal porque me gusta que mi mundo esté en paz. Sería feliz sino tuviese que luchar nunca, como había estado hasta ahora. Con el Digimundo lleno de luz y comiendo hasta reventar en casa de Yuujou.

El pelirrojo se abrazó a su digimon con cariño, él también deseaba que eso fuese una realidad cuanto antes.

Ver esa escena hizo que DemiDevimon tuviese una arcada, pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, Yuujou rebuscó por el bolsillo de su peto algo y cuando lo encontró se lo ofreció a DemiDevimon.

-¿Quieres?, es la última que me queda.- ofreció una piruleta, sorprendentemente en su envoltorio y no chupeteada por él como era su costumbre.

El digimon se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez, en todas sus vidas, que alguien le ofrecía algo y sobretodo con cariño. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido golpeado y maltratado por sus amos. Tratando de contener las lágrimas, cosa un poco difícil, el digimon estiró la pata y la aceptó, hacía días que no comía nada y por supuesto que nunca había probado algo tan rico como una piruleta con la cara de Piolín.

Yuujou sonrió viendo como ese digimon que creía ser el más maligno del mundo se emocionaba con ese dulce y lo chupeteaba como si no hubiese mañana, aunque en verdad era muy probable que si seguían así, no hubiese mañana.

-Ahora somos amigos y por eso no me vas a volver a estirar del pelo, ¿verdad?.- preguntó el pelirrojo con convencimiento.

El digimon medio asintió, todavía emocionado con su caramelo. Realmente, aunque nunca lo aceptase, le estaba empezando a caer bien ese mocoso de cinco años.

Sin dar tiempo a mucha más charla, por fin llegaron a su destino, porque ante ellos se abría una especie de gruta en el subsuelo, de la que salían tubos enmarañados negros que emanaban oscuros sentimientos.

-No me gusta este sitio, siento demasiada oscuridad.- alertó Patamon a la defensiva.

-Yo también.- asintió el hijo de su compañero. Como buen portador de la luz, tenía ese sexto sentido para presentir la oscuridad.

Pero al margen de esto, DemiDevimon señaló con su pata.

-Es por ahí.

-¿Estás seguro?.- preguntó Gomamon.- ese lugar no me gusta ni un pelo.

-Es el emblema de la oscuridad, ¿dónde pretendes que esté? ¿en un campo de florecitas con digimons bebés haciendo burbujas de felicidad?.- cuestionó el digimon murciélago.

A causa de sus palabras, Taiyou comenzó a reír descontrolado, ante la mirada mortal de sus compañeros.

-Hay que reconocer que eso ha tenido gracia.- se encogió de hombros el moreno.

-Muy bien.- cedió Tenshi, todavía sin fiarse demasiado.- tú irás el primero y nos enseñarás el camino.

-Em… ah.- tartamudeó DemiDevimon, ese lugar le daba bastante pánico.- bueno, de acuerdo.

-¡Otra vez bajo el suelo!, vamos a acabar con complejo de topo.- levantó las manos de disgusto Aiko.

-A mí me gusta estar bajo el suelo.- murmuró Armadillomon. Sentía que no le podría haber tocado mejor grupo.

Sin más comentarios estúpidos, el grupo encabezado por DemiDevimon y ahora también Tenshi, se adentró por ese lugar misterioso.

Se podría decir que era el lugar más oscuro del Digimundo en ese momento, y eso era mucho decir, pero es que de ahí emanaba la más absoluta oscuridad. El túnel se extendía considerablemente y a cada paso el sentimiento de desolación era mayor en cada uno. Ahí había algo que hacía que se encogiese el corazón del más valiente. Cada vez más temerosos, incluso DemiDevimon, los niños fueron avanzando por el lugar, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía el origen de esa gruta. Una nube oscura se extendía delante de ellos, la cual parecía que desprendía terroríficos susurros y tomaba formas inimaginables.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!.- pidió Patamon, escondiéndose por dentro del gorro de Tenshi, porque juraría, que había visto a Devimon en esa nube.

-Tranquilo.- trató de alentar el rubio, a pesar de que ya casi le era imposible dar más pasos por el pánico que sentía.

-Este lugar no me gusta hermana.- susurró Yuujou, escondiendo la cara en la pierna de Aiko.

-Sed fuertes y no pasará nada.- dijo Taiyou con contundencia, cuyo carácter temerario le impedía sentir miedo incluso en una situación tan espelúznate como esta.

-Creo que este subterráneo no es de mi gusto.- se atrevió a decir el compañero de Iori, que como todos iba pegado a la espalda de Tenshi, mirando su alrededor con temor y desconfianza.

Finalmente DemiDevimon, cada vez más asustado, señaló justo debajo de esa nube.

-Está ahí.- tartamudeó sin acercarse demasiado.

-De acuerdo, yo lo cogeré.- se ofreció Yagami, dándose un golpe en el pecho.

Antes de que diese un paso, Tenshi lo detuvo de la cabezota.

-No Taiyou, yo lo cojo, debo hacerlo yo, Kibou me lo pidió a mí.

-Pero si estás temblando.- cuestionó Yagami, mirándolo con incredulidad.

El joven se revolvió molesto.

-¡Cierra la bocaza!.- exclamó alterado, como para no, ese lugar era el más terrorífico en el que había estado en su vida, y como describió Taiyou, no podía dejar de temblar.

-Escúchame Patamon.- susurró mirando al digimon, que ahora se asomaba por debajo de su gorro claramente asustado.- si me pasa algo sácales de aquí inmediatamente, sin mirar atrás.

-Pero Tenshi ¡que dices!, no te voy a dejar.

-Obedece.- sentenció, sacándolo de su gorro, dejándolo sobre la cabeza de Yuujou, que a pesar del miedo, no pudo evitar sonreír de ilusión por tenerlo otra vez ahí.

El digimon bajó las orejas abatido, en su interior sabía que no le haría caso, que nunca dejaría ahí al hijo de su compañero, pero sabía como era Tenshi y lo pesado que podía llegar a ser, por eso hizo lo que todos siempre hacían con él, asentir medio ignorándolo.

-Tenshi yo voy contigo.- apresuró a decir Aiko colgándose de su brazo.

Una mirada, eso fue lo necesario para que Aiko le soltase y bajase la vista. Estaba claro que su primo ya había perdido su espíritu conciliador y lo único que podía llevarse de él, sería un soberano grito.

-Quedaos aquí y si tardo, Patamon ya sabe lo que hacer.- fue lo último que dijo, antes de emprender el camino hacia esa misteriosa nube.

Tenía un miedo atroz, sintió que se le erizaban hasta el último de sus vellos, porque la sensación que sentía a cada paso era de lo más espantosa. Miedo, desolación, desasosiego, esas y miles de emociones más entraban de lleno por los poros de su piel, no pudiendo evitar, recordar por un segundo, cuando estuvo en esa cueva en la que le habló Kibou. Estar ahí era casi tan desesperanzador como ese lugar, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer por sus miedos o inseguridades, esta vez se había metido en ese lugar por voluntad propia, en plena consciencia de sus actos. Tenía que recuperar el emblema de Kibou y si ese era el único camino, lo seguiría con gusto. Pero entonces lo vio, no el emblema sino lo que llenó de pánico a Patamon, el digimon que más detestaba su padre, el más absoluto señor de la oscuridad, Devimon.

Quedó paralizado por el miedo y más porque no dejaba de mirarle y sonreírle, hasta sintió que le susurraba algunas palabras que no pudo entender, tal vez porque no quiso entenderlas, no quería que ese digimon tan despreciable le confundiese o atemorizase.

Entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en un alarde de optimismo que así, Devimon desaparecería, continuó su camino, lo que no se imaginaba era que el propio camino era ese digimon. Desesperado por no ver el emblema por ninguna parte, llevó la mano a su bolsillo, sacando el medallón correspondiente al emblema de la luz.

-¡Ayúdame!.- suplicó.

Y justo en ese momento, un resplandor salió de dicho emblema, resplandor que todos sus compañeros vieron y en esa atmosfera mucho más cálida que proporcionaba la luz, Tenshi pudo distinguir algo, no había duda de que se trataba de otro emblema, en este caso el de la oscuridad.

Con bastante apuro, extendió la mano hacia él, que era justamente el lugar donde estaba Devimon. Tenía terror a que ese digimon inmóvil de repente le atacase y le envolviese entre sus garras, pero no sucedió, todo lo contrario, el digimon prosiguió como una estatua, dedicándole su maléfica sonrisa, y sin demasiada dificultad, Takaishi logró coger el emblema.

Desde ese momento todo pasó a gran velocidad, la luz que desprendía su emblema desapareció, pero también la nube oscura de ese lugar y con ella Devimon. Miró a sus compañeros, que ahora estaban mirando con terror las extrañas palpitaciones que hacían la maraña de tubos de su alrededor, daba la impresión de que iban a explotar de un momento a otro.

-¡Ya lo tengo!.- lo mostró.- ¡vámonos de aquí!

La tropa formada por humanos y digimons asintieron, ellos tampoco deseaban permanecer ni un segundo más ahí, pero en ese instante ocurrió algo que ya hace rato que ninguno pensaba que iba a ocurrir, la traición. Con gran habilidad, DemiDevimon voló hacia Tenshi arrebatándole el emblema de la mano. Fue una acción tan sorpresiva que a penas nadie se dio cuenta, solo Tenshi al ver su mano vacía.

-¡Pero que!.- desvió su mirada al causante de esto.

Pero entonces el terror llegó a sus ojos nuevamente, porque otra vez la estaba viendo. La sombra, esa sombra perteneciente a Akuma, aunque no fue Tenshi el único que la vio, esta vez se mostró a todos sus compañeros.

"_Bien hecho DemiDevimon sabía que los traerías y harías que lo cogiesen para mí. Ahora dámelo_".- retumbó esa siniestra voz por toda la cavidad.

Fue entonces cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡Rata traidora!.- atacó Patamon, pero el digimon logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡Chicos tenemos que recuperar ese emblema!.- exclamó Taiyou haciendo un gesto a los digimons para que atacasen.

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que DemiDevimon tuviese que hacer malabarismos para esquivarlos y lo más importante que no se le cayese el medallón.

"_¡DemiDevimon dámelo de una vez!_".- volvió a oírse la voz de Akuma que acongojo de sobremanera al digimon.

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, por un lado unos cuantos digimons preparando sus ataques y unos humanos mirándole con odio saltando para intentar cogerlo, por otro su amo, esa detestable sombra que le había maltratado desde que tenía memoria y que estaba casi seguro que en cuanto le diese el emblema lo primero que haría sería comerlo, y luego su vista se clavó en un digimon muy especial y su correspondiente compañero humano, Psychemon y Yuujou. Este último le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de esconderse en su compañero, hasta ese momento había sido un firme candidato a convertirse en su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito. Psychemon por el contrario le miraba con gran furia, arrepintiéndose de haber tenido compasión de un ser como él y viéndolo, DemiDevimon supo, que él no fallaría su ataque. Le mataría a la primera sin ningún miramiento.

-Eres detestable.- masculló Psychemon acumulando ira que se transformaba en energía que pronto desencadenaría contra él.

"_¡Venga asqueroso digimon entrégame el maldito emblema!_".- sonó tan fuerte que hasta las paredes se movieron y las palpitaciones del lugar se incrementaron.

Y fue ahí, contra la pared, donde DemiDevimon miró por primera vez con otros ojos a su amo. Ya no con temor como lo había mirado siempre sino con odio, detestaba a ese ser con todas sus fuerzas, pero pensó que él no podía elegir, que su destino era ser comido por Myotismon una y otra vez, pero ese día, Psychemon le había abierto los ojos, ¿y si él podía elegir?, ¿y si podía tener una vida diferente?, ¿algo que no tuviese que estar obligatoriamente relacionado con la destrucción de los mundos y la maldad absoluta? En ese momento de desesperación y angustia para todos, DemiDevimon tomó la primera decisión de su vida.

-¡Huid!.- gritó a la vez que tiraba el emblema hacia Tenshi.

"_¡Como te atreves!_".- gritó Akuma tratando de interponerse en el camino y que le cayese a él, pero no hubo suerte, Tenshi lo cazó a la primera.

-¡Estoy harto de ti monstruo!, puedo elegir ¡y elijo no servirte nunca más!.- se encaró con valor DemiDevimon.- ¡Demidardos!

El ataque se desintegró antes de rozarle.

Todos estaba impresionados por esta acción tan noble, sobre todo Psychemon, pero fue Tenshi el que antes logró sentar la cabeza y concluyó que no era muy recomendable permanecer por mucho tiempo al lado de ese monstruo en un lugar que rezumaba tanta oscuridad.

-¡Venga, vámonos!.- ordenó empujando a los más pequeños.

-Pero DemiDevimon...- susurró Psychemon resistiéndose a dejarlo ahí.

-¡Que nos vayamos!.- volvió a ordenar Tenshi ya completamente histérico.

Mientras salían escucharon un espantoso grito procedente del pequeño digimon, cerraron los ojos de angustia, lo más probable era que ese digimon ya hubiese desaparecido, pero ese iba a ser el menor de sus problemas ya que no había que olvidar que Akuma estaba a escasos metros de ellos y estaba claro que no les dejaría hasta obtener el emblema de la oscuridad.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Tenshi?.- preguntó Aiko con inquietud mirando su alrededor.

Estaba todo desértico, sin salida alguna, la única era el lugar del que habían salido ahora y que daba la impresión de que se iba a explosionar en un segundo de estos.

-No sé… yo…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza el rubio. No había ninguna salida y si la había la desconocía.

Justo en ese momento la sombra de Akuma salió de la cavidad de oscuridad. Los digimons, pese a estar llenos de pánico, dieron un paso al frente mostrando su valentía y devoción a sus amigos, mientras los humanos quedaron todos muy juntitos, abrazándose los unos a los otros, pidiendo un milagro, pero no parecía que se fuese a producir.

Pensaron que Akuma les atacaba, pero ocurrió algo peor, la cavidad de oscuridad dio un par de palpitaciones más y entonces, todo acabó, explotó.

Cerraron los ojos para no verlo, sintieron un gran destello de luz tan fuerte que les cegó, pensaron que eso era lo que se sentía cuando una gran masa de oscuridad explotaba en tus narices. Pasaron unos instantes donde pensaron que se desintegraban, pero al no sentir dolor alguno, Taiyou se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Blanco, todo blanco, una absoluta nada le envolvía a él y a sus compañeros, ¿acaso era eso lo que se conocía por limbo?, ¿era el lugar donde su alma iba después de morir? Se llevó la mano al bolsillo para cerciorarse de una cosa y comprobó que seguía teniendo su cromo, pistachos y demás enseres inútiles, eso lo desconcertó, porque no sabía mucho de espiritualidad, pero daba por hecho que en el paraíso no le dejarían meter sus cromos. Es decir, siempre se imaginó a él como un ente con una túnica todo el día feliz y comiendo hasta reventar, igual era que ¿no estaba muerto?

-¡Chicos!.- llamó, poco a poco todos fueron abriendo los ojos.

Estaban impresionados, aturdidos y por supuesto muy asustados.

-Viajamos a gran velocidad.- dijo Piyomon de repente, y era verdad, el lugar donde estaban se movía muy rápidamente.

-Yo ya he estado antes aquí.- apuntó Gomamon haciendo memoria.

-¡Y yo!.- añadió Yuujou con felicidad ante el desconcierto de los demás, sobre todo de su hermana.

-¿Cuándo?.- inquirió estupefacta.

-Cuando me salvo…

-¡Niños elegidos pi!.- interrumpió una voz, que todos reconocieron al instante.

-¡Piximon!.- corearon todos con gran júbilo.

Entonces en esa gran bola blanca en la que estaban todos metidos, apreció la pequeña hada digimon.

-¡Sois unos idotas pi!.- dijo con gran enfado dando un lanzazo, como era de esperar, la cabeza más grande fue la que lo recibió.

-Ya empezamos.- se tapó Yagami apurado.

-Casi no puedo salvaros pi, ¡como se os ocurre meteros en el origen de la oscuridad pi!

Los niños, sintiéndose regañados, desviaron la vista al suelo.

-Es que había un emblema pi.- musitó Tenshi, sin darse cuenta de que ya se le había pegado la coletilla de su salvador.

Pero quien si se dio cuenta fue Yuujou, que con gran felicidad ya tomaba entre sus brazos a su primer mejor amigo y digimon favorito Piximon.

-Primo has dicho pi, yo también quiero pi.

-No es momento de bromas pi.- medio regañó Piximon, no mucho, sentía demasiada ternura por el adorable Yuujou.

-No seas gruñón pi, lo importante es que estamos a salvo pi.- dijo también Aiko finalizando en una gran carcajada.

Lentamente, sus compañeros fueron contagiándose de esa felicidad y buen humor, tratando de olvidar que hace segundos habían estado al borde de la muerte, porque, ¿Cuándo iban a poder volver a reír de esta forma?

-Pues que bien pi, entonces ¿a dónde vamos pi?.- preguntó Taiyou con una sonrisa, pero el pobre solo se llevó un lanzazo en su cabezota.- no es justo, me tiene manía pi.

Todos se carcajearon del pobre Yagami, porque en verdad, parecía que tenía un imán para los golpes.

-Y bien Piximon, ¿lucharás a nuestro lado?.- preguntó Tenshi recuperando la compostura.

-No has dicho pi.- le reprimió Yuujou, tirándole del pantalón.

-Que remedio pi.- se encogió de hombros el digimon rosa.- sois unos verdaderos inútiles pi.

-Sigues tan cascarrabias como siempre pi.- rió Gomamon

-¿Y a dónde nos llevas pi?.- se unió también a la diversión Patamon.

-Al lugar donde tendrá la última batalla pi, ¡El monte Infinito pi!

Por milésimas de segundo los niños elegidos no fueron consumidos por esa explosión de oscuridad. La providencial aparición de Piximon les había dado algo de tiempo, pero, ¿Cuánto exactamente? Lo que todos tenían claro era que cada segundo que pasaba estaban más cerca de la última batalla, la que decidiría todo, y pese a haber conseguido los emblemas, seguían sin tener la menor idea de cómo utilizarlos contra Akuma por lo que las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Ahora que luz y oscuridad estaban en un mismo bando, ¿podrían conservar esta alianza y luchar juntos contra el mal supremo?

...

Haciendo uso de sus cuatro patas, la gata digimon recorrió los pasillos del hospital a una velocidad endiablada. Debía llegar a tiempo antes de que se llevasen el cuerpo de Kibou a la morgue. Encaminó un pasillo donde parecía que varios enfermeros estaban a la espera en una puerta y por eso se detuvo. Se asomó por la ventana y sonrió al ver a Yuuto y lo más importante el cuerpo de su amigo. Por lo visto, el personal del hospital le estaba dando tiempo al padre para despedirse de su hijo.

Se llevó unos cuantos gritos, pero nadie se atrevió a detenerla y más valió ya que Gatomon no habría dudado en usar sus poderes con cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino. Al entrar en la habitación apresuró a saltar sobre el cuerpo inerte.

Hayashiba que continuaba llorando con la frente pegada a la de su hijo sintió esa intromisión y desvió los justo la mirada para ver quien le molestaba.

-Vete de aquí, déjanos en paz.- dijo con una voz totalmente descompuesta.

La gata lo miró con atención.

-Me llevo a Kibou.- dijo, tratando de levantarlo de los brazos, pero el hombre no permitió esa acción y apresuró a darle un empujón para que le dejase.

-¡No toques a mi hijo maldito monstruo!.- gritó, sin pensar lo que decía. Luego recapacitó y murmuró unas disculpas que por supuesto no eran necesarias, Gatomon no se lo había tenido en cuenta.- solo quiero que esté tranquilo, que descanse en paz.

-¡No está muerto!

Esas palabras se introdujeron directamente en su corazón. Era lo que había deseado escuchar desde que hace unos minutos el corazón de su hijo dejase de latir, pero también sabía que era imposible. La razón era que lo tenía entre sus brazos, totalmente inerte. Ese cuerpo no tenía vida alguna.

-Cállate, no digas más sandeces, está muerto, ¿no lo ves?.- explicó con un gran dolor, incapaz de contener su llanto.

La compañera de Hikari se compadeció de él, no quería hacerle sufrir más, pero también era verdad que aunque ni siquiera ella misma lo comprendiese, las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Sobretodo en un ser tan especial como Kibou.

-Yuuto.- posó su garra en el hombro de él.- sabes que es cierto, no es lógico nada de lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué entonces vas a asumir su muerte solo porque parezca lógica?

El psicólogo miró un segundo a la gata, queriéndose convencer a sí mismo de que había una posibilidad, pero no. Todo sería demasiado irracional.

-Él está aquí y no respira, ¿es que no te parece suficiente prueba?

Gatomon sonrió y Yuuto sintió que iba a enloquecer.

-Él no está aquí, está con un buen amigo mío y yo sé como hacerle volver, tienes que confiar en mí.

¡Que demonios! En una cosa tenía razón, nada de lo sucedido era razonable; su hijo poseído por un demonio, un mar de oscuridad presidiendo el cielo de la tierra, recuperaciones milagrosas como la de Yamato ¿y si Kibou también tenía otra segunda oportunidad? De todas formas, teniéndolo entre sus brazos solo tenía un trozo de carne sin vida y aunque Gatomon estuviese equivocada le ofrecía más de lo que él tenía. No tenía nada que perder.

-Voy contigo entonces.- resolvió en un segundo, tomando el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos.

A Gatomon no le hacía mucha gracia, podía ser peligroso, pero viendo su mirada de determinación supo que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-De acuerdo.- asintió la digimon blanca.- ¿tienes el dispositivo y DC de Kibou?

El psicólogo asintió señalando con la cabeza la banqueta donde estaban.

-Entonces es hora de irnos.- dijo ella, a la vez que ponía el digivice negro como la noche en la pantalla, de donde se abrió una puerta, pero no era al Digimundo.

-Si eso… eso es… ¿no es el mar de oscuridad?.- retrocedió Hayashiba un tanto temeroso.

-Así es, es ahí donde vamos.

Dicho esto, Gatomon agarró de la pierna a Yuuto y con ayuda del dispositivo, ambos fueron tragados por el DC a ese lugar que a Hikari siempre le había sobrecogido.

Lo primero que oyó Yuuto al estar ahír fue el ir y venir de las olas del mar. Realmente Hikari no se había quedado corta cuando le hablaba de él, ese sitio era escalofriante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- preguntó tratando de mostrar valor, mientras abrazaba más fuerte contra él a Kibou.

-Una alianza.- contestó la digimon con decisión, emprendiendo el camino hacia un túnel, que esperaba que le llevase ante el señor de ese lugar.

.

* * *

N/A: chanananana…. nanana… bueno como dijo Gatomon, no le encontréis lógica, vamos que no me tengáis en cuenta si resucito o mato o no llego a matar personajes o sus "datos"- alma quedan en un limbo recuperable. Es decir, que es fantasioso, sí, lo reconozco, pero digimon también lo es ¿no?. Bueno que yo intentó dar explicación "lógica", que no quede demasiado inverosímil pero bueno, eso ya lo juzgáis vosotros.

Y… ohhh DemiDevimon, pss me dio penita, pero es que como veis en este fic, los digimons de oscuridad tampoco es que simpaticen demasiado con Akuma, digamos que todos le odian, porque es la destrucción misma y si no hay mundo, los malignos de turno tampoco pueden dominarlo. Vamos que Akuma no tiene muchos amigos.

Momento más esperado el… **¡Ranking!**

**1- Taiyou Yagami (8 puntos): **este chico está afincado en el oro desde el primer capítulo, y cada vez con menos ventaja, pero aún se mantiene, un gran logro a estas alturas y con tanta competencia. ¡Ánimo Taiyou que lo estás haciendo muy bien!

**2- Yuujou Ishida (7 puntos): **otro que está afincado en su puesto es el chiquitín del grupo, que en este capítulo ha recortado muchos puntos a Taiyou. Si sigue así, tarde o temprano llegará al oro, ¡Buena suerte campeón!

**2-Tenshi Takaishi (7 puntos): **de lo que llevamos de ranking creo que esta ha sido la escalada de mayor infarto, pero es que el angelito Tenshi ya se lo merecía y por fin ha conquistado la plata pero, ¿se conformará solo con eso?¡El oro está a tu alcance!

**3- Aiko Ishida (5 puntos): **la mayor de los Ishida ha bajado un puesto pero se mantiene en el podium, algo bastante admirable tal y como están las cosas. Venga Ai-chan puede que la próxima vuelvas a alcanzar a tu hermanito en la plata, o incluso a Taiyou. ¡Ishida power!

**3- Kibou Hayashiba (5 puntos): **después de Tenshi al que más se le han notado los votos en este capítulo, porque el místico hijo de Hikari se cuela por fin en el bronce, algo inaudito teniendo en cuenta las pocas líneas que está teniendo y que oficialmente está muerto ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

**4- Musuko Motomiya (4 puntos): **uno de los que más han sufrido la espectacular escalada del rubio del grupo es Musuko que no solo ha perdido la plata sino que ha salido del podium. Pero no desesperes todavía te quedan muchas líneas en el fic y muchas heroicidades que te pueden hacer ganar muchos puntos o ¿Quién sabe?, hasta arrebatarle el oro a Taiyou. ¡Siempre fuerte goggle boy!

**5- Chikako Izumi (3 puntos): **otra que ha salido bastante perjudicada de este capítulo, sale del podium en el que estaba prácticamente desde el principio. Lo siento Chikako pero hay mucha gente para muy pocos puestos, ¿será uno de ellos el tuyo?, ¡Nuca dejes de luchar!

**6-Patamon, Osamu Ichijouji, Psychemon, Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (2 puntos): **Kibou ha abandonado el grupo de los dos puntos pero su hueco ya ha sido llenado por partida doble, humana y digital. "Mishi" y Psychemon adelantan una posición con un valiosos punto cada uno. ¡Enhorabuena!

**7- Shizuka Hida, Minako Ichijouji, Gabumon, V-mon, Makoto Kido, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji, "?" Yagami y Yuuto Hayashiba (1 punto): **y este sigue siendo el puesto más apretado, destacar la simbólica entrada de Yuuto, porque se lo ha merecido con todo lo que le he hecho sufrir. Tranquilos, que estar ahí abajo no significa que en el próximo capítulo no podáis estar en lo más alto. ¡No os desaniméis!

Hasta aquí por hoy, como siempre, sabéis que podéis seguir votando 3 nombres y 3 razones. ¡Animaos! que ya falta poco y los votos cada vez son más decisivos. ¿Quieres que gane tu favorito?, pues no lo dudes y ¡vota!

Y bueno ya pocos capis quedan, porque ya el próximo capítulo comienza la ansiada batalla, ¿Qué pasará?… chananana…. ¡gracias por seguir el fic y como siempre por comentar!

Hasta pronto!


	19. Destino, ¡batalla en el Monte Infinito!

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Destino, ¡última batalla en el Monte Infinito!:**

Hacía varios minutos que Kabuterimon había alzado el vuelo transportando a los hermanos Ichijouji a su espalda, pero a cierto niño le era indiferente lo que ocurriese ahí arriba, porque sus ojos y todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el horizonte, esperando que el grupo que faltaba se uniese pronto a ellos, y lo más importante, volviese a ver a su amada princesita.

-¡Shit!.- masculló por enésima vez pateando en el suelo.

-Relájate, ¿quieres?, aparecerán.- quitó importancia Musuko.

Shizuka que estaba a su lado, le sonrió con ternura.

-Como se nota que tú no estás enamorado.- negó el chico dando por concluida la conversación.

Musuko le medio ignoró, ya estaba empezando a calar a ese americano y sus tonterías lo que le sorprendió fue la reacción de la calmada Shizuka, que sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

-¿No lo estás?

-¿Huh?

Cuando sintió media docena de miradas atravesándola, Shizuka enrojeció e intentó pasar desapercibida.

-Eh, quiero decir que… al final, se ha quedado una buena tarde.- disimuló, claro que no sonó nada convincente ya que solo a Drácula y malignos por el estilo les parecería que un cielo humeante de oscuridad era una buena tarde.

El goggle boy revolvió la cabeza, para después estirarse buscando con la mirada a Kabuterimon, el cual ya casi ni se veía de lo alto que volaba. Contemplar esa acción le hizo respirar de alivio a Hida y todos los demás volvieron a sus pensamientos, excepto el pequeño V-mon, que divertido se acercó a Motomiya, estaba claro que ese chico era tan despistado como su padre.

-Oye Musuko, yo creo que a esa chica le gus…

-¡Cuidado!

El digimon azulado no pudo terminar de hablar y Musuko no se enteró de información tan transcendental debido a ese aviso tan agónico. Si lo hubiese dicho Makoto que se asustaba de las rocas, lo habrían ignorado pero teniendo en cuenta que venía del ser más valiente de los que estaban ahí, SaberLeomon, todos se pusieron alerta.

De repente habían sentido que la tierra se movía a sus pies como un terremoto, parecía como si algo hubiese explosionado de las entrañas no muy lejos de ahí, pero lo que más llamó la atención de los chicos fue el extraño artefacto que se dirigía hacia ellos con velocidad.

-¡Por Kami-sama!.- exclamó Musuko tapándose las manos por tan cegadora luz que se acercaba.

-¿Pero que es eso?.- cuestionó Chikako dando un paso para atrás.

-No lo sé y no quiero saberlo.- respondió Kido, escondiéndose detrás de la niña de ocho años.

-Estad preparados.- alentó SaberLeomon, poniéndose delante de los chicos.

Lo digimons presentes imitaron sus movimientos y los chicos con más espíritu heroico, es decir, Musuko y "Mishi", también dieron un paso al frente.

¿Era un pájaro?, ¿era una avión?, ¿era un Kriptoniano en mallas?, la respuesta a las tres preguntas era no, porque esa gran bola incandescente más bien parecía un cometa en grandes dimensiones.

-Igual es Akuma.- murmuró Palmon.

-Yo siempre me imaginé la aparición del terrible Akuma más espeluznante, con canciones de Inframundo, azufre y almas corruptas atrapadas en su interior.- comentó Wormmon, sin saber que estaba traumatizando a los presentes.

No les dio tiempo a especular más, el extraño artefacto chocó unos metros delante de ellos, haciendo que todos se pusiesen en guardia, pero entre el gran estruendo del impactante choque, Musuko logró distinguir una voz e irremediablemente la sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Menudo aterrizaje.- se oía a alguien despotricar.

-¿Tenshi?.- llamó Motomiya con ilusión.

Escuchar eso hizo que Mike se apresurase a buscar con la mirada a su imaginaria prometida.

Y todo se ralentizó por completo cuando descubrió unos mechones rubios, cerca de unos pelirrojos, su amada princesita seguía siendo esa hermana protectora que dejó hace unos días. Sonrió cuando sus ojos miel chocaron con los zafiros de ella y hasta le pareció que una sintonía romántica se oía al fondo y que flores de cerezos revoloteaban entre ellos. Sin duda alguna, si esto fuese un anime y no la vida real, algo así habría ocurrido.

No pudo contener más la emoción al verla sonreír, a él, exclusivamente a él, y sin más dilación empezó a trotar hacia ella y Aiko hizo lo mismo.

-Princesa Ai.- llamaba con una sonrisa de enamorado, dando saltitos en su imaginario prado de flores.

-¡Estás bien!.- exclamó Aiko corriendo de una forma mucha más practica y sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

-Claro que sí, me prometí a mí mismo que sobreviviría para casarnos.- continuó Mike, poniendo una voz de lo más varonil.

-Oh, me alegro tanto de verte.- volvió a sollozar ella.

Y ya se encontraron, "Mishi" fue a estrecharla entre sus fuertes brazos, puesto que en su imaginación ahora estaba más musculoso que Jean-Claude Van Damme, pero se desconcertó cuando Aiko pasó de largo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-¿Eh?.- se miró los brazos viéndolos vacíos. Reaccionó buscando a Aiko con la mirada y se quedó con complejo de hongo seco al darse cuenta hacia quien había estado corriendo Ishida.

-Gabumon.- se abrazaba con fuerza a su querido amigo.- sabía que estabas bien, lo sabía, que guapo estás.

-Gracias pequeña Aiko.- decía el amigable digimon un tanto sonrojado.

Mike empezó a inquietarse, había hecho un asombroso ridículo, esperaba al menos que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, claro que en un lugar con tanta gente cotilla, era casi imposible y le hirvió la sangre al reconocer una carcajada muy singular.

-¡Que idiota!.- reía a más no poder Yagami, señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Stupid!.- le dio un manotazo en el dedo.- ¡shut up!

-Pensabas que corría hacia a ti, pero que tonto que eres, si ni siquiera se acordaba de que existes, ¡tonto del culo!

-Taiyou….- le medio recriminó Tenshi, no hacía falta que se ensañase tanto con el ridículo del americano.

Estaba a punto de llorar y de hecho si hubiese estado solo lo habría hecho, pero ahí no, no podía ser tan débil delante de ese pelo escoba y darle esa satisfacción. Así que hizo algo a lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrado, convertir sus lágrimas en furia.

-Está bien maldito Yagami te vas a enterar…- despotricaba remangándose y caminando hacia él, pero claro, al sentir un niño agarrándose a su cintura detuvo su intento de asesinato.

-Yo sí me alegro de verte Mishi.- saludó con una radiante sonrisa el pequeño pelirrojo.- ¿quieres ver mi emblema?, Tenshi me dijo que es el más importante de todos.

Y evidentemente que tener niño tan dulce e inocente agarrado a él, ablandó su carácter por completo y su ataque de ira se diluyó.

-Claro que sí, infante Yuu.- dijo como buen pseudo hermano mayor.

El chico torció un poco el morro.

-En realidad es Yuujou Ishida Takenouchi.- habló imitando ese orgullo propio de su hermana.

-Me gusta más Yuu, te llamaré Yuu.- dio por concluida la conversación el niño minino.

Yuujou no protestó más, fue a reencontrarse con los demás amigos para enseñarles con orgullo su emblema y mientras todos se saludaban y se contaban que tal habían ido sus aventuras, una niña paró detrás de Barton.

-Hola Mishi.

Se le estremeció la piel al escucharla y lentamente dio la vuelta.

-Hola Ai.- saludó en un tono extremadamente infantil. Seguía poseyendo ese rostro angelical que le había enamorado.

Sin decir más, Aiko hizo algo que nunca hacía, mostrar sus sentimientos de una forma que solo la reservaba para sus más íntimos, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por cuidar a Gabu y sí que te he echado de menos.

-Uh…- emitió Mike con la mano en la mejilla en estado de shock.

Ya le daba igual Akuma, la destrucción de los mundos, o no ser el protagonista del próximo remake de High School Musical, porque en ese momento sintió que ya había cumplido todos los propósitos de su vida, y como un idiota, quedó inmerso en su nube de enamorado mientras los demás despotricaban sobre algo que ya empezaba a resultar cansino: "destrucción total".

-A mí Ai-chan nunca me a besado en la mejilla, bueno, ni en ningún sitio.- murmuraba Yagami, observando esa escena con cierto recelo y molestia.

Se pusieron al día, hablando como buenos niños, es decir, completamente atropellados, solapándose los unos a los otros y creyéndose cada uno que su aventura había sido la más difícil y guay. Hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando y pudieron analizar como estaba la situación.

-Genial, tenemos a Piximon y SaberLeomon de nuestro lado, seguro que Akuma se caga en los pantalones al verlo.- expresó Taiyou.

-¿Akuma lleva pantalones?.- preguntó Armadillomon con esa maravillosa inocencia de los digimons.

-Esperemos que sí.- dijo Shizuka con desagrado.

-Que pervertida eres, si igual no tiene ni rabo.- bromeó Musuko, enrojeciendo al máximo a Hida.

-No lo he dicho por eso, yo no me fijo en eso, ¡Musuko eres un cerdo!

La mejor defensa era un buen ataque o en este caso un cabreo anticipado.

-_Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta_.- soltó Kido asintiendo como haciéndose el sabio, mientras los demás lo miraban como lo que era, un bicho raro.

-Pues yo creo que sí que tiene rabo y Armadillomon se lo come.- comentó el portador de la amistad, recordando algo que había leído en algún sitio.

Todos quedaron blancos, menos el compañero de Iori que tuvo una crisis nerviosa.

-¡Era al revés y es una expresión hecha, Daisuke la dice siempre!- gritó, no dejándole ningún rincón de la cara sin salivar.

-Eso es verdad.- aportó V-mon su granito.

-¿Pero tiene rabo o no?, yo quiero vérselo.- dijo Yuujou, evidentemente sin saber lo que acababa de decir, estirando de la camiseta a su hermana.

La chica ardió de furia, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más sandeces.

-¡Dejad todos de hablar tonterías!, ¡panda de tarados!

Y presenciando esta surrealista discusión, en la que cada uno hablaba de algo diferente y todos pensaban lo peor de todos, estaban los resignados Piximon y SaberLeomon.

-¿Y esta panda de inútiles son los que van a salvar el mundo pi?.- preguntó el hada digimon temeroso.

-Ojala me hubiese muerto ya.- fue lo único que pudo decir el amargado digimon león.

Menos mal que al fin llegó la cordura y fue de manos del chico al que más le afectaba la oscuridad, el flamante nuevo portador de la luz.

-Mi prima tiene razón, dejad los chistes verdes y cutres para los especiales de Nochevieja de la televisión, esto es serio.

Tenshi era de esa clase de personas que cuando hablaba, todo su alrededor callaba, otra cosa era que le hiciesen caso o no.

-¿Qué es un chiste verde?.- se encogió de hombros Taiyou, no era demasiado precoz en estos temas y Chikako que estaba a su lado, tampoco supo darle la respuesta. Al menos había niños, que todavía guardaban esa linda inocencia.- ¿de peras?

Musuko no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo.

-Sí, más o menos.- hizo un gesto como emulando los pechos de una mujer, pero la mirada de reproche de Tenshi, le hizo por fin empezar a comportarse.- Tenshi tiene razón, lo ves Makoto, esto lo tendrías que haber hecho tú, poner orden es una tarea de los segundos al mando.- le murmuró a su segundo al mando, que estaba como en trance.

-Peras… ya lo pillo.- se sonrojó con una sonrisa pervertida.

Motomiya decidió ignorarlo, dio un par de palmadas para captar todas las atenciones y empezó con su arenga.

-Muy bien chicos, parecía difícil cuando empezamos, pero ya hemos llegado hasta aquí con todos los emblemas y con ganas de romperle las narices a ese bobo de Akuma.- paró al ver a Armadillomon alzando el brazo como pidiendo la palabra.- ¿sí?

-Es que, ¿Akuma tiene nariz?

Todos rodaron por los suelos y decidieron pasar de él, para no sumergirse en una nueva discusión que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

-… como iba diciendo antes del gran aporte de Armadillomon, ¡puede que parezca difícil!, ¡pero podemos conseguirlo!, ¡estáis conmigo!

-¡Sí!.- gritaron, más por compromiso que porque lo sintiesen.

-¡No os oigo!.- se rompió las cuerdas vocales Motomiya.

-¡Síííí!.- gritaron esta vez con potencia.

-¡Eso es!, así me gusta y ahora, _Fall the Leader_.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Todos quedaron estáticos mirándole con incomprensión.

-¿Quiere decir que renuncia?.- murmuró Aiko, a su amigo americano.

-Eh… ah.- viendo las caras de sus amigos, Musuko comprendió que no se había expresado correctamente.- quiero decir, _Fat the Leader_.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- no pudo evitar decir "Mishi", haciendo un gesto como sí Musuko tuviese una gran barriga.

Motomiya volvió a enrojecer.

-Eh… quiero decir fai, full, ¡_Fuck the Leader_!

Tenshi se llevó la mano a la cara y Barton le tomó de la camisa con salvajismo.

-Te prohíbo que digas esas ordinarieces a mi princesita. A la próxima te lo haré pagar con sangre.- dramatizó en exceso, como era su costumbre.

Musuko, pálido y temeroso, decidió dejar de hacer el ridículo.

-Solo quería decir Sigue al líder, como la canción.

Todos hicieron un estruendoso "oh" y el castaño soltó su agarre.

-Es _Follow the Leader, _stupid.

-Pues eso, _Failfol the Leader_.- repitió Musuko con seguridad.

Si no se relajaban al borde del colapso, ¿Cuándo lo harían?, era de suponer que eso pensaron los digidestinados cuando comenzaron a bailar la dichosa canción haciendo una especie de conga, todos menos Taiyou claro, que autoproclamándose líder, intentaba hacer una conga paralela, la cual era ignorada por todos.

Ajenos a la fiesta que tenían montada a los pies del monte, los hermanos Ichijouji por fin alcanzaron la cima y sonrieron al percibir con fuerza el último emblema que les faltaba, bueno solo Osamu sonrió, Minako se limitó a abrigarse con los brazos y echar un par de maldiciones por el frío que hacía.

-Vamos hermana, es por aquí.- llamó entusiasmado el pelilila.

-No te adelantes.- advirtió para nadie. No era un camino demasiado estable, además que tampoco se veía gran cosa, solo lo que iluminaban las grandes pantallas de los DC.

Kabuterimon permanecía en guardia, debido a que estaba casi seguro de que ese emblema estaría protegido por algún digimon oscuro, y cuando se cansó de trotar sin encontrar nada, Osamu, paró a pensar con detenimiento.

-Es por ahí.

Su hermana se asomó a donde indicaba y estuvo a punto de darle un capón tan fuerte que no lo olvidase en su vida.

-¡Eso es una pared!, ¿Cómo vamos a atravesar…

No pudo terminar del asombro que sintió viendo como Osamu metía el brazo entero a través de la pared.

-Pero si es de piedra.- murmuró con la boca abierta y las gafas cayéndole hasta el ombligo.

Por el contrario, el portador del conocimiento sonreía de satisfacción.

-Es una pared falsa, podemos entrar.- dijo, metiendo la cabeza para inspeccionar.

-¡Espérate!.- apresuró a sacarle Minako.

-No creo que haya nada que temer, en todo el Digimundo hay un montón de entradas secretas.- trató de tranquilizar Kabuterimon.

-Claro, pero no todas son en la guarida secreta de Akuma.- rezongó la peliazul para nada convencida.

-No importa, el caso que el emblema esta ahí.- dio por concluida la conversación el pequeño Osamu, adentrándose rápidamente para que a Minako no le diese tiempo a detenerle.

-Maldito enano molesto, algún día de estos te daré en adopción.- refunfuñó la chica, al darse cuenta de la acción de su hermanito.

-No os preocupéis yo vigilaré la retaguardia.- dijo Kabuterimon.

Minako rodó los ojos, digamos que no le gustaba dejar su vida en manos de un digimon, para ella, tan poco poderoso.

-Está bien.- se dijo a sí misma acercándose a la pared.

Como si fuese un repugnante excremento, metió un dedo para comprobar que pasaba. Al sacarlo y ver que seguía entero, incluso permanecía su esmalte de uñas, se convenció de que no era tan peligroso como pensaba.

Respiró fuertemente y no sabiendo porqué, pero aguantando la respiración por si acaso, saltó al interior del monte.

Al estar al otro lado tuvo, sin saberlo, la misma reacción que su hermano, abrir la boca al máximo y observar todo su alrededor absorta. No era para menos, ese lugar era el sueño para cualquier amante del Digimundo, se podría decir que todo el conocimiento y datos de ese mundo residían ahí. Se veían números, caracteres digimon y cosas que ni reconoció, pasando por toda la cavidad como si fuese una proyección. El lugar estaba compuesto por wireframes, lo que le impactó mucho a Minako, ya que parecía que si tocase algo que no debía podía acabar con el Digimundo y su mundo de un plumazo. Y en medio de todo eso, como no, encontró a su hermano, completamente en trance.

-Alucinante.- se limitaba a decir, mirando de un lado a otro como tratando de empaparse de toda la sabiduría que desprendía ese lugar.

Tan entusiasmado estaba que ni se acordó de sacar su Netbook.

-¿Esto es el epicentro del Digimundo?.- se preguntó la peliazul contagiándose un poco de la curiosidad de Osamu.

Ichijouji mayor se acercó a su hermano para decirle algo, pero en el último momento se echó atrás, porque le conocía y sabía que no le iba a hacer ni caso y también al escuchar los soniditos del Leafmon compañero de Yoshi.

Escaneó el lugar con la mirada y enseguida lo distinguió en el suelo saltando sobre algo, cuando fue a su encuentro sonrió al ver sobre que saltaba, el emblema de su compañero.

-Muy bien lo has encontrado.- le habló tiernamente, dejando que saltase sobre su cabeza.- ahora tú te vienes conmigo emblemita.- dijo decidida a cogerlo, pero se extrañó cuando el emblema ni se movió.- oh no.- se temió lo peor volviéndolo a intentar.

Tiró, hizo palanca, incluso trató de escarbar a su alrededor para sacarlo, pero no hubo manera, el emblema del destino siguió atrapado en ese lugar, sin reaccionar ante Minako.

-¡Osamu no lo puedo coger inténtalo tú!.- llamó desesperada, pero el chico ni respondió.

-Habla de Baransu.- murmuró inmerso en su mundo.

-¿Qué dices?.- perdió la paciencia Minako.- ¡Osamu deja de hacer el idiota, esto es importante!

-El emblema Baransu, ¡dice donde está guardado su poder!… no lo entiendo muy bien… pero habla también de Akuma y de su cuerpo verdadero… del guardián del equilibrio…..- continuaba el chico sorprendiéndose a cada palabra.

Sin embargo, Minako no compartía ese entusiasmo y ya estaba empezando a perder los nervios, pero en ese momento recordó como Taiyou hizo reaccionar el emblema de su hermano no nato y asegurándose de que nadie la viese en esta situación tan comprometida, se dispuso a hablar con un objeto, en teoría, inanimado,

-Muy bien emblemita.- empezó poniendo voz amable.- tú no me conoces, pero soy Minako, la hermana mayor de tu portador y te pido que me dejes cogerte, es muy importante, ¿has entendido?

El emblema continuó gris y la cara de Minako empezó a tornarse roja, más al ver como hasta Leafmon la miraba con decepción. Pero haciendo grandes esfuerzos, logró controlarse y seguir en esta línea de serenidad.

-Oye emblemita, sé que igual no soy la mejor hermana del mundo, pero al contrario que a Osamu, a Yoshi lo quiero mucho, porque no habla ni me pone dolor de cabeza, bueno aunque sus lloros son una pesadilla… eh… pero lo quiero, ¡si hasta le cambié una vez los pañales!, venga por favor, deja que te coja.

Nada de nada. Estaba claro que el emblema de Yoshi no se iba a dejar coger por cualquiera.

Minako se llevó la mano a la cabeza abatida, suplicando incoherencias y para su desesperación nadie, absolutamente nadie fue a animarla, o lo que es lo mismo, su hermano pequeño pasaba de ella. Cuando ese pensamiento recorrió su mente ardió de furia, ella era la hermana mayor y para ella, eso significaba que sus hermanos pequeños debían adorarla y tenerla en un pedestal, a pesar de que no hiciese nada por ellos.

Estaba dispuesta a agarrar a Osamu de las orejas y obligarle a que le ayudase en esto, al fin y al cabo para eso habían ido los dos hermanos, pero entonces sintieron un pequeño temblor que hizo que el pequeño Leafmon saltase a esconderse a uno de los bolsillos de Minako.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?, Osamu ven aquí.

-Está atrapado, ¡eso es!, ¡hay que liberarlo!.- seguía el chico descifrando los enigmas del universo, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo al sentir como Minako lo agarraba achuchándolo contra ella.

-¿Qué haces?, estoy a punto de descubrir donde está Baransu.- trató de zafarse el chico, pero viendo el rostro pálido de su consanguínea, entendió que algo grave pasaba.

Llevó la vista al mismo punto que ella y una vez más no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un digimon, aunque fuese maligno.

-Como mola, es Milleniumon, solo lo había visto en bases de datos.

-No mola en absoluto Osamu.- tartamudeó Ichijouji chica dando pasos hacia atrás.

Lo más inquietante de todo era que Milleniumon no parecía contaminado por Akuma, bueno a decir verdad a este terrible digimon no le hacía falta estar contaminado para ser un maligno en toda regla.

El digimon se limitaba a hacer algún que otro escalofriante gruñido y mover sus brazos de manera intimidatoria.

-Larguémonos de aquí.- susurró la portadora de la pureza, retrocediendo, como intentando pasar desapercibida.

-¡Ni hablar!.- alzó la voz más de la cuenta Osamu.- ¡aquí está todo el conocimiento del Digimundo!, ya renuncié al libro de Wisemon, no voy a renunciar a esto.

-¡Pero quieres no gritar!.- gritó el doble de fuerte Minako.- ¡de que te sirve saber cosas si luego mueres, idiota!

El niño, cuyo carácter había sido siempre sumiso, se revolvió con furia.

-¡Estoy harto de ti!, ¡ojala no fueses mi hermana!

Evidentemente que a Minako esas palabras le llegaron hasta el fondo del corazón, quedando sin fuerzas para seguir sujetando a su hermano, que sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento en sus palabras, ni siquiera al ver el rostro descompuesto de la chica, se adelantó hacia el enemigo.

-Yo quiero seguir aprendiendo.- dijo decidido.

Empezaron a oírse escalofriantes murmullos, era obvio que el origen de la oscuridad, en donde estuvo el grupo de Tenshi, no era el único lugar espelúznante del Digimundo. Ese sitió lleno de conocimiento que en otro tiempo desprendía luz, ahora estaba invadido de odio y maldad, Akuma lo había consumido, y Osamu, sin saberlo, estaba dejando que le consumiese también a él.

"Ichijouji"

Se volteó un segundo a Milleniumon que seguía en posición de reposo, porque juraría que le había escuchado susurrar su apellido.

-Alucinaciones.- se auto convenció quedando absorto de nuevo en todos los caracteres que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

"Ichijouji"

Lo volvió a oír y esta vez se asustó de verdad, pero tras mirar de soslayo a Milleniumon, que seguía inmóvil, negó con la cabeza, debía ser su imaginación, pero entonces, todos los caracteres que veía empezaron a tomar otras formas, imágenes se proyectaron en su mente.

Era su padre, más o menos cuando tenía su edad, de repente había un niño tirado en el suelo en la carretera, parecía muerto.

-¿Tío Osamu?.- preguntó titubeante. Sus padres le habían contado que su tío, al que debía su nombre, murió siendo un niño, pero nunca pensó que verlo fuese tan espantoso.

Luego estaba otra vez su padre, enfrentándose a ese mismo digimon, acabando con él en el Digimundo y haciendo que varias bolitas negras se esparciesen por el cielo. Le pareció absolutamente real, podía decir, que una de esas pequeñas semillas se dirigía hacia él.

"Es lo que deseas, ¿verdad?, convertirte en un genio y que nadie inferior a ti ose molestarte, ni siquiera tu hermana, ¿deseas que este sea tu futuro?"

Retumbó esa voz en su mente.

Lágrimas se fraguaron en sus ojos, viendo que la persona que ahora estaba en la carretera, desangrándose, no era su tío Osamu, sino Minako.

-¡No!, ¡no quiero!.- gritó aterrado, tratando de cubrirse el cuello, porque sino era su imaginación, una semilla estaba entrando en su interior.- ¡Minako sácame de aquí!

Ya no supo que más pasó, solo que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y que lo acariciaba de la cabeza con dulzura, sosegándole y dándole calma.

-Está todo bien Osamu, yo cuido de ti.- escuchó un tono de Minako, que no escuchaba desde que era bebé. Ese tono amable y fraternal.

Y al abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo en ese lugar, pero las imágenes ya habían cesado y por inercia se llevó la mano al cuello.

-¿Ha entrado?, dime que no ha entrado, ¡lo siento, no quiero que te mueras!.- hablaba Osamu con la respiración entrecortada, claramente nervioso y medio en shock.

La chica se agachó un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Estás conmigo, estás bien, los dos, no te preocupes enano, no te pasa nada, te lo prometo.

El chico se abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, incapaz de controlar el llanto y aunque quisiese reprimirlas, finalmente Minako tuvo que ceder y dejar que las lágrimas también fluyesen de sus ojos, mezclándose con las de su hermanito.

-Venga vámonos de aquí.- ordenó, tras ver a Osamu ya un poco más calmado y sin apartar la vista de ese dichoso digimon que continuaba a la espera.

-Sí, por favor, ese digimon no me gusta nada.- asintió el compañero de Minomon sin soltarse de su hermana.

Pero en ese momento que ya estaban decididos a irse, Milleniumon movió su posición, más concretamente sus cañones, de los que salieron sendas bolas de fuego.

-¡Kabuterimon!.- llamó con fuerza Minako, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su hermano.

-Lo siento.- susurró entre lágrimas el curioso chico.

Sin embargo el ataque no llegó a impactarles, porque en ese instante una luz se interpuso entre el ataque y los hermanos, haciendo de escudo. Al notarlo, Minako miró que había sucedido y empezó a reír de alegría.

-Gracias emblemita.- susurró al distinguir el emblema del destino entre la luz, creando esa barrera.

-Cógelo y vámonos.- alentó Osamu.

Y así lo hicieron, porque esta vez sí, el emblema se dejó coger por las inocentes manos de Minako y sin perder más tiempo, traspasaron la pared por la que habían venido, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado en ese horripilante lugar, sobre todo Osamu. No quería volver a sentir el pánico que había sentido ahí nunca más.

Salieron tan deprisa que chocaron contra el gran Kabuterimon, que les estaba esperando.

-Lo tenemos Kabu, bájanos.- explicó la chica.

-De acuerdo.- contestó el digimon.

Mientras los dos hermanos subían a la espalda del compañero de Koushiro, empezaron a suceder cosas bastante extrañas a su alrededor, más incluso que las que habían vivido dentro de esa cavidad secreta. Se estaba distorsionando todo lo que les rodeaba, incluso la gran montaña empezaba a parpadear, como si se fuese a volatilizar de un segundo a otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó el chico asustado.

-¡Agarraos!.- advirtió el digimon insecto.

Pero todo pasó tan rápido, que no les dio tiempo a bajar.

Los que si estaban abajo eran el resto del grupo, a los que también les llamó la atención los extraños fenómenos que realizaba el monte infinito.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?.- preguntó Tenshi, saliendo por fin de la ridícula conga.

-Ya está aquí pi.- contestó Piximon endureciendo su expresión.

-Mantened la calma chicos.- añadió SaberLeomon.

Lo chicos se reagruparon temerosos, cierto era que llevaban rato riéndose de ese ser y fanfarroneándose de cómo lo iban aniquilar, pero ahora que llegaba la hora de la lucha, incluso en el corazón del más valiente, empezaba a fraguarse un irremediable miedo a lo que pudiese pasar.

Una enorme nube de oscuridad envolvió la gran montaña, haciéndola desparecer por completo y de ella apareció una bola brillante. Los chicos se pusieron a la defensiva pensando que sería un ataque del enemigo, pero respiraron de alivio y sonrieron al darse cuenta que los que aterrizaron fueron los hermanos Ichijouji y el compañero de Koushiro, ya en el cuerpo de Tentomon.

-¿Estamos en tierra?.- cuestionó Minako, mirando el emblema del destino que todavía continuaba emitiendo una gran luz.

-¡Hemos salido!.- corrió Osamu, demostrando que todavía seguía tocado de su experiencia con Milleniumon, a abrazarse a Wormmon.

-Jo, y al final no he podido fardar delante de Patamon.- refunfuñó Tentomon abatido por haberse quedado tan pronto sin energías.

Ya no el monte, sino el cielo y todo su alrededor parpadeaba con fuerza, y de la gran mancha de oscuridad que envolvía el monte Infinito, aparecieron unos enormes ojos rojos, el símbolo significativo de Akuma.

-¿Por qué es tan grande?.- preguntó Kido tembloroso.

-Maldito.- gruñó Tenshi, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con su mirada. Sentía que si lo hacía le leería la mente o peor, le contaminaría el alma como pasó en ese extraño bosque.

Entonces, alargó un trozo de su incorpóreo ser y de él salió una boca.

-Dadme el emblema de la oscuridad.- ordenó con esa voz tan inquietante de ultratumba.

Tenshi dio un pasó hacia atrás, como tratando de evitar que supiese que él tenía el emblema y Musuko lo dio hacia adelante.

-¿Por qué no mejor cierras esa bocaza y desapareces de nuestro Digimundo?

-¡Bien dicho Musuko!.- halagó V-mon cerrando los puños.

La extraña boca se acerco a Musuko, hasta quedar separado de su rostro por centímetros, tratando de impresionarle y asustarle, y lo consiguió, pero Motomiya no lo mostró, continuó con su actitud desafiante.

-Te huele el aliento colega.- se atrevió a decir, haciendo un gesto con la mano para cubrirse.

-Musuko, tampoco te pases.- tartamudeó Shizuka, esta sin ocultar su miedo.

-¿El portador del valor?.- preguntó apartándose un poco de Musuko.

-No me gusta esa voz Ai-chan, me da miedo.- decía Yuujou intentando controlar su sollozo, escondido tras la pierna de su hermana.

-Tranquilo campeón.- lo calmaba la rubia, tratando de ser fuerte por los dos.

-No dejaremos que te haga nada.- dijo Gabumon con determinación, mientras Psychemon y Piyomon asentían a esas palabras.

Esta muestra de miedo por parte del benjamín del grupo era un ejemplo de lo que sentían la mayoría. Osamu no quería ni mirarlo, cuando en otras circunstancias estaría encantado de conocer ser tan interesante, Minako ídem, "Mishi" aguardaba con su fachada de chico duro, aunque en su interior desearía estar en su camita, con sus sábanas de cowboys y con su amada madre contándole un cuento, Chikako, como casi siempre permanecía a la expectativa, pero eso sí, dejándose resguardar por su hermana adoptiva Minako y los digimons, Shizuka trataba de mantener la calma pero su voz temblorosa la delataba, Kido por el contrario no trataba de disimular su miedo y temblaba tan fuerte que parecía que iba a provocar un terremoto él solo, Tenshi se mantenía prudente y Taiyou miraba a ese ser con un gran odio y resentimiento. Él había esperado este momento muchos días, desde que su primo fue poseído, y por fin, había llegado la hora de, según él, impartir justicia.

-¿Y quien de vosotros me va detener?.- rió Akuma, de una forma siniestra como era de esperar.- solo sois unos niños y digimons inútiles incapaces de digievolucionar. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y los digimons volvieron a sentirse totalmente impotentes, si lo que quería era desmoralizarlos antes de la batalla, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Se acabó la hora de la charla!

Ese imponente grito puso de nuevo a los chicos en alerta, recordando para que habían ido hasta ahí. SaberLeomon, que era quien había hablado, lanzó una lluvia de flechas contra esa boca.

-¡Es hora de que des la cara demonio!.- gritó con furia.

Por ese ataque, la extensión en la que había creado una boca volvió a tomar una forma indefinida de masa oscura.

"_Si así lo deseas, luchemos"_

Retumbó ahora la voz en la mente de todos.

Estaba claro que la explosión de oscuridad de hace un rato estaba teniendo consecuencias devastadoras para todo el Digimundo, porque del suelo empezaron a salir cráteres que desprendían un gran chorro negro como la noche, mientras los movimientos sísmicos no dejaban de repetirse. El lugar de la batalla tenía cada vez un aspecto más apocalíptico, daba la impresión de que todo iba a quedar sumergido an la oscuridad de un momento a otro.

Entonces, de la falda del monte Infinito, el cual seguía completamente negro, empezaron a salir varias prolongaciones, que poco a poco tomaban forma de digimons completamente creados de oscuridad, que se dirigían como máquinas hacia sus adversarios.

-Ya ha empezado pi.- tomó la palabra Piximon, creando un escudo para los niños elegidos.

-¡Nosotros también luchamos!.- habló Patamon, saltando del escudo seguido de todos sus compañeros digitales.

-Bien, ¡confiamos en vosotros!.- animó Musuko con su optimismo habitual.

Aunque la situación que se les venía encima no era para nada optimista, digimons y más digimons de cuerpos maduros y perfectos salían de las prolongaciones de Akuma y para enfrentarlos solo contaban con SaberLeomon, Piximon y una docena de digimons agotados de cuerpo infantil. Este iba a ser el combate más difícil de sus vidas y en el que más oscuro se veía el final.

...

En el hospital de Odaiba hacía rato que tanto Yuuto como Gatomon se habían esfumado con el inerte cuerpo de Kibou, pero ni la madre del pequeño ni el otro digidestinado original que estaba ahí eran conscientes de eso.

La primera porque desde lo ocurrido a su hijo estaba en cama descansando y el segundo porque desde que le comunicó la fatal noticia a su hermano, había vuelto al lado de su amada para velarla, y que le viese cuando despertase.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, apoyando la frente en la mano que tenía libre, o lo que es lo mismo, la mano que no sujetaba a la de Hikari. Tratando de no pensar en nada en concreto, porque ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, además de que a cada segundo sus pensamientos eran más tristes. Se podría decir que Takeru Takaishi, el estandarte de la esperanza por tantos años, la había perdido por completo, tenía la sensación de que su emblema, o lo que es lo mismo, su corazón, jamás volvería a brillar. Entonces notó que algo apretaba su mano y ese algo obvio que era la delicada mano de su amada. Tardó en reaccionar, precisamente porque no quería que Hikari le viese en ese estado, que le mirase a esos ojos desechos y leyese en ellos todos sus sentimientos, a eso se le unía que no tenía ni idea de como hablar ahora con Hikari, porque, ¿Qué se le podía decir a una mujer que acababa de perder a su ser más querido?

Sin embargo el sonido que escuchó lo desconcertó por completo, era una risa, esa risa que tantas veces había oído en el pasado. La misma risa inocente de cuando Hikari tan solo era una adolescente. Con inquietud por lo que se encontraría, Takeru apartó la mano de su cabeza y giró el rostro hacia la castaña.

Fue totalmente increíble lo que vio, porque después de lo sucedido hoy, pensó que no lo volvería a ver, la sonrisa de Hikari, más que eso, su mirada. Tenía una mirada llena de vida, inocencia, ilusión y amor. Él no sabía como reaccionar, mucho menos cuando llevó la mano a su mejilla.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Takeru?, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Eh…- tragó saliva y pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender que sucedía.

¿Acaso Hikari había perdido la memoria?, o peor, ¿la razón? Había oído alguna vez que tras shocks tan traumáticos como estos, podía pasar algo así, pero se negaba a que ese fuese el caso de su luz.

La mujer se reincorporó un poco, para quedar sentada en la cama y estar más cerca del rubio.

-Estoy bien cariño, solo ha sido un desmayo.- finalizó, abrazándolo del cuello y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Todo lo que pasaba era tan extraño y tan peligroso que Takaishi se había quedado paralizado, con miedo a hacer o decir algo que pudiese trastornarla más.

Se separó de él y lo miró atentamente, en un momento de su escaneo puso una cara extraña, Takeru pensó que ya empezaría a recordar pero volvió su preocupación cuando la chica pasó las manos por su melena y sonrió divertida.

-Menudos pelos, ¿es que ahora quieres imitar a mi hermano o que?

El escritor se dejó hacer todo lo que ella quisiese, que lo inspeccionase de arriba abajo si era su deseo.

-Estás guapo así también.- finalizó ella con una gran sonrisa, su reconocimiento de Takeru.- y bien, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?.- preguntó divertida, poniéndose en pie.

El compañero de Patamon observaba todos los movimientos sin atreverse ni a respirar, pero reconoció esa forma de actuar: esa vitalidad, alegría, humor y agilidad. Era como si hubiese retrocedido unos 20 años en el pasado, como si esa mujer hubiese vuelto a convertirse en aquella estudiante de secundaria con la que salía de joven.

Con gran esfuerzo, juntó las palabras apropiadas en su mente, pero lo que más le costó fue pronunciarlas.

-Hikari, ¿Qué haces?.- intentó sonar fuerte, pese a su voz quebrada.

La chica se dio la vuelta con naturalidad y la misma sonrisa, sin entender ese tono afligido de Takeru.

-Quiero ir a casa Takeru, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales, ya estuve de niña suficiente. Además, si Taichi se entera de lo que ha pasado se preocupará. ¿No me acompañas?.- concluyó su explicación señalando la puerta.

Lentamente, Takaishi también se levantó.

-Pero Hikari...- lo intentó de nuevo, pero la castaña le cortó.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido, cambiando su expresión por una muy apurada, lo que le hizo pensar a Takeru que ya estaba empezando a recordar.

-No me lo digas.- hizo un gesto con los brazos, como si ya hubiese entendido lo sucedido.- ¡has avisado a mis padres, ¿verdad?.- protestó como una niña pequeña.- ¡Takeru se preocupan por nada!, estoy bien, ya no soy esa debilucha de ocho años que se pillaba todos los resfriados, pero para ellos… buf, seguro que no me dejan presentarme al concurso de baile, con la de semanas que llevo ensayando.

Inconscientemente el rostro destruido de Takeru perfiló una sonrisa, de nostalgia y de tristeza. Esa había sido la confirmación, Hikari se había despertado como una niña de 15 años, hasta recordó el suceso al que hacía mención. Se pasó casi tres meses ensayando para ese concurso y al final no pudo asistir, no porque sus padres no la dejasen, ni porque le diese un mareo, sino porque ese día, a pocas horas de su actuación, su novio por aquel entonces, Takeru, sufrió un pequeño accidente en el Digimundo. Nada grave, una caída desde Pagasusmon, digamos que Patamon no controló demasiado bien cuanta energía le quedaba. Resumiendo: que Hikari se preocupó, Takeru se fracturó, Patamon se escondió haciendo como si no hubiese sido por su culpa y todo acabó con la castaña en el hospital contemplando a su dulce novio, y con este insistiéndole en que fuese a su concurso, cosa que por supuesto, no sucedió.

Cuanto deseó en ese instante que lo que estaba viviendo su amada fuese real, que de verdad volviesen a ser esos adolescentes enamorados con toda la vida por delante. Pensó, que si pudiese volver atrás, todo sería diferente, las vidas de ambos. En ese momento deseó abrazarla y lo hizo, no supo ni como ni cuando, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta la abrazaba con fuerza, secando sus lágrimas zafiro en su cabellera castaña. Hacía tiempo que descubrió que no podía planear su vida, que la vida daba unas cartas y lo único que podía era jugar con ellas, que disponía además de muy pocos movimientos, los comodines se quedaban en la baraja. Cada decisión era irrevocable, porque el tiempo no se detenía y ese instante que desearías cambiar o borrar, jamás volvería. Cuanto deseó saltarse las normas, vivir en un limbo aparte, ser para siempre ese adolescente accidentado, ser para siempre la preocupación de su Hikari. Que fácil sería entonces todo, con una sonrisa y una mirada de niño bueno, conseguía devolver la sonrisa y la luz al rostro de su amada, tal vez con un beso si estaba muy enfadada, o con un abrazo si lo que estaba era triste. Esas normas sí que las sabía de memoria, las normas creadas junto a Hikari, las normas que daba ese primer amor puro e inocente.

En un alarde de optimismo o mejor dicho, contagiado del trastorno de su amada, se imaginó que era real, que era ese chico siempre sonriente y hasta bromista, que era ese adolescente que Hikari había reconocido.

Fue entonces cuando compartió su sonrisa, pero esta vez sincera e ilusionada, de verdad Yagami lo había llevado a su otra realidad, a la realidad feliz en la que deseaba estar y ella lo supo al ver su mirada.

-¿Qué haces?.- tartamudeó, sonrojándose.

No era para menos, Takeru ya se había apartado un poco, pero no la soltaba, mirándola completamente hechizado, con una mirada rebosante de luz, y claro está, esperanza. Como en toda su vida hasta que se separó de Hikari, esa característica brillaba con energía en su corazón.

No dijo nada, le acarició la mejilla con ternura, sonriendo más por ver sus colores, se deleitó con la caricia, desde los ojos, hasta la comisura de sus labios y fue en ese mismo lugar donde su vista se detuvo. Esos labios que tantas veces había besado y tantas más había anhelado.

-Takeru, aquí no, me da vergüenza.- bajó un poco el rostro ella, completamente avergonzada al descubrir las intenciones del rubio.

Él sonrió con más fuerza aún, encontrándola irresistiblemente adorable, ahora más que nunca la besaría.

Con delicadeza, levantó un poco su rostro, bajó él el suyo, despareciendo así la diferencia de altura y sin prisa alguna, sus labios se rozaron.

Hubiese sido razonable, por parte de Takeru, que tras 17 años sin besarla de forma material, porque en sueños la besaba todas las noches, se hubiese abalanzado a ella con necesidad e incluso fiereza, queriendo juntar en un beso todos los que había soñado, pero no, no lo hizo. Porque ahora mismo sentía como si esa misma mañana la hubiese besado, en la puerta del instituto, o en la de su casa. Había hecho lo que siempre deseó hacer, huir lejos con ella, escapar de todas las cosas que no le gustaban del mundo, crear su propio mundo, uno exclusivamente para ellos.

A penas pudo rozarla unos segundos, porque por desgracia, pese a que sus mentes pudiesen viajar y vivir donde deseasen, sus cuerpos seguían atrapados en el mundo real, en un mundo lleno de caos y al borde de la destrucción total y así lo recordó Takeru al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Sobra decir que el doctor que hizo su aparición se incomodó notablemente, no sólo por interrumpir semejante momento sino porque era una situación comprometida, debido a que era una mujer casada. Haciendo gala de la discreción que caracteriza o debe caracterizar a este gremio, tosió levemente para hacer detectable su presencia.

En el momento que lo escuchó, Takeru regresó al mundo real y se apartó de su amada, por el contrario Hikari siguió inmersa en su fantasía y se sonrojó como cual adolescente pillada en una situación cariñosa con su novio.

-¿Señora Hayashiba?.- llamó el hombre, que había llevado el caso de Kibou, con la sobriedad que demandaba un momento como este.

La compañera de Gatomon hizo una mueca extraña, para después buscar la explicación en Takeru.

-¿De quien habla?.- susurró. El rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano, haciéndola entender que él se ocupaba de todo, luego se adelantó al médico.

-Doctor creo que deberíamos hablar en privado.- dijo lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado por Hikari.

-Perdona, pero tengo que hablar con la señora Hayashiba, es importante.- medio ignoró el hombre. En teoría, no tenía nada que hablar con Takeru.

El escritor pegó un gruñido de rabia, iba a sujetar al doctor para obligarlo a escucharle, pero él habló antes de que pudiese realizar tal acción.

-Señora Hayashiba, entiendo que este momento es duro, pero creo que es mi deber comunicarle que…- no era fácil decir esto. Era una negligencia total del hospital y le podía caer una demanda y Hikari estaría en todo su derecho de interponerla.-… el cuerpo de su hijo… eh, ha desparecido.- finalizó consternado.- pero le prometo que ya hemos dado la voz de alarma y lo vamos a encontrar y…

A cada palabra, Yagami parecía más desorientada, no sabiendo si el mundo se había vuelto loco o si ella era la loca. Takeru estaba de los nervios viendo que Hikari parecía más aturdida y no soportándolo más, zarandeó del brazo al médico bruscamente, haciéndole callar.

-Cállese, ella no está bien, está confundida, cree que tiene 15 años… la va a poner peor.- masculló el escritor, repleto de furia.

El doctor, que en un principio había intentado revolverse, escuchó a Takeru llevándose las manos a la cabeza, enrabietado consigo mismo. Tendría que haberle escuchado desde el principio.

-Debe estar en shock post-traumático, lo siento, avisaré a una neuróloga para que le haga un reconocimiento, mientras tanto, será mejor que le sigas la corriente, sino puede resultar peligroso y crear un trauma permanente.- trató de tranquilizarse el médico, buscando una solución cuanto antes.

-A buenas horas.- farfulló el rubio, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no darle una bofetada, pero antes de que abandonase la habitación, recordó el mensaje que había traído a Hikari y de nuevo se alarmó.- ¿Qué es eso de que no está el cuerpo?.- volvió a susurrar de mala gana.

El doctor tragó saliva temeroso, esos ojos casi siempre dulces de Takeru, ahora emanaban auténtica ira, incluso locura. Takaishi sería capaz de hacer mil locuras por Hikari.

-Estaba en una habitación preparado para llevarlo al depósito, donde pasaría las 24 horas de rigor y después poder hacerle la autopsia para determinar esta muerte tan extraña…

A cada palabra Takeru se ponía más enfermo. No soportaba que hablasen del cuerpo de Kibou de esa forma, como si fuese un pavo al que iban a trinchar unos cuantos curiosos, alegando eso de "es en nombre de la ciencia". Por eso, le zarandeó con violencia.

-No hace falta que de tantos detalles, ¡solo dime dónde está!

-No lo sé, pero descuide, lo encontraremos, lo prometo.

El legendario portador de la esperanza pegó un bufido, lo soltó de la camisa y lo miró de forma amenazante, haciéndole entender que ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa habitación. El médico lo comprendió y cabizbajo y sintiéndose humillado se fue. Al final ese hombre al que pensaba que no tenía ninguna explicación que dar, lo había puesto en su sitio.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, se volvió a Hikari para cerciorarse de su estado. Pronto se dio cuenta que le había afectado, solo le hizo falta fijarse en un pequeño detalle; su mirada. La había perdido, la mirada inocente e ilusionada de niña que tenía hace apenas unos minutos, se había esfumado de su rostro, ahora era una mucho más preocupada, incluso afligida, ¿acaso estaba volviendo a la realidad?

-Hikari.- trató de tomarla del brazo, pero ella hizo una señal para que se detuviese.

-¿Quién es Kibou?.- preguntó de repente, mirando a un punto fijo de la nada, sin darse cuanta que al pronunciar ese nombre, sus ojos se habían vuelto húmedos.

Sí, todo hacía indicar que estaba recodando.

Esta era una situación peor que antes para Takeru, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logró permanecer firme. Había tomado una decisión y era que ya nunca más la iba a dejar sola, no huiría de su lado pasase lo que pasase.

-Mi luz.- susurró Takeru con voz queda, haciendo amago de abrazarla, pero entonces ella lo miró atentamente, negando reiterativamente con la cabeza.

-No, no… Kibou, mi hijo, ¡Kibou!.- exclamó, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Takeru y salía de la habitación.- ¡Kibou!

Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzó a Hikari en medio del pasillo, donde gritaba como una desbocaba el nombre de su pequeño. Trató de sujetarla, de sosegarla, de decirle algo que la calmase, pero no le salía nada, porque pensó, que si esto le hubiese sucedido a él y Tenshi hubiese muerto, no existiría palabra alguna para reconfortarlo.

Ella se revolvió, luchó, lloró, gritó y se descompuso, para caer destrozada, de rodillas contra el suelo, entre los brazos de Takeru que amortiguó la caída.

-Mi luz…- lloraba a su lado él, besándola con dulzura la frente, la coronilla, o lo que tuviese más cerca de sus labios.

-Hijo de puta…- maldijo ahora con rabia, forcejeando con Takeru.- hijo de puta… me dijiste que esto jamás pasaría, ¡me lo prometiste!

Él estaba tan destruido que ni sintió la bofetada que le dio, ni tampoco escuchó los insultos que le dedicó, solo sintió como ella se abrazaba a su pecho y las lágrimas empapaban su cuello.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?… te odio.- sollozó con amargura entre los brazos de aquel hombre, deseando, a pesar de todo, que nunca jamás la volviese a soltar.

...

-¡Bastón de Hada!

-¡Espada furiosa!

El ataque de ese Knightmon oscuro rompió el bastón de Piximon por la mitad, dejando al poderoso digimon cada vez más indefenso.

Era normal debido a como estaba transcurriendo la batalla, Akuma creaba digimons de diez en diez. Además, que ni siquiera podían ser destruidos, ya que la oscuridad de la que estaban hechos era la del mismo demonio Akuma, por lo tanto, solo desaparecerían cuando este lo desease o fuese derrotado. Debido a este ambiente desfavorable, aunque SaberLeomon y Piximon fuesen digimons muy poderosos, sus energías se estaban debilitando, haciendo que la batalla se desencadenase a favor de Akuma. Si seguían así, pronto morirían y los niños elegidos se quedarían sin ningún tipo de protección.

SaberLeomon cayó ya en su forma de Leomon, tras recibir un nuevo ataque del digimon contra el que luchaba. Había perdido la energía del poder sagrado que le permitía digievolucionar, quedando completamente exhausto. Pero no solo eran ellos, los compañeros de los padres de los digidestinados rodaban por los suelos sin fuerzas, viendo su final cada vez más cerca.

Y fue cuestión de tiempo que el escudo protector de Piximon desapareciese, dejando a los digidestinados como objetivo de los ataques de los digimons malignos.

-Mierda, tenemos que hacer algo.- negaba Musuko observando la desigual batalla.

-No podemos hacer nada, ¡absolutamente nada!, ¡vamos a morir todos!.- gritó con histerismo Minako, rememorando aquella famosa frase.

-No ayudas con ese comportamiento.- medio recriminó Shizukal.

-Pero tiene razón.- sollozó Makoto.- si tuviésemos a nuestros compañeros aún tendríamos una oportunidad, pero así es imposible.

Todos bajaron la vista, dando la callada por respuesta.

-Yuujou conserva a su compañero.- apuntó Chikako a Psychemon, que a pesar de querer, los demás digimons no le permitían luchar.

-¿Y qué?, no puede hacer nada tampoco.- bufó Mike de mala gana.

-Puede digievolucionar en Moosemon y es muy bonito.- sacó la cara por su compañero el pelirrojo.

-Con un digimon de cuerpo maduro tampoco cambiaría demasiado la situación.- opinó Osamu, todavía con apuro en sus palabras.

-Necesitaríamos un milagro.- concluyó Musuko desanimándose.

Pero esas palabras iluminaron el rostro del portador material del milagro.

-¡Pues entonces pidámoslo!.- exclamó con alegría sacando el medallón.- hola soy Taiyou Yagami, me recordarás porque nos ayudaste a abrir la puerta al Digimundo, pues verás ahora necesitamos un nuevo favor.

El chico prosiguió enrollándose, mientras los demás giraban los ojos como no queriendo ser participes de ese momento surrealista y Minako se sonrojaba, mirando de soslayo el emblema del destino que tenía en la mano.

-Taiyou, no creo que esto funcione así.- trató de detenerle Tenshi.

Yagami no le hizo caso, ni nadie más como era costumbre, pero esta vez, no porque les resultase pesado sino porque el emblema de los milagros comenzó a emitir un potente brillo.

-Waa…- dijo Musuko embobado, lo que todos pensaban.

Pero un grito les hizo llevar la vista a otro sitio.

-Psychemon, ¡que pasa!.- gritaba Yuujou apurado, agarrándose a su querido compañero, que había empezado a brillar con intensidad.

-Tranquilo hermano.- lo apartó un poco la mayor de los Ishida, contemplando al digimon igual de ensimismada que el resto.

Esa luz no solo cautivó a los humanos presentes, también a los digimons compañeros de sus padres y hasta a los debilitados Piximon y Leomon.

-Es milagroso.- musitó Palmon.

-Es la luz de Azulongmon que le dio Gennai, dijo que le permitiría hacer la digievolución sagrada.- explicó su teoría Tentomon, rezando para que no digievolucionase en un ángel tan arrogante como MagnaAngemon.

-El poder sagrado está con nosotros.- susurró Leomon, dibujando una todavía prudente sonrisa.

Entonces, el emblema que portaba el hijo de Taichi salió volando de su mano, yendo directo a Psychemon, pero no solo ese, sin que ninguno de los presentes se hubiese dado cuenta, el recién encontrado emblema del destino también brillaba directo al compañero de Yuujou. Parece ser, que los emblemas con, digamos, vida propia ya habían tomado una decisión.

Ambos medallones giraban velozmente alrededor del digimon, creando un campo tan brillante que hizo retroceder a los digimons hechos de oscuridad y lo más valioso ahora para los niños, llenándoles también de esperanza, porque por primera vez desde que empezaron la lucha, vislumbraban, al final del camino, algo de luz.

.

* * *

N/A: mira por donde, normalmente escribo las notas de autora al terminar el capi y luego cuando lo voy a publicar (tiempo después), añado en estos últimos el ranking. Eso iba a hacer y a repasarlo claro, cuando me he dado cuenta de que, ¡no tenía notas de autora!, no sé, supongo que no encontraría nada interesante que decir cuando lo escribí, o no estaría inspirada... o ya estaría cansada de escribir... no sé...

Igual han quedado partes confusas como que… ¿Qué pinta Milleniumon en todo esto?, lo que digo siempre, me gusta abrir caminos por varios sitios para dejarlos en el aire, como hacían en digimon. Vamos que la maldad del mundo no se resume en Akuma, a parte de él, siguen habiendo demonios, misterios, zonas extrañas, dimensiones oscuras y digimons corrompe niños. Lo puse a él, porque si mal no recuerdo fue cuando Ken junto con Ryo lo vencieron, cuando salieron las semillas de oscuridad y le entró una al que luego sería digimon Kaizer, ¿no?. Solo eso, quería meterle un poquito de miedo a Osamu para que empiece a vivir un poco más en tierra firme y deje de adorar a los malignos en su eterna curiosidad ¿lo he conseguido?

Por lo demás, lo de siempre, dudas, preguntas y críticas, me las hacéis saber, que si está en mi mano, las responderé (y si ni yo puedo responderlas, mal vamos)… ah y por fin, ¡puse takari!, ¿se considera takari, no?, más monos ellos…

Y ahora, momento para el…. **¡Ranking!**

**1- Yuujou Ishida (10 puntos): **¡por fin!, tras capítulos y capítulos llevando la plata, el pequeño benjamín del grupo consigue apoderarse del oro que había estado en manos de Yagami desde el principio. Ahora sí que sí, tu padre estará muy orgullosos de ti, ¡enhorabuena!

**1-Tenshi Takaishi (10 puntos): **¿Qué es luz sin esperanza y esperanza sin luz? Algo así han debido de pensar los votantes cuando han decidido que Tenshi comparta el oro con Yuujou. Este chico, con todo lo que ha sufrido y lo que sufrirá, también se lo ha merecido, ¡enhorabuena!

**2- Taiyou Yagami (9 puntos): **¿se habrá pasado el peinado Yagami de moda para siempre?, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que Taiyou pierde el oro que había llevado desde el principio. ¿Cómo le sentará?, como buen Yagami, es competidor hasta el último aliento, por lo que estamos seguros que tratará por todos los medios de recuperar su oro. ¡Confiamos en ti!

**3- Aiko Ishida (5 puntos): **la rubia del grupo sigue estática en su bronce, ella no ha subido, pero no dudamos en que estará contenta porque su hermanito y su primo hayan desbancado a Yagami, pero Aiko tampoco es de las que viven de los éxitos de los demás, por lo que estamos seguros de que tratará ella también de llegar hasta arriba, ¡suerte!

**3- Kibou Hayashiba (5 puntos): **compartiendo bronce con Ishida, continua el misterioso Kibou. Algo de mucho mérito para las pocas líneas que está teniendo. ¿Conseguirá él también llegar hasta el oro?, ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

**4- Musuko Motomiya y Pschymon (4 puntos): **rozando el podium continua el goggle boy uniéndosele a él la revelación de este capítulo, que nos conquistó a todos con su mensaje de paz y lo mejor es que aún no ha dicho su última palabra. ¡Hazlo por los digis!

**5- Chikako Izumi (3 puntos): **otra que se queda como estaba es Chikako, pero lo bueno es que nunca sabemos cuando nos va a sorprender, ¡mucha suerte Izumi!

**6-Patamon, Osamu Ichijouji, Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton, Yuuto Hayashiba y Minako Ichijouji (2 puntos): **el sexto puesto continúa siendo bastante apretado. Destacar la subida de Minako, la cual creo, que se lo ha merecido solo por hacernos reír y del sufrido Yuuto Hayashiba, este con carácter honorífico, ya que como adulto que es, no compite para el premio.

**7- Shizuka Hida, Gabumon, V-mon, Makoto Kido, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji, "?" Yagami y Gatomon (1 punto): **y como siempre en el último lugar los chicos que aún solo han recibidlo un puntito. Esperemos que pronto vayáis escalando posiciones y hacer mención a la entrada de Gatomon, la cual también está más que merecida. ¡Gran trabajo chicos!

Aquí se acaba, como siempre, 3 nombres y 3 razones. No quiero asustar, todavía faltan varios capítulos, pero os aviso para que no os durmáis en los laureles y apoyéis a vuestro favorito ahora más que nunca, porque el final, está cada vez más cerca. ¡Seguid votando!

El próximo capítulo es el que más me costó escribir y curiosamente es el más corto creo, como son las cosas jeje…. Es un poco diferente, pero no pude hacerlo mejor, bueno ya lo veréis, hasta entonces… chananana… ¡gracias por seguir el fic, más por comentar!

Nos vemos, un saludo!


	20. Brave Heart, ¡UltimateSeimon!

Sí, hace tiempo que no actualizo, psss... estuve unas semanas sin poder adelantar nada del fic y... bueno, ya se sabe... pero como ahora creo que he vuelto a coger ritmo o por lo menos voy a tener algo más de tiempo, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto, el capi más raruco que he escrito. No me peguéis estuve mucho tiempo atascada sin saber como hacerlo, al final salió esto y a estas alturas no lo voy a repetir ni replantear por lo que esto es lo que hay.

Todos los niños tendrán sus povs (no soy buena haciendo povs así que es más bien como unos párrafos de psicoanálisis consigo mismos) No los anuncio porque es evidente quien es cada uno y si no, al final sale algo revelador para que sepáis quien era y bueno solo decir que el de Tenshi y Yuujou es intercalado, para que no os arméis un lío. Ah, también que durante todo el capi suena (sale) la canción Brave Heart, por si queréis ponéosla para ambientaos y que no os parezca tan penoso.

Nada más, espero que os guste.

.

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Brave Heart, ¡UltimateSeimon!:**

Hasta el mismísimo Akuma detuvo sus ataques debido a la maravillosa danza de luz y esperanza que se estaba formando alrededor de Psychemon. Era un espectáculo inigualable que solo se veía, con mucha suerte, una vez en la vida.

Los niños sonrieron presenciándolo, algunos dejando que las lágrimas de emoción saliesen de sus ojos, porque en sus inocentes cabezas, pensaban que lo habían logrado, que ya todo estaba solucionado, que el milagro se produciría, librarían al mundo del mal y esa misma noche volverían a dormir en su cama y a recibir el siempre necesario abrazo de sus padres. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Psychemon no podía hacer nada, era como si se hubiese quedado atrapado en ese remolino de luz, fue entonces, al ver pasar los minutos y no contemplar el milagro, cuando los chicos se empezaron a preocupar y a atemorizar, al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada del malvado Akuma.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿dónde está el milagro?.- preguntó Minako, teniendo un pequeño ataque.

"_¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer?, ridículo"_.- escucharon la siniestra voz del demonio.

-¡Cállate!.- se atrevió a decir Tenshi, empezando a desesperarse, luego se dirigió a sus compañeros.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué no ocurre nada más?.- indicó a Psychemon.

Musuko se encogió de hombros, nadie se atrevía a aventurarse a dar una suposición como respuesta.

-¡Los emblemas pi!.- gritó Piximon con cu último aliento.- solo han reaccionado dos, ¡necesita el poder de todos pi!.- finalizó momentos antes de recibir un ataque, porque la pequeña tregua de Akuma había concluido. Acabaría con todos antes de que hiciesen reaccionar los emblemas y se le complicase la situación.

Nuevos digimons creados de oscuridad fueron avanzando y teniendo en cuenta que los compañeros de sus padres ya estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, estaba claro que su única esperanza residía en ellos mismos, en la capacidad de poder hacer vibrar su "corazón valiente".

.

**"_Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo _**

**_Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou"_**

_En un segundo, cualquiera puede rendirse y correr. _

_Así que solo sigue caminando_

.

...**  
**

...**  
**

_Cientos, miles, millones, trillones, ¡quincuagésimos trillones de billones!… vale, esa cantidad no existe y si existe me da igual porque no voy a tener tiempo de comprobarlo porque voy a morir… ¡sin haber estrenado mi gorra nueva!_

_A cada segundo nuestro alrededor era más caótico, los digimons de la oscuridad se reproducían como por mitosis… ¡maldición!, ¿por qué a punto de morir saco a la científica sabelotodo que llevo dentro y tanto detesto?, estos comentarios deberían ser propios del genio de mi hermanito, ¡mi hermanito!, ¿Dónde está mi querido hermanito?_

_Lo busqué con la mirada, más apurada que en el cumpleaños de Musuko, cuando estaba decidida a decirle que me gustaba y evidentemente no se lo llegué a decir por mi cobardía natural en estos temas y… ¡no era momento de pensar en esto tenía que buscar a Osamu!_

_Nuestro alrededor era como una de esas películas de zombis, orcos o legiones de malvados que tanto le gustarían al "principito" Tachikawa, los digimons se mezclaban entre nosotros, nos trataban de atacar. Conociendo a Osamu seguro que iría a ver de más de cerca a esos digimons oscuros, por eso me sorprendió encontrarlo en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, la verdad que desde que estuvimos en esa cueva secreta del monte Infinito estaba raro, ¿y si le hubiese pasado algo?, jamás me lo perdonaría, jamás perdonaría al ser que le pusiese la mano encima a mi querido hermanito._

_Ni me di cuenta cuando lo hice, pero corría hacia él y sin darme cuenta tampoco lo estaba abrazando, levantándolo, haciendo que sacase su cara de entre sus piernas, haciendo que me mirase, cerciorándome de que estaba bien._

_-Osamu, ¿estás bien?_

_Él me miró, pero sentí su mirada extraña, en poco tenía que ver con la de ese curioso que no medía el peligro. Lloraba, temblaba, estaba muerto de miedo._

_-Todo va a estar bien.- le dije abrazándolo con fuerza._

_No quería, juro que no quería, no podía tampoco permitirme esa debilidad delante de él, yo tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, pero… para que engañarse soy una llorona, no soy fuerte, soy débil, extremadamente débil._

_-Papá, mamá._

_Ni fui consciente de que ese llamamiento desesperado salió de mi boca, pero cuanto desearía que lo hubiesen escuchado, que papá me protegiese, que mamá hiciese uno de sus extravagantes comentarios que tanto nos hacían reír, por un momento, hasta los vi, diría que hasta los sentí, pero solo fue el segundo que mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, porque en cuanto los abrí volví a la cruda realidad._

_Los miré, detenidamente a cada uno, pensando que tal vez, se diesen cuenta de su error, que de repente tuviesen sentimientos y dejasen de atacarnos. Traté, aunque suene absurdo ya que eran seres creados de maldad, de entenderles… entonce me di cuenta, que pese a todo el mal que nos estaban haciendo, no sentía odio hacia ellos, no era odio lo que me provocaban, era impotencia, era frustración, era pena… era algo tan sencillo como que en mi cabeza era imposible de entender que hubiese seres creados de maldad, solo para hacer el mal, ellos no tenían la culpa, era Akuma quien los había creado así, ellos no eran conscientes de sus actos, de su naturaleza, eran seres inocentes._

...

...

Inocencia.

.

**"_Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni _**

**_Hikari ga nakusenu you ni" _**

_Hay algo que solo tu puedes hacer._

_Para que este azul planeta no pierde su luz._

.

...

...

_Tenía tanto miedo, más de lo que jamás pensé que podría tener nunca, pero como casi siempre me pasaba, no lo mostré, mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Ese era uno de mis problemas o virtudes según como se mire, era una chica bastante inexpresiva, tal vez en eso sí, me pareciese a mi padre._

_Mi padre, inconscientemente sonreí al pensar en mi padre, en lo ¿feliz?, que hubiese estado aquí ahora, bueno, no digo que mi padre sea feliz con la destrucción de los mundos y una horda de digimons creados de oscuridad atacándole, pero estoy segura que su mente curiosa hubiese disfrutado tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Eso me recordaba a mi amigo Osamu, quizá por eso éramos tan buenos amigos, porque me recordaba a mi padre y como mi padre no me hacía a penas caso, era como tener un mini-padre haciéndome un poco más de caso. _

_Nada más pensar eso me sentí terriblemente mal, sentí que no estaba siendo justa con mi padre, pero no podía evitarlo, lo sentía así, sentía que para él existían millones de cosas más prioritarias que yo y que mi madre, por supuesto… no sé como mi madre lo entendía, ¿sabría ella algo más de Koushiro Izumi que yo?, ¿le habría dicho alguna vez a ella que la quería?, porque, en ese momento me di cuenta, de que nunca había escuchado esas palabras de su boca dirigidas a mí, dirigidas a nadie._

_Es curiosa la mente humana, en lo que piensas en una situación tan límite como esta, ¿será acaso que nuestro cerebro aprovecha para sacar todas nuestras inquietudes para que si morimos no nos quede nada sin decir?_

_Fue entonces cuando pensé que me quedada por decir, dándome cuenta de que me quedada prácticamente todo por decir, dándome cuenta de que nadie me conocía realmente, porque a nadie me había mostrado como era realmente, ¿timidez?, ¿desconfianza?, ¿miedo a decepcionar a las personas que amo?_

_Desde que nací, siempre escuché una palabra seguida a mi apellido, "genio", mi padre es considerado un genio, una eminencia en cuanto a todo lo que el Digimundo se refiere, es oficialmente el genio de los digielegidos. Recordé, todos los comentarios que siempre se han hecho sobre mí desde que tengo memoria… "esa niña seguro que es tan lista como tú", "seguro que se pasa el día pegada a las computadoras", "seguro que es la genio de esta nueva generación"… y yo, pocas veces protestaba, incluso puede que en alguna ocasión me lo llegase a creer, pero bien sabía que era mentira. No sé si seré una genio o no, porque tampoco me interesa, amo a mi padre, pero no quiero ser como él._

_Sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta Osamu, me deslumbró por completo una luz que salió del medallón de su hermana. Seguí un segundo como ese medallón se perdía por la bola incandescente que era Psychemon, pero en seguida me concentré en lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-Toma Osamu, creo que lo debes tener tú._

_Le entregué el amado laptop de mi padre, porque a mí no me pertenecía, le pertenecía a un genio, al genio de esta nueva generación, aquel que portase dignamente el emblema del conocimiento._

_Seguidamente miré a mi alrededor, a todos los digimons creados de oscuridad que nos atacaban, ya sabía lo que quería hacer, mi mente había actuado bien y me había hecho ver las cosas claras. Debía volver, debía decirle a mis padres que les quería, debía dejar que la gente me conociese, que me quisiesen tal y como era, debía ser firme siempre en mis ideales y en mis sentimientos, y para eso, debía luchar._

...

...

Tenacidad.

.

**"_Tsukame! egaita yume wo _**

**_Mamore! daiji na tomo wo _**

**_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa" _**

_¡Atrapa! los sueños que tuviste_

_¡Protege! a tus queridos amigos_

_Puedes volverte más fuerte._

.

...

...

_No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, ¡soy Jean-Claude Van Damme!… eso era lo que siempre decía, auto convenciéndome de que era así, de que podría ser así, un auténtico héroe de acción, de esos que siempre ganan en las películas, salvan la ciudad de una hecatombe, se llevan a la chica y son condecorados._

_Desde que empezó esta aventura decidí que ese sería mi papel, que podría hacerlo, que si me lo proponía podría ser el chico más valiente del mundo y por supuesto el chico que nunca lloraba. Estaba convencido, no quería llorar nunca más, a pesar de que tuviese tantas ganas como ahora._

_De repente, viendo como esos digimons se acercaban, me temblaron las piernas, algo que no me pasaba desde hace muchos días, desde el día en que mis padres tuvieron una horrorosa discusión… por eso tenía tantas ganas de llorar, porque sentía las mismas sensaciones que sentí entonces: miedo, angustia y sobre todo debilidad. Me sentía como un niño indefenso cuando me había prometido que jamás volvería a ser un niño indefenso, que el "principito" Tachikawa estaba muerto, que ahora era MK Van Damme, el chico que no teme a nadie, el chico que no necesita a nadie, ni siquiera el consuelo de su mamá…_

_-Shit._

_Mascullé sin darme cuenta, porque ya las estaba notando, las lágrimas que se formaban en mis preciosos ojos miel heredaros de mi linda madre… pero es que quería llorar, llorar muy fuerte, pedir auxilio, sentir una vez más los brazos de mi mammy, oler su aroma a fresas y cosas dulces y escuchar su voz cantándome una canción para dormir. Sentía que llevaba siglos en este infierno que se había convertido el Digimundo, que llevaba siglos sin cambiarme de ropa, sin ver mis series favoritas, sin ir a mi colegio de pago tetra-lingüe, sin jugar con daddy a cowboys… bueno, realmente de eso tenía la sensación de un milenio… mi daddy, no era que hubiese estado mucho en casa últimamente, ¿sería por eso que se divorciaban?_

_Divorcio, esa palabra maldita, no quería ni oírla, no quería que sucediese. ¿Significaba entonces que ya no se querían?, ¿Cómo era posible que los adultos dejasen de quererse de la noche a la mañana?, si sus sentimientos variaban el uno con el otro con tanta facilidad… ¿Qué les impedía dejar de quererme a mí cualquier día? _

_Me dicen fantasioso, peliculero, soñador, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo serlo?, visto el mundo que nos rodea, ¿no seríamos todos más felices creando nuestra realidad?, ¿aquella donde siempre pasase lo que nosotros deseemos?, ¿aquella donde yo fuese ese musculoso héroe de acción y tuviese el amor de la chica?_

_Fue la chica precisamente, la que me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos. Tuve tiempo justo para mirar y quedar aterrado al ver como uno de esos seres iba a por mi princesa Ai._

_No sé como sucedió, solo que algo se apoderó de mi ser, mis piernas dejaron de temblar, las lágrimas dejaron de salir, ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer, como salvar a la dama en apuros. Puede, que no fuese tan soñador como pensaba, que ese héroe que quería ser ya residiese dentro de mí, en ese caso, puede que mis deseos no sean tan descabellados, que esa realidad que imagino sea más real de lo que pienso, y si no era así, yo ya lo había decidido, lucharía porque fuese así, lucharía porque nuestros deseos se hiciesen realidad._

...

...

Deseos.

.

**"_Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara _**

**_Donna negai mo uso ja nai _**

**_Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart"_**

_Poderes se ocultan en tu corazón, algún día su fuego será encendido_

_Cualquier deseo, se hará realidad_

_Serán otorgados... muéstrame tu valiente corazón_

.

...

...

_Esto empezaba a parecerse a los fuegos artificiales que tiraban en el festival de mi ciudad. Eso fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza al ver otro fuerte destello, es decir, otro emblema activándose, esta vez el del pequeño Mishi._

_-Mierda._

_Logré agachar la cabeza en el último segundo para esquivar su ataque. Este no me había dado por los pelos, debía a empezar a concentrarme en la lucha o a la próxima me darían._

_Era precioso, no me cansaba de mirarlo. Amaba ese sol representativo del emblema del valor desde que tenía memoria. Recuerdo cuando de pequeño, mi padre me contaba la primera vez que activó su digiegg, por no hablar de cuando me contaba las historias de su gran capitán Taichi Yagami… desde siempre quise heredarlo, ser el sucesor de mi padre y a su vez del señor Yagami. Así como llevaba sus goggles, sentía que este emblema también debía ser mío, entonces, ¿por qué no brillaba ahora que lo necesitaba?_

_-Venga, emblemita.- le susurré sin darme cuenta._

_¡No entiendo que hacía mal!, ya había visto hasta tres destellos, o lo que es lo mismo, tres de mis compañeros habían hecho brillar su emblema, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiesen activado antes que yo? La mayoría de ellos no esperaban sus emblemas, ni los sentían como propios desde el día de su nacimiento como me pasaba a mí, ¿es que acaso llevaba toda mi vida engañándome y no era valiente?_

_Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, ya empezándome a enfurecer de verdad, ¡no podía ser cierto!, soy el goggle-boy, levanté el emblema sin ningún esfuerzo, me he enfrentado a todos los peligros de esta aventura sin temer a la muerte, ¡que demonios quería este emblema de mí!_

_Caí de rodillas contra la tierra, de impotencia, de desesperación. En ese momento me juré, que si veía otro destello realizarse antes que el mío, se lo haría tragar y le diría: "¡espérate a que lo active tu líder, ¿quieres?"… líder, ¿de verdad era yo su líder?_

_Yo no sabía ser líder, ¡si no era capitán ni de mi equipo de futbol!, pero ellos, me hicieron líder desde el primer momento, ¿por mis goggles, quizás? Esa era la tradición de los digidestinados, pero ¿en serio una simples goggles me daban la capacidad de ser un buen líder?, ¿Qué era un líder exactamente?_

_Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que un líder es quien no se rinde ante la adversidad, quien sigue adelante aun cuando el camino se ve oscuro, quien da ánimos a sus compañeros cuando creen que han sido derrotados, aquel al que todos miran cuando no saben que hacer, mejor dicho, cuando tienen demasiado miedo como para hacer lo que saben que deben hacer. Por lo que, según esto, ser líder ya implicaba ser valiente y viceversa, un líder debía ser valiente para tomar decisiones, para guiar al grupo, para no abandonarlos nunca. Pero… ¿yo era así?_

_De nuevo un destello hizo que me olvidase de mis reflexiones. Un nuevo emblema estaba brillando, me pareció ver que era el de Shizuka, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no se lo iba a hacer tragar, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz porque uno de mis compañeros hubiese desencadenado ese poder y supe lo que quería hacer en ese momento, apoyarla más que nunca._

_Corrí hacía ella, pero uno de ellos ser interpuso en mi camino, me miró lo miré y…_

_No recuerdo haber sentido nunca tanto dolor, en un segundo estaba tirado por los suelos, supongo que malherido, escuché hasta 20 Musukos de diferentes voces, mis compañeros, todos se habían vuelto a mirarme. Por su segundo pensé que no me levantaría, no quería levantarme, pensé que estaría mejor ahí tirado, de hecho ya estaba cansado de luchar y de esta batalla que parecía que nunca iba a tener fin, pero por suerte eso solo duró un segundo, lo que tardó mi corazón en hablarme. _

_¿Qué demonios hacías Musuko Motomiya rindiéndote? Debía comportarme como el líder que era, ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí, si me rendía, todos perderían su valor, tenía que marcarles el camino, decidles que cuanto más grandes sean nuestras heridas, mayores serán nuestras recompensas._

_Alcé la cabeza, para darme cuenta de que escurría sangre de mi frente, en seguida me lleve la mano y… ¡oh, no!, esto si que nunca se lo perdonaría. Solo había cristales resquebrajados, rotos, mis goggles, las goggles que habían pertenecido a todos los portadores del valor estaban rotas, ¿sin ellas desaparecía el valor?_

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, menuda estupidez estaba pensando, el valor nunca desaparecería, el valor residía en mi corazón. Tal vez, ya era hora de deshacerse de viejos símbolos._

_-Muy bien.- me puse en pie, me las quité y las arrojé lejos.- ¡ya has conseguido tocarme las narices!_

...

...

Valor.

.

**"_Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni _**

**_Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou"_**

_No todos los días son soleados, aun así_

_Aunque una fría lluvia esté cayendo, abre tu paraguas._

.

...

...

_Imperdonable, lo que estaban haciendo era imperdonable. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme, no debía pensar ese tipo de cosas porque no era a mí a quien le tocaba el papel de perdonar o no perdonar, ni siquiera de juzgar._

_Eso era lo que me decía mi padre cuando la rabia que siempre me ha entrado al ver, lo que para mí, son injusticias, se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Él sonreía cuando me veía así, diciéndome lo mucho que me parecía a él cuando era pequeño, siempre queriendo impartir justicia, sin saber, en ocasiones perdonar._

_Hace tiempo que él ya no era así, que ya no veía todo ni tan blanco, ni tan negro, de hecho se hizo abogado por esa misma razón, para ver con sus propios ojos que las personas que en un momento de su vida hacían una mala acción, no tenían porque ser malas, para darse cuenta de que absolutamente todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores y ser buenas personas._

_Desde pequeña he creído firmemente en la justicia, en los valores que mis padres me ensañaron y me siguen enseñando, en confiar en la ley, en la autoridad, pero, en estos momentos me pregunto: ¿quién hace aquí justicia?_

_Ese horrible demonio ha hecho más mal del que nos podamos imaginar, a Kibou, a Upamon, a todos nuestros amigos… ¿y quien le iba a juzgar a él?, ¿Quién era la autoridad aquí?, ¿es por eso que el Digimundo necesita digidestinados?, ¿para ser los justicieros de este lugar?_

_No, no me parecería justo, ¿Quiénes somos para condenar a la gente tan a la ligera? Siempre nos escudamos en que somos los buenos, en que debemos vencer al mal, en que tenemos que salvar al mundo, pero aun así, ¿no deberíamos tener castigo por usar igualmente sus armas?, ¿Quién nos juzga a nosotros?_

_Si en mi mundo, alguien le hiciese algo a mis padres o a las personas que amo, no lo pensaría, no lo juzgaría, lo sentenciaría y le obligaría a pagar su mal, pero sé que no podría hacerlo, por mucho que lo desease, porque si lo hiciese una instancia superior me juzgaría a mí diciéndome que eso estaba mal, que había hecho lo mismo, que el ojo por ojo, o la justicia por tu mano no era admisible, que debía ser juzgada por mis actos. Entonces yo sería la mala, yo habría cometido el delito, sería la criminal, pero no era yo si no mis circunstancias. Eso era otra cosa que siempre me decía mi padre, ningún hombre nace malo, casi todo su ser se lo debe a sus circunstancias… entonces, con ese tal Akuma, ¿pasará lo mismo?, ¿a que se debe su maldad?_

_El espíritu del señor Oikawa nos contó que era un ser hecho de maldad, de todos los sentimientos oscuros que habita nuestro corazón, pero si eso es cierto, quiere decir que, ¿es culpa suya? No es culpa suya si no nuestra, nos decimos puros, nos decimos los buenos, pero somos capaces de crear ese demonio con nuestros sentimientos, ¿de verdad somos tan buenos y él es tan malo?_

_Giré la vista a mi alrededor, viendo como mis amigos huían, luchaban o se desesperaban como era el caso de Musuko, me hubiese gustado saber que pasaba por la mente de todos ellos en este preciso momento, que consideraban que había que hacer._

_El emblema de la bondad, ¿Cómo podía portar este emblema con las ganas que tenía de destruir a Akuma?, ¿Cómo podía ser una buena persona alguien que estaba destinada a luchar? Luchar por el bien… ¿Quién soy yo para decir que es el "bien"?_

_Entonces un sonido perturbó mis pensamientos, una lágrima, más de una cientos, venían de varios de mis compañeros pero quien más intensamente lloraba era el más indefenso, el más pequeño, Yuujou. No sé explicar lo que sentí al verle, abrazándose con fuerza a la pierna de su hermana… ¿Qué es el "bien" me preguntaba?, Seguía sin saberlo, pero solo sabía que en un mundo bueno, un niño jamás lloraría tan amargamente como lo hacía Yuujou, que ese llanto descontrolado debería estar prohibido, fue entonces cuando descubrí mi razón para luchar. ¿Ser buena o mala?, ¿se justa o injusta?, me era indiferente, no abanderaría ningún bando, yo solo lucharía porque ninguna persona tuviese un sufrimiento tan extremo que le hiciese llorar tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora mi amigo Yuujou._

...

...

Bondad.

.

**"_Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu _**

**_Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo"_**

_No hay un mapa de como vivir, es por eso que somos libres_

_Puedes elegir tu propio camino._

.

...

...

_Quería irme de aquí cuanto antes, no deseaba volver al Digimundo nunca más. No quería aprender nada nuevo, porque no quería convertirme en él, ser lo que él fue._

_Ese maldito monstruo del monte Infinito, ¡ojala nunca hubiese ido!, ¡ojala nunca hubiese sido un niño elegido! Esto siempre fue la ilusión de mi vida, vivir las aventuras de mis padres, mejor dicho descubrir lo que ellos aún no habían descubierto, pero fue al ver a ese Milleniumon cuando me di cuenta de que había cosas que nunca jamás hubiese deseado descubrir, ¿en verdad fue mi padre el causante de la muerte de mi tío Osamu?, y lo que más me atormentaba, ¿en verdad yo quería la muerte de mi hermana?_

_Era irónico, con todas las preguntas que me he hecho en mi vida, nunca me había preguntado como fue mi tío Osamu, en mi casa, no se hablaba mucho de él, pero siempre que mi padre decía algo al respecto era para halagarle, decir que era un genio, que era el mejor, un chico de sobresaliente que tenía orgullosos a sus padres, pero ¿y como hermano?, ¿Cómo fue ser hermano de un chico tan especial y querido por todos?_

_Me pregunto si mi padre vivió a la sombra de él, si fue por eso que se convirtió en Kaiser, si era por eso que lo imitaba, si de verdad quería transformarse en él, quizá pensaba que quien debía haber muerto era él y no Osamu, que el mundo necesitaba genios._

_Mi abuela dice que me parezco mucho a él, que soy casi tan listo como lo era él, llevo su nombre, pero veo la cara que pone mi padre cuando mi abuela me dice eso, es triste es… rara, no le agrada en absoluto, por eso me pregunto, ¿como fue exactamente su relación? Mi padre era muy pequeño cuando murió y la culpa que sintió le hizo transformarse en él, por lo que si mi tío Osamu hubiese seguido vivo, ¿habría sido él, el Kaiser?_

_No soy muy sociable, pero sí observador, me gusta saber como es el mundo que me rodea y por lo que veo, creo que mi padre nunca tuvo una gran relación con mi tío, diría incluso que nunca se sintió realmente querido por él, tal vez por eso le admire tanto y pusiese a su primer hijo varón su nombre, para seguir pidiendo su cariño, suplicando su perdón._

_Puedes tener un hermano y no sentirte amado por él, ¿será por eso que me aíslo del mundo?, ¿es mi forma de llamar la atención de mis seres queridos?_

_Entonces, sentí como alguien me levantaba, me abrazaba y me preguntaba algo que no llegué ni a escuchar, realmente me daba igual lo que me dijese porque lo importante era que me tenía entre sus brazos, que no me dejaba morir solo, que si debíamos morir hoy, moriríamos juntos._

_Me abracé con fuerza a ella, a mi querida hermana mayor, porque tal vez no fuese la más cariñosa del mundo, ni la más amable, pero me quería y daría su vida por mí sin pensarlo, lo sé, porque yo haría lo mismo por ella. _

_En ese caso, puede que a tío Osamu le pasase lo mismo, que quisiese a mi padre solo que no le gustase demostrarlo, que hubiese dado su vida por él mil veces, entonces, mi padre no tiene porque estar más triste, porque él lo amaba, debe de ser así, porque creo, que la que más se parece a tío Osamu no soy yo, sino mi hermana._

_Fue el descubrimiento que más felicidad me causó en mi vida y estaba deseando compartirlo con mi padre, decirle que ya no se preocupase más, que él está orgulloso de haber sido su hermano mayor._

_En ese instante, un brillo me cegó y vi el emblema de mi hermana saliendo en dirección a Psychemon, cuando la luz desapareció descubrí delante de mí a Chikako._

_-Toma Osamu, creo que lo debes de tener tú.- dijo, entregándome el, ¿laptod de su padre?_

_No supe reaccionar, si de normal no sabía reaccionar ahora menos que nunca. Tenía entre mis manos el laptop de Koushiro Izumi, más que eso, me lo había dado su hija, mi mejor amiga, ella depositaba en mí su confianza._

_Ya sonreía, porque por fin, me había dado cuenta de que los grandes descubrimientos se hacen con el corazón, no con la mente y que pasase lo que pasase jamás detendría a mi naturaleza curiosa. Me prometí a mí mismo que sería más abierto, que trataría de ejercitar más a menudo la curiosidad de mi corazón, pero sin renunciar a mi ser sediento de conocimiento._

...

...

Conocimiento.

_._

**"_Hashire! kaze yori hayaku _**

**_Mezase! sora yori tooku _**

**_Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa" _**

_¡Corre! tan rápido como el viento_

_¡Apunta! tan lejos como los cielos_

_Y así podrás conocer a un nuevo tú_

.

...

...

_Estaban por todas partes, rodeándonos, aplastándonos. Contemplé con impotencia como Piyomon rodaba por los suelos, también Gabumon y todos nuestros demás amigos, y sobre todo, como mi pierna se iba a empapando lentamente debido a las lágrimas de Yuujou._

_Yo también tenía ganas de llorar, pero saqué fuerzas de algún sitio para no hacerlo, tal vez mi padre me dio esas fuerzas. No debía llorar o Yuujou se asustaría aún más, debía darle seguridad, pero… ¿Cómo transmitirle esperanza cuando ni yo la tenía?_

_Para que engañarnos, a parte de mi cabello, mis ojos, mi tono de piel y muchas otras cualidades que heredé de mi padre, también heredé ser totalmente negada para mentir, para ocultar mis preocupaciones, mis sentimientos._

_Eso me hizo recordar cuando escucho a los adultos amigos de mis padres hablar de él, siempre me había sorprendido escuchar un adjetivo: frío, inexpresivo… ¿a que Yamato Ishida conocían? Mi padre nunca ha sido frío, ¡sí es el más mimoso del mundo!, de hecho, muchas veces, él es quien me obliga a darle un beso, siempre está sonriendo, dándole muestras de cariño a mi madre o jugando con nosotros, por eso me extrañaba tanto que las personas que supuestamente conocían a mi padre hablasen así de él._

_Bueno, la verdad es que mi padre también tiene muy mal humor, mi madre dice que en eso también me parezco a él, aunque también me dice que no gruño tanto como él, pero yo no veía a eso razón para catalogarlo de frío, todos nos enfadamos en algún momento, más si tenemos un amigo Yagami._

_Pero por fin ahora, mirando mi alrededor, sintiendo el temor de mi hermano, entendí porqué ese carácter de mi padre, porqué todos pensaban eso de él, porqué se mostraba así ante ellos. No deseaba verse vulnerable para que el enemigo no viese sus debilidades, estuviese donde estuviese su enemigo, puede que hace tiempo considerase como tal a todo el que le rodeaba, o tan solo a quien intentaba hacer daño a su hermano, pero el caso era, que ante esas circunstancias, no podía sacar su cara amable, su corazón cálido repleto de amor que yo he sentido desde que nací, igual era por eso que mi corazón en estos momentos estaba encogido, sin ningún sentimiento, más que de odio, odio e ira hacia ese ser que tanto mal estaba causando._

_A cada segundo, ese oscuro sentimiento se iba incrementando, deseando que ocurriese un milagro que hiciese desaparecer a esas sombras de oscuridad para siempre, pero quedé de piedra al ver lo que tenía en frente. No pude reaccionar, ni respirar, ni por su puesto odiar, porque no podía odiar al digimon que tenía en frente, aunque estuviese contaminado por Akuma, él era muy buen amigo mío._

_Busqué con la mirada a mi mejor amigo, para él, sería mucho más difícil esta batalla. Al minuto me di cuenta de que aún no lo había visto, cuando encontré su mirada, creo que él leyó en la mía y al fin lo pudo ver._

_Gritó su nombre y corrió hacia él y yo sentí que nunca olvidaría esa mirada de Taiyou, de confusión, de rabia, pero sobre todo de desconsuelo. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando noté un sabor salado entrar en mi boca, había sido automático al ver el rostro de mi Taiyou, ¿Por qué le hacían sufrir tanto a una persona como él? Puede que nuestras discusiones fuesen frecuentes, de muy malos modos e incluso agresivas, pero lo quería, lo quería mucho y no soportaba verlo sufrir. Él era un buen chico, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sonreír, a pesar de que yo nunca le tratase especialmente bien._

_No, no le perdonaría en la vida esto que había hecho y por supuesto que lucharía esta batalla, aunque fuese la última, junto a mi mejor amigo, aquel que llena de calor mi corazón._

...

...

Amor.

.

**"_Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara _**

**_Mune no naka no doshaburi mo _**

**_Kitto yamu kara...show me your brave heart"_**

_Un valor oculto duerme en tu corazón y cuando te des cuenta_

_El aguacero en tu corazón_

_Seguramente se detendrá... muéstrame tu valiente corazón._

.

...

...

_Sinceramente, no había estado más asustado en mi vida y eso que yo era uno de esos chicos que se asustaban con facilidad. Recuerdo que una vez, tras mi pesadilla vivida en el campamento de los boy-scouts, mi psicólogo, o lo que es lo mismo, el amable y bien peinado señor Hayashiba, me dijo que hiciese una lista enumerando mis miedos, de mayor a menor. Eso ocurrió hace más de dos años y todavía no la he terminado, engorda cada día. _

_Lo que más me aterraban era los fantasmas, aunque bueno, pensándolo mejor, después de mi experiencia con los Bakemons, los idiotas de mis compañeros con una sábana con dibujitos de Bakugan haciendo "buu", me parecen lo que son, completamente idiotas. Le seguía muy de cerca las mansiones embrujadas… aunque después de estar en la de ese digimon como bebés, los castillos de mi mundo me van a dar risa, también tenía miedo a la noche, a los tiovivos, a dormir al raso, a los bichos que te miran sin decir nada, a los bichos que no tienen ojos pero tú notas su mirada, a los bichos con muchas patas, a los bichos con pocas patas, a los digimons que conlleven la sílaba "dra" en su nombre, a los digimons que acaban en -mon y no se llamen Bukamon, Mushroomon o Gomamon… bueno en general a todo lo que respiraba y también a gran parte de las cosas inanimadas del universo conocido y desconocido._

_Llené hasta tres cuadernos con esa lista, hasta que el señor Hayashiba me dijo, que mejor escribiese lo que no me daba miedo. ¡Esa sí que la escribí pronto!, estaban mis padres, Bukamon, Mushroomon, Gomamon y todos mis libros excepto esos de biología en los que salían bichos mirándote y ranas disecadas, en realidad solo los libros en los que no había ni dibujos ni fotografías._

_No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero esta aventura de verdad me había transformado, me había hecho un chico más valiente, decidido y menos temeroso…_

_-Makoto-san, al final me vas a tirar.- me dijo Chikako, haciéndome enrojecer._

_Vale, tal vez esconderse detrás de una niña de ocho años no fuese la actitud más heroica del mundo, pero lo importante era lo que sentía en mi corazón, este valor y determinación creciendo con fuerza._

_Por un momento estuve seguro de algo, de que cuando llegase a casa, si no moríamos como estaba casi seguro que iba a suceder, lo primero que haría, a parte de ponerme calzoncillos de mi propiedad, sería coger mi lista de miedos y tachar todos los que hubiese superado, tenía la sensación de que esa lista iba a empequeñecer mucho._

_Esto era un orgullo para mí, algo de lo que sentirme satisfecho, porque estaba rodeado de digimons oscuros tratando de matarnos y no temblaba._

_-Makoto-san, deja de temblar o me tirarás.- repitió Chikako._

_Bueno, igual sí que temblaba un poco, de hecho tenía mucho pánico, igual lo que me pasaba era que ya me había convencido de mi muerte y estaba en esa fase de resignación, de "lo que tenga que ser, que sea"… pero, ¿de verdad no tenía miedo a morir?_

_Sentía un intenso barullo por mi tripa, igual que me pasaba siempre antes de un examen, ¡oh Makoto Kido!, ¿a quien pretendes engañar? Me aterraba el solo hecho de pensar no volver a ver a mis seres queridos, mis libros, mi mundo, esa era la única verdad, tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo, pero también, algo en mi interior me decía como hacer desaparecer este pavor que se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, y era destruyendo a Akuma._

_Puede que me diesen miedo las cosas, pero quería luchar, hacer que esto acabase ya, unirme con mis amigos en esta espelúznate odisea, darles mi apoyo más sincero, mis sentimientos más sinceros._

...

...

Sinceridad.

.

**"_Tsukame! mabushii asu wo _**

**_Mamore! ai suru hito wo _**

**_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa"_**

_¡Atrapa! el brillante mañana_

_¡Protege! a los que amas_

_Puedes volverte más fuerte_

_._

...

...

_Había que actuar ya, al menos mis amigos ya lo estaban haciendo, uno a uno había visto como los emblemas brillaban, llenando de su energía a esa gran bola que se supone que era Psychemon. ¡Waa… si parecía la Genkidama de Son Goku!, por cierto, ¿Qué haría Son Goku en estos casos?, una cosa era cierta, ¡jamás se rendiría! y yo tampoco iba a rendirme, claro que mis deseos de ser tan fuerte como un saiyan no servirían de nada y el coraje de mis compañeros tampoco si mi emblema no reaccionaba._

_Pero yo no sabía hacerlo reaccionar, porque no había una formula mágica para hacerlo reaccionar y de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no había que obligarlo, debía salir de tu corazón._

_Eso lo sabía muy bien por las vivencias de mi padre, porque él una vez, obligó a su emblema a reaccionar y los resultados fueron desastrosos, convirtió al pobre Agumon en un monstruo, en ese mismo monstruo que el maldito demonio que tenía enfrente había transformado a Koromon hace unos días._

_Maldito, no solo a Koromon sino a todos los compañeros de mis amigos y a mi primo, todos habían sido marionetas para su estúpido plan y me pregunto, ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser el dueño del mundo?, no lo entiendo, ocurría los mismo cuando leía las historias de mis padres, o siempre que veo Dragon Ball… siempre es igual, un malo queriendo ser el más fuerte, el más poderoso, el único superviviente de un mundo lleno de oscuridad y yo me pregunto, ¿y después que?, ¿de que te sirve ser el dueño de un mundo vacío?, ¿de que te sirve tener cosas si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlas?_

_Era un niño, mi padre siempre me decía que era un niño, que cuando creciese entendería muchas cosas, pensé que se refería a esas cosas que hacen los adultos en su cuarto por las noches, pero no era solo eso, se refería a muchas más cosas._

_Decía que a mi edad lo veía todo muy claro, el truco era perseverar, si se caía al montar en bici, montar tantas veces hasta no caerse, si Agumon hacía mal su digievolución, confiar en él y en ti mismo para que la próxima la hiciese bien, si un examen de mates te salía mal, ser más listo la próxima vez y dar el cambiazo al empollón de la clase… bueno, con ese último consejo mi mamá no suele estar muy de acuerdo, aunque a mí siempre fue el que más me gustó y más útil me resultó._

_Siempre quise vivir sus aventuras, tener un emblema, hacerlo brillar, hacer que Koromon fuese más fuerte, luchar contra malos y salvar el mundo, pero ahora que lo estoy haciendo, que soy el protagonista de la aventura, no puedo dejar de pensar lo idiota que soy, lo mucho que echo de menos a Koromon y un mundo en paz. Esto no es como los videojuegos, aquí es el ahora o nunca, y yo, ahora que es mi momento, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si de verdad, ¿soy digno de mi padre?_

_No heredé sus goggles, ni su emblema, por lo que no heredé su valor, cada vez estaba más convencido de que mi único parecido a él era mi pelo, ¿Cómo iba a salvar al mundo siendo tan diferentes?_

_Fue entonces cuando mi mirada encontró la respuesta en mi Aiko. Eso era, no estaba solo, otro habría heredado su valor, yo había heredado otras cosas, porque en verdad éramos como una gran familia._

_Ya estaba sonriendo porque no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a Aiko, creo que para ver si alguna vez me la devolvía y no me miraba con esa cara de desprecio y asco característica de tío Yamato cuando me llama "Tarzán", aunque yo no sé quien es Tarzán… pero volviendo a la mirada de Aiko, creo que no la había visto nunca._

_Automáticamente se me heló la sangre y dirigí la vista a donde me indicaba ella con tanta preocupación… y, no era posible._

_Quise llorar y lo hice, pero sobre todo me armé de valor y de furia, ese demonio ardería en el infierno por esto, ya había matado a Koromon de la peor forma posible, haciéndole luchar contra lo que más amaba, no dejaría que Agumon volviese a pasar por esto, ¡nunca más!_

_-¡Greymon!_

_No lo pensé, solo corrí hacia él, porque sabía que era él y también sabía que estaba dominado por Akuma, pero yo lo devolvería a su ser. No podía fallar otra vez, se lo debía a mi padre, se lo debía a Koromon._

_Sabía que con uno solo de sus ataques podría matarme, pero en ese momento no lo pensé, lo único que quería era no dejarlo solo._

_-Greymon, soy Taiyou, por favor, lucha._

_-¡Taiyou, no te reconocerá!.- la oí pero no la escuché._

_Me bastó sentirla a mi lado, mi mejor amiga me acompañaba en esta nueva batalla._

_El gruñó, yo creí que lucharía, pero no era así, iba a atacarme, a mí, al niño que había visto nacer, no lo podía creer, era como si mi padre quisiese matarme, no podía hacer nada, porque si fuese así, sin duda me dejaría matar por él._

_-Tranquilo pelo escoba, lo devolveremos a la normalidad._

_Me volví lo justo para ver al idiota americano y sentí una punzada en mi corazón, era su amistad._

_-Sí, ya lo hicimos con Leomon e incluso Whamon._

_Musuko también se había unido a la lucha y el sentimiento cálido se hizo cada vez más profundo, pero no solo él, de repente, sentí como todos mis amigos me rodeaban._

_-Agumon, no te preocupes amigo, te sacaremos de esta._

_Fue Gabumon quien dijo esas palabras, aunque por desgracia, Greymon no las escuchó, iba a atacar._

_-¡Greymon!_

_Voces de todos mis amigos se alzaron, señalando con sus dispositivos a Greymon y me convencí de que entre todos lo devolveríamos a la luz._

_Fue maravilloso, como de mi emblema salió esa potente luz, como envolvió a Greymon, ¿funcionó?_

_-¿Taiyou?_

_Mis lágrimas esta vez eran de alegría, por encontrarme de nuevo ante mi querido Agumon, lo habíamos conseguido, todos juntos._

_-¡Agumon!_

_Corrí a abrazarme a él, pero entonces algo retumbó, vi como una especie de rayo negro impactando en Agumon, cayó al suelo y vislumbré al responsable de eso._

"_Ya no me sirve para nada"_

_Era la voz de Akuma y ese odio que me hacía desprender ese ser se apoderó otra vez de mí, estaba dispuesto a correr y enfrentarme a él cuerpo a cuerpo, pero algo me lo impidió, lloros y dolorosas voces clamaban mi presencia y al darme la vuelta, lo volví a sentir, era la misma sensación de cuando Koromon se hizo datos en mis manos, iba a volver a ver desaparecer a alguien a quien amaba._

_-Agumon….- susurré sin fuerzas, porque sentía que mis fuerzas se estaban volatilizando con él._

_-Tai… Taichi_

_Su voz sonó a pagada, sus ojos me buscaron y extendió su mano para tocarme el rostro, él solo quería estar con su compañero, protegerle con su vida y lo había hecho._

_-Estoy aquí, Agumon._

_Traté de besar su mano anaranjada, pero acabé besando el aire, sus datos cada vez eran mayores y su cuerpo cada vez más pequeño._

_-Tengo… hambre_

_Y despareció, se hizo datos, los sentí como se pegaban a mi rostro, porque seguro que entre mis lágrimas quedó parte de él, pero no solo ahí, también en mi corazón. No sentí que desapareciese de dentro de mí, al contrario, justo al dejarlo de ver lo empecé a sentir con más fuerza en mi interior, pero no solo a él, también a Koromon, a mi padre, a Kibou, a mis amigos, a todos, porque ahí era donde vivían para siempre las personas que amabas, y eso, nunca nadie me lo podría arrebatar._

...

...

Amistad

.

**"_Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo _**

**_Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo _**

**_Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara"_**

_¡Rompe! a tu débil ser_

_¡Destruye! las murallas que te bloquean_

_El cálido latir de tu corazón será tu arma_

.

...

...

_Eran muy feos y había muchos, además Psychemon no dejaba de brillar y tenía miedo a que le pasase algo._

_No quería llorar, no quería parecer un bebé y mi papá me decía que no debía llorar, pero es que tenía mucho miedo. Solo quería abrazarme muy fuerte a mi hermana, cerrar los ojos y que todo esto pasase._

...

_Desesperante, no había otra palabra para definirlo, nuestro alrededor era tan oscuro que me hacía daño a los ojos. Varios de mis compañeros habían hecho brillar sus emblemas, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada, claro, todavía necesitaban el mío por ejemplo._

_Logré hacer un reconocimiento rápido a mi alrededor, para asegurarme de que todos mis compañeros estaban perfectamente, parando la vista en mi primo, el portador de la esperanza era quien tenía el rostro de más desesperación, ¿Cómo lo íbamos a conseguir entonces? _

_..._

_Cuando de noche algo me daba miedo e iba a la habitación de mis papás, papá siempre me decía que no debía tener miedo, mamá en cambio me abrazaba y me decía que no me preocupase, que todo iba a estar bien, pero ahora no oía su voz y ni me acordaba de como sonaba. Solo sabía que me tranquilizaba y que me gustaría escucharla ahora, para que no tuviese tanto miedo._

...

_Creo firmemente en que los niños somos optimistas por naturaleza, siempre tratamos de ver lo mejor de las personas y lo bueno de cada momento, pero existía algo que a todos los niños nos aterraba, la oscuridad, el hecho de no encontrar la forma de hacer brillar la luz en un lugar oscuro, cuando eso pasa, poco a poco vamos perdiendo la esperanza, vamos aceptando los hechos, vamos creciendo. Por eso, no me sorprendió que el más pequeño de nosotros portase el emblema que nos debe dar la victoria, al igual que mi padre lo portó en la primera aventura, porque sin duda, nunca se tiene tanta esperanza como cuando eres un niño._

_Sé que mi padre al principio no lo entendía, lloraba por todo, no entendía el significado de las cosas, el porqué era necesario luchar, siento que ahora, Yuujou pasaba por lo mismo, tal vez era momento de que la luz hiciese aparecer la esperanza._

...

_-¡Ai-chan!_

_Era mala, me soltó para ir corriendo con Taiyou y me dejó solo, con el miedo que me da estar solo con tanta gente mala. Intenté correr tras ella, pero resbalé, me caí y me hice daño. Ya ni para ella existía._

_-Papá, mamá._

_-Todo va a estar bien._

_Dejé de llorar al escuchar esas palabras que sonaron como las de mi madre, miré creyendo que la encontraría, se parecía a mi padre pero no lo era, era Tenshi._

...

_Observé con impotencia su cara de decepción al verme, pero al menos había dejado de llorar, solo gimoteaba, lo abracé hacia mí con fuerza, no sabía que tenía que hacer pero sí que mi corazón no quería dejarlo solo ningún segundo, que debía cuidar de él, más que eso, deseaba cuidar de él._

_Entonces un gran jaleo llamó mi atención, era ¿Greymon?…_

...

_Mi primo Tenshi es muy bueno y me quiere mucho, pero no era mi papá, no sabía hacer las cosas que hacía mi papá y sus abrazos no eran tan calentitos como los de mi mamá, pero me sentía bien cuando me abrazaba porque al menos no me dejaba solo._

_Cuando vi su cara me asusté mucho, tenía una cara de enfado más grande que la de mi papá el día que Ai-chan y yo nos perdimos en ese bosque raro. Quería saber que le pasaba porque mi papá, solo ponía esa cara cuando veía algo que no le gustaba, ¿y si estaban haciendo daño a Ai-chan?_

_No era Ai-chan, era Greymon, ¿el Greymon-Agumon?, creo que era él, mi amigo._

...

_Imperdonable, ese maldito monstruo lo había contaminado, ¡es que no le había bastado con matar a nuestros indefensos compañeros! _

_Cerré los ojos cuando sentí esas luces tan cegadoras, provenían de mis compañeros, todos se estaban uniendo para devolver a Agumon a la normalidad, debía ayudarle, pero no pude moverme, porque mi pequeño primo me lo impidió._

_-No me dejes solo._

_Sonó tan suplicante y necesitado, pero debía entender, que para poder volver a casa, ahora había que luchar._

...

_-Escúchame Yuujou…_

_No me gustaba cuando alguien me decía "escúchame Yuujou", porque siempre que me decían eso era para regañarme o para tratarme como a un bebé, ¡y no soy un bebé!_

_-Tenemos que ayudarle, es nuestro amigo, ¿es que no te gusta Agumon?_

_-Agumon mola, pero…_

_Miré al suelo y luego a ese Greymon, me gustaba Agumon porque era naranja y me gustaba el color naranja porque me gustaban mucho las naranjas. Además era muy gracioso y en mi último cumpleaños, cuando mi papá sopló mis velas antes que yo para hacerme rabiar, él las volvió a encender con su aliento de fuego, aunque se quemó toda la tarta y parte de las cortinas de la cocina, pero fue muy gracioso._

_Me gustaba Agumon, era amigo mío, pero había muchos malos donde estaba y no quería que me hiciesen daño._

...

_-Es que tengo miedo Tenshi._

_Me susurró en un llanto, arrojándose a mí y yo no pude hacer nada salvo consolarle y mirar la batalla con impotencia._

_No podía obligarle a que hiciese esto, ya le habíamos pedido mucho, si esto era demasiado hasta para mí, más para un niño de cinco años, ¡diablos!, ¿en que pensaban las divinidades del Digimundo cuando elegían para luchar a un niño tan pequeño?, él no estaba preparado para esto y era entendible._

_-No pasa nada Yuujou._

_Sonreí la siguiente vez que miré hacia mis amigos, porque habían devuelto a Agumon a la normalidad, pero…_

_-¡NO!_

...

_Fue un grito muy fuerte que me asustó mucho y viendo la cara de Tenshi pensé que Ai-chan ya se había muerto, porque estaba muy furioso, pero cuando vi lo que pasaba me di cuenta de que no era Ai-chan, era Agumon, el digimon que tanto me gustaba._

_Se estaba muriendo, como se habían muerto tantos digimons y entonces, pensé que si no hubiese sido tan cobarde aún estaría vivo…_

...

…_que debería haber estado apoyándole…_

...

…_que le podría haber ayudado…_

...

… _que nunca perdonaría a ese ser todo el mal que ha hecho…_

...

…_que quería volverlo a ver nacer en la ciudad de los bebés, igual que a todos los bebés…_

...

… _que quería que esta asquerosa oscuridad desapareciese para siempre…_

...

… _que quería volver a ver el sol y venir de picnic con mis papás…_

...

… _que quería que la luz volviese a brillar y que Kibou por fin estuviese a nuestro lado…_

_...  
_

… _¡que queríamos recuperar nuestro amado Digimundo!_

...

...

Luz y Esperanza.

.

**"_Believe in your heart"_**

_Cree en tu corazón_

.

Sendos medallones, pertenecientes a Tenshi y Yuujou se unieron a los demás, que giraban alrededor de Psychemon, aunque estos fueron directamente a fundirse en su interior.

Una gran explosión hizo que todos los digimons oscuros retrocedieran, sin embargo no afectó en absoluto a los digidestinados, es más les reconfortó, por fin veían algo de luz a su alrededor. En cuestión de segundos también había desaparecido, Psychemon ya no era una bola incandescente, ahora era un nuevo digimon compuesto del poder de los emblemas de la luz, un digimon sagrado, UltimateSeimon

.

* * *

N/A: sé que es cutre y muy posiblemente haya resultado monótono y aburrido, pero lo pase mal con este capi y fue de la única forma que salió, créanme que sin los povs quedaba mucho más cutre y repetitivo, así al menos, habéis visto algo de vida de los chicos jeje.

Por cierto, sí, he matado a Agumon, no me matéis por favor, apenas lo saco en el fic para matarlo, soy mala, pero esto lo tenía claro desde que hace tiempo visualicé esta batalla.

Bueno, aclarar que UltimateSeimon no existe, es inventado por mí, lo describiré en el próximo capi, pero solo decir que es como otra versión del Seimon del fic anterior. Aunque no salga de una fusión de ángeles, digamos que es sagrado porque lleva el poder de los emblemas y de Azulongmon y porque, como dije anteriormente, mientras sus corazones estén conectados, todos los digimons podrán vivir en uno.

De verdad, que espero que no os haya aburrido mucho, tened un poco de compasión con la autora que se desesperó y estuvo a punto de mandar a la mier... el fic por este dichoso capítulo. (como me gusta exagerar XD)

Dicho esto, ya los próximos mejorarán, espero. Y en el próximo saldrá alguien ¿muerto? Chananana…

Disfrutemos ahora del…. **¡Ranking!**

**1- Yuujou Ishida (11 puntos): **¡Síííí!, mi niño bonito líder en solitario. ¿Le tendremos que dar su medalla de oro de chocolate?, ¿o mejor una piruleta? ¡gran trabajo Yuujou!

**2-Tenshi Takaishi (10 puntos): **baja a la plata, pero teniendo en cuenta que tan solo está a un punto del oro nada está perdido. ¡Sigue así, Tenshi!

**3- Taiyou Yagami (9 puntos): **y sigue la caída del que lideró el ranking tantos capítulos, ahora llega hasta el bronce, ¿se repondrá?, ¡Taiyou no ha dicho su última palabra!

**4- Aiko Ishida y Kibou Hayashida (5 puntos): **uno de los inconvenientes de salirse del podium es que los empatados a puntos deben de compartir líneas, en este caso, la dulce Aiko y el misterioso Kibou, ¿podrán volver a meterse en el podium en un futuro?, Esperemos que sí, ¡ánimo!

**5- Musuko Motomiya, Pschymon, Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton y Osamu Ichijouji (4 puntos): **está claro que en este capi los puntos han sido repartidos sobre todo por los chicos de abajo, y así es como "Mishi" y Osamu han alcanzado a Musuko y Psychemon. ¡Buen trabajo!

**6- Chikako Izumi y Minako Ichijouji (3 puntos): **Minako también sube un puesto y empata con Chikako, pero yo sé que tu puedes llegar mucho más lejos, ¡no te rindas!

**7-Patamon y Yuuto Hayashiba (2 puntos): **el séptimo puesto se queda desangelado, nunca mejor dicho estando en él un digimon que puede transformarse en ángel y un hombre que enamoró a un ángel. La cosa hoy va de ángeles. ¡volad alto!

**8- Shizuka Hida, Gabumon, V-mon, Makoto Kido, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji, "?" Yagami y Gatomon (1 punto): **los primeros serán los últimos y los últimos serán los primeros, sabias palabras que en este caso, todo hace indicar que no se van a cumplir, pero de todas formas sigo confiando en que estos chicos de aquí abajo logren sumar algún puntito más y escalar posiciones, ¡mucha suerte!

Fin, solo recordar que 3 nombres y 3 razones. Todavía está abierto el concurso, pero ya falta poco para finalizarlo, así que ¡votad!

Me despido, agradeciendo a los que siguen el fic y cobretodo comentan, ¡un saludo!

Publicado: 18/04/2011


	21. Un deseo, ¡ahora todos juntos!

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Un deseo, ¡ahora todos juntos!:**

Fue algo majestuoso que recobró de energías a todos los digimons, y por supuesto devolvió las esperanzas a los niños. Se podría decir que se trataba del digimon más poderoso que habían visto jamás. Su aspecto no dejaba lugar a duda de que se trataba de un digimon sagrado; con sus cuatro pares de alas de ángel y su brillante casco cubriéndole los ojos, solo que a diferencia de su versión anterior, el brazo derecho de este lo componía una espada de luz y el brazo izquierdo portaba un gran escudo en el que estaban incrustados los trece emblemas.

Los chicos estaban en shock por todo lo que había ocurrido, en especial Yagami, cuyos ojos todavía estaban humedecidos de haber llorado la muerte de su amigo. Dejó que ese poderoso digimon se reflejase en sus lágrimas y pese a que en teoría era un momento de felicidad, él no pudo esbozar ninguna sonrisa, para él esto había llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Psychemon?.- preguntó la siempre inocente voz de Yuujou.

Tenshi, que era quien lo abrazaba, lo estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo, este sin poder contener sus sonrisa de felicidad.

-Está bien Yuujou, él nos va a salvar.

-Waa… te prometo que nunca lo volveré a echar de la cama cuando duermas conmigo.- añadió Aiko alucinada por el ser tan poderoso en el que se había convertido el pequeño Tsunomon.

-Me da miedo, pero es genial.- lloriqueaba Makoto.

-Alucinante.- fue lo único que logró articular Osamu.

-Lleva el poder sagrado de Azulongmon y el de los emblemas, ese digimon acabará con él.- comentó Gabumon, sintiéndose orgulloso de su pseudo hijo.

-¿Este digimon es el Baransu del que nos hablaron?.- preguntó Minako con desconfianza.

Esa simple pregunta hizo que todos quedasen pensativos. Pensaron que ese ser denominado Baransu era el único que podía detener a Akuma, pero Psychemon había digievolucionado sin su ayuda. ¿Podría acabar con el demonio que tenía en frente?

Tenshi ya no sonreía, mientras su mano manoseaba el emblema que seguía conservando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el de Kibou. No todos los emblemas habían brillado.

-¡Que importa como lo consigamos lo importante es que lo hemos conseguido!.- anunció Musuko con júbilo, para después mirarse el digivice.- ¡y a tiempo para llegar a la cena!

Dejaron de especular, porque una potente voz retumbó en los corazones de todos, una voz cálida que transmitía un enorme sentimiento de paz.

-Akuma es hora de acabar con esto, ¡ríndete!.- exigió el digimon sagrado.

La sombra retrocedió un poco, para acto seguido enviar una horda de digimons creados por su extensión de maldad.

"_¡Nunca!, ¡acabad con él!"_

-¡Espada sagrada!

Blandió su brazo derecho, el formado por la espada y de ella un potente haz de luz arrasó con todos los seres de oscuridad, dejando solamente a Akuma.

-Ese sí que es fuerte.- susurró Tentomon, viendo el espectáculo con cierta envidia.

-La verdad que a su lado me sentiría un debilucho aun con cuerpo de Seraphimon.- acotó Patamon.

-Todo lo que sabe se lo he enseñado yo.- recalcó Gabumon, acto seguido se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo.- bueno, menos lo de transformarse en un súper digimon absorbiendo el poder de los emblemas, pero todo lo demás se lo enseñé yo.- finalizó, haciéndose el importante.

-Tu reinado de destrucción ha finalizado, es hora de que se haga justicia.- prosiguió UltimateSeimon con determinación.

"_No es a ti a quien le corresponde hacer justicia"_.- fue la contestación de la sombra.

Seguidamente, volvió a formar cientos de prolongaciones, pero el digimon sagrado, agitando nuevamente su espada, impidió que esto sucediese.

-¿No te arrepientes de tus actos?.- preguntó UltimateSeimon.

"_Yo no respondo ante nadie"_

Dicho esto, el cielo parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces, el monte Infinito desapareció y una gran bola de oscuridad se dirigió velozmente al digimon ángel.

-Tú lo has decidido. ¡Portal sagrado!

La milagrosa digievolución de Psychemon colocó el gran escudo que llevaba, justo en frente de Akuma. Entonces los dibujos de los emblemas empezaron a brillar, a desplazarse como si creasen una combinación, para que finalmente un agujero se abriese en el mismo escudo.

Al verlo, la mancha demoníaca trato de frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"_¡No!, no puedes, ¡NOOO!"_

La siniestra voz se escuchó por todo el Digimundo, pero ya no era escalofriante sino desgarrada, trataba de aferrarse como fuese a este mundo, pero ya era tarde, el portal abierto por UltimateSeimon lo absorbía sin remedio. Cuando el escudo dejó de brillar y los dibujos de los emblemas retomaron su posición inicial, Akuma ya había desaparecido para siempre.

Los niños observaron atónitos la pelea y parecía que era cierto, que el demonio Akuma había sido absorbido sin dejar ni rastro. Fue entonces cuando la alegría empezó a invadirles.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!.- gritó eufórico Musuko, no pudiéndose controlar más.

-¿Akuma ha desaparecido y no estamos muertos?.- preguntó Kido, mirando entre sus dedos, mientras por precaución aún permanecía en la posición avestruz.

-Yo sabía que lo lograríamos, ¡yo lo sabía!.- gritaba Minako, estrujando a Osamu entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de su resignado Poromon.

Mike miraba la escena con una radiante sonrisa, porque así era como debían acabar todas las historias, con un final feliz donde el bien venciese al mal y él fuese el héroe. Solo le faltaba una cosa para que este final fuese perfecto.

Sin más preámbulos, tomó la mano de la chica que pasaba a su lado, y que a él le pareció su princesa Ai, la medio volteó y recostándola un poco le dio un beso de película. Al más puro estilo cine americano de los años 60.

Entre el jaleo, casi nadie se dio cuenta de eso, solo un digimon.

-Mishi.- llamó Tentomon, dándole en la espalda al joven.

No quería que nadie le interrumpiese por nada del mundo. Este era el momento más romántico y feliz de su vida, el que le contaría a sus hijos y nietos y hasta bisnietos, en su imaginación, ahora era cuando iban pasando las letras de créditos y todo el cine daba una gran ovación.

Sin dejar de besarla, se limitó a hacer un pequeño aspaviento con la mano para espantar a quien osase molestarle ahora.

Tentomon era un digimon paciente, no se enfadaba con facilidad, pero esto estaba empezando a cruzar el límite.

-¡Aparta tus manos de la hija de mi compañero!.- gritó por todo lo alto, haciendo un potente rayo, que hizo que todos se volviesen para verlo, quedasen de piedra por la escena, y por su puesto que casi mata a Mike del susto.

Dio un pequeño bote sobresaltado, abrió los ojos y empezó a palidecer al ver unos ojos azabache que nada tenían que ver con los zafiros de su amada, pero que también le parecieron los más hermosos que había visto nunca. La chica en cuestión, por fin pudo respirar, todavía estaba como en shock por esta inesperada acción, pero en seguida enrojeció.

-La niña bonita pelirroja.- susurró Tachikawa, dándose cuenta de su error.

Rápidamente se separó de ella y se disculpó con nerviosismo.

-Ah… uh… perdóname… no…- balbuceó sin saber donde meterse hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Aiko, que miraba la escena con cierta indiferencia.- ¡Ai-chan no es lo que parece, no me dejes!

Mientras "Mishi" corría en busca de su amada para intentar enmendar su error, la pequeña Chikako poco a poco iba saliendo de su trance. Inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a los labios y supo que no olvidaría este día, ya no por la gran batalla contra Akuma y la destrucción de los mundos, sino porque era el día en el que le habían dado su primer beso, por equivocación, eso sí, pero beso al fin y al cabo.

-Yo no sé muy bien ejercer de padre súper protector pero, ¿tengo que matarlo o algo así?.- preguntaba Tentomon confundido.

Izumi ni lo escuchó, estaba a años luz del mundo, con una inexplicable sonrisa tonta dibujándosele en la cara conforme recreaba el beso.

Volvió a tierra firme cuando escuchó un sonoro "uuuh" y se dio cuenta de que tenía a Shizuka y Minako a cada lado.

-Vaya con la mosquita muerta.- la zarandeó Ichijouji con diversión.- dime, ¿Qué tal besa el principito?, ¿ha abierto la boca?, ¿no habrá abierto la boca, verdad?.- terminó con voz amenazante. Por fin se había metido en el papel de hermana mayor de Chikako, con la preocupación y ultra protección que eso conllevaba.

La portadora de la tenacidad empezó a sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿ha sido romántico?, a mí me ha parecido muy romántico.- comentaba también Shizuka.

Chikako ya estaba como un tomate, sin poder dejar de mirar a Mike, como de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y en seguida apartaba la vista sonrojado. Por primare vez en su vida Chikako miró a un chico y pensó que se veía adorable, se podría decir que hasta sintió esas mariposillas revoloteando en su tripa, ¿acaso "Mishi" a parte del primer beso también le había robado el corazón?

Tan inmersa estaba descubriendo el mundo de la felicidad eterna que ni se enteró de la presencia del chico que tenía al lado.

-A… ¿a que ha venido eso?.- logró articular, tratando de guardar la compostura, aunque se percibió claramente su enfado.

La pelirroja lo miró un segundo, solo eso, porque en seguida su vista volvió a quedar clavada en Barton.

Osamu apretó los dientes ya claramente molesto, encima lo ignoraba. No supo lo que le pasó por la mente en ese momento, solo que si no lo hacía se sentiría idiota el resto de su vida, y así fue como, Osamu, por primera vez se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y sus emociones, dándole un corto, inocente, pero romántico, beso en los labios a la ida Chikako.

Al sentirlo, la hija de Koushiro abrió los ojos al máximo y por fin salió de su burbuja de felicidad y viendo su penetrante mirada Osamu fue consciente de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó en el acto.

-¡Lo siento!.- gritó sin atreverse a mirarla, para salir corriendo lo más lejos posible.

Confundida y sin poder articular palabra, así fue como quedó Izumi, que por fin empezó a entender como se sentía Musuko teniendo a dos chicas tras él.

Y otra que pensaba en Musuko, como casi siempre, era Minako.

-Que espabilado es ese Mishi.- comentaba divertida.- aunque el enano molesto no se ha quedado atrás, ojala todos los chicos fuesen así de lanzados, ¿crees que Musuko sería así de lanzado?.- terminó su reflexión, compartiendo una mirada con Shizuka.

-Eh… no sé yo si Musuko…- tartamudeó Hida, no sabiendo que responder.

En cuestión de segundos, Ichijouji mayor corría al encuentro de Motomiya y cuando Shizuka se dio cuenta de que se le adelantaba, en seguida siguió sus pasos.

-¡Musuko ¿quieres celebrar la victoria conmigo?.- corría la desbocada Minako.

-¡Mina-chan, dijiste que nada de chicos!, ¡no seas tramposa!.- le seguía la otra pretendiente del joven completamente indignada.

Ajenos a estos desvaríos, se encontraba el grupo que en su tiempo fue denominado "Los Angemones y Koromon mola más que todos juntos, Ishida power", eso sí, con un acoplado, el niño minino que seguía pidiendo el perdón de su "prometida".

-Fue sin querer, te prometo que no soy un chico infiel… perdóname.

Sobra decir que Aiko cada vez se encontraba más temerosa por el pequeño teatrillo.

-Mishi, no tienes que darme explicaciones, tranquilo solo somos amigos y…

-¿Quieres que te compre un pony para compensarte?.- interrumpió el muchacho.

La chica calló en el acto. Sabía que no era correcto aceptar regalos de alguien a quien no correspondías y mucho menos para tratar de enmendar un supuesto error. Su parte racional lo sabía, pero por ahora la parte que más dominaba en ella era la de niña de nueve años, y ¿Qué niña de nueve años diría que no a un pony?

-Blanco y con las clines doradas, como mi pelo.- señaló a cada palabra más ilusionada, dibujando la sonrisa en Mike, había conseguido comprar el perdón de su damisela.

Viendo la escena estaba Taiyou, que rezongó molesto.

-Que patéticos sois los dos, casaos ya e iros a vivir a un rancho de Texas.- refunfuñó de mala gana, lo suficiente bajo para que Aiko no le escuchará y por tanto no le caponeara.

La mente de Yagami estaba en cosas mucho más importantes y primordiales que la futura granja de ponys de Aiko, todavía estaba muy afectado por el fatal desenlace de Agumon, por lo que no estaba de ánimo para celebrar nada.

Encontró con la mirada al otro chico que parecía sin nada que celebrar, cuya cara de preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, Tenshi.

-Primo Psychemon es el mejor, ¿a que si Psychemon?.- corría Yuujou ilusionado a los fuertes brazos de su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito UltimateSeimon.

-Ajá.- asintió el rubio inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Tenshi, esto no me gusta.- compartió su preocupación el portador de la amistad con, en teoría, el chico más cabal del grupo.

-Ajá.- repitió el muchacho sin salir de su modo reflexivo.

Obviamente que sentirse tan ignorado, dinamitó la poca paciencia del compañero de Koromon.

-Tenshi hazme caso.- exigió, colocándose en su campo visual.

El chico ni se inmutó.

-Ajá.

El moreno gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi primo tiene razón, Takaishi no es más que una nenaza, ¡nenaza!

Cuando volvió a mirar al hijo de Takeru empezó a temer seriamente por su integridad física, porque ya había abandonado su pose de pensador y su mirada seria estaba fija en él.

-Que era broma, si a mí me caes bien, a pesar de que juegues a un deporte de nenazas, porque mi padre siempre me ha dicho que el béisbol es de nenazas, bueno y el basket, y la lucha, y el tenis, y el voleibol, bueno y en general todos los deportes que no se jueguen en un campo de futbol dando patadas a un balón…- ahora era Taiyou el que se había perdido por su estrafalarias ideas y por supuesto que Tenshi no estaba por la labor de escuchar más a ese estridente niño.

-Cállate.- dijo con seriedad y al segundo el moreno se calló. No le gustaba Tenshi enfadado.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Tenshi?.- preguntó Patamon, volando sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué, que me preocupa?, mira a tu alrededor, ¿en serio crees que lo hemos conseguido?.- preguntó con escepticismo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, todos dejaron sus riñas y celebraciones personales y se reunieron con él. Tenía razón en lo que decía, porque su alrededor no había cambiado en absoluto, aunque siempre había chicos que veían la situación con más optimismo.

-Es normal Tenshi, el Digimundo necesitará repararse y esas cosas, pero lo importante es que hemos matado a ese demonio. Hemos cumplido nuestra misión.- comunicó el portador del valor con convencimiento.

El rubio dio un chasquido molesto, seguidamente sacó la mano del bolsillo del pantalón, donde la había mantenido durante toda la batalla, mostrándoles a todos el emblema que solo había visto y tocado él, el de la oscuridad.

-¡Y esto que es!.- dijo con enfado.

Los niños lo miraron con temor, porque esa esfera era negra como la noche, incluso parecía que tenía vida propia.

-¿Ese es el emblema de la oscuridad?.- cuestionó Osamu, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado, cuando en otras circunstancias habría sido el primero en ir a curiosearlo.

-Es el emblema de Kibou y está aquí, esperando a su portador, ¿Cómo se supone que lo hemos conseguido si no estamos todos juntos?

Cuando Tenshi se ponía en ese plan, pocos se atrevían a hablarle o contradecirle y entre esos pocos se encontraba su temeraria prima.

-No lo sé primo.- se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.- pero los demás emblemas han brillado y lo hemos conseguido, deja de preocuparte, seguro que Kibou ya está bueno y nos está esperando en casa con nuestros papás…

-¡Kibou está muerto!.- cortó el portador de la luz, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.- nadie nos espera…

Hubo un silencio demoledor, nunca se habrían esperado esa afirmación tan rotunda. La mayoría agitaron la cabeza tratando de procesar la información, les resultaba demasiado increíble, sin embargo, Taiyou no despegó su mirada desafiante de Tenshi.

-No está muerto, me dijiste que no está muerto.- manifestó con contundencia.

El rubio bajó la cabeza incapaz de aguantar esa mirada acusatoria, sintiéndose terriblemente despreciable por haberles ocultado la verdad a sus amigos, por haberles hecho creer que había esperanza cuando hacía ya mucho tiempo que Kibou se la había llevado con él.

-Él… no…- balbuceó sin apenas voz. No quería recordar su encuentro en la cueva y mucho menos las palabras de Akuma en ese bosque.

Por suerte se libró de hacerlo cuando, dejando al feliz Yuujou en el suelo, UltimateSeimon se colocó en medio de todos, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Guarda eso ahora mismo.- ordenó con su imponente voz.

A Tenshi no le dio tiempo ni a procesar sus palabras, porque de repente su mano sintió un intenso ardor, el emblema de la oscuridad le estaba quemando y rápidamente lo tuvo que soltar. Los digielegidos palidecieron viendo como la esfera se turbaba cada vez más y se sobrecogieron tratando de resguardarse al escuchar y notar una potente explosión proveniente de donde se supone que debía estar el monte infinito.

-¡Cuidado!.- advirtió el digimon sagrado, creando un escudo protector.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.- lloriqueó Kido.

"_Ese es mi emblema".- _resonó esa conocida voz escalofriando a todos los presentes.

Escuchar eso, hizo que Tenshi se apresurase a recogerlo y volver a esconderlo.

-¡Oye tú!, se supone que estás muerto.- señaló Minako, teniendo un ataque de histeria.

-¿Es que no te has leído el guión?.- preguntó "Mishi" indignado.- los buenos siempre ganan, acepta tu derrota y desaparece.

"_¡Silencio!"_

Un gran remolino se había formado en el epicentro del Digimundo, absorbiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor, cada vez con más potencia, tanta que la ráfaga de viento no tardó en llegar a los niños.

-Nos va a absorber.- gritó Gabumon apurado.

-¿Pero a donde?.- preguntó Chikako, tratando de cubrirse.

-No sé, pero tampoco me apetece averiguarlo.- contestó Gomamon.

-¿Es al mar de la oscuridad?.- se atrevió a especular Palmon.

-No.- contestó UltimateSeimon con sobriedad.- nos va a descomponer para siempre, si eso nos traga formaremos parte de él, de su maldad.

-¿Y que hacemos?.- cuestionó Aiko.

-Oye, ¿no se supone que eres un digimon sagrado súper poderoso?, haz algo como bloquear ese remolino o matar a Akuma de verdad.- exigió Musuko, totalmente decepcionado.

-El demonio Akuma solo puede ser ajusticiado y destruido por el emblema Baransu, yo solo podía atraparlo, pero ha conseguido salir de la dimensión a la que lo he enviado porque ya se ha apoderado de ella, al igual que lo ha hecho del Digimundo.- sentenció el cuerpo digievolucionado de Psychemon.

-¡Pues vaya mierda de digimon sagrado que eres!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza el desquiciado Motomiya.

-Cállate, es muy bonito y a mí me gusta, envidioso.- sacó la cara por su compañero el inocente Yuujou.

-Tenéis que iros, yo trataré de sellar ese remolino.- dijo con autoridad UltimateSeimon.

-¿Y a donde se supone que nos tenemos que ir?, ¡está absorbiendo el Digimundo!.- gritó Minako, zarandeándole y salivándoosle todo el rostro. Se podría decir, que esa chica le metió más miedo en el cuerpo que siete docenas de Akumas.

"_Idiotas, jamás podréis escapar de mí, pero dadme el emblema y os perdonaré vuestras insignificantes vidas"_

-¡Cómeme el rabo!.- gritaron Armadillomon y Taiyou al unísono.

La fuerza con la que esa espiral se tragaba todo iba incrementando a cada milésima y por lo tanto la distancia de los niños a ese lugar también. Si nadie lo remediaba, serían absorbidos en pocos segundos.

-¡Chicos!.- llamó Chikako, teniendo una gran idea.- ¿y si huimos a Witchelny?, tengo amigos ahí.

-No lo creo viable.- informó Osamu.- si el Digimundo está desapareciendo, ese lugar también desaparecerá.

-¿De que están hablando?.- preguntó Musuko, sin enterarse de nada, para él, era como si le hablasen en ese extraño y complejo idioma que era el inglés.

-Además tampoco sabemos como abrir una puerta a ese lugar.- informó la portadora de la bondad.

La situación era crítica, tenían que pensar una solución ya o sino serían absorbidos por Akuma para la eternidad. A UltimateSeimon cada vez le resultaba más difícil resguardarles y cuando la espiral llegase hasta ahí, se los tragarían a todos, por mucho campo protector que tuviese.

Como todo momento desesperante que se precie, el caos se había adueñado de los chicos, con gritos, lloros, acusaciones y sobre todo mucho pánico y miedo que alimentaban al detestable ser de la oscuridad causante de todo esto, pero entonces todos quedaron en silencio, porque Tenshi tomó la palabra.

-Debemos ir a un lugar donde podamos luchar, pero no solos, con nuestros compañeros, un lugar donde si lo deseamos podamos estar con ellos.- habló de forma críptica, porque casi todos le habían entendido.

-El lugar donde tus deseos se hacen realidad.- repitió "Mishi" pensativo.- ¿Disneyland?

Los demás le ignoraron, estaba claro que él era el "casi" y pese a la furia que aún tenía en el cuerpo, sobre todo con Tenshi por ocultarle la verdad, fue Taiyou quien dijo en voz alta lo que la mayoría había pensado.

-El libro de nuestros padres hablaba de un mundo así, donde tuvieron la última lucha con MalonMyotismon.

-Sería genial, ahí no estaríamos solos.- dijo Aiko empezándose a ilusionar con la idea de poder volver a Yokomon.

-Sí y yo desearía no tener estos pelos tan sucios pero, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir?.- como de costumbre, Minako explotó la burbuja de sus compañeros.

Estaban cansados y tenían muy pocos segundos para pensar, ¿Cómo iban a descubrir una forma de abrir una puerta al mundo de los deseos? Cuando esa pregunta pasó por la mente de ellos, fue cuando todos tuvieron la misma idea y todas las miradas quedaron fijas en un mismo chico.

-Yo tengo entrada VIP para todo el año, pero solo puedo pasar a uno… bueno si me mirarías así a dos.- explicó Barton, pensando en que eso era lo que querían sus amigos, entradas para Disneyland.

-Si alguien pueda abrirla tiene que ser él.- musitó Shizuka temerosa, ¿su futuro en manos de ese niño tan extraño?

-¡Eso es, hazlo!.- exigió el portador del valor, zarandeándole de la cabeza.- ¡confiamos en ti demuestra que eres un héroe!

Mike lo miró extrañado sin entender que pasaba, mientras todos sus amigos lo rodeaban esperando que hiciese una especie de milagro.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Maldita sea baka.- lo tomó de la camisa Taiyou.- eres el portador de los deseos, tienes que abrir una puerta a ese mundo antes de que eso nos trague a todos.

Le tomó tan de sorpresa que ni se revolvió para librarse de su agarre, ni tampoco le respondió, ¿eso era lo que querían sus amigos de él?, ¿Qué abriese una puerta como por arte de magia a no se sabe donde?

-_It´s crazy!_.- espetó revolviendo la cabeza.- ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?

-Niños, no hay mucho tiempo.- advirtió UltimateSeimon, viendo como la espiral ya estaba a escasos metros.

Nuevamente las miradas se clavaron en el pequeño Barton-Tachikawa y el niño, incapaz de soportarlas, bajó la mirada abatido, porque esos ojos de sus amigos reflejaban demasiada desesperación que él estaba seguro que no iba a ser capaz de hacer desaparecer. ¿Qué clase de héroe era? A la primera de cambio se rendía, pero es que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer lo que le pedían, les iba a fallar, estaba seguro, en ese momento descubrió que no era el héroe que pretendía ser, el que en su imaginación había deseado tanto, solo era un niño indefenso y para que seguir engañándose, con miedo.

-Michael K.

Todos se volvieron atónitos hacia el chico que se había atrevido a hablar, porque era increíble que en estos momentos no estuviese con la cabeza escondida bajo tierra rezando sus últimas plegarias. Hasta "Mishi" lo miró incrédulo.

-Casi seguro que estas serán mis últimas palabras antes de que nos desintegremos convertidos en oscuridad como todo el Digimundo, pero, tengo que decírtelo. Antes de empezar esta aventura no habría tenido el valor de hablar, ahora estaría llorando subido a la espalda de Musuko para que me protegiese, pero ahora soy un Makoto diferente, puede que no sea el más valiente del mundo pero sé lo que soy y hasta donde puedo llegar y eso lo sé gracias a un chico que me ha ayudado a superarme desde el principio. Sino es por ti, ni siquiera habría venido al Digimundo, así que MK, demuestra que eres un héroe de acción.- concluyó con determinación, que sorprendió de sobremanera a los presentes, sobre todo a "Mishi".

Lentamente lo fue viendo, de nuevo se estaba sumergiendo en su mundo ideal, de nuevo volvía a ser es héroe capaz de hacer todo, a su manera, Makoto le había abierto los ojos, o lo que para él era abrirle los ojos, es decir, meterlo de nuevo en su fantasía. Todos recobraron la esperanza al verlo tomar una de sus poses heroicas.

-No te preocupes boy-scout, yo os salvaré.- anunció con superioridad, alzando su digivice.

Sus amigos sonrieron, sin perder detalle de cada movimiento que hacía, esperando que pronto ocurriese algo, porque no sabían exactamente que esperaban que ocurriese, pero por lo menos que les sacase de ahí. Aunque empezaron a extrañarse y desesperanzarse al trascurrir unos segundos y ver que no sucedía nada.

-Mishi, ya sé que te gusta darle emoción a las cosas pero venga hazlo ya, que no tenemos tiempo.- pidió Aiko con cierto optimismo, de verdad se pensaba que su heroico amigo lo estaba dejando todo para el último segundo.

-Eh… ah, claro princesita.

Tampoco sabía que ocurría, pero si Aiko confiaba tanto en él, se esforzaría al máximo para conseguir lo que todos esperaban.

-Hermana, la espiral se acerca.- comunicó Yuujou totalmente asustado, escondiéndose tras la pierna de la rubia.

Ella miró donde indicaba su hermano con preocupación para después compartir la misma mirada con todos sus amigos.

-Venga Mishi, concéntrate.- suplicó Minako, fraguando uno de sus ataques.

-MK, ¡todos contamos contigo!.- añadió el líder.

Todas esas palabras le entraron directo al corazón, haciéndole sentir más débil y fracasado a cada segundo porque era incapaz de hacer lo que le pedían, pero esta vez no se detendría ni se rendiría. Si debían ser absorbidos al menos lucharía hasta su último aliento.

-¡Ábrete ya!.- gritó, dejando visible un casi imperceptible haz de luz.

-¿Habéis visto eso?.- preguntó Chikako asombrada.

-¡Ayudémosle!.- ordenó Takaishi, sacando su digivice.

Los digielegidos lo siguieron, concentrándose lo máximo posible, tratando de dar lo mejor de sí. La luz se hizo un poco más visible, pero todavía era muy pequeña para pensar que lo habían conseguido. Entretanto, la espiral de Akuma ya les había alcanzado.

-¡Niños huid!.- ordenó UltimateSeimon poniéndose delante.- ¡yo sellaré eso!

-Psychemon.- llamó Yuujou intentando seguir sus pasos, pero Aiko lo detuvo.

Los que sí siguieron sus pasos fueron Gabumon y los demás digimons.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos.- dijo el digimon de la amistad.- ¡por Agumon y todos los demás digimons que han dejado su vida en esta lucha!.- gritó, seguido de los demás, flanqueando al poderoso digimon sagrado.

"_Idiotas"_.- se escuchó.

Y todo fue cuestión de segundos, UltimateSeimon se abalanzó a la espiral, soltando su escudo, en el que los emblemas volvieron a brillar. Gritos llamando a sus amigos, también porque ya sentían ese remolino arrastrándoles, y entre ese ajetreo trece luces llegaron hasta ellos, sus medallones.

No les dio tiempo a mirar que había pasado, que había sido del digimon sagrado si ya no estaba en posesión de los emblemas, porque en cuanto el emblema de los deseos llegó a las manos de Mike, la pequeña abertura se hizo enorme y los niños desaparecieron de ese lugar.

...

Por muy penoso que resultase, ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a estar por los suelos, sentir este aturdimiento en la cabeza y ese gran peso en su espalda. Sin moverse demasiado, debido a su inmovilización, escaneó lo que tenía a su alrededor y pensó que ya había perdido la cabeza del todo, porque estaba en el interior de una gran habitación de lo más lujosa. Miró estupefacta esa decoración; paredes blancas, marcos recargados y una elegante mesa de madera con un águila incrustada flanqueada por dos banderas. Aiko Ishida no sabía mucho de geografía, política e historia en general, pero reconoció esa bandera blanca, roja y azul al momento, sin duda era la de los EEUU de América.

-Que demonios.- masculló tratando de levantarse. Como no lo consiguió, le dio un codazo a ese peso muerto, que al sentirlo sonrió como un idiota y se apartó.

-Aiko que bien huele tu pelo.- susurró, todavía con los ojos cerrados revolviéndose.

La pequeña Ishida hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado y apresuró a ponerse de pie para poder mirar ese lugar con más detenimiento.

No había sido una alucinación, estaba en el interior de lo que parecía un despacho. Iba a despertar a Yagami de una patada y lo hizo, pero quedó atónita al verle el rostro, tenía una cicatriz en todo el lado derecho de la cara.

-¿Que te ha pasado?.- se inclinó para inspeccionarlo.

Entonces el moreno despertó, Aiko dio un paso atrás al ver su mirada, ya que era de maligno de manual y el compañero de Koromon volvió a reír.

-Waa Aiko, estás muy chica.

Fue una afirmación tan chocante que no pudo evitar mirarse, dándose cuenta de que en verdad, iba vestida como una princesita disney. Llevaba un vestidito rosa y un lacito en el pelo, además de que su muñeca estaba perfectamente curada, pero ella no era la única que había cambiado de indumentaria, su compañero iba embutido en un traje de cuero negro bastante cutre la verdad.

-Que pasa aquí, ¿me has puesto tú esto desgraciado?.- bufó Ishida llena de ira, tomando a Yagami tan fuerte que lo levantó.

El portador de la amistad todavía estaba desorientado, sin darse cuenta de que le rodeaba, y la chica, pesé a su extraño rostro percibió su expresión de despiste. Era obvio que estaban en la misma situación.

La hija de Sora lo soltó, mirándole con desconfianza.

-¿Tú eres mi amigo Taiyou, de verdad?

Taiyou se miró extrañado, viendo ese atuendo digno de malo de serial, rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sonrió al comprobar que mantenía su peinado, pero le preocupó no notarse algo que para él era muy valioso.

-No tengo mi cinta de pelo, ni la camiseta de estrellas de mi papá.- susurró con tristeza.- ¡Ai-chan, que pasa!

Sus sospechas se esfumaron en el acto, no había duda de que ese agobiado chico era su Taiyou.

Con la debida cautela pero sin perder la determinación, comenzó a deambular por ese lugar. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la gran ventana, se asomó comprobando que el cielo seguía igual de oscuro que en el Digimundo, aunque pudo vislumbrar alguna que otra estrella, ¿acaso estaban bajo la bóveda celeste que tanto le gustaba y no bajo esa masa de oscuridad en la que habían vivido los últimos días de su vida?

-Esto es muy raro.- dijo pensativa. Lo siguiente que vislumbró fue el amplio jardín que se extendía, parecía que estaba metida en una mansión.

Se volvió a Taiyou al escucharlo intentando leer algo.

-Des-despacho… Oval.- dijo mirando unos papeles que había sobre la mesa. Al segundo reconoció ese nombre.- ¡despacho Oval!, este es el despacho del presidente de EEUU.

-¿Huh?.- le miró Aiko alzando una ceja, lo había dicho como si almorzase todo los días con él y teniendo en cuenta que Yagami no sabía ni donde estaba el palacio del Emperador de su patria, le extrañó que conociese tal información.

-¡Es verdad!, mi padre se reunió una vez con él por trabajo y me trajo un llavero de este despacho, ¿sabes?, es muy importante, imagínate la cantidad de decisiones importantes para el mundo que se habrán tomado aquí.- empezó con ilusión, no pudiéndose resistir a abrir todos los cajones en busca de tesoros.

La chica lo miró con indeferencia. Definitivamente esto era absurdo.

-Taiyou esto es ridículo, ¿me puedes explicar que hacemos en este lugar?

-Igual cuando una persona es absorbida por una espiral negra en el Digimundo viene aquí y se convierte en presidente de los EEUU.- dedujo, mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar. En ese momento, su vista quedó clavada en una foto.- ¡mira Ai-chan!

Solo lo había escuchado tan emocionado cuando su equipo marcó un gol en el último segundo llevándose así la liga, cuando su madre le preparó una súper tarta de tres pisos en su cumpleaños y en la enésima repetición de Son Goku matando a Majin Boo con la Cho Genkidama. Con estos antecedentes, supo que ese chico había descubierto algo de gran importancia.

Pero al ver la foto que sostenía Yagami se empezó a preocupar seriamente, porque se trataba de una foto ¿familiar?, en la que salía Musuko con un elegante traje de corbata, Shizuka con un elegante traje de falda y americana y ella con el vestido rosa que llevaba.

-Que es esto….- balbuceó totalmente atemorizada.

-Me da que Musuko llegó el primero y lo han hecho a él presidente o igual lo es Shizuka y él es primera dama, pero lo que no entiendo es que pintas tú aquí, porque está claro que tú nunca serías presidenta.- dedujo el compañero de Koromon, sin saber que por esa afirmación tan despectiva estuvo a punto de llevarse un capón.

-Esto no me gusta ni un pelo, salgamos de aquí.- ordenó Ishida, yéndose hacia la puerta con total decisión. Se quedó blanca al comprobar que no se abría.

-Aiko Ishida que debilucha eres.- rió Yagami, acercándose a ella con fanfarronería mientras se remangaba las mangas.

La portadora del amor lo miró con despreció y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de complacencia al ver que por mucho que se esforzase él tampoco fue capaz de abrirla.

-Seguro que está bloqueada de fuera.- dijo, dando a entender que ni Superman podría abrirla desde su posición.

-Seguro.- rió la rubia con superioridad.- debilucho.

Lo dijo lo suficiente alto como para que le escuchase y frunciese el ceño. Todo hacía indicar que iban a tener una de sus características luchas, pero un extraño sonido captó la atención de Ishida, dejando a Yagami discutiendo solo.

-¿Tienes un reloj?.- preguntó, tratando de encontrar de donde provenía ese inquietante tic-tac.

En seguida, Taiyou también lo escuchó.

-No y tampoco suena como mis tripas.

-¡Aaah!

Nada más escuchar su grito, el moreno fue directo a su encuentro. Estaba pálida, con las manos en la boca y una gran cara de angustia. Yagami entendió su silencio y sin hacer preguntas se asomó debajo del sofá, que era donde estaba mirando Aiko antes de ese agónico grito.

Una vez más, Taiyou Yagami se quedó sin ningún comentario ridículo que hacer, porque esto era demasiado serio como para bromear.

-Parece una bomba.- fue lo único que acertó a decir, en un tono más angustioso que el de su amiga.

...

-¡Cuidado!.- se tiró Tenshi como una exhalación derrumbando a Musuko.

Quedaron un segundo ahí, mientras Makoto corría hacia ellos hablando por una especie de pinganillo.

-Todo controlado el presidente está a salvo.- dijo, para luego revolver la cabeza.- ¿Qué estoy diciendo?.- se preguntó atemorizado.

-Eso es lo que yo digo.- apartó Motomiya a su amigo con molestia.- ¿se puede saber a que ha venido todo esto?

-No lo sé, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.- excusó el rubio totalmente confundido.

Entonces fue cuando quedaron frente a frente y casi no se creyeron lo que vieron.

-¿Qué haces vestido con traje y corbata?.- se preguntaron el uno al otro.

Hicieron los mismos gestos, se miraron a ellos mismos y se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que era cierto, también iban en traje. Concretamente Tenshi y Makoto eran los uniformados, con trajes negros, gafas de sol y pinganillo, en cambio, el traje de Musuko era gris, pero eso sí, más elegante incluso que el de sus amigos.

-Esto me da miedo.- susurró el portador de la sinceridad quitándose las gafas de sol.- si lo llego a saber no animo a Michael K. a abrir ese portal.

Los otros chicos, todavía aturdidos, miraron a Makoto al pronunciar ese nombre, recordando así que estaban haciendo antes de aparecer aquí con estas vestimentas.

-Entonces, ¿abrimos la puerta?, ¿este es ese mundo que nos dijiste?.- preguntó Motomiya mirando a su alrededor con cierta decepción.- menuda cutrada de mundo mágico.

Bueno, que una de las habitaciones de la Casa Blanca sea considerada cutre por Musuko dice muy poco a favor de los decoradores de ese lugar, porque en efecto, ahí era donde se encontraban.

-¿Y si fallamos?, ¿y si hemos ido a otro mundo?.- comentó Tenshi en su pose pensativa.

-Genial, ya me daba suficiente miedo ir al mundo de los deseos como para perdernos en otro desconocido.- se desesperó Kido, adoptando su querida posición avestruz.

Fue entonces cuando la televisión que había en esa sala captó la atención de los chicos.

"_Última hora, nos informan del secuestro de la hija del presidente en la Casa Blanca, aunque nos alivia saber que según los servicios secretos el presidente está a salvo"_

Foto de archivo de Musuko, Shizuka y Aiko como la típica familia feliz.

Al verlo, evidentemente que todos quedaron sin habla, en especial el portador del valor.

-Soy, ¿el presidente?

-¿Estás casado con Shizuka?.- cuestionó Makoto, que había mirado la noticia por el hueco de sus dedos.

-¿Y mi prima es tu hija?.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Takaishi, sintiendo que iba a enloquecer.- ¡que mierdas es esto!

Pegó un grito tan fuerte que las chicas que estaban en la habitación contigua lo escucharon y apresuraron a reunirse con ellos. Eran como no, Shizuka y Minako, las cuales ya estaban de lo más histéricas porque ellas también habían visto la noticia.

-¡Que es esto!, ¡me niego!, ¿casados?, ¡es absurdo!.- gritaba como una desquiciada la portadora de la inocencia, mientras Shizuka no sabía donde meterse.

-Chicos, ¿sabéis que está pasando?.- preguntó Hida completamente apurada.

A los chicos les costó reaccionar, simplemente porque la hija de Iori estaba espectacular, por lo menos a Musuko y Makoto les pareció así. Sin duda ella era la primera dama. Tenshi en cambio se quedó sin palabras viendo a Minako, la cual lucía una aspecto bastante inusual, con un recogido, también un elegante traje y una especie de i-pad de última generación, al parecer ella era la secretaria personal de la primera dama.

-Minako estás… muy interesante.- trató de hacerle un cumplido para apaciguar su ira, aunque al momento deseó no habérselo hecho nunca, concretamente cuando sintió el súper i-pad impactándole en la cabeza.

-¡Alguien puede decirme que demonios pasa!, Akuma, ¿es uno de tus juegos, verdad?.- gritó alzando los brazos y mirando al cielo.- ¡da la cara cobarde!

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que lo mejor para todos sería ignorar a esa chica y juntos comenzaron a pensar las posibles variantes de lo sucedido.

-Es decir.- recapitulaba Musuko las conclusiones.- esto puede ser, a) una ataque de Akuma, b) que nos sentaron mal las chuches de mi cumple y toda esta aventura nos la estamos imaginando en conjunto.- miró a Makoto al decir esa posibilidad, ya que era su optimista idea. El pobre todavía soñaba con, de repente, despertarse en su camita con sus luces de colores.- c) nos hemos equivocado de mundo y estamos en vete a saber donde, d) nos tragó la espiral y nos llevó a una realidad paralela donde yo soy presidente de los EEUU de América.- concluyó, poniendo una mueca de complacencia.- hubiese preferido ser capitán de la selección de futbol japonesa y estar ganando el mundial pero, no me puedo quejar.

-¡Dejad de decir absurdeces!.- se levantó Ichijouji haciendo un gesto de desprecio con los brazos.- oh venga, ¿en que realidad paralela Musuko sería presidente, Shizuka la primera dama y yo una simple secretaria?, en tal caso yo tendría que ser la primera dama, o mejor, ¡presidenta!

Hida la miró de reojo con temor, estaba casi segura que después de esto, se volvería a enfadar con ella. No dijo nada, porque el chico avestruz sacó la cabeza de entre sus piernas por fin.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice mi prima, es absurdo, yo nunca podría ser un agente secreto guardaespaldas del presidente.

Y fue al escucharle, cuando todos asintieron. Lo de las realidades paralelas fue descartado al momento ya que de todo lo sucedido, que Makoto fuese un valiente era lo más inverosímil con diferencia.

-Entonces que pasa aquí.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza el rubio echándose hacia atrás, como tratando de hallar una respuesta en el cielo.

Nadie sabía que pensar porque era tan surrealista la situación que no se la terminaban de creer, pero entonces la televisión nuevamente les volvió a dar la respuesta.

"_Es la mayor alerta de nuestra nación en mucho tiempo, necesitaríamos un héroe que nos salvase, un héroe que rescatase a la hija del presidente, Aiko, y acabase con el malvado Taiyou Yagami para siempre. Pero, ¿Dónde están los héroes de acción cuando se les necesitan?"_

Todo por fin parecía encajar, por lo menos para Takaishi, las piezas se unieron al momento.

-Eso es.

-Sabía yo que ese Taiyou no era de fiar.- susurró Makoto muerto de miedo.

-Está claro.- repitió el rubio, mirando a sus compañeros. Kido era obvio que no lo había pillado, confiaba en que los demás sí.

Por la cara vio que Shizuka había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero solo ella.

-Lo conseguimos, abrimos la puerta al mundo de los deseos.- sonrió de satisfacción.

Al momento, Minako removió la cabeza con desconcierto.

-¡Eo!, no sé cual es tú deseo pero te aseguro que el mío no es ser la secretaria de estos.- señaló con cierto desprecio a la "pareja".

-Es que este no es nuestro deseo.- siguió Hida.

Motomiya pegó un gruñido, mientras se pasaba los dedos masajeándose las sienes, sentía que su cerebro iba a empezar a arder de un momento a otro.

-Oye, explicaos de una vez o os hecho de mi país, que por algo soy el presidente.

Takaishi sonrió con diversión.

-Si es bien fácil, ¿Quién de nosotros quiere ser un héroe de acción?

Musuko lo miró arqueando una ceja todavía sin entender.

-¿Y sueña con ser el rescatador de Aiko y se lleva de mal con Taiyou?.- prosiguió con el juego Shizuka.

Minako y Musuko se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros, ni se imaginaban por donde iban los tiros. Takaishi exhaló con cansancio.

-¿Y está obsesionado con el cine de acción americano?

El compañero de Chibimon alzó la mano por acto reflejo, con una gran sonrisa de ilusión, como cuando en el colegio se sabía las pregunta del profesor, cosa que por cierto no pasaba a menudo.

-Yo, yo me lo sé, es ¡Mishi!.- exclamó con júbilo, llevándose las felicitaciones de sus amigos.- ahora me toca a mí, es histérica, llama a su hermano enano molesto y le gustan las gorras de mercadillo, ¿Quién es?

Tenshi y Shizuka se miraron con cierta resignación, el pobre Musuko ya estaba en su mundo todo feliz con el juego "Adivina de quien estoy hablando", menos mal que Minako lo devolvió a la realidad con un coscorrón.

-¡Yo no me compro la ropa en el mercadillo!, bien que te gustó que te regalase la camiseta original de los Tokyo Verdy, que por cierto son unos paquetes, ¡paquetes!

Minako estaba muy enfurecida y como para Musuko meterse con su equipo de futbol era la peor blasfemia que podía escuchar, era obvio que en seguida compartió el enfado de su mejor amiga.

-Ah sí, pues el cantante oxigenado de ese grupo que te gusta tanto hace play back, es un mierda y que sepas que tenía en casa una púa firmada para ti que me dio una vez que estuvo cenando en un restaurante de mi padre y ahora, por lista la voy a tirar por el inodoro…

-Serás…

La discusión se tornó cada vez más acalorada, hablando uno por encima del otro y echándose en cara cosas que no venían a cuento desde jardín de infancia. En un principio sus amigos intentaron separarles pero viendo que era inútil decidieron ignorarlos y hablar entre ellos en busca de algún plan.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien.- salió Makoto de su auto impuesta e imaginaria burbuja de protección.- queréis decir que… ¿estamos dentro del deseo de Michael K.?

...

Muy lejos de ahí era donde nuestro protagonista se encontraba retirado, prácticamente en clausura desde que ocurriese un terrible suceso que le llevaba atormentando toda su vida. Se trataba de MK Van Damme, un niño huérfano que aprendió las técnicas del ninjutsu gracias a un maestro ciego que lo recogió al nacer y lo crío como si se tratase de su hijo. Después de morir fue a estudiar muy lejos y en seguida se convirtió en el quarterback estrella del equipo del instituto, enamorándose así de una preciosa animadora, pero entonces ocurrió la desgracia y decidió apartarse. Estuvo durante años en la marina y el servicio secreto, salvando de esa forma el mundo de la hecatombe en infinidad de ocasiones, pero hace tiempo que decidió abandonar el camino de la violencia y retirarse al hogar que le vio nacer, junto a la hija secreta de su instructor, la cual siempre había sido como su hermana.

Lejos de esta fantasía que se había montado la mente de Mike, la pobre Chikako ya no sabía que hacer para captar su atención, puesto que llevaba todo el rato llamándole y el chico continuaba inmóvil en la posición del loto meditando ante un altar de ese ninja ciego que lo adoptó.

-Mishi, que esto es muy raro, ¿quieres hacerme caso?.- llamaba completamente desesperada.

-Solo por la senda del dolor obtendremos el perdón.- decía el castaño sin inmutarse.

La pelirroja volvió a resoplar abatida, porque era lo que llevaba pasando todo el rato. Parecía que Barton estaba en un mundo aparte, más que eso, era otra persona, por fin, se había montado la película que siempre había deseado.

La hija de Izumi ya no sabía que hacer, porque para ella nada de esto tenía sentido. De repente se había encontrado en una habitación con un altar, con Mike excesivamente musculoso y lo peor de todo, más loco que de costumbre.

¿Sería que habían vuelto al mundo real?, ¿Qué lo habían conseguido? Realmente ese lugar donde estaba tenía el aspecto de su mundo, hasta había una pequeña televisión. Eso le hizo recuperar la esperanza ya que si de verdad habían vuelto, por fin podría enterarse de algo gracias a los noticieros. Se quedó de piedra al encenderlo y ver la noticia que aparecía en pantalla.

-Esto es imposible.- tartamudeó cada vez más atemorizada.

Pero al escuchar el perturbador sonido, MK abrió los ojos al momento, porque la noticia era clara, el mundo estaba en peligro, pero lo que le llegó directo al corazón fue lo otro, "la hija del presidente secuestrada".

-Aiko.- susurró, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

...

_Era el partido decisivo del campeonato, el héroe del equipo de futbol MK Van Damme lo tenía todo en su mano. Si conseguía el pase su equipo ganaba y serían condecorados, sino, perderían y no podría volver a mirar a la cara a sus compañeros en la vida._

_Sonrió a la animadora que le quitaba el sueño, la anónima por aquel entonces, Aiko Motomiya. Sintió que enloquecía cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no todo iba a ser de color de rosa, lo supo cuando vio que se acercaba a ella su rival por el amor de la joven, el malvado Taiyou Yagami. Puede que fuese una alucinación, pero juraría que llevaba una pistola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojó el balón sin mirar, haciendo un pase horrendo y corrió a tirarse contra ese ser despreciable._

_-¡Cuidado Aiko!.- gritó mientras se arrojaba, como buen héroe, al cuello de Yagami.- ¡no dejaré que la mates!_

_Pero en ese momento distinguió lo que e verdad llevaba en la mano, un bastón de caramelo._

_-MK, ¿Qué haces?.- le miró con decepción la rubia._

_-Idiota.- le apartó de encima suya con desprecio Yagami._

_-¡Hemos perdido!.- gritaron con desesperación sus compañeros._

_Quedó desolado, les había fallado a todos, sobre todo a Aiko._

_-MK, estás loco.- negó yendo hacia Taiyou.- vámonos._

_Solo pudo quedarse contemplando como ese chico le arrebataba el amor de su vida y escuchando los lloros de su equipo. Desde entonces no volvió a levantar cabeza, su vida sería su penitencia._

...

-Mishi, ¿lo has escuchado?, ¿por qué ha salido la foto de Aiko, Musuko y Shizuka?, ¡Mishi!.- gritó perdiendo la paciencia y hacer perder la paciencia a Chikako era altamente difícil.

Pero al menos pareció que daba resultado porque el castaño al fin se puso en pie, en su interior sabía que era hora de dejar de huir del pasado y volver a utilizar sus artes de lucha para vencer el mal y salvar algo que para él era más importante que el mundo, a su dulce Aiko.

-Es hora de volver.- dijo con voz ronca.- Aiko, yo te salvaré.

Seguía ido en su mundo, la portadora de la tenacidad lo sabía, pero al menos reaccionaba y eso ya era un gran logro.

De repente como aparecido de la nada, salió el pequeño Yuujou, con un gran gorro como el del tío Sam y diciéndole.

-_Just do it_.

Y el héroe de esta historia no se lo pensó más y rápidamente se trasladó a Washington DC, evidentemente junto a Chikako y Yuujou, que estaba de lo más emocionado no solo por el gracioso gorro que llevaba sino porque ya hablaba perfectamente inglés.

A las afueras de la casa blanca era donde MK y sus amigos aguardaban, intentando fraguar un plan de rescate.

-¿Hemos vuelto a casa?.- preguntaba el pelirrojo con una pizca de ilusión porque esa casa le sonaba de verla por la televisión.

-Esto es muy raro, hemos aparecido aquí como por arte de magia, no creo que este sea nuestro mundo Yuujou.- comentó Izumi, cada vez más confusa.- Mishi ¿tú que opinas?.- calló al verlo hacer un gesto con la mano.

-Conozco los conductos de ventilación, me colaré por ahí, neutralizaré al enemigo y salvaré al mundo, una vez más y también a mi mundo, Aiko.- dijo esto último de una forma bastante sobreactuada.

-¿Ai-chan está ahí?.- preguntó el compañero de Tsunomon con emoción.

-¡Yo los salvaré!.- exclamó el castaño, en su realidad.

Sin embargo, Chikako no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí sin saber que ocurría y por eso lo detuvo del brazo.

-Espera, seguro que todo esto es cosa de Akuma, así que lo mejor será…

Dejó de hablar, al sentir como ese chico la tomaba de los brazos e irremediablemente se ruborizó al ver su mirada, ya que no pudo evitar volver a recordar ese inocente pero romántico beso de hace unos minutos.

-Chikako, sé que me amas, pero entiéndelo, yo nunca podré amarte porque mi corazón ya tiene dueña. Pero no te preocupes, no moriré sin salvarlos, también a ti.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión y Chikako sintió que definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Pero al menos, ella sí regresó al mundo real al escuchar la voz de Ishida.

-Yo también quiero salvar a mi hermana.- pidió con gran determinación en sus palabras.

La compañera de Motimon quedó dubitativa unos segundos, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que tan surrealista era quedarse ahí esperando, como entrar. De modo que decidió seguir los pasos de Tachikawa, confiando que dentro encontrase a los demás compañeros y lo que más ansiaba, una explicación a toda esta demencia.

El camino era angosto pero para el indiscutible héroe de acción MK, solo era un pequeño contratiempo fácil de solventar hasta llegar al objetivo: el despacho Oval.

Gracias a su gran habilidad física y conocimiento en todas las materias en general, había sido sumamente fácil acceder a los conductos de ventilación. Consideraba que ya había hecho lo más difícil, lo que quedaba era un juego de niños, es decir, lo de siempre: llegar hasta el despacho, neutralizar al captor, su archienemigo desde el instituto Taiyou, desactivar la bomba salvando así a la patria y rescatar a su dulce Aiko que entonces se daría cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y se casarían y serían felices en su casita oriental llena de ponys de Wisconsin.

Pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como se planean y MK lo supo al percibir una sombra restregándose por el conducto de ventilación. Había alguien más ahí y algo le decía que no era de los buenos, sino un aliado del malvado Yagami.

-¿Quien esta ahí?.- llamó con autoridad.- ¡entrégate o muere!

Un confuso joven pelilila se asomó, respirando de alivio al ver a uno de sus amigos, aunque fuese con un cuerpo digno de Stallone en sus mejores tiempos.

-Mishi, ¿tú también estás atrapado aquí?.- preguntó gateando hacia él.

-Siervo de Yagami ¡muere!

Como de costumbre cuando pasaba algo ilógico y que por tanto no entraba para nada en sus planes el pequeño Ichijouji quedó paralizado, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que el todopoderoso MK se abalanzase sobre él.

-¿Qué haces?.- logró articular, no por mucho tiempo, porque en seguida quedó inmovilizado y sin poder respirar gracias a la llave "MK-muerte", la cual había ido perfeccionando nuestro protagonista en todos estos años de retiro.- me as… fi… xio.- balbuceó poniéndose cada vez más morado, pero el castaño no detuvo su ataque, para él era un enemigo y debía pagar por sus actos.

Menos mal que ese escandaloso forcejeo fue escuchado por los otros chicos, que desconcertados, empezaron a mirar para arriba, el lugar de donde venían los gritos y los golpes.

-Parece que viene del conducto de ventilación.- teorizó Tenshi, observando y escuchando por donde se intensificaba la pelea.

Salió hasta el pasillo y ahí pudo comprobar que sus suposiciones eran correctas, ya que de donde más ruidos salían era de una rejilla del techo.

-Seguro que es Akuma que ya ha llegado hasta aquí.

Comentario tan pesimista, era obvio que tenía que salir de Kido.

-O igual es Mishi y por fin salimos de toda esta locura.- vio las cosas con más optimismo Shizuka.

-O mi hermano.- apresuró a correr Minako, para situarse justo debajo de la rejilla.- ¡Osamu!, si estás ahí ven aquí ahora mismo.

-Pero si eres Akuma, no hace falta que salgas.- se atrevió a añadir Makoto.

Al escuchar esas voces, MK suavizó un poco su llave mortal.

-¿Conoces a la secretaria de la primera dama?.- inquirió sin dejar de agarrarle.

El pobre Ichijouji, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, le dio un ligero empujón.

-Estás loco, ¿es por Chikako?, ¿quieres matarme por ella?

Pero no sabía que esas palabras iban a volver a desencadenar la furia americana.

-De que conoces a la hija de mi maestro, ¿Quién eres?

-¡Hermano que te he oído!, ¿quieres bajar de una vez?, maldito enano molesto

La inconfundible voz de Minako hizo que Osamu empezase a pedir auxilio como un desquiciado, en cambio, para MK su significado fue mucho más profundo. Por fin, tras toda su vida sin saber quien era, las piezas empezaban a encajar.

-¿Eres mi hermano secreto?

El portador del conocimiento quedó totalmente blanco, sintiendo más temor que cuando trataba de matarle y sin más preámbulos empezó a aporrear la rejilla.

-¡Sacadme de aquí, que se ha vuelto totalmente loco!

Y entre que el héroe de acción trataba de abrazarlo, mientras le buscaba en el brazo una marca de nacimiento lo cual era lo único que recordaba de su perdido hermano y que Ichijouji no paraba de forcejear, la rejilla cedió y ambos cayeron sobre el "presidente" y sus guardaespaldas.

Fue un momento caótico, por lo menos eso pensó Chikako cuando junto al "tío Yuujou" llegaron hasta ellos.

La pelirroja apresuró a ir hasta Shizuka que era la única que no tenía a nadie encima.

-Menos mal que estáis aquí, esto es muy raro, Mishi está más loco que de costumbre, por lo visto mi padre es un chino ciego que le enseñó a ser ninja, ¿le encuentras lógica?.- soltó a todo correr, para luego mirarla con detenimiento.- por cierto, ¿es verdad que eres la primera dama de EEUU?

Iba a contestar, pero calló al ver al pequeño que se colaba entre ellas.

-¿Y Ai-chan?, quiero enseñarle mi gorro nuevo.- dijo todo ilusionado, tirándoselo para abajo.- aunque me gusta más el de mi mamá.

En ese momento todo era un auténtico caos. MK no paraba de intentar abrazar a Osamu, porque en efecto, tenía la marca de nacimiento que había estado buscando, mientras el niño se escondía en su hermana con apuro, Tenshi y Musuko, intentaban un imposible, que MK entrase en razón y Makoto miraba con desconfianza el agujero por donde habían caído, ya que según él, Akuma todavía podía salir de ahí.

-Creemos que estamos atrapados en el deseo de Mishi.- explicó Shizuka lo que habían deducido.- se concentró tanto para abrir la puerta que ahora estamos en su realidad.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor con cierta decepción, siempre se había imaginado el mundo de los deseos más colorido y divertido. Y lo bueno de Izumi, era que siempre tenía grandes ideas y Shizuka empezó a sonreír esperanzada cuando, como cual Vicky el Vikingo, hizo su gesto característico de pensar: una palmada ilusionada, acompañada de un infantil saltito.

-¡Ya lo tengo!, si estamos en el mundo de los deseos, nuestros deseos se harán realidad, así que, solo tenemos que desear salir de aquí y ya está.

Desolación total para Hida.

-Ya lo hemos probado y no funciona, de ahí que utilizase antes el verbo "atrapados".- comentó totalmente abatida, porque si fuese tan sencillo en estos momento estarían sumergidos en un bol de fideos gigante, como había sido el deseo de Musuko.

Estaba claro, todo dependía de MK, como siempre que el mundo necesitaba un héroe. Si se daba cuenta de que esto no era real, saldrían de esta prisión que era estar atrapado en una americanada cutre de tiros, explosiones, llaves imposibles y un héroe nacional, sino, quien sabe cual sería su destino.

-Venga Mishi.- lo intentó por enésima vez Motomiya, pero el castaño se revolvió molesto.

-¡Es MK Van Damme, stupid!

Todos sonrieron al escucharlo, porque sin duda, esa era una frase muy de "Mishi", ¿despertaría por fin de su fantasía? De todos modos, ese era el camino.

-Claro que sí y yo soy tu líder.- siguió Musuko.

-Por supuesto que sí….- aseguró el muchacho con convencimiento. Los chicos ya empezaban a abrazarse entre sí, todo hacía indicar que estaba a punto de volver a la cordura, teniendo en cuenta lo que significaba cordura en la mente de Mike. Pero cayeron desolados cuando el chico continuó hablando.- eres el presidente de mi patria.- asintió, llevándose la mano al corazón y entonado su himno nacional, mientras una bandera de barras y estrellas hondeaba a su espalda.

-¿Pero de donde ha salido esa bandera?.- se quejaba Kido. Esto cada vez era más absurdo.

-Encima ahora se nos pone en plan patriota.- se llevó la mano a la cara Tenshi.

Y esa fue la palabra clave para que Yuujou, como poseído, se plantase delante de MK y señalándole con el dedo, le repitiese:

-_Just do it._

El chico asintió, no era el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su "hermano", el mundo le necesitaba y también su princesita Ai.

-¡Lo haré!

Dicho esto empezó a correr como si no hubiese mañana, lo hizo tan rápido que a los demás les costó reaccionar, pero finalmente le siguieron, eso sí, bastante aturdidos.

-¿_Just do it_?, ¿eso no es de "Nike"?.- preguntaba Minako, dejando claro cual era su máxima preocupación.

Tenshi se encogió de hombros.

-Es la mente de Mishi, ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿un Haiku?

Con la más absoluta de las facilidades, el gran MK tiró la puerta abajo de una patada, liberando así a los cautivos Aiko y Taiyou, aunque este último no sabía que le había tocado ser el malo de la historia.

-¡Mishi!.- llamó Aiko ilusionada, más al ver como detrás venían todos sus demás amigos.- ¡Yuujou!

En dos segundo el pequeño Ishida ya le mostraba todo feliz el gorro a su hermana, mientras el castaño no le quitaba la vista de encima a Yagami.

-No te preocupes princesa Ai, ya no te hará más daño.

Ella puso cara de extrañeza, también el portador de la amistad, que acabó resoplando mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca. Estaba claro que se trataba de una de las fantasías de su amigo. Con tranquilidad iba a salir, pero al pasar por al lado de MK, este le detuvo con la mano.

-¿Qué haces?

Apenas acabó de preguntar cuando el chico le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la boca, tirándolo al suelo y llenando de pánico a todos.

-Eres idiota.- se quejó el moreno, llevándose la mano a la boca, para darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

Con furia iba a levantarse y arrojarse contra él, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a la evidente superioridad de fuerza de MK, que no dudó, en sentarse sobre él y empezar a practicarle la llave "MK-muerte".

Fue al ver esa horrorosa escena, cuando sus amigos trataron de separarlo y hacer que entrase en razón, pero era inútil, en esta realidad era tan fuerte que no podían hacer nada contra él.

-Maldita sea Mishi, como tu presidente te ordeno que lo sueltes.- trataba de persuadir Motomiya, sin ningún éxito.

-Tranquilo señor presidente, este cerdo no volverá a molestarte nunca más.- continuaba inmerso en su papel.

-Mishi, ¡que le vas a matar!.- se arrojó hacia él Aiko, totalmente angustiada, pero como sus compañeros tampoco pudo hacer nada.

Estaban viviendo el momento más terrorífico desde que empezase la batalla, porque era horrible como ese chico bueno y alegre miraba con tanto odio a uno de sus amigos, como en su mundo de fantasía intentaba matarlo y algo les decía que si lo mataba aquí, moriría en su mundo real.

Un terrible presentimiento se adueñó de Tenshi en ese momento, más que un presentimiento, una presencia, porque toda esa maldad solo podía provenir de un ser. Él estaba aquí.

-Es Akuma.- masculló con rabia.- seguro que esto es cosa suya.

Musuko que estaba a su lado se sobresaltó. En su interior le daba miedo que ese ser ya hubiese llegado a su refugio, pero fue un alivio saber que el instinto asesino de "Mishi" se debía a él, por lo que había una posibilidad de devolverlo a la normalidad.

-¿Has oído Mishi?, no eres tú, ese monstruo te está utilizando.

"_Acaba con él, es tu enemigo"_

Escuchó el castaño en su mente solapando cualquier cosa que le dijese Musuko y cualquiera. Para él, las cosas estaban claras, Taiyou era el enemigo y acabaría con él.

El chico ya se estaba quedando sin aire y nadie podía hacer nada por detenerle. Los ojos de Mishi emanaban auténtico odio, ira, maldad y la maquiavélica voz de Akuma no paraba de retumbarle en el interior, convenciéndole de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero entonces, por un segundo, sintió algo que no sentía desde hace demasiados días. Justamente era una presencia de uno de los seres que más amaba.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que era una alucinación, pero aflojó un poco su agarre al escuchar su voz.

-Michael Kiyoshi, suéltalo, él no es tu enemigo.

Solo existía alguien en el mundo que lo llamaba por su nombre completo. Con confusión lo buscó con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que todos sus demás amigos lo estaban mirando esperanzados. Sin duda esta era la señal de que en el interior de MK, todavía quedaba algo de "Mishi".

-Ta… ¿Tanemon?.- susurró con incredulidad.

Ese momento de consternación fue aprovechado por Taiyou para escapar.

-Es Tanemon, Mishi ha deseado que aparezca, puede que no esté todo tan perdido como pensábamos.- dijo Shizuka, apresurándose a resguardar a su recién liberado primo bajo el brazo.

El portador del emblema de los deseos, todavía de rodillas en el suelo, escaneó con cierto recelo a su compañero digimon.

-Michael Kiyoshi, luchemos juntos contra el verdadero enemigo.- saltó con felicidad hacia su compañero.

Observó todos sus movimientos sin fiarse demasiado, pero entonces la odiosa voz de Akuma volvió a retumbar en su interior, tratando de continuar manipulándolo.

"_Tú eres el héroe, esta es tu realidad, acaba con todos tus enemigos."_

Frunció el ceño y se levantó con agresividad.

-Yo acabaré con mis enemigos. Tengo que salvar el mundo.- dictaminó, volviéndole a dedicar una mirada inhumana a Yagami.

-¡Claro que sí!, tienes que hacerlo, ¡pero el enemigo no es Taiyou sino Akuma!.- explicó Tenshi.

MK lo miró un segundo con desprecio.

-¿Akuma?, ¿Qué clase de terrorista enemigo de la patria es Akuma?.- inquirió con firmeza.

-¡Es un monstruo, no dejes que te hable!.- volvió a repetir el rubio claramente afectado.

Quedó dubitativo unos segundos, los chicos permanecieron a la expectativa, pero se temieron lo peor cuando lo vieron negar.

-¡Sé bien quienes son mis enemigos!.- apuntó con el dedo a Yagami.- ¡el monstruo que ha secuestrado a la hija del presidente!

-Mishi, por favor, despierta de una vez, mi papá no es Musuko ni es el presidente de nada.- suplicó Aiko desesperada.

-¡Eso es!.- prosiguió Izumi.- y mi papá no es un maestro ninja ciego, ¡ni tú eres huérfano!

-Mammy.- pronunció el castaño de forma inconsciente.

-Escucha a tu corazón Mishi, porque estoy seguro que dentro de tu corazón yo no soy tu enemigo, sino tu amigo.- habló Taiyou con tanta madurez que asombró a todos sus compañeros.

Se sentía cada vez más confuso, por cada palabra que le decían esos chicos un recuerdo invadía su mente, y sobre todo, un sentimiento cálido afloraba en su corazón.

-Ánimo Michael Kiyoshi.- se subió Tanemon al hombro de su compañero.- ¡deseemos juntos!

De repente lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudiendo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza contra sí. Por fin había entrado en su corazón.

-Te he echado de menos.

Todo empezó a cambiar a su alrededor, su ropa volvió a ser la que llevaba durante toda la aventura y también la de sus amigos, el labio de Yagami dejó de sangrar y lentamente el despacho Oval se fue difuminado, apareciendo por fin en el verdadero mundo de los sueños, aquel en el que estuvieron sus padres hace tantos años.

-Este sí que es bonito.- comentó Chikako, mirando a su alrededor entusiasmada.

-¿Entonces ya no soy presidente?.- se miró Musuko sus ropajes con algo de decepción.

-Por fin hemos salido de esa locura.- lloriqueó Minako, estrujando a Osamu entre sus brazos. Desde que perdió a Poromon, su pobre hermano era la inocente víctima de sus histéricos achuchones.

El castaño miró a sus amigos, sonriendo con fuerza y todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, porque sus ojos volvían a reflejar esa inocencia y fantasía que solo podía trasmitir ese chico tan soñador. Aunque la sonrisa desapareció cuando se topó con Yagami.

-Lo siento.- susurró bajando el rostro, notablemente avergonzado.

El moreno estaba serio, normal, al fin y al cabo en su realidad era un despiadado asesino, pero Mike lo miró al escuchar su tono divertido.

-Menudo traje hortera me pusiste.- sonrió el compañero de Koromon, demostrando que su amistad estaba por encima de cualquier rencor.

Era un momento alegre y emocionante, pero todos callaron y la seriedad volvió a sus rostros cuando una sombra se les apreció en frente. No había duda, era Akuma.

-Ya está aquí ese pesado.- bufó Musuko.

-¿Estás listo?.- preguntó Tanemon a su compañero. Este asintió con convencimiento.- entonces, ¡deséalo!

-¡Lo deseo!.- gritó con fuerza.- ¡para que nunca perdamos la fe en nuestros sueños!

Fue milagroso como ese potente brillo salió de su emblema.

-Tanemon… Yokubou-shinka… Lotosmon.

Impresionados, todos contemplaron al recién aparecido digimon.

-Que buena está.- susurró Motomiya.

-Waa… Musuko, si he echado de menos hasta tus babosadas y todo.

Sonrió feliz al escuchar esa frase en su oreja y ver al pequeño Chibimon.

-¿Lo hacemos?.- preguntó el muchacho tomando su emblema en la mano.

-Ni lo preguntes.

-¡Para que el valor haga brillar nuestros corazones!

El resplandor, esta vez anaranjado, penetró de lleno en el pequeño digimon azul.

-Chibimon… Yuuki-shinka… ¡Slayerdramon!

-¡Es mi turno!.- dio un paso al frente Yagami, pegándose en el pecho.

-Llevo toda mi vida esperando este momento.- dijo Koromon, apareciendo delante del chico.

Sin poder controlar su alegría, sacó el emblema.

-Por nuestros amigos, ¡para que siempre permanezcan vivos en nosotros!

-Koromon… Yuujou-shinka… ¡ShineGreymon!

Ahora fue Makoto, el que temeroso, se atrevió a invocar su emblema.

-No creo que esto funcione.- susurraba con apuro.

-¡No seas tan cobardica!.- gritó, el recién aparecido Bukamon.- ¡puedes hacerlo mejor que todos!

-¿Tú crees?.- cuestionó él sin poder controlar su emoción.

-¡Demuestra lo que vales!

-¡De acuerdo!.- gritó con convencimiento.- ¡para que nunca renunciemos a nuestros sentimientos más sinceros!

El emblema de la sinceridad se activó al momento.

-Bukamon… Sejitsu-shinka… ¡Marsmon!

-Oye, tu primo ya activó su emblema.

Minako empezó a llorar con intensidad al darse cuenta de que su querido Poromon también había aparecido.

-Poromon.

-¿Es que vamos a ser menos?

-¡Eso nunca!.- gritó sacando su espíritu guerrero y competitivo.- ¡por un mundo lleno de inocencia!

-Poromon… Junshin-shinka… ¡Eaglemon!

Viendo todas esas maravillosas digievoluciones, fue Osamu quien se llenó de ilusión, más porque empezaba a aparecer Minomon.

-Vamos Osamu, por ti voy a convertirme en el digimon más alucinante que hayas visto nunca.

-Alucinante.- fue lo que dijo él, tomando el emblema entre sus manos.- ¡por qué nunca renunciemos a nuestro espíritu curioso!

El haz de luz era morado y el emblema que se reflejó el del conocimiento.

-Minomon… Chishiki-shinka… ¡Fujinmon!

-¡Yo también quiero luchar!.- pidió Aiko eufórica.- ¡Yokomon!

-Estoy aquí, Aiko.- saltó feliz la digimon en la cabeza de su compañera.

-¡Pues adelante!, ¡para que los lazos de nuestro amor sean todavía más fuertes!, ¡irrompibles!

La milagrosa luz penetró en la compañera de la orgullosa portadora del amor y un nuevo digimon apareció.

-Yokomon… Aijou-shinka… ¡Valkyrimon!

Seguidamente un pequeño digimon rosa fue el que se le apareció a Chikako.

-Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podremos volver a nuestra tranquilidad.- dijo Motimon.

La niña asintió con decisión.

-¡Luchemos siempre por nuestro ideales con firmeza!

El emblema de la tenacidad brilló de forma majestuosa.

-Motimon… Konjou-shinka… ¡TigerVespamon!

La siguiente en compartir la alegría de sus compañeros por reencontrarse con su camarada digimon, fue Shizuka.

-Upamon, te he echado mucho de menos.- susurró la chica, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

-Yo también Shizuka.- correspondió el abrazo el pequeño Upamon.- venga, ¿preparada?

-Siempre.- confirmó la muchacha.- luchemos por un mundo mejor ¡lleno de bondad!

-Upamon… Yasashisa-shinka… ¡DinoRexmon!

El pequeño pelirrojo del grupo miraba asombrado y también un poco asustado todo su alrededor, como poderosos digimons iban uniéndose a la lucha. En ese momento deseó que su querido Tsunomon estuviese ahí y por eso su cara se llenó de alegría al verlo saltando a su lado.

-Hola Yuujou.- saludó dejando que su cariñoso amigo lo cogiese, como había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

-Tsunomon, sabía que estabas bien.- dijo mientras juntaba su cara al cuerpecito de su amigo.

-Claro que sí Yuujou y ahora es momento de que me veas en todo mi esplendor.- dio un saltó adelante.- solo tienes que desearlo.

El niño asintió con emoción. No veía el momento de ver en que poderoso digimon se transformaba su amigo, ¿sería más bonito todavía que UltimateSeimon?

-¡Para que la esperanza se mantenga en nuestro corazones!

-Tsunomon… Kibou-shinka… ¡AncientGarurumon!

-Como mola.- susurró alucinado, sin duda, AncientGarurumon sería su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito.

Y el último que quedaba era Tenshi, que miraba todo su alrededor con regocijo. No había duda de que esta era la crónica de una victoria anunciada, porque era imposible que Akuma pudiese luchar contra tan poderosos digimons a la vez.

Sonrió con más fuerza y lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando sintió una pequeña presencia apoyándose en su gorro.

-Tenshi, ¿machacamos a ese idota de una vez?.- preguntó el pequeño Tokomon.

Takaishi llevó la vista hacia arriba, para encontrarse con su querido compañero.

-No lo digas dos veces.- asintió con seguridad.- ¡para que la luz siempre brille, aún en la mismísima oscuridad!

Y el último emblema brilló y su resplandeciente luz se apoderó del pequeño Tokomon.

-Tokomon… Hikari-shinka… ¡SlashAngemon!

-Slashangenífico…- se inventó un nuevo adjetivo, anonadado.

Los imponentes once digimons tomaron posición de ataque, rodeando sin escapatoria a esa detestable sombra que era Akuma, y los niños, con más ganas de luchar que nunca, dieron un paso al frente.

-¡Akuma, te vas a cagar en los pantalones!.- anunció Motomiya, dejando a los demás un poco descompuestos, ¿su gran frase de la batalla final que pasaría a la historia iba a ser esa?

Porque así era, esta iba a ser la última batalla contra ese ser, sin duda la más difícil para los digidestinados, pero al menos, el final se veía más cerca y por suerte se veía con un poco más de luz porque tras tantos sufrimientos, habían conseguido reunirse con sus queridos compañeros y hacer brillar de forma mágica sus emblemas.

.

* * *

N/A: vale, capítulo largo, lo sé, (creo que el más largo de lo que voy) y lo peor ¡absurdo!, también lo sé (sin duda el más absurdo de lo que voy) Pero que sepáis que la idea del mundo de los deseos la tenía desde que empecé el fic, en un principio iba a hacer que cada uno apareciese en su deseo, pero era más rollo, más largo y no tan divertido, así que se me ocurrió, que como "Mishi" fue quien abrió la puerta gracias a su emblema, pues que el deseo que se cumpliese fuese el de él y que todos estuviesen atrapados en su paranoica fantasía. Sí, se me fue la pinza lo reconozco, fue una pseudo parodia cutre de las típicas americanadas, pero que le vamos a hacer, MK es así y luego ya si el pobre estaba siendo medio manipulado por Akuma, pues apaga y vámonos.

En fin, que por fin aparecen los digis bebés, bueno no es que hayan resucitado, son los deseos de sus compañeros por eso pueden aparecer y en cuanto a las digievoluciones, pues me volví medio loca para encontrar digievoluciones chulas y que no se alejasen demasiado de la línea evolutiva de los personajes (agradecimientos una vez más a DMA digi-dex). Digamos que es una digievolución especial que les permite alcanzar su máximo nivel (creo que puse todos mega, igual alguno se me coló). No le busquéis demasiada lógica, que no la vais a encontrar, pero sí los podeis encontrar… (que bien enlazo los temas)… en mi recién estrenado y no por eso menos cutre ¡blog! (enlaces en mi profile)

Y ahora es el momento del… **¡Ranking!**

**1- Yuujou Ishida y Tenshi Takaishi (12 puntos): **poco le ha durado tener el oro en solitario al benjamín del grupo, pero es que el rubio Takaishi también se lo ha ganado y tiene derecho a disfrutar de ese primer puesto, ¡enhorabuena!

**2- Taiyou Yagami (10 puntos): **lo bueno de este capi, que ha subido un puesto, lo malo que sigue teniendo a los "Ishida" por delante, ¿Cómo se las apañará para llevarse el oro?, ¡ánimo Taiyou!

**3- Kibou Hayashiba (6 puntos): **tercer puesto y por tanto bronce para el chico al que, si esto fuese una película y cobrase por líneas, me habría salido el más barato. Tienes mucho mérito Kibou, no defraudes a tus fans, ¿o sí? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

**4- Aiko Ishida y Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (5 puntos): **con un capítulo dedicado a sus delirios de grandeza, estoy segura que subirás más alto cowboy, aunque yo creo que él está muy bien ahí, con su princesita, pensé que nunca me tocaría decir estas palabras pero… ¡arriba la pareja Ishida-Tachikawa!

**5- Musuko Motomiya, Pschymon, Osamu Ichijouji y Minako Ichijouji (4 puntos): **pobre ex-goggle boy la que le viene encima teniendo a Minako en el mismo puesto, pero es que la chica con los pulmones más potentes del grupo se lo ha ganado y como diría su madre… ¡Bingo!

**6- Chikako Izumi (3 puntos): **la chica que ha recibido su primer beso sigue estancada en los tres puntos desde que viajó a Witchelny, tendré que darte más líneas Izumi, ¡no te desanimes!

**7-Patamon, Yuuto Hayashiba, Shizuka Hida, Makoto Kido (2 puntos): **¡Sí!, me alegro mucho de que este capi haya servido para que Shizuka y Makoto puedan escalar un puesto ¿y quién sabe?, tal vez hagan una remontada espectacular. ¡A por todas que los cautos también son héroes!

**8- Gabumon, V-mon, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji, "?" Yagami, Gatomon y Leomon (1 punto): **y el grupo pintoresco sigue siendo el último; un bebé, un feto de meses, digimons varios y entrada del rey de la Isla File, ¡Leomon!, solo puedo decir, ¡larga vida al rey! ¿o no?...

Como siempre 3 nombres y 3 razones. Siempre digo que se acaba y se alarga porque mi número de capis se alargan conforme los escribo, pero creo que esta vez puedo dar cifras y estimo que el concurso estará abierto como mucho los próximos 4 o 5 capítulos… así que, ¡animaos!

Me despido, gracias por leer, más por comentar, seguir mi juego, criticarme y animarme, y advierto que los próximos capítulos van a ser mucho más intensos y dramáticos (espero). Este fue como un break antes de la gran batalla.

Un saludo, nos vemos!, Ou, se me olvidaba… chananana… chanana…

Publicado: 8/05/2011


	22. Los doce siervos del mal

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Los doce siervos del mal:**

Llevaban rato caminado por ese túnel en el que no existía la luz, yendo a un destino que ni ellos conocían a ciencia cierta, pero el cual, ahora, era su única opción. Wizardmon lo dijo así y Gatomon confiaba ciegamente en las palabras de su amigo y en cuanto a Yuuto, por mucha desconfianza que le diese todo esto, era el único rayo de esperanza que le quedaba, y aunque fuese una locura y una trampa segura, si había una mínima posibilidad de recuperar a su hijo, iría de cabeza sin pensarlo.

Gatomon lo estaba pasando realmente mal, a cada paso sentía más escalofríos, era como si sintiese que estaba llegando al origen del mal.

Viento se colaba por la cavidad transportando suaves susurros atemorizadores. No podían entenderlos, pero sentían que no eran de bienvenida.

El castaño miró a su hijo un segundo, cerró los ojos y lo llevó contra su pecho. Sentía que a cada paso que daba más se contaminaba su alma, la de ambos, ¿y si estaba equivocado?, ¿y si la desesperación por devolver la vida a su hijo no le dejaba pensar con raciocinio?, ¿y si lo mejor era olvidarse de esto, darle sepultura y dejar que descansase en paz?

Sintió una tremenda angustia por esos pensamientos, eran desesperanzadores, pero es que desde que había llegado a ese lugar estaba más seguro de que esto era un error. ¿En serio valía la pena devolverle la vida a su hijo a cambio de entregarlo a un demonio?

Lo volvió a contemplar, su dulce chico, tal vez no el más simpático del mundo, pero sí el más bueno. De eso estaba completamente seguro, de su alma pura y esto cada vez le aterraba más porque, ¿en serio recuperaría su alma pura o sería el señor de la oscuridad para siempre?

En ese momento se detuvo y lágrimas de impotencia volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. No podía hacerle esto otra vez, hacerle pasar ese infierno de ser un ser de la oscuridad, no podía obligar a eso ni a su hijo, ni por supuesto a Hikari. Tal vez, donde ahora estaba, si estaba en algún sitio, era feliz, por fin tuviese esa paz y tranquilidad que el destino le negó desde antes de que fuese concebido, tal vez era una crueldad arrastrarlo de ese lugar para volver a tenerlo a su lado, para volver a condenarle a la vida cuando puede que su vida estuviese destinada a ser vivida en otro sitio, un sitio mejor, donde fuese feliz, un lugar creado exclusivamente para él.

-No quiero hacerlo.

En cuanto la gata escuchó eso, frunció el ceño y se dirigió al hombre.

-¿De que estás hablando?

Hayashiba se abrazó con más fuerza al inerte cuerpo de su hijo.

-No quiero convertirlo en un demonio otra vez. No quiero obligarle a vivir una vida en la que está destinado a sufrir.- argumentó con voz queda.

Gatomon se enfureció al escucharlo y pensó que lo más fácil habría sido arrebatarle al niño y seguir el camino. Mentiría si dijese que no tuvo esa tentación, pero finalmente se controló, porque entendía a Yuuto, el dolor por el que estaba pasando y por supuesto sus miedos a volver a pasar por lo mismo si recuperaban a Kibou.

-Yuuto entiendo tus miedos, pero tienes que confiar en mí, créeme saldrá bien.

El hombre observó a su alrededor negando, sintiendo un pánico tremendo cada vez que escuchaba esos murmullos que resonaban, pareciendo que venían de las profundidades del mar. Todo él temblaba como nunca había temblado antes, ni siquiera cuando vio morir a su hijo. Además, pensó en Hikari, ella nunca le perdonaría que llevase a su hijo a ese lugar tan oscuro, tan alejado de su resplandeciente luz.

-No Gatomon, es una locura, es mejor dejar todo como está.- musitó tartamudeando, mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Y la hora de la comprensión de Gatomon finalizó, encarándose al marido de su compañera de muy malas formas.

-¿Vas a dejar que tu hijo muera por tu maldita cobardía?

El hombre revolvió la cabeza, sintiendo también como la furia invadía su cuerpo. Daría mil veces su vida por la de su hijo, daría todo por volver a verle sonreír, por lo que no consentiría que esa digimon dudase de su valor.

-¡Como te atreves!, yo lo haría todo por devolverle a la vida, pero lo que no haré es convertirlo en un demonio para siempre entregándolo a esta maldita oscuridad

La compañera de Hikari trató de calmarse un poco, no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien, pero es que era un situación límite y sentía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba más complicado sería todo.

-No lo entiendes.- habló con más tranquilidad.- ¿no te das cuenta de que no va a ser así?, ¿de que tu hijo no es como Hikari?, ¿de que Kibou nunca le va a temer a la oscuridad?, ¿de que la oscuridad no es mala sino necesaria?

Sin cambiar su expresión de dureza, pero el hombre decidió escucharla.

-¿Sabes por que ocurre todo esto?, ¿esta eterna lucha de luz contra oscuridad?, porque nunca ha existido nadie con la capacidad de portar ese complicado emblema que es el de la oscuridad sin que le corrompa, sin que acabe consumiéndole, sin que le transforme en un siervo del mal. Es un emblema difícil de llevar, el más difícil sin duda alguna y por fin, tras tantos años, existe un chico que puede llevarlo, que sabrá manejarlo, que no dejará nunca que le corrompa porque es luz y oscuridad en uno.- no se había dado cuenta, pero Gatomon se estaba emocionando y lágrimas se fraguaron en sus ojos.- llevo sufriendo desde que tengo memoria, sobreviviendo, luchando, al principio del lado del mal, luego al lado de Hikari, de mi verdadera razón para vivir. Llevamos mucho tiempo con relativa paz y calma, pero ¿sabes lo que es no poder dormir nunca una noche entera?, ¿estar siempre con este presentimiento de que la oscuridad vuelve?, ¿de que mi paz va a desaparecer y voy a volver a tener que luchar? No es muy agradable vivir pensando que en cualquier momento mi mundo va a ser tragado por una fuerza demoníaca, pero ahora, todo eso acabará, todo gracias a ese niño que tienes entre tus brazos. Él es el único que nos puede devolver la paz, que puede restaurar el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad, que puede hacer que podamos dormir una noche entera con tranquilidad. Entiendo que no quieras que sufra, yo tampoco lo deseo por nada y no lo permitiré, pero está destinado a algo demasiado importante como para no dejar que lo cumpla. No es solo su vida la que perdemos, es la vida del Digimundo, la de la Tierra, la de todo. Sin él, no habrá futuro para nadie.

Tampoco se había percatado, pero conforme sus palabras se volvían más emotivas, su anillo brillaba con fuerza majestuosa iluminando por completo el túnel, haciéndolo, aunque sea un poquito, menos espeluznante.

Yuuto cerró los ojos, sintiendo algo que hacía mucho que no sentía, desde que su hijo fuese poseído concretamente, sintiendo una profunda calma, serenidad, incluso regocijo. Era como si ese sentimiento cálido acariciase su corazón, el mismo sentimiento que le proporcionaba Kibou. Entonces, ya no temblaba, ni sus piernas flojeaban, ya no tenía miedo, ni pánico. Estaba completamente feliz y sobre todo convencido de que al final del túnel, su hijo abriría los ojos.

No dijo nada, sino reemprender el camino con decisión, porque en su interior algo le decía que la que había hablado ahora no era Gatomon sino Kibou, sentía que de alguna forma había podido hablar a través de ella, para decirle que no se preocupase, que estaría bien. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber el padre, porque confiaba ciegamente en su hijo.

...

Por fin tenían una pequeña ventaja en forma de hasta once sobrecogedores digimons de cuerpo mega luchando de su lado y aún así, seguían sin ver la luz al final de la batalla.

Era extraño, porque en cuanto consiguieron realizar sus deseos y hacer que sus digimons adquiriesen como por arte de magia su cuerpo más poderoso, pensaron que ya estaba hecho, que ellos acabarían con el monstruo de nombre Akuma, con la amenaza que se cernía sobre todos los mundos, ya incluido en el que estaban, el de los deseos, y que por fin podrían volver a casa y tener esa calma y tranquilidad que llevaban días añorando, pero los minutos pasaban y ese que ahora era su máximo deseo no se cumplía, ¿por qué?

-¡Que demonios sucede!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Musuko con desesperación.- tenemos once alucinantes digimons de cuerpo último y no pueden hacer nada contra ese maldito monstruo, ¿es que no es suficiente?.- hizo la pregunta al aire, todos estaban demasiado ensimismados y asustados viendo la batalla.- ¡Slayerdramon acaba con él de una vez!

El poderoso digimon realizó uno de sus ataques el cual consistía en lanzar una magnífica onda a su enemigo, pero como los anteriores, no le hizo nada, porque Akuma adoptaba la forma idónea para esquivarlo.

-Musuko no es tan fácil.- habló el digimon.- es incorpóreo, nuestros ataques no pueden hacerle nada.

-¿Qué quiere decir?.- preguntó Taiyou con preocupación.

-Que no tiene cuerpo.- contestó, como de costumbre parco en palabras Osamu, mientras tecleaba en su laptop a toda velocidad los nuevos digimons que estaban a su lado.

-Pero si es esa nube, ¿no lo ves ShineGreymon?.- preguntó a su compañero.

Él no respondió, porque en estos momentos se tiraba directo a ese escurridizo ente, el cual volvió a esquivar el ataque provocando la ira de todos con una sonora carcajada.

-Claro, es lo que dijo UltimateSeimon.- añadió Shizuka en pose reflexiva.

-UltimateSeimon molaba, pero AncientGarurumon mola más.- puso su granito de arena el inocente pelirrojo del grupo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?.- apresuró a preguntarle con histerismo Minako zarandeándola de los hombros.- ¡quieres decir que no me sirve de nada tener un digimon tan guay!.- señaló a Eaglemon con orgullo.

-AncientGarurumon es más guay.- volvió a poner su granito Yuujou y como la vez anterior fue ignorado.

-Shizuka está en lo cierto.- tomó la palabra Tenshi, como de costumbre captando la atención de todos.- UltimateSeimon dijo que él no podía matarlo, como mucho encerrarlo en algún sitio.

-¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó Aiko apurada.- no es justo, ¡como vamos a matar al malo si no se puede!

-¿Con un millón de sonrisas?.- propuso Mike recordando una alegre cancioncilla que solía cantarle su mamá para dormir. Obviamente que cuando vio las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros y hasta alguno aguantándose las carcajadas fue consciente de lo que había dicho y completamente rojo trató de disimular.-… eh… ah, quiero decir, con explosiones y tiros y más explosiones.- tartamudeó con apuro en un penoso intento por tratar de seguir siendo ese héroe de acción.

En cualquier caso, ya no se tuvo que preocupar más porque, en seguida todos le ignoraron para prestar atención a ideas menos ridículas.

-No se le puede matar porque su composición es odio, maldad y malos sentimientos, y eso no se puede destruir de forma física.- comentó Chikako tristemente.

Los niños suspiraron con abatimiento, llevando la vista a ese ser que no paraba de reírse de sus, en otro momentos, temibles compañeros.

Entonces, Musuko creyó que tenía la idea del siglo y así la expuso:

-¡Y si hacemos que tenga cuerpo!.- chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo de ilusión.- así podremos matarlo.

Pero esa inocente idea le pareció a Tenshi una absoluta locura.

-¡Estás loco!, ¡eso ni lo pienses!.- exclamó, al mismo tiempo que de forma inconsciente sujetaba con fuerza el emblema de Kibou.- eso es lo que él quiere y lo que conseguirá con el emblema de la oscuridad.

-¡Cual es el problema si podemos matarlo!.- gritó Minako, sin entender.

-¡Crees que podrás matarlo!, ¡ni esos once digimons juntos podrán matarlo!, será el fin, el Apocalipsis, ¡Aur revoir mundo!.- explicó el rubio de forma bastante brusca y traumando considerablemente no solo a Ichijouji sino a todos sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que mantenerlo alejado de ese emblema.- reflexionó de forma más acertada Motomiya.- pero entonces…

-¡Volvamos a lo de dejarlo atrapado!.- apuntó Aiko, pegándose en la mano con fuerza.- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos atrapado aquí?, si pudimos entrar podremos salir, sellamos de alguna forma la entrada a este mundo y punto.

-Gran plan princesita.- le guiñó un ojo "Mishi" satisfecho.- entonces que, ¿lo meto en una película de Meg Ryan?, yo acabaría suicidándome con tanta pasteleada.

La mayoría de sus amigos le ignoraron, otros más curiosos le miraron como diciendo "¿quien es Meg Ryan?" y fue Osamu el que esta vez se encargó de devolver a la cruda realidad a los presentes.

-No creo que funcione, no olvidéis que entró a este mundo con total facilidad, también podría salir de él, como salió del lugar a donde lo envió UltimateSeimon.

Desolación de nuevo para los niños, pero entonces, la batalla se paró un instante y fue ShineGreymon quien habló por boca de sus compañeros.

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-Yo es que… yo… bueno, mi mamá siempre me dice que no hable con extraños y…- empezó a tartamudear Makoto, a punto de volver a orinarse en los pantalones mientras retrocedía, pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque Marsmon se lo impidió.

Al chocar contra él de espaldas dio un grito que hizo que todos sus compañeros pudiesen verle hasta el esófago, pero logró recomponerse.

-Marsmon, si vosotros que sois grandes, poderosos y fuertes no podéis hacer nada, pues nosotros no…

-Makoto, tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

No dejó que se quejase más y lo subió a su espalda de inmediato. Viendo esa acción, Yuujou corrió a colocarse frente a AncientGarurumon y alzar los brazos para que le cogiese.

-Yo también quiero.

-¿Cuál es el plan?.- preguntó Tenshi con sospechas mientras SlashAngemon lo cargaba a su espalda y veía como todos sus compañeros hacían lo propio.

-No hay plan.- respondió el digimon.

-¿Qué?.- agitó la cabeza Takaishi, sintiendo a cada segundo más pánico.

-¿Cómo que no hay plan?.- se le unió Minako, dando un manotazo a su compañero.- se supone que tenéis que tener un plan y salvarnos, esa es la gracia de tener un compañero digimon capaz de ¡megaultrasuperwaaa… digievolucionar!

-Solo sabemos que os necesitamos.- tomó ahora la palabra Valkyrimon.- los niños elegidos y sus digimons siempre han luchado juntos, necesitamos que siga siendo así.

Ishida escuchó esas palabras y acabó asintiendo con determinación.

-Estoy contigo.

-¡Luchemos juntos!.- exclamaba mucho más eufórico Musuko, subido en ese genial digimon.

Algunos más reticentes que otros, con más miedo por la situación, pero igual de valor en sus corazones, fueron montándose en sus compañeros, dispuestos a como habían dicho, luchar esta última batalla juntos.

-Si está hecho de sentimientos malignos, solo se le podrá vencer con buenos sentimientos.- comentó AncientGarurumon, preparándose para atacar.- ahí entráis vosotros.- le hizo un gesto a Yuujou, que asintió con convencimiento.

-Muy bien chicos, ¡pues en marcha!.- gritó Taiyou por todo lo alto.- ¡por nuestros amigos!

-¡Sííí!.- corearon los demás alzando el puño, hasta Musuko que en cuanto se dio cuenta apresuró a bajarlo y a mirar a Yagami indignado.

-¡Eh!, ¡soy yo quien dice ese tipo de cosas y los demás los que me coreáis!

El moreno se encogió de hombros, le había salido del alma. Tal vez el espíritu Taichi vivía en él con más fuerza de los que todos creían.

En cualquier caso, ya no había tiempo a más bromas o enfados, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los once digimons rodearon a esa sombra de nombre Akuma.

"_Que enternecedor, así que queréis morir todos juntos"_.- dijo con su habitual tono burlón.

-¡Cierra el buzón!.- ordenó Motomiya.- es hora de que seas destruido.

La sombra emitió una escalofriante carcajada y ya se disponía a abandonar ese lugar en el que estaba literalmente rodeado, pero los digimons se lo impidieron.

-Puede que no tengas cuerpo pero seguro que no puedes atravesar el hielo.- habló el compañero de Yuujou segundos antes de disparar una bola con su boca.- ¡cero absoluto!

Akuma no tuvo capacidad de reacción en ese momento y solo pudo quedarse contemplado como era aprisionado en un sarcófago de hielo.

"_¿Crees que esto puede detenerme ridículo digimon?"_

Era una barrera momentánea, todos lo sabían, pero confiaban en que fuese lo suficiente duradera para poder debilitar a ese ser tanto como para hacerlo desparecer.

SlashAngemon tomó la iniciativa y moviendo sus alas se preparó para el ataque, pero antes debía concentrar toda la energía posible.

-Venga chicos, es vuestro momento, ¡debilitarlo!.- pidió ShineGreymon, mientras mandaba su energía en forma de ataque a SlashAngemon.

Los niños estaban desconcertados y para que engañarse, muertos de miedo, daba la impresión de que Akuma abandonaría esa prisión de hielo en cualquier momento.

-¡Pero que hacemos!.- gritó Minako con apuro.

-¡Haced brillar vuestros emblemas!.- contestó Eaglemon, dando su energía al compañero de Tenshi.

-Sed vosotros mismos, destruidle con vuestra bondad.- comentó ahora Slayerdramon, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros.

Los digielegidos seguían confusos y sin atreverse a hacer nada.

-Venga Aiko, te necesitamos, solo piensa en algo que ames y él se debilitará porque así como el odio es su alimento, el amor es su punto débil.- dijo Valkyrimon.

La rubia siguió sin entenderle demasiado, pero asintió. Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, mejor dicho, se desvaneció de ese lugar, viajó por sus recuerdos, por sus sentimientos, por su corazón. Sonrió de alegría al ver las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente, al verse feliz, al volver a sentir esos cálidos sentimientos que no sentía desde que empezase esta batalla y sin pensarlo habló:

-Me gusta tocar la guitarra con papá, hablar con mamá y jugar con Yuujou.

Sus compañeros la miraron extrañados, ellos eran incapaces de pensar ahora en esas cosas, creían que su amiga se había vuelto completamente loca, pero entonces, la voz de Lotosmon hizo que se pusiesen alerta.

-Así es, muy bien, le ha afectado, seguir pensando cosas agradables.

Miraron a Akuma y no se creyeron lo que vieron, porque como narró la compañera de Mike, esa sombra parecía debilitada, más pequeña, daba la impresión de que estaba sufriendo.

Ver eso fue lo necesario para que los demás chicos no se lo pensasen más y dejasen fluir sus buenos sentimientos, que el corazón hablase por sí solo.

-A mí me gusta el futbol, mi futuro hermanito y la comida que me hace mi mamá.- expresó Taiyou con su alegría habitual.

Escucharon un nuevo gruñido y vieron como la sombra se retorcía más, lo que animó de sobremanera a sus compañeros.

-Pues a mí me gusta ir de compras y hablar por teléfono con Shizuka, mis hermanos… y… y…- Minako se sonrojó, pero no lo reprimió más, extendió los brazos y gritó.- ¡y me gusta Musuko Motomiya!

Todos la miraron impresionados, Akuma se retorció más y Musuko quedó con la boca abierta, señalándose tímidamente.

-¿Yo?

Fue entonces cuando Ichijouji fue consciente de que se había confesado delante de todos en un momento de crisis, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que como buena amiga, al menos, haría que otra chica compartiese su vergüenza.

-¡Y a Shizuka también le gustas!.- gritó señalando a su amiga, que empezó a tener un ataque de ansiedad.

-Minako, no, no, no era el momento… no… ¡oh, que vergüenza!.- finalizó llevándose las manos a la cara apurada.

-Venga Shizuka, no te deprimas ahora y piensa también en cosas bonitas.- le pidió su compañero digimon.

A la chica le costó, ya que era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, pero en seguida volvió a la realidad. No era momento de tener un ataque por este hecho, ahora primero debían acabar con ese monstruo que a cada palabra parecía que agonizaba más.

-Pues… yo… a mí, me gustan mis padres, el kendo y también quiero a mi amiga Minako.- logró articular, dirigiendo una mirada de apuro a la aludida.

Esta le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a gritar eufórica.

-¡Yo también te quiero Shizu-chan!, ¡aunque nos guste el mismo chico!, ¡amigas para siempre!.- exclamó teniendo un preocupante ataque de locura.

-Pero deja de repetirlo….- se volvió a llevar la mano a la frente, sintiendo que iba a morir en ese momento por exceso de sangre en sus mejillas.

Al margen de esto, los chicos quisieron seguir con el plan, porque veían que estaba causando bastante efecto, de hecho era la primera vez desde que empezó la batalla que lograban hacer un daño "físico" al demonio Akuma.

-Venga Makoto, tu turno.- animó Marsmon.

-Eh… yo… a mí...- lo intentó, pero no pudo, comenzó a lloriquear abrazado con fuerza a su compañero.-… es que tengo mucho miedo y estoy convencido de que nos va a matar y vamos a morir y…

Conforme hablaba, la sombra Akuma comenzó a recomponerse un poco y todos fueron conscientes de eso.

-¡Boy scout cierra la boca, tus sentimientos negativos le vuelven a dar energía!- exclamó "Mishi" mirando al chico con furia, que calló en el acto escondiéndose más si puede en su compañero.- ¡me toca!.- dijo él, dándose un golpe en el pecho.- a mí me gustan las películas de acción, Jean-Claude Van Damme, las niñas bonitas, mis daddies, el olor a fresas de mi mammy, que me cuente cuentos y me de besitos de buenas noches, jugar con daddy a cowboys, me gusta Tanemon, el Digimundo ¡y amo a mi futura mujer y madre de mis pequeños MKs, Aiko Ishida Takenouchi!.- terminó gritando por todo lo alto.

Fue tan efusivo y tan sentimental, que su grito fue solapado por el de Akuma, que de nuevo volvía a estar profundamente debilitado.

-Da miedo, pero al menos ha sido efectivo.- susurró Shizuka, mirándolo con un poco de temor.

-Ahora es mi turno.- tomó la palabra la pelirroja del grupo.- a mí me gustan las flores, las rocas, mirar nubes, las playas, los animalitos, los digimons, que mis papás jueguen conmigo, la naturaleza, correr por la hierba descalza ¡y las canciones de Julie Andrews!.- finalizó también en un grito, sintiendo que se había liberado.

Mike quedó mirándola hipnotizado al escucharla, como si por fin en esa niña hubiese encontrado su alma gemela, ya que era la primera chica que conocía de su edad que sabía quien era Julie Andrews.

-Yo hice de Kurt von Trapp en el musical que mi colegio de pago tetra lingüe hizo de "The sound of music" en Navidad.- susurró emocionado, provocando la sonrisa y el rubor de la fantasiosa niña de ocho años.

-¡Esa es la peli favorita de papá!, ¡me la pone desde que tengo uso de razón!.- saltó Aiko con felicidad, no pudiendo evitar entonar el tema principal de dicho musical, acompañado rápidamente de su galante caballero "Mishi", el cual se emocionó el doble al comprobar que su princesita Aiko también era fan de la niñera maga más famosa de la historia, y de Chikako, que por cierto tenía una voz preciosa.

Como era de esperar esa escena llena de azúcar digna de Disney no fue del agrado del demonio Akuma, que se retorció más que nunca.

"_Basta"_.- sonaba ya suplicante, no causaba ningún temor.

Por otra parte, Osamu veía la escena de los tres cantores bastante desconcertado, porque conocía a Chikako de toda la vida y hoy descubría no solo que le gustaba cantar, sino que lo hacía realmente bien.

-¿Quién es Julie Andrews?.- preguntó el pelila con fastidio, ese nombre no estaba en su base de datos.

-Ni idea, pero a Akuma no le gusta nada y eso es muy bueno.- le contestó su hermana, que también estaba flipando por el teatrillo de esos tres.

-De todas formas….- volvió a hablar Osamu.- yo también quiero ayudar.- dijo con decisión, tratando de concentrarse.-… a mí me gusta el Digimundo tal y como es y los digimons que viven en armonía y paz.

Era un espectáculo majestuoso que recobró las esperanzas a todos los niños y digimons que se encontraban ahí. En medio de todos, en su pequeña prisión de hielo, Akuma se descomponía a cada segundo, mientras luces y energía se concentraban en los digimons, pasando de un lado a otro, concretamente llegando a SlashAngemon, que era quien estaba preparando el ataque definitivo.

-Venga Makoto, inténtalo de nuevo.- pidió Marsmon. El niño negó acobardado, estaba seguro que otra vez lo estropearía.

Le asombró escuchar la dulce voz de Yuujou, haciéndole sentir un poco ridículo, por el hecho de que hasta un niño de cinco años tuviese menos miedo que él.

-¡Hazlo!.- pidió el pelirrojo con felicidad.- si es muy fácil.- prosiguió, cerrando los ojitos para concentrarse.- a mí me gusta jugar al futbol con mamá y que Gabumon pinche el balón con su cuerno, es muy gracioso, también me gusta jugar con papá, porque me sube muy alto y parece que voy a llegar a las nubes, igual que Birdramon cuando me lleva muy alto, aunque eso a papá no le gusta mucho porque piensa que me voy a caer, pero a mí si me gusta, también me gusta estar con Ai-chan porque es muy divertida e inventa juegos para mí y dice que soy muy importante, también me gusta Yokomon porque es rosa y me gustan los chicles rosas porque saben a fresa y me gustan las fresas, también me gusta…

Paró de hablar buscando con la mirada a su primo cuando escuchó su carcajada.

-¿Lo he hecho mal Tenshi?.- preguntó con voz desvalida.

El rubio apresuró a revolverle la cabeza.

-Claro que no campeón, todo lo contrario, lo has hecho perfecto, muy bien.- dejó claro Takaishi, dibujando de nuevo la sonrisa de ilusión en su primo.

Kido mantenía una pose reflexiva y cuando abrió los ojos su mirada era de determinación. Él también quería conseguirlo, si el más pequeño de todos lo había hecho, Makoto no sería menos.

-¡Lo haré!.- grito de repente por todo lo alto sobresaltando a todos, incluso los niños cantores dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo.

-¿Lo que?, ¿va dejar de mearse en los pantalones?.- susurró "Mishi", observándolo con su característica mirada semi despreciativa.

El portador de la sinceridad ni lo escuchó porque su mente estaba a años de luz de todos sus compañeros, más concretamente estaba reflejando su heroica e imaginaria victoria.

-¡Me gusta ser un boy scout!.- vociferó, dejando sordo al pobre Marsmon y con una sonrisita de vergüenza ajena a todos sus demás amigos.

-Al menos ha dicho algo que no conlleva las palabras "vamos a morir todos".- se encogió de hombros el portador de la luz.- ¡mi turno!.- gruñó con decisión, atreviéndose por primera vez a mirar a los ojos a ese ser despreciable.- a mí me gustan los días soleados, con mucha luz, cuanta más mejor, ¡que te dejen ciego de lo brillantes que son!.- exclamó, y en ese momento Akuma pareció que ardía. Era de los que más daño le habían causado con sus palabras.

-Ya casi lo tenemos chicos, buen trabajo.- habló ShineGreymon.

-¡Solo faltas tú, Musuko!.- dijo Slayerdramon mirando a su compañero.

Aunque Musuko estaba en trance, de hecho llevaba en trance un buen rato, concretamente desde las palabras de Minako. Era algo inaudito, ya que nunca se imaginaron que en la batalla definitiva Musuko se mostrase tan ausente, pero así era. Para él Akuma ya no existía, ni estaban en el mundo de los deseos y por supuesto la amenaza mundial de ser tragados por la oscuridad había desaparecido, porque él estaba bloqueado con sus propios pensamientos.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza al sentir la colleja de Tenshi.

-¡Espabila, que estamos a punto de matarlo!.- exigió.

Con síntomas de aturdimiento, Musuko miró a su amigo, para después mirar a Akuma. Por fin, daba la impresión de que estaba despertando y que iba a pronunciar esas palabras que le destruirían para siempre.

-Le gusto a mis dos mejores amigas.- susurró, desesperando a los presentes y sonrojando a las aludidas.

-Musuko, ya tendrás tiempo de tener dos novias o tres o mil, pero por favor, concéntrate ahora, yo quiero ver a mi primo ya.

Buscó con la mirada al chico que le había hecho esa petición tan desgarradora, el pequeño Yagami. Vio su mirada, esa mirada de determinación, pero también de ilusión y esperanza. Solo quería que esto acabase cuanto antes y eso dependía de él. Frunció el ceño y miró al frente, era el líder y por suerte o por desgracia, dar el golpe definitivo al malo de turno casi siempre era trabajo del líder.

-¡Muy bien!.- se pegó con fuerza en el puño.- a mí me gusta…- Shizuka y Minako tragaron saliva y se miraron, mientras los demás estaban expectantes a que frase heroica les daría la victoria.- ¡comer fideos hasta reventar!

Las chicas que suspiraban por él cayeron descompuestas, no era para nada la declaración romántica que esperaban, mientras los demás rodaron los ojos, si querían empezar a tener frases finales heroicas, tal vez, debían elegir otro líder.

Pero lo importante era que una vez más los niños elegidos, mejor dicho sus sentimientos nobles y puros crearon el milagro. Un debilitado Akuma trató de zafarse pero le fue imposible, entonces, los dispositivos comenzaron a emitir unas radiantes luces de colores, creando una maravilloso arco iris entre ellos, que parecía que debilitaban más al demonio. Eso hizo que su cárcel de hielo fuese sustituida por esa otra de luz, ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria y por si fuera poco, SlashAngemon ya había concentrado los poderes de todos sus compañeros, uniéndolos a su más poderoso ataque.

-Akuma, tu reino de maldad acaba aquí.- determinó el digimon ángel.

"_Silencio escoria"_.- se atrevió a decir la sombra con arrogancia.

-¡Corte purificador!.- lanzó el compañero de Tenshi su ataque.

Creó esa mágica onda que conllevaba los espíritus de todos sus camaradas y cuando impactó con Akuma, el demonio dio un gran grito de dolor y su "cuerpo" comenzó a desintegrarse de una forma muy especial, era como si saliesen almas de él, mejor dicho como si saliesen los sentimientos negativos de lo que estaba compuesto. Verdaderamente era un espectáculo aterrador y los niños ya no sabían donde ponerse para estar a resguardo.

Fueron sus compañeros los que les protegieron con sus enormes cuerpos de esas extrañas ondas que salían del terrorífico demonio. Podrían haber pasado varios minutos fácilmente que para los niños fueron como eternas horas las que escucharon esas voces macabras y vieron por todo su alrededor como se esparcía la sombra. Era apocalíptico, daba la impresión de que todo estallaría de un momento a otro y sería sumido por la oscuridad, pero entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaban, todo desapareció.

Fue Taiyou quien primero se atrevió a salir de los protectores brazos de su compañero y tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para creerse lo que veía.

-Chicos…- llamó en un agónico susurro.

Musuko apresuró a compartir su visión, poco a poco se fueron uniendo los demás.

-Está…- dijo él.

-No está…- corrigió Aiko, todavía con cautela.

-Entonces está…- volvió a empezar Tenshi, resistiéndose a creérselo.

-¡Que no está!.- exclamó Minako, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, teniendo uno de sus ataques.

-Lo… lo… lo… ¿lo hemos conseguido?.- atrevió a preguntar Makoto, este por si acaso, sin levantar demasiado la cabeza de la espalda de su compañero.

-¡Por supuesto que sí boy scout!.- se animó "Mishi" con gran euforia, adquiriendo su pose heroica.

Lentamente se lo fueron creyendo, porque tenía que ser así, ya que no había ni rastro de ese demonio y hasta sentían que había desaparecido ese sentimiento sobrecogedor que les invadía cada vez que estaba presente. Las inocentes sonrisas fueron adueñándose de sus rostros, las lágrimas de alegría y emoción empañaron sus ojos, gritos de euforia retumbaron por ese extraño mundo, mientras esos once niños que habían tenido que crecer y madurar por la fuerza en estos días, se abrazaban con cariño, con amor, con amistad. Porque ya se sentían como la familia que eran, ya sentían los corazones de cada uno como uno propio, ya no podrían vivir los unos sin los otros.

Sus compañeros, todavía con esos magníficos cuerpos que les había otorgado los deseos puros de los niños también compartieron la alegría de los elegidos, porque confiaban en que en verdad la pesadilla había finalizado, cierto era que no habían matado a Akuma como esperaban, pero habían acabado con él y eso era lo importante.

-Bien chicos, ¿Qué os parece si salimos de aquí de una vez?.- tomó la iniciativa, como era costumbre, el portador del valor.

-¡Sííí!.- alzaron todos los puños conformes.

-Bien, ¿pues que os parece si lo deseamos?, me muero por volver a ver el sol.- comentó Motomiya con alegría.

Osamu sacó su dispositivo el primero.

-Yo creo que con esto podremos volver al mundo Digimon y si ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad de ahí a nuestro mundo.

Los demás asintieron siguiendo sus movimientos. Hicieron uno de sus característicos corros, pero en el último segundo Aiko se separó. Fue al ver a su majestuoso compañero Valkyrimon, porque nadie había considerado el hecho de que cuando saliesen de ahí, sus compañeros volverían a desaparecer, porque en el mundo real, seguían estando muertos.

-Esperad.- pidió dirigiéndose a su compañero. Este le estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos.- muchas gracias Yokomon, eres un digimon muy fuerte.

-Aiko.-susurró él con ternura.- te prometo que pronto estaré comiendo de nuevo los rosales de mamá.

La chica sonrió por ese comentario.

-Mejor no, mamá se puso furiosa y te hiciste un montón de llagas en la boca.

A su lado, Yuujou se dejaba mantear por AncientGarurumon.

-Oye, si tú eres mi deseo, te voy a ver ahora como Psychemon en el Digimundo, ¿verdad?.- comentaba el inocente pelirrojo.

El digimon dibujó una triste sonrisa, mientras dejaba a su compañero en el suelo.

-Ten esperanza y nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

Otro que estaba despidiéndose era Taiyou.

-… y cuida de papá Agumon hasta que volváis a renacer, ¿vale?

La misma escena era protagonizada por todos sus compañeros, con emotivas despedidas los chicos debían volver a separarse de sus amigos del alma, pero al contrario de la despedida en el mundo humano, esta no era tan amarga, porque ahora sí, estaban completamente convencidos de que muy pronto les volverían a ver y todo sería como antes.

-Venga chicos ya es hora de que os vayáis.- dijo SlashAngemon, posando la mano en la cabeza de su camarada.

-Sí, no perdamos más tiempo.- habló Tenshi. Era de los que más impacientes estaban y también un poco inseguros a lo que se podría encontrar en el Digimundo, porque a pesar de todo, todavía no las tenía todas consigo ya que le seguía atormentando un hecho, y era que el emblema de Kibou no había brillado.

El círculo estaba otra vez hecho y los dispositivos empezaban a emitir sonidos y brillar, parecía que su plan iba a funcionar, que la puerta iba abrirse, pero en ese momento todo se detuvo, porque uno de los componentes del círculo había retirado su dispositivo. Sus compañeros se volvieron a verle y en seguida les preocupó que tenía una expresión totalmente descompuesta.

-¿Primo?.- llamó Aiko asustado.

-Sus ojos… los estoy viendo ahora mismo, ¡maldito!.- gritó con furia cerrando los ojos, pero ni así se libró de seguir contemplando esa mirada la cual había atormentando tantos años a Kibou y parece que ahora le atormentaría a él.

-¡Que… que… ¿Qué quieres decir?.- tartamudeó Kido.

Le contestó el sonido más espeluznante que pudiese escuchar, una sonora carcajada. Al oírla, tanto los niños como los digimons se pusieron en guardia, buscando a ese ser con la mirada, pero no lo encontraron.

-¡Pero si estaba muerto!, ¡lo habíamos matado!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Minako, totalmente descompuesta.

-Mierda.- bufó Motomiya frunciendo el ceño.

"_¿En serio pensasteis que con unas palabras bonitas y un ataque tan débil podrías acabar conmigo?, ¡cuando entenderéis que no podéis acabar conmigo!".- _retumbó su voz por todas partes. Era imposible decir de donde venía, no había ni rastro de él por ninguna parte.

Musuko dio un paso al frente con decisión.

-¡Da la cara cobarde!

-No es necesario que de la cara.- susurró Shizuka con miedo, resguardándose detrás del moreno.

-Fuimos muy optimistas, es imposible acabar con él de esta forma.- negó Slayerdramon con frustración.

-¿Y como se puede acabar con él?.- preguntó Chikako apurada.

La contestación fue una callada generalizada.

"_Niños, vosotros habéis cumplido vuestro deseos".- _comentó con ironía.- "_pero yo también tengo un deseo."_

Se sobrecogieron al percibir esos sentimientos tan oscuros, trataron de cubrirse con el brazo cuando diferentes luces que desprendía un color morado oscuro les rodearon. Hasta doce pudieron contar.

-¿Cómo que tienes un deseo?, por si no lo sabes yo soy el portador de los deseos y yo no quiero que tus deseos se cumplan.- exigió Barton. Confiaba en que este mundo fuese como su jardín de juegos, se equivocó.

"_¡Silencio!"_.- ordenó la voz con contundencia, mientras las luces iban adquiriendo unas formas determinadas.

"_Yo quiero que el deseo se convierta en desprecio"_

Dicho esto una de esas luces tomó la forma de SkullBaluchimon. Los chicos se reagruparon al verle.

"_Que donde sentís amor, sintáis odio"_

El digimon que se formó ahora fue MarineDevimon.

"_¿Qué es valor más que orgullo y conocimiento más que pura avaricia?"_

Determinó ahora y MetalTyranomon y Argomon fueron los que se mostraron.

-Que es esto.- lloriqueó Kido.

-Está dando forma a los emblemas oscuros.- susurró Osamu agarrándose a su hermana muerto de miedo.

"_La sinceridad siempre se vuelve hipocresía y la inocencia se transforma en lujuria"_

Phelesmon y LadyDevimon eran los representantes de dichos emblemas y los que aparecieron ahora.

-Son los digimons portadores de los emblemas oscuros.- habló SlashAngemon.- en el mundo real, mientras Akuma no posea el de la oscuridad no podrá liberar estos emblemas.

-Pero aquí, sus deseos también se pueden hacer realidad.- terminó ShineGreymon con preocupación.

"_¿Qué se siente cuando la amistad se trasforma en ira y la bondad en perversidad?"_

Dos luces más se transformaron en Mummymon y SkullSatamon.

"_Yo haré que vuestra esperanza se haga desesperación y haré de tu tenacidad pereza."_

Un digimon con aspecto de perro de tres cabezas, Cerberumon y otro terrorífico portador de una metralleta, Astamon, fueron los que aparecieron en este instante.

-Son más que nosotros.- comentó Musuko con temor, más por ver como dos luces moradas faltaban por hacerse digimon.

"_No creáis en los milagros porque yo haré que sean desilusión y vuestro destino estará lleno de fatalidad"_.- finalizó la temible voz de Akuma y los inquietantes y aterradores Mephistomon y Karatenmon fueron los últimos en aparecer.

-Por fin el amo nos ha liberado.- decía LadyDevimon, que como sus compañeros llevaba un símbolo grabado en el pecho, el representativo a su emblema oscuro, en este caso la lujuria.

-Acabemos con estos mocosos y el mundo será nuestro.- dijo con diversión Astamon, apuntando con su arma.

Los niños no habían sentido tanto miedo nunca en su vida, ya que a pesar de la lucha con Akuma, hasta ahora solo había sido una sombra inquietante y digimons débiles hechos de oscuridad, pero esta vez se enfrentaban a doce digimons de cuerpo perfecto y de aspecto totalmente sanguinario. Sin duda eran unos demonios sedientos de poder y venganza.

-Esto es cosa nuestra chicos.- se encaró AncientGarurumon, seguido de todos sus compañeros digimons.

Por fin tras miles de años, la legendaria guerra entre luz y oscuridad volvía a tener lugar. Los digimons representativos de los emblemas de la luz se enfrentarían en una batalla atroz a los digimons representativos de los emblemas de la oscuridad. Cierto era que los digimons de la luz en principio eran más poderosos, pero los de la oscuridad más numerosos y contaban con el poder descomunal de Akuma, por lo que la batalla se presumía dura y complicada para los chicos y sus digimons.

...

Hacía rato que el anillo de Gatomon había dejado de brillar y la gruta había vuelto a la más absoluta oscuridad. Era incluso más inquietante que antes, pero al contrario de los primeros metros que anduvieron, Yuuto no tenía ningún miedo, ahora sí que estaba convencido de lo que iba hacer. Siguieron el camino por unos minutos más y al ser un lugar tan alejado de la luz, no se percataron de que tenían una puerta en frente hasta que chocaron con ella.

-Está cerrada.- maldijo la compañera de Hikari.

Se trataba de un monumental portón doble, que daba la impresión de que era muy pesado, casi imposible de abrir para una sola persona, claro que Gatomon era un digimon y con bastante fuerza.

-¿Y si llamamos?.- preguntó el hombre con apuro, viendo como esa digimon ya se estaba preparando para dar uno de sus característicos golpes.

-Nosotros no necesitamos llamar.- contestó la digimon gata con seguridad.- ¡golpe de…

No llegó a más porque paró al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados por extrañas sombras.

Eran unos seres alargados y oscuros, con un aspecto un tanto anfibio que Gatomon reconoció al segundo, sin duda eran de esa especie que trataron llevarse a Hikari cuando tan solo tenía once años.

-¿Quién osa molestar a nuestro Dios?

-Por las barbas de Freud, si parecen los batracios que describía Lovecraft en sus libros.- musitó Hayashiba tragando saliva.

Al contrario que Gatomon, el pobre no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente tan extraña y eso que era psicólogo.

-¡Exijo ver a vuestro Dios!.- exclamó la digimon de la luz con autoridad.

Los seres oscuros se miraron entre ellos.

-No grites o despertarás al demonio.- habló uno de ellos.

-No me importa.- repitió la gata sin achantarse.- ¡llevadme ante vuestro Dios!

-No dirás eso si se despierta.- dijo otro de esos misteriosos anfibios.

Gatomon estudió a todos los que le rodeaban, percibiendo en seguida una gran temor, hasta ellos no se sentían seguros en su hogar, el mar de la oscuridad. Apretó los puños con fuerza y endureció la mirada, pensando, a cuantos podría tumbar antes de que la redujesen, aunque esa opción suicida no permaneció mucho tiempo en su mente, desapareció justo en el momento que su vista quedó clavada en Yuuto y Kibou. No podía ponerlos en peligro, por lo que debería mostrarse más diplomática.

-¿Teméis a Akuma?, ¿es eso?, no os preocupéis, si me ayudáis, venceremos juntos a ese demonio.

-Akuma no es del agrado de nuestro Dios, pero no es el único demonio que esconde las profundidades de este mar. Muchos vienen a querer conquistar este lugar, pero ninguno es capaz de manejar su oscuridad, su alma, todavía no ha existido nadie digno de ser recibido por nuestro Dios.- explicó uno de ellos, haciendo un gesto con sus escamados brazos, mostrándoles la salida.- abandonar este lugar.

La digimon miró esa enorme puerta con impotencia, no sabía lo que debía hacer, tenía un miedo terrible, pero debía hacerlo. Era la única forma de conseguirlo.

-¿Encontró vuestro Dios un heredero?.- preguntó, automáticamente Yuuto abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo.

-La luz es la única digna de juntarse con la oscuridad, debería haber sido ella la esposa de mi Dios, la madre de su heredero, pero la esperanza se la llevó y nunca más hizo caso a nuestra llamada.- explicó uno de esos seres.

-Nuestro Dios no nos lo perdonó.- añadió otro, que quedó con la mirada fija en Gatomon, la estaba reconociendo.- eres tú, tú te la llevaste, un ángel y un niño de cabellos dorados montado en otro digimon. Vosotros nos arrebatasteis a quien debería haber sido la esposa de nuestro Dios.- señaló empezándose a enfurecer.

La digimon le mantuvo la mirada sin amedrentarse en ningún momento, era experta en manejar situaciones tensas, aunque claro, no tuvo en cuenta a su acompañante, al que como era lógico no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar lo que decían esos seres.

-¡Hikari nunca habría sido esposa de ningún ser de oscuridad!, ¡y su hijo nunca será vuestro heredero!.- gritó, perdiendo por completo los papeles.

-Yuuto, tranquilízate, déjame manejar esto a mí.- pedía la digimon inútilmente, mientras el hombre negaba.

-Ni hablar, no les entregaré a mi hijo, nunca, Hikari no me lo perdonaría, ni yo tampoco.

Pero esas palabras amenazantes del hombre, no causó el efecto esperado, sino todo el contrario, les llenó de esperanza.

-¿El hijo de la luz?.- preguntó el que llevaba la voz cantante, estirando la mano para tratar de tocarlo, pero Hayashiba se lo impidió con un violento movimiento.

Los abnegados súbditos se miraron entre ellos, murmurando cosas inentendibles tanto para Yuuto como para Gatomon. Estaban hablando en su propio idioma.

Sin duda fueron los momentos más aterradores para la pareja que se había adentrado ahí, porque sabían que en cualquier momento les podrían arrebatar a Kibou y matarles, pero a pesar de que su cabeza les dijese que lo mejor sería huir lejos, que aún estaban a tiempo de escapar de esta locura, no lo hicieron, permanecieron a la espera, querían saber que era lo que deliberaban.

Finalmente el líder de ellos se acercó.

-Puede que a nuestro Dios le interese conocerlo.- determinó, haciendo un gesto para que le siguiesen.

Con suma facilidad abrieron el enorme portón, dejando que de él saliese los primeros rayos de luz que veían desde que se metiesen por ese túnel. Estaban tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad que el marido y la compañera de Hikari quedaron cegados por unos instantes.

Pero eso no les hizo detenerse, con la debida cautela eso sí, pero tanto Gatomon como Yuuto con Kibou en brazos, entraron a ese misterioso lugar en el cual, nunca ningún humano había estado.

...

-Esto no me gusta nada.- murmuró Musuko, observando la desigual batalla paralizado.

Digimons volaban de una lado a otro, diversos ataques cruzaban por su alrededor, los gritos y golpes eran constantes desde que empezase la batalla y la música de fondo, la componía las sonoras carcajadas del demonio Akuma.

Y lo peor de todo era que los sádicos digimons de los emblemas oscuros se lo estaban pasando en grande, estaba claro que hacía siglos que no eran invocados y por tanto no luchaban.

Eaglemon, como pudo, pero logró esquivar los extensos tentáculos de Argomon, reuniéndose con sus compañeros. Era hora de preparar una táctica, porque estaba claro que no podían seguir luchando a lo loco.

-¿Qué os pasa?, ¿es que sin la aprobación de vuestros niñitos no podéis jugar?.- comentó Phelesmon, terminando en una burlona sonrisa.

-¡Silencio!.- mandó Fuujinmon alterado, señalándole con el arma de su brazo.

-No te alteres amigo.- le tranquilizó el compañero de Musuko.- eso es lo que quieren, para que seamos un blanco más fácil. Debemos luchar todos unidos.

Lo que no tuvieron en cuenta los digimons de los elegidos fue que mientras se reunían, dejaron desprotegidos a sus compañeros y eso era algo que los malvados digimons oscuros no desaprovecharían.

-¡Socorro!.- se oyó y fue Marsmon el que gruñó furioso, porque ese grito era de su compañero.

-¡Makoto!.- trató de cogerlo Motomiya, pero fue inútil, MarineDevimon lo elevaba alto con una de sus garras.

-Estoy cansado de jugar, quiero matar a estos niños ya.- habló el digimon oscuro, riéndose sádicamente por ver la cara de terror de Kido.

Mephistomon se colocó a su lado con seriedad. Daba la impresión de que era el líder de esa tropa.

-El amo aún no lo ha ordenado, por lo que ten cuidado.

-Ya sé lo que le pasa a nuestro amo.- tomó la palabra LadyDevimon, mientras acariciaba las cabezas de Cerberumon.- seguro que ha preparado algo especial para estos niños.

-¡Y nosotros que!.- protestó Astamon.- miles de años encerrados y no nos va a dejar matar a nadie.

-No te agobies.- añadió Mummymon con diversión.- todavía quedan muchos humanos en el mundo.- terminó apuntándole con su ametralladora.

-¡A mí no me apuntes momia!.- advirtió Astamon, apuntándole también con su arma.

-¿Una eternidad sin veros y vais a seguir peleándoos?, no sois dignos de vuestros emblemas.- sentenció Karatenmon con superioridad ganándose las miradas de odio de sus dos compañeros.

Por lo visto, los miembros de la legión de Akuma tenían rencillas entre ellos mismos desde tiempo inmemorial, pero para desgracia de los digielegidos todos estaban de acuerdo en la misma causa de destruir el mundo y ser siervos del demonio que ansiaba apoderarse de él.

Los niños estaban tan asustados que no se atrevían ni a pestañear, miraban desde la lejanía las discusiones de esos aterradores personajes. Por lo que vieron, pronto se dieron cuenta de quienes eran los que llevaban la voz cantante, Mephistomon era el líder, al parecer el más cauto y el que no veía maldad alguna en ninguno de sus actos. Él estaba convencido de que todo lo que hacía era lo correcto, porque para él, el demonio Akuma era el dios verdadero. LadyDevimon y Phelesmon solo ansiaban divertirse, con cuanta más sangre mejor, Mummymon y Astamon eran al parecer los más rebeldes, el segundo todavía más impaciente y desobediente que el primero, Karatenmon daba la impresión de que iba un poco por libre, pero daba el mismo terror que sus compañeros. MarineDevimon ansiaba apoderarse del mar de todos los mundos, deseando empezar por el de la "Dark area", eliminado así a ese misterioso dios que se ocultaba en sus profundidades desde que recuerda, por eso tenía tantas prisas por matar a los niños, porque cuanto antes terminasen aquí, antes Akuma le recompensaría. Cerberumon parecía que era la linda mascota de LadyDevimon, pero su aspecto fiero infundía terror al más valiente, Argomon era de los más callados, pero lo que no sabían era que se trataba del más inteligente de todos y que su cerebro no paraba de maquinar, el ansia de poder de este pasaba por absorber todos esos complejos datos que componían ese lugar mágico en el que estuvo Chikako, Witchelny. Luego estaba SkullSatamon que era de los más fieles a su amo, ya que le encantaban los planes de destrucción que siempre mandaba y por último MetalTyranomon y el gigante SkullBaluchimon eran los que menos raciocinio mostraban, sobre todo el digimon calavera y por eso mismo también eran los más despiadados.

Esos eran los terribles enemigos con los que ahora se enfrentaban los digidestinados y por lo tanto sus compañeros digimons.

-¡Suéltalo!.- ordenó Marsmon, preparando su ataque contra MarineDevimon, que parecía de lo más entretenido mareando al portador de la sinceridad.

Una carcajada fue su respuesta que acabó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al compañero de Makoto. Ya iba a ejecutar su más poderoso ataque, pero TigerVespamon se lo impidió.

-Con ese ataque es muy probable que le des también a Makoto.

-Tiene razón, debemos actuar con más clama.- dijo AncientGarurumon.

Ahora sí que de verdad, sus compañeros nunca habían sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Tenían la certeza de que ya estaba todo perdido y los gimoteos, lágrimas y palabras de desaliento se fueron haciendo presente en ellos.

-Por favor… yo quiero irme, yo… no me hagas daño…- gimoteaba Kido, mientras su captor lo elevaba de la pierna para un lado y para otro.

-No podemos esperar más.- dijo ShineGreymon con autoridad.

-¡Chicos ayudadle!.- exclamó Motomiya con desesperación.

Y la momentánea tregua finalizó, en el momento en el que a la velocidad de la luz, TigerVespamon cortó la garra que mantenía sujeta a Makoto. El grito de dolor que dio el digimon fue la señal que alertó a todos sus compañeros, la guerra se reanudaba.

SkullBaluchimon se lanzó con fiereza contra DinoRexmon, Cerberumon hizo lo propio con Fuujinmon, mientras Lotosmon trataba de apaciguarlo con uno de sus ataques purificadores. Karantemon es el que buscó enfrentarse con Valkyrimon, Astamon y Mummymon se posicionaron uno a cada lado de Slayerdramon descargando así su ametralladora contra él, AncientGarurumon era quien intentaba neutralizar a MetalTyranomon, mientras Eaglemon esquivaba los tentáculos de Argomon, aprovechando para envestirle con fuerza cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Con un golpe por la espalda, completamente a traición fue como SkullSatamon empezó la batalla contra ShineGreymon y un duelo de miradas fue la forma en la que SlashAngemon y Mephistomon se saludaron.

-Mírate, convertido en el pelele de un mocoso, vosotros digimons de luz, ¿nunca os habéis planteado que seriáis mucho más poderosos si no dependieseis de esos críos?.- cuestionó Mephistomon.

-Prefiero depender de un niño con corazón puro que no de un demonio sádico compuesto de maldad.- contestó SlashAngemon con determinación.

El digimon con cabeza de carnero esbozó una irónica sonrisa, la hora de los saludos había finalizado.

-¡Death Cloud!.- lanzó un poderoso halo de oscuridad.

Con cierta dificultad, pero SlashAngemon lo esquivó, preparando él también su ataque.

-¡Golpe del cielo!

En otra esquina, MarineDevimon, totalmente furioso, trataba de cazar al veloz compañero de Chikako.

-Siervo del mal, prepárate para morir.

Pero no llegó a realizar su ataque, porque Marsmon le detuvo.

-Este es mío, se lo debo a Makoto.

Sin demasiado convencimiento, porque en la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraban no era momento de buscar vendettas personales, pero el digimon de la tenacidad se hizo a un lado. Aunque por supuesto, la calma no le duró demasiado, en seguida el diablo Phelesmon se ofreció para ser su contrincante.

-Desearás no haber tocado nunca a mi compañero.

-¿Ese llorón?.- provocó más si puede el digimon del odio.

-¡Mugen Hadou!.- atacó con toda su rabia.

Pero lo que no se esperaba MarineDevimon y nadie era que el ataque no llegase a alcanzarle y viendo a Marsmon entendió el por qué, estaba desapareciendo.

-¿Pero que?.- se preguntó con desconcierto.

Buscó a su compañero con la mirada y ahí obtuvo la respuesta, el chico estaba en un rincón llorando desesperado, o lo que es lo mismo, había dejado de confiar, de creer, de desear, y por lo tanto su deseo se desvanecería.

-Mako…- no terminó de llamarle, porque desapareció del todo.

Taiyou había presenciado la batalla y se exasperó, si dejaban de creer todo estaba perdido.

-Makoto sigue deseando, ¿no ves que si no se irán?

No obstante, sus palabras de ánimo parece que no llegaron a nadie, Kido ya no estaba por la labor de seguir luchando más. Estaba encerrado en su propio mundo. Aunque la desesperación de Yagami no había hecho más que empezar al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que los compañeros de sus amigos estaban recibiendo una soberana paliza, cada vez más debilitados, cada vez más trasparentes. Rápidamente se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Chicos no dejéis de desear o desaparecerán!

Al escucharle, algunos miraron a su alrededor y se apuraron, otro siguieron encerrados en ellos mismos. Los sentimientos negativos que representaban los emblemas de la oscuridad habían entrado en ellos, Akuma lo había conseguido, los malos sentimientos estaban absorbiendo los buenos.

-No, no es adrede.- tartamudeó Shizuka, totalmente impotente.- pero… está todo tan perdido.- terminó abrazándose a sí misma, no queriendo mirar más la batalla. Así no vio como su compañero desapareció.

Buscó ayuda con la mirada, pero era inútil, hasta "Mishi" estaba temblando de pánico, los únicos que permanecían un poco enteros eran Musuko, Aiko, más por su hermano que por ella misma, Chikako y Tenshi, pero dado que Tenshi estaba luchando con su propia mente para no escuchar al malvado Akuma que intentaba atormentarle y corromperle, no era de gran ayuda.

De repente unas vendas se colaron entre ellos, se escuchó un grito de socorro y el corazón de Aiko se paralizó al darse cuenta de que nadie se escondía tras su pierna.

-¡Yuujou!

No tardaron en descubrir quien lo tenía bajo sus redes, Mummymon, que le apuntaba con su ametralladora.

-No os acerquéis…- advirtió moviendo la cabeza con diversión.

La rubia estaba dispuesta a luchar ella misma contra Mummymon, pero AncientGarurumon se le adelantó.

-¡No lo toques!.- iba a atacar, pero como le pasase a alguno de sus compañeros, su ataque no llegó a producirse porque se estaba volatilizando.- Yuujou, no dejes de desear…

El asustado niño ni lo escuchó, estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin parar de llorar y llamando a sus papás. En cuestión de segundos, el poderoso compañero de Ishida había desaparecido. No solo él, sino casi todos los digimons ya no se encontraban en la batalla. Viendo esta gran ventaja numérica, los siervos de Akuma les dieron un poco de tregua y pudieron reunirse con sus compañeros. Ya solo quedaban Slayerdramon, SalshAngemon, este notablemente debilitado, ShineGreymon, TigerVespamon y Valkyrimon.

Apurada y sin saber que hacer, Aiko acudió a su primo, que seguía con las manos en la cabeza ajeno a todo.

-Tenshi por favor, haz algo.- suplicó, tirándole del brazo, pero el hijo de Takeru no respondió.

La portadora del amor volvió a mirar la situación con desesperación, para empezar a zarandear a su primo con violencia.

-Tenshi por favor, lo va a matar, a Yuujou, a nuestro Yuu-chan, jamás me perdonaría que le pasase algo, por favor Tenshi, tú siempre me cuidas y sabes que hacer, eres lo más parecido a mi papá que tengo aquí… haz algo, seguro que puedes hacer algo… eres luz, mi luz, nuestra luz….- finalizó abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Estaba sumido en las sombras, sentía un dolor y un afligimiento mayor que él que sintió en ese extrañó bosque, incluso en esa cueva donde perdió su luz, le estaba corrompiendo lentamente, sentía que nunca volvería a sentir paz, calma, calor, amor… pero por un pequeño instante, lo volvió a sentir, esa calidez y cariño a la que estaba acostumbrado, la que siempre desbordaba su corazón, pudo escuchar una súplica que no llegó a entender, sintió como lágrimas le empapaban y como alguien le abrazaba buscando su consuelo, mejor dicho su ayuda. Lentamente se dejó arrastrar por esos otros sentimientos, dejó que su corazón volviese a ser guiado a la luz, desterró esos ojos rojos que le martirizaban y pudo volver a despertar a la realidad.

Sudor corría por toda su cara, su respiración era jadeante pero lo había conseguido, le había eliminado de su mente, mejor dicho, no había permitido que se apoderase de su alma como era su intención. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a esa chica abrazada a él con tanta fuerza y sin decir nada, la acarició.

Al sentir esa caricia en su pelo, Aiko sonrió de felicidad, su primo ya estaba de vuelta y confiaba que, como llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria, le sacase a ella y a su hermanito de este lío.

Observó cual era la situación y frunciendo el ceño, dio una orden que nadie escuchó, salvo su compañero.

-Acaba con él.

El compañero de Takaishi brillaba con más potencia que nunca y nadie fue consciente de lo que pasó, solo que Mummymon se hizo datos y el pequeño Yuujou ya estaba en brazos de su querida hermana.

Mephistomon frunció el entrecejo y miró a ese digimon, que hasta hace tan solo unos segundos estaba agonizando y ahora era el que más energía radiaba, con desconfianza.

-Ese idota de Mummymon.- bufó Astamon

Por fin, algo les hacía sonreír a los digielegidos, tal vez, no estaba todo tan perdido como pensaban, si podían matarlos tenían una oportunidad. Con esos positivos pensamientos las imágenes de los digimons que ya habían desaparecido se volvieron a ver, estaban volviendo a confiar, a dar forma a su deseo, aunque desaparecieron abruptamente al escuchar la risa de Mummymon y verlo reaparecer. Estaban perdidos, esto no acababa nunca.

De cualquier modo, los digimons que quedaban estaban dispuestos a continuar luchando hasta el último aliento. Todo estaba preparado para dar comienzo a un nuevo asalto, el más desigual sin duda alguna, cuando la voz de Akuma volvió a envolver ese misterioso mundo.

"_¿Por qué sois tan tercos?, dame el emblema de la oscuridad y todo esto acabará… si os portáis bien, incluso os perdonaré la vida"._- habló con sorna.

-¡Que te den!.- despotricó Tenshi con chulería.

"_Estúpido niño, ¿te crees especial por no haber dejado que me apodere de tu alma?, ¿no te das cuenta que tarde o temprano lo acabaré haciendo?, quizá, cuando veas a todos tus amigos muertos me la entregues de forma voluntaria"_

El portador de la luz gruñó con furia y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, un nuevo niño estaba en peligro, en este caso el líder.

-¡Suéltame!.- trató de zafarse pero LadyDevimon lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cabeza.

-Estate quieto, ¿no ves que podrías hacer un mal movimiento y romperte el cuello?

Phelesmon saltó a su lado con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Me encanta cuando te pones a romper cuellos, ¿lo harás por mí?

La digimon demonio, haciendo honor al emblema que representaba sonrió con lujuria, al mismo tiempo que lamía la sangre seca impregnada en la cabeza de Musuko desde que le rompiesen sus preciadas goggles. Obvio decir, que ver esa repugnante escena hizo que los malvados compañeros de la pareja rodasen los ojos, ya que estaban hartos de sus escarceos amorosos y que dos chicas ardiesen de furia.

-¡Suelta a nuestro Musuko!.- ordenó Hida, dejando de temblar al momento.

-¡Pedazo de zorra!.- le siguió Minako, echando fuego por los ojos.

En ese instante DinoRexmon y Eaglemon reaparecieron con más energía que nunca.

-Tranquilo Musuko.- se preparó Slayerdramon, dispuesto a rescatarlo, sin embargo se detuvo, como todos, al volver a escuchar la escalofriante voz del demonio.

"_Quieto. Dame el emblema o el niño del valor morirá"_

-Maldito.- masculló el compañero de Motomiya.

Por el contrario LadyDevimon se relamía ansiosa y Phelesmon no veía el momento de atravesar a ese chico con su tridente.

Takaishi hizo un rápido reconocimiento visual de su alrededor. La situación estaba francamente difícil, siete digimons de los suyos, doce demoniacos y con un solo gesto, Musuko moriría. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde estaba el emblema de Kibou, tratando de invocarlo, de averiguar que podía hacer ahora, que era lo correcto.

"_Dámelo, ¿o es que prefieres que mate a tu amigo?"_

La digimon de la lujuria apretó con más fuerza el cuello del chico.

-Venga amo, déjame matarlo.- suplicó ansiosa.

-Tenshi, no se lo des, no se lo des...- susurraba Motomiya a penas sin voz, esa digimon lo estaba dejando sin respiración.

"_¡Dámelo!"_

Estaba en una gran encrucijada, no se sentía capaz de tomar una decisión así, por un lado deseaba salvar a Musuko cuanto antes, pero claro, si le daba el emblema, condenaría no solo a Musuko sino a todos sus amigos, a sus padres, a su mundo. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta, mientras al fondo se oían las carcajadas de la pareja de demonios y la escalofriante voz de Akuma. Negó con impotencia, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta, el medallón brillaba, ya no estaba en su pantalón, flotaba por el aire.

-¡No se lo des!.- gritó con su último aliento Musuko, antes de recibir un golpe de Phelesmon que lo derribó.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Takasihi no lo había elegido así, sino que el emblema era quien había tomado esa decisión, librando a Tenshi de esta dura carga de portarlo.

Hasta once inocentes miradas siguieron con terror la ruta que ese emblema hacía por el aire, también los digimons, tanto oscuros, como de luz. Fue SlashAngemon el único que reaccionó, voló con velocidad a atraparlo pero Mephistomon se le había adelantado, el emblema estaba en sus manos.

"_¡Por fin!"_.- retumbó como un trueno la siniestra voz del demonio.

Y rayos negros pasaron de una lado a otro, un gran temblor hizo que los chicos se apresurasen a abrazarse los unos a los otros, mientras las maléficas risas de sus enemigos ponían banda sonora a este espectáculo atroz.

Un remolino empezó a originarse en el cielo, aunque en seguida reconocieron que era, el mar de la oscuridad estaba tiñendo las paredes, todo su alrededor, estaba absorbiendo el mundo en el que se encontraban. Al llegar hasta donde ellos los digimons desaparecieron, todos, tanto los siervos de Akuma como sus compañeros. Fueron momentos de gran confusión, desconcierto y sobre todo terror, era peor a como se lo habían imaginado, más apocalíptico aún.

Cuando el viento se apaciguó y los rayos dejaron de ir de un lado a otro, los chicos por fin se atrevieron a mirar a su alrededor y cerciorarse de que era cierto, había ocurrido, el mar de la oscuridad se había tragado el mundo.

.

* * *

N/A: ahora más que nunca chanananana… bueno, que espero que os haya gustado, a mí este capítulo me encantó. Me volví loca buscando información pero me lo pasé en grande escribiéndolo. Comentar, bueno, supongo que respecto a los digimons de la oscuridad, no sé, busqué algunos que tuviesen pinta de malignos y que fuesen de cuerpo perfecto. Como nota curiosa digo que después de escribir esto tuve una pequeña pesadilla con Mephistomon (el carnero este da mucho miedo… y eso que todavía no ha dicho su última palabra) Y que como en el capi anterior he puesto sus fotos en mi blog.

Comentar también que son las formas de los emblemas oscuros, los portadores o algo así, digamos que en el capi 10, son esas sombras no definidas que luchaban contra los emblemas de luz cuando Oikawa les contaba un poco la historia del Digimundo. Y decir también que por ejemplo LadyDevimon no es la misma de adventure, ni 02 y Mummymon tampoco, este Mummymon es malo y el de 02 era un cacho de pan (por lo menos a mí me lo pareció XD) mi malo favorito después de mi adorado Etemon, al que por cierto no he puesto en este fic, pobre T_T. Quería homenajear a Mummymon y por eso le he hecho formar parte de esta siniestra legión, solo eso.

En cuanto a los seres del mar de la oscuridad… eh, como no nos explicaron lo que eran yo tampoco lo voy a hacer, así que lo dejo en una especie misteriosa, que como dijo Yuuto y leí por ahí, están inspirados en los batracios de Lovecraft. De todas formas su Dios sí que se hará visible y ese sí que es un digimon. Me estoy emocionando mucho con este fic, lo reconozco, con decir que me entran ganas de matar a los niños elegidos y todos lo humanos para narrar de las batallas entre los diferentes demonios y digimons oscuros por el dominio del mar de la oscuridad… jaja… pero no lo voy a hacer, ¿o sí? chananana… me lo pasaría en grande XD, me estoy dando cuenta de que siento un gran amor por los seres demoniacos con ansias de conquistar el mundo… preocupante, me estoy volviendo siniestra.

Dejemos de un lado mis paridas sin interés y vayamos al… **¡Ranking!**

**1- Yuujou Ishida y Tenshi Takaishi (12 puntos): **cada vez va quedan menos capis y por eso cada vez es más importante permanecer en lo alto del podium, así que ¡enhorabuena por conservar esa posición pareja de primos!

**2- Taiyou Yagami (10 puntos): **el pequeño Yagami sigue estancado en esos diez puntos pero le sirve para continuar con fuerza en la plata, ¡ánimo el oro es tuyo!

**3- Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (8 puntos): **el niño mínimo héroe de acción entra por fin en el podium con paso firme. La revelación del capítulo anterior ya ha obtenido el sitio que se merece o… ¿acaso aspira todavía más alto?, ¡ánimo que el oro está a tu alcance!

**4- Kibou Hayashiba (6 puntos): **fuera del podium se queda esta vez el portador de la oscuridad, pero tranquilo, tu final heroico cada vez está más cerca ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

**5- Aiko Ishida, Osamu Ichijouji y Chikako Izumi (5 puntos): **la rubita Ishida sigue en mitad de la tabla y esta vez le acompaña la extraña pareja compuesta por Chikako y Osamu, ¿se darán el lote con ella delante?… lo dudo. ¡seguid luchando chicos!

**6- Musuko Motomiya, Pschymon y Minako Ichijouji (4 puntos): **este grupo se queda sin cambios, bueno, que baja un puesto y Motomiya tendrá que seguir lidiando con la mayor de los Ichijouji por lo menos un capítulo más, ¡a por él Minako!

**7- Shizuka Hida y Makoto Kido (3 puntos): **los cautos continuan despacio y con calma su escalada, ¡tranquilos que no hay prisa! (en realidad sí, dentro de 3 capis se cierra el concurso) pero bueno, mayores milagros se han visto, ¡mucha suerte en esta recta final!

**8-Patamon, Yuuto Hayashiba y Gabumon (2 puntos): **los compañeros de los hermanos rubios por excelencia empatan con esos dos puntitos y ponen ese toque digital al ranking, ¡recordad que sin vosotros DIGIMON no sería NADA!

**9- V-mon, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji, "?" Yagami, Gatomon y Leomon (1 punto): **y el último grupo va quedando más reducido conforme sus componentes escalan puestos, quedándose ya solo en un grupo testimonial al que te daría miedo encontrarte por la noche… es broma, ¿o no?

Sin más que decir, 3 nombres y 3 razones y recordar que sin contar este solo quedan 3 capítulos en los que podréis votar. Según mi mapa mental y lo que llevo escrito, en el capítulo 25 se cerrarán las votaciones, en el 26 daré un ganador y en el epílogo (que seguramente será el 28) le otorgaré su merecido premio y el fic hará caput… Así que ¡animaos y haced que vuestro favorito se lleve la victoria!

Como siempre, gracias por animarme, criticarme, interesaros por mi fic y lo más importante por darme vuestra opinión.

Publicado: 24/05/2011


	23. Acto de amor, El renacer de la oscuridad

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Acto de amor, ¡El renacer de la oscuridad!:**

Hacía escasos segundos que un resplandor había abierto esa grieta en el cielo y lo más importante, había transportado a los niños a un lugar en teoría seguro. Desde hace minutos, esa zona se había transformado en un caos, con esa espiral abriéndose desde las entrañas del suelo amenazando con absorber todo.

Sin dudarlo, los digimons habían saltado a proteger a los niños y detener esta catástrofe de la forma que fuese, ese era el objetivo de UltimateSeimon, sin darse cuenta que al enviar los emblemas de vuelta a sus legítimos dueños, había vuelto a ser un simple Tsunomon, el cual desencadenó un inesperado poder, bueno, mejor dicho un poder otorgado por Azulongmon a través de Gennai. Pero la cuestión era, que lo había conseguido, su pequeño cuerpecito, brillando de manera mágica gracias al poder sagrado, había sellado la amenaza que provocó Akuma, había salvado el Digimundo de algo peor a ser absorbido por el mar de la oscuridad, lo había salvado de desaparecer para siempre y corromper sus datos en el origen del mal.

Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, no olvidando que la normalidad era el mar de la oscuridad presidiendo el cielo del Digimundo, pero al menos se habían librado de ser tragados y formar parte del mismísimo Akuma.

No obstante, eso no era consuelo para un digimon que ya estaba cansado de ver morir a sus amigos, no permitiría que su pequeño Tsunomon tuviese el mismo destino, y por eso, no paraba de escarbar donde debía estar el monte Infinito y buscarlo sin descanso.

-Gabumon, para ya, te vas a hacer daño.- detuvo una apenada Piyomon, obligándole a su compañero a mirarse las garras, dándose cuenta de que en verdad, estaban llenas de magulladuras.

Estuvo a punto de bajar la cabeza y detenerse, pero no lo hizo, se revolvió del agarre de Piyomon y prosiguió con su trabajo.

-Tiene que estar, no puede morir él también, jamás me lo perdonaría, ya perdimos a Yokomon, a todos los demás pequeños y a Agumon, no dejaré que Tsunomon siga el mismo camino.- determinó con convencimiento.

-Pero Gabumon.- suspiró la compañera de Sora, al borde del llanto. Ella más que nadie sentía el heroico sacrificio del pequeño Tsunomon.

Buscó con la mirada a sus demás amigos, como estaban por los suelos, completamente abatidos, desanimados, sin fuerzas de nada. En ese ambiente de pesimismo, Patamon fue el único que se acercó a Gabumon.

-Creo que Piyomon tiene razón, Tsunomon no está ya aquí, se ha sacrificado por nosotros, por el Digimundo. Tienes que estar orgulloso de él.

Se detuvo unos instantes al escucharle, no pudiendo reprimir unas lágrimas de tristeza y sobre todo impotencia. No era fácil hacer que Gabumon llorase, pero es que, al igual que sus compañeros sentía que ya no podía más, que ya había luchado demasiado, que ya estaba todo perdido.

-Le he fallado.- habló con la voz quebrada.- y a Yuujou también, ¿cómo le diré que su compañero ha muerto?

El compañero de Takeru esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-No ha muerto.- dijo, mientras se posaba sobre su amigo.- es el digimon de la esperanza, renacerá, como todos, cuando la luz regrese a nuestro mundo.

Hablaba con tanta seguridad, que hasta se la empezó a contagiar a Gabumon.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estás hablando con un experto en la materia.- confirmó Patamon, permitiéndose el lujo de bromear en estas circunstancias.

Al menos, ese simple comentario le hizo recuperar, aunque solo fuera un poquito, las esperanzas al digimon astronauta.

Cerca de ellos, otros digimons iban recuperando la consciencia después de la cruenta batalla.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntaba Palmon, mientras tomaba en brazos a Piximon.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, pi!.- aleteó con orgullo el pequeño digimon, saliendo de brazos de Palmon, aunque sus fuerzas siguiesen siendo escasas y cayese redondo al suelo.

V-mon y Gomamon eran los que ayudaban a reincorporarse a su amigo Leomon.

-Gracias.- dijo el noble digimon llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-Leomon, quien te diría cuando empezó la batalla que sobrevivirías ¿eh?.- comentó el compañero de Jyou con diversión.

El digimon león lo miró con dureza, para luego escanear detenidamente su alrededor, comprobar por sí mismo la devastación de su amado Digimundo, pensando, que para ver esta catástrofe, tal vez hubiese estado mejor muerto.

-¿Y los chicos?.- preguntó al aire Wormmon.- ¿creéis que estarán bien?

-Confiemos en que sí.- respondió Hawkmon tratando de ser optimista.

Todavía estaban aturdidos por la batalla y confusos por el desenlace de esta, ya que no solo los niños se habían ido, tampoco había ni rastro de Akuma, ni siquiera sentían su presencia. Cuando Tentomon llegó a esa conclusión, en seguida tuvo una gran idea.

-Oye, si Akuma se ha ido seguramente los digimons ya no estén contaminados por él, ¿y si buscamos a los digimons que han sobrevivido?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.- apretó los puños V-mon.

-Sí, nos hará bien reunirnos, sobre todo por si esto no acaba aquí.- apostilló Armadillomon, suspirando de resignación y contagiando de nuevo esa tristeza a sus amigos, porque estaban convencidos de que esta pequeña tregua pronto desaparecería.

...

Desde que ella se marchó a Japón llevándose consigo a su único hijo, Michael seguía una preocupante rutina, la cual consistía en estar encerrado en su despacho, bebiendo una copa de Bourbon tras otra y dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, olvidándose hasta de ese horrible cielo que también presidía la ciudad de New York.

-Shit.- masculló por enésima vez de la misma forma que solía hacer "Mishi", mientras echaba otro trago a su bebida y arrugaba un poco esa tira de fotos que llevaba todo el día contemplando.

Por supuesto que la protagonista de esas fotos era su mujer y él mismo, con la tierna edad de catorce años, concretamente del día de su primera cita como novios.

Al segundo ya la estaba alisando de nuevo y contemplándola otra vez con nostalgia, viendo lo increíblemente guapa que estaba su Mimi ahí, con ese vestido veraniego blanco y negro y esas trencitas que se hizo esa misma tarde en los primeros mechones de su pelo, por no hablar de su sonrisa siempre dulce y pura y su mirada repleta de inocencia, la cual, aunque le doliese reconocerlo seguía manteniendo intacta. Mimi seguía siendo la persona más pura, cándida y buena que conocía.

Una triste sonrisa se perfiló en su desecho rostro, apretó con fuerza los dientes y se tiró un poco para atrás abatido. ¿Cómo era posible que esto hubiese acabo así? Para él, ella siempre fue su princesa y como tal la trató, colmándola de las mejores cosas del universo, todo lo que deseaba, al segundo Michael había removido cielo y tierra para dárselo, a pesar de que casi siempre Mimi le dijese que no era necesario. Pensó que eso era lo que quería su esposa, que era feliz con esta vida, con él, pero visto los hechos, era obvio que se equivocó. Unas lágrimas de impotencia y para que negarlo, de tristeza y amor se fraguaron en sus ojos, porque ya estaba claro, ella no lo amaba, de lo contrario, no le habría sido infiel, esa era la dura conclusión a la que había llegado.

Las lágrimas ahora eran de rabia y el golpe que dio, rompiendo la copa contra la pared fue muestra de ello, porque ya no quería llorar más por ella, ni sentirse culpable, solo quería hacerla desaparecer de su mente, de su vida.

Con cierta dificultad, logró ponerse en pie y medio tambaleándose debido a los efectos de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, caminó unos pasos, no sin antes agarrar la botella de whisky que ya estaba casi vacía.

Volvió a mirar esa tira de fotos por última vez, porque sería la última vez que no solo él la pudiese ver, sino que nadie más la pudiese ver, porque no estaba dispuesto a que ese recuerdo que le hacía tanto daño siguiese existiendo. La arrugó con furia, para tirarla con desprecio al suelo, dio un largo sorbo a la botella y vació el contenido que quedaba encima de la foto. Seguidamente, sacó un mechero clase zippo bañado en oro y una irónica sonrisa se le dibujó al verlo, porque ese mechero, con su nombre grabado, había sido un regalo de ella, también le recordaba a ella, por lo que también lo destruiría.

Un ligero paso del aparatito por su pantalón y ya estaba destapado, un segundo paso y una pequeña llama ya salía de él. Se lo acercó al rostro, dejándose hipnotizar un segundo por ese fuego, ese fuego que dejaría atrás su vida hasta ese momento.

A punto estaba de tirarlo y poner fin a esto cuando la llama se apagó debido a la corriente de aire que produjo la puerta al abrirse. Masculló unas cuantas maldiciones y miró con furia a la persona que acaba de entrar.

-Paul, ¡te he dicho que no me molestes!

El discreto mayordomo, el cual llevaba a su servicio desde antes de que contrajera matrimonio con Mimi, es decir, prácticamente toda su vida, bajó la cabeza con apuro, no pudiendo evitar mirar lo que estaba a punto de hacer su jefe.

-Lo siento señor, he pensado que le gustaría comer, porque debe comer.

Barton lo miró como un perro rabioso, hacía demasiado tiempo que no permitía a nadie que le dijese lo que debía o no debía hacer.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!.- gritó encarándose a él.- ¡solo tráeme más Bourbon!.- le entregó de malas formas la botella vacía, empujándole hacia fuera.

Iba a dar un portazo, pero en ese momento el suelo retumbó a su alrededor.

-Qué demonios.- masculló desconcertado, llevándose por instinto la mano a la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que el excesivo alcohol ingerido ahora le estaba pasando factura.

-Señor… esto… es...- balbuceó Paul asustado.

Y fue escucharlo, lo que le hizo quitarse la mano del rostro para descubrir que todo su alrededor se estaba tornando gris, mejor dicho, que el cielo del mar de la oscuridad que presidía la ciudad estaba bajando, estaba rodeándoles, estaba absorbiendo todo su alrededor.

-Oh my God…- susurró atónito, estaba tan ebrio que ni sintió temor.

Desvió la vista al interior de sus despacho para comprobar que también estaba siendo transformado en el mar de la oscuridad, pero solo se alarmó cuando vio que estaba llegando al suelo, más concretamente a la foto que había estado a punto de quemar.

-¡Mimi!.- exclamó, dejando de pensar, para tirarse como un desbocado hacia esa foto. No podía permitir que fuese absorbida por la oscuridad.

Una vez que la tuvo en su mano y vio que estaba perfectamente, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ya nada existía, estaban Paul y él rodeados de oscuridad, inmersos en la Dark Area.

-Mike… susurró, mirando al cielo con preocupación.

...

Pero de este sobrecogedor fenómeno no solo fue testigo Michel, porque en todas los lugares del mundo se produjo lo mismo.

Mina, la esposa de Koushiro, fue testigo de ello desde la India, también en Odaiba lo vivió Nicolette con preocupación y en esa misma ciudad, el lugar desde donde se había abierto la puerta digital que había transportado a los niños y donde aguardaban sus pacientes y esperanzados padres, tampoco se libró de este acontecimiento.

Los digidestinados se estremecieron al empezar a sentir un temblor a su alrededor, y sobre todo, un claro sentimiento de oscuridad y vacío.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- llamó la atención de sus compañeros Miyako, sujetando contra su pecho a su bebé, tratando de protegerlo de lo que fuese.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor con desconcierto, habían estado en mil situaciones peligrosas en su vida, pero esto era completamente nuevo, porque era la primera vez que no saldrían victoriosos.

-Game over.- susurró Koushiro, sin creérselo.

-¿Qué?.- se alteró por completo Daisuke.- ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿han fracasado?

-¿Cómo?.- gritó Keiko llevándose la mano al pecho.- mi pequeño…

Los fenómenos siguieron sucediéndose a sus inmediaciones, haciendo que cada uno fuese buscando la protección de la persona que amaba, porque les consolaba saber, que si debían morir hoy, lo harían todos juntos.

-Supongo que esto es el fin.- habló Kido, tratando de decir esas palabras de aliento que todos necesitaban, pero le fue imposible, porque las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando su esposa se abrazó a él descompuesta.- te quiero mi vida, estemos orgullosos de Makoto, seguro que ha luchado hasta el final.

-No me sueltes…- pidió Momoe, resguardándose en su pecho.

Otra mujer que casi siempre guardaba la calma, no pudo más y rompió a llorar acurrucándose en su marido.

-Ahora veremos a Shizuka, ¿verdad Iori?, estaremos con ella siempre, cuidándola.

El pequeño de los digidestinados tragó saliva por esas amargas palabras, pero logró aguantar el llanto y que a pesar de todo su tono no sonase desgarrador.

-Claro que sí.- aseguró aparentando serenidad, mientras la abrazaba.- vamos a ser felices para siempre, con todas las personas que amamos y nos dejaron.

Mucho más escandalosa era la señora Ichijouji, que no paraba de llorar, dándole continuos besos a su hijo menor en la cabecita, que sorprendentemente, estaba de lo más tranquilo.

-No es justo Ken, Yoshi es un bebé y nuestros niños a penas han vivido, no es justo... Ken haz algo, no dejes que este sea el fin de nuestros niños, tienen derecho a vivir… Ken…- sollozaba con fuerza, entre los brazos de su esposo, que tenía el corazón completamente roto. Estaba tan afligido que ni pudo decir nada para calmarla, solo abrazarla con fuerza y besarla con cariño.

Viendo como su alrededor cada vez estaba más oscuro, Daisuke por fin se lo creyó, perdió su habitual esperanza, todo hacía indicar que al igual que pensaban sus compañeros, esto iba a ser el fin. Su vista quedó clavada en una persona que lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. En ese momento todo lo demás desapareció y corrió a abrazarla con fuerza, esa era su prioridad ahora.

-Mi pastelito, lo siento mucho, pero por favor perdóname, no puedo morir sabiendo que me odias y…

-Claro que no te odio idiota, eres lo que más amo.- balbuceó Keiko, quitándose las manos del rostro, para abrazarse con fuerza al amor de su vida.

Y pese a la situación tan crítica, a que daba la sensación de que en segundos iban a estar muertos, Daisuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de ilusión, esperanza y sobre todo felicidad. Su Keiko no solo lo perdonaba sino que lo amaba, por lo que el mundo ya podía desaparecer, porque su corazón ya estaba en paz.

Cuando Sora lo miró, observó que no había lágrimas en sus ojos e inconscientemente sonrió, sus lágrimas seguían siendo igual de caras de ver que cuando era niño. No le asombró notar sus dedos pasando por sus mejillas, porque pese a que no se había dado cuenta, ella sí lloraba y Yamato, como llevaba haciendo desde los catorce años, le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Una vez más quedaron hipnotizados el uno con el otro, con su mirada en la que veían ese eterno amor que les unía. Permanecieron en silencio, ¿el mundo se acababa y no tenían nada que decirse? Eso pensó Ishida, cuando hizo amago de hablar.

-Sora…

-Shhh…- ella lo calló con un dedo, para después apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.- no hace falta que digas nada, sé lo que piensas.

Y ahora sí, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos zafiro, que secó con el pelo de su amada, porque aunque fuese a morir, ya se sentía sumamente afortunado de la vida que le había tocado vivir. Había sido y era, el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Para sorpresa de todos Mimi era de las más serenas, lloraba de una forma bastante callada, mientras mencionaba continuamente el nombre de su pequeño, cuanto hubiese dado ahora por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Miró un poco a su alrededor y lloró de una forma un poco más intensa al ver a todo sus amigos abrazados, sintiéndose amados, lo que le hizo pensar también en la persona que desearía que le mantuviese abrazada ahora, su Michael, pero por desgracia él no estaba ahí y aunque estuviese, muy seguramente tampoco la hubiese consolado, hubiese muerto sola igualmente.

Cuando ya no se podía sentir más deprimida por su cruel destino, unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

-¿Sabes?, los humanos solemos hacer estas cosas, equivaldrá a recargar la batería de mi laptop.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle, no solo dejándose abrazar, sino que correspondiéndolo con fuerza y Koushiro se contagió de esa sonrisa.

-Gracias.- agradeció en su oído.

-Es solo un abrazo.- le quitó importancia él.

-Es más que eso, es sentirte querida, sentir que le importas a alguien.- dijo apretando la cara contra su hombro, para tratar así de apaciguar sus lágrimas.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y de forma inconsciente su mente viajó al pasado, porque no hace tanto tiempo, hubiese dado todo por estar así con Mimi.

-¿Sabías que cuando éramos adolescentes me gustabas?.- se confesó, inmerso en sus recuerdos.

La castaña dejó salir un pequeña risa, tal vez hubiese sido más correcto hacerse la sorprendida, pero una de las cosas que no sabía, ni quería hacer Mimi era mentir y mucho menos a su mejor amigo.

Separando la cabeza de su hombro, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, le sonrió.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó al momento, daba por hecho de que Tachikawa nunca había estado al corriente de sus sentimientos.

-Ou… pues… sabes que… tal vez, si no te hubiese ido a New York, yo… tal vez… te… hubiese pedido salir.- tartamudeó como si en verdad volviese a ser ese adolescente nerd que le pedía una cita a la chica inaccesible.

La chef se puso por un momento seria, mirándolo atentamente.

-Y yo creo, que te hubiese dicho que sí.- confesó con total sinceridad, dejándose caer de nuevo en el pecho de Izumi.

Esa confesión le sorprendió bastante al informático, pero de nuevo sonrió, abrazándola otra vez con cariño.

-Pues menos mal que te fuiste, ¿no?

Tachikawa no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Koushiro haciendo un chiste, de verdad que esto sí que es el fin del mundo.

Y entre risas y una amistosa complicidad, fue como Koushiro y Mimi esperaron que esto acabase, nada que ver con la desesperación que mostraba la señora Yagami, la cual no había parado de llorar, mientras Taichi la sosegaba con dulzura, teniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Taichi… que vamos a hacer….- balbuceaba, de una forma casi imperceptible.

El moreno ni se inmutó, continuó acariciándola el pelo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su vientre, en donde estaba convencido que seguiría desarrollándose su bebé.

-Quiero llamarla Akari.- soltó con determinación.

Fue un comentario tan inesperado, que por un momento Akane dejó de llorar y lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-A nuestra hija.- prosiguió el diplomático con normalidad.- quiero llamarla Akari, para que nos recuerde que hasta en días tan oscuros como este, siempre hay un rayo de luz que nos ilumina.

Y con estas esperanzadoras palabras, el cielo terminó de tragarse todo el alrededor de los digidestinados, la amenaza se había cumplido, el mundo real ya no existía.

...

El hospital también estaba a pocos segundo de desaparecer y Hikari, que continuaba en el suelo en brazos de Takeru lo percibió al momento, era el mar de la oscuridad lo que les estaba rondando.

-Takeru, vamos a volver, nos vamos a quedar ahí para siempre, nos va matar.- susurró medio ida. Había llorado tanto, que no le quedaban ni fuerzas, ni lágrimas para seguir haciéndolo.

-Pero esta vez no te dejaré.- le contestó el rubio con autoridad, mientras pasaba la mano por su mejilla.

Al sentir ese roce, la castaña volvió la vista mirando directamente a los ojos de aquel hombre que tanto amó y tanto amaba. Era un poco demencial, pero en ese momento, fue feliz por pensar que si esto se acababa, al menos lo hacía en brazos de la persona que más había amado y amaría en su vida.

-Te amo.- dijo sin apenas voz. Fue el corazón quien habló directamente.

El hombre la siguió acariciando con ternura, acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

-Te amo.- contestó, segundos antes de fundirse en un beso repleto de amor, no solo eso, repleto de luz y esperanza, porque sin saberlo, después de tantos años, esas cualidades volvían a latir con fuerza en sus corazones.

...

-Falta mucho, falta mucho, falta mucho, falta mucho…

-¡V-mon!.- gritaron todos sus compañeros al unísono haciéndole callar al momento.

El dinosaurio azul bajó la cabeza con depresión, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Y es que, cuando una panda de digimons agotados y hambrientos vagaban sin rumbo por un Digimundo que parecía el inframundo, y un pesado no paraba de preguntar algo que ya sabía que no tenía respuesta, la paciencia le desaparecía hasta al más paciente.

Fue Patamon, que volaba un poco más adelantado, el que les advirtió de la presencia por fin, de algo vivo.

-¡Ahí!.- señaló, haciendo que los demás mirasen con ilusión.- ¡parece un Kunemon!

Todos apresuraron a acercarse, era el primer digimon que veían desde la agónica batalla en el monte Infinito.

-¡Mirad!.- exclamó con efusividad Palmon.- ¡tiene su aspecto normal!

-¿Quieres decir que no está contaminado por Akuma?.- cuestionó Armadillomon acercándose con cierta cautela.

Le respondió el propio digimon, que poco a poco volvía en sí.

-¿Qué?… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué ocurre?.- hablaba el Kunemon completamente aturdido.

Gabumon y Tentomon le ayudaron a incorporarse.

-Parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad.- comentó el compañero de Koushiro con alegría, contagiándosela a todos sus compañeros, porque por fin, el poder maléfico de Akuma había abandonado el Digimundo y a los digimons.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los chicos lo han conseguido, verdad?.- preguntó V-mon, apretando los puños con optimismo.

Pero como siempre en todos los grupos, debía existir alguien realista, tirando a pesimista, que explotase la nube de felicidad de los demás.

-No os pongáis tan felices pi, Akuma sigue con vida pi.- anunció Piximon, mirando a su alrededor con escepticismo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.- preguntó Piyomon con apuro.- si ya no hay rastro de él y los digimons han vuelto a la normalidad.

El hada digimon la miró con dureza, tantos años luchando y esa digimon seguía siendo una total ingenua.

-No te enteras de nada pi.- se encaró, haciendo el gesto de darle un lanzazo, sin darse cuenta de que ya no poseía su lanza.- no debes subestimar a…

-¡Cuidado!.- cortó Leomon mirando a su alrededor.

Los demás lo imitaron y su reacción fue la misma que la del digimon león, permanecer a la espera con desconcierto y hasta temor, porque al parecer, Akuma por fin había conseguido el emblema de la oscuridad, o eso hacía indicar que el Digimundo estuviese siendo tragado por el Mar de la oscuridad.

...

-Ánimo Chikako.- susurraba Socerymon, que estaba observando la batalla en el mundo de los sueños a través de una bola mágica, junto a la mayoría de los digimons magos que habitaban Witchelny y que por supuesto estaban expectantes por el desenlace, ya que si el Digimundo desaparecía, también lo haría esta dimensión.

-Venga niñita, demuéstranos lo que vales.- animaba de una forma un poco más bruta FlameWizardmon. Tanto, que con un gesto de sus brazos, prendió fuego al sombrero de su amigo.

-¡Ten más cuidado!.- protestó el otro.

Justamente, en ese segundo en el que sus vistas se desviaron de la bola mágica, ocurrió la desgracia, lo supieron por los gritos de sobresalto de sus demás compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- apresuró a asomarse Socerymon.

Pero no pudo ver nada, la bola estaba completamente negra, había perdido la magia.

-Consiguió el emblema.- comentó una Witchmon apurada, justo antes de salir volando a refugiarse en algún sitio.

Nada más escucharlo, Socerymon llevó la vista al suelo, era la sentencia de muerte, ahora tendría poder para desbloquear su dimensión mágica.

-Maldición…

-¡Y donde vais vosotros!.- despotricó el cascarrabias de FlameWizardmon ante la estampida de sus compañeros.- ¡no veis que no vais a poder huir a ninguna parte!, ¡todo va a desaparecer!

Y como pronosticó el digimon mago, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, los datos que hacían invisible a este lugar estaban siendo contaminados.

Justo en ese momento, quebró el cielo el digimon guardián de esa zonar, y al que Osamu y Chikako debían la vida, Mistymon. Quedó unos segundos indeciso, sin saber que hacer, ya que todos sus paisanos volaban o corrían a refugiarse en sus hogares, cuando deberían estar luchando juntos. Finalmente, llegó hasta los que eran los mejores amigos de Wizardmon.

-Debemos unir nuestro poder para intentar contrarrestar esta maldad que nos está absorbiendo.- ordenó.

Tanto el mago de hielo como el de fuego asintieron con determinación y no tardaron en unir su energía con la de Mistymon, que intentaba concentrarse para detener un imposible, pero por si no estuviesen en una situación crítica, empeoró cuando sintieron esa magia negra tan característica de Wisemon.

-Estúpido Mistymon, si me hubieses dejado apoderarme del emblema del conocimiento nada de esto nos hubiese pasado, yo os habría protegido.- dijo, apareciendo como por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho, en medio de todos, saliendo de su inseparable libro.

-¡Silencio!.- ordenó el imponente Mistymon.- une tu detestable poder a nosotros o no molestes.

El digimon, que permanecía con los brazos juntos, metidos cada uno en la manga contraria, en una actitud completamente pasota, negó.

-No desperdiciaré mi poder en algo inútil.- dijo mientras veía como el mar de oscuridad iba apoderándose de su alrededor.- prefiero guardar mi poder para la batalla que se avecina, la legión del mal va a ser liberada y ese envidioso de Argomon no tardará en venir a buscar todos mis conocimientos. Debo estar preparado. ¿Veis lo que habéis hecho confiando en esos mocosos?, nos habéis condenado, pronto desapareceremos y la era de las guerras de los demonios dará comienzo, puede que para toda la eternidad.

Mistymon clavó una rodilla en el suelo, claramente agotado por el esfuerzo inútil que estaba haciendo, pero no desistió, pesé a que ya prácticamente le rodease el mar de la oscuridad, siguió tratando de bloquear este lugar mágico con su poder.

-Si hubieses obtenido el emblema del conocimiento, serías tú el que nos destruiría.- habló sabiamente.

Wisemon soltó una irónica sonrisa.

-Supongo que eso ya nunca lo sabremos.- comentó, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

Como dijo antes, debía estar preparado para la guerra que daría comienzo una vez que la última esperanza fuese destruida, o lo que es lo mismo, la ya completada reencarnación de Akuma aniquilase a los niños elegidos.

Los dos amigos hicieron un reconocimiento visual a las proximidades, dándose cuenta de que todo era absolutamente homogéneo, el color había desaparecido dejando paso a ese triste gris que hacía a la Dark Area inconfundible. Como estaba pasando en todos los mundos, Witchelny había sido absorbido por el poder de la oscuridad.

...

Su primera reacción fue llevarse la mano a la cabeza, quizá para cerciorarse de que la seguía manteniendo en el mismo sitio, pero sin apenas darse tiempo a asegurarse de que no la tenía rota, dirigió la vista a su alrededor, porque so era lo que hacía un buen líder, buscar a su tropa y cerciorarse de que estaba bien, antes que a él mismo.

Respiró de alivio al contarlos: un rubio, una rubia, un pelirrojo, una pelirroja, un moreno, una castaña, un castaño, una peliazul, un peliazul y un pelilila. Estaban todos y además se movían, por lo que mínimo estaban vivos.

-¿Estáis bien?.- preguntó, mientras se levantaba.

No hubo contestaciones demasiado eufóricas, más bien se quedaron en gemidos y suspiros, que Musuko dio por válidos.

-¿Y ahora que?.- bajó los brazos Minako.- ¿Ya está?, ¿hemos fracasado?

-Estamos en el mar de la oscuridad.- musitó Tenshi negando con fuerza.- ha transformado todo en el mar de la oscuridad, no quiero estar aquí.

Estaba sicológicamente y anímicamente destrozado, como todos y sin querer mirar más lo que le rodeaba, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar de forma desgarradora.

Lentamente sus compañeros fueron contagiándose de sus lloros, porque no era muy normal que Takaishi se derrumbase de esa manera, así que si hasta el estandarte de la luz había caído, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?, ¿a que agarrarse?

-Esto ya no me gusta, yo quiero irme a casa ya.- dijo "Mishi", llorando como el niño desvalido que era.

-Eres idiota.- declaró Taiyou muy duramente.

-Taiyou.- trató de recriminar Aiko, pero a penas le salió la voz.

-Es verdad, no sirve de nada que te quejes, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque ya no hay casa a la que volver, si el Digimundo ha sido tragado, nuestro mundo también. Esto es todo lo que hay.- determinó sin perder su expresión pétrea.

Los niños que aún permanecían un poco aturdidos y a la expectativa se miraron entre ellos, ¿eso era cierto?, ¿todo había desaparecido?, ¿y sus padres?, ¿acaso ellos eran los únicos humanos que quedaban?

Conforme esos pensamientos se fueron aclarando en su mente, los lloros se multiplicaron, ya no eran guerreros, solo eran once niños indefensos.

El portador del valor cayó de rodillas contra esa arena, estaba tan cerca de la orilla que hasta sintió como el agua le empapaba cada vez que subía la marea, o tal vez, eran sus propias lágrimas las que caían. Seguidamente, golpeó en el suelo con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía.

-¡Mierda!, ¿Qué clase de niños elegidos somos?, a la primera que confían en nosotros lo estropeamos, lo siento papá, no soy digno de ti.

Dejó de golpear cuando notó que la arena retumbaba. No se atrevió a levantar la vista del todo, pero desde su campo visual pudo ver una especie de garras, hasta siete logró contar, que se elevaban hasta donde ya no le llegaba la vista. Supo de su presencia también porque todos sus compañeros dejaron de llorar y de gimotear, el pánico que sentían ahora les había paralizado. Tras esos segundos sin saber que hacer, porque para que engañarse no estaba preparado para ver a Akuma con su cuerpo digimon, o lo que es lo mismo, para ver al ser que le iba a matar, finalmente, hizo brillar una vez más su emblema y se atrevió a contemplarlo enteramente.

Sin duda alguna era el ser más aterrador que había visto en su corta vida y jamás pudo imaginar. Era tan enorme que apenas podía ver donde acababa, de lo que sí tenía visión era de una especie de boca, que estaba donde se unían sus siete patas, las cuales cada una poseían un ojo con los que observaba todo con detenimiento. Cuando vislumbró arriba del todo donde tenía la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era ahí donde estaba el emblema de la oscuridad, incrustado en su cabeza. Evidentemente por su gran tamaño, y sobre todo, por la fuerza y poder que poseería, iba a ser imposible arrebatárselo.

-Esta es la reencarnación de Akuma.- susurró Makoto, sin hacer nada por controlar su pis.

-Su cuerpo digimon con el emblema de la oscuridad.- siguió Chikako, tan aterrada como los demás.

-No pensé que existiría este digimon, creí que era una leyenda, apenas hay información de él en las bases de datos.- logró pronunciar Osamu.

-¿Qué es?.- negó Aiko, impidiendo que su hermanito lo viese.

-Es el mal hecho digimon, Ogudomon.- terminó de decir Taiyou, frunciendo el ceño con fiereza, demostrando así, que ya no tenía miedo a nada.

...

Ellos también sintieron esa poderosa agitación a su alrededor, incluso más fuerte que en todos los demás mundos, ya que precisamente, lo que se estaba expandiendo era ese lugar.

Yuuto miró a sus inmediaciones atemorizado sin despegarse de su hijo, la compañera de su esposa no dudó en ponerse en posición de ataque, mirando todo su alrededor con desconfianza, pero una voz, hizo que se olvidasen de esta enorme convulsión que se estaba sucediendo.

-Akuma lo ha conseguido, nuestro hogar está consumiendo todo, no tardará en venir a por nosotros.

La digimon gata se puso en guardia, observando como en esa habitación hacía su aparición el Dios de esos misteriosos seres, los cuales nada más verlo se arrodillaron. Tanto Hayashiba como Gatomon se esperaban cualquier ser imposible, por eso, les extrañó tanto que el Dios de ese lugar fuese un digimon.

-¿Dragomon?

Así era, por fin, el Dios legendario del mar de la oscuridad daba la cara.

-¿Un digimon?.- sacudió la cabeza Yuuto.- entonces, ¿esos seres anfibios de ahí también son digimons?

El digimon dragón miró un poco a sus súbditos, hizo una señal y se levantaron, retirándose un poco contra la pared.

-Solo son una especie perdida, condenada, sin sentido a su existencia, hasta que me encontraron a mí, necesitaban a alguien a quien venerar.- comentó, situándose en medio de la gran sala, justo encima de una enorme losa, en la que había dibujado un símbolo, el mismo símbolo que reflejaba la esfera del emblema de Kibou. Justo en la pared que le quedaba a la espalda, en lo alto, había otro emblema grabado, que sorprendió considerablemente a los visitantes, porque no era otro que el de la luz.

-¿Y tú los reclutaste como tus esclavos?.- inquirió Gatomon con desprecio. Le empezaban a dar lástima esos seres.- ¿Qué son?

-Te equivocas, yo solo los protejo, les doy un sentido a su existencia.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que Dragomon mirase a su alrededor con determinación.

-Pronto los demonios vendrán a querer conquistar este lugar, el verdadero epicentro de todo, el lugar donde reside la esperanza. Akuma por fin se ha hecho con el emblema, ahora será imparable y tened por seguro, que esté será el primer sitio que quiera destruir.

El castaño estaba absolutamente muerto de miedo, pero no lo mostró, es más, se atrevió a pedir explicaciones.

-¿Epicentro?, ¿lugar donde reside la esperanza?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que si esto desparece, desaparece la esperanza, desaparecen los digimons, su esencia.

Gatomon abrió los ojos al máximo al escucharlo.

-¡Sus datos!.- exclamó con inquietud. ¿Sería posible que ese fuese el limbo donde descansaban los digimons esperando si eran dignos de renacer?

El digimon marino lo miró con severidad.

-No creas los cuentos que has escuchado de pequeña, para morir todos somos iguales.

La digimon de la luz negó con fuerza, se negaba a creer que esto fuese verdad, que todos sus amigos estuviesen en este horrible lugar, que el sitio a donde la llevó Wizardmon y que tanta paz se respiraba fuese este.

-¡Mientes!, ¡tú eres oscuridad!…- se preparó para atacar, pero se detuvo en el último instante, justo cuando reconoció lo que llevaba Dragomon en una de sus patas, dos anillos sagrados.- … tú eres… ¿eres un digimon sagrado?

-La oscuridad es igual de sagrada que la luz, porque sin oscuridad, no existe luz, debemos protegerla igualmente.

-¡Cállate!.- ordenó Hayashiba alterado.- ¡deja de hablar de esa forma!, la oscuridad es detestable, por su culpa siempre se empiezan todas las guerras.

-Dime humano, ¿Cuántas guerras has vivido?, porque te aseguro que yo he pasado por muchas y casi siempre, es la luz la que empieza queriendo hacer desaparecer la oscuridad, yo solo vivo para preservarla, por el bien de todos, debe existir.

Ahora fue Gatomon la que rió de forma irónica.

-¿Sí?, no te presentes ahora como un digimon modélico, fuiste tú quien intentó secuestrar a Hikari cuando era una niña.- terminó mirándolo con gran rencor.

-¿Y tan malo habría sido?

-¡Cerdo!.- no se pudo reprimir Yuuto, estaba tan alterado que varios súbditos de Dragomon lo tuvieron que rodear.

-Habría pasado lo que todos esperamos desde hace tanto tiempo, luz y oscuridad se habrían hecho uno y mi heredero sería el equilibrio, puede que hasta hubiese podido ser la mismísima reencarnación de Baransu y nada de esto hubiese pasado, oscuridad estaría donde tiene que estar y luz igualmente.

La digimon gata pegó un bufido insatisfecha. Aunque fuese cierto que el deseo de Dragomon fuese ese, nunca le perdonaría que hubiese sido a costa de la felicidad de su compañera.

-Aunque el fin fuese lo que todos deseamos, secuestrar niñas de once años no es la forma de lograrlo.

Ahora Dragomon quedó en silencio, lo que hizo más notable los estremecimientos de todo lo que les rodeaba y las sacudidas del agua contra las paredes. No había duda de que estaban bajo el mar.

-Sin embargo ahora me traes a mi heredero.- dijo con contundencia, tras ese breve silencio.

El psicólogo gruñó con fiereza.

-No es tu heredero, nunca será un asqueroso ser de oscuridad como tú.

En un movimiento que nadie se esperaba, Dragomon lanzó uno de sus tentáculos al cuello de Yuuto. Al darse cuenta, Gatomon apresuró a golpearle para liberarlo, pero no surtió efecto.

-¿Quieres que lo salve, o no?.- preguntó simplemente el digimon, ignorando los débiles ataques de la compañera de Hikari.

El hombre no contestó y el ataque acabó ahí, el digimon de las profundidades retiró su tentáculo.

Con cierta dificultad, Hayashiba logró recomponerse.

-Gatomon, no voy a dejar a mi hijo en manos de este monstruo.

La digimon lo escuchó, mientras su mirada no perdía detalle de ese digimon, desafiándole. Sabía que no podía confiar en él y de hecho no deseaba hacerlo, pero por otro lado, algo le decía que era la única salida, no solo eso, sino que era lo correcto.

-¿Cuál es el precio?.- preguntó Gatomon, tras los segundos de reflexión. Había tomado una decisión.

-¡Gatomon!.- exclamó el marido de su compañera indignado. Pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que los extraños anfibios le arrebatasen a su hijo de los brazos.

-¡Kibou!, ¡Gatomon!

Sin embargo, ella no lo escuchó.

El señor de los mares hizo unas señas, apartándose un poco y sus siervos colocaron al chico en el suelo, justo encima del dibujo de su emblema.

-Es simple, debido a su destino, los datos o alma como dicen los humanos, quedaron también en este lugar sagrado y deben volver a su cuerpo. Yo puedo hacerlo, pero necesito energía.

Gatomon arqueó las cejas con sospechas.

-¿Qué clase de energía?

-Energía vital.

El hombre se revolvió con salvajismo, pero no pudo deshacerse de sus captores, mientras Gatomon dio un paso al frente decidida.

-Me parece justo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Dragomon bajó la cabeza.

-Es un gesto honorable de tu parte, pero no puede ser. Es un humano lo que hay aquí, es la energía de un humano la que se necesita.- finalizó mirando fijamente a Yuuto, que a penas estaba entendiendo lo que sucedía.

El rostro de Gatomon reflejó verdadero espanto y no tardó en ponerse delante de Yuuto y abrir los brazos para protegerle.

-¡Ni hablar!, ¡no lo consentiré!, toma mi vida, ¡soy un digimon sagrado tengo mucha más energía que él!

-Por eso mismo, debe ser algo equivalente, sino tu energía podría destruir su alma para siempre.

-¡Debe existir otra forma!

-Esta es la única forma de devolverle a la vida, lo lamento, pero es así, al fin y al cabo es un humano, bastante hemos hecho con permitir que sus datos quedasen aquí. Normalmente los humanos no tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

A cada palabra, Yuuto lo fue entendiendo un poco mejor, la verdad que todo esto de datos, almas y rituales de energía le iba grande, al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre normal. Casado con una chica que hace más de veinte años que no actuaba como portadora de la luz y niña elegida, con un hijo que hasta que se enteró que llevaba el alma de un demonio era bastante normal, con un trabajo no demasiado emocionante, con una hipoteca y un cuñado comilón con el que jugaba a los bolos. Hasta hace unos días, su vida habría pasado desapercibida para todo el mundo por su normalidad, pero ya no era así, quisiese o no, el destino de su hijo iba más allá de lo que él se imaginó nunca y desearía por supuesto. Pero una cosa la tenía clara, si su hijo podía tener una segunda oportunidad, él se la daría sin pensarlo.

Se revolvió del agarre de los batracios y estos lo dejaron libre al ver que parecía mucho más calmado que antes. Sin más dilación dio un paso al frente.

-Haré lo que sea para salvarlo, pero solo prométeme que devolverás a mi Kibou, no a un ser de oscuridad.

-Te devolveré la esencia verdadera de Kibou y él decidirá su propio destino.- asintió el digimon dragón.

Esas palabras tan crípticas aliviaron un poco al psicólogo, porque si al menos su hijo podía decidir que ser, confiaba en que gracias a la madre tan especial que tenía, eligiese formar parte de la luz.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el hombre.

-¡Ni hablar!.- apresuró a tomarle del brazo Gatomon.- apártate ahora mismo, esto no va contigo. ¡Dragomon no lo hagas!

El padre de Kibou se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de su amiga.

-Tengo que hacerlo Gatomon es la única forma, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Tú solo cuida de Hikari y de Kibou, dile que me ha hecho la persona más feliz del mundo y dale las gracias por permitirme amarla.- se le quebró la voz, mientras lágrimas cubrían sus ojos.-… y a mi hijo dile que estoy orgulloso de él y que pase lo que pase, nunca se aleje de lo que es.

Respiró con dificultad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para intentar hacer desaparecer esas lágrimas. Seguidamente se puso de nuevo en pie, ante la negativa de Gatomon.

-No, Yuuto, por favor… Hikari jamás me lo perdonará, yo jamás me lo perdonaré…- susurró, llorando con intensidad, era demasiado horroroso.

Un poco más recuperado, Yuuto se permitió el lujo hasta de sonreír.

-Gatomon, ¿tú crees en el destino, verdad?…- la digimon asintió por inercia.- yo nunca creí demasiado en él, pero ahora me doy cuenta que existe, de hecho creo que lo sé desde que conocí a Hikari, desde entonces, todo lo que he vivido es para esto, lo sé, es mi destino. La verdad hubiese deseado que fuese envejecer con Hikari pero… no lo es, es este otro, sacrifícame por mi hijo, dime, ¿Qué más puede desear un padre que esto?

-Yuuto.- musitó la digimon sin fuerzas.- gracias… tú devolviste la luz a Hikari…

El valiente hombre le agradeció esas bonitas palabras con una sonrisa. Asto seguido, miró una última vez a su pequeño y se encaró a Dragomon.

-Cuando quieras.

El digimon último cerró los ojos, alzó su rosario y se volvió hacia la otra pared, justo donde estaba el emblema de la luz.

Así dio comienzo su invocación, en un lenguaje que ni Gatomon entendía, lo que no pasó inadvertido para ella fue el grito de dolor de su amigo, que cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, sujetándose con fuerza el estómago, mientras todo su cuerpo se volvía incandescente.

-¡Yuuto!

Iba a ir a ayudarle, pero los seres de las profundidades la detuvieron, Dragomon no podía ser interrumpido en este momento.

El símbolo de la oscuridad sobre el que estaba Kibou comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que del símbolo de la luz aparecía un potente rayo directo al cuerpo del muchacho, que empezó a recibir fuertes convulsiones. Justo en ese momento, Dragomon se volteó y colocó la pata en la que tenía sus anillos sagrados sobre la frente de él.

Fueron segundos que se hicieron eternos, Yuuto cada vez más debilitado y los símbolos cada vez brillando con más fuerza.

-Vuelve a la vida mi heredero, señor de la oscuridad.- susurró Dragomon y mientras decía eso, el símbolo de la oscuridad se le grabó a fuego en la nuca.

-¡Kibou!.- exclamó la compañera de Hikari aterrada por el espectáculo.- ¡para esto ya!

El rayo de luz que entraba directo en el cuerpo inerte dejó de emitirse, los espasmos de Kibou cesaron, los símbolos dejaron de brillar y Dragomon quitó sus tentáculos de la frente del chico. Fueron momentos angustiosos y de gran confusión. Yuuto estaba jadeante, ya había dejado de brillar, sujetándose intensamente el estómago, prácticamente en el suelo a punto de perder la conciencia, pero pese a estar al límite de sus fuerzas aún tuvo las suficientes para mirar a su hijo, porque sin duda alguna era la última visión que deseaba tener de este mundo y sonreír de alegría al ver, después de tantos días, la mirada llena de vida del pequeño. Seguidamente, fue él quien cerró los ojos para siempre.

.

* * *

N/A: y lo dejo aquí, chananana… lo sé, me ha quedado mucho más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero es que si le añadía una escena más se haría muy largo y metería demasiadas cosas para un capi, porque la escena siguiente no me apetecía cortarla a la mitad, (y teniendo en cuenta que es todo el capítulo siguiente… pss) así que, es como se queda… waa, estoy súper emocionada porque ahora mismo en mi reproductor estaba sonando el requiem de la peli Bokura no war game / Diaboromon strikes back y ha sido muy poético escribir la resurrección de Kibou con esa música mágica de fondo.

Bueno al turrón, malo maloso Ogudomon… waa lo descubrí buscando malos malosos y dije como no le voy a dar líneas a un ser como este. Súper poderoso y terrible que más se puede pedir, así además me libro de inventarme un digimon para darle Akuma su cuerpo digimon con el emblema de la oscuridad, su estado más poderoso. Sé que en teoría tiene más que ver con los Demon Lords que con otra cosa, pero me da igual, en mi universo, es la reencarnación de Akuma, no le busquéis más relación con otras cosas de la que tiene.

Respecto al rollo del mar de la oscuridad, pues sí, decidí que ese fuese el secreto de ese lugar y que Dragomon fuese su guardián, ¡el guardián del limbo donde van los datos de los digimons hasta que se decida si renacen o no! Me pareció novedoso y bueno, por fin, en el próximo capítulo, tened por seguro que, ¡Kibou tendrá líneas! ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

Solo decir que poneos las pilas porque ya solo quedan un par de capítulos de concurso.

Así que no lo dudéis, 3 nombres y 3 razones y hablando de eso os dejo con… **¡el Ranking!**

**1-****Tenshi Takaishi (14 puntos): **el portador de la luz, a falta de escasos capítulos para el final, por fin consigue el oro en solitario, ¿será suficiente ventaja para llevarse la victoria?, ¡esperemos que así sea!

**2- Yuujou Ishida (12 puntos):** baja a la plata el portador de la esperanza, pero esperanza es lo que no le falta para seguir pensando que el oro puede ser suyo, ya que parece ser que entre primos va a estar la victoria… ¿Ishida o Takaishi?, esa es la cuestión, ¡ánimo Yuujou!

**3- Taiyou Yagami (10 puntos): **y la subida de Tenshi la paga Taiyou que baja al bronce haciendo que el oro se vea cada vez más lejano. Una remontada espectacular necesitaría para ganar, pero bueno, cosas más alucinantes se han visto así que… ¡no pierdas la esperanza!

**4- Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (8 puntos): **lo que fácil viene, fácil se va y entrar tras una remontada genial en el podium solo le ha durado un capítulo, ¿es que acaso Mike está condenado a ser un actor secundario de esta aventura?, lo único que sé es que él no lo permitirá, porque por algo es… ¡Jean-Claude Van Damme!

**5- Musuko Motomiya y Kibou Hayashiba (7 puntos**): otro que ha hecho una gran escalada es el "Faifol the leader", que por fin se encuentra con su mejor amigo, el cual, pronto tendrá líneas de verdad, ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

**6- Aiko Ishida, Osamu Ichijouji, Chikako Izumi y Minako Ichijouji (5 puntos): **la primogénita de los Ishida hace tiempo que no suma y ya parece que han caído en el olvido sus días de gloria en los que luchaba en el podium por una medallita. En cualquier caso, gracias a la aparición de Minako, que parece ser que quiere seguir muy de cerca al chico de sus sueños, este puesto cada vez está más concurrido, ¿logrará alguno de ellos avanzar posiciones en el próximo capítulo?

**7- Pschymon y Shizuka Hida (4 puntos): **parece ser que ni convertirse en un digimon sagrado gracias al poder de los emblemas, ni morir salvando el Digimundo de ser absorbido por una especia de espiral humeante de maldad le han servido a Psychemon para escalar posiciones, que mal pagado está el trabajo de ser digi. La que sí ha subido un escalón en este último capítulo es la otra pretendiente de Musuko, Shizuka, ¿conseguirá conquistar el corazón del despistado Motomiya?

**8- Makoto Kido y Yuuto Hayashiba (3 puntos): **el héroe de este capi suma un puntito más, pero ¿estará muerto de verdad? (insertar aura mist… ¡ah, no!, que eso es con su hijo… eh pues… solo me queda el comodín en estos casos chananana… chanana….

**9-Patamon y Gabumon (2 puntos): **los digis de los hermanos rubios por excelencia siguen apalancados en este ranking lo cual ya es un gran logro teniendo en cuenta como está la competencia. ¡gran trabajo!

**10- V-mon, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji, "?" Yagami, Gatomon y Leomon (1 punto):** y esta vez el último esperpéntico grupo no sufre variación alguna, ¿conseguirán uno de estos llevarse el oro?… eh, seguro que no, ¿conseguirán llegar hasta el podium?… eh, va a ser que no, ¿conseguirán sumar más de un punto?, eso ya es más posible, así que ¡ánimo, vuestra guerra es otra!

Gracias por seguir el fic, más por comentar.

Publicado: 10/06/2011


	24. Luces de esperanza

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Luces de esperanza:**

Tenían tanto terror que ni las lágrimas les salían, ante ellos se erigía el ser más temible que veían y seguramente viesen en sus vidas, Ogudomon, la reencarnación del mal.

Temblándole las piernas, pero Musuko se levantó, él seguía siendo el líder de todos sus compañeros y aunque su mente optimista hubiese desaparecido por completo y tuviese cada vez más claro que hoy iba a ser el último día de su vida, debía, como siempre le había dicho su padre, luchar hasta el final y ser ejemplo para sus amigos.

No la miró, pero escuchó perfectamente los gimoteos de Shizuka, la cual con las manos en la boca lloraba tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, vio un poco de reojo como Makoto estaba arrodillado con la cabeza incrustada en la arena y rezando algunas plegarias, "Mishi" estaba como en estado de negación, por lo visto estaba volviendo a la realidad en el momento menos oportuno, Osamu permanecía estático, como si viese un fantasma, mientras Minako no dejaba de resguardarlo en ningún momento. Chikako, temblorosa, no se despegaba tanpoco de los Ichijouji, justo a su lado, con una mirada firme y desafiante aguardaba Taiyou y un poco más atrás una descompuesta Aiko, pese a que tratase de hacerse la fuerte, abrazaba con fuerza a su hermanito, el cual no despegaba la cabeza de su vientre.

Concluyó que eran las reacciones más normales de un grupo de niños, pero la que sin duda más le llamaba la atención era la de Tenshi, seguía llorando desconsoladamente con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

-Tenshi, ayúdame un poco.- susurró, sin que llegase al oído de su amigo.

Takaishi permanecía inmerso en su mundo. No soportaba este lugar, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora no lloraba por eso, eso le haría tener más rabia y luchar con más energía contra su enemigo, ahora su llanto era diferente, era de impotencia, de desesperación, era un grito de auxilio.

En su mente estaba reviviendo todas las batallas, todos estos días sin fin donde solo había conocido la noche, como nunca se rindió y todo porque al final del camino veía la luz, luchaba por un fin: restaurar la luz, salvar a Kibou. Pero ya todo esos pensamientos se habían diluido de su mente, de su corazón, porque ya lo veía imposible, todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano, todo el sufrimiento no había servido para nada, su mundo había desaparecido y todos iban a perecer en la oscuridad.

Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, de hecho ya se había rendido, lo único que quería en estos momentos era que ese ser acabase con él cuanto antes y que le diese por fin esa paz que ansiaba. Había perdido las ganas de vivir, había perdido su luz, pero entonces sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, una calidez que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. Dejó de llorar un segundo desconcertado, pensando que sería su imaginación, pensando que de verdad su corazón ya no tenía luz.

A unos metros de Tenshi, un pequeño se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al jersey de su hermana, pero increíblemente no se lo estaba empapando de lágrimas porque el pequeño Yuujou era de los pocos que no lloraban. Aiko a penas le dejaba mirar a su alrededor y el niño, en realidad, no deseaba ver su alrededor, pero no podía evitar abrir los ojitos para curiosear y sentir temor por ese monstruo enorme que tenían en frente. Escuchó claramente como su hermana se aspiraba los mocos y sus débiles gimoteos, porque Aiko Ishida era así, lloraba para ella. Le entraron ganas fuertes de llorar, pero se aguantó, porque pensó que si ahora estuviese ahí su padre, le diría que no llorase, que debía ser fuerte, que debía cuidar y proteger a su hermana. Sin despegarse demasiado de ella, vio a sus demás compañeros, dándose cuenta de que los que no lloraban temblaban, o si no las dos cosas juntas, pero solo un rubio captó toda su atención, su adorado primo Tenshi. Frunció el ceño al ver que lloraba como un bebé, no pudiendo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que veía llorar a Tenshi y eso le hacía daño en el corazón, le provocaba un miedo atroz, porque si su primo Tenshi, estandarte de las sonrisas, lloraba era que algo muy malo pasaba.

Para él Tenshi era la persona más sabia que conocía, más que Tsunomon, su padre, su madre y Aiko todos juntos, porque siempre le daba buenos consejos y le hacía sacar al héroe que llevaba dentro, porque Tenshi estaba convencido que dentro de Yuujou residía un héroe y al pequeño pelirrojo le gustaba que alguien pensase así de él.

Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar anécdotas de su vida junto a su primo Tenshi, como por ejemplo cuando le enseñó que Tokomon flotaba a base de inundar el baño de sus papás o cuando le enseñó a hacer torres con las banquetas para llegar a las galletas de chocolate que su mamá guardaba en el altillo o cuando le enseñó a decir frases de mal gusto en francés, claro que no contaba con que su papá también supiese algo de francés y le regañase por eso… la verdad, que para el pequeño Ishida, Tenshi era una fuente de sabiduría inagotable, por eso le puso furioso verlo tan derrumbado, porque, ¿quién le instruiría ahora?

Sus inocentes ojos rojizos se desviaron al cielo, bueno cielo por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque para Yuujou un cielo que no fuese azul de día y con estrellitas y una luna de noche, no era un cielo, pero para su desgracia ya se había acostumbrado a estas tinieblas, aunque le pareció que ahora las tinieblas eran diferentes. Miró a su alrededor detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, estaban en un sito nuevo, oscuro y tenebroso, pero no era el Digimundo ni ningún lugar que conocía, solo sabía que era un lugar oscuro, con un mar escalofriante y sin vida. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo escuchó la voz de su primo, retumbaba con fuerza en su mente unas sabias palabras que le dijo hace unos días: _"tú tienes un trabajo muy importante que hacer, no solo tienes que mantener viva la esperanza en tu corazón, sino dárnosla a todos nosotros, mira el cielo… está oscuro, muy oscuro, pero no estará así siempre. Tú tienes el poder de cambiarlo, de hacer que desaparezca esa oscuridad, tú debes mantener la esperanza aun en la más absoluta oscuridad, la esperanza es lo que hará que la luz brille con fuerza cuando todo nuestro alrededor esté oscuro."_

Boquiabierto, apresuró a meter la mano por uno de los bolsillos de su peto, para buscar el medallón de la esperanza, su emblema. Se alegró al ver que brillaba con fuerza, ¡eso era!, ahora lo entendía todo, este era el lugar del que hablaba Tenshi, el momento que describió cuando consiguió su emblema. Que la luz brille aun en la más absoluta oscuridad y era un trabajo que solo podía hacer él.

Rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo de su hermana, fue tan veloz que a la rubia a penas le dio tiempo de susurrar su nombre y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya lo vio, zarandeando a Tenshi muy pesadamente.

-Tenshi, Tenshi… tienes que brillar tu luz Tenshi.- pidió como si supiese de lo que estaba hablando.

El chico, que ya no lloraba, lo enfocó, por inercia le acarició un poco el rostro y volvió la mirada a la arena.

-Déjame, ve a cuidar a Ai-chan.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de romper a llorar por ese rechazo, no le gustaba ese tono de Tenshi, sonaba vacío, pero demostrando que había entendido su misión, no se permitió ser débil y comenzó a tirar nuevamente del brazo de su nuevo mejor amigo y primo favorito.

-Tenshi, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacer brillar la luz, la esperanza hace brillar la luz, tú me lo dijiste Tenshi… cuando el día sea muy oscuro la esperanza hará que la luz brille, Tenshi…

"Luz"

Sin saberlo esa palabra penetró directamente en su alma, ¿en verdad él dijo eso? Sí, en ese momento recordó que él solía decir ese tipo de cosas, era un charlatán sin remedio, pero decía cosas bonitas, por lo menos eso siempre le decía su orgulloso padre, le decía que tenía alma de poeta. Con el recuerdo de su padre en su mente de nuevo enfocó a ese expectante niño, como el más pequeño de todos era el único que no estaba paralizado por el temor, es más, que estaba lleno de determinación. Sabía cual era su misión y deseaba cumplirla. El pequeño Yuujou sonrió abiertamente al ver la sonrisa de seguridad de su primo y lo observó con esa admiración con la que siempre lo miraba, como se levantaba y apoyaba la mano en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón Yuujou, gracias por recordarme mi misión.

El niño sonrió ilusionado, sintiéndose la persona más importante del mundo y por supuesto la menos bebé.

Su destino estaba oscuro, pero ya lo tenía claro, moriría luchando por hacer que apareciese aunque solo fuese por un segundo un rayito de luz. Hizo un rápido reconocimiento a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada de apuro de Musuko y respondiéndole con un asentimiento. Estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado.

-¡Chicos!.- habló con determinación y como de costumbre, pese a la terrible situación, cuando Tenshi hablaba todos escuchaban.- no sé vosotros, pero yo no tengo intención de morir hoy, todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y a muchas personas que tengo que conocer, ¡como a mi futuro hermanito!

La mayoría lo miraron confundidos, negando con la cabeza y es que apreciaban su gesto, el de intentar infundir ánimos y dar esperanza en un momento tan crucial, pero no lo creían. Estaban demasiado cansados de esta lucha que no acababa nunca. No obstante, el líder de los digidestinados, sí que agradeció su gesto y tomó la palabra.

-¡Tienes razón Tenshi!, no podemos morir así y ahora, yo por lo menos no puedo morir sin ganar el partido del sábado que viene, ¡tengo que resarcirme de nuestra última derrota!

Por un momento parecía que lo consiguieron, que los chicos estaban recuperando las esperanzas, pero ninguno se animaba a seguir con esto, simplemente ese Ogudomon les imponía demasiado terror.

El pequeño Ishida corrió hacia su hermana a estirarla también del brazo para que reaccionase.

-Venga Ai-chan, ten tu también esperanza, yo te doy mi esperanza, ¿no la notas?

Su intención era buena y en su inocencia pensaba que las cosas se solucionaban y funcionaban así, con buenas intenciones.

Al menos, había conseguido que Aiko dejase de llorar, ahora lo miraba apurada, también a su primo, a todos.

-Lo siento Yuu-chan pero es que estamos solos, no podemos hacer esto solos.- negó con pesimismo, volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Pero Ai-chan…

Takaishi vio esa acción de su prima con preocupación, los digidestinados estaban demasiado cansados y derrotados moralmente como para creer en la victoria. Habían perdido las esperanzas.

-¡Asúmelo Tenshi!.- gritó con la voz quebrada, muestra de su llanto, Minako.- ¡esto está acabado!, ¡hemos perdido!

El rubio iba a decir algo para hacerla desaparecer esos horribles pensamientos, pero quedó paralizado, como todos, al escuchar una terrible voz, la de Ogudomon, por fin dejaba de estar como una estatua y reaccionada.

-La portadora de la pureza ha dicho toda la verdad, hazle caso luz, abandona y seré benevolente.

Totalmente petrificado, torció lo justo el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Benevolente?, ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra.

-¡Bien dicho Tenshi!.- gritó con entusiasmo y determinación Taiyou, para luego volverse un poco a Chikako y susurrar.- ¿Qué significa?

La pelirroja hizo amago de hablar, pero estaba tan aterrada que ni le salieron las palabras, la que no tuvo problema, como siempre de muy malas formas fue Minako.

-¿En este caso?, que igual es tan amable de matarnos de un golpe, sin torturarnos en las llamas del infierno.

-Ou…- musitó Yagami un poco asustado. Era más feliz sin conocer el significado de esa palabra en la boca de Ogudomon.

Una brazo estirado salió prácticamente de la arena, o lo que era lo mismo, de la bola Kido.

-Yo me apunto a la muerte benevolente, por favor señor maligno no me torture en las llamas del infierno, aguanto muy mal el calor y las torturas.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo?.- inquirió con enfado Motomiya, tomando del brazo a Kido y levantándolo.- escúchame, no vamos a morir hoy y ahora te pido que luches a mi lado, ¡os lo pido a todos!

Barton dio un paso al frente desesperado.

-¡Y como lo hacemos, ¿eh?, ¡no tenemos forma de luchar contra eso!, ¡estamos solos!

Debido a las desgraciadamente reales palabras del hijo de Mimi, los rostros de todos se entristecieron.

-No lo sé Mishi.- trató de buscar una respuesta el portador del valor.- pero lo que sí sé es que nada conseguiremos rindiéndonos.

Una espeluznante risa captó la atención de todos y les hizo estremecer hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo.

-¿No sufrir mil tormentos antes de morir, tal vez?.- habló con sorna el digimon gigante.- tu valor te honra, pero un guerrero también debe saber cuando es el momento de rendirse, por el bien de los suyos.

El compañero de Chibimon frunció el ceño con furia.

-¡Te equivocas!.- exclamó con autoridad.- si luchas por el bien jamás te debes rendir, no me dan miedo tus amenazas, prefiero morir luchando en nombre del bien, que rendirme ahora y no poder levantar la cabeza del suelo jamás, porque me daría vergüenza mirar a mis compañeros, a todos los que han dado la vida por nosotros, a mis amigos que luchan a mi lado y ¡a mi padre, que no se rindió jamás!

En ese momento, el emblema del valor brilló con fuerza y esa luz envolvió a todos sus compañeros, entrando directamente en sus corazones.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!.- se le unió Taiyou colocándose a su lado emocionado.- yo estoy contigo, ¡no me rendiré!, ¡no después de todo lo que hemos luchado para llegar hasta aquí!

-Taiyou.- susurró Aiko conmovida.

Miró a su hermanito un segundo, que estaba mucho más sereno que ella y por fin ese valor entró en su cuerpo. Ya estaban aquí, ya estaba todo perdido, así que por lo menos, haría que su nombre quedase grabado en la eternidad con el fuego de la valentía. Por primera vez Aiko puso esa mirada tan característica de ella, de lucha y entrega.

-¡Rendición no entra en el vocabulario de un Ishida Takenouchi!.- exclamó con fuerza, provocando la sonrisa de su hermano, primo y orgullo de Taiyou.

Al verla, Osamu, inconscientemente también sonrió, porque sintió una gran ola de energía procedente de ella, le estaba dando las fuerzas que necesitaba, los ánimos y sobre todo la esperanza.

Minako hizo una mueca de agotamiento al observar la mirada de ilusión de Osamu, era la misma que ponía siempre que había tenido una brillante idea arrastrándola con él en sus delirios.

-Osamu…

-Hermana, ya no hay nada que perder… yo ya estoy feliz por estar contigo, te quiero.

Una declaración al borde del abismo, sin duda era lo último que la mayor de los Ichijouji se esperaba, pero no era de piedra y por supuesto que le emocionó, abrazándose con cariño a su hermanito.

-¿Estarás contento, no?, hemos tenido una aventura alucinante.- se permitió el lujo hasta de bromear.

Los Ichijouji contagiaron su amor fraternal a Chikako, que lo transformó en una gran paz consigo misma, porque eso era lo que ella sentía ahora.

-Es él quien debería estar apurado, porque al menos nosotros estamos todos juntos.- habló con alegría, que transmitió a la chica que más apurada estaba, Shizuka.

-Es verdad, puede que seamos pequeños y no seamos tan poderosos como él, pero al menos somos felices, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y esa paz jamás la podrá encontrar un ser que se alimenta de maldad.- comentó sabiamente, uniendo sus buenos sentimientos a esa atmósfera de bondad y luz que estaba rodeando a los digidestinados.

Un castaño miraba a su alrededor algo desconcertado, no entendiendo demasiado bien por qué de repente todos estaban tan felices y tranquilos. Estaban al borde de la destrucción, con un digimon rebosante de maldad a punto de matarles, ¿es que no se daban cuenta? Pero fue justamente al mirar más detenidamente a ese digimon cuando empezó a entender un poco la paz que desprendían sus amigos, porque realmente, por muy grande y fuerte que fuese, ese ser no producía más que lástima. No podía conseguir nada por sí mismo, necesitaba del odio de los demás para alimentarse y lo peor que pasaría su existencia siendo un infeliz, debía ser triste que un ser no pudiese conocer, aunque solo fuese por un segundo, el placer de la felicidad completa.

-Soy más afortunado que él.- susurró, empezando a dibujar una sonrisa.- ¡soy más fuerte que él, porque soy feliz!

El digimon gruñó levemente un tanto desconcertado, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. En teoría, ahora era cuando deberían estar suplicando por su vida y llorando descontrolados. ¿Por qué no aceptaban simplemente su derrota?, ¿por qué seguían desprendiendo esa vida?, ¿por qué podían seguir haciendo brillar sus emblemas?

Orgulloso de los chicos que le rodeaban, Musuko apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Kido.

-¿Lo ves?, no tienes nada que temer, mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros seremos más fuertes que él, seremos invencibles.

Con cierto apuro, pero Makoto asintió, hasta logró dibujar una prudente sonrisa, al menos, le consolaba saber que no sufriría los miles de tormentos en el infierno solo.

Sin embargo, el terrible Ogudomon les devolvió a la cruda realidad.

-Esos sentimientos no cambiarán vuestro destino. Ahora todo es mar de oscuridad y este lugar me pertenece, no podéis estar aquí. Debéis ser destruidos.

-¿Por qué?.- gritó con inocencia y su clásico histerismo Minako.- ¡no es justo que te quedes con todo!

-¡Así es!.- la acompañó Musuko.- ¡además el mar de la oscuridad no te pertenece, es parte del Digimundo, nos pertenece a todos!

La reencarnación del mal ya se estaba empezando a irritar con tanto parloteo.

-Silencio.- ordenó con sobriedad.- vosotros no sabéis nada, ni tenéis derecho a nada. Solo sois una panda de mocosos con ganas de tener una aventura y ser héroes, pues lamento deciros que hasta aquí llegan vuestras aventuras. El mundo no os recordará, porque ya ni siquiera hay mundo.

A pesar de sus corazones valientes y de sus sentimientos sinceros, no pudieron evitar sentir un tremendo escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras y más al ver que Ogudomon empezaba a moverse hacia ellos.

-No voy a alargar esto más.- determinó, provocando que la mayoría de los niños cerrasen los ojos y se abrazasen los unos a los otros, pero eso sí, sin volver a llorar. No le darían esa satisfacción.

No obstante, uno de los chicos ni se inmutó, su vista estaba fija en el cielo, mirándolo de un lado a otro, preguntándose si de verdad esto era lo único que quedaba. Si todos los mundo habían sido absorbidos por ese lugar, si estaban… ¿aquí?

Se le iluminó el rostro al llegar a esa conclusión, porque puede que no hubiese un mundo al que volver, pero esperaba que sí personas a las que pedir ayuda.

-Papá… te necesito.- susurró, buscando la forma de pedir su auxilio. Sonrió al desviar la vista a su pecho y ver el silbato que había llevado colgado toda la aventura.- sílbame si me necesitas…- repitió las palabras que le dedicó su padre.- ahora te necesito, ¡te necesito más que nunca!.- gritó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el silbato a la boca y silbaba con toda la energía que disponía, incluso más, en ese momento, parecía que tenía unos pulmones sobre humanos.

Sus compañeros se volvieron hacia Tenshi sorprendidos, incluso el propio Ogudomon se sobresaltó por esa inesperada acción, deteniéndose por unos instantes.

Yuujou miró a su primo ilusionado, para él era muy divertido hacer sonar un silbato de una forma tan potente, pensó como ayudarle y compartir su diversión y vio la respuesta en forma de su preciada armónica.

-Yo también quiero.- susurró con alegría, llevándose el instrumento a la boca y haciéndolo sonar tan fuerte, que retumbó en todo ese desolado paraje.

...

Mientras sus hijos se enfrentaban a este despiadado demonio, los digidestinados originales, poco a poco se daban cuenta de que no habían perecido como esperaban y empezaban a reaccionar.

-¿No estamos muertos?.- preguntó el abanderado del optimismo, Jyou.

Lentamente sus compañeros se iban separando de la persona a la que estaban abrazados y se atrevían a mirar a su alrededor.

-Que espeluznante.- se abrigó un poco con los brazos Keiko.

-Igual estamos muertos y esto es una especie de purgatorio.- se atrevió a dar su hipótesis Iori.

Rápidamente, Mimi se llevó las manos al bolso y después de rebuscar, sacó un espejito, se miró e hizo un gesto con los brazos de mezcla de alivio y desesperación.

-No estamos muertos.- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?.- cuestionó Akane.

-Porque te aseguró que si estuviese muerta, ya no tendría estas ojeras tan grandes.- dio su científica explicación.

-Sí, es verdad.- asintió Daisuke convencido.- ni Sora tendría el culo tan gordo.

Se arrepintió al momento al ver la mirada de repulsión de Keiko, que ya se apartaba de su lado y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero pastelito, que no lo estaba mirando ni mucho menos… pastelito, que ya me habías perdonado, no vale que te vuelvas a enfadar… pastelito, tú eres perfecta, tienes cuerpo de Miss Mundo, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?, porque lo pienso muy a menudo…

Y mientras Motomiya suplicaba el perdón de su mujer, Sora se deprimía tratando de mirarse el trasero.

-Lo tengo gordo, ¿verdad?, si ya lo sabía yo… y tú no me dices nada… - recriminaba a su marido, el cual estaba planeando mentalmente el asesinato de Daisuke.

-Tranquila cielo, eres perfecta.- le dijo con su encantadora sonrisa. Acto seguido se tiró al cuello del empresario.- te voy a enseñar a mirar el culo a mi mujer y deprimirla, maldito desgraciado…

Viendo esa escena, fue Kido el que se desesperó.

-Igual estamos en el infierno y nuestro castigo en aguantarnos los unos a los otros… o aguantar a Daisuke.- reflexionó esto último con más acierto.

-No estamos en el infierno, es peor.- comunicó Ken, claramente afectado y devolviendo la seriedad al grupo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- cuestionó Miyako apurada.

-Quiere decir que estamos en el mar de la oscuridad.- se le adelantó Koushiro.

La verdad que pese a la situación tan crítica que estaba viviendo, le daba bastante curiosidad estar por fin en ese lugar tan apasionante.

Sus compañeros en cambio, no parecieron demasiado entusiasmados por hallarse en ese sitio, de todos ellos, solo Ken había estado ahí y no tenía muy buenos recuerdos, es más, le afectaba mucho solo el hecho de pensar en ese lugar.

Taichi había oído hablar de él con terror a su hermana, pero ahora por fin podía empezar a entenderla un poquito y porque le daba tanto pánico este sitio. Si le sobrecogía a él, que era el portador del valor, con más razón a su hermana, la portadora de la luz y por lo tanto a la que más le afectaba la oscuridad.

-¿Y entonces?.- empezó reflexivo.- ¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿el mundo ha sido tragado por la oscuridad?.- cuestionó al aire, abrazando todo lo posible contra él a su esposa.

Nadie le supo dar una contestación, más que nada, porque no querían creerse que eso de verdad hubiese sucedido, pero entonces un sonido captó la atención de todos, sobre todo de Taichi. Ese sonido lo había oído antes en infinidad de ocasiones y su mente viajó al primer recuerdo que tenía de él, justamente fue él quien provocó un pitido tan fuerte, en Hikarigaoka, a la edad de siete años, la primera vez que luchó al lado de Greymon.

-Suena como un silbato.- logró decir Mimi extrañada.

-El silbato de Hika-chan.- susurró Yagami atónito.

Entonces otro sonido hizo que Sora abriese los ojos al máximo y buscase rápidamente a su marido con la mirada, el cual, estaba tan sorprendido que hasta ya había dejado de estrangular a Daisuke y también había dirigido la vista a Sora.

-Es tu armónica.- habló completamente aturdida.

-Yuujou.- nombró a su hijo, comenzando a esperanzarse.

...

En otra parte del mar de la oscuridad, un hombre por fin asumía que de verdad su despacho se había transformado en ese lugar escalofriante y que lo que estaba viendo no era efecto de su gran tasa de alcohol en sangre. Entonces escuchó también un sonido de un silbato, uniéndosele en seguida una armónica.

-Señor, ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Paul, resguardándose un poco en su jefe, al fin y al cabo, él tenía más experiencia en luchas contra el mal.

El todavía esposo de Mimi miró al cielo desconcertado.

-Los niños…- susurró, comenzando a dibujar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?.- indagó su empleado.

-Mike y los demás, nos necesitan.- habló con determinación.

-¿Y que podemos hacer?.- preguntó el hombre con apuro.

Barton sonrió de una forma más abierta, llevándose instintivamente la mano a su digivice.

-Lo de siempre en estos casos.- dijo con seguridad.- ¡tener esperanza!.- exclamó, mientras lo elevaba al cielo y comprobaba que un tímido rayo de luz salía de él.

Para la mayoría de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar, ese pequeño rayo de luz en media de la oscuridad pasó inadvertido, más que nada porque el terror y la desesperación les paralizaba por completo. Tanto humanos, como digimons supervivientes estaban atemorizados, paralizados por el miedo sin saber como actuar, solo queriendo cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos volviesen a estar en sus casas, volviesen a su vida normal, se hubiese acabado esta pesadilla.

Pero nada vuelve a la normalidad si no se lucha y sobre todo, si no miras al cielo y pides por un milagro, buscas un rayo de esperanza, algo que te indique que no estás solo, y eso lo encontró Mina, ella fue la única que se percató del tímido rayo que había hecho aparecer Michael.

-Eso es, no perdamos la esperanza.- habló con decisión alzando también su digivice.- ¡por ti Chikako!.- exclamó y una segunda luz, a millones de kilómetros, se unió a la del americano.

Una mujer dejó por un momento de mirar la foto de su hijo, a la cual se había abrazado cuando todo su alrededor se tornó oscuro y alzó la vista cuando escuchó un fuerte pitido y el sonido de una armónica. Puede que nunca hubiese tenido un gran instinto maternal con ese pequeño, pero ahora sabía que se trataba de él, algo le decía que era él.

Pensó en que forma podría ayudarle, al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había sido una niña elegida, tenía un digimon como compañero como ya la mayoría de los humanos, pero nunca lo había empleado para pelear, salvo hace unos días en la agónica batalla de Odaiba. En conclusión, no sabía que podía hacer ella, una simple humana, para apoyar a su hijo en esta desesperante lucha, pero entonces la respuesta le vino en forma de luz. Pudo vislumbrar dos rayos, procedentes de diferentes lugares, que llegaban hasta el cielo y supo al instante que era lo que podía y quería hacer, unirse a ellos.

-Vamos mi Ange.- animó Nicolette, al mismo tiempo que hacía brillar al aire su dispositivo.

Y así fue, como por una especie de efecto en cadena, más luces se fueron uniendo a la de Michael, más dispositivos fueron alzados al cielo, más gente confiaba en el milagro, quería ayudar a esos niños indefensos, compartían con ellos su esperanza.

Se podría decir que ya cientos de miles de luces habían cubierto el cielo, dando a ese lugar algo que desde hace muchos días había sido privado, luz, por fin volvía a ser de día, pero con una luz todavía más reconfortante que la luz del sol, era la luz de la unión, de la lucha, miles de luces repletas de esperanza brillaban con fuerza pidiendo el milagro.

Los antiguos digidestinados abrieron la boca al máximo, maravillados e impresionados por el precioso espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

-Miles de dispositivos de todo el mundo están iluminado el cielo.- narró Koushiro absorto.

Era una luz tan pura y esperada, que ni les hacía daño a la vista después de tantos días entre tinieblas.

-Nos están pidiendo ayuda.- comentó Iori, sacando su dispositivo.- ánimo Shizuka, confiamos en ti.- dijo, mientras lo elevaba al aire junto a su esposa.

La luz de dichos dispositivos se entrelazó de forma mágica, formando un potente rayo amarillo que iluminó más que los miles de dispositivos que estaban esparcidos por la Dark Area.

-Michael Kiyoshi.- susurró, no resistiéndose a soltar una pequeña lágrima de emoción, además que se sintió extraña porque era la primera vez que nombraba a su hijo con su nombre completo.- estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- dijo fuertemente, dejando que de su dispositivo saliese una luz verde, que se unió a la amarilla de Iori y Yuuna.

Keiko se volvió a dejar abrazar por su marido y ellos también juntaron el poder de sus digivices.

-Musuko, te prometo que cuando vuelvas te espera un gran plato de fideos.- anunció Motomiya con felicidad, originando una majestuosa luz azul, que se juntó a la de sus compañeros.

-Te estoy esperando Chikako.- habló ahora Izumi, alzando su digivice del que salió una luz violeta.

El matrimonio Ichijouji se miró con amor y juntos hicieron brillar sus D-3.

-¡Acabad con esto ya mis niños!.- gritó con euforia Miyako, mientras la luz roja de su dispositivo iluminaba el cielo.

Ken sonrió, mirando a su esposa con adoración.

-¡Bingo!.- gritó él, haciendo que el color morado de su dispositivo se uniese al de su mujer y sus amigos, y por supuesto dejando a Miyako con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Sora dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, el cual besó su sien con cariño al segundo y juntos también unieron la luz de sus corazones al resto del mundo.

-Por el amor.- dijo Ishida mirando a Sora, a la cual ya la iluminaba la luz azul de su dispositivo.

-Y la amistad.- terminó ella, juntando a la luz azul, el rojo característico de su emblema.

-Nuestro niño es un valiente.- dijo Jyou con orgullo, haciendo lo posible para no llorar de emoción, mientras alzaba con entusiasmo el digivice.

-Sí.- asintió su mujer mirándolo con ternura.- ha salido a mí.- confirmó, deprimiendo un poco a Kido, pero uniendo su luz a la de él, formando un rayo gris, que al segundo, formó parte del increíble arco iris que habían creado sus amigos.

Y como siempre en estos casos, el legendario líder de los digidestiandos aguardaba hasta el final, para ver con sus propios ojos como todos sus amigos le daban esas fuerzas que llevaba tanto tiempo necesitando.

Se volvió un segundo a su esposa al sentir sus manos en las mejillas, porque estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero eran lágrimas preciosas, por lo menos a Akane se las pareció, porque en esas lágrimas se reflejaba el arco iris de esperanza que presidía el cielo.

La rodeó con el brazo y la besó con cariño en la frente, seguidamente alzó su dispositivo con ella y la luz naranja, representativa de su valentía, se unió a la de sus amigos.

-Por Kibou.

Esas fueron sus palabras.

...

No muy lejos de ahí, antes de que la luz de los buenos sentimientos de toda la humanidad diese por primera vez, un día al mar de la oscuridad, Hikari ya había recuperado la esperanza, justo en el momento en el que había escuchado el silbato que su pequeño siempre llevaba colgando.

-Es el silbato de Kibou, Takeru es Kibou, está vivo.- decía emocionada, agarrándose a los brazos de su amado y tratando de buscarlo con la mirada.

El escritor trató de tranquilizarla, porque muy a su pesar, tendría que volver a darle una mala noticia.

-Lo siento… pero lo llevaba Tenshi, es Tenshi quien lo toca…- dijo, partiéndosele el corazón.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió la entereza de Yagami, mejor dicho su rostro, no había cambiado en ningún momento, sus ojos reflejaban algo que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía, luz y esperanza.

-No importa.- susurró, sonriendo de felicidad.- él está aquí, está vivo, lo he sentido aquí.- explicó llevándose la mano al corazón.

Takaishi la escuchó con un semblante de perplejidad, sabía de sobra que Hikari era bastante mística y tenía un intuición y unos presentimientos no solo poderosos sino acertados.

-¿Estás…

No acabó, porque llevó la vista al cielo al reconocer la armónica de su hermano. Los legendarios portadores de la luz y la esperanza se perdieron en ese cielo oscuro, viendo maravillados como lentamente iba cubriéndose de luz. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar bajó el arco iris creado por sus compañeros, e inevitablemente se sonrieron, con esa complicidad y esa devoción que se tenían desde los ocho años.

-Siento tu luz.- dijo el rubio, chocando la frente con la de su amada.

-Siento tu esperanza.- respondió ella, perdiéndose en la cristalinidad de sus ojos azules.

Y sus dispositivos no brillaron, lo hicieron directamente sus corazones, de ellos salieron las luces verde y rosa, que se hicieron una y se expandió por todo el Mar de la oscuridad.

...

La luz, la siempre agradecida luz sagrada de los emblemas. La luz era la base de la evolución de los digimons, donde residía verdaderamente su poder, por eso fue que la luz devolvió de energías a todos los digimons que quedaban en ese lugar.

-Me siento como nuevo.- habló Gabumon, dejándose bañar por esos poderosos rayos.

-¿Crees que podremos evolucionar?.- preguntó V-mon, haciendo posturitas heroicas.

Patamon sonrió fuertemente al ver quien se acercaba a ellos. Era una fantasmal aparición que se hacía espectacular por como se producía, alrededor de una gran atmósfera de energía de luz.

Voló hacia ella y se comunicó con la mirada. Entonces, todos los demás digimons por fin se percataron de su presencia y tuvieron una reacción similar a la del compañero de Takeru.

-Seguro que ella sí puede digievolucionar.- argumentó Piyomon con alegría.

-Concentremos el poder de la luz en ella.- dijo Tentomon, mientras todos los demás asentían y la rodeaban, haciendo un espectáculo de luces y poder.

No sería la primera vez que lograba digievolucionar en el mar de la oscuridad gracias al poder de la luz.

...

Y los once niños no se creían lo que estaba pasando, por fin, desde que llegaron a ese lugar, dejaban de sentirse solos y desamparados, por fin sentían la calidez no solo de sus padres, sino de la humanidad en general. Todos depositaban sus confianzas en ellos, les daban sus fuerzas, la bondad de su corazón.

Sonrieron con alegría al reconocer los colores de ese arco iris que presidió el cielo, sin duda alguna, esas eran las luces de los antiguos digidestinados, de sus padres.

Toda esa marea de colores quedó reflejada en los ojos llenos de esperanza de Tenshi, dejando que esos rayos penetrasen en él. Había pasado demasiados días inmerso en la oscuridad, por eso agradecía tanto este nuevo día. Miró al gigante Ogudomon con triunfalismo, porque así como para él la luz era el mejor regalo, sabía que para el digimon sería una gran tortura y no se equivocó, parecía bastante molesto con tantos buenos sentimientos rodeándole.

-Ogudomon, ríndete, asume tu derrota, la humanidad y los digimons desean luz.- dijo con convencimiento.

El digimon compuesto de maldad miró a su alrededor, clavó sus ocho ojos en ese chico que le desafiaba y finalmente dio una intensa carcajada, que sobrecogió a todos los presentes.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes tonto?.- se atrevió a preguntar Yuujou, eso sí, bien escondido tras la pierna de su hermana.

-Mi poder ya es demasiado grande.- comunicó Ogudomon.- ya es tarde para que un bonito juego de lucecitas pueda hacerme daño.

-¿Qué quiere decir?.- cuestionó Taiyou arqueando las cejas con desconcierto, porque según el libro de las aventuras de sus padres, ahora era el momento en el que el malo-malísimo moría y la luz y la paz volvían a reinar en el mundo.

Musuko volvió a endurecer la expresión de su rostro, no pudiendo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No lo sé…

Los niños tuvieron que llevarse las manos a la cara tratando de cubrirse, cuando una intensa onda oscura, compuesta de maldad salió de Ogudomon, sobreponiéndose lentamente sobre las luces, las cuales ya iban debilitándose y desapareciendo a lo lejos.

Una vez más, volvieron a sumirse en la oscuridad, el milagro había sido momentáneo, la victoria solo una ilusión, porque todo hacía indicar que ni la luz de los corazones de todas las personas podían ya con el poder desmesurado del digimon gigante.

Les dolieron hasta los ojos por perder esa majestuosa luz, por volver a las tinieblas y lo más terrible fue que las esperanzas se difuminaron con la luz. Habían pedido ayuda, se la habían dado y no había servido de nada, ya no les quedaba nada más por hacer.

-Tenshi, ¿y ahora que?.- se atrevió a preguntar Yuujou con su característica inocencia y empezando a asustarse seriamente.

El rubio no supo que responder, ni nadie echó de menos su respuesta, porque Ogudomon nuevamente fue el centro de atención.

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto, de hacerme con la oscuridad plena.- dijo y el emblema de la oscuridad que llevaba incrustado en la cabeza relució y un haz de luz oscura se expandió por delante de los niños.

Estaban tan asustado esperando lo que iba a suceder que ni temblaban, permanecían paralizados. Entonces la luz oscura dejó de emitirse y ante ellos vieron una especie de dodecaedro negro, con los símbolos de los emblemas oscuros en cada cara y rodeándole una especie de anillo sagrado con en símbolo del equilibrio roto. Un sello que ya estaba inutilizado.

-¿Qué es?.- logró decir Chikako.

-No me gusta nada.- contestó Minako, abrazándola.

-Oh no…- susurró Osamu, el cual sí había reconocido los dibujos.- los siervos del mal…

-Ya es hora de que seáis liberados, ¡el sello está roto!.- anunció Ogudomon y los símbolos comenzaron a brillar y a salirse de ese extraño artefacto, por fin, los emblemas de la oscuridad volvían a ser algo material.

Y como presentía Osamu, los doce siervos del mal fueron liberados, pero esta vez de una forma real. Los emblemas fueron tomando forma y en cuestión de segundos ya volvían a tener frente a ellos a esos odiosos digimons de cuerpo perfecto: SkullBaluchimon, MarineDevimon, MetalTyranomon, Argomon, Phelesmon, LadyDevimon, Mummymon, SkullSatamon, Cerberumon, Astamon, Karatenmon y Mephistomon.

-Por fin, por fin, ¡por fin volvemos a la vida!.- dio un vuelo una radiante LadyDevimon.

-¡Amo está fantástico, el emblema de la oscuridad le queda genial!.- peloteó descaradamente Phelesmon.

Viendo esa aterradora escena, se encontraban los once niños, sintiéndose de nuevo los seres más desamparados de la Tierra.

-Han vuelto esos sádicos.- murmuró Shizuka, no pudiendo retener las lágrimas.

-Y ahora sí que estamos solos de verdad.- le siguió Makoto, llorando más intensamente.

-¡Eh!.- apuntó Astamon con su metralleta a los niños.- si siguen estando estos mocosos vivos, ¿podemos empezar a cargárnoslos?.- dio unos disparos al aire, que hicieron que todos los niños se echasen al suelo.

Mephistomon lo hizo detenerse con sobriedad.

-Ten más cuidado, nuestro señor aún no ha ordenado nada.

Astamon rezongó molesto, más al escuchar las infantiles risas de Mummymon por haber sido regañado y finalmente miró a Ogudomon.

-Yo me encargo de los niños, vosotros divertíos con el resto.

Los gritos de júbilo se adueñaron de esa playa, mientras los digimons malignos iban desapareciendo con una rapidez asombrosa, excepto Karatenmon y Mephistomon, que al parecer recibieron unas ordenes especiales por parte de su amo.

-Quiero reuniros a todos.- rió de forma tenebrosa que sobrecogió a los indefensos niños.

Hacía demasiados miles de años que la legión del mal no se divertía y por eso estaban eufóricos por encontrar cuanto antes presas con las que divertirse.

No demasiado lejos de ahí se encontraban los digimons, completamente exhaustos por haber dado su poder a la última esperanza que creían que tenían, tanto que apenas se percataron de que el cielo volvía a estar presidido por el mal de una forma más potente que antes.

Por su puesto que les pilló de improvisto la visita de ciertos digimons, que se hicieron presentes con una maléfica risa.

-Mira a quien tenemos por aquí.- se hizo visible SkullSatamon.

-A mí me parecen una panda de digimons débiles incapaces de digievolucionar.- le contestó con el mismo tono divertido Astamon, saliendo por el otro lado.

A penas sin fuerzas, pero los digimons todavía tuvieron la suficiente valentía como para colocarse en posición de ataque.

-¿Quiénes sois?.- preguntó Patamon.

-Son los portadores de los emblemas de la oscuridad.- contestó Leomon, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

Astamon rió divertido.

-Eh, este nos conoce, ¿quieres un autógrafo?.- preguntó con burla.

-Mejor te doy yo uno en la cara.- dictaminó preparándose para atacar.- ¡golpe del…

No llegó a terminar, porque para sorpresa de todos, se estaba haciendo datos.

-¡Leomon!.- gritó Gomamon aterrado, seguido de todos sus compañeros.

-Pero como...- masculló Gabumon con rabia.

Obtuvieron la respuesta cuando los datos de Leomon acabaron de volatilizarse y vieron a su espalda, todavía en posición de ataque al traicionero de SkullSatamon. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su ataque y por supuesto que nadie se lo esperaba.

-Traidor, atacar por la espalda… ¡eres un ser despreciable!.- exclamó V-mon furioso, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos por el fatal desenlace de su amigo.

Les hirvió la sangre escuchar sus risas demoníacas todavía con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Malditos pi!.- maldijo el hada digimon.- ¡a por ellos pi!

Pero los doce portadores de los emblemas de Akuma ya se habían esparcido por todo el mar de la oscuridad, no dejando de sembrar caos y terror ni un solo rincón.

...

-Otra vez oscuridad.- comentó Mimi desanimada.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo?, ¿otra vez oscuridad?, ¿nuestra luz no ha servido de nada?.- preguntaba Daisuke mucho más histérico.

Así era, los compungidos padres ya no sabían que pensar, porque tal y como apareció la luz se había esfumado, mejor dicho había sido solapada por la negrura desprendida por Ogudomon y expandida por sus lacayos.

De repente, sintieron que algo volaba muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Habéis visto eso?.- comentó Miyako con apuro.

Quedó blanca al voltearse y encontrarse ante ella un digimon que jamás había visto, pero que infundía un miedo atroz, sobretodo en estas circunstancias, Karatenmon.

En cuanto lo vio, Ken apresuró a colocarse delante de ella y resguardarla.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada.- le susurró con esa amabilidad que siempre empleaba para ella.

-¿Digimons?.- cuestionó Yagami confuso.- ¿Qué digimon es ese?

Ni tan siquiera Koushiro le dio una contestación en este momento, más que nada porque todos estaban expectantes a los movimientos que hiciese ese terrible ser.

-Vengo a llevarme al portador del destino.- habló con total tranquilidad, señalando al bebé.

Todos se aterraron por esas palabras, sobre todo su madre, que de manera inconsciente se volteó abrazándolo con más fuerza hacia su pecho. Sin embargo, Ken ni se inmutó, se limitó a sacar a una velocidad pasmosa, algo que por suerte para él aún no había tenido que emplear nunca contra un ser vivo, su arma reglamentaria.

-Será por encima de mi cadáver.- dijo seriamente, apuntándole, ni tan siquiera le tembló el pulso.

-No quieras hacerte el héroe Kaiser.- hizo un movimiento despreciativo con la mano, perfilando una sonrisa maligna.

Ni se lo pensó, descargó a bocajarro todo su cargador, ante los ensordecedores lloros de su benjamín, los gritos de su esposa y la cautelosa, pero atenta mirada de los demás.

Pero como era de esperar, ese arma a penas surtió efecto sobre ese digimon y cuando la nube de polvo creada por la ráfaga de disparos se diluyó, Ichijouji quedó absolutamente blanco al seguir viendo a Karatenmon frente a él y sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Ya has acabado?.- cuestionó para acto seguido, agarrar su muñeca, hasta hacerle perder el arma y apartarlo de un empujón tan fuerte que voló unos cuantos metros, perdiendo la conciencia con el golpe.

-¡Ken!.- gritó llena de pánico la compañera de Hawkmon

El digimon no estaba dispuesto a esperar más y de muy malas maneras trató de arrebatarle al niño, de nada sirvieron que prácticamente todos los digidestinados se tirasen contra él tratando de impedirlo, porque todos fueron empujados unos metros con un potente aleteo. Y así, entre los lloros del pequeño Yoshi y las lágrimas y gritos de desesperación y horror de su madre y compañeros, Karatenmon alzó el vuelo, llevándose consigo al pequeño.

-¡Yoshi!.- gritó Miyako destrozada.

Mimi y las otras chicas apresuraron a ir a socorrerla, mientras Jyou hacía lo propio con Ken y nada más levantarse del suelo, Daisuke, aunque ya no pudiese verlo en el cielo, empezó a correr como un desbocado tratando de seguirlo, pero apenas pudo avanzar debido a que a los pocos pasos se chocó de lleno contra otro digimon, más escalofriante incluso que el anterior, Mephistomon.

-Vengo a llevarme al portador de los milagros.- fueron sus palabras, que hicieron arder de furia a Taichi y llenaron de pánico a su mujer.

...

A los pocos minutos de que los digimons malignos se hubiesen esparcido, Karatenmon ya regresaba con su misión cumplida al lugar donde permanecía Ogudomon y por lo tanto los niños elegidos.

Evidentemente que la que reconoció al segundo los característicos lloros de su hermano pequeño fue Minako y miró aterrada a ese digimon que lo traía en sus brazos.

-¡Yoshi!

Osamu imitó los gestos de su hermana y las cuencas de los ojos se le llenaron al momento de lágrimas, sin embargo, los demás chicos, en especial Musuko se mostraron furiosos.

-¡¿Qué haces con el bebé?.- exclamó Motomiya, apretando los puños.

-¡No tienes derecho a tratarlo así!.- siguió Tenshi.

-Él también es un niño elegido, solo quería reuniros.- dijo de manera sarcástica Ogudomon.

-Ya basta, ¡suéltalo!.- ordenó Hida, totalmente disgustada.

Karatenmon miró un momento a su señor, se comunicaron con la mente y el digimon pájaro agarró al aire al pequeño Yoshi, sujetándole únicamente de su cuerpecito con una mano.

-Como quieras.

Y con total frialdad soltó al bebé desde esa gran altura, provocando el pánico en todos los niños.

-¡Yoshi!.- gritó Minako fuera de sí.

El niño caía a gran velocidad, era algo espantoso, pero entonces una luz de nuevo volvió a brillar con potencia, precisamente el emblema de Yoshi y un pequeño Leafmon, saliendo del bolsillo de la mayor de los Ichijouji, saltó con valentía hacia esa milagrosa luz.

Fue tan potente que les cegó a todos, incluso a Ogudomon, pero cuando despareció, los niños respiraron de alivio porque ante ellos estaba JewelBeemon con su compañero, el pequeño Yoshi, en brazos.

-Gracias.- apenas pudo susurrar Minako, mientras dejaba que el recién aparecido digimon le colocase a su hermanito en brazos.

Osamu apresuró a asomarse y acariciarle con ternura la cabecita.

-Ya pasó hermanito, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Y sorprendentemente esas fraternales palabras hicieron que el bebé Ichijouji dejase de llorar y hasta sonriese por volver a ver a seres conocidos.

Por supuesto, que tras cerciorarse de que estaba bien, JewelBeemon se encaró a Karatenmon, mirándolo con auténtico odio.

El digimon demonio hizo un gesto despectivo ondeando su espada al aire.

-Ya me había olvidado de que existías.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho.- determinó.

Karatenmon cambió su actitud despectiva por una desafiante y se puso en guardia.

-Adelante bicho.

Y el combate no se hizo esperar, JewelBeemon atacó con su lanza, pero fue contrarrestado con facilidad por la espada del digimon cuervo. En seguida el sonido de las armas batiéndose se hizo dueño de ese lugar y los niños quedaron tan pendientes de la batalla de las alturas que ni pestañearon.

-Venga, dale su merecido.- murmuraba Minako, dejando que la batalla se reflejase en su gafas.

Pero el poder de la oscuridad era grande y por lo tanto el digimon de la fatalidad, o lo que era lo mismo, el némesis del destino tenía amplia ventaja sobre el compañero de Yoshi, y los niños fueron conscientes de ello cuando en un espadazo, la lanza del digimon insecto quedó partida en dos y de golpe cayó al suelo con violencia, tanta que los niños tuvieron que apartarse para que no les golpease.

-Tú serás el primero en morir.- anunció Karatenmon, preparando su ataque.- ¡_Shogekiha_!

Y con un movimiento de sus alas, miles de plumas, más potentes que balas fueron disparadas hacia el suelo, el lugar donde estaba JewelBeemon.

Ya sonreía con triunfalismo cuando se dio cuenta de que en el suelo no se encontraba su enemigo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta el digimon del destino había desaparecido y gracias a esa fabulosa velocidad, ya estaba volando justo delante de Karatenmon.

-Como lo…

-¡Shot Claw!.- interrumpió JewelBeemon, clavándole las garras en el pecho con ferocidad.

Karatenmon dio un espelúznate grito de dolor y sobre todo impotencia, porque tras tantos años, estaba siendo destruido.

Los niños sonrieron esperanzados observando como ese digimon se transformaba en una especie de nube negra como la noche, para que finalmente cayese el medallón representativo del emblema de la fatalidad. Karatenmon había vuelto a ser atrapado en su emblema, puede que esta vez para el resto de la eternidad.

-Ya está.- dijo el compañero de Yoshi, jadeante, la batalla había sido demasiado dura y por eso las fuerzas ya le abandonaban. Ni se dio cuenta cuando cayó al suelo, inconsciente, otra vez como Leafmon.

Osamu lo recogió rápidamente.

-Has estado alucinante.

-Sí, ha sido genial, ¡ya hemos vencido a uno!.- exclamó Taiyou con optimismo.

-Menudo idiota.- masculló Ogudomon con descontento.

Al momento sintió las petrificantes miradas de los once niños, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

-Eres un ser despreciable.- dijo con asco Musuko.- ¡arderás en el infierno!

De nuevo la escalofriante risa de la reencarnación del mal retumbó por en ese mar y con un simple movimiento, volvió a llenar de pánico a sus contrincantes.

-Ahora vais a saber lo que de verdad es el infierno.

Esa fue la sobrecogedora amenaza de Ogudomon, demostrando que ya estaba cansado de ser complaciente, la guerra entre bien y mal se resolvería ya. El digimon más poderoso del mundo, contra doce niños cuyo único arma era su corazón puro. Ahora más que nunca la esperanza debía latir con fuerza en el corazón de todos y confiar en que dentro de poco pudiesen reunirse, por fin, los catorce niños elegidos.

.

* * *

N/A: chananana… nanana…¿Qué tal?, ¿os gusto?, a mí particularmente me encantó. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y lo mejor es que salió solo. Ahora sí que sí, no os engaño más, lo prometo, en el próximo Kibou hará su aparición como se merece.

Respecto al capi, pues no sé que comentar, en este no he puesto demasiadas fumadas (las reservo para el siguiente jiji) oh sí, al final no pude evitarlo, me he cargado a Leomon, lo siento, pero es un clásico de digimon, es el Kenny de South Park. XD, tranquilos todavía pueden morir más…

Bueno, solo decir que ya quedan pocos capis, esta vez va en serio de verdad así que animaos a seguir leyendo, comentando y votando hasta el final. Venga, os voy a dar más o menos las fechas de las actualizaciones que quedan:

Principios de julio cap 25, diecialgo de julio cap 26, alrededor del 25 de julio cap 27 y el 1 de agosto (día digimon y aniversario de este fic) epílogo y caput.

Recuerdo que el próximo capi será el último en el que podréis votar. Así que ¡animaos! 3 nombres y 3 razones. Ahora os dejo… **¡el Ranking!**

**1-****Tenshi Takaishi (15 puntos): **un puntito rascó el rubio de oro en el anterior capi, lo suficiente para ampliar su ventaja y conseguir a falta de un capítulo la victoria virtual, ¡felicidades Tenshi, te has ganado una fanta!

**2- Yuujou Ishida (12 puntos):** Yuu-chan parece ser que se quedará con la plata y él más contento que unas pascuas. ¡Gran trabajo chiquitín!

**3- Taiyou Yagami (10 puntos): **y si el pescado está tan vendido como imagino, el bronce caerá en manos Yagami. Gran fic, si señor, ¡un placer haber escrito sobre ti!

**4- Kibou Hayashiba (9 puntos): **y todavía sin tener línea, pero Kibou sube como la espuma, llegas a ganar y te hago un monumento en forma de fic para ti solo XD. ¡Gran trabajo! Y aún queda tu momento ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje)

**5- Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (8 puntos): **el futuro actor o anunciante de comida para gatos, baja al número cinco (por favor, ahórrense la rima que estamos ante un caballero de buenos modales como Barton). No obstante, también hay que darle la enhorabuena como a todos por su gran trabajo en el fic, créeme que sin ti, esto no habría sido lo mismo, por lo menos, no habría sido tan diver.

**6- Musuko Motomiya (7 puntos**): ¿goggle boy sin goggles pierde la fuerza o qué?, porque desde que se las rompieron no levanta cabeza, a pesar de que él nunca baje la cabeza. ¡Gran trabajo líder!

**7 Yuuto Hayashiba (6 puntos): **mi querido padre coraje se ganó el cariño de todos los lectores y teniendo en cuenta que es un marido de Hikari que no se llama Takeru es un gran mérito. Ay… ¿veis que bien me salen los hombres cuando los creo yo? XD

**8- Aiko Ishida, Osamu Ichijouji, Chikako Izumi y Minako Ichijouji (5 puntos): **la minipandi de los cinco points sigue sin cambios, de modo que me ahorraré los comentarios por esta vez. ¡Mucha suerte para el último capi!

**9- Pschymon, Shizuka Hida y Makoto Kido (4 puntos): **y el niño que patentará en un futuro la posición avestruz como táctica de guerra no quiere quedarse el último y ser un margi, así que no se despega de Shizu-chan y en este caso iguala a Psychemon, ¿se le pegará algo de valor de este héroe digi? ¡ánimo que ya queda poco!

**10- Patamon (3 puntos): **hablando de héroes digis, el héroe indiscutible de adventure quiere seguir siéndolo en esta última aventura y por eso muestra bien claro el significado de ESPERANZA. ¡Don´t stop pata-pata!

**11- Gabumon y Akari según Taichi, para darle una emoción inexistente "?" Yagami (2 puntos): **¿Tendrá el embajador de asuntos digis una hija?, ¿la llamará Akari?, ¿tendrá el pelo imposible que llevaba él en sus tiempos de héroe?… esto lo sabremos algún día ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a "?" Yagami)

**12- V-mon, Tentomon, Yoshi Ichijouji, Gatomon y Leomon (1 punto):** último puesto para: un bebé que casi la diña, un digi muerto, un digi que se flipa haciendo rayos, un digi cabezón y la digi heroica de este fic. ¡Todavía podéis escalar alguna posición, muchas suerte!

Publicado: 22/06/2011


	25. Batalla por la eternidad, ¡Bien VS Mal!

**Taiyou Yagami **(9 años, hijo de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida **(9 y 5 años, hija e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Chikako Izumi** (8 años, hija de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton **(8 años, hijo de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(10 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Musuko Motomiya** (11 años, hijo de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(11, 8 y 7 meses, hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Shizuka Hida **(11 años, hija de **Iori** y Yuuna)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(11 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(11 años, hijo de **Hikari** y Yuuto)

.

* * *

**Batalla por la eternidad, ¡Bien VS Mal!:**

Un escalofriante viento cruzó por la estrecha separación que había entre los niños y el más gigante de los digimons demonios. Parecía que era la señal que faltaba, la tregua había finalizado, Ogudomon no permitiría más errores, ni sorpresas y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a seguir alargando esto por más tiempo.

Sus ocho ojos quedaron clavados en el chico que más cerca tenía y que más descaradamente le retaba: el portador del valor.

-Musuko Motomiya.- lo llamó señalándolo con una de sus garras.

El chico tragó saliva muerto de miedo, pero como su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño, no lo mostró. Además, que estaba demasiado furioso con ese ser por la crueldad que había tenido con Yoshi hace a penas unos segundos, por lo que las ganas de acabar con él e impartir justicia eran mayores que el temor que evidentemente sentía.

-¡Que quieres, maldito!.- exclamó sin achantarse.

No lo vio venir, ni él, ni nadie, porque una capacidad de ese digimon era su rapidez. Por eso en milésimas, había llevado una de sus garras al cuello de Musuko y lo elevaba en el aire.

-¡Musuko!.- gritaron prácticamente todos, viendo la escena con terror.

El pobre chico no pudo protestar, le apretaba demasiado fuerte.

-¡Basta, lo vas a matar!.- suplicó Hida.

Al escuchar la sádica risa del demonio, los niños rompieron a llorar, eso sí, tratando de no sonar escandalosos.

-Tranquila, todavía no voy a matarlo, primero haré algo peor, haré que pierda su cualidad, que no sea digno de su emblema.

-¡No lo conseguirás!.- salió en su defensa Yagami.

Uno de los ojos penetró directamente en ese niño, mientras el ojo principal, el que estaba en su cabeza, continuaba fijo en Musuko.

-¿Crees que no?, dime Musuko Motomiya, ¿has sentido miedo alguna vez en tu vida?

El joven se revolvió, dando una increíble muestra de ferocidad y determinación, pero no logró deshacerse del agarre de ese monstruo, que seguía elevándolo en el cielo y acercándolo hasta su boca.

-Todavía muestras valor, ¿Cuánto durará?, ¿Cuándo caerá tu emblema?.- preguntó con sorna, abriendo la boca de su cabeza, de manera aterradora e intimidatoria.

El chico se resistió, cerró los ojos, trató de no llorar, de permanecer fuerte, de buscar ese sol de valentía que iluminaba siempre su corazón y permanecía eterno, pero no lo encontró, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un niño de once años cuyo acto más valiente antes de esta batalla apocalíptica había sido ir hasta el baño en plena noche sin encender la luz.

Se odió a sí mismo, por sentirse indigno no solo de su emblema, sino de su apellido, de sus amigos, de su compañero, de ser un niño elegido, pero no pudo reprimirlo por más tiempo, porque tenía miedo, por supuesto que sí, a morir, a que las personas que amaba y todo lo que conocía desapareciese, tenía miedo al desenlace de esta batalla, tenía miedo a ese ser que lo elevaba en el aire y que con un simple movimiento, podría romperle el cuello.

Estaba tan aterrado que ni sintió que era el momento más humillante de su vida por haberse hecho pis delante de todos sus amigos, por haber perdido su valor.

Solo cuando lo vio completamente destrozado, derrotado moral y anímicamente, Ogudomon lo soltó.

-El valor ha sido destruido.- anunció de forma triunfal.

Las miradas de desesperación se posaron sobre Musuko, el cual lloraba derrotado, encogido en sí mismo y por supuesto que ver a su líder, el símbolo del optimismo y valor, aquello que habían seguido durante toda la lucha, rendido en el suelo como un bebé, afectó a todos los chicos, no pudiendo evitar pensar que ya estaba todo perdido, que cualquiera de ellos sería el siguiente, y así fue, sus inquietantes ojos se clavaron en su siguiente víctima.

-Chikako Izumi.

La niña dio un paso para atrás atemorizada.

-Tú nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?, eres tenaz, perseverante, obstinada, una chica con principios que defiende sus ideales.- enumeraba el demonio, abriéndose paso hacia ella.

Temblorosa, pero la niña no se dejó intimidar.

-Aunque acabes con todo, las buenas cualidades representativas de nuestros emblemas seguirán vivas y algún día, alguien o algo, hará justicia por todo el mal que has hecho.

Se sintió tremendamente pequeña, mucho más de lo que era y bajó la vista incapaz de enfrentarse a ese ser, al escuchar otra de sus inquietantes carcajadas.

-Y dime, ¿Quién hará eso?.- posó una de sus garras en su cabeza, obligándola a que lo mirase, acción que llenó de ira al caballero andante "Mishi". Porque puede que estuviese aterrado, pero aún así no permitiría que se aprovechasen de una débil damisela.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo algo que nadie se había atrevido aún, tocar a Ogudomon.

-¡No la toques bastardo!.- exclamó con autoridad, tomando la pata de Ogudomon, claro que no la pudo mover ni un milímetro.

Los ojos del ser se clavaron en el descarado "Mishi" y con un leve movimiento de una de sus patas, lo tiró unos metros por los aires.

-¡Mishi!.- exclamó Aiko apurada, apresurándose a ir donde había caído para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Nuevamente su vista estaba clavada en Izumi, ignorando por completo la atrevida acción de ese niño, empezó a ejercer presión con la pata que mantenía sobre la cabeza de la niña, obligándola, primero a ponerse de rodillas y finalmente tumbada en la arena, con la cabeza incrustada en ella. Así la mantuvo durante varios segundos, en los que Chikako a penas pudo ni respirar.

-Cuando te darás cuenta, que los emblemas morirán con vosotros.- dijo el digimon, apartando por fin la pata de la niña.

La pelirroja, al fin pudo levantar la cabeza, estaba totalmente roja, con arena saliéndole de la boca y tapándole los orificios de la nariz, le costó bastante esfuerzo, pero logró recuperar la respiración.

-¿Quién será el siguiente?.- se preguntaba mirando con cada ojo a un niño, para que al final todos quedasen fijos en el mismo.

El peliazul se dio cuenta de que era la siguiente víctima y empezó a implorar clemencia, aunque sorprendentemente, no lo hacía desde la posición avestruz.

-Makoto Kido.

El hijo de Jyou dio algún que otro gemido de pánico, antes de atreverse a encararse a él, al fin y al cabo, era un chico educado con todo el mundo.

-¿Sí, señor maligno?.- contestó, haciéndole una leve reverencia con las manos juntas.

Dejó de comportarse como un súbdito al sentir la patada en su espinilla de un furioso Taiyou.

-¡Al menos muere como un hombre!, ¡con la cabeza alta!

El asustadizo niño asintió a lo que le decía cu amigo, porque aunque el terror no le dejase pensar con claridad, por supuesto que como todos prefería una muerte heroica, luchando hasta el final, que no suplicando por su vida a un ser repugnante.

Pegó un gruñido y apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres cara culo?.- encaró a Ogudomon, ante la sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Taiyou, ya que ni sabía que Makoto fuese capaz de usar ese tipo de palabras.

-Este chico no tiene termino medio.- negó Yagami.

Por lo visto este pequeño teatrillo resultaba de lo más divertido a la reencarnación del demonio Akuma, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más. Con un tono pseudo amigable rodeó a Kido con una de sus garras, invitándolo a andar con él y Makoto perdió por completo su valor.

-Tú eres el portador de la sinceridad.- comenzó Ogudomon, por el contrario Kido estaba sufriendo ahora una parálisis facial.- por eso tú no mentirás, así que dime, ¿qué crees que va a pasar ahora?

-Eh… ah… ah…- tartamudeó el compañero de Bukamon, sin saber que decir, ya que no le quería dar ideas.

-¡Habla!.- exclamó perdiendo por completo el tono amistoso.

Fue tan fuerte el grito, que el chico se tuvo que llevar las manos a los oídos y de nuevo comenzó a lloriquear.

-Que… que… que… ¿vas a decir que era una broma y te vas?.- probó, la realidad era demasiado terrible como para decirla en voz alta.

No obstante, Ogudomon supo perfectamente que ese chico le engañaba.

-No, no, no.- negó de manera divertida con una de sus patas.- me estás engañando Makoto Kido, no estás siendo sincero… prueba otra vez.

-Eh… eh….- regresó a sus tartamudeos, tratando de no mirar demasiado a ese ser.- que… que… me voy a despertar y estaré en casa.

El gigante Ogudomon dio un resoplido, agarrando de la camisa a Kido.

-No tengo mucha paciencia, así que no me engañes, ¡que piensas de verdad!

El muchacho no aguantó más la presión y rompió en un escandaloso llanto.

-¡Que nos vas a matar a todos!.- logró balbucear entre sus angustiosos lloros.

El sádico digimon esbozó una sonrisa y soltó a Kido con un leve empujón, que lo tiró al suelo de culo.

-Respuesta correcta, me gusta tu sinceridad.

Era una situación desesperanzadora, porque ese ser no solo se conformaba con destruirlos, sino que primero quería divertirse con ellos, hacerlos enloquecer, destruir sus almas puras.

-Noto un alma demasiado bondadosa, será la de ¡Shizuka Hida!

Al oír su nombre, la niña se estremeció, pero ya no lloró, había decido que ya no merecía la pena llorar más por esta situación, que ese ser, por lo menos con ella ya no se divertiría más. Era una de las grandes habilidades de la portadora de la bondad, tenía mucha fortaleza mental y ya, con todo el rato que llevaban en ese mar, por fin se había hecho a la idea de morir. Por eso, frunció el ceño y desenvainó, tal vez por última vez, su _shinai._

-Ya no me das ningún miedo, acaba con esto de una vez, aunque te aseguro que nunca encontrarás la paz con la que yo me voy a ir.

Esta vez, la risa de Ogudomon rebosaba sorna.

-Sabias palabras niña, pero muy poco acertadas.- dijo el digimon, desconcertando a Hida, pero aún así no le hizo perder su expresión desafiante.- tú eres la portadora de la bondad y dicen que yo estoy compuesto de maldad, así que eres mi mitad.

A cada palabra la castaña se asustaba más y la angustia ya empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro.

-Que… ¿Qué quieres decir?.- se atrevió a preguntar, a sabiendas de que ya estaba entrando en su demencial juego.

-Que tú estás indultada, vas a ser la única que vas a vivir, te daré la inmortalidad y vivirás eternamente a mi lado y serás testigo de cómo tu bondad se transforma en maldad, corromperé tu alma de tal forma que al final, disfrutarás más que yo haciendo el mal.- acabó con una diabólica y estruendosa carcajada.

Entonces sí, Shizuka regresó a su estado de angustia, dejó caer su arma y se llevó las manos a la cara, ni queriéndose imaginar como iba a ser ese escalofriante futuro que le había reservado el demonio Akuma. Otro emblema había sido destruido.

Minako, bien abrazada a sus dos hermanos, trataba de pasar desapercibida, claro que todavía no tenía el poder de la invisibilidad y dado que Ogudomon los tenía bien controlados, fue imposible, los Ichijouji serían sus siguientes víctimas.

-Osamu Ichijouji.

-¡No está!.- apresuró a decir la peliazul, resguardándolo contra ella.

Esta vez, el digimon la ignoró y con una de sus patas agarró bruscamente al niño.

-¡Hermanito!.- exclamó la chica, pero no pudo acercarse a él, ya estaba en garras del enemigo.

-Tú posees un emblema muy interesante.- comenzó el digimon con su charla.

-No sé de que me voy a morir antes si asesinado por él o de aburrimiento por sus discursos pelmas.- bufó Yagami, asqueado con ese ser. Ya que lo malo no era que les fuese a matar, sino que primero tenían que aguantar sus interminables chapas, se notaba que ese digimon no tenía muchos amigos con los que hablar.

Menos mal, que el demonio hizo como si no lo escuchaba, como para no, teniendo en cuenta la sorpresa que había reservado para el portador de la amistad. De modo que continuó con el hijo de Ken.

-¿Quieres aprender cosas nuevas?

El joven, muerto de miedo, negó levemente.

-Niegas, pero tu corazón dice que sí.

-¡Que ha dicho que no!, ¡déjale!.- se atrevió a intervenir Minako.

-¡Silencio!.- gritó Ogudomon provocando una racha de viento que azotó solamente a la chica. Ya había perdido la paciencia.

-Hermana, déjalo por favor.- suplicó Osamu, no quería que hiciesen más daño a Minako por su culpa.

-Muy bien, en cuanto a ti, ¡sacia tu espíritu curioso para siempre!.- dijo, colocando una garra en la frente del niño, haciendo que miles de datos de información llegasen directo a cu cerebro.

A penas pudo ni gritar, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, pero por suerte, esta tortura no duró demasiado, el digimon lo soltó. Ichijouji cayó de rodillas y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza, tenía un dolor espantoso, como si le acabasen de atravesar una aguja de lado a lado del cerebro.

-Y ahora te toca a ti, Minako Ichijouji.

La única reacción de la chica fue resguardar con cariño a su hermanito chiquito, cuyo llanto cada vez era más fuerte y desgarrador.

-Tu corazón puro, ¿en serio crees que tienes un corazón puro?

La hija de Miyako no respondió, ni tan siquiera lo miró, seguía arrullando tiernamente al bebé para que se calmase.

Pero aunque ella tratase de evadirse, Ogudomon no se lo permitiría.

-¡Como vas a tener un corazón puro si eres hija de un monstruo!

Ante esa declaración tan hiriente, Minako lo miró con ira, tratando de pedir una explicación pero con lo único que se encontró frente a ella fue con su padre, mejor dicho con digimon Kaiser, el cual ahora estaba maltratando con salvajismo unos indefensos digimons, entre los cuales se hallaba su querido amigo Wormi.

Sabía que su padre fue eso, no le había ocultado nada de su pasado, pero le dolía demasiado verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¡Basta!, ese no es mi papá, mi papá es bueno, ¡es la mejor persona del mundo!, ¡no es justo que me hagas ver esto!.- vociferó impotente, entre su llanto.

Solo al verla totalmente derrumbada, Ogudomon se sintió satisfecho, clavando ahora su vista en Aiko, la cual todavía estaba auxiliando a Mike.

-Tranquila, solo me he despeinado un poco.- intentaba hacerse el duro el chico, reincorporándose.

Su rostro quedó lívido, viendo al ser que ya miraba a su princesita. Aiko observó el terror en los ojos del castaño y supo que ahora le tocaba a ella, pero no se escondió. Empujó un poquito más a Yuujou detrás de su pierna y lo encaró con valentía.

-Aiko Ishida.

El que salió como una exhalación hacia ella fue Taiyou.

-¡Un momento!, no vale, ella no entra en esto, así que a ella déjala, además, ¿no ves que es un chica?.- pidió de manera infantil un preocupado Yagami.

Mike rodó los ojos negando con desaprobación.

-Claro, porque Shizuka, Minako y la niña bonita pelirroja son olifantes.- mirada mortal de Yagami, aunque a pesar de sus incoherencias, "Mishi", por primera vez en su vida, estaba de acuerdo con el moreno.-… pero, de todas formas, Tarzán tiene razón, a Aiko no vale que le hagas nada.

Como era de esperar, Ogudomon no tuvo en cuenta a esos dos muchachos y siguió acercándose a la rubia.

-Portadora del amor, ¿sabes como se destruye el amor?

La niña hizo un gesto despectivo.

-Sé quien no puede destruir mi amor y ese eres tú.

-Bien dicho princesa Ai.- asintió Barton orgulloso. Esa niña, por fin le había contagiado su valentía, claro que no contó con que acabase con la paciencia de Ogudomon y le hiciese volar de un nuevo empujón.

-¡Mishi!.- llamó a su amigo con preocupación, acto seguido volvió a encararse al digimon.- ¡por qué has tenido que hacerlo!

-Para demostrarte que no solo puedo acabar con tu amor, sino que lo voy a hacer, porque así es como se destruye un sentimiento como ese, acabando con las personas que amas y que te aman.- dijo esto último clavando todas las miradas en el pequeño niño que asomaba de su pierna, y que rápidamente escondió la cabeza.

La compañera de Yokomon vio perfectamente sus intenciones y sintió verdadero terror, porque el mayor sufrimiento que podía padecer sería hacerle presenciar la muerte de su hermanito.

-¡No!, por favor, no, no lo hagas, mátame a mí o tortúrame para la eternidad o lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño a él, es solo un bebé inocente.

A estas alturas y la pequeña Ishida todavía no había aprendido que cuanto más le suplicasen, más disfrutaba ese sanguinario ser.

-Lo he decido, tú serás la última en morir, ¡y tú el primero!

Dicho esto, tomó con una de sus patas a Yuujou, que pese a los gritos de su hermana, que le trató de agarrar y dejarlo a su lado, quedó en garras de ese ser.

-Yuujou Ishida, cuando tú mueras, todos tus compañeros perderán la esperanza.

-¡No, por favor!.- suplicó su hermana entre lágrimas.

-¡Ai-chan!.- forcejeaba el pelirrojo.

-Vas a ser mi comida.- reía el monstruo, mientras lo llevaba a la boca que tenía entre sus piernas.

Gritos de pánico y angustia, era la escena más aterradora que habían presenciado en su vida, Aiko se tiró a sus piernas para detenerle, lo mismo hizo Taiyou, pero no sirvió de nada, Ogudomon ya estaba a punto de meterse a Yuujou en la boca.

-¡Suéltalo!

Ese potente grito hizo que el digimon se detuviese por un instante y se volviese al chico.

-No me gusta que me griten cuando como.- dijo Ogudomon, soltando de malas maneras al pequeño pelirrojo, que corrió a los brazos de su hermana y volviéndose al chico que tanto le había irritado.

-Eres un idiota.- provocó Tenshi, lleno de ira.- no eras más que un idiota, el digimon más idiota que me he encontrado en la vida, ¿no te das cuenta que al único que deberías matar es a mí?.- preguntó con naturalidad.- porque yo soy luz, yo soy quien te va a destruir.- terminó de decir con una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

Al digimon no le gustaban esos tonos y esa arrogancia, pero en este caso, no pudo evitar estallar otra vez a carcajadas, porque tal y como estaba la situación, lo que decía Tenshi era inverosímil.

-Ni me acordaba de ti Tenshi Takaishi, porque tú ya estás muerto.

Esa declaración impresionó un poco al rubio, pero siguió mirándolo firmemente.

-No lo dirás cuando te mate.

-Mira a tu alrededor niño, ¿ves algo de luz?, no hay luz, la luz hace tiempo que fue destruida.

Tenshi se permitió el lujo hasta de sonreír.

-Sigues siendo un idiota, no te enteras de nada, quieres dominar algo que no has empezado ni a comprender. Mira a tu alrededor, no es más que luz lo que ves, es la otra cara de la luz, la oscuridad es luz y eso te destruirá.

Ogudomon dio un pequeño gruñido acercándose al chico.

-Por eso, niño.- susurró de manera siniestra.- también voy a destruir este lugar.

El hijo de Takeru tragó saliva, sobrecogido por esas palabras, no contaba con esto, entonces, ¿que era lo que quería este ser?, ¿vivir en la nada?, ¿o acaso crearía un mundo totalmente nuevo lleno de odio y maldad?

No reparó más en el portador de la luz, pero eso sí, quería hacerles desaparecer hasta la última gota de esperanza y ya sabía como hacerlo, mataría al primero de ellos.

-Taiyou Yagami.

-¡Cómeme el rabo!.- exclamó por acto reflejo. Tenía claro que él no iba a suplicarle nada a ese monstruo.

-¿Sabes?…

-¡Por qué no me matas directamente!, lo peor es escuchar tus chapas, ¡pesado!.- le cortó, mirándolo con asco.

El digimon ni se inmutó.

-¿Sabes?.- volvió otra vez a la carga.- el emblema de la amistad es muy parecido al del amor, son los emblemas que dependen de los demás, que solo se activan por los sentimientos de los demás, que se destruyen destruyendo a los demás.

Taiyou siguió mirándolo con desprecio, pero sin decir nada.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.

Un claro se formó delante de ellos, como una especia de ventana a otro lugar del mar de la oscuridad, en donde en seguida, todos reconocieron a sus seres queridos.

-¡Papá, mamá!

-Es Mephistomon.- susurró Tenshi.

-Le acabo de dar la orden.- dijo Ogudomon con triunfalismo.

-¿Qué orden?.- inquirió el moreno.

-La orden de que mate al portador de los milagros.

Al escucharlo, la cara de Taiyou reflejó verdadero espanto.

-¡No!, ¡mamá!

...

-Tengo que destruir al portador de los milagros.- anunció el digimon con aspecto de carnero.

Taichi permaneció delante de su esposa.

-Como la toques un solo pelo, te reviento.

Tomó de la barbilla al diplomático, elevándolo en el aire y con una sacudida lo tiró hacia un lado.

-¡Taichi!.- exclamó la mujer, dando unos pasos hacia atrás aterrada.

Siguió avanzando hacia la mujer, sacando por los aires a Daisuke, Yamato, Koushiro, Iori, en general todos los que trataron detenerle, sin apartar la vista de su víctima en ningún segundo.

Sin decir nada más, sus manos fueron tomando posición de ataque.

La pobre mujer cerró los ojos, sujetándose el vientre con fuerza, hasta que sintió que alguien la rodeaba con los brazos, colocándose delante de ella.

-No estás sola.- susurró Sora dulcemente.

Abrió lo ojos para darse cuenta que todas sus amigas estaban delante de ella y hasta los hombres, que se iban recuperando de sus golpes, corrían también a protegerla, excepto Taichi, que no paraba de darle puñetazos en la espalda, a pesar de que no le produjese ningún daño.

Cansado, con un aleteo lo empujó nuevamente varios metros.

-Morid todos juntos entonces.- determinó.

Cerraron los ojos, formando un gran abrazo, pensando en que si de verdad iban a morir al menos les consolaba hacerlo juntos, por un momento hasta sintieron que volvían a ser esos niños temerarios, esos niños que juntos, descubrieron hace tantos años el significado de la palabra compañerismo.

Escucharon un leve quejido y por eso algunos se atrevieron a abrir los ojos, lo justo para vislumbrar una flecha atravesando el corazón de Mephistomon, provocando que desde ahí, empezase a formarse una nube negra, quedando atrapada en el emblema de la desilusión. Estaba claro, que como pasó con Karatenmon, esos digimons nunca morirían mientras viviesen sus emblemas.

No obstante, las personas que se encontraban ahí no repararon en ello, al revés, miraron arriba y sonrieron recuperando la esperanza. Taichi desde el suelo, apresuró a voltearse para ver quien había salvado la vida de su mujer, de su hijo no nato y en general de todos sus amigos.

-Angewomon.- musitó alucinado, era lo último que se esperaba.

La digimon no se detuvo más tiempo, dio un vuelo y se alejó por el horizonte, eso sí, dejando un rastro de luz a su paso.

-Están aquí.- reflexionó Koushiro.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarles!.- exclamó Daisuke eufórico.

...

Justo en el momento en el que el espíritu de Mephistomon regresaba a su emblema, Ogudomon, bastante irritado, había hecho desaparecer esa pequeña ventanita.

-Entonces mi mamá está bien.- decía Taiyou confundido.

Su enemigo, sin embargo, ya parecía que no tenía ningún interés en esos chicos, ahora su mayor preocupación estaba en el cielo. Gruñó con rabia al ver como se acercaba esa inesperada digimon, Angewomon.

-¡Es Angewomon!.- señaló Tenshi esperanzado.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada, como volaba por encima de sus cabezas, incluso de la de Ogudomon, para finalmente detenerse a lo alto de unas rocas, en donde todos reconocieron al chico que la esperaba, sobre todo Yagami, cuya cara se iluminó al momento.

-¡Kibou!

...

-Hikari, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir por aquí?.- preguntaba un cada vez más temeroso Takeru.

-Tengo que ir por aquí, es por aquí.- respondió con contundencia la castaña.

Algo le decía que debía ir por ahí, que tenía una importante misión que llevar acabo y que la única forma de lograrla era siguiendo los pasos que hace a penas unos minutos, su hijo realizase en brazos de su padre. Era por eso, que Hikari se había adentrado por ese túnel, en el cual a cada segundo era más peligroso estar debido a las grietas que se estaban formando por las continuas sacudidas del exterior. Daba la impresión de que se estaba librando una terrible batalla, sin embargo Yagami no reparaba en eso. Su decisión era firme y ni titubeaba andando por ese lugar que tanto pánico le estuvo causando durante tantos años, prácticamente durante toda su vida.

Tan concentrada andaba pensando en su misión que a penas se inmutó cuando una de las paredes se rompió con un fuerte golpe, de donde salieron malheridos varios de esos extraños anfibios que habitaban ese lugar.

Rápidamente, Takeru trató de cubrir a Hikari.

-¡Cuidado!.- exclamó, mirando con desconfianza a esos agonizantes seres, pero lo que le inquietó un poco fueron las palabras que pronunció uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que estiraba el brazo hacia Hikari.

-Van a destruirlo todo, ayúdanos.

El escritor frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo para que ni rozase a su amada, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa especie, sin embargo la castaña sí lo escuchó y hasta asintió, cosa que preocupó más a Takaishi, ¿acaso entendía de que le hablaban?

-Hikari esto no…- comenzó, cuando un tentáculo le agarró de la pierna y le hizo caer.

-¡Takeru!.- llamó ella, buscando al responsable de este ataque, el cual ahora se adentraba por la pared rota, MarineDevimon.

-¿Dónde está Dragomon?.- preguntó el demonio zarandeando al rubio.

-No sé de que me hablas.- masculló él, mientras trataba de zafarse venga darle patadas.

La compañera de Gatomon quedó unos instantes paralizada, se llevó la mano al pecho y retrocedió unos pasos. La inseguridad y el miedo habían vuelto a ella, porque no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un digimon así, en medio del mar de la oscuridad.

-Takeru…- susurró.

El digimon del odio golpeó a Takeru contra la pared.

-Apuesto a que sois los padres de esos mocosos, o lo que es lo mismo, los antiguos elegidos, así que lo mejor será que os mate.- determinó.

El hombre hizo un gesto de dolor, pero aún tuvo fuerzas para dirigirse a Hikari.

-No te preocupes por mí, tú sigue adelante y termina tu misión, ahora lo importante es ayudar a nuestros hijos…

Esas palabras, mejor dicho ese tono, que aún sonando a últimas palabras desprendía esperanza, llegó directo al alma de Hikari. Tal vez lo mejor para todos, para el mundo y la humanidad en general fuese seguir, hacer caso a lo que decía Takeru, pero ella no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, es más, ni tan siquiera pasó por su mente la idea de abandonarlo, porque no podía perderlo, nunca más.

Recuperó el valor o por lo menos el dominio de su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Takeru fuertemente entre las suyas. Al sentirlo, el hombre la miró confuso y temeroso.

-Hikari… suéltame, suelta mi mano o también te cogerá a ti…

Ella negó con la cabeza con determinación.

-Nunca lo haré Takeru.

Y fue Takaishi el que sintió ganas de llorar por esas palabras, por ese gesto, ese mismo gesto de devoción que hiciese a los ocho años, en su primera batalla juntos, cuando él se prometió que siempre la protegería y ella le prometió que nunca lo soltaría.

Pero el enemigo no estaba dispuesto a alargar esta emotiva escena más.

-Morid juntos…- anunció, preparando uno de sus terribles ataques.

-¡No!, ¡no lo permitiré!.- exclamó Hikari con todas sus fuerzas.

Se concentró al máximo, de una manera como hace muchos años que no lo hacía y por eso se sucedió el milagro, la luz volvió a ella y comenzó a brillar como lo hiciese en su niñez.

Al segundo de sentir ese resplandeciente brillo que iluminó toda la cavidad, MarineDevimon no tuvo más remedido que soltar a Takeru y cubrirse, porque esa luz le hacía más daño que el más poderoso de los ataques. Los súbditos de Dragomon empezaron a recuperar las energías, porque para ellos esa luz era milagrosa y Takeru, una vez más, volvía a quedarse sin habla en presencia de esa mujer tan mística, despejando cualquier tipo de dudas que tuviese de su misión, sin duda alguna el Digimundo aún quería algo de ella, le seguía otorgando su poder.

-Hikari, tu luz.- a penas pudo balbucear, mientras se reincorporaba, porque Hikari, ya volvía a mostrar esa mirada de determinación y andaba con paso firme iluminando el túnel.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron hasta el gran portón, el cual ahora se encontraba entre abierto, Hikari entró con la vista al frente, sin ni siquiera reparar en que su marido estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, quien sí lo vio fue Takeru.

-Hikari, ¡es Yuuto!.- señaló, al mismo tiempo que iba a auxiliarlo.

Pero la persona que ahora desprendía esa mágica luz ya no era Hikari, la esposa de Yuuto Hayashiba, la madre de Kibou, su amor de juventud, era como si un ente superior guiase sus pasos, como si la tuviese poseída, por eso, ni se molestó en mirar ni mucho menos socorrer a Yuuto, y solo se detuvo delante de la gran pared en la cual estaba grabado el símbolo de su emblema.

-Hikari, ¿Qué haces?, tenemos que sacarlo…- dijo el rubio apurado, mientras le tomaba del brazo para cargarlo al hombro, aunque se extrañó al ver lo que llevaba ese hombre en la muñeca, porque se parecía a ese anillo sagrado que solía llevar Gatomon.- ¿Qué es esto?

La maestra no dejaba de brillar y como pasase unos minutos antes, con la resurrección de Kibou, el emblema grabado en la piedra comenzó a relucir. Fue un brillo mucho más intenso que el que desprendía Hikari, tanto que hasta le hizo daño en los ojos a Takeru, que entonces se giró para verla.

-Hikari...- susurró con preocupación.

Y ya no pudo distinguir nada más, porque la cavidad estaba tornándose de un color tan blanquecino que no se podía ver nada.

-Vuestros emblemas os reclaman, ¡salid!.- invocó Hikari con decisión y hasta once luces de diferentes colores salieron de esa pared, perdiéndose por el techo, justo cuando eso pasó, el muro quedó de nuevo gris, Hikari dejó de brillar y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al verlo, Takeru, que todavía estaba en shock por este inesperado juego de luces, corrió a auxiliarla, aunque el temor regresó a él al escuchar acercándose nuevamente a ese demonio de MarineDevimon.

...

En la playa, todos continuaban expectantes al recién aparecido, bueno, en realidad Taiyou y Tenshi, ya le los demás estaban tan asustados y derrumbados por las palabras de Ogudomon que ni se enteraron de que el último de los suyos por fin estaba a su lado.

-¡Primo estás vivo!.- saludaba con alegría Yagami.

-Kibou.- susurraba con más cautela Tenshi, sin despegar la vista del chico.

Hayashiba ni les miraba, mantenía la vista fija en ese monstruo que era Ogudomon, así pasaron unos agónicos segundos, finalmente, el chico lo señaló.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece.

Solo al escuchar su voz, Musuko se atrevió a volver a levantar la cabeza del suelo.

-¿Kibou?.- preguntó sin apenas voz.

Lentamente, todos los demás niños iban enfocándole, no creyéndose que estuviese ahí, vivo, entre ellos.

-Deberías estar muerto.- dijo con contundencia Ogudomon.

-Dame mi emblema.- fueron las palabras del chico.

-No me hagas reír.- habló con sorna el terrible monstruo.- tú jamás poseerás este emblema.

-¡Deja de corromperlo!.- gritó con gran furia, con tanta potencia que se escuchó por toda la explanada. Por la potencia de su voz nadie diría que ese chico acababa de volver de la muerte.

-Primo, dale su merecido.- murmuró Taiyou con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.- ¡reviéntalo!.- alentó con todas sus fuerzas.

No obstante, esa arrogancia y prepotencia de Kibou acabó con la paciencia de Ogudomon.

-No tienes ni idea de lo significa ¡oscuridad!.- terminó en un gran grito que provocó una ráfaga de viento.

Kibou tuvo que cubrirse un poco con el brazo, pero no le hizo retroceder ni un paso.

-¿Y tú sí?, no eres digno de ese emblema, lo has tenido que robar para poder ser un digimon y no una sombra incapaz de hacer nada por sí solo, ¡eres un miserable!, ¡no eres nada sin mí!.- contestó Kibou con seguridad en sus palabras y provocando más si puede al digimon gigante.

-No pensarás lo mismo cuando te mate.- determinó, dispuesto a correr hacia él, pero se extrañó al darse cuanta de que estaba paralizado.

Al darse cuenta de que lo que había atado sus patas era un lazo de luz, buscó con la mirada al ser responsable de esto y gruñó al encontrarla parada al lado de ese chico, señalándole con el dedo.

-¿Crees que un ser tan sumamente débil como tú puede detenerme?.- dijo con desprecio, mientras rompía esa momentánea inmovilización.- pronto morirás con todos tus amigos y jamás volverás a enfrentarte a mí.

-Pues si tiene que ser así te llevaré conmigo, ¡Heaven´s Charm!.- lanzó Angewomon uno de sus más poderosos ataques, que como era de esperar fue bloqueado por Ogudomon con total facilidad.

Lo que no se esperaba era que fuese volando a toda velocidad y le diese un puñetazo en la cabeza, tan fuerte que logró volteársela.

-Eso es Angewomon, arrebátale el emblema.- murmuraba Kibou, presenciando la batalla con máxima atención.

No obstante, Ogudomon no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro el emblema que ahora poseía y por eso desencadenó gran parte de su poder contra la compañera de Hikari.

-¡Golpe del mal!

Fue tan fuerte y poderoso ese golpe que prácticamente destruyó por completo a Angewomon y su cuerpo, repleto de magulladuras cayó al suelo, donde en seguida fue pisoteada por Ogudomon.

-¡Angewomon!.- llamó Taiyou con apuro, para buscar con la mirada a su primo, el cual seguía sin pestañear. Parecía que ni le afectaba la paliza que se estaba llevando su amiga.- ¡Kibou!

Cuando levantó la pata, Angewomon ya había desparecido y quien estaba ahí volvía a ser Gatomon, completamente agonizante, fue entonces cuando Kibou desvió la mirada al mar, Ogudomon, que por supuesto seguía manteniendo todos sus sentidos en ese chico hizo lo propio.

-Si esto es todo lo que tienes para venir a luchar conmigo, mejor te habrías quedado muerto.- se burló, dándole una despreciativa patada a la digimon, que le hizo rodar como una croqueta, ya totalmente inconsciente.

-Tu derrota empieza ahora.- anunció Kibou con la mayor de las calmas.

Justo en ese momento, hasta once luces de diferentes colores salieron del interior del mar, dirigiéndose con toda velocidad a la orilla.

-Que…- masculló Ogudomon, visualizando todo con prudencia.

-¡Mirad!.- llamó la atención Tenshi a todos sus amigos. Y es que los once emblemas, una vez más estaban flotando como si tuviesen vida propia.

Entonces, cada rayo de luz entró directo en sus correspondientes medallones, y los niños no se creyeron lo que apareció frente a sus ojos, porque no eran otros que sus compañeros, con su cuerpo máximo, con la digievolución sagrada de los emblemas, de la misma forma que lo desearon en el mundo de los deseos.

No tenían un cuerpo del todo definido, más bien se quedaban como hologramas, medio trasparentes, como si tan solo fuesen una ilusión, pero que gracias al poder de los emblemas, podían luchar esta última batalla.

-¡En pie Musuko!, yo estoy a tu lado.- habló Slayerdramon, provocando las lágrimas de su compañero, que todavía permanecía medio en shock.

-Makoto, esta vez no me iré, estaré a tu lado hasta el final.- determinó Marsmon, mientras el chico se secaba las lágrimas y miraba el espectáculo con pánico, pero un poquito menos que hace dos segundos.

-Nunca permitiré que ese monstruo te haga daño Shizuka.- anunció DinoRexmon.

-Adelante Minako, lo conseguiremos.- dijo Eaglemon, a pesar de que Minako no se lo creyese demasiado. Todavía estaba aterrada.

-Michael Kiyoshi, te aseguro que ahora sí es cuando el malo pierde y el héroe se queda con la chica.- sonrió Lostosmon con dulzura, haciendo que Mike se contagiase aunque fuese por un segundo, de esa tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Pronto el Digimundo volverá a ser eso que todos amamos, te lo garantizo Osamu.- dijo con convencimiento Fujinmon.

-Jamás permitiré que hagan daño a algo que amas Aiko.- manifestó Valkyrimon, mientras la rubia se secaba esas lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos en los que ya se empezaba a ver de nuevo el brillo de la esperanza.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Chikako, gracias por no rendirte jamás.- asintió TigerVespamon, provocando un ligero rubor en la niña.

-Vosotros ya habéis hecho vuestro trabajo, ahora es nuestro turno Taiyou.- dijo con determinación ShineGreymon. El moreno asintió ilusionado, con una de momento prudente sonrisa.

-Mantuvisteis la esperanza y eso nos ha hecho poder volver a luchar a vuestro lado, Yuujou.- explicó AncientGarurumon, mientra el pelirrojo lo miraba atónito, pero sin atreverse a asomarse mucho de la pierna de su hermana.

-Y la luz nos ha liberado para poder cumplir con nuestro deber, gracias Tenshi.- terminó SlashAngemon.

-De nada.- susurró débilmente el rubio, completamente paralizado por la situación.

No había duda que esta vez, eran las almas de sus compañeros las que estaban ahí, no era ninguna ilusión ni ningún deseo, de alguna forma, sus amigos habían renacido para estar a su lado en esta crucial batalla. Los once digimons, rodearon al gran Ogudomon, el cual no perdía de vista a ninguno de ellos.

-Seguís siendo demasiado débiles para mí.- comentó con desprecio.

-No importa, esta vez lucharemos hasta la eternidad si es necesario.- dijo el compañero de Motomiya.- ¡Shouryu slash!

Un alucinante dragón salió de su espada, pero lo más importante fue que logró impactar contra Ogudomon y hacerlo retroceder unos pasos.

Su respiración cada vez era más fuerte y furiosa.

-Sigues siendo ¡débil!.- gritó esto último, abriendo la boca de donde salieron unas potentes ondas llenas de maldad, las cuales Slayerdramon no pudo esquivar.

-¡Slayerdramon!.- llamó ShineGreymon al verlo caer al suelo.

-Estoy bien.- susurró, tratando de recomponerse. Aunque no lo consiguió, el golpe había sido demasiado potente. Ogudomon poseía una energía descomunal.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo todos juntos!.- exclamó SlashAnegmon, buscando la aprobación de sus amigos, de lo contrario a Ogudomon le resultaría francamente fácil ir eliminándolos uno a uno.

Ya se estaban poniendo en posición de ataque, cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

-¡Esperad!

Hasta los niños miraron estupefactos y sin entender al ver que se trataba de Kibou. Seguidamente dirigieron la vista donde él la mantenía fija, al mar y quedaron sin habla por el espectáculo que se estaba produciendo, ya que las aguas se estaban abriendo.

-Increíble.- murmuró Tenshi.

-Waa… está abriendo las aguas, igual que Abraham…- narró Yagami aluciando.

-Será Moisés.- le corrigió, inconscientemente Chikako viendo el espectáculo igual de emocionada que sus compañeros.

Tras tantos miles de años, el Dios del mar de la oscuridad estaba dando la cara.

-Dragomon.- masculló Ogudomon con molestia.

-¿Dragomon?.- preguntó Kido, entrando más en pánico.- ahora sí que estamos muertos.

Nadie le contestó, se limitaron a seguir con la mirada a ese horrible digimon, no creyéndose que se encaraba a Ogudomon, ¿acaso el terrible Dios de la oscuridad del cual siempre habían oído barbaridades estaba de su lado?

-¿Qué significa esto?.- inquirió Tenshi frunciendo el ceño, ya no se fiaba de nada.

Viendo la desconfianza de sus compañeros, los digimons se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Vamos a tener que luchar también contra él?.- preguntó ShineGreymon, siguiendo sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué has salido de tu pocilga de mar?.- preguntó Ogudomon con asco.

-Porque quieres destruirlo todo y no puedo permitirlo.- contestó el digimon marino.

Al escucharlo, Musuko removió la cabeza desorientado.

-¿Dragomon es de los nuestros?

-Vivir para ver.- continuó Shizuka en estado de shock.

-Pues yo no me fío de él.- les sacó de su burbuja un serio Taiyou. Jamás le perdonaría lo que le intentó hacer a su querida tía cuando era niña.

Una vez más, la reencarnación de Akuma rió de forma arrogante.

-Mírate, eres un ser vomitivo. Tú y todos esos parásitos que vivís bajo ese mar moriréis y con ello todos los digimons.

-Humanos y digimons jamás dejaremos que eso pase, luz y oscuridad se harán uno y eso será tu destrucción definitiva.- anunció Dragomon preparando su ataque.- ¡Forbidden trident!

Un de sus tentáculos se prolongó de manera asombrosa dando forma a tres afiladas puntas que no llegaron a impactar contra Ogudomon debido a que este se movió rápidamente en el último segundo. Eso creía cuando fue consciente de que tenía un pequeño rasguño del que emanaba una sustancia negruzca en una de su patas.

-Gusano.- masculló el gigante enfurecido.

Dragomon no se achantó ni mucho menos.

-Digimons, esparcíos y detened a sus siervos, él es cosa mía.

Los compañeros de los niños se miraron entre ellos con desconfianza, no las tenían todas consigo de dejar a los chicos otra vez solos.

-¡Hacedlo!, ¡tenéis que detener a esos monstruos antes de que hagan algo irreparable!.- ordenó Kibou, con seguridad en sus palabras.

Fue escucharlo, lo que hizo que por fin Musuko lograse reponerse, se levantase e hiciese ese gesto tan característico en él de apretar los puños con fuerza.

-Ya habéis oído a Kibou.- dictaminó, asintiendo a su amigo. Había estado demasiados días pensando en que opinaría su mejor amigo Kibou de muchas de las decisiones que había tomado y ahora que por fin lo tenía a su lado, no objetaría nada de lo que dijese. Confiaba ciegamente en su criterio.

-De acuerdo Musuko.- obedeció Slayerdramon.- ¡adelante compañeros!

Y en cuestión de milésimas, esas once apariciones se desperdigaron por el cielo del mar de la oscuridad.

-Pero, no os vayáis…- musitó Kido perplejo, una vez más regresando a su posición favorita: la avestruz.

...

-Cerdos.- mascullaba con rabia, un pequeño digimon azulado, sacando fuerzas de la nada para volver a ponerse en pie y atacar.- ¡V-cabezazo!

Con un simple movimiento Astamon lo volvió a esquivar y el compañero de Daisuke quedó incrustado en la tierra.

-¿Y este es el gran V-mon?.- se carcajeaba Astamon, levantándolo de la cabeza.- ¿por qué no te fusionas ahora?

SkullSatamon, que se estaba entreteniendo jugando a una especie de golf con su báculo y los otros compañeros de los digidestinados originales, comenzó a reír. Clavó su vista en un digimon en concreto, Wormmon y lo agarró también de muy malas formas.

-Sois la escoria de los digimons.- lograba articular Gabumon, tratando de levantarse, cosa que no consiguió debido a la patada que SkullSatamon le proporcionó cuando pasó a su lado.

-Según lo que hemos oído, vosotros erais el fabuloso Imperialdramon.- continuó Astamon.- ¿Cómo lo hacías?, ¿algo así?

Dicho esto, los golpearon con toda la fuerza que disponían el uno contra el otro, haciendo que cayesen inconscientes.

Los digimons del mal estallaron otra vez a carcajadas, realmente se estaban divirtiendo mucho con este sádico juego, pero entonces un ruido, correspondiente a algo o alguien que quebraba el cielo a gran velocidad les alertó.

-¿Qué?.- cuestionó el digimon de la pereza.

-Yo creo…- empezó una voz que reconocieron, pero que no pudieron localizar de donde venía.

-… que era algo así.- terminó otra voz.

-¡Tenryu slash!

-¡Splatter Hunting!

Como dos bolas incandescentes, una anaranjada y la otra blanquecina, pasaron de un lado a otro, tan rápido que los digimons de Akuma no supieron ni quienes eran, ni de donde habían aparecido, solo que en ese momento SkullSatamon ya estaba cortado por la mitad, volviendo a ser esa maraña oscura que quedaba atrapada en el emblema de la perversidad y que el cuerpo de Astamon estaba completamente destrozado, y también se hacía sombra oscura, regresando al emblema de la pereza.

Entonces sí, los digimon de cuerpo infantil pudieron vislumbrar a sus salvadores.

-Slayerdramon…- musitó Hawkmon.

-DinoRexmon.- hizo lo propio Armadillomon.

...

El rostro de aquel hombre, casi siempre inalterable y carente de emociones, ahora manifestaba un horror indescriptible, mientras sus pupilas reflejaban las tres cabezas de ese ser que gruñía ante él y que con una sola orden se tiraría a despedazarlo sin compasión.

-¿Serás mi esclavo, humano?.- reía LadyDevimon mientras acariciaba y mantenía quieto a Cerberumon.- puedo divertirme mucho contigo.- se dirigió hacia el hombre, levantándole la cabeza de los pelos.- ¿te portarás bien?

-¡Deja a Paul, él no tiene nada que ver con esto!.- defendió el rubio, momentos antes de llevarse un nuevo golpe, con el mango del tridente, en la tripa.

LadyDevimon, con su sádica sonrisa, se volteó hacia el otro humano, el cual ahora estaba por los suelos, siendo pateado por Phelesmon.

-Phelesmon, no seas tan duro, ese humano es muy guapo, seguro que también me puedo divertir con él.

El digimon de la hipocresía dio un gruñido de rabia y loco por los celos volvió a golpear a Michael, pero esta vez en el rostro.

-Cuando acabe con él ya no te parecerá guapo en absoluto, te lo garantizo nena.- dijo, elevándolo de la camisa, provocando las risas de satisfacción de la digimon demonio.

Le dio una tanda de puñetazos en el abdomen, era un espectáculo horripilante en el que Paul ni siquiera pudo intervenir ya que, ese digimon de tres cabezas, observándolo y gruñéndole a menos de dos centímetros le había dejado paralizado, lleno de pavor. Finalmente, con un golpe de su tridente en el cuello, Barton quedó inconsciente, tirado en el suelo.

Entre risas, LadyDevimon se agachó a donde estaba, acariciándole el cabello.

-Oh, pobrecito.- luego miró indignada a Phelesmon, que estaba pavoneándose por su hazaña.- ya veo que contigo no voy a poder tener mis esclavos humanos.- bufó la digimon, borrando de su mente su harén particular de hombres buenorros.

-Nena, ¿para que quieres a estos sucios humanos teniéndome a mí?.- preguntó el digimon, atrapándola de la cintura.

La digimon de la lujuria pasó la mano, por una de las heridas de Michael, impregnándosela de sangre, después se la llevo a los labios, para que el beso que se daba con Phelesmon fuese más delicioso. Acto seguido, el digimon ángel caído miró a Cerberumon, ya que querían festejar cuanto antes esta victoria, por eso, lo mejor sería que acabasen con esto ya.

-Cerberumon, mata ya a ese humano asqueroso y larguémonos de aquí.

Dicho y hecho, el digimon con forma de perro se abalanzó sobre el aterrorizado hombre. Las dementes carcajadas de la pareja ponían banda sonora a este espectáculo atroz, pero desaparecieron cuando vieron a su "mascota" siendo estrangulado por una serpiente negra.

Alzaron las vista para ver a la responsable de esto y gruñeron.

-Pagareis por lo que habéis hecho.- advirtió, señalándolos con su cetro, la recién aparecida Lotosmon.

-¿Qué hace esa zorra ahí?.- masculló LadyDevimon.

-Yo me encargo.- la señaló Phelesmon con su tridente.

-Ni hablar, déjamela a mí.- le pegó un empujón la digimon demonio, volando hacia la compañera de Mike.

Y sin más dilación le proporcionó una bofetada.

-¿Así que quieres pelear?.- preguntó Lotosmon, girando la cara.

-Solas tú y yo.- sentenció LadyDevimon.

El ataque no se hizo esperar, la digimon de la lujuria transformó uno de sus brazos en un enrome punzón que dirigió a su oponente, ella lo bloqueó con su cetro, aprovechando para darle un golpe en la cara con su otro cetro, el formado por dos serpientes, una blanca y otra negra.

LadyDevimon se alejó un poco apretando el puño con rabia, mientras se pasaba la otra mano por el rostro, para darse cuenta de que había sido herida.

-Vas a ver… ¡melodía de oscuridad!

Una onda de fuego fue directa a la digimon de los deseos, que con una elegancia y facilidad pasmosa, lo esquivó. Y ahora, sería su turno.

-Vas a ser destruida.- advirtió mientras preparaba su ataque, ante la cara de terror de Phelesmon.

Lo que desconcertó a Lotosmon fue que LadyDevimon ni se movió, solo se dedicó a sonreír, y es que, como buen digimon hecho de maldad su palabra no valía nada y un ya recuperado Cerberumon iba directo a por la compañera de "Mishi".

A penas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, solo a ver tres cabezas cortadas en el suelo y que Cerberumon se trasformaba en esa masa oscura, para acabar metido en el emblema de la desesperación. Había sido destruido.

Los tres digimons presentes observaron al responsable de esto, TigerVespamon, que blandía sus cortantes espadas al aire.

-Creí que dijiste que era algo entre las dos.- comentó el compañero de Chikako, mirando a LadyDevimon con desagrado.

La sierva de Akuma gruñó y Lotosmon rápidamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, sin saber, que el combate entre las dos había finalizado, ahora era un todo contra todos.

-Ni la toques.- saltó Phelesmon.- ¡estatua negra!

El ataque pilló por sorpresa a Lotosmon, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y de esa forma, quedó atrapada en una espelúznate estatua negra como la noche.

-Traidores.- rugió el digimon de la tenacidad, mientra pegaba un veloz vuelo para esquivar el ataque de LadyDevimon.

-No te enfades, somos un equipo, como vosotros.- decía la digimon demonio con diversión, tratando de visualizar a TigerVespamon. Era tan veloz, que les era imposible localizar su posición. Tras unos cuantos ataques al aire, sin que ninguno lograse impactarle, los demonios ya empezaban a impacientarse con ese digimon.

-¡Eres un cobarde maldito bicho!.- gruñía LadyDevimon.

-¿Ah sí?.- preguntó el digimon avispa.

Agitó la cabeza sorprendida al verlo justo delante de ella, ahora no se le escaparía.

-Te voy a cazar como el insecto que eres.- comentó, trasformando su brazo, de nuevo en esa terrible lanza.- ¡lanza de oscuridad!

Escuchó un quejido, pensó que lo había logrado, pero no era así, una vez más el digimon de Chikako había sido visto y no visto y al digimon que atravesaba no era otro que a Phelesmon.

-Nena…- susurró agonizante, mientras de la herida provocada por su amada, empezaba a formarse esa masa oscura.

LadyDevimon no se creía lo que estaba pasando, que ella misma hubiese acabado con su compañero.

-Phelesmon.- susurró medio en shock.

Y el digimon de la hipocresía, también acabó atrapado en su emblema, dejando a LadyDevimon con un gran sentimiento de amargura y sobre todo furia.

-¡Maldito!.- gritó buscando a TigerVepspamon con la mirada, a la vez que provocaba que una horda de murciélagos saliesen de ella.

Lo que no esperaba era que los murciélagos empezasen a caer uno a uno debido al prodigioso arco iris que se estaba formando. Entrecerrando los ojos molesta, enfocó a la responsable de esto, Lotosmon, que ya había salido de su prisión tras la desaparición de Phelesmon.

-Reúnete con él.- fueron sus palabras.- ¡Séptima melodía!

El arco iris penetró en la digimon, transformándola también en esa sustancia oscura, que acabó consumida dentro del emblema de la lujuria, que como el de sus compañeros, cayó al suelo sin vida.

...

-¿Estás seguro de que ya estás bien?.- preguntaba, sin demasiada confianza, el anciano del Digimundo retrocediendo, mientras blandía un palo al aire.

-Sí, Gennai, tienes que creerme.- respondió Centauromon, acercándose a su amigo.

-¡No te acerques!.- exclamó el digi-humano, alterándose por completo.

Quedó de piedra al escuchar un gruñido a su espalda y sentir como una gran bola de energía impactaba a pocos metros de él, haciendo que cayese del impulso.

Miró lo justo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de MetalTyranomon y ya todas las dudas desaparecieron al instante respecto a su amigo Centauromon, ya que corrió a subirse a su espalda y esconderse.

-De acuerdo, te creo, protégeme.

Centauromon asintió, sin poder evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Él estaba débil y ese digimon era mucho más poderoso que él.

-¡Giga Destroyer!.- lanzó el digimon del orgullo un misil de su mano.

El digimon centauro logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo, mientras el cuerpecito de Gennai volaba agarrado a los tubos de escape que su amigo tenía en la espalda.

-Ten más cuidado.

-Encima con exigencias.- murmuró Centauromon, preparando su brazo.- ¡Rayo solar!

-¡Llamarada metálica!

MetalTyranomon expulsó una bola de energía de la boca que pulverizó el ataque de Centauromon antes de que ni siquiera llegase a rozarle.

Asustado por semejante digimon, el anciano Gennai empezó con uno de sus ataques de viejo senil.

-Eres un debilucho, tienes que acabar con él, ¡has oído!.- zarandeó al pobre Centauromon, que agradeció llevar casco porque eso impidió que le salivará por completo el rostro.

-Sí, eh…- un tanto asustado, el cuadrúpedo asintió, a pesar de que MetalTyranomon tuviese todas las de ganar, intentaría hacer una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

No obstante, no llegó a producirse debido a que, para sorpresa de Centauromon y alivio de Gennai, MetalTyranomon estaba siendo congelado.

-AncientGarurumon, menos mal que todavía existen digimons fuertes que me protegen.- asintió el digi-humano, haciendo que Centauromon perdiese la paciencia y le diese una coz tan fuerte que lo sacó volando. Acto seguido, fue Valkyrimon la que se apareció al lado del compañero de Yuujou, preparando su ballesta.

-¡Flecha relámpago!

Como era de esperar, no falló su objetivo y penetró en el congelado digimon, que empezó a decomponerse en ese humo oscuro que acabó con el emblema del orgullo en el suelo.

-¿Estáis bien?.- se interesó el digimon de la esperanza.

Centauromon miró hacia otro lado como quitando importancia a su vital aparición.

-Yo también podría haber hecho eso.

...

Su espada de fuego llameante cayó al suelo, cayendo él también de rodillas, mientras esos tentáculos no paraban de aprisionarle y robarle la poca energía que le quedaba a un digimon tan poderoso como él.

-¡Mystimon!.- gritó Socerymon, intentando un nuevo ataque, seguido de FlameWizardmon, pero como pasase con anterioridad, Argomon los despachaba con su suma facilidad con sus brazos.

El mago de hielo rodó por los suelos, viendo como el digimon más fuerte que conocía sucumbía ante el malvado Argomon.

-Y ese cobarde de Wisemon estará escondido como una maldita rata.- bufó, apretando los dientes con rabia.

Sin embargo, Mistymon aún no había dicho su última palabra y sacando fuerzas de las mismísimas entrañas, logró liberarse del agarre de Argomon.

-¡Nucleo Dart!.- atacó con su bola, gastando así toda la energía que le quedaba.

Una gran bola de fuego quemó parcialmente las enredaderas de Argomon, pero no llegaron a alcanzar al digimon, que descargó toda su furia contra el digimon de cuerpo último, dándole una agonizante tanda de descargas eléctricas.

Mystimon quedó inconsciente, pero Argomon no pudo acabar con él debido al embiste de Eaglemon, que le hizo retroceder considerablemente.

El digimon tardó media milésima en analizarlo, también al compañero que aparecía por el otro lado, Fujinmon.

-Vamos a hacerte desaparecer.- anunció con convencimiento el compañero de Osamu.

Miles de ojos les rodearon, desapareciendo por un momento Argomon. Tanto a Eaglemon como a Fujinmon les desconcertó esta acción, buscando con la mirada donde se había escondido el digimon de la avaricia, tras segundos de confusión, empezaron a lanzar ataques a todos los ojos que les rodeaban, pero era inútil, hasta que por fin, un tentáculo de Argomon se dejó ver, directo a atrapar a Eaglemon.

-¡Cuidado!

No logró hacerlo porque FlameWizardmon se adelantó y la enredadera se enganchó en él.

-¡FlameWizardmon!.- exclamó Socerymon captando la atención de los otros digimons.

Era tarde, el digimon mago estaba a punto de desfallecer y el ataque de Argomon cada vez era más potente, lo estaba exprimiendo por completo.

-Sorecymon, saluda a Chika-chan de mi parte…- balbuceó, segundos antes de que una descarga provocase que se empezase a trasformar en datos.

-¡FlameWizardmon!.- gritó Socerymon aterrado.

Eaglemon y Fujinmon compartieron la furia de su amigo, acordando que no desperdiciarían esta oportunidad, ni dejarían que la muerte de FlameWizardmon fuese en vano. Es por eso, que siguiendo el camino del tentáculo, ambos atacaron a la vez con su máxima potencia.

En cuestión de segundos los ojos desaparecieron y Argomon se hizo visible, eso sí, cubierto de llamas, el fuego de la venganza caía sobre él. Entre el color anaranjado del fuego se dejó ver una sombra negruzca que se consumía dentro del emblema de la avaricia. Argomon, había sido derrotado.

...

Desde que había despertado de su leve desmayo, la única preocupación de Hikari residía en aquel hombre, el cual antes, al entrar en la gran habitación submarina había pasado hasta inadvertido para ella. Algo completamente imperdonable.

Ya había perdido a su hijo, no podía perderlo también a él.

-Mi amor despierta por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto….- susurraba entre lágrimas abrazada con fuerza al cuerpo de su marido.

De pie, justo delante de ellos, permanecía Takeru, que miraba de soslayo esa escena, provocando una gran angustia en su corazón por varios motivos, para acabar siempre con su mirada seria y desafiante al frente, por donde estaba entrando ese despreciable digimon que era MarineDevimon.

-Menuda estampa.- comentó el digimon del odio, adentrándose en tono burlesco.

-No te acerques más.- advirtió Takaishi, tratando de intimidarlo, cosa que por supuesto era imposible.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, antes tuvisteis suerte, pero ahora esa mocosa vuelve a ser una mujer débil y desvalida y tú un humano miedica y llorón.- explicó el demonio marino, en una intensa carcajada.

Takeru apretó el puño con fuerza y también los dientes, muestra de la furia que contenía en ese momento. Puede que tuviese miedo, de hecho lo tenía, pero se prometió hace mucho tiempo que no lo mostraría, no delante de Hikari y mucho menos, no delante de un ser de oscuridad.

-El bien vencerá, porque mientras resida una gota de esperanza, la luz brillará con fuerza en nuestros corazones. No puedes vencer a eso, ni tú, ni tu amo, ni nadie, ¡la esperanza es eterna!.- habló con convicción en sus palabras.

El discurso, sí caló en Hikari, que provocó que por un momento dejase de mirar a Yuuto y lo mirase a él, sin embargo, para MarineDevimon solo eran unas palabras vacías, debido a que provenían de una persona que estaba a punto de morir.

-No pensarás eso cuando solo veas oscuridad… ¡Guilty Black!.- atacó, impregnado con un chorro de tinta al rubio y un poco de refilón a Hikari, pero sobre todo a Takeru, que de nada le sirvió protegerse con los brazos. Acabó cubierto de esa sustancia desde la cabeza hasta los pies y por supuesto cegando su visión momentáneamente.

-¡Ahora muere!.- anunció el digimon.

La angustia de Takeru fue extrema cuando escuchó un golpe y vio que él no había sido quien lo había recibido, por eso su primera reacción fue preocuparse de su amada, ya que eso era lo que más temía, que le causasen algún daño a ella.

-¡Hikari!.- llamó desesperado.

Se le quitó el peso del corazón, sintiendo un gran alivio al notar su mano cogiendo la suya y su dulce voz.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ha venido un amigo.

Takeru le tocó el rostro, para cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba bien y hasta la abrazó, mientras MarineDevimon había sido empotrado contra la pared, porque como narró Yagami, un amigo había venido en su ayuda, en este caso, Marsmon.

-Tengo una pendiente contigo maldito molusco.- hablaba el compañero de Makoto.

MrineDevimon se revolvió de su agarre furioso, empezando con una tanda de ataques de sus tentáculos, que Marsmon esquivaba con una facilidad pasmosa. Ahora el poder estaba de su lado, y por fin podía luchar a su máxima potencia.

-Cuando acabe contigo, iré directo a matar al llorón de tu compañero.- se atrevió a decir el digimon demonio, en un tono provocador.

No obstante, eso fue su perdición, la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Marsmon.

En el nuevo ataque de MarineDevimon, Marsmon se quitó a tiempo, de tal forma que el digimon del odio impactó con sus tentáculos en la pared, quedando, por unos segundos atrapado, situación que no desperdició el digimon de la sinceridad.

-¡Corona Sanctions!.- dio un gran saltó y cubierto de llamas cayó en picado contra MarineDevimon, que no tuvo la velocidad suficiente para apartarse.

Takeru aún tenía demasiada tinta por la cara como para ver, la que sí vio la escena fue Hikari, a la que le sobrecogió ver esa sombra oscura, quedándose atrapada en un emblema, el del odio, que era el que había sido desactivado.

...

Los niños estaban siendo testigos de esta espectacular batalla que nunca se imaginaron que pudiesen llegar a presenciar, como el digimon de las profundidades del Dark Area, al cual siempre temieron por su oscuridad, era el único que hasta ahora estaba plantando cara al temible Ogudomon.

-Vamos Dragomon.- musitaba Kibou, dejando que la batalla se reflejase en sus resplandecientes ojos avellana.

Sin duda el que tenía todas las de perder era Dragomon, que no paraba de recibir golpes de la reencarnación de Akuma, pero eso sí, todavía conservaba las fuerzas suficientes para resistir durante buen tiempo sus ataques.

Pero Ogudomon ya estaba cansado de este contratiempo, acabaría de una vez por todas con él con uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

-Ya me tienes harto.- dijo con rabia, después de recibir una nueva herida en una de sus piernas.- ¡Cathedral!

De su boca empezaron a salir ondas compuestas de maldad, directas a Dragomon, sin embargo no llegaron a impactarle debido a que sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, sus súbditos estaban rodeándole recibiendo así el golpe, el cual les hizo desaparecer en el acto a muchos de ellos.

-Que asco.- rezongó con desprecio Ogudomon.

Lo que no se esperaba era que los que habían sobrevivido, se lanzasen a él para tratar de inmovilizarlo, sin obtener un resultado demasiado satisfactorio, ya que con un leve movimiento, salieron por los aires.

-Pobres.- susurró Minako al verlo, sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

-Esa asquerosa raza desaparecerá contigo.- sentenció Ogudomon, señalando a Dragomon, que veía con desesperación como todos los suyos caían uno detrás de otro.

-No hace falta ser tan cruel.- se atrevió a elevar su voz Izumi, al presenciarlo.

Eso provoco la risa de Ogudomon.

-No tienen derecho a existir.- repitió, ahora ensañándose con cada uno de esos seres. Primero los aniquilaría a ellos.

-¡Detente!, yo soy tu enemigo.- trató de sacar la cara por los suyos Dragomon, pero Ogudomon lo ignoró. Esto era mucho más divertido y cruel.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir quien tiene derecho a vivir y quien no?.- preguntó, con toda la fuerza que le daba ver una injusticia semejante, Shizuka.

-Soy el ser más poderoso del mundo y eso me da derecho a todo.- argumentó Ogudomon furioso, acabando con el último de esos pseudo anfibios que habitaban las profundidades.

Eran seres que hasta ese día eran repudiados por todos, digimons de la luz, digielegidos, y hasta digimons oscuros, pero que no habían dudado en dar su vida por una causa que ni llegaban a comprender, solo sentían que era su deber, y esa valerosa acción había llegado a los corazones de los doce niños, sintiendo cada vez más repulsión hacia ese maldito Akuma.

-Alguien que usa su poder para abusar de los más débiles es un cobarde.- dijo Taiyou con los ojos vidriosos.

-Das asco, tú si que deberías estar muerto.- comentó Aiko, mirándolo con desprecio.

-Y además eres feo.- añadió Yuujou sacándole la lengua, eso sí, bien escondido tras la pierna de su hermana.

-Lo que haces no tiene nombre, ya no me infundes ningún miedo.- dedicó sus palabras Kido, todos lo miraron y Makoto rectificó.- bueno un poco sí, pero poco…

-Ni si quiera eres un digimon, eres un monstruo.- argumentó Osamu.

-No estás a la altura de ser el malo de mi peli, como mucho un extra cutre sin líneas al que mato de un golpe.- escupió "Mishi", mirándolo con superioridad.

-Tiene razón, hasta los malos deben tener un poco de nobleza para ser dignos rivales, tu careces de todo eso y te atreves a presentarte ante nosotros. No eres digno.- acabó con dureza Musuko, asqueado.

-Ya no causas temor, solo das asco.- añadió Tenshi.

-Resultas patético.- finalizó Kibou negando con la cabeza.

-¡Basta!.- gritó enfureciéndose, provocando una nueva onda de oscuridad, la cual esta vez, no derribo a ninguno de los niños.

Si algo enfurecía a un ser malvado que ansiaba la destrucción, era el hecho de no causar temor ni a un niño de cinco años, era desesperanzador.

-Cuando os destruya os acordareis de mí hasta la eternidad.- advirtió, dispuesto a atacar con sus patas, pero no las pudo mover, porque estaban siendo inmovilizadas.

-Es genial.- sonrió Musuko al ver el milagro, y es que, de cada digivice había salido una luz del color representativo del emblema de cada uno, inmovilizando así por completo a ese gigante digimon, el cual, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo librarse de esa sujeción tan sagrada.

-¡Ahora!.- pidió Kibou.

-¡No!.- se resistió Ogudomon.

Con un impulso de sus tentáculos Dragomon se elevó al cielo, justo a la altura de la cabeza de ese ser. Estaba paralizado, pero todavía podía atacar.

-¡Cathedral!.- atacó, sacando una onda de su boca.

Impactó de lleno en Dragomon que empezó a descomponerse al segundo, no sin antes acercar el tentáculo en el que tenía su último anillo sagrado a la frente de Ogudomon, donde permanecía el emblema de Kibou.

Un fuerte resplandor invadió todo el lugar, los niños tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no dañarlos, todos menos Tenshi y Kibou a los que esta luz no les afectaba en absoluto y pudieron ver a la perfección lo que pasaba, como antes de desaparecer por completo, Dragomon había adoptado la forma de una especie de ángel, tal vez su verdadera forma digimon, Ogudomon desaparecía, convirtiéndose en una sombra oscura, con esos ojos rojos que tanto temían los portadores de la luz y la oscuridad y como el emblema de este último se elevaba por el cielo, de nuevo sin dueño, de nuevo ansiando a su legítimo portador.

.

* * *

N/A: chananana… demasiadas fumadas ¿sí?, ¿no? Bueno está claro que este capítulo fue un poco homenaje a grandes momentos de digimon: lucha entre LadyDevimon y Angewomon (solo que esta vez con Lotosmon) momento takari como en la lucha contra Piedmon, hasta las líneas fueron las mismas. Los siervos de Dragomon emulando a esos maravillosos Numemons contra Machinedramon, Hikari brillando una vez más, tal vez por última vez con luz propia (nunca mejor dicho), los digivice sujetando al maloso gigante, como hiciesen con VenomMyotismon, FlameWizardmon poseído por el espíritu heroico de su amigo Wizardmon sacrificándose por sus amigos, SkullSatamon muriéndose de un golpe y cortado por la mitad como le pasase a Machinedramon en una de las mejores escenas de todo digimon (siempre me hizo llorar, Hikari desmayada en brazos de su hermano, canción heroica y WarGreymon corriendo hacia su enemigo) de fijo que me dejo algo… siento la falta de originalidad pero me salió así y me encanta como quedó, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es este fic más que un homenaje al mejor anime de todos los tiempos?

Siento si las batallas contra los malosos quedaron apuradas o aburrieron por ponerlas todas seguidas, pero tenía que hacerlo así, no podía intercalarlas con nada.

No sé que más decir, así que, vuestros comentarios serán bien recibidos y las dudas respondidas. Y sí, se acabó, hoy es el último día para votar, a pesar de que quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo, la trama y la acción de los niños acaba aquí, en los próximos capis tendrán un papel más general, tipo a los primeros capítulos (vamos, tope sorato, los demás papeles secundarios… XD). Además, así tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir el premio jeje. De modo que 3 nombres y 3 razones y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me ha hecho muy feliz compartir este fic con vosotros. (esto ya suena a despedida, voy a llorar)

Ahora os dejo, por última vez con mi amado… **¡Ranking!**

**1-****Tenshi Takaishi (19 puntos): **el portador de la luz, hijo de Takeru Takaishi, quien marcó el camino a seguir en muchas ocasiones y tuvo la pelea más fuerte, no solo física, también mental. El rubio del grupo arrasó en esta penúltima votación y ya casi, casi, le puedo ver brillando ese mágico oro en el cuello, ¿se llevará algún punto en esta última votación?

**2- Yuujou Ishida (15 puntos):** el portador de la esperanza, con sangre de héroe por las dos partes, su padre: Yamato Ishida y su madre: Sora Takenouchi, quien dio esperanzas en la más absoluta oscuridad y seguramente, aunque solo sea por un segundo, te ha hecho esbozar una tierna sonrisa. El benjamín también se llevo unos cuantos merecidísimos puntos, ¿se merece alguno en este último capítulo? (mirada tierna de Yuujou)

**3- Taiyou Yagami (11 puntos): **el portador de la amistad, hijo de la leyenda viva del Digimundo Taichi Yagami, quien no dejó de creer nunca en sus amigos y en sus seres queridos. Un merecido bronce para un chico que vale millones., ¿lo votarás una vez más?

**4- Kibou Hayashiba (10 puntos): **el misterioso enigma de este fic, el chico al que todo el mundo tenía ganas de escuchar y de ver, por fin se reunió con los demás, reclamando como el héroe que es su legítimo emblema. ¿un punto más para que haga leyenda?

**5- Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (8 puntos): **el niño más divertido del fic, el más loco, el más enamoradizo y seguramente también el que más grande tiene el corazón. ¿le ayudarás a alcanzar la estrella de la fama con un punto?

**6- Musuko Motomiya y Yuuto Hayashiba (7 puntos**): el líder y el único adulto que permití entrar en esta votación, dos generaciones, un mismo objetivo, ¿no se han ganado con su esfuerzo un merecido punto?

**8- Aiko Ishida, Osamu Ichijouji, Chikako Izumi, Minako Ichijouji y Makoto Kido (5 puntos): **digielegidos todos, guerreros de corazón puro. Sufrieron, rieron , lloraron y amaron hasta más allá de sus fuerzas, todo por lo que creen, todo por el Digimundo. ¿un punto más para estos héroes?

**9- Pschymon y Shizuka Hida (4 puntos): **el digi que más alto llegó, la digielegida aventurera que más abajo se quedó, pero sin ellos, nada hubiese sido posible. ¿No se han merecido un valioso punto?

**10- Patamon, Akari según Taichi, para darle una emoción inexistente "?" Yagami y Yoshi Ichijouji (3 puntos): **el digi de la esperanza por excelencia, los digielegidos que han luchado con el alma, ¿alguno de ellos se llevará un, seguro que sí, merecido punto?

**11- Gabumon y Gatomon (2 puntos): **otros dos digis, mi digi favorito por excelencia y la digi que me hizo llorar la primera vez que digievolucionó, ¿serán merecedores de un último punto?

**12- V-mon, Tentomon y Leomon (1 punto):** y tres digis más, el que más me ha hecho reir no solo en este fic sino en su predecesor, un simpático y valeroso cabezón o el digi que siempre acaba muerto, aunque no sea de una forma demasiado heroica. ¿acabarán el ranking con un nuevo punto?

Publicado: 5/06/2011


	26. ¡Equilibrio! la leyenda se hace realidad

_"Lo sé, ha sido un error, no deberíamos ni haber llegado hasta aquí, pero estamos aquí, igual que en las grandes historias, señor Frodo, las que realmente importan, llenas de oscuridad y de constantes peligros, esas de las que no quieres saber el final, porque.. ¿Cómo van a acabar bien? ¿Cómo volverá el mundo a ser lo que era después de tanta maldad como ha sufrido? Pero al final, todo es pasajero como esta sombra. Incluso la oscuridad se acaba para dar paso a un nuevo día. Y cuando el sol brilla, brilla más radiante aún, esas son las historias que llegan al corazón, porque tienen mucho sentido aún cuando eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlas. Pero creo, señor Frodo, que ya lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo. Los protagonistas de esas historias se rendirían si quisieran pero no lo hacen. Siguen adelante. Porque todos luchan por algo._

_¿Por qué luchas tú, Sam?_

_ Porque el bien reine en este mundo, señor Frodo, se puede luchar por eso."_

**Samsagaz "Sam" Gamyi, Las dos Torres, ESDLA.**

.

* * *

**¡Equilibrio!, la leyenda se hace realidad:**

Tras esquivar una vez más el oscuro ataque del digimon cadavérico, ShineGreymon perdió un segundo la concentración en la batalla debido al espectacular juego de luces que se estaba dando a unos kilómetros, justo en la playa, en el lugar donde dejó a su compañero. Fue el momento que, el ya debilitado SkullBaluchimon, aprovechó para darle un certero golpe en el pecho que le hizo caer al suelo y por supuesto recuperar toda la furia que tenía acumulada.

Acabaría con esto ya e iría a ver como estaba su compañero Taiyou y los demás, de esa forma le propino su ataque más poderoso "GeoGrey Sword"

Fue algo completamente mágico como creo ese gran círculo de fuego, concentrándose en su espada ardiente como el sol, que penetró en uno de los últimos digimons malignos que quedaban, SkullBaluchimon, que como pasase con sus compañeros, su alma volvió a quedar atrapada en el emblema, en este caso del desprecio.

Hecho esto, empezó un vuelo al lugar en donde se estaba fraguando la batalla más importante y difícil, pero se detuvo al encontrarse por el camino a uno de sus camaradas.

-SlashAngemon, ¿necesitas ayuda?.- conforme lo preguntaba se sentía estúpido, más al ver que el compañero de Tenshi destrozaba la metralleta de un Mummymon cada vez más acolarrado.

-Ya vencí a este miserable en el mundo de los deseos, ahora lo venceré para siempre.

El digimon momia dio unos pasos para atrás, viendo su final inminente y el ángel digimon preparó su ataque.

-¡Golpe del…

Hubo un fuerte movimiento causado por una onda expansiva que venía desde Ogudomon y el ataque no llegó a producirse debido a que, entre cegadores rayos de luz, el alma del compañero de Tenshi se disipó en el aire mientras el emblema, el cual le había dado su milagroso cuerpo salía disparado en dirección a la batalla.

-¡SlashAngemon!.- exclamó el digimon de la amistad apurado, sin darse cuenta que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Quien no daba crédito a lo que veía era Mummymon. ¿En serio se iba a librar? Sin duda este iba a ser su día de suerte. Sus dos enemigos ya habían desaparecido por completo, viéndose a lo lejos como esos dos pequeños artefactos llamados emblemas iban a velocidad endiablada dejando un rastro de luz. Parpadeó un par de veces y se lo empezó a creer.

-¿Les he vencido?.- se preguntó, para después sonreír abiertamente.- ¡les he vencido!.- gritó alzando los brazos al cielo, hasta que se dio cuenta, mirando los vendajes que le colgaban, que se estaba convirtiendo en esa maldita sustancia negra. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.- Oh, mierda, otra vez prisione…

Ni terminó, su espíritu quedó preso en el emblema de la ira. Este era el último que faltaba, todos los emblemas de la oscuridad habían sido desactivados y dado que Mummymon se había ido sin ser atacado, solo podía existir una explicación, Akuma había perdido el emblema de la oscuridad.

Pero el digimon de la ira no era el único que pagó las consecuencias del heroico sacrificio de Dragomon, ya que también como le pasó a SlashAngemon y ShineGreymon, los espíritus de los digimons habían abandonado los emblemas de los niños, porque otra misión requería a los emblemas, por fin, debían darles su verdadero uso. Debían estar todos juntos.

...

Unos estaban asustados, otros anonadados y otros no queriendo mirar como se desencadenaba la gran batalla de Dragomon contra Ogudomon que, entre tanto destello de luz no fueron conscientes de que los emblemas habían vuelto, más que eso, que estaban delante de ellos flotando y emitiendo una luz conmovedora.

Kibou lo vio todo con claridad, podía ver a través de los destellos con una nitidez máxima, es por eso que frunció el ceño con ira cuando vio de vuelta a su enemigo.

-Akuma.- gruñó.

Al otro lado, Tenshi tampoco se perdía detalle de lo sucedido, pero al contrario que el portador de la oscuridad su vista no se fijó en el monstruo que tantos días llevaba atormentándolos sino en lo que por fin caía de él.

-El emblema.

El resplandor ya empezaba a ser menor, porque Dragomon había desaparecido por completo, sin embargo Musuko había levantado la cabeza al escuchar a su amigo rubio. No dejaría que ese emblema volviese a caer en manos del mal, mucho menos con su portador presente.

Fue el único que pudo reaccionar, él y Akuma, de nuevo incorpóreo, se desplazaron como balas al encuentro del medallón, solo entonces Tenshi vio lo que hacía.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!.- gritó, mientras tomaba impulso y se elevaba en el cielo.

Kibou estaba demasiado lejos subido en el risco, Akuma estaba a punto de cazarlo de nuevo y por los aires como cual capitán Tsubasa no había mucho tiempo que pensar. Tenía que tomar la decisión ya.

-¡Tenshi!.- gritó, haciendo un espectacular giro de cadera, dando un puntapié al medallón, para enviarlo hacia atrás y quitándoselo prácticamente de la cara a Akuma que gruñó furioso.

Veintidós ojos, veinticuatro cuando Musuko cayó y apresuró a mirar si había tenido éxito, veintiséis contando con la demoníaca mirada de Akuma, siguieron el camino que hacía ese emblema. Y el que lo vio que llegaba directo a él era el chico comúnmente llamado cuatro ojos, Makoto.

-Soy gafe.- susurró, muerto de miedo.

Pasó como en cámara lenta, aunque en realidad todo transcurrió en cuestión de milésimas, no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, le impactó contra la cabeza, eso sí, desviándolo lo justo para que cállese a quien lo estaba esperando, Tenshi. Pero él no era su dueño, él no podría activarlo, debía enviarlo a Kibou que observaba todo con máxima atención y ahí, el que discurrió rápido, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a todos, para que engañarse, fue Taiyou, que con un toque mágico de su pie le envió el shinai de Shizuka, que estaba por los suelos desde la batalla.

-¡Tenshi!

Sonrió al ver lo que le enviaba Yagami y haciendo gala de sus rápidos reflejos y de su habilidad con las manos, lo atrapó y se lo acomodó como si se tratase de su fiel bate de béisbol, esperando que llegase la original pelota.

Faltaban centímetros, milímetros, Akuma gritó y se desplazó velozmente, los niños observaban cada movimiento de ese rubio con el corazón en un puño, era el golpe de suerte, el que les daría la victoria o les condenaría a las tinieblas para siempre. La clase de golpes que Takaishi no fallaba.

-¡Home-ruuuuuun!

Y no lo hizo, le golpeó de lleno de forma magistral, tan fuerte que rompió en dos la espada de bambú, haciendo que una parte saliese volando y le diese en toda la frente al recién recuperado Makoto. Estaba claro que era una señal de que en las batalla él no debía salir de la posición avestruz. Pero en cualquier caso, Akuma volvió a gruñir rabioso, viendo como ese emblema se elevaba más y más, con una trayectoria perfecta a su catcher de excepción, su legítimo dueño, su portador.

Sus inocentes, luchadoras y ahora más que nunca esperanzadas miradas no perdían detalle de la parábola que realizaba ese artefacto, a cada segundo creyendo más en que era posible, en que el milagro se realizaría, en que iba directo a las manos de Kibou.

Fueron solo unos segundos los que duró el recorrido, pero los más eternos y agónicos en la vida de esos doce niños.

_Vamos Kibou, no la cagues ahora como acostumbras, ¡te he hecho un envío genial!, ¡con uno de estos ganaré la liga infantil!_.- pasaba por la mente de Tenshi.

_Kibou tú siempre has sido guay, no como tu primo Taiyou, ¡tú eres el guay de los Yagami!, ¡sálvanos y serás el chico más molón del mundo para siempre!.- _fueron los inocentes pensamientos de Aiko.

_Oh, mierda, creo que Yoshi se ha cagado… sin el creo se ha cagado, ¡Kibou tú no hace falta que la cagues!... mmm, no lo recordaba tan guapo, la muerte le ha sentado bien..- _fue lo que pensó, en este momento tan crucial, Minako.

_Dragomon ha molado mucho, ha sido alucinante, ¿me dejarán mis padres tener un Dragomon?, aunque primero Kibou debería atrapar ese emblema y que… no sé lo que pasará pero seguro que será alucinante.- _pensaba Osamu, mirando con la boca abierta la trayectoria de ese emblema.

_Que golpe más guay ha dado mi primo Tenshi, claro porque es el mejor y el más listo de mundo, cuando sea mayor quiero ser como Tenshi, así nadie se atreverá a llamarme bebé, ni siquiera papá_.- pensó Yuujou sin poder remediar una sonrisa de ilusión por imaginarse su futuro.

_Ooooh estrellitas, genial por fin me he despertado y estoy en mi camita, ¡sabía que era una pesadilla!… oh no, me duele la cabeza mucho y estoy en la arena y… ¿será posible que al final no vaya a morir hoy?.-_ creía Makoto, dejándose caer sobre la arena, ajeno a todo.

_No sé lo que está pasando pero es lo más emocionante de mi vida, por favor Kibou atrapa ese emblema y danos la paz por la que llevamos tantos días luchando y por la que han muerto tantos digimons bonitos y feitos pero todos amiguitos… ¡nos lo merecemos!_.- apretó los puños Chikako eufórica.

_No la cagues como en aquel partido en el que te dejé tirar el penalti decisivo y todavía me arrepiento de ello, por favor Kibou, este es tu momento, demuestra que también eres un héroe, ¡y pártele los morros a ese Akuma!, ¡You´re the winner!, ¿por qué cuando pienso en inglés lo pronuncio tan bien?.- _le dio fuerzas también, con el pensamiento Musuko.

_Venga Kidevil, te hemos salvado para esto, para que nos des la victoria… mmm… Kidevil, suena bien, próxima película ¡MK contra Kidevil!, me gusta, me gusta como suena… además, tiene una buena planta, tiene futuro como actor.- _eran los pensamientos de "Mishi", como siempre en su mundo.

_Sabía que Kibou estaba bien, sabía que vendría, soy tan feliz porque lo vamos a lograr y vamos a vencer y… ¡Musuko ha estado genial!, ¡y que guapo está con esa cara de despistado llena de arena!_.- pensaba Shizuka, perdiendo, tal vez por primera vez su calma y serenidad característica.

_Akuma cómeme el rabo, cómeme el rabo, cómeme el rabo, cómeme el rabo, cómeme el rabo, ¡cómeme el rabo!… ¡Kibou eres el mejor, demuestra que eres un Yagami!.- _pasaba por la mente de Taiyou, conteniéndose para no ir corriendo hasta su primo y abrazarlo.

_Vamos, todos confían en mí, pero no solo eso, tengo que hacerlo por mí, no, tampoco por mí, tengo que hacerlo por ella, por la portadora de la luz… _¡mamá!.- gritó esto último saltando para atrapar el emblema.

Todos vieron la escena paralizados, atentos a cualquier movimiento, para ver si de verdad había atrapado el emblema y que sucedía ahora. El salto de Kibou fue espectacular, lo rozó con los dedos y… cayó para atrás. El envío había sido demasiado fuerte y el salto del castaño demasiado flojo.

Al ver eso, todos empezaron de nuevo a temer por sus vidas.

-¡Pero que paquete es el tío!.- se desesperó Tenshi, llevándose la mano a la cara, mientra Akuma aún se permitía el lujo de reír, yendo directo a Kibou.

-Me gustaría ver que agilidad tienes tú si acabases de venir de la muerte, estúpido Takaishi.- murmuraba el muchacho, bajando a todo correr por el risco, para atrapar el emblema cuanto antes.

Bajó el pedrusco lo más rápido que su piernas le permitieron, tirando piedras y levantando el polvo conforme sus pies desnudos pasaban a toda velocidad, sin importarle las heridas que esto le causasen, ya que en estos momentos no sentía el dolor físico, ni ninguna otra clase de dolor, su mente había bloqueado todas esas sensaciones, ya que solo estaba puesta en su misión, encontrar el emblema.

De un saltó tocó tierra firme y ahí, a escasos metros lo vio y empezó a correr como nunca antes había corrido. Le estremeció sentir a su lado la sombra de Akuma que se desplazaba también con celeridad, pero no le hizo detenerse porque ese ser ya no le provocaba ningún miedo ni tampoco le hacía quedarse paralizado, todo lo contrario, la furia que le hacía desprender le daba más fuerza para continuar.

Hizo su último esfuerzo, se arrojó al artefacto pero no llegó a tocarlo, su mano se detuvo en el último segundo al ver la sombra de Akuma sobre él. Fue algo superior a él, sentía la necesidad de mirarlo por última vez y esa fue su perdición.

Sus ojos rojos como la sangre que había derramado quedaron clavados en él, adentrándose en su ser como había hecho desde que tenía memoria y volvió a oír su voz, con esa amabilidad que empleaba en exclusiva para él, para hacerlo enloquecer más si puede, para hacer que cumpliese todos sus deseos.

"_Kibou, dámelo, esta vez será diferente, me uniré a ti para siempre, no te dejaré, haremos esto juntos. Te daré todo mi poder, porque tú eres yo, nos necesitamos, mejor dicho, me necesitas".- _escuchó esa serena voz, que aún intentándolo no pudo camuflar su crueldad.

El castaño le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, pensando en cuanto odiaba a ese ser, no por haberlo convertido a él en un monstruo, eso podía perdonarlo, incluso culparse a sí mismo de permitirlo, lo que jamás le perdonaría era el daño que le había causado con todas sus acciones a la persona que más amaba, de la que juró vengarse, a Hikari Yagami.

"_Les perdonaré la vida a tus amigos, a quien desees, déjame volver a ti y todo será diferente".- _trató de seguir cautivando ese siniestro ente.

Por un momento la duda invadió a Hayashiba o eso es lo que Akuma creyó, porque retiró inconscientemente la mano y su rostro se relajó un poco, incluso dio alguna muestra de angustia y miedo.

Akuma se acercó más, convencido de que lo estaba logrando, pero no fue más que una ilusión, porque en el corazón de Kibou jamás habría sitio otra vez para un demonio como ese y lo supo en el momento en que el niño volvió a endurecer la mirada.

-Que te den.- y sin prolongar más esto, lo atrapó, por fin el emblema de la oscuridad lo poseía su portador.

"_Mierda".- _exclamó Akuma furioso por el engaño, mientras Kibou gritaba con fuerza y del emblema salían potentes haces de luz morada casi negra.

Los niños vieron el espectáculo con asombro, temor pero sobre todo esperanza, ya que confiaban en que quien lo hubiese atrapado fuese Kibou, todos menos Tenshi que al segundo, su emblema que flotaba encima de él cayó en su mano siguiendo el camino del emblema de la oscuridad, solo que los rayos que salían de él eran blanquecinos.

En ese momento, todo su alrededor desapareció, se encontraron en un universo diferente, completamente blanco, lleno de la luz más pura y perfecta que habían visto nunca. Ahí solo había dos personas, solo dos almas que ya estaban destinadas a encontrarse desde antes de que fuesen concebidos. Su unión espiritual era irrompible, eran su otra mitad, eran la base de que se sucediese el gran milagro, la paz perpetua, la vuelta del equilibrio y ahora que sus corazones por fin estaban acompasados y su voluntad era firme, nadie podría detenerles. Ni siquiera la maldad absoluta. El castaño sonrió de manera automática al ver a su homónimo rubio y el portador de la luz le devolvió la sonrisa en el acto estirando la mano para tocarlo, gesto que devolvió Kibou al segundo.

-Te he echado de menos…- empezó él.

-Mi hermano.- terminó Tenshi, justo antes de que sus manos se entrelazasen.

Una gran onda salió de ellos, cayendo cada uno hacia un lado medio inconscientes, ya en la orilla donde se desencadenaba la batalla.

Sus amigos a penas pudieron decir sus nombres porque estaban atónitos viendo lo que había quedado en medio de los dos, lo que había formado el emblema de la luz y la oscuridad, viendo el regreso del emblema más precioso que habían visto nunca, el del equilibrio.

Claramente agotado, Tenshi se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de reponerse y mientras Kibou imitaba sus gestos, una nueva luz trataba de hacer la competencia al mágico día que había creado el emblema del equilibrio y esa luz venía del único digimon que estaba presente, más concretamente de su anillo sagrado.

Todavía inconsciente, la compañera de Hikari comenzó a brillar, a elevarse por los aires directa a convertirse en leyenda, a llegar hasta el emblema más antiguo de todos.

Con la boca abierta y Akuma temiendo su final observaron como el emblema se transformaba en un gran ente de luz, que llegaba directo al anillo de Gatomon, haciendo que desapareciese no solo el anillo, sino la mismísima digimon perdió su forma para adoptar otra nueva, para permitir que el espíritu que durante tanto tiempo había sido cautivo se adueñase de su cuerpo, le diese sus fuerzas, hiciese justicia.

Desde que se juntasen los dos emblemas que tantos miles de años llevaban separados, el cielo era blanco, la luz bañaba hasta el más recóndito rincón de ese lugar y Gatomon, ya estaba tomando una forma definida, para alucine de los niños, que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Alucinante.- repetía Osamu, una y otra vez.

-¿Gatomon es Baransu?.- preguntaba Chikako conmocionada.

-¿A eso se refería cuando dijiste que estaba atrapado?.- preguntó Minako, recordando las incoherencias que dijo su hermano en el monte Infinito.

-Acaba con él.- fue lo único que pudo decir Taiyou, sin dejar de abrir la boca, contemplando el espectáculo.

No tenía un aspecto definido, era un ente hecho de luz, en la cabeza solo se le veían unos ojos arco iris que radiaban esperanza, lo que parecía unos largos brazos caían casi hasta el suelo y una especie de túnica lo cubría por completo. Era el ser más extraño que habían visto en su vida, pero desprendía paz y un gran sentimiento de bondad.

"_Aquí acaba tu reinado, ríndete para que puedas ser ajusticiado".- _resonó esa voz femenina y cálida. Daba paz solo escucharla.

Akuma en cambio sonaba más desesperanzado que nunca, dando un gruñido de rabia.

"_¡No!, aún no ha terminado mi misión, no tienes derecho a sentenciarme"_

"_Debes ser destruido Akuma, ya lo sabes, tu maldad no tiene cabida en este mundo ni en ninguno, humanos y digimons han decidido, no desean que tú estés más aquí".- _siguió con su tono pausado e imperturbable, el ser hecho de luz.

"_¡Ellos son los que me crearon!".- _gritó lleno de ira la sombra provocando una de esas oleadas de oscuridad, que no llegó a nada, el espíritu de Baransu lo absorbió por completo.

"_Y también los que desean destruirte, tienen derecho a reconocer sus errores y aprender de ellos."_

Akuma rió, seguramente por última vez.

"_¿Y qué?, siempre habrá odio, sentimientos negativos, maldad, por lo que nunca moriré y volveré, cada vez volveré con más fuerza, lo sabes"_

"_Y yo estaré para ajusticiarte y para no permitir que pongas en peligro la estabilidad de los mundos."_

Dicho esto una enorme balanza se apareció, posicionado a Akuma en uno de los platos, mientras en el otro aparecían luces de colores en donde se reflejaban a gran velocidad todos los hechos terroríficos realizados por Akuma en todas sus reencarnaciones. Estaba ajusticiando su alma, para ver cuantos crímenes había cometido y si todavía podía ser perdonado, si todavía tenía derecho a existir.

"_¿Y cual es el veredicto?".- _se atrevió a preguntar con sorna el demonio.

"_Aunque pudiese perdonarte, ahora he tomado el cuerpo de un digimon, un digimon al que le has causado miles de sufrimientos, no solo a ella, sino a lo que más ama en el mundo y por ese la sentencia está clara, _¡debes ser destruido!_".- _dijo esto último con la voz de Gatomon y por un momento se pudo distinguir hasta su mirada.

Akuma resopló furioso.

"_Siempre odié esa mirada, maldito digimon…- _masculló con rabia, para luego hablar a Baransu.-_ ¡No puedes hacer esto!, ¡eso es venganza!, no puedes vengarte, debes ser ecuánime".- _exigió con rabia.

La balanza desapareció y el ente estiró sus largos brazos, juntando las manos al final.

"_No es venganza, es justicia."_

-¡Esa frase es mía!.- exclamó Taiyou ilusionado.

Y al apartar los brazos varios círculos de datos se aparecieron, rodeando a la sombra Akuma por todos los ángulos, haciéndola cada vez más pequeña.

"_Volveré, tened por seguro que volveré".- _decía esto penetrando con su aterradora mirada a su mayor víctima, Kibou, que no le apartó la mirada en ningún segundo, quería ser testigo de cómo se consumía hasta la última célula de ese demonio.

-Muérete Akuma.- fue lo que dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Las ondas cada vez pasaban a más velocidad, llegando también de los diferentes puntos del mar de la oscuridad los doce emblemas oscuros que penetraron en lo que quedaba de Akuma. Finalmente las ondas cesaron y lo que quedó fue una bola negra, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis con los emblemas de la oscuridad presos en su interior.

Tras presenciar el espectáculo de luces y ver como se había desintegrado el maldito demonio que les llevaba martirizando tantos días, los niños no sabían que pensar ni que sentir, lo único que querían era llorar, abrazarse los unos a los otros, sentir este calor que ahora emanaba el cielo y por supuesto volver a su mundo, regresar con sus amigos que habían muerto en la batalla y sentir el amor de sus queridos padres. No obstante, aún tenía una misión que cumplir.

"_Necesito vuestra ayuda".- _habló con una dulzura máxima el emblema Baransu.

-No creo, te has cargado al malo de un golpe cuando nosotros ni pudimos rozarlo.- dijo Musuko, todavía en shock por lo que acaba de presenciar, pero con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

"_Musuko Motomiya, nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin ti, sin tu carisma, sin tus ánimos, sin tu determinación a la hora de tomar decisiones en la batalla y por su puesto, sin tu valor."_

Conforme hablaba, la expresión de Musuko se tornó más seria, pero sintiendo un gran regocijo, por fin todo su trabajo era recompensado.

"_Vuestros emblemas deben sellar al demonio".- _explicó y Motomiya asintió.

-Valor.- dijo con convencimiento, saliendo el símbolo de su emblema de su corazón, llegando hasta su medallón que seguía flotando, empujándolo entonces hasta la pequeña bola.

Los demás aún se mostraban algo reticentes, confusos y un poco asustados, sobre todo Kido y por supuesto que dio un bote al escuchar su nombre.

"_Makoto Kido, las buenas acciones vienes de corazones sinceros como el tuyo. Solo por hacer brillar ese emblema ya eres mucho más valiente de lo que piensas. Gracias por salvarnos"_

Era una voz tan bonita, que hasta se sonrojó, pasándose el dedo por debajo de la nariz con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… yo…

"Mishi" le dio una colleja para que espabilase.

-¡Que no intenta ligar contigo, que lo que quiere es tu emblema!.- exclamó, provocando las risas de sus amigos y el rubor mayor de Kido.

-Ajá… eh… un… sinceridad.- dijo, produciéndose algo parecido a lo que ocurriese con el emblema del valor.

"_Michael Kiyoshi…"_

-¡Soldado MK Van Damme a su servicio, señor.- se llevó la mano a la frente haciendo el saludo militar, flipándose más de lo debido.

"_Es el corazón soñador de los niños el que crea los milagros, el creó el Digimundo, el que me creó a mí, es por eso que nunca hay que dejar de soñar, de desear."_

-Señor, sí señor.- asintió, con un hilillo de voz de lo emocionado que estaba.- Deseos.

Y el emblema de Mike, se unió al de sus compañeros.

"_Aiko Ishida, el amor es el sustento de los sentimientos puros, de los deseos de paz, sin amor nada valdría la pena."_

La rubia sonrió, con la respiración entrecortada debido a su emoción, dejando que las lágrimas entrasen en su boca, mientras, con un brazo seguía achuchando con fuerza a su hermano.

-Amor.- dijo sin apenas voz.

El color rojo característico de ese emblema entró en el medallón y se unió a los demás.

"_Osamu Ichijouji, no seríamos nada sin gente como tú, sin mentes curiosas, porque eso es lo que hace al Digimundo mágico, la ilusión de niños como tú por aprender todo de él."_

-Gracias.- se ruborizó ligeramente el chico.- conocimiento.

Su emblema también llegó hasta la bola oscura.

"_Shizuka Hida, tú desempeñas una función muy importante, porque es de la bondad de donde nacen los buenos sentimientos, los sentimientos que componen a los seres de luz, gracias."_

La educada niña, emocionada por las palabras, hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, bondad.

El emblema que hace años perteneciese a Ken, también se encaminó a su último destino.

"_Chikako Izumi, no eres terca sino decidida, no eres temeraria sino valiente, no eres testadura sino tenaz. Esa perseverancia nunca debe desaparecer porque nunca hay que bajar la guardia, siempre hay que seguir firme por defender lo que es justo."_

-De acuerdo.- sonrió la niña ilusionada.- tenacidad.

Otro emblema más se unió al de sus amigos, faltaban la mitad.

"_Taiyou Yagami, tú eres quien mantiene unidos a los compañeros y por tanto quien mantiene unidos los emblemas, porque eso es la amistad, crear lazos en base a unos sentimientos puros… y gracias, por cuidar y hacer brillar una cualidad esencial para no perder la fe, su portadora estará orgullosa de ti y de tu trabajo."_

El moreno, con los ojos vidriosos, empezó a reír con fuerza.

-¡Mi futuro hermanito!.- exclamó con alegría.- amistad y este va por ti hermanito ¡milagros!

Los dos medallones, impulsados por los sentimientos de Taiyou y de alguna manera, del futuro Yagami, volaron a reunirse con los demás.

"_Minako Ichijouji, este mundo no podría existir sin la inocencia de los niños, sin esos sentimientos puros que tú tan bien has reflejado, gracias por tu trabajo."_

-He hecho lo que he podido.- rió, increíblemente para todos, aguantando su ataque de histeria, mientras el emblema de la pureza brillaba.- pureza.

"_En cuanto a ti Yoshi Ichijouji, nadie sabe lo que nos deparará el destino, pero sí que en tus manos brillará con fuerza camino hacia la luz, igual que has hecho hoy."_

El bebé dio una sonora carcajada que llenó de ternura a todos, mientras Leafmon le saltaba en la frente ya totalmente recuperado y lleno de felicidad.

No llegó a vocalizar nada en concreto así que lo hicieron sus hermanos a una voz.

-Destino.

El emblema de Yoshi brilló con más fuerza que nunca.

Un pequeño pelirrojo se mantenía pegado a su hermana por precaución, sabiendo que muy pronto le tocaría a él y eso lo llenaba de ilusión.

"_Yuujou Ishida, la esperanza es lo que mantiene viva la luz, lo que jamás debe perderse, porque en cuanto desaparece, las tinieblas crecen con fuerza e intentan consumir la luz. Mantenla en tu corazón siempre."_

El niño asintió con una gran seriedad a su nuevo mejor amigo y ser luminoso favorito, el espíritu de Baransu.

-Lo haré.- dijo convencido de sus palabras, para después sonreír, se moría por ver la lucecita salir de su pecho.- ¡esperanza!.- gritó con fuerza.

Por último, el ente se dirigió a las dos personas que quedaban, las cuales ya no tenían emblema.

"_Tenshi Takaishi, Kibou Hayashiba, luz y oscuridad son las dos caras de una misma moneda, ya habéis comprendido que no puede vivir una sin la otra, ni brillar una más que la otra, deben permanecer en perfecta armonía para mantener lo más importante en este mundo, el equilibrio. No son cualidades fáciles de manejar, sin embargo, vosotros lo habéis hecho a la perfección y eso os unirá para siempre, no olvidéis que sois los guardianes del equilibrio y que cuando vuestra determinación flojee, el caos volverá a nuestros mundos. Gracias por vuestro esfuerzo, gracias por aceptar esta difícil misión, gracias por liberarme y hacerme renacer."_

Kibou escuchó cada palabra con solemnidad, asintiendo a todo lo que decía, mientras Tenshi lo hacía con una sonrisa mucho más relajada.

-Lo has dejado en buenas manos.- dijo el rubio, abrazando por el cuello a Kibou.

-Me esforzará al máximo por no decepcionaros.- fueron las palabras del castaño.

Seguidamente ambos se miraron y asintieron.

-Luz y oscuridad.

-¡Equilibrio!.- gritaron todos los niños al unísono.

Alrededor de la bola negra apareció un grueso anillo sagrado dorado incrustándose en él cada uno de los emblemas, reservando el centro para el emblema Baransu.

Los niños contemplaban esto con gozo y gran emoción, por saber que habían hecho historia y lo más importante que ya todo había acabado, que habían cumplido su misión y podrían volver a su amada rutina llena de paz. Pero entonces escucharon una voz familiar, sobre todo para Taiyou.

-¿Papá?.- se giró lo justo para verlo, porque así era, guiados por los juegos de luces, los mayores al fin llegaban hasta sus hijos.

-¡Papá!.- gritó también Aiko al reconocer un cabello rubio y la voz de su progenitor.

Los niños sonrieron y lloraron con intensidad, pero también los padres que corrían a su encuentro, gritando continuamente sus nombres.

Pero el reencuentro no llegó a producirse porque el sello estaba acabado, el ente que había poseído a Gatomon desapareció, quedando metido en su emblema, que a su vez sellaba la bola y cuando eso sucedió, la luz se esfumó del lugar, pero no solo eso, el mar de la oscuridad se disipó, apareciendo en un mundo desértico y apocalíptico, pero en el que volvían a ver, tras tantos días, la luz del sol, el Digimundo.

...

Taichi tuvo que pegar un gran brinco para no ser atropellado por un coche mientras él mismo y todos sus amigos se cubrían el rostro, ya que una cegadora luz a la que no estaban acostumbrados les daba de lleno.

Poco a poco, pudieron ir abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta de que de nuevo volvían a estar en su mundo, pero eso no fue lo que les desconcertó sino que, el cielo era azul y a lo alto el sol brillaba más majestuoso que nunca, por lo menos, eso les pareció a ellos.

-Pero que… ¿Y Taiyou?.- se revolvió Yagami, mientras su esposa lo ayudaba a levantarse.- estaba aquí hace un segundo.

-Sí… es… es… hemos vuelto a nuestro mundo.- trató de razonar Izumi, a pesar de que también estuviese cardíaco por haber podido ver a su niña tan cerca y no poderla abrazar.

-Pero, no puede ser.- comentó Jyou.- hay sol.

Entonces fueron conscientes en verdad de lo que eso significaba, ese brillante sol.

-Entonces…- empezó Sora emocionada, preocupada y desconcertada.

-¿Lo consiguieron?.- terminó Mimi, empezando a lloriquear.

-Pero estaban aquí y… si… ¿donde están?.- preguntó Daisuke, perdiendo la paciencia.

...

-¡Papá!.- llamaba una y otra vez Taiyou apurado, sin poder controlar las lágrimas, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos.

Sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro y escuchó la voz por la que hace tantos días había suspirado.

-Estarán bien, no te preocupes, ahora los veremos.

Se dio la vuelta y lloró con más fuerza, pero esta vez de felicidad, por tenerlo, por verlo, por tocarlo. Su querido primo volvía a estar a su lado.

-¡Kibou!.- se arrojó a abrazarse a su pecho, con todo lo sucedido, ni había podido alegrarse de la vuelta de su primo.

Hayashiba dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando que esa ternura y cariño que desprendía su primito entrase en él. Volviendo a sentirse humano y lo más importante, amado.

Sonrió más al notar unos fuertes brazos envolviéndole la espalda y un chilló en su oreja.

-¡Kibou!, ¡eres el mejor!.- exclamaba Musuko, sin hacer nada por remediar sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Otra chica se abrazaba por su otro lado con un poco más de cuidado debido al bebé que llevaba en sus brazos, pero eso sí, llorando como una auténtica histérica.

-¡Estás guapísimo!

De frente, pasando por encima de su primo, la que le abrazaba era Shizuka. Acto seguido sintió que a cada pierna se le unían dos chicos, Chikako y Osamu.

Una rubia y un castaño saltaron respectivamente por encima de Shizuka y Musuko, uniéndose a este abrazo en grupo.

-Kibou como molas.- decía Aiko estirándose para frotarle el pelo.

-Definitivamente saldrás en mi película.- comentaba "Mishi" con alegría, tumbándose prácticamente encima de la cabeza de Motomiya.

Yuujou se las apañó para colarse entre las piernas de todos y poder abrazar también a su parte de Kibou, mientras Makoto aún miraba a su alrededor aterrado.

-Yo creo que ese monstruo todavía puede aparecer.- finalmente fijó su vista en esa bonita estampa que protagonizaban todos sus amigos y sonrió.- me encantan los abrazos de grupo.- corrió, olvidándose de Akuma por completo a tirarse como un loco a la piña, quedando patas arriba con la cabeza atrapada entre la mata de pelo de Taiyou, el pecho de Shizuka, el hombro de Kibou, los brazos de Aiko, y mientras Mike no paraba de darle zurras en el trasero.

Viendo esta surrealista pero emotiva escena estaba Tenshi, al cual Kibou buscó con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, el rubio sonrió feliz.

-No has estado mal, para ser Kibou.- dijo, con su sonrisa encantadora, mientras extendía los brazos para abarcar al máximo posible del grupo.- buen trabajo chicos.

Y ahí, en ese espontáneo pero sincero abrazo de esos trece niños contando al bebé que casi aplastan, encontraron la recompensa a sus sacrificios, el momento por el que tantos días habían luchado, su final feliz.

Pero para mejorarlo más, empezaron a oír trotes, aleteos y voces conocidas y entonces es cuando en verdad fueron conscientes de que habían regresado al Digimundo.

Al levantar las cabezas y separarse rieron y lloraron por igual, pero ambas acciones provocados por el mismo sentimiento, la felicidad, porque rodeándoles estaban los amigos que les habían cuidado desde que eran bebés, los abnegados compañeros de sus padres.

-¡Gabumon, Piyomon!.- fue Yuujou el que rompió el hielo y corrió a abrazarse a esos dos digimons.

-Oh, mi pequeño bebé de Sora.- achuchó Piyomon, restregándole el pico, mientras Gabumon le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No soy un bebé.- medio protestó el niño, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Luego miró a Gabumon.- ¿Y Psychemon?, ¿dónde está?.- alzó la vista, pero se entristeció al no encontrarlo.

Ambos digimons también se entristecieron, pero fue Piyomon la que logró sacar ese instinto maternal.

-Lo verás pronto, no te preocupes, cuando el Digimundo sea restaurado.

Y el niño no entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero asintió, mientras los demás digimons felicitaban al resto de pequeños con gran entusiasmo.

Musuko, ya alzaba por loa aires a V-mon chocando la cabeza con la suya, cuando le alertó el trote de un caballo. Rodó los ojos con desprecio al ver al hombre que iba colgado de la cola de Centauromon, sin parar de insultarle por ser tan brusco.

-A buenas horas aparece el viejo este.

Quien sí se alegraron de verle fueron Osamu y Chikako.

-¡Señor Gennai!.- corrió el pelilila.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido?, supongo que sí porque mi papá siempre dice que tú no vienes hasta que el mal ha sido derrotado.- comunicó la pelirroja con alegría, incomodando seriamente al digi-anciano.

Tosió levemente para hacerse el interesante y sin más preámbulos se tiró a estirar de los mofletes de Osamu, mientras besaba su cabeza.

-¡Lo habéis conseguido!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡gracias!.- decía como un histérico, ante el apuro de Ichijouji que no sabía como actuar y las risas del resto.

Todos estaban relajados, disfrutando del momento y de este maravilloso reencuentro, excepto Taiyou, que llamó seriamente al anciano del Digimundo.

-Oye viejo…

-¡Más respeto!.- le dio un coscorrón en la cabezota.

-Ahora también me pega este…- susurró en dolorido.

-Hola pi…

-¡Waa!.- dio un grito de terror al ver a su lado a ese hada digimon que tanta golpiza le daba, pero no se dejó intimidar y tras coger a Wormmon, que pasaba por ahí y ponérselo en la cabeza, para que hiciese una función de casco, volvió a dirigirse a Gennai.

-Señor…- llamó ahora en tono de niño bueno.-… ¿y nuestros papás?, los vimos pero ya no están.

-Eso es bueno niño, esos quiere decir que volvieron a su mundo, que la distorsión desapareció, ¡que lo habéis conseguido!.- se tiró eufórico a estirar de los mofletes a Yagami, con tanta fuerza que lo derribó.

Mientras, otros digimons encabezados, nunca mejor dicho dado el tamaño de su cabezota, por el inconsciente de V-mon, celebraban la victoria jugando al futbol con un original balón que habían encontrado por ahí. Claro que cuando Gennai fue consciente de eso, abrió tanto los ojos que casi echan a andar y después apresuró a darle una patada de karate al compañero de Daisuke, para que dejase de jugar con eso.

-¡Sois idiotas! ¡no toquéis eso!.- exclamó, jadeante y con el temor en el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó con naturalidad Gomamon.

-Porque es…. ¡Akuma!.- se flipó, por no perder la costumbre con un rayito detrás de él, más bien flojo, por el cansancio que acumulaba Tentomon.

En efecto, el balón de V-mon y compañía era la bola sellada por el emblema Baransu y evidentemente que escuchar eso, hizo que las caras de los niños se tornaran pálidas, empezaban a entrar en pánico.

-¡Sabía que no estaba muerto!.- exclamó Kido, lloriqueando, metiendo la cabeza en la tierra.

-Pero es imposible, es… es… ¡Tú viejo senil haz algo!.- gritó Minako en la cara del pobre digi-humano.

Kibou y Tenshi ya habían endurecido su expresión y se temieron lo peor cuando en ese cielo azul y resplandeciente empezaron a formarse unos remolinos, como nubes de diferentes colores, por los cuatro puntos cardinales.

-Chicos, tranquilos.- trató de mantener la calma Motomiya, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-Esto está demasiado obsoleto.- añadió Taiyou, mirando su alrededor con recelo.

Justo encima de sus cabezas la luz que más potente brillaba era una azul, hasta que pudieron empezar a distinguir una enrome cola envuelta en cadenas cubriendo toda esa parte de cielo, seguidamente ese ser mostró su cabeza y los niños respiraron de alivio.

-Alucinante, es más grande de lo que imaginé.- susurró Osamu impresionado.

-¿No es malo?.- preguntó Makoto, atreviéndose solo entonces a levantar la cabeza.

-Azulongmon.- lo reconoció Tenshi, sonriendo ilusionado.

Miraron a su alrededor, viendo a los otros digimon que cubrían las otras partes del cielo, pero ya mucho más lejanas, al norte, la luz que predominaba era amarillenta, la correspondiente a Ebonwumon, el cielo estaba rosado hacia el sur debido a Zhuqiaomon y al oeste, Baihumon lo tornaba más anaranjado.

-Niños elegidos.- tomó la palabra el digimon al que le correspondía la zona en la que se encontraban, el Este, o lo que era lo mismo, Azulongmon.- habéis hecho un gran trabajo, no solo venciendo ese demonio maligno sino que restaurando el equilibrio, muchas gracias, el Digimundo está en deudas con vosotros. Sin embargo el daño sufrido ha sido muy grave y va a ver que restaurarlo por completo…

-¿Podemos ver a nuestros papás?.- interrumpió Taiyou, sin hacer el menor caso a lo que hablaba.

-No interrumpas a Azulongmon.- le dio un nuevo coscorrón Gennai, para luego sonreír a la bestia sagrada.- esto… ya que restauráis el Digimundo por completo, ¿podrías volver a hacerme joven?

El ignorado esta vez fue el digi-humano, porque el guardián del Este prefería contestar la pregunta de Yagami.

-Utilizad vuestros corazones para traerlos.

Los niños se miraron los unos a los otros y sonrieron, seguidamente, sacaron sus digivices y se concentraron al máximo y la puerta no tardó en abrirse, un remolino de colores se apareció ante ellos.

-Claro, el corazón une los mundos.- asintió Patamon, mientras se depositaba encima de la cabeza de Tenshi.

...

En el mundo real, la gente estaba a cada segundo más confusa, sin entender que había sucedido y lo más importante sin creerse que ya todo había pasado y había vuelto a la normalidad, entre ellos, como no, se encontraban lo preocupados padres de los héroes.

-Y ahora que…- preguntaba Keiko cardíaca.

La respuesta vino en forma de un bonito remolino con los colores del arco iris.

Taichi buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de aventuras para asegurarse que estaban compartiendo con él los mismos sentimientos de emoción, porque sentían como los corazones de sus hijos conectaban con los suyos.

-¿A qué estás esperando Yagami?.- preguntó Ishida divertido, mientras abrazaba a su esposa y con la otra mano sacaba su digivice.

-¡Adelante!.- dio la señal y de sus dispositivos salieron esas luces sagradas que les permitieron realizar este apasionante viaje al Digimundo, el cual nunca se cansarían de hacer.

De la impresión que les dio ver el cielo del Digimundo cubierto de las todopoderosas cuatro bestias sagradas, casi ni se percataron de que los gritos de alegría y júbilo de sus hijos, que ya correteaban hacia ellos. Claro que en seguida olvidaron esa estampa que con suerte se veía una vez en la vida, hasta Koushiro no dudó en apartar la mirada del cielo para enfocarla en lo más importante y maravilloso que existía para él, su hija.

-¡Papá, mamá!.- corría Taiyou, el más emocionado.

-Hijito.- se arrodilló Akane para abrazarlo, achucharlo y hasta elevarlo en sus brazos como cuando era un bebé.

-Mi orgullo.- felicitaba Taichi, sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas, besando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Gracias papá, ¿y mi hermanito?, ¿está bien?.- preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-Ahora que te tiene a ti, está perfecta.- aseguró el moreno.

Una estampa similar también la protagonizaba el pequeño Yuujou, que ya había sido alzado por lo aires por sus orgulloso padre, mientras su hermana se abrazaba con cariño a su madre.

-… y no lloré papi…- contaba el niño, luego miró a su hermana, que negaba con una gran sonrisa, restregando sus lágrimas en el vientre de su madre.- bueno solo un poco, pero no soy un bebé.

-Claro que no, si eres hasta más alto que yo.- estiró los brazos Ishida, elevándolo hasta el cielo.

-Mis pequeños.- susurraba la pelirroja, que ahora buscaba también besar a su benjamín, mientras Aiko saltaba a su padre.

-Pero estás bien, ¿estás bien de verdad?.- preguntaba Koushiro, escaneado a su hija por todos los ángulos.

La niña se tiró al cuello de su padre y le proporcionó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo con él.

-Te quiero mucho papá.

-Y… y yo.- correspondió emocionado el compañero de Tentomon.

Una mujer lloraba de forma escandalosa abrazando, más bien asfixiando, a su principito.

-Mi Mishi, que orgullosa estoy de ti…

El joven se separó un poco y entonó una voz adulta.

-Madre, ahora soy MK.

Y Mimi volvió a llorar desconsolada, acariciándolo y achuchándolo.

-Mi Mishi, cuanto te quiero.

Haciéndole la competencia en lloros, se encontraba Miyako, que en estos momentos hubiese deseado ser un pulpo para poder abarcar a todos sus niñitos, al que ya tenía bien cogido era a su Yoshi, pero milagrosamente también lograba acariciar a Minako y Osamu.

-Lo habéis cuidado muy bien, lo habéis hecho muy bien, estoy orgullosa de vosotros.

Ken no dijo nada, sus lágrimas hablaban por él, mientras realizaba un abrazo en familia.

-¿Me he ganado ese conjunto tan chulo que no me querías comprar, verdad?.- preguntaba Minako, aprovechando la situación.

-… y entonces estábamos rodeados de Bakemons y dije, ¡eh, camuflémonos entre ellos!, y así es como les salve.- narraba Makoto, adornado un poco la historia para quedar como más héroe, mientras Momoe no dejaba de achucharlo y Jyou lloraba orgulloso a cada palabra.

-¡Por fin la palabra héroe va al lado del apellido Kido!.- dijo un tanto contenido, imaginándose la foto de su hijo al lado de la palabra valor en todos los diccionarios del país.

Otra que no podía estar más contenta era Shizuka, ya que no podía ni recordar cuando fue la última vez que sus padres le abrazaban así y le daban tantas muestras de cariño.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti.- decía Iori emocionado.

-Solo he hecho lo que tú harías.- respondió la castaña, recibiendo el nuevo abrazo de su padre.

-¿Estás bien, de verdad?.- inspeccionaba Keiko angustiada, por ver la sangre seca en la frente de su hijo.

-Sí mamá…- respondió este dejándose abrazar por su cariñosa progenitora, mientras Daisuke no paraba de reír y de frotarle la cabeza orgulloso.- por cierto…- miró a su padre temeroso.- los siento, pero… se me rompieron las goggles.

El rostro del empresario se tornó rojo, rojo furia concretamente, pero la mirada asesina de su mujer y también su sentido común y sobretodo su corazón hicieron que el enfado se diluyese antes de aparecer.

-Lo importante es que tú estás bien, idiota.- lo abrazó contra él, de una forma bastante brusca, para besarle donde deberían estar esas goggles.

Dos que estaban un poco perdidos eran Tenshi y Kibou, que no paraban de mirar para ver si sus padres aparecían, empezándose a inquietar por su ausencia.

No obstante, también había gente para recibirlos, Yamato no dudó en atrapar a su sobrinito y elevarlo también alto como si fuese un crío ante las protestar divertidas de este y Taichi lloró de emoción al ver a su amado sobrino tan vivo y apresuró a abrazarlo y tomarlo en brazos.

-Kibou, mi Kibou, sabía que saldrías de esta.

-Tito…- correspondió el abrazo el joven, para volver a mirar el horizonte.- ¿y mamá?

Como si hubiese escuchado su llamada, una nueva puerta se estaba abriendo y ambos niños sonrieron con fuerza, cuando vislumbraron las figuras de sus padres.

-¡Papá!.- corrió como una exhalación el rubio.

-Venga Tenshi, que al final se te va a enfriar la cena.- llamó totalmente relajado Takaishi abriendo los brazos para recibir a su heroico hijo.

A la que se le detuvo el corazón fue a Hikari, viendo de pie, mirándole y hasta sonriéndole, a su pequeño, el niño del cual el último recuerdo que tenía era atacándole, convertido en un monstruo, el niño al que había velado durante días en una cama, el niño que vio morir, su vida, su razón para existir.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, llorando desconsolada, estaba tan sobrecogida por el reencuentro que hasta le flojearon las piernas y cayó de rodillas sin poder dar ni un paso hacía su hijo y por supuesto que al ver eso, fue el castaño el que corrió como una bala al encuentro de su madre.

-Mamá…- se abrazó a ella, derramando las primeras lágrimas desde que había vuelto a la vida. Sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de bienestar que solo le producían los brazos de su madre, el amor de su madre.

-Mi bebé, mi chiquito, mi Kibou…- lloraba la mujer aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo, no quería despegarse de él nunca más.

-Mamá… perdona, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir.- suplicó un perdón, completamente innecesario.

Era el momento más esperado por todos, la estampa más tierna, la de hijos y padres de nuevo reunidos, primera y última generación. Cuando la euforia inicial acabó y los abrazos y los lloros fueron cesando un poco, por fin volvieron a prestar atención a los digimons gigantes que se expandían en todo el cielo.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, todos, porque el trabajo de toda vuestra vida era para esto, para llegar a este día, los nueve primeros elegidos y el poder de sus emblemas, los digielegidos que portaron el poder armor y ahora los catorce últimos elegidos que habéis devuelto el equilibrio y sellado el mal para siempre. Esto ha sido un trabajo de años y el Digimundo os agradece vuestra dedicación, vuestro esfuerzo y sobre todo, vuestros corazones puros, que fueron los únicos capaces de obrar el milagro. Gracias.

Esas palabras llenaron de emoción a todos los presentes y un sentimiento cálido les embriagó, convencidos de que ese sentimiento les acompañaría de ahora en adelante, toda su vida.

Las cuatro bestias comenzaron a moverse, mientras la bola oscura, sellada por los emblemas y Baransu flotaba justo en el centro, en donde brillaba cada vez con más intensidad una preciosa luz dorada. A penas duró unos segundo su aparición, la del quinto digimon sagrado, un dragón dorado que fue el que se llevó la bola, justo después de eso, las cinco bestias desaparecieron y el cielo regresó a su normalidad.

-Alucinante.- dijo Osamu, todavía impactado por esa fugaz aparición.

-¿Quién era?.- se atrevió a preguntar Taichi.

-¡Huanglongmon!.- asintió Gennai, haciéndose el sabio, mientras Tentomon hacía eso con lo que tanto disfrutaba como eran los rayos y relámpagos.

-¿Existe de verdad?.- preguntaba Koushiro atónito.

-Ahora que el emblema Baransu ha sido restaurado, él ha sido liberado para cumplir su misión, guardar ese emblema y perpetuar el sello del demonio Akuma.

Lentamente, se fueron recuperando de esta aparición, a creerse de verdad que todo había terminado y a, por supuesto, volver a abrazar a sus queridos hijos.

Una que no dejaba de atosigar a su pequeño era Hikari, no era para menos. Fue en uno de sus abrazos cuando descubrió la extraña marca que llevaba grabada en la nuca.

-Kibou, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó examinándolo con preocupación.

El niño la miró y medio asintió.

-¿Y donde está papá?.-preguntó, ahora eso era mucho más importante para él que cualquier marca.

La maestra se mordió el labio inferior angustiada, buscándolo con la mirada, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cual había sido su destino, ya que cuando Akuma fue destruido, ella reapareció en el hospital junto a Takeru, por lo que seguramente su marido permanecería en esa habitación del mar de la oscuridad.

-¡Ayudadme!.- ese grito alertó a todos en especial a Hikari, porque provenía de su compañera.

Así era, la digimon gato, que había servido de anfitrión del emblema Baransu se acercaba hasta ellos, llevando como podía al inconsciente Yuuto Hayashiba.

-¡Papá!.- corrió el muchacho.

-¡Yuuto!.- le siguió Hikari.

Todos se interesaron por el recién aparecido, observando con el corazón en un puño como Jyou le buscaba el pulso.

Tras unos segundos en absoluto silencio, que fueron los más eternos para todos los presentes, en especial para Hikari y Kibou, el médico de digimons habló.

-Es muy débil, pero tiene pulso.- anunció, provocando la alegría el Kibou y un gran suspiro de alivio en Hikari.

...

No se esperaron más y Yuuto, acompañado de su familia, fue trasladado al mundo humano, necesitaba cuidados médicos urgentemente. Los demás no tardarían en acompañarlo, pero antes, sentían la necesidad de hacer una cosa, tenían que acudir a un entierro.

El lugar elegido fue el que consideraban más bonito y esperanzador del Digimundo, pese al desastroso estado en el que se encontraba ahora, se trataba de la ciudad del comienzo.

-Eran tan bonitas…- lloriqueaba Daisuke, sin duda el más afectado.

El hombre que tenía al lado le dio un merecido coscorrón.

-¡Si lo llego a saber nunca te las regalo!

-Lo siento capitán Taichi.- se disculpó Motomiya, caponeando a su hijo.- ¡la culpa es de este!

Y Daisuke se volvió a llevar un capón, pero esta vez de su esposa.

-Lo ves Momoe…- hablaba Jyou con su esposa.- te tengo dicho que tenemos que dejar de quedar con esta panda de frikis y tú no me haces nunca caso.

Yamato que estaba a su lado, lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Eso lo dice el idiota que se pone un piercing a los cuarenta?

Kido se lo tocó molesto.

-Por cierto, tienes canas.- metió más el dedo en la yaga Ishida, deprimiendo a Jyou. Seguidamente habló para su esposa.- Sora tenemos que ampliar nuestros círculos sociales.

-¡Más respeto!.- se oyó bramar a Taichi, ya harto del cuchicheo en un momento de duelo como este.

-¡Estamos enterrado unas goggles tarado!.- despotricó Ishida, para después resoplar al cielo.

Los niños no decían nada, observaban la escena conmovidos, ya que el entierro de ese preciado objeto era una señal de su esfuerzo y de que en verdad su lucha había finalizado, podían descansar en paz como harían esas gafas. Quien dejó que se le reflejasen en sus grandes ojos marrones fue su último portador, el tercero en total, él que, tal vez más las echaría de menos y más había aprendido de ellas, no pudiendo evitar que recordase uno de los días más felices de su vida, el primer día en el que se sintió valiente de verdad, el día que recibió esas goggles de su padre.

...

...

_Un niño de unos seis años llegaba a casa después de la escuela. Al oír la puerta su padre le llamó eufórico ya que hoy había hecho un gran progreso que quería compartir con su vástago._

_-¡Musuko ven aquí ahora mismo!, no te lo vas a creer pero he pasado la pantalla de Machinedramon, yo solo.- terminó de hablar dirigiendo la vista al niño que asomaba._

_Tiró el mando de la consola muy malamente al ver el estado que traía su pequeño; la ropa manchada y desgarrada y la cara con algún que otro moratón._

_-¿Pero que ha pasado?_

_-¡Aaaah!_

_Ese grito histérico venía de su madre, que como todas las madres, exageraba al máximo una pequeña lucha infantil. Mientras Keiko iba a por el botiquín para realizarle las oportunas curas, Daisuke, ejerciendo más o menos de padre, le examinaba un poco por encima._

_-Hijo, ¿con quien te has peleado?_

_-Con ese idiota de Wada.- contestó el muchacho furioso, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, no de dolor, sino de rabia e impotencia._

_-¿Y por qué ha sido?… oh, no me digas que porque ha insultado a los Verdy, sí es así, yo mismo le partiré la cara.- empezó a acumular ira, Motomiya padre._

_-No… es… es, que soy un fracasado.- bajó la vista el niño, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a su heroico padre. No se sentía digno._

_Levantó el rostro de nuevo al sentir su mano en la cabeza y ver su sonrisa, en la que reflejaba un gran orgullo, pasase lo que pasase._

_-Cuéntamelo._

_-Es… es que… es porque… Minako estrenaba gorra, era muy fea, pero a ella le gustaba y estaba muy feliz y ese idiota de Wada y otros niños se la quitaron y empezaron a jugar con ella y… y… Minako empezó a llorar y yo les dije que no debería hacer eso, que aunque la gorra sea fea a ella le gusta y no está bien tratar así las cosas de otras personas, pero se rieron de mí me empujaron y siguieron jugando con la gorra, hasta que la tiraron fuera y pasó un coche y la rompió y Minako lloró más y… y… yo me cabreé mucho y le pegué a ese idiota con todas mis fuerzas pero él me pego más y los otros chicos y… al final Minako se quedó sin su gorra y yo no pude hacer nada, perdí, soy un fracasado._

_Al terminar su historia, rompió a llorar ahora sí de tristeza, no obstante, la sonrisa de Daisuke seguía imperturbable, incluso se había ampliado._

_-Espera un segundo.- dijo, mientras se perdía por el interior de su habitación._

_El pobre niño ya estaba lleno de tiritas, debido a que Keiko ya estaba realizando una de las labores que más dominan las madres, la de enfermera, entonces Daisuke reapareció y Musuko no se creyó lo que llevaba en su mano, sus goggles._

_Sin más preámbulos, Motomiya padre se las colocó en su cabezota y Musuko supo que jamás olvidaría este día._

_-Hoy has demostrado mucho valor hijo, nunca vas a poder proteger a todo el mundo y no por eso eres un fracasado, pero sé que lo intentarás y no te rendirás nunca y estás goggles serán el símbolo de tu corazón valiente y de tu deber para con las personas más débiles._

_Considerar a Minako Ichijouji una persona débil era atrevido, pero el mensaje era claro, Musuko Motomiya ya era digno heredero del valor._

_-Gracias papá, las cuidaré mucho.- susurró, sin apenas voz debido a la emoción._

_-Eso espero.- le zarandeó del cogote Daisuke, también bastante conmovido, ya que desde que su hijo nació había esperado con ganas este día.- y recuerda Musuko que… ¡el coraje te dará alas para volar!_

_-¿De verdad?.- preguntó el niño ilusionado._

_-Ajá…- asintió el hombre, sintiéndose por primera vez padre._

_Lo que no se esperaba, pero debería haberse imaginado era que un niño de seis años y encima apellidado Motomiya, se tomase esa frase de forma literal._

_Entró en pánico cuando lo vio todo decidido tratando de tirarse por la terraza._

_-¡Pero que haces!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza Daisuke.- ¡que es una metástasis!, ¡metástasis!_

_-¡Dirás metáfora!.- corrigió Keiko, apresurando a tomar a su inconsciente hijo en brazos._

_Pero al pobre Daisuke eso le aterró aún más._

_-¿¡Tiene un tumor!_

...

...

-¡Me gustaría decir unas palabras!.- exclamó, tras salir de su ensoñación, ganándose varios suspiros de abatimiento de los mayores y las miradas emocionadas de los pequeños.

-Adelante.- le dio el visto bueno Yagami padre.

El chico sonrió satisfecho.

-Sé que solo eran una goggles bastante viejas, pero todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que eran importantes por otros motivos, eran un símbolo. No solo simbolizaban el valor de quien las portase, sino de todo su grupo, pero ahora están rotas y puedo decir, que mi valor y el de mis compañeros es más fuerte que antes y que jamás se extinguirá, que no necesitamos unas goggles para saber a quien mirar, porque nuestros corazones ya están conectados, todos hemos demostrado ese valor. Gracias chicos.- finalizó, llevándose una gran ovación de niños, digimons y ex -goggle boys y un poco más pausada del resto de adultos.

La tierra comenzó a caer encima de ese pequeño objeto que durante tanto tiempo había sido el símbolo al que seguir. Uno que lo miraba más tristón era el pequeño Yuujou, mientras inconscientemente había sacado la armónica de su padre.

-Estarán solas.- murmuró, mirando a su progenitor, al que casi le da un patatús al ver su amada armónica y la mirada de su hijo. Como leyendo su pensamiento.- ¿papá?.- preguntó, como buscando su aprobación.

-Eh… uh…- finalmente logró sacar una sonrisa totalmente fingida y sonar dulce.- es tuya hijo, puedes hacer lo que… quieras.- logró decir con dificultad.

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho, arrojando ese objeto que tantos años había acompañado a su padre y que tan característico era del Digimundo. Seguidamente, también tiró el gorro de su madre.

En un primer momento, el resto de infantes quedaron desconcertados por el gesto del más pequeño, pero no tardaron en seguirle. Era una preciosa idea, así las goggles no estarían solas, el espíritu de todos las acompañarían para siempre. Aiko se deshizo de la bolsita rosa que había heredado de Sora, Taiyou de la cinta azul de pelo, lo que Makoto arrojó fue la bolsa de provisiones, la cual por cierto, ni había abierto en esta misión, "Mishi" lo siguió tirando el gorro rosa de vaquera, Minako se quitó la pañoleta y su hermano la chaqueta gris que su padre llevaba de niño. Luego, junto a Chikako, depositó con sumo cuidado el laptop de Koushiro, que tuvo una reacción similar a Yamato, es decir, empezó a híper ventilar. En dos trozos, pero Shizuka depositó su espada de bambú. Por último, Tesnhi se quitó ese gorro, que de blanco ya no tenía nada debido a todas las batallas que había librado y también el silbato de Kibou, el cual todavía seguía portando y solo cuando ambos objetos acompañaron a todos los recuerdos no solo de los niños sino de sus padres, la tierra los tapó para siempre.

-Hay que ver… y casi me pides el divorcio cuando nos mudamos de casa y pensé que te había tirado la armónica ¿y ahora?.- buscaba una explicación convincente la señora Ishida.

Yamato hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia.

-Sora, he madurado, además ha sido un gesto muy bonito de Yuujou.

-En tu interior deseas llorar como me pasa a mí con mi laptop, ¿verdad?.- le susurró Koushiro con acierto.

-Ajá…- contestó débilmente el deprimido astronauta.

-Al menos así, se quedará una parte de nosotros en el Digimundo para siempre.- vio el lado bueno Mimi, mientras con los brazos continuaba rodeando a "Mishi" contra su vientre, balanceándolo levemente como llevaba haciendo todo el rato.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el digimon que se acercaba, todavía con Gennai a su espalda.

-¿Y por que te tengo que llevar a todos lados?.- murmuraba Centauromon con fastidio.

-¿Porque destrozaste mi casa?.- respondió el viejo, saltando de su caballo particular, casi destrozándose la cadera. El pobre no estaba para estos trotes.

-¿Qué quieres viejete?.- tomó la palabra Daisuke, en su tono divertido habitual.

Como de costumbre, Gennai lo ignoró y se dirigió a los demás.

-Ya es hora de iros, el Digimundo va a cerrar sus puertas para restaurarse y si os encuentra…

-Sí, sí, lo de siempre.- hizo un gesto de repetición con la mano Miyako.- … nos considerará objetos extraños y la diñaremos, ahora nos vamos.

-Exacto.- continuó el digi-humano con sobriedad.- pero no solo eso, será mejor que os despidáis de vuestros compañeros, todos.

-Vale, hasta luego Gomamon.- le dio una chapada a su amigo Jyou.

-Despedíos mejor, tenéis tiempo.- repitió Gennai.

-¡Pero que exagerado eres!.- habló con optimismo Miyako.- ¿cuanto tiempo vamos a poder estar sin venir?… ¿dos días?, ¿tres?… lo resistiremos.- dijo mirando con complicidad a Hawkmon.

-En realidad, la puerta no se volverá a abrir hasta dentro de… ¡720 años!

Fue tan impactante la noticia que Tentomon no pudo controlar su rayo y le chamuscó un poco el cogote a ese anciano. Pero al margen de esto, absolutamente todos; niños, digimons y adultos, entraron en pánico, no queriendo creerse que esto fuese verdad, que después de todos sus esfuerzos los niños no pudiesen volver a ver a sus compañeros, disfrutar de su amado Digimundo, que esto se acabase para siempre. Simplemente no podían aceptarlo, era una parte demasiado importante de sus vidas como para prescindir de ello. El Digimundo y por tanto los digimons ya formaban parte de ellos, eran su otra mitad.

-Debe ser un error, no puede ser posible.- apresuró a buscar una explicación lógica Koushiro.

La respuesta de Gennai fue negar con la cabeza afligido, para él también era duro comunicar esta noticia.

No podían creer que esto sucediese, sin duda era una de sus mayores pesadillas.

-¿Y para eso hemos luchado tanto?, ¡para no poder volver a ver a Yokomon!.- se alteró Aiko, Sora trató de reconfortarla rodeándola con el brazo, pero esta despreció este gesto. Estaba demasiado enfadada y exigía una explicación.

-Aiko, tienes que pensar...- tomó la palabra Koushiro, tratando de mantener ese entereza característica de él.- que, ella va a vivir, al igual que todos nuestros compañeros, aunque ya… no podamos… seguir disfrutando de ellos.- finalizó, con dificultad. Esto era demasiado doloroso para todos.

-Pero… no es justo.- susurró destrozada, ahora sí, dejándose consolar por su madre.

La reacción de Aiko era la representación del estado de ánimo de todos sus amigos, que no podían creer que esto terminase así, todos menos Yuujou, que como de costumbre no se enteraba de nada, a parte de que en su inocente cabecita esta noticia era algo imposible de digerir.

En cualquier caso, 28 años después la historia se repetía y humanos y digimons volvían a tener que separarse, todo hacía indicar que para siempre.

...

-Menudo digi ¡buuh!… ¿eh Sora?.- articulaba con mucha dificultad la sentida Piyomon.

-Es deja vu Piyo y más que deja vu esto es una pesadilla.- continuó la mujer, tratando de hacerse la fuerte sin conseguirlo.

La cariñosa ave observó a su Sora, con la misma devoción, cariño y hasta admiración con la que le llevaba obsequiando 28 años. Dejó salir una triste sonrisa pensando en lo mucho que echaría de menos aprender esas palabras tan difíciles que utilizaba su amiga como "automáticamente".

Pese a que su mundo estuviese devastado, pudo sentir como le cubría la sombra de un árbol, ahora con las ramas totalmente secas, pero tenían pinta de seguir siendo consistentes.

-Oye Sora, igual como ahora ya eres mayor y no estás gorda sino que has sido madre.- dijo con tacto, empezando a enfadar a Takenouchi, porque vale que no había recuperado del todo su figura desde su última maternidad, pero ya estaba hasta las narices de que se lo restregasen.- igual… ya no te quieres subir pero…- continuó mirando el árbol.

-¿Por quien me tomas?.- inquirió la mujer con los brazos en jarra, le habían dado en una de las cosas que más le dolía: su orgullo.- te demostraré que sigo siendo esa chica atlética que conociste.

Tras intentar trepar, hacer un poco el ridículo y que Piyomon terminase empujándola del trasero para que pudiese subir, las dos amigas volvían a despedirse en su sitio favorito.

-Definitivamente voy a retomar el tenis y el ejercicio.- bufaba la pelirroja, haciendo algún que otro estiramiento.

-Estás bien así.- contestó la digimon con tristeza, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su amiga y haciendo que la abrazase al momento.

-¿Sabes?, la primera vez que nos separamos estaba convencida de que…

-¿Nos volveríamos a ver?.- interrumpió Piyomon esperanzada.

-En realidad… no.- la deprimió más si puede Sora.- estaba convencida de que toda esa aventura al final quedaría como un verano fantasioso que con el paso de los años no sabría si había sido real o una hermosa alucinación.- explicó la diseñadora con nostalgia.- pero por suerte me equivoqué y pasaste a formar ya no solo parte de mis recuerdos, sino que parte de mi vida y… ha sido la mejor vida que podría haber imaginado. Te debo mucho Piyo, si no es por ti, seguro que ahora sería una solterona amargada que no se hablaría con su madre y no la querría nadie.- comentaba, pasando las manos por las mejillas, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas siguiesen saliendo.

-No digas eso Sora, tú eres maravillosa y todo el mundo te quiere por lo que eres y además siempre me has cuidado mucho, eres como una madre para mí.

-Piyomon.- la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Me hubiese gustado ver crecer a tus bebés… y sobre todo ver la cara de Yamato cuando la pequeña Aiko tuviese su primer novio.- rió, tratando de calmar la situación.

La mujer también sonrió, la acarició y la volvió a abrazar.

-Te quiero mucho Piyo, gracias por todo.

...

Un hombre y un digimon compartían juntos las misma visión de ese devastado lago, el lago que tantos recuerdos les traía porque fue donde sus lazos comenzaron a unirse para siempre. Permanecían en absoluto silencio, como en casi todos los acontecimientos importantes de sus vidas, las palabras sobraban, bastaba con sentirse el uno al otro.

-Te pediría que tocases la armónica pero ya ni eso puedo.- rompió el silencio Gabumon, recordando cual era el único sonido que permitían que rompiese este perfecto silencio.

El rubio suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-Era broma.- respondió su amigo, también abatido.

Yamato continuaba con la cabeza gacha, tal vez, porque estaba llorando y no quería que nadie le viese en ese estado, ni tan siquiera su compañero del alma.

Gabumon lo miró y frunció el ceño, él mejor que nadie conocía a su amigo y lo que estaba haciendo no le gustaba nada, porque se estaba encerrando en sí mismo, ¿y si una vez que se fuese seguía con esa actitud?, no podía permitirlo y solo encontró una forma de hacerlo reaccionar: clavar sus dientes en su pierna.

-¿Qué haces?.- le dio un empujón Yamato, al notar esa mordedura y mostrando así que las suposiciones de Gabumon eran ciertas, estaba llorando.

-Solo asegurarme de que no hagas el tonto, tienes una vida maravillosa y aunque yo no pueda estar a tu lado físicamente la vas a seguir teniendo y no quiero que lo estropees por nada, ¡has entendido!, no estaré ahí para morderte la pierna y hacerte reaccionar, por lo que me lo tienes que prometer Yamato, ¡prométeme que serás feliz!.- saltó Gabumon con enfado, sin hacer nada por retener sus lágrimas y conmoviendo como nunca a Yamato.

Aunque no estuviesen juntos, su amigo seguiría estando en su corazón y estas palabras eran muestra de ello. No le costó mucho esfuerzo dibujar una sonrisa y tomar de las manos a su amigo.

-Te lo prometo Gabu y no te preocupes, le enseñaré a Garu a morderme la pierna por si acaso.- finalizó, tratando de poner ese toque de humor.

El digimon solamente sonrió y asintió satisfecho. Si Yamato le había prometido ser feliz, él podía estar tranquilo.

...

-Ahora que ya empezábamos a compenetrarnos como equipo.- hablaba un hombre con rabia, a la orilla de ese lago casi seco.

El digimon que estaba a su lado, asintió tristemente.

-Sí, yo aplastaba a los digimons y tú les curabas, ¡un plan perfecto!.- siguió Gomamon, con su tono burlón habitual.

Kido frunció el ceño y lo miró atentamente.

-¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de mis técnicas curativas?

Gomamon hizo aspavientos con los brazos, negando con velocidad.

-Claro que no Jyou, en realidad eres el mejor médico de digimons que conozco.- se disculpó. Teniendo en cuenta de que era el único médico de digimons de momento, esas disculpas no tenían mucho valor, menos mal que Jyou estaba demasiado triste como para darse cuenta de que esa foca continuaba vacilándole.

-Te iba a pedir que me dieses la mano, pero creo que después de 28 años haciendo la misma broma, no tendrá gracia.- dijo el médico con nostalgia.

-Bueno Jyou, yo creo que los grandes clásicos siempre tienen gracia.- continuó Gomamon, tendiéndole la zarpa.

El hombre sonrió, mientras inevitablemente las gafas se le humedecían de la emoción. No dijo nada, le acarició la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a la oreja izquierda, para quitarse por fin ese ridículo piercing.

-Toma Gomamon.- se lo entregó y el digimon lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿Para que quiero esto?

-Bueno, te pega con esa cresta que llevas.- sonrió Kido.

-¿Eso significa que vas a dejar de hacer el ridículo?.- indagó el digimon, poniendo de los nervios a Jyou, el cual solo encontró una salida.

-¿Me das la mano?

...

-Así que 720 años, eso es muchísimo tiempo, ¿en serio no hay un error?, yo creo que sí…- metía una considerable chapa Koushiro a Gennai.

-Koushiro…- llamaba Tentomon por enésima vez y como las anteriores era ignorado por Izumi, que seguía mareando a Gennai.

-Porque yo creo que eso realmente es imposible con la tecnología que disponemos ahora…

-¡KOUSHIRO!.- perdió la paciencia Tentomon, cosa bastante difícil y el informático tuvo que dejar de hacerse el tonto y prestarle atención.

-¿Qué quieres Tento?, ¿no ves que estoy hablando?.- disculpó de mala gana, señalando a Gennai, el cual ahora roncaba como un cerdo.- estaba…- corrigió, tornándose un poco rojo.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo Koushiro, estás tratando de evitarme para no tener que despedirte de mí.- explicó el digimon insecto con acierto.

Izumi rió forzosamente.

-Eso no es cierto Tentomon.- le quitó importancia, tratando de no mirarle demasiado.

-Koushiro-han…- le llamó de esa forma tan especial que solo empleaba él.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, incapaz de ocultar la tristeza que le invadía en este momento, porque así era, aunque pasasen los años, Izumi seguía siendo muy malo para mostrar sus sentimientos y mucho menos en despedidas tan dolorosas como esta, ya que no solo dejaba a su compañero, también dejaba su corazón en ese lugar.

-Lo siento Tento, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas.

-Ya lo sé.- respondió el insecto, también sin saber lo que decir.

-De todas formas.- alzó la cabeza Koushiro, para luego hacer una formal reverencia.- muchas gracias por cuidar de Chikako en esta aventura y te agradecería mucho que también cuidases de Motimon cuando renazca porque Chikako le quiere mucho…

Y el pobre Tentomon cayó patas arriba, enrojeciendo más si puede a su compañero, que al ver su caída no pudo evitar reír, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

-Tú siempre tan formal.- negó el digimon divertido.

El antiguo portador del conocimiento se llevó la mano a la nuca, tratando de excusarse.

-Lo siento Tento, lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

En un acto repentino el digimon se subió a su espalda y este lo miró confundido.

-No importa Koushiro-han, me encanta como eres.

-Gracias.- se ruborizó todavía más el genio.

-Aunque, estaría bien que le prestases más atención a Chikako, porque a veces, te sumerges en tu mundo y te olvidas de todo, también de ella.

El hombre escuchó la regañina con atención, se sintió fatal por esas palabras, más porque aunque lo hiciese de forma inconsciente, eran de lo más acertadas.

-Mejoraré en eso también, gracias.- volvió a asentir con su educación habitual, provocando que esta vez, por tenerlo encima, cayesen los dos, eso sí, entre divertidas risas.

...

Por una zona selvática, que como todo ahora estaba desangelada, era una mujer la que gritaba sin descanso el nombre de su compañera, sintiéndose a cada paso más apenada por pensar que esa dichosa planta le volviese a hacer lo de hace 28 años. Se negaba a pensarlo, no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

-¡Palmon como me lo vuelvas a hacer no te hablo en la vida!, ¡Palmon!.- trataba de amenazar sin ninguna convicción, la cada vez más descompuesta Mimi.

Así era, escondida entre las plantas, una vez más Palmon la miraba, llorando con intensidad.

Finalmente Mimi se cansó de andar para un lado y para otro, sentándose en una rama en el suelo y con las manos cubriéndose el rostro empezó a llorar más amargamente.

-Palmon… te odio… eres mala.- decía entrecortada como esa niña desvalida que una vez fue y tal vez seguía siendo.

Escuchar eso y los gimoteos de su compañera llegaban al alma a la digimon planta, pero es que no se sentía capacitada de decirle adiós a Mimi para siempre, era demasiado horroroso. Estuvo a punto de mostrarse, pero en el último segundo se echaba atrás, hasta que notó una presencia en su espalda y supo que había sido descubierta.

-¿Qué haces?.- dijo ese niño con gran enfado y Palmon rompió a llorar todavía más, ya que ahora también tendría que despedirse del adorable hijo de Mimi.

-Mishi…- se llevó las garras al rostro.

No obstante el chico se mostró entero, demostrando así lo mucho que había madurado en esta aventura.

-Estás haciendo llorar a mammy y eso no se lo consiento a nadie.- dijo ya sin tanta firmeza, estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

-Es que es demasiado horrible…

-Pues imagínate para mí, yo ni siquiera puedo ver a Tanemon.- explicó, sobresaltando a Palmon, ¿desde cuando ese niño vivía en el mundo real?

Aunque sin saberlo, su conversación había sido escuchada por Tachikawa, que ya se acercaba a ellos.

-Palmon…

Al escucharla, Palmon bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Mimi… lo siento, pero es que…

La cocinera ya sonreía y la abrazó con fuerza, no necesitaba ningún tipo de explicaciones.

-No pasa nada Palmon, te entiendo.- dijo, demostrando que la madre también era más madura que la última vez.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos.- sollozaba la digimon.- si quieres hasta te dejo que me arregles el pelo…

Mimi la miró firmemente.

-Creo que está bien así, eres preciosa.- la volvió a abrazar, hasta que ese momento íntimo y especial fue interrumpido con el escandaloso llanto de Mike, porque al parecer ya había perdido su madurez y había vuelto en sí.

-¡Tanemooooon!.- gritaba entre sollozos mientras las dos chicas apresuraban a abrazarlo para tratar de consolarlo.

...

-…¿has entendido cual es el plan?.- preguntaba Daisuke son seriedad.

V-mon, sin demasiado convencimiento, asintió.

-Pero no sé Daisuke, ¿en serio crees que meterme debajo del jersey de Akane y fingir que soy su bebé va a funcionar? al fin y al cabo, ella todavía no tiene barriga.- argumentaba el digimon azul, todavía no las tenía todas consigo de ir de polizonte al mundo real como era el propósito de su compañero.

-Tú tranquilo, diremos que es porque aquí pasa el tiempo más rápido y que su bebé ya ha crecido.- siguió Motomiya, para él su plan no tenía fisuras.

Sin embargo sus palabras dejaron pensativo al digimon.

-Si el tiempo pasa aquí más rápido eso quiere decir que en vuestro mundo pasa más lento…

-¿Huh?.- revolvió la cabeza el empresario, lo que le faltaba que su amigo se pusiese en plan Stephen Hawking.

-Quier decir que… igual el tiempo, no es el mismo, en nada y eso querría decir que…

Por desgracia nunca sabremos la deducción a la que habría podido llegar V-mon, porque Daisuke ya se hartó de sus divagaciones, cogiéndole para que se pusiese en posición fetal, nunca mejor dicho, y pudiese colarse inadvertidamente en el interior de la ropa de la señora Yagami.

Sobra decir que en cuanto Daisuke, todo convencido, empezó a enredar bajo la ropa de la mujer de su mejor amigo sin ningún tipo de explicación, esta le dio un soberano bofetón, también su esposa que había visto la escena y tuvo suerte que Taichi no estuviese en ese momento con su mujer, porque sino, seguramente también le hubiese partido los morros.

Los inseparables compañeros, con sendos chichones latiéndoles con fuerza en sus cabezotas hicieron una acertada reflexión.

-Vale, igual el plan tenía alguna fisura.- reconocía el ex goggle boy. Pero en cuestión de milésimas se le ocurrió otro plan perfecto.- ¡ya lo tengo!, te esconderé dentro de la mata de pelo de Taiyou y…

V-mon ya no lo escuchó, porque algo le decía que ese plan tampoco iba a salir bien, además que no es que estuviese de acuerdo con su compañero en ir al mundo humano a vivir para siempre, a parte de porque muy seguramente acabase muriendo debilitado, él era un digimon, su sitio era este.

-Daisuke, no creo que sea buena idea que me vaya a tu mundo…

-¡¿Qué?.- se alteró por completo nada más escucharlo, dejando de pensar en su loca idea de que el pelo de Taiyou era un dibujo animado que podía albergar todo lo habido y por haber.

-Este es mi mundo, si las puertas entre los dos mundos se van a cerrar, será porque no debe haber digimons en tu mundo, así como humanos en el mío, ¿no crees?.- habló con un sensatez inaudita.

En un principio Motomiya lo iba a replicar, pero para que engañarse, por muy doloroso que fuese, en su interior, compartía los mismo sentimientos.

-Es que va a ser la primera vez que nos vamos a separar.- manifestó el moreno, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y dando un suspiro de tristeza.

-¡Daisuke!.- se tiró hacia él V-mon, llorando como una niña.

En un primer momento, el hombre trató de hacerse el duro, pero finalmente no pudo aguantar y estalló en una gran llorera, abrazándose a su querido compañero.

-¡V-mon!

...

Esa dramática y un tanto sobreactuada escena en nada se parecía a la contenida despedida que protagonizaba el más pequeño de los digidestinados.

-Bueno Armadillomon, supongo que esto es un adiós.

-Ajá.- asintió el digimon, en apariencia por lo menos, mucho más triste que su compañero.

A continuación, Iori le tomó de la mano e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por haber estado a mi lado todos estos años, he aprendido mucho de ti y no sería la persona que soy ahora si no es por ti y el Digimundo, gracias.

El digimon observó y escuchó atentamente al abogado, para luego volver a suspirar.

-Ajá…- contestó, mientras miraba de reojo la escandalosa despedida de Daisuke y V-mon, para luego volver a clavar la vista en Hida. ¿Por qué él no podía ser un poco más sentimental?

Sin hacer caso al rollo que le estaba soltando ahora sobre los lazos de amistad que perduraran más allá de los mundos, Armadillomon se decidió a tomar la iniciativa, saltando a los brazos de su compañero.

-Iori… te voy a echar mucho de menos.- confesó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Inmediatamente, el rostro del hombre se tornó rojo.

-Ajá…- logró balbucear. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de declaraciones, menos de un digimon.

-Iori… te quiero mucho.- volvió a hablar el monstruo, dejando sin habla a su amigo.

-Ajá…

...

No muy lejos de ahí, una histérica mujer asfixiaba a su querido digimon, que a juzgar por el color morado de su rostro, todo hacía indicar que, que su compañera se largase iba a ser una bendición. Justo a su lado, un apenado hombre, con un bebé en brazos y con un digimon gusano al hombro, suspiraba observando la desgarradora escena.

-Hawkmon…- llamaba y lloraba por igual la mujer, resistiéndose a soltar a su amigo.

-Miya… ko… yo… también… te voy… a echar de menos.- logró articular el ave, no sin dificultad. Pero aún así le daba igual, porque en verdad, iba a echar de menos esos asfixiantes achuchones.

-Oye Ken, si quieres tú también puedes estrujarme.- apuntó con amargura Wormmon.

Ichijouji, que miraba tiernamente a su bebé, el cual no soltaba a Leafmon por nada, parece que se había dado cuenta de que cuando lo dejase de agarrar ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, creo que eso todavía no se me ha pegado de Miyako.

Ese simple comentario hizo que el digimon verde esbozase una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en lo feliz que era viendo a su compañero tan humano y también, como no, en la pena que le iba a dar no poder seguir contemplando su cambio. Era obvio, que en él, ya no quedada nada de digimon kaiser.

-Ken, tampoco es la primera vez que nos separamos.- trató de hablar con un poco de optimismo. El detective lo miró con atención.- ya sabes, cuando eras niño, viniste a verme y luchamos juntos y luego, después de la batalla contra Magnamon, también estuvimos separados y nos volvimos a encontrar, así que…

Sin darse cuenta, él también sonreía.

-Yo creo que sí.- dijo con voz queda, para luego mirar nuevamente a su hijo y convencerse, ya que consideraba que sus hijos jamás dejarían que les separasen de sus amados compañeros para siempre.- tiene que ser así.

...

Sentado en un risco, mirando el horizonte en solitario y con una seriedad que en otro tiempo hubiese sido impensable, estaba el líder de todos ellos, el cual, desgraciadamente no tenía compañero del que despedirse.

-Mierda…- gruñó, al notar sus ojos humedecidos.

No se hacía a la idea de no volver a su amado Digimundo, de que los digimons quedasen en el olvido, que hasta en un futuro no muy lejano fuesen consideradas criaturas fantásticas que jamás existieron, y por su puesto, no podía creerse que jamás volvería a ver a Agumon y que tan siquiera se iba a poder despedir de él. Por eso permanecía ahí, en solitario, sin que nadie lo perturbarse, para poder empaparse de cada detalle de ese, aunque ahora desolado, en su corazón siempre bello paraje que era el Mundo Digital.

Se frotó los ojos con violencia para desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas cuando escuchó a su nada silencioso hijo, tratando de ser sigiloso, es decir, siendo el doble de ruidoso que de normal. Cuando sintió que lo tenía a su lado, trató de sacar su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que dijo Taiyou, mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

Automáticamente, Taichi lo rodeó con el brazo.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, al contrario, todos estamos en deuda con vosotros. Gracias a vuestro trabajo, no solo el Digimundo sino que también nuestro mundo se ha salvado.

-Ya…- asintió en un tono totalmente apagado, mientras se pasaba la manos por las mejillas para secarse las lágrimas.- pero es que… no voy a volver a ver a Koromon y Agumon también murió por mi culpa y tú ni siquiera te puedes despedir de él…

Le dolían en el alma esas declaraciones, pero más le dolía ver a su hijito tan abatido y sintiéndose tan culpable, de tal forma que trató de sacar esa sensibilidad y cordura que le habían proporcionado estos nueve años de experiencia paterna.

-No tienes que pensar en eso, solo piensa en que muy pronto ellos volverán a estar vivos, aunque no podamos verlo.

No era un gran alivio para un niño de nueve años, pero al menos le reconfortaba un poco.

-Pero a mí me gustaría verlos.

Nuevamente el diplomático desvió la vista al horizonte, eso sí, sin dejar de acariciar la enmarañada cabellera de su vástago.

-¿Sabes?, si estuviesen aquí no les gustaría vernos tristes.- no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa al recordar su infancia con Agumon.- seguro que Agumon le quemaría la cola otra vez a ese Seadramon.

Lo consiguió, Taiyou compartió su risa divertida.

-¿Y tú avivarías el fuego papá?

El adulto miró al cielo como haciéndose el despistado.

-No sé de que me hablas…- se excusó, para luego estallar en intensas carcajadas.

...

-¿Así que saldremos por aquí?.- preguntaba Takeru, señalando el precioso remolino que ya se estaba abriendo.

Porque así era, humanos y digimons ya se tenían que decir adiós. Aprovechando las últimas y apuradas despedidas de sus compañeros, Patamon, un tanto indignado, voló en el campo visual de Takeru.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que te fuiste te dolió más separarte de mí.- rezongó molesto, no era para menos, el escritor había pasado por completo de despedidas, lloros y frases tristes.

Con una gran sonrisa, la que casi siempre adornaba su rostro, lo estiró de las orejas.

-Patamon, ¿para que nos vamos a despedir si nos vamos a volver a ver dentro de nada?.- dijo, haciendo brillar más fuerte que nunca la esperanza que siempre había residido en su corazón.

El pequeño digimon, todavía un poco dubitativo, empezó a ilusionarse con la idea.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro.- aseguró sin dudar.- es una promesa.

...

Minutos antes de que los digielegidos abandonasen por fin su querido Digimundo, la heroica Gatomon aguardaba en esos horrorosos pasillos que tan bien conocía a base de haber pasado días y días velando a Kibou, que su compañera abandonase la habitación en la que ahora descansaba su marido.

Habían sido momentos angustiosos, debido sobretodo a la confusión, temor e histeria colectiva por el hecho de volver de ese extraño mar y que lentamente se había ido apaciguando. En cuanto eso sucedió, Yuuto y también Kibou, recibieron las atenciones médicas necesarias, aunque el secreto de lo sucedido a Yuuto residiese en la fiel compañera de Hikari.

La digimon dejó de deambular al verla precisamente saliendo de la habitación.

-Es por el anillo, Hikari.- explicó ella, al notar el confuso silencio de su amiga.- Dragomon le puso uno de sus anillos para salvarle la vida. Los médicos no encontrarán nada.

Abrumada por tanta información y por todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, Yagami tomó asiento, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Quieres decir que ese monstruo ha salvado a mi hijo y a mi marido?.- acertó a preguntar, tras un segundo de reflexión.

-Supongo que aunque, a veces sus métodos no fuesen acertados, su corazón era noble.- respondió la digimon, compartiendo la extrañeza de su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, hasta ese día, detestaba la oscuridad con todas sus fuerzas.

La castaña estaba cansada y sobre todo aturdida, tenía la sensación que todos estos últimos días, desde la posesión de Kibou, habían sido una eterna pesadilla de la que por fin, parecía que iba a despertar. Sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente lucidez para percatarse de un pequeño detalle de su compañera.

-¿Y tu anillo?

La gata se miró la cola con algo de nostalgia.

-Supongo que esta vez lo he perdido para siempre.

-¿En serio eres una divinidad del Digimundo?, ¿ese Baransu?.- cuestionó, algo desorientada.

La digimon apresuró a negar.

-Solo se sirvió de mi cuerpo, ahora que ni siquiera tengo el anillo, soy una digimon normal, bueno, en realidad más debilucha que antes.- dijo esto último con algo de pena.

Eso dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su compañera, que levantándose se dirigió hacia ella, para tomarla en brazos y darle un cariñoso beso.

-Da igual porque ya no vas a tener que luchar más.

Ella correspondió la sonrisa y se abrazó a su compañera, deseando con todo su corazón que esas palabras fuesen certeras, que la paz rigiese su destino.

-Muchas gracias por todo Gatomon, jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.- susurraba la castaña con cariño.

Irremediablemente, las lágrimas empañaron los preciosos ojos azules de la digimon felina.

-No digas eso Hikari, soy yo la que está en deuda contigo, porque si no te hubiese encontrado nunca habría sido quien soy ahora, solo habría sido otro instrumento del mal.

Abrieron los ojos por la cantidad de luces de colores que salían frente ellas, no había duda de que era la puerta digital, que reclamaba a Gatomon a su mundo.

-Creo que tengo que irme.- saltó de los brazos de Hikari apenada.

-De acuerdo.- asintió la maestra.

-Bueno… eh… Hikari.- se dio la vuelta antes de adentrarse.

-¿Sí?

-Hasta la próxima.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y asintió con seguridad.

-Hasta la próxima.

En el mismo momento en que la larga y ahora desnuda cola de Gatomon entró por ese túnel, la puerta desapareció, no solo esa, también la que se había abierto para devolver a los humanos a la tierra, quedando definitivamente separados los digielegidos y sus indispensables camaradas.

Había sido un día agotador, emotivo y cargado de luchas y por fin, tras varias derrotas, se habían alzado con la victoria definitiva. La paz y por tanto el equilibrio habían sido restauradas en el Digimundo, pero a costa de un precio muy alto, renunciar, para el resto de sus vidas a este maravilloso lugar y por ende a los digimons, aunque si bien la distancia física era inevitable, la sentimental la mantendrían de forma eterna, conservando esa esperanza y confiando en que el poder de sus corazones pudiese unir los mundos, esta vez para siempre.

.

* * *

N/A: aahhh… fin. Primer capi en el que no tengo un chananana por hacer jeje. Bueno, sí, me ha quedado larguísimo y eso que eliminé varias escenas… pero vamos, que consideré que todo esto tenía que entrar en el capi, porque sino, se me alargarían más capítulos de absoluta paja, ya que el tema en cuestión ya se ha finiquitado y como a mí me gusta escribir cantidades industriales de paja, que le voy a hacer XD.

En sí, quise hacer el capítulo parecido al último de adventure, es decir, que se carguen al malo en el previo y luego ya hacer un poco el felicito (ese Akuma ya ha chupado demasiadas líneas en el fic XD) Intenté que este capi tuviese una recopilación de la esencia del fic, es decir: amistad, heroicidades, riñas y pullas entre los digidestinados, humor bastante ridículo y un poco de emotividad que no mata.

Aclarar que el ser Baransu no es Gatomon, como ha explicado en esta última conversación con Hika la propia digimon, lo que quería decir y espero que se haya entendido es que al estar el emblema en dos su espíritu estaba atrapado en el anillo de Gatomon y al ser liberado, poseyó a Gatomon, pero no es él, tampoco Huanglongmon, este es una especie de portador, guardián de que el sello de Akuma no se rompa y por lo tanto el equilibro vuelva a peligrar. (cuando descubrí a digimon tan chulo dije, tiene que hacer un cameo en mi fic jeje) Espero que no haya resultado muy lioso, no obstante, las dudas me las podéis preguntar. (improviso respuestas muy bien XD)

Como curiosidad diré que, que "Gatomon" venciese a Akuma, lo tenía pensado desde el principio porque, no olvidemos que una de las reencarnaciones de Akuma fue Myotismon (de ahí viene todo el mejunje del fic), así que me pareció poético que 28 años después, lo volviese a vencer.

Que más, ou sí, las despedidas, sí, volví a hacer mi pequeño homenaje a adventure (lo que hace la falta de imaginación XD) y bueno no maté a Yuuto ¡bieeeen!, ***spoiler de algo que muy seguramente nunca existirá más allá de mi cerebro* **si soy sincera en realidad vive porque en mi imaginación, en la continuación de esta historia me lo cargaba esta vez sí de forma definitiva, pero como estoy casi segura de que no voy a escribir la continuación, pues Yuuto Hayashiba tienes suerte jeje. (además que quería dejar el fic con final feliz)

Por cierto, mis disculpas a los que deseaban un protagonismo mayor de Kibou y me pedían en sus reviews siempre que despertase ya y se uniese a los niños, pero es que la miga del fic era esa, era uno de los grandes alicientes de los niños para continuar, por su amigo Kibou y por eso tenía claro que su aparición sería al final del final, casi, casi, testimonial. Para no quitarle misterio al chico y que les diese, esta vez sí, la victoria definitiva.

En fin que esto ya se acaba, queda el último capi para darle un final bonito y feliz y el epílogo, para darle todavía un final más bonito y más feliz XD. Y por supuesto el premio al ganador del… **¡Ranking!**

**Ganador indiscutible con un total de 21 puntos:**

**TENSHI TAKAISHI **

**Yuujou Ishida (16 puntos), Taiyou Yagami (13 puntos), Kibou Hayashiba (12 puntos), Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton (8 puntos), Musuko Motomiya y Yuuto Hayashiba (7 puntos**)**, Aiko Ishida y Shizuka Hida (6 puntos), Minako y Osamu Ichijouji, Chikako Izumi y Makoto Kido (5 puntos), Pschymon (4 puntos), Patamon, Akari según Taichi, para darle una emoción inexistente "?" Yagami y Yoshi Ichijouji (3 puntos), Gabumon, Gatomon y V-mon (2 puntos), Tentomon, Leomon y Takeru Takaishi (1 punto)**

Ahora que ya tenemos ganador puedo dejar de ser imparcial y decir que en un principio estaba convencida de que ganaría Yagami (por eso de ser el hijo del adorado por todos Taichi XD) y ya había ideado el premio con él, luego la cosa se fue animando y quise hasta el último segundo que ganase mi pequeño Yuujou, porque el premio le quedaba mejor a él por ser el peque de la historia (quedaba más poético, siguiendo los pasos de su tío hasta en eso, bueno y porque es mi favorito, para que voy a ocultarlo más XD), pero bueno, es lo que tiene cuando se deja votar, además que adoro a Tenshi y voy a intentar dar lo mejor de mí para que le quede bien el premio, os lo prometo.

Nadita más, me despido, véase que he intentado dejar un poquito de suspenso con eso de la despedida a los digis y el digimundo que se cierra forever and never para que no parezca que está todo finiquitado y alguien lea el siguiente capi jeje. Nos vemos dentro de unos diez días.

Un saludo!

Publicado: 17/07/2011


	27. Final feliz

Hola!, aquí está el más que merecido... ¡Happy end!... ay, por fin un poco de sorato en nuestras vidas jeje.

.

* * *

**Final feliz:**

Manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, espalda apoyada contra esa fría pared, cabeza alzada observando ese cutre fluorescente que no paraba de parpadear, mientras hacía un sonido monótono e irritante para todos sus conocidos y desconocidos, juntando y despegando los labios una y otra vez. No obstante, cualquiera que conociese a Taichi Yagami sabía que eso solo lo hacía en dos situaciones, para perturbar la tranquilidad y serenidad del silencio que tanto amaba su amigo Yamato o cuando estaba tan agotado mentalmente que no tenía fuerzas ni de pensar y solo deseaba que las horas pasasen y que de repente todo fuese diferente, que eso que le molestaba desapareciese, y teniendo en cuenta, que en ese hospital, no se encontraba Ishida, estaba claro a que se debía esta vez ese desagradable sonido.

Paró un segundo al escuchar unos pasos tan débiles que solo podían ser de un niño. Así era, acompañado de una enfermera, Kibou iba al encuentro de su tío. Y ya solo por el hecho de verlo tan vivo y sano, las preocupaciones del antiguo portador del valor desaparecían, porque todo había valido la pena, pese a sus consecuencias, la batalla había sido un éxito.

Taichi ya estaba haciendo algo que un niño de once años jamás aceptaría, es decir, que se agachasen hacia él, con las manos juntas, una sonrisa de bobalicón y le empezase a decir cursiladas como si fuese un bebé, por eso, muy astutamente, se anticipó a los hechos e ignorándolo antes de que hablase, miró por el cristal de la habitación que tenían en frente.

-¿Está mi papá, ahí?.- preguntó.

Había sido muy optimista si pensaba que su impulsivo tío iba a contestarle sin más y dejarle en paz, porque Yagami yo lo cogía entre sus brazos de una forma que le resultaría humillante hasta a un bebé.

-Mi sobrino favorito.- le zarandeaba el diplomático de una lado a otro, provocando que Hayashiba pusiese caras raras y le empujase del pecho cada vez que le intentaba dar un beso en la mejilla.

-Tito, por favor.- suplicaba inútilmente.

El compañero de Agumon se dio por vencido y rodando los ojos por su infantilidad, lo dejó en el suelos, no sin antes revolverle de una forma muy brusca el pelo.

-Que arisco eres Ki-chan.

El niño bajó el rostro tristemente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó por inercia.

Esta vez fue Taichi el que bajó para estar a su altura.

-No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya, nada es culpa tuya, que te quede claro Kibou.- sentenció, mientras le daba toques con el índice en el pecho.- solo eres culpable de salvarnos, ¿has entendido Kibou?- finalizó seriamente.

Sin embargo, a Kibou todas esas palabras le sonaban vacías. Ahora todo el mundo le trataría de una forma diferente e intentarían que se sintiese bien, desterrando este sentimiento de culpabilidad que no podía evitar tener, sin darse cuenta de que cuantas más veces le dijesen que no era culpa suya, más se sentiría culpable.

Por no discutir y sobre todo defraudar a su tío, mostró una falsa sonrisa y asintió.

-De acuerdo tito.

El moreno, que de tonto no tenía ni un pelo, sobre todo después de cortárselo, lo miró de forma sospechosa.

-Kibou, solo quiero que seas tú mismo y hagas las cosas que te hacen feliz.

Pero a listo y pícaro, el sobrino iba cien pasos por delante del tío.

-¿De verdad?.- indagó con recelo.

Yagami se apuró por el tono de su sobrino, ¿Cómo podía dudarlo?

-Por supuesto que sí Kibou.- confirmó, con una seriedad que daba miedo.

-Entonces, quiero que seas el primero en saber… ¡que dejo el futbol!.- anunció, con una sonrisa, esta vez real, mientras abría la habitación donde estaban sus padres, sin darle así turno de réplica al adulto.

Se había quedado como una estatua, con la boca tan abierta que una familia de moscas podrían haber acampado durante un fin de semana (en vida de insectos, es decir, unos 3 segundos) que ni se habría dado cuenta. ¿Dejar el futbol?, eso no entraba en sus planes. El mejor que nadie sabía que Hayashiba era un negado para los deportes en general y el futbol en particular, pero era cuestión de principios, era un Yagami y Taichi no concebía a un Yagami que no amase el futbol sobre todas las cosas.

-Eh… uh… ¿no quieres pensártelo?.- logró articular, a la media hora de que Kibou ya hubiese desaparecido.

Volvió en sí al escuchar pasos por el otro extremo del pasillo, esta vez de un adulto, por el sonido dedujo que era una mujer y de un niño bastante zafio en los andares y que no paraba de hablar y preguntar cosas en un tono de voz bastante elevado. Sonrió como un idiota al reconocerlos.

-¡Papá!.- saludó Taiyou con excesiva efusividad plantándose delante de su héroe de carne y hueso.

-Golfo.- correspondió el padre, dándole un amoroso toque en la cabeza.

-Papá, ¿sabes?, ¡he visto a mi hermanito!.- exclamó, apoyando su manita en el vientre de su madre. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía evitar hablar a gritos.

Esa información desconcertó al moreno, que buscó la cara de su esposa para pedirle una explicación.

-¿Cómo?

-Con todo lo que ha pasado he ido hacerme una eco, para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien y… está todo bien.- aclaró la mujer, acariciando tiernamente el rostro de alelado de su marido.

Poco a poco, su rostro se tornaba furioso, esto era inaceptable.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has visto a mi lucecita sin mí?… que… que… ¡que clase de matrimonio somos!, ¡salud y enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida!.- tartamudeó y acabó gritando como un desquiciado, al más puro estilo Ross Geller en uno de sus ataques.

La mujer, un poco asustada, trató de reaccionar lo más serenamente posible.

-¿Quieres dormir en el sofá?

-¿Huh?.- se encogió de forma desvalida.

-Pues no vuelvas a gritarme como un poseso.- sentenció Akane, tomando a su hijo de la mano.- vamos.

No obstante Taichi no se movió, se quedó poniendo su carita más tierna.

-Yo quiero ver a mi lucecita.

La mujer resopló.

-Taichi Yagami, ¿me vas a hacer subir a hacerme otra eco para saciar tu egoísta necesidad?

Pero el diplomático, ya estaba con la sonrisa de una lado a otro del rostro y volteaba a su esposa del brazo comenzando a andar.

-¡Sabía que te parecería bien!.- gritó a su bola dejando a su mujer deprimida.

Taiyou en un principio quedó confuso, pero no tardó en seguir los pasos de sus padre.

-¡Quiero volver a ver a mi hermanito!

...

Un familia ya había llegado a su siempre cálido hogar, a pesar de que por los últimos e inesperados acontecimientos el ambiente fuese frío y tenso en casi todos los miembros de la familia. Digo en casi todos porque el representarte de la esperanza hacía honor a su emblema y a parte que no se había enterado muy bien de cuanto tiempo iba a estar cerrada la puerta al Digimundo, para que engañarse.

En cualquier caso, la efusividad de su benjamín estaba consiguiendo que Yamato dibujase las primeras sonrisas desde que se separó de Gabumon.

-Pero hijo, estate quieto un poco.- intentaba un imposible el padre, que llevaba como una hora tratando de colocarle el jersey del pijama y este no dejaba de botar en su cama narrándole sus aventuras.

-… y luego Tenshi se tiró al agua conmigo y aunque sé nadar, me ahogué un poco pero Gomamon me rescató…- explicaba el chico, por fin sentándose en la cama. Momento que aprovechó su padre para meterle por lo menos la cabeza, solo eso, el pequeño Ishida ya volvía a estar de pie, pero esta vez con cara lastimosa.

-Papi… ¿me enseñarás a nadar bien?.- susurró tímidamente, dejando a un lado su mini orgullo Ishida.

El astronauta sonrió emocionado y le frotó la cabeza con cariño, aprovechando esta pequeña tregua para meterle también los brazos por la prenda.

-Claro que sí hijo, si eres tú el que nunca querías meterte.- contestó mirándolo con diversión. Su hijo era tan orgulloso que nunca admitiría que le daba miedo intentar nadar.

-Bueno…- torció el morro.- pero quiero aprender en el lago de Seadramon.- recuperó su felicidad, entristeciendo esta vez a su padre.

Le acarició la cabeza con ternura, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle que eso no iba a ser posible pero sin traumarle demasiado, aunque por el momento no iba a ser necesario porque Yuujou seguía demasiado emocionado como para atender a razones.

-… porque ahí era donde estaba el emblema de la amistad, yo lo quería para que estuvieses orgulloso de mí, pero no era mío, el mío es el de la esperanza, al principio no me gustaba, pero es muy bonito, ¿estás enfadado porque no tengo el de la amistad?.- terminó, con carita desvalida.

El rubio lo miraba con gran amor y por supuesto que sí, con gran orgullo, ese enano, junto con su hermanita, era lo que más amaba en el mundo y de lo que más satisfecho se sentía.

-Yuu-chan, por supuesto que no estoy enfadado y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eso no lo tienes que dudar nunca.- aseguró.

Pero el pequeño Ishida no las tenía todas consigo. Él pensaba que su papá lo veía como un eterno bebé llorón incapaz de comportarse como un valiente.

Parece ser que Yamato leyó la mente de su hijo porque apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y hablarle directamente a los ojos.

-Yuujou, ¿te he contado alguna vez por qué te puse ese nombre?

El niño quedó pensativo unas milésimas.

-Porque a Ai-chan la llamasteis Ai-chan, como el emblema de mami.- dio su lógica respuesta con infinita inocencia.

El compañero de Gabumon rió con fuerza.

-No…- negó con diversión, dándole un toque en la nariz.- quise llamarte así porque quería que nada más escuchar tu nombre todo el mundo supiese que eras mi hijo, porque estoy orgulloso de ti desde antes de que nacieses.- la sonrisa fue adueñándose del rostro del pelirrojo.- así es, estoy orgulloso de ti incluso desde antes de que fueses un aliencito en la barriga de mami.- continuó dándole unos toques en la barriga, que le provocaban cosquillas.

-¿Fui un alien?.- preguntó el niño anonadado, tratando de resistirse a las cosquillas que le provocaba su padre.

Yamato desvió la mirada, recordando cierta anécdota.

-Cosas del idiota de Daisuke.- negó de forma amena.

-¡Idiota!.- repitió el infante con efusividad y Yamato palideció.

-Yuujou, no digas esas cosas, no…

-¡Idiota!.- gritó con más fuerza, mientras Yamato trataba de taparle la boca, porque estaba claro que como Sora lo escuchase el que moriría sería él por haberle enseñado esas palabras a su querido hijito.

-Eh… Yuu-chan, si te callas, duermes con nosotros.- trató de sobornar el padre.

Por un segundo, el compañero de Tsunomon calló.

-¿En la cama grande?.- cuestionó con ilusión.

-Ajá, en la cama grande, pero no puedes decir esa palabra delante de mamá, ¿de acuerdo?.- pidió el astronauta, respirando de alivio porque su hijo aceptó.

Ya trotaba a la habitación de enfrente y Yamato lo seguía con felicidad, cuando de nuevo escuchó algo que le hizo palidecer.

-¡Cómeme el rabo!

-¡Yuujou!.- se desesperó Ishida padre.- un día con esos tarzanes llamados Motomiya y Yagami y mira como me lo devuelven.- lloriqueaba echando de menos esa candidez característica de su hijo, que por lo visto ya había desaparecido.

En la habitación de al lado era la madre la que acompañaba a su deprimida hija.

-¿Qué tal el baño?.- preguntaba Sora, mientras Aiko se ponía el pijama ignorándola. Seguía con el mismo semblante tristón desde que había llegado y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, ese no era inconveniente para que la diseñadora intentase mantener una conversación.- yo cuando volví por primera vez del Digimundo estuve en la bañera mínimo cinco horas.- contó divertida.

La rubia ni la miró, dio un suspiro y empezó a abrirse la cama. Takenouchi observó todos sus movimientos con una expresión de tristeza y sintiéndose cada vez más impotente por ser incapaz de animarla, pero si algo tenía claro era que no se rendiría, no dejaría que Aiko durmiese hasta que consiguiese sacarle por lo menos, una sonrisa sincera.

-Ai-chan…

-Mamá.- cortó ella con sobriedad.- gracias, pero no quiero hablar.

-Pero yo sí.- respondió la pelirroja, tirándola del brazo para evitar que se echase. Hubiese sido más fácil levantar a un saco de patatas que a su desganada hija, pero al final tuvo éxito, consiguió que quedase sentada en la cama.

La nueva portadora del amor resopló, como diciéndole que eso sería lo máximo que obtendría de ella esa noche, sin embargo esa escena le llenó a Sora de ternura, recordando cuando fue la última vez que ella estuvo así de deprimida por su compañera digimon y que fue lo que la animó. Tal vez era hora de que animase a la siguiente portadora del amor.

-Ahora vuelvo.- dijo la mujer, acariciándole la cabellera.

Eso captó la atención de Aiko, que disimuladamente miró como su madre abandonaba la habitación, para reaparecer a los pocos minutos con una cajita en la mano.

-Toma, para ti.- se la entregó Sora con alegría.

La chica no se mostró demasiado receptiva.

-Mamá gracias, pero un regalo no me va a devolver a Yokomon y al Digimundo.- gruñó, cruzándose de brazos totalmente indignada.

La diseñadora insistió.

-Cógelo.- se lo puso en la cara, pero si en algo era campeona del mundo Aiko era en terquedad. Ni se inmutó.

Sora suspiró al cielo, sin duda alguna esa chica era una Ishida-Takenouchi. No le quedó más remedio que sacarlo, su hija lo miraba con curiosidad, aunque intentando aparentar que no tenía ningún interés en él. A continuación, Takenouchi se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y Aiko pudo verlo más de cerca y hasta lo reconoció, no solo porque ese collar se pareciese al emblema del amor, sino porque era el colgante que su madre se ponía en las fechas navideñas, o lo que era lo mismo, en su aniversario.

-Mamá, esto es tuyo.- comentó, tomándolo delicadamente con la mano.- ¿no te lo regaló papá?

-Cuando empezamos a salir.- aclaró la mujer con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Y por qué me lo das?, ¿no se enfadará papá?.- preguntó la niña apurada.

La mujer rió.

-Por supuesto que no cariño. Además, ese colgante tiene historia, tal vez hasta esté escrita por algún lado…- habló sumergiéndose como en otro mundo, revolvió la cabeza y volvió en sí.- lo que quiero decir es que, cuando tu padre lo compró no lo hizo para mí, bueno en realidad sí, pero porque era la portadora del amor, él sentía que ese colgante debía pertenecer a la portadora del amor y ahora… esa eres tú.- finalizó, acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Por fin, la chica empezaba a dejar de ser un fantasma errante y su madre se dio por satisfecha al ver que lo había conseguido: Aiko sonreía con sinceridad.

-Waa… gracias, te prometo que lo cuidaré con mucho cariño.- dijo, mirándolo con ilusión.

-Estoy segura que sí.- contestó su madre.- y ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?

La rubia dejó de mirar su nuevo objeto favorito y sonrió de forma traviesa a su madre.

-Quieres decir que me has echado tanto de menos que quieres dormir conmigo como cuando era un bebé.

La diseñadora se ruborizó ligeramente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Venga.- señaló a la puerta.

El terremoto Ishida ya saltaba de la cama directa a la habitación de sus padres, pero cuando las chicas de la casa llegaron quedaron paradas negando por el panorama que se encontraron, es decir, una guerra de almohadas entre los niños de la casa.

-Yamato.- llamó la mujer con desaprobación, bajando la vista.

Error, en cuanto lo hizo un cojín le impactó. Alzó la mirada buscando al responsable de esto y lo que se encontró fue a Yamato, con una expresión gamberra, señalando con las dos manos a su despistado hijo, que ni se enteraba que tenía dos dedos apuntándole en la cabecita. Cuando miró para arriba y los vio, se indignó por completo.

-¡Mentiroso!.- gritó con angustia, para él, esto era un asunto de vida o muerte y encima su padre se moría de la risa.- ¡mamá, está mintiendo!

-Se va a enterar.- masculló la pelirroja, mirando con complicidad a su hija, mientras tomaba el cojín y corrían a tirarse a la cama.

...

Había sido un día de intensas emociones para ella y bastante pánico cuando la tierra fue absorbida por el mar de la oscuridad, pero si algo le caracterizaba a esa anciana era la absoluta confianza en su querido hijo y por supuesto en su amada nieta, digno reflejo de su padre, digna nieta de su desaparecido marido.

La contemplaba con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras peinaba con los dedos de la mano su larga cabellera castaña, dejando que ella apoyase la cabeza en su regazo, hasta quedar dormida, al igual que hacía siempre que estaba triste por algo. Shizuka Hida siempre buscaba consuelo en su abuelita.

Viendo esa escena se encontraban los contenidos, sobre todo a la hora de expresar sus emociones, padres de la criatura, en este caso de la heroína, Yuuna a penas podía contener las lágrimas por tenerla de vuelta y tan sana y Iori sí lograba mantenerse en apariencia firme, aunque en su interior desease achuchar a su hija para toda la eternidad.

La mujer notó la presencia de sus "hijos" parados en la puerta y sonrió.

-Ya está dormida.- susurró lo más bajito posible, dejando de acariciarla.

Fue lo necesario para que Iori se agachase y con suma delicadeza la aupase como si aún fuese esa bebé que vio nacer en esa misma habitación hace once años. Al pasar a su lado, la mujer le dio un amoroso beso en la frente.

-Ahora voy a velar tu sueño cariño.- dijo, justo antes de ayudar a su suegra a levantarse. Entre tantos lloros y emociones Shizuka había tardado en dormirse más de lo habitual y había dejado a su abuelita con las piernas completamente entumecidas.

Y en el pasillo, donde nadie lo pudiese ver ni escuchar, Iori derramó sus primeras lágrimas, empañando el dormido rostro de su hija.

-Te quiero pequeña, no sé que habría hecho si te hubiese perdido.

...

-¡Y tú por que no te duermes!.- mascullaba, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz una aburrida Minako, sin dejar de balancear la dichosa cunita de su hermano menor.

Lo volvió a mirar y volvió a resoplar maldiciendo todo lo existente por seguir viendo esos preciosos ojos violetas de Yoshi.

-… venga…- pataleó con desanimo, tratando de recordar alguna cancioncilla de cuna.- mmm… a ver… ¡ya sé!… duérmete ya, duérmete ya o sino Osamu te venderá...- improvisó lo mejor que pudo.

Se extrañó al no oír ninguna queja de su hermano menor por decir semejante barbaridad, miró lo que estaba haciendo de reojo, pensando que se lo encontraría al borde del suicidio por la fatal noticia del cierre del Digimundo por más de siete siglos, pero no. Tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para creerse lo que veía, porque no era normal ver a Osamu preocupándose por seres humanos que no fuesen Chikako Izumi o ella misma, hasta se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, para luego terminar de colocar con gran mimo la manta y responder con total tranquilidad.

-Están dormidos, no quiero que cojan frío.- contestó.

Los dormidos en este caso eran los señores Ichijouji, se habían quedado fritos en el sofá de su casa, bien abrazados como cuando eran adolescentes, al fin y al cabo, también había sido un día muy duro para ellos.

El pelilila se echó al sofá, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el vientre de su madre y cerrando los ojitos. Después de todo lo sucedido, Osamu no deseaba despegarse de sus padres en ningún momento, y otra que no se despegaría de su familia por lo menos en los próximos días era la mayor de los hermanos, porque esta aventura, en verdad le había ayudado a madurar, a valorar lo que tiene y a amar y proteger a su familia.

-Mientras me tengáis, siempre os voy a cuidar, ¿has entendido?.- habló con una especie de instinto maternal inaudito, tomando en brazos a Yoshi. Puso cara de asco al notar una ola de calor proveniente de su culete.- argh, enano cagón.- murmuró con rabia, demostrando hasta donde había llegado su amor fraternal, pero eso sí, siendo por primera vez una niña buena, estaba dispuesta a hacer eso que tanto detestaba como era cambiar el pañal a ese bebé.

Y para más INRI, Yoshi se reía.

-¿Te parece divertido?, ya verás cuando te dé en adopción como no te parece tan divertido… enano molesto…

...

Lo miraba y lo remiraba con orgullo, no podía evitarlo, ese chico era su mayor droga, como para no, era un mini-él solo que cien veces mejorado. Más guapo, más popular con las chicas, más listo, más maduro, y después de esta aventura, diría sin ningún tipo de duda que hasta más valiente. Así era, Musuko Motomiya había hecho gran honor a su emblema demostrando su valor, y también a su apellido, demostrando su determinación y ganas de luchar.

Rió en silencio al verlo tirar toda la sábana de un manotazo y acabar con el pie, prácticamente en la mesilla, en eso sí que eran absolutamente iguales, no paraban quietos en la cama y terminaban dormidos en la postura más insospechada. Se acercó y a sabiendas de que en cuanto se fuese volvería a tirar la ropa de un brusco movimiento, lo arropó con gran delicadeza, esa que Daisuke solo sacaba con Keiko y con Musuko cuando tan solo era un bebé.

Hecho esto, abandonó la habitación de su vástago para dirigirse a la de… ¿su mujer?, le parecía raro pensar eso, ya que en teoría y hasta que un juez no dijese lo contrario, o Keiko le echase de una paliza, que era lo más probable, esa también era su habitación, la de los dos. Además, después de lo sucedido, había podido volver a casa y confiaba en que fuese el principio de una reconciliación definitiva, de modo que con su habitual descaro entró.

La primera reacción de la mujer fue dar un grito que asustó a Daisuke que pegó otro grito que a su vez volvió a reasustar a Keiko que de nuevo gritó, hasta que al fin se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo el ridículo y lo único que podían conseguir era despertar a su hijo.

-¿Tú por qué gritas?.- preguntó la castaña, subiéndose más la toallita, ya que acaba de salir de la ducha.

-Pues porque tú has gritado, ¿por qué has gritado?.- pidió una explicación Motomiya.

-Pues porque…

Keiko se había quedado sin argumentos y encima no le apetecía pensar más y a parte que Daisuke tampoco iba a prestar atención a lo que la dijese, porque por fin se había dado cuenta de la nula vestimenta de su amada y ya babeaba completamente sonrojado, cosa que incomodó de sobremanera a la mujer.

-Daisuke, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir ya?.- invitó con sutileza a salir a su marido. Claro que el moreno no lo pilló o se lo tomó por otro lado.

-Vale.- asintió con alegría, sentándose en la cama.

-Daisuke, me refería a otra habitación.- habló la pastelera, evitando mirarlo demasiado.

El empresario pegó un triste resoplido, esto iba a ser más duro que cualquier batalla.

-Dijiste que me amabas y que me perdonabas.- susurró con voz desvalida.

A Keiko le afectaron tanto las palabras como el tono de su marido, pero todavía todo era muy confuso y reciente y aunque en sus corazones ambos supiesen que lo iba perdonar, necesitaba tiempo y que Daisuke se agarrase a unas palabras dichas cuando pensaba que se acababa el mundo, no ayudaba demasiado.

-El mundo se acababa, es un poco rastrero por tu parte agarrarte a esas palabras.- trató de sonar dura la muchacha y lo consiguió porque Motomiya volvía a sentirse despreciable.

Sin embargo no se rendía jamás en la lucha por lo que no se rendiría tampoco por lo que más amaba.

-Pero dijiste que cuando todo acabase hablaríamos y ya ha acabado.- susurró, como un niño perdido, buscando la comprensión de su esposa.

Dio un largo suspiró mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Dai, por favor, dame tiempo, necesitamos tiempo.- confesó, atreviéndose a acariciar levemente el rostro del hombre que amaba. Acto seguido se levantó, dándole la espalda.

Daisuke observó todos sus movimientos con una sonrisa dibujándosele conforme recreaba la caricia de su mujer. Puede, que al final de todo, él también tuviese su final feliz.

Dispuesto a cumplir su deseo, se levantó para abandonar la habitación no sin antes volver a dirigirse a ella.

-¿Puedo traer mi despertador y mi cepillo de dientes?.- cuestionó con timidez.

Keiko lo miró un segundo y le sonrió, por primera vez desde su discusión, con sinceridad y amor.

...

Apagó la luz de la habitación de su hijo al salir, quedando en absoluta oscuridad, por petición de este, que había decidido renunciar a esas lucecitas de colores que le acompañaban por las noches desde su primera y última acampada con los jóvenes castores. Una vez más, el doctor Kido volvía a derramar lágrimas de emoción por el comportamiento de su vástago.

-Oh Jyou.- le abrazó con ternura su esposa.- se nos ha hecho un hombre.

-Todo un hombrecito.- corrigió, quitándose las gafas para limpiar ese agüilla que había caído en ellas.

La mujer quedó mirando a su marido con una cariñosa sonrisa y extrañándose al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ya no llevaba ese horroroso aro colgando de su oreja.

-¿Por fin vas a dejar de comportarte como un adolescente?.- preguntó esperanzada, por recuperar a su soso y aburrido marido que tanto amaba.

Pero Jyou Kido, ya estaba en otro mundo.

-Sí...- asintió para sí mismo.- está decidido, voy a comprar los nuevos bafles para el deportivo.

Y Momoe, se llevó la mano a la frente exasperada.

...

Esa noche, el hogar de los Izumi iba a estar más concurrido de lo habitual debido a que acogería a cierta madre y a su hijo.

-De verdad que no es molestia.- repetía por enésima vez el pelirrojo, adentrándose con una maleta más grande que él, que según Tachikawa eran sus cosas de primera necesidad.

-Oh Kou, eres tan mono.- decía la castaña apoyando la cabeza en su hombro de una forma totalmente inocente.- es que no quería molestar a la familia feliz y me habría ido a un hotel, pero no quería estar sola, ni que Mishi estuviese solo…- se justificaba ella, aunque para su amigo no fuese necesario.

Ya estaban traspasando la puerta de la casa en la que Chikako aguardaba, puesto que primero había traído a su hija y luego había ido a buscar a los refugiados, pero el rebelde Barton, cruzado de brazos se negó a dar un paso más.

-¡Es injusto!, yo quería dormir con mi princesa Ai.

-Mishi…- medio regañó, siempre con dulzura la cocinera.- compórtate.

El muchacho siguió en sus trece.

-¡No!, esta casa no me gusta, no hay nada que me guste en ella…- acabó con un hilillo de voz al ver la chica que asomaba.

-Papá, mamá quiere hablar contigo.- le pasó el teléfono a su progenitor, que sonrió al momento.

Y mientras Koushiro se perdía por el interior hablando con su esposa y Mimi trataba de meter su maleta y al ver que era imposible la dejaba en el descansillo y entraba para tumbarse en el sofá y poder quitarse al fin esos mortales tacones, el tiempo se detuvo entre las miradas de esos dos niños.

-Chika…- susurró Mike, no pudiendo remediar una tímida sonrisa.

Irremediablemente, Izumi se sonrojó.

-En realidad es Chikako.- se atrevió a corregir, con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

El galante caballero ando con paso decidido hacia ella.

-Me gusta más Chika, te llamaré Chika.- dijo con una dulzura inaudita.

Solo al sentirlo tan cerca, la pelirroja alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa bobalicona, recreando una y otra vez ese inocente y cándido beso que había quedado grabado en su corazón. Además que cuanto más cerca estaba, más guapo lo encontraba.

-He preparado tu futón.- informó, mientras jugueteaba con el borde de la camiseta de su pijama con nerviosismo.

-Soy americano, no duermo en el suelo, creo que dormiré en la cama, contigo.- dijo con ese descaro suyo, pero que sonaba increíblemente tierno esta noche.

Eso puso irremediablemente nerviosa a Chikako, a pesar de la inocencia de sus palabras.

-Pero…

-Siempre dormía con Tanemon.- susurró con una tristeza absoluta el americano.

Al momento Chikako no solo compartió su tristeza sino sus sentimientos.

-Yo también dormía con Motimon.

No hicieron falta más palabras, los dos niños se sonrieron y entraron a la habitación de la chica, sintiéndose felices por tenerse, aunque solo fuese esta noche, el uno al otro.

Mimi, sentada en el sofá de ese hogar tan lleno de vida y amor, sentía después de tantos días, incluso semanas, porque el calvario para ella había empezado antes de toda esta batalla, un poquito de paz, calma y tranquilidad. Abrió mínimamente los ojos al escuchar los pasos de Izumi.

-¿Cómo está Mina?.- preguntó débilmente, estaba agotada.

-Bien, se ha llevado un buen susto, pero al saber que los dos estábamos bien ya está más tranquila, me ha dicho que seguramente, si todo va bien mañana a última hora de la mañana se empiece a retomar la normalidad en los aeropuertos y pueda venir.- contestó el hombre, entre grandes suspiros. No era para menos, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para meter esa maleta.

-Genial.- contestó la mujer, apoyando los pies en la mesa y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Podía quedarse dormida así mismo, sin embargo, su acompañante todavía estaba desvelado y todo hacía indicar que lo estaría por mucho tiempo, por lo menos hasta que consiguiese volver a abrir la puerta digital.

-¿Quieres una copa?.- ofreció el pelirrojo con resignación.

Sin abrir los ojos, Mimi negó.

-La última vez que bebí acabé acostándome con un amigo mío y tiré mi vida por la borda, así que, creo que paso.

Koushiro rió para sus adentros.

-Vaya, así que ni emborrachándote lo voy a conseguir.

Ese comentario hizo abrir los ojos a Mimi en el acto, mirando a su amigo como gran desconcierto, aunque al ver su expresión, no pudo evitar compartir sus risas.

-Koushiro el gracioso del grupo, el mundo se ha vuelto loco.- dijo ella, mirando a su mejor amigo con desaprobación.

Este pequeño momento de diversión acabó en un suspiro de tristeza de ambos, cada uno por sus propios motivos, pero con un motivo en común: la separación de sus compañeros del alma.

-Traeré un refresco.- determinó el primer portador del conocimiento.

-¡Light!.- exclamó la chef, mientras Izumi ya se metía por la cocina.

Justo en ese momento, el móvil de ultimísima generación de la estrella televisiva entonó la alegre cancioncilla de su programa.

-Hello!.- contestó, sin demasiado entusiasmo. Se alegró al momento al reconocer su voz.- Oh my Paul!, darling, ¿qué tal? ¿y Micky está bien?, si no quiere hablar conmigo vale, pero dile que se ponga para hablar con Mishi, ahora lo llamo y…- dejó parlotear y de agitarse, escuchando cada vez más atenta las palabras del asistente personal de su marido.- ¿qué?… pero… ¿está bien?… pero…- se estaba quedando en shock.

Al entrar el compañero de Tentomon con esa agua light que había pedido Mimi, se preocupó por ver la expresión de su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- cuestionó con inquietud.

Con mucha dificultad, Mimi enfocó a su amigo, aunque fue como si viese a un fantasma debido a que su expresión de espanto continuó en su rostro.

-Es… Mi… Michael… es… le atacaron y… ¡tengo que ir a verle!.- reaccionó, levantándose en el acto.

-Mimi, tranquila.- trató de calmarlo el informático tomándola de los brazos.- ahora no hay aviones y necesitas descansar, mañana ya veremos y…

-Tengo muchos contactos… seguro que encuentro la forma de ir, ¡tengo que ir!…- lo empujó con violencia la castaña, completamente histérica.- tú cuida de Mishi, por favor.- pidió, ya en la puerta, justo antes de marcharse.

...

Se notaba extraño, agotado, vacío, como si alguien le hubiese exprimido hasta la última gota de su energía. De hecho dudaba hasta que tuviese un cuerpo, hasta que estuviese vivo, no sabía con seguridad si veía todo oscuro porque no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos o si en verdad estaba en la oscuridad de la muerte. Eso sería lo más lógico, porque eso fue lo último que hizo conscientemente, morir. Eligió morir por su hijo. Era desolador, ¿no se supone que cuando morías descansabas eternamente?, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan cansado?, ¿por qué le dolía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo?

Pero entonces sintió una sensación nueva, bueno, en realidad la reconoció, su corazón la recordaba a la perfección, era una caricia de amor, las mismas que le solía dar su esposa cuando dormía a su lado y ella velaba su sueño. ¿Sería verdad que ella estuviese ahí? Solo por volver a verla una vez más, encontró las fuerzas para levantar esos pesados parpados.

Sintió un intenso mareo al notar tanta incandescencia, para que lentamente, entre ese fondo de luz blanca, vislumbrase a un verdadero ángel. Sus ojos se veían preciosos tan vidriosos y su sonrisa iluminaba su corazón, como siempre había hecho.

-Hikari…- logró pronunciar con dificultad.

-Shh… descansa.- pidió ella, empujándole con suavidad, para evitar que se incorporase como era su propósito.

Tenía tan pocas fuerzas, que con ese leve toque de la maestra cayó contra la cama como un peso muerto.

-Hikari… ¿qué pasa?… ¿cómo?.- se revolvía confuso, siendo incapaz de pensar una pregunta entera.

La miró al sentir como tomaba su mano entre las suyas y la besaba con cariño.

-Lo conseguiste mi amor, gracias.- susurró Yagami, sin poder controlar su emoción.

Yuuto ni entendió el significado de esas palabras, ni tenía fuerzas para intentar entenderlas, además que no hizo falta cuando la puerta se abrió y vislumbró a un muchachito que le resultó bastante familiar.

-¿Kibou?.- preguntó el hombre.

El niño, que entraba tímidamente y con temor por lo que se pudiese encontrar, sonrió en el acto al escucharlo, corriendo a la cama para tirarse a abrazarlo como un loco.

-Cariño, ten un poco de cuidado.- trató de evitar Hikari un imposible, porque en estos momentos sería imposible que alguien pudiese separar de ese abrazo a ese padre y a ese hijo.

Solo entonces empezó a reír, a pesar de que esa acción le provocase un intenso dolor en el pecho, no le importaba, porque le salía del corazón, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad, él también tendría su final feliz.

-Papá, lo siento, te quiero mucho.- sollozaba el niño entre sus brazos.

-Ya me has dado la vida sobreviviendo, mi pequeño.- fueron las palabras del conmovido padre, al oído de su hijo.

...

En otro hogar, un niño no podría estar más feliz, porque por primera vez desde que tenía memoria había cenado con sus padres juntos, casi como si fuesen una familia de verdad y todo.

Tras la cena, Nicolette, que no dejaba de achuchar a su encantado hijo, ya hacía sus propios planes.

-En cuanto estén restablecidos los vuelos nos iremos a Francia, ¿de acuerdo?.- hablaba con felicidad, dando un nuevo beso en la frente a su hijo.

En frente de ellos, Takeru desvió su triste mirada a su plato, sin querer escuchar demasiado esa dolorosa noticia, ya que con todo lo ocurrido hasta la había olvidado, pero así era, Tenshi había decidido hace unos días que se iría a vivir con su madre y él no haría nada por impedirlo.

El rubio menor sonrió con regocijo al sentir el beso de su progenitora, no es que fuese un chico que necesitase demasiado cariño físico, pero es que nunca su madre había mostrado tanto interés en él y en este momento, por primera vez en once años, se sentía realmente querido por ella.

En efecto, esa había sido su decisión, irse a vivir a Francia por lo menos durante una temporada, descubrir por fin que era eso de pertenecer a una familia, más o menos convencional. Era algo que en verdad le apetecía mucho, pero ¿en realidad era su deseo?

Observó a su amado padre, sin duda la persona más importante para él, no solo era un padre, era su modelo a seguir y su mejor amigo y es por eso que le mataba verlo tan afligido. Sabía que Takeru deseaba su felicidad y que si él consideraba que estaba en Francia, su padre solo lo animaría, pero ¿en verdad Tenshi Takaishi podía ser feliz lejos de su progenitor?, ¿lejos de su familia? Porque así era, su padre era su familia, tal vez no fuese la familia convencional que hubiese deseado, pero sí llena de amor, ¿en serio deseaba dejar atrás todo esto?

Una tierna sonrisa se le dibujó mirando atentamente a su padre, para después miras a su madre con tristeza.

-Mamá… creo que mi billete será de ida y vuelta.

Al escucharlo, Takeru, no creyéndose lo que oía prestó atención a la conversación.

-Lo siento mamá, yo te quiero mucho y también a mi hermano.- dijo, apoyando la mano en su vientre.- pero, mi sitio está aquí, mi familia está aquí.- repitió sonriendo a su padre y hasta emocionándose.

El escritor, también conmovido, bajó un poco la vista para que no se diesen cuenta de que sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

Tenshi evitaba mirar demasiado a su madre, pensando en que la habría decepcionado, supo que no era así cuando le volvió a acariciar el pelo como llevaba haciendo toda la noche.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, tu padre ha hecho un trabajo estupendo.- admitió ella sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas.

Para evitar que el momento se volviese demasiado sentimental, el compañero de Tokomon puso un poco de humor al asunto, eso sí, con su encantadora arrogancia más propia de su tío que de su padre.

-También es mérito mío mamá, soy un chico muy apañado.

El escritor soltó una carcajada y la periodista, también sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Mi Ange, aunque no vengas, en mi casa siempre tendrás tu habitación.

-Lo sé, gracias mamá.- asintió el muchacho, abrazándose una última vez a ella.

La francesa, ya iba a ponerse el abrigo y regresar a su hotel, ya que seguía siendo persona non grata en la casa de su ex novio, pero tras un intercambio de miradas cómplices entre padre e hijo, Takeru apresuró a interponerse en su camino.

-¡No te vayas!

Debía admitir que le agradó por fin una reacción de Takaishi, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Gracias Takeru, pero no te molestes, mejor me voy a mi hotel, de verdad que perdona por todo.

Takaishi bajó la cabeza sintiéndose despreciable, Tenshi emitió un carraspeo de inconformidad y el padre volvió a reaccionar, al fin y al cabo su hijo había salvado hoy el mundo, por lo que haría lo posible para concederle sus deseos.

Sin más preámbulos le arrebató el abrigo que intentaba ponerse y lo tiró al sofá.

-¿Qué haces?

Sin darle tiempo a protestar más, el rubio la tomó de las manos.

-Por favor quédate esta noche, es muy importante para Tenshi y… también para mí, porque no quiero perderte ni que estemos enfadados. Quiero que seamos siempre amigos, porque tú me diste mi razón para vivir y por eso estaré siempre en deuda contigo.

Eran unas palabras muy bonitas, que además, Nicolette supo que no las decía por decir, que le salían del corazón, por lo que no dudó en abrazar a ese muchacho que tanto amó en su momento.

-Gracias por todo.- susurro conmovida.

-Mi francesa favorita.- correspondió el hombre con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Al separarse se sonrieron con esa complicidad que tenían cuando eran pareja, porque entre ellos siempre habían saltado auténticas chispas de pasión, pero ambos sabían, que ese tiempo finalizó hace mucho, en Francia concretamente y ahora cada uno tenía caminos diferentes, vidas diferentes.

-Takeru.- llamó la mujer, puede que todavía quisiese que ese hombre formase parte de su vida.- ¿serás el padrino de mi hijo?

Esa pregunta pilló tan desprevenido a Takeru que no le salieron las palabras. ¿En serio después de todo lo que había pasado su ex novia le concedía ese honor? Volvió a tierra firme al escuchar el clamoroso grito de su hijo.

-¡Papá di que sí, así seremos todos una gran familia!

-Eh… uh… vale.- logró articular, con mucho esfuerzo el escritor.

Nicolette sonrió emocionada, Tenshi saltó con júbilo y lo primero que le vino a la mente a Takeru fue pensar cual podría ser el primer regalo que le podría dar a su ahijado.

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda convencerte para que no lo llames Jean-Pierre?.- cuestionó, como si retrocediese once años en el tiempo.

-No, ni hablar, este sí será Jean-Pierre.- confirmó la madre de Tesnhi con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, al menos lo había intentado y la cara del niño era de auténtico pavor.

-Papá, ¿mamá quería llamarme Jean-Pierre?.- musitó cada vez más aterrorizado.

-Ajá.- respondió él, recordando lo mucho que tuvo que luchar para evitarlo.

-Gracias papá.- dijo el niño, respirando de alivio.

Con familias, si bien no convencionales sí felices, con padres preocupados pero alegres de tener a sus hijos de vuelta, con niños cansados y tristes, pero con una gran paz en su interior por el trabajo bien hecho y con una madre, que por fin podría dormir una noche entera por tener de vuelta a su hijo, terminó el día más largo en la vida de esos doce niños. El día de la eterna oscuridad, de la noche inacabable, pero también había acabado el suplicio de sus padres, la larga espera que si en verdad que solo habían sido unas horas, en sus corazones lo habían vivido como los días que habían pasado sus pequeños, pero ahora por fin, podrían olvidar todo eso, disfrutar de su victoria, dormir felices sin ninguna preocupación, porque el sol saldría a la mañana siguiente, lo habían conseguido.

...

..

.

Hacía un calor asfixiante, lo propio de un mes de Julio ya en pleno verano. Las clases habían finalizado y ese fin de semana también finalizarían los diferentes torneos deportivos de los infantiles, quedando oficialmente de vacaciones.

Pero para el bateador que le tocaba ahora, ese pensamiento ni recorría su mente, porque si fallaba ese disparo no se sentiría merecedor de las vacaciones, caería en absoluta desgracia.

Con paso firme pero sin perder su sonrisa, llegó hasta la base donde un compañero le pasó el casco que cambió por su gorra de la suerte, seguidamente se llevó el bate al hombro y su mirada se endureció.

-¡Vamos Tenshi eres el mejor!.- le perturbó por un segundo ese grito femenino, que reconoció en el acto, era de su amiga Minako.

Para ser cortés la buscó en la grada y quedó muy satisfecho con lo que vio, a Minako y a Shizuka con un traje de animadoras, que por supuesto se componía de una diminuta faldita, con sendos pompones haciendo una coreografía mientras deletreaban su nombre.

Era un chico popular y le gustó por fin ser el centro de atención de sus dos mejores amigas, aunque tampoco dejaba indiferente al universo masculino y lo supo cuando un chico con pelos de punta se le abrazó de improvisto.

-You´re my best friend Tenshi!, you´re the winner!.- dijo con un inglés mejor que el del príncipe William.

-Gracias Musuko.- sonrió halagado, pero sintiendo que esto ya empezaba a ser un poco raro.

Nuevamente su vista quedó fija en el lanzador, pero una nueva persona le desconcentró.

-Oh mi Ange, ¡demuestra lo que vales!.- le sorprendió ver a su madre entre las gradas, pero no tanto como ver a su hermanito en su regazo, con una gorra francesa y una camiseta con la Torre Eiffel estampada y hablando, sí un bebé de dos días hablaba, con un gracioso acento francés.

-Vamos hermano mayor, ¡hazlo por la France!

Hizo una sonrisa forzada, empezando a tener miedo.

-Merci, supongo.

Ni se molestó en volver a tomar posición porque dos chicos ya le animaban al ritmo de "We will rock you" de "Queen".

-¡Primo eres el mejor!, ¡sí!, mejor, ¡sí!

En efecto los hermanos Ishida tampoco querían perderse la gran victoria de Tenshi. Saludó con la mano confuso cuando vio que a su lado estaban Chikako y Osamu.

-Tenshi, acuérdate de la batalla contra Akuma, dale con el mismo corazón.- dijo una excesivamente cursi Chikako.

-Y haz una parábola tan alucinante como esa.- aconsejó el pelilila notebook en mano.

No se había dado cuenta pero frente a él estaba Makoto con un casco de futbol americano.

-Y si puedes no darme en la cabeza te lo agradecería, es mi parte más valiosa.- pidió temeroso.

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de volver a concentrarse en su objetivo, pero una bola de polvo de la que salían brazos y piernas se cruzó en su camino, y entre los golpes pudo distinguir a "Mishi" y a Taiyou.

-¿Por qué os peleáis ahora?.- trató de poner orden Takaishi.

Los niños se miraron con desprecio y mientras se sacudían sus ropajes se dirigieron hacia su ídolo.

-Es por ti, queremos que seas nuestro hermano mayor.- explicó Barton con su galantería habitual.

-Sí, ¿a quien prefieres como hermano?, a mí o a este remilgado.- dijo Taiyou arrojándole tierra al pelo de su rival y provocando de nuevo su furia

Abrumado, ya dejó caer el bate y dio unos pasos para atrás sin saber lo que responder y además se libró de hacerlo porque un chico le rodeó del cuello achuchándolo contra él.

-Olvidaos de él niños, el único hermano de Tenshi Takaishi soy yo, ¿a que sí mi querido hermano?.- preguntó un sonriente y animado Kibou.

Y esto ya fue lo gota que colmó el vaso de surrealismo en esta escena. ¿Desde cuando Kibou Hayashiba no lo odiaba y despreciaba en público?, es más, ¿desde cuando Kibou Hayashiba sonreía y tenía un comportamiento humano?

-¿Kibou?.- preguntó confuso y un poco asustado.

Entonces a su alrededor escuchó como todos coreaban su nombre, vio también a su padre, a sus tíos, a los padres de sus amigos, incluso a su profesor de historia el cual siempre le había odiado y entre tanto ajetreo no se dio cuenta de que la bola ya había sido lanzaba y le impactaba directamente en la cabeza.

...

-Au…- se quejó el muchacho llevándose la mano a la frente.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que estaba en su cama, de que ese extraño partido había sido un sueño. Seguía siendo Tenshi Takaishi y su popularidad con sus amigos continuaba siendo testimonial. Notó que tenía algo en la barriga, supuso que era lo que le había golpeado despertándole de su ensoñación. Era una foto enmarcada que le hizo suspirar de tristeza y dibujar una nostálgica sonrisa, porque era de él con Tokomon, con su querido compañero, con el único que faltaba en su sueño absurdo donde era el héroe de los digidestinados.

-Tokomon.- susurró, acariciando la foto.

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que todo finalizó, desde la derrota de Akuma, la restauración de Baransu y desde que la puerta al Mundo Digital había sido cerrada. En un principio, siguiendo el ejemplo de su optimista padre, eso no le preocupó, porque tenía la completa seguridad de que no sería algo perpetuo, de que en cuestión de días sus corazones volverían a crear ese vínculo con el mundo digital y con sus compañeros, pero los días pasaban y aunque Takeru le dijese que no se preocupase, poco a poco, Tenshi no había podido evitar ir perdiendo la esperanza.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de despejarse, porque ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, todavía tenía un partido que disputar y una liga infantil que ganar.

Con mimo, depositó la foto en la estantería donde reposaba siempre, para después entre estiramientos y largos bostezos empezar a despojarse de su pijama del, nunca pasado de moda, Doraemon, mientras buscaba su uniforme de béisbol y su preciado bate de la suerte.

-¡Hijo!, ¡vamos que al final vas a llegar tarde!.- escuchó el grito de su abnegado padre.

-¡Un segundo!.- pidió, mientras hacía su gesto característico de pensar: rascarse la cabeza con violencia. Y es que, su bate no aparecía por ningún lado.

Tiró la cama patas arriba, vació el armario en el suelo, luego buscó debajo de su ropa, en su escritorio, estanterías, hasta en la ventana, pero no le sirvió de nada, ese maldito trozo de madera había desaparecido y una vez más se acordó de Tokomon, ya que era él quien siempre se lo encontraba.

No era el fin del mundo ir sin su bate, ya que evidentemente en el equipo había material de sobra, pero no le gustaba batear con esos bates cutres, a él le gustaba el suyo, sentía que solo podía lograrlo con el suyo.

Resopló mirando su desorden de habitación y acto seguido la abandonó, sino al final acabaría llegando tarde y perjudicando al equipo. Con un notable desanimo entró en la cocina donde su padre ahora hablaba muy animadamente por teléfono.

-Papá, ¿has visto mi bate?.- preguntó, dirigiéndose a su bol de cereales como un autómata.

Takeru lo ignoró y Tenshi frunció el ceño y lo enfocó y casi le entran ganas de realizar un parricidio al ver con que se rascaba la espalda su encantador padre: ¡con su bate!

-¡Papá!.- se lo arrebató con enfado.- ¡que lo desafinas!.- dijo en su mundo acariciándolo con ternura y hasta dándole un besito.

El escritor ni se percató de lo sucedido, se limitó a acariciar el pelo a su hijo como si aún tuviese cinco años, mientras continuaba con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara con su conversación telefónica.

Ante eso, Tenshi dejó de tratar a su bate como un objeto animado y puso la oreja en la conversación de su padre, ya que, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía sonreír tan abiertamente.

-Sí… de acuerdo, nos vemos ahí, muchas gracias Hikari.

-La seño…- repitió Tenshi, negando con la cabeza, eso explicaba el buen humor mañanero de Takaishi padre.

Al colgar, el compañero de Patamon, en un espontáneo gesto, achuchó a su hijo y hasta le dio un beso en la cabeza ante las protestas de este, que si bien nunca había sido demasiado empalagoso, ahora, al borde de la pubertad, mucho menos.

-Como se nota que tienes una cita.- dijo entre dientes Tenshi, como si nada, con la vista fija en su amado trozo de madera.

El rubio mayor se medio sonrojó, pero lo disimuló bastante decentemente y aparentando normalidad, recogió la bolsa de deporte de su hijo.

-Gana ese partido, que después te voy a llevar a un sitio que te va a encantar.- dijo en la puerta guiñándole un ojo y desconcertando a su vástago.

-Papá, te recuerdo que los hinchables me gustaban con tres años…- advirtió el pequeño, recordando cuando hace un par de meses su padre le llevó a un sitio que le iba a "encantar".

...

Era increíblemente romántico dormir dejando que la luz de las estrellas, más concretamente de la luna, entrase por la ventana e iluminase tu dormitorio, por lo menos a Sora se lo parecía y es por eso que siempre dormía así, con la persiana subida, claro que cuando ya empezaba a amanecer se veían los inconvenientes de esa costumbre, en forma de rayos de sol en la cara, porque evidentemente que no existía nada más romántico que una habitación orientada al Este, para ver el amanecer desde la cama.

-Maldita sea la hora en que pensé que despertarse con el amanecer era romántico.- refunfuñó la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos incómoda.

Miró lo justo a su lado para descubrir que como de costumbre, el sueño de Yamato era más profundo que el suyo, continuaba sin inmutarse con el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Con delicadeza, apartó su brazo y vio como Ishida se removía un poco, hasta quedar boca arriba, con las manos apoyadas en su vientre, esta vez, no lo había despertado. Sonrió, no resistiéndose a darle una suave caricia en la mejilla, para después levantarse directa al ventanal de la terraza.

Con paso cansado y bostezando reiterativamente llegó hasta su objetivo, pensado en que debería comprar un mando a distancia para la persiana, pero cuando estaba apunto de presionar el botón, una mano retuvo la suya impidiéndoselo, evidentemente que se trataba de la mano de su esposo.

Extrañada se volteó hacia él, encontrándose con esa sonrisa traviesa y esa mirada de deseo con la que le solía obsequiar en mañanas tan calurosas, y no solo en lo climático, como esta.

-¿No estabas dormido?.- inquirió la mujer, siendo cómplice de su sonrisa.

Con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura empotrándola contra él.

-Como voy a dormir teniéndote a ti a mi lado.- susurró con provocación, proporcionándole un sensual beso.

Fue el mejor argumento que le podrían dar a Sora en este momento para convencerla, despertarla y activarla. Lo único que pudo y quiso hacer fue corresponder el beso, pasando los brazos por alrededor del cuello de su marido.

-Me encanta que te despiertes tan fogoso.- logró decir, en un momento que Yamato la dejó respirar.

Él no dijo nada, más que sonreír con su arrogancia característica, alzarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama.

-Y a mí me encanta que duermas con camisones tan cortitos.- dijo él, recreándose en los muslos de su mujer, primero con la mirada y luego con las manos, mientras Sora, con un ligero rubor, le tiraba del cuello haciéndolo caer encima de ella, buscando sus labios, sus besos.

Era el mejor despertar en mucho tiempo y lo mejor era que no se tenían ni que preocupar por los niños, ya que consideraban que era demasiado pronto para que estuviesen danzando, sobre todo hoy, que iban a ir al lago y necesitaban descansar lo máximo posible. Pobres padres ilusos que desearon haber sido estériles cuando escucharon el característico trote de su benjamín, seguido de su dulce voz.

-¡Mamá, papá!

-Ni hablar…- musitó Yamato angustiado, buscando alguna salida donde solo él y su esposa pudiesen estar. No se le ocurrió mejor cosa que coger la sábana y taparse por completo.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la mujer estupefacta, adecentándose el camisón. Ella ya había asumido que su mañana de amor había sido interrumpida para siempre.

-Shhh.- hizo callar el rubio.- igual así no nos ve y se va.- susurró.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos e hizo gala de su ironía.

-Olvidaba que esta sábana nos la regaló Harry Potter.

-Shhhh.- volvió a hacer callar el hombre.

La diseñadora suspiró y Yamato agudizó el oído, porque juraría que no escuchaba a su hijo, ¿y si en verdad había pensado que no estaban y se iba a dormir? Ya sonreía de felicidad por sus optimistas pensamientos cuando una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por dentro de la sábana devolviéndolo a la cruda realidad, en la que al tener hijos, su intimidad con su mujer pasaba a ser un lejano recuerdo.

-¿Qué hacéis?.- preguntó con su adorable inocencia.

Sora sonrió y le acarició de forma maternal, mientras Yamato dio un gran resoplido y se destapó dejándose caer sobre el colchón abatido.

-Maldita sea Yuujou, ¿es que no quieres tener hermanitos pequeños nunca?

El pelirrojo lo miró con confusión, sentándose en su sitio de siempre y que tan nervioso y celoso le ponía a Yamato, para Yuujou el suave y calentito regazo de su mami, para Yamato las deliciosas piernas de su amante-esposa.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?.- preguntó tirando la cabeza para atrás, buscando la cara de su madre.

-Nada.- respondió ella, acariciándolo con ternura.- que es un gruñón.- dijo esto último mirando a su esposo, enrojeciendo al máximo al ver cierto crecimiento no autorizado.- tápate eso.- masculló, volteando el rostro de su hijo y tirándole la sábana a la entrepierna.

-¿Huh?.- la miró Yamato, enrojeciendo también al darse cuenta de quien se había despertado.- ni me había dado cuenta. Buen trabajo campeón.

Yuujou extrañado, consiguió desviar la vista a su padre.

-¿Con quien hablas?, ¿le llamas campeón a alguien que no soy yo?.- preguntó con voz desvalida, por pensar que ya no era el único "campeón" de su papá.

Y una vez más, Takenouchi se volvía a llevar la mano a la frente apurada e Ishida empezaba a tartamudear sin saber lo que responder.

-Eh… uh… claro que no hijo.- dijo claramente nervioso.- es… es… ¡a ti!, ¡te lo decía a ti!, ¿a quién sino?.- improvisó con maestría frotándole la cabeza y dibujándole esa sonrisa de ilusión que iluminaba la más absoluta oscuridad.

Los padres respiraron de alivio por solventar pasablemente este contratiempo, que por otra parte no les había dejado fijarse en la indumentaria que lucía su benjamín: bañador y manguitos.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces con eso puesto?

Fueron las palabras mágicas para activar la interminable energía del portador de la esperanza, que rápidamente se puso de pie en la cama y comenzó a saltar.

-¡Vamos al lago!, ¡y voy a nadar muy bien!

El padre de la criatura resopló, llevando la mano al despertador.

-Hijo, todavía es muy pronto, vete a dormir para estar descansado y poder nadar mucho.- trató de utilizar un poco de psicología paterna, que con Yuujou nunca le había funcionado.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir ahora!.- gritó, haciendo gala de su mini genio Ishida.

-Pero es que ahora no vamos a ir, vamos a ir dentro de un rato.- respondió su padre, entrando en el juego de Yuujou que tanto divertía a Sora.

-¿Por qué?.- protestó el pequeño.

Si algo le ponía nervioso a Yamato eran los "¿por qué?" de su hijo, siempre tenía esa pregunta para todo, y claro está que Ishida no tenía respuesta para todo.

-Pues… pues… pues porque aún no estará el lago puesto.- soltó la clásica historia del hombre que todas las mañanas pone las aceras.

Pero, a riesgo de lo que podía parecer, Yuujou no era tan crédulo como todos pensaban.

-Mentira, el lago está siempre.- dijo con convencimiento.

Yamato sonrió, buscando la complicidad de su esposa con la mirada.

-No es cierto, se lo llevan por la noche y lo traen por la mañana, un hombre muy gordo que se lo bebe y lo escupe.- improviso con maestría el astronauta.

-Mentira.- musitó el compañero de Tsunomon, ya sin tanta rotundidad.

-Yo no le he visto, pero también he oído hablar de él.- siguió el juego a su esposo la mujer, haciéndose la misteriosa.

Fue lo necesario para que el niño abriese la boca hasta el suelo y mirase a su mamá ensimismado.

-¿Verdad?

-Ajá.- respondió su padre por detrás.- ¿y sabes lo que le hace a los niños que lo ven?

Yuujou se volteó lo justo para ver a su padre y negó temeroso.

Las manos tanto de Sora como de Yamato iban acercándose a su apurado benjamín y cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, dijeron al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cosquillas!.- se abalanzaron para cosquillear al pequeño que automáticamente empezó a reír y a revolverse.

...

Ya a una hora un poco más humana, los perezosos Yagami estaban en pie dispuestos a disfrutar al máximo de este día, en donde por supuesto la idea de ir al lago con los Ishida no entraba en sus planes.

-Lo siento Yama-kun, pero al final no vamos a ir.- disculpaba Taichi, teléfono en mano.

-¿Es por qué la última vez intenté ahogarte?, era broma.- trataba de convencer el rubio.

-Eh… sí, bueno eso lo dirás delante de un juez…- dijo el moreno, no queriendo recordar ese día.- … de todas formas es por todo, Akane está gorda…- codazo de su mujer.- eh… ah, quiero decir, preciosamente embarazada y se cansa y… no le apetece ir.

-Entiendo… ¿quieres que me lleve a mi heredero?.- preguntó Yamato, alucinando considerablemente a Yagami, ¿desde cuando Yamato no llamaba a su hijo "maldito Tarzán"?

-¿Heredero?

-Sí, bueno, es el portador de la amistad, ¿no?, tengo que alejarle lo posible de los genes Yagami y moldearlo a mi imagen y semejanza, ya perdí a Daisuke, pero a este no lo voy a perder.- advirtió con diversión, provocando las risas de su amigo.

-Te alegrará saber entonces que ya se parece bastante a ti porque no se aleja de su madre, quiere ser el protector de su hermanita.

-Lo dices como si tú no fueses un hermano ultra protector y celoso.- se la devolvió Ishida.

-Eh… ¿yo?… nada comparado contigo.- se hizo el despistado el diplomático, sonriendo con travesura.- ¡Takeruuuuuuuuu!.- imitó las paranoias de Yamato, claro que al escuchar ese ensordecedor grito en su oído, Ishida colgó con brusquedad, ya había sido demasiado cortés con su amigo, más de lo habitual.

Quedó mirando desconcertado el teléfono, hasta que se convenció de que en verdad, su amigo del alma le había colgado de malas maneras.

-Maleducado.- negó con superioridad.

Sonrío de manera automáticamente al escuchar el suspiro de su esposa, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Estaba adorable ya con estos ocho meses de embarazo, a pesar de con el calor tan agobiante que hacía en Odaiba, esto de estar embarazada se trasformase en un martirio.

-Ah, Tai, necesito un helado.- exhaló, pasándose la mano por su sudada frente.

Claro que al no especificar y haber en esa casa dos "Tais" dispuestos a servirle en todo, provocó una pequeña lucha.

-Taiyou, ¿Qué haces?.- detuvo de la cabeza a su hijo.- me ha dicho a mí.- lo hizo retroceder mientras lo adelantaba.

Su hijo frunció el ceño al momento.

-¡Voy yo!, ¡me ha dicho a mí!.- protestó, provocando la carcajada de su padre.

-Taiyou, ¿Cómo te va a decir a ti?, es mi mujer, eso significa que los antojos se los traigo yo, cuando tú dentro de 30 o 60 años embaraces a una chica, le traerás antojos, mientras tanto, ¡quédate sentado y no molestes!.- acabó con rotundidad, empujándole de la cabezota para sentarlo.

Claro que el pequeño Yagami, a parte de no ser un perrito al que poder sentar como una orden, era un niño de fuerte carácter y firmes convicciones que no se dejaba achantar por nadie, ni siquiera por su idolatrado padre.

-No molesto, yo cuido de mamá y de mi hermanita.

Esas palabras enternecieron al embajador, dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo y le acarició su espesa cabellera.

-Eso está muy bien hijo y espero que lo sigas haciendo siempre, pero… ¡el helado se lo traigo yo!.- finalizó, empujándolo levemente, para correr como un crío a la cocina entre risas.

Eso había sido trampa que por supuesto el inocente Taiyou no se esperaba, lo más rápido posible se recompuso y echó a correr para alcanzar a su padre y sobre todo para llegar hasta el helado antes que él.

No hubo suerte, por muy veloz que fuese, Taichi tenía, además de ventaja, unas piernas más largas y llegó a la nevera antes que él, lo que no se esperaba era que se quedase paralizado.

Un tanto temeroso por la reacción de su padre, pero demostrando que era hijo de él y por lo tanto podría haber heredado el emblema del valor sin ningún problema, el muchacho se colocó a su lado y contempló lo mismo que había dejado sin respiración al gran Taichi Yagami. Abrió tanto la boca de la impresión que hasta pudo notar el frío de las baldosas de la cocina.

-¿Qué son?.- preguntó atónito.

El diplomático ni pestañeaba, sin perder de vista a esos dos enormes huevos que había en su frigorífico, hasta que al fin una respuesta lógica llegó a su mente.

-¿Son de Fukushima?.- preguntó, revolviendo la cabeza.

-Mira.- le estiró del pantalón Taiyou comenzando a ilusionarse.

-Se están abriendo.- narró el mítico e inigualable portador del valor, comenzando a compartir los pensamientos y por tanto la ilusión de su hijo.

Sonrieron, se miraron y sus brillantes miradas color chocolate volvieron a depositarse sobre esos extraños huevos.

Finalmente, ambos se resquebrajaron, saliendo de cada uno sendas bolas negras con grandes ojos amarillos, o lo que era lo mismo, a cada Botamon que se tiraron a las caras de sus respectivos compañeros.

Tras ese efusivo saludo, los bebés se deslizaron cayendo en los brazos de padre e hijo.

-Una señal…- comenzó Yagami padre, sin poder contener su emoción.

-… de amistad.- terminó el pequeño, llorando de alegría, restregando su rostro al de su amado compañero.

...

-Este amigo tuyo cada día es más idiota.- bufaba Yamato, mientras cortaba la llamada y se sentaba en la encimera.

Sora, que terminaba de preparar la comida para el picnic, siguió atentamente todos sus movimientos con la mirada.

-¿Amigo mío?.- preguntó divertida.- si mal no recuerdo también es tu amigo.

Ishida se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que empezaba un infantil balanceo con las piernas.

-Pero porque es amigo tuyo.

Sora contuvo una carcajada. No daría esta batalla por perdida.

-Era amigo tuyo antes de ser pareja, de modo que está en nuestras vidas por ambos lados.- explicó con autoridad.

El astronauta sonrió divertido, le encantaban esta clase de duelos dialécticos con su mujer y lo más emocionante, ¿quién de los dos se llevaría la victoria?

-Ahora que llevamos tantos años casados y ya me querrás un poquito tengo que confesarte que me hice amigo de él para acercarme a ti y robarle a la chica.- bromeó con su encantadora sonrisa seductora, a la vez que bajaba de su improvisado asiento y le daba un beso en la frente a la pelirroja.

-Así me gusta, haciendo brillar el emblema de la amistad.- siguió el juego Takenouchi, haciendo gala de su ironía, mientras llenaba la cestita de picnic.

Yamato, cómplice de su mujer, volvió a soltar otra carcajada, claro que este bonito momento de risas y diversión se vio interrumpido por un tremendo suspiro de la niña de la casa, que tenía la cabeza prácticamente metida en el bol de cereales.

Al verlo, Yamato reaccionó.

-¡Cielito, despierta!.- dio una palmada divertido.

Aiko volteó el rostro molesta. No era sueño lo que tenía hoy sino pena, la misma que le llevaba acompañando desde hace seis meses.

-Venga cariño, ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar en el lago.- trató de animar su madre.

Pero la rubia soltó un desagradable bufido.

-Los lagos del mundo humano apestan, como todo el mundo humano, es una mierda.- terminó deslizando la cabeza hasta sumergirla entre los brazos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-Ai-chan, no digas eso.- musitó contagiándose de su tristeza Sora, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera y dirigía una mirada de preocupación a su esposo. Su niñita no levantaba cabeza, sin duda era de las más afectadas con el cierre del Mundo Digital.

En el lado opuesto a esa alma errante rubia estaba su querido hermanito, que a pesar de que según él Tsunomon estaba tardando más de lo normal en reaparecer en su casa, tenía la absoluta confianza de que muy pronto volvería a estar con él. Mientras tanto, preparaba su mochilita para el día de picnic con sus papás, la cual estaba llena de gafas de buceo, flotadores, aletas y juguetes de digimons marinos varios. Justamente tenía entre sus manos uno de sus favoritos, se trataba de un MarineAngemon que cabía en la mano y que si le ponías jabón y luego le soplabas con delicadeza, sacaba burbujas con forma de corazoncito por la boca (alta tecnología japonesa). Lo miró con ilusión y sopló, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía jabón, ya se estaba poniendo en pie para ir al baño y gastar medio bote del carísimo jabón que utilizaba su padre para mantener su blanquita piel suave y sin imperfecciones, cuando se fijó, que por toda la habitación estaban flotando burbujas.

-Que bonitas…- musitó enternecido, más porque le recordaron a uno de los lugares más bonitos del Digimundo, la ciudad de los bebés.

Conteniendo sus instintos de niño, de empezar a perseguir y explotar las burbujas, buscó con la mirada su procedencia, encontrándola debajo de su cama.

Se agachó y sonrió alegremente al distinguir dos digimons bebés, uno rojo y otro negro.

-¡Ai-chan!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas varias veces, para después poner la mano y sacar a su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito, Punimon.- Punimon, cuanto tiempo has estado fuera esta vez.

...

Entre sus manos sostenía el sueño de todo jugador de futbol, ese esférico balón era solo un símbolo, un símbolo de lo que representaba tirar un penalti en el último minuto del partido con un empate a tres en el marcador en, bueno no la final, pero sí el honorífico y poco estimulante partido por el tercer y cuarto puesto, ya que cierto era, aunque Musuko se lo negase, que desde que Kibou dejó el equipo Odaiba había sumado victoria tras victoria, pero tampoco había que pedir milagros como para colarse en la final.

Pero la mente de Motomiya ya no se martirizaba más por todas las ocasiones falladas en el partido anterior, solo estaba en esa esfera, en colarla entre los tres palos y darle esta victoria de consolación a su equipo. Con infinito mimo, tras darle un beso y embarrarse los labios la colocó a los once metros reglamentarios y sin despegar la vista de ella, empezó a dar unos pasos para atrás, invocando al héroe de su padre, el mejor futbolista de todos los tiempos: ¡Lionel Messi!

Escuchó unos gritos de sus animadoras por excelencia, pero al contrario que todos los partidos anteriores desde que conocía sus sentimientos hacia él, no se sonrojó como un bobalicón, sino que frunció todavía más el ceño, elevando su concentración al máximo, con tanta fuerza, que si hubiese sido un Santo de Athena y no un niño normal de once años, en estos momentos un potente cosmos lo rodearía de forma mágica. Eso no pasó, pero sí que todo desapareció; los gritos de sus padres, de sus amigas, de su entrenador, de su capitán y la indeferencia de los demás presentes, estaba solo él, el balón y a lo lejos un mocoso que no pasaba tres palmos del suelo, muerto de miedo en la portería.

Clavó su mirada mortal en ese muchacho que empezó a temblar con más fuerza, mientras corría como un energúmeno al balón.

-¡Vas a entrar!.- exclamó, al tiempo que le golpeaba, un tanto mal, porque en el último segundo le desconcertó ese extraño balón, era como si hubiese visto la cabeza de V-mon.

Quedó sin habla, pensando que estaba viendo una alucinación al darse cuenta de que en verdad, ese balón era azulado y tenía cuerpo, en fin que estaba marcando por toda la escuadra con el compañero de su padre.

-¿V-mon?.- revolvió la cabeza pensando que se había vuelto loco.

Entonces sintió algo asomándose por su hombro.

-Waa… Musuko, si al final vas a ser un buen jugador de futbol y todo.- dijo el adorable bebé, con pintas de espermatozoide cabezón, Chibomon.

Daisuke y Keiko, que estaban en la grada metiéndose mano como si fuesen adolescentes, era lo que tenía las reconciliaciones, se levantaron al momento al ver la escena y otras que también lo hicieron fueron Minako y Shizuka.

Sus miradas eran de incredulidad, pero cuando al fin se dieron cuenta de que en verdad habían aparecido digimons en el mundo humano, se miraron, se sonrieron ilusionadas y empezaron a correr hacia sus casas como si les fuese la vida en ello.

Mientras su hija disfrutaba del partido de su amigo, Yuuna aprovechaba para hacer compras por las cercanías, por lo que Hida la encontró fácilmente.

-Mamá, digimons, ¿dónde esta Upamon?, ¡digimons!.- logró articular totalmente acelerada, cosa que extrañó a la mujer, no era normal ver a su hija tan cardíaca.

Medio secuestrada, sin entender demasiado bien que era lo que decía Shizuka, condujo de vuelta a su hogar.

Al escuchar el ruido de motor, Iori, que estaba practicando Kendo en el jardín, se levantó la mascara extrañado, no tenía previsto que sus chicas llegasen tan pronto, mucho menos que la calmada y serena Shizuka saliese del coche como si le persiguiese una sombra espeluznante de ojos rojos que deseaba la destrucción de todos los mundos.

-¡Papá!.- se tiró a él con euforia, descolocándolo por completo.- ¡han vuelto!, ¡Musuko marcó un gol con V-mon!

Lo primero que le pasó por la mente a Iori fue pensar que su adorada y bien educada hija había comprado alguna sustancia ilegal en un callejón y se la había consumido de una vez, en seguida recapacitó, convenciéndose de que en su estricta Shizuka, eso no era una posibilidad, por lo que empezó a querer matar a Minako, ya que si había tomado algún tipo de droga, seguro que había sido inducida por esa chica tan loca. Menos mal por el bien de la salud mental de Iori, que dejó de elucubrar absurdeces al escuchar las risas de su madre.

Shizuka corriendo como una bala, andando de una forma más pausada sus padres, se asomaron al interior del hogar y lo que vieron, les dejó sin respiración.

-Armadillomon, veo que no has cambiado.- comentaba la abuela, dándole gelatina líquida al compañero de su hijo y también al pequeño bebé Tsubumon.

Por no esperar el autobús, ni el tren de cercanías, Minako estaba dispuesta a hacer autostop para llegar a su hogar, menos mal que no le hizo falta porque cuando se cruzó con una patrulla de policía, solo tuvo que decir su apellido para que esos agentes, muy amablemente se ofreciesen a llevarla hasta la puerta de su hogar.

Iba a entrar sin hacer caso a nada de su alrededor, claro que tuvo que detenerse con su hermanito, no porque estuviese con un extraño aparato con una enorme antena parabólica intentando captar algún tipo de señal, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus extravagancias. Si Osamu era estrambótico cuando el Digimundo estaba abierto, mucho más desde que fue cerrado. Lo que le hizo parar fue el sentido común, porque si los digimons volvían a campar por la tierra, estaba claro que el primero en enterarse habría sido ese obsesionado muchacho, que estuvo a punto de añadir el -mon al final de su nombre.

Asustando de sobremanera al pelilila, Minako lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros y lo zarandeó con violencia.

-¿Dónde están?, ¡Dónde están!.- le gritó con histerismo.

-¿Papá y mamá?.- dedujo el niño, quedándose un poco más sordo.- están en su habitación, pero me dijeron que no les molestase por lo menos en media hora…

La portadora de la pureza tuvo un fuerte escalofrío por imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo en estos momentos sus amados padres, pero eso no fue impedimento para que entrase en la casa con decisión.

-¡Poromon!, ¡Poromon!.- exclamó, mirando por todos lados, seguido por el estupefacto Osamu.

-Hermana que…- lo hizo callar la mayor al percibir unas sonaras risotadas. En un principio temió que proviniesen de sus padres, pero no, eran mucho más dulces e inocentes, como de un bebé, del pequeño Yoshi.

Con cierta cautela, los hermanos Ichijouji que eran capaces de decir palabras coherentes y utilizaban el inodoro, fueron caminando hasta el parque de su hermanito. No fueron capaces de expresar la gran emoción, ilusión y ternura que les dio ver a su pequeño hermanito jugando con tres bebés digimon: dos Leafmon y una pocholada llamada Pururumon.

...

Llevaba en pie desde el alba, porque precisamente era eso lo que le había despertado. No le dio ninguna pereza despojarse del saco de dormir, colocarse sus pantalones cortos, su pañuelo al cuello y su gorra de ahora sí, con todas las letras, boy scout y empezar con las maravillosas actividades que ofrecía la naturaleza.

Aunque le diese urticaria, le encantaba el roce de la hierba por su cara, aunque le provocase unos irremediables estornudos, adoraba la brisa mañanera sobre su cara, y aunque en el pasado le hubiesen intentado hacer la vida imposible, le encantaba estar de acampada con sus compañeros boy scout. Además, que Makoto Kido, por fin se había ganado el respeto de sus congeneres.

-¡Venga hijo!, ¡acaba ya con eso!.- escuchó el reclamo de su padre y bajó la cabeza abatido, porque ¿a quien pretendía engañar?, solo lo "respetaban" porque era el hijo de uno de los monitores y eso lo detestaba.

Porque así era, la nueva estupidez de Jyou para huir de los temibles cuarenta había sido volver a rejuvenecer usando pantalón corto, ¿y donde mejor que hacerlo que viviendo una fantástica aventura con su hijo en los boy scouts?

Pero de todas formas, Makoto trataba de subsistir por si solo y lloriquear a su padre las menos veces posibles, tenía una aceptable media de tres veces al día, porque quería ganar todas las condecoraciones por sí solo. Precisamente en estos momentos estaba haciendo méritos para obtener la de nudos de marinero, ejecutando un perfecto nudo, que amarraba una pequeña canoa en la orilla.

-¡Ya está!.- exclamó, adquiriendo una pose heroica.

Su padre, le posó la mano en el hombro.

-Esta muy bien hijo, pero la próxima vez, asegúrate de que atas la canoa.- explicó, indicándole su error con la cabeza. En efecto, el gran Makoto se había hecho semejante lío con el nudo que había acabado atando el extremo en su pie en vez de a la embarcación.

Pegó un desquiciado grito, viendo como la canoa iba río abajo, trató de perseguirla pero se dio un guarrazo importante contra el suelo por tener la pierna atada y ahí, a punto de hacer su primer lloriqueo a su padre en el día, contempló maravillado como peces de diferentes colores se situaban debajo de la canoa, trayéndola de vuelta.

-Muy bien, así chicos.- indicaba un Gomamon más punky que nunca debido a su piercing.

-¡Gomamon!.- exclamó Kido padre, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pichimon…- susurró el anteojudo con felicidad, por distinguir entre los peces a su esperado compañero.

...

Al otro lado del pacífico, en la costa Este estadounidense era donde una pareja decía adiós de forma legal a más de veinte años de matrimonio.

Una larga mesa, un hombre sentado a un lado con expresión de amargura, una mujer sentado al otro gastando todos los kleenex del estado de New York ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba, es decir, a media docena de abogados chupópteros discutiendo sobre los bienes matrimoniales.

-Micky…- susurró la castaña entre su llanto, estirando la mano para tomar la de todavía su marido, pero este, como todas las otras veces, la rechazó.

-No me llames así y recuerda que para hablar conmigo tienes que hacerlo a través de alguno de estos tres.- explicó haciendo un gesto a sus abogados, aparentando que estaba prestando atención en sus conversaciones, cuando su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Pero Mimi no aguantó esto más, llevándose las manos a la cabeza hastiada.

-Michael por favor, no seas ridículo.

-Me ha insultado, espero que consté.- se dirigió hacia uno de esos feroces abogados.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de la castaña, lo que hizo que dejase ya a la chica desvalida y llorona y sacase a la fiera luchadora y con carácter.

-¡Se acabó!.- dio un bolsazo en la mesa levantándose.- ¡todos fuera!

Escuchar ese histérico grito provocó algo que parecía imposible, que todos esos tiburones cerrasen sus hambrientas bocazas. Con la debida compostura, uno de los abogados de Mimi tomó la palabra.

-Lo que mi clienta quiere decir…

-¡No es lo que quiero decir!.- le interrumpió como una desbocada, haciendo que ese hombre tragase saliva apurado.- ¡despedidos!, ¡todos!, ¡no os necesito!, esto es un matrimonio, ¡MI matrimonio!, no se va a disolver con una cuadrilla de buitres como vosotros alrededor repartiéndose las migajas. ¡Fuera!

Totalmente intimidados, los abogados por parte de Tachikawa recogieron sus cosas y se fueron, en cambio, los de parte Barton esperaron la señal de su jefe.

-Salid un segundo.- dijo, sin despegar la vista de esa chica que ahora echaba fuego por los ojos.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró y quedaron ellos dos solos, Mimi empezó a calmarse un poco, mientras Michael continuaba mirándola sin inmutarse.

La chef mantenía la respiración agitada, con las manos sobre esa mesa cubierta de esos papeles a lo que se había reducido su matrimonio de amor, solo quedaba eso, papeles. Miró al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón y le mató seguir viendo esa expresión de frialdad en sus ojos y como con total tranquilidad hacía un gesto con la mano.

-¿Ya estás contenta?, ¿ya has terminado tu teatrillo?

Esas hirientes palabras volvieron a ser puñaladas en su corazón, pero no se dejaría achantar, sabía que él la amaba, lo sabía porque durante estos seis meses le había suplicado que permaneciese a su lado, que no le dejase ahora que más la necesitaba y aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, Mimi no se habría apartado de su lado, no porque necesitase sus cuidados, sino porque lo amaba y deseaba seguir siendo su esposa.

Pero últimamente, ya no había habido más progresos en su estado y por ello su humor volvía a ser amargo y su furia era descargada contra Mimi.

La castaña, de forma pausada, ando hasta su marido, tratando de acariciarle el rostro, pero él lo volteó.

-Michael… honey, yo sé, sé que me amas y sé que no quieres esto. Lo podemos intentar, podemos ser felices, lo sé… por favor, deja que permanezca a tu lado.

Deseaba tanto que fuese verdad, que pudiese mantenerla a su lado, pero ya era imposible, por lo menos él lo veía así, no por su infidelidad, eso hace muchísimo tiempo que lo había olvidado, que carecía de importancia, ahora lo que le impedía estar con ella era su estado. Él cada vez era un hombre más amargado y lo último que deseaba era que la feliz Mimi fuese arrastrada a su mundo de oscuridad. Deseó llorar y decirle la verdad, pero no lo hizo, volvió a enmascarar sus sentimientos en furia y echándose un poco para atrás, saliendo de la mesa, gritó:

-¡Por pena!, ¡quieres estar conmigo por pena!.- recalcó, dejando bien visible la silla de ruedas en la que ahora vivía.

A Mimi le partió el corazón escucharlo. Sabía lo que hacía, que la alejaba para que no tuviese que cargar el resto de su vida con un inválido, sin darse cuenta de que para Mimi eso no era una carga ni mucho menos, seguía siendo el amor de su vida, su marido, el padre de su amado hijo.

-Eres un…- se mordió la lengua descompuesta.- yo te amo y tú me amas, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer el tonto y vivimos felices?, podemos lograrlo.

Nuevamente el productor giró la cara.

-No te amo, por favor, firma de una vez.

Con una pena máxima Mimi sacó su bolígrafo rosa con un corazón de capuchón. Miró una última vez a su esposo, para rubricar el autógrafo más doloroso de su vida.

Solo ver su firma, produjeron las lágrimas del rubio, pero como pudo se aguantó. Mimi destrozada, ya recogía sus cosas, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, porque había decidido que si en verdad se divorciaba, se iría a vivir con su hijo a su patria, Japón.

Antes de que se fuese, Michael sacó la mano que había mantenido durante toda la reunión en el bolsillo, guardando con delicadeza algo de gran valor para él. Sin más, se lo entregó.

-Yo lo terminaría perdiendo o rompiendo…- mintió, no queriéndola mirar.

Tachikawa, como de costumbre, no hizo nada para ocultar sus emociones y lloró intensamente al ver entre sus manos una foto arrugada, un poco rota y con restos de sangre, la foto de su primera cita como novios.

Al otro lado de la puerta, compartiendo las lágrimas húmedas de su madre y las secas de su padre, permanecía "Mishi". Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad y estos seis meses en lo que habían vuelto a ser una familia quedaban en una mera ilusión.

-Señorito Michel K. no debería escuchar esto.- interrumpió Paul, tomándolo del brazo para que se apartase de ahí.

El chico se revolvió con fiereza y miró a ese hombre con desprecio.

-No me toques maldito criado.- dijo asqueado, sobresaltando al imperturbable Paul, ya que, con el ejemplo de sus padres, el señorito Mike siempre había dido de lo más educado con él, de hecho le tenía un gran cariño. Muchas veces había ejercido de padre más que el propio Michael, pero es que en estos momentos el portador de los deseos estaba furioso con el mundo y pagarían su ira cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

-Michael Kiyoshi, no seas así…

-Yo hago lo que…- paró de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que había escuchado.

Y cuando se giró, tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para creerse lo que veía, sus queridos amigos que le habían cuidado desde la infancia; Betamon, Palmon y un pequeño y gracioso Yuramon.

...

Había sido una mañana de ensueño para la pequeña Chikako, bueno, realmente llevaba unos meses en los que por fin podía hacer todas las cosas que siempre había soñado con sus padres, porque para sorpresa de todos, el pelirrojo del grupo, aparentemente por lo menos, había superado el cierre del Digimundo y había decidido buscar la felicidad en otros aspectos de su vida que antes tenía olvidados, como su familia.

Es por eso que esa calurosa mañana habían ido a disfrutar de un agradable picnic en el parque y aunque al estar el cielo absolutamente despejado Chikako no pudiese compartir con su padre su gran afición de ver nubes, sí que había disfrutado de una agradable mañana entre juegos y risas en familia.

Entre risas, la portadora de la tenacidad entraba a su hogar a espaldas de su padre, que finalmente dio un relincho y se detuvo.

-Gracias papi.- descabalgó Izumi de su caballito particular, seguidamente, llamó a su amiguito animal.- ¡Sattva!

Un mimoso gatito se apareció, ronroneando a la pequeña Izumi y dejándose coger por ella. Esa tierna escena era contemplada por sus padres.

-Se le ve tan feliz.- dijo Mina, recostando amorosamente la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Él asintió con satisfacción, desviando la mirada a su mujer.

-¿Y tú eres feliz?.- preguntó, mientras posaba la mano en su incipiente barriga.

-Soy muy feliz.- contestó ella, juntando la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Ajena a la empalagosa escena de sus padres, ya que, tras estos meses ya se había empezado a acostumbrar, la pelirroja continuaba haciendo cucadas al pequeño gatito, cuando de repente un ruido captó su atención. Sonaba como a un ordenador encendiéndose y es por eso que llevó la vista a la computadora que tenía en frente, dándose cuenta de que en verdad, en el soporte superior, el cual, cuando estaba el ordenador apagado se quedaba absolutamente vacio, se estaba apareciendo la pantalla digital.

-¿Papá, dejaste el ordenador encendido?.- preguntó confusa, a la vez que soltaba a Sattva e irremediablemente se dirigía a la pantalla.

Koushiro, que ahora estaba riendo de lo más feliz haciendo cosquillas a su futuro hijo a través de la barriga de su madre, se extrañó por la pregunta de su niña.

-No, no lo encendí en todo el día.

Mirada de incredulidad de madre e hija y el pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse rojo y nervioso.

-Eh… ah… bueno estuve un poco a la noche, para ver si había alguna novedad.- explicó con carita de niño bueno, provocando las sonrisas de Mina y Chikako y es que, aunque Koushiro se hubiese prometido disfrutar de lo que tenía y lo estuviese consiguiendo, era evidente que no podía olvidar su amado Digimundo y seguía empleando muchas de sus energías en intentar reabrirlo.

-Kou, nos gustas como eres, no hace falta que te conectes a escondidas.- le dijo Mina con cariño, haciendo que Izumi se sintiese todavía más avergonzado.

-Eh… bueno… ya.- balbuceó, llevando la mano tras la nuca.

Chikako ya se estaba sumiendo en su mundo, acercándose cada vez más a la pantalla, una pantalla llena de ceros y unos, en la que alucinantemente una forma estaba tomando relieve.

-¿Tentomon?.- musitó la niña, porque juraría que tenía la forma de su amigo.

En cualquier caso, al ver ese fenómeno, el mítico portador del conocimiento, sacando su vena protectora paterna, apartó a su hija cuando esta, poseída por el espíritu de Osamu ya estiraba el dedo para tocarlo y quedó él en primera fila contemplando este prodigio.

Su cara no cambió de expresión, porque en verdad no era un hombre que mostrase demasiada expresividad, pero sí sus cejas se alzaron y sus ojos negros emanaron no solo curiosidad, también una gran ilusión.

-¿Tentomon?.- repitió las palabras de su hija, claro que para no variar, la respuesta le vino en forma de un digimon cayéndole encima, un bebé digimon y también, un atractivo y rejuvenecido digi-humano.

-¡Señor Gennai joven como le gusta a Minako-san!.- aplaudió emocionada la pelirroja, pero más se emocionó al descubrir al pequeño Pabumon que saltaba feliz a sus brazos.-¡Pabumon!, ¡papá son digimons!.- anunció algo evidente.

-Cariño, es verdad.- se llevó las manos a la boca Mina, no pudiendo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría.

Encima de su compañero, Tentomon removió la cabeza aturdido por la original entrada y justo al ver a la esposa de su amigo, mejor dicho la pequeña barriguita de cuatro meses que lucía, miró hacia abajo buscándole la cara.

-Vaya Koushiro-han, veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

Como tenía la cabeza incrustada en el suelo, no se pudo apreciar su rubor, sí el de su esposa, que decidió cambiar de tema descaradamente.

-Pero señor Gennai, pensé que el Digimundo iba a estar cerrado durante siglos.

El sabio del Digimundo, con una risa nerviosa, quedó sentado sobre la espalda de Izumi.

-Eh… sí, bueno y así fue, claro que no caí en la cuenta de que en ese momento el tiempo que pasaba en un lado y en otro era diferente y… bueno, en vuestro mundo solo han sido unos meses, aunque ahora ya, en agradecimiento a vuestra dedicación, las Bestias sagradas, a parte de devolverme mi aspecto de tío buenorro, han vuelto a hacer que el tiempo en los dos mundos esté armonizado.- explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Pues podrías haberlo pensado antes, no sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado.- medio recrimino Chikako, mientras presentaba a Sattva a Pabumon.

-Perdona, pero era un viejo senil, bastante hacía con no mearme encima.- defendió Gennai.

Y Koushiro ya había conseguido levantar un poco la cabeza, para apoyarla en su mano, mientras con la otra mano, tamborileaba con los dedos en el suelo, ya que parecía que si decía algo interrumpiría esta apasionante conversación sobre su espalda. Extrañado por sus nulas palabras, Tentomon por fin tuvo la decencia de quitarse de encima de su amigo.

-Te veo muy callado, pensé que te haría más ilusión descubrir esto.

El hombre apretó los dientes, sonrió de forma forzosa y aspiró con fuerza todo el aire del que sus pulmones fueron capaces, para gritar su mítica frase.

-¡Queréis apartaos de encima!

...

Los potentes rayos de sol rebotaban de lleno en su rubio cabello, provocando unos reflejos angelicales. Un suave viento transportó unas de esas plumas blanquecinas, características de ese precioso lugar, por delante de sus ojos, pero él ni se inmutó, su dulce mirada celeste continuaba fija en el chico que tenía en frente.

Los ojos avellana del otro muchacho tampoco se apartaban de él ni mucho menos, solo los cerró una vez cuando la brisa despeinó ese pelo castaño que llevaba dejándose crecer durante los últimos seis meses, para respirar esa fragancia de paz con suma tranquilidad. Pasado ese momento de relax, su vista regresó a los ojos del rubio.

-Esto es estúpido, vas a perder.- anunció el muchacho, en tono triunfal.

-Ni hablar.- negó el otro con seguridad.

-Vas a perder igual que acabas de perder ese estúpido partido.- aseguró el castaño, provocando la ira de su amigo.

-He perdido porque papá desafinó a Samanta.- gruñó el chico, por recordar su derrota. Desde que llegó a ese lugar, ya la había olvidado.

El muchacho que tenía en frente resopló con cansancio. Para él, ese chico era el más idiota del universo, pero también al que más quería.

-Estúpido Takaishi, los bates no se desafinan, además, ¿Qué clase de enfermo le pone un nombre de chica a su bate de béisbol?

-Si tratas las cosas con cariño, ellas te devuelven el favor.- explicó Tenshi, con su encantadora sonrisa. Le encantaba ver como perturbaba y hacía perder la paciencia a Kibou con sus extravagancias. Segundos después endureció la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa.- se acabó la hora de la charla, ¡estás listo!

Al otro lado, Kibou compartió su sonrisa y alzó la mano derecha imitando el gesto de su amigo.

-¡Siempre!

-Pues… ¡adelante!.- dio la señal Takaishi, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mano y Kibou hacia lo propio, llevándolas a sendos digihuevos.- frotar, frotar, frotar frotar…

A unos cuantos metros de donde Takaishi y Hayashiba realizaban esta competición por ver quien hacía nacer a su compañero antes, Gatomon, haciendo uso de sus cuatro patas corría a gran velocidad observando todos los digihuevos, seguida del ya cansado Patamon.

-Gatomon, ¿estás segura de que estará?.- preguntó por décimo quinta el agotado digimon.

Su amiga especial le medio ignoró, mientras inspeccionaba un nuevo digihuevo y al ver que no era el que buscaba seguía trotando como si no hubiese mañana.

-Tiene que estar.

Corrió tan rápido que Patamon ni se dio cuenta de cuando había desaparecido de su lado, fue consciente cuando ya le llevaba una ventaja de diez metros y su voz sonaba en la lejanía. Haciendo gala de la rapidez con la que sus orejotas cortaban el viento, logró alcanzarla, bueno, en realidad la alcanzó porque ella ya se había detenido delante de otro digihuevo.

-Pero si no ha podido renacer en un montón de tiempo, ¿Por qué va poder ahora?.- preguntaba el compañero de Takeru jadeante.

-Porque ahora todo ha cambiado… además, un ser divino me poseyó, eso hace que las altas esferas me deban algún que otro favor.- explicó la digimon felino con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba entre sus garras ese digihuevo, por fin lo había reconocido.

Patamon, medio alucinado porque ahora era amigo especial de una digimon más sagrada si puede que antes, siguió con la mirada a ese digihuevo.

-¿Es él?.- preguntó con ilusión.

-Sí, es él.- confirmó, a la vez que lo abrazaba con cariño contra su pecho.- Wizardmon…

Sentados cada uno en gigantes cubos de colchoneta, esos dos adultos, que en ese lugar se volvían a sentir como aquellos niños soñadores de ocho años, contemplaban con sumo regocijo su alrededor. Ahora sí que sí, podrían decir que tenían su final feliz, con un Digimundo lleno de luz y con digihuevos sin dejar de caer del cielo en ese mágico lugar que era la ciudad del comienzo.

-Siempre me gustó este sitio.- suspiró Hikari, tirando un poco la cabeza para atrás.

-Lo sé.- respondió Takeru, este bajando el rostro, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Torció lo justo la cabeza hacia ella al notar su cálida mano apoyándose en su muslo.

-Lo conseguimos, todo valió la pena.- aseguró la maestra dedicándole una adorable sonrisa al escritor.

Por una reacción instintiva, Takeru fue a tomarle la mano, pero en el último segundo la retiró, al percatarse de lo que todavía portaba su dedo anular, su anillo de casada.

Cierto era que ya hacía unos meses que Hikari era una mujer divorciada, que a pesar de que la culpa le invadiese por completo por este hecho, no había podido evitar comenzar una relación más estrecha con su amor de juventud, pero a pesar de todo esto, todavía le daba mucho apuro tratar de intentar tener algo más con su enamorada, al fin y al cabo, no podía evitar verse a sí mismo como "el cabrón que había destruido un feliz matrimonio".

La castaña observó los movimientos de su amigo y entendió a la perfección su expresión de angustia. Compartió por un momento los tristes pensamientos de Takeru, mientras, con la otra mano se tocaba la alianza.

-Supongo que no debería llevarlo ya.

-Lo siento.- susurró el hombre, no sabe ni por qué.

-Es algo que los dos decidimos.- respondió la mujer, con tristeza por recordar esa dolorosa decisión que tomó junto a su marido.

-Ya…

-Pero, es algo que teníamos que hacer, es… algo que tenía que hacer.- murmuró estas últimas palabras para ella misma.

Pasaron unos agónico minutos en silencio, cada uno dándole vueltas a sus propios dilemas, a sus propias reflexiones, a sus propios sentimientos, tratando de preguntarse que pasaría a partir de ahora entre ellos dos, si en verdad Hikari había dado ese paso para intentar retomar su amor de juventud o si ese tiempo se había esfumado para siempre.

Pensando en eso, en ese lugar especial para los dos, Takeru soltó una irónica risa al recordar una anécdota de su pasado.

-¿Qué?.- se contagió de su risa la castaña.

-Nada.- negó el escritor más clamado.- es solo que…

-Dímelo.- exigió Hikari, no aguantando la curiosidad.

Takeru le buscó el rostro, la miró de una forma un poco más seria, pero con esa dulzura y amor característica en él.

-Es solo que… hubiese sido aquí.- confesó, sonrojándose levemente y por eso apartando la mirada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A… bueno… a… es que… yo… bueno que aquí, aquí… te habría pedido matrimonio.- soltó por fin en una gran bocanada de aire.

La castaña quedó sin reacción posible, jamás se hubiese imaginado que se refiriese a eso. Sin embargo Takaishi lo había dicho y ahora estaba más nervioso que si en verdad fuese ese veinteañero que se intentaba declarar a su amada.

-Ya… bueno… habría hecho algo con lo cubos o con los bebés o con… Angemon… o bueno, algo cursi se me habría ocurrido propio de un escritor cursi como yo.- tartamudeó, queriendo desaparecer de ese lugar de alguna forma.

Hikari lo escuchó con atención, sintiendo esa caricia en el corazón capaz de provocarle su gran amor, su dulce Takeru. Puede que la vida no hubiese sido del todo justa con ellos, pero en su separación, habían sido recompensados con creces en forma de dos niños que amaban por encima de todo y sin los cuales no podrían vivir, ni por supuesto amar. Hace tiempo que se dieron cuenta de que no valía la pena lamentarse por el pasado y de lo que hubiese podido ser, sino que tenían que vivir el presente por el futuro y preguntarse por lo que podrá llegar a ser. ¿Por qué no darse entonces una nueva oportunidad de ser felices?

Sin pensarlo más, Yagami tomó el rostro de su amado con ambas manos.

-Y yo te digo que sí.- susurró con convencimiento, regalándole un profundo y suave beso que dejó a Takaishi sin respiración, pero con un renovado sentimiento de amor en su corazón.

Justo al ver esa escena, un poco de reojo, ya que Tenshi no era de los que se dedicaban a espiar descaradamente las citas de su padre, este tragó saliva apurado, deseando que su acompañante no hubiese visto lo sucedido. Error, Kibou también miraba y por su expresión, daba la impresión de que no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

-¿Existe alguna forma de que no estés viendo lo mismo que yo?.- preguntó, con su encantadora sonrisa.

Hayashiba ni se inmutó.

-Bueno… mi padre es un partidazo, educado, encantador y respetuoso, seguro que ni siquiera está metiendo lengua…- trataba de suavizar el asunto el rubio, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba estropeando más y más. Lo supo al ver la mirada mortal que le dedicaba ahora Kibou.

Trató de decir algo más, pero no supo lo que por lo que abatido, resopló y bajó la vista a su digihuevo, al cual no había dejado de acariciar.

-Ahora que nos empezábamos a llevar un poco bien… mi padre lo estropea y tú volverás a odiarme.- murmuró con tristeza.

Kibou desvió la vista al cielo, suspirando fuertemente para que Tenshi le escuchase y le prestase atención.

-No te odio, ni a tu padre… yo, solo quiero que mi madre sea feliz y… aunque me duela reconocerlo, nadie la hace tan feliz como ese Takaishi.- terminó con cierta dificultad. Para él no era fácil decir ni reconocer esto.

Fue lo necesario para dibujar nuevamente la casi siempre imperturbable sonrisa de Tenshi.

-Has madurado.- le frotó la cabeza con cariño.- ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar… hermano.

Mirada de apuro de Kibou, a eso sí que se negaría una y mil vidas. Pero no hubo tiempo a ningún reproche, porque provocando una gran alegría en los dos, los digihuevos se estaban resquebrajando, al final acabarían en empate.

-Poyomon…- saludó emocionado Tenshi.

-YukimiBotamon.- hizo lo propio Kibou.

Y así fue como acabó esa especial, que nunca olvidarían, mañana de verano. La mañana en la que encontraron por fin sus finales felices, su otra mitad estaba de nuevo a su lado, por lo que de ahora en adelante por fin su vida podría regresar a la normalidad, o igual como en el caso de Takeru y Hikari hubiese cambios importantes, pero al fin y al cabo muy deseados, esperados y por supuesto creados por el amor que durante tantos años se les había negado.

.

* * *

N/A: ooohhh… triunfará el amor… allá, en donde estés conmigo… (vale mejor me dejo de plagiar la canción "Triunfará el amor" de _El rey León 2 _y paso a comentar el capi, ¿no?)

Mmmm… en realidad no hay nada que comentar, ya advertí que este es un capi de felicidad y solucionar las cosas… así que ¿alguna pregunta?…¿sí?, ¿no?… ¿tú tienes la mano levantada?, ah no es el pelo de Taiyou… pim, pum.

En realidad, para esto escribí este fic, era su única función, realizar el takari del que fuimos privadas/os en el final de 02.

Por cierto, el título no es que me quedase sin imaginación (que también), sino que hace referencia a una canción de digimon adventure del ost1, titulada _Happy End_, también muy mítica de digimon y que me gusta mucho y que decidí usar para este capítulo.

Pues ya está, solo queda el último capi-epílogo que se publicará, si todo va bien, el día 1 a la tarde hora española… supongo que alrededor de las 18:00 o así (eso depende de mi siesta y de lo cansada que esté XD) y daré carpetazo a este fic con el que llevo más de un añito. Buf, no me lo voy a creer, si al final hasta lo voy a echar de menos y todo jeje… claro que sí, a pesar de los esfuerzos ha valido bien la pena. Es un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier ficker del fandom digimon escribir algo como esto (creo yo), ya saben: aventuras, malotes, niños elegidos, emblemas, esencia digi a tope o intento...

Bueno, después de hacer esta oda a los fanfics de aventura, daré publicidad a mis próximos trabajos que van a ser romance y sorato a tope jeje (todos caen a lo anime). No se pierdan mi adorada saga a la que ahora podré dedicar todas mis energías, "La odisea del sorato" y el próximo, espero que muy próximo nacimiento de Yuujou.

Me despido ya, hasta muy pronto, por cierto, véase que he dejado una parejita cuyas siglas son M&M para nada feliz, para así mantener el suspenso e intentar que alguien lea el último capítulo-epílogo todo en uno.

¡Un saludo!

Publicado: 26/07/2011


	28. Butterfly, ¡la aventura continua!

Primero de todo… **¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DIGIMON!**, porque hoy se cumplen 12 años desde que el mundo cambió y nos unimos mucho más con los digimons que luchaban juntos contra el mal. Desde que algo extraño pasaba, digievolucionaban en tamaño y color, ¿qué queréis?, eran los digimons… y todo quedó fuera de control, pero junto a los digimons lucharíamos contra el mal al final… porque… (¡canten conmigo, por favor!) junto a nuestros digimons, lucharemos por el mundo con fuerza y amistad, hasta librar la tierra de las ruedas negras. Y descubrir la verdad, el poder del corazón, frente al Mundo Digital, ¡DIGIIIIIIIMOOOON!

Bueno, pequeño homenaje a la letra del opening de España que de memoria me sabía, tanto me emocionaba y he cantado tantas veces.

No me extiendo más, esto se acaba: un año, 28 actualizaciones, más de 370000 palabras, más de 120 reviews y este fanfic dice adiós para siempre. Gracias por seguirlo, gracias por hacerlo posible con vuestros ánimos, gracias por soñar a mi lado y al lado de todos estos personajes durante este año, gracias por hacerles revivir, hacerles sentir, sentir con ellos y ayudarles en esta dura batalla con la luz de vuestros corazones. Gracias por mantener el espíritu digimon e intentemos juntos que nunca se pierda.

**¡Digimon4ever!**

Por cierto, que ya advertí que al final es capi-epílogo (es decir, parrafada infumable de largo), pero ya en el epílogo quedaría bonito que os pusieseis Butter-fly, ya sabéis, para vivirlo y fliparlo más.

.

* * *

**Butter-fly, ¡la aventura continua!:**

Miró esa para él, infernal prenda una última vez, gruñó, apretó los dientes y negó. No. Se negaba a ponérsela, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, además, bastante con que llevase en ese Agosto tan asfixiante, camisa de manga larga, chaleco y chaqueta. Cierto era que sin esa prenda, su traje quedaba un poco raro como si le faltase lo que de verdad le daba la elegancia, pero es que la detestaba demasiado, desde que tenía memoria, exactamente desde que su padre le obligó y enseñó a ponérsela su primer día de instituto.

Resopló, sabiendo de esta batalla perdida ya que su esposa no le dejaría salir de casa sin ella puesta y aguantando su rabia e ira, pasó esa sedosa, pero que a él le resultaba detestable, tela por su cuello y empezó a realizar un perfecto nudo Windsor.

La ató mirándose en el espejo con el entrecejo arrugado en todo momento, pero eso sí, no la apretó, se la dejó bien floja, lo suficiente para que los dos primeros botones de su camisa pudiesen ir desabrochados. De sobra sabía que en cuanto le viese su mujer lo asfixiaría sin ningún tipo de compasión y eso que ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba las corbatas, de hecho, esa era una de las razones por las cual su ropa elegante casi siempre consistía en ir todo de negro, porque así la corbata se veía bastante innecesaria y él no solo quedaba elegante y seductor sino que muy "cool", pero no, hoy ni ese comodín le había servido. Debería ir en perfecto chaqué, con camisa blanca, chaleco gris y una estúpida corbata azul y todo ¿por qué?, ¿por qué era uno de los padrinos de esa dichosa boda?

-Estúpido Takeru…- bufó con rabia, recordando eso sí, cuando fue la última vez que vistió chaqué, justamente en su propia boda y eso al menos ya le hizo sonreír un poco.

Dejó de imaginarse el asesinato de su hermano y de luchar contra esa estúpida corbata al escuchar el trote de su primogénita bajando las escaleras, se moría por ver lo linda que estaba.

-Ya estamos, papi.- saludó, mientras se tomaba la punta de la falda de su vestido y daba media vuelta para que su padre la contemplase.

Obvio decir que a Ishida se le cayó la baba al ver a su cielito tan hermosa, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Iba con un veraniego, pero elegante vestidito azul y hasta un lacito sujetando su rebelde mechón hacia la derecha y su compañera no era menos, Yokomon también se había puesto un floreado lazo en su "pelo".

-Oh, estás preciosa cielito.- sonrió Yamato orgulloso. Luego, desvió la vista arriba de las escaleras viendo si aparecía alguien más. Era muy optimista si pensaba que su esposa ya habría terminado de arreglarse.- ¿y tu madre?

-Se está vistiendo.- respondió la niña, mientras daba de comer parte de su pequeño ramito de flores a su compañera.

Ishida resopló.

-Aún recuerdo los tiempos en los que yo tardaba en arreglarme más que ella.- murmuró, encaminándose a las escaleras.- cada día se parece más a Mimi…

Iba a entrar con descaro y arrastrarla si hacía falta a la salida, pero quedó paralizado en la puerta por la panorámica que tenía, es decir, a su buenorra mujer de espaldas, espectacular ataviada con ese vestido sin mangas y hasta la rodilla de un color rojo clarito, con una enorme flor en el hombro derecho y un gracioso tocado en su cabello a juego con él. Se notaba que su esposa sabía de moda y por supuesto que prenda realzaba al máximo su figura.

Rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y pasó a la acción atrapándola de la cintura por detrás y empezando a darle sensuales besos por el cuello.

-Estás tan buena con ese vestido que me entran ganas de quitártelo.- susurraba con deseo.

La acción le pilló por sorpresa a la pelirroja que un primer momento se asustó, pero en cuanto escuchó a sus esposo, en seguida le provocó una gran sonrisa.

No dijo nada, más que echar las manos para atrás sujetando algo, Yamato lo vio y al momento cogió lo que le ofrecía Sora y le ató el colgante alrededor del cuello.

-¿Ni uno rápido?.- suplicaba medio desesperado, provocando una intensa risotada en su mujer, como si hubiese estado las ultimas horas de su vida arreglándose para que ahora su fogoso marido en un calentón lo estropease todo.

Negando con diversión, por fin se volteó encarando a su esposo y tras darle un cariñoso beso en los labios, comenzó a atarle los últimos botones de la camisa y a apretarle el nudo de la corbata, para angustia del rubio.

-Maldita sea Sora, eres diseñadora, ¿Cuándo inventarás una corbata que no ahogue?.- se quejaba, tratando de volvérsela aflojar, cosa que impidió su esposa con un manotazo.

-Tú lo has dicho Yama, soy diseñadora, no maga.

Aunque Yamato ya había olvidado el hecho de que no pudiese tragar y respirase con dificultad, porque se había quedado completamente cautivado por la belleza de su mujer. Estaba simplemente espectacular, deslumbrante. Tomándola de la cintura, le dedicó su sonrisa traviesa.

-Te propongo una cosa, te prometo que ni te despeino y te desvisto lo justo, a cambio te provocaré un intenso placer, ¿qué me dices?.- propuso con arrogancia, tratando de besar el cuello de su esposa. En verdad se creía que le iba a dejar y todo. Al segundo, Sora lo detuvo.

-Anda Yama… baja, que los Yagami estarán por llegar.

-Que les den a los Yagami.- protestó Ishida como un niño pequeño.

Mirada mortal Takenouchi, Yamato dejó caer los brazos, pero no se dio por vencido, gastaría hasta su último recurso.

Salió de la habitación, para hacer como si llamase a una puerta invisible.

-Yamato, ¿Qué haces?.- lo miró la mujer de soslayo, mientras terminaba de preparar su diminuto bolso.

-He dicho, toc, toc.- repitió pegando con la mano a la nada.

Con expresión de cansancio y casi segura de que en menos de dos segundos se arrepentiría de seguirle el juego, Sora hizo como si abriese esa puerta invisible.

-¿Quién es?

Al otro lado, se encontró a Yamato con una pose en teoría sexy.

-Soy el fontanero.- dijo con una voz ronca, mientras se adentraba.- he venido a arreglar tu desagüe con mi tubería.- finalizó moviendo el pelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo. Sora rodó los ojos, lo que le faltaba, su marido imaginándose que estaba en una porno.

-Cariño, ¿Cuántos años llevamos casados?.- preguntó con indiferencia.

Ishida supo que algo iba mal, porque si le siguiese el juego en estos momentos la inocente Sora, ya con los pechos fuera estaría preguntándole algo así como "¿Qué desagüe señor?", pero aun así, trató de responderla.

-Eh… uh…- empezó contándose los dedos.

-Déjalo.- cortó Sora, antes de que le entrasen ganas de estrangularlo con la maldita corbata.- ¿alguna vez te ha funcionado algo así conmigo?

Y el astronauta por fin desistió, poniendo su carita más desvalida, ahora sí que sí, no le quedaba ningún as en la manga.

Mientras Yamato realizaba estas estupideces para conseguir intimar con su mujer antes de ir a ese tostón de boda, Taichi ya había llegado al hogar de sus dos mejores amigos, y quien le había abierto la puerta había sido la más sensata de los que vivían ahí, es decir, Aiko.

-Pero que cosita más mona.- le tomó del cachete su padrino, provocando un poco de vergüenza ajena en la portadora del amor.

A los dos segundos el hijo clónico de Taichi ya estaba parado en la puerta, completamente anonadado observando a su Aiko.

-Waa… pareces una chica.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro indignada.

-Y tú pareces un cara culo, ¡cara culo!

-¡Pero que he dicho ahora!.- protestó Taiyou, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga, para tratar de conseguir su perdón.- ¡era un piropo baka!

Estaba claro que la pelea entre esos dos sería inminente, al mismo tiempo el elegante Agumon también había entrado, eso sí, riéndose de su amigo Gabumon por llevar corbata, ya que al contrario que él, el digimon astronauta no estaba acostumbrado a vestirse demasiado. Mientras Piyomon, con una corona de flores alrededor del cuello y de la cabeza, no paraba de recriminar a Agumon, ya que para ella, Gabumon estaba de lo más guapo.

En seguida el diplomático quedó solo en el recibidor, ajustándose los caros gemelos que lucía su chaqué, ya que como padrino su indumentaria era idéntica a la de Yamato, solo que la corbata de este, a parte de ir perfectamente ajustada, era de un color naranja chillón. Quedó con las manos en la espalda, balanceando los pies, con la vista fija en las escaleras, esperando que sus amigos por fin se dignasen a aparecer. Eso no sucedió, quien si apareció fue un adorable pelirrojo con pantalón corto con tirantes con dibujitos de digimons, sobre una camisa blanca de manga corta, chaquetita a juego, una graciosa pajarita infantil de color rojo y sujetando al siempre mimoso Tsunomon. Pero lo que aterró a Yagami de Yuujou no fue su vestimenta, todo lo contrario estaba muy guapo, lo que era intolerable era que, ¡estaba peinado!

-Que te ha hecho tu padre.- masculló el diplomático apresurando a frotarle la cabeza para despeinarlo.

El niño se limitó a mirar un poco hacia arriba y dejarse hacer.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está don "peines"?.- preguntó, sonriendo de satisfacción tras finalizar el trabajo. Viendo la mirada de confusión del pequeño, entendió que era muy joven para entender las ironías.- tu papá, ¿viene o qué?

-Papá está arreglando el desagüe de mamá con su tubería.- explicó lo poco que había entendido desde la habitación de sus padres.

Yagami tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para aguantar las carcajadas, mientras, quien deseaba llorar en ese momento era el padre de la criatura, que había bajado justo a tiempo para escuchar las inocentes palabras de su vástago.

Completamente nervioso y acelerado apresuró a taparle la boca con ambas manos.

-Yuujou, que dices… anda, no te inventes cosas…- rió nervioso a su amigo.

Con cierta dificultad, el pelirrojo logró sacar la boquita y mirar a su padre indignado.

-Lo has dicho, lo he oído.

Ishida apretó los dientes, más al escuchar la ya descarada risa de Yagami.

-Yuujou, no lo he dicho.

-¡Sí lo has dicho!.- recalcó el muchacho empezando a enfadarse. No le gustaba que le dejasen por mentiroso.

-No lo he dicho y no discutas cosas que no llevas razón.- dio por concluida la discusión el padre.

Sin embargo, a estas alturas debió imaginar lo que vendría ahora. El niño le echó una mirada de superioridad e imitó sus gestos.

-No discutas cosas que no llevas razón.

El compañero de Gabumon estaba a escasos segundos de perder la paciencia.

-Yuujou, no me imites.

-Yuujou, no me imites.- lo imitó hasta en el tono de voz.

Yamato ya echaba humo hasta por los ojos y Yuujou cada vez sonreía más divertido, hasta que pensó cómo ganar esta batalla.

-Esta bien.- se encogió de hombros.- me llamo Yuujou Ishida y soy un bebé.

-… me llamo Yuujou Ishida y soy…- ya imitaba el hijo al padre hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y frunció el ceño claramente molesto.- ¡malo!.- le gritó, para después salir corriendo.

Sonrisa triunfal de Ishida, que desapareció al cruzar la mirada con Yagami y ver su sonrisa burlona.

-¿El fontanero?.- pegó un codazo con cachondeo, enrojeciendo al máximo a su amigo.- ¿de verdad alguna vez te ha funcionado eso?

Ishida trató de mostrarse fuerte, lo último que deseaba en el mundo era tener una conversación de esta índole el día que emparentaba de forma oficial con la familia Yagami, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y bajó la cabeza.

-No.- suspiró abatido.

-A mí tampoco.- le paso la mano por el hombro su futuro concuñado para animarle.- lo que sí funciona es el bombero.

La versión oficial era que Ishida no deseaba mantener esta conversación, pero sus curiosidad era mayor en él, por eso alzó la ceja y puso la oreja disimuladamente.

-¿Bombero?.- musitó tímidamente.

-Sí, ya sabes… "estás en llamas, yo te apagaré con mi manguera", además que está científicamente demostrado que los bomberos excitan a las mujeres, así que si ya te agencias un casco de bombero, sexo asegurado todo tu vida.

No pudo remediar su sonrisa pervertida por imaginárselo.

-Bombero.- repitió, tomando sus debidos apuntes mentales.

Menos mal, por el bien de la salud mental de todos que la conversación no llegó a más, ya que cierta mujer ya había terminado de amamantar a cierto bebé en el coche y ya se dirigía a casa de sus amigos. Nada más entrar, los dos hombres olvidaron cualquier tipo de conversación subidita de tono que pudiesen estar manteniendo y babearon con ternura ante esa criatura.

-Mi cosita de papi, que bonita que es ella.- hablaba Taichi con un tono excesivamente idiota haciéndole cucadas a su recién nacida hija. Ishida se mantenía un poco más distante, pero sin parar de sonreír a esa preciosa niña.

Todo lo contrario fue la reacción de su mujer, que parecía que tenía un radar de bebés, porque fue cuestión de segundos que escuchasen un estruendoso "ooohhhh" y Sora estuviese cargando a la pequeña Yagami.

-Es preciosa.

Todavía estupefacto por lo poderes de tele transportación de su amiga, Taichi rodeando de la cintura a su esposa sonrió con travesura.

-Vaya, parece que alguien ha estado yendo al gimnasio para entrar en el vestido.

Akane lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo dices por mi deforme tripa de recién parida.

Todavía tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y Taichi palideció, menos mal que Sora, sin saber por qué realmente, le echó un cable.

-Tranquila Akane, lo dice por mí, graciosillo.- lo mató con la mirada un segundo, para enseguida recuperar la sonrisa para la pequeña Akari.- es una niña tan bonita.- sonrió a Yamato, que ahora la contemplaba junto a ella.

-Sí, es curioso lo de los genes Yagami, las niñas les salen dulces y preciosas y los niños parecen hijos perdidos de Tarzán…- dijo esto último, tras escuchar un escandaloso grito de su heredero.- ¡heredero!, ¡los portadores de la amistad no gritamos como energúmenos!.- gritó como un energúmeno Ishida.

-Sí, es verdad.- le dio la razón Yagami, demostrando que no le había hecho ni caso, estaba demasiado embobado mirando a su niña.- por cierto, ¿seréis los padrinos?

Sora compartió una mirada de ilusión con su esposo, estuvo a punto de responder pero en el último segundo Yamato se lo impidió, no se lo pondría tan fácil, todavía le guardaba un poco de rencor por ese asunto.

-Oh sí, claro, nosotros de la segundona, cuando tú lo fuiste de nuestra primogénita.

-¿Queréis o no?.- preguntó con indiferencia el diplomático.- porque tengo una lista enorme de gente que quiere serlo.

-Sí, sí, sí, queremos.- aceptó Yamato, viendo que su táctica de hacerse de rogar no había dado resultado.

-Deberíamos irnos ya.- apuntó Akane mirando la hora, quedaría fatal que los dos padrinos del enlace llegasen tarde.

Justo después de devolverle el bebé a su madre, Sora quedó un poco afligida, pero Yamato supo como animarla.

-No me acordaba de lo preciosa que te ves con un bebé en brazos.- le susurró al oído con sensualidad.

En otra parte de la casa, ni los clamorosos gritos de sus padres llamándoles evitaban que esta vez se proclamase un vencedor y un vencido entre la eterna lucha Ishida-Yagami.

-¡Retíralo!.- exigía Aiko, subida en su eterno rival, atrapándole los brazos contra el suelo.

-¡No!.- forcejeaba Yagami.- Yokomon parece un rábano y no lo voy a retirar.

Eso provoco la furia rubia y que emplease toda su fuerza.

-¡Eres un baka!.- gritó mientras le aprisionaba cada vez más, tanto que sus caras ya casi estaban pegadas y fue en ese momento en el que Taiyou en uno de sus actos espontáneos y por que no decirlo, un poco suicidas, alzó el rostro y le proporcionó un delicado beso en los labios, que dejó sin habla a la chica.

-¡Que haces!.- lo soltó en el acto, para llevarse las manos a la boca y frotársela con asco.

-Es que te quiero mucho y me apetecía.- explicó el moreno, con su característica naturalidad que tan nerviosa le ponía a Ishida.

Se levantó al momento, más furiosa que nunca y queriendo matar a su amigo, no sin antes taparle esa bocaza para siempre para evitar que dijese más tonterías.

-¡Eres un estúpido, asqueroso!, ¡si lo vuelves a hacer te mato!.- terminó amenazando, corriendo ya al encuentro de sus padres.

Taiyou permaneció sentado en el suelo, sin entender para nada la exagerada reacción de su amiga.

-Eres demasiado lanzado.- habló Koromon saltando sobre su cabezota.

-Y Aiko es muy complicada, definitivamente va a ser una chica.- dedujo, mientras se ponía en pie, él también debía acudir a una boda.

...

En la suite de un lujoso hotel de Tokio, que desde hace aproximadamente un mes, se había transformado en la residencia Tachikawa era donde un elegante niño practicaba sus pasos de baile, ya que, tras las desgracias que le habían tocado vivir en los últimos días, al menos hoy tenía la ilusión de ir a esa boda y sacar a bailar a su hermosa princesita.

-Palmon, bailas fatal, no te mueves nada.- se desesperaba el muchacho.

-No es fácil bailar con raíces en un suelo tan seco.- se defendía la pobre digimon.

Mimi, que estaba terminándose de maquillar, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por escuchar escena tan tierna y por eso, nada más acabar, salió al encuentro de su hijo. Sin más preámbulos, tomó su mano y se la hizo poner en su cadera, para desconcierto de Mike, mientras ella, apoyaba su mano en su hombro y entrelazaba la otra con él.

-Mammy, What…?

-Shh..- le hizo callar al momento, mientras le guiaba en un perfecto vals.- ¿quieres sacar a bailar a una chica?, pues yo te enseño como tienes que bailar.

El niño se apuró un poco, sintiendo que lo único que podría llevarse de la didáctica clase de su madre era un pisotón con sus taconazos, menos mal que su sufrimiento no duró demasiado, ya que alguien le salvó llamando a la puerta.

-Un segundo, sigue practicando, un, dos, tres.- le explicó a su hijo, momento antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

La chef le dedicó su mejor sonrisa al repartidor que había al otro lado con un gran paquete.

-Eh… ¿Tachikawa?.- preguntó, mirando su carpeta.

-Ajá.

-¿Me firmas?.- pidió el hombre.

Mimi hizo su mirada encantadora.

-Un segundo.- se adentró, ante la estupefacción del repartidor, segundos después salió con una foto suya promocional de su programa ya firmada.- toma, de nada, siempre es un placer atender a los fans.

Le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices, pero el pobre hombre lo impidió como pudo.

-Pues muchas gracias pero… el paquete… es por el paquete.

Rápidamente el rojo cubrió las mejillas de Mimi, debido al asombroso ridículo que había hecho, pero con su perpetua sonrisa, enseguida echó una de sus cotizadas rubricas en ese papel.

-Pues aquí tiene…

La mujer lo cogió sin demasiado entusiasmo, realmente solían enviarle paquetes muy a menudo casi siempre de fans, aunque este le llamó la atención que viniese de la mismísima ciudad de New York. Evidentemente que también podía tratarse de un fan de ahí, ya que era donde más tenía, pero eso no evitó que empezase a albergar un poquito de ilusión.

-¿Qué es mammy?.- se asomó "Mishi", por ver como su madre destrozaba de forma literal el envoltorio.

Quedó sin habla al contemplar lo que escondía el paquete. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido que le resultó muy familiar. De verano, blanco y negro, si la mente no le jugaba una mala pasada podría asegurar que era idéntico al que llevó en la primera cita que tuvo con Michael.

-Oh my God…- se llevó la mano a la boca emocionada.

-El que llevas ahora es más bonito.- dio una visión objetiva de niño mimado, Barton.

-Tengo que cambiarme.- apresuró a correr hacia su habitación.

-¡Pero mammy!, ¡no hay tiempo!, ¡mi princesa Ai me espera!

...

Con sumo cuidado, la pelilila terminaba de arreglarle ese discreto medio recogido a su mejor amiga, dejando que su melena siguiese cayendo por sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Estás preciosa…- no pudo más y rompió a llorar, sonándose escandalosamente los mocos.

La castaña dio la vuelta para encarar a su mejor amiga.

-Miyako, anda por favor, no llores que al final me harás llorar a mí.

-¡Ni hablar!.- recuperó la compostura como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas.- se te correría el rimel.

Se separó un poco de ella, para contemplarla en todo su esplendor, con ese largo vestido pero sin llegar a tener cola, con escote en pico, imitando el estilo griego, de un suave rosa palo y por supuesto con un fino ramo de rosas a juego.

-No puedo creer que haya llegado este día.

-Yo tampoco.- contestó la pequeña Yagami, emocionada pero guardando asombrosamente la compostura. Era como si estuviese en estado de shock.- ¿crees que me precipito?

La señora Ichijouji se hizo un poco la despistada sin querer responder a tan incomoda pregunta, al fin y al cabo, hace menos de seis meses estaba casada con otro hombre. Encontró en el pequeño Yoshi, que gateaba y medio andaba por los alrededores, la evasiva perfecta.

-No.

La contestación vino con voz masculina. Ambas mujeres miraron sorprendidas al recién aparecido, sobre todo Hikari. No era capaz de expresar la ilusión y emoción que le daba el hecho de que ese hombre estuviese ahí, acompañándola en este día especial.

-Yuuto…- musitó con una tierna sonrisa, más porque estaba impecable. Su traje delataba que él también iba a asistir a la boda.

Se acercó hasta la madre de su hijo y ahí quedaron durante breves segundos, mirándose como hipnotizados, sin atreverse a decir nada, más que nada, por la chica que no paraba de moquear viendo la escena y el bebé que no paraba de berrear tirando del precioso vestido de Hikari.

Finalmente, tras unos surrealistas minutos en los que Miyako no se dio por aludida ni mucho menos, la maestra carraspeó.

-Esto… Miyako, ¿te importa?

-¿Eh?… pero Hika-chan yo quiero verlo.

-Miyako…- amenazó entre dientes.

Y a la pobre Inoue no le quedó más remedio que coger a su bebé y salir perdiéndose este esperado momento telenovelístico, bueno, no llegó lejos, quedó con la oreja pegada en la puerta.

Solo al estar solos, Hikari se abrazó con cariño a ese hombre que tanto quería.

-Gracias por venir.

-Eh… bueno, mi psicólogo me recomendó que viniese.- bajó el rostro Hayashiba poniendo un poco de humor al asunto.- estás preciosa.

Yagami se ruborizó, bajando también la mirada.

-La verdad que no me veía otra vez casándome de novia.

-Gracias.- agradeció el hombre ese bonito detalle. Seguidamente sacó algo de su bolsillo.- en realidad venía a darte tu regalo.

-Yuuto por favor…- intentó impedirlo Hikari. No se sentía digna de aceptar ningún tipo de regalo de bodas suyo, mucho menos lo que le entregaba, bueno en realidad, pasaba por su cuello para atárselo.

-Te queda bien.- dijo el psicólogo, mientras Hikari lo observaba con melancolía.

-Cariño…- le salió por costumbre.- esto era de tu madre.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo mucho que te quería mi madre. Le gustaría que lo tuvieses.- explicó el hombre con cierta tristeza.- además, es viejo y… la piedra que lleva es azul así que te dará suerte, ¿no?

Ya no importaba el rimel para nada, Hikari deseaba llorar y lo estaba haciendo.

-Gracias.- susurró, mirándolo con cariño.- te quiero mucho Yuuto, no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

-Y yo.- correspondió, totalmente nervioso y contagiándose de sus lágrimas, volviéndola a abrazar.

Ella se abrazó con fuerza a ese hombre que tanto cariño y felicidad, claro que sí, le había dado durante tantos años, a ese hombre que amó y de alguna manera siempre seguiría estando presente en su corazón. Lo besó en la mejilla y entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, que le hizo esbozar una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Te has vuelto a dejar patillas?

...

-Sí quiero… ¡no!, ha sonado muy desesperado, como si llevase todo la vida esperándolo.- se desesperaba un rubio, ya en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Tokio.

Otro rubio, solo que más pequeño sonreía divertido por ver las paranoias de su padre.

-Papá, llevas esperándolo toda la vida.

-Pero ella no lo sabe.- contestó cardíaco.

-Ella sí lo sabe.- le rebatió con gran sabiduría en sus palabras.

Takeru se puso de nuevo en pie, aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a su vástago y acomodándose su chaqué, el cual se diferenciaba de él de los padrinos en el chaleco que era blanco impoluto y la corbata verde esperanza, empezó a realizar ejercicios de respiración.

Tenshi, que iba de una forma mucho más informal, es decir, pantalón blanco y camisa blanca, dando la impresión de que acababa de salir de una fiesta ibicenca, no pudo evitar volver a carcajearse.

-Bien, ya estoy.- hizo los últimos estiramientos Takeru.- volvamos a ensayarlo.

De un brinco, el portador de la luz saltó de la silla y retomó su papel.

-Takeru Takaishi.- entonó con maestría.- quieres a Hikari Yagami y prometes serle fiel y hacer cochinadas con ella todas las noches…

La colleja que se estaba ganando se la llevó y de una forma de lo más merecida, luego, Takeru trató de volver a meterse en su papel.

-Ejem… mmm, sí quiero.- dijo con excesiva seriedad.

-Papá, parece que le acabas de perdonar la vida, ese no es el tono.- replicó el muchacho, pasándose la mano por su dolorido cogote.

-Oh, tienes razón.- se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza exasperado.- voy a cagarla, seguro.

-Tranquilo, si igual ni viene.

Era su pesadilla más recurrente en el último mes y solo oírlo ya le hizo palidecer, temiéndose lo peor, más cuando se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de quien procedía esa información, un joven muchachito ataviado con un sobrio y elegante traje negro.

-Kibou.- susurró el nombre del hijo de su prometida.- ¿por qué lo dices?, ¿te ha enviado ella para anularlo?, es eso, ¿verdad?, lo sabía, sabía que al final esto no sucedería, era un sueño demasiado bonito…- lloriqueaba ya en su mundo.

El pobre recién aparecido empezó a sentirse bastante mal, no era muy dado a las bromas y por una que hacía traumatizaba a su inminente padrastro para el resto de su vida.

-Si… si era una broma.- tartamudeó apurado.

-Joe Ki-chan, tienes el sentido del humor en el culo.- negó Tenshi, viendo lo deprimido que estaba su padre pegándose contra la pared.

Kibou miró a ese chico de una forma nada amigable.

-No me llames así.

Tenshi le dedicó su sonrisa encantadora, mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

-De acuerdo, hermano.- enfatizó esa última palabra.

-Hermanastro.- admitió entre dientes, quitándose con desprecio el brazo del rubio.

-¡Ya viene!, ¡ya viene!.- gritaba Patamon como un desbocado entrando por la ventana y dibujando, una vez más la eterna sonrisa en Takeru, por fin su mayor sueño empezaría a convertirse en realidad.

...

Todos los invitados estaban perfectamente colocados a los dos lados de las escaleras, tras la preciosa ceremonia en donde habían gastado cantidades industriales de kleenex, esperaban que saliesen los ya señores Takaishi.

Mientras tanto, los niños, ya ajenos a todo, buscaban cualquier otra diversión para pasar el rato. En el caso de Taiyou, el futbol, ya que por algo se había llevado el balón a la ceremonia.

-¡Chicos!, ¡jugamos al futbol!.- propuso tirando al aire su inseparable pelota.

Para sorpresa de todos, a quien le encantaba el futbol de los presentes era al soldado universal, que enseguida asintió y se colocó detrás, como cual quarterback, de la persona que más cerca tenía, en este caso, Makoto Kido.

-Blue 56!, go!.- empezó a gritar como un desquiciado.

-¿Pero que dice?.- preguntó Yagami estupefacto.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Kido de antemano, segundos después, soltó un ruido característico, seguido de un desagradable olor. Le había echado un pedo a Mike en la cara.

-¡Estás muerto!.- saltó hacia él con furia, haciéndole su archiconocida llave "MK-muerte".

Dejando que Barton acabase con la vida de Kido, Taiyou empezó a patear su balón.

-Me refería a futbol de verdad, no a esa cosa que jugáis los americanos con un melón.- levantó la vista de su balón, al ver que Aiko pasaba a su lado, eso sí, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.- ¿Ai-chan juegas?.- pidió de forma infantil.

-¡No!, ¡el futbol me da asco!, ¡como tú!, ¡te odio!.- le gritó sacando fuego por los ojos y siguiendo su camino.

Al escuchar los gritos de su damisela, "Mishi" dejó de estrangular de forma momentánea a Makoto.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa Ai?

Yagami se encogió de hombros y resopló.

-Que es tonta, seguro que aún está enfadada por el beso que le he dado antes.

Fue como una puñalada en su corazoncito, pero más que dolor le produjo una enorme furia y dejando por fin a Makoto, saltó como un energúmeno hacia Taiyou.

-¡Estás muerto!

Cerca de ellos, los chicos mayores hacían sus propios planes para la fiesta.

-Musuko, ¿bailarás conmigo?.- preguntó Minako, tomando del brazo a su líder.

-Eh… bueno, no sé bailar.- se excusó él.

-No importa, te enseño.

-¡De acuerdo!.- asintió ahora mucho más animado, para darse la vuelta, justo donde estaba Shizuka.- oye que Minako me va a enseñar a bailar, así luego podremos bailar juntos.

Rubor en la cara de la castaña y otro rojo muy distinto en la de la peliazul, rojo ira concretamente.

-¡Musuko eres un idiota!.- le dio un bofetón.

Shizuka se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, se disculpó con una especie de reverencia y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-Mina-chan, pero no te enfades, ¡si yo no le he dicho nada!

-Waa… Musuko, si al final vas a ser como papá y todo, un fracasado sin nada de tacto.- comentó con burla un Chibimon saliéndole del cogote.

-¡Chibimon!

Los adultos en cambio, tenían otra interesante conversación ente manos.

-¿Quién te parece que está más buena Mimi o Sora?.- preguntaba Daisuke observando los traseros de sus amigas. Iori rodó los ojos y Ken, que sabía que era más que probable que su amada mujer estuviese con la antena puesta, decidió ir por el camino seguro.

-Miyako.

Carcajada de Daisuke, bofetón por parte de Inoue, que por supuesto estaba con la antena puesta y capón también de su esposa.

-Pero pastelito, ¿qué he hecho?.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¡El idiota!.- se cruzó de brazos Keiko, no queriéndolo mirar.

-Oh pastelito, pero ya sabes que yo todo lo digo sin pensar… perdona, te quiero.- suplicaba el empresario juntando las manos y poniendo una tierna mirada.

Furiosa y casi con lágrimas en los ojos, la mujer encaró a su marido.

-¡Pues tienes que dejar de hacer el idiota, vale!

-Eh… uh…

El que fue el chico más valiente, es decir, inconsciente del planeta, estaba muerto de miedo.

-¡Porque estoy embarazada!

Ese grito no dejó indiferente a nadie, hasta hizo que Daisuke dejase de perder su dignidad arrastrándose y quedase pensativo.

-¿De quién?.- preguntó, obviamente sin pensar.

-¡Aaaahh!.- pegó un histérico grito haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no romperle la crisma.

-Un momento…- el cerebro de Daisuke se estaba activando.- ¿de mí?

V-mon que estaba a su lado asintió con sabiduría.

-¡De mí!, claro, ¿de quien va a ser sino?, ¡voy a ser padre!, ¡voy a ser padre!.- exclamó con exaltación, no dejando que su esposa se fuese muy lejos, para así poder abrazarla y elevarla.

Sora, como la mayoría, observó la escena con una sonrisa, su esposo en cambio con resignación.

-Dentro de nueve meses otro Motomiya más en la Tierra.- negó, teniendo un pequeño escalofrío.

-Que tonto eres.- sonrió Sora, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Al segundo Ishida la envolvió.

-Al final todo ha salido perfecto. Todos felices.

-Casi todos.- rectificó, viendo con tristeza a su desolada mejor amiga.

Pero en ese momento, todas las miradas quedaron fijas en el ruidoso motor de una moto, que se posicionó debajo de las escaleras del ayuntamiento. Quemó rueda un instante y de una vez las subió, provocando un pequeño ataque de pánico en casi todos los presentes.

-Como farda, una moto, con algo así, sí que iría rompiendo la pana y las titis caerían a los pies del menda lerenda, waa… ¡subidón!.- habló Jyou, provocando la vergüenza ajena de esposa, hijo, amigos y por supuesto digimon, y no solo por el gel efecto mojado que llevaba en el pelo.

Pero evidentemente quien reconoció esa moto y al hombre que la conducía con esa cazadora prieta y que no le llegaban las mangas, fue Mimi, que no se pudo creer que parase justo delante de ella.

Fue como si estuviese soñando, pero era real, bajo ese mismo casco que usaba en su adolescencia se escondía su Micky, aquel que dejó en silla de ruedas hace menos de un mes.

-¡Daddy!.- corrió como una exhalación el pequeño Barton, apresurándose a tirarse encima de su padre.

-Eh cowboy.- le revolvió el pelo con ternura el rubio y dejándolo sobre la moto, se volvió a Mimi.

La cocinera estaba sin habla, sin poder controlar las lágrimas no solo porque su marido estuviese ahí vestido como un adolescente, eso ya lo discutirían más tarde, sino porque, con cuidado, pero logró bajarse de la moto y permanecer en pie.

-Micky… tú… puedes…

El hombre sonrió nervioso y le pidió un segundo con el dedo, para coger el bastón que llevaba en la parte de atrás de la moto. Con su ayuda y no sin dificultad, logró dar unos pasos hacia su amada.

-No quería volver a tu lado hasta que lo consiguiese, por eso, en cuanto te perdí yo… bueno… no paré hasta que lo consiguiese.

-Eres un idiota.- sollozó la mujer, sin perdonarle que no le hubiese permitido estar a su lado en este duro tramo final.

-Tenía que hacerlo, sino, no lo hubiese conseguido, necesitaba saber hasta cuanto estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti y por tu amor.- dijo el hombre juntando la frente junto a la de su ex mujer, sin hacer nada por controlar sus lágrimas.

-Micky.- le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

-Honey… hubiese podido venir en limusina, hubiese podido traerte un anillo con el diamante más grande del mundo y prepararte una fiesta espectacular en una isla exclusiva, pero… no quería ser ese hombre, quería venir a ti como ese chico al que dejaste sin respiración el primer día que apareciste en mi clase, chapurreando un mal pronunciado "hello everybody I am Mimi"… y por eso, vengo así y te lo pido así.- terminó de decir, sacando uno de los envases de los premio de kinder sorpresa.

La mujer de rosa, como la mayoría, llevaba rato llorando sin creerse lo que pasaba, sin creerse que en verdad ella también tuviese su final feliz.

Le temblaban las manos, pero logró coger el envase, abrirlo y reír y llorar por igual al ver que se trataba de un anillo de juguete, el mismo que le consiguió ese rubio en su primera cita.

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿entramos ahí y volvemos a ser marido y mujer?, te prometo que esta vez será diferente. Serás lo primero para mí, lo único para mí.

La antigua portadora de la pureza dio un grito de alegría, unas palmadas y se tiró al cuello del hombre que amaba llorando desconsolada.

-Oh yeah!

-Son mis daddies.- lloraba también "Mishi".

Y antes de que esta esperada boda se convirtiese en el festival de las lágrimas, Chikako y Osamu dieron la señal correspondiente a los digimons, que empezaron a hacer unos originales fuegos artificiales con sus diferentes ataques, juntándolos de alguna forma para que se dibujase un corazón que solo era capaz de intuirse poseyendo una imaginación prodigiosa, y por fin, en esa atmósfera perfecta, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Viva los novios!

Entre vítores y pétalos de flores, los recién casados, con una sonrisa de felicidad de lado a lado de la cara, ya salían tomados del brazo.

-Con el rato que han estado, para mí que ya nos han hecho tíos.- susurraba Taichi al oído de su mejor amigo, sin parar de vitorear a su hermana.

Tras saludar con el brazo, Takeru miró atentamente a su ya con todas las letras esposa.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad.- susurró totalmente conmovido.

-De alguna forma, siempre supe que acabaríamos así.- le tranquilizó Hikari.

-Te amo, mi luz.

-Siempre serás mi ángel.

A penas llegó a oírse, porque sus labios ya estaban sellando ese profundo amor, ese amor que justo ese día, 3 de agosto del 2027, cumplía 28 maravillosos años, ya que era el aniversario de la primera vez que se vieron, se conocieron y de alguna forma, se enamoraron.

Valía la pena, por supuesto que sí, porque aunque hubiesen tenido que esperar media vida, ahora solo pensaban en su larga vida juntos, una llena de felicidad. Y no pudieron evitar agradecer, una vez más, al lugar que les unió y les proporcionó todo este amor que se procesaban, su amado Digimundo.

**-OWARI-**

...

**..**

**.**

-… y los emblemas, característica máxima de los sentimientos puros del Digimundo, impulsados por el corazón valiente de esos catorce niños sellaron a ese demonio para… ¡demonios!.- se alteró Takeru por completo al ver la pantalla vacía.- no, no, no…

No era para menos, no lo había grabado. Mirando apurado encontró la respuesta en forma de un niño rubio, un poco más oscuro que su rubio, casi castaño y con una mirada celeste angelical.

-¡Kazuki, que has hecho!

-Nada papi.- negó con su dulce vocecita el niño de apenas tres años, porque en verdad, no era consciente de que tirando de ese cable desconectaba el ordenador de su padre.

-Oh, todo mi trabajo.- se desesperó, dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Estás malito papi?.- preguntó el muchacho tirando del pantalón a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Takeru suspiró al reconocer la voz de su esposa y Kazuki corrió hacia su madre con euforia.

-Papi se ha puesto malito.- comentó con preocupación.

Hikari sonrió con ternura a su pequeño, luego miró a su esposo y sin pensarlo más ando hacia él y le rodeó con cariño por el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en la suya.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi apuesto escritor?

-No lo grabé.- susurró Takeru descompuesto, levantando un poco el rostro.

-Bueno, seguro que hay alguna forma de recuperarlo. Ahora tenemos que irnos.- le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo la castaña. Sin embargo, Takaishi no se movió.

-No, me quedo hasta que lo termine.

La mujer lo miró con firmeza, pero al segundo su mirada se dulcificó, sabía perfectamente como convencerlo.

-He dicho que tenemos que irnos.- repitió, finalizando en un apasionado beso, que hizo que hasta se levantase un poco de su asiento.

-Si me lo pides así.- sonrió el rubio, todavía con la respiración agitada.

Fuera, eran dos hombrecitos de alrededor de 16 años los que esperaban a sus padres y que mejor forma para Tenshi que incordiando a su querido "hermano".

-…y aquí está "JeanPi" montando en bici y aquí cayéndose, aquí está comiéndose un helado conmigo después de que le dijese lo mucho que iba a fardar con las chicas con esa cicatriz y aquí estamos pintándole bigotes mientras duerme al narizotas de su padre y aquí estamos los dos con mamá, ¿a que es guapa?.- narraba de una forma muy cansina, enseñando una y otra vez todas las fotos de su último mes de vacaciones en Francia, mientras Kibou hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto.- tendrías que haberte venido, a "JeanPi" le caes bien, ¿a que es guapo?, tiene mis ojos.

Kibou lo miró un segundo con desconcierto.

-Ahora sé porque suspendiste genética.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- inquirió el rubio, guardándose por fin su móvil de última generación y por lo tanto sus interminables fotos.

-Que es imposible que tenga tus ojos, porque tú tienes los ojos de tu padre.- explicó Hayashiba, un tanto hastiado.

-Kazuki tiene mis ojos.- dio su lógica respuesta Takaishi.

-¡Kazuki es hijo de tu padre!

-Y es mi hermano como "JeanPi", por lo que también tiene mis ojos.- siguió en sus trece Tenshi, ya para fastidiar descaradamente a Kibou y hacerle perder la paciencia.

-Ah, me pone de los nervios hablar contigo, estúpido Takaishi.- hizo un gesto despectivo el compañero de Salamon.

Tragó saliva al notar la presencia de su madre.

-Por favor Kibou, ¿es que nunca te vas a llevar bien con tu hermano?

-Hermanastro.- recalcó Kibou, mirando a ese rubio que ahora le sonreía, con una aversión más fingida que real.

La maestra negó, sin poder controlar una cálida sonrisa, por lo mucho que amaba a su hijo y todas sus manías.

-Bueno, de todas formas cuidad de vuestro hermano.- les entregó al encantador Kazuki.

-¡Hermanastro!.- repitió Hayashiba ya con enfado, justo entonces se encontró con la carita de desolación de Kazuki y entendió que se refería a él.- ah no, tú si que eres mi hermanito.- le sonrió tiernamente.

-Que raro eres Ki-chan.- metió más el dedo en la yaga Tenshi.

Para evitar una nueva pelea absurda entre esos dos adolescentes, el hombre de la casa, tras haber adelantado sin que Hikari se diese cuenta unos cuantos párrafos de su perdido capítulo, por fin salió a poner orden.

-Venga, ¡que nos esperan!.- dio una palmada.

Tenshi no tardó en ponerse a caballito para que su querido hermanito menor subiese a su espalda, Kibou, con su tranquilidad habitual los siguió, quedando ya solos el matrimonio.

-Volvemos un año más.- habló la castaña, tratando de poner el digivice en el lector, pero en el último segundo Takeru se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura.

-Estás muy guapa.- susurró de forma seductora, inclinándose para besarla.

-Y tú… has crecido mucho.- fue su contestación, que hizo reír a Takeru, mientras saboreaba ese dulce y esperado beso.

...

...

_Quien se atreva a decir que el Digimundo no es un lugar mágico, es que no lo conoce. El Digimundo es el lugar más alucinante y Digimonongrocioso que os podáis imaginar jamás y vale la pena luchar, reír y llorar por él, porque siempre te recompensa con creces, ¿verdad Tokomon?_

_._

-Y que lo digas Tenshi.- contestó el digimon saltando sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

..

"_**Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte **_

_**Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou"**_

_Me convertiré en una mariposa feliz y volaré sobre el brillante viento. _

_Espero verte pronto._

..

Cortando el viento, como le gustaba hacer siempre, se acercó un digimon muy buen amigo de Tenshi y en general de su familia.

-¿Una vuelta?.- le hizo un gesto Birdramon.

-Eso ni se pregunta.

.

_¿Existe algo más flipante que volar a mil por hora en un pájaro de fuego?, que se lo digan a mi tía Sora, que lleva haciendo esto desde los once, desde que fue una elegida y descubrió este maravilloso lugar que cambió su vida. Le mostró lo que de verdad tenía dentro, que su mayor cualidad es la que todos sabíamos, el amor. ¿Quién le diría a esa niña poco femenina y en ocasiones brusca que se transformaría en una cariñosa esposa y madre?_

.

-Paro aquí.- advirtió Birdramon, viendo el precioso campo en el que Sora disputaba un partido de futbol con su hijo.

-De acuerdo.

..

"_**Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa **_

_**Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai"**_

_Es mejor olvidar las cosas innecesarias, _

_no hay más tiempo que perder._

..

.

_O mi primito Yuujou, ¿dónde ha quedado ese niño llorón que se escondía en las piernas de su hermana? Todos estos acontecimientos también le cambiaron, podrían haberle infundido terror, que cogiese aversión al Digimundo y todo lo referente a él, habría sido lógico, al fin y al cabo, solo tenía cinco años, pero no, la aventura le hizo si puede, amarlo más. Con razón posee el emblema de la esperanza._

.

-Venga mamá, un poco más.- tiraba de su madre el incansable pelirrojo.

-Es que estoy muerta.- negó Sora arrojándose por completo a la hierba, demostrando que los años no pasaban en balde.

El niño de diez años miró a su por siempre mejor amigo y digimon favorito, Tsunomon.

-Tú no estás cansado, ¿verdad?

..

"_**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou **_

_**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai"**_

_¿Qué estás diciendo? wow wow wow wow wow Me pregunto si alcanzaremos el cielo_

_Pero, wow wow wow wow wow aún no sé cuáles son mis planes para mañana._

..

Casi matando de un susto a Tenshi, se apareció Grarurumon, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

.

_Solo al cabalgar a lomos del fiel Garurumon puedo entender a mi tío Yamato, ese lobo solitario que alguna vez fue. Realmente, siento que ocurre algo mágico, que de repente se hace de noche y la luna es la única iluminación de los bosques por los que me lleva. No me extraña que acabase siendo astronauta, porque con Garurumon, la luna siempre es el último destino._

_Ya oigo sus risas, despertando de mi ensoñación, volviendo a la realidad donde estamos a pleno día, vaya en lomos de Garurumon o no. El lobo solitario que se transformó en un feliz padre de familia, el lobo solitario cuya palabra más importante siempre fue amistad._

_._

Tenshi descabalgó y Garurumon pronto volvió a su estado de Gabumon para juntarse a su fiel compañero.

-En serio papá, esta vez sí, he encontrado mi sonido.- aseguraba una atractiva rubia, con un peinado totalmente "cool", mientras conectaba una guitarra eléctrica al amplificador.

-Sonaría creíble, si cada semana no encontrase su "sonido".- apuntó Tenshi con diversión.

-Shhh…- le hizo callar el orgulloso padre, poniendo toda su atención.

-¿Lista Yokomon?.- Yokomon, que estaba subida a una tabla de percusiones, asintió.- pues… one, two, trhee, go!… ¡aaaaaaahhh!.- dio un agudo grito, que asustó de sobremanera a los rubios.

-¿_The Who _han vuelto?.- palideció Ishida, por comprobar los potentes que eran los pulmones de su primogénita y sobre todo que si en verdad ese era su sonido, dejaría a todos sordos.

-Sigue buscando prima…

..

"_**Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja **_

_**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo"**_

_Después de un sueño sin fin, en este mundo donde no hay nada, _

_parece que nuestros sueños se perderán._

..

.

_Mi prima Aiko, como digielegida, pero sobre todo como ser humano también es otra de las que ama, protege y cuidará siempre de este segundo hogar que es para ella el Digimundo. La última batalla también la cambió a ella, haciéndola todavía más comprensiva y amorosa de lo que era, demostrando que era una digna heredera del amor… aunque siga queriendo encontrar su sonido en canciones con letras de inframundo, pero ese, ya es otro tema._

_._

-Voy a ver a Koushiro, ¿te vienes?.- preguntó Kabuterimon, volando justo encima del portador de la luz.

..

"_**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo **_

_**Kitto toberu sa on my love"**_

_Incluso con estas alas heridas, cubiertas con imágenes que resisten a quedarse, _

_estoy seguro que podremos volar, sobre mi amor._

..

Mirada de Tenshi a Tokomon, sonrisa traviesa y el rubio y su compañero ya hacían una nueva travesía en otro alucinante digimon.

.

_Lo malo de ir montado en Kabuterimon es que te deja unos pelos dignos de los Jackson five y es recomendable hacerlo con tapones, ya que el ruido de sus alas revoloteando no es para nada silencioso. Obviamente, al ir en Kabu, de quien me acuerdo es del señor Izumi, tal vez, el hombre que más sepa del Digimundo y los digimons. A él sí que le cambió por completo descubrir todo esto y por supuesto que, como a todos, le sería imposible renunciar a su todavía mente curiosa, no solo es su trabajo, es su vida._

_._

El digimon de cuerpo maduro se detuvo en medio del monte infinito, sin llegar a la cima, justo donde se abría una sofisticada puerta entre las rocas. Ahí, tras volver a su estado Tentomon, entró junto con Tenshi.

Ese interior del monte Infinito poco tenía que ver con el aterrador, infestado de maldad en el que entraron los Ichijouji hace años para conseguir el emblema del destino, ahora estaba lleno de luz, de datos y era la base de operaciones de D2I2.

-¿Descubriendo algo nuevo, señor Izumi?

-No molestes, Tenshi.- logró articular, sin despegar la vista de un enorme holograma y los dedos de los símbolos que llevaba de un lado a otro.

A su lado, con una bata gris al igual que Izumi, su inseparable Tablet y sin perder detalle de lo que hacía su modelo a seguir, se encontraba un apuesto muchacho de nombre Osamu.

-Ten en cuenta los especímenes.- apuntó, absorto en su trabajo.

-Ajá…

..

"_**Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte **_

_**Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou"**_

_Seré una feliz mariposa y volaré sobre el fuerte viento. _

_Vendré a verte donde sea que estés._

..

.

_¿Será Osamu un hijo secreto del señor Izumi y no nos hemos dado cuenta?… nah, es broma. Después de Koushiro, Osamu es la persona más obsesionada con el Digimundo que conozco, en realidad, puede que hasta ya haya sobrepasado en su obsesión a su mentor, pero bueno, supongo que viene en el pack del emblema del conocimiento._

.

-No me entero de nada, ¿nos vamos?.- preguntó Stingmon, con cara de despistado.

.

_Como diría Osamu, Stingmon es un digimon alucinante, además que respeta un poco más tu peinado y tu nivel auditivo. Su compañero, el inspector Ichijouji es de los digielegidos que más sufrió en el pasado, pero también un ejemplo a seguir de cómo superar las cosas y demostrar a todos cual es tu verdadera naturaleza._

_._

-Para aquí un segundo.- pidió Tenshi, al visualizar a un sonriente pelirroja, paseando con un extraño de vestimentas rojas.

-Que… si quieres… podemos ir a Witchelny a pasear.- decía un nervioso FlameWizardmon, mientras Chikako paraba a oler una linda flor y después le sonreía.

-Claro, gracias.

.

_Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Con lo divertido que es ver a Mishi hacerse el desinteresado con Chikako cuando todos sabemos que está loquito por ella y ver a Osamu mirar de reojo a Chikako como cual acosador que nunca se atreverá a hablar a su diosa de otra cosa que no sean digimons, para que ella… se ligue a… ¡FlameWizardmon!, muero por ver la cara de esos dos cuando lo vean, seguro que ese americano con nombre de gato lo reta a un duelo. Lo que está claro es que Chikako es un alma libre, pero con unos ideales muy firmes y claros, reafirmados desde nuestra última batalla.  
_

.

..

"_**Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte **_

_**Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara"**_

_Esas ambiciosas palabras, sorprendentemente prácticas, _

_las gritaré mientras escuche una emocionante canción._

..

-Que cursi.- negó Greymon, prácticamente secuestrando a Tenshi y a su compañero.

.

_Aún me flipa ir montado en el mítico Greymon, el primero de todos ellos que digievolucionó, el primero también que la cagó digievolucionando en el poder de la oscuridad, pero lo importante, el primero que absorbió el poder de un emblema tan importante como es el valor. Mi tío Taichi… en realidad al idiota de Kibou le molesta que lo llame tío, siempre me dice, "él no es tu tío, será tu tiastro" o se inventa alguna que otra palabreja, en eso ya se empieza a parecer un poco a mí. En cualquier caso mi TÍO Taichi es una leyenda viva del Digimundo, el pionero, el primer líder, al que todos de alguna manera seguimos. El portador del gran sol que da valor a nuestros corazones._

.

-Venga, déjalo ya, quiero jugar al futbol.- protestaba como un niño Taichi, balón en mano.

-Papá, hay cosas más importante que el futbol.- decía con una madurez asombrosa un apuesto joven moreno y ya con un pelo un poco más humanizado.

Yagami padre resopló, observando de nuevo como su hijo ensayaba con Koromon.

-Sé mi novia, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos, amor-amistad… ¿lo pillas?

-Taiyou, así la cagas seguro.- negó Koromon, deprimiendo más si puede al moreno.

.

_¿Aún sigue con la estúpida idea de salir con mi prima?, cuando se enterará Taiyou y todos los humanos existentes que mi prima es un ente superior a ellos y que ninguno es digno ni de respirar su mismo aire… vale, igual me he dejado llevar por mi vena de hermano mayor ultra protector, pero es que tengo solo hermanos, ella es lo más parecido a una chica que hay en mi familia y tendré que cuidarla un poco. De todas formas, me alegra ver que el vivaz, espontáneo y bocazas de Taiyou no ha cambiado ni un ápice y sigue compartiendo con todo el mundo sus sentimientos a sabiendas de que mi prima seguramente le mande a la mierda… la pobre está en la edad de hacerse la guay. Aunque, yo apuesto a que acabarán juntos, al fin y al cabo, Taiyou es digno portador del emblema de la amistad. ¿La historia se repetirá?_

_._

-Yo sé donde hay otra parejita.- dijo ExV-mon apareciendo por un lado de Tenshi.

-Y yo…- comentó Ankylomon, por el otro lado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Pues vamos para allá.

..

"_**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou **_

_**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai"**_

_¿Qué estás diciendo?, wow wow wow wow wow Escucharé el eco a través de esta ciudad _

_Pero, wow wow wow wow wow no hay que anticiparse._

..

.

_Si alguien quiere vivir una emoción fuerte que pruebe a desplazarse con ExV-mon y Ankylomon jugando contigo como si fueses una pelota de volley, ¡es algo Barantastico!, por los aires y sujetando a Tokomon para que no se estrelle pronto veo a donde me llevan, justamente donde sus compañeros, como si fuesen críos, espían que hacen sus hijos sentados bajo un árbol. Hay padres que son masocas, mira que de Daisuke lo entiendo, ya que todos sabemos como es Daisuke, aunque eso no quite para que siga siendo el héroe y líder de la segunda generación y en parte de todos nosotros, pero, ¿del señor Hida? Tal vez los digimons, además de hacerle entender que no todo es blanco o negro, también hayan conseguido que vea la vida de forma más relajada._

_._

Como comentó Tenshi, Daisuke y Iori espiaban disimuladamente a sus vástagos, evidentemente que Iori, al ser el padre de la chica, su cara era un poema, todo lo contrario que la de orgullo de Daisuke, que aún no se creía que su hijo ya tuviese novia y encima tan bonita y lista como Shizuka.

Ajenos a sus espías particulares, la feliz y empalagosa pareja permanecían inmersos en sus cosas.

-You are.- repetía Shizuka una y otra vez.

-Yuwar.- intentaba pillarlo el negado de Musuko.

-No, no vocalizas… es you are.

El chico con gran concentración hizo los mismos movimientos que hacía su novia sin emitir sonido alguno, finalmente resopló exasperado.

-Es muy complicado, ¿por qué no nos besamos un rato y luego seguimos?

-Vale.- tiró los libros de inglés para atrás Hida, pare perderse en los labios de su novio.

.

_Realmente nunca aposté por esta relación y es que ¿Qué le ven a Musuko que no me vean a mí?, está claro que yo soy el guapo, simpático y listo del grupo. En fin, en cualquier caso, una pareja salió de nuestra gran aventura de reestablecimiento de la paz y el equilibrio del Digimundo, pero no solo eso, ambos maduraron mucho en esos días; Shizuka aprendió a ser más decidida y sincera consigo misma y los demás, a entender que tener sentimientos no era malo y Musuko, bueno Musuko fue el digno heredero del valor, quien tiró de nosotros y marcó el camino cuando ninguno veía la luz al final, es y será mi líder para siempre._

.

..

"_**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja **_

_**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na"**_

_Después de un sueño sin fin, en este mundo miserable _

_Es correcto, quizá no usar el sentido común no sea tan malo después de todo_

..

Escuchó un aleteo bastante cerca y al alzar la mirada distinguió al momento al caballero de los cielos: Aquilamon.

-¡Eh!, ¿coges pasajeros?

Con una velocidad pasmosa, el compañero de Miyako ya había cargado a Tenshi y se elevaba otra vez por los cielos.

.

_Desde aquí se ven a todos como hormiguitas, aunque eso sí, se diferencian los histéricos gritos de la señora Ichijouji a mil kilómetros de distancia. Ella es otra de las que encontró el amor gracias a su destino como digielegida y viendo lo cariñosa que sigue siendo con su marido, está claro que perdurará en el tiempo._

_._

-Pero come más, cariño.- le metía Miyako a presión la merienda al pobre Ken.

-Voy…- se excusaba con la boca llena, pidiendo clemencia con las manos, pero evidentemente no le funcionó.

A unos metros, con una expresión que dejaba claro que esa escena le daba vergüenza ajena, estaba la chica más fashion de la secundaria de Odaiba, Minako.

-Que guapa.- saludó Tenshi, con su encantadora sonrisa, tomándola por detrás.

Ella lo miró con cara de asco.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Sales conmigo este sábado?

-Ni hablar.- negó, cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la interesante.- ya tengo muchísimos planes.

-¿Cuál?.- se atrevió a preguntar Poromon, llevándose un nada amoroso estrujón de su compañera y provocando la sonrisa del rubio.

.

_Minako es un caso, es tan insoportable cuando se pone en plan mimada y gritona, aunque siempre que hace eso hago lo que los hombres solemos hacer con las mujeres cuando se ponen muy pesadas: desconectar y asentir a todo lo que dice, pero tiene un corazón tan grande e inocente. En realidad es como una niña pequeña y lo demostró en nuestra primera y última aventura, además de que creo que le enseñó a valorar y querer más a su familia y amigos. _

.

..

"_**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo **_

_**Kitto toberu sa on my love"**_

_Incluso con estas alas torpes, moribundas con esas imágenes que tienden a permanecer _

_Estoy seguro que podremos volar, sobre mi amor_

..

Cerca de ahí, Tenshi vislumbró a su amigo Toguemon y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia él.

-¡A las siete!.- exclamó mientras se iba.

-¡Ni hablar!.- trató de hacerse de rogar Minako.- ¡a las ocho, cretino!

.

_Hay que tener un poco de cuidado cuando vas montado en Toguemon, porque a la mínima puedes quedarte clavado en él como un pincho moruno, aunque bueno, siendo el compañero de la presumida de Mimi ya está acostumbrado a llevar a la gente con mimo y cuidado._

_Mimi es tan genial cuando es feliz que es, prácticamente las 24 horas del día; nos regala merchandising de su programa, nos hace postres, sería una madre bastante molona y estoy seguro que esa forma de ser tan alegre y vivaz también se la debe al Digimundo._

_._

Al llegar a la orilla de la playa, Toguemon regresó a su estado Palmon, mientras su compañera, tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su marido seguía disfrutando de su luna de miel, que ya se alargaba unos cinco años por cierto.

-¿Existe algo más maravilloso que comer fresas con nata, miel y mermelada en la playa del Digimundo?.- preguntaba la castaña, saboreando la nueva fruta que le daba su marido.

A una prudente distancia para no causarle severos traumas, "Mishi" daba rienda suelta a su pasión.

-No puedo casarme contigo porque… ¡ya estoy casado con tu madre!.- exclamaba con excesivo dramatismo, dejando pálido al pobre Tanemon, que era el pobre con él que ensayaba.

.

_Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi", Mike, MK, o mi favorito, el niño gato sigue viviendo en su mundo, aunque no es tan tonto como parecía y con los años se dio cuenta de que con el cine de acción no rodaría demasiadas escenas besando a chicas o de cama y por eso, se pasó de lleno al cine de romance o culebrones por lo visto. La verdad es que el muy capullo es guapo, rico y triunfador, lo que quiere decir que tiene más éxito con las chicas que todos nosotros juntos. Pero en su interior aún sigue residiendo ese niño soñador que nos cautivó a todos en el Digimundo y nos dejó atrapados en una peli yankee en el mundo de los deseos. Mishi también aprendió mucho de esa aventura, dejó de ser tan mimado y se dio cuenta de que tampoco es bueno huir siempre de la realidad con tus propias fantasías, que lo mejor era luchar para que la realidad fuese como tu fantasia soñada._

_._

..

"_**Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja **_

_**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo"**_

_Después de un sueño sin fin, en este mundo donde no hay nada, _

_parece que nuestros sueños se perderán._

..

Provocando un gran remolino en el mar, el que apareció fue el grandullón de Ikkakumon.

-Venga Tenshi, te llevo a la otra orilla.

.

_Me encanta esas gotitas de agua que te salpican a la cara cuando vas a toda maquina subido en un digimon marino tan chulo como Ikkakumon. Nunca entenderé como teniendo un compañero digimon tan punky, el doctor Kido es tan pringado, aunque a su favor he de decir que cuando sus demás amigos empezaron a cumplir los cuarenta, empezó a dejar de hacer el ridículo y a asumir su edad, claro que ahora quiere triunfar con la canción melódica, pero bueno, esa sí que es otra historia. De todas maneras Jyou Kido es otro de los guardianes del Digimundo, sobre todo de los digimons ya que ese precisamente sigue siendo su trabajo, curarlos de todo mal._

_._

Ikkakumon descargó a Tenshi en la otra orilla, donde Jyou, con una gran cara de sufrimiento por meterse en la canción, micrófono en mano y rodeado de unos Gekomons y Otamamons haciendo los coros, desafinaba su último hit.

Saliendo un poco de la playa, Tenshi se adentró a la pequeña jungla que había y ahí encontró a Makoto, con su traje de gala de monitor de digi-scouts y un montón de simpáticos bebés digimons con el pañuelo de jóvenes castores-digis siguiéndole.

-¡Marcha!, ¡no os oigo!.- gritaba flipándose más de lo debido, mientras los digis le medio ignoraban y seguían hablando entre ellos.

.

_Si Kido padre es esperpéntico, Kido hijo no se queda atrás y organizó el primer grupo de boy-scouts para digimons bebés donde puede mandar hasta la saciedad, claro que al igual que los humanos, la autoridad con los digis es testimonial. Pero eso es lo de menos, el doctorcito, como diría Musuko se superó a sí mismo en la aventura contra el mal en la que estuvimos envueltos hace unos años, desterrando por fin su miedo a todo… bueno a casi todo… en realidad solo a unas pocas cosas pero, por algo se empieza, ¿no?_

.

-¿Ya te estás riendo del pobre Makoto?.- preguntó Gatomon, saltándole por la espalda a Takaishi.

-No me reía, solo lo observaba.- se defendió el muchacho, tratando de contener las carcajadas.

..

"_**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo **_

_**Kitto toberu sa oh yeah"**_

_Incluso con estas alas heridas, cubiertas con imágenes que resisten a quedarse, _

_estoy seguro que podremos volar, oh sí._

..

De un elegante saltó, la digimon felina tocó suelo dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad al muchacho.

-¿Una carrera?

La respuesta del rubio fue empezar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

_Puede que sea más pequeñaza que yo, pero sus cuatro patas dan mucho de sí, corre tan veloz que parece que tiene ocho. Al salir a una explanada de húmeda y suave hierba me doy cuenta de que ya me ha adelantado y que vamos directos a mis padres… eh… bueno… mi padre y la seño. ¿Qué decir de ellos? Luz y esperanza, esperanza y luz, las palabras sobran cuando se tratan de esas características._

_Y luego está Kibou, mi hermano del alma. Él lo niega y nunca lo reconocerá en público pero me quiere mucho, al fin y la cabo somos las dos caras de una misma moneda, no podemos estar el uno sin el otro, sino el equilibrio se irá a la mierda y… ya os acordáis lo que sucedió la última vez que pasó algo así, ¿no? Mi hermano es un poco oscuro y parece que siempre está encerrado en sí mismo, a veces tengo miedo de que algún día recaiga al lado del mal, por eso tengo que estar muy atento y darle la mano cuando lo necesite, darle mi luz para que vea la cara sonriente de la oscuridad._

_._

Tenshi se sobresaltó al sentir algo por debajo de sus piernas, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que de nuevo se elevaba en el cielo y que quien lo llevaba a su espalda era su querido Angemon.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- preguntó, mientras decía adiós con la mano a su familia.

-Al mejor sitio del Digimundo.

..

"_**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja **_

_**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na"**_

_Después de un sueño sin fin, en este mundo miserable _

_Es correcto, quizá no usar el sentido común no sea tan malo después de todo_

_.._

.

_No necesito oír más porque todo el mundo sabe que ese sitio es la ciudad del comienzo, la ciudad construida de luz en donde reside la esperanza. Solo tenemos que seguir el camino que marcan las preciosas mariposas de colores que protegen este lugar y… ¡mira quienes están aquí! _

_Angemon me deja en una de las ramas del hermoso árbol que se erigió en donde enterramos los objetos personales de nuestros padres y desde ahí tengo una vista perfecta de esos ocho diablillos._

_Supongo que al del pelo morado ya lo conocéis, un poco más mayor y también más agrio, pero se trata del pequeño Yoshi, a la niña castaña con carita de ángel también la conoceréis, es la portadora de los milagros, mi prima Akari, según Kibou mi primasta, como decía mi PRIMA Akari. Y luego están las nuevas incorporaciones a nuestra gran familia: el chico de anteojos con pintas de curioso es Tenma, el hijo menor del señor Izumi, que no os engañe sus cabellos rojizos y su mirada celeste casi tan bonita como la mía, mi prima Tsukino tiene más carácter que su hermana Aiko y tío Yamato juntos, ¿adivináis de quien son hijos esos mellizos tan Kawaiis?, una niña que se cree una princesa y su hermano su caballero protector… ¿y si os digo los nombres?, os presento a John Kirei "Jorei" y Courtney Kumiko "Coko", en efecto, el segundo matrimonio de Mimi y el señor Barton trajo consigo a dos niños más. El más bonito de todos ellos que no para de jugar con los digimons bebés de sus amiguitos es Kazuki, mi hermanito, nuestra última adquisición y desgraciadamente el único de todos nosotros que todavía no tiene compañero digimon, cosa que le trauma bastante, pero yo confío en que algún día, no muy lejano, lo encontrará… y ese de pelo en punta que se está ensuciando como un cerdo por escarbar en el suelo solo puede ser Motomiya, Taisuke Motomiya._

_._

-¡Mirad!.- exclamó Taisuke con emoción, sujetando esas sucias y rotas goggles.- ¡os dije que aquí había un tesoro!

-¿Son las goggles legendarias?.- preguntó Tenma, abriendo la boca al máximo.

Sin pensarlo más, Taisuke se las colocó en la cabeza y fue como si entrase en él el valor que representan.

-¡Hay más cosas!.- llamó la atención Tsukino, tomando en su mano una armónica.- ¡y esto!.- se puso también el gorro azul de su madre alucinada.

Al verlo, Kazuki se tiró prácticamente de cabeza al hoyo, igual ahí encontraba a su compañero y todo. No lo encontró, pero sí algo que le hizo mucha ilusión.

-¡Yo también quiero!.- salió con una sonrisa de felicidad y un gorro puesto, que bajo capas de mugre y mugre en teoría era blanco.- esto para ti prima.- entregó también el silbato que un día fue de su madre.

-Gracias, que bonito.- se lo colocó Akari, pero sus ojos quedaron fijos en una cinta de pelo azul cochambrosa y como poseída también se la colocó.- me gusta.

Taisuke prosiguió sacando cosas, como una laptop amarilla, al que Tenma se tiró como un loco.

-Seguro que puedo hacerlo funcionar.- sonrió con ilusión.

Viendo la escena un poco distante, permanecía "Coko".

-Yo no quiero ponerme esas cosas sucias.- calló al ver un sombrero de vaquera rosa.- es tan grande y tan rosa, I love!.- cambió de parecer al segundo abrazándose al mugriento sombrero.

El rubio que permanecía a su lado, sonrió al ver la espada de bambú rota.

-La arreglaré y será la espada con la que te proteja de los dragones.- determinó "Jorei", blandiendo uno de los trozos al aire.

A la pequeña Barton también le entusiasmó la bolsita rosa que un día perteneció a Sora, por eso también se apoderó de ella, bueno, en realidad se la ató a su hermano mellizo, para desgracia de él que a diferencia de su hermana odiaba el rosa, pero estaba claro que "Coko", no se iba a poner alrededor de su precioso vestido de princesa esa cosa tan sucia.

-Toma.- dijo Taisuke cargando al hombro de Tenma la bolsa de provisiones de Kido, y este estaba tan ensimismado con su laptop que ni se enteró.

Por último sacó una chaqueta gris y una pañoleta.

-Yoshi, esto para ti.

-No voy a ponerme eso.- despreció girando el rostro.

-Tienes que ponértelo.- insistió Motomiya.

Yoshi miró a sus compañeros un segundo, lo ridículos que se veían flipándose y haciendo posturitas guays con sus nuevas cosas.

-No.- negó con rotundidad.

-Porfi.- suplicó Taisuke con pesadez.

Tras unos veinte "porfis" de Taisuke, la paciencia de Yoshi ya se había esfumado.

-Está bien.- cedió a regañadientes por no escucharlo, colocándose la chaqueta y la pañoleta haciendo la función de cinta de pelo a lo Rambo.

-¡Ya estamos listos!.- exclamó Ishida dando un brinco.

-Oye, ¡vamos a buscar aventuras!.- propuso Taisuke.

-¡Sí!.- alzaron todos el puño con efusividad, comenzando a trotar, siguiendo los pasos de su auto proclamado líder. Eso todavía tendrían que votarlo.

..

"_**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo **_

_**Kitto toberu sa on my love"**_

_Incluso con estas alas torpes, moribundas con esas imágenes que tienden a permanecer _

_Estoy seguro que podremos volar, sobre mi amor_

..

.

_Siempre que haya corazones soñadores, valientes y por supuesto aventureros, el Mundo Digital y los maravillosos seres llamados digimons seguirán existiendo y ya, viendo a esos ocho niños perderse por el horizonte como no hace tanto tiempo hice yo con mis compañeros, sé que el Digimundo no tiene nada que temer, la nueva generación cuidará bien de él. _

_Sin darnos cuenta, ya hemos pasado el testigo a esos niños, nuestra etapa ha finalizado y solo queda esperar y desear que su camino esté plagado de ilusiones, de amigos, de nuevas y enriquecedoras experiencias y por supuesto de aventura, porque no hay que olvidar que aunque ya no formes parte de ella, la aventura siempre continua..._

_._

**-完-**

.

* * *

N/A: ahora sí que sí, terminó. Venga, voy a empezar con el discurso lacrimógeno. Primero de todo agradecer a los que de alguna forma hicieron este fic posible con sus alentadores reviews. Hasta este fic no me había dado cuenta de que en verdad animan para continuar un trabajo ya que fue el fic más duro que escribí, en el que más veces me bloqueé y por eso en el que más me inspiré con vuestros ánimos y palabras, así que sobre todo **Amai Do, CieloCriss, ****dark-fallen-angel91,** blutgang-gungnir (te me uniste tarde, pero en los momentos duros jeje) y a todos los demás que comentasteis alguna vez, pero sobre todo a vosotros por vuestra fidelidad, muchas gracias.

Fue un fic duro, pero estoy de enhorabuena porque también es un fic de récords ya que es el **fanfic más extenso en esta página en el fandom digimon en español**, que se dice pronto… y encima publicado solo en un añito que se dice más pronto todavía. Tengo un record, ¿Cuánto me durará?… ¡hip, hip, hurra! Si me pagasen por horas ahora sería rica, aunque ni sé cuantas horas metí porque lo disfruté tanto (casi siempre, también tuve mis momentos bajos obviamente) pero valió la pena.

Es un sueño hecho realidad haber hecho un fanfic de estas características y antes de que me vaya por las ramas lo prometido es deuda y en el capi 3 dije que os diría el significado de los nombres y el por qué elegí cada nombre en el último capi. Ahora sabéis por qué, paras meter a todos esos enanitos que inventé al final jeje. Ahí van:

**Taiyou Yagami:** significa sol. Lo elegí, bueno, era un candidato entre muchos, que como la mayoría tienen que ver con los emblemas de sus padres. Pero al final me decidí por él porque me gusta como suena, me gusta su significado y empieza por Tai- XD.

**Akari Yagami: **significa luz. El mismo Taichi ha explicado en el fic el por qué de su elección. La mía es que, estaba convencida de que si a Taichi le ponía otra hija la llamaría algo parecido a su hermana, no quería repetir Hikari así que se queda Akari. Como anécdota curiosa también empieza como el nombre de su madre Aka- XD.

**Aiko** **y Yuujou Ishida:** significan niña del amor y amistad. El por qué, obvio que por los emblemas de sus padres. Aunque fue los que más pensé desde siempre, ni os imagináis la cantidad de nombres que han tenido esos niños en mi imaginación. Al final se quedaron estos porque me gustan, porque Yuujou empieza por la misma letra que Yamato XD y lo más importante, porque en el primer fic que salieron tenían que tener estos nombres para que hiciese gracia y el fic tuviese un poco de sentido (es un especial de San Valentín) Y como ya los llamé así en ese, pues así se quedaron. De todas formas en otro fic explico las razones de sus padres para llamarlos así, que le voy a hacer son mis niños idolatrados y mimados.

**Tsukino Ishida: **significa jardín de la luna. Fue candidato para el nombre de la pequeña Aiko, pero cuando al fin me decidí a ponerles una tercera hija al sorato dije, niña, antes de que nazcas ya tienes nombre. Sin más, me gusta mucho su significado, lo veo muy de Yamato. Además en otro fic explicaré por qué sus padres la llaman así. Otra de mis niñas adoradas.

**Chikako Izumi: **significa niña del conocimiento. No lo dudé demasiado en esta, la verdad no tenía muchos más candidatos, igual también barajé una variante como Chihiro (como la del viaje XD), pero finalmente ganó este.

**Tenma Izumi: **no sé si significa cielo o caballo celestial (eso según Saint Seiya que es de donde lo saqué) La verdad que no lo elegí por su significado, esté fue el último niño que inventé, buscaba algún nombre que le pegase y vi este y no lo pude evitar, fue como una revelación. Me gusta, sin más.

**Michael Kiyoshi "Mishi" Barton:** el nombre japonés significa pureza. Este es con el que más me divertí (bueno y con sus hermanos). Estaba convencida de que le iba a poner nombre compuesto (creo que en EEUU todo el mundo tiene nombre compuesto) así que decidí que el nombre americano se lo pusiese su padre y el japonés su madre XD. Decidí llamarlo igual que su padre porque, para buscar su apellido, me puse el capi en el que Daisuke va a New York en la avioneta del padre de Michael, que sale el cartel promocional de la película de este. El caso que ahí vi o deduje, que también se llama Michael (creo que pone Michael J. Barton) y dije, pues ya está, esto es tradición que pasa de padres a hijos y así le llamé Michael. Kiyoshi por el emblema de Mimi y porque me gusta mucho como suena y lo de "Mishi", eso es cosa de Mimi XD.

**John Kirei "Jorei" y Courtney Kumiko "Coko" Barton:** también, lo mismo que "Mishi", un nombre americano y otro japonés. Kirei significa hermoso y Kumiko niña de eterna belleza. Los elegí porque me gustan, creo que le pegan a Mimi y al igual que Kiyoshi empiezan por K y así los tres hermanos tienen su nombre japonés parecido. El americano en cambio fue por descarte, empecé a pensar nombres que pudiesen formar un apelativo cariñoso digno de nombre de gato que suene bien, en este caso "Jorei" y "Coko", (sha… como Coco Chanel) Cosas de Mimi, por cierto en otro fic también se explicará más su elección.

**Makoto Kido: **significa sinceridad, el camino de la verdad o algo así. Este de lo que más claro lo tuve, hace referencia al emblema de Jyou y es un nombre sencillo que me gusta. Creo que fue de los que primero que elegí.

**Musuko Motomiya:** significa hijo. Lo elegí porque en el epílogo de 02 aparece con una camiseta que pone eso, descubrí sus significado y me dije seguro que Daisuke lleva otra que pone padre y que es una parida de padre e hijo (son Motomiyas XD) Pero el caso que me gustó, no me apetecía pensar más y me dije, por uno que no tengo que pensar no voy a revolver más las cosas, así que ahí lo dejé.

**Taisuke Motomiya:** el significado lo he sacado un poco por descarte, deduciendo que se parece mucho al de Daisuke. Es una regla de tres, si Taichi significa uno grande (ichi=1, por lo tanto Tai=grande) y Daisuke significa gran ayudada (suke=ayuda, dai=gran, supongo que será variante de Tai) pues Taisuke significará ayuda grande, digo yo. En cualquier caso, que este no lo elegí por su significado, la anécdota de este nombre es muy curiosa:

Retrospección:

_Estaba en la parada del autobús, escuchando mi reproductor en el que tengo gigas de canciones de digimon. Además, recuerdo que estaba pensando en este fic en concreto, creo que estaba ideando el capítulo en el que Makoto conseguía su emblema. El caso que cuando me pongo las canciones de digimon juego a una cosa conmigo misma y es adivinar que canción es con solo escucharla, ¿Cuál sonó? Focus la de Takeru en 02 que dicen que está dedicada a Hikari (yo ahí no me meto, bastante tengo con mi cruzada soratista XD) y dije, waa… esta es Focus la de Takeru y para comprobar miré y sonreí al ver que había adivinado y sonreí aún más al ver el nombre del seiyuu que la cantaba __**Taisuke**__ Yamamoto y dije, waa… que nombre más gracioso mezcla de Taichi y Daisuke y pensé que sería divertido utilizarlo y me dije ¿Quién es el único digielegido que pondría un nombre así a su hijo? y me vino la imagen de mi querido Daisuke y así es como nació en mi mente el segundo hijo de Motomiya, por su nombre. Todo se lo deben al seiyuu de Takeru Takaishi XD._

**Minako Ichijouji:** significa niña hermosa o algo así. Tampoco tuve muchas dudas con esta, tenía más opciones que tuviesen algo más que ver con los emblemas de sus padres, pero finalmente me decidí por este porque es casi igual que el de su madre y me gusta, claro está.

**Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji:** significan ley estable y bondad, afortunado. Osamu ni lo pensé, ese niño tenía nombre desde que lo vi en el epílogo de 02. Supongo que es muy predecible y poco original pero lo sentí así y así lo puse, además que aquí he explicado un poco el por qué. Y Yoshi pues porque su significado tiene relación con el emblema de su padre y también porque me gusta, aunque suene a extraño bicho con una lengua extra larga en el que se sube Mario Bros XD (que mal lo va a pasar este niño en el cole)

**Shizuka Hida: **significa calmada, pacífica, fue otra revelación, no tuve más opciones, vi el nombre y su significado y dije, este es para la niña del pausado Iori. Además que me gusta mucho como suena, aunque suene un poco a marca de moto.

**Tenshi Takaishi y Kibou Hayashiba: **significan ángel y esperanza. Estos fueron los que más me costaron poner. Tuvieron cientos, miles, y siempre con temática de luz, esperanza y cosas así. Finalmente me decidí por Tenshi para el rubio, porque me gusta mucho ese nombre, tanto en japonés como su significado, empezaba por la misma letra que Takeru y… no sé realmente. Sentí que le iba bien y Kibou para el castaño, bueno aquí en el fic explican las razones de su padre en este caso, la mía, porque Hikari siempre tuvo a lo largo de su vida a la esperanza muy presente.

**Kazuki Takaishi: **significa agradable, paz, primero de una nueva generación… algo de eso será. No lo pensé, ya había sido una opción para uno de sus hermanos y al decidirme a darles un hijo al takari dije, a pesar de que sea el más pequeño de todos, en verdad para ellos es el primero de una nueva generación, de una nueva vida.

Bueno, esas son mis razones, ¿Qué más?… waa me da pena dejar de escribir porque sé que cuando eso pase en verdad se habrá acabado esta odisea de fic. En mi momento glorioso del fic, cuando aún no había pasado por la fase de querer cortarme las venas hasta hice un trailer de la continuación, pero no os quiero engañar, existen 0,00001 posibilidades de que llegue a escribir la continuación, que le voy a hacer no soy escritora de este tipo (ni de ningún otro, evidentemente), pero en cualquier caso me sacas de las simplezas del romance, del humor estúpido y del sorato y me pierdo, bastante he hecho con acabar, en mi opinión, medianamente decente este fanfic. Además que todavía tengo que escribir por lo que en verdad me dediqué a esta afición, que es "La odisea del sorato", así que, todos mis esfuerzos irán de ahora en adelante en eso. De todas formas, lo que tengo medio empezado y no descarto terminar es un especial de Navidad en el que estos niñitos son mayores y bueno, les dejo ya prácticamente a todos emparejados y con la vida resuelta, pero bueno, ya veré de aquí a Navidad si sale o no sale.

Por cierto, ¿os ha gustado el regalo a Tenshi?, como ha chupado líneas el tío… bueno, lo hice lo mejor que pude, hubiese quedado más bonito si conforme hablaba con la canción Butter-fly de fondo (que espero que os la hayáis puesto para meteos un poco en la esencia digi), pues saliesen imágenes de adventure, 02, este fic, en los momentos gloriosos de cada héroe, pero es lo que tiene no tener los derechos de digimon para hacer esto animado, que te quedas solo con las letras donde necesitas una gran imaginación para visualizar todo y vivirlo. Espero que así haya sido y os deje con ese sentimiento de "ay"… que deja digimon siempre que termina y ves el final (por lo menos a mí)

Creo que nada más, de nuevo mil gracias a los que me apoyaron y a los que me habéis leído y no me lo habéis hecho saber, pues espero que os haya gustado y a la próxima haber si me apoyáis un poquito, que se agradece bastante, te da muchos ánimos y fuerzas para continuar el trabajo.

Feliz aniversario una vez más Digimon y que la aventura continúe por siempre jamás en nuestros corazones, si lo deseáis, nos volveremos a ver… fijaos bien… la puerta está abierta… (sonido de digivice)

Arigato Digimon, **soratolove/sorato4ever**... y... ¡venga que se lo merecen! **TAKARILOVE/TAKARI4EVER**


End file.
